


镣铐之下

by AkaneC



Series: 镣铐之下 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Battle, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Espionage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flashbacks, Forced Pregnancy, Harry Potter Dies, Healer Hermione Granger, Imprisonment, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Slow Build Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 77
Words: 659,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneC/pseuds/AkaneC
Summary: 【授权翻译】哈利·波特死了。大战之后，为了进一步增强魔法界的力量，伏地魔开展了一项巫师人口再增长计划。赫敏·格兰杰手中有一条凤凰社机密，她记不起来那是什么，但这个秘密确实被隐藏在她的记忆深处。因此，她被当作一个用以奴役的代孕者送到将官长手中，直到她的思想完全解封。【原作：Manacled；原作者：senlinyu；插图：Avendell】
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: 镣铐之下 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005738
Comments: 17
Kudos: 57





	1. 章·一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manacled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454174) by [senlinyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/senlinyu/pseuds/senlinyu). 



> **警告：**  
>  本作为暗黑系作品。强奸和未经双方同意的性行为将是本作中重要及持续性情节。文中包含角色死亡、心理创伤、战争暴力及酷刑描写。建议读者谨慎阅读。
> 
>  **作者注：**  
>  本作中的角色不属于我，他们属于JK罗琳，而我并非JK罗琳。我在观看 **《使女的故事》** 第一集时萌发了关于本作的灵感。文中将有部分致敬元素贯穿整个故事。“将官长（High Reeve）”的称谓即来自于Lady_of_Clunn的作品 **[《Uncoffined》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428538/chapters/722336)** 。  
> jamethiel和pidanka担当本作的审阅工作。其余所有错误均为我的创作问题。  
> 本作与原著的分歧点始于《哈利·波特与凤凰社》结尾。
> 
> 本文相关插图全部由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 本译文由 **[saltedduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedduck/)** 自【章·十五】起担当校对及润色工作；由 **[GMeteor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMeteor)** 自【章·二十五】起担当顾问工作。

* * *

早在很久以前，赫敏就已放弃了在黑暗中寻找光明的希望。

曾经有一段时间，她觉得也许只要自己的眼睛适应了环境，最终还是能够看到一些模糊的轮廓。

这座深不见底的地牢里，甚至连一丝月光也无法溜进来。牢房外的走廊上也没有一只火把。她身边只有无尽的黑暗，以至于她怀疑自己是不是已经瞎了。

她已经用指尖抚摸遍了这座牢房的每一寸地方。牢门是用魔法封上的，并没有那种可供撬开的门锁。即使有，她现在所拥有的也仅是一堆稻草和一只夜壶而已。她轻嗅着身边的空气，希望能够感受到什么：也许是外面的季节，也许是远处食物或药水的气味。然而空气是浑浊、潮湿、寒冷的，了无生气。

她也曾希望，只要仔细检查一下，也许就能找到墙上某处松动的石块，也许就能发现某个秘密隔板后藏着的一根钉子，一把勺子，甚至一条绳子。但很显然，这座牢房从未关押过什么胆大妄为的囚犯。这里没有用来标记时间的划痕，没有松动的石块，什么都没有。

只有黑暗。

她甚至连大声说话来缓解无止境的沉默都无法做到。这是那些人将她拖进牢房、最后一次检查过她的手铐后，乌姆里奇送给她的“临别礼物”。当时他们正要离开，乌姆里奇却停了下来，低声念了句：“ **无声无息** 。”

她用魔杖尖挑起赫敏的下巴，让她与自己四目相对：“你很快就会明白的。”

乌姆里奇咯咯笑着，转身离去。她呼出的甜腻口气终于离开了赫敏的脸颊。

赫敏就这样被留在了黑暗和寂静中。

她是被遗忘了吗？没有人来过这里。没有酷刑。没有审讯。只有黑暗、寂静和孤独。

有时，食物会毫无预兆地直接出现在她面前，但没有任何规律可言，因此她也无法借此判断时间。

她在脑海里默背魔药配方、变形咒语、如尼文，甚至是童谣。她一边用手模仿挥动魔杖的动作，一边用口型念着咒语。她从一千开始减去质数倒数。

她开始锻炼身体。显然，他们没有想要限制她的身体活动，牢房的空间足够让她完成侧滚翻。她学会了倒立。她会用——从感觉上来说——几个小时的时间做俯卧撑，还有她的某位表亲在某个夏天迷上的一种叫做波比跳[1]的运动。她发现她可以把双脚伸进牢门的栏杆空隙，然后用倒挂的姿势做仰卧起坐。

这些运动可以让她清空大脑，一边计数，一边锻炼体能的极限。当她四肢发软时，她就会瘫倒在角落里，陷入无梦的睡眠。

这是唯一能阻止战争最后时刻的一幕幕在她眼前不断重现的方法。

有时候她也会怀疑，自己也许已经死了。也许她正身处地狱。黑暗，孤独，除此以外别无他物，只有那段最糟糕的回忆永远在她眼前停驻。

终于，有什么声响传了过来——听在她耳中振聋发聩。那是远处传来的一声尖叫。一扇弃置已久的门被打了开来。然后是光——几乎致盲的光。

仿佛被刺中了一般。

她踉跄着缩回墙角，双手捂住了眼睛。

“她还活着，”她听见了乌姆里奇惊讶的声音，“把她给我弄起来，看看还清不清醒。”

粗糙的手将赫敏从墙角拽了出来，一下子把她的手从她眼睛上扯开。尽管她仍双目紧闭，突然袭来的光线还是如利刃一般刺穿了她的眼角膜。她拼命挣脱开来，缩回手捂住双眼。

“哦，看在梅林的份上，”乌姆里奇尖锐的声音透着不耐，“竟然连一个没有魔杖的泥巴种都制服不了。 **统统石化。** ”

赫敏的身体顿时不能动了。幸好她的眼睛仍然紧闭着。

“你要是真够聪明，就该早点去死才对。 **钻心剜骨。** ”

诅咒穿透了赫敏僵直的身体。在所有对赫敏施过诅咒的巫师中，乌姆里奇绝对不是魔力最强的，但她这次是认真的。赫敏全身剧痛。她在原地动弹不得，只觉得五脏六腑生生绞在一处，试图逃避哪怕一丁点的疼痛，头部随着周身的痛楚而剧烈抽搐。

仿佛许久之后，剧痛终于停歇，却也并不完全如此。诅咒已然结束，但痛觉仍在她体内盘踞，仿佛她的神经被鞭打过一般。

赫敏能感觉到她的思想挣扎着想要逃离，妄图从仍未消散的痛苦中脱身。休息一下就好。休息这一下就好。但她做不到。

“带她去做评估。无论治疗师说了什么，我都要第一时间知道。”

她的身体被飘浮咒托了起来，但她仍能感受到全身的疼痛，以及周围模糊的动静。声音太多了。她能感受到声波震动与她的皮肤接触时发出的刺耳的声响。她此前一定是被关在某个与世隔绝的牢房里，否则无法解释此刻空气中几乎是爆裂而出的声音和光亮。

她强迫自己默数着身边的那道脚步声坚持下去。直走十步。右转。三十步。左转。十五步。停下。那个用飘浮咒托着她的卫兵敲响了门。

“进来。”门后是一个低沉的声音。

门“吱吖”一声打开了。

“把她放在那儿。”

赫敏感到自己被仰面放在了体检台上。

她感觉到一支魔杖戳了她一下。

“最近给她下了什么咒？”

“石化咒和钻心咒。”另一道声音回答。赫敏觉得自己认识这个声音，但痛觉仍旧占据她的感官，让她无法辨认。

“在石化的时候用钻心咒？”治疗师听上去几乎气得跳脚，“多久？”

“一分钟吧，也可能更久。”

治疗师发出了愤怒的呲牙声。“我们剩下的可不多了！乌姆里奇是想把她们全毁了吗？绑住她，我解咒的时候她可能会弄伤自己。”

赫敏感觉到她的手腕和脚踝被皮带捆住，口中也被塞进了什么东西。一支魔杖尖停在她的太阳穴旁。

“咻～咻，小女巫，如果你还没昏过去的话就仔细听好了。这会很痛——很痛的。但是，”他的声音满是愉悦，“之后你会感觉好些的。 **咒立停！** ”

赫敏觉得整个世界都爆炸了。这种感觉就像是再次被钻心咒击中了一般。她终于能动弹了。身子本能地缩紧，口中一边尖叫，一边痛苦地扭动着身躯，那些用来束缚她的皮带几乎无法压制她拱起的腰部。似乎过了许久，她才慢慢停止了扭动和哭喊。但肌肉仍在剧烈抽搐，胸口也因为抽泣而起起伏伏。

“行了，你可以走了。”治疗师说着又用魔杖戳了戳赫敏。“不过，告诉乌姆里奇，要是下回再送来一个这副样子的，我就举报她蓄意破坏。”

赫敏勉强睁开一只眼睛，看到那名卫兵离开了房间。她视野模糊，周围的一切都明亮得让她难受。但此时她已经能辨认出一些模糊的轮廓，光线也不像最初那般让她痛苦了。或者，更确切地说，此时她身上还有比双眼疼得多的地方。

那位身材高大的治疗师走回她身边。赫敏认不出他是谁。她眯起眼睛，想看得再清楚些。

“哦，不错嘛，你的眼睛已经可以追踪运动了。”他伸手转过她的手腕查看手铐上的囚犯编号。“273号……”

他从架子上取下一份薄薄的文件，一边快速浏览着一边皱起了眉头。

“很显然，是个泥巴种。霍格沃茨的学生。哦，还是个尖子生。嗯……五年级时下腹受过不明诅咒。这可不是什么好情况。行吧，来看看我们该做些什么。”

随着一道复杂的诊断咒，赫敏就看见自己的魔法标识[2]悬浮在她头顶，各种颜色的球体沿着她的身体排列开来。

治疗师用魔杖轻点那些球体，然后潦草地记了几笔。他似乎格外关注她的腹部，尤其是其中一个紫色的圆球。

“你——”她的声音因为嘴里塞着的东西而变得粗哑，“——你在看什么？”

“嗯？哦，各种各样的东西，主要是你的身体健康状况。你的体能非常好。我很好奇他们到底把你关在哪里？虽然如果我不弄清楚你身上带着的那道陈年诅咒是什么，其他都白搭就是了。”

安静地工作了几分钟后，治疗师低声笑了一下，接着用复杂的动作挥舞着魔杖，念了一道赫敏也不知道的咒语。她看见一道深紫色的火焰直直飞进了自己的腹部，顿时觉得自己的内脏开始翻腾，仿佛有什么东西在她体内蠕动。

还没等她尖叫出声，治疗师立即施了一道红色咒语。她体内的蠕动感随之停止，取而代之的是一种溶解的感觉。

“那是一道失误咒，”治疗师解释道，“那人想把你从内到外生吞掉，但幸好这道诅咒没有完全生效。我已经做好了修复和解咒，不用谢。”

赫敏没有答话。她可不相信这是为了她好。

“那么，我这里结束了，你合格了。我相信对于我们来说，你会很有用的。不过你中的钻心咒还需要一定治疗，然后才能完全康复。我会记下来的。”

他魔杖一挥，捆住她手脚的皮带便松了开来。赫敏慢慢坐起身，肌肉仍在不由自主地抽搐。

治疗师打开门朝外喊道：“她合格了，你们可以带她去下一个地方了。”

然后他走回办工桌前。

所有的一切都闪得发亮。赫敏只能眯着双眼。光线太强了，她几乎无法看清周遭物体的形状。

她举起自己仍在颤抖的手，将塞进嘴里的东西拔了出来。下一刻，她的牙齿就开始打颤。她突然意识到自己很冷。太冷了。

卫兵向她走了过来，抓住她的胳膊准备带她离开。她从体检台上跌了下来，努力想要站起身。

她整个人都在摇晃。

“先……生……”

这真的是她的声音吗？她已经记不起自己的声音应该是什么样的了。

词句含糊不清地自她口齿间滑出，房间里的所有发光的东西似乎都在她眼前扭曲变形，她觉得自己就像被扔进了灌满水的金鱼缸。治疗师回过头来，有些疑惑地望着她。

“我想……我……要……休——”她的牙齿仍在打颤，似乎说不出话来。她又试了一次：“休——休——克……”

黑暗突然渗入视野边缘，所有发光的东西都消失了。她最后看见的，只有治疗师那张飘浮着的、带着些忧虑的脸。她双眼后翻，向下倒去。

没有人接住她。

于是她的头狠狠撞在了桌角上。

“妈的！”卫兵一声咒骂。他的声音听上去也有些扭曲失真。

失去意识前的最后一刻，赫敏才想起来，他可能是马库斯·弗林特。

恢复意识的过程就像是被燕麦粥淹没似的。赫敏不知道为什么自己的第一反应会是这个比喻。她挣扎着想浮上水面，向那些低沉的声音游去，试图听明白身边的人究竟在说些什么。

“十六个月的隔离监禁！没有光线！连声音也没有！不管怎么看，她就算不死也得彻底疯了。我们甚至连她的任何记录都没有！简直跟被扔进无底洞一样！瞧瞧这个，隔壁187号的文件，看见她的有多厚吗？体检！血液报告！心理健康培训！魔药处方！我连她被你弄残之前的照片都留得好好的！可是这个——什么都没有！她的记录上只写着她被分配到这座监狱，然后就人间蒸发了！没人见过她！连她进食的记录都没有！十六个月啊！你给我好好解释一下这是怎么回事！”

一阵沉默之后，赫敏听见了另一道声音：“呃——嗯……”

乌姆里奇开始用她带着假笑的哄骗式口吻说道：“这里关的囚犯太多了。如果有一两个像格兰杰小姐那样被我们忙中出错忘记了，也不足为奇嘛……”

“格兰杰——小姐——”另一个声音突然变得惊恐起来，甚至有些结巴，“是 **那个** 格兰杰？你早就知道是她？！你存心想让她死是吧！”

“什么？不！我绝对没有——她们的命运只有黑魔王有权决定，我只是一个仆人……”

“你真以为我们的主人会忘记赫敏·格兰杰这样的囚犯？他如果知道你干了些什么，你以为你有几条命够杀的？”

“我没想关她这么久的！这只是暂时性措施。你们不了解她，根本不知道她会做出什么事来。我必须百分百确保她连一根头发丝儿都出不了牢房。那时候城堡还在重新修缮，然后——当准备工作完成之后，我已经完全忘记有她这回事儿了。我绝不会违逆主人的！”

“主人交代的这项事业，成功与否全落在我们俩身上。如果我再发现你有任何的破坏行为，哪怕是一点点风吹草动，我都会立即上报给他。所以，格兰杰现在完全交由我接管。没有我点头，你不许靠近她。如果她出了什么事，不管究竟是谁干的，我都会算在你头上。”

“但是——但是她的仇人很多……”乌姆里奇的声音有些颤抖。

“那我只能建议你加倍仔细地督查你的监狱了。黑魔王在计划里还特别提到了她。如果有必要，我今天就可以带你去见他。我为此付出的时间比你多得多，也比你用心得多，所以我才有了今天，典狱长。我不会让任何人妨碍我的。现在，去处理剩下的人吧。黑魔王要求今晚就要上交合格名单，而我居然还得浪费大半天的时间来纠正你的错误！”

一串脚步声渐渐远去。是乌姆里奇的——赫敏如是想，也如此希望着。她睁开一只眼，想悄悄看看周围。

“你醒了。”

看来她还不够“悄悄”。她将眼睛完全睁开，抬起头来，看到站在她身边的治疗师模糊的身形轮廓。治疗师朝赫敏凑近了些，仔细打量着她。在亮光的映衬下，赫敏隐约能辨认她的外貌——一位年长的女人，面色严肃，穿着彰显她身份资历的治疗师袍子。

“所以，你是赫敏·格兰杰。”

赫敏不知该如何作答。先前她无意听到的对话内容并没有提及她会被要求做些什么。但她知道，自己对伏地魔的某项阴谋计划十分重要。他们不想让她死，也不想让她疯，反而希望她身体健康。也许他们不会再对她进行那种可怕的折磨了。

于是她默不作声地待在原位，希望面前的这位治疗师是那种即使得不到回应也会打开话匣子继续说下去的人。

“我必须得问问你——因为看起来没有第二个人知道答案了。你是怎么活下来的？又是怎么保持神志清醒的？”

“我……不知——道……”赫敏过了一会才开口。她的声音比自己记忆中更低更抖，声带似乎已经萎缩了。她无法加快语速，辅音几乎混在一起含糊不清，除此之外还需要多次停顿，仿佛只有这样才能将词句挤出来。“我一直——做心算……我……背魔药配方。我尽全力……防止——退化。”

“真厉害，”治疗师一边低声说着一边在文件里草草记录下信息，“但你是怎么活下来的？我们没有任何你进食的记录，但你的营养水平非常好。”

“我——不知……道。食物自己……出现了。时间一直都不固定。我觉得——是故意的。”

“什么是故意的？”

“不规律性……我想——”她感到喉咙已经筋疲力尽——“是一种……剥夺感官……的方式，让我——不知道……过去了——多久。”

每说一个字，她的声音就变轻一分。

“哦，确实，这方法倒是挺有创意。那么你的体能呢？你从没离开过牢房，肌肉张力居然比我们半数的治疗师都要好，这是怎么做到的？”

“我无法……忍受思考——的时候，我只能锻炼——直到没有力气为止。”

“是什么样的锻炼？”

“什么都有。跳跃，俯卧撑，仰卧起坐，各种——能让我感到疲惫的东西……这样我就不会做梦了。”

治疗师继续写写划划。

“你想逃避什么样的梦？”

赫敏的呼吸有些急促。之前的问题都很简单，但这个——这个过于接近现实了。

“关于以前的梦。”

“以前？”

“ **我来到这里以前。** ”赫敏的声音平静，愤怒。她闭上眼睛，房间里的光已经引发了她严重的偏头痛。

“当然。”她又在文件上写了些什么，纸笔摩擦的声音让赫敏的肌肉反射性地收缩了一下。“在那些折磨的副作用完全消除之前，你必须待在医疗翼。我会请另一位专科治疗师来看看你的大脑究竟怎么了。”

赫敏猛地挣开了眼睛。

“是不是——”她犹豫了一下，“是不是我有什么—— **问题** ？”

治疗师若有所思地看着她，举起魔杖在她头顶一挥。

“在完全隔离、被剥夺感官的环境里监禁十六个月，我得说你能保持清醒完全是个奇迹。当然，这种经历不可能对你没有任何影响，尤其是考虑到你来这儿之前的状况。我想你在战争期间学过治疗对吧？”

“嗯。”赫敏边说边垂眉看着腿上的毛毯。毛毯已经破损不堪，散发着一股浓烈的防腐剂气味，几乎让她在嗅觉的刺激下吐出来。

“那你就应该知道正常而健康的巫师大脑是什么样的。这就是你的大脑。”

她轻挥魔杖，赫敏大脑的映像便被投射了出来。

赫敏双眼微眯。投影上散布着许多微小的光点，有些聚集在一起，有些则分散开来，这些光点布满了她的大脑。她以前从未见过这种情况。

“那些是什么？”

“我最乐观的猜测是，它们是魔法造成的神游状态。”

“什么？”

“你被隔离监禁的时候，你的魔力开始试图保护你。但是，由于你不能对外施放魔法，所以魔力转而内化。就像你说的，你一直在努力锻炼避免退化。但是我们的大脑几乎没有应对这种情况的能力。你的魔力已经将你的部分思想隔离开来。从结果上来说，它至少在某种程度上保证你不会崩溃。正常情况下，神游的分布都比较笼统而模糊，但你的分布情况看起来就像外科手术一样精确清晰。虽然说到底，精神治疗并不是我的专长就是了。”

赫敏惊恐地望着她。

“你是说我——我精神分裂？”

“不完全是。我以前也没见过这种情况，可能是一种新的魔法疾病吧。”

“我——有多重人格吗？”赫敏忽然觉得一阵晕眩。

“倒也不是。只是你的部分思想被隔离了而已。我猜，你的魔力原本只是为了保护这些思想不受精神方面的冲击，最终结果却导致你自己也无法触碰那些部分了。”

赫敏心里一惊。

“我有什么—— **记不起来** 了吗？”

“其实，我们也不能完全确定。只有你自己才能知道你究竟忘记了什么。你父母叫什么名字？”

赫敏沉默了一瞬，试图分辨这个问题的目的是究竟为了诊断还是获取情报。她面上的血色褪了下去。

“我不知道，”她突然觉得自己呼吸困难，“我记得我有父母。他们是——麻瓜。但是——我记不起关于他们的 **任何** 事情了。”

她挣扎着压下心中升起的恐慌，哀求地看着治疗师。

“你知道些什么吗？”

“恐怕我不知道。我们换个问题吧。你还记得你曾经就读的学校吗？你最好的朋友是谁？”

“霍格沃茨。哈利和罗恩。”赫敏低着头，喉咙发紧，手指不受控制地抽搐着。

“很好。那你们的校长呢？”

“邓布利多。”

“还记得他发生了什么事吗？”

“他死了。”赫敏说着紧紧闭上了双眼。虽然很多细节都非常模糊，但她对于自己说出口的结论非常确定。

“没错。你还记得当时的情况吗？”

“不记得了。我只记得——在巫师界终于确认了伏——伏——神秘人卷土重来后，他又被重新任命为了校长。”

“有意思。”治疗师又开始在文件上记笔记。“你还记得那场战争吗？”

“战争期间，我是个治疗师。我一直待在医院的病房里。有好多人我都没能救回来——我记得我们输了。有些事情——有些事情没能成功。哈利死了。他们——他们把他吊在罗恩和他的家人身边，还有唐克斯和卢平。那些人一直把他们折磨到死。然后有人把我关进了那间牢房，把我一个人留在那里。”

赫敏说话的同时浑身发抖，连带着她身下的病床也开始摇晃，发出一种愤怒的吱吱声。

但治疗师似乎没有注意到，只是继续潦草地记录信息。

“这真的很不寻常，也真的很有趣。我以前从没听说过这样的神游状态，所以我很想知道专科治疗师会怎么看。”

“谬赞了。”她撅起嘴唇，睁开眼睛瞪着治疗师。

“好了好了，亲爱的。我可不是彻头彻尾的麻木不仁。从医学角度来看，如果说有什么事情能够在合理的情况下导致你大脑现在的状况，那就是战后创伤——你显然受深受其害。话说回来，你下意识想要保护的究竟是什么呢？你父母的身份？还是凤凰社的作战情报？你的魔力并没有保护你自己的心智，而是选择保护其他所有人，这真的非常有意思。”

也许确实是这样没错，赫敏如是想。但这有些难以承受。

仅仅是能够再次双目视物，这种感觉就几乎要将她压垮。她可以开口说话。可以离开那间牢房。每件事都让她觉得难以承受。太过真实。太过明亮。

她最终什么也没说出口。治疗师又埋首写了几分钟笔记，然后抬起头来。

“除非专科治疗师有异议，否则你必须先在医疗翼完成一周的康复疗程，我们才能送你去下一个处地方。这会给你重新适应光线和声音的时间，你受的刑和之前体检时造成的脑震荡也需要治疗。”

治疗师起身准备离开，但她又停了下来。

“我希望是我多虑了，但鉴于到你的学院和你过去的事迹，我还是应该提醒你。你现在正站在一个十字路口，格兰杰小姐。在此之后，你身上会发生一些无可避免的事情，但是它究竟会‘不愉快’到何种程度，就要看你自己的选择了。”

这算是临别的——赠言？威胁？还是警告？赫敏不能完全确定。治疗师的身影消失在隔帘后。

赫敏终于有机会仔细地四下环顾。她仍然身在霍格沃茨，身上的囚衣已经被换成了医疗翼的寝衣。她拉起袖子，瞬间又有些失望——很显然，刚才那些与她接触的人都没有粗心到犯下打开她手铐的错误。

她将手腕举到眼前，仔细审视着那副手铐——它们几乎是在她被关进牢房的前一刻才被戴在她手上，因此她从没有机会看到它们真正的样子。

光线下，手铐看上去就像是一对手镯，和新铸造的硬币一样闪闪发光。正如她所猜测的那样，手铐是镀铜的。

在那间黑暗的牢房里，她花了无数时间想弄明白这副手铐究竟是什么东西。简单来说，手铐抑制了她的魔力。但这到底是怎么做到的，她又该怎样在无法视物无法说话的情况下摆脱这副手铐逃出生天，这才是她一直在思考的问题。

想到那些发明这种手铐的人，赫敏也说不清自己是恨他们多一些还是佩服他们多一些。基于手铐上的铜质传导魔力的方式，她很确定两只手铐中都有龙心弦，还很有可能就是来自于她自己的那支魔杖。

这副手铐简直是为她“量身定制”。

她还在牢房里时就一直努力地想施出无杖魔法，她能感觉得到魔力顺着手臂流向手掌，但甫一接触到手铐，魔力便消散无踪。既然现在手铐镀铜的猜测已然得到证实，她立刻就明白这是如何做到的了。

——铜质吸收了她的魔力。她记得宾斯在魔法史课上说起过，曾有巫师尝试用木头以外的材料制作魔杖，而考虑到铜的魔力传导性，它显然是最佳候选之一。然而问题就出在，铜的传导性过强——它会吸收它所能察觉的任何一丝细微的魔力，无论它主观上是否想要这么做。那位可怜的巫师还没来得及施法，咒语就直接在铜魔杖中爆炸了，直接导致两座魔杖实验室被炸毁，那位巫师也因此失去了四根脚趾。自那之后，魔杖制造师们便开始尝试铜以外的材料。

至于手铐的核心材料，赫敏很确定是铁。铜在龙心弦的辅助下攫取了她的魔力，再导入铁质，魔力便能在手铐中被中和分解。

还真是巧夺天工的发明。赫敏一想到这点就难以抑制心中的怒火。

铁质手铐在巫师监狱十分常见，通过抑制魔力让囚犯无法施放强大的魔法。但是铁质无法将魔力完全中和，囚犯可以释放微量的魔力以避开铁手铐的抑制，或是慢慢累积，直到魔力聚沙成塔从自己身上爆发出来。而铜完美解决了这个问题。强大的传导力，再辅以囚犯魔杖的杖芯，无论魔力源自赫敏身体的哪一处，都能被铜近乎一滴不漏地吸收。

此刻的她，已经实实在在与麻瓜无异了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [霍格沃茨地底之下的赫敏](https://www.instagram.com/p/CH3whVIMe4N/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由saharok_illustration绘制；  
> [封面1](https://www.instagram.com/p/B_i3bNAHaJq/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由Flyora绘制；  
> [封面2](https://www.instagram.com/p/CG-0s67gV22/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由Flyora绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Burpee. 又称“波比运动”或“立卧撑”，结合了深蹲、伏地及跳跃动作，可锻炼全身70%的肌肉。  
> [2] Magical signature. 根据后文信息，类似于巫师与生俱来、独一无二的身份属性。


	2. 章·二

“赫敏……”身边突然传来了一道气音。

她猛地从手铐上移开视线，抬起头来，看见一个脑袋自隔帘后探了出来。她眯起眼想要看清来人——是汉娜·艾博。

赫敏唇间禁不出逸出一声惊恐的低喘。

汉娜只有一只眼睛。

她的右眼正望着赫敏，而左眼却已经不复存在，取而代之的是一个黑色的大洞。那只左眼应该是被人生生拔出来的。

汉娜立刻举起手遮住自己的左脸。

“抱歉。任谁第一次看到都会觉得很可怕吧。”

“发生——什么事了？”赫敏勉强着说出了这句话。

她不知道究竟是什么咒语能够像这样摘除整个眼球。魔咒书本里有无数可致盲的毒咒，但没有一种能够导致她此时所见的诡异结果。

“是乌姆里奇——我——我想逃跑的时候，她用魔杖尖把它戳了出来。她不让治疗师们处理伤口，因为只有这样才能杀鸡儆猴。”汉娜微微把头转开，尽可能地遮住脸。

“不过她也因此倒了霉。”汉娜垂下头盯着地板，她的声音听上去近乎行尸走肉。“现在她最喜欢的惩罚是剁手指。只要你不听话，或者想要逃跑，又或者用她不喜欢的眼神看她，她就会动手。帕瓦蒂和安吉利娜——她们的手指都不剩几根了。”

汉娜又用她仅剩的眼睛看向赫敏。

“放弃格兰芬多的那一套吧，赫敏。别逞强，也别耍小聪明，唯一要做的就是低头顺从。好几个月了，大家一直想逃出去。但每个被抓回来的人都会被弄残。每个想逃出去的人身上都有——我们试过很多次才知道——我们都戴着手铐——”汉娜举起手腕，上面戴着镀铜的手铐，“手铐里有踪丝。只要有人穿过保护咒屏障，他们就会派将官长去追捕，然后把带回来的尸体吊在礼堂里，让所有人亲眼看着它腐烂。”

赫敏只觉得胸口被重重打了一拳。她的手指无意识地轻轻敲击着盖在身上的毯子。她几乎喘不过气来。“是谁？”

“金妮。他们带回来的第一具尸体就是金妮。我们都以为你已经逃走了，因为从来没有人见过你。我们没想到他们会把你关在别的地方……”

汉娜的声音弱了下去，她盯着赫敏，“你还不知道他们这次为什么把你带出来，是吗？”

赫敏摇了摇头。

“卫兵们互相之间谈论过很多。战争结束后，我们都以为黑魔王会开始奴役麻瓜。但是——他的手下比我们想象中的更加疲惫。很明显，他自己已经因为获得了永生而变得耐性十足。他决定把纯血巫师的人口再增长当作战后的首要议程。接着他就亲自将所有的男女纯血巫师一一配对，让他们结婚然后繁衍后代。”

汉娜一边背诵着她从卫兵那里听来的消息，一边露出轻蔑的神情。

赫敏有些讶异地蹙起眉。人口再增长？考虑到巫师人口总数，连年持续的战争造成的伤亡确实堪称巨大。但赫敏完全没想到伏地魔会注意这个，更不用说关心了。包办婚姻在纯血社会中并不少见，但强制婚配似乎就有些极端了。她很想知道他的追随者们对此作何感想。

“但是——几乎没有什么婴儿成功降生。这么多年来，纯血巫师的出生率一直在下降。一些女巫成功怀孕还引起了热议。多数胎儿都被检查出是哑炮，在出生之前就被强制终止妊娠了。嗯……”汉娜的声音变得苦涩起来，“看起来，欧洲巫师人口的萎缩似乎在某种程度上改变了黑魔王对血统纯正的坚持。你知道，对他来说魔法就是力量。所以他决定利用混血和麻瓜出身的囚犯开展一个繁育计划。这只是针对我们这些女孩子的，毕竟对纯血女巫来说，让一个麻瓜男巫去碰她简直比死了更可怕。所以，我们存在的全部意义就是为他们生孩子，直到我们的子宫衰竭。”

赫敏开始感到恶心反胃，汉娜的脸上也写着同样的神情。

“所以他们才会放你出来。”汉娜无助地摊了摊手，“他们根据学校档案和医疗记录判断我们之中有哪些人符合他们要求。刚才和你说话的那个治疗师，她就是整个计划的负责人。她显然是魔法遗传学的专家，而我们就是她的小白鼠。他们在检查我们每个人的生育能力。”

汉娜说完就哭了起来。这一系列信息让赫敏震惊到几乎晕眩，她的眼睛仍然盯着汉娜。这不可能是真的。太过可怕，太过反乌托邦了。简直像她在那间牢房里做的噩梦一样。

“我们——我们必须得逃出去。”赫敏尽可能地让自己的声音显得坚定。

而汉娜只是摇头。

“不可能的。你没听到我之前说的吗？除非砍掉双手，否则你不可能戴着手铐逃跑。甚至连踪丝的监测器都不在这里，安吉利娜还是在被砍掉手指之后才意识到这一点。监测器由黑魔王亲自掌管，所以无论哪次，只要有人逃跑，将官长才总会紧追在后面。”

汉娜迅速地环顾四周，斜过头，想从隔帘后看得更清楚一点。

赫敏顺着汉娜的目光看过去，那里什么也没有。

“谁？将官长是谁？”赫敏对这个头衔完全没有印象。

汉娜抬起头来。“我不知道。我们都没见过他不戴面具的样子。每个人都在谈论他。他可以说是黑魔王的左膀右臂。伏地魔不太自己露面，所以将官长就是他的代言人。大概是几周以前——有二十多人被公开处决。他用杀戮咒处死了每一个人，停都没停一下，就从第一个人依次处决到最后一个。就算是黑魔王本人，也没人见过他一次性施过这么多杀戮咒。”

“这——这不可能。”赫敏满是怀疑地摇着头。

汉娜向前探了探身子，压低了声音：“我知道。但我见过那些被他抓回来的人的尸体。他每次都能抓到逃犯。麦格、穆迪、纳威、迪安、西莫、斯普劳特教授、庞弗雷夫人、弗立维、奥利弗·伍德，这些都是你认识的人。除此之外还有很多，非常多。逃跑欲望最强烈的囚犯就是凤凰社幸存下来的成员，可是将官长每次都能把他们的尸体带回来。而且每次用的都是杀戮咒。”

汉娜迟疑了片刻，复又认真地看着赫敏，“别做傻事，赫敏。我告诉你这些不是为了让你想尽办法逃走。我只是想告诉你，这里是人间地狱，你一定要有心理准备。如果——如果你要逃的话，你的下场也只能是残废。这根本就毫无意义。”

汉娜似乎还想再说些什么，但是另一侧的帘子后方传来了一串脚步声。她的脸色突然变得惊恐，向后退了开去，隔帘也随着她的动作垂了下来。

赫敏另一侧的帘子被“啪”地一声撩开，先前那位治疗师走了进来，一幅心烦意乱的样子。

“黑魔王想要亲自看看你的检查过程。”治疗师说着便伸手扣住赫敏的胳膊。

赫敏本能地想要逃开。她挣脱了治疗师，从另一侧翻身下了病床，拉开两人之间的距离。

“噢，你这个愚蠢的小女巫。”治疗师叹了口气，对某个不在赫敏视线范围内的人比了个手势，“击昏她，然后带她过来。”

两名卫兵从帘子后走了进来，直接对赫敏施出两道昏迷咒。赫敏堪堪躲过第一道，然而第二道咒语还是擦过了她的肩。她像石头一样倒在了地上。

再次醒来时，她发现自己身处一个光线晦暗的大厅，并且被绑在一张台子上。她被束缚着的四肢还在因为此前的折磨而抽搐着。她的前额和下颌被带子裹住，头部动弹不得。一个身材矮小的巫师站在她身边，而伏地魔就站在她另一侧。

小个子巫师手指着赫敏大脑的投影，说话的声音止不住地颤抖。

“这——这和我之前见——见过的都不一样。正常情况下，如果巫师的大脑自——自——自发导致记——记——记忆丧失，内容都是很——很——很随机的，例如一个——一个人，他可能会——会忘记自己的名字。但这个是——是有针对性的，类似遗忘咒的效果。这是一种——一种分裂的神游，或者类——类似的东西，比如自发性的遗忘。她的魔力把某些特定的记忆隐藏起来，这种情况我——我只能称之为魔法层面的——钙——钙——钙化。如果她没有之前监禁的特——特殊经历，这种情况可能永远不会发生。这需——需——需要时间。看上去，这几个月来，她的大——大脑已经慢慢构筑了一道防——防线。这有点像蚌类产出珍珠那样，她一直在缓慢地把——把那些记忆一层一层地埋向深处。从它们的亮——亮度可——可以看出来，有些记忆被更加全面地保护了起来。”

伏地魔眯起了双眼。“摄神取念能恢复这些记忆吗？”

小个子巫师看上去更紧张了，上唇已经挂了几滴汗珠。

“这——这不太可能。这就像针对某些特定记忆的大脑封闭墙。不过——如果摄神取念师的魔力足够强大，那还是——还是有可能的。”

“我想我自己就是足够强大的摄神取念师。”伏地魔低头看向赫敏的眼睛。赫敏立刻闭上双眼，但已经太迟了。

她想——她可能以前就精通大脑封闭术。但是她的魔力被不断吸收，没有办法在脑海中堆砌墙壁保护自己的思想。伏地魔如利箭一般闯入了她的大脑，深入她的记忆，然后慢慢筛查他想要的部分。她觉得她的思想几乎要被碾碎了。

先是她的童年，接着是她在霍格沃茨的日子。伏地魔似乎并不关心与她父母有关的记忆。然而从五年级开始，她记忆中的一切都开始变得模糊。他好像突然提起了兴趣，开始一寸一寸地检查起来。成堆的尸体。无数的伤口。那么多的人。离战争结束的时间点越近，被封锁起来的记忆就越多。他试图强行突破，用他纯粹强大的魔力刺穿她的防线，但毫无所获。

这简直让赫敏崩溃。她的精神在他摧枯拉朽的魔力下几乎痛到麻木，而这种疼痛还在不断加剧，她觉得自己下一秒就会随之死去。她痛苦地挣扎着，想要逃开，想要躲避他的精神入侵。周围回响着的全是她自己的尖叫声。而这一切还在持续，持续，持续。

伏地魔终于从她的大脑中抽离而去。尖叫声仍在回响。过了很久，直到她终于意识到这是她自己的声音，那些尖叫已经转为了微弱的哀哭，声带几乎破碎。她的胸口由于剧痛而抽搐着，喉咙里不断溢出抽泣声，她只能用尽全力挣扎着维持呼吸。

“我不喜欢别人对我保密。波特已经死了，应该没什么需要隐瞒了。你想藏什么呢？”他的声音很低，带着不难察觉的怒意。他瘦骨嶙峋的手指抓住了她的脸，转过她的头，让她能看到他血红色的双眼。

“我——不知——道——”她声音沙哑，语句断断续续，虚弱地挣扎着想要摆脱他的束缚。

“传西弗勒斯过来！还有典狱长，她应该为此付出代价。”伏地魔下了命令。他再次猛烈而残酷地侵入了赫敏的思想，直到她瘫软在台子上，几乎完全失去了知觉。

先来到大厅的是乌姆里奇，她看上去吓坏了。

“主人，主人……”她伏在地上，向他爬过去。

“ **钻心剜骨。** ”伏地魔施出诅咒，毫不掩饰自己的愤怒。

乌姆里奇尖叫了起来，她的身子在地板上不断地扭动着。赫敏看着她，心里几乎为她感到难过。

“典狱长，你是不是以为，只要遵从了我的命令中字面的意思，就算你违背了它的精神，我也会原谅你？”

乌姆里奇只是在地上不停地哀号。

“我知道你不喜欢这个泥巴种。但我原本希望，你对我的服从足够约束自己的冲动。也许，你需要一个永久性的提醒。”

“主人——”

“你喜欢怎么处罚你的囚犯？砍手指，是吗？对于你把那个泥巴种关起来逼疯她的行为——告诉我，典狱长——如果一个月的代价是一根手指，那么在我教训完你之后，你还会剩下几根呢？”

“不——”乌姆里奇尖声叫了起来。她的身体仍在地板上发抖痉挛。

“也许我该仁慈一些。”伏地魔说着，慢慢朝她走去。她匍匐在他脚边，仍在抽泣着。“你大多数的工作都完成得很好。所以，不用十六根，减半。八根手指——作为我对你的提醒：要保证波特的泥巴种 **完好** 无损。”

“求您——”乌姆里奇边哭边强撑着从地上爬起来。

西弗勒斯·斯内普大步走进大厅。

“怎么？无法承担你自己酿成的后果？”伏地魔冷笑一声，挥了挥手，从乌姆里奇身边走开。“带走。做完了直接送回监狱。”

两名食死徒闻声走上前，将乌姆里奇托出大厅。她哀号和求饶的哭声逐渐远去。

“西弗勒斯，我忠诚的仆人，”伏地魔转身面向已经在大厅里站定的魔药师，“我遇到了一个谜题。”

“主人？”斯内普恭敬地合拢双手垂低目光。

“我想，你还记得这个泥巴种吧，”伏地魔踱回赫敏身边，低头看着她，伸出一根皮包骨的手指轻抚着他那几乎没有嘴唇的嘴。

“当然。她在学校里就是个让人不堪忍受的学生。”斯内普走了过来，低头打量着仍被绑缚在台子上的赫敏。

“没错，她也是那个死透了的哈利·波特的好朋友，”伏地魔缓缓轻抚着魔杖，“还是个凤凰社成员——我想你一定还记得你在那儿为我做了多年的间谍。波特死后，她被抓住，我命令把她关起来，但要保证完好无损，以备我所需。不幸的是，霍格沃茨的典狱长似乎对过去的一些冒犯行为难以释怀，给了她一些自认为还算合适的额外惩戒。她一直把这个泥巴种关在牢房里，还剥夺了她的感官。”

斯内普微微睁大了眼睛。

伏地魔伸出一只手放在斯内普肩上。“精神治疗师说，这段经历让泥巴种封锁了她的记忆，无论是我还是她自己，都无法打开那些记忆。里面包括她父母的身份——这确实无关紧要。但更要紧的部分，是那些关于战争的记忆，尤其是临近结束的时候。她的记忆丧失发生在波特 **死后** ——也就是战争结束后。她到底想隐瞒什么呢？”伏地魔低沉起伏的声音里透着威胁，“也许，作为在那段时间和她相处过的人，你能从中发现一些蛛丝马迹。”

“我明白了，主人。”

赫敏看见斯内普那双深不见底的冰冷瞳仁俯视着她。当他进入她的意识时，她已经完全无力反抗。

他对她早年的记忆完全不感兴趣，而是直接进入战时的部分，迅速而彻底地翻阅着那些往事。他似乎在寻找一些具体的东西。治疗。熬制魔药。凤凰社会议。研究。与哈利罗恩的对话。战斗。最后一战。每当斯内普发现一处被封锁的记忆，他似乎都会停下来审视一下周围的情况，然后再想办法进入那些记忆。

他的侵入所造成的创伤远比伏地魔小得多。但当他抽离赫敏的思想时，赫敏仍在啜泣发抖，被皮带绑住的手痉挛地握成拳头。

“真有意思。”他低头看着赫敏，神色复杂而矛盾。

“有何见解？”伏地魔的手紧紧按在斯内普的肩上，语气里充满怀疑。

斯内普将视线从赫敏身上移开，垂下了头。“说实话，主人，在战争后期，我和这个泥巴种几乎没有什么交集。我参与的那些凤凰社会议都好好地在她脑子里。除此之外，她还是个治疗师和魔药师，因此不被允许参战，但其他方面我就一无所知了。这些相关的记忆似乎都完好无损。我实在不明白她在隐藏什么。”

“我想知道，凤凰社还有没有什么别的秘密。”伏地魔血红的眼睛眯了起来。

“我明白，”斯内普的语气温顺而庄重，“但很遗憾，绝大多数凤凰社的成员都已经死了——要么死在最后一战中，要么死在酷刑之下，要么死在妄图逃跑的不归路上。除了格兰杰小姐本人，其他活下来的人身上不太可能会有我们想要的情报。”

伏地魔低头看向赫敏，血红的眼睛里满是愠怒和算计。他伸出手指慢慢抚过自己的嘴，然后他锐利的视线转到了一旁的治疗师身上。

“有什么方法能恢复这些记忆？”他将魔杖夹在指尖，语气里的威胁有些漫不经心。

“呃，这——这很——很难——说，”治疗师面色苍白，“这还是有——有可——可能的。导致这种结果的诱因已——已经不存在了。只要有——有——有时间，它们——它们可能会自然恢复的。”

“用刑呢？我过去曾经用酷刑突破了一些被遗忘咒修改过的记忆。”

治疗师的脸已经近乎惨白。“这——这可——可——可能会有用。但——但——但是——无法保证您会——解锁她的哪些记忆。也——也许——您才——您才刚刚解锁了一小部分——她——她就彻底——疯了。”

伏地魔思索着低头看着赫敏。“那么，我就需要有人看着她，小心地看着她。只要那些记忆恢复了，这个人必须能立刻察觉。西弗勒斯，我就把她交给你看管。”

“当——然，主人。”斯内普深深地鞠了一躬。

“你反对吗？”伏地魔用魔杖尖迫使斯内普直起身子、抬起头，直到他们目光相接。

“绝对不会。您的愿望就是我的命令。”斯内普冷静的表情在对方的注视下有些松动。

“可是你有异议。”伏地魔收回魔杖，转过头盯着赫敏。

“我明天就要前往罗马尼亚，”斯内普开口，“去调查我们听到那些不服从命令的传闻。正如您所交代的，这是一项复杂而严格、需要小心处理的任务，就算身边没有一个需要严加看管的囚犯也该当如此。我——不愿在任何一件事上令您失望。”他双手叠在胸前，又鞠了一躬。

伏地魔微微一顿，似乎陷入了思索。他的手停留在赫敏身边的台面上，俯低身子仔细审视着她。然后他缓缓站直身体，赫敏这才注意到她的另一侧传来一串脚步声。先前那个负责伏地魔繁育计划的女治疗师走了进来，低声对精神治疗师耳语了几句。

“主——主人，”精神治疗师紧张而犹豫地走近了些，“斯特劳德治疗师告诉了我一件——一件事，您可——可——可能会感兴趣……”

“哦？”伏地魔似乎并不感兴趣，甚至没有抬头看两位治疗师一眼。

“是魔法妊娠，主人。”斯特劳德治疗师的语气难掩骄傲，“有些案例记录表明，魔法妊娠可以解开神游状态。孩子的魔力可以与母亲相容，两者之间又有足够的差异，可以解开一些已然成形生效的魔法。虽然考虑到这种情况的罕见程度，我们无法确保结果，但这种可能性是存在的。格兰杰小姐的魔力非常优秀——想必您也是对此有所察觉，才考虑将她纳入人口再增长计划的。如果您允许她参与这项计划，那么她就有可能在妊娠过程中解锁记忆。但是——”她说到此处微微犹豫了一下。

“什么？”伏地魔锐利的目光盯着斯特劳德治疗师，她的脸色瞬间苍白，畏缩了一下。

“您——您不能在妊娠周期内检查她的思想。”斯特劳德治疗师飞快地说，“侵入性魔法，例如摄神取念，会有很高的流产风险。这类魔法通常会留下创伤，甚至导致永久性不孕。所以，就算她的记忆恢复了，您也必须等到婴儿出生。除非——摄神取念的施术者是胎儿的父亲，因为他们的魔法标识具有比较高的相似性。”

伏地魔所有所思地盯着赫敏，他的手指在胸前轻轻划过，仿佛在抚平某道看不见的伤口。

“西弗勒斯。”

“主人。”

“将官长也是位优秀的摄神取念师，对吗？”

“确实如此，主人，”斯内普回答道，“他这方面的造诣和我相差无几。您曾经非常用心地训练过他。”

“他的妻子也是个不孕的女巫，对吗？”

这个问题的对象是斯特劳德治疗师。

她立刻回答：“是的，主人。”

“那就把这个泥巴种送到将官长那儿去，让他来看管她，让她怀孕。”

斯特劳德啄米似的点着头，“还需要两周时间。我想确保她的健康状况恢复正常，她也必须接受培训。”

“那就两周。在她怀孕之前，我想让她每个月来见我一次，这样我就能亲自检查她的思想了。”

“是，主人。”

“那么，把她带回霍格沃茨去吧。”伏地魔挥了挥手让他们退下。

当全身的束缚被解开时，赫敏仍在微微痉挛。她觉得自己应该——做些什么。朝他啐口唾沫。或者严词拒绝。或者——求饶。

什么都可以，就是不能像现在这样躺在原地，尤其是伏地魔竟然用那副漫不经心的样子去决定她的未来——为他的食死徒生孩子。

她想拒绝配合，但她无能为力。一双手将她粗暴地从桌子上拽了起来，用漂浮咒托着她走出了大厅。


	3. 章·三

当赫敏回到医疗翼的病房时，汉娜之前所在的那病床已经空无一人。

赫敏刚被放到床上，斯特劳德治疗师就把一剂魔药灌进她的喉咙。赫敏觉得大脑终于好受些了。她眨了眨眼睛，那些模糊了她视野的黑点渐渐消退。

她有些反胃。内脏不住地翻腾收缩，就像她体内有什么无法排出的毒素一样。她仍然在发抖。她很想翻个身，把自己蜷缩起来，但是她根本提不起力气。

“就算你们要死，也得保证她的安全。”她听到斯特劳德治疗师吩咐着。“任何人如果想要靠近她，或者看她一眼，都必须得到我的许可。”

赫敏转过头，隐约看见斯特劳德治疗师身后站着两个高大的男人。他们低头看着赫敏，眼神冷漠。

斯特劳德治疗师对赫敏施了几道保护咒，咒语在她的周围闪着亮光。斯特劳德治疗师看着保护咒的光亮渐渐消隐，这才转身大步离去，治疗师的外袍在她身后翻腾着。

赫敏抬头盯着天花板，努力想要消化这一天以来发生在她身上的所有事情。

她觉得自己应该哭的，但却无法流出眼泪来。

自从她亲眼目睹哈利死亡的那一刻起，她的灵魂中就只剩下了“认命”和“绝望”。

她见过那些她所爱的人在痛苦中饱受折磨，她知道自己总有一天也会如此。

现在终于轮到她了。

赫敏从未惧怕过死亡。真正让她感到恐惧的死亡的方式。最最可怕的那些，她全都已经见过了。

与韦斯莱一家、莱姆斯还有唐克斯所遭受的折磨相比，击中哈利的杀戮咒简直称得上慈悲。

当时，卢修斯·马尔福就站在离关着赫敏的笼子几步远的地方，他抬头看着罗恩，咆哮道：“这是为了我的妻子！”

然后他射出一道诅咒，将罗恩周身的血液逐渐变成熔化的液铅。赫敏眼睁睁看着那道诅咒在罗恩身上蔓延开来，将他从里到外彻底毁灭。而她无能为力——她没有任何办法救他。

亚瑟·韦斯莱在战时就因为一道诅咒而导致永久性神智紊乱。他只是不停地哭，根本不知道自己为什么如此痛苦，甚至不知道死亡正在逐渐向他逼近。

他们特意把莫丽留到最后一个，让她亲眼看着自己所有的孩子死在面前。

莱姆斯支撑的时间比其他人都要久，他的狂狼症一直在不断治愈自身。但他最终和其他人一样，被吊在半空，毫无反应。那些食死徒似乎终于觉得无聊，向他射出了杀戮咒。

赫敏目睹过无数的死亡，次数多到她以为这一幕带给她的痛苦会逐渐减轻、麻木。

但是，从来没有。

每一回都像初次经历一般，伴随着尖锐的剧痛。

宛如一道永远不可能愈合的伤口。

她想到了所谓的“幸存者内疚”——这是一种麻瓜的说法。但这个词汇比之现实却显得如此微不足道，甚至无法描绘她灵魂深处那种痛楚的万分之一。

对赫敏来说，“给食死徒生孩子”是她从未设想过的命运。她确实考虑过自己会被强奸。未来等待着她的，或许是一种长期的被强奸生活。但实际情况远比这复杂得多。不管她思想中隐藏起来的秘密究竟是什么，那都是绝对重要的情报——对她来说比任何事情都更加重要，她绝不能任之落入伏地魔手中。

她不害怕自己的尸体在霍格沃茨的礼堂里逐渐腐烂。比起放弃她想要保护的东西，或者比起被强奸、被迫怀上一个一出生就会被从她身上撕扯下来的孩子，这实在不算什么。

至于逃跑——她已经意识到这对于现在的她来说根本是一种无力追求的奢侈。最重要的是，她一定要在被人阻止之前尽快死去。

她安静地躺在床上，心里默默盘算着。

每天的时间都显得极度漫长。因为床边有卫兵守着，没有哪个被带进病房的囚犯敢和她说话。

治疗师们每天都会来看她很多次，对她的身体状况进行评估和治疗。他们提取了她的血液和头发样本用以分析，还派了一位治疗师专门治愈她的酷刑后遗症和脑震荡。

大部分的间歇性痉挛终于随着疗程而停止了。可是一旦听到什么意料之外的声响，赫敏的手指仍会剧烈抽搐。

她不再像从前那样习惯声音的存在了。

她记得自己过去的生活里充满了喧闹的声响：在上课的教室里，吃饭的礼堂里，还有战时的医院病房里。但是现在，所有突然出现的声音都会让她猝不及防。关门的砰砰声，靴子的啪嗒声，还有各种声波——仿佛接收这些外界信息的不是她的耳朵，而是遍布她整个身体的神经末梢。

她的反应只是抽搐。

那位紧张兮兮的小个子精神治疗师时常和斯特劳德治疗师一起出现，检查赫敏的大脑和精神状况，同时对她整体的稳定性表示担忧。他们对她的大脑施了模拟咒，想看看她会对人群、幽闭空间、身体接触和鲜血之类的东西会有什么反应。如果她会因此精神崩溃，他们宁愿这种情况只发生在医疗翼之内。

不过，尽管抽搐时有发生，治疗师们仍旧认为她的情况较为稳定。经过四天的治疗，最严重的酷刑后遗症也得到了缓解。他们认为是时候让她接受培训了。

于是在第五天，她离开了医疗翼。卫兵们将她直接带到了礼堂。

礼堂前方摆着成排的椅子，坐满了穿着单调的灰裙子的女孩。

乌姆里奇站在讲台前，用她那甜腻的语气说着些什么。她还是穿着那套标志性的粉红色衣服，脖子上挂着一只挂坠盒，一只手上还缠着厚厚的绷带。

“你们有幸被选中，帮助我们缔造黑魔王所设想的未来。这是一份无上的特权，”她忸怩做作地笑了一声，“而你们是极少数能够享有这份特权的人。”

乌姆里奇的声音听上去很机械，她低头看着面前的女孩们，目光里带着仇恨，却仍然保持着脸上虚伪的假笑。她的视线时不时地扫向礼堂的某个角落。

赫敏微微转头望过去，见两个没戴面具的食死徒站在那里——科本·亚克斯利和索芬·罗尔，他们正带着一副无聊而又愉悦的表情盯着乌姆里奇。

“黑魔王命令你们接受培训，以便你们能在未来尽到自己的职责。这是他赐予你们的极大荣耀，而你们不能令他失望。你们对黑魔王十分重要。正因为如此，你们必须受到保护，不受他人伤害，也不被自己伤害。”

乌姆里奇的面上露出一丝恶意，笑容突然变得尖刻起来。她向礼堂后方打了个手势，亚克斯利和罗尔随即走上前来。乌姆里奇转身面向墙边一字排开的卫兵们。

“全部击昏。彻底点。”

一些坐在椅子上的女孩开始畏缩，或者试图躲开。但当卫兵们开始施咒时，多数女孩们几乎没有动作。她们的身子要么软软地向后靠在椅背上，要么前倾倒在地上。

赫敏站在最后方，看着面前的女孩们被昏迷咒击中。她认出了其中的一些人：汉娜·艾博，帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔，安吉利娜·约翰逊，凯蒂·贝尔，秋·张，还有罗米达·万尼。赫敏猜测其他人中可能也有霍格沃茨的毕业生。另有几位年纪稍大的女性，但看上去没有一个人超过三十岁。总人数大约近百。

乌姆里奇看向站在后方的赫敏。

“她也一样。”乌姆里奇一边吩咐一边恶狠狠地看着赫敏。

卫兵们犹豫了一下。

斯特劳德治疗师从赫敏的视线边缘走了进来。

“击昏。”她同意地重重点了点头。

赫敏还没有任何准备，就被昏迷咒击中。

“ **速速复苏。** ”

赫敏浑身无力地坐起身子。她发现自己被移动过了，现在正坐在其他的女孩们身边。

她们仍然维持着先前一排排的位置，有些人还没有苏醒，卫兵们走过去朝她们分别施复苏咒。已经醒来的女孩们坐在原地，盯着腕上的手铐。赫敏低下头看向自己的那副。“手镯”被换成了新的，比原先的略宽一些，没有锁扣，就像一只完美的铜圈一样绕在每只手腕上。

“将官长所属”——这五个字鲜明地刻在赫敏的两只手铐光亮的表面上。

而更加令赫敏担心的却是藏在金属手铐内侧的东西，她能感觉到它们正压迫着她的手腕。手铐扣得很紧，她没有办法看清楚里面究竟藏了什么。不过很显然，先前她们被击昏的原因就是为了替换新手铐。现在她们的处境大概比之前更为糟糕。

礼堂里出现了一张桌子，上面放满了各式各样的武器。

这是一个再明显不过的陷阱。

每个女孩都小心翼翼地站在原地，盯着那张桌子。

“到这儿来，”乌姆里奇诱哄着，“过来，瞧瞧这些。”

女孩们都没有动。

乌姆里奇看上去有些失望，显然她原以为会有人愚蠢到直接冲向桌子抓起某些武器反抗。

“你，过来。”乌姆里奇指着人群中的一个女孩。赫敏猜她可能是自己在霍格沃茨的同级生。玛法尔达——她想起了这个名字——是个斯莱特林。

女孩畏惧地瑟缩了一下，而后缓慢而顺从地走向了桌子。

“随便拿一样。”乌姆里奇命令道。

玛法尔达犹豫地伸出手，慢慢靠近放在桌上的一把刀具。但就在她的手离目标仅有几厘米时，她突然惊叫一声把手缩了回来。

乌姆里奇得意地笑了起来。

“所有人都过来，看看到底会发生什么。”

女孩们不情不愿地拖着脚步走上前去。赫敏每走一步，心中的不安就加剧一分。她心想，手铐里一定是嵌入了某种障碍咒，以防止她们接近某些特定的物体。

她走到离桌子还有一定距离的地方，一边伸手一边继续缓慢地靠近。当她的指尖离桌上的一把匕首不到十厘米时，一种灼烧感突然包围了她的手指。她吃痛地把手缩了回去。所以，如果她想在这种情况下自杀，选择范围已经大打折扣了。她仔细瞧了瞧桌上的那些武器：箭弩、水果刀、剑、斧子、菜刀、小刀、甚至还有大号钢钉。如此看来，这道惩罚性障碍咒针对的对象倒是十分全面。她一一记下了桌上的每一种武器。

但这副新手铐的作用绝不可能仅限于此。加入障碍咒并非什么难事。手铐里一定还有某些更复杂的秘密。

赫敏低头看着腕上的铜圈，再次感到不安起来。

“这些新手环会保护你们的安全，并且确保你们所服务的家族可以好好照顾你们。每位家主都会随身携带相应的符咒，这样他们就会随时知道你们身在哪里，有没有遇到危险。考虑到——”乌姆里奇又露出了她标志性的甜腻假笑“——麻瓜血统中危险而反复无常的天性，手环也会阻止你们对任何人——包括你们自己——实施任何暴力行为。在你们有幸因为黑魔王的慷慨而参与这项任务的时候，手环会帮助你们坚定不移地服从他的意志。”

一些女孩开始发出啜泣声。

“你们所要服侍的都是非常重要的巫师。我们不希望你们犯下任何错误或造成任何事故，给他们带来不便。”

一道障碍咒——可能是某种强制性咒语，再加上监控咒——赫敏能感觉到手铐内侧有什么东西在跟踪记录她的身体状况。

在强制咒的阻碍下，不利用任何武器完成自杀或逃跑，还要同时保证自己没有任何精神波动或心跳加速——这几乎没有一丁点可能。

赫敏怔怔地站在礼堂里，被动地听着乌姆里奇后续的说教。

接下来的每一天都宛如身处恐惧的迷雾之中。

她们一直在接受培训。

乌姆里奇会拿出一样类似小型灯笼的东西，然后对她们发出某些指令。每当她说完一条，灯笼都会微微发亮，她们的手铐也会因为魔咒嵌入而发热。

这是在将那些强制性规则深深植入她们的思想。

这一过程是渐进的。每一条指令都需要充分的时间才能再她们的思想中扎根，用以约束她们的行为。

**你们要安静。**

**你们要顺从。**

**你们不能伤害任何人。**

**你们不能冒犯女主人。**

**你们不能对行房有所抗拒。**

**行房后十分钟以内，你们都不能动。**

**你们要尽全力迅速怀孕，并生出健康的婴儿。**

**你们只能与指定的巫师行房。**

日子一天天过去，赫敏已经注意到这些所谓的“指令”对女孩们造成了什么样的影响。

她们变得越来越安静。最开始的几个晚上，低声的窃窃私语总是此起彼伏。而到了第三天，房间里只剩下了零星而压抑的啜泣声。

赫敏和其他人都保持着一定距离，她身边总有一名卫兵把守着。

乌姆里奇所站的讲台里赫敏很远，但每当她下达一道新的强制指令，她都会向赫敏所在的地方投去得意的一瞥。

不管他们用了什么黑魔法来激活手铐上的强制咒，这都是一种极其精妙的方法。每下达一道新指令，治疗师们都会冲进礼堂诊断女孩们的身体和精神状态。

某天培训的时候，一个女孩突然厉声尖叫起来。她一把抓住自己的椅子高高举起，然后砸向她身边的女孩。一番混乱后，卫兵们终于将这位闹事者击昏拖走——此时，另一个女孩的肩胛骨已经被完全击碎了。

原本乌姆里奇似乎还打算对女孩们进行进一步的指示，但由于那起事件，斯特劳德治疗师认为女孩们所受的培训已经足够了。

每天晚上，赫敏都躺在黑暗中默默谋划着。

如果她没办法凭自己的力量逃走，那么她只能寄望于死在将官长的魔杖之下。

根据她仅有的信息来看，他杀人的速度极快。如果她能想办法刺激他，让他不假思索就付诸行动，那么他就有可能在强迫自己停手前杀死她。

如果她——成功了，盛怒之下的伏地魔可能会直接杀了将官长。这个世界也会因此变得更美好些。

她必须充分运用自己的聪明才智，速战速决。如果将官长真如斯内普所说是一位优秀的摄神取念师，那他就很有可能发现她的图谋。

不过，也许这并不重要。

有些人就是这样满心仇恨——他们情绪反应可能比理智快得多。只要她好好利用这一点，她就能在完成自杀的同时也为他掘好坟墓。

“脱衣服。”几天后，乌姆里奇在礼堂里如是命令面前的女孩们。

赫敏无法确定，自己之所以服从，究竟是因为强制咒的效力，还是因为她心里知道就算抵抗也没有任何用处。

也许两者兼而有之。

她和其他的女孩们一样，脱下身上的灰色裙子，解开内衣，站在冰冷的礼堂里瑟瑟发抖。礼堂里只剩下七十二个女孩。斯特劳德治疗师担心上次的事件会重演，因此亲自剔除了二十个高危分子。

女孩们赤身裸体地站着，除了手腕上闪闪发光的铜质手铐外不着一物。她们用双臂紧紧环抱住自己的身体，躲避着卫兵们偷窥的目光。

“穿上这些。”

乌姆里奇手腕一挥，大堆的衣衫便出现在女孩们面前。全是鲜红色的裙子和长袍。像血一样的鲜红色。

没有内衣。

赫敏很瘦，就算不穿胸衣也不会有很大影响。但此时此刻，“没有内衣”这一事实就像一根尖刺戳痛了她的神经。

“还有这个，用来御寒。”乌姆里奇仍然挂着假笑一弹手腕，礼堂里又出现了一堆羊毛长筒袜子。

之后，乌姆里奇又变出一堆白色的软帽和红色的平底鞋。

赫敏把这些衣物全部穿好。

最后，她戴上了软帽。垂在两侧的帽檐几乎挡住了她所有的视线，也遮蔽了她的听觉。

她只能看到正前方。如果她想看向两侧，就必须转头。

一切的精心设计都是为了削弱她们。

遮挡视线，蒙蔽听觉，无法抵抗，无法拒绝，无法逃脱。

她们的未来将完全取决于是否受到的“主人”的喜爱。

所以她们必须顺从。

“你们被送到各自服务的巫师家族后，如果要离开房子，就必须带上这些软帽，不能让别人看见你们的脸，”乌姆里奇命令道，“我对你们的培训到此结束。我迫不及待想看到你们生下婴儿。”

乌姆里奇满溢仇恨的目光紧锁在赫敏身上，赫敏几乎觉得她的皮肤要被对方的视线烧出洞来。乌姆里奇有些愉悦地冷笑一声，然后转身离开了礼堂。

突然，有什么人拉了拉了赫敏的手臂。这个女孩离她太近，就算赫敏转过身去，也无法透过帽檐看清她的脸。

“对不起……”是安吉利娜。她哽咽着说出这句话，声音似乎为了强忍哭腔而显得破碎，“你是对的。我们早该听你的才对。”

赫敏微微张嘴，想问安吉利娜她的话是什么意思。但她还没来得及出声，胳膊就被另一只手粗暴地抓住，整个人被拖进了一个小房间里。

斯特劳德治疗师坐在一张堆满文件的办公桌后，她面前摊着一份被打开的文件——似乎是一本日历，那些小方格里有用来勾划日期的符号。

赫敏意识到现在已经是2004年十一月中旬。她直到此刻才知道确切的日期。

“格兰杰小姐，”斯特劳德治疗师抬头看着她，“我非常高兴能把你留在这个项目里。”

赫敏一言不发地盯着面前的女治疗师。

“我知道这不是你的本意。不过，考虑到你在战时的立场，你一定很高兴自己的魔法能力能够得到承认。”斯特劳德仔细打量着赫敏，目光精亮，神色似乎热情得有些异常。“从今以后，再也没有什么二十八圣族了。未来几代人都将会是，也只是‘巫师’而已。我相信你一定能够明白这会带来怎样的益处。”

赫敏站在原地，心里无比惊讶于面前这个女人自豪而扭曲的逻辑。

过了几秒，她才意识到自己可能需要给对方一些回答。从斯特劳德的表情来看，她确实是如此期待的。

“你们正准备把我送去被强奸，还想让我看到这样做的益处？”赫敏最终对她挑起眉说出这句话。

斯特劳德的目光微微一闪，冷了下去。

“安全问题并不是由我负责。也许你听了会觉得吃惊，但我确实为你的健康和幸福付出了极大的心血。”

“那如果我不能生育呢？”

赫敏低头看向日历，想再度确认日期。白纸反射的光线过于夺目，她的视线开始变得模糊，眼睛也痛了起来。

斯特劳德翻了个白眼，叹了口气。“你总是这么顽固不化，对待一切都过于感情用事了。但愿总有一天，像你这么聪明的女巫会懂得欣赏我现在所做的一切吧。”

赫敏没有回答。她眯起眼睛想再确认一下日期。她的手指还在身侧微微抽动。

斯特劳德放下了手中的文件，刚好盖住了办公桌上的日历。赫敏只得抬眼。

“黑魔王非常希望有人能够监视你的记忆情况。我已经请求他宽限些时间，看看培训过程会不会对你造成什么影响。但是你的排卵期就快到了，而黑魔王希望你能尽快怀孕。我原本想帮你再做一些身体方面的准备，但是——你似乎不太需要我的帮助。将官长已经成婚了。我相信他知道应该怎么做，也不会介意把你调教成适合他的样子。”她冷笑了一声。

赫敏瑟缩了一下，胃里一阵翻江倒海般的疼痛。

斯特劳德从她的抽屉里拿出一只小包。

“这个会把你带去将官长的庄园。他们在等你。”

她将小包递给赫敏，而赫敏飞快地向后躲去。

赫敏低着头，努力地保持呼吸。她只是需要一点时间来武装自己，为她将要面对的一切——还有将要做的一切——做好心理准备。

“伸手。”斯特劳德边说边绕过桌子向赫敏走来。赫敏的心脏在胸腔里剧烈跳动，她死死咬着嘴唇，试图压下潮水般涌上心头的恐惧。

无助。没有防备。顺从。

**你们要顺从。**

赫敏的手开始不自觉地慢慢举起。一枚硬币落入她的手心。她立时感到肚脐后方一股强大的拉力——她被带走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关插图：  
> ["你们要安静。你们要顺从。"](https://www.instagram.com/p/CK4UQsthLBm/?igshid=1u51bpdqrrfuh)由keerthi_draws绘制。


	4. 章·四

赫敏的双脚再次落地时，她已经身处一座昏暗的门厅之中。这是一间干净而整洁的空置大厅。厅中央有一张涂了黑漆的圆桌，上面摆了一大束白花。

她慢慢地转身，不想遗漏房间里任何的细节。但她头上那顶帽子愚蠢的帽檐简直就像眼罩一样，让她只能看到正前方。

她的右手边是宽大的楼梯，前方散发着冰冷气息的走廊通向更加昏暗的深处。这里是一座庄园。从楼梯的宽度来看，应该还是一座非常大的庄园。

“你好，泥巴种。”

不带丝毫温度的声音让她浑身一僵。

她慢慢转过身来，看见了站在她面前的人——德拉科·马尔福。

他看上去变老了。

她对他最后的印象仍停留在五年级，当时他还是调查行动组的一员。他又长高了些，比她高得多，面上属于少年的稚气已经尽数褪去。他似乎在用一种微妙的，危险而残忍的方式控制着自己。

他看她的眼神……

就像一头狼——冰冷，凶狠。

如此的致命。他低头看着她的样子让她确信，他可以一边凝视着她的眼睛，一边身体前倾割断她的咽喉，然后面无表情地退回原位，漫不经心地检查她喷溅而出的鲜血有没有弄脏他的鞋子。

他就是将官长。

伏地魔的右臂，兼刽子手。

金妮，麦格，穆迪，那位，迪安，西莫，斯普劳特教授，庞弗雷夫人，弗立维，奥利弗·伍德……还有数之不尽的名字。除开那些在最后一战后不久就被折磨致死的人，她所知道的所有在战后死去的人们——全都是命丧他手。

培训的头几个夜晚，别的女孩们会在她身边说些悄悄话，告诉她一些她因为被隔离监禁而错过的外界事件。

可是她从没想过，他会是她认识的人。

会是如此年轻的人。

内心的恐惧直涌而上。她根本不知道如何应对这令人震惊的事实。

她还没来得及有所反应——甚至没来得及意识到——他的目光就锁住了她的瞳仁，毫无预兆地闯入她的思想。

压迫感几乎让她昏厥。

他的精神入侵就像一把利刃直直刺入她的记忆。她拼命聚集脑海里仅剩的哪怕一丝魔力，妄图重筑屏障。然而他轻易便将之撕碎，深入了她封锁的记忆。

简直就像钉子扎进了她的颅骨。

如此精准，如此无情。

他不断地尝试突破她的封锁。这种感觉几乎比钻心咒还要难受，持续时间更久，却不至于把被入侵者逼疯。

他终于停了下来。她发现自己已经倒在马尔福脚边的地上，而他正低头盯着她。她全身都因为他的精神入侵而痉挛战栗。

“这么说，你是真的什么都不记得了。”他打量着她，“你觉得你还能用你的脑子保护些什么？你们已经输了。”

她无法回答他。

她自己也没有答案。

“无所谓。”他说着轻轻抚平了自己的袍子。“黑魔王非常英明，把你送到了我这里。如果你恢复记忆，我会第一时间知道的。”

他低头对她嗤笑一声，表情骤然变得冷漠。然后他直接跨过她的身体走了出去。

赫敏挣扎着站起身来。精神的痛楚和无力的愤怒让她浑身发抖。

她恨他。

她此前从未恨过德拉科·马尔福。

那时候的他充其量是一个被灌输了错误思想的恶霸——就好比是一种第三方引发的疾病症状。但现在——她真的恨她。因为他所变成的这副样子。因为他所做的一切。

他是她的所有者。

她已经被困在他脚下，而他可以随心所欲地折磨她，直到得到他想要的东西。

她咬紧牙关，强迫自己压下胸口喷薄而出的怒意。她的计划仍没有改变——要么想办法逃走，要么诱骗他杀了她。

他与她想象中的样子并不太一样。她本以为将官长这样的人物会极易被情感驱使。虽然她在霍格沃茨所认识的马尔福确实是那种人，但现在的他冷得像一块千年不化的寒冰。

她早该想到的。无论是摄神取念术还是大脑封闭术，其关键都在于“控制”，在于那种在自己身前筑起屏障的能力。

想要逼他大发雷霆，进而犯下杀死她这样的错误，她的计划必须滴水不漏。但无论如何，她都不可能在短时间内完成一切。她不能急于求成，更不能粗心大意。她必须待在这里，等待着、忍受着即将到来的一切，直到她能找到突破口。

念及此处，她的身子止不住地颤抖，极小幅度的吞咽都让她觉得喉咙发紧。她强迫自己冷静下来继续思考。

一阵鞋跟敲击木地板的咔嗒声引起了她的注意，随后，她看见一位身材娇小的金发女巫快步走了进来。两人站在原地对视了好一会。

“那么，就是你了。”女巫对她嗤之以鼻。“摘掉你那顶愚蠢的帽子，跟我过来。”

女巫转身大步走出了房间。赫敏缓步跟在她身后。这个女巫看上去很眼熟。是个格林格拉斯。不是达芙妮，也许是她的妹妹。

赫敏想不起她的名字。

她们走进一间休息室，马尔福已经斜倚在一张细长的椅子上等待着，一副极不耐烦的样子。

赫敏摘掉了头上的软帽。

“那么，”金发女巫——赫敏猜想她一定就是马尔福的妻子——坐进另一张椅子后开口说道，“斯特劳德治疗师还送来一个说明包裹。谁能想到泥巴种还有配套的使用说明呢？真是方便啊，不是吗？”

女巫的声音又尖又细，讽刺而刻薄。

“念就行了，阿斯托利亚。”马尔福冷笑着瞥了金发女巫一眼。

阿斯托利亚。原来这就是马尔福妻子的名字。

“让我瞧瞧——不得折磨、虐待或用诅咒攻击她。可以给她分配工作，但每天上限为六小时。每天还得让她在户外待上至少一小时。”

阿斯托利亚发出一阵近乎狂躁的笑声。

“简直就像养条燕尾狗，不是吗？谁知道呢？啊对了，还有更贴心的呢。我们每月都会收到猫头鹰来信，德拉科，提醒你在哪五天内需要——‘完成任务’。哦，斯特劳德治疗师还在这儿写了句笔记，说是黑魔王非常重视马尔福家族和这个泥巴种，所以她每个月会亲自登门，看看你们有没有成功。”

阿斯托利亚看上去几乎要歇斯底里了，赫敏很惊讶她在如此状态下居然没有尖叫或摔椅子。

“听听这个！我还可以’观看’！你能想象吗？就是为了确保你和泥巴种之间的所有一切都是为了计划需要！”

她的脸色已然惨白，蓝色的双眼看起来已经有些发狂。她蓦地攥紧颤抖的双手，将文件揉成一团啪地摔到茶几上。

“我才不要！”她尖利的声音也有些抖了，“要是你有意见，在赏我一发杀戮咒之前不妨直接带我去面见黑魔王！我才不要看！”

她的最后一句话几乎是尖叫着冲口而出。

“给我闭嘴！你想怎样随你便。”马尔福语气恶毒地说完这句话，然后站起身来大步离开。

赫敏只是呆呆地站在墙边。

阿斯托利亚坐在椅子里，持续发抖了好一会，才开口对赫敏说话。

“我母亲养过燕尾狗，确实是群漂亮的小东西，”阿斯托利亚说道，“现在巫师们都开始养了，还真是有意思。”

赫敏没有说话，只是用尽全力一动不动地站在墙边。她希望自己的手指不要在此时痉挛。假装自己是棵树就好——她有气无力地想着。

阿斯托利亚终于站起身来。

“我带你去你的房间。你想做什么都随便，但我才不想看见你。我知道那对手环可以让你远离一切麻烦。”

赫敏跟在她身后穿过一条长长的走廊，一扇狭窄的、半掩着的门，沿着弯曲的、似乎是仆人用的楼梯来到三楼，而后再次走上一条宽阔的主廊。她们已经来到了庄园的另一侧翼楼。这里所有的窗户都紧闭着，显得昏暗而寒冷。所有的家具上都盖着白色的防尘布。

“这处翼楼是空置的，”阿斯托利亚开口道，仿佛刚才一路所见还不够明显似的。“我们的仆从已经够多了。所以除非你接到命令，不然就给我老实呆在这儿，别让别人看见你。肖像会好好看着你的。”

阿斯托利亚推开一扇门，赫敏跟着她走了进去。这是一间宽敞的卧房，房间中央是一张带有华盖的床，靠近窗户的地方放着一把带翼背的椅子，墙边有一间极大的衣柜。房间里没有铺地毯，只有一幅肖像挂在墙上。没有书。

一切都是冰冷而空荡的。

“如果你想要什么，就叫个家养小精灵。”阿斯托利亚说完便关门离去。赫敏听见她的脚步声逐渐飘远。

骤然离开霍格沃茨医疗翼病房，被独自留在无人看管的房间里，赫敏感到一阵茫然无措。突如其来的变化令她既兴奋又恐惧，宛如纵身跃下陡峭的悬崖一般。

她随手将软帽扔在门边的地板上，向窗户走去。冬季冰冷单调的乡景一直延伸到她的视野尽头。她一边安静地看着，一边思忖着自己的处境。

很显然，马尔福和阿斯托利亚并不喜欢对方。

对此，赫敏并不觉得惊讶。如果说纯血家族长久以来的包办婚姻传统还不够糟糕的话，伏地魔以繁衍后代为目的而进行的强制婚配也足以扼杀任何一丝火花，尤其是绝大多数的纯血夫妇还无法成功怀上孩子。

阿斯托利亚好像并不是很怕马尔福，由此看来，马尔福就算脾气再坏也不至于对她使用暴力。她似乎对他既反感又冷漠。

至于马尔福——无论怎么想，他都不像是一位体贴的丈夫。他对待阿斯托利亚的态度，就好像她是什么让他极为厌恶的东西，而他却不得不忍受下去。

不管阿斯托利亚如何看待她的丈夫和婚姻，作为代孕者的赫敏的到来显然戳中了她的痛处。她似乎下定决心尽可能不去理会赫敏的存在。

赫敏求之不得。她所要考虑的变数越少越好。如果她在实施计划的同时还得顾及阿斯托利亚的反应，那绝对是难上加难。另一方面，如果阿斯托利亚真与她的丈夫同心同德，那么想要逃跑或者激怒马尔福杀了自己也会变得更加困难。而如今，阿斯托利亚巴不得假装赫敏不存在，这就再简单不过了。赫敏只要保持低调，躲在所有人都看不见的地方，直到有机会采取行动。

关键在于，她必须去了解马尔福，弄清楚究竟是什么在驱使他行动，或者他有什么恶习，又或者她能从他身上获取什么有用的信息。

除了想要提取赫敏封锁起来的记忆，他对她似乎也没什么额外的兴趣。如果情况确实如此，那对赫敏来说绝对是种解脱。也许他也更愿意让她一个人呆着。她很确信他能想出无数种在不危及她生育能力的前提下折磨她的办法，只要他愿意。

德拉科·马尔福就是将官长。

这一事实依旧令她震惊。

他在战时究竟经历了些什么，才会变得如此冷酷无情？

想要成功施放一道杀戮咒，施术者的内心必然需要累积足够的仇恨，这也会导致咒语在夺取他人生命的瞬间也从施术者身上撕扯下某些东西。多数黑巫师只是偶尔才会使用杀戮咒，这也就是为什么还有那么多其他用来杀人的诅咒存在的原因。对目标施虐的快感也是其中的因素之一。然而事实是，没有什么诅咒是无法逆转的——只有一击毙命的杀戮咒除外。由此可见，施放此等终极诅咒所需要的力量，绝对是任何东西都无法比拟的。

伏地魔能在翻腕覆手间从不间断地施咒，这是人们如此畏惧他的原因之一。

将官长在诅咒上的造诣也堪称是传说级别。这也使他成为了一人之下万人之上的食死徒。

而这个人，是马尔福。

她必须非常小心地行动。马尔福夫妇似乎并未对她的到来给予过多的关注，他们显然非常自信：把她一个人留在门厅里；领着她走过房子；将她安置在一个空无一人的侧翼。赫敏很确定，用那些过于简单的办法是不可能从这里逃走的。除非她能打开手铐，否则无论逃到哪里，马尔福都会找到她，而她却没有办法攻击他或者其他任何人。

她微微叹息，呼出的气在冰冷的窗玻璃上凝结成一圈水汽。

她抬起手，用一根指尖在玻璃上画出雷神之槌符文[1]：象征守护、自省、专注，又在边上画出了对立的闇枝符文[2]：象征危险、无防备、恶意、仇恨和怨憎。

前者为她此刻所需。后者为她此刻所有。

她必须改变命运。

她看着玻璃上的如尼符文随着水汽的蒸发而消失无踪。

她在培训时遇到的那些女孩们都没有听说过任何关于抵抗军仍然存在的流言。除了赫敏，所有在最后一战中幸存下来的凤凰社成员也都已死去。他们被公开处决，尸体被吊在半空，把囚犯们可能存在的最后一丝希望都抹杀殆尽。抵抗军早就随着哈利的死而不复存在了。

伏地魔似乎一直在小心确保凤凰社没有一丁点死灰复燃的可能。多年的战争让他对自己曾经的无谬误论变得愈发谨慎，远甚于赫敏仍在霍格沃茨就读的那几年。

伏地魔十分缜密。

这着实令人不安。如果是这样的伏地魔把马尔福提拔到了将官长之位，那很可能意味着如今的马尔福也是如此缜密之人，不会在理智的判断上轻易犯错。

或许抵抗军仍旧存在于某个地方。霍格沃茨里遇到的那些女孩们，她们唯一的信息来源不过是卫兵们的口头交谈而已。或许还有什么别的组织正在暗中对抗伏地魔的势力。如果赫敏能成功逃出去，她也许就能找到他们，然后将她隐藏的秘密交托出去。

既然她已经住进了将官长的家中，她或许可以借此机会收集到一些有用的信息，如果她够聪明的话。

如果她能表现得顺从而配合。

脆弱而没有威胁。

如果他们真的认为她那般脆弱，他们可能总有一天会不再关心她周围的一切。

她等着那一刻。

她很善于等待。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [“你好，泥巴种。”](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKHxhUShE08/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由_knar.m_绘制；  
> [赫敏](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKFKlFrnPtM/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由nicoagain绘制；  
> [她很善于等待。](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAnSsmDATl4/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由Flyora绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Thurisaz. 如尼符文的一种，代表守护与运气。  
> [2] Merkstave. 如尼符文的一种，代表黑暗。


	5. 章·五

赫敏默默探索着她所在的卧室。除了她在走进房间的一刹那就已经看到的那些，这里几乎没有什么别的东西了。

衣柜里摆满了与她所穿一般无二的鲜红裙子和长袍，重量不尽相同，大概是为了不同季节和气温准备的。抽屉里放着许多软帽和羊毛袜，以及看上去就很劣质的红色平底鞋。

赫敏从抽屉里随意拿出一双，低头盯着手上的鞋子。鞋底很薄，是用布料做的，极易磨损。如果她想逃的话，就必须去偷些其他的衣服和鞋子。

挂在墙上的肖像画的是一位年轻漂亮的金发女巫，她无疑是马尔福家族的一位前辈，分明的面部线条和轻蔑的神情与赫敏所认识的马尔福们如出一辙。当初创作幅肖像的时候，这位女巫可能才刚从霍格沃茨毕业。她漫不经心地坐在高背椅上，神色漠然地望着赫敏，身边还放着一本书。

赫敏凝视着肖像，许久后才缓缓转过身，环视着房间里其他地方。对面的墙壁上有一扇门，特殊的设计让它几乎与墙壁融为一体。赫敏走上前打开了那扇门。

门后是间浴室。大部分空间都被一只爪足浴缸所占据。没有淋浴花洒。除此之外，只有一些最基本的生活用品：肥皂，毛巾，牙刷，还有一只用来盛水的小杯子。

赫敏走上前去洗手。双手离开洗脸池时，她装作不小心碰到了杯子。杯子从洗手台上掉了下去，与地面相撞的瞬间发出尖锐的声响。但是杯子没有碎，甚至一丝裂痕也没有。

杯子上有保护咒。

马尔福 **果然** 缜密。

她俯身拾起杯子，简单清洗一番后放回原位。她转过身，发现浴室里也有一幅肖像。那位年轻的女巫站在画框里，用一副了然的眼神看着赫敏。

赫敏装作无事发生，走回了卧室。

不到一小时，赫敏就已经检查完了房间里的每一处地方。她并不指望自己能在肖像严密的监视下找到什么有用的东西，抑或是惹出什么麻烦。那位女巫接到的命令显然是像老鹰一样监视赫敏。

赫敏走到卧室门前，犹豫了一瞬，然后转开把手走进走廊。

她的心跳忽然开始加速。

她想要独自一人走进另一间房间，这种想法带给她一种难以置信的、近乎恐怖的自由感。她关上身后的房门，靠在门板上，试图放慢呼吸节奏。

停留在门把手上的手指抽搐着。她环顾四周，努力让自己镇静下来。

走廊很长，一眼望不到的尽头隐没于黑暗之中，看上去过于——空旷。

她紧张地咽了口唾沫。她早就想过长时间的隔离监禁会对自己产生某些持续性的影响。但现实情况更加复杂。这不仅仅是一种不安，而是一种恐惧。

她拼命调整呼吸节奏，想要冷静下来，但始终没有成功。她的胸腔因为小幅而快速的呼吸而突突跳动。

在这座庄园昏暗寒冷的翼楼里，她唯一能听见的就是自己的喘息声。

她咬住嘴唇。她的思想——她一直都是那么信任自己的思想，甚至连自发的记忆封锁也是某种形式的防御机制。而现在她却在这里惊慌失措，几乎喘不过气，只因为她是自愿走进这条走廊——

这是几乎是种背叛。

她紧紧闭上双眼，用尽全力想要平复呼吸。她的手仍抓着门把手，仿佛只要一放开她就会溺水淹死一般。她真的很想把手抽回来。

此时此刻，她的理智没有办法说服自己她会没事。

她想要向前再走一步，但双腿拒绝配合。

这只是条走廊，只是条走廊而已——她这样对自己说。她可以到这里来的。没有任何命令阻止她这么做——

没有任何命令阻止她这么做……

……除了她自己。

她在原地站了好一会，想试着挪动脚步，但还是失败了。她突然抽泣起来，靠着门蜷缩成一团。

她已经不记得自己上一次这样哭是什么时候了。也许是很久以前，在那间不见天日的牢房里。

她就这样站在空荡荡的庄园翼楼走廊上，颤抖着，喘息着，哭泣着，为至今为止枉死的所有人，为倒在马尔福杖尖之下的所有人，为每一个她在霍格沃茨遇到的、又被送进魔窟的女孩。她痛恨锁住了她手腕的手铐，但她突然意识到，不知何时，她竟然已经亲手为自己的思想束上了镣铐。

她冲进房间里砰地关上门，跌坐在地上哭了许久。

整整一天之后，她才成功地迫使自己再次走进那条走廊。

她下定决心要克服恐慌。第二天一早，她就把卧室的门完全敞开，然后坐在床上俯低身子，强迫自己盯着走廊，直到她的心跳不再因为仅仅看着那条走廊就在胸腔里痛苦地狂跳。

如果她连保证自己在不会精神崩溃的前提下走出房门都做不到，那逃跑简直是天方夜谭。

她坐在床上一边吃着先前出现在房间里的早餐，一边思考着她所面临的困境。

在她独处的时候，这个问题似乎更加明显。她不确定，究竟是因为手铐里的强制咒在她与马尔福夫妇共处时逼迫她顺从、从而分散了她的注意力，还是因为她有某种潜在的精神创伤——在那么长时间的隔离监禁后，“被控制”可能已经是她所唯一知道的生活方式了。

她希望是前者，却忍不住害怕事实是后者。监禁生活已经侵蚀了她的精神，让她几乎不敢去争取自己想要的。

她暗暗给自己鼓了鼓劲。她已经下定决心要克服这一切，无论要付出什么代价。

那天的晚餐出现之后，她端着饭菜坐在敞开的门边进食。她的手一直在抖，叉子上几乎一半的食物都掉了下来。当她吃完以后，手部的颤抖已经得到了足够的缓解，让她不至于在喝水时弄湿胸前的衣服。

她望向走廊深处，盯着那些盖着防尘布的家具，还有墙上的肖像里那些神情冰冷，肤色苍白的贵族式面孔。

她试图回想她所知道的为数不多的关于马尔福的信息。

他如何能在这么轻的年纪就爬到伏地魔麾下这么高的位子？

他——在六年级伊始就卷入了邓布利多之死。那件事所造成的后果显而易见。她记得那个时候，自己被响彻城堡的尖利警报声惊醒，米勒娃·麦格和其他教授们苍白的脸上满是震惊和恐惧，穿梭在城堡里发狂一般地想要弄明白究竟发生了什么事。而马尔福却在一片混乱中没了踪影。

这是赫敏现有的记忆中头一起、也是最后一起与马尔福有关的战争事件。自那之后，他便隐匿于伏地魔的军队里，成了又一个不以真面目示人的食死徒。

他的母亲死于战时，距离现在已经过去好几年了。赫敏记得自己曾经听到过纳西莎·马尔福在莱斯特兰奇庄园遇害的消息。那起事故发生在抵抗军的一次营救行动中。哈利和罗恩被搜捕队抓住，关押在莱斯特兰奇庄园。当凤凰社派出队伍把他们救出来后，一个食死徒放出的厉火咒失控了，整座庄园几乎在瞬息之间被焚烧殆尽，包括未能成功逃脱的纳西莎和贝拉特里克斯。

纳西莎的死让卢修斯·马尔福变得精神失常。他就像是代替了死去的贝拉特里克斯一般进入了那种癫狂的状态。他把纳西莎的悲剧完全归咎于罗恩和哈利，一心想要抓住韦斯莱一家为妻子报仇。亚瑟·韦斯莱的永久性脑损伤，乔治在战时一度在鬼门关前徘徊，无一不是卢修斯造成的。在伏地魔的军队里，他似乎是一个极度我行我素的食死徒。不服他的人自然也不少，但他对伏地魔而言太过有用，自身的强大也太过致命，因此尽管他的行为总是踩在越界与否的边缘，那些心怀不忿的人也都没有办法除掉他。

赫敏原本猜测过，将官长的真实身份会不会是卢修斯，因为他够恶毒，充恨意强烈，而且杀人不眨眼。然而不是他。这让赫敏禁不住怀疑他是否还活在世上。也许在战争结束后，他终于因为越界太过而被杀死。赫敏希望如此。卢修斯那看着罗恩痛苦地尖叫着死去时大笑的样子——那是赫敏永远无法从脑海里抹除的记忆。

但是马尔福……

她记得在她所参与的凤凰社作战会议中，德拉科·马尔福从未被当作什么重要人物或者食死徒中的要员。他为了上位所做的一切必然是发生在战争快要结束的时候。也许最后一战中凤凰社的作战失败就是他的手笔。

由于赫敏自身是位治疗师，她并没有参与整场战斗。凤凰社的计划出了一些差错，食死徒的人数远远超过了他们的预计。伏地魔射出一道杀戮咒，哈利随之倒下。然后他命令卢修斯上前检查哈利是否真的死了。

但哈利并没有死。

于是伏地魔毫不犹豫地继续施放杀戮咒，一道，接着一道，又是一道。连续不断的六道杀戮咒后，伏地魔走上前去，亲自确认哈利已经没有了呼吸。甚至为了保险起见，他还让人把哈利的尸体托到空中，吊在天文塔下，然后迅速射出一道坏死诅咒，让所有人看着哈利的尸体在他们眼前腐烂。

哈利那双空洞无神的绿色眼睛——赫敏只要一闭上双眼就能看见它们。他脸上的表情告诉她，他在死去的那一刻就已经知道他们输了。

赫敏想到这里就忍不住地颤抖。

她最好的朋友就这样死在自己眼前。甚至由于命运某些残酷的变化，她连追随他们而去都无法做到。

他们把她丢下了。

她挺直腰背，强迫自己走进走廊。她曾经面对过无数恐怖的场景，决不会轻易败给自己脆弱的精神和一条走廊。

一步。

两步。

三步。

四步。

她的呼吸越来越微弱。她紧了紧握成拳头的双手，直到感觉到指甲陷入皮肤。

五步。

六步。

七步。

滴答。滴答。滴答。

她愣了一下，低头看去。鲜血顺着她的一只手滴到地面上，在她身后形成了一条鲜红的点线。

颜色和她的裙子一模一样。

她低头看着，直到自己的血在她脚边形成一个纳特硬币大小水洼。

她继续向前走。只不过这次，她是数着滴水声，而不是自己的脚步。她就这样一直走到了走廊尽头。

她心里并没有什么明确的目的地，于是她转身往回走。一路上，她试着转开其他房间的门把手，有些是锁着的。至于没有上锁的那些，她偷偷地向里面张望了两眼，发现全都是空置的卧房，里面的家具也都被防尘布盖了起来。她向自己的房间走去，准备之后再做进一步探索。也许某些房间里能找到什么她用得上的东西。

她回到房间时已经浑身发抖，精疲力竭，直接倒在了床上。

入睡后，她梦见了金妮。

金妮——还是战争末期的样子，剪短的红发刚刚过肩，脸上有一道长而狰狞的伤疤。她蜷缩在一张床边，猛地转过头看向赫敏，脸上的表情有些惊惶。

 **“金妮，”** 赫敏听到自己的声音开口说话， **“金妮，怎么了？发生什么事了？”**

金妮张嘴刚要回答，梦境便消散了。

第二天早上醒来后，赫敏知道自己昨晚一定是做梦了。可是她梦到了什么？她想不起来。大概是某些——某些难过的事。她用手掌根部覆住眼睛，努力想回忆起那个梦境。

那一整天，她都无法让自己靠近卧室的门。她缩在窗前，望着外面雾蒙蒙的花园。花园的一侧有一座树篱迷宫。她目视着想要找出穿过迷宫的路线。

她仔细打量着庄园里她目所能及的每一个角落，努力记下任何可能有用的信息。如果她要躲起来，该藏在哪里？如果她要逃出去，又该选哪条路？

这里的每分每秒都显得极为漫长。

长期的感官剥夺后再次感觉到时间的流动，让她隐隐感到不安。时钟的嘀嗒声不断地引起她的注意。这种持续的指针转动的声音几乎令人烦躁。如果她放任自己长时间听着，手指就会随着齿轮每一次转动的声音而开始痉挛。

她发现自己的思维有一种漫游和迷失的倾向。每当她自主地打断脑子里一些古怪的想法时，她都会意识到时间已经不知不觉过去了很久。

天已经快亮了。她转头看向卧室的门。

她应该逼着自己再出去一次。来到这间卧室以后，她甚至还没见过马尔福一面。她本来还打算监视他，观察他，把对他的了解变成自己可用的某种武器。

而在刚刚过去的两天里，所有的这些计划都从她的脑海中消失了。

她站起身来，缓缓向房门走去。她的手刚碰到门把手，身后就突然传来“啪”地一声。她猝然一惊，猛地转过身，发现一个家养小精灵站在房间里。

“女主人吩咐说，你要为今晚做好准备。”小精灵说完便移开视线，“啪”地一声消失了。

赫敏觉得心脏几乎跳出喉咙。她的手开始止不住地颤抖。

有那么几秒钟，她根本不想去做那所谓的“准备”。

但毫无疑问，如果她真的不做，马尔福会直接出现，强迫她去做。谁又知道如果她激怒了他，他会对她做些什么可怕的事。脑海中的指令被触发了……

**顺从。**

**不能抗拒。**

她的大脑开始自动列出那些她被要求做到的事情。

她不确定是强制咒的作用迫使她理性地服从命令，还是“服从命令”本身对她而言就是一种理性。

她走进浴室，拧开水龙头，看着倾泻而出的热水渐渐灌满了浴缸。

她很想知道，她能不能在马尔福发现并赶到之前成功把自己淹死。作为庄园的主人，他可以在任何地方幻影移形。一想到他拽着她的头发把赤身裸体的她拖出浴缸的画面，她就不寒而栗。

她脱下身上的袍子，沉入滚烫的水中，忍不住吃痛地低吟。但她却莫名享受这种灼热的痛楚。此时此刻，她感觉不到外界的任何事物。腕上的手铐显然没有针对她皮肤表面的温度做任何限制。

这确实是一条值得记住的有用信息。

洗浴完后，她用一条宽大的浴巾擦干身子，然后换上一套新的衣服：一条带扣子的红色长裙，和一件敞开的红色长袍。然后她穿上了羊毛袜。她着实讨厌这些东西。要不是庄园里太冷，她才不愿意穿这些。撇开鲜红的颜色不论，她倒是可以尽量假装身上的长袍只是一件再普通不过的衣物，但是空荡荡的下身却给她一种可怕的暴露感。

除非她处于生理期，或者成功怀孕，她才被允许穿上内裤。否则，她必须一直保持——可用。

穿戴完毕后，她有些踟蹰地站在房间里。她不知道她该去哪里，又该做些什么。

房门被突然打开，阿斯托利亚出现在门口，脸色像纸一样苍白。

“不错，你已经准备好了。我还担心必须得让德拉科亲自来拖你呢。”阿斯托利亚用一幅无比挑剔的表情上下打量着赫敏。“今晚我带你过去，之后就不关我的事了。我希望每个被指定的晚上，你都能自觉点准备好然后自己过去，同时不要惹事。我知道……如果只是为了生孩子，其实并不需要让你身上的所有部位都保持完好。所以你给我记牢这一点——如果你想惹麻烦的话。”

一股寒意瞬间掠过赫敏的脊背。她木然点了点头。

阿斯托利亚大步走出房间，领着赫敏穿过房子，来到门厅，然后走上主楼梯，来到二楼的楼廊。一路上，墙边的肖像们一直在低声嘀咕。

“妓女。”

赫敏不止一次听到他们说出了这个词。

阿斯托利亚在第七扇门前停了下来。

“进去等着。德拉科想什么时候过来随便他，但你必须在八点整之前等在那儿。”

阿斯托利亚没有多停留一秒，继续沿着走廊向前走去，直到她的背影完全消失在黑暗中。

赫敏的手仍在颤抖。她抓住门把手，想把门打开。第一次，把手动也没有动，她只得强迫自己深呼吸了几次镇静下来，让双手不再发抖，以便转开门把手。

她走进房间，尽可能将每一处细节都看得一清二楚。

这里宛如刚做完无菌消毒一般。

她原以为，她的房间之所以那么寡淡冷清，是因为他们对她的存在足够冷漠。但也许，这就是马尔福的风格。房间里只有一张宽阔的床，高耸的衣柜，一张桌子和一把椅子。

赫敏以为马尔福的房间会比这豪华得多，充斥着绿色和银色，也许还有昂贵的被单和缀满流苏的靠枕。

而她面前的这间卧室简直是给和尚住的。

功能至上——她只能如此形容。难怪马尔福看上去那么冷酷。

她从床边走开，在椅子上坐了下来，看着桌上的物品。一张空白的羊皮纸，还有羽毛笔。她迟疑地把手伸向羽毛笔，不知道自己能否触碰到它。

手指越靠越近，一阵微弱的灼痛感忽然之间蹿了上来。她猛地把手缩了回来。

胃部因为恐惧而扭曲起来。她坐在原地开始在脑海中默背算数占卜公式，希望能借此转移注意力。

她早已习惯了无休止的等待。十六个月的感官剥夺都熬过去了，一小时又算得了什么。她需要思考的只是接下来会发生的事情。胃几乎已经在身体里扭成一团。她怀疑自己可能生病了。

突然，房门被咔哒一声打开了。她猛地站起身转向门口，见马尔福大步走了进来。他把手伸向自己的喉咙，拉松了衣领。从他的反应来看，他有没想到她会在这里。他突然停下动作盯着她，脸色看上去似乎有些苍白。接着，他的嘴唇抿成了一条硬挺的直线。

“泥巴种，”片刻后他才开口，“就是今天，我明白了。”


	6. 章·六

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告：**  
>  本章含有强奸情节。我已经尽我最大努力描写得不那么露骨，但同时我也尽力希望能将其对剧情的影响描写得更加真实。我不会在本作中反复描写相似的场景，但它确实是本作的主要元素之一，因此我认为没有掩饰的必要。建议读者谨慎阅读。

赫敏没有说话，只是望着他。

她甚至感到有一丝轻松——因为她并没有发抖。

她强迫自己与他对视，提醒自己，至少在这段时间里，她必须忍受——直到她能制定出一个完备的计划。

她可以忍受的。她会的。

但她不知道自己该做些什么。他想让她直接躺在他床上吗？

他大步走过她的身边来到衣柜前，将手放在柜门上停留了片刻，然后猛地把柜门拉开。

也许，马尔福也不是那么像和尚。衣柜里简直什么都有，柜门内侧几乎是个酒吧。马尔福从架子上抓起一瓶火焰威士忌，直接用牙齿把软木塞拔了出来，随口吐到地板上。他把酒瓶举到嘴边，回身看着她。

赫敏仍在原地等待着。

大约过了一分钟，他抽出魔杖，飞快地在房间中央变出了一张桌子。赫敏瞪着眼前的一切，完全不知所措。她看向马尔福。

而他对她冷笑一声。

“弯腰趴上去。”他声音低沉，带着嘲弄，指了指那张桌子。

赫敏本以为自己不可能会更加恨他了。但显然，她真的可以。她紧咬住嘴唇内侧，直到感觉表皮破裂，舌头上沾满鲜血。她发现自己的双脚自觉地服从了命令。

她慢慢走了过去，犹豫了一瞬，然后倾身伏在桌面上。

木桌紧紧抵住了她的髋骨。她的双手用尽全力抓紧桌沿，直到指节因为用力过度而咔咔作响。她努力不让自己发抖，但整个身子都因为极度脆弱而紧张不安。她只能尽力靠双耳去辨认任何可能出现的声音。

一阵沉默后，她听见马尔福慢慢走近她。

他在她身后停了下来，接着又是一阵沉默。她能感觉到他的视线正盯着她。

周围的空气突然动了起来。

“你还是个处女吗，泥巴种？不至于连这个都忘了吧？”

当她意识到她自己也不知道答案的时候，她瑟缩了一下。

他又走近了些。“我敢肯定韦斯莱和波特当中至少有一个人和你搞过。”她能听出他语气里的讽刺和嘲笑。

他的一只手轻轻放在她下背部，另一只手把她的裙子掀到腰间。她感觉他房间里冰冷的空气贴在她的皮肤上。她剧烈地颤抖着，身下的桌子都随之发出嘎嘎的响声。

“好吧，我想我们很快就会知道了。”然后他又命令道：“给我把脚打开些。”

她强迫自己挪动了双腿。

她感觉到他的手指放在她身上，不由又微微抽搐了一下。

他低声念了句什么，她便突然感觉到体内有一股温暖的液体。润滑咒。她猛地一惊，连带着桌脚在地板上拖过一小段距离，发出刺耳的摩擦声。

“我们不能让任何损伤或感染影响你的——实用性。”他用一种讥讽的语气解释道。

她听到他的皮带发出咔哒一声，然后他毫无预兆地刺穿了她。

她极力想要抑制住涌上喉间的啜泣，但他突如其来的侵入让她猝不及防。听到她的哭声，他似乎僵了一下，接着又开始抽插。除了他们结合的部位，他没有碰她任何地方。他的右手握住桌沿，离她侧贴在桌面上的脸很近，她能看到他手上那枚黑色的戒指在微微闪着亮光。

射精的时候，他的动作变得越来越不稳、越来越粗暴，然后他突然停住，嘴里发出一阵低吼。

仅仅一秒之后，他便立刻抽离了她，大步走回衣柜内门的酒架边。

“出去。”他的语气极其尖利。

赫敏颤抖着。

“我不能。”她强忍着不哭出声来，但是她的声音同样在抖。“十分钟之内，我都不能动。”

他愤怒地咆哮起来。桌子自她身下突然消失，她直直倒了下去，额头重重地磕在地板上。

“滚出去！”

整个房间都震颤起来。

她从地上爬起来，逃也似地离开了这里。她跌跌撞撞地穿过走廊，努力回忆着来时的路。

胸腔开始突突跳动，她试图让自己不要过度呼吸。视野一片模糊。她伸手探向额头，先前磕到地板上的那处已经破裂，鲜血流进了眼眶里。

她站在楼梯顶端，努力回忆着路线。她满眼都是自己的血水。她能感觉到有液体从双腿之间渗出来，顺着大腿向下淌着。她浑身发抖，拼命回想着自己的房间在哪里。

如果她继续呆在这里，阿斯托利亚会找到她，然后挖出她的眼睛，或者砍掉她的手指，又或者拔掉她的牙齿。

她脚下一个踉跄，差点从楼梯上摔下去。

她急促地喘息着，竭力不让自己哭出声来。

她想不明白——她在已经战争中幸存了下来，又亲眼目睹过朋友们在她面前惨死，独自在暗无天日的牢房里被关了一年多还能一直保持清醒。可是——她竟然被迫成为了强奸自己的“同谋者”。她无法忍受。因为她想到，明天她还得这么做。还有后天。大后天。

她强撑着晕眩望向楼梯下方的门厅。

也许，如果她直接从这里跳下去，马尔福是来不及阻止她的吧。

那样一切就结束了。

她伏低身子，低头看着门厅里的那张圆桌。再低一点——

一股力量如钳子一般箍住了她的胳膊，一把将她拽开。

她转过头，看见马尔福怒视着她，双眼几欲喷火。

“你——敢——！”他嘶声咆哮，脸色因为愤怒而发白。

“求你了，马尔福……”她抽泣着说，“求你……”

他没有理会她的哭泣，而是不带半分犹豫地拖着她走下楼梯，穿过房子。最后他一脚踢开她的房门，把她拖进房间甩到床上。

“ **消隐无踪！** ”他用魔杖指着她的脸，厉声念出咒语，她眼眶里的血水随即消失。他又施了一道治疗咒，然后站在原地怒视着她。

“你真以为你想自杀的时候我会不知道吗，泥巴种？”她停止抽泣后，他终于开口。

“让我死吧。”她声音僵硬而木然，胸口还在突突地起伏。“我想他们一定会再给你准备另一个泥巴种的。你也一样恨我，马尔福。你真的想让我做你孩子的母亲吗？你真的想在他们脸上看到我的样子吗？我敢肯定你绝对能想出一个足够令人信服的理由来杀了我。”

马尔福狂笑了一声。

“要是真这么容易，我现在就会杀了你。你似乎是有生以来第一次低估了自己的价值。黑魔王迫不及待地想要知道我们会生出什么样的后代。一旦你为我生下了几个继承人，他就打算把你送到别的地方，看看你和其他古老家族的巫师又会生出什么样的来。你们这些小种母马就跟货物一样。黑魔王有一整套的繁育计划——跨越好几代人的那种。”

赫敏惊恐地瞪着他。

他向她走进了些，脸上带着威胁的表情。“别忘了，还有你的那些记忆。显然，就算输了那场战争，你还是认为有些东西值得被隐藏起来，这确实是个值得关注的问题。在我弄清其中的原因之前，你不能死。不过，你在这间卧室里究竟能拥有多少自由——以及为了确保你的自由，我又得监督你到什么地步——就全取决于你那些自杀的小心思了。”

赫敏呆呆地坐在床上。她本以为马尔福就是她的末日。他会强迫她生下一个孩子，然后直接杀了她。她从没想过，自己还会被送去一个又一个其他的巫师家族，直到她的身体不堪重负。

马尔福环视了一圈她的房间，然后他的目光回到了她的身上。他面部紧绷，眼神冷酷。

“行了，”他叹道，“虽然我没打算在第一次操你之后就进行这一环——不过既然我已经在这儿了，晚上也没别的计划，那就没有比现在更好的时间了。让我们来瞧瞧你这个泥巴种小脑袋里到底都装了些什么。你还藏着多少心思？”

她还没来得及退缩，他就用魔杖尖挑起了她的下颚，冰冷的灰色眼睛直接进入了她的意识。

他没有理会那些被封锁的记忆，而是直接进入了战后她在监狱里的部分，从此处开始翻阅。

赫敏没有反抗。如果她尝试着把他推出意识，只会更加痛苦而已，而他仍会强行挤入她的思想。精神入侵带来的重压让她瘫倒在床上。

除了手指不由自主地抽动，她一直非常安静。

他迅速掠过那漫长、寂静、孤独的十几个月，然后进入她被拖出牢房之后的部分。她被折磨、被石化，又在不能动弹却神志清醒的情况下再次被钻心咒击中。他注意到了她和汉娜的那场谈话，还有精神治疗师对于她病情的描述。他仔细观察了伏地魔和斯内普试图闯入她那些封锁的记忆的方法。他对她的那些自杀或逃跑的计划非常感兴趣。她能感觉到当他发现她假想中的将官长是什么样子时，他那种近乎愉悦的、居高临下的嘲笑——她怎么会以为自己能有办法诱骗他甚至算计他的死？

赫敏没有任何办法在他的入侵之下隐藏自己的想法。每当她刚刚凝聚出一丝魔力，她就能感觉到手铐上的铜质开始工作，迅速将魔力吸收殆尽。

他仔细翻看了与手铐有关的部分，那些被嵌入强制咒的指令，那个尖叫着、几乎用椅子把身边人砸死的女孩；赫敏刚来到庄园时看到他的反应，她对于自己和阿斯托利亚关系的分析，她小心谨慎地探索自己的房间，然后试图走上门口的走廊，却被内心的恐惧瞬间侵蚀。

他的精神入侵持续了好几个小时。

他仔细研究了每一处细节，她头脑里所有的纠结、怀疑、困惑和结论。最后，他终于来到了当天晚上阿斯托利亚冲到她的卧房门口来接她的时候。他退了出去。显然他完全没有兴趣去看她被自己强奸的画面。

赫敏觉得自己的头盖骨好像都被碾碎了。他站在那里俯视着她，而她已经连抽搐的力气都没有了。

“心思还真不少，”他直起身子抬起头，用冷漠而嘲弄的目光打量着她。“话说回来，你竟然连一个试图杀了我然后逃跑的计划都没有，还真令人失望。我已经等不及想看看你接下来又会想出点什么来。”

他再次向她俯下身子，直到他那张冷酷的脸离她只有一息的距离。“你真以为你有办法骗我杀了你？”

赫敏把目光从他脸上移开，看向头顶的华盖。

“尽管试试看，”他哂笑一声，“如果你能成功一个人走出那扇门的话。”

随后他又站直身体，脸上所有的“幽默”也随之消失。

“离我的房间远点。我不想再看到你出现在那里。我会直接到这儿来。”

他又冲她冷笑一声，“我会提前把桌子送来，这样你就知道我什么时候会来了。”

然后他转身径直大步走出了房门。

赫敏一动不动。

尽管门已经咔哒一声关上了。

尽管时钟指针无情的嘀嗒声显示着现在已经是凌晨三点。

尽管她意识到自己的下身有什么东西凝结在那里，双腿之间有某种轻微的粗糙触感，小腹里还有一股她不熟悉的疼痛。

她只是躺在那里，一动不动。

曾经……有个女孩是那样的争强好胜，相信知识、智慧、友谊和勇敢可以战胜一切，攻无不克。

但是现在——

——那个女孩已经消失了。

除了性命，她在那场战争中已经失去了一切。

现在——德拉科·马尔福用一个晚上就把她碾为尘土。

他将她的身体和精神双双强奸致死。

赫敏仰面躺着，呆呆望着头顶的华盖。

她并没怎么把自己的计划放在心上。她知道自己的胜算微乎其微。现在马尔福的嘲笑让她几乎连挫败都感觉不到了。

她一动不动。

天亮的时候，她还没有醒来。直到下午晚些时候，她才勉强下床去洗浴。

马尔福几乎没怎么碰她，但她还是把身上每一寸皮肤都擦洗干净，努力想抹掉他留下的任何痕迹。

她发现自己的胸口有一块她自己也不知道如何得来的、薄薄的、微微凸起的伤疤，她的左手腕和胸部上方也有一些模糊的、聚集在一起的疤痕。

她仔细检查了每一处，但是完全想不起来她是什么时候、又是怎么样留下这些伤痕的。她并不认为自己站最后一战中受了什么重伤。而在战争结束的前几年里，她甚至完全没有上过战场，也没有经历什么袭击或冲突战。

她又一次低头端详着手腕，脑中开始回想她所知道的所有可能会造成这种伤疤的诅咒。可能性太多了。在战时，伏地魔为他的大军成立了一支专门研究新型诅咒的团队。在赫敏残缺不全的记忆中，每一场战斗的伤亡人数都多得可怕，而原因却只有一个：她辨认不出所有的新型诅咒，从而无法及时逆转伤害。

她周围的水已经慢慢变凉，但她一直待到身体冷得发颤才起身离开。回到卧房，她发现午饭已经摆在那里。她只是无精打采地吃了几口。

她走到门边，浑身发颤地站了几分钟，又转身离开走到窗边。

她凝视着窗外威尔特郡冷冰冰雾蒙蒙的冬景，把前额贴在窗玻璃上，享受着那股冰冷刺入皮肤的疼痛。她希望这股痛楚能足够深入，直到麻痹自己的神经。

除了制定些更多的毫无意义的计划，她想不出自己还能做些什么。

没有别的事情可做。没有书可以读。甚至连任何可供她操心的问题也没有，除了那些她已经在脑海中默背过上千遍的咒语，算数占卜题，还有魔药配方。

她从未意识到，先前那座看不着、听不见、也感受不到时光流逝的牢房，给她带来的遗忘感有多么令人欣慰。当她再次站在现实之中，她满身心都只感到一种更强烈的绝望，甚至甚于她接受自己束缚自己思想时的绝望。她终于意识到自己已经变得多么堕落，多么无力与境遇抗争。她终于发现她学过的知识和咒语都无法为现在的她提供一点帮助……

她不知道要怎么克服这些困难。

她甚至不知道要怎么渡过眼前的难关。

她只是想死。

可就连这一点她也做不到。

当天晚上七点半，那张木桌踩着点出现在她的房间里。

她几小时前刚洗过澡，所以她只是盯着那张桌子，双臂环抱着自己，思考着。

这种事情至少——不带个人感情。

尽管耻辱。尽管恐怖。但至少马尔福做这件事的时候，她不用看他一眼，更不用碰他。

她不想看见他。

离八点还有一分钟的时候，她走上前去，靠着桌子趴了下来，打开双腿，转过脸面向时钟，以便看到时间。

听到门被打开又被关上的声音，她也并没有动。

马尔福一言不发，直接走到她身后停了下来。

赫敏的手开始颤抖，但她强迫自己保持静止。她不想看见他。

她紧紧闭上眼睛，开始默背她所知道的最长、最复杂的治疗咒语，同时在脑海中演练挥舞魔杖的动作。

裙子被掀了起来，颤抖已经从双手传遍了全身。

她听到了低声念咒的声音。接着便是那股温暖的液体。

她感到有什么刺入了她的双腿之间。

当他深入她的身体时，她仍在发抖，但她没有哭。

当他开始动作时，她在脑海中搜寻着某些——新的东西，某些属于想要求死之前的那个她的东西。

一串串诗句慢慢浮现在她脑海里。

**“我觉得脑海中有一场葬礼，**

**往来的悼念者脚步** **杂** **沓，”**

体内持续不断的抽插感将她的注意力强行拉回了现实。她咬紧牙关回忆着后续的诗句，又一次从头开始。

**“我觉得脑海中有一场葬礼，**

**往来的悼念者脚步** **杂** **沓，**

**踩啊——踩啊——直到**

**所有的感觉都仿佛慢慢坍塌——”**

他加快了速度。她拼命想要记起下一句。

**“……所有的感觉都仿佛慢慢坍塌——**

**等到所有的客人都已就坐，**

**仪式开始了，像有一面鼓——**

**敲啊——敲啊——然后**

**我的心仿佛已渐渐麻木——”** [1]

当她还在努力回忆下一句时，马尔福射精了，随后粗暴地从她体内抽离。

赫敏仍然一动不动。

片刻后，她听到了房门咔哒的声音。

赫敏努力想回忆起这首诗的第三段，但她已经无法在自己仅有的记忆中找到它了。

她想——她能记得有一把扶手椅，还有一本诗集。一位妇人伸出一只手臂环抱着幼年的赫敏，另一只手轻轻将诗集翻过一页。那是一个她再也无法记起的声音……

她的母亲——

她觉得这首诗可能是她的母亲教她的。

她终于睁开双眼，看向时钟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  赫敏默念的那首不完整的诗是为艾米莉·狄金森（Emily Dickinson）的《我觉得脑海中有一场葬礼（I felt a Funeral, in my Brain）》（340）[2]。
> 
> 本章相关同人图：  
> [那个女孩已经消失了。](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKRNIg7hsI0/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由_knar.m_绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] 节选自艾米莉·狄金森《我觉得脑海中有一场葬礼》。此处基本引用蒲隆的译文，稍作修改。  
> [2] “340”为1998年R. W. Franklin汇编的艾米莉·狄金森诗集中本篇的序号。


	7. 章·七

接下来的三天也相差无几。每晚七点半，木桌会准时出现。快到八点的时候，赫敏会走上前趴在桌上。然后马尔福会走进房间——完成任务——最后一言不发地离开。

整个过程中，赫敏不停地默背诗句，尽量将自己的思绪引向远方，不去想她的身体正在遭受些什么。

她不在那里。她只是因为累了，所以才横躺在桌子上。她手指在桌面的木纹上划来划去。也许是橡木。也可能是胡桃木。

一旦到了可以离开桌子的时候，她就会立刻起身爬到床上，祈祷睡意快些袭来。根据强制指令，她必须等到第二天早上才能去洗澡，而且她也并不想去感受双腿之间仍在流淌的液体。

她尽量不去想这一切。过程中不去想。事后不去想。第二天早上也不去想。她只是——用尽全力不去想它。

她什么都做不了。

她试图把整件事情抛到脑后，让思维尽可能抽离身体，然后再也不要回来。

第六天早上醒来后，她很想哭。她感到如释重负，因为它终于——至少是暂时性地——结束了。胃里那股萦绕不散的如死一般可怕的感觉，也终于略微缓和了下来。

接着，她起床洗澡，仪式般地擦洗每一寸肌肤。然后，她毅然决然地站在卧室门前。

她要走出去。她要走出自己的卧室，去探索至少……四间。走廊里的其他四间房间。

她下定决心。她要查看每一个角落，看看能不能找到可以用来杀死马尔福的武器。

过去几天里，她以各种富有创造性的方式设想过他的死法。内心强烈的渴望让她坚持了下来，她极度想要亲眼看到他眼里的光逐渐熄灭。只要有一把利刃能够刺进他那颗冷酷的心脏，她愿意为之付出任何代价。

她想要勒死他，或者毒死他。

除了伏地魔和安东宁·多洛霍夫，赫敏现在最希望的就是让他去死。

多洛霍夫是伏地魔麾下负责发明新型诅咒的首席研究员。那些诞生于战时的最可怕的诅咒，几乎每一种都有他一份。赫敏想知道他是不是仍然活着，仍然在发明那些让中咒者在无比的痛苦中缓慢死去的新型杀人方法。

现在，多洛霍夫和马尔福几乎不相上下。赫敏不确定自己究竟更加希望他们之中的哪一个去死。大概还是多洛霍夫吧，她想。即使他们杀的人一样多，至少马尔福不是个虐待狂。

她拉开房门走了出去，并没有停下脚步关上房门。她不想留给自己任何僵在原地地时间。她步伐极快，直接冲上走廊，走进离她最近的房间。

关上门后，她把头靠在门框上，强迫自己呼吸。缓慢而深沉地呼吸。将空气深深吸入双肺底部，然后默数八下慢慢呼出。

双肩在颤抖，手指在抽动。但她坚决地转过头来查看房间。这里和她的卧室几乎一模一样，不过这里有两把椅子和一张躺椅。

她慢慢转身，把所有的细节都记在心里。当她看见墙上那幅画时，她几乎咒骂出声。那是一副荷兰静物画，画着一张摆满了鲜花和水果的桌子。赫敏房间里那幅肖像中的女巫赫然站在画中的桌子旁边，带着一副挑衅的表情看着赫敏。

赫敏只想抄起什么东西朝那幅画猛扔过去。但她收拢手指攥成拳头，强迫自己不要做出反应。她在房间里缓慢踱步，查看衣柜内部，床底，还有浴室。

她从侧面走进厚重的冬用窗帘，越过窗玻璃看向树篱迷宫的另一部分。

她检查了每一块地板，连一丝吱吱声也没有。

当然不会这么容易。

她深吸了一口气，强迫自己缓步走进隔壁的房间。

几乎完全一样。肖像里的女巫跟了过来，在那幅画着河边野餐的印象派田园画里坐了下来，一边打量着赫敏，一边优雅地小口吃着乳酪。

第三间房间几乎令她振奋。倒不是因为房间里有什么她能用得上的东西，而是因为浴室里有淋雨花洒。赫敏的心跳都变得欢快了起来。她已经想念死淋浴的感觉了。

她毕生厌恶的事情不计其数，在浴缸里洗头就是其中之一。之前她在霍格沃茨的病房里休克昏倒到她醒来之前的那段时间里，他们应该是对她施了除垢咒，清理了她头发里和身上累月的污垢。她已经不记得自己有多久没有好好洗一次头了。

她又走进了第四间房间。她让自己保持行走，不要停下。当她的注意力完全集中在探索房间上时，蠢蠢欲动的惊惧似乎能略微得到控制。她每次呼吸，都在脑海中默数四下吸气，再默数六下呼出。

她的恐惧主要来自于走廊。如此宽敞，开阔，未知……

独立的房间对她来说是可控的，她能应付。

她一一查看了走廊里所有没有上锁的房间，所发现的最接近于“有用”的东西，就是每个房间里都有的壁炉拨火棍——但是她无法触碰。

她回到自己卧室，蜷缩在窗边的椅子里。

她感到一阵茫然无措。她到底该怎么做？

她合上了双眼。

她的五脏六腑都在轻轻颤抖。她 **需要** 去接近马尔福。

他无疑他所能接触到的是最接近于“钥匙”的东西。只要他对她来说还是个谜团，她就永远无法预测他在什么情况下会谨慎行事，又在什么情况下可能会粗心大意。

他是那样的一丝不苟，把一切都做到牢不可破，甚至于每个房间和每个浴室里都有一幅肖像。但世上绝无完人。每个人都有弱点，而她会找到马尔福的弱点，然后用之把他送上绝路。

当然，这将会是一场猫捉老鼠的游戏。

一旦她发现了他任何弱点，他都会立即从她的思想中发现一切。如果她对他一无所知，只是试图预测他的行动，他也依然会察觉。唯一的诀窍就是足够地了解他，在他有机会阻止她之前先一步行动。

一想到要待在他身边，她就觉得毛骨悚然。

一阵微弱的嘶嘶声从她的唇齿间逸出。她把自己缩得更紧。仅仅是想象着马尔福站在她面前的画面，就让她有种如芒在背的恐惧感。

她把脸埋进了椅子里。

她会去做的。

她会的。

只是——不是现在。

她还需要一些时间让自己去摸清这里的方位，让自己从过去五天的折磨中抽离出来。

也许后天吧。

马尔福并没有留给她摸清方位的时间。第二天她刚吃完午饭，他便走进了她的房间，吓得她差点儿尖叫起来。

他只是站在那里，盯着她看了几秒钟，而她则紧紧抓住椅背，努力不让自己缩成一团。

他怎么会来？他想做什么？他还会再强奸她吗？

她试图稳住自己，可是手指已经不由自主地开始抽搐痉挛。

他用那双冰冷而灰白的眼睛扫视着她，仿佛要将她身上的每一处细节尽收眼底。当他注意到她的手指在痉挛时，他的瞳孔有一瞬间的闪烁，但很快就消失在毫不动摇的、专注的冷漠之中。

就像一条毒蛇发动袭击之前的瞬间。

“你没有遵照指令。”审视了她足足一分钟之后，他才开口。

赫敏盯着他，眼神茫然。

她不能去别的房间吗？没有人告诉过她不能这么做。他 **说过** 她可以走出自己房间的。胃部开始扭曲打结时，她才意识到——这可能是个诡计，他只是想有个机会可以惩罚她。

她如鲠在喉，一边试图把上涌的恐惧吞回肚子里，一边想着他究竟要做什么。

“你应该每天出去一小时，”他澄清，嘴唇微微扭曲，“你几乎没有离开过房间，这条指令显然被你无视了。我可不想让你的精神不稳定影响到我对主人的服从。”

他猛地伸手指向门口，然后停下来又扫视了她一遍。

“你有斗篷吗？”

赫敏微微摇了摇头。他皱起眉头翻了个白眼。

“如果让你冻伤了，那就该算是忽视和虐待了。”他抽出魔杖轻轻一挥，变出一件厚重的深红色斗篷朝她扔了过去。

“跟上！”他阔步走出她的房间，沿着走廊走下楼梯。

她机械地跟在他身后走下翼楼的主楼梯，来到一处大理石游廊上。

终于来到室外，赫敏微微喘息着，感受到冬日的冷风吹过面颊。她咬着嘴唇站在门口，试图让自己镇定下来。

他突然转身面向她。

“怎么？”他冷酷的双眼眯了起来。

“我——自从哈利死后……就没出来过，”她的声音微弱而沙哑，“我已经忘记——风是什么感觉了。”

他盯着她看了几秒钟，然后哼了一声转过身去。

“一小时。去吧。”他说着变出了一把椅子，又从稀薄的空气中抽出一份报纸。

赫敏的目光立刻锁定在那条她能看清的标题上。她迫切渴望获取信息，这比突然来到户外更能引起她强烈的注意。

《 **人口再增长计划进行中！》** 棱角尖锐的字母排列在整版报纸的顶端。

她感觉内脏又开始扭曲打结，于是她抿紧双唇，移开目光。马尔福注意到了她的视线。

“想看？”他拖着长腔问道，那声音令她的皮肤感到一阵刺痛。她听到他翻阅报纸的嚓嚓声，于是又偷偷用余光扫了一眼，看见了一张自己昏迷不醒躺在病床上的照片，那是《预言家日报》的头版。

她惊恐地瞪大双眼。

标题下方的摘要写道：“ **波特的泥巴种成为黑魔王为增加巫师人口而选择的首批代孕者之一** ”。

马尔福哂笑着朝那处瞥了一眼。

“瞧，我也上报了，”他的嘴扭曲成一个薄削的、带着些恶毒的微笑，眼里闪烁着精光，指了指排成纵列的文字下方那一张他自己的照片，“以防这世界上有谁想知道你到底在 **哪里** ，又到底在被 **谁** 操。”

赫敏顿时想要扑到门边那棵蓝叶云杉前把胃里的早饭吐个干净。

“我还以为这是个相当明显的圈套，”马尔福叹息着补充道，把目光从她身上移开，向后靠进椅背里。他带着厌烦的表情又翻了一页。“不过话又说回来，你们抵抗军从来就没有什么智商可言，他们很倾向于逃避某些敏感问题。黑魔王非常希望，如果有什么漏网之鱼的话，他们会觉得自己出于道义应该来救你，就像波特之前最喜欢做的那样。”

天哪……

全世界走知道伏地魔为了人口再增长计划把她变成了马尔福的性奴。她被当成了一颗诱饵。

赫敏感到一阵头晕目眩，踉跄着向后退了几步。她必须在自己精神崩溃之前远离马尔福和他的残忍。她单手捂住嘴，跌跌撞撞地往碎石小道上走去。

“如果你在树篱迷宫里迷路了，我就让猎犬把你拖出来。”马尔福冷酷的声音仿佛直追在她身后一般。

她跑了起来。

她已经很久没有奔跑过了。但她一直充分地利用有限的封闭空间，坚持做跳跃运动和俯卧撑。为了清空思想，她做了所有能做的事。

她需要清空思想。

她不能去思考。她得动起来，直到精疲力竭为止。

她一路狂奔，直到脚下的小道逐渐拓宽成一条小路。她越跑越快，周围高耸的树篱让她感到窒息。

所有的一切都让她感到窒息。

她抬起双手解开了马尔福给她的斗篷，感觉到狂风把斗篷吹走。

她宁愿冻死。

她不停地跑，一直奔到树篱的尽头，小路依旧往大片的田野中延伸而去。她继续向前跑。因为一旦停下，她就会不由自主地开始思考。一旦开始思考，她就会哭出来。她不能哭。除非她能想出办法逃走，绝对不能让抵抗军的幸存成员来救她。

天哪。

天哪……

最后，她终于停了下来。

她的两片肺叶几乎要灼烧起来，胸口急促地起伏着，连带着对氧气的渴求都变得越来越强烈。她浑身是汗，在寒风中迅速让肌肤变得冰冷刺骨，肋部一阵刺痛，脚上的鞋子已经几乎散架，裙子上也沾满了泥泞。

她站在原地喘着气，慢慢转身看看自己所在的地方。

马尔福庄园似乎没有尽头一般。灰白的小山丘上满是冬天里枯死的草，远处一簇簇光秃秃的深色树木映衬着上方同样灰白的天空。

仿佛世界上所有的颜色都被洗去。除了她。她穿着鲜红的裙子站在那里，与周围单调的黑白灰形成强烈的视觉对比。

她用手捂住嘴，不停地喘着。

当胸口的起伏终于平复，她才逐渐意识到自己变得有多冷。一阵凛冽的风吹来，几乎直接贯穿了她单薄的衣裙。她手上的皮肤愈发苍白，脸颊和鼻尖开始慢慢刺痛起来。鞋袜都已经被水浸透，冰冷从她的脚趾开始向腿部蔓延。

她转头看向来时的方向，远处的树篱已经变得渺小。

她用冰凉的手按住眼睛，保持了好几分钟，试图思考。

什么都没有。

什么新的东西都没有。她无能为力。

她的计划还是原来的老样子。什么都没有改变。

她的处境仍旧与昨晚一模一样。唯一称得上不同的，只是她更加了解了自己的处境罢了。可供选择的出路仍然极为有限，但是赌注却更高了。

她慢慢地转过身来。

她十分怀疑马尔福是不是真的会让猎犬来追她。毕竟被一群猎犬咬伤可能会影响她的生育能力。

她漫不经心地想着，这副手铐会不会允许她对攻击她的动物进行反击。如果她真的一心求死，也许她可以想办法把自己扔到某只致命生物的面前去。像马尔福这样卑鄙阴险的人，他的庄园里很可能藏着某种怪兽一样的东西。又或者，如果他为可能出现的营救人员准备了什么陷阱的话，她可以直接找一个跳进去。

她沿着小路向树篱走去，牙齿已经开始打颤。她太累了，无法再靠奔跑来取暖。

于是她只能用双臂抱紧自己，拖着脚步向回走。

她没有料到伏地魔会如此大肆宣传他的人口再增长计划。不过仔细想想，这也是显而易见的。七十二名代孕者被分配到英国七十二个最重要的巫师家族，这可不是什么能藏得住的秘密，不如干脆将之完全公开。

她同样漫无目的地想着马尔福会怎么看待自己和她被公开联系在一起这件事。那个他在校园时代恨之入骨的泥巴种，现在居然被安排成为他未来孩子的母亲。而且全世界都会知道这件事。

对于主人的任何愿望，他都绝对奴性地服从。鉴于此，他很可能也把这件事某种程度地合理化了。她对着自己讥讽般地冷笑了一声。

赫敏能恨他的方式之多简直令她自己都难以置信。每次见到他，她好像都能发现他全新的一面，然后心里便又添了好几条希望他缓慢而残酷地死去的理由。

小路上尖锐的碎石磨穿了她的鞋底。回到树篱边时，她的脚已经开始流血。她脱下那双已经没用了的鞋子扔进紫杉木丛里，沾满泥泞的红色在树篱中十分显眼。

她继续颤抖着向前走。

当她终于转过最后一个拐角回到庄园主建筑前时，他发现马尔福仍坐在那里看书，原先的报纸已经被扔在一边。

她停下脚步，有些犹豫。她不想和他有任何交流，但浑身冰冷的感觉让她难受极了。她不知道除了跟他说话，自己还能有什么办法回到屋内去。

也许是她的动作，又或许是她身上的颜色引起了马尔福的注意，他猛地抬起头盯着她，将她浑身上下脏兮兮的样子扫视了一遍，微微有些惊讶。然后他扬眉勾起了嘴角。

“你很清楚自己的身份，我看出来了。又是血红又是泥巴。”他轻笑两声，神色继而冷了下去。“你不该丢了斗篷的。你还有——”他看了看表——“十分钟，然后就可以进去了。”

赫敏痛苦地缩紧身子走回到主建筑边。她找到了一处略微避风的地方，贴着墙壁蜷成一团，试图保存自己仅剩的体温。

她太冷了。

她已经停止了颤抖，只觉得困倦无比。

她模糊地意识到——这是低温症。

赫敏从未在战争期间治疗过真正的低温症，与之略有相似的也只有摄魂怪造成的不良症状。

巫师们很少会出现低温症，一个保暖咒就足以解决问题，简单到大多数一年级的学生都能应对，更不用说巫师们的外衣上通常都带有保护咒。

她应该告诉马尔福她的体温已经降到了危险水平。

但是——如果她再等上一会儿的话……她也许就能死了。

所有的问题就都解决了。

她又往墙壁的方向蜷了蜷，闭上眼睛，呼吸放浅。

一切都慢慢变得模糊——真令人欣慰。

“有创意。”马尔福刺耳的声音突然涌入她的脑海。

一股令人难受的热量突然击中了她。赫敏吓了一跳，惊叫起来。过了几秒，她才反应过来他对她施了保暖咒。咒语的魔力接触到她的皮肤，强烈的温度差异让她感到一阵疼痛。

她抬起头来的时候，马尔福已经大步走开了。

真是个可怕的混蛋。他的保暖咒只是刚好能逆转她的低温症，而不至于完全缓解她身上刺骨的冷意。

她紧靠着墙壁，心里猜想十分钟大概已经过去了。她的四肢骨头已经冷得酸疼了起来。

她实在后悔之前把斗篷丢掉。显然，她仅剩的那点属于格兰芬多的冲动刚好足够她偶尔做出一些蠢事。尤其是此刻，当她的愤怒和恐惧都稍有消退之后，她就更能明白自己冲动和愚蠢。

如果她拒绝马尔福提供的那些照护，最终倒霉的也只会是她自己，而不会是其他任何人。就好比如果她拒绝进食，只会削弱自己的体力，并且让他知道她依然是那么顽固倔强，这与她应该采取的行动完全背道而驰。如果马尔福认为她仍然拥有反抗的斗志，他是绝对不会放松警惕的。

这简直是搬起石头砸自己的脚。

她呻吟一声，把头重重磕在墙壁上。

一分钟后，碎石小道上传来的嘎吱声引起了她的注意。她抬起头，发现马尔福又向她走近过来。

他的表情就像冬日里的寒风一样冷。

他手一甩，把那件斗篷扔到她脚边。

“你找到了。”她说着垂下头。

“魔法。飞来咒对我们这些能施咒的人还是很有用的。”他的嘴角挂着一丝残酷的笑意。“你是要自己起来，还是要我拖你起来？我的生活可不只有监视你这一件事。还有那么多麻瓜活在这世上。还有那么多家养小精灵我最近没踹过呢。”

他冲她轻轻一笑。

赫敏咬着舌头，拾起斗篷站起身来，然后把斗篷裹在身上。马尔福转身大步走回游廊。他在门口停了，等着她跟上来。

她慢慢走到他身边，发现他的脸色微微苍白地盯着她身后。她转过身，看见自己留在白色大理石上血脚印。他仔细地打量着它们，一副若有所思地表情。

“看到我们的血是一样的，很惊讶是吗？”她轻声问道。

他冷笑一声。

“所有的血都没区别。我的猎犬流的血也是一样的颜色，家养小精灵也不例外。优越与否是由力量决定的。对于我的猎犬、家养小精灵、还有你来说，我都是你们的主人，所以我想这个问题的答案已经显而易见了。”

“可是我是那个会给你生下继承人的人。”赫敏用同样冷漠的眼神看着他。

“ **那** 是因为阿斯托利亚的问题，而不是我。”他的嘴唇微微扭曲，抽出魔杖一挥，清除了大理石地面上的血迹。然后叹了口气翻了个白眼。

“我想我不能让你弄脏地毯，尽管让你流血实在很有趣。”

他对着她的双脚挥了挥魔杖，将上面的血污清理干净，又懒懒地地施了一系列治疗魔咒，最后清理了粘在她裙子下摆上的污泥。

“我想你的脑子还足以让你自己找到回房间的路。要是找不到的话，你也可以随意睡地板。”说完，他“啪”地一声消失了。

赫敏独自在门前站了几秒钟。她浑身都冻僵了，但是——

她飞快地跑向一边，抓起那份被丢在地上的《预言家日报》。她溜过门缝走进厅里，避开户外刺骨的寒冷，然后迫不及待地打开报纸，如饥似渴地读着报上的每一个字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> 本章相关同人图：  
> [“我已经忘记——风是什么感觉了。”](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKmOAtkBoFZ/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由_knar.m_绘制；  
> [“如果你在树篱迷宫里迷路了”](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKza30cBOht/?igshid=1u4hp63tcb11m)由_knar.m_绘制；  
> [她需要清空思想。](https://bookloverdream-blessedindeed.tumblr.com/post/184624616804/she-needed-her-mind-off-she-couldnt-think-she)由bookloverdream绘制；  
> [与周围单调的黑白灰形成强烈的视觉对比。](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKzkuoegKCy/?igshid=1j4mk64pg6a6a)由wvx_pic绘制。


	8. 章·八

> 《 **人口再增长计划进行中！》**
> 
> “波特的泥巴种成为黑魔王为增加巫师人口而选择的首批代孕者之一。”

赫敏继续往下读。

> “英国人口再增长计划的第一阶段已经开始。符合资质的混血和麻瓜出身的代孕者被分配到英国多个著名的巫师家族中，希望能借此改善巫师人口现状。该计划由黑魔王与莉迪亚·斯特劳德治疗师磋商后亲自批准执行。而斯特劳德治疗师毕生都致力于魔法遗传学和巫师繁育方面的研究。
> 
> 在所有的代孕者中，最引人注目的当属泥巴种赫敏·格兰杰——恐怖组织凤凰社的最后一位幸存成员。这位女巫在早年就曾因与多位知名巫师有染而名声大噪，这一点在1994年尤为明显。当时的相关报道涉及她与两位——而非只有一位——三强争霸赛的参赛者，即哈利·波特和威克多尔·克鲁姆。而现在，这位泥巴种女巫可能已经躺上了她迄今为止所认识的最强大的巫师的床。
> 
> 德拉科·马尔福，这位年仅十六岁时便因成功刺杀阿不思·邓布利多而声名远扬的巫师，一直以来都是一位受人尊敬的食死徒。本报经由多处消息源证实，代孕者格兰杰已在一周前被送抵马尔福庄园。自2001年纳西莎·马尔福去世后，卢修斯·马尔福便将家主之位转交至儿子手中。截至目前，该家族仍未有新一代的继承人出生。
> 
> 遗憾的是，年轻的马尔福家主并不持有这位暖床者的终生所有权。据斯特劳德治疗师证实，代孕者格兰杰将在为马尔福家族生下三位继承人后被转送至其他纯血巫师家族，以进一步促进英国巫师血统的多样化。
> 
> 如果其最终结果如预期一般成功，斯特劳德治疗师希望该计划将在一年之内推广至整个欧洲……”

原来，杀死邓布利多的人 **就是** 马尔福。死在将官长手下的人命又多了一条。

原来卢修斯还活在这世界上的某个地方。

报导中并未提及繁育计划中的其他女孩。赫敏飞快扫视着其他几栏，收集着每一点信息。

下一篇专栏文章列出了将官长在英国境内执行死刑的记录，还附有一张照片。几个面如死灰的男人女人跪在刑台上，身材高大的将官长穿着黑色长袍站在他们身后，脸上戴着华丽的面具。照片里，他抽出魔杖，随手一弹便杀死了第一个人。而他只是瞥了一眼那具倒下的尸体，就对第二个人放出了杀戮咒。仅仅几秒种的循环画面里，马尔福就在刑台上杀死了三个人。

赫敏双眼紧盯着报纸，不放过任何一处细节。

现在她已经知道那个人就是马尔福，他的那些特质看在她眼中便再明显不过。随意优雅的姿态。慵懒的施咒动作。以及那股从他身上散发出来的致命的寒意。

然而，无论是人口再增长计划还是关于行刑的专栏文章，都没有提到“马尔福就是将官长”这一事实。似乎这个头衔和它背后的人是完全分离的不同个体。

赫敏仔细思索着这一细节。

将官长是伏地魔的臂膀，也是伏地魔的代言人。赫敏想知道保持匿名究竟是出于伏地魔还是马尔福自身的利益考量。她怀疑是前者。伏地魔需要一个足够强大的傀儡，因为即使是他本人在杀死哈利的时候，也没有如此迅速而气定神闲地施放杀戮咒。

伏地魔也绝不允许马尔福有机会培植自己的势力或累积自己的权利，然后再试图推翻他的主人。而逼迫马尔福隐瞒身份——只允许食死徒们和其他信得过的仆人知道真相——可能就是控制马尔福的一种手段。

伏地魔对马尔福盯得很紧。

也许马尔福有什么足够让伏地魔担忧的秘密野心。

这也让马尔福成为了引诱抵抗军战士的完美陷阱。如果有人想救出赫敏，他们会以为自己要面对的只是一个娇生惯养的小少爷或一个二代食死徒。他们不会知道自己已经踏入了伏地魔最臭名昭著、最致命的仆人——将官长的魔爪。

赫敏匆匆浏览了报纸其他的内容。北欧还没有被食死徒控制。伏地魔正咄咄逼人地迫使斯堪的纳维亚就范。显然，那些在战时被带入英国的吸血鬼、母夜叉以及其他的黑暗生物都在过去几个月内被移送到了北欧。

报纸没有提到罗马尼亚境内的起义，也没有提到任何已知的、仍在战斗的抵抗军成员。

皮尔斯·辛克尼斯仍然是魔法部部长。在下一年中，还有一个举行三强争霸赛的计划。关于魁地奇比赛的报导占据了多个版面。显然，即使在反乌托邦政权当道的年代里，体育运动的吸引力仍不减从前。

报纸剩余的部分都是社会版的内容。

阿斯托利亚·马尔福是个名副其实的社交名媛。她出席每一项活动，从慈善义卖上购买桌子并将之慷慨捐赠给战后纪念馆。马尔福除了偶尔出现在妻子身边，基本没有被社会版文章提及。

赫敏读着报纸上的每一个字——包括广告，寻找任何线索，潜台词，或者是什么带有暗示的弦外之音。

如果新闻报道里真的有类似的内容，凭赫敏现在对时事一无所知的程度，也根本察觉不到任何蛛丝马迹。

最后，她用已然僵硬的手指把报纸小心翼翼地折叠起来，放回游廊上它原来所在的地方。

她一边按摩着自己冰冷的双手，一边匆匆穿过庄园的房子。

令她惊讶的是，她并没有因为独自一人走在大厅和走廊里而惊慌失措。也许她只是因为寒冷而分心罢了。她双手合十祈祷着。

回房间的路很容易找。她一进房门就直冲进浴室放出冷水，将已然麻木的双手浸在水里，直到触觉渐渐恢复，周围的水也不再让她感觉到温热。然后她才打开浴缸的水龙头，洗了个热水澡。

她轻轻叹息一声，沉入水中，享受着整具身体从冰冷中解脱出来的快感。她揉搓着脚掌和脚踝，洗净剩余的一点点污垢。

在牢房里呆了那么久之后，她再也不会认为干净是理所当然的了。将脖子完全没入水中是她目前的可悲生活里唯一最愉快的部分。她不知道这种新近发现的刺激是否会在未来的过程中慢慢消失。

而食物就不一样了。虽然那些食材无疑都很昂贵，但它只以保证营养为唯一目的。她对孕前饮食所知甚少，但她实在想不通为什么她只能吃没有酱料、没有盐和煮过头的蔬菜，配无盐黄油的黑麦面包，还有同样不加盐的水煮肉和水煮蛋。她想念薯片想得要死。

她坐在水里，全身慢慢地暖和起来，思考着自己从这一整天的所见所闻中获得的所有启示。

她作为“代孕者”生活在马尔福的严密监视之下——这一事实被用做诱饵。

头版文章里羞辱诱骗性的措辞让她怒不可遏。不可否认这确实是一种恰到好处的语气，试图在将赫敏非人化的同时避免引起公众的怜悯，并努力激起抵抗军支持者的愤怒。

赫敏很想知道，为了抓住那些可能出现的营救人员，马尔福庄园里究竟安排了什么样的防备措施。还有其他的食死徒留在庄园里待命吗？又或者说，他们认为将官长一个人就足以对付所有的入侵者？

如果是前者，赫敏就必须仔细观察并设法找出他们的位置。除非她能以某种方式博取他们的同情，否则他们的存在只会让她的逃跑计划变得难上加难。又或者，如果事情真的到了紧要关头，她可以试着诱骗他们中的一个直接杀死她。这是一个野心勃勃却又不太可靠的计划，因为马尔福很可能早在她有机会实施第一步之前就从她的思想里发现这个主意。

如果是后者，那就表明伏地魔对于马尔福的能力有充分的信心，这也着实令人担忧。

马尔福究竟有多危险？

赫敏把头放在膝盖上，试图更清晰地回忆起八年前邓布利多去世时的情形。还有很多细节都——模糊不清。

她闭上眼睛，努力想回忆起来。

事情发生在六年级刚开学不到一个月的时候。走廊的保护咒因为一道被成功施放的杀戮咒而突然失效。城堡里到处都是秘鲁神奇黑暗粉，学生们惊恐地尖叫着。当黑暗终于散去时，几十名受了伤、惊慌失措的学生发现了邓布利多的遗体，已经在混乱中被践踏得不成样子。

当时，赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林的一年级学生们刚上完草药课回到城堡。他们是仅有的目击者，但是他们的说法彼此间都互相矛盾——

有什么人走过了邓布利多身边。走廊里有一个高年级学生。或许有两个。是男生。是个拉文克劳。是个斯莱特林。是个格兰芬多。是个赫奇帕奇。考迈克·麦克拉根。德里安·普塞。科林·克里维。厄尼·麦克米兰。德拉科·马尔福。扎卡赖斯·史密斯。安东尼·戈德斯坦。完全是众说纷纭。

开学仅仅三周，一年级的学生很难辨认出学长们的长相。但他们一致认为那人有一头金发。

他们听到了诅咒的声音，然后就是一片黑暗。但是另一些人的说法恰好相反，他们坚称是周围先变暗，然后才有诅咒声。每个人都在尖叫奔跑，谁也看不见任何东西。保护咒尖利刺耳的警报声持续回荡着。

黑暗散去后，教授们把所有人集中到礼堂里。魔法法律执行司的人员对学生们进行了询问，并检查了邓布利多的遗体。

尸检结果表明，死因是击中背部的杀戮咒。除此之外，遗体没有其他在近期内中咒的痕迹。

他们还发现了一些别的——关于邓布利多的手——

赫敏拼命想要回忆起来，觉得这是一个极其重要的细节。那段记忆就在那里跃动着，几乎触手可及。

那之后，所有被一年级目击者提到的高年级生都接受了面谈，并且被排除了嫌疑。除了德拉科·马尔福。他不在现场。大家把整座城堡和室外场地都翻了个底朝天。但是他不见了。

魔法部的傲罗们奉命前往马尔福庄园进行调查，但他们完全无法进入庄园。魔法部最终假定德拉科·马尔福有罪。至于他是否亲自施放了杀戮咒，是否有任何同谋，以及他这么做的动机，都只能成为无头悬案。

凤凰社则推测，由于卢修斯·马尔福在之前神秘事务司之战中被抓获并被监禁，德拉科·马尔福此举的目的可能是为了拯救马尔福家族。

赫敏不记得马尔福杀死邓布利多这件事在后来是否得到过证实。那之后过了六个月，食死徒就控制了魔法部，他们很难再得到任何可靠的消息。《预言家日报》也随即成为了食死徒们成熟的宣传机器。

这个消息被证实过吗？她真的不记得了。

赫敏无法回忆起来——这件事本身就毫无意义。因为就连她自己也不知道那些空白究竟存在于她记忆的什么地方。除非有人直接向她提问，否则她根本察觉不到自己缺失了什么。

她曾试过用魔法整理自己的记忆，但那种感觉就像在柏油里匍匐前行一般令人筋疲力尽，而且几乎没有任何成效。

如果她试图在这个过程中倾注更多的魔力，手铐就会被激活，然后吞噬一切。

关于她究竟缺失了哪些记忆，她最为清晰的感受来自于伏地魔、斯内普和马尔福为了突破她的封锁屏障而做出的百般努力。

痛苦、震惊和创伤让许多细节都变得模糊。虽然在她缺失的记忆中，有一小部分的时间跨度覆盖了几乎整个战争时期，但其中的绝大多数似乎都集中在最后一年，一直到她被监禁之前。

知识的空白撕裂了赫敏内心深处的某些东西。她急切地想知道她缺失的究竟是什么，但同时又害怕恢复记忆、再次想起某些信息。这让她觉得自己仿佛走在雷区之中，完全不知道是否下一步就会踏错。

她尝试着接受信息缺失——理解缺失——这种感觉就像体内有一股苦涩的毒药不断蔓延着。

他们为什么会输？

难道她连这个都一点也想不起来吗？

这就好比她和马尔福在对弈，但她却看不见棋盘。

她迫切地渴望获取任何一点知识。

一旦她知道了些什么，她的敌人也会立刻察觉。因此，她的无知既是护盾又是武器；既是在为她争取逃跑的时间，但也随时可能带来危险。

不知怎么，她几乎可以肯定这会招来杀身之祸。

仿佛达摩克利斯之剑就直直悬在她头顶一般。

当她终于从浴缸里爬出来时，指尖的皮肤已经因为长时间的浸泡而变得皱巴巴的。她已经疲惫不堪，径直爬上床，拿起一只枕头抱在怀里。

她的大脑不停地转动，满脑子都是她无法解答的问题。

第二天她刚吃完午饭，马尔福就再次出现了。

赫敏心一沉，但还是穿上斗篷乖乖地跟上他。仅仅是走在他身后，她的心就怦怦直跳。她很想知道他会不会发现这一点，不管他是在用什么方法监视着她。

他们一走进游廊，马尔福就立刻变出一把椅子坐了下来，然后打开一份报纸。这一期的头版是关于一座在对角巷揭幕的、为伏地魔所建的纪念碑。赫敏局促不安地站在门口，不知道该去哪里。

她瞥了一眼马尔福，张开嘴想问他些什么，但她的身体好像没等她来得及开口就自动把话吞了回去。

**安静。**

她不能主动交谈。

她苦涩地凝视着树篱迷宫。她想她可能会就这样漫无目的地走来走去。

她开始向前走。但她刚迈出一步，一种微弱的不适感就爬遍了她全身。她抬起头，看到了广阔的灰白色天空……

她的心脏好像突然停止了跳动。

仿佛所有的氧气和声音都被瞬间吸走，眼前只剩一片无边无际的虚空。

没有空气。

她觉得自己快要窒息了。她的心开始狂跳。越跳越快，越跳越快。她能听见它跳动的声音。

她能看见眼前的台阶，碎石，树篱。

感觉就像是……

什么都没有。

整个宇宙都仿佛在她的脚下终结。

如果她再向前一步，就会掉进去。

她僵在原地。她想动一动，但浑身颤抖动弹不得。她紧咬住嘴唇，试着呼吸，试着强迫自己向前走。

这太过——空旷。

她闭上眼睛。

这只是她的胡思乱想而已。这 **只是** 她的胡思乱想而已。

她昨天明明还好好的，还能又害怕又气愤，还能一口气跑几英里。但是现在——

她做不到——

这一切都太困难了。

她完全不记得世界以前竟然是如的广，天空是如此的……高。脚下的小道一直向远方延伸而去，不知道究竟哪里才是终点。

想到这里，她的手开始颤抖。她快要吐了。

她想回自己的房间去。

她想把自己缩进角落里，感受墙壁紧贴着她的身体。

她低头看着自己的脚，感觉到泪水刺痛了眼角。恐慌像潮水一样涌上她的心头。她的心越跳越快，宛如一只被关在她胸腔里的小鸟，拼命想要逃走，却在不断的扑腾中力竭而亡。

赫敏双手紧紧捂住嘴，尽量不让自己喘不过气来。

一道突然的声响引起了她的注意。她转过头，发现马尔福紧紧攥着报纸，指节都因为用力而泛白。他的手在微微颤抖。

她喘着气，踉跄着走开。

“对不起——对不起——”她断断续续的声音里满是惊恐，“我要——”

她只走了几英尺就再也迈不开步子。

她害怕靠近马尔福，但即使是他，也没能让她克服在她试图向前走时那股吞噬她的恐惧。她只觉得肺里的空气被一点不剩地挤了出来。她微张开嘴，试图喘口气。但她完全无法吸气。

她在恐惧里越陷越深，仿佛有什么生物把爪子伸进了她的背部，然后爬上她的脊背，把她撕成碎片。她全身的肌肉、神经和骨头都被剥开，暴露在冬天寒冷的空气里，而她已经奄奄一息。

她无法呼吸。

整个世界好像在往一边倒去。

仿佛有无数根尖针扎进了她的手和胳膊。

她所能看到的只有空旷——

她无法停止颤抖。无法停止恐惧。无法继续向前走——

太过空旷了。一片空白。虚无。虚无。直到整个时空尽头。而她独自一人身处其中。

连墙壁也没有。一片虚无。

她能不断地尖叫，但没有一点声音。

也没有人会来。

黑暗逐渐吞噬天空。

然后就什么也不剩了。

没有人会来。

她无法——

“站住！”她身后突然传来一声咆哮。

现实向洪水一样向她袭来。她浑身一惊，回头看去，只见马尔福面色苍白，两眼微光闪烁，紧盯着她。

“你必须在室外呆着，但没必要去闲逛。别把自己弄得精神崩溃，最后让我没办法进入你的记忆。”

他注视着她，面部微微扭曲。许久后他抽出魔杖，变出了另一把椅子。

“坐下。冷静点。”他语气冰冷地命令道。

赫敏深吸了一口气，勉强迈开腿走了过去，尽量不去想那种涌上心头的解脱感。她坐了下来，低头看着自己的手，努力控制呼吸的节奏。

她正坐在椅子里。她正坐在马尔福旁边的椅子里。她并非身处虚无。没有虚无。她脚下是大理石地面。她不需要去任何地方。她正坐在椅子里。

她慢慢地吸气。默数到四。

呼气，让气流通过口腔。默数到六。

吸气。呼气。

一次。又一次。

她正坐在椅子里。她不需要去任何地方。

她狂乱的心跳渐渐平复下来，但整个胸口仍在抽痛着。

等到胸部突突的跳动稍有缓解，她便强迫自己的手指停止抽搐。但它们拒绝配合。于是她将手指塞进自己与椅子的缝隙里，用身体的重量将它们压住。

她崩溃了。

她确实崩溃了。

就算试图否认这一点也没有任何意义。

在监禁期间，她的精神里有某种东西破裂了，但她不知道该如何修复，甚至无法通过思考来解决这个问题。它直接从内部吞噬了她。

她低头盯着自己的膝盖。泪水从她眼角滚落，顺着脸颊流到嘴唇，最后跌落在她的裙子上晕开深红的一片。刺骨的寒风吹得她皮肤冰凉。她抹掉眼泪，把斗篷裹得更紧，戴上兜帽。

斗篷带来的温暖让赫敏几乎窒息，但她此刻坐在游廊上，仍能感到寒冷和恐惧。她努力地思考着。

明明她之前还好好的。就在昨天。她那时明明好好的。为什么？为什么她那时候没有为此困扰？

某种广场恐惧症。一定是的。不知怎么，她已经在那间没有光亮、声音和时间流动的牢房里对墙壁带给她的安全感产生了依赖。这种空间上的限制已经在那段时间里变成了她生活里唯一保持不变的东西。所以现在，无论是什么时候，只要她抽离了当前处境带给她的那种紧迫的恐惧，只要她有时间开始思考……

这种开放的空旷感就形成了另一种恐惧，将她整个人吞噬殆尽。

室外的情况比起楼上的走廊要糟糕太多。

也许她只是没有做好准备。也许，她现在知道了这种感觉，就能克服恐慌。如果她能给自己设定一系列可控的目标：先走下台阶，再走过碎石小道，再走到树篱前。

如果她能控制自己的步伐。

她肯定不会那么快就在树篱迷宫里迷路。

她的胃又扭曲了起来。逃跑计划的战线已经被越拖越长，她甚至还没有机会仔细调查能够逃跑的方法。她花的时间越长——

她就越有可能怀孕。

她甚至可能已经怀孕了。就算没有，那张木桌每出现一次，这个可能性也会越高。

她想哭。

她瞥了马尔福一眼，他正在如饥似渴地研究着魁地奇比分。

关于他，她应该知道些什么有用的信息？他所做的一切只有发怒，读报，然后出去杀人。

她永远逃不走。她可能会死在这座庄园里。

她绝望地打量着他。

他只是那样的冷酷。愤怒。

那股冰冷的怒意似乎笼罩着他全身。她能感觉到他的周身有黑魔法缠绕的痕迹。

究竟是谁会让他如此痛恨？他是不是也和卢修斯一样，把纳西莎的死归咎于凤凰社？那些杀戮咒是为了复仇吗？这是他拼命往上爬的原因吗？

他已经完全变了。多年前她认识的那个男孩，如今在身边这个男人身上已经看不见一点当年的影子。

他长高了，身形也更加宽厚。学生时代的那股高傲已经消失，取而代之的是一种明显肃杀的权利感，以及一种足够令人无法质疑的致命感。

他脸上属于少年的稚气已经尽数褪去。这是一种近乎残酷的美。那种分明的贵族气质，在他脸上表现出一种强硬而坚定的神情。灰色的双眼就像刀锋一般。头发还是那样淡淡的铂金色，被随意地梳到一边。

他浑身上下看上去都像一个懒散的英格兰领主，除了那几乎摒除一切人性的冷漠。如果刺客的利刃被做成人形，那应该就是德拉科·马尔福的模样。

她定定地看着他，将他的样子刻入脑海。

一个美丽的，被诅咒的，堕落天使。

又或者，是死亡天使。

当她端详着他的时候，他利落地合上报纸抬头看向她。她和他的目光接触了一会，然后移开了视线。

“你怎么了？”他盯着她看了几秒后问道。

她的脸微微泛红，没有回答。

“不说的话，我就直接从你脑子里找。”

赫敏努力不让自己在他的威胁下退缩。她目不转睛地盯着树篱。

“我——我想这是广场恐惧症，”她深呼吸了几次才开口，“有一些——有一些关于开阔空间的事情，让我觉得恐慌。”

“为什么？”

“我不知道。这其实不太合理。”她一边语气尖刻地说着，一边低头检查斗篷的针脚。代孕制服的针线功夫看起来十分精致——这完全在意料之中，也是完全说得通的。不像此刻困扰着她的那种毫无理性的思绪。

“我敢肯定你已经有自己的理论了。”他用一种极富挑战性的语气说道，仿佛在激她拒绝告诉他，然后他就能强行进入她的思想，自己把答案找出来。

她很想撒个谎，但那没有任何意义。毫无疑问，他一定会在她逃避之前再次侵入她的脑海。就算她现在不说，明天他还是会知道。又或者是后天。又或者是随便什么他想再次检查她思想的时候。

“可能是因为我在牢房里呆得太久了。”片刻后她再度开口。“我觉得四周什么都没有——就像是一片虚无。所有人都死了，没有人会来找我。我只是一个人呆在那里，甚至不知道已经过去了多久。墙壁——只有墙壁是真实的。我猜——我开始对墙壁产生依赖了。所以现在——如果我想走去某个地方，我就不——我就不知道会走向哪里……我不知道。我没办法——这感觉就像——”她努力想要解释自己的恐惧，“这感觉就像——我又被抛弃了。所有人都死了，我只有自己一个人——当我感觉周围的世界比较小的时候，我是能承受的——但只要我想到它有多么广阔——我就做不到。我没办法——”

她的话哽咽在喉咙里，声音越来越小。她不知道该如何形容这种感受。语言根本没有办法表达所有非理性的复杂情况。她茫然地看向别处。

她说话的时候，马尔福的神色似乎愈发地冷了。

“那昨天呢？”一阵颇为不快的停顿后，他问道。

“我不知道。我想，是因为我的恐惧超过了我的害怕。”

他沉默了片刻，然后轻哼一声，向后靠进椅背，打量着她。

“我必须承认，当我听说被分到我这儿的人是你的时候，我就期待着能成为那个最终击垮你的人。”他说着，微微向她倾过身去，脸上带着冷酷的笑意。“但我强烈怀疑你到底能不能克服你自己造成的这一切。真是太令人失望了。”

“我相信你还是会尽力这么做的。”她望着他的眼睛说出这句话。她知道自己的脸上写满了绝望，但她觉得已经没有掩饰的必要了。

看到她的神情，他银灰色的眼睛微微闪烁了一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [她觉得自己快要窒息了。](https://grapesodaandpuddin.tumblr.com/post/624330068461764608/she-felt-like-she-were-suffocating-her-heart)由grapesodaandpuddin绘制。


	9. 章·九

在这一小时中剩下的时间里，马尔福没有再和她说一句话。他从自己的斗篷里抽出一本书来开始阅读，显然完全没有被周围凛冽的寒意所影响。

赫敏合上双眼，保持了好几分钟，然后睁眼望向天空，同时努力不让自己的心脏开始狂跳。

她会克服它的。

她不在乎会付出什么代价。

时间的流逝开始变得模糊。

每天午饭后，马尔福就会来到她的房间，把她领到游廊上。之后，他通常不理会她，而是打开《预言家日报》或着其他书本开始阅读。赫敏则会在游廊上来回快速地踱步，试图找回勇气。她可以勉强走下大理石台阶，但无法向碎石小道靠近一步。

这和室内的走廊完全不一样。她好像没有办法克服。那里仿佛有一条无法跨越的边界，只要一靠近，脑海中的理智就会停止运转。

于是她坐在台阶上，俯身拾起碎石，然后一块一块地扔向远处，又或者是把它们排成图画或如尼符文的形状。

没有什么别的事情可做了。

马尔福从不和她说话，因此她也没办法和他说话。并非是她不想开口，而是她必须获得许可才能这么做，这对她来说简直是种耻辱。

马尔福家不需要仆人，这显然意味着，除了她自己的存在之外，她根本不需要做任何别的事情。没有书，没有报纸，甚至连一根绳子也没有，无聊程度已经快赶上霍格沃茨的监牢了。唯一不同的是，有一幅肖像一直在监视着她，而且她知道，卧室之外还有一整座宅邸等着她去探索，前提是她能鼓起勇气走出门去。

赫敏已经反复检查过她所在的翼楼里那条走廊两侧所有的房间，并且透过每一扇窗户仔细研究了树篱迷宫的构造，直到她几乎确定自己可以找到顺利通过迷宫的路。

她努力想要鼓起勇气走下楼梯，去探索其他的楼层。她已经连续九次跟在马尔福身后穿过一楼了，然而每次独自尝试的时候，她却几乎完全做不到。

第九天，马尔福并未在她吃完午饭后出现。反而是斯特劳德治疗师走进了赫敏的房间。

赫敏静静地站在那儿，看着女治疗师在房间中央变出一张体检台。

每一个赫敏痛恨的人似乎都有一个共同点，那就是喜欢强迫她躺在——或者是趴在——桌子上。伏地魔是。马尔福是。斯特劳德也是。赫敏没等她发话就自己走上前去，在边缘处坐了下来。

“张开嘴。”斯特劳德命令道。

赫敏机械地张开嘴巴。斯特劳德拿起一小瓶魔药，往赫敏嘴里滴了一滴。当她把盖子盖回去时，赫敏瞥见了瓶子里的东西，瞬间浑身僵硬。吐真剂。

她想，这可能是为了提高问诊的效率——防止受诊对象说谎。但赫敏不明白。明明手铐里已经嵌入了强制咒，斯特劳德完全可以直接命令她实话实说。

对方似乎注意到了赫敏脸上疑惑的表情。

“这只是为了让事情变得简单一些而已，”斯特劳德一边说着一边挥了挥魔杖，“假使将官长命令你在某些事情上说谎，你在回答我的问题时就会陷入矛盾。但只要这么一滴——你说实话就不算犯错了。”

赫敏点了点头，心想也有几分道理。

“嗯……并没有怀孕。好吧，要是真指望你们这么快就能成功的话，那就实在太心急了。”

赫敏闻言大大松了口气。但是下一秒她就忽然想到，这个结果同样意味着，下个月她还要继续趴在桌子上被马尔福连续强奸五天，之前那股如释重负的感觉瞬间消散得无隐无踪。

“看着我，格兰杰小姐，”斯特劳德命令道，“在你来到这儿之后，有人伤害过你吗？”

赫敏一动不动地盯着面前的女人，但她的嘴巴自动开始回答她的问题。

“肉体强奸五次，精神强奸两次。”

对于赫敏的答案，斯特劳德看起来丝毫不觉得担忧，只是露出了若有所思的表情。

“摄神取念很痛吗？”

“是的。”

“嗯。我会记下来的。没有其他伤害了是吗？”

“没有。”

“很好，你的答案真是令人欣慰。因为别的地方——出了些问题，那些其他的代孕者。”

一阵恐惧如幽灵一般缠住了赫敏。

“她们——她们还好吗？”她的声音变得嘶哑。

“哦，是的。我们把一切都安排好了，只是需要对某些巫师提个醒，如果不好好照顾黑魔王的礼物，她们是有可能会被收回的。”她又对着赫敏挥起魔杖，脸上没有一丝同情和愧意。

赫敏只想伸手拧断那个女人的脖子。她挣扎着控制住自己的冲动，双手也因此而颤抖起来。

斯特劳德对赫敏近乎掩饰不住的愤怒无动于衷。她朝赫敏的小腹施了一道诊断咒。

“没有撕裂伤，真是让人松口气，这本可能是个很麻烦的问题。我原本应该早点来的，但我得挨个儿检查每一个人，实在忙得抽不开身。这工作简直比我想象的还要乏味。”

她那副语气和神态似乎是希望赫敏能对她的遭遇表示同情。而赫敏只是定定地盯着时钟，不发一言。

“你的体能有所下降了。每天都出去锻炼了吗？”斯特劳德的表情有些恼怒。

赫敏身体发僵，胸口也随之紧绷起来。她试图保持正常呼吸的节奏，不露异色地回答这个问题。

“我——没有。但是将官长已经开始确保我每天都会出去。”

“那你有去散步吗？长距离散步对体质很重要。”

“我——做不到。”

斯特劳德瞪着赫敏。“做不到？”

赫敏咬住嘴唇，犹豫了一下。“我会惊惧发作——仅仅是离开这个房间就已经很困难了。将官长会把我带到游廊上呆一小时，但是我——我——我不能——我做不到……我不知道——这太过——太过——”

赫敏努力想描述这一切时，她的呼吸已经变成了急促而艰难的喘息。即使有吐真剂的作用，想要把自己的这种恐惧说出口似乎也要经过相当一番挣扎。自己居然连这种毫无理性可言的障碍都克服不了……胸中的怒意和绝望翻涌而上，又被她奋力地压了下去。

她的双唇紧紧抿在一起，但仍然止不住地扭曲着。她能感觉到一股力量从内部压迫着眼眶和脸颊，于是强忍着不让自己哭出来。

“有意思。”斯特劳德说着草草地记了几笔。“大概是因为你曾经被监禁的缘故吧。我没想到出门对你来说会成为一个问题。嗯……只有镇定剂是不够的，但我也不能给你用那些能永久缓解焦虑的魔药，会影响妊娠的。也许该给你点别的什么暂时性的东西，帮你适应一下情况。我需要研究一下。”

赫敏没有说话。

“你生理期每天的必需品都会由我们提供。”斯特劳德一边写着笔记一边补充道。然后她似乎想到了什么，抬起头有些疑惑地看向赫敏：“你——你在监牢里遇到这种时候都是怎么解决的？”

“只是流血而已，”赫敏回答，“牢房里很干净，但没有提供任何东西。”

斯特劳德颇不赞同地摇着头。看来，她在对待赫敏的事情上，比起乌姆里奇还有些道德优越感。

“还有什么是你觉得有必要告诉我的吗？”斯特劳德问道。

“我觉得你又邪恶又没有人性。”赫敏立刻答道。

她甚至还没来得及反应，这句话就在吐真剂的作用下脱口而出。

斯特劳德的表情微微一抖。

“好吧，我想是我问得不够准确。关于你的身体状况，还有什么是你觉得有必要告诉我的吗？”

赫敏微微思索了一会，然后回答：“没有。”

“那就好。”斯特劳德最后瞥了一眼她的笔迹。“哦，差点忘了，把袜子脱掉。”

赫敏顺从地扯下了脚上的长袜。斯特劳德朝她的腿扫了一眼，然后挥动了魔杖。几秒之后，赫敏感到腿部涌上一阵强烈的灼烧感。

她吓了一跳，发出一声吃痛的低吟。灼热退去之后，她低头看向双腿，那里的皮肤已经因为刺激而泛红，但变得又光又亮。

“永久脱毛咒。确实有人抱怨过这个，其中一个还试过洗澡用的脱毛魔药，但那个该死的小女巫居然把头也泡了进去，出来的时候都已经秃了。”

她把一小瓶莫特拉鼠汁递给赫敏。

“刺激感应该过一两天就会消失。我会把你的情况告诉将官长的。”斯特劳德说完便把赫敏的文件放回公文包里。

赫敏从体检台上滑下身来，一手拿着袜子，另一手拿着莫特拉鼠汁，呆呆地站在原地。斯特劳德轻挥魔杖让体检台消失，然后一言不发地离开了房间。

半小时后，马尔福来了，看上去比平时更生气。

赫敏披上斗篷跟在他身后走了出去。来到游廊后，他皱着眉看了她一眼。

“你必须至少步行半英里。”

赫敏朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我本来准备派个家养小精灵和你一起，但斯特劳德担心如果你过度劳累的话，你自己造成的脑损伤可能会导致你发病。”他看起来非常愤怒，几乎想要想转手抄起什么东西砸到地上摔个粉碎。“所以现在，我得亲自带你去散步。”

他望着外面的庭院，片刻后又补充了一句：“简直比遛狗还糟糕。”

说完他便怒气冲冲地下了台阶，然后站在碎石小道上转过身来。

“跟上。”他声音冰冷，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条直线，眼里闪着精光，看着她。

赫敏有些不可思议地瞪着他。德拉科·马尔福要亲自确保她远离恐慌——这得是地狱冻结多久以后才可能发生的事情？

强制咒驱使着她向前走去。

赫敏深吸了一口气，小心翼翼地走下台阶，然后稍稍犹豫了一会儿才走上碎石小道。她向他走了四步，身体没有任何僵硬的感觉。她顿时又想哭又愤怒。

这显然是如地狱般冰冷的一天。

马尔福转身沿着小路向前走去，而她小步跟在后面。

在路上走着的时候她才意识到，这可能是由于手铐的缘故。因为他对她下了命令，所以她才走了过来。就算是被在强奸的时候，手铐也能迫使她顺从。无论那些强制咒是基于什么原理生效的，它们都显然能够抑制住她的恐慌情绪，就像抑制她攻击马尔福然后缓慢而残忍地杀死他的欲望一样。

他一路沿着树篱迷宫的外围走着。完全走过树篱后，他又带着她穿过玫瑰花圃间的小径。

赫敏怀疑马尔福庄园里到底会不会有什么东西能远离属于冬季的寒冷、死寂和贫瘠。这里的玫瑰花丛被修剪成了越冬的样子，先前的树篱也像高墙一般直耸向天空。

赫敏确实不是很喜欢正经的英式园林，但马尔福庄园绝对是她见过的最可怕的一处。无论是树篱，还是小道上白色的碎石，还是那些被修剪得几乎只剩最后一口气的光秃的灌木。

也许在春夏时分，这里并不会那么可怕。但在当下，赫敏觉得随便哪个麻瓜停车场都要比这儿有吸引力的多。

马尔福似乎也没有兴趣欣赏这样的景色。

连续快步走了一小时后，马尔福终于领着她走回庄园。他们走近时，赫敏似乎看见楼上有某一处窗帘在晃动。

马尔福带着赫敏回到房间，却并没有立即离开，而是站在那里盯着她。

赫敏微微瑟缩，双手不自觉地摆弄着斗篷的扣子。也许，只要她不理他，他就会走了吧。

“上床去。”过了一会儿，他命令道。

她吓了一跳，蓦地抬头看着他。他扯出一丝带着恶意的笑容，朝她走近了几步。

“除非你想在地板上来。”他说。

赫敏一动不动，只是站在原地惊恐地瞪着他。他抽出魔杖无声地一挥，赫敏就感到他放出的魔法裹住了她，把她向房间里拖去，直到她撞到床沿倒在床上。

马尔福慢慢悠悠地向她走过来，看上去似乎对一切都感到无聊。他的眼睛里有什么东西在微微闪烁着。

赫敏双臂抱住前胸，咬住嘴唇不让自己发出呜咽。

他低头看着他，两腿挤进她的腿间，向她俯下身去。

赫敏真希望自己能一头埋进床垫里闷死。希望能放声尖叫。希望自己能施出哪怕一点点魔法来攻击他。

**顺从。安静。不能抗拒。**

她偏过头把下颚紧紧压在肩上，竭力想躲开他。

他的右手压进了她头顶的床垫里。然后她感觉到她的魔杖抵上了她的下颌。

“看着我，泥巴种。”他命令道。

她松开下巴，转过头抬眼望着他。那双灰色的眼睛离她只有几英寸，微微收缩的瞳孔深处仿佛正酝酿着一场风暴。

他闯进了她的脑海。

她吓得倒抽一口气。

连他的摄神取念都是那样冷酷。让人如坠冰窟的同时，还伴随着尖锐而清晰的痛楚。

她的思维并没有像之前几次那样受到创伤或震惊的影响。也正因为如此，她觉得这次被入侵的感觉非常的鲜明而“生动”。他飞快地浏览着她的记忆，同时留意着所有被封锁的部分，试着闯入其中一处，直到赫敏发出一声哀号。

他动作极快，仿佛只是在确认那些记忆仍旧没有任何解封的迹象。全部检查完后，他进入了当下的部分。

他似乎被她日益滋长的恨意和想要杀死他的渴望逗乐了。他看见她探索其他的房间、跑过庄园、百无聊赖地坐在大理石游廊的台阶上、读《预言家日报》，以及惊惧发作。

他还看到她曾多次努力地想回忆起邓布利多之死的细节，却怎么也想不起来那位老巫师的手究竟发生了什么。这一点好像引起了他的兴趣。他仔细检查了她所有相关的记忆，试图寻找什么信息，但他不知道赫敏究竟把它锁在了哪里。

最后，他进入她和斯特劳德的那场面诊的部分，她甚至能感觉到他看到此处时的恼怒之意。然后是他带着她在庄园里散步，以及她有多么讨厌外面那些花园。当他看到自己命令她上床而她随即生出恐惧时，他终于退了出去。

他朝她冷笑一声。

“尽管放心，泥巴种，我可没那么想碰你。单单是你的存在就足够让我厌恶了。”

“彼此彼此。”赫敏声音嘶哑。然而这称不上是种优秀的驳斥，因为她的头还在抽搐着。感觉就像是马尔福将他的全部思维插入了她的脑海中，然后在她的精神里留下了成片的淤青和伤痕。

马尔福直起身低头看着她，好像在等她再说些什么。她抬起头盯着他。

“真的是你杀了邓布利多？”

他勾起唇角倚在床柱上，双臂交叉在胸前，头歪向一边。

“连这个都能忘？你到底还记得什么有用的东西？还是你只是习惯性地把不是从书本里学到的那些都忘了？”他低头看了眼自己的指甲，然后有些无聊地往袍子上蹭了蹭。“我想你确实一直很擅长这种事。战争期间你连战场都没上过，对吧？我很确定我没见过你，你从来就没有和波特还有韦斯莱一起出去过。你只是躲着而已，整天呆在医院里，徒劳无功地挥着你的魔杖，拼命去救那些本来死了会更好的人。”

赫敏闻言只觉得颅内的血液被一抽而空，整个房间都在她眼前摇晃了起来。她仿佛被游走球击中了一般倒抽一口冷气。

她每一次治好罗恩、比尔、查理、乔治和弗雷德、唐克斯、莱姆斯、金妮、汉娜、安吉利娜、凯蒂……

都只是让他们活到战争结束而已。让他们被折磨致死。让她们被奴役强奸。

她双手覆住嘴，手指死死压在嘴唇上，几乎能感觉到牙齿的轮廓。她浑身颤抖地躺在床上，竭力控制自己不要哭出来，然而一声极轻的呜咽还是溜出了她的指缝。随着眼后一阵刺痛，泪水瞬间漫溢而出，面前马尔福的脸也开始变得模糊。她翻过身侧躺着，把自己蜷成一团。

“既然你这么想知道，告诉你也无妨。黑魔王亲口命令我在六年级的某个时候杀死阿不思·邓布利多。所以那个星期五早上，当那个满嘴嗡嗡个不停的笨老头从我边上走过去的时候，我就直接从背后给了他一记杀戮咒。他一直在和那些一年级鬼扯什么柠檬雪宝之类的愚蠢话题，将后背完全暴露，还真是粗心得可以。但你们格兰芬多总是这样不是吗，从来不会想到有人会在光天化日之下暗杀你们。我甚至确信他当时肯定知道我想杀他，但他还是背对着我。也许他还以为我不敢，”他轻蔑地哼了一声，然后发出一声叹息，“这可能是唯一从某人背后对他使用杀戮咒的缺点——他们永远错过了在临死前最后一刻觉悟的机会。”

赫敏听着马尔福拖着长调讲着故事，默默地咬紧了嘴唇。她原以为，如果她当面向他问起这件事，他会表现出既可怕又自豪的样子。但无论如何，她依然对自己刚刚听的一切感到震惊。

“我想你的主人一定对你很满意吧。”她仍然不去看他。

“是啊，尤其是在我把那个老蠢货的魔杖一并献给他之后。那天晚上，他和我还有我的母亲共进晚餐，就在这座庄园里。然后，我就成为了一个真正的食死徒。”

他的语气似乎有些空洞。赫敏扭过视线从自己的肩膀上瞥了他一眼，但他的眼睛没有在看她，而是直直对着窗户，看上去几乎有些忧郁，仿佛此时此刻他的心已经不知道飞去什么别的地方了。

然后他忽然直起身，朝她淡淡一笑。

“还需要我告诉你更多细节吗？”他挑了挑眉，表情有些机械。

“不用。”她的目光从他脸上垂了下来。“我想知道的就是这些。”

“行吧。”他伸手抚平长袍，转身离去。“外面的世界在召唤我了。可别在我不在的时候发病，泥巴种。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> 本章相关同人图：  
> [赫敏与将官长](https://nikitajobson.tumblr.com/post/181754569256/i-want-you-all-to-myself-oh-but-you-know-me#_=_)由Nikita Jobson绘制。


	10. 章·十

**我努力地想要记住你**

**然后**

**在同一时刻**

**放你离去**

**——Nayyirah Waheed** [1]

* * *

**哈利·波特坐在屋顶上，抽着烟，望着远方。赫敏从顶窗爬了出来，向他走去。**

**“我们到底发生什么事了，赫敏？”他在她走近时问道。**

**“一场战争，”她轻声说，然后伸出手把他的脸转向她。他头上有一道伤口，苍白的皮肤还在因为刚刚被洗掉的血迹而微微泛红。他的神情悲伤，疲惫，还有愤怒。**

**“是谁变了？你还是我？”他问她。她的手指穿过他额前的头发，将那些发丝轻轻拨开，好让伤口愈合。**

**“是我。”她避开他的目光。**

**“为什么？你认为我做不到吗？”他问，“你是在做好我会失败的准备吗？”**

**她朝他施了一道诊断咒。他有两根肋骨骨折，腹部还有瘀伤。她轻轻推着他躺下，然后开始治疗。**

**“我认为你能做到。但是——那个预言，只不过是和掷硬币一样五五开的结果罢了。邓布利多死后——”她的声音微微发抖。**

**“死亡和我们之间的距离，之差一道诅咒而已。”她顿了一会儿才继续开口。“我不能袖手旁观地等着那百分之五十的机会自己降临，然后假装知道我们能赢，尤其是在有这么多人依赖着我们的时候。你所拥有的一切，你爱别人的方式，那些都是纯洁的，也是强大的。但是——到现在为止你已经阻挠过汤姆多少次了？婴儿的时候一次，是因为你的母亲；一年级一次，二年级又是一次。然而他现在依然存在着，依然在和你战斗。我不想骗自己去假设我们已经把什么做到得‘足够了’。”**

**“所以你不认为善良和正义必然会胜利。”哈利的声音带着沉重的责备。**

**“赢家永远会说自己代表善良和正义，但那些史书本就是由他们自己写的。至于道德优越在其中起了什么作用，我真的一点都看不出来。”她边说边低声念出修复骨折的咒语。**

**她举起魔杖正要治疗另一处肋骨，哈利开口道：“但你说的那是麻瓜历史。巫师不一样。巫师的世界也不一样。”他伸手想去触碰她握住魔杖的手，却在半空中紧握成拳，然后垂了下去。**

**赫敏缓慢而坚决地摇了摇头。哈利的表情带上了痛苦之色，移开视线望向天空。赫敏对着自己的手施了一道屏障咒，将治疗瘀伤的药膏涂抹在哈利的腹部和肋骨上，轻轻地揉着圈。**

**“你以前不是这样的，”哈利说，“你以前对待事情比我还要公正。你的SPEW呢？以前那个女孩绝不会说出‘黑魔法值这个代价’这种话。这到底是怎么了？”**

**“那个女孩在拼命救科林·克里维的时候，就已经死在病房里了。”**

**“科林死的时候我也在场，赫敏，但我没有变。”**

**“我永远愿意付出一切所需要的代价，哈利。我们在校园时代经历过的所有的那些冒险，只要我加入，那就是我的全部都加入了。也许你只是……从来都意识不到我究竟愿意为你付出多少。”**

* * *

* * *

醒来的时候，赫敏想起了那个梦。

她将梦里的一切一遍又一遍地在脑海里回放。这是她的记忆。虽然她对此感到有些害怕，但梦境里似乎没有什么特别重要的东西。她试着想回忆起这件事是在哪一年发生的。

哈利在抽烟。那是战争开始后三年他才养成的习惯。赫敏并没有认出那片屋顶属于哪里，不过这也没什么，当时她不常去的安全屋足有几十间之多。

找回一段新的关于哈利的记忆，即使不是什么特别快乐的部分，对赫敏来说也如同一件意想不到的礼物。她是那么想念他，有时甚至想念到难以呼吸。

她躺在床上，脑海里翻来覆去地回想着其中的每一个细节。他眼中闪着光；他紧张不安地吸了一口烟，然后猛地呼出一口气；他脸上疲倦的表情；还有他的头发根根竖立起来的样子。

她希望自己那个时候能给他一个拥抱，或者紧握住他的手，或者深深地看着他的眼睛，告诉他他对她究竟有多重要。

告诉他她是那么需要他，他是她最好的朋友，她会跟随他直到天涯海角。如果失去了他，她会一辈子、永远无法释怀。

她希望时光能够倒流，无论到底出了什么差错，她都希望能够尽全力弥补。她至少可以回去告诉哈利，决战那天不要去霍格沃茨。

回去告诉凤凰社，如果他们输了，会带来怎样可怕的后果。

在赫敏的记忆中，他们的争吵几乎是一种常态。赫敏想让凤凰社使用——好吧，也不一定是黑魔法，而是某种处于灰色地带的“灰魔法”。随着战争的不断持续，她在这一点上的坚持越发急切。也因此，不只是哈利，她与许多人的人的关系都变得日趋紧张。

她尽量不去想如果他们愿意使用黑魔法，抵抗军是否能最终赢得那场战争。

战争已经结束了，他们也早已经输了。

她双手捂住眼睛，极力想要逃避这个问题。无论答案是什么，那都无疑是痛苦的，因为这根本毫无意义。

哦……哈利……

在他死去的那天，她有没有告诉他她爱他？她跟他说过话吗？

她想不起来。

赫敏蜷缩在床上，双臂环紧自己，模仿着拥抱的样子。当她还在牢房里的时候，她就觉得自己可能会死于这种毁灭性的孤独之中。

那时候她觉得自己心都碎了。

与此刻的感觉一般无二。

几分钟后，她强迫自己起床。躺在那里暗自伤心难过根本无济于事。

她走到窗前停了下来。下过雪了，外面的世界被一片纯白覆盖。视野从无尽的灰色中解脱出来的感觉几乎令人振奋。

这天早上，除了早饭，还有一小瓶东西也被同时送到她的房间。赫敏没有见过这种魔药。她端详了许久，又打开盖子闻了闻，但还是认不出它究竟是什么。于是她把小瓶子放在一边，毕竟并没有人命令她去喝，她也不打算在被命令之前喝下任何一种她不熟悉的魔药。

她走到楼梯前，站在那里目不转睛地盯着下方。该是时候了。她要自己一个人走下楼梯。事实上，到目前为止她还没有完成过这件事——真是可悲。那只是一道楼梯而已。只是一道通往那个她和马尔福走过几十次的大厅的楼梯而已。

她的双肩几不可察地颤抖着，于是她正了正身子。

她觉得自己就像个受了惊吓的孩子。

她实在讨厌这一点。

她抿紧双唇深吸了一口气，然后将手扶上墙壁，缓缓迈出了第一步。

她要逃出去——她这样告诉自己。

她要在被迫怀孕之前逃出马尔福庄园。然后，总有一天，她会回到这里亲手杀了马尔福。

她要重获自由。重获自由。生活在一个有阳光和魔法的地方，身边有一群不会伤害她的人。

她全神贯注于这个念头，一步一步地走了下去，直到终于走下了最后一级。

她环视着四周。仍然贴在墙上的手能感觉到墙纸淡淡的纹理，触摸墙壁似乎能帮助她保持适当的心率。

她走进了一间茶室，然后是会客室、衣帽间还有休息室。她一处不漏地探索着这些房间。整个过程中，肖像里的那位女巫一直都跟随着赫敏。

没有。没有。什么都没有。

就连窗帘的扎带都被施了咒拆不下来。她打开了所有的餐具柜、碗柜和壁橱，没有发现任何可以用作武器或是能帮助她逃跑的东西。

她带着沮丧“啪”地关上了柜门。

看来，如果想要找到什么有用的东西，她就必须去探索庄园里有人居住的另外两座翼楼。想要确保在这座空置的北翼里没有任何可以被赫敏利用的东西，对马尔福来说简直易如反掌。但其他地方可就难说了。

在赫敏眼里，阿斯托利亚是个有些心浮气躁的人。鉴于她对赫敏的存在视而不见的态度，她应该不会像马尔福那般过分谨慎。

赫敏缓步回到自己的房间，越过窗户看向楼下面那些仍有待探索的户外景色。刚才的“短途旅行”已经让她觉得精疲力竭，仿佛刚跑完马拉松似的。

每件事都是如此的耗费精力。

她把脸颊贴在窗玻璃上，感到一阵绝望。

就算她设法克服了广场恐惧症，这也仅仅只是个开始罢了——无论她如何自欺欺人都无法改变。事实上，她甚至完全不知道要怎样才能去完成更多的事情。

她低头看了眼腕上的手铐。

过去几天中，她一直在思考并设法检测手铐的功能和作用。尤其在马尔福帮她克服了广场恐惧症后，她更是细致入微地开始分析强制咒的原理。

她不明白为什么这副手铐能有如此强大的作用。她在战时便研究过各式各样的黑魔法物品，而这副手铐与她所见过的一切都不一样。

于是她开始实验。首先她尝试着用尖叫来违反保持安静的指令。这条指令似乎并没有那么严格地限制她服从，毕竟当有人和她说话的时候，她是可以回答或者做出些别的反应的。如此看来，这一条似乎最容易克服。她一直坚信，只要自己足够努力，就能完全凭借意志力闯过难关，就像那些意志足够坚定的人最终可以颠覆整个帝国一样。

而她，至少可以称得上是一个意志坚强的人，她对此相当肯定。

然而，当她张开嘴试图尖叫的时候——她却叫不出来。无论她多么努力强迫自己发出声音，她就是做不到。她不停地尝试着想大喊出来，直到手铐开始发烫。

她赢不过手铐。

最后，她精疲力尽地瘫倒在地上，拼命挣扎才不至于失去意识。

看着屋内的一切在她眼前颠倒旋转，她开始慢慢意识到手铐的作用为什么如此强大——它们在利用 **她自己的** 魔力。巫师们无法干涉魔力在体内流动，就像他们无法让肾上腺停止工作一样。因此，无论她费多大的劲想要违背强制咒，手铐都会用相等的力量来抑制她。

可就算她意识到了这一点，她也发不出一丁点尖叫呐喊来发泄自己满腔的愤怒。她的内心已是怒火滔天，全身几乎都要燃烧起来。

她想打碎什么东西，想放出魔法制造一场爆炸，甚至想伤人。

她想学麻瓜电影里的那些人一样一拳打碎镜面，看着玻璃就像她的心一样在眼前碎开，看着指节破裂流血，感受着痛楚顺着掌骨爬满她的手掌，再蔓延到手腕……她不顾一切只想要感受到一些别的东西，而不是如现在一般，只能感受到那股即将把她淹没的精神痛苦。

但是她做不到。

她试着用各种方法绕过强制咒。

强制指令的内容不仅仅是“不能尖叫”，又或是“未经允许不能说话”。她不能发出任何较大的声响，因为她被命令保持安静。她不能摔门，不能跺脚，不能做任何会发出噪音的事。一旦她试图这么做，手铐都会阻止她。

就在此时，她意识到自己也是这些强制指令的控制者之一。她被命令保持安静，也正是因为她 **自主地** 意识到自己将要做出一些“不安静”的事情，手铐中的强制咒才会被激活。所以，凡是她自主认为可以被定义为吵闹、抗拒、不顺从的事情，她都无法做到。

难怪斯特劳德要如此小心谨慎地确保所有女孩们的精神及心理健康状况。如果她们真的失去理智，强制咒也就无法真正控制她们了。这就是在礼堂里培训的时候，那个女孩会突然尖叫起来并攻击别人的原因所在。

手铐的限制力和赫敏自己的创造力一样，不可限量。

赫敏又开始试着将注意力集中在别的事情上，一边继续尝试跺脚和摔门，一边做着算数占卜题，或在脑海中默背缓和剂配方。可是手铐依然被激活了。

她已经想不出别的方法了。

她转身离开，不再去看窗外的雪景，而是开始在房间里锻炼。虽然墙上的肖像让她略有些尴尬，但经过了这近一个月的“共处”后，她已经没那么在意了。

她已经厌倦了不断地思考，又不断地陷入绝望的循环。

虽然，就算她把双脚伸进衣柜下方开始做仰卧起坐，直到她腹部的肌肉仿佛被注射了酸液般微微疼了起来，她也没办法停止思考；但至少，这么做可以让她控制自己的怒意。

她不可能杀得了马尔福。只要有手铐在，这件事就是无解之局。

她也不可能仅凭自己逃出这里。

乌姆里奇甚至都没有对她们下过“不能逃跑”的指令。她和斯特劳德都非常确信，女孩们是无法自己打开手铐的。这个细节是赫敏目前唯一可以利用的漏洞，因为她的一切行动都带有逃跑的意图。

她仔细回顾了她所知道的所有与手铐有关的信息。汉娜从没有提到过有谁成功打开过手铐，尽管她们似乎已经和那些爱说闲话的卫兵建立起了某种松散的“友谊”。手铐里带有踪丝，不过安吉利娜却没有试图打开手铐，反而选择去偷踪丝监测器。

有那么多人一度从霍格沃茨的监牢里逃了出去，然而他们无一例外死在了马尔福的魔杖之下。从来没有人真正成功地逃生，因为他们之中没有一个人能打开手铐。

汉娜是怎么说的？除非砍掉双手，否则她永远逃不掉。

但是那一次，手铐是怎么被打开的？

在她们被集中在一起换上新手铐的那天，霍格沃茨的礼堂里还有两个食死徒——亚克斯利和罗尔。卫兵们开始按照乌姆里奇的命令将女孩们挨个儿击昏的时候，那两人正走上前去。而等她们从昏迷中苏醒过来后，他们已经离开了。

——只有带着黑魔标记的食死徒才能打开手铐。

摆在面前的路只有两条。要么让马尔福杀了她，要么让他帮她逃走。除此之外别无他法。就算她能在庄园里找到一整套露营设备、一篮子的门钥匙、甚至是一件她可以触摸并握在手里的武器，只要手铐依然挂在她的手腕上，那么一切就都是徒劳。

她懊恼地低声咒骂了一句，然后翻了个身开始做俯卧撑，一个接着一个，直到她的双臂再也撑不起来。

她翻过身来，背靠地面，眼睛盯着天花板。

**德拉科·马尔福，你完美盔甲上的裂缝究竟在哪里？**

房门在此时被突然打开，马尔福走了进来。她转头看向他，身上仍是疲惫不堪，连从地上爬起来的力气都没有。

他低头看着她。过了一会儿，他的眼睛里开始有什么东西在微微闪烁。

“我猜，是什么麻瓜的东西吧。”

赫敏翻了翻眼睛，强迫自己站了起来，觉得整个身子都像果冻似的。

他扫视了一下她的房间，目光落到了赫敏先前拒绝服用的那一小瓶魔药上。他用无杖咒将小瓶召唤到房间另一侧，以找球手般灵巧的动作将之抓在手里。

“我发现，作为一个格兰芬多，你总是莫名其妙地无法理解一些明摆着的事，就像你莫名其妙地无视了‘你应该喝掉它’这条暗示。但我觉得我不应该为此感到惊讶。”他说着嘴唇微微一撅，表情略有些疑惑。

赫敏倔强地抱着双臂。就此刻的战略而言，她绝对应该尽可能表现得顺从听话；但作为一个曾经的魔药师，赫敏的偏执和多疑让她实在不敢苟同马尔福的话。

“那是什么？”她问道。

马尔福的表情开始变得有些幸灾乐祸。

“如果你做个乖女孩，把它一滴不漏地全部咽下去，我就给你答案。”他的嘴角扬起了一丝带着恶意的微笑。

赫敏一动不动。马尔福仍然带着那副笑容看着她。

“过来，泥巴种。”过了一会儿，他命令道。

赫敏瞪着他，极不情愿地拖着步子穿过房间走向他，在离他只有几英寸的地方停了下来，两人的袍子都紧紧贴在一起。

她低下头恶狠狠地瞪着他的鞋子。

“看着我，泥巴种。”

她抬起下巴，直视他的双眼。他仍在微笑着。

“你肯定知道我不会杀你的，”他的目光带着残酷而愉悦的神情微微跃动着，“毕竟，如果我真要杀你，你早就迫不及待扑过来了。”

赫敏怒目而视。没错，她确实知道。但就算不是毒药，那只瓶子里装的也很有可能是其他各种各样的危险药品。她的心在胸口怦怦直跳，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。

“张嘴，”他一边打开瓶盖一边命令道，然后将那瓶魔药尽数倒进她嘴里，“全部咽下去。”

赫敏合上嘴，将口中的魔药咽了下去。魔药尝起来很苦，在她的舌头和喉管里留下一阵轻微的刺痛感，然后顺着食道滑落进胃部。她能感觉到魔药在那里停留了一会儿，然后慢慢消散在体内。

这感觉就像一只生鸡蛋在她的脑海里碎裂开来，接着是一种冰冷的感觉渗入她的意识，并慢慢将之完全包裹。仿佛有人将她的整个大脑从颅骨里取了出来，然后放进盛满冰水的桶里。她的身体还在那里，但她的思想——不在了。她好像在用别人的视角操纵自己的身体一般。

她的心率降到了稳定状态。

她应该感到恐慌的。然而她的意识似乎从内分泌系统中被阻断了。没有肾上腺素或去甲肾上腺素激增的反应。没有恐慌。

这只是一种通过观察得到的感觉：她 **应该** 感到恐慌。但是她没有。

她抬头看向马尔福。

她知道自己恨极了他。但这仿佛只是一条极为重要的信息罢了，她无法感觉到这股恨意。“恨”这个词对现在她来说只是一种概念，而不是一种情感。

他目不转睛地看着她。

过了一会儿，他问道：“感觉怎么样，泥巴种？”他那双锐利的眼睛紧盯着她，仔细地观察着她的每一处，她面上的表情，她的眼睛，以及她站在他面前的姿势。她的手不再痉挛了——当他低头看向那里时，她自己也意识到了这一点。他仿佛在将她身上的所有细节一一记录在脑子里。赫敏察觉到自己的皮肤在微微刺痛，一阵微弱的寒颤顺着她的脊柱缓缓向下，然而她却感觉不到相应的恐惧。她只是察觉到了而已。

“冷，”她回答他，“我的大脑感觉很冷。你对我做了什么？”

“这是为了让你适应环境，”他说着向后退开一步，同时继续仔细地打量着她，“这样我就没必要亲自监视你了。”

赫敏没有回话，而是转起大脑迅速地分析着状况。

对整座庄园的陌生感一直以来都让她烦扰不堪，所有一切都是未知，她也因此而感到惧怕。但是现在，那剂魔药阻止了这一切，她可以去到任何她想去的地方。

魔药将所有她意识到的一切挡在了她的感官之外。她感觉不到难过，感觉不到生气，也感觉不到难堪。所有的悲伤和愤怒全部都消失了。

她现在——什么感情都没有。

只是存在于一片冰冷的虚无之中。

她抬头看着马尔福。“这就是，‘变成你’的感觉吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] 节选自非裔女诗人Nayyirah Waheed的诗集《Nejma》。


	11. 章·十一

马尔福轻笑了一声。

“喜欢吗？”他问。

她微微将头歪向一边。现在对她来说，“看他”是一件很容易的事情，她不会因为恨他而感到惊慌害怕或不知所措。她的意识告诉自己他很危险，然而她的身体却没有任何生理反应。她的胃没有开始扭曲，心率也不像从前那样增加到三倍。他看在她眼里如同一尊雕像。

“感觉就像我死了一样。”她回答。

他点点头，似乎完全不为这句回答而感到惊讶。

“药效只是暂时性的，十二小时后就会减退，你也迟早会产生抗药性。不过用来让你适应庄园和庭院应该足够了。”

赫敏抬头看着他。

“你现在给我的感觉不一样了，不再那么刻薄了。你为什么要为我这么做？”她有些困惑地蹙起眉。显然，她还是可以感觉得到“困惑”。

他挑了挑眉，身子前倾靠向她，距离近到他的呼吸都如鬼魅一般拂过她的脸颊。

“我可不是为了你，泥巴种，”他在她耳边轻声说，“我是为了我自己。反正，你现在都不会有任何反应了。”

他直起身子。

“瞧见没？什么反应都没有。脉搏没有加快，心跳也没有变得剧烈。就算我拿只博格特过来或者让你趴在桌子上，你也眼睛都不会眨一下，实在没什么乐趣。”

赫敏若有所思地点点头。在这样的药效下，她想自杀会变得更加容易，就算马尔福意识到什么，也很可能为时已晚。

马尔福收起了脸上所有的表情，指了指房门，“走吗？”

她拿起自己的斗篷裹在身上，跟在他身后走了出去。他在游廊上停了下来，看着她独自走下大理石台阶。碎石小道上的积雪已经被清除了，但她仍能感觉到寒冷径直穿透了她的鞋子刺痛了她的脚趾。这一天真的很冷很冷。

她站在原地犹豫了一会儿，想着自己该去哪里，然后她抬步走向树篱迷宫。和马尔福一起散步时，他从来没有走进那里。她有些好奇自己究竟能不能找到出路。

迷宫非常大。高耸在她头顶的树篱让她想起了三强争霸赛中的那座迷宫，不过她倒是不那么担心马尔福的树篱会不会突然生出枝桠来把她吞没，又或者里面会不会藏着什么黑暗生物。她在蜿蜒曲折的小道上徘徊着，心中又想到了马尔福强行灌进她嘴里的魔药。

她之前怀疑过，他是不是自己也一直在服用这种魔药——为了让自己变成这样一个冷酷而邪恶的魔鬼。但没一会儿她便打消了这个念头。杀戮咒是基于施咒者自身情感的魔法，不可能在如此超然物外的状态下完成施咒。

但是，马尔福似乎确实有某种令人侧目的能力，可以无视杀戮咒的某些规则将其连续不断地施放。

撇开马尔福和他那深不可测而又神秘莫辨的仇恨不谈，她确实可以好好利用这种魔药。在药效的影响下，她可以在准备逃跑计划方面取得比上个月大得多的进展。她几乎怀疑马尔福在这方面是否过于粗心了。

她停下脚步仔细地思索着这一点。

马尔福不会粗心大意的。无论他多讨厌监视她，他都绝对不会粗心大意。一定还有什么其他的保险措施，而且足够强大，让他能放心地给她服用药效如此强劲的魔药。即使监视她这件事对他来说是一种折磨，他也不会在这一点上冒险。

那么，此时此刻，当她的心率和脉搏都无法给他任何提示的时候，他又是怎么能够确定她不会有任何动作呢？

她差点从楼梯上跳下去那次，他几乎是堪堪拦住了她。他知道自己什么时候需要出现……

她低头看着自己的手腕。

他一定是通过手铐感觉到的。但他又为什么只在那时出现，而在她惊惧发作时袖手不管呢？仅凭一道监控咒，即使是某种特殊的监控咒，也不可能精确地区分这些状况。

除非……

马尔福用某种其他的方式看透了她的心思——

她刚想到此处，就确信自己猜得没错。究竟那是种什么样的方式，她无法确定。但她笃信这一点。

真是令人恼火。她应该感到愤怒的，但无法聚集起一丝怒意。她应该被绝望吞噬的，但理智上的恼怒已经是她所能做到的最大限度了。

就好像光用摄神取念还不够似的，他就那样肆无忌惮地窥视着她的脑海，仿佛那里是他的私人牡蛎养殖场。她十分确信他能用某种方式通过手铐读取她的心思。

他从来不会费心去略读她的思想，她也已经注意到了这一点。她还记得斯内普以前是怎样面对学生的：深深看进对方的眼睛，收集最重要的情报。而当她和马尔福对视时，他从来不屑于这么做。

赫敏转过身，抬起头大步走出了树篱迷宫。回到游廊时，她发现马尔福似乎正专注于他手里的那本关于炼金术的书。

他“啪”地一声合上书本，抬起头看向她。而她也站在原地盯着他，双手叉在腰上。

她一句话也说不出来，只是瞪着他的眼睛。

仿佛意识到她说不出话，他轻笑了一下，然后又将视线转回她身上。

“怎么？”过了将近一分钟，他终于开口问道。

“你在读取我的思想吗？”她问。

他嘴角的弧度高高扬起。

“你只花了一个月就注意到了，”他夸奖的语气又刺又假，“尽管你还得同时忙着痛哭、忧郁、害怕走廊和天空。”

远离感情确实是有些好处的，马尔福讽刺的话语宛如被丢进池塘的小石子一般，只在她的大脑中激起了片刻的水花，继而归于平静和淡漠。

“这怎么可能？”她语带怀疑地扬起眉毛问道。这已经违背了很多条最基本的魔法定律。

“尽管放心，泥巴种，我可不是在读你全部的心思。如果要全身心去关注你的意识，我可能会忍不住给自己一发杀戮咒。只有当你在做什么——有趣的事情的时候，我才会去看。这样我就不用仅仅因为你想自己下个楼梯而费心去找你了。”

如果赫敏没有服过那剂魔药，一定会被他的嘲讽气得满面通红。然而她此刻只是再淡然不过地眨了眨眼，思考了一下这个信息。

所以他并非持续不断地读取她的思想。知道这点也挺好。但如果事情到了一定程度，他还是能够发现并读取她最关键的那些想法，而这——才是问题所在。

她仔细地上下打量着他。她必须偷走那个他用来监视她的东西。乌姆里奇说家主会随身携带的符咒。赫敏不知道那会是什么样的载体。魔法符咒通常需要金属来构建魔法连结才能生效。应该是某样能够穿戴在身上的物品，而最常见的就是项链、手镯或者戒指。

马尔福似乎没有佩戴任何珠宝，连结婚戒指也没有，全身上下唯一能看得见的只有他右手上的那枚黑色指环。

也许就是那个。

“你偷不走的。”马尔福慢慢悠悠地说。

她看向他的目光突然变得锐利无比。

“那并不是一样物品。”他说着举起自己的手，让她能够看清她死死盯着的那枚指环，然后将它从手指上取下来扔给了她。她本能地伸手接住，举到眼前仔细地研究起来。

确实是某种黑色金属，看起来并不像什么将某种强大的魔法标识与她的手铐连结起来的东西。但也许它确实就是，只是马尔福故意说谎误导她而已。

她不知道如果她直接把指环吞下去，他会作何反应。

他突然大笑起来。

“不许吞。”

她蓦地抬起头，只见他一脸了然地挑着眉，朝她笑了笑然后伸出手。她不情愿地把指环放进他的手掌里，看着他把它戴回手指上。

“就像我说的，那不是一样物品。你偷不走监测器的，至少对你身上的踪丝起不了作用。你的那副手铐是用血魔法做的。”

赫敏吃惊地瞪着他。

“我在你的脑子里？”她意识到了什么，双唇无意识的微微张着。

他们取了她的血液样本。

在霍格沃茨的时候，他们取了几小瓶她的血，还有她的头发，当时她还以为那是为了做基因检测。她从没想到，那些血液采样会被用来进行血魔法仪式。

这意味着，那些代表她生命的血液与马尔福的意识是相连的，他能在自己的脑海深处感觉到她。这和庄园还有霍格沃茨城堡所用血液保护咒一样，在主人与所有物之间建立起了一种潜意识联系。只要有人进入或者试图篡改任何东西，主人便能通过血液保护咒察觉到。赫敏也正以同样的方式存在于马尔福的意识中。

如果她现在不是完全没有感情，一定会为此吓得浑身发冷。

他点了点头。

“你可是波特的泥巴种，因此有必要采取一些额外的安全措施。那么，让我们再来确认一下现在的情况：我永远会知道你在做什么，也永远能找到你，除非你能打开手铐，”他看了一眼她的手腕，微微一笑，“我倒是很期待你能想出什么办法来。”

他开始大笑。

“也许你可以试试看勾引我，”他有些戏谑地建议道，向后靠进椅背上下打量着她，“然后用你的聪慧和魅力来俘获我的心。”

赫敏原地翻了个白眼。

“不错。也许明天吧。”她的脑海已经开始翻腾，“这实在很有启发。我不打扰你继续看书了。”

然后她转身大步走回树篱迷宫。

她一边走在迂回曲折的迷宫里一边继续思考着。选择范围又缩小了。马尔福显然不觉得她会逃跑，他甚至对这件事完全不关心。不过这也怪不了他。毕竟连她自己也不再指望能够逃走了。

之前，那还可以算是某种愚蠢的希望，而现在——简直就是彻头彻尾的白痴念头。她发出一声极轻的叹息，看着自己呼出的气像云雾一样在冰冷的空气中慢慢消散。

当药效减退的时候，她应该会变得极度懊恼和沮丧吧。

她独自探索了整个树篱迷宫。再次走出迷宫的时候，她的双脚已经冻到麻木，有些一瘸一拐地走向游廊。马尔福什么也没说，于是她直接从他身边走过，跨进大门，独自回到自己的房间。

这种魔药很容易上瘾。

马尔福不会允许这种情况出现的。斯特劳德提到过，治疗焦虑的魔药会影响妊娠，所以她应该只能在很短的一段时间内服用。

赫敏希望能多了解一些有关魔法妊娠的事情。在她参加过的治疗师培训中，这是一个很大程度上被忽视的部分。只要给她一张羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，她可以就“焦虑魔药与治疗魔法和黑魔法诅咒的相互作用”洋洋洒洒写出一篇三十英寸长的论文。但是，妊娠完全不在创伤治疗的范围之内。整个战争期间几乎都没有人怀孕，就算怀孕了需要生产，也会去找助产士寻求帮助。

她想知道这种魔药是怎么做出来的。她几乎可以肯定其中含有比利威格螫针黏液[1]、缬草和瞌睡豆。也许还有树獭大脑。她仔细回想着咽下魔药时的味道以及刺痛感，猜测这可能是螫针黏液和嚏根草糖浆共同作用的反应。

有新的东西可以思考实在不失为一件好事。自从战争以来，她的大脑就好自己把自己抓出了伤口一般，完全没有任何新鲜事物可供琢磨，相反，她的脑海里充斥着过去，一遍又一遍地回顾着那些往事，想知道究竟是哪里出了问题。

所有的过去犹如千斤巨石般坠在她的心上，在她反反复复扪心自问到底出了什么问题时，不断无情地将她整个人拖向深渊。

她之前到底知不知道？知不知道凤凰社为什么会输？又或者她真的知道并且将这个信息锁在了记忆里？选择将之隐藏起来折磨自己？

到底为什么？马尔福说得没错，他们已经输了。那么，让她费尽心思在战后也要拼命保护的究竟会是什么？尤其是，在知道她所有在乎的人已经全被囚禁或折磨致死之后，她为什么还要如此？

和邓布利多之死一样，战争末期前后的很多细节同样模糊不清。她想不起来他们那天为什么要去霍格沃茨，甚至想不起来究竟是谁抓住了她。她只记得哈利被伏地魔杀死，然后她被关在一座笼子里，看着韦斯莱一家被吊在半空折磨。

她怀疑自己那时候是不是由于震惊而昏了过去。

赫敏在天黑之前把庄园北翼由上到下整个探索了一遍，包括每一处阁楼，每一间壁橱，以及供仆人使用的所有楼梯和通道。她并没有像之前一样在每个房间里翻来翻去地找东西。她只是希望，在她熟悉了这些房间之后，即便没有魔药的帮助，她也不会感到惊慌失措或精神崩溃。

她很想知道马尔福家究竟有多少只家养小精灵，可以将这里打扫到如此一尘不染的地步，就算是阁楼最暗的角落里也连蜘蛛网都没有。

第二天早晨醒来时，她只觉得有一块大石头死死压在她的胸口。她被这股力量压在床垫里动弹不得，被前一天没有经历过的绝望鞭打着，让她几乎无法呼吸。

十二小时的平静换来的是此刻远甚双倍的痛苦，同时又将那半天的时间反衬得过于轻松惬意。直到经历过那十二小时的解脱，又有了此刻如浮雕般沟槽分明的对比，她才意识到自己内心的悲伤和孤独究竟有多深。

当那不堪忍受的重负再一次压在她身上，她只觉得自己要被碾成尘埃，身体的边缘仿佛已经开始破碎，然后慢慢溶解消失。她感觉不到任何东西。只有无尽的痛苦。

她感到脊柱和后颈的体温有些过热，而身上其他部分却又湿又冷，每一处肌肤都是潮湿的，就好像她在夜间通过汗水把魔药排出了体外一般。

她从床上滚落了下来，还没来得及冲进浴室就感到一阵强烈的恶心，直接跪倒在地板上吐了起来。

她瘫倒在地，浑身发抖，觉得身体无比沉重，双臂几乎不听使唤，整个人仿佛置身冰火两重天。她真的好想洗个澡。

她口渴了。渴得要命。

她想要一个拥抱。

一股全新的孤独感突然袭上了她的心头，让她止不住地哭了起来。

恶心和虚弱的感觉又一次让她觉得自己像个孩子，急切地盼望着妈妈来照顾她，把手贴在她的额头上，出言安慰着她。

她甚至记不起自己的妈妈是什么模样，但她依然想念她。她记得有一次自己躺在床上，温凉的手指触碰到她的脸，轻轻拂开她的头发，然后贴在她的面颊上。

当那阵恶心的感觉过去后，她才终于拖着身子走进浴室，将自己沉入温水中。

就像患了流感紧接着又宿醉了一样。也许这就是戒毒的感觉。在赫敏的回忆里，她从来就没有对什么的东西上瘾过。

马尔福自然是不会警告她药效过去后她会直接体会到这般濒临死亡的感觉。她在心里狠狠咒骂他，希望他能感觉得到。

当她回到卧室时，地板已经被打扫干净了。

她仍然觉得自己在发烧。于是她把毯子从床上拽了下来裹在身上，整个人蜷在床边，脸颊贴在窗玻璃上。

她难受了一整天。而马尔福显然已经预料到了这一点，因为他没有来找她要带她出去。第三天下午，他一言不发地出现在她的房门前，毫不理会她狠狠剜他的眼刀，径直将她领到了游廊上。赫敏发现这种魔药已经帮助她稍稍适应了环境，她成功在没有惊惧的情况下走出了游廊。虽然她仍然微微发抖，竭力控制自己不要过度呼吸，但并没有如先前那般被恐惧吞没。穿过碎石小道进入树篱前的一段路是对她来说最困难的部分。不过，当她身处高耸的紫杉林间，用手指摩挲着树墙集中精力摸索路线的时候，她已经可以让自己保持平稳的呼吸节奏了。

她返回游廊时，马尔福已经离开了。他显然对这样的结果非常满意，因为他再也不必监视她或带她散步了。

第四天早上，魔药又被送来了她的房间。赫敏做了好几个小时的思想斗争，思考着要不要继续服用。一想到要再花一天时间去“戒毒”，她就感到一阵反胃。但她最终还是咬紧牙关，将整小瓶魔药吞了下去。

她离开房间，像一只影子一样蹑手蹑脚地穿过北翼，开始探索主翼，并竖起耳朵警惕着阿斯托利亚随时可能出现的尖锐脚步声。自从那一晚阿斯托利亚将她带到马尔福房间门口之后，她就再没见过那个女巫。不过，当马尔福把她带到户外时，她偶尔会瞥见有什么人从室内透过窗户看着她。她可不想去试探阿斯托利亚之前的那些威胁究竟是不是认真的。

她在一整天的时间里探索了主翼的大部分区域，发现有许多门都上了锁。这让她意识到马尔福可能把她的血和庄园连结在了一起，用她自己的血液标识限制她的行动。

第五天，她的戒断症状更严重了。

又一个三日周期后，魔药并没有和早餐一起出现。赫敏觉得她可能知道这是为什么，所以几乎一口东西也吃不下。她在房间里疯狂地踱来踱去，然后走到大厅那间浴室里，在淋浴花洒下做了一个小时，试图平复自己的颤抖。

吃完饭完后，一个家养小精灵出现，把餐盘收了起来。

“你要为今晚做好准备。”它说完便消失了。

赫敏呆呆地坐在椅子里。她早就想到会这样，只是猜想得到确认的感觉更糟罢了。经历了一个多月的恐惧后，这种感觉本身也变得越来越冰冷，仿佛有什么东西将她浑身的器官不断拧紧成结，直到她觉得自己被生生撕裂。胸口也同样被抽紧，让她连最轻浅地呼吸都极为困难。

她走进浴室洗了澡。回到卧室时，她发现自己时不时瞥向房间中央。她害怕马尔福又会玩什么新花样。然后她突然意识到，自己竟然对此抱着希望——希望那张木桌会如上个月一样出现在那里，马尔福也不会做任何新奇的事。

她不想再以另一种方式被强奸。

当七点半木桌准时出现时，她浑身如释重负，几乎要哭出来。

下一秒，她简直想狠狠扇自己一个耳光。这究竟怎样一个恐怖的世界，一个女人居然会因为自己将以一种熟悉的方式被强奸而感到高兴？

一连五个晚上，马尔福都没有和她说一句话。就像上个月一样。

每一次，赫敏都用双手紧抓住桌沿，想象自己正在熬制焦虑魔药。她有很多很多的空闲时间来仔细考虑一切，于是她开始猜测如何反向设计整个工序。

她试图在脑海里重现那些气味和感受，尽可能地让自己觉得这一切是真实的。她对所有的细节都严格要求，近乎到了强迫症的程度。

要将自己从死死抵住髋骨的木桌以及身体里的滑动感中抽离出来，远离身后的抽插摇摆。

她不在那里。

她正在熬制一种魔药。

她站上踏脚凳，从架子上取下一只锡镴质坩锅，然后熟稔地一挥魔杖变出一团火焰，等到坩锅达到中等温度后才能加入比利威格螫针黏液。然后，她会用右手拿起小瓶，将黏液倒入坩锅，强烈的气味会刺激得她鼻子发痒。

锡镴和热量会让带有悬浮性的螫针黏液在沸腾一分钟后开始蒸发，她会将蒸汽收集进瓶子里用作局部伤口麻醉剂。接着，她会从一只罐子里取出树獭大脑，用一把长刀将之切成透明的薄片。她手下的大脑触感柔软而细腻，刀锋也非常锋利，所以她的手会力道很轻地完成切片。一分钟后，她会降低坩锅的温度，让黏液在其中慢煮，再把树獭脑切片铺在黏液的表层。两分钟后，螫针黏液和树獭脑会融合在一起，慢慢形成粘稠的钢蓝色物质。

与此同时，她还要准备瞌睡豆，一共会用到二十颗。在将豆子榨成汁液前，她会先用银匕首的刀刃将它们碾碎。她一下一下地感受着拇指关节传来的压力，想象着豆子在刀刃下碎开的感觉。将汁液倒入坩锅后，她会用一根银质搅拌棒顺时针搅拌十二圈，再逆时针搅拌八圈，然后盖上坩锅盖子，让魔药在低温下熬煮七十三个小时。为了消除瞌睡豆汁液的催眠药性，必须要经历长时间的熬制过程。魔药会在这段时间变成浅绿色。第七十四个小时，她会加入莫特拉鼠触角碎末、压碎的海葱、缬草和火灰蛇蛋壳粉末，随后迅速加火煮沸并维持三十秒，再用冷却咒将温度降至略高于熔点的水平。此时，魔药会变成深蓝色，稠度与水相近。之后，她会将嚏根草糖浆滴在水面上，每加一滴便辅以十次顺时针和逆时针搅拌，她的胳膊会因此感觉到轻微疲劳。三十滴全部加入完毕后，魔药会再度变得粘稠，粘在搅拌棒上。最后，用银质搅拌棒搅拌三次，文火慢熬五分钟，再将火焰熄灭，任其自然冷却至室温。成品是深灰色的糖浆状魔药，共有二十五份的剂量。

每天晚上，她都在脑海里重复熬制魔药的过程，不断调整用量、方法技巧以及原料添加的顺序。到了第五天晚上，她几乎确信自己已经完全弄明白了整个配方。

第六天，她强迫自己一个人走出去，生怕马尔福会到房间里来命令她。

她下定决心把克服广场恐惧症当成自己的首要任务。与马尔福有关的任何计划都得等她可以正常地来往户外后才能继续。

然而内心深处，她却觉得这只是为了躲避他的一种自我欺骗罢了。她完全不知道要如何才能诱骗他杀了自己，因为在未得他允许的情况下，她甚至都不能和他说话。至于按照他所谓的建议去“勾引”他——这个想法过于荒谬了，简直可笑。

第七天，他来到她的房间，把她按倒在床上，侵入她的思想，撕裂了她的脑海。他甚至连一句话都没说，结束后直接转身走了出去。

两天后的晚上，赫敏做了一个梦，梦见阿拉斯托·穆迪站在她面前的一间储物柜前，用他的魔眼扫视着四周的角落。他们仿佛身处水下，互相之间交流的语言全都变得难以辨认。他说话的时候神色十分紧张，注视着她的反应。她记得自己当时有些怀疑，但十分坚定。穆迪又说了些什么，赫敏微微摇头。然后他重重地点了点头，转身正欲离开，仍旧是一副铁石心肠的面孔。但他回头看了她一眼，眼神里充满了犹豫。可是阿拉斯托从来不会犹豫的。他离开后，她独自在原地站了几分钟。

她不知道这个梦究竟意味着什么，只能让自己尽量别再去想它。

接下去的几天里，赫敏又去探索了庄园的主翼。墙上的那些肖像显然接到了禁止与她交谈的命令，他们只是用犀利的目光瞧着她，不置一词。她也出去探索了树篱迷宫，直到她可以闭着眼睛毫无阻碍地穿过它。而至于户外的其他地方，她仍然没法做到随意来去，除非是沿着庄园建筑的边缘蹑手蹑脚地前行。

面对开阔空间仍然是件极为困难的事。哪怕只是在一条稍微宽阔些的走廊里，她也必须紧紧贴着墙壁才能向前走。至于主翼的舞厅，她甚至不敢站着身子踏进去。

十天后，斯特劳德治疗师再次登门，检查赫敏是否成功怀孕。然而赫敏没有。不过，由于赫敏一直积极通过在房间里锻炼的方式来发泄心中的怒意，斯特劳德倒是对她的体能有所恢复很是满意。

第二天，当赫敏结束探索，浑身哆嗦着回到房间时，马尔福正穿着一身食死徒的制服在那儿等着她。

“想去郊游吗，泥巴种？”

赫敏看着他面无表情地慢慢向自己走近，领会了他这套行头背后的意思。

“忘了吗？”他银色的眼睛里闪着微光，“两个月。没有怀孕。黑魔王很想你。”

她还没来得及后退一步，他便扣住她的手臂，幻影移形。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [她不在那里。她正在熬制一种魔药。](https://www.instagram.com/p/CKuDUE0B69a/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由_knar.m_绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Billywig sting slime. Billywig即FB中登场过的比利威格虫，其螫针可用作清醒剂原料。


	12. 章·十二

伏地魔所居的这间大厅像爬行动物的笼子一样潮湿而温暖。这里是地下。赫敏在黑暗中只能勉强看见墙壁——全部是石块，没有窗户。

极深的地下。

空气又粘又酸，极不新鲜，散发着黑魔法的腐臭味。

赫敏浑身冷汗直冒，拼命想要逃跑，但是马尔福拖着她大步向前走。这并非她有意识做出的选择。事实上，她身体里的每一个细胞都在尖叫着让她离开。

马尔福的手简直就像一把虎钳，她根本无法挣脱。他也似乎没有意识到她的手臂正在他手中徒劳地扭动着。

“主人，”他弯下身子，语气极为尊敬，“按照您的吩咐，我把泥巴种带来了。”

她试图压下心中的恐惧，但惊慌失措的呼吸声还是不时打断他的话。一股重压突然袭上后背，将她整个人压倒在潮湿的石地上，让她几乎无法呼吸。因为下巴被死死压在坚硬的地面上，她只能挣扎着将氧气吸入喉间，气流与石地发出摩擦声在她耳边吱吱作响。

“哦，没错，”伏地魔温和地低声说道，“斯特劳德说她还没有怀孕。”

赫敏将自己已然惊恐万分地双眼向上翻了翻，想从地上看清面前的一切。伏地魔斜倚在一张巨大的石座上，懒洋洋地盯着她。

他挥了挥手。那只手上有一层暗淡的鳞片。

“带过来。”伏地魔命令道。

赫敏背上的重压瞬间释去。两名仆从走上前抓住她，将她拖上台阶，迫使她跪在伏地魔脚下。

伏地魔并没有坐直身体，只是微微转过头，手指拭过嘴角。赫敏紧紧地闭上眼睛，但她下一刻就在脑海中看到了伏地魔的脸。他侵入了她的脑海，像烙铁一般灼烧着她、伤害着她。她不停地尖叫着，直到双肺和喉咙都喘不过气来，便只能伏在地上痛苦地颤抖。

赫敏完全没有想到，离开牢房后的那段日子给她带来的震惊，居然已经让她其他的感官都迟钝到如此地步。她可从不记得摄神取念会这么疼。也许伏地魔是因为她没有成功怀孕而心怀愤恨。

所有的意识几乎都被剥骨抽筋。

她不知道这一切持续了多久。也许永远不会停下来。她觉得自己应该已经死过好几次了。

伏地魔想要突破那些被封锁的记忆周围的魔法，多次尝试未果后他终于放弃，转而闯入她近期的记忆。她第一天来到马尔福庄园；马尔福在他的房间里第一次强奸她，然后是第二次、第三次、第四次、第五次、第六次……他将那十个晚上全部在她的脑海里回放了一遍，仿佛想看看马尔福究竟是怎么做的；她的惊惧发作；她和马尔福的对话；她和阿斯托利亚的极其有限的互动；她的困惑、怀疑和计划……他带着一丝好奇残忍而仔细地研究着她这两个月来的记忆。

他毫不留情地摧毁着她的思想，直到她整个人瘫倒在地，全身的肌肉已经连颤抖的力气都不剩了。

他终于退了出去。

仆从们仍用手紧紧抓着赫敏，让她只能倒在地上。

过了一分钟，赫敏听见伏地魔说：“你在学校时就认识这个泥巴种。”

“确实如此，主人，”马尔福略带嘲笑地开口，“她是波特的最爱之一。”

“她拼命地幻想着你的死亡。比幻想我的死还要多得多。”伏地魔饶有兴致地说。

“说明她至少知道哪种幻想更有可能实现。”马尔福拉长语调回答。

伏地魔用脚趾轻轻碰了碰赫敏。她很想集中起注意力，但她的视野中的一切都在摇晃，然后时不时地全部消失。那不是一种黑暗，感觉更像是——她的眼睛再也不知道该如何视物了。

“她很聪明。我相信你会好好关照她的，将官长。”

“当然，主人。您知道，只要是您的命令，我就绝不会失败。”

“确实，”伏地魔说，“你已经很久都没有让我失望过了。”

“我向您发过誓的，主人。”

“你知道，她很危险。”伏地魔说完这句话，赫敏就感到一道魔法将她从地上拽了起来悬在半空。伏地魔盯着她，脸因为厌恶而扭曲着，“她埋伏在一边，伺机寻找着可以利用的弱点。”

“您一直都小心地掌控着她。您也知道，我不会令您失望。”马尔福恭敬地说。

“我希望她能怀孕。”伏地魔低沉的声音里带着一股压迫性的怒意。随后，他仿佛是想起了什么，又补充道：“我很担心马尔福家族后继无人。”

“当然，主人，阿斯托利亚和我一直都认真遵守斯特劳德治疗师的指示。”马尔福回答。

“很好，”伏地魔说着又坐回了石座，抬手抚过嘴角，“那就把她带回庄园去吧。”

马尔福鞠了一躬，抓住了赫敏的胳膊。那道悬着她的魔法突然撤离，她直直地倒在他身上。他露出一副明显嫌恶的表情，拖着她离开了大厅，离开了那令人生厌的、压抑的黑魔法巢穴。

他们走过一半的走廊后，马尔福将她推到墙上并放开了她的手臂。她背靠墙壁半滑落了下去，抬起颤抖的手擦掉脸上的泪水。脑海中那股强烈晕眩的痛楚仍在折磨着她，她几乎看不见眼前的事物。

“喝掉，”他一边命令一边把一小瓶普通的止疼剂塞到她手里，“否则我幻影移形的时候你会昏倒，这会大大延长你的恢复时间。”

她相信他不会给她毒药，于是不带犹豫地咽了下去。

“你也有过这种经历吗？”话音落下，她才发现自己在向他提问。疼痛开始逐渐减轻，她又可以开口说话了，他的脸也在她眼前慢慢清晰了起来。

马尔福盯着她看了一会儿。“不止一次，”他回答，“我受过严格的训练。”

她点了点头。

“是在五年级之后吗？”她抬头看着他问道。当她的思想专注于这个问题时，痛楚似乎又减轻了些。

“是。”他的语调十分简短。

“是你姨母？”

他“嗯”了一声表示肯定，然后微微眯了眯眼睛。他们目不转睛地望着彼此。他仿佛是她唯一能看见的东西。

“你在那个夏天学会的东西可不止这一件吧。”她毫不客气地指出了这一点。他的双眼越睁越大。

“你是想让我向你招供吗？我应该把我所做的一切都告诉你吗？”他带着一丝小心翼翼，拖着长腔反问她，然后向她靠得更近，居高临下地俯视着她。

她强迫自己不要在他面前害怕退缩，因为她已经以如此弱势的姿态滑坐在地上。她抬头直视着他的双眼，一个问题已经不自觉地冲到了她的嘴边——不知为什么，她觉得问出这个问题至关重要——

“你想吗？”她说出了口。

他银灰色的瞳孔死死地盯着她，好像在心中飞快地思索着什么。下一瞬，他的目光突然变冷，人也向后退开几步。

“我为什么要跟你说这些，泥巴种？”他冷冷说完，然后一把扯过她的胳膊，拖着她穿过走廊来到幻影移形点。

赫敏的大脑仍然能感觉到破碎一般的损伤。当马尔福幻影移形时，头颅传来的压迫感让她直接尖叫了出来，浑身瘫软。他们一回到她的房间，她便止不住地呕吐了起来。

他僵硬地站在那里，低头看着她，然后把地板上的呕吐物清理干净，而她还在努力摆脱那一阵阵无休止的恶心感。

“去睡吧。在我指望你能够重新走路前，你还有两天恢复时间。”说完，他转身离开。

如果能让这种无法控制的干呕暂停下来哪怕一秒，她都会毫不犹豫地瞪向他。

过了好一会，直到身体似乎觉得已经没什么东西可吐了，她才勉强爬到床上，用双臂抱紧自己的头。

赫敏不知道两天的时间有没有到。她几乎睡死过去，根本不知道自己究竟一动不动地躺了几个小时还是几天。然后她终于醒了过来，而且没有偏头痛。

当她用叉子戳着餐盘里的早饭时，马尔福大步走了进来。

她坐在床上愠怒地瞪着他。

“节日好啊，泥巴种。”一如既往的长调。

她瞪视的眼神突然变得有些惊讶。

“作为给我自己的一份礼物，我决定终止让你每周换一双鞋的惯例。明天应该就会送来。请千万不要把它理解为我的‘喜爱’。”他说到此处轻笑了一声。然后他走近她，面色也随之变得冰冷，“已经三天了，你还是没有离开房间。我希望你别再继续给我添麻烦。”

赫敏浑身都难受极了，根本没有害怕马尔福的力气。

“我连今天是几号都不知道，”她平静地开口，“也许你可以送我一本日历当作给你自己额外的礼物。”

他注视着她。

“你就没想过直接去问一个小精灵？”片刻后他问道。

赫敏瞪着他，感觉到一股违背意志的耻辱泪水刺痛了眼角。她的嘴唇扭曲着，努力不让自己咆哮或哭泣出声。

“除非有人跟我说话，否则我不能开口。”她语气生硬。

马尔福有些惊讶地愣住了，沉默了好一会儿。而后他眨了眨眼睛，轻笑了出来，脸上浮现出一种难以捉摸的表情。

“我还以为又是为了保护什么小精灵权益呢，”他嗤笑着说，眼神似乎仍有些僵硬，“等会儿我派个小精灵过来，看看如果是它先开口，你到底能不能说话。”

然后他一言不发地转身走了出去。

赫敏吃完早饭后，一个小精灵出现收起了餐盘。

“主人想知道你有没有什么需要。”它避开她的目光说。

“一本标明日期的日历，如果可以的话。还有——一本书，什么内容都行。”

家养小精灵看上去很不自在。

“我可以给你一本日历。可是女主人说，泥巴种不能玷污马尔福家的任何一本书，还在书上施了毒咒，让它们烧掉你肮脏的血。”

赫敏移开目光，胸口绷得紧紧的，咬住嘴唇不让它们颤抖起来。马尔福或者阿斯托利亚当然会做一些恶意的事情，比如特意限制她看书。

“那就算了。”她平静地说。

“如果你想的话，我可以给你《预言家日报》。”小精灵说。

“那——那真是太好了。”赫敏并不想让自己对此抱什么希望。

“泥巴种还需要什么吗？”

赫敏的嘴抑制不住地抽动了一下。她差点就开口让小精灵叫她赫敏。已经很久很久没有人这么叫过她了，自从——自从——

她想不起来自从什么时候了。

但她不确定自己想不想知道，小精灵是否收到了什么特别的命令，比如只许叫她泥巴种之类。也许吧。不过对她来说，不开口询问这个问题显然是个更容易的选择。

“没有别的了。”她望着窗外说。

小精灵“啪”地消失了。

那天下午，她结束了户外散步浑身打颤地回到房间后，发现墙上挂着一本日历，还有一份《预言家日报》正放在她床上。

十二月二十五日。看到墙上的字，她愣了好几分钟。

报纸也证实了这个日期确凿无疑。但她不敢去碰报纸，有些担心它会灼烧她的手。一想到这种可能存在的恶意，她就不自觉地又颤抖了一下。

她踟蹰着伸出一根指尖放在报纸上。什么也没有发生。

她坐下来，捧起报纸从上到下读了起来，细细品味着每一个字。

阅读。

她太想念这个感觉了。上次她偷看《预言家日报》的时候读得过于匆忙。

她慢慢地从头到尾读了一遍。然后又读了一遍。一遍接着一遍。读着每一个字。

大部分内容全是垃圾，几乎是不加掩饰的宣传鼓吹。在这种哗众取宠的氛围里，政治新闻显得不伦不类，让人几乎看不懂。赫敏向来对魁地奇不感冒，但这一次她贪婪地从头到尾读了一遍比赛回顾，因为这似乎是整份报纸里唯一堪称准确的报导。社会版仍然在不停地谈论阿斯托利亚，几乎每一篇文章都提到了她的名字。

赫敏前前后后翻阅着报纸，寻找任何一种可能存在的情报模板或代码，以防万一。

第二天一早，她在衣柜里的一堆鞋子中间发现了一双靴子。马尔福的“礼物”。前两个月她一直都穿着那些劣质的布鞋，每隔几天就会把鞋底磨穿，好几次走在雪地里都几乎冻伤脚趾。

这双靴子是龙皮做的。赫敏刚一穿上，靴子便自动调整到了完美适应她双脚的大小。她感觉到龙皮中被织入了魔法，能让她的双脚始终保持最舒适的温度。穿着这双靴子，就算她走上一百英里也不会起一个水泡。

她低着头，有些困惑地看着脚上的靴子。这实在有些——过分了。

就像他之前给她的斗篷一样。

也许马尔福根本不知道要怎么买普通的鞋子。估计在他看来，世界上所有的靴子都应该是龙皮的，并且全部带有温控和缓冲魔咒。

每发现马尔福的一处“体贴”，她心里就多一分不安。她又一次低着头，瞧着自己脚上的靴子。

几分钟过后，她直接在脑海里驳斥了自己先前的观点。如果阿斯托利亚养了条哈巴狗，肯定也会被套上宝石项圈。

她只是一个穿着好鞋子、披着斗篷的代孕性奴，供他玩弄罢了。

他大概只是担心，如果她冻伤了，他就不得不再次和她说话吧。

而且，据他所说，她大概要生下三个孩子才会离开这座庄园。如此看来，她大约要在这里住上至少四年，也可能是五、六年。

考虑到整座庄园如此寡淡简朴的风格，马尔福显然坚持贯彻着“买一次用终身”的哲学理念。过去两个月里，他被迫给她买了二十双鞋，这种事情很可能触犯了他的原则。

如果能早一点收到这双靴子，她可能会满怀希望地认为它们是她逃跑计划的极大助力。但现在，当她低头看向自己的双脚时，她甚至感觉不到哪怕一丝乐观的心绪。

不过，能摆脱每天几个小时的疼痛也挺好的。

她发现自己又在感激了。真是可怕。

家养小精灵再次出现了收起了她的餐盘，问她需要什么。

“我看完报纸后可以继续留着它们吗？”赫敏小心翼翼地问。

小精灵显然没有准备过要回答这样的问题。它有些不安地拖着自己的脚，似乎在思考。

“托普茜觉得是可以的。”几分钟后，小精灵终于开口。“泥巴种为什么想要留着呢？”

赫敏微微耸了耸肩。

“我没有什么事情可以做。如果有报纸可以用的话……那会很好。我想，如果我想要一团毛线或者纱线的话，应该会被拒绝的。”

小精灵点了点头，对赫敏的猜测表示同意。

“托普茜要让房间里保持干净。但是直到下一份报纸送来之前，泥巴种都可以使用这份报纸。”小精灵说。

“那再好不过了。”赫敏同意地说。在这件事情上，她也没有别的选择。

把当天的整份报纸通读了十二遍后，赫敏将它们手裁成整齐的正方形。前一天晚上，她就仔细罗列过了一遍她认为自己可以被允许拥有的东西，编织针并不在其中。对于线团，她也不是很确定，尽管她十分怀疑，马尔福究竟会不会担心她会用纱线在肖像留意不到的某个地方上吊自杀——

也许他担心的是户外。她必须更仔细地观察庄园里的树木……她暂时把这些计划搁置在一边，为以后的日子做准备。

她不去想自杀的事情，也不去想头部不断传来的抽搐感——先前伏地魔的精神入侵似乎对她的大脑造成了某种永久性损伤。她不去想周围的声音听起来有多疼，不去想自己的手指因为时钟指针的转动声而抽动，不去想伏地魔逼迫她再次过上被强奸的生活这件事带给她的比从前更甚的痛苦，也不去想“自己永远逃不走”这一事实。

她什么都不去想。只要手指痉挛的状况允许，她就开始小心地撕裁着报纸。

仅此而已。

这是她唯一在想的事情。

她裁出的许多完美的正方形，然后准备折叠。她开始折纸鹤。

她不记得自己是怎么学会折纸鹤的了。这种能力似乎是一种肌肉记忆，以她自己也回想不起来的特定顺序创造出精确的折痕。

是她的父亲吗？也许？

那个人有着灵活的手指，精准的动作，站在厨房的餐桌边，引导着她走过台阶。

**“如果你在一年之内折完一千只纸鹤，你就能获得一个实现愿望的机会。”一个男人的声音说。**

**“不对，你会获得好运和幸福。”隔壁传来一个女人的声音。**

**“都是一样的。”**

**“并不。人们只有在知道什么对自己是最好的时候才会许下愿望。但是好运和幸福则是让命运把你引向正确的方向。比起实现愿望，我更愿意被赐予好运和幸福。”**

**“好好好，孔夫子大人。我绝对尊重你对于神话的那些高深见解。”**

**“现在可是你在故意挑衅我。把儒学和日本神话混为一谈，这简直是对教育之神的亵渎。我绝不会让你给我们的女儿灌输这种谬论。”**

**“那也许我只是在鼓励她养成一种辩证思维呢……好吧，我真诚地为她将要接受的错误教育道歉。如果她未来被文明社会放逐，被迫在地球的某个角落流浪，我保证会负起全部责任。以后我在说每句话之前都一定会去图书馆找好对应参考文献的。”**

**“是的，真是谢谢你。那样的话可就再好不过了。”**

**“娶了一位从不会让你感到厌烦的妻子还真有一个缺点，那就是她们甚至不允许丈夫们安静地把自己最大的爱好教给女儿。现在，亲爱的，我要让你亲眼瞧瞧镶嵌图案折纸** [1] **是怎么做的。你母亲对这些事情一窍不通。我刚刚读了一篇天体物理学家的论文，里面还建议用这种技术在卫星上储存大型质膜呢。”**

赫敏不停地折着纸鹤，直到指尖变得生疼。然后，她把纸鹤放在地面上，让它们立起身子，张开翅膀。

对于折纸而言，报纸的纸张并不是什么理想的材料，但这至少是一件能付诸行动的事情。赫敏已经很久很久没有事情可以做了。

只可惜，日本神话并不是什么真正的魔法。只要能被赐予一点点好运，她愿意为此折十万只纸鹤。

最后，她把纸鹤一只一只收了起来，将它们压平，整齐地堆在一起，等着小精灵把它们清理掉。

她很想知道自己的父母究竟是什么样的人，又做过什么样的工作。

她希望自己对他们的记忆缺失，是意味着他们正待在绝对安全的地方，意味着她早在战争开始之前就已经保护了他们。

她一点都不希望他们知道她究竟出了什么事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [千纸鹤](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAvBXtOA31n/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由Flyora绘制；  
> [赫敏与纸鹤](https://lyrium-mysterium.tumblr.com/post/641797230442037248/manacledhermione-with-a-lil-paper-crane)由lyrium_mysterium绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Origami tessellation. 镶嵌图案（tessellation）指在一个平面中由同一个图形重叠反复，中间不留空白，最后形成一种类似棋盘或瓦片结构的图案。这种图案应用在折纸中即为镶嵌图案折纸（origami tessellation），只不过其原料并非瓦片，而是单张的纸。


	13. 章·十三

五天后，赫敏坐在窗边的地板上，手中正折着第二百三十六只纸鹤。门在这时打开了。一个年轻的男人向房间里看了过来，目光落在赫敏身上。然后他走进房间，迅速关上了身后的门。

他脸上的表情有些诡异，一边走向前一边目不转睛地盯着她。

他似乎是匆匆忙忙过来的。

他身材宽厚，一头黑发，脸型五官棱角分明，穿着一身正式的深蓝色礼服长袍，脸上留着厚厚的胡茬。

赫敏一看到他，本能的反应就是一股彻底的恐惧。

她整个人仿佛中了石化咒一般僵在原地。

她无处可逃，甚至无法尖叫出声。

她从没想过有一天会有一个陌生人来到她的房间里。

他走近她时稍稍停顿了一下，注意到了她的表情。

“你不记得我了？”他有些惊讶，话里似乎还暗含着一丝被冒犯的意味。

赫敏面色绝望地打量着他，试图回忆起这个人究竟是谁。他看上去有些面熟。也许在学校见过？也许是某个她不太熟悉的学生？

他继续向她靠近。当他走到房间中央的时候，赫敏的手已经开始抽搐。她拼命地想着自己应该怎么办。如果要逃跑，她就必须躲到一个什么声音也听不见的地方，否则他也许会直接命令她停下来。或者，如果她堵住耳朵……但他也可以直接击昏她。

她没有办法——

他已经离她只有几英尺远，脸上的表情越来越得意。

一道短促而剧烈的空气爆破声突然响起，马尔福凭空出现在她的身边。赫敏猝然一惊，朝他的方向缩了缩，躲开那个向她走来的陌生人。

一看到马尔福，那个年轻人脸上紧张而得意的表情便突然消失，取而代之的是十足的冷漠。他站直身体，环视着赫敏的房间，先前那副诡异的姿态也随即不见了。

“迷路了吗，蒙塔古？”马尔福稍稍挡在赫敏身前，冷冷地向那个男人发问。

蒙塔古耸耸肩。

“只是在探索而已，”他答道，“我看到她的时候有些好奇。话说，这个房间里的保护咒可真不少啊，马尔福。”

赫敏的目光飞快地瞟向墙壁。有吗？她从来都没注意到。在没有魔杖或者一点魔力的状态下，她确实很难察觉某些保护咒的存在。

“黑魔王把她全权交由我照管。我总得知道，什么时候会有不速之客闯进来。”马尔福的语气十分冷淡。

蒙塔古笑了起来。“她不允许被探视吗？”

“不允许。”马尔福有些敷衍地瞥了赫敏一眼，然后从她身前走开。“如果你只是好奇的话，直接问我就行。快到午夜了，也许我们该回到晚会上去。阿斯托利亚一定已经在等我们了。”

马尔福说完便大步穿过房间走向门口，然后回身等着蒙塔古跟上。但蒙塔古似乎有意想要拖延时间。

他又将整间房间扫视了一遍，然后看向赫敏。感觉到马尔福就在他身后，他的低头盯着赫敏的双眼又恢复了之前那种紧张的神色。

——他想和她说些什么。

然后他转身跟着马尔福走了出去。

赫敏盯着那扇被关上的门看了好几分钟。

蒙塔古。

格雷厄姆·蒙塔古？

他曾经是调查行动组的一员，还当过斯莱特林魁地奇队的队长。赫敏五年级的时候，弗雷德和乔治还把他塞进了消失柜里。

赫敏几乎不认识他，他也几乎不认识她。

她什么时候和他熟到他希望她能认出他的程度了？

赫敏一边想着这个问题，一边将那张被她抽搐的手指弄坏的纸片放在一边。

马尔福夫妇正在庄园里举办新年晚会。如果不是刚才蒙塔古和马尔福先后造访她的房间，她根本不会意识到这一点。

她站起身，有些犹豫地向门口走去。她想亲眼去看看其他的人们，但这种想法让她感到十分害怕。

如果有人发现了她，他们可以对她为所欲为，除非马尔福能现身制止。他刚才的到来让她本能地产生了一种强烈的宽慰，而这种宽慰却带给她一种超乎她想象的不安。

**宁可和熟悉的魔鬼打交道，也总好过遇上陌生的魔鬼。** [1]

她站在房门前，几分钟后才迟疑地打开门走了出去。她蹑手蹑脚地穿过大厅，溜进一条弃置的仆人通道，蜿蜒着走向庄园主翼。

渐渐地，弦乐四重奏的声音伴随着嗡嗡的谈话声传进了她的耳朵里。她停下脚步仔细听着。

音乐。

她已经有许多年没有听过音乐了。

她靠在墙壁上，将每一个传入耳中的音符和旋律留在脑海里，闭上眼睛，随着弦乐的节奏呼吸着。

她已经忘记聆听音乐是一种什么样的感觉了。

十五分钟后，她终于回过神，继续向前走去。她轻轻推开一扇门，向昏暗的走廊里望过去，看看那里是否安全。她刚要走出来，却听到一阵织物摩擦的沙沙声和一个女人咯咯的笑声。赫敏猛地向后退开，然后她看到阿斯托利亚飞快地走过转角，手里还牵着另一个人的手腕。那是一只明显不属于马尔福的、一个男人的手腕。

就着昏暗的光线，赫敏能看清的东西极为有限。但这个人的体格显然和马尔福对不上号，身形更宽一些，个子更矮一些，头发也绝对不是那种近乎苍白的铂金色。

阿斯托利亚背靠上墙，那个男人向她越逼越近，直到完全挡住了赫敏看向那个金发女巫的视线。接着，咯咯的笑声逐渐演变为了喘息，赫敏顿时瞪大了眼睛。

她没有——好吧，这也不算是什么令人惊讶的事情——赫敏只是没想到自己会遇上这种场面。

突然，昏暗的光线里出现了两道鲜明的乳白色——阿斯托利亚的腿缠上了那个男人的腰臀，喘息的声音也变成了呻吟。

赫敏发现自己陷入了某种奇怪的魔怔，而后一个可怕的想法突然蹿入了她的脑海——

马尔福会从她的记忆里看到这一切的。

她猛地后退了几步，悄无声息地爬上楼梯，从另一条路走向舞厅。

她已经能够游刃有余地来往于庄园的大部分地方，只要别过于心急，再以墙壁为依托，她几乎可以去到任何地方。

三楼有一道狭窄而曲折的小楼梯，通向舞厅上方的一间凹室。赫敏猜想举办晚会的地方应该就是舞厅。

她原本只是希望去一个可以听到别人谈话的地方，然而先前走廊里阿斯托利亚的那件事将她的计划全打乱了。赫敏又回忆了一遍她所看到的一切。这种行为本身确实算不得什么，但是不慎重到这种地步似乎就有些过分，竟然如此堂而皇之地在挂满夫家祖先肖像的走廊里和别的男人偷情。就算这本身是场开放式婚姻，这种明目张胆的态度也着实不太明智。

赫敏溜进凹室，在栏杆边跪下身子，从上往下看着晚会现场。舞厅里满是穿着最奢华的长袍的人们，整座房间都被装饰得金壁辉煌，闪闪发光。枝形吊灯上点缀着小彩灯，舞厅正中央有一座用无数只高脚香槟杯整齐堆叠而成的香槟塔，至少有六英尺高，香槟在魔法的作用下如喷泉一般绵绵无尽地顺流而下。

这是一场专门为社会版报纸提供谈资而举办的晚会。有几位摄影师在人群里来回穿梭，为第二天的报纸内容拍照。

赫敏看见了皮尔斯·辛克尼斯以及魔法部的其他几个重要人物，还认出了不少食死徒。

一缕铂金色的头发占据了赫敏的目光，她发现马尔福正在和多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇说话。典狱长穿着粉红与玫红相间的低领礼服长袍，戴在颈上的挂坠盒垂到胸前。

乌姆里奇忸怩假笑着碰了碰马尔福的胳膊，而马尔福仍然面无表情，只是目光一直时不时地偷偷扫向她的胸前，看上去既好奇又不安。

赫敏还没来得及进一步留意他们交谈的样子，视线就被一道鲜红的身影吸引而去。她向边上瞥了一眼，接着仿佛为了确认一般地又看了一眼——那是一位代孕女孩。

赫敏飞快地扫视着整座舞厅，发现足足有九位。

她惊愕地瞪大了眼睛。她认不出她们之中的任何一个人，因为那些女孩都戴着软帽，像影子一样跟在巫师们身后，走路时低着头，肩膀顺从地向前弯着。

有些女孩身边的巫师是食死徒，赫敏认出了阿米库斯·卡罗、穆尔塞伯和埃弗里。其余的巫师都是些年轻面孔，她觉得其中一个可能是德里安·普塞，还有一个可能是马库斯·弗林特。

赫敏一面观察着舞厅中的一切，一面意识到，这些代孕女孩全部被当成了地位的象征。那些巫师们带着她们行走示众，来炫耀自己血统的重要性。

她的胸口越绷越紧，面庞也开始扭曲了起来。

女孩们都没有互相接近彼此，她们大概被明令了不许随意走动。但是，当两个女孩无意间擦身而过的时候，赫敏看见她们的手几不可察地轻轻碰了一下。这究竟是为了传递什么信息，还是仅仅为了给予彼此一点可怜的安慰，从远处的楼上向下俯视的赫敏实在无从得知。

此前，赫敏一直以为其他的代孕女孩们都像她一样被关在一座与世隔绝的房子里。如今看来，这显然是一个错误的假设。

只有赫敏是个特例。凤凰社成员；封锁的记忆；嵌入血魔法的手铐；交由将官长亲自看管；定时去面见伏地魔。这一切都只针对她一个人。

而其他的女孩，甚至有可能被允许独自外出。考虑到她们身上都带着踪丝，实在没有什么别的理由去限制她们的行动。

又或许，严格来说，赫敏在这一点上也是和她们一样的。但她本人对此十分怀疑。毕竟她连探视都被不允许，马尔福又怎么会放任她独自离开庄园？

“只剩一分钟就到午夜了！”一个女巫洪亮而兴奋的高喊声打断了赫敏的思绪，“各位，准备好你们的新年之吻吧！”

阿斯托利亚在此时步履轻盈地走回舞厅。她身上的礼服长袍已经被抚得平平整整，看上去若无其事，但赫敏明显感觉到她整个人都散发一种淡淡的凌乱感。她的口红已经微微晕开，没有完美而精确的停留在唇线之内。虽然没有留下什么显眼的污迹，但已经足以在不经意间软化了她的唇形。她的表情有些自得。

赫敏看着阿斯托利亚一步一步走向马尔福。随着离他越来越近，她的面庞也渐渐带上了感情，而眼睛里却闪着某种别样的火花。

马尔福仔细地打量了她一番，脸上却完全不为所动。赫敏无法从这个角度看清阿斯托利亚的脸。

“十！九！八！七！”舞厅里的人们开始高喊着新年倒计时。

数字越来越小，马尔福向前伸出手，拇指轻划过阿斯托利亚的嘴唇，表情依然一片空白。

倒数至零的时候，他向前倾过身子，将嘴唇贴在阿斯托利亚的嘴唇上，一旁相机的灯光也在适时地咔嚓闪烁了一下。整个舞厅都燃起了魔法烟火，人们的欢呼声和举杯相碰的叮当声不绝于耳。

马尔福仍然维持着亲吻妻子的姿势。但下一瞬，他突然抬眼，越过阿斯托利亚的头顶向上看去。冷然银灰的目光就这样直直锁在了赫敏的脸上。

赫敏在同一个瞬间忘记了呼吸。

她只能回望着他，全身冻结般地怔在原地。

她的胃突然剧烈地翻腾起来，心脏开始越跳越快，怦怦之声在她耳朵里轰鸣，紧接着浑身一个哆嗦。她觉得她应该退后几步，不要被别人看见，却发现自己动弹不得，仿佛整个人都被那道银灰色视线化成的锁链纠缠绑缚，无法逃离。

他仍然抬头盯着她，直到阿斯托利亚停下亲吻转过头，他才垂下目光，同时嘴角掠过一个虚伪的贵族式微笑。他环视着整个舞厅，毫无热情地拍了几秒钟手掌，顺手从一个漂浮的托盘里拿起一杯香槟。

然后他将香槟一口灌进了嘴里，仿佛那只是一杯再普通不过的漱口水。

赫敏往后靠去，双手捂住胸口，希望自己狂乱的心跳赶紧平复下来。

晚会持续了好几个小时。期间，赫敏一直仔细观察着这些社交行为，寻找人们之间任何紧张或联盟关系的迹象，试图找出某些《预言家日报》从未言明但却实际存在的社会秩序。

她在人群中认出了格雷厄姆·蒙塔古，接着观察了他好一会儿，想要辨别出他身上究竟有没有什么让她觉得熟悉的地方。可是她依然觉得完全陌生。

马尔福却并没有混迹在人群中，而是站在那里，任别人主动来和他攀谈。赫敏渐渐看出了门道：有些人知道他就是将官长，但另一些人却不知道。那些年轻的食死徒们在他面前流露出一种尊敬和谄媚，而穆尔塞伯、老诺特和亚克斯利这样年长的食死徒们却表现出既尊重又愤恨的矛盾感。

虽然舞厅里的其他人可能并不知道为什么食死徒们对待马尔福要如此小心翼翼，但这种尊敬之情仿佛会传染一般。整间舞厅都以一种令人不安的方式环绕着马尔福。

马尔福正在扮演着一个仁慈的国王。虽然谁都无法否认他本人的那种冷酷和危险感，但他却能将之隐藏于贵族礼貌的外衣之下。此刻的他，脸上完全没有了在她身边时那种强硬而坚定的神情，取而代之的是一种放纵。他面带笑意，和那些向他走近的人没完没了地聊着什么。赫敏听不清他们的谈话，只能从远处看着他，想着他在自己面前那副一贯冷漠而无聊的模样。

最后一批客人离开的时候，已经是凌晨四点了。

赫敏轻手轻脚地走回自己的房间，不想再在半路碰到阿斯托利亚或者任何其他掉队的人。来到她房间所在的那条走廊时，她从转角处偷偷望了一眼，却发现马尔福正站在那里。

他向四周扫了一眼，立刻就看见了她。

“玩得很开心？”他问。

她犹豫了几秒才慢慢走过转角，耸了耸肩向他走过去。

“这比从报纸上读到的要有趣得多。”

他哼了一声。

“我倒是没想过有一天能从你嘴里听到这些话。”说完，他便眯起眼睛盯着她。

“蒙塔古为什么会对你感兴趣？”他扬起眉毛问道。

赫敏抬头看了他一眼。当然了。这才是他此时此刻出现在这里的原因。

但对于他的提问，她却感到一丝讶异。她已经意识到他会定时检察自己的记忆，大约每十天一次。上一次由于伏地魔的关系，他并没有亲自动手。而下一次的时间应该就在明天。如果他想知道答案的话，只需要再等上半天就够了。

“我不知道，”她照实说，“我在学校的时候几乎都不认识他。”

马尔福的双眼里满是好奇和探究。

“是吗？多有意思啊，”他的话里带着沉思，“你还真是让人惊喜连连。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。

“你对每个女孩都这么说吗？”她故意用一种略带讽刺的甜蜜语调反问他。

他目光锐利地看了她一眼，然后轻笑了起来。

“睡觉去吧，泥巴种。”

尽管他依然用了那个词，但这次听上去却并不像是命令。赫敏又盯着他看了一会儿，才走进自己的房间。

她关上门的时候，他仍旧站在走廊里。

第二天的报纸在头版刊登了马尔福和阿斯托利亚的照片。循环的画面里，马尔福伸出手，拇指轻划过阿斯托利亚的嘴唇，然后俯身亲吻她，烟火和彩带在同一瞬间为他们添上了璀璨的背景。

看起来如此的甜蜜、浪漫、亲密。

下一页上则是将官长在法国处死数名人犯的照片。其中一个女孩看起来还有些眼熟，赫敏猜她可能在三强争霸赛期间来过霍格沃茨。

但是，马尔福在本周早些时候居然曾经离开过英国，赫敏此前完全没有注意到这一点。

她将马尔福和阿斯托利亚的照片裁了下来，折成人字形镶嵌图案，照片里的马尔福和阿斯托利亚随着她的动作被分隔开来，复又挤在一处。

她又把将官长的照片撕成条状，编织成一个杯垫。她想，如果生活在另一个世界的话，自己也许会很喜欢制作那些复杂的格子状馅饼皮。

然后她站起身，开始了她的日常锻炼。

她的身体状况已经越来越好，这一事实确实令人满意，但意义并不大。如果她的拳头不能揍上马尔福的脸，那么那一拳的力道究竟有多大也就不值得在意了。同样，体能的恢复似乎也没有多大用处。只要她的手从紫杉木上稍稍离开，又或者只要她开始尝试以一种不那么缓慢的速度移动的时候，她几乎下一秒就要惊惧发作。

下午晚些时候，马尔福照例来到她的房间并侵入了她的思想。他似乎没有在她近期的记忆中发现什么感兴趣的东西。就连看到阿斯托利亚和别人在走廊里偷情，他也没有半点反应。也许那些肖像早就告诉过他了吧。终于检查完她的记忆后，他直起了腰。

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，勉力驱散了头痛，然后坐起身来看着他。

“我明天会把最后一瓶魔药送来。”他说道。

赫敏点点头。他也没再说什么，转身离开了。

那天晚上，赫敏默默在心里为第二天制定了一个周密的计划。如果这真的是她的最后一剂药，那么在药效消失之前，她还有很多事情要去尝试。

第二天一早，她连报纸都没有看。她甚至没有给自己留一点犹豫或者害怕戒断症状的时间，就把整瓶魔药倒进嘴里咽了下去，然后带着冷静的决心走出了房门。

她的第一处目的地是庄园的南翼。这是她唯一没有探索过的室内区域。她从最上层开始一路往下走。这里是她最不可能遇到别的人什么人的地方，因此她可以走得更快。

快要下到一楼时，她察觉到空气中有一股冰冷的扭曲感，即使在魔药药效的缓冲下，这种感觉也十分明显。她脖子后面的头发不由自主地竖了起来，身上直冒冷汗。

黑魔法。

空气中弥漫着浓重的气味，她几乎都可以尝得到。

她浑身僵硬地站在楼梯上，心里默默盘算了几分钟。

她的本能强烈地催促着她转身离开，但被体内的魔药强行压制。

而她的好奇心却蠢蠢欲动。

于是她走下最后几级楼梯，朝着带来这种感觉的方向走去。那里有一扇半掩着的门。她悄悄向门内望进去。门后是一间极为宽敞的休息室，但里面几乎完全是空的。没有家具，没有窗帘，没有肖像，似乎连墙纸都被剥落了。

只有一只巨大的笼子，端放在房间正中央。

黑魔法笼罩着整个房间，但似乎在笼子周围最为集中。

赫敏缓缓走进房间，靠近那只笼子。

曾经有人死在这个房间里。许多的人。曾在这里慢慢地死去。

赫敏的大脑开始自动整理罗列出那些她所知道的，可以创造出如此持久的扭曲魔法的黑暗仪式。

它很可能已经腐蚀了庄园的部分地脉。

走近后，她发现笼子的底部是嵌进地板的石头里的，根本无法移动，除非拆除此处的地基——可能即使这样也不够。

仅仅是站在笼子旁边，她几乎就能尝到一种强烈的、带着铜质味道的血腥气。

她小心谨慎地查看着它。

笼子比她的身高矮一英寸，大约正好五英尺高，三英尺宽，刚好可以容纳一个囚犯弯腰或蜷缩着呆在里面。

她很想知道有多少人曾被关在里面。

背后突然传来声响，吓了她一跳。她回过头，发现马尔福正站在门口，怒视着她的目光几欲喷火。

“你还真是没有不要乱跑的自觉。”他带着一阵风大步向她走来，声音是前所未有的严厉和强硬。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Better the devil you know than the devil you don't.


	14. 章·十四

赫敏平静地转过身来面对着马尔福。她怀疑即使没有魔药的作用，自己应该也不会太过担心，于是只是站在那里，看着他走近自己。她早就得出了结论：一般情况下，他既不被允许伤害她，也没有伤害她的打算。

就算他并不急于探究她的记忆，斯特劳德也很可能已经清楚地向他交代过，为什么不能从精神上或心理上伤害她。

“你是不是，把很多人关在笼子里？”她问道。

他仍旧神色强硬地紧盯着她，面色微微苍白，冷酷的瞳孔已经发暗，几乎无法控制住自己的愤怒，赫敏能感觉到怒意在他的周身缠绕盘旋。

突然间她想到，如果想让他杀了她，这可能是最完美的时机。他被房间里腐化堕落令人上瘾的黑魔法所包围，她甚至能感觉到自己盯着他看的时候，黑魔法也在渗入她的身体。在这样的环境中，想要射出杀戮咒实在太容易了。

马尔福的嘴唇抿成了一条直线，她可以看到他正紧紧咬着下巴。在他无尽冰冷的外壳之下，一种沉睡的愤怒正在蠢蠢欲动地搅荡着。

这间休息室对他的影响非常之大，也许只要一个狡猾的挑衅就能刺激他发怒。她盘算着究竟应该怎么做。

然后他忽然冷笑一声。

“被我关起来的可只有你一个人，泥巴种，”他的表情突然又变得冷漠起来，怒气似乎平息了下去，“你没注意到吗？”

赫敏撇了撇嘴。马尔福环视了一下整间房间，面色似乎绷得很紧，但他低头看向她时却带上了哂笑。

“这一幢翼楼是我父亲住的。”

赫敏的目光变得锐利起来，重新扫视着四周，半期待着卢修斯·马尔福会突然从什么地方冒出来，再用满脸癫狂的表情让她想起他那位早已过世的妻姐。

“你很幸运，”马尔福继续说道，“战争结束后，他就一直在国外。我倒是希望如果你碰巧遇见他，他不会折磨你诅咒你。但如果真要赌的话，我不得不承认你的胜算并不大。所以我建议你还是不要常来这里的好。那么，在我们离开之前，你还想继续参观吗？哪怕是为了让你确认一下没有别的办法可以骗我杀了你？”

他指向休息室的门。赫敏顺着他手势的方向走了出去，他紧跟在她身后，然后紧紧把门关好。随着那咔哒的一声，赫敏顿时感到魔法的流动被切断，空气中黑暗的感觉也随之消失。身后的房门被保护咒层层叠叠地包裹起来。赫敏意识到，这里可能并不属于她能踏足的房间之一。她不知道其他那些她进不去的房间里是不是也有这类扭曲的黑魔法。

“阿斯托利亚没有说有什么地方是我不应该去的。我以为我可以探索整个庄园。”她说道。

“我敢肯定，如果你遭遇了什么不幸的结局，她一定是最高兴的那个。因为这也会把我送上绝路，然后她就能变成一个有钱的寡妇，肆无忌惮地搞她那些庸俗下流的勾当，甚至比现在更明目张胆。”马尔福一副漠不关心的语气。

赫敏抬头看着他。

“你不在乎？”

他冷冷地瞥了她一眼。

“我接到命令要娶她，所以我就娶了。可从来没人命令我在乎。”他答道。

“听起来你和我一样被奴役了。”她嘲笑地讽刺。

马尔福在走廊里突然停住，慢慢地转过身来面对着她，挑着眉打量了她几秒钟。赫敏也停了下来，抬头盯着他。

“你是想激怒我，还是动摇我的忠诚，泥巴种？真是胆大妄为。”

赫敏花了几分钟仔细地审视着他的表情，然后也向他挑了挑眉毛：“你知道我在想什么。否则的话，你早就被激怒了。”

他继续端详着她的脸，然后嘴角慢慢露出一丝微笑。“知道吗？你现在看起来几乎又像个格兰芬多了。”

“我一直都是个格兰芬多。”她毫不犹豫地回敬。

他的眼神微微一闪。

“没错，我想你确实一直都是。”他只说了这么一句话。

时间一分一秒地流逝着，而他们就这样一直注视着彼此的眼睛和表情。赫敏微微眯起双眼打量着他。

他只有二十四岁。这简直不切实际。这样年轻的人，眼神背后不该隐藏着如此冰冷而克制的愤怒。赫敏见过许多因为战争而变得沧桑的面孔，但马尔福是其中绝无仅有的。他的表情被控制得极其精准细微，瞳孔深处却如同一场风暴，如海水一般蕴藏着无止境的威能。

他到底杀过多少人？不管是否是他认识的人，这一切似乎都没有让他感到一点点不安。不知为何，他的脸上完全没有属于这个年纪的忧虑、惰性，以及最后的一丝稚气。但是，她确实能从他的眼睛里看到战争留下的痕迹。所有那些他亲手造成、亲眼目睹的死亡，仿佛都化作了灰色的魅影，被收纳于瞳仁的方寸之间。

金妮。他杀了金妮。然后当着她所有朋友的面把她的尸体吊起来，任其腐烂。

还有米勒娃。波比·庞弗雷——赫敏的第一位治疗导师。纳威·隆巴顿——赫敏在魔法界的第一个朋友。还有穆迪。

马尔福把战后幸存的凤凰社成员一个不留的全部杀死。他已经把整个凤凰社夷为平地。

即使是在魔药的作用下，她也无法摆脱对他的憎恨和愤怒。她不只是在情感上恨他。他把一切都毁了——这种愤怒几乎已经在她的脑海里堆砌成一座高楼。就算她没有感情，她也认为他该为他所有的罪行而付出代价。

她也实在想不明白，他做出这一切后又得到了什么。诚然，他很富有，但他似乎并没有在任何事情上多花什么钱。他有权有势，但也不得不隐藏身份。除了疯狂而高效的杀人，以及阅读，他连个稍微明显点的爱好也没有。他甚至也不那么喜欢杀人。

奇怪的是，他的生活里似乎没有任何能令他满足的东西。究竟是什么在驱使着他？

她张嘴就想问出口，但又克制住自己忍了回去。她必须谨慎小心，三思而后行。

看到她的嘴张开又合上，他勾起了唇角。

“在给我画心理素描？”他问。

赫敏的嘴唇弯成一个淡淡的微笑。

“算是吧。”她回答。

“真期待能看到。”他说着转身继续沿着走廊向前走去。

赫敏嗤着鼻子，瞪着他的背影。

随着一阵尖锐的鞋跟敲击地面的声音，阿斯托利亚突然从拐角处转了出来。她一看见赫敏和马尔福，就眯起眼睛撅起了嘴唇。

“所以，我们现在是都在社交吗？”阿斯托利亚的声音甜得有些瘆人。

“参观庄园而已，”马尔福说得慢条斯理，阿斯托利亚的面色随之变得苍白。“南翼休息室的门被打开了。”

“也许是家养小精灵玩忽职守。”阿斯托利亚生硬地回答。

“当然了，”他笑了起来，“肯定是家养小精灵干的。”

“我还以为你今天有公务，”阿斯托利亚突然转移了话题，“之前我请你拨冗参加今天下午的募捐会的时候，你说你的行程全排满了，可你现在居然在‘参观庄园’？”

赫敏站在马尔福和阿斯托利亚中间，微微颤抖着。马尔福的妻子状态似乎不太稳定，赫敏可不想在这种时候引起她的注意，又或是激怒她，然而她没有别的办法从这气氛紧张的谈话中脱身。

她站在原地一动不动，小心翼翼地观察着眼前这一幕，同时尽量不惹人注意。他们的话语中似乎夹杂并暗示着对彼此的厌恶。阿斯托利亚显然已经怒火中烧，几乎没有掩饰她的愤恨，她抬头瞪着自己的丈夫，牙齿透过嘴唇的缝隙反射着微弱的亮光。

“黑魔王明确交代过，泥巴种优先于一切。”马尔福冷冷地说。

阿斯托利亚发出一声歇斯底里的尖锐笑声。

“哦天哪，我都不知道继承人居然这么重要。”她边说边扫了一眼赫敏的腹部。

“黑魔王的指示才是最重要的。”马尔福开始显得有些不耐烦，看都没看妻子一眼。事实上，赫敏发现他的目光正越过阿斯托利亚的头顶盯着墙上的一面镜子，镜子里映着的是他和自己。“就算他让我去养弗洛伯毛虫，我也会同样全心全意去做。”

赫敏几乎哼出声来。

“我可从来没注意到其他的种母马也需要这么多的投入。你甚至不让任何人接近她，简直跟金屋藏娇似的。”阿斯托利亚尖锐地反驳道。

马尔福笑出了声，眼里同时闪过一道残酷的精光，目光紧接着落在阿斯托利亚的脸上。后者眼中闪过一丝动摇，仿佛被丈夫突如其来的关注吓了一跳。

“我听说你不想看见她，阿斯托利亚。难道是我弄错了？”马尔福的声音极轻，几乎是一种诱哄的语气，但话音边缘散发着明显的冰冷。“还是说，你宁愿让我带着她在外面到处转？带她一起去看歌剧？也许明年元旦的头版头条就是我和她的照片？全世界都已经知道她是我的了，你还需要我重申一遍吗？”

阿斯托利亚的脸色已经变得惨白，毫不掩饰厌恶地瞥了赫敏一眼。

“我才不管你想和她怎么样！”她咆哮道，转过身怒气冲冲地走了。

脚步声逐渐远去，空气中那股不稳定的气息也随之消失。马尔福盯着阿斯托利亚离开的地方，一脸的恼怒和不耐。他转过身来，怒视着赫敏。

“你惹恼了我的妻子，泥巴种。”他对她说。

赫敏抬头看他。他似乎在等她道歉。

“是我的存在惹恼了她。”她冷淡地回答，然后打量着他。“如果你‘在乎’，想补救还不容易吗。”

他冷哼一声，将她整个人扫视了一番。

“那魔药还真对你起作用了。”他目不转睛地看着她，几乎是要把她的样子刻在脑海里。

她平静地迎着他的目光，希望自己确实足够冷静到可以无视自己浑身僵硬的事实。他身上有那么多她想要去破解和利用的东西。要是她真的能控制住自己就好了。

他身上有那么多她看不懂的东西。

要是她能再靠近一点就好了。

“我觉得我可以呼吸了，”她开口说，“就像溺水太久，忘记氧气是什么感觉了。”

然后她蹙起了眉。

“不过，事后戒断的副作用方面实在不尽如人意。”她补充道。

他笑起来，视线终于从她脸上移开。“如果我不放任你在地板上干呕的话，你可能会误以为我在乎你。”口气轻蔑至极。

赫敏看向他。

“你好像出乎意料地关心我的想法。”她冷冷地说。

马尔福顿了一下，又盯着她看了一会儿，嘴角慢慢露出一丝猫一样的微笑。

“那么，我们还要继续吗？”他拖长了调子。

赫敏眯起了眼睛。

“是什么来着？探索南翼，试图找到厨房、花棚或者马厩，找到马尔福，再找出一个弱点来利用？已经想了这么多了？你还真是有效率。”

赫敏仍旧瞪着他。她很想生气，但魔药生生抑制住了这种生理反应。

“你昨天晚上读了我的思想。”她最后只说出了这么一句。

“我是想睡觉的，但你脑袋里的声音实在太吵。”他语调平淡，手在袍子上捻着一条根本不存在的线头，像个室内设计师一样打量着门厅。

“行吧，玩得开心。”过了一会儿他再度开口。“马厩在庄园南侧玫瑰花园的后面，花棚就在树篱迷宫另一侧。根据可靠消息说，你不能碰修枝剪和干草叉。或许你可以试试看用马缰勒死我。可是，我怀疑你做不到。”

他冲着她的手腕处笑了笑，然后一言不发地转向楼梯的方向走去。赫敏站在原地，看着他消失在走廊里，然后环顾着四周，仔细琢磨着马尔福的行为，同时盘算着自己下一步的行动。

他在昨天晚上就看透她的心思了。赫敏并不觉得惊讶，但她突然觉得一切都徒劳得可怕。他甚至不用等着对她用摄神取念，就能轻易地窥探她脑海最深处的计划。

她回到房间，裹上斗篷换上靴子。走到大理石游廊前时，她开始在心里默数二的倍数。

二，四，六，八，十，十二……

她一边数着，一边任思绪随意游荡，懒洋洋地思考着。

德拉科·马尔福是个谜团。在他冰冷的外表之下，有许多看似矛盾的线索彼此纠缠。他想要的究竟是什么呢？

二十二，二十四，二十六，二十八……

他似乎正在累积手中的权力，却又没有任何具体目的。

他也知道自己被不容违抗的命令所束缚着。和阿斯托利亚结婚，让泥巴种玷污世代纯血的荣耀，还得时时刻刻监视着赫敏……

对于伏地魔的命令，他总是忠诚不苟地遵照执行，尽管他对这些命令也没有什么特别的兴趣。

他到底从中得到了什么？驱使着他行动的又是什么？那些权力和地位对他来说似乎都毫无意义，他好像并没有从中得到作为一个中层食死徒应得的任何东西。

六十六，六十八，七十，七十二……

当然，也有可能是赫敏漏掉了什么重要信息。她无从得知他不在庄园的那好几天里都去做了些什么。也许他正在做无数件事情，只是她不知道而已。

一定有什么被她忽略了。她觉得自己潜意识里知道其中的细节，但又说不清楚，只是有一些……一些事情，宛如她正在拼凑的拼图一般，通过所有她已知的、看似彼此矛盾的信息，在她的脑海里不断累积构筑。

一百三十二。一百三十四。一百三十六。

有什么东西在她的意识深处悄然迸裂，眼前浮现出一本老旧的笔记本，上面满是她自己的字迹。

**“于光天化日之下大张旗鼓地宣扬，于黑暗隐秘之中悄然无声地行动** [1] **，此谓声东击西。睿智者总是隐藏自己的意图，先是老练地虚晃一枪，然后出其不意地猛击对方要害。他透露出一个意图，只是为了吸引对方的注意力，然后再伺机出奇制胜。但是，明智的人可以警惕地预料到这一招，然后隐藏起来——明智者总能看清对手希望自己了解的情况之反面，看破对方每个虚招诡计。他会放过第一次出击，等待第二次，甚至第三次出击的机会。当狡诈者发现自己的阴谋被人识破，就会使出更高的招数：改变策略，以改变欺诈，想要用真相本身来蒙蔽，用不欺骗来达到欺骗的目的，把欺骗建立在最大程度的坦诚上。但是，明智者更会警觉起来，发现其光明外表下暗藏的阴谋诡计，解读其每个行动的真实含义，对方外表越单纯，可能心计越狡诈。皮通** [2] **用阴谋诡计与阿波罗的明光相斗时的情况正是如此。”**

赫敏的思绪顿了一下，想知道这段话究竟出自哪里。她想不起那本书的名字，只记得这些文字。当她在记忆中看到这些词句时，她立刻就回想了起来。

**于光天化日之下大张旗鼓地宣扬，于黑暗隐秘之中悄然无声地行动。**

她把这句话对自己重复了许多遍。

然后，她开始默数三的倍数，沿着马尔福话中所指的花棚方向穿过树篱迷宫。

这一天就这么毫无意义地过去了。在这最后一次探索马尔福庄园的过程中，她没有找到任何有用的东西。

马尔福所说的花棚上了锁。

她倒是在马厩里发现了马尔福养的许多飞马，都是些体型巨大的神符马、格拉灵和伊瑟龙。当她走近时，所有的那些神奇生物都透过马厩门的栅栏眼神向下凝视着她，同时跺着蹄子。

唯一没有向后退开的，是一只体型较小、十分漂亮的格拉灵。它扑扇着烟灰色的双翅，从栅栏里探出了鼻子，嘶嘶叫着，然后将脑袋放低，朝着赫敏轻轻甩来甩去。

赫敏伸出手，轻轻抚摸它天鹅绒般柔软的鼻口，感受着它喷出的温暖气息触碰着自己的手掌。若不是情感被魔药压制，她可能已经哭出来了，因为她意识到，这匹飞马是这么多年来她触碰到的第一个温暖而柔软的存在。

她在原地站了好几分钟，抚摸着飞马的前额，又轻挠着它的下巴。飞马用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的袍子，仿佛希望能找出一个苹果或一根胡萝卜。当意识到赫敏没有食物能给它的时候，它便将脑袋缩回了栅栏里，不再理她了。

赫敏在马厩前逗留了许久，比她所计划的时间长得多。

之后，她沿着小径来到了马尔福庄园的入口。巨大的铁门紧闭着，并不会为她而打开。赫敏也不确定，如果门开着的话，自己会怎么做。

她尽可能多地在庄园里闲逛溜达。

赫敏找到了家族墓园的所在。白雪覆盖之下，是无数的墓碑和陵寝。马尔福家族毕竟源远流长。

只有一座陵墓被小心翼翼地清除了积雪，墓门两旁盛开着被施了魔法的水仙花。赫敏仔细端详着大理石墓碑上的文字。

纳西莎·布莱克·马尔福。挚爱的妻子和母亲。 **星辰相吸，却非相系。** [3]

属于贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的巨大墓碑矗立在一旁。大理石碑面上装有布莱克家族族徽，上书： **永远纯正** 。

离开墓园后，赫敏继续探索着庄园。她觉得自己似乎在进行一场没有尽头的孤寂之旅。白雪皑皑的山丘连绵起伏不绝，一直延伸到她看不见的远方，在湛蓝的天空下雪白得令人眩目。夜幕降临时，赫敏仍旧在户外徘徊，她抬头望着天上的繁星，直到感觉魔药的药效开始渐渐退去。

第二天早上她难受得厉害，觉得自己快要死了，直接趴在床沿吐了起来。过了好几个小时，她才勉强拖着身子走进浴室。她不知道自己会不会对这种魔药产生抗性，但她绝不认为自己能活着找出答案。就算马尔福还会把药送来，她怀疑自己也无法再承受这种戒断的痛苦。

她难受了整整两天，一边把身子紧贴在窗前，一边浑身发抖，干等着汗液将魔药排出体外。她在心里拼命地一遍又一遍琢磨着马尔福和南翼的那间休息室，而她的大脑已经连思考的条理都岌岌可危了。第三天晚上，她梦见了金妮。

**金妮蜷缩在一张床边，轻声抽泣着。赫敏走进房间时，她猛地转过身来，脸上的表情极为痛苦，嘴唇微微张开急喘着气，胸口也急促地起伏着，连她的红头发也被泪水打湿。**

**赫敏继续向她走近。金妮挡在额前的头发在此时向后滑了开去，露出了一道长而狰狞的伤疤，从前额一直延伸到下巴。**

**“金妮，”赫敏开口唤她，“金妮，怎么了？发生什么事了？”**

**“我不知道——”金妮勉强着说出这些话，然后哭得更厉害了。**

**赫敏在好友身边跪下，拥抱了她。**

**“哦天哪，赫敏——”金妮仍在喘息，“我不知道怎么会——”**

**金妮突然说不下去，挣扎着呼吸起来，似乎在极力压制肺部的痉挛，喉咙深处发出了几乎哽住的咳嗽声。**

**“没事的。呼吸，你需要呼吸。然后告诉我到底出了什么事，我会帮你的。”赫敏一边安慰着金妮，一边用手掌上上下下轻抚着她的肩膀。“呼吸就好。默数到四，保持，然后从鼻子呼出，默数到六。我们能做到的，我会和你一起的，好吗？来，跟我一起呼吸。有我在，没事的。”**

**但是金妮哭得越来越厉害。**

**“没事的。”赫敏一面说着，一面深吸一口气，以便金妮跟上她的节奏。她紧紧抱着金妮，好让这个小姑娘感觉着自己胸部缓缓地扩张和收缩，给她一种潜意识的暗示。**

**几分钟后，金妮的哭声终于放缓，开始模仿着赫敏慢慢地呼吸。**

**当赫敏终于确定金妮不会过度呼吸时，她才再度开口问道：“你愿意告诉我发生什么事了吗？还是，你想让我去找别人过来？”**

**“不——你不能——”金妮立马打断，“哦天哪！我不——”**

**然后她又趴在赫敏肩上哭了起来。**

赫敏离开梦境将要醒来的那一刻，金妮仍然在哭。

她在脑海里重新回放了那段记忆。

金妮很少会哭。珀西死后，她连着哭了好几天，但随着战争越打越久，她的眼泪也和其他人一样干涸了。之后，无论是亚瑟中咒还是乔治濒死，金妮几乎都没哭过。

赫敏不记得金妮什么时候哭得这么厉害过。

她反反复复地在脑海中回想这段记忆，想要弄明白这究竟是怎么回事。

她连金妮脸上伤疤都不记得了。梦中的那条疤似乎已经留了好几个月，但赫敏想不起来金妮是什么时候受过那样的伤，就好像有人用刀子粗鲁地切开了她的脸一般。

赫敏也很想知道，究竟是不是自己给金妮治的伤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  1\. 本章中赫敏回忆起的段落引自巴尔塔沙·葛拉西安（Baltasar Gracián）所著的《智慧书（The Art of Discretion）》[4]。  
> 2\. Astra inclinant, sed non obligant，英语译作“the stars incline us, they do not bind us.”
> 
> 本章相关同人图：  
> ["简直跟金屋藏娇似的。"](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAJKfVFhX7f/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由Dralamy绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] The fanfare is in the light but the execution is in the dark, the purpose being always to mislead. 见作者注1。此处请与本章注[4]联系参考。  
> [2] Python. 希腊神话中栖息在迪尔波神殿的龙，也被认为是蛇怪，大地女神盖亚之子，后被阿波罗用弓箭和火炬杀死。  
> [3] Astra inclinant, sed non obligant. 见作者注2。原文为拉丁语，中文直译为“繁星向我们倾斜，却不把我们束缚”。此处翻译借鉴Glacier所译的《X-Men》同名同人作品。  
> [4] 该段译文第一句为译者原创翻译，其余基本引用2008年中央编译出版社出版的《智慧书》译作，稍作修改。本书原作《Oráculo Manual y Arte de Prudencia》为西班牙语，央译社的译作译自1892年Joseph Jacobs的英语译本。经我与原作者确认，《Manacled》原文中引用的是2008年Martin Fischer的译本《The Art of Worldly Wisdom》，与作者的原章后注释略有出入。两个版本的英语译本措辞有所不同，但整体意思相符。


	15. 章·十五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自本章起，由 **[saltedduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedduck/)** 担当本篇译文后续的校对及润色工作。

赫敏的排卵期又到了。

那张木桌再次出现在了她的房间中央。而看着这一幕，她只觉得无奈。这对她来说已经成为了一种必然。

必然。

赫敏突然感到一阵晕眩，接着是恍然——她正在渐渐习惯这座牢笼。

马尔福会在一张桌子上强奸她，这个想法在她心里已经是一种既定事实，甚至连“强奸”这个词都开始变得不那么准确。

一切的感觉都已经开始变得——

麻木。

由于思想强迫她适应，身体和精神上的恐惧都已经逐渐消退，她不再觉得恶心，心脏也不再痛苦地狂跳，胃里那种揪心之感也不再压抑到让她觉得窒息。

她的思想将所有的一切扭曲变形，同时将之合理化，试图让自己适应，试图让自己活下去。

一旦她不再感到烦躁，她就不太可能冒险去逃跑，也不太可能去激怒马尔福。

她能用科学的方式理解这一现象。从治疗师的角度出发，她可以从生理和心理层面来解释。持续的害怕、持续的惊慌、持续的恐惧，事实上都是不会长久的。她的身体无法永远维持战斗或逃跑的状态。要么被迫适应，要么力竭而亡。马尔福给她的魔药或许也在其中起了一定作用。

理解了理论却不一定会对现实有所助益。情况正在变得越来越糟。她很清楚自己的思想正在朝什么方向演变。

她正在“适应这座庄园”。

这个念头彻底把她震慑住了。

她盯着眼前的木桌，茫然不知所措。她不可能打得过他，也不可能做出什么别的反抗举动。

他也不会做什么真正伤害她的事。

但如果她集中注意力，不再让思想抽离身体——那情况只可能会变得更糟。

她必须逃走。这就是她要做的全部，也是唯一一件事情。她必须逃走。一定要想出办法。一定有什么办法。世界上没有牢不可破的铁笼，也没有无懈可击的人。马尔福身上一定有什么可以利用的地方。她只要弄清楚那是什么就行。

她必须这么做。必须。

她在脑海里不断对自己重复着这个决定，甚至当她走过房间、趴在桌上、打开双脚时，也没有停下来。

别再想了——她告诉自己。如果继续放任思绪，可能会发生更糟糕的事情。

“我要逃走，”她对自己保证，“去一个能和温暖友善的人们为伴的地方，去一个能拥有自由的地方。”

她紧闭双眼，一遍又一遍对自己许下这个承诺，直到房门咔哒一声被推开。

她看着挂历上一月的日子一天天地过去。

马尔福连续来了五天。第六天，他又来到房间里，无言地检查她的记忆。他似乎有些心事重重。

然后，便又只剩下她一个人了。

她所做的就是折纸、探索庄园、探索户外庭院，还有读报。

关于战争的新闻篇幅越缩越短，代孕者们的消息也因为公众的兴趣开始逐渐占据报纸的社会版内容。她们在公众场合露面的次数越来越多，跟着各自所属的巫师们四处造访，被带到歌剧院里观看演出，被当成稀有宠物对待。她们戴着帽子出现在各个场合的照片被配上了各种咄咄逼人的流言蜚语刊登在报纸上，例如谈论她们的袍子究竟是做得太大了还是恰好合身。还有匿名消息人士表示‘今年年底之前，弗林特家族的家谱上会添上一个新的名字’。

而斯特劳德治疗师对此的守口如瓶更是激发了各方进一步的猜测。

赫敏的惊惧发作似乎已经完全成为了过去式。她已经在一次一次的探索中明白了自己的极限，然后让自己尽量不要越过它。当她专注于研究墙上的肖像、探索庄园和庭院的时候，她已经能基本保持平静——只要她不放任自己去想那场战争，去想每一个人都是如何死去的。

渐渐地，她变得十分善于让自己进入全神贯注的状态，以至于她会暂时忘记自己正在不断遗忘。她会深吸一口气，然后静静体会着一个没有心碎、悲伤和绝望的时刻。

只有在无边无际的孤独面前，她才能这样做。

仅仅片刻之后，心中的罪恶感就会如冰冷而苦涩的海水般攫住她。

尔后她会呆呆地伫立片刻，吞下喉间所有恐惧的哽咽，再次对自己发誓要逃出去。

但是她无法逃脱。

她又把整座庄园从上到下探索了一遍，找出了一套巫师棋，自己和自己对弈。她在抽屉里发现了许多卡片，并把它们叠成了卡片塔。她也时常去马厩探望那些飞马。

只是，无路可逃。

她一直在试着寻找马尔福，但从未成功。她连他是否身在这座庄园里都无从得知。他可能出门去了，也可能就站在某一扇她无法打开的门后。有时候她觉得，他似乎在有意回避她。

她根本不知道怎样才有可能逃走。

与此同时，她看到阿斯托利亚的次数却越来越频繁。当远处传来熟悉的咔哒咔哒的脚步声时，赫敏已经可以熟练而迅速地躲进窗帘后或者仆人通道里。

值得一提的是，这些通道里到处都藏有巧妙隐蔽的窥视孔。考虑到家养小精灵也会使用这些通道，赫敏怀疑这是为了方便它们侦查所用的。庄园里几乎到处都有这样的通道，有些十分明显，有些则藏得比较隐蔽。但是赫敏把它们一个不漏地找了出来。一旦发现某间房间外部和内部的大小不相符，她就开始了研究：手指握拳沿着墙壁轻轻敲击，按下木质家具上的每一处节疤，拧动每一座烛台和螺丝，直到她终于感觉触发了什么机关。然后，房间里会出现一扇原来没有的门，又或者某些家具会在齿轮的作用下转开，露出隐藏的通道。

每次赫敏遇见阿斯托利亚的时候，后者几乎都不是一人。跟她在一起的就是赫敏新年晚会那天在走廊里瞥见的那个黑头发宽肩膀的男人。事情很快就变得显而易见：阿斯托利亚和她的情夫中一定至少有一个人不喜欢床铺。赫敏第一次看见他们时，阿斯托利亚几乎是光着身子，被紧紧压在会客室的窗户上。

他们似乎是想在庄园的每个房间里做爱。

赫敏竭力想要避开他们。她并不希望马尔福透过自己的记忆看着他的妻子用各种姿势和别人偷情。赫敏也确实想过故意让他看看那些记忆，好惹他生气，但没过多久便打消了这个念头。马尔福好像对阿斯托利亚的事情并不关心，就算看了也不会受任何影响，这只会让赫敏自己平白觉得不舒服而已。

故而在那之后，每当赫敏撞见那些交媾场面，她都会第一时间移开视线，然后悄悄离开。

在相当的一段时间里，她只是在转身开溜的瞬间瞥见过这对多情人的样子。但后来有一次，她终于看到了他们衣着完好的模样。当时，赫敏正在北翼的最顶层徘徊，突然便从窗户里瞟见他们沿着树篱迷宫旁的碎石小道散步的场景。阿斯托利亚正兴致勃勃地说着什么，她身边的男人转过头，向北翼的方向望了过来。赫敏就在此时终于看清了他的脸。

格雷厄姆·蒙塔古。

赫敏无比惊愕地瞪着下方。他的眼睛正仔细扫视着北翼下层的窗户。当他的头微微后仰目光抬起时，赫敏猛地后退几步躲到了他的视野之外。

她的心突然狂跳起来。

阿斯托利亚的情夫是格雷厄姆·蒙塔古。那个在新年晚会时“碰巧”来到她房间的人。那个认为她应该立刻认出他的人。

他在和阿斯托利亚偷情，几乎每天都会到庄园里来，此时此刻正抬头望着赫敏房间的窗户，表情十分坚决。

这一切都是巧合吗？这有可能是巧合吗？

赫敏回顾了她所能想像到的所有场景。

她对他了解多少？

一个斯莱特林。前调查行动组成员。曾被弗雷德和乔治重伤。在战争期间的某个时候，赫敏认识了他，后来却忘记了。他是阿斯托利亚的情夫。他似乎一直在找赫敏。

他是个食死徒吗？赫敏不知道。除非他在魔法部工作，否则他必然是以某种身份加入了伏地魔的军队，然后担任了某种职务。他在社交圈的地位似乎很高，不可能只是区区一个搜捕队员。而且在新年晚会上，他也没有表现出与魔法部官员特别相熟的样子。

赫敏将那天晚上她所见的一切全部回放了一遍。当时她正全神贯注地看着马尔福和那些她没有料到会出现的代孕女孩们，根本没有注意到阿斯托利亚和蒙塔古同时不在场。当她在舞厅里看见他时，他已经混在了人群之中，而他看起来似乎与马库斯·弗林特和德里安·普塞最相熟。

尽管赫敏对战时的记忆不甚清晰，但她很确定，在自己最后的印象中，弗林特和普塞只是中层食死徒，而且并没有接受标记。

对于食死徒们来说，获得黑魔标记是一项极为了不起的成就，是进入伏地魔核心精英圈子的入场券。随着伏地魔对欧洲的控制愈发严密，被他授予标记的食死徒也越来越少。

由此看来，合乎逻辑的结论是：蒙塔古也是一个食死徒，至于有没有标记，她也不得而知。

但这依然无法解释他为什么会对赫敏感兴趣，又为什么会认识她。

除非……

他会不会——

赫敏甚至有点害怕去思考这个念头，如果让这个想法留在她的脑海里，很可能就会被马尔福发现。但她就是无法阻止自己去想它。

蒙塔古会不会是战时抵抗军的间谍？现在还是吗？难道在马尔福带他离开她房间之前，他想告诉她的就是这个吗？

自那之后，她便开始在阿斯托利亚和蒙塔古没有做爱的时候仔细观察他们，仆人通道里的那些窥视孔在这种时候真是帮了大忙。赫敏越来越肯定地认为蒙塔古来到庄园绝对是别有用心。他对这所房子非常感兴趣，只要阿斯托利亚一分心，他的视线就会奇怪地转来转去。

赫敏在心里权衡着试图接近他的风险。他很少是独自一人，阿斯托利亚似乎从来没有离开过他几码远。

少数几次赫敏看到他独处时，她还是犹豫着没有上前。他给她的感觉如此陌生。倘若他是她信任的人，她会本能地感觉到这一点。

她试图找一些别的理由说服自己。如果他是抵抗军的成员，那么她过早地接近他就可能会暴露他的身份。如果他没有办法打开她的手铐，那么一切都将是徒劳。

赫敏决定等待时机，继续观察。如果马尔福一定会从她的思想里发现什么蛛丝马迹，那么未经证实的怀疑总要好过任何具体的东西。

她就这样一直摇摆不定。

斯特劳德又一次造访了庄园，又一次发现赫敏没有怀孕。她审视着诊断结果的表情似乎有些恼怒。而赫敏只是定定地看着墙上的时钟。

反复进行了多次测试后，斯特劳德问道：“为什么你的钠水平这么低？”

赫敏扫了一眼。“他们没有在食物里放盐。”

“没有放盐？”斯特劳德几乎惊掉了下巴，“他们到底都给你吃些什么？”

赫敏耸耸肩。“水煮蔬菜、水煮肉、水煮蛋。还有黑麦面包。”

“为什么？”

“我以为他们接到的指示里就要求只能给我这些。”赫敏冷冷地说，“我似乎并没有质疑的自由。”

“你的饮食必须保持均衡才行。”斯特劳德一脸的烦躁恼怒，走上前用魔杖敲了敲赫敏腕上的手铐。

一分钟后，马尔福满面怒容地走了进来。

“你找我？”他问。

“是的，”斯特劳德回答，“为什么不给她放盐？”

“盐？”

“她说她的食物都是水煮的，完全没有放盐，这已经开始影响她的钠水平了。”斯特劳德边说边眯起眼睛盯着马尔福。

马尔福扬起眉毛，一脸惊讶。

“她吃的东西都是小精灵送来的，我以为和我还有阿斯托利亚吃的没区别。”他说完微微绷紧下巴，眼睛眯成两道缝。“菜单是经过阿斯托利亚批准的。我会查清楚这是怎么回事。”

“请务必。黑魔王对于事情进展不顺已经越来越不耐烦了。我们不希望受到任何干扰。”

“自然。”马尔福迎着斯特劳德的目光冷冷答道，“那么，如果没别的事，我得回去工作了。”

“当然，将官长，我不会占用你的时间的。”斯特劳德说完最后看了他一眼，然后转向赫敏。

当天晚上，赫敏享受到了一份丰盛的晚餐，有配菜，有新鲜沙拉，有调味品。而最重要的是，还有一瓶盐。

在这之前她都没有意识到自己有多想念盐。

回想起来，阿斯托利亚会命令小精灵只许给赫敏吃某种——囚餐？农民食品？管它是什么，这种事一点也不奇怪。赫敏甚至不知道她葫芦里到底卖的什么药。那个女人着实——古怪得很。看起来，只要她能想到任何一种奇怪的方式来发泄她对赫敏的怒气，而不会因此遭到惩罚，她就会立即执行。

她也确实得逞了整整三个月，大约二百七十餐饭。赫敏简直这辈子都不想再吃煮过头的蔬菜了。

当她快吃完的时候，马尔福走进了房间，上前查看她盘子里的食物。

“看来我必须亲自出面才能保证一切。”他皱着眉说。这餐饭显然十分符合他的预期。“你本可以直接提一下的。”

“如果我真要抱怨，排在头一条的绝不会是食物。”赫敏说着，用叉子狠狠戳进一个小番茄。

他朝她淡淡一笑。“没错，我想确实不会。”

赫敏吃完了餐盘中的饭菜，转头看见马尔福正走到窗前凝视着外面。她故意不紧不慢地在脑海里默默哼着她在麻瓜小学里学过的那些惹人厌烦不断重复的小调。

结束后，她瞥了他一眼。从这个角度，她可以看到他的侧脸，注意到他的眼神有一阵短暂的涣散。 **我希望你会以最缓慢、最恐怖的方式死去，马尔福！** 她在脑海里咆哮起来。过了一会儿，他眨了眨眼，面无表情地转向她，迎上她毫无歉意的瞪视。

“知道了。”他说完指了指床铺。

赫敏无奈地走过去坐在床沿，抬头迎着他，双眼一眨不眨地看着他冰冷的闪着银光的眼睛进入她的意识。

每次他检查完她的记忆后，她好像都是这样仰面平躺在床上。

他看到她数次回忆起金妮。也看到她暗中监视并怀疑着格雷厄姆·蒙塔古。然后他退了出去。

“蒙塔古在最后一战后接受了黑魔标记，”他低头看着她，“我听说，那是为了肯定他的杰出贡献。”

他说这话时带着冷冷的讥笑。

“你也做了什么杰出贡献吗？”她凝视着马尔福问。她不知道他有没有在蒙塔古的事情上对她撒谎，又或者他会不会费心为这个撒谎。

他低头盯着她，露出一丝残酷而刻薄的微笑。

“比起蒙塔古的可要杰出多了。”他说完收起了笑意，仔细地打量着她的脸，继而扫视着她的身体。

他的目光似乎比平时更柔和，更深沉。

她后知后觉地意识到自己正仰卧在他面前的床上，顿觉皮肤一阵刺痛，然后迅速坐起身来。

他又盯着她看了一会儿才移开视线，望着她身后的墙壁。

“如果你对蒙塔古抱有任何希望，我劝你趁早放弃的好。”他冷冷说完，转身离开。

一个星期后，赫敏再次梦到了金妮。

* * *

**赫敏正站在格里莫广场她自己的卧室里。这时金妮走了进来。**

**“你回来得挺早。”金妮说。**

**赫敏低头看了眼腕表。**

**“今天还算幸运。”**

**“是啊。”金妮的神色有些局促尴尬，“呃……我——有些事情想问你……”**

**赫敏等着她的下文。**

**金妮紧张地扯了扯自己的红发。她的脸上没有任何疤痕。**

**“我——那个——你……你显然已经知道我和哈利的事了……”**

**赫敏短促地点了下头。**

**“嗯。好吧。是这样的，我想小心一些，所以我一直都在用咒语……但是——普威特家族** [1] **有点……和别的巫师家族不太一样。有普威特血统的女巫好像特别容易受孕。事实上，在弗雷德和乔治出生后，罗恩和我都是意外怀上的……所以——我想问你能不能帮我做一些避孕魔药……如果你有空的话。我在魔药方面一向糟透了。但如果你不方便的话——那也没关系的，我可以去问问帕德玛，我知道你一直都忙得脚不沾地。我只是——不想让你以为我不愿意来问你……”**

**“当然可以了，我今晚不管怎么样都要做魔药的，再加上这个也不是什么难事。你对口味有什么偏好吗？最有效的那些避孕魔药味道都不怎么好。”**

**“只要管用，我绝对不在乎什么味道！”金妮不假思索地回答。**

**“其实，其中一种我手头正好有几瓶。如果你想要的话，我现在就可以给你。”**

**“你手头有？”金妮眨了眨眼睛，神色怀疑地看着赫敏，“你是不是——？”**

**赫敏仿佛都能看到，金妮的大脑正不断列出一份自己生命中可能出现过的所有男性的名单。**

**“你该不会是——和斯内普在一起吧？”金妮的呼吸都随着她的发问而窒住。**

**赫敏目瞪口呆。**

**“天哪——当然没有！”她气急败坏地说，“我是个治疗师啊！手头上有那么多魔药很正常！我的天哪……你——你怎么会——”**

**金妮显得有些窘迫。**

**“他好像是你唯一一个能长时间与之交谈的人。如果不算弗雷德的话，他毕竟和安吉利娜在一起了。至于其他所有人，你和他们的谈话发展到最后都会变成争吵，而不是那种气冲冲之下充满焦虑的性爱。”**

**“那也不代表我会和他上床啊。”赫敏无力地咕哝着，觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了，“他只是我的同事，我也只是在和他讨论魔药的事情而已。”**

**“可是你看起来很孤独。”金妮说着，深深地看了赫敏一眼。**

**赫敏闻言微微一惊，瞪着金妮。**

**“你现在不跟任何人说话了，”金妮解释道，“以前你和罗恩、哈利几乎形影不离。但是现在，哪怕是你离开这里去学习治疗之前的那段时间，你看起来也是越来越孤单。所以我想——也许你身边已经有了什么人。当然我知道，斯内普确实是个十分怪异的选择，原因有很多——但是，这是战争。每个人都没办法独自承受。”**

**“性爱发泄是罗恩的专长，又不是我的。”赫敏语气生硬地反驳道，“再说了，我也不上战场。”**

**金妮沉思着看了她一会儿，然后开口道：“我觉得，医院的病房比战场糟糕多了。”**

**赫敏移开了视线。她有时候也会做此怀疑，但这从来都不是她能问得出口的问题。**

**金妮继续说道：“我每次在病房里的时候都会这么想。在战场上，所有的一切都是那么专注。就算有人受伤了，你只要幻影移形带他们离开，然后再回去就好了。有时候会赢，有时候会输。有时候会受伤，有时候会反击。如果情势严峻，或者你的搭档牺牲了，你还有几天时间来恢复状态。可是医院病房不一样。那里看起来，每一场战斗似乎都是败仗。我在那里遭受的精神创伤甚至比战场上的还要大。”**

**赫敏默然。**

**“而且你连休息的时间都没有，”金妮补充道，“每次战斗的时候你都要待命，谁都不会放你闲着，甚至不会给你时间去伤心难过。我从哈利还有罗恩那里听说，你还在凤凰社会议上推崇黑魔法。我确实不同意——但我是明白的，我知道你看待这场战争的角度和我们都不一样。也许你只是看到了最糟糕的一面罢了。所以，我只是想说，如果你身边有人和你一起，我会为你感到高兴。就算这个人是斯内普，我也一样高兴。”**

**赫敏翻了个白眼。**

**“如果你还想要避孕魔药的话，最好立刻闭嘴。”赫敏瞪了她一眼。**

* * *

赫敏惊醒过来。

金妮和哈利在一起过。

金妮和哈利在一起过。可是赫敏一点都想不起来。记忆里连一丝相关的痕迹都没有，她完全忘记这件事了。

她把哈利和金妮的关系都忘了……

这是有意的吗？

这就是自己的思想一直以来想要隐藏的秘密吗？

赫敏被监禁的时候，金妮还活着，她没有参加最后一战，也没有和韦斯莱家的其他人一起被折磨致死。

如果不是汉娜告诉赫敏将官长的事情，她会以为金妮一直还活着。

如果伏地魔知道金妮对哈利的特殊意义，她一定会死得很惨，远远甚于韦斯莱家其他人所受的痛苦。

而赫敏也确实会不惜一切代价保护金妮，于是她封锁了自己的记忆，试图把她牢牢藏起来。

为了哈利。

也为了金妮自己。

金妮在战时一直是赫敏的好友。即使赫敏和其他许多人的关系都出现了裂痕，她们的友谊也始终如一，尽管称不上亲密。卢娜牺牲前，她们三人一直相伴住在格里莫广场的同一个房间里。

但是金妮已经死了。马尔福把她抓了回来，杀了她。

赫敏觉得她快要吐了。

一切就这样毫无意义吗？她为了保护金妮封锁了过去的记忆，可她甚至连金妮已经死了都不知道？她被送给马尔福，被拖到伏地魔面前一遍一遍受着折磨，而这一切，居然都是为了保护一个已经死去的人。

还有斯内普。

离开霍格沃茨的监牢后，赫敏就一直努力不让自己去想斯内普。

她原以为他是站在他们这一边的。

他把她培养成了一个优秀的魔药师，为此花费了无数的私人时间。

邓布利多遇刺后不久，她走进地窖来到斯内普的办公室门前，用坚定的声音问道：“如果要开战，有哪些魔药是我应该知道如何配制的？又有哪些魔药是我在任何地方都买不到的？”他一反常态地没有对她冷笑，也没有当着她的面摔上门，而是请她走进了她的办公室。

霍格沃茨关闭前，她每天晚上都在他的办公室里呆到深夜，熬制出一种又一种复杂而又精准的魔药。被迫撤离霍格沃茨后，他也继续在格里莫广场教授她魔药知识和技能。

这个看上去一贯高深莫测的男人，仿佛在训练她的过程中逐渐从纯粹的疲惫中解脱了出来。他没有精力去骂人。他为人严厉，要求甚高，但在传授知识方面却相当慷慨。他似乎是除了赫敏之外，极少数同样在为长期战争做准备的人之一。他把写有自己亲笔注释的魔药课本径直塞到她怀里，让她自己阅读，还画了一张地图来告诉她，在没有供给的情况下该去哪里寻找原料。在无数个午夜和清晨里，他带着她走遍了整个英格兰。他们幻影移形去到一个又一个地方，他教她如何找到正确的植株，告诉她什么样的采集方法可以保证最好的药效。他还教她做陷阱，告诉她应该怎样捕捉并用人道的方式杀死某些动物和神奇生物，以便从它们身上提取制作魔药的原料。

第一次亲手杀死一只莫特拉鼠后，她直接哭了出来。而他一句责备也没有。

他一直在训练她，直到她终于成为了一名合格的魔药师。

而她，也是他在战时最坚定的捍卫者。

因为赫敏对斯内普的绝对偏袒，查理·韦斯莱几乎越来越讨厌她。一旦她认为有必要，她就会毫不犹豫地为斯内普作为食死徒所做的一切和行事方式辩护。在哈利和罗恩想要将他从凤凰社成员中除名时，也是她坚决反对，并且出面保护了他。

对她来说，他不仅仅是一位同事、一位导师，更是一个她完全信任的人。

然而一切都是阴谋。一个相当聪明的诡计。就算失去了邓布利多的担保，他也能亲手为自己培养一个新的拥护者。把自己的知识倾囊相授的同时将她玩弄于股掌之间，通过把她训练成独当一面的魔药师收买了她的忠诚。

然后，当他们一获得胜利，他就彻底抛弃了她。他本来有机会让她免于这场可怕的繁育计划，但他拒绝了。他头也不回地去了罗马尼亚，把她一个人留在这里。

受折磨。

被强奸。

这是一场彻头彻尾、痛苦而残忍的背叛。她几乎没有勇气再去想这件事。

她终于决定起床，去看今天的报纸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Prewett. 二十八圣族之一。以防万一有看官不知道，莫丽·韦斯莱即出身普威特。


	16. 章·十六

二月中旬，多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇在一场针对魔法部长的暗杀行动中遇害。

为了纪念两年前的最后一战，霍格沃茨监狱举行了一场伏地魔雕像的揭幕仪式。典狱长乌姆里奇站在讲台上，辛克尼斯部长站在她身边。辛克尼斯向在场的狱警、记者以及出席活动的魔法部官员发表了讲话。仪式开始时，一支弩箭自禁林破空而出，毫无阻碍地穿过监狱保护咒，堪堪擦过部长的身体，直插乌姆里奇典狱长的胸膛中央。

后者并未立即死亡，项链的碎片和箭杆堵住了伤口，减缓了出血情况。然而在场的卫兵们对这种箭尖带有倒钩的中世纪武器和基本的医学常识一无所知，他们直接将箭拔了出来。乌姆里奇当场死亡。

这场针对已然连任三届并颇得人望的魔法部长的暗杀行动，在整个英国巫师界掀起了轩然大波。公众本以为抵抗军的恐怖分子已经被消灭干净，但现如今他们以如此声势再度出现引起混乱，食死徒们自当全副武装出动清剿。

伏地魔认为此次袭击是对他个人的人身侮辱。

蒙塔古也突然停止了对马尔福庄园的造访。阿斯托利亚时常脸色苍白、神情偏执地在庄园里游荡。赫敏听见她尖声质问马尔福，庄园里究竟有着什么样的保护咒。

每当赫敏有机会瞥见马尔福时，他总是穿着某种战斗和狩猎功能结合的衣服。很多时候他都是满身泥泞回到庄园，脸色气得发白。

而赫敏却是既紧张又兴奋。

她着魔似地读着新闻报道。《预言家日报》仍旧大肆宣扬这是一场失败的暗杀行动，但赫敏却认为乌姆里奇才是该死的那个人。辛克尼斯不过是个傀儡，乌姆里奇却是死有余辜。

但是，比起抵抗军仍在活动的消息带来的惊喜和欣慰，报复的满足感就显得微不足道了。赫敏高兴得足足哭了半个小时。这么长久的时间以来，她头一次觉得出乎意料地充满了希望。

在这之后的好几天里，她走路的步伐都轻盈得如同舞蹈。

斯特劳德又一次按时来访。发现赫敏依旧没有怀孕后，她的恼怒之意已经再也掩饰不住了。她对赫敏施了一连串的咒语，仔仔细细地检查了一番。

“嗯，你的钠水平似乎有所改善，”沉默了几分钟后，她终于开口。

赫敏只是盯着时钟，不发一言。

斯特劳德在她的医疗包里翻找了半天，拿出了一大瓶紫色魔药。

“全部喝掉。”她命令道。

“这是什么？”脱口而出的瞬间，赫敏的手已经不由自主地把魔药举到了嘴边。

“助孕剂。本来应该是没必要用的，但我实在想不出别的办法了。我恐怕你不会喜欢它的副作用，同时它也会增加多胞胎的可能性。”

赫敏只觉得血液争相离开大脑，整个人几乎就要从体检台上摔下去。魔药瓶从她手中直直落到地上，摔得粉碎。斯特劳德立刻清理掉了地上的碎片。

“除了乳房肿痛、头痛、情绪波动和小腹肿胀，它还可能导致热温敏感，也可能会让你的焦虑症复发。”斯特劳德一边解释一边在赫敏的档案文件中添了些额外的笔记，“这些我都会告诉将官长的。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，咬紧下嘴唇，视线越过房间定定地望着时钟。

那天，马尔福没有到她的房间里来检查她的记忆。赫敏并不感到奇怪，她已经猜到了。

伏地魔。在她怀孕之前，每隔两个月，她都必须去面见他。

第二天，马尔福带着疲累的怒容走进她的房间。他一句话没说便抓起她的胳膊幻影移形，来到了通往伏地魔所在大厅的那条曲折的通道。

比起上一次，大厅里显得更加温暖，空气中黑魔法的腐臭味也更浓了。赫敏刚一吸气就开始止不住地干呕。马尔福似乎对此无动于衷，他拖着她走上前去，跪下身子，把她拽到身边的石地上。地面又湿又黏，反射着淡淡的微光。

房间里几乎漆黑一片，只有远处的几座烛台发出微弱的光亮。赫敏无法辨认这里还有没有别的仆从或食死徒。

“我把泥巴种带来了，主人。”

昏暗的高台上传来一声长而缓的嘶嘶叹息声，伏地魔血红的双眼突然浮现在黑暗之中。

“带过来。”片刻后，伏地魔开口道。

马尔福拉着赫敏走上前，一把将她推到地上。赫敏带着厌恶抬头望着眼前的景象。

之前伏地魔坐过的石座不见了，取而代之的是一群巨蟒盘叠而成的大巢。那些蟒蛇彼此交错盘缠，形成轮廓模糊的椅子形状。伏地魔正斜倚在上面，蛇群就在他身下懒洋洋地盘绕着，起伏着。

伏地魔微微侧过头，蜘蛛脚般骨节分明的手指轻轻抚过胸口，带着沉思打量着赫敏。

“还是——没有怀孕。”话音里尽是威胁。

“非常遗憾，主人。”马尔福恭敬的语气里带着歉意。“不过，您很快就会亲眼看到，精神治疗师所言不虚，她独处的时间已经足够让她开始恢复记忆。”

伏地魔恼怒地叹了口气。一只蟒蛇的头从成堆的、不断蠕动的蛇身中钻了出来，爬上了他的大腿。伏地魔懒懒地抚摸着那条蛇，身子又往巨巢般的蛇堆里陷了一些。

“抓紧她。”伏地魔命令道。

马尔福用双膝夹紧赫敏的肩胛骨，伸手抓住她的下巴固定住她的头。赫敏抑制不住地颤抖。伏地魔鲜红的瞳孔直直刺穿了她的虹膜，深入了她的脑海。

赫敏感到自己的喉颈被马尔福死死挟住，疼得她直打哆嗦。而伏地魔的摄神取念就像一把利刃撕裂了她的思想，尖叫声不断从她牙缝中逸出。

这一次很慢。不是那种灼烧的、强烈的、令人晕眩的痛楚，而是一种渐进的、隐伏于什么之中的痛苦。一种深入骨髓和意识、徘徊不去的感觉。

伏地魔如闲庭信步一般，不慌不忙地将她的记忆撕扯成碎片，像一只抓着猎物恶毒作乐的猫。赫敏不知道世界上怎么会有这样的事情存在。他毁掉了那些他认为无关紧要的东西，而目的只是为了感受她的反应。她的父母对东方神话的争论，她对于折纸的记忆，她在马厩边抚摸那只格拉灵……他就那样轻而易举地将它们撕成残渣，就好像在撕纸片一样。

她感觉那些记忆飞走了……正在渐渐消失，她拼尽全力想要抓住，可它们还是慢慢地不见了。她边哭边挣扎，直到心中的痛苦让她忘记了她想要抓住的是什么。

那些关于金妮的记忆令他十分着迷。他抽身而退后，赫敏瘫倒在马尔福身前，除了伏地魔愤怒猩红的双眼，她什么也看不见。她真的看到了他的眼睛吗？还是说那双眼睛只是在她的脑海里燃烧着的残影？

她的头疼得厉害，几乎让她以为整个大脑都会溶成液体从耳朵里滴出来。透过那股挥之不去的痛楚，她能感觉到自己的脉搏在马尔福手掌的挤压下疯狂地跳动着。

“很遗憾你没能把韦斯莱家的那个女孩活着带回来。”赫敏听到伏地魔终于开口说话了。

“非常抱歉，主人。我并不知道她如此重要。您一定还记得，当我发现她的时候，她已经快死了。”

赫敏微微动了一下，仍在呜咽，但她努力地想在痛苦中保持清醒，仔细地听着这场对话。

“这倒是解释了这个泥巴种袭击苏塞克斯的原因，”伏地魔若有所思地说，“一项自杀式行动，只为了解救垂死的朋友。凤凰社还真是毫不意外地一眼就能看透。”

“的确如此。”马尔福毫不掩饰声音里的轻蔑。

一阵长时间的沉默后，马尔福松开了挟住她脖子的双手。赫敏感觉到自己滑倒在地上，然后，一条浑身冰冷、肌肉发达的蟒蛇开始慢慢缠上她的腿。

“你在寻找暗杀事件责任人方面进展太少，这令我很失望，将官长。”伏地魔的话语里夹杂着一丝愤怒。

赫敏感到难以呼吸，大厅里的湿热和腐臭让她透不过气。那条蟒蛇在她的袍子里蠕动着，仍然缠在她的小腿上，蛇鳞将她的羊毛长袜都变得黏腻湿滑。她浑身一个寒颤，只想把腿抽出来。

大厅里太暗了，她几乎什么也看不清，这也使得她对四周的声音变得异常敏感，她能听到蟒蛇吐信的嘶嘶声以及蛇鳞移动时发出的微弱声响。

“我绝不会辜负您的期望。如果是凤凰社做的，我一定会将他们揪出来。”马尔福的声音平静而坚决，如死一般。

赫敏觉得自己的嘴唇在颤抖，噙满泪水的双眼隐隐作痛，双手颤抖不止，满腔的愤怒已经完全盖过了脑海的痛楚。她什么都做不了。只要马尔福愿意，他甚至可以把他抓到的人带进她的房间里杀死，而赫敏只能站在一旁眼睁睁看着。 **我恨你，马尔福。我恨你。我恨你。**

“一定是凤凰社。否则还有谁知道呢？斯格拉霍恩那个蠢货肯定告诉了邓布利多，波特也必定知情，所以他才会闯进霍格沃茨。清洗行动中，一定有什么人被忽视了，一个对凤凰社相当重要的人，绝不是什么无名小卒。我敢肯定这个泥巴种知道是谁。”

伏地魔说话的时候，大厅里的黑魔法似乎变得愈发浓重，仿佛空气本身变成了一种坚实而沉重的物体，无情地压在赫敏身上。她能感觉到肋骨在重压之下弯曲了起来，被残忍地挤压在石地上，肺部已经无法扩张，轻轻一个呼吸就能让她气喘吁吁。

“主人，也许是时候召回西弗勒斯了。”他的声音听起来也十分勉强。看来赫敏不是唯一一个快被压迫致死的人。

“不……”伏地魔语调冰冷，“罗马尼亚至关重要。如果我们因为一场针对辛克尼斯的暗杀而召回西弗勒斯，那会引起质疑。西弗勒斯必须继续留在那里。你知道挂坠盒是怎么落到她手里的吗？”

压迫感终于减轻了些。赫敏贪婪地深深吸了一口气，让双肺被撑得满满的。蟒蛇仍盘绕在她的腿上。她能感觉到蛇鳞擦过她长袜上方裸露的肌肤，忍不住从喉咙里发出一声厌恶的呜咽，更加用力地想要挣脱，然而，又有一只蟒蛇缠上了她的另一只脚踝。

“我一直在暗中调查这件事。在95年魔法部的合照里，她似乎就戴着它了。她本人声称那是塞尔温家族的传家宝，但没有人知道她是怎么得来的。不过，一位前秘书员曾经提到过，典狱长有个习惯，就是把无执照小贩的东西全部没收。”

“所以你还是什么都不知道。不知道凤凰社的人是如何从那么遥远的距离摧毁它的，不知道他们是如何识别出它的，甚至不知道那个女人是怎么得到它的。你究竟知道些什么？”伏地魔咆哮道。他稍稍沉默了一会儿，然后用更加平静却更具威胁的语气说道：“你太令我失望了，将官长。我希望你没有忘记，上一次你让我如此失望的时候，都发生了些什么。 **钻心剜骨！** ”

赫敏感到马尔福突然倒了下来。他并没有直接倒在地上，而是蹲在那里，蜷着身子悬在她上方。她能感觉到他的身体由于在钻心咒的折磨下僵硬地颤抖着，喉咙深处逸出了一声低沉隐忍的痛呼。

伏地魔的咒语并没有持续很久，刚过一分钟便停了下来，她身子上方传来的战栗也随之停止。赫敏听见马尔福的喘气声回荡在耳边，他正在努力恢复平静。

“我绝不会辜负您的期望，主人。我已经让妖精检查过了箭头和挂坠盒的残片。”此刻，马尔福的声音里只剩下一丝最轻微的颤抖。他站起了身子。“这只箭尖是妖精锻造的银器，浸过了蝎尾狮和蛇怪的混合毒液。前者能让箭矢穿过保护咒——后者能摧毁挂坠盒。”

“你有调查过可能的来源吗？”

赫敏感到一条蛇信在她裸露的大腿内侧滑过，忍不住轻声呜咽。

“对于任何一位饲养蟾蜍并且在致盲毒咒上有点天赋的巫师来说，只需要耐心一点，很容易就能抓到一条幼年蛇怪。自您接管魔法部以来，大多数的原料监管工作一向十分严格，如此看来，蝎尾狮的来源就更值得怀疑了。麦克尼尔一直坚持要亲自负责调查此事，这份积极实在有些异常。我私下审问了他的一个助理，看起来，他日志里记录的生物进口数量一直与事实不符。在过去几年里，黑市交易可是相当有利可图的。”

“叫他过来。”伏地魔的语气里是明显的怒意。“若非他玩忽职守，便不可能有这次暗杀事件。看来，我的某些仆人是越来越耐不住寂寞了。”

“遵命，主人。”话音刚落，赫敏就感到马尔福把她从地上拉了起来。

然而蟒蛇仍然盘绕在她的腿上，紧紧缠着她，将她向下拖去。伏地魔发出一阵尖锐刺耳的嘶嘶声，蟒蛇才慢慢松开了她，同时回以一声嘶叫，似乎在表达不满。当赫敏终于被马尔福从蛇身里拽出来后，她看到了伏地魔的模样。

许多条蟒蛇盘绕在他的身上，几乎遮住了他半个身体。他正仔细地端详着她。

“这个泥巴种身上有黑暗的痕迹，蛇能尝得出来。”伏地魔一边说着一遍轻轻抚过他那几乎没有嘴唇的嘴，“而且，她的生育力似乎相当旺盛。”

赫敏盯着他看了一眼，而后移开视线。她感觉到马尔福紧紧抓着她的手突然传来一阵微弱的颤抖。

“斯特劳德治疗师昨天喂她喝了些魔药，”马尔福解释道，“至于黑暗——苏塞克斯那边的损失报告也说明，她并没有遵守凤凰社关于黑魔法的原则。”

伏地魔赞同般地嘶了一声。

“仔细看着她。既然凤凰社又开始行动了，他们肯定会来找她的。”

“必不辱使命，除非我死。”马尔福低声应道。赫敏觉得胳膊上的那只手收得更紧。

“我想要他们的尸体，将官长。无论是谁做的，都是凤凰社最后的余孽。我想把他们的头骨加入我的收藏里。”

“您会如愿以偿的，就像我曾经献给您的一切。”马尔福回答。

赫敏瑟缩了一下，想挣开他的手。伏地魔的目光注视着她，毫不隐藏其中残忍的恶意。他张开嘴，吐出舌头，仿佛在品尝空气中的味道。他的牙床像蛇一样惨白，没有牙齿，舌头在昏暗的烛光下闪着微光。然后他合上嘴，身子前倾，发出一阵低沉的嘶嘶声。

他的脸离赫敏只有几公分远，她能感觉到空气如鬼魅一般贴在她的脸颊上低语。她不知道他究竟想要像蛇一条舔舐她，还是想再对她用一次摄神取念。他用血红的双眼打量了她一会，然后重新坐回了蟒蛇巨巢中。

“一旦泥巴种交代了所有的秘密，我就会杀了她。她知道的太多了，不能再留在斯特劳德的项目里。不过……如果她怀孕了，我会准许你等到继承人出生。”

“遵命，主人。”马尔福毫不犹豫地答道，然后拖着赫敏走出了大厅。

一走进曲折的通道，马尔福就将止疼剂塞给她。赫敏轻嘲一声，把药咽了下去。

她试着让大脑恢复清明，挣扎着想看清眼前的事物。刚才大厅里的空气仿佛让她中了毒。她虚弱地滑坐到地上。即使吃了止疼剂，大脑仍在痛苦地翻腾不息。然而她心里却满是疑问。

“我袭击了一座监狱？”她好不容易挤出一句话。

“在波特死后。”满目黑暗中，她只能听见马尔福的声音，“最后一战结束后几个小时，你为了闯进去把那里一半的地方都炸平了，然后你就被抓了。这实在是一次意料之外的反击。我也只是在你被分到我这儿之后才去看了有关的损失报告。很可惜，居然没有人早点想起来审问你。我想，他们大概被胜利冲昏头了。”

赫敏顺着他声音的方向抬起头，只能依稀辨认出几缕铂金色的头发，紧接着又是一片黑暗。她将头向后靠在墙上，想让自己找到一个支撑点。

“可我是个治疗师……”她困惑又茫然，“我没有——他们也从不让我——战斗。”

她蹙起眉，想要弄明白这是怎么回事。“但是金妮被救出来了？我把她救出来了？”

“是的。”

“可是你说——当你——当你杀她的时候——她已经快死了……为什么？”她的声音又轻又低，满是痛苦。

一阵沉默后，马尔福才缓缓开口。

“她在苏塞克斯被当作实验体研究。”

一道低沉而可怖的声音突然从赫敏内心深处传了出来。

“多洛霍夫的诅咒研发部门……”她颤抖的声音越来越小，几不可闻，但她在视野的阴影里看到马尔福点了点头。

她身子一个痉挛，弯下腰吐了起来。 **天哪，金妮……** 等她终于停下呕吐，马尔福才伸手把她从地上拖了起来，幻影移形回到她的房间。

空间跳跃的眩晕和压迫感让她发出了动物一般的痛呼声，整个人瘫倒在马尔福身上。她觉得自己仿佛被无数潮湿的、发亮的、腐烂的尸体包围着。视线只能维持片刻的清晰，继而又开始摇晃发暗。她强忍着喉间的哭泣，盲目地用同样脏的袍子擦着双手。

马尔福低声念了几道清洁咒，她周身的气味随之消失。他一把将她推回到床上。

“三天。”他说完，她便隐隐约约听见他离开的声音。

赫敏希望能够保持清醒，所以她允许自己一边悲伤一边消化所有信息。但她觉得脑海里的一切都仿佛褪色了一般，她抓不住其中的任何东西……

她拉扯着身上的衣服，待纽扣随着她的动作崩落，便把衣裙扔在地上，又用脚趾扯掉袜子，拼命地想要擦掉蟒蛇留在皮肤上黏腻湿滑的触感。

两天后，赫敏的双眼才终于能看清东西，然而头部的疼痛让她吃不下任何东西。她一站起身，就觉得整个房间都在眼前旋转。

除了思考，她什么都做不了。

第三天，马尔福走进房间的时候，她强迫自己坐起身来，神色坚定地看着他。

“还有什么问题吗?”他边打量她边冷冷问道。

赫敏摇了摇头。他看上去对这个反应略有些吃惊。

过了一会儿，她开口道：“好吧，我想……有一个。”

马尔福等着她的下文。赫敏开始默默在脑海里将所有的线索拼凑起来。事实上，这几个月来，她所获得的信息彼此之间多多少少存在矛盾冲突，但现在，她终于能把它们联系在一起了。

赫敏缓缓吸了口气，看向他的眼睛。

**于光天化日之下大张旗鼓地宣扬，于黑暗隐秘之中悄然无声地行动。**

“战争已经停止了，”她开口，“虽然官方说法是，欧洲巫师界的其他地域仍有战火，但没有人认为这是什么大事。其实，根据这些报导的内容，我怀疑很快就会宣布停战协议。毕竟在哈利死后，除了征服英国巫师界，这两年之内几乎没有任何进展。”

马尔福沉默不语，脸上的表情被小心谨慎地藏了起来。

“准确来说，在哈利死后几乎没有发生任何事。伏地魔杀死了哈利，而他的整个行动也随之停滞，因为……”她稍稍犹豫了一下，又继续道：“他们之间存在着某种系链，他们被通过某种方式拴在了一起，可能自从他试图杀死还是婴儿的哈利时就已经存在了。所以，他和哈利才会时不时出现在对方的梦境里，我相信你也一定还记得哈利会说蛇佬腔；所以，伏地魔在霍格沃茨放出杀戮咒——要杀哈利的时候——一开始没有成功——”

赫敏的声音渐渐变得嘶哑，她艰难地咽了口唾沫，强迫自己继续说下去。与此同时，另一种痛苦慢慢从她意识深处蔓延开来，却被她强行忽略。

“所以，他才必须继续对哈利用杀戮咒，因为他们之间存在系链。但是，有这种情况的并不只有哈利，奇洛教授也是，还有你父亲的那本日记。你的主人，他好像不知怎么找到了某种方法，能把他的生命本源与其他生命体或非生命体结合起来。凤凰社一定也知道这个情报，所以伏地魔才会如此确定月中的那次袭击是凤凰社的手笔，而不是什么新的抵抗组织。因为暗杀辛克尼斯只是个幌子，甚至连乌姆里奇也一样，真正的目标一直都是她的挂坠盒，我在培训的时候见她戴过。挂坠盒是他的东西，是他的一个系链。所以，那位凤凰社仅剩的成员，不管他是谁，他——或者他们——都已经明白了挂坠盒的真相，然后通过杀死乌姆里奇来销毁它。”

马尔福微微眯起了双眼，赫敏也轻轻歪过头，两人就这样仔细打量着对方。

过了一会儿，马尔福说：“我想，我应该是听漏了你的问题。”

“我还没问。”赫敏语气平静，努力不去理会头颅后方传来的阵痛。她的后脑勺在不停地突突跳着，像是有一把手术刀正缓缓扎进她的颅骨底部。

“人口再增长计划，”她强忍疼痛维持着呼吸，“也不过是个障眼法而已，这是个诡计。伏地魔从来没关心过什么巫师人口，这只是为了误导公众，转移人们的注意力，让他们以为他是因为担心人口现状才不愿奴役麻瓜。他是在为自己争取时间，通过公开曝光纯血家族的生活去娱乐大众。先是婚配和流产，现在又是代孕。战争停止，不是因为他想停，而是因为他不得不停。”

一阵剧痛突然击穿了赫敏的大脑。一瞬间，她眼前的房间全部变成了可怖的暗红，仿佛到处都有鲜血向下流淌，遮蔽了她的视线。她发出一声痛苦的呻吟，整个人都开始向前倒去。她逼迫自己抬头看着马尔福。他正向她走来。

那个问题终于被她拼尽最后一丝气力挤出了牙关。

“他快死了，对吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。


	17. 章·十七

**赫敏身处格里莫广场三楼，走廊里安静而昏暗，应该不是深夜就是凌晨。经过一间较小的房间时，她看见一头蓬乱的红发伏在一张地图上。她停下脚步，轻轻敲了敲门。**

**“嘿，蜜恩。”罗恩一边心烦意乱地打着招呼，一边在地图上移动着棋子，然后心不在焉地用魔杖挠了挠头。他的表情紧绷着。**

**“有时间吗？”她问。**

**“当然。”他把魔杖塞进口袋，抬头望着她。“我只是在回顾一下我离开后发生的事情。我们不在的时候发生了不少袭击，你一定很忙吧。”**

**他看向她的目光犀利无比。赫敏不由地垂下眼睛。**

**“我相信你已经看出他们的策略了。”她平静地说。**

**“金斯莱用魂器阻止哈利上战场。”他回答。**

**赫敏轻轻点了点头。“你知道这是为什么，对吧？”**

**罗恩闻言，神情更加僵硬，他耸着肩点点头。**

**“我们需要他来完成最后一击，在这种情况下，让他冒险去参加别的小规模战斗没有一点好处。没错，我知道。但那并不意味着我喜欢这样。这其中还有一些行动——”他拉过几卷羊皮纸迅速地浏览了一遍，“这根本就是自杀式的。我之前还没意识到，金斯莱为了哈利一直以来都多么‘小心’地在玩这些游戏。要是我们直接离开几个星期，他究竟会做出什么事来——”**

**他突然停了下来，满眼愤怒地盯着羊皮纸上的报告。“我们不在的时候，伤亡率到底是多少？”**

**赫敏张嘴正要回答，却被他打断。**

**“不需要你来告诉我，我能看到这里的数字。真他妈的难以置信。要是金斯莱在这儿，我会二话不说直接揍他。”**

**他的面色因为怒意变得通红。**

**“罗恩，我们不能再这样下去了，我们承受不起的。”赫敏的胃开始在身体里扭曲打结，因为她想到了过去几个星期里她亲手合上了多少人死不瞑目的双眼，想到了她帮比尔一起施加保护咒的那间新的收容安全屋。“我想你应该没有意识到我们的资源已经枯竭到了什么地步。你以为哈利的金库还能养活一支军队多少年？医院病房到处是硝烟，整个欧洲都被汤姆控制着，我们剩下的唯一选择只有冒险。但我们不能拿哈利去冒险。”**

**罗恩沉默了。赫敏可以看到他下巴上的肌肉在抖动，他的双手手指也在不停地握紧又松开。**

**“我们得找到魂器。”许久后，他终于回答了她。赫敏紧张地屏在喉间的呼吸终于放松了下来。她深深吸了口气，点了点头。**

**“没错。汤姆和哈利是这场战争的关键。食死徒们本就各怀鬼胎，能维持军队凝聚力的只是汤姆的力量罢了。如果我们能彻底杀死他，剩下的人自然会内讧不止，抵抗军也就自然会占上风。”**

**“依我看，汤姆那永生的幻想至少有一个好处，他不用费尽心思去培养一个继任者。”罗恩看着另一份报告，声音有些木然。赫敏可以看到自己在那张羊皮纸底部的签名，以及用简洁且冷冰冰的数字核实的伤亡情况和损失。“不过我毫不怀疑，既然贝拉特里克斯死了，马尔福家一定会认为他们已经一人之下万人之上了。他妈的一群变态！”**

**“你得让哈利明白，找到魂器才是第一要务，”她目不转睛地看着罗恩，“尤其是现在——金妮受伤了之后，我担心他只想无视魂器。”**

**罗恩的表情变得紧张起来。**

**“是啊。”他轻声应道。**

**赫敏迟疑地向他走近了些。**

**“罗恩，我希望我昨晚在会议上说的话没有让你觉得那是你的错。你确实救了金妮的命。至于那条信息，我认为隐瞒是不合适的，但我也不是有意要说出来伤害你。”**

**“没关系，”他生硬地说，“你做了正确的决定。”**

**“对不起——”**

**“别。我真的不想再谈这个了。”他声音颤抖，语气却不容争辩。**

**赫敏的视线扫过他的脸，看见他眼眶周围的皮肤绷得很紧，双耳泛红，面色苍白如纸，脸上的雀斑像血滴一样明显。**

**如果她再逼他，哪怕只是轻轻一下，他也会瞬间爆发。**

**赫敏觉得自己的心沉了下去。**

**“好。那——我不打扰你了。”她转身离开。**

* * *

赫敏恢复知觉的时候，茫然地发现有人伏在她上方，扶住她的头向后仰着。她的右脸和右半边身体仿佛被石化了一般僵硬无比，手指无法动弹，舌头也疼得像被牙齿反复咬过一样。

她猛地挣脱开那双手。而那个人——那个男人——也同时放开了她，向后退开几步，小心翼翼地注视着她。她有些困惑地望向他：苍白的面色，铂金的发丝，还有他的脸——在她睁开眼睛的那一瞬，那张脸上似乎还带着某种来不及隐藏的神情，而现在却是一片空白。

“你发病了，”他声音平静地告知她，“显然助孕剂和摄神取念术的兼容性不太好。”

他低头看了一眼手中的魔杖。“还能说话吗？你已经尖叫了好几分钟了。”

赫敏挣扎着咽下一口唾沫，觉得喉咙一阵阵灼烧刺痛，仿佛是尖叫过几天几夜而不只是“好几分钟”。她尝试着想张开嘴，却发现右下颚肌肉紧绷，几乎连牙齿都打不开。

浑身筋疲力尽。感觉就像经历了高压电击一般，肌肉和肌腱被死死抽紧，绷到几乎断裂。就连尝试着呼吸的时候，喉咙里也会发出低沉的喘息。

她努力回想着之前究竟发生了什么事。她想坐起身来，然而身体却仍然僵硬，拒绝配合。一串泪珠终于抑制不住地溢出她的眼眶。

“你是谁？”她终于停止啜泣，透过无法自如开合的牙齿含糊地问道，同时抬起头，看向站在她身边的那个男人。

顷刻间，无数种情绪混杂着从他脸上忽闪而过，似乎有千言万语涌到他嘴边。他双唇微张，又克制地合了起来，犹豫着。

“我是负责照顾你的人。”他终于开口，表情再度回归空白。他不知从哪儿拿出一只小瓶举到她眼前，“你应该服下这个，下次醒来的时候，大概就能想起发生什么了。”

赫敏迟疑了一下，轻轻点头表示同意。他一只手伸向她的后颈，托着她的头，将她仍然僵硬的上半身微微扶了起来，打开小瓶的盖子凑到她嘴边。她将魔药咽了下去，顿时觉得浑身绵软，没有半分力气，昏昏欲睡。

“我认识你吗？”她边问边闭上了双眼。

“我想，你是认识我的。”

* * *

再度醒来时，赫敏觉得右半边身体隐隐作痛，舌头上残留着一种微妙的感觉，好像有某种治疗魔咒覆盖在舌苔表面。

她开始回想之前究竟发生了什么事。

她一直在跟马尔福谈论伏地魔，谈论魂器——她突然想起了这个词。以及，她终于问出了那个问题。虽然，这应该算不上什么问题，因为她几乎肯定自己是对的——伏地魔快死了。

然后脑海里的一切就仿佛瞬间爆炸了一般，整个房间都变成了暗红色，她的身子也随之倒了下去。

她在马尔福面前发病了。

接着，在她第一次醒来时，她几乎动弹不得，甚至想不起来他是谁。然后他给她服了一剂无梦酣睡剂。

她回想起他们之间的交流——“负责照顾她”——居然如此描述他自己，还真是仁慈又慷慨的形容。她冷哼了一声。

她轻轻转动着肩膀，试着张开嘴。下颚肌肉仍在发疼，但牙齿已经可以完全打开了。她小心翼翼地坐起来，检查自己的身体状况。

她被治疗过了。

癫痫治疗并非她的专长，但亚瑟·韦斯莱在中了卢修斯·马尔福的诅咒后，时常会有轻微的癫痫症状，因此她也做过不少研究。其治疗方法与钻心咒相似，她对此十分熟悉。

这种治疗方法不仅需要靠魔杖施咒，还需要辅以魔法理疗：先对患者施用治疗魔咒，再用手按摩紧绷痉挛的肌肉。所以，一定有人碰过她——至少按摩过她整个右半边身体，以彻底缓解紧张和僵硬。鉴于此时此刻，她觉得身体状况几乎完全正常，她怀疑自己从下颚到脚趾两侧都接受过了这种治疗。

她微微打了个寒颤，但仍然试图用道理说服自己。

这只是治疗。只是治疗而已。她曾经也治疗过身体各个部位的伤情，用她的双手挽救了成千上万条性命。受伤就是受伤。治疗就是治疗。和身体感官——还有性——完全是两码事。这是纯粹冷静而客观的临床行为，而“身体”只是某种需要治疗的对象罢了——仅此而已。

但是……一想到有人在她昏迷的时候，在马尔福的房子里碰了她，她就觉得浑身不舒服。

她将毯子紧紧地抱在胸前，想把自己保护起来。

瞥了一眼墙上的日历，她骤然发现，自己和马尔福的谈话已经是两天前的事情了。

她挪了挪身子，却忍不住“嘶”地一声痛呼。她低头看去，乳房阵阵发疼，甚至已经——肿胀起来。惊恐地呆望了几秒钟，她才想起这是斯特劳德给她的助孕剂的副作用，表情瞬间变得极度厌恶。然后她轻轻爬下了床。

从伏地魔那儿回来后，只有马尔福对她放过几道清洁咒，但她还没有自己把身上那种不舒服的感觉洗掉。她拿起毛巾和换洗衣物，向走廊里那间带有花洒的浴室走去。

漫长的淋浴终于缓解了她身上残存的疼痛。她站在花洒下方，将头后仰，回想着先前那段突然被解封的、关于罗恩的记忆。魂器。伤亡率。还有金妮。

一切总是不可避免地绕回到金妮身上。

记忆里的罗恩——他看上去那样憔悴，整个人几乎被战争完全摧毁。当时的他最多只有二十二岁，但两鬓的头发已经斑白。而至于那些细节，她还是想不起来。她不记得战争是如何吞噬了他的身心，压力又是怎样拖垮了他的身体。

在凤凰社的时候，他曾经和穆迪还有金斯莱一起制定过任务计划——他将自己在巫师棋上的策略天赋完美地运用到了战斗中。金斯莱第一次批准了他的作战方案时，他脸上的自豪让赫敏至今记忆犹新。

罗恩，哈利，还有其他许多的DA成员，都花了相当长的时间才慢慢接受了这会是一场漫长持久战的事实。他们也曾满怀希望地以为，其他的巫师团体都会高举义旗支持凤凰社。毕竟许多巫师都目睹了伏地魔在第一次巫师战争中的惨败，巫师界理应对光明的力量充满信心。

但是，伏地魔显然从第一次战争中汲取了教训，他变得更聪明，更机警，更狡猾，这一点在神秘事务司之战败北之后更加明显。他将自己的恐怖统治局限于麻瓜巫师、混血家庭和纯血叛徒群体，用最快的时间抢先占领了魔法部，将凤凰社列为恐怖组织，并让邓布利多在学校里——他自己的地盘上——被一个年仅十六岁的学生杀死。

如此一来，就算巫师界曾对光明抱有希望，也在这一次次的噩耗中被迅速扼杀殆尽。毕竟，麻瓜出身和混血只是巫师人口的一部分而已。对于当时的那些巫师团体来说，保持低调，让凤凰社孤军对抗伏地魔，这才是最容易的生存之道。

一旦被官方定义为“恐怖组织”，打起仗来就会遇到数之不尽的困难。

即使你家财万贯，想要前往对角巷并顺利进入古灵阁的金库也绝非易事。同时，购买任何物资——比如食物或者魔药——都需要得到魔法部的认证批准，一旦购买量过大，必会引起怀疑。受伤的人确实可以被送往医院，但任何被送进圣芒戈魔咒伤害科的伤者都会被上报给法律执行司；于是，抵抗军的许多伤患们就这样被强行指控为恐怖主义者，在康复期间被捕，从圣芒戈出院后立即被关进了伏地魔的某一座监狱之中。

抵抗军完全没有料到伏地魔的前期行动如此凌厉果断，他们甚至没有一点储备物资，没有来得及把人们都藏起来，甚至许多他们想要保护的人自身都不够小心。他们总是想当然地以为，在被迫分离之前还有时间可供道别，就算食死徒来袭，他们也能提前发现蛛丝马迹，然后顺利逃脱。

很快大家就发现，想要策划一场没有伤亡的小规模战斗几乎是不可能的，罗恩执行自己计划时的那股自豪感也随即消失了。人，到底不是棋盘上那些可供重复利用的棋子，一旦牺牲，就意味着不可逆转的死亡。这实在很可怕。即使用尽所有的战略计划去保护他们，他们也不一定会百分百按照指示行动；退一万步，就算他们严格执行了计划，敌人也总有出其不意的时候。

对于罗恩而言，他倾向于把所有的伤亡都看成是自己的责任，过去他对哈利英雄光环的那些嫉妒也不复存在。战争的真实和残酷让他迅速清醒，这种精神上的理解和共情将他与哈利更加紧密地联系了起来，也修复了过去多年来因为嫉妒而产生的裂痕。他们因为内疚、决心和理想主义团结在一起，亲密更胜兄弟。

可是，他们之间几乎再没有什么空间留给赫敏了。

赫敏低头叹息，泪水顺着脸颊流了下来，嘴唇也微微扭曲颤抖。她想起了霍格沃茨的岁月。

哈利、罗恩和赫敏——他们一直是形影不离的铁三角……直到邓布利多去世。那之后，赫敏选择专攻魔药和治疗，而不是与哈利、罗恩，还有DA的其他成员一起练习黑魔法防御术。

白天，她在波比·庞弗雷的指导下学习治疗；夜晚，她就跟着斯内普学习魔药。她的友谊就这样被搁置在一边，甚至连她的成绩也出现了下滑。

她几乎没有一星半点的时间去练习防御咒。其他人则完全相反。他们似乎对于受伤、如何逆转诅咒或是怎样制作治疗伤口所需的魔药一点也不担心。

在神秘事务司之战结束后的一个月里，赫敏每天都要服用十种不同的魔药，以修复多洛霍夫的无声咒造成的所有内伤。她能活下来已经是万幸。

几个月后，邓布利多遇刺。她敏锐地意识到，治疗和魔药将在即将打响的战争中发挥着至关重要的作用，甚至直接关乎抵抗军能否在战争中坚持下来，最终又能否获得胜利。然而，有此想法的只她一人罢了。所有人都觉得她太过偏执多虑——医院向来保持中立，就算有人需要治疗，圣芒戈总是可以提供帮助的。

但他们是“恐怖分子”。医院的中立从来都不针对恐怖分子。

伏地魔以风雷之势迅速控制了魔法部，辛克尼斯上台后签署的第一项法案就是《麻瓜出身登记法案》。一切的时机和战略都经过了精心安排。所有麻瓜出身和混血的法律执行司傲罗以及圣芒戈治疗师尽数被捕——他们还没来得及逃到凤凰社，就被折断了魔杖。

倘若凤凰社能够及时赶到救援，他们定然会成为抵抗军宝贵的战斗力和资源。

然而现实是，这个“恐怖组织”突然发现自己与外界的一切联系都被切断，他们所拥有的最有经验的医者也只剩波比·庞弗雷一人。抵抗军的战士们不得不被送往一所寄宿学校的女校医处接受创伤和黑魔法诅咒的治疗。金斯莱想方设法招募了两名全科治疗师，建立起一座半功能医院。但由于伏地魔的株连政策，大多数巫师都不愿放弃他们全部的生活加入凤凰社，除非走投无路。

那时候，战火基本集中在英国境内。英国魔法部被食死徒掌控后，支持抵抗军的欧洲魔法医院向凤凰社秘密提供了一个参与黑魔法和诅咒治疗培训的机会。而赫敏，是当时整个凤凰社中唯一一个拥有足够知识基础的人。

彼时的情势几乎没有其他选择。凤凰社急需一名能够治愈伤者的治疗师，如果无法从外部招募，那就只有从内部“创造”——赫敏无疑相当有天赋。她只来得及堪堪和友人道别，便被金斯莱秘密送出了英国，连她自己也不知道什么时候会再回来。

她着魔一般地投入训练近两年，在原定项目即将结束时，凤凰社的医院安全屋在一场冲突战中遭到破坏：厄尼·麦克米兰在幻影移形时被一名食死徒抓住了身体的某个部位，那名食死徒一进入保护咒的范围便立刻离开，然后迅速带回了更多的食死徒。

当时，医院仅有的保护措施就是一道赤胆忠心咒，没有安排任何疏散计划，也没有配备任何警卫。在凤凰社接到情报并作出调令前，食死徒已经在医院制造了一场大屠杀。凤凰社所招募的两名治疗师、实习治疗师们、霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩、以及几乎所有在那里接受治疗的伤员，都死在了医院里。

为了报复泄愤，食死徒们留了厄尼一条性命。

凤凰社迫切需要赫敏立即回国。

与此同时，伏地魔授意安东宁·多洛霍夫成立的诅咒研发部门也带来了巨大威胁：食死徒们在战斗中使用的新型致命诅咒需要高级的咒语分析技能才能逆转——这正是赫敏的专长。斯拉格霍恩殉职后，凤凰社也急需另一位魔药师，而赫敏同样有相应的资质。

事发后不到三天，金斯莱便亲自前往赫敏当时所在的奥地利魔法医院，将她带回了英国。

她不在的这段时间里，哈利和罗恩已经重新组成了一对二人组。她刚回来时，三人曾试图让他们的友谊回到从前的状态。然而，两年的时间已经太长，足够把他们变成道不同的人。

赫敏无法认同他们所坚持的理想主义信念——仅凭与生俱来的善良和心中坚信的正义，就终有一天会扭转战争的局势并获得胜利。在她看来，战争正在走向对凤凰社愈发不利的局面。

从她回到英国的那一刻起，她就住在格里莫广场二楼新建起来的医院病房中。每个白天，每个晚上，她都在看着人们死去——看着他们意识到自己频临死亡。 她拼尽全力拯救他们，坐在他们身边尽可能温柔地解释他们再也无法言语，再也无法进食，再也无法视物，再也无法走路，再也无法动弹，再也不会有孩子，又或者是他们的搭档、伴侣、父母、孩子已经在他们昏迷时死去了……

每一天，她都生活在战争的余波中，连吸进呼出的气都充斥着毁灭，直到她整个人被淹没、被吞噬。

她不被允许参战，不被允许上战场——作为一名治疗师和魔药师，她的价值过于重大，凤凰社无法承担失去她的风险。

于是，她就这样无休止地站在战争的余波之中，却无法对战争造成任何影响。

所以她只能利用她所拥有的一切——她在凤凰社的地位，以及话语权。她在会议上敦促凤凰社将战士们的训练内容拓展到黑魔法防御术之外。她并非在提倡任何形式的折磨或不可饶恕咒，只是希望每一位战士都能够得到明确的指令，而非不成文的、为了自卫而杀死食死徒的默许。

但她没有想到，持续了三年的战争已经让现状变得无比复杂而令人担忧——

而事实正是如此。

哈利对此异常坚决：他们绝不会使用黑魔法，也绝不会杀人。凤凰社的多数成员也都支持哈利的想法。

因为与他人的观点相左，又如此直言不讳，赫敏与其他人的友谊不可避免地被逐渐侵蚀。

所以，也无怪乎金妮会断定斯内普是赫敏唯一一个可以交心的人。金妮说得没错，赫敏很孤独，几乎完全是孑然一身。

她第无数次地叹息出声，随后关掉了淋浴花洒。

如果，当初她做了某些不同的选择，会不会改变战争的结果？如果她也一样拼命练习防御术呢？如果她没有专注于治疗和魔药呢？如果她没有离开两年时间呢？

这可能会带来什么不同吗？可能会保住谁的性命吗？

她想起了几个月前马尔福的奚落嘲讽，喉间顿时哽住：

**“战争期间你连战场都没上过，对吧？我很确定我没见过你，你从来就没有和波特还有韦斯莱一起出去过。你只是躲着而已，整天呆在医院里，徒劳无功地挥着你的魔杖，拼命去救那些本来死了会更好的人。”**

她艰难地咽了口唾沫，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，从淋浴间里走了出来，用毛巾擦干身子。

她的动作停了片刻，抬头看向镜中自己的倒影。

她讨厌自己的倒影，讨厌看到它。每一次站在镜子面前，她都尽量移开目光。她几乎认不出镜中的那个人。

在她的记忆中，自己一直因为压力过大和营养不良而憔悴不堪。又因为长时间呆在病房里治疗伤患、熬制魔药，皮肤已经呈现出了病态的苍白。为了不让自己那头不听话的卷发影响工作，她总是小心翼翼地将它们编成辫子，紧紧地盘在脑后。她身形那样瘦弱，连骨节都有些凸出，深色的眼睛在清瘦的小脸上显得极大，里面却闪烁着似乎永远不会熄灭的灼灼烈火。

而现在……

她的神色不再憔悴。由于营养摄入充足，她的脸颊已经变得饱满，每天规律的户外散步也让她的脸带上了一层淡淡的、自然的红晕。没有梳子和发带，她只能用手指梳头，然后任发丝随意飘散，像蓬乱的波浪一样顺着她的胳膊垂下来。膝盖、肘部、髋骨和肋骨也不再突出，因为她日常的锻炼强化了全身的肌肉。

看起来非常健康，正常，甚至漂亮——仿佛是她想象中那个生活在另一个世界里的赫敏。

可是她的眼睛——

一片死寂。没有火焰燃烧于其中。

那一束她曾经认为代表着她自己的火花——熄灭了。

她转过身开始穿衣，不再去看那面镜子。

助孕剂甚至影响了衣物的合身度。胸部的扣子被扯得紧绷，她几乎能透过布料看到自己乳尖的形状。她向内弯起肩膀含着胸，将头发拉到身前，试图隐藏这种羞耻和尴尬。

回到房间时，她发现午饭已经端端正正地摆在那里。她吃了几口黄瓜沙拉，然后凝视着窗外。雪已经融化了，整个庄园都变成了灰色，连头顶的天空也不例外。

门在这时被咔哒一声推开。她转过头，见马尔福走了进来，身上的“狩猎服”几乎一尘不染，她猜他可能是正准备出门而不是刚从外面回来。

她默默打量着他。不穿外袍的时候，他整个人显得高大而灵活。他身上的衣服全是黑色，但前臂、胸部和腿上都绑着银色的金属护具。乌克兰铁肚龙皮[1]防身衣——赫敏在一番仔细的研究后得出结论——应该是为了防御咒语和武器伤害，除非他有着她所不知道的驯龙爱好。他一只手里攥着一对手套。

她不知道他在杀死金妮、米勒娃·麦格、阿拉斯托·穆迪、纳威、迪安、西莫、斯普劳特教授、庞弗雷夫人、弗立维教授和奥利弗·伍德的时候有没有穿这身衣服。也有可能，他一直将它在穿在食死徒制服长袍里面。

铁肚龙皮对于魔法有极高的抗性，物理攻击更是几乎无法穿透。在决斗的时候，除非对方能够直接命中头部，或是使用杀戮咒，否则马尔福很难被击败。对于戴着手铐、魔力被抑制的人来说，根本连反抗的机会都没有。

不过话说回来，他们斯莱特林什么时候在乎过公平对战了？

他的目光越过房间和她的视线相遇，同样仔细地打量着她。

她把双臂保护性地交叉抱在胸前。

“现在记得我了？”他问。

“是。为此我深感沮丧。”她的目光从他身上移开。他慢慢向她走近。

“我把事情告诉斯特劳德了。很显然，她根本没有花心思去检验助孕剂和摄神取念会不会彼此排斥。”马尔福的语气里带着一丝冷笑。

赫敏冷哼一声，“我怀疑就连魔药师也不太容易把这两样东西想到一起去。”

两人之间一阵沉默。随后，马尔福凭空抽出一份报纸递给她，她带着一脸奇怪的表情从他手里扯了过来。

她刚刚将报纸翻开，就听到他说：“你还真是没有白看那些报纸。”

硕大的标题赫然印在头版：《斯堪的纳维亚和平谈判启动！》

她飞速浏览着整篇文章，不禁暗笑起来。

“你是怎么猜到的？”沉默了一分钟后，他开口发问。

她从报纸上抬起头来看向他。

“你说这个？”她指着那篇文章问道，看起来很是无辜。

他翻了个白眼。“不是。”

她微微撇了撇嘴角。

“我是个治疗师，”她说着低头看了眼自己的手腕，“至少我曾经是。黑魔法治疗是我的专长，我知道魔法侵蚀都会有哪些迹象。某些种类的黑魔法使用过多的话，就会在施咒者体内形成毒素，被身体和魔力自然吸收。一旦这种侵蚀发展到细胞层面，那就回天乏术了，黑魔法会由内到外吞噬整个身体。”

她把报纸放在一边，继续说道：“当然，这不太会影响到魔力强弱，他依然是这世上最强大的巫师之一，但他的身体状况确实在恶化。哪怕他喝光所有独角兽的血，甚至拿它们来沐浴浸泡，也不可能完全遏制这种症状。他那样行将就木地躺在蛇堆底下，只不过是在徒劳地拖延时间罢了。就算他曾用什么办法完成了永生，过不了多久，也只会幻化成影子，像液体一样慢慢溶解消失。哈利已经死了，他没有办法再重生。如果他的魂器被全部摧毁——他就——不复存在了。”

马尔福看向她的目光犀利无比，而她毫无畏惧地迎了上去。

“那些系链，叫做‘魂器’对吧？”

他缓缓点了点头。

“又想起新东西了？”他问。

她点头。

“之前发病的时候。”她向后靠上椅背，继续说：“凤凰社一直在寻找魂器，他们把这个任务交给了罗恩和哈利。”

“还有别的吗？”他的声音低沉，透着危险。

“罗恩看到伤亡率的时候非常烦躁愤怒。我们的补给也快断绝了。不过我怀疑，这些你应该早就知道了。”她语气平静。

她稳稳地抬头望着他，几乎以为他下一刻就要强行侵入她的思想去验证她刚才的话。但他只是凝视着她。

她移开视线，过了片刻又转过去看了他一眼，表情有些犹豫。

他注意到她的动作，微微低下头，冲她扬起眉毛。

“金斯莱·沙克尔……”她慢吞吞地开口，“汉娜没有跟我提到过他。每个人都说，我是凤凰社唯一幸存的成员，但是我不记得——”

“他在最后一战的几个月前就死了。”马尔福说完便把目光从她身上移开。他的下巴微微扬起。

赫敏已经猜到了——但听到这句确认，她仍感到胸口一阵剧痛。

她确信自己已经知道了下一个问题的答案。

“是不是你——？”

他再度迎上她的视线，点了点头。“他挡了我的路。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ukrainian Ironbelly. 一种原生于乌克兰的火龙。《死亡圣器》中守卫莱斯特兰奇金库的就是一只乌克兰铁肚皮。


	18. 章·十八

赫敏茫然地低头看着手里的正方形纸片。

她蹙着眉，将纸片对折，然后又停了下来，有些不知所措。

她不记得怎么折纸鹤了。

她已经折了一千多只，有大有小，日复一日。她还清楚地记得自己坐在地上折它们的情景。

但不知道为什么——

她再也想不起来该怎么折了。每天早晨看完报纸后，她都会尝试复现那些步骤，但她就是无论如何也想不起来。

她不记得折叠的顺序了。是先沿对角线折吗？还是对边对折两次？两种方法她都试过了。

她想不起来。关于叠纸鹤的知识就这么——不见了。

房间里也没有任何以前完成的纸鹤可以供她拆开参考，再逆推整个过程。小精灵们总是在每天结束的时候将它们清理干净。

赫敏轻叹了一口气，把纸片放在一边。

一定是在发病的时候弄丢的。也许是脑损伤。

那些记忆——知识——就这样从她的脑海里消失了，就像从未存在过一样。但她知道这一切都真实地存在过，她明明白白地记得自己曾经亲手将它们一只一只折了出来。

算了。这不重要。

她甚至连自己为什么要折纸鹤都不知道，也不记得自己是什么时候学会折的。也许是上小学的时候吧——她想。

她披上斗篷，来到了户外。

整座庄园都沉闷而泥泞。冬天仿佛正在经历春天来临之前的最后一阵喘息。清晨的时候，窗户上偶尔还会结上一层霜，但是气温已经渐渐转暖，同时连下了好几天的大雨。

此时的雨很小，所以赫敏大胆地走了出去。

现在的她，已经可以靠自己穿过庄园周围的大部分花园，只要不是过于开阔。对于开阔空间，她仍心有余悸，无法直面那种恐惧。

偶尔，她会试着强迫自己穿过树篱，走近那些连绵起伏的开阔山丘，然后她便觉得自己被什么人解剖了开来，神经都被一寸一寸地抽离，在寒风中四散而开。每当这时，她的思想就会把自己完全封闭起来，让她独自处于一种极度恐惧的状态。

她根本——没有办法应对。

她不知道自己究竟能不能处理好这种广场恐惧症，从惊慌失措中恢复过来。这种恐惧似乎已经在她心里深深扎根，盘桓交错地爬满她的内心和全身，从她的大脑开始，再到喉咙，像一棵侵入性的藤蔓一样缠绕着她的双肺和其他器官，慢慢收紧，让她窒息而死。

不下大雨的时候，赫敏大部分时间都会在户外游荡闲逛。回到室内时，靴子和裙角都已经站满了泥水，但她也没有其他选择，只能拖着一路的泥脚印走进大门，穿过走廊。巫师们的家里从来没有门垫或刷具之类的东西，因为他们只要随手一挥魔杖便能把大部分的泥巴都清理干净。赫敏只得每天在心里默默向家养小精灵们道歉。

她的生活陷入了一种可怕的单调之中。

醒来吃早饭，反复读报，折纸，然后吃午饭。之后，如果外面不下雨，她就会走到户外，连逛好几个小时。如果雨太大，她就会在短暂的外出后回到房间里锻炼，直到用尽浑身的力气。然后是洗澡，在庄园的室内探索，吃晚饭。马尔福仍旧会定时过来，用摄神取念检查她的记忆，在桌子上漫不经心地强奸她。最后，她一个人回到床上睡觉，又在第二天醒来后重复这一切。

日复一日。

唯一新奇的东西只有报纸上的新闻。

唯二会和她对话的，也只有马尔福和斯特劳德。

就算知道繁育计划是个诡计，就算知道伏地魔快死了，就算知道他有魂器——那也无济于事。

至少，她改变不了什么。

马尔福仍然把几乎所有的时间花在寻找毁掉挂坠盒的人上。他来到她的卧室检查她的记忆的时候，看上去已经完全被压得喘不过气来。他只是简单地掠过她的脑海，好像生怕会伤害到她，导致她再次发病。

赫敏开始默默猜想，每次马尔福报告说没有抓到罪犯时，伏地魔应该都会用钻心咒折磨他。

她意识到，他回到庄园时那惨白的脸色并不是因为愤怒，而是因为身体上的折磨。事实上，他看起来每天都在被折磨。只要她见到他，就会立即察觉出更明显的症状。他似乎被什么东西侵蚀了一般，几乎到了崩溃的边缘。

钻心咒确实可以引发这种恶果。如果用得太过频繁，即使没有把中咒者逼到发疯，也必然会留下长期影响。

他的手——有时会像赫敏的手那般抽动着。她想知道他有没有在接受针对酷刑的治疗，或者他究竟有没有这个时间。

她理性思考了一番，认为他一定在接受治疗。在她发病后，他想办法治好了她——那可能就是他的私人治疗师。他一定有一位专门为他服务的治疗师——也许是他在战时就聘请雇佣的——他可不是那种会出现在圣芒戈候诊室里的人。

她尽量不去注意他苍白的脸、偶尔痉挛的手指、还有扩张的瞳孔，而是提醒自己，他正在全力搜寻凤凰社的最后一位成员。他每受一次酷刑，就代表他又失败了一次。而凤凰社因此得以幸存。

但是作为一个治疗师，她又感到十分困扰——他的状况正在恶化，而她无法让自己不去在意。这种矛盾有些莫名地噬咬着她的良心。

她强迫自己忽略它。

伏地魔快死了。伏地魔就快死了，而马尔福也知道这一点，所以他的反应是不断往上爬、歼灭凤凰社。她以前还觉得奇怪，为什么他对伏地魔能顺从到如此奴性的地步，就连面对她——他未来继承人的泥巴种母亲——也能克制收敛。现在她明白了。为了得到伏地魔越来越多的青睐和倚重，他当然什么都愿意做。

罗恩说得没错。马尔福很可能认为自己就是伏地魔的继任者——他怎么可能不这么想呢？他是将官长，是伏地魔的“死亡之手”。当伏地魔最终消亡的时候，有谁会怀疑马尔福不是下一任？根本没有任何其他食死徒能与他比肩。

除非伏地魔在那之前杀了马尔福，否则后者成为下一任黑魔王的可能性不可谓不大——赫敏完全能想象他一定会这么做。

她不知道马尔福会是一个什么样的黑魔王。他到底想从中得到什么？赫敏仍然不知道，也或许永远不会知道。她总是处于这种求知而不得的状态——从来都看不透他。

他该死——她心想——他活该受那些钻心咒。如果德拉科·马尔福死了或者疯了，整个世界都会因此变得更美好。

但是，只要一想到他可能会出现在杰纳斯·西奇[1]病房里——还是以那副茫然失神的样子——她的心里就涌出一阵不安。在一旁被动地看着他时不时带着一身伤痛回到庄园，她居然感到一股莫名的内疚。

她对此无能无力——她在大步穿过树篱迷宫时冷冷地提醒自己——就算她真想帮他，凭现在的她也做不了什么。更何况，她并不想帮他。他是个食死徒。没有人逼迫他选择这条路。杀死邓布利多也是一样。杀死那么多凤凰社和抵抗军战士也是一样。作为伏地魔的奴仆，他受这些罪都是活该——甚至是便宜他。

讽刺的是，如果她真的杀不了他，照目前的情况来看，他也很可能死在伏地魔日复一日的折磨之下——如此令人满意的结局，他也算死得其所。

理智上来说，确实是这样没错。

赫敏叹了口气，停下脚步，抬起手用掌根捂住眼睛，试着清空大脑停止思考。

她的心脏似乎仍是跳动的，温热的——即使面对那些卑鄙堕落的怪物也是一样。对于那些折磨人的酷刑，她向来深恶痛绝。当初看着乌姆里奇受钻心咒她都会觉得不舒服，很明显，现在对马尔福的遭遇，她也一样无法乐见。

接下来的日子，赫敏因为助孕剂的副作用而苦不堪言。

临近排卵期时，她的乳房胀大了好几个罩杯。可悲的是，她连胸衣也没有，只能任由双乳胀痛着垂在胸前，更别提它们还变得异常敏感。小腹也开始微微隆起，看上去就像处于妊娠初期阶段一样。太可怕了——赫敏突然发现自己已经真真切切接受了、并准备好面对怀孕这件事，明明此前她一直在设法忽视和逃避。

她绝望地哭了起来。穿着不合身的衣服，她甚至无法进行室内锻炼——太难受了。浑身的细胞和神经都显得疲劳而焦躁，而她只能把自己蜷成一团窝在房间里，尽量不去理会身体的反应。

那张木桌仍然每晚按时出现在她房间里。趴在桌面上时，她只觉得全身的重量都压在胸口，疼得难受，连吞咽都变得非常困难，身上各处——尤其是那些她根本不愿意去想的地方——都变得敏感至极。听到开门声后，她将全部的注意力集中于那种疼痛之上，甚至有必要的话，她会更用力地将乳房压在桌面上，强迫自己不去注意其他任何事。

 **求你，不要怀孕。求你，不要怀孕。** 她对自己的身体如是恳求道。

五天后，马尔福照例前来检查她的记忆。他的神色已经不如先前那般紧绷，也没有死一般的苍白——看来最近没怎么受折磨。她不由得担心，这是否意味着他的调查行动有了某些突破。

他小心谨慎地翻阅着她的思想。这一次，他的检查比上个月彻底得多，但仍没有试图强闯任何被封锁的记忆。他只是翻来覆去地看着她和罗恩的对话，好像在核实什么细节似的。当他发现她不情不愿地在意着他钻心咒的后遗症时，他抽身退了出去。

“担心我，泥巴种？”他冷笑，“我得承认我从没想过会有这么一天。”

“可别会错意了，”赫敏生硬地说，“乌姆里奇被折磨的时候我也为她难过，但如果有机会，我还是很乐意去她坟头上跳舞的。”

他几乎乐得咧开了嘴：“那可真遗憾啊，她的尸体已经被拿去喂蛇了。”

赫敏发现自己没来得及忍住就弯起了唇角，马尔福随即大笑了一声。

“你就是个婊子。”他说着微微摇了摇头。

赫敏的微笑消失了。“有些人活该死，”她语气冰冷，“就算是那些不该死的人——你不也一样杀了。”

他翻了个白眼，仿佛她的话只是在指责他刚才的举止一样。

“我是奉命行事。”他耸耸肩。

“所以你就问心无愧了？”她冲他冷笑一声，从床上坐了起来，“当你把他们吊起来，任他们在半空中腐烂的时候，你就是这么告诉自己的？你还觉得自己的忠诚值得褒奖？”

他朝她轻轻一笑，挑了挑眉。“就算目睹波特死在面前，你们抵抗军仍然抱着无限的希望，也打死都不肯相信食死徒口中所谓的伤亡数字。如果不让他们亲眼看看那些尸体是怎么腐烂的，你以为究竟会有多少囚犯企图逃跑？你可不是那种会提倡自取灭亡的乐观主义者吧？”

“可是还有人在行动，”她说道，“一个你还没有抓到的人。”

他有些得意地微笑着，“不会太久的。”

赫敏觉得面部的血液迅速回流，仿佛整个脑袋都被一抽而空，声音也颤抖起来：“难道你——？”

“还没有。但我几乎可以保证，”他的笑意变得残酷，“你那最后一个凤凰社成员一定会死在黑魔王之前，而且要早得多。那些苟且偷生的抵抗组织也永远不会知道有这样一个人存在过。”

“你什么都不知道！”赫敏厉声说道。

“可我确实知道，”他的表情变得如大理石浮雕一般强硬而坚决，“故事的结局永远都只有一个。如果你们凤凰社想要个不一样的结局，那就早该做点别的艰难一些或是现实一些的决定。但他们竟然把战争当童话，天真地以为在不弄脏自己双手的情况下就能赢，真是一群无可救药的白痴——几乎每个人都是。”他又冲她一声冷笑，“你能想象，当你知道对面的人只想击昏你的时候，反杀他们有多简单吗？简直易如反掌。我连睡着的时候都能做到。”

赫敏盯着他，看着他说话时扭曲着的嘴，脸上嘲笑的表情，以及眼神里流露出愤怒。

“究竟是什么人——让你这么痛恨？”她还是问出了口——因为她实在无法理解，他的那些恨意、那些杀戮，几乎已经超出了魔法的边界。

“太多太多了。”他傲慢地耸了耸肩，然后笑了，“不过，大多数都已经死了。”

她还没来得及再问他什么，他就转身走出了房门。

时隔近一个月后，蒙塔古又开始不断出入马尔福庄园。但赫敏并没有费心去偷窥他的行动——她已经得出结论，蒙塔古不可能是抵抗军或凤凰社的成员。否则，伏地魔早就让马尔福把他拿下了。

某天她结束户外散步准备回去时，发现六个家养小精灵在北翼的游廊上摆了一张又长又宽的桌子，周围到处都放满了鲜花。看见她走近，其中一个小精灵“啪”地消失了。片刻之后，托普茜出现在游廊上，向赫敏走过来。

“女主人今晚要举办春分晚宴。泥巴种必须要躲起来，不能被看见。”托普茜说。

赫敏眨了眨眼，扫视着游廊四周——与其说是庆祝春分，这种架势更像是在准备婚宴。

“好吧。”赫敏说完离开，从另一处入口走进室内。她从楼上的窗户看着小精灵们忙进忙出，愈发地断定春分不过是阿斯托利亚举办宴会的借口。除了大量盛开的鲜花，看不出有任何与春分有关的仪式或传统。

夜幕降临时，游廊上的水仙花和郁金香花束中闪烁着彩灯一样的光芒，显得格外漂亮。赫敏推测，阿斯托利亚一定是从别处把这些花运来的。马尔福庄园仍然很冷，几乎没有春天的迹象。

赫敏看着每一位受邀的客人和食死徒陆续来到庄园，他们一开始都表现得十分拘谨，直到数之不尽的酒水被魔法托着送入人群之中，才略微放松下来。

等到所有人就座开始进餐，赫敏便从窗前向后退了几步，她抓起自己的斗篷，悄悄穿过一条僻静的走廊来到了花园。隔着树篱，她能依稀听到人群在另一边谈话说笑的声音。只要能找到一个合适的位置，她也许能听得更清楚——可能会有人泄露一些关于凤凰社或抵抗军、又或者是关于其他代孕女孩的有用信息。

《预言家日报》里的文章总是充斥着各式各样的猜测，单凭每天的报纸很难区分消息的真假。

她沿着树篱迷宫蜿蜒曲折的小径向游廊的方向靠近，小心地隐去自己的脚步声。毕竟，并没有人命令她不要出来。

试图偷听一场即将演变成拼酒大会的晚宴，对赫敏来说实在是一种解脱——她真切地感觉到自己是鲜活的，而不是像前几日那般行尸走肉地折纸、锻炼、等着木桌出现、被强奸，然后循环往复。

游廊就在这排树篱的另一侧，离她很近了，她能清楚地听到那边传来的声音。

“她就没剩下几根手指，”一个声音抱怨道，“这绝对不是在炫耀，当初可把我吓得半死，我操她的时候都下不去手。可是她肚子大了以后——那对奶子简直不可思议，我就没见过比这更棒的，手指什么的都无所谓了。”

赫敏浑身僵硬。他们在谈论其他那些女孩，有可能就是帕瓦蒂或者安吉利娜——她们都被切掉了大部分手指。

有些女孩已经怀孕了。

“至少你家的还有两只眼睛，”另一个声音接过话，“我家的那个，光看照片就够可怕了。所以我每次都从后面上，要么拿个什么东西遮住她的脸，然后我就再也不用盯着她脑袋上那个该死的黑洞看了。现在我给她戴了个眼罩，但还是……”

汉娜·艾博。

“她们又不是用来看的。”阿斯托利亚尖锐的声音打断那人的话。

听到这么一句，几个巫师发出了醉醺醺的嘶哑的笑声。

“你们都该学学我是怎么训练我家那个的。”另一个声音插话进来。“我只要打个响指，她就会把腰弯下来。只可惜她的逼实在太松了。除非是强制的日子，其他时间我宁愿操她屁股。她在霍格沃茨的时候肯定是个荡妇，但好在她知道怎么给人口交。每天早上吃早饭的时候，我都让她蹲在桌子底下。”

赫敏觉得自己像是被狠狠捅了一刀，那种恐惧让她周身四处都疼了起来。

树篱那边的巫师们发出了一连串的赞叹欢呼声。

“那个泥巴种在你家对吧，马尔福？我看到预言报还为此长篇大论了一番。”

“没错。”马尔福的语气仍旧冰冷。

“念书那会儿典狱长就可讨厌她了，我猜她估计已经被撕成片儿了吧？”

“没有，”马尔福的话十分短促，“黑魔王希望她完好无损。”

“还真是幸运的家伙，”有人嘟囔了一句。

“一边盯着她那张万事通的小脸一边插进去，一定很有趣吧？她哭了没？我一直都觉得她是个爱哭鬼。在学校的时候我就幻想过很多次把她按在桌子上，然后在她哭的时候狠狠操她。”

赫敏浑身毛骨悚然，把身上的斗篷裹得更紧了些。

“我从没留意过那种事，”马尔福的回答已经听得出不耐烦，“黑魔王怎么命令，我就怎么做。不过她确实没什么能引起我兴趣的地方。”

好几个声音都开始吐槽马尔福，但谈话仍在进行。

赫敏竖起耳朵继续偷听。他们谈论乌姆里奇的死，埋怨禁林里的巡逻任务有多麻烦以及那些马人有多讨厌。似乎没有人知道魂器的事情。果然，没有惊讶往往代表着失望。

她一直在听着。

马尔福很快就要离开英国去往罗马尼亚——这倒是条新闻——去执行一系列死刑。伏地魔希望以隆重的仪式形式完成这些处决，借此告诉外界他的力量依然强大而不可撼动，以防其他欧洲国家把那场针对辛克尼斯的暗杀事件解读为一种软弱可欺。因此，必须要让将官长亲自出马。

赫敏猜测，这也许就是伏地魔不再折磨马尔福的原因。毕竟，他需要保持巅峰状态，才能在罗马尼亚将他的杀戮天赋表现得淋漓尽致。

马尔福的任务居然还引来了食死徒们的嫉妒。赫敏撇了撇嘴，究竟是什么样的怪物，才会因为别人拥有比自己更多的杀人机会而心怀嫉妒？

“你准备对他们全部用杀戮咒吗？”一个声音带着敬畏问道。

“这是传统。”马尔福拖着他一贯的长调——赫敏隔着树篱都想象得到他翻白眼的样子。

赫敏不知道，究竟是马尔福漫不经心的态度还是另一个食死徒的热情更让人不安。

他们的谈话还在继续，但再也没有任何有用的内容了。许久后，树篱那侧传来了椅子移动的摩擦声和人们陆陆续续起身的声音，阿斯托利亚还在滔滔不绝地谈论着暖房里的那些花。

赫敏转身穿过树篱，准备从另一侧的大门回到庄园室内。万一有某个食死徒心血来潮想要走迷宫——她可不想被撞见。

就在她快要走到大门时，突然——

**全部定身。**

魔咒直接从侧面击中了她的头部。格雷厄姆·蒙塔古随后跨出了那扇法式大门。赫敏只觉得浑身血液瞬间冻结。

“谁能想到溜出来撒泡尿还能让我这么走运呢？”他带着有些惊讶的表情朝她走近，“马尔福在你住的翼楼里加了那么多保护咒，我还担心再也找不到你了。他把你肚子搞大了吗？”

语毕他便一挥魔杖施了个妊娠检测咒。看到结果是阴性，他咧开嘴笑了起来。

“我还真没想过，怂恿阿斯托利亚办个春分晚宴居然最终能让我如愿，”他边笑边仔细端详着她的脸，带着和跨年夜如出一辙的洋洋得意。他解开她的斗篷，把它从她肩上推落下去。“妈的。上次你可没穿这些。”

她的乳房仍旧因为助孕剂的作用而肿胀着。他抓住她的左胸，一边用力揉捏一边向她靠得更近，两人的身体几乎紧紧贴在一起。他低头把鼻子埋进她的卷发，深深地吸了一口气。他全身都散发着酒酸味——他喝醉了。

“你本该是我的，你知道的。”他说着向后微微退了一步，又将她整个人上上下下打量了一番。“你袭击苏塞克斯之后，是我抓到的你。那时候天上全是烧着的摄魂怪，你就站在那儿——我真想就在那片空地上操你。”他紧紧抓住她的乳房，手指几乎都深深戳进了肉里。若非中咒，赫敏此时绝对已经痛得喘不过气。“所以我才得到了标记，你知道的，因为我抓住了你——这是对黑魔王的杰出贡献。我记得你在那个洞穴里的样子，所以苏塞克斯那会儿我一下子就认出你了。还记得我是怎么跟你说的——我想要你。是我向黑魔王提议把你放进繁育计划里，他也答应过你会是我的。但他后来居然改变主意把你交给了马尔福。”

蒙塔古发出一声低哑的嘶吼，手指使劲拧着她的乳房，嘴里骂道：“该死的马尔福，什么都没做，却什么都不劳而获！可我还欠了你太多痛苦——你用带毒的刀刺了我那么多次——我不会让他妨碍我的。你不知道我幻想了多久，我甚至特意买了一个冥想盆，就为了看你跪在我面前帮我解开裤子的样子 ——想看多少次就看多少次。”

如果赫敏能动弹，一定会浑身发抖。她根本不知道蒙塔古在说些什么，但她能从他的语气里听出残忍且强迫性的报复意味。他冲她一笑，魔杖尖抵上了她的前额。

“我们可不希望马尔福来打扰我们的乐趣，是不是？ **混淆视听。** ”

赫敏的脑海顿时一片混沌。冰冻咒被解除，她倒进了他早已打开的双臂中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者碎碎念：**  
>  死亡之手（Hand of Death）那里我第一反应是译成“直死之手”致敬《空之境界》，后来想想欧美同人里还是不要搞日式中二了www
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Janus Thickey. 英国巫师。此处应指圣芒戈五楼魔咒伤害科中以他名字命名的一个封闭式病房，用来照管那些大脑受到永久性魔咒伤害的患者。隆巴顿夫妇和吉德罗·洛哈特都曾在此养病。


	19. 章·十九

这有点——

有点不对劲——赫敏心想。她被推到树上，裙子也被扯开。

好冷。

冰冷的空气将她整个人笼罩其中。

有什么东西的牙齿噬咬着她的喉咙。

她不喜欢这样。

她试图推开在她身前作乱的东西，但双手却被一把拉到一边，然后那些牙齿下移到她胸前，咬了上去。

好重。

她在哭——她心想。

几根手指伸进了她的两腿间，捅入她的身体，粗暴地戳刺着。

她想把腿合拢，但有什么东西卡在了中间。

所以她做不到。

她觉得不太对——

这不应该——

身后的树篱不停地刮刺着她的背。

手指不停地戳进她的身体，牙齿不停地咬着她的肩和乳房。

她被放倒在地上。

她能感觉到那些碎石就在她手下。

锋利，冰冷的碎石。

有什么——她不想要的事情——

就要发生了。

但是她——

她不确定那是什么事。

和马尔福有关吗？

有一个男人正跪在她双腿之间。蒙塔古。

她抬头看向他，目光呆滞。

她的手指抽搐起来，在碎石上抓挠着。

他向她俯下身。

他和她的脸离得极近。

也许他要告诉她一个秘密。

有什么东西在她两腿之间戳着她。

她觉得她应该知道些什么——但她想不起来。

那是一些不应该发生的事情。

一个秘密。

马尔福不知道的秘密。

但是——她不想这样。

马尔福会知道的——只要她有秘密，他都会知道。

他总是在她的脑子里。

她想告诉那个男人，但张口却哭了出来。

突然，那个男人从她身上消失了。随之而来的是一声撞击的巨响。

她偏过头，看见那个人撞上了庄园的外墙，滑倒在墙角。

马尔福站在那里，前所未有地发狠一般地朝着他猛踢一脚，然后又是一脚，又是一脚——那人身上传出什么东西断裂的声音。

赫敏坐起身，目光仍然注视着那里。

马尔福掐住那人的喉咙，一把将他沿着墙拽起来，越拉越高，直到他们目光齐平。

“你怎么敢？！”马尔福嘶着嗓子咆哮道，“你以为你还能逃得掉，蒙塔古？！”

“你又不怎么在乎她，马尔福，”蒙塔古喘着粗气，“看你对阿斯托利亚那副随意的态度，我还以为你不介意和我分享。泥巴种本来就该是我的，插队的人是你。是我抓到她的，她应该是我的！”

“她永远不会是你的。”马尔福一声冷笑，一只手猛地向前一送——撕裂了蒙塔古的衬衫，直直捅进了他的腰腹。

没有丝毫犹豫，也没有把蒙塔古从半空中松开——马尔福的手伸向他的腹腔，一把将脏器抽了出来，缠在自己拳头上。

蒙塔古尖声惨叫起来，四肢不住地抽搐着。

马尔福将他的肠子掏了出来，拖成长长的一条，在月光下闪着微光。

“再让我看见你，我就用这些东西，把你勒死。”马尔福的声音异常平静。

说罢，马尔福将肠子如怀表链一般甩在蒙塔古胸前，撤手放开了他。然后，他开始擦拭手上的鲜血和其他液体，同时看着蒙塔古踉跄地向一边走开，一边不停地低声哀号，一边试图把肠子塞回自己体内。

马尔福转身看向赫敏。他的脸色在月光下一片苍白。

“你这个蠢货——为什么——今晚要出来？”

赫敏平静地坐在碎石上，睁大眼睛盯着他。

她觉得自己应该说点什么。但是——她不确定自己到底记不记得那是件什么事。

某件和马尔福有关的事——她心想。没错，这就是她之前想告诉那个男人——蒙塔古——的事情。

“马尔福永远会来找我。”她呓语一般地说出了口。

他银灰色的视线死死锁在她的脸上，下巴紧紧咬着，双手攥拳紧握了几秒钟，接着，他的喉结缓慢而剧烈地动了一下，似乎强自咽下了什么东西。

“他对你做了什么？”他低声问道，走上前跪在她身边。

他对她施了好几种不同的反咒。突然“咔哒”一响——现实如同冰冷无情的海啸一般劈头而来。

赫敏的喉咙里逸出一声微弱的呜咽，双臂紧紧抱住自己。长袍已经被撕碎，她能感觉到身上到处都是咬痕。她全身不停地颤抖着。

马尔福依旧面无表情地跪在她身边，缓缓伸出手，握住她的胳膊。

“我们去清理干净。”

“啪”地一声，他们已经回到她的房间里。他把她推到床边坐下，然后转身走进浴室，接着是一阵沉默。几分钟后他走了出来，手里端着一只水盆，将一块浸湿的手巾递给她。赫敏已经停止了抽泣，只是一直打着噎，强忍着不让自己哭出声或过度呼吸。

马尔福转过身看向窗外，她则拿着手巾努力地擦去因为咬伤流血而粘在身上的沙砾和污泥。有些咬痕已经不只是牙印，而是又深又宽的新月形伤口，她能感觉到血液不断从中溢出，顺着身体流淌下去。她的手剧烈地颤抖着，手巾不停地从她手里滑落到膝盖上。

她忽然听见一声恼火的低嘶，紧接着手中的湿巾便被马尔福一把夺了过去。她向后缩了一下。

“我不会弄疼你的。”他挨着她坐在床边，声音有一丝紧张。他慢慢伸出双手，握住她的肩膀，把她转过来面向自己，仔细查看她的伤势。

他看着她，牙关紧紧咬住。

湿巾随着他的手缓缓自她的肩头开始移动。他动作极轻，擦去血迹后又低喃般地念着咒语治愈伤口。面对他的每一次触碰，她都尽量不畏缩。他依次清理、治疗她的肩膀，然后是脖颈，最后转向了伤得最重的地方——她的乳房。

他将双唇抿成一条硬挺的直线，开始治疗。有几处伤口极深，甚至参差不齐，需要多次施咒才能修复。整个过程中，他的表情一直冷静而专注。赫敏只是呆呆地看着他，仍然无法控制全身的颤抖。

在这之前，他几乎没有碰过她。除了那些以怀孕为目的的最小接触，他仅有的触碰就是在阻止她从楼梯上跳下去的时候，以及幻影移形。

他的效率很高。最后，他向后挪了挪，从她身上移开目光。

“还有别的地方吗？”他问。

“没有。”赫敏勉强回答，把已经一团凌乱的袍子拉回身上，双臂紧紧抱住自己。

他又飞快地打量了她一番，仿佛在掂量她说的是不是实话。在他一挥魔杖让那盆已经变成暗红的血水消失后，马尔福站起身来。

“之后一周，我都会送镇定剂和无梦酣睡剂过来。”他开口，“你一定已经听到了，我要离开几天。你——应该待在你的房间里，直到我回来。”

赫敏只是一言不发地攥紧袍子，盯着地板。她能看到他的鞋子停留在离她不远的地方。接着，他转身离开她的房间，关上了门。

赫敏在原地怔怔地坐了好几分钟，然后才起身走进浴室，发现爪足浴缸里已经放满了水，蒸汽腾升。她默默松开双手，身上的长袍和裙子便顺着身体滑落下去。

她任由破碎的衣物留在地上，希望家养小精灵们能把它们全部烧成灰，而不要修补好后再送回来。

肌肤上残留的血迹将一池水全部染红。她把水排掉，再重新放满，不停地擦拭着自己，直到皮肤感到刺痛。

她仍能感觉到蒙塔古的牙齿在咬她。被马尔福治愈的地方已经长出了新的皮肤，非常敏感，她拼命克制才忍住了伸手抓挠的冲动。

她坐在浴缸里不停地哭泣着，直到水温越来越低，冻得她开始发抖。

她爬出浴缸，抓紧裹在身前的浴巾，脚步踉跄不稳地走回床边，窄小的床头柜上放着两小瓶魔药。她将那瓶无梦酣睡剂一饮而尽，爬到床上蜷缩起来。

第二天上午，她躺在床上。没有什么需要起床的理由。

她不想动，不想思考，只想再灌一瓶无梦酣睡剂。但是不管怎么努力，她就是无法再度入睡。她服下那瓶镇定剂，继续蜷在床上，感到胃里拧成绳结一般的恐惧缓缓松弛开来。

她无法停止思考。

她的思绪完全无法平静下来，总是被现实、内疚和悲痛满满占据，让她困扰担忧不已。

蒙塔古……她甚至都不愿意去想蒙塔古。

昨天晚上的一切都可怕得如同深渊地狱。

一直以来，她都想当然地以为繁育计划里的那些女孩的遭遇会和她一样。不管她们被交给了谁，都会得到作为一个人应有的待遇。除了在每月指定的几天时间内被迫性交，大部分时间都是独自一人。就算是性交，也应该是如她自己经历过的那般冷淡，不会牵涉任何其他感官。

但事实显然并非如此。现在回想起来，很明显，他们从没准备让代孕女孩们过上那种生活。也许在斯特劳德看来，这个基于魔法遗传学的繁育计划只是一项合理而切实的科学研究；但从本质上来说，这就是一种转移注意力的消遣。生育率低下的事实确实让食死徒们大出洋相，但如果再给他们送去一个玩物，那就是收买人心的诱哄了。因此对他们来说，那些代孕女孩就是实实在在的性奴。

赫敏痛苦地意识到，过去几个月里，她一直完全专注于自己周围的一切，根本没有考虑过其他女孩们会面临怎样糟糕的处境。

太明显了。一切都是故意的。没有胸衣。没有内裤。就连身上的衣服，也只要轻轻一扯就能让纽扣尽数散落。

她们存在的唯一目的就是保持—— **可用。**

食死徒们被要求在女孩们的排卵期内强奸她们，但那份说明包裹中从来没有提到过“仅限排卵期”。

所以，从某种程度上来说，被交给马尔福还能算是她的——幸运？

他似乎一直在很冷静地“利用”她。

也许这只是因为伏地魔不希望她在恢复记忆之前受到太大的伤害。也许他接到命令不许伤害她，或者不许以他想要的方式强奸她。

但是——这也不太对劲。他好像对这件事完全不感兴趣。他并没有在克制自己。他似乎总是尽可能地缩减同她接触交流的时间，想离她越远越好。她对他来说就是个累赘。

难道说，臭名昭著的将官长居然会是伏地魔手下最 **不** 残忍的人物？

——这似乎还是不准确。看到他对蒙塔古做的那些事后，她绝对不会这么想。他当时就那样冷漠而平静地站在那里，赤手空拳掏出了蒙塔古的内脏——着实令人心惊胆战。

这才是真实的他。

原本的他。

马尔福绝对残忍——只不过这份残忍被隐藏在他平静的表面之下，等待着被宣泄出来。

也许他只是不喜欢强奸而已。

这个想法听起来确实有些奇怪，但这已经是她所能想到的最合理的解释了。他讨厌碰她，所以尽可能地规避与她的接触。

马尔福显然并不是一个彻头彻尾的怪物。

然而这不重要。这些都不重要。这些从来都不重要。

就像她之前意识到伏地魔已经半只脚踏进棺材里一样——意识到其他女孩们的可怖情形并不会带来任何改变，她还是无能为力。

就算奇迹发生，她真的找到了逃跑的方法——然而这根本不可能——她也没有机会去救其他人。她必须跑。必须不停地跑。她所能做到的最好一步就是找到凤凰社“最后的成员”，看看他们是否有办法去救其他人。但是，如若真有办法，凤凰社一定早就开始实施了。如果真的能拯救那些代孕女孩，凤凰社也绝不会放任她们身陷魔窟那么久。

赫敏所能考虑的只有她自己。如果那些伏地魔和马尔福断定她所持有的机密真的存在于她的记忆里，那么她任何行动的首要准则就是阻止他们获取那些信息。

她得逃跑。

已经快没时间了。

连续五个月她都没有怀孕，这简直是奇迹——她原本十分确信服用助孕剂后自己会马上怀孕的。

一旦她怀孕了——

赫敏觉得自己开始窒息，像是有什么东西在狠狠挤压她的喉咙和胸口。她全身开始颤抖，强忍着不哭出来。

她觉得自己能逃跑的可能性已经变得微乎其微。一旦她怀孕，这种可能性就几乎为零，而且会随着时间的推移越来越小。

她甚至无法靠自己一个人走过开阔的空地和道路。而怀孕会带来的额外不断增长的困难，让这一切变得更加不切实际。

一旦她生下孩子，马尔福就会将它从她臂弯里夺走（前提是他愿意让她抱它），然后将她带到伏地魔面前，一道杀戮咒送她上西天，再让她的尸体成为伏地魔那些邪恶蟒蛇果腹之物。她的孩子，会被独自留在可怕的马尔福庄园里，由他和他可怕的妻子抚养……

赫敏的胸口开始剧烈起伏，还没来得及控制住自己便已泣不成声。

就算她能逃走，马尔福也会天涯海角不停地追捕她。

无路可逃。她所想到的每一个主意都不可行。这让她觉得自己就像一只被钉在木板上的昆虫。

作为一只笼子，这座庄园堪称天衣无缝。

除非奇迹发生，她能说服马尔福放她走……

这简直是天方夜谭。

就算他愿意，她也不知道他能否做到。想起他偶尔盯着手铐的眼神，让赫敏不禁怀疑他究竟能不能打开它们。

他唯一的选择，也只有杀了她。而这正是他一直以来的计划。

所有的出路都被封死。

她永远也逃不走。她很快就会怀孕。

然后——永远也逃不走。

一阵阵抑郁的情绪不断袭上脑海。她终于睡着了。

接下来好几天的时间里，赫敏几乎没都有离开过床铺。

她正双眼无神地盯着窗外，房门却在这时突然爆炸。阿斯托利亚一手拿着魔杖，一手抓着报纸，大步走了进来。

赫敏迅速站起身来，阿斯托利亚也停下了脚步，两人对视了足有一分钟。

自从第一个月的那个晚上，阿斯托利亚将赫敏领到马尔福房间门前以后，她就再也没有靠近过赫敏。赫敏的手指已经因为紧张开始抽搐。阿斯托利亚来这儿一定是为了蒙塔古的事。

“过来，泥巴种。”阿斯托利亚尖声命令道。

赫敏不情愿地拖着脚步穿过房间，走到离阿斯托利亚只有一英尺的地方停下。她的心怦怦直跳，强烈地感觉到她们即将进行的谈话将会以灾难收场。

阿斯托利亚的面色惨白而尖刻。她衣着整齐得体，无可挑剔，但整个人都散发着一种分崩离析的感觉。耳环在她的颈边微微摇晃，那双蓝色的眼睛几乎眯成两道细缝，瞪视着赫敏。

“我知道你一直都在偷窥。那你看过这个故事吗？”阿斯托利亚说着举起手中的报纸，让赫敏看清头版上的照片。

春分以来，赫敏整个人都处于极度郁郁寡欢的状态，沮丧得连《预言家日报》都不想去读。她垂下目光仔细看着那张照片，随即睁大了双眼。

照片中，马尔福正站在圣芒戈的候诊室里，一脸平静地将格雷厄姆·蒙塔古开膛破肚。

赫敏只看了片刻，阿斯托利亚便将手一抖，把报纸对折起来。

“我不得不承认，”阿斯托利亚的声音平静得有些不自然，“一开始我听说德拉科在大庭广众之下杀死蒙塔古的时候，我还在想——‘他终于发现了啊’。”

阿斯托利亚的嘴唇抽搐着，将目光从赫敏身上移开。

“被选中之后，我一直在努力做一个完美的妻子，”阿斯托利亚自顾自地继续开口，“德拉科·马尔福的妻子。这简直是无可比拟的荣耀——黑魔王手下最强大的将军啊——别的女孩全都嫉妒得要死。当然，这一切都是黑魔王的安排，但我以为他总有一天会明白我是最适合他的，我是最好的妻子。我什么都去做了——加入所有的董事会，所有的慈善机构。我是个完美的妻子，我是完美的——可是他从来都不在乎。”

阿斯托利亚耸耸肩，漫不经心地用她拿着魔杖的手做了个手势。她的指甲被涂成了银色，在光线下闪闪发亮。

“别人都不知道，他甚至都不住在这里。我们结婚以后，他就把我一个人留在这座房子里，也从来没带我参观过庄园。我们结婚那天，他把我带到这儿，然后丢我一个人在门厅里，直到我排卵期到了他才心不甘情不愿地来圆房。后来——治疗师断定我不能生育——德拉科就再没来过这里。他就那样——消失了。我不知道他在哪里，也没办法联系他。我就想，要是我能想办法让他嫉妒，也许就能引起他的注意了。但他从不关心我做了什么。所以最后——我以为他大概就是这样的人。”

痛苦的表情让阿斯托利亚的五官都扭曲了起来，变得丑陋而可怕。

“但是后来，你来了，”阿斯托利亚的声音因为怨恨而颤抖着，“然后他居然搬回来了，把整个庄园都翻了个底朝天，就为了保证安全。他还带你出去散步，带你参观房子。”

赫敏张开嘴，想指出马尔福只是奉命这样做的。

“闭嘴！我不想听到你的声音！”阿斯托利亚厉声叫道，牙齿都露了出来。

报纸在她的手里被攥成一团，隐隐冒烟。

“然后，格雷厄姆开始注意到我，”阿斯托利亚的声音仍在颤抖，似乎在竭力抑制泪水，“他非常同情我。德拉科没有出席的那些活动中，都是他在陪我。他能注意到，也想亲眼看看我为打动德拉科所做的一切。他想让我带他参观庄园，看看我是如何装饰布置的。他还向我提议在庄园里举办新年晚会。还有其他派对。甚至北翼游廊的春分晚宴也是他的主意。他非常明确地说，要在北翼……”

阿斯托利亚的声音渐渐弱了下去，盯着窗外看了几秒钟。

“当我听说德拉科杀了格雷厄姆的时候，我还想——‘德拉科终于注意到了，他只是之前太忙了而已’。但后来我突然想到——格雷厄姆第一次来找我，就是在《预言家日报》写了那篇关于你住在这里的恶心文章的一周之后。他非常想到这座庄园里来，而不是去酒店或者他自己的联排别墅。他很坚持。他一直在庄园还有庭院里到处走着看着，就算要穿过什么保护咒，他也一定要把所有的房间都看过一遍。然后我又想到，格雷厄姆总是想要从我视线里消失，新年晚会是这样，派对的时候也是这样，就连春分晚宴也是。他总是……消失。”

阿斯托利亚沉默了几秒钟。赫敏畏缩着，她说不出话来，没有办法澄清。但她也不知道就算她能说点什么，又会带来什么不同。

“这都是因为你，”阿斯托利亚终于说道，“格雷厄姆来这里是为了你。德拉科杀他也是为了你。格雷厄姆在利用我！他在利用我接近你！”

阿斯托利亚一把将报纸摔在地上，纸页在地板上铺散而开，头版上马尔福冷酷地杀死蒙塔古的黑白画面仍在循环播放。

**《德拉科·马尔福公开** **杀** **死食死徒同僚！》**

“为什么他们都在乎你？！”阿斯托利亚的质问冲口而出，一边走向赫敏，一边将魔杖尖戳上赫敏的喉咙，“你到底有什么特别？居然能让德拉科愿意搬回来，住进这座他那么讨厌的房子里？能让格雷厄姆花上几个月的时间利用我来接近你？为什么会有人在意你这个泥巴种？为什么每个人都认为你那么重要？！”

阿斯托利亚瞪着赫敏，眼底闪烁的全是狂躁的怒意。

赫敏正想张开嘴，却被阿斯托利亚狠狠地一巴掌扇在脸上。

“我不想听你解释！”阿斯托利亚咆哮道，“我警告过你，叫你不要给我惹麻烦。”

阿斯托利亚突然举起魔杖对准赫敏的眼睛。赫敏的胸口骤然一缩，本能地把脸扭开。

“你知道吗，”阿斯托利亚声音颤抖，语气却带上了一丝轻快，一把抓住赫敏的下巴，“马库斯说他几乎无法忍受他家里的那只代孕种母马，因为她头上有个无比瘆人的大洞。要是你的脸上有两个洞的话，也许德拉科就会在你身上少花点儿时间了。”

赫敏踉跄着向后退去。

“不许动！”阿斯托利亚命令道。

赫敏僵在原地，看着阿斯托利亚再次走近她。

**马尔福会来的。马尔福会来的。马尔福会来的。**

马尔福在罗马尼亚。

阿斯托利亚又一次抓住了赫敏的下巴。

“睁大眼睛，泥巴种！”阿斯托利亚命令道。

赫敏睁大了眼睛，觉得自己开始浑身发抖。

“求你……不要！”

“闭嘴。”阿斯托利亚冷冷地说着，把赫敏的脸拉得更近一些，她的魔杖抵住赫敏左眼的外眼角，杖尖已经戳进了眼窝里。她对着赫敏的脸冷笑：“我希望下次德拉科看到你的时候，我能亲眼见证那一幕。那该有多么令人满足啊！就算下一秒就被他杀死那也值了！”

赫敏奋力想把脸转开，阿斯托利亚飞快地抽回魔杖，施了一道冰冻咒让赫敏动弹不得，随后又再次将杖尖狠狠戳进她的眼眶。

眼睛越来越疼——赫敏觉得她的眼球快要从眼窝里被抽出来了。全身都在颤抖，可是她动不了。

她的思维一片飘忽，然后她突然意识到——阿斯托利亚·马尔福的脸可能就是她所能看到的最后一样东西。惊恐的呼吸声打断了她的思绪，她能听到自己的尖叫声，感到眼睛里有什么东西弹了一下——她的视野只剩下了右边一侧。

远处忽然传来一阵噼啪的爆裂声，整个庄园顿时震颤了起来。阿斯托利亚惊讶得摇晃了一下，却没有停下手里的动作。

“ **除你武器！** ”伴随着一道怒吼，马尔福从空气里突然现身。

那支插进赫敏眼眶里的魔杖随即消失，阿斯托利亚被直接甩到了房间另一头，重重地撞在墙上，发出一声令人反胃的嘎吱声，颓然摔倒在了地板上。

赫敏怔怔地呆在原地，睁着眼睛，歇斯底里地抽泣着，一动也不动地站在阿斯托利亚定住她的地方。

马尔福带起一阵风大步冲到赫敏面前，魔杖一挥施出反咒，赫敏立刻跌坐在地上。马尔福跪在她身前，伸手转过她的脸面对自己。他那苍白僵硬的脸色在看到她模样的瞬间变得恐惧起来。

他对她施了一道诊断咒。过了一分钟，他咽了口唾沫，深呼吸了好几次，似乎在试图稳住自己。

最后他开口对她说：“你的左眼被半拉出眼眶，眼白处有一个很深的小孔。有什么咒语能修复？”

赫敏茫然地盯着他，仍在哭泣。她已经扭曲的脸在他的手上颤抖着，感觉到不断涌出的泪水在他的手指上慢慢积聚。她可以通过右眼睛看到他，但左侧只有一个模糊的黑影。

她抬头看着马尔福，根本止不住自己的痛哭和颤抖。

她想，自己应该是知道这个问题的答案的，但是她想不起来。她只能感觉到阿斯托利亚的魔杖刺进她眼睛的地方。

她看不见……

马尔福猛地吸了口气，更加专注地盯着她，表情也变得更加强硬。

“我需要你冷静下来，然后告诉我该怎么修复。”马尔福的语气中带着沉重的命令。

赫敏强忍住啜泣，努力维持呼吸节奏。她想闭上眼睛，但是做不到，因为阿斯托利亚刚才试图把她的一只眼睛拉出来。

她笨拙地喘了几口气，尽力让自己镇定下来，然后强迫自己低头去看马尔福魔杖上仍旧显示着的诊断读数。

她是个治疗师。有人的眼睛受伤了。如果要保住他们的视力，她必须立刻进入专业状态，高效地开始工作。

“巩膜穿孔的话……”她声音颤抖，在脑海里翻阅寻找着她曾经读过的知识文献。马尔福已经做了详细的诊断，她看得出伤情非常严重。“ **巩** **膜愈合** [1]。必须有节奏地念咒，像唱歌那样，用魔杖尖在穿孔处划一下。”

马尔福按照她的音调和节奏复述了一遍咒语，她轻轻点了点头。他举起魔杖开始对着她的眼睛施咒。她发出了一声微弱的呜咽，感到穿孔的地方已经开始自我修复。

“还有——左——左眼脱臼，”她的声音比自己所感觉到的还要冷静得多，“要用 **左眼缩回** [2]。魔杖的动作是——”

她小心翼翼、半是盲目地将手伸向马尔福的左手。他没有把自己的手从她身边抽开，于是她用手指覆上他的手，示范了一次那个角度精细的旋转动作。

“不要转得太快，否则会过度缩回的。”她补充道。

马尔福点头。

赫敏觉得左眼睛又回到了原来的位置。视野里模糊的黑影微微变亮了一点，但看上去仍然像有一扇被浓雾笼罩的窗户挡在眼前。

马尔福又施了一道诊断咒。

“你——你能看到多少？”他一边问，一边又将她的脸微微朝自己倾斜了一些，指尖轻轻地按在她的下颌上。

她抬头看向他，用手遮住右眼。他的脸离她只有几英寸。

“你的头发是金色的。我想——我能看出来你的头发是金色的，如果再努力一下……我还能隐约看到你的眼睛和嘴巴——”未说完的话消失在一声啜泣中，她又哽咽着哭了起来，将原本覆着右眼的手移到嘴上，竭力想要止住呜咽。

“我还需要做些什么？我要怎么才能治好它？”他连声问道。

“白鲜，”她答道，“白鲜香精，也许能修复其余的损伤。但是它太稀有了，可能很难——及时得到。”

“托普茜！”

小精灵立刻现身。

“拿白鲜香精给我！”

托普茜接到命令，“啪”地一声又消失了。

马尔福的手一直贴在她的脸上，直到她的抽泣声再度平息下去。然后他慢慢抽回了手。

“在这儿等着。我现在要处理阿斯托利亚的事。”他嘱咐道。

赫敏点头，擦了擦脸，发现自己眼中流出的都是血泪。她看着马尔福大步穿过房间，用飘浮咒把他的妻子从地板上抬起来放到椅子上，对她施了一道诊断咒。赫敏两侧的视线不平衡，很难看清房间那一头的诊断读数。她猜测阿斯托利亚大概会有几根肋骨骨折，以及脑震荡。

马尔福熟练轻松地治好了骨折，低头盯着阿斯托里亚看了好几分钟，最后终于用复苏咒叫醒了她。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  特别感谢LightOfEvolution为我提供拉丁语治疗魔咒的咨询。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Sclera Sanentur.  
> [2] Oculus sinister retreho.


	20. 章·二十

“德拉科？你怎么会在这里？”阿斯托利亚刚恢复知觉便倒抽一口冷气，向后缩进椅子里，双手小心翼翼地摸了摸自己的身体侧面。

“因为你，我不得不幻影移形穿越整个欧洲。”他低声咆哮。

他声音里透着毫不掩饰的愤怒。

赫敏注视着他。洲际幻影移形[1]——这几乎不可能做到。巫师们要么在多次幻影移形后因为魔力耗尽迫不得已停下来，要么就需要冒着极端的生命危险高度集中注意力。许多尝试洲际幻影移形的巫师最终都分体而死。如果马尔福真的越过了那么远的距离，他应该已经因为魔力透支而奄奄一息才对。

也难怪刚才整座庄园都地震般地抖了起来。成功完成如此远距离的跳跃，所需的能量和集中力往往会带来音爆冲击波一样的爆炸。庄园里的某间屋子很可能已经变成碎片了。

“这——这绝对不可能——”阿斯托利亚有些结巴。

“小瞧你的丈夫？”他的声音平静却凶狠，“这可不太像是一个妻子会做的事。”

“哈，你难道是为了我才回来的？”阿斯托利亚没好气地控诉着，“不，你不是！你回来是为了那个泥巴种！你还对我下咒把我扔到墙上！你还 **杀** **了** 格雷厄姆·蒙塔古，就为了那个泥巴种！”

“没错，”马尔福回答，“这些事情我一件不差全都做了，因为她是最后一个凤凰社成员。这意味着她——和你不一样——非常重要，比你重要得多，也比蒙塔古重要得多。你知道黑魔王会定期把她带到面前亲自检查她的记忆吗？用摄神取念的时候，眼睛可是很重要的。”

阿斯托利亚面色惨白。马尔福继续用他那冰冷而致命的声音说：“我已经尽力耐心地对待你了，阿斯托利亚。我一直都愿意忽视你那些不体面的行为和小家子气的干扰，但请你记住——除了一个装饰品，你对我而言什么都不是。如果你再靠近她，或者和她说话，或者利用你庄园女主人的身份闯入我保护咒的区域，我就杀了你。我会慢慢来，也许持续一两个晚上。这不是威胁。这是保证。滚。出。我。的。视。线。”

阿斯托里亚发出一声惊恐的抽泣，仓皇逃离了房间。

马尔福站在那里，深深呼吸了几秒钟，然后转身面向赫敏。

他慢慢走近她，跪在她身前，伸手托起她的脸，再次看着她的眼睛。

“瞳孔的大小还有些不一样，”过了一会儿他开口道，“等会儿用了白鲜香精之后，我会再让专科治疗师来看看还有什么别的办法。”

赫敏凝视着他。

“单单为了摄神取念的话，你并不需要我的眼睛，”赫敏声音木然，“这顶多让事情稍微容易些罢了。就算我一只眼睛瞎了也没什么影响。”

她觉得贴在自己脸上的手指微微一抖，他的下巴紧绷起来。

“我认为有必要为了方便行事。”他停顿了片刻后说道。

他仍然看着她，拇指指腹轻轻划过她的颧骨。

她回望着他。他看起来很憔悴——但也许这只是因为她此刻视线模糊。

“你是怎么从罗马尼亚幻影移形回来的？”

他露出一丝疲倦的笑意。“拜黑魔王的‘问候’所赐。不过——我不认为他当时有任何别的想法就是了。那只是一种惩罚而已。”

赫敏蹙起眉。她想不通什么样的惩罚竟然能抵消洲际幻影移形的副作用。一定是某种可怕又神秘的黑魔法。

“是某种诅咒——？”

“不是诅咒，是个仪式——我不想谈论的某种仪式。”他生硬地说道。

“你怎么知道我会这些治疗咒语？”过了一会儿她又问道。他继续端详着她的脸。

“你曾经是个治疗师，”他说着微微耸了耸肩，“如果我幻影移形送你去圣芒戈，压力大概会直接毁了你的眼睛。时间可是至关重要的。”

“你是从哪里学会治疗的？”她回想起他在施治疗咒和诊断咒时熟练而果断的样子。

他轻笑了一下。

“我做了好几年的将军，一路学到了很多东西。这显然是一项需要不断磨练提升的技能。”

“并非对每个人都是如此，”她说。她曾多次尝试向凤凰社的成员们传授一些基本急救治疗咒以外的东西，但大多数人学会愈合如初后就再也不愿继续了。

“没错。不过毕竟，我们才是获胜的一方，战略选择方面显然是我们更胜一筹。”他冷冷说着，抽回双手。

“但这不是什么你会知道的寻常诊断咒。”赫敏没有理睬他残酷无情的评论。

“那是一场相当漫长的战争。”他回答，仍旧维持着跪在她身前的姿势。

赫敏低头盯着自己的膝盖沉默了一会儿，又抬头看向他。由于左右眼视力不平衡，她的两侧太阳穴已经开始突突地疼了起来。

“你——有治疗的天赋。如果生活在另一个世界的话，你也许会成为一名治疗师。”

“这还真是人生最大的讽刺之一啊。”他说着将目光从她身上移开。她觉得他的嘴角微微抽搐了一下，但也许只是她的幻觉。

“我想是吧。”赫敏又看了一眼自己的手，指尖上残留着血迹，他的手指也是一样。

托普茜“啪”地一声出现在房间里，将手里的白鲜香精递给马尔福。

“把门修好。”马尔福向小精灵下了命令，几乎看也没看它一眼，复又转身面向赫敏。

赫敏摇摇晃晃地想站起身。

“我应该——我应该躺着，否则白鲜不会起效。”话音刚落，她就觉得身体失去平衡，双手和胳膊颤抖不止，无法承受自己的重量。她跌倒在地板上，沮丧地咬着嘴唇。也许她只能躺在地上了。

一只手握住了她的手肘将她拉了起来。

“我可不想在地板上弯着腰帮你滴白鲜。”马尔福一边冷冰冰地说着，一边拖着她走到房间另一侧，扶她坐回床上。“躺下。”

赫敏伸手摸索着身后，然后将枕头推到一边，仰面躺下。

马尔福弯下身子俯向她，手里拿着白鲜香精的小瓶。她每眨一次眼，他的脸就在眼前闪烁一下。黑暗。他的脸。又是黑暗。又是他的脸。

“要多少滴？”他问。

赫敏犹豫了一下。白鲜香精非常昂贵。她还是治疗师的时候，不得不每次都在其用量和配给上仔细权衡利弊。

“理想情况下，接下来的几天里需要每两小时滴一滴。不过，一次性滴三滴也可以。”她最后说道。

“可以什么？”他问。

“也许可以让我辨认出几英尺内的轮廓和颜色。”她回答。

马尔福倾身向前，右手手指轻轻撑开她的左眼，左手往她的眼睛里滴了一滴香精。一阵刺痛突然传来，赫敏立刻闭紧眼睛，以免香精被眨出来。

抚在她脸上的手消失了。

“我两小时后回来。我会保证阿斯托利亚不会再靠近这里。”

她听到他离开的脚步声，于是举起左手捂住左眼，用右眼看着他离去。

他刚走到门边，忽然脚底微微一个踉跄，仿佛站立不稳。

赫敏又闭上了眼睛，安静地躺在床上，祈求自己不要哭出来。

不要哭，不要哭——她这样告诉自己——否则白鲜就浪费了。

两小时后，马尔福带着一位专科治疗师回来了。这位穿着石灰绿长袍的年长治疗师表情十分紧张，但他好像下定决心要掩饰自己的不自在，几乎没向赫敏看一眼。

“巩膜穿孔是件非常讨厌的事情，”治疗师一边气喘吁吁地说着一边在床边变出一把椅子，回头看向马尔福，“并不是总有很多有效的对策。基本的治疗魔咒对于保护视力没有多大作用，我们得看看究竟能做些什么。是她告诉您该用什么咒语的吗？”

马尔福短促地点了点头，背靠在墙上。

治疗师转向赫敏，施了一道她不熟悉的眼部诊断咒。

赫敏盯着漂浮在头顶的彩色光带，但不知道怎么看其中的读数。治疗师挥着魔杖摆弄着诊断书，沉默了好几分钟。

“这——这项修复工作完成得非常出色。”治疗师用魔杖尖最后戳了一下光带，射出了一道微小的火花，继而惊讶地表示赞叹。光带随着他的动作闪烁扭曲了起来。

“你让他用了什么咒语？”治疗师低头看向赫敏的脸问她。

“巩膜愈合。”她回答。

治疗师的眉毛微微一扬。

“如果用了更普通的咒语，你可能会失明的。这类治疗方法你在哪里学到的？”他惊愕地问。

“奥地利、法国、阿尔巴尼亚，还有丹麦。”赫敏轻声说。“我去了许多地方学习。黑魔法和创伤治疗是我的专长。”

“真的吗？”治疗师先前对赫敏那种轻蔑的态度消失了，取而代之的是若有所思地打量着她。“我申请过去阿尔巴尼亚学习，64年的时候。但是被拒绝了，因为我的魔杖动作不够精准。那真是座漂亮的医院啊。他们古魔法伤害课可是全欧洲最好的。”

“是的。”赫敏的声音里带着一丝怀念的伤感。

“可惜恐怖分子在战时把它全毁了。”治疗师说。“话说回来，”他看了看赫敏的衣服和手腕，嘴唇微微弯起，“我猜，你也是他们之中的一员吧。”

“从来没有人袭击过医院。”赫敏反驳。 

这向来是伏地魔喜欢的战术。袭击那些本应该在战争中处于中立的地方，再嫁祸于抵抗军的“恐怖分子”。所有的这一切都将公众的支持愈发地推向伏地魔，并进一步迫使抵抗军只能在暗处行动。

赫敏想起他们听说阿尔巴尼亚医院被炸毁的时候。消息里说，整个医院几乎没有一位幸存者，所有指导过赫敏的治疗师都死在了废墟之中。

阿尔巴尼亚的抵抗军也很快便销声匿迹了。

治疗师继续盯着赫敏头顶的光带研究了几分钟，接着轻轻一挥魔杖，光带便消失了。他又施了几道魔咒，赫敏觉得有魔法陷进了自己的眼球，大脑前部有一种奇怪的冰冷的感觉。然后，治疗师又俯下身往她的左眼中滴了一滴白鲜香精。

“我想，你会完全康复的。接下来两周内，要保持环境光线昏暗，白天每两小时一滴白鲜香精，睡觉前多来一滴。这样的话，我认为你的视力最终应该不会留下什么长期损伤。”

赫敏睁着一只右眼，看着治疗师转身面向马尔福，有些傲慢地整理着自己的长袍。

“我必须要说，您的这位小治疗师可真是了不起。当您告诉我发生什么事的时候，我还以为她那只眼睛瞎定了。巩膜咒是非常晦涩难懂的、针对特定伤害的治疗咒，她居然能在那种情况下镇定地分辨出它是否适合用来修复那种特殊的穿孔，真是非同凡响。”

“确实走运，”马尔福的口气毫无波澜，“你还有什么建议吗？我接到严格的命令要保证她始终处于良好状态，我不希望有任何细节被忽视。”

“嗯——也许还能加上冷敷。白鲜香精在低温下治疗眼部的效果最好。还有——呃——嗯，要保证食物的营养，比如鸡汤之类的，可以帮助身体恢复。她应该也知道这些。”

“很好。”马尔福说完直起身子，向赫敏的房门做了个手势——小精灵已经把门修好了。

治疗师又低头看向赫敏。

“了不起，”他又用那种带着诧异的语气说道，“可惜啊。真是浪费人才。”

马尔福不置可否地“嗯”了一声。

“还有您，先生。您的咒语完成得如此出色，非常不可思议。这真是令人印象深刻的合作。您自己也可以成为一名治疗师的。”

“一直有人跟我这么说。”马尔福的嘴角扬起了虚伪的笑意，“不过，我在圣芒戈候诊室里杀了人，你觉得圣芒戈还会雇佣我吗？”

治疗师的脸色唰地变白。“那个——我的意思是——”

“如果没别的事了，我送你出去。”马尔福打断了他的话，大步走出了房间。

接下来几天的时间里，赫敏大部分时间都躺在床上。每隔两个小时，就会有一个小精灵拿着一小瓶白鲜香精出现在她的房间里，向她的左眼里滴上一滴，然后又迅速消失。

四天过后，她的视力已经基本恢复到一臂距离左右，但如果超过这个范围，一切就会变得模糊，只要一试图集中注意力，眼睛就会感到生疼。

马尔福一直都没有再出现。不过，赫敏好像听到走廊里传来了一串脚步声。

不消一分钟，斯特劳德走了进来。

“我听说你这个月过得相当糟糕。”斯特劳德边说边变出一张体检台，等着赫敏过来。

赫敏一言不发地走过去坐在边缘。斯特劳德拿出一小瓶吐真剂，等赫敏张开嘴后，向她的舌头上滴了一滴。

斯特劳德对赫敏施了一道常规诊断咒，两人都对着诊断结果仔细研究着。赫敏左眼的伤已经恢复了许多，钠水平正常，皮质醇水平极高。

皮质醇的读数一直维持在高位，但有一处明显的峰值。

斯特劳德叹了口气，在赫敏的档案文件里写了几笔，然后施了一道妊娠检测咒。

赫敏早已知道结果了，于是她直直地盯着墙上的时钟。她的视力依然没有恢复平衡，因此除非闭上左眼，否则她无法看清数字，甚至是自己的手。

沉默了许久，赫敏终于回过头，发现斯特劳德正在对她的生殖系统进行详细诊断。

赫敏看不清全部的读数，但她能大致明白其中并没有什么异常。她抬头瞥了一眼斯特劳德。

女治疗师的脸有些模糊不清，但赫敏仍能辨认出那个女人挥着魔杖摆弄着诊断结果时那熟悉的紧绷而又愤怒的神情。

“你还是没有怀孕。”斯特劳德说得直截了当。

这句话既是控诉也是谴责。

赫敏没有退缩，甚至连眼睛都不眨一下。

“到现在为止已经不剩几个人还没怀孕了，你就是其中之一。而且其他人是因为——那些种公马自己有问题。”

斯特劳德停顿了一下，似乎在等着赫敏的反驳。

“也许将官长也有问题。”赫敏最后说道。

“他没有。我亲自检查过他好几次。他的性机能和生育力都非常完美，甚至超常。”

一想到马尔福也会被斯特劳德做这些检查，赫敏就觉得一阵好笑，拼命忍住不让自己的嘴角开始抽搐。他一定对这个结果相当满意——她心想。

但是在表面上，赫敏仍旧保持沉默。斯特劳德重重地叹了一口气。

“他是怎么与你性交的？事后你有按照指令保持不动吗？或者有直接去洗澡吗？”斯特劳德的语气十分怀疑。

赫敏知道自己不得不回答这些问题，顿时觉得脸涨得通红。

“墙上有钟，我一直都等到时限过去才会动。洗浴也都是按照指令完成的。肖像都可以作证。”

斯特劳德眯起了眼睛。

“那他是怎么与你性交的？”

赫敏目不转睛地盯着那只模糊的时钟，直到她的头开始突突抽动起来。

“在桌子上。”

“什么？”斯特劳德尖声问道。

“他——在房间中央变出一张桌子，让我趴在上面。”

“所以他是从后面做的？”

赫敏觉得自己的双颊和耳朵越来越热。“是的。他做那件事的时候非常——冷静。”

“一天几次？”

“一天一次，连续五天。”

房间里陷入了一阵长时间的沉默。

“行吧——”斯特劳德终于接受现实一般地说道，然后弯下身，用魔杖在赫敏腕上的一只手铐上敲了两下。手铐顿时发热。

一分钟后，房门上响起了一阵尖锐而急促的敲击声，马尔福随后走了进来，脸上是赫敏过去从未见过的冷酷。当他走向斯特劳德的时候，她只能勉强辨认出他的脸。于是她合上左眼，想看得更清楚些。

“找我？”他问。

“她还是没有怀孕。”斯特劳德直接宣布了体检结果。

听到这句话，马尔福并未表现出任何惊讶或失望的神色。

“那还真是遗憾。”他冷声应道。

“确实。事情开始变得有些反常了，我找不到任何原因来解释这种情况。”

斯特劳德眯起眼睛盯着马尔福。

赫敏的好奇心一瞬间被勾了起来。斯特劳德是不是怀疑马尔福刻意做了什么来避免让她怀孕？他真的动了手脚吗？为什么这么做？他不应该是不顾一切想让她尽快怀孕吗？就算他不在乎马尔福家是否后继有人，至少为了用他与胎儿相容的魔力来突破赫敏封锁的那些记忆，他也不可能蓄意干涉才对。

“倘若她继续这样下去，黑魔王可能会开始担心的。你知道，他在这件事上是有双重寄望的。”

“的确。我知道。”马尔福冷冷地说，声音里带着一丝危险的气息。

“那么，如果我就如何提高成功率给出一些建议，你应该不会反对吧。”

“只要能为黑魔王分忧。”马尔福回答。

“那就别再用桌子了。”斯特劳德的语气仍旧尖锐。

似乎有什么东西闪烁了一下——大概是马尔福眼中的怒意。

“好吧。”

“让她保持后仰的姿势，”斯特劳德接着说，“也不要那么冷漠。”

马尔福的唇角扬起一丝冷笑，但还没等他开口，斯特劳德就继续补充道：“魔法妊娠可不仅仅像生物学上的受精过程那么简单，它需要一种连接。否则我们早就可以利用麻瓜的方法来进行人口再增长了，这对每个人都要方便得多。”

“真的假的？难道你觉其他种母马都是因为她们和那群种公马之间有那种连接才成功怀孕的？”马尔福慢悠悠地反问。

“她的魔力非同寻常，你也一样。”斯特劳德淡淡地说。“根据某些理论，如果父母拥有这种程度的力量，就需要更强大的说服力才能制造出生命的火花。除非你能给出其他的解释。”

她定定地看着马尔福，而后者回以丝毫不带温度的目光。

赫敏肯定，斯特劳德确实怀疑马尔福做了些什么来干扰她的计划。

“行吧。”

“好极了。”斯特劳德无不得意地说。“毕竟，黑魔王非常渴望能提取那些记忆。如果一直没办法怀孕的话，我们就不得不考虑其他‘种公马’了。”

“在我印象里，如果要用魔法妊娠来解锁记忆，好像孩子的父亲必须得是摄神取念师吧？如果让其他人动手可能会导致流产。”马尔福的口气略带尖刻。

“确实如此。魔法遗传的相容性确实非常重要。但这并不代表摄神取念师必须是胎儿的父亲。比如，同父异母的兄弟姐妹，也一样能满足这个条件。我听说，你父亲可能会被召回英国。”

赫敏觉得自己浑身颤抖，喉咙发紧，好像快要吐出来似的。马尔福的表情没有闪烁，但他的脸色明显地变得苍白，即使透过模糊的视线，赫敏也能看得出来。

斯特劳德带着一股嘲弄的语气继续说道：“我倒是还没向黑魔王提过这个主意，但我知道他有多么渴望取得进展。如果未来有一天我不得不向他提出这个建议，我自己也会感到失望的。毕竟，作为一名科学家，我必须承认我非常好奇你们这两位如此强大的巫师会生出什么样的后代。但是……效忠黑魔王才是我的第一本分。所以，如果你们第六个月仍然失败的话，那我就真的别无选择，只能提供另外一种解决方案了。”

“当然，”马尔福的语气十分平静，但赫敏能听出其中的滔天怒意。“还有别的事吗？”

“没有别的了，将官长。感谢你能拨冗来此。”斯特劳德应道。

马尔福转过身，头也不回地消失在门口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [“滚。出。我。的。视。线。”](https://www.instagram.com/p/CK7buxqhHLS/?igshid=1srhy2ss9ofwg)由_knar.m_绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Cross-continental apparition. 此处根据原文想要表达和强调的意思，还是译作洲际幻影移形。后文同。


	21. 章·二十一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  温馨提示，叙述描写并非等同于作者的认可。本作采用第三人称有限视角，故此必然会涉及一些视觉曲解和被错过的、误会的事件。

赫敏惊恐万分地坐在体检台上。斯特劳德的羽毛笔在赫敏的档案文件上发出刺耳的摩擦声，与此同时，墙边仍然没完没了地传来单调的时钟嘀嗒声。

她觉得口干舌燥，嘴里似乎有一股酸味，挣扎着想要咽一口唾沫。她试着平稳地呼吸，却觉得喉咙仿佛闭合了一般。她只能浑身僵硬地坐在原地，努力不让自己因为想到要被交给卢修斯·马尔福而昏厥。

卢修斯·马尔福就是个疯子——比贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇疯得还要厉害。他总是破坏一切规则，肆意越界行动，却每次都能靠着巧舌诡辩保住性命。他原本可以痛快地杀死亚瑟·韦斯莱，却最终选择诅咒他，夺去了这位韦斯莱家顶梁柱的思想，再把他完好无损的身体丢给他的家人照顾和哀悼——他亲手把一个伟大慷慨的父亲变成了一个无助幼稚的影子。他还用一道可怕的坏死诅咒的变咒攻击了乔治，逼得赫敏不得不在乔治神智清醒的时候为他做大腿截肢以保全他的性命。他还当着赫敏的面，一边把罗恩浑身的血都变成了液铅，一边狰狞地狂笑不止。

赫敏觉得自己可能会晕倒，或者突然崩溃尖叫。她的头突突直跳，整个房间都在眼前飘摇。

她的身子开始摇晃。

“怎么了？”斯特劳德问。

赫敏瑟缩了一下。

“你——刚才威胁要把我交给卢修斯·马尔福。”赫敏说。

“我希望事情不会发展到那种地步。”斯特劳德淡淡地回答。

“如果真的到了那种地步呢？”

“那么，我们可以想办法进行监督，如果你担心卢修斯越界太过的话。不过很遗憾，这个月不能给你吃助孕剂了。我会送些魔药来，至少让情况变得容易些，也许还能提高你们成功的几率。”

赫敏陷入了沉默，不再说话。她觉得自己已经被精神上的压力逼出病了，甚至怀疑自己是不是正在自我毒害。

马尔福直到临近深夜才再次来到她的房间。她无精打采地看着他：他神情冷酷，下巴紧绷，眼神冰冷，但同时透着疲倦。他可能又去追捕凤凰社的最后一位成员了。又或许他是在担心他父亲突然发起疯来就不顾他的计划过早地杀了她。

她打量着他，试图从他的表情中找出一些蛛丝马迹——他究竟为什么要故意不让她怀孕。赫敏实在想不出个所以然。她在脑海里翻来覆去地思考，却找不到任何合理的解释。

她仔细考虑了各种可能性。

也许，他是因为一想到她会是他继承人的母亲就觉得反感，但赫敏对此表示怀疑。首当其冲的反面证据就是，除了把“泥巴种”当作她的名字，他几乎完全不关心血统纯度。他既没有把伏地魔的胜利看作是纯血优越性的证明，也没有把赫敏的监禁归咎于她肮脏的血统。每当谈及战争，他总是提到双方主要的差别在于理想主义和现实主义的对立。

赫敏的经验告诉她，偏执狂总是对自己偏执的对象有着过分且强迫性的关注。早年身在霍格沃茨的德拉科·马尔福只是盲目地对着他父亲的偏执鹦鹉学舌。而如今的德拉科·马尔福——赫敏完全不知道令他偏执的到底是什么。

假如阿斯托利亚说得没错的话，这个对象大约就是赫敏。

但赫敏不知道自己应该去相信什么。

马尔福总是能为他此前的种种行为给出合理解释和令人信服的理由。

可是他到底为什么不想让她怀孕？她无法想象这究竟会对他的哪一项计划有所帮助。

一直以来，她的确都是不想怀孕的，但现在，在知道为了确保她能怀孕，伏地魔和斯特劳德会做到什么地步之后……

她只要一想到那些事情就觉得反胃：想到马尔福要“不那么冷漠”地和她在床上“性交”，想到怀孕，又或者是因未能怀孕而被转移到卢修斯那里……

不会有什么好的选择，情况只会越来越糟，直到最终逼得她精神崩溃。

她无法停止思考这些问题。每当她想到这些所谓的选择，她都觉得自己下一刻就要大病一场。

马尔福对她的眼睛施了一道诊断咒，仔细地端详着那处。

“你现在能看见多少？”他问。

赫敏突然大笑了起来。

她已经不记得自己上一次笑是什么时候了，可能是好几年之前。但他的问题真的很有趣，甚至有些滑稽。

她生活中的一切都已经陷入了彻头彻尾的恐怖，可是不知为何，马尔福此时此刻的首要关注点竟然是她的视力。他把她囚禁在自己家里，奉命强奸她，居然还同时关心她的视力。

她实在忍不住，笑个不停，越来越歇斯底里。然后笑声变为了哭声。她不停地哭，整个身子都在床沿摇晃着。马尔福则一直站在一边，面无表情地盯着她。

过了二十分钟，她才终于停止了哭泣。然后她就坐在原处，一边抽噎一边伸手捂住眼睛，试着慢慢地呼吸。她觉得内心一片空虚，仿佛刚才已经把身体里的一切全部哭了出来，现在只剩下一副空荡荡的躯壳。

最后，她恢复了平静，只是偶尔喘口气。她双眼盯着地板，只希望自己能立刻死掉。

“感觉好点儿了？”

她嘴角微微抽搐，疲累地耸了耸肩。

“比‘好点’还差一点，和从前一样罢了。”她说完看着他的手，注意到他的手指微微抽动。她抬头看向他。

“这次你又是因为什么事情被折磨了？”她问。

他扯起一丝哂笑，将魔杖插进右臂的袖子中。“显然你最近都没怎么关注新闻。就算没有《预言家日报》的确认，人们也已经通过他们那种巨大的集体智慧得出了‘我就是将官长’的结论。”

这条消息瞬间勾起了她的好奇。“因为蒙塔古的事？”

他耸了耸肩。“可能与这个有关吧。但我怀疑更重要的是因为我出现在罗马尼亚，正巧与将官长到访的时间相吻合。欧洲其他一些国家的媒体受到的控制要比英国的少得多。只要一家报纸开始讨论这个，很快就一传十十传百了。现在，所有人都知道我是黑魔王的二把手了。当然，之前的匿名是为了保护我。”

“当然，”赫敏接道，“但你也为此受到了惩罚。”

“其他人全死了，”他语气冰冷，“而我只是受罚而已。”

“这么说，这次只是两分钟的钻心咒了？”赫敏尖刻地问。

“五分钟。”

赫敏紧盯着他，觉得自己的脸色已经吓得发白。而他却对她淡淡一笑。

“不用担心我，我好心的小治疗师。那已经十几天前的事了，我现在活得很好。”

然后他们同时停顿了一瞬。

“你为什么要杀蒙塔古？”她在床上连续躺了几天，心中一直在思索这个问题。如果他想杀蒙塔古，为什么那天晚上不立即动手？又为什么要在大庭广众面前这样做？

马尔福的嘴角勾了起来。“我还在想你什么时候会问这个呢。但我以为原因应该很明显，他蓄意公然地干扰、甚至危及我的任务，尽管我已经反复警告他不许以任何方式对你动手动脚，但他仍然死性不改。我本来可以做得更正式一些，但很遗憾，由于这次罗马尼亚的公务，我的时间不太够。”

“所以你就在圣芒戈杀了他？在候诊室中间？”她有些疑惑。

“事实上，我本来打算在他的病房动手，但他居然想逃，我就只好即兴发挥了。现在，如果你已经问完了，我想我们应该照例开始摄神取念环节了。”

他没有通过她的眼睛进入她的思想。赫敏并不知道到底有没有什么关于眼部受伤后使用摄神取念的治疗方面的文献，但马尔福显然决定不去冒这个险，于是他直接用自己的意识刺穿了她的头骨。

这比此前的几次都要疼一些。但在他强行侵入之后，疼痛便稍稍减轻。赫敏真希望能有什么方法，在他翻阅她的思想时能让自己抽离出来，但摄神取念术直接把施术者和受术者同时拖入了后者的脑海。马尔福看到哪里，赫敏也就跟到哪里。

思想中并没有解封什么新的记忆，有的仅是对那些老旧回忆的再复述，尤其是金妮哭泣的部分。赫敏好像每一晚都会梦到那一幕，每一次都是相同的场景和内容，每一回都在同一处地方戛然而止。

之后，他似乎犹豫了一会儿，才开始检查她近期的记忆。关于蒙塔古的，阿斯托利亚的，以及在他出现前和离开后斯特劳德问的那些问题。

当他抽离她的脑海时，赫敏觉得自己的意识好像已经崩塌了。再次经历这一切实在太过痛苦，她只能拼命地咬紧牙关，努力不让自己精神崩溃，直到她觉得牙齿可能会因此碎裂。

她翻过身子，紧紧蜷成一团。

马尔福几不可闻地叹了口气，但只是站在原地，什么也没说。又过了一会儿，她才听到他离开的脚步声。

她躺在床上，尽力不去想任何事情，希望自己能把思绪完全关闭。

恐惧就像一张裹尸布，将她整个人吞噬其中，全身都仿佛被鬼魅一般的寒意笼罩着。

她没有办法摆脱这种感觉，甚至懒得去尝试。

斯特劳德离开后的第二天，赫敏自春分以来头一次走出自己的房间。她一直在庄园北翼漫无目的地、沉默地徘徊游荡着，从一个房间走进另一个房间，又从一扇窗户走到另一扇窗户前。

随着左眼渐渐恢复，她也终于能看清周遭的事物，并发现春天已经在不知不觉中悄然降临在这座庄园里。那些寒冷灰暗的英格兰田园之中，开始有嫩绿的微光从枝桠的尖梢和深色的土壤中小心翼翼地探出头来。

看着春日之景在眼前徐徐蔓延，这感觉就像希望复苏了一般。

除了——赫敏的内心。那里如今空无一物，仿佛有人把手伸了进去，从她生命的核心之中取走了什么东西。曾经满是希望的地方，现在只剩下了无尽的痛苦与腐烂。

但是——春日依然很美。

面对这一番景象，赫敏惊讶地发现，这个世界上仍有如此美好和纯洁的东西。难以置信。

这并非理智上的感受。从理智上来说，赫敏确实明白，伏地魔的统治并不会抹去夜空中的繁星，也不会破坏斐波那契数列，更不会玷污春天的第一支番红花。真正让她感到惊讶的是，她竟然仍能用自己的双眼看到这种美。

生活中无处不在的那些冷酷和丑陋，在某种程度上已经让她以为，她所能看到所能触及的一切都将是冷酷而丑陋的。

她望向庭院之中——新的生命已经在春意中盎然焕发。赫敏的心里却有什么东西突然枯萎了下去。

如果她有了一个孩子……那一定是个完美无瑕、纤尘不染的生命，肌肤白净、细滑、粉嫩，眼神里是无尽的信任，期待世界以善良回赠它。只要有任何人向它伸出手，它也同样会将手伸向他。那会是一个漂亮的孩子，如春天一样般纯粹，如夏天一般甜美。

但是之后——它就会被带走。而赫敏会死。她的孩子会被母亲撇下，受训，受伤，内心不断扭曲，直到变成另一个像马尔福、阿斯托利亚还有其他所有食死徒一样的怪物。

赫敏仓皇地逃离了面前那扇窗户，走向北翼内侧的其他房间——没有窗户的房间。她不愿再去想春天、生命、孩子、美丽，还有善良。

她不愿再去想那些曾经存在、现在却已经被摧毁的美好事物，又或者是那些仍然存在的美好。它们已经将恐惧变成了一种更严酷的解脱，最终让一切的思考、呼吸和生活都变得无比痛苦。

如果，一个人只要求死的心意足够强烈，他就能如愿的话，那该有多好。

她吃不下东西。甚至连水都咽不下去。当斯特劳德的注意事项便条连同五剂魔药被送来时，她也毫不犹豫地把它们一股脑塞进浴室的柜子里。

恐惧日复一日、越来越紧地缠绕在她的心头。她知道，自己下一次的排卵期越来越近了。

这一天，马尔福出乎她意料地突然走进她的房间，她几乎哭了出来。

他凝视着她，神情紧绷得几乎开裂。

她仿佛触电一般猛地站起身来，而后又僵在原地。

两人之间有一瞬间的沉默。马尔福看上去似乎比以往任何时候都不自在。

“我觉得提前告诉你只会让情况更糟。”马尔福一边解释，一边仍然注视着她。

“我——还没有准备好……”她嗫嚅着，从他身上移开目光。

“你每天早上都洗淋浴，我又不需要你洗得太多。”他厉声说道，朝她走近。

显然，那幅肖像仍在将她的一切行动一五一十地汇报给他。

赫敏一动不动地站在原地盯着他，感觉就像回到了自己第一次去他房间的那个晚上——她尽量控制自己不要发抖，想着是不是应该走过去躺在床上。

他会想让她躺在床边还是中间？

他从袍子里拿出一只小瓶递给她，同时命令道：“喝掉。”

她接了过去，瞧了瞧瓶中魔药的稠度和颜色——缓和剂[1]。然后她拔开了软木塞。

他看着她将魔药咽了下去。

她觉得魔药已经开始起作用了：她的下颌和肩膀放松了下来，颅骨底部那股扭曲的紧张感也减轻了。在过去的十二天里，她的胃一直如绳结一般越拧越紧，现在终于得到了一丝缓解。

赫敏服下缓和剂的同时，马尔福又将手伸入长袍，拿出了第二剂魔药。赫敏吃惊地看着他将那瓶魔药吞了下去。

但这似乎不像是缓和剂。如果要说有什么不同之处的话，那就是马尔福在服用后，面色反而变得更加紧绷和愤怒了。

是性欲魔药吗？赫敏根本没想过马尔福也会喝下什么东西。他之前一直都会喝吗？除了第一次，其余那二十几个晚上，赫敏完全没有看他一眼。不过即使如此，他也可能在她背对着他的时候喝下什么东西。

他为什么会需要魔药？斯特劳德对他的评价可是“完美”、“超常”。

大概他是真的不喜欢强奸。

“我——？我是不是——？我应该躺在床中间还是床沿？”赫敏强迫自己问出了口。

他目不转睛地盯着她。

“中间。”良久之后，他才短促地说道。“毕竟，我被要求‘不要那么冷漠’。”

赫敏转过身，面向她的床。

她的床。

她每天晚上都睡在这里。

这是她所拥有的，唯一能带给她慰藉和安全感的地方。

她的床。

她还能——去哪里呢？如果比起他的父亲，她宁愿面对他，那这还能算是强奸吗？

她咬紧嘴唇，艰难地咽了一口唾沫，缓缓走向床边，努力不让自己哭出来。

她在床沿坐下，挪到床中间，强迫自己后仰躺下。过了片刻，马尔福朝她走了过来。

他已经脱下了外袍，身上只穿着一件衬衫和一条长裤。

他一走近，她便瞬间紧张起来，感觉自己的下巴又开始紧绷，只能尽量控制牙齿不要打颤。他向她靠近时，她拼命忍着，不让自己过度呼吸，睁大的双眼已经满是惊恐。

她的样子似乎引起了他的注意。

“闭上眼睛就好，”他的声音很低，“我不会弄疼你的。”

她强迫自己闭上眼睛，感觉到床垫在身下起伏，然后试图集中精力调整呼吸的节奏。她能闻到他身上的味道——当她强自压抑着不让自己过度呼吸时，一股森林泥土的气息忽然扑鼻而来。

短暂地停顿之后，她感觉到他把她的长袍推到一边，身体来到了她的双腿之间。

她的双腿之间。就像蒙塔古那样。

那些锋利，冰冷的碎石。

啜泣声从她紧咬的牙关中逸了出来。她一阵瑟缩，身体紧张得开始发抖，双手紧紧攥成拳头，感觉到指甲都不断地嵌进手掌之中。

“我不会弄疼你。”马尔福在她的左耳边轻声说道。

她微微点了点头以示回答。比卢修斯好多了。天哪——她甚至想都不敢想。她的身体猛地一抽，又强忍下了一声呜咽，试图让自己放松下来。

“呼吸——就好。”他在她的耳边说道。

她听见他低声念出润滑咒，下一刻便沉下身子进入了她。

她尽力将注意力集中在呼吸上，强迫自己将注意力集中于感受胸腔的扩张和收缩，或是指甲嵌入掌心的痛楚。

她能感觉到马尔福轻浅的呼吸拂过她的脸颊，能闻到他衣服上雪松油的味道。还有他压在她身上的重量。他在她体内的粗长。

她一点也不想感受这些。而她不得不去感受。他无处不在地环绕着她。感受到他在她身体里，感受到他覆在她身上，那么真实，避无可避。她没有办法像从前伏在桌子上那样将自己的思想抽离出去。

她想求他停下来。

**比卢修斯好。比卢修斯好多了。**

可她只想让这一切都停下来。

她并不是有意的——但她能感觉到泪水从眼角滑落，尽管她已经强忍着不要在他身下哭泣。

最后，他的动作忽然一顿，接着伴随着一声低吼射了出来。

下一刻，他迅速抽离她的身体，从床边退开。

赫敏睁开眼睛，仍然维持着原来的姿势躺在床上，试着让呼吸平稳下来。她听见浴室里传出了呕吐声。

然后是马桶冲水的声音，再是水龙头的流水声——持续了好几分钟。

她努力使自己镇静下来，不去想她此刻不能动弹的事实，也不去想刚刚发生的事情。

他已经尽可能地考虑周到了。

这确实很奇怪。他明明是如此的冷酷、漠然、嗜杀，大庭广众之下将一个活人开膛破肚都不会眨一下眼，但强奸却触及了他的底线。

事后他总是会呕吐吗？还是说，因为这一次他不得不看着她，所以情况比之前更糟？

也许，是他认识的某个人出了什么事。某个他曾在乎、关心的人。这或许也和他能毫无顾忌使用杀戮咒的能力有关。

待他终于从浴室里出来时，脸上绷紧的神情似乎已经消失了，就好像他已经无法再保持那幅模样一般。他脸色煞白，疲惫不堪，看上去比她之前任何时候所见的样子都要痛苦。

此前，他在事情完成之后总是片刻都不停留，在她能看到他之前便离开房间。也许那些时候他也是这样难受。

他似乎——很在意她。他并没有直接问她什么，而是在房间另一头仔细打量着她。

“对不起。”话音一落，她才意识到自己说了什么，随即眨了下眼睛。

她为什么要向马尔福道歉？刚才那句话就仿佛有自己的意志一般，不受控制地脱口而出。他闻言惊讶地望着她。她努力组织语言，试图澄清。

“我不该哭的。你不是——”她顿住，一瞬间不知道该怎么形容他。不是最糟糕的强奸犯吗？

“这一切——只是——让我想起蒙塔古。”她最后说道，瞥开目光。

“但愿明天能容易些。”他语气生硬地说完，将自己的长袍召唤回手边，一言不发地大步离开。

赫敏依旧躺在那里，看着时钟的分针在表盘上慢慢转动。十分钟早已过去，她仍是一动不动。也许，如果她等得再久一点，她就会怀孕，然后她就再也不必躺在那里忍受着被——

她不知道该怎么形容马尔福对她所做的事。

虽然，从一般概念和场景的角度来看，这确实可以被归类为“强奸”，但她觉得这个词语与所发生的事实并不完全相符。这不是做爱，不是上床，不是交合，不是发生关系，甚至不能算是“占有”。交配——这也许是一种符合前几个月状态的说法，在他还用桌子的时候。但如今——对他们任何一人来说，这个不带任何主观感情的临床术语，都已经不足以形容这种过于真实的、相连的、痛苦的现状了。

没有一个词语能准确地形容它。

她由衷地希望这一辈子都不要再被任何男人碰。她不愿去想明天马尔福又会来到这里重复一切的事实。

这个关于未来的念头在她整个脑海里飞快地盘旋打转，让她恐惧得几乎反胃。然而，只要一想到以后可能不是——

她可以忍受马尔福。但她觉得自己绝对忍受不了卢修斯。

她翻过身，躺在床褥上睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [“闭上眼睛就好。”](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAd2ozsBpCI/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由Dralamy绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] 原文为calming draught，即镇定剂。但根据用药场景及药效描述，此处应该为缓和剂（Draught of Peace）。本章及后续章节中，作者曾多次将两种魔药名混淆使用，但这实际上是两种不同的魔药，前者针对精神崩溃，后者针对焦虑。为避免误解，本译文在往后的相似语境中均译作缓和剂，并不再添加额外注释。


	22. 章·二十二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  温馨提示，叙述描写并非等同于作者的认可。本作采用第三人称有限视角，故此必然会涉及一些视觉曲解和被错过的、误会的事件。

第二天早上，赫敏吃力地从床上爬了起来，去到走廊里那间有花洒的浴室中开始淋浴。热水在她四周飞溅，这是她所能做到的最能让身体感到舒适的事情。

她合上双眼，一动不动地站在原地，最后滑坐在地上，抱着双膝，紧紧闭着眼睛，努力不去回想前一天晚上发生的事情。

她继续专心洗浴。

显然，魔法在许多方面都被严重低估了，源源不断的热水供应大概就是其中之一。水温从来不会下降，水流也从来不会耗尽，就这样倾泻而下冲到她的身上。就算她在这里淋上一整天，花洒里流出的水也依然是温热的。

过了许久，她终于强迫自己关掉水龙头，走出淋浴间来到潮湿的浴室中央，试图集中意志力擦干身体。

她从未感到如此没有动力，就连“生存”都仿佛变成了一条不公平的要求。

赫敏愿意付出一切代价，只要能有一本书可以读——除了报纸，什么都行。她已经对新闻感到无比厌烦。

也许，她会出门散散步。自春分以后，她还没有去过户外。她不知道自己还能否再次走近那些树篱。不过，她或许可以沿着其中的某条小径走一走，看一看树上新长出的嫩芽，数一数已经开出花苞的水仙，或者做些别的事情。

她裹着浴巾走出浴室，穿过冰冷的走廊回到自己的房间，从衣柜里拿出一套新的长袍。

她把衣服平摊在床上，解开浴巾，低头打量着自己的身体。

先前蒙塔古留下的那些伤痕已经完全消失了，但右胸内侧仍然有一处疤痕。

赫敏若有所思地用手指轻轻抚摸着那里。这一处疤痕非常深，也许得用一道更特别的治疗咒语才能修复。伤疤周围的一整块区域都有一种略略紧绷的感觉。

当初的伤一定极深，受损的已经不仅是皮下组织。一般的治疗魔咒都是针对皮肤和肌肉的修复，也许确实有一种专门用来修复乳房组织的咒语，但赫敏一时想不起来。她闭上眼睛，试着回想自己究竟有没有学习过这个。

她想起了一本又厚又重的治疗咒语书。曾经有好几年的时间，她都用咒语把它缩成口袋大小，然后随身携带。书页上到处都沾上了血迹和魔药，因为许多时候，她都没有时间去清理那些污渍，于是它们就那样渗进了书页里。书中最重要的部分都因为翻阅多次而卷了角，多到根本数不清，空白处写满了她的笔记。

这是邓布利多死后，她买的第一样东西。她记起了那天在霍格沃茨礼堂里，一只体型硕大的猫头鹰飞了进来，将包裹丢进了她的怀里。

彼时，其他所有人都在讨论重启DA的活动、购买黑魔法防御术的书籍，但赫敏已经开始学习治疗。这就是一切殊途的开始，她和抵抗军中其他同龄人之间的裂隙自此慢慢扩大。

他们在练习铁甲咒和昏迷咒的时候，她则找到了庞弗雷夫人，请求她教导自己。

白天的大部分时间，她都和庞弗雷夫人呆在一起，将这位校医传授的每一句治疗咒语和高级诊断咒语都熟记于心，同时学习其他需要注意的症状和体征。

治疗咒语的施放是一项对精细度要求极高的工作——不容丝毫差错。它需要施咒者排除一切干扰，专注于治疗，以细致入微的控制力引导魔法，确认正确的咒语，针对所面临的症状调整音调的变化，然后精准无误地施咒。

治疗师并不像麻瓜医生那样使用手术刀，但从魔法的角度来说，治疗工作对于魔杖动作的精细度要求几乎与手术刀相差无几。

赫敏曾经背诵过一张又一张的人体解剖图，让自己记住每一处细节，以训练在面诊时仅凭双眼观察就能快速诊断的能力，以及将伤者身上所有的相关信息拼凑在一起从而找出症结的效率。

到了晚上，她便前往地窖，跟着斯内普学习魔药。

一整天学习的部分都结束后，她会缩在图书馆的一处小角落里，翻看一本又一本书，帮哈利寻找他可能用得上的咒语，直到不知不觉间睡了过去。

慢慢地，她与朋友们都疏远了。

邓布利多死后，他们义愤填膺，但同时仍保持乐观，始终被一种代表坚定信念的火焰驱使着行动。然而对于赫敏来说，就算早在那个时候，她的心里也无法容下这样的火焰。她所了解的知识和技能越多，她对战争的信心似乎就越小。其他人似乎完全没有意识到，要让大家活下来是一件多么困难的事情。

她无法对其他人的乐观心绪产生共情，这让他们非常生气。她可是哈利的朋友啊，她为什么就是不肯相信他？她为什么那么执着于让每个人都感到害怕？她觉得自己比其他人都聪明吗？她甚至连守护神咒都再也用不出来了。如果她多花些时间练习黑魔法防御术，也许她就不会这么病态了。

并非是他们没有认真对待这场战争，只是他们的视角变狭窄了而已。在他们眼中，这就是一场光明与黑暗、善良与邪恶的较量，而光明总会获胜。那些故事和史书里不都是这么写的吗？诚然，一定会有人牺牲，但这一切都是为了他们忠于的事业和信仰，他们死得其所，毫无畏惧。

最终，赫敏再也不对他们说些什么，只是拿着她的书静静地离开。就算告诉他们“史书永远是由赢家书写的”这一事实，那又能改变什么？就算告诉他们，在麻瓜世界里一样有许多的战争，而生命只不过是另一种形式的弹药，除了在身后留下白纸黑字的伤亡名单和成排的坟冢之外没有丝毫意义，那又能改变什么呢？

或许，他们确实需要相信些什么来支撑自己吧。但赫敏不能这样做。她必须时刻做好准备。于是她埋头于治疗、魔药和书本，直到魔法部倒台，战争正式打响。

她匆匆被送往法国学习，没过多久便因为法国情势急转直下而转移至阿尔巴尼亚。然后是丹麦。再然后是——奥地利？不对。

在奥地利之前，她还去过别的地方吗？感觉这些记忆之间有一处缺口，其中一片模糊。赫敏努力想拨开那片迷雾。她一定是在哪里学习。但那会是哪里呢？她又为什么独独忘了这一处？她强迫自己的思想朝着那片模糊的方向前进，然而依旧是一片朦胧。一盏散发着微弱金色光亮的灯。灰尘。旧报纸的气味。干燥的。绿色的。还有安然躺在她手心里的、那条细项链。

没有别的了。她又用尽全力再试了一次，但是那些记忆直接从她脑海中消失了。现在她什么也不记得了。

就像她想不起修复乳房组织的咒语一样。

她对自己轻轻叹了口气。

记忆的缺失让她愈发感到不安。

有时候，她甚至不确定自己是否知道战时的 **她** 是个什么样的人。她只记得自己是一名治疗师。只是一名治疗师，以及一名魔药师。

但从某个时候起，她已经偏离了原先的那个自己。她不知道这一切是怎么发生的，又是何时发生的。

她什么时候变成了伏地魔口中的危险人物？那个把半座监狱炸为平地、烧着了满天的摄魂怪、还用带毒的刀刺伤了格雷厄姆·蒙塔古的人？

赫敏完全不知道那个版本的自己是从哪里来的。她实在很难相信曾经有过这样一个人。

那个神秘的女巫似乎已经被埋葬在霍格沃茨的黑暗之中。如果没有从伏地魔、马尔福以及蒙塔古那里得到的二手信息，赫敏根本无法想象这样一个人的存在。如果她身上没有那么多无法解释的伤疤，她大概会认为他们全都在说谎。

她低头看了看左手腕，用指尖抚摸着胸骨和锁骨上零散的银白色伤疤，以及第七和第八根肋骨之间那道细长的疤痕。

斯特劳德说过，她的神游状态既不是精神分裂也不是多重人格，但赫敏却觉得事实就是这样。因为那个名叫赫敏·格兰杰的女巫——就像她自己所知道的那样——绝不会为了闯进监狱而把半座建筑夷为平地，同时杀死了其中无数的人，就算是为了金妮，她也不会这么做。赫敏绝对不会在一次营救任务中把其他不相干的人变成间接的牺牲品。她也根本不知道怎么去点燃满天的摄魂怪。她甚至从没有随身携带过任何带毒的刀具，更不用说学会如何用它去伤人。

她脑海里的信息和认知有一处巨大的空洞，她不知道该怎样调和。

她穿上长袍，走下楼梯，在游廊的大门前摇摆不定。外面的空气已经变得温暖，散发着土壤肥沃的气息，还带着淡淡的甜香。目光所及之处，有一座巨大的水仙和鸢尾花坛，这些花草似乎是前两周才刚刚长出来的。鸟儿们就在这样一片温暖的春意中肆意歌唱。

仿佛趁着赫敏躺在她那间昏暗卧室的那些时间里，外面的世界已经发生了天翻地覆的变化。大自然揭开了冬季留给它的面纱，不再如以前那样与赫敏生命中的寒冷阴郁形影相吊。世界将她独自抛在了身后，它已经重获生机，而赫敏却依然被困在这座冰冷刺骨、死气沉沉的牢笼里。

她转身走了回去。

她不想感受到春天的悸动跳跃于肌肤之上，或流淌于血脉之间。她也不愿体验到生命的活力环绕于身体之外，或充斥于内心之中。

托普茜在晚饭前来到了她的房间。

“你现在必须做好准备。”小精灵尖着嗓子对她说。

这比马尔福以往会来的时间要早了好几个小时。赫敏不知道究竟是什么原因导致了这样的改变。对她来说，任何意料之外的事情都只会让情况变得更糟。她害怕得浑身发冷。

她走进浴室洗澡，然后用颤抖的双手抓着毛巾擦干身子。她想起了斯特劳德之前送来的魔药。昨天晚上她太过紧张，把它们全部忘在脑后了。

穿好衣服后，她从浴室柜子里拿出一小瓶魔药。这不是缓和剂，无论是颜色还是稠度都是她所不熟悉的。她轻轻嗅了嗅，发现气味十分浓烈，还带着些柑橘和胡椒的味道。她在指尖上滴了一滴，送进嘴里尝了尝，味蕾感到一阵温暖和淡淡的甜味。

她在原地等了一会儿，发现自己不再因为焦虑而感到那么冷了。

她将整瓶魔药喝了下去，感觉到一阵热流顺着喉咙涌进食道，然后到达胃部。随后，那股热流似乎由内而外散发了开来，遍布她的全身。

皮肤突然刺痛起来，变得格外敏感。赫敏愣了一瞬，下一刻便惊恐得倒抽一口气，跌跌撞撞地向前走去，瞪大眼睛盯着镜子。她的脸颊涨得通红，眼睛睁得大大的，正仔细端详着自己的倒影。她用手捂住嘴，踉踉跄跄地退了回去。

斯特劳德给了她一剂性欲魔药。

赫敏努力让自己镇定下来，想尽力消除魔药带来的灼烧一般的影响，却同时想要放声大哭。

怎么会发生这种事情呢。

没有比这更残忍的了。

赫敏双手止不住地发抖，试图想出一些解决办法来中和药效。她抓起洗脸池边的杯子，灌满自来水，大口大口、一杯接着一杯地喝下去，希望能把魔药从身体里冲走。但是没有用。体内的热流不断往下身涌去，直冲她的小腹。

她脚步不稳地走回卧室，完全想不通斯特劳德为什么要这么做。

惩罚马尔福对于繁育计划的干涉是一回事，但是设计赫敏让她自愿服下性欲魔药——这种毫无人性的残酷简直令人发指。

赫敏摇摇晃晃地爬到床上，闭上眼睛仰面躺下。也许，只要她保持不动弹，再集中注意力，就会感觉好一些。

房门被打开的咔哒声让她浑身一缩。

她睁开眼睛，发现马尔福就站在门边，冰冷紧绷的神色和前晚如出一辙。他解开外袍的系扣，耸了耸肩，袍子便滑了下去。

他一边注视着她一边穿过房间向她走近，将外袍搭在床沿，低头看着她。

“你还要再来一瓶缓和剂吗？”他问。

缓和剂或许确实会有帮助——赫敏在心里盘算着——这也许能缓解这种灼烧一般的生理反应。于是她猛地点点头，坐起身来。

她从他手里接过药瓶时，他的手指在她的手上轻轻擦过的触感，令她咬着舌头才不至于喘息出声。

她拔掉瓶塞，一口将魔药吞了下去。与此同时，马尔福也喝下了他自己的魔药。

然而，缓和剂让状况变得更糟。她身体的症状没有得到丝毫缓解，反而愈加放松了下来。她本想把药瓶递回给他，却手上一滑，让小瓶掉在了床上。

她双手捂住嘴，眼泪夺眶而出。马尔福紧盯着她。

“怎么了？”他问道。

“斯特劳德治疗师送来了五瓶魔药，说是——能让情况变得容易些。”她边说边抹掉脸上的泪水，定定地盯着床上的被子。“昨天我忘记了……但今天晚上，我在你来之前喝了一瓶。我还以为那是缓解焦虑的药，还特意事先测试了一滴的药效……但我没办法用咒语去分析成分，所以我就直接喝掉了……可是——”她哽咽了一下，“那居然是一种催情药。”

房间里顿时一片死寂。

“你简直是个白痴！”马尔福终于吼出了声，“问都不问就把药喝下去？！”

赫敏一阵瑟缩。

“上次我问你要给我喝什么药的时候，你纯粹出于恶意把它硬灌进我嘴里。难道这次我就该假设情况会有所不同吗？”

马尔福沉默了。可是他的愤怒依旧显而易见。他站在那里，怒视着她，周身的空气就像火焰周围的热浪一般，几乎扭曲了他身体边缘的轮廓。

“你简直是个白痴。”他最终又重复了这句话。

赫敏只想把自己蜷成一团。

身体里那股燥热让她心烦意乱，她觉得浑身上下又热又敏感，却又觉得极度的空虚。她想要被触碰。已经很久没有人触碰过她了……

**不。不。不。**

她颤抖着深吸了一口气。“你能再等一会儿，晚点再做吗？我相信过几个小时就会好的。”

“不行。我临时接到命令，今晚要去法国，所以我才会提早过来，明天我也要很晚才会回到庄园。”马尔福答道。

赫敏轻轻抽泣了一声。

“好吧。”她哽咽着，强迫自己躺回床上。“那——做就是了。”

她紧紧闭上眼睛，试图集中注意力，从一千开始倒数，每次减数翻倍。

**减一。**

**九百九十九。**

**减二。**

**九百九十七。**

**减四。**

**九百九十三。**

**减八。**

**九百八十五。**

她感觉到马尔福把她的袍子推到一边，不禁浑身发抖。

**减十六。**

**九百七十九。** [1]

**减三十二。**

马尔福渐渐靠近她核心的手指突然打断了她对减法的专注。她猛地睁开眼睛，发出一声压抑的呻吟。

马尔福低下头，望着她那双因为惊恐而睁大的双眼。

她抬头看着他。她以前从来没有把他看作一个性感的人。尽管过去五个月里他一直让她趴在桌子上，但是他身上“性”的部分似乎从未真正引起过她的注意。他冷酷且危险，也确实长得好看——但这只是客观美学上的形容，就像一尊大理石雕像。而不是某种体内流淌着热血的活物。不是她想与之有什么身体接触的东西。

她从来没有、从来没有想要被他以任何方式触碰。

可是现在……她只想感受他的唇贴着她的，感受他的手抚在她身上，感受昨天晚上她拼命想要摆脱的他的重量——她想要感受到一切，感受他沉下身子压着她、进入她。

下身近乎沸腾的兴奋感让她的大脑完全麻木。她以前从来没有觉得她会需要什么东西进入她的身体。但现在她躺在那里，只觉得如果他再不碰她，她就要尖叫起来。

她没有想过第二晚会比第一晚更糟。而事实上它比第一晚还要糟糕成千上万倍。

她强迫自己再次闭紧双眼，这样她就不会再去凝视他的脸，不会再去把那些她以前从没注意到的、关于他的细节一点一滴地记在心里。他脸上近乎透明的绒毛，突出的颧骨，瞳孔里折射出的光芒，薄薄的嘴唇，洁白的牙齿，下颚精细的线条，还有那向下消失在黑色衬衫领口里的、肤色苍白的喉咙……

“开始吧。”她强忍着不让身体开始蠕动，几乎哭了出来。

片刻之后，她便感觉到他挤进了她的入口，滑入了她的身体，于是她立刻抬起腰臀，只希望让他更加深入。

她用双手紧捂住脸，试图将思想抽离身体，然而她只能对着掌心不停地喘息着，感觉身心都已经被摧毁殆尽。

她不住地发抖。

她满脑子想的都是她有多希望他能动起来，越快越好，越用力越好。

呜咽声不断从她的喉咙里溢出，而她根本没有将之压抑住的意志。她僵硬地控制着自己颤抖的身体，尽量不要表现出任何反应。

可是，身体里欲望愈发强烈。她咬紧嘴唇，拒绝屈服。

只要坚持就好。他很快就会射精，然后一切就结束了。她可以让那该死的魔药继续留在身体里，让它自己烧尽。当他的顶端触及她的尽头，他抽插的幅度开始变得越来越大，力道也越来越猛。他微微加快了速度，而她拼命地咬住舌头，努力保持不动。

然后——

她发出了一声绝望的呜咽。

她整个人都在他身下开始痉挛。她感到自己紧紧包裹住了他。他又冲刺了数次，继而随着一声痛苦的低吼浑身颤抖起来。

没过一会儿，他便猛地抽离了她。她还没来得及完全睁开眼睛，就看到他扯过床边的外袍，直接幻影移形离开了房间。在他消失的前一刻，她看到了他的脸——面色煞白，仿佛快要晕倒。

她躺在床上哭泣着，头脑渐渐地清醒了过来。现实如同苦涩的毒药一般，慢慢地渗入、侵蚀了她，她这才意识到刚才都发生了些什么。

就在刚才，她经历了她记忆中的第一次性高潮。

她不知道，自己被送给马尔福之前到底还是不是处女。如果她不是，那么关于失去贞操的记忆也只是她脑海中丢失的众多细节之一。对于她的大脑来说，选择保护这段记忆实在是件很奇怪的事情。所以很有可能，她在战争期间完全没有性生活。

这一切都像是外来之物一般。没有任何迹象表明她的身体对这些事情是感到熟悉的。

性欲魔药显然改变了某些事情。她害怕这是一种永久性的改变，也害怕自己身体里之前一直沉睡的那一面被这些生理性入侵所唤醒。

之后的十分钟，赫敏一动不动地躺在那里。

时限终于过去后，她起身走进浴室，从柜子里拿出剩下的所有魔药，把它们全部倒进洗脸池，然后将瓶子扔进了垃圾桶。

抬起头时，她看见了那幅肖像，那幅总是在望着她，总是沉默不语的肖像。

赫敏冲着她苦笑一声，跌坐在地上。

肖像里那位肤色白皙的年轻女巫正注视着赫敏。

赫敏觉得浑身发冷，好像快要休克了。她把自己紧紧蜷成一团，双手抱着膝盖，试图呼吸。

她快要疯了。

她快要疯了。

她坚持不下去了。她甚至不知道自己为什么还要坚持下去。为什么她当初不在霍格沃茨监狱里就让自己屈服呢？

相比之下，马尔福庄园只有更糟。

她低头把脸埋进掌心。她能感觉到自己和马尔福的体液还在她的大腿上流淌。

她在地板上睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 经我与原作者确认，此处是故意为之。赫敏受到生理影响，计算开始出错。正确答案本应为969。


	23. 章·二十三

**赫敏正站在蜘蛛尾巷的厨房里。她慢慢地转过身，看见了满屋子的笔记本、准备好的原料和冒着气泡的魔药。**

**赫敏注意到一锅魔药在角落里闪烁着光亮，于是停止环视走了过去。螺旋形的蒸汽不断从魔药表面腾升起来。她偷偷凑过去闻了闻。有些辛辣，还有橡木苔的泥土味，雪松的烟熏味，氧化树叶粉末的味道，还有羊皮纸——不对。她又闻了闻。是纸莎草。**

**她立刻退开，瞥了一眼周围的坩锅。**

**“你熬制的爱情魔药种类可真够多的。”她边说边看着西弗勒斯，他正弯着腰查看一处正在沸腾的坩锅。**

**“黑魔王的新计划。他突然来了兴致想把爱情魔药做成武器。”西弗勒斯边说边冷笑着看着他正在处理的那锅浑浊的、冒着气泡的液体。**

**赫敏觉得自己浑身的血都凉了。“这有可能吗？”**

**西弗勒斯耸了耸肩，淡淡一笑。“我对此表示怀疑，同时也没什么研究的动力。所以，答案大概是否定的。我相信这只是他心血来潮的想法，并不是他真正感兴趣的东西。我正在起草一份全面的报告，以备他问起。而且，我选择在自己家里而不是在魔药实验室里研究，就是为了确保没有其他人提出任何突破性的想法。”**

**赫敏四下环顾着房间，认出了十种爱情魔药和几种催情药，另外还有十五种似乎仍在实验阶段。**

**“能被用作武器的爱情魔药，究竟是什么样的？”**

**“拥有强大的力量，并且不需要反复服用。我觉得他是在想象用这种魔药进行审讯。”**

**“这——太下流了。”赫敏终于说道。**

**“确实。幸运的是——又或许不幸的是，他认为苏塞克斯那边还有其他更紧迫的事情需要关注。”**

* * *

赫敏醒了过来，发现自己仍躺在浴室冰冷的地面上。她继续躺着不动。若说满心的抑郁情绪能带来什么好处的话，那就是它至少能让她睡得更轻松些。她的身体似乎完全放弃了。那些她花了几个月的时间培养起来的愤怒已经消失，这令她感到筋疲力尽无精打采，仿佛整个身体都过于沉重，连在地面上走动都无法做到。

在这种绝望的状态下，她可以把一天的大部分时间全都睡过去。

她从地上爬起来走回卧室，钻回床上，抱着被子紧紧裹住自己。

甚至，她的大脑也感到无比疲累倦怠，仿佛简单的思考都要消耗大量的精力。

她瞥了一眼墙上的时钟。已经接近晚上九点了。一只盛着晚餐的托盘就放在椅子旁边，但赫敏一点胃口也没有。

她想知道马尔福为什么要去法国。大概又是为了杀更多的人吧。

他是会带上面具，还是以真面目示人？她很想知道他施放杀戮咒时究竟是什么样子。大多数人处在那种情形下，五官都会扭曲成一幅令人作呕的鬼脸，伏地魔也不例外。但是马尔福——他的仇恨和愤怒是如此的冰冷。也许，他的样子应该和杀死蒙塔古的时候差不多。

赫敏有些怀疑，他之前是不是故意暴露自己就是将官长的事实。

如果马尔福想从伏地魔手中夺权，他就需要让别人知道他的身份。让他们知道，同时也让他们畏惧。所谓的被媒体和公众“揭穿”，也许只是一种经过精心算计的、意料之内的风险，他打赌伏地魔需要这样一个公众人物在他身体日渐衰弱时维持他的统治。如果罗马尼亚的局势真如他们所说的那样动荡，那么伏地魔现在就不能杀死马尔福——纵使真的想，他也不能这么做。否则势必会留下一处巨大的权力真空，动摇整个食死徒的军心，进而让欧洲巫师界有机会反抗并重获自由。

放眼整个伏地魔的军队，再没有人能与马尔福比肩。伏地魔在各个地方政府都有自己的人，但马尔福却是他在整个欧洲大陆上唯一有形的倚仗。

黑魔王手下最强大的将军——这是阿斯托利亚的原话。做了好几年的将军——这是马尔福自己的原话。

赫敏疑惑地顿住思绪。马尔福在战争期间是个将军吗？

她并不记得马尔福做过将军。邓布利多死后，她对他的记忆可谓寥寥无几。此前她以为他在食死徒中地位不断攀升是发生在战争末期，但这也许是错的。战争快结束的时候，抵抗军很难获得什么可靠的消息，赫敏自己也没有参加多数凤凰社的战略会议。她一定漏掉了什么细节。

马尔福身上有太多太多令她费解的地方。他的力量。他的目的。他那具有讽刺意味的治疗天赋。他洲际幻影移形的能力。

一种被用作惩罚的仪式……

赫敏在心里反复思考着这个谜团。

这大概就是伏地魔之前所说的，马尔福“上一次”让他非常失望时发生的吧。赫敏想知道那究竟是种什么样的仪式。黑魔法仪式通常会侵蚀巫师的身体和精神，但马尔福看上去毫发无损——这实在很可疑，甚至有些不自然。

事实上，当她进一步深入思考这个问题时，她发现马尔福能保持如今这般的神志清醒实属不可思议。

考虑到他自己所用过的、以及伏地魔在他身上施放过的黑魔法数量，他应该早就中毒不治了。除非他把其余所有的时间全部花在接受净化仪式上，否则他的身体健康不可能不受任何影响。

当初，赫敏第一次走进伏地魔所在的大厅时就觉得浑身难受，马尔福却对此毫不在意，而且他肯定每周都要去那里好几次。任何人都无法对黑魔法的影响保持免疫。那就像毒品一样让人上瘾，又同时侵蚀身心。

直至死亡。

黑巫师们总是倾向于使用越来越多、越来越强的黑魔法，直到他们像伏地魔那样被黑魔法侵蚀，或者像卢修斯和贝拉特里克斯那样陷入疯癫。

但马尔福毫发无损，无论身体还是精神都是——纯净的。

而且他还能幻影移形穿过整个大陆。

这怎么可能呢？

赫敏在脑海里一遍又一遍地发问，最后终于放弃。她所掌握的信息太少，无法在此基础上作任何猜测。

于是她转而思考另一个问题。

她不知道自己与这一切有什么关联。不管马尔福有什么样的计划，她似乎都被牵扯其中。马尔福如此认真地照顾她、养着她，以至于她无法为此找到第二种解释。赫敏原以为他只是按照命令行事，但现在，她开始强烈怀疑他的意图远不止于此。他似乎已经全身心地投入到她身上。他凝视着她的眼神里有一种化不开的浓烈，几乎是不可否认的。她对他，或他的计划，都至关重要。

那么，“让赫敏怀孕”又究竟与这个计划有什么冲突？

他讨厌强奸她，似乎对此没有半分兴趣，更没有半分意愿。这种事情几乎逼得他难受作呕。那么，他也是真的不希望她尽快怀孕吗？

除非，这和她的记忆有关。魔法妊娠能解锁记忆充其量只是条理论。但如果马尔福怀疑她某些被封锁的记忆是他不想打开的……这就说得通了。

可是，就算她没有怀孕，一些记忆也开始慢慢重现。

如果她怀孕了，在未来九个月内，他就是唯一一个可以进入她思想查看她记忆的人。反之，伏地魔就会发现她那些随机恢复的记忆。

既然这样，他又为什么要强迫他们两个人都经历每个月五天的精神创伤？

赫敏实在解释不了。

她又仔细思忖了一番。

她所能想到的唯一额外的原因就是——马尔福一定知道她宁死也不愿意怀孕。

可是，这对他来说重要吗？

她一直想着这个问题，直到不知不觉睡着了。

接下来的一整天她都焦虑烦躁坐立不安，差点担心手指会不听使唤地把自己的表皮扯下来。她粗粗浏览完当天的《预言家日报》，就把它们全部撕成纸片，折成各种她能想到的形状。她不会折纸鹤，但她会折飞机和其他各种几何形状。她把紧张的精神全部投入于折纸中，直到指尖生疼。

她走出房门，开始探索北翼，手指轻轻扶着墙壁向前走。

到了晚上，赫敏没有接到指令就去洗了澡。托普茜没有来，尽管晚饭仍旧准时出现，但是被赫敏直接无视了。快到九点的时候，小精灵突然出现在房间里。

“主人回来了。你必须做好准备。”

短暂的沉默之后，赫敏开口：“我已经准备好了。”

托普茜点点头便消失了。

赫敏走到床边，坐在床尾。

当马尔福出现在门口时，他们隔着房间对视了好几分钟。

谁也没有说话。

然后他穿过房间，取出一小瓶缓和剂，一言不发地递给她。她把魔药一滴不剩地咽了下去，又把瓶子递回给他。

当他喝下自己的那瓶魔药时，赫敏挪到床中间，仰面躺了下来，定定地看着头顶的华盖。

感觉到床垫在身下起伏时，她没有瑟缩。感觉到他把她的袍子推到一边，让她的身体暴露出来时，她一声不吭。感觉到他整个人来到她双腿之间时，她咬紧嘴唇继续盯着上方的华盖。听到他低声念出润滑咒时，她双手紧攥成拳。

他进入她的那一刻，她轻喘出声，绝望地转过脸面向墙壁。内在的痛苦不停地翻腾着。

她的身体早已盼望着，适应着，期待着。她做好了准备。她想要。

这是如此彻底的背叛。

就算知道这只是生理上的兴奋，也无法减轻她心里的罪恶感。之前那种冷漠的、纯粹以怀孕为目的的强奸，她可以忍受；被设计喝下催情药后的强奸，她也可以忍受。但现在是她自己，她自己的思想、自己的身体在渴望它。没有比这更糟糕的了。这让她心中的某些东西扭曲打结，然后被撕扯成碎片。

 **我正在被强奸，而我的身体正在享受它** ——这个痛苦的念头让她只想蜷缩起来。

她觉得自己可能会吐出来。

她不想知道马尔福到底能不能看出、又或者知不知道其中的差别。

她紧紧盯着墙壁，尽量不发出任何声音。他一射精，便立刻抽身而退，拉下她的衣服，然后抓过自己的外袍，幻影移形离开了。

这次，她没有转头去看他消失之前的样子。她只是合拢双腿，躺在原处。她能感觉到眼泪在两侧的太阳穴上留下的冰冷痕迹。

接下来的两天也是这样度过的。

第六天早晨，赫敏几乎没有一点如释重负的感觉。她只是觉得冷。

她的房间和她的床，已经再也无法带给她任何慰藉了。

她从衣柜里拿出一套新的长袍，来到那间有花洒的浴室，然后蜷成一团坐在地上，任由流水倾泻在身上。

否认是没有意义的。事情已经发生变化了。一切的感觉都已经不一样了。再也不会一样了。

魔药确实是一项重要因素，但赫敏不能否认这其中还有其他的原由。

马尔福并不是她最初想象的那个怪物。在知道了其他代孕女孩的遭遇之后；在知道蒙塔古想对她做什么之后；在阿斯托利亚那件事之后；在被恐吓把她转移给残忍的卢修斯·马尔福之后……她脑海里那个被称为德拉科·马尔福的人已经和从前不一样了。

他“拯救”了她，而这对一切都产生了影响。

他触碰了她——已经很久没有人触碰过她了。

他治好了她——远远超出了他需要做的程度。

他甚至不愿意强奸她。

尽管他一再强调他对她的保护完全是出于自身利益——因为他接到了命令——但她也几乎可以肯定，他所做的一切已经远远超过了作为伏地魔奴仆的职责。

手铐的影响也是原因之一。它们一直都在培养她的顺从和依赖性，消除她抗拒的能力。

如果她能抗拒马尔福的侵犯，如果他在强奸的时候强迫她的身体，那么她就不会那么容易放弃，也不会那么容易习惯。但现在，她只会静静地躺在那里，经历着这预料中的一切，无力抗拒，无法逃避。

如果他是出于自愿而非强迫地伤害她，那么看清他这个人也会变得更容易。

尽管如此，思想仍旧具有强大的适应能力，这是一个残酷的事实。对于人来说，潜意识里想要生存的意志力是深深植根于基因和骨髓的，比其他任何东西都要深入。而“生存”本身并不需要赫敏完好、体面、甚至作为她自己活下去。生存的本能会抹除她身上任何让她无法忍受现状的部分。

它会消除精神上的痛苦，帮她抓住生活中的每一丝善意，让生活不再痛苦不堪。

只要她一个不小心，它就会偷走她身上的某一样东西，直到她整个人分崩离析、接受她所处的牢笼为止。

赫敏在滚烫的水下打了个激灵。热水仍在不停地冲到她身上。

她必须离马尔福远远的。

她不能再和他说话，不能再问他问题。如果他问她什么，她也必须尽可能简短地回答。她不能再和他有所交流，更不能再试图去了解他。

她也许控制不了自己的身体，但她至少能控制自己的思想。如果他再想从她这里得到什么，他就必须用强行逼迫的方式。

一阵孤寂的悲哀向她席卷而来。她把头垂到膝上。

她真的厌倦了独自一个人挣扎。她把双唇紧紧压在一起，竭力不让自己哭出来。

就连她的记忆也是一处孤独的深渊。战争里的每一年，她几乎都是孤身一人。

在霍格沃茨的时候，她独自跟着导师学习。之后又被送去欧洲各国，除了学习治疗，她没有时间去做其他任何事情。回到英国之后，她也几乎一直住在医院的病房里。

她从来都没有时间和朋友们呆在一起。当她有空的时候，哈利和罗恩往往已经出门执行任务去了。通常等到战斗结束，他们才会回来，而此时又是最需要赫敏治疗技能的时候。她几乎想不起自己有什么在工作之外的时间里同他们在一起的记忆。

然后，在最后一战之后，赫敏就被囚禁在霍格沃茨不见天日的监牢里，仿佛经历了一场无休止的坠落——仍旧是一个人。一个人。一个人。直到她的记忆开始自我吞噬。

当她终于被带出牢房、被迫参与繁育计划时，她已经退化到只剩身体功能了。对于斯特劳德来说，她只是一个子宫。对于伏地魔来说，她是潜在的战争情报来源。

没有人把她当做一个 **人** 。

除了马尔福。

他把她当成一个人看待。他回答她的大部分问题。他看着她的时候，仿佛他所见的就是 **她** ，而非别的什么。他和她说话。他对待她的态度，就好像她是某个对他极为重要的人。甚至当他伤害她的时候，都显得那样勉强，那样不情愿。

而其他人，仅仅因为他们可以，就会随意地伤害她。

就连家养小精灵也很少看她一眼。

在马尔福庄园里，她没有工作可以埋头苦干，也没有无尽的空虚让她迷失其中。她只能坐在那里，一边想着脑海里的疑问，一边折叠手中的纸片，然后继续被困在这座冰冷的房子里。

马尔福是她所能触及的唯一一丝温暖，又或是生命，又或是人际关系。不管他是不是有意的，赫敏都在绝望和孤寂中抓紧了他，依附着他。

但是她不能这样。

他杀了所有的人。不是谋杀就是处决。无论主观上是否愿意，他都强奸了她。她对他来说不过是颗微不足道的棋子。

她绝不会以如此可怕的方式背叛她朋友们的记忆。她绝不会背叛自己。

如果她终有一天会死在马尔福庄园里，她也会拼尽最后一丝力气保住她仅剩的自我。马尔福已经把她的一切都偷走了，而他还在等着夺取更多——就像死神一样。

她能离马尔福远远的。除非他强逼或胁迫，否则她也一样能拒绝和他接触。

她能做到的。她会做到的。

她早就习惯独自一个人了。

这一天剩下的时间里，她一直在强化自己的决心，鼓励自己振作。马尔福下一次摄神取念的时间就快到了。他总是在她排卵期结束后来检查她的记忆。

到时候，他就会发现她脑海里所有的想法。他可能会嘲笑她。

而她决定不予回应。

她花了一个下午的时间，叠了一座卡片塔。

白天过去了。晚饭出现了。马尔福还是没有来。

赫敏尽力不让自己感到焦虑，尽力不去看墙上的时钟，尽力忽略胸口那股因为期待他的出现而形成的紧张感。

他可能是故意的——她提醒自己。也许在她之前思考的时候，他就已经读取了她的心思。他可能是故意在折磨她。

而她还是一直期待着他会最终出现，一直到了晚上十一点多——她平时早已入睡的时间。最后，她躺回了床上。

她睡不着。

她躺在那里，心里一直在想他到底为什么没有来。也许他又出远门了。虽然报纸上没有提过只字片语，但他仍有可能被派出去工作。也许，他是和阿斯托利亚一起去参加什么活动了。但赫敏也不记得社会版的新闻上有提到什么相关内容。又或许，他们只是出去吃晚饭了。他和阿斯托利亚会一起出去吃晚饭吗？

赫敏一直躺在床上，思考着这些不得解的问题，直到墙上的挂钟渐渐指向凌晨两点。

她起身下床。窗外天空高悬的月亮已经接近满月。

她走到门口，离开自己的房间，走进北翼洒满月光的走廊里。肖像里的女巫像一只苍白的幽灵一样跟着她。

赫敏一边用手指抚着墙壁，一边向前走去。她在庄园的室内从来没有感到过恐慌，但指尖之下墙壁坚实的触感会让她觉得格外安定。

月光在地板和墙壁上投下一条颀长而清晰的剪影。

一个念头忽然蹿入了赫敏的脑海。如果马尔福死了怎么办？她会知道吗？可能不会吧。至少几天之内都不会。斯特劳德会来到庄园，把赫敏转移到其他的摄神取念师那里。也许伏地魔会把斯内普从罗马尼亚召回来，再命令他强奸她，让她怀孕。

如果她已经怀孕了怎么办？这个想法让她浑身发冷。如果她已经怀孕了，而马尔福却死了呢？伏地魔会等到她生产之后再亲自把她封锁的记忆提取出来吗？又或者他会让斯特劳德把孩子打掉，然后就能把赫敏转移到其他人那儿去？如果她能把孩子养到足月出生，孩子会怎么样？伏地魔会把它交给阿斯托利亚吗？

阿斯托利亚会杀了它的。她会把它折磨致死。如果它长得像马尔福和赫敏，阿斯托利亚很可能会把它的眼睛挖出来，再把它烧死、饿死……

赫敏在走廊里倒吸了一口冷气。她开始过度呼吸了。

她什么都做不了。什么都做不了。她无能为力。

几个月以来，她一直都希望马尔福死掉。但现在，这个想法只会让她感到恐惧。

如果他死了怎么办？

她的呼吸越来越急促，双手和胳膊开始感到刺痛，好像有尖针擦过她的皮肤一般。她的胸口紧绷着，仿佛快要被什么重物压扁似的。她没有办法让自己镇定下来。

突然，黑暗中有什么东西闪了一下。赫敏怔在原地，强咽下喉间的喘息，小心地朝四周望去。

马尔福从黑暗中走了出来。她很确定他刚才绝对不在那里。

月光照在他色泽单薄的头发和皮肤上，让他看上去可怕得如同鬼魅，又美丽得仿佛天使。

她凝望着他，觉得心里的那股恐慌渐渐消失了。他没有死，也没有频临死亡。当她看着他时，胸口涌起的那种宽慰——

她仔细地打量着他，尽量不去多想。

他的神情有些异样……

她早已习惯了他那种冷酷无情的神色。但这一次，他的脸色似乎没有那么紧绷，也不像是处于崩溃边缘。

他向她走近，眼睛自上而下打量着她。

“格兰杰。”

她的名字带着喉音从他的唇间轻吐了出来。一阵不确定的颤栗瞬间传遍她全身。他从来没有叫过她的姓——自她来到这里以后一次也没有。她在他口中一直都是“泥巴种”。

她微微睁大眼睛。

他喝醉了。

虽然他的脚步依然平稳，声音一如既往的清晰，但是——她能肯定他喝醉了。

她在原地一动不动。

他越走越近，直到她拖着脚向后退开，他仍在靠近。她终于被困在墙边，而他离她只有几英寸。

“哦，格兰杰。”他叹息一声，低头望着她。他举起一只手抚上她的喉颈，但没有用力掐住，只是轻轻地放在那里。她能感觉到热量从他的手掌渗入她的肌肤。

她抬头看着他。即使喝醉了，他的表情也依旧是一副面具。她不知道他下一步打算做什么。他的拇指腹轻轻划过她的颈，她感到皮肤一阵刺痛。

他又叹了口气。“如果早知道你会让我这么痛苦，我绝对不会选你。”

他只是站在她身前，手掌贴着她的喉咙。她能感觉到自己的劲动脉在他的掌心跳动。她不明白他是什么意思，不知道他是不是想要自己道歉。

她能隐约闻到他呼出的酒气。

“但是，”过了一分钟他又再度开口，“此时此刻，我感觉自己就像一捆干柴。我想知道，你愿不愿意做那把烈火？[1]”

他的脸突然向她贴近了过来，她能感觉到他说话时带起的气流掠过她的脸颊。

他的双唇狠狠覆上了她的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] At this point, I suppose I deserve to burn. I wonder, if you'll burn too.
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者碎碎念：**  
>  本章给校对润色君 **saltedduck** 疯狂打call！当天晚上我俩在纠结这句“I deserve to burn”究竟该怎么搞，第二天在手机上看到她留言的翻译我整个人躺平发出J叫！鸭鸭是天才我吹爆！


	24. 章·二十四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告：**  
>  本章包含一段短小的自我伤害情节。

他的味道就像火焰威士忌。

这是一个惩罚性的吻。他们的嘴唇一接触到彼此，他就将她的身子猛地拉向自己。他抚在她喉咙的手掌滑向她的后颈，手指缠入她的发间，加深了他们之间的吻。他抬起另一只手，捧住她的脸颊轻抚，然后顺着她的身体向下滑去。

他抬起她的头，不停地吻她，舌头滑进她的嘴里，又缩回去噬咬着她的唇，力道重得足以伤人，却不至于流血。直到她被吻得呼吸困难气喘吁吁，他才终于放开她的唇舌，顺着她的喉咙一路吻了下去。

赫敏震惊得无法动弹，只能顺从而错愕地被他充满占有欲的双手牢牢地困在怀里。

他在拉扯她的衣服。她能感觉到她的外袍已经滑落到地上，长裙顶部的扣子被解开的一瞬间，庄园夜间依旧寒冷的空气立刻侵袭了她。他一把扯开剩下的衣扣，她的身体随即暴露了出来，而他伸手探上她光裸的肌肤。

他将裙子扯下她的肩膀褪到她腰间，高大的身躯紧贴着她。

冰冷的空气刺痛了她的皮肤。他的手迅速覆上了她的乳房，撩拨着她，她觉得自己的乳尖在清冷的空气中坚硬了起来。他的嘴唇贴在她的肩颈之间，顺着她的锁骨一边亲吻一边噬咬。忽然间，他的唇来到了一处肌肤，而她——呻吟出声。

他们双双僵在原地。

马尔福瞬间放开了她，抽身后退。

他站在那里看着她。她背靠在墙上，半裸着上身，而且——带着情欲。

他睁大了双眼，仿佛刚刚才意识到自己的存在。他呆立在那里，看上去震惊万分。过了好一会儿，那张无形的面具突然回归原位，他的面色恢复了紧绷，嘴角也带起了那一丝冷酷的笑意。

“显然，你 **已经** 认清自己的身份了。”他斜睨着她说。

然后他转身消失在黑暗中。

赫敏愕然怔在原地。她感到浑身发冷，寒冰一般的毁灭感渐渐笼罩了她整个身体。

她正在——她早已……接受了——马尔福。

她刚才的顺从并不是由于手铐的束缚。她甚至没有想过要推开他。她根本没有想过要这样做。

他吻了她，而她——接受了。她没有对此感到厌恶。那个吻让她内心深处的某种孤寂和痛苦激动地震颤了起来。她正在被触碰。有人用温暖的手掌爱抚着她。那种强烈的渴望贯穿了她全身的每一寸。

被困在这座冰冷的庄园里，她会本能地抓住每一丝可以触及的善意。

可那不是善意。

马尔福并不善良。他只是不那么残忍罢了。他只是不如她想象的那般可怕罢了。他只是保留了最后一点礼仪罢了。

很显然，在她已经支离破碎的思想中，“不那么残忍”就足以给她安慰。对于她那颗贫瘠的心来说，这就足够了。

一声哽住的呜咽逸出她的嘴唇。她拉起长袍，逃也似地奔回自己的房间。

她猛地拉开衣柜门，拽出一套新的长袍裹在身上，用最快的速度系好扣子，然后用双臂紧紧搂住自己，妄图借此获得额外的安全感。和体面感。

她不是这样的。

她不会让心理上的生存本能欺骗自己，让自己爱上一个怪物，让自己想去获得那个引发了那场战争的人的注意，让自己愿意接受那个杀死她所有朋友的人。

她不能仅仅因为他不是自己想象中的那个怪物，就让自己的思想把“爱上强奸她的罪犯”这件事一并合理化。

她不可以。她不会的。

不会的。

不会的。

身体背叛她，她可以忍受。但她绝不会让她的思想也背叛自己。

她宁愿彻底毁了它。

她必须要离开这座庄园。

她将自己的手掌按在冰冷的窗玻璃上，绝望地凝视着沐浴在月光之下的庭院。

然后她把头向后一缩，随即用尽全力向玻璃上撞去。

玻璃非常坚固，连一丝裂痕都没有。不能放弃。

她又一次把头狠狠地撞了过去。

再来一次。

再来一次。

鲜血流进了她的眼睛，但她仍然在继续。

再来一次。

再来一次。

一只手臂紧紧环住了她的腰，另一只手抓住了她的两只手腕，将她整个人从窗前拖开。

她奋力反抗。试图把手抽出来。把脚趾伸进木地板的纹理中，不让自己被拖走。

她哭了起来。

“格兰杰，不要——不要。”马尔福的声音贴着她的耳畔响起。

她抽泣着，呜咽着，徒劳地想要挣脱他的禁锢。

她受够了伤害和孤独。她只是想要让一切都结束。如果继续留在这座房子里，她还是会设法寻找每一点可怜的安慰。什么样的安慰都可以，只要别留她独自一人在这永夜一般的寒冷和孤寂里。

她想要被触碰。她想要有安全感。就算这只是幻觉，她也想要——

但是她不可以这样。

她不会像这样背叛任何人。哈利。罗恩。米勒娃。金妮……

她不会像这样背叛自己。

“我不可以——不可以——”她啜泣着，再次试图挣脱。

“不要伤害自己。格兰杰，这是命令。不要伤害自己。”马尔福在她耳边低吼。

她仍在挣扎。

“停下。”这句命令几乎是咆哮而出。

“不要再试图伤害自己的身体。”他的声音在颤抖。

他激活了手铐。她感到两只手腕上的金属环越来越烫，但她依然在反抗那股压制着她的魔力。

“不……！”她哭喊出声，感觉到魔力的压制越来越强，直到她的整个大脑几乎窒息，全身瘫软无力。

她倒在马尔福身上。他松开了她的手腕，双臂紧紧搂住她的肩，好像担心她会突然挣开又向那面玻璃撞过去。

她呆怔在他怀里，轻声抽泣着，身体微微颤抖。鲜血顺着她的脸颊淌了下来，流过她的嘴唇和下巴，最后滴落到地上。

“看来——”过了良久，他才紧张地开口，“你已经找到绕过手铐限制的办法了，我想。”

她仍然靠在他身上，听着他的话，这才后知后觉地意识到自己已经做到了。

强制咒的限制存在于她的脑海之中。他最初的命令是“不要伤害自己”，但没有明确指出心理伤害和身体伤害的差别。因此——在当时精神极度痛苦的状态下——她成功绕过了限制。不管怎样，她仍在伤害自己，她无法阻止自己的精神思想带来的自我伤害。但是在刚才，强制咒确实失效了。

这一切原来一直都深藏在她的意识里。

一直以来，她都认为强制咒是某种限制她的东西。譬如“安静”的指令，她将之理解为：马尔福不允许她在未得到许可的情况下说话，因为她认定他恨她，并会以此来报复她惩罚她。所以她不能说话。但如果她能把它理解为某种更简单的事情，比如不要大声说话，那她本是可以说点什么的，除非马尔福再进一步澄清和说明这种限制。

所有强制咒的限制，都是为了防止蓄意违抗。

当她主观上没有去想自己违背命令的事实，只是凭借本能作出反应或者不假思索地说话的时候，她总是能绕过强制咒。只不过她从未意识到这一点。

“我想是的。”她轻声说道，双脚撑住地面重新站稳。

他的手离开了她的身体。失去了肢体上的接触，赫敏顿时觉得内心有什么东西扭成了一团。

他转过她的身子面朝自己，用魔法清理了她脸上的血迹，又对着她额头破裂的皮肤施了一道治疗咒。她头部之前拼命撞向窗户的地方仍在阵痛。

“为什么？”马尔福语气强硬地问道，“为什么突然要做到这个地步？”

她看着他。他们之间的距离只有几英寸。他那双钢铁一般冷酷的灰色眼睛仔细地打量着她。之前吻过她后，他一定喝了醒酒剂，她能从他呼出的空气中闻得出来。

“为什么不呢？”她的声音里一丝倔强的伤感，“要么逃，要么死。”

“但这是你第一次有足够强烈的意愿做到这件事。那么，为什么是今晚而不是昨天？不是我去法国的那天？”

看来，他已经注意到她不愿意回应他的问题了。赫敏嘴角微微一抽，把脸转向一边，贴在自己的肩上。

**不要和他说话。他不是你的朋友。**

“你不说，我也一样有办法得到答案。”几分钟后他说道，“虽然我认为，你会更喜欢自己回答。毕竟，我们例行的摄神取念环节也该到了。”

赫敏紧抿着嘴唇，眼神却朝着床的方向闪了一下。她真的不想再次在他面前仰面躺在床上了。如果他侵入她的思想自行寻找答案，他就会看到她正处于一种多么可怜而绝望的孤独之中，而他对她来说又变得多么重要。

如果让她自己回答，她至少还能控制自己的措辞。

她好几次张口，却又挣扎着不知道该从何说起。她觉得周身的空气寒冷刺骨，皮肤都疼了起来。她环抱着自己，轻轻摩挲着胳膊。

“我觉得……我开始患上斯德哥尔摩综合症了。”她终于轻声地开口，“一种麻瓜的心理状态。我想，也可以说是一种生存本能或应对机制。”

她停了下来，瞥了一眼马尔福。他面无表情地盯着她，似乎在等待她的进一步解释。她把头转向一边。

在她沉默了足足一分钟后，马尔福恼怒地叹了口气。“看来这个办法行不通。很好，那就来摄神取念吧。”

赫敏瞬间僵直了身子，肩膀防备地向内弯了起来。“这是一种偶尔才会发生的情况。人质会开始依恋俘获他们的人——因为产生了依赖。”她用颤抖的声音勉强说完这些话，期间没有看马尔福一眼。

她强迫自己继续说下去。

“我没有太多时间去研究心理学，所以知道的不多。但是——我觉得我已经开始将你的行为合理化，试图让自己接受你所做的一切。只要不残忍，对我来说就是一种善意。这是——这是一种生存机制，所以它是通过一种潜意识的反应和适应来运作的，目的是为了建立一种真实的情感联系。所以我……我可能会对你产生感情……”她的声音突然哽咽，慢慢轻了下去。

她停顿了一会儿。

最后，她盯着地面上的血迹说：“说实话，我宁愿被你父亲强奸，也不愿意对你有感情。”

房间里顿时一片死寂，她看见马尔福的双手在他身侧紧握成拳。

“好吧，”他终于开口，“只要你运气够好能成功怀孕，就不用再忍受我们之中的任何一个，你就可以好好一个人呆着了。”

他说完便欲转身离开。她却想也没想就伸出了手，抓住了他的长袍。他怔在原地。她轻声抽泣着，抓着他外袍的手越收越紧，然后慢慢垂下头，靠在他的胸口。他身上的气味就像橡木苔和雪松。她颤抖着，向他越靠越紧。他举起双手，扶上她的双肩，直到她能感受到温暖的热量透过他的手掌渗入她的身体。他的拇指轻轻摩挲着她的肩膀，她终于渐渐停止了颤抖。

然后他停下了手上的动作，粗暴地将她一把推开。赫敏踉跄着向后退了几步，几乎跌倒在床上，而他冷冷地从她身前退开。他的眼神宛如寒冰，表情中有一种她无法辨认的、陌生的东西。

他低头盯着她看了一会儿，下巴微微抽搐着，然后深吸了一口气，发出一声温柔却又苦涩空洞的笑声。

“你根本没有斯德哥尔摩综合症。”他扬起眉毛。

“生存可不是你会在意的事情。格兰芬多总是渴望英勇就义。”他说到“格兰芬多”时嘴角微微一勾。“毕竟，这几个月来，你都在幻想一场盛大的、针对我和你自己的谋杀和自杀。不，不对，吞噬你的不是‘生存’，而是‘孤独’。可怜的小治疗师，没有人可以照顾。没有人需要你，也没有人 **想要** 你。”

赫敏呆呆地看着他。

他继续说道：“你忍受不了一个人呆着，不知道该怎么办。你需要去爱一个人。只要有人愿意被你爱着，你就愿意为他们做任何事。这就是那场战争对你的意义，不是吗？你确实想要上战场搏斗，可是你很聪明，知道再多一个莽撞的十七岁战士也根本改变不了战争的结果——但治疗师却不一样。我想，你的那些朋友们从来没有为此感激过你，对吧？他们从来不知道这是你的自我牺牲。”

赫敏觉得自己已经面色发白。

“波特和你其他那些朋友净是一群理想主义的蠢货，他们无法理解你的选择。只有少数的聪明人才能明白什么是取胜的必要条件，可是对这样的人来说，负担也是相当沉重的。因为你是仅有的、愿意为胜利付出任何代价的人之一，而你身边的人却从来不知感激。是你，让他们把你送去国外。等你回来之后，也是你，让他们逼你不停地死命工作。和那些战场拼杀的战士们不一样——治疗师从来不会获得什么重视和荣耀。这一点连金妮都一清二楚。克里维死后，他们给了波特整整几天的时间去哀悼，就因为他亲眼目睹了整件事。但拼命去救那个男孩的人是你，你又得到了什么？四小时的例行休息外加新一次的轮班吗？”

“不是——那样——的——”赫敏的双手紧紧攥成拳头，紧到掌骨都痛了起来。

“事实就是这样。你或许还在欺骗自己，但我已经在你的记忆里待过了那么长时间，对它们的了解几乎胜过我自己的记忆。所以我知道，你会为你的朋友做任何事情；你会毫无怨言地做出所有艰难的选择并为之付出代价；你甚至会为了赢，把自己变成一个妓女。不过，麻烦你告诉我——因为我实在很好奇——波特究竟做了什么，让你心甘情愿付出到如此地步？”

她抬头瞪着他。“哈利是我的朋友。他是我 **最好** 的朋友。”

马尔福冷笑一声。“那又怎样？”

赫敏移开目光，颤抖着吸进一口气。“小时候，我从来没有什么朋友。我一直是个古怪的书呆子。我很想有朋友，比什么都想。可是从来没有人愿意和我做朋友。当我收到霍格沃茨的录取信，我想——我想一切都会不一样了，我以为因为我是个女巫，所以才没办法融入麻瓜。但是，到了霍格沃茨以后，我发现我还是一个古怪的书呆子，还是没有人愿意和我扯上任何关系。哈利——哈利是第一个愿意让我和他做朋友的人。我愿意为他做任何事。而且——除了他，我也没有机会为别人这样做了。”

两人之间陷入了一阵长久的沉默。

“这是我这辈子听到过的最可悲的事情。”马尔福最终说道，抬手整理着他的长袍。“所以，怎么？对你来说，我是波特的替代品？”他嘲笑道，“只要有人和你说话，你就会情不自禁地投怀送抱？翻倒巷的妓女都没你这么廉价。”

赫敏的下巴剧烈地颤抖着，但马尔福还在继续。“让我们说清楚，泥巴种。我不想要你，也从来没有想要你。我不是你的朋友。这世上不会再有什么事能比和你结束这一切更让我高兴的了。”

“我知道——”赫敏的声音低沉而空洞。

“不过……”马尔福停顿了片刻后又说道，“我不能否认，在我看来你最近确实进步了。我得向斯特劳德表示感谢。”他的目光扫视着她的身体。

赫敏猛地倒吸一口气，瞪大了双眼望着他，然后发出自嘲一般的笑声。“是吗？这就是你吻我的原因？因为那剂魔药？”

他耸耸肩，取笑一般地看着她，眼神里一片冰冷。“不然呢？我可没有强奸的‘癖好’。但是你与日俱增的依恋实在很有趣，也很吸引人。我从没想到你会是那种会把我对你的强制性照顾幻想成某种依恋暗示的人。我甚至无法想象过几天黑魔王亲自看到这一切后会有多么愉快。波特的泥巴种，爱上了强奸她的食死徒。我还以为你再也不会变得更可悲了，但很显然，泥巴种在这方面真的没有下限。”

他转身正欲离开，却又停了下来。“我晚点会来检查你的记忆。麻烦你不要假设我已经死了，毕竟我偶尔还是需要更好地利用自己的时间，而不是在你那悲惨的人生记忆里艰难跋涉。”

他嘲笑似地冷哼一声，大步走出赫敏的房间。

第二天他回来时，赫敏姿势几乎仍与前一晚一模一样。他盯着她看了几分钟。她没有抬头看他，也没有任何反应。

“上床去。”他终于命令道。

赫敏一言不发地站起身，走到床沿坐下。她低头看着地板——他并不需要她的眼睛。

他停顿了一会儿才侵入她的思想。

他花了许多时间来检查她对斯内普的记忆。对于近期的记忆，他只是匆匆浏览而过。看完当下的部分，他便退了出去，一句话也没有说。

赫敏觉得自己已经——死了。如果她站在镜子前，发现自己是一只幽灵，她也一点儿都不会感到意外。

冰冷。空洞。

这就是她能感觉到的全部。

她躺在床上，嘴唇翕动，无声地向她的朋友们道歉，因为她辜负了他们所有人。

六天后，斯特劳德如期而至。

赫敏一声不吭地走过房间，坐在体检台的边缘，机械地张开嘴，准备接受那滴吐真剂。

“你脸色不太好，”斯特劳德边说边打量着她，嘴角微微撅着。“这个月的受孕效果怎么样？”

“我不知道。你不就是为了这个才来的吗？”赫敏声音尖刻，低垂的目光盯着自己的膝盖，手指卷着长袍的布料。

斯特劳德冷笑了一声。“真聪明。”

施放妊娠检测咒的时候，斯特劳德停顿了一下。接着是一阵更长时间的沉默。

“你怀孕了。”斯特劳德的语气无比得意。

赫敏的双手顿时僵住。

**不要。**

**求你了，不要。**

她仿佛被突然丢进了冰冷的深水中，没有空气，只有压力从四面八方席卷而来，让她喘不过气。她能听到自己的心跳不断加速，直到满身的血液几乎都在身体里沸腾作响。

斯特劳德张嘴开始说着什么，但赫敏一个字也听不清。

她不能呼吸了。

斯特劳德对她说话的声音越来越大，但是每一个词都模糊不清。赫敏喘息着，试图吸进氧气，可喉咙阵阵发紧——仿佛快要被活活勒死。

她的心在狂跳，胸口的刺痛让她几欲休克。

**不要。求你，不要。**

斯特劳德站在她面前，盯着赫敏的脸，一边向她走近，一边一遍又一遍不停地说着什么，每一次的口型都一模一样，脸上的表情也愈发不耐。那股声音已经完全混杂在一起，变成了一种难以辨认的吼叫。

赫敏无法呼吸。只要她试图吸气，双肺就几乎要灼烧起来。女治疗师身型的轮廓在她眼中慢慢变得模糊，好像她的血液正在不断地流出身体，消散在周围的空气中。

突然间，马尔福出现在她面前，双手放在了她的肩上。

“冷静下来。”

他严厉的声音冲破了那些模糊的嘶吼。

“深呼吸。”

赫敏剧烈地喘了几口气，胸口急促地起伏。尔后，她的泪水夺眶而出。

不要。不要。不要怀孕。把她交给卢修斯吧。让他强奸她再把她折磨死吧。

每吸一口气，她就觉得有一把利刃被拖进了气管里。

“天哪——不要……”她浑身颤抖，止不住地抽泣着。

“呼吸。保持呼吸。”马尔福命令她。他面色苍白憔悴，紧咬着下巴，低头注视着她，看着她努力地吸气。

过了好几分钟，她才停止断断续续的喘息，慢慢地开始交替着吸气呼气。他微微放松了手下的力道，又缓缓转身面向斯特劳德，脸上的表情几乎是狂怒。

“你明明知道她容易惊惧发作。你不能直接把消息透露给她。”他愤怒地说道，手依旧紧紧扣着赫敏的肩头——她仍在哭。

“我还以为只有开阔空间会让她惊惧发作。”斯特劳德双臂交叉抱在胸前，扬起下巴。“考虑到她那么害怕你父亲，我还以为她知道后会松口气呢。”

“也许你动嘴之前得先动动脑子。”马尔福的声音不带一丝温度。“我开始怀疑你是在故意伤害她。先是用我父亲威胁她，再是不给任何警告就让她喝下催情药。你存心想让她精神崩溃吗？”

斯特劳德轻哼一声，继续对赫敏施诊断咒。“我不会做任何可能有损她记忆的事情，你不必担心。自从我意识到她是苏塞克斯事件的罪魁祸首之后，我就一直很担心她记忆的恢复问题。”她冷冷地看了赫敏一眼。“我倒是很好奇，一个还没有从霍格沃茨正式毕业，也没有受过任何正规训练的女巫，是如何仅凭一己之力就制造出能够杀死我所有同事的炸弹的。”

房间里又沉默了许久。赫敏仍在断断续续地抽泣，马尔福则怒瞪着斯特劳德。

“她是抵抗军的恐怖分子，在欧洲各国都接受过训练，后来还成为了一名专门破解苏塞克斯研发的诅咒的治疗师，更不用说她还是个专业的魔药师。如果她能分解并中和诅咒，她就一样可以使用它。要是你真那么好奇，直接问我就行了。”他冷冷地说。“对她进行心理折磨是得不到答案的，更何况她对此根本没有一点记忆。你来这儿是为了你的项目，可不是为了公报私仇。你大概忘了，我不会允许任何蠢货动她一丝一毫。”

“我没有——”

“你有。黑魔王把她全权交给我照管。你也意识到她究竟有多危险。为了维护她的生活环境，我已经花费了大量的财力和精力。鉴于之前我以干涉公务罪处决了黑魔王的一位随从，而黑魔王本人未曾反对，你真以为他会为了你那点好奇而操心吗？”

斯特劳德瞬间脸色煞白。“我的项目——”

“就是场闹剧。”马尔福冷笑道。“你没有和你那群苏塞克斯的‘同事’死在一起，就是因为你的提议在科学上根本没有达到合理的程度，所以你连实验室的门都进不了。你作为项目负责人的控制力在哪里？你的统计和历史数据又在哪里？你还如此热衷于为社会版新闻提供谈资，让相关的资金人员全部到位，现在就算没有你，项目依旧能顺风顺水地进行下去。”马尔福的眼里闪烁着恶毒的精光。“我的警告仅此一条。你不许再和她单独相处。今天的面诊到此为止。如果你有什么新的关于她的指示，烦请转告我。托普茜！”

小精灵“啪”地一声出现在房间里。马尔福的目光依旧紧盯着斯特劳德。

“送斯特劳德去休息室。我处理完这里的情况就下去。”

斯特劳德气结，但她仍然顶着苍白的面色，用颤抖的双手默默收起她的文件，跟着小精灵离开。房门被关上后，马尔福转过身来，低头看着赫敏。她已经停止了哭泣，正在努力地平复呼吸。

他低声叹了口气，拉着她站了起来。

“过来。”他边说边领着她穿过房间走到床边，小心翼翼地打量着她的神色，然后伸手探进外袍，取出一小瓶无梦酣睡剂。“考虑到最近发生的事情，我恐怕不能放任你在有意识的时候一个人呆着。喝掉。”

赫敏呆滞地伸出手接了过来，又有些迟疑地低头看着小瓶。她的呼吸仍有些不稳。

“有些魔药会导致胎儿畸形。我不记得无梦酣睡剂安不安全。”她声音颤抖地说。

“安全。”

她抬头看向马尔福。他怎么会知道这个？

他迎上她的目光。“我担心如果你怀孕了可能会遇到类似今天这样的事情。我已经验证过了。”

她还是有些犹豫。

“我不是在请求你，”他厉声道，“如果你拒绝，我会直接把它灌进你嘴里。”

赫敏紧抿着双唇，艰难地咽下一口唾沫，胸口仍在突突起伏。她颤抖着拔开瓶塞，将小瓶举到嘴边。她刚咽下魔药，喉咙里便一阵哽咽，又哭了起来。小瓶从她手中滑落到地板上，摔得粉碎。

“天哪……”她双手掩面，埋在掌心里不住地哭泣。魔药的药效像黑色的海浪一般冲击着她的身体，淹没了她的意识。她倒在床上。“哦天哪……天哪……求你了……”

她闭上了眼睛，泪水仍不断地涌出。她模模糊糊地意识到自己的双腿被抬到了床垫上。黑暗将她整个人吞噬其中。

**“对不起，格兰杰。”**


	25. 章·二十五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 自本章起， **[GMeteor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMeteor)** 会在必要时向我提供相关参考意见。

赫敏再次睁开双眼时，已经是深夜时分。她转过头，看见马尔福正站在肖像前，低声对它说着什么。

肖像中的女巫立刻捕捉到了赫敏的动作，朝着马尔福的肩膀后方指了指。他停了下来，转身望着她。

他看上去非常疲累，对即将成为父亲这件事似乎也没有一点兴趣。

赫敏觉得自己快要吐了。

她紧紧闭上眼睛，防备一般地把身子蜷缩成一团，尽量不让自己再次哭出来。马尔福穿过房间走近她——她能听见他的鞋子踩在地板上时清晰的脚步声。

他沉默了许久都没有开口。她能感觉到他的目光正盯着自己。她把下巴压在肩上，希望他赶紧离开。

“你不许伤害自己，也不许做任何可能引发堕胎或流产的事情。”

这不是一句陈述，而是一条命令。她能感觉到手腕周围涌起一股热流。

“我知道你一定会想办法将它合理化为一种保护指令，试图绕过强制咒，但它不是保护指令。你不许做任何事情来终止妊娠。”

她感到泪水刺痛了眼角，微弱地抽泣起来。

“托普茜会从现在开始全天候监视你，确保你不会遇到任何意外，比如在楼梯上绊了一跤，或者误食了紫杉树枝[1]。她以前照料过怀孕的女巫，所以很清楚什么东西能吃什么东西不能。如果你试图以任何方式违抗命令，她都有权立刻阻止你。”

赫敏一句话也没说。马尔福又在她的床边站了几分钟，然后几不可闻地叹了口气。她听见了他离去的脚步声和关门的咔嗒声。

她躺在床上，哭着哭着便睡着了，没过一会儿又醒过来，继续流眼泪，如此周而复始。她紧紧蜷着身子，双臂保护性地环抱住腹部。

“对不起。对不起。真的非常非常对不起。”她一遍又一遍地低声说道。“我真的愿意去做任何事情，只要能让你远离这个世界。”

四天后，马尔福再次来到了她的房间。

“你不能这样消沉地连续躺九个月。”他对她说。“你得吃东西。你应该到户外去。”

赫敏完全不予理睬，只希望他能赶紧离开。除非他强迫她起床，否则她绝对不会动一下。房间里又是一阵长久的沉默。她感觉到他的视线正盯着她。

“我有样东西给你。”他最后说。

她感到有什么重物被放在了床上，于是突然睁开了眼睛。她边上正躺着一本厚厚的书。 **《魔法妊娠与分娩有效护理指南》** 。

她又合上了眼睛。

“我不能碰你的书。”她说话时嘴唇微微扭曲着，声音也带着微弱的颤抖。“阿斯托利亚在每本书上都加了针对泥巴种的保护咒。”

“这不是庄园藏书阁里的书，”马尔福像是觉得她的话有些好笑，“不会烧到你的。”

她没有接话。

“希望你明天能下床。”

他离开后，赫敏再次睁开眼睛，试探性地把手伸向那本书，小心翼翼地将一根手指放在封面上。当她触碰到书的时候，指尖并没有感觉到灼烧的刺痛。

她把书拉向自己，紧紧抱在胸前。

第二天，赫敏强迫自己下床走到窗前。这是一本崭新的书。她翻开封面时，皮质书脊发出了轻微的吱吱声，书页中飘出一股淡淡的机油和墨水的气味。整本书约有三英寸厚，内页使用的全部是字典纸[2]。她从目录开始阅读，一读就是好几个小时。

与其说这是一本给孕期女巫的普通妊娠指南，倒不如说这是一本医学教科书。马尔福大约意识到她更喜欢这样——还真是周到。

当她正对着书本，深入研究内分泌调节对充足滋养细胞浸润影响的那一章节时，马尔福走进了房间。

她条件反射般地抓紧书缘，而他则带着沉思的表情低头盯着她。

“你上一次出去是什么时候？”他问道。

赫敏犹豫了一下，咽了口唾沫。“你去法国的那天。我到外面去过了。”

他眯起了双眼。“多久？”

赫敏微微抬起下巴，面色泛红。“一分钟不到。”

他的脸上闪过一丝恼怒。“之前呢？”

赫敏沉默着垂下了眼睛。

“从春分开始你就没出去过，是吗?”

赫敏的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着手上摊开的书页，直到文字在她的视线里变得模糊。马尔福叹了口气。

“起来。”他命令道。

她站起身，把书紧紧地抱在胸前。他又叹了口气。

“你不能带着那本书，它快有五磅重了。我不会让你拖着它在庭院里乱跑的。放下。”

赫敏却把书抱得更紧了。他举起右手按着太阳穴，好像有些头痛。

“你把它留在这里，不会有人偷也不会有人拿走它的。如果真有，我就再给你买一本。放下。”最后的一句话是命令。

赫敏不情愿地把书放回床上，转身去衣柜里拿出她的靴子。她做着准备的时候，马尔福看向窗外，盯着远处的地平线。然后他突然转过身来，扫了她一眼，随即大步走向门口。

赫敏缓步跟在他身后。

他在游廊的大门前停了下来，低头看着她。“我们不会靠近树篱迷宫的。”

他领着她穿过玫瑰花园，然后沿着小路向前走去。小路两侧的果树已经开满了鲜花。庭院里的春景分外宜人——赫敏无法否认这一点，但这种美好看在她的眼中却有一种莫名的痛苦和恶意。

她和马尔福就这样在庭院里走着，谁都没有再说一句话，直到马尔福陪着她回到她的房间。

他正准备离开时，她终于强迫自己开口。

“马尔福。”她用颤抖的声音念出他的名字。

他停下脚步，转过身来面对着她。他的脸上仍戴着无形的面具，眼神里却充满了小心翼翼的警惕。

“马尔福。”她又一次叫了他的名字。她的下巴微微颤抖，双手紧紧抓着床柱。“我永远不会求你任何事——”

他的嘴角开始抽动，目光也变得僵硬。她觉得内心有什么东西随着一阵绝望破裂开来，但她强迫自己继续。

“你想怎么对我都可以。我绝对不会向你乞求任何慈悲。可是——求你，求你不要伤害这个孩子。即使——即使以后你有了别的继承人，它也有一半是属于你的。求你不要——不要——不要——”

她挣扎着呼吸，不让自己哭出来，胸口开始急促地起伏，身子一阵摇晃。

“不要让阿斯托利亚伤害它……”她断断续续地说，“求你——求你——”

她开始过度呼吸，声音戛然而止，拼命想要吸进空气，抓着床柱的手越收越紧。

马尔福穿过房间，抬起双手握住她的双肩。

“没有人会伤害你的孩子。”他看着她的眼睛，一字一句地说。

她拼命挣开他，一只肩膀从他手掌之中挣脱出来。“不要——不要用假话敷衍我……”

他的表情闪烁了一下，然后他再次抓住她的肩头，双掌顺着她的手臂轻抚。“我向你保证，没有人会伤害你的孩子，阿斯托利亚永远不会碰它一根手指。”

赫敏抬头看着他，咬紧嘴唇，努力控制着自己的呼吸，肺部仍在不受控制地痉挛着。她不停地喘息，然后猛地将所有吸进的空气呼了出来，整个人都随之颤抖。

“没有人会伤害它。现在，冷静下来，”他坚定地说，“你需要慢慢呼吸。”

她靠在他的双臂里，轻轻垂下头抵着他的胸膛，试图慢慢地吸气。然后她忽然浑身一僵，从他怀里挣脱出来，退到墙边。

“不要——不要和我 **开玩笑** ，”她声音发抖，“我不想你为了‘维护’我的‘生活环境’才对我做这样保证。”她低声啜泣着。“毕竟——你说得很清楚，把强制性照顾错当成别的什么——这——这太可悲了——”

她用双臂环抱住自己，摇摇晃晃地跌坐在地上，紧抿双唇，整个身子都在颤抖。

“你——你不用再担心——我会照顾好自己。你也不必再陪我散步了。”

马尔福低着头，一动不动地看了她好几分钟。她双手捂住嘴，试图平复呼吸。他的手向前微微一抖，又握紧了拳头收回身侧。然后他重重点了点头，转身离开。

接下来的三个星期，她一次都没有见过他。

托普茜来到她房间的次数越来越频繁，尽管多数时候赫敏都没有看见。每当她一从床上坐起来，小精灵就会立刻现身，问她是否需要什么。

那三个星期中，赫敏开始孕吐，通常出现在清晨很早的时候，而且来势汹汹。对于很多食物，赫敏连闻都不敢闻，更不用说试着尝一口或者咽下去了。

好在，户外的气味对她并没有什么影响。不再重读那本妊娠指南的时候，赫敏会花上大量的时间在庭院里散步。她强迫自己沿着树篱行走，一遍又一遍地提醒自己，蒙塔古已经死了。

她的头也开始疼了起来。这是一种无休止的疼痛。刚开始时，只有颅骨后方有隐隐约约的痛感，但随着日子一天天过去，疼痛似乎也在不断加剧。

不出门散步也不看书的时候，她就蜷缩在床上睡觉。

随着妊娠期的持续，她头部的疼痛愈发严重。她开始下意识地紧咬下巴，试图应对这难熬的痛楚。户外的日光让情况变得更糟。阳光明媚的日子里，她只能躺在床上，否则就会因为恶心和头痛而剧烈呕吐。几天后，这股疼痛已经恶化到让她无法看书的地步。

托普茜为她的房间挂上了厚重的深色窗帘，几乎隔绝了所有户外的光线。

她的进食量越来越少。当她连续两天没吃东西也没下床时，马尔福终于又出现了。

她听见他走进房间的声音，但并没有把压在眼睛上的手臂移开，也没有任何反应。

“你得吃点东西。”他对她说。

“是吗？”她声音微弱，却带着毫不掩饰的讽刺。“我还真不知道呢。医学教科书里从来没有提到妊娠期间必须摄入营养。”

她听见他发出一声叹息。

“这是魔法妊娠，”她语气尖刻，“就算是麻瓜，怀孕的时候也得遭受孕吐。对巫师来说只是稍微严重点罢了，泥巴种也一样。”

短暂的沉默后，她听见他动了动。

“有什么你想吃的东西吗？或者你觉得你可以吃的东西？”

“路边小饭馆里的炸薯条，”她有些开玩笑地说，“或者袋装薯片。”

房间里沉默了许久。

“真的？”他有些怀疑地问。

她轻轻嗤笑了一声，顿时觉得头部剧烈地抽动起来，仿佛有人用一根金属棒刺穿她的颅骨底部，直直插入了她的大脑中央。她发出一声低低地抽泣。那股无休止的、不断加剧的痛楚几乎要将她的大脑一寸一寸地碾成尘土。

“就算我能想到什么听起来可以吃的东西，我也不一定能咽得下去。”她的声音听起来十分勉强。

她几乎可以听见他正在试图组织什么别的话。她翻过身，双手抱住头部。

“几千年了，无数女巫都怀过孕生过孩子。从统计概率上看，我不太可能死于魔法妊娠。”

又是一阵沉默。

“我母亲当初差点就死了。”他的声音听起来低沉而空洞。

赫敏没有接话。马尔福也没有离开。当她终于因强忍痛楚而精疲力尽地睡过去时，他仍站在她的床边。

几天后，斯特劳德又来了。马尔福则紧紧跟在她身后，像只充满恶意的影子。

斯特劳德在房间中央变出一张体检台时，他对她冷笑一声。“再走十英尺到她床前，给她施诊断咒。”他冷冷地说道。

斯特劳德敢怒不敢言，低低喘了口气，向床上缩成一团的赫敏走去。

她几乎没看赫敏一眼，直接对着赫敏的腹部施了一道复杂的诊断咒。一只小小的、浅浅的、亮得几乎令人目眩的明黄色光球浮现了出来。它飞快地跳动着，几乎是在震颤，看起来就像一只金色飞贼，不过它更小一些，只比豌豆略大。

赫敏愣住，目不转睛地看着光球。逼人的亮光几乎照亮了整个房间，让她头痛欲呕，但她就是无法移开视线。

“这就是你继承人的魔法标识。”斯特劳德对马尔福说。

赫敏的目光转向马尔福。他脸色苍白，看上去有些茫然无措，仿佛被人用击球手球棒狠狠打了头一般。

“光球的震颤频率代表心跳，大小对应胎儿的生长发育，亮度表示魔力强弱。如我所料，果然非同凡响。”斯特劳德的最后一句话难掩得意。“不过，这可能会让她的妊娠过程更加痛苦就是了。力量强大的胎儿通常都是这样。”

斯特劳德撇了赫敏一眼，挤出一个假惺惺的笑容。

她又花了几分钟时间对着光球和赫敏施了各种咒语，最后朝赫敏的头顶挥了挥魔杖。赫敏随即抬起头来。散布于大脑投影中的光点几乎和从前一模一样，只是多了一道极淡的金色。

斯特劳德转身面向马尔福。

“你最近检查过她的记忆吗？”

“没有，”他答道，“她之前已经因为在荷尔蒙水平升高时接受摄神取念而发过一次病。这次我会等到她的头痛和孕吐完全过去再做。不管魔法标识的相容性怎样，摄神取念都是一种创伤性的精神入侵。”

斯特劳德点点头。“她的偏头痛很可能是由于神游状态引起的。妊娠期出现头痛并不是稀罕事，但从她的诊断结果来看，疼痛程度已经超出正常范围了。”

马尔福的表情紧绷了起来。

“有什么能做的吗？”

“在妊娠期内开止疼剂处方可不太明智，会导致胎儿畸形或在妊娠早期流产。”斯特劳德答道。“如果你真那么担心，倒是可以试试麻瓜的止痛药，不过通常由魔法诱发的疾病都必须用魔法才能治疗。”

马尔福怀疑地看着她。斯特劳德扬起下巴。“如果你不相信我，可以随意去咨询其他治疗师的意见，或者向助产士核实。精神治疗师告诉过你，侵蚀的过程是相当痛苦的。几乎从来没有人能在自己的数百处记忆中创造一种单独的魔法神游状态。魔法侵蚀折磨人的程度就和它听上去一模一样。你继承人的魔力也很可能加速这一过程，但至于具体要花多少时间，目前还不得而知。一旦她的荷尔蒙水平恢复平衡，疼痛的严重程度就可能会有所缓解。但也有可能，魔法侵蚀会持续整个妊娠期。这一点没办法预测。所以，确实没什么能做的。有一些无碍妊娠的魔药可以帮助她补充水分并且免于饥饿，只要她能喝得下去不吐出来就行。但是我不建议进行任何形式的干预，除非她的体重下降到危险水平，或者因为疼痛而开始尖叫，否则只会平白增加母体或者胎儿的风险，并且略微延长妊娠周期。”

马尔福咬紧牙关。“好吧。”

斯特劳德没过多久便离开了。但马尔福却仍然留在房间里，低头望着赫敏。

她闭上眼睛，尽量不去想全身的痛楚有多么难熬，也不去想她可能会继续这样度过未来三十四周的事实。她头痛欲裂，连思考也无法做到。她只能试图集中意志力让自己入睡。那只小小的明黄色光球仿佛在她的脑海中飘来荡去。她把身子蜷得更紧，保护着自己的腹部。

她感到床垫在身下微微起伏。然后，温凉的手指轻轻抚上她的面颊，拂开她脸上的发丝，温柔地贴上她的前额。她咬着嘴唇，强忍住喉间的啜泣。

她真的连哭的力气也没有了。

她假装那是别人的手。是哈利；是罗恩；是妈妈——她这样告诉自己，没有强迫自己远离它的触碰。

又过了一个星期，她开始怀疑自己会不会真的死于这一次妊娠。尽管妇产治疗方面的科学十分先进，但对于魔法妊娠的干预却极其有限。对于外界的魔法影响，魔法妊娠往往会将之中和，或者做出一些极度恶性的反应。

赫敏能做的只有尽力保证体内的水分。托普茜每天都会让她服用好几次补水魔药和营养魔药，但她几乎连咽下去都做不到，更不用说让魔药在体内停留几秒钟等着身体吸收了。

她不确定自己的症状到底是妊娠剧吐，还是纯粹由偏头痛引发的恶心呕吐。无论她吃下什么东西都会被立即吐出来，然后连续不断地呕上许久，直到她因为头部传来的剧痛而哭起来。

她全身的肌肉张力也几乎一点不剩了。

她就这样呆在昏暗无光的房间里，无力地躺在床上，只希望自己能死。

她能感觉到马尔福时常来看她。他带来了好几位精神治疗师，而他们只是在他周围紧张结巴地说着什么，没有提供任何有用的建议。他还带来了助产士和产科治疗师，他们一边惊叹于继承人的魔力水平，一边给赫敏开了一些味道更糟的魔药，但都被她一滴不剩地吐了出来。

她怀疑马尔福有时候会在她睡着后出现，因为她那过分灵敏的鼻子经常能闻到他留在房间里的气味。不过，就算他在她醒着的时候过来，她也不会有什么其他的反应。

他会坐在她的床沿，用手指梳理着她的头发，有时候也会握着她的手腕，将她的手拉进自己的掌心。他第一次这样做的时候，她还以为他只是在把玩她的手指，但渐渐地，她明白他是在按摩她的手。他会用魔杖尖以各种不同的力道轻轻敲击她的手掌，用魔法对着肌肉传送轻微的震动。然后他会弯下腰，轻柔地按摩她的手指和手掌。

她意识到，他正在像治疗师一样治疗钻心咒导致的手部颤抖。他自己本就需要频繁的治疗，那么他一定已经在这些过程中记住了这种方法。

她没有把手抽回去。

如果她动弹的话，头只会更疼——她这样告诉自己。

临近五月底，她的头痛愈发剧烈，整个人瘦脱了形，腕上的手铐都可以滑到小臂中间。托普茜越发地焦急，她开始迎着赫敏的目光，轻声恳求她尽量多咽下一些魔药，或者喝点薄荷茶或姜茶。

马尔福开始变得忙碌起来。他不得不离开庄园去“狩猎”，去做其他赫敏想都不愿去想的事情，但他仍会经常待在她的房间里。他从不和她说话，也很少去看她的眼睛，只是理着她的头发，握着她的手，拨弄着她腕上的手铐。有时候赫敏睁开眼睛时，会发现他正望着她的腹部，却从来没有试图去触碰它。

妊娠将满九周的时候，赫敏忽然从睡眠中惊慌失措地醒来。

有些事情——有些事情，她必须要为之作好准备。

但她想不起来——

这是件很重要的事情。

这是最重要的事情。她不能忘记的事情。

她需要作好准备。

不管那是什么事。她都应该坚持下去。

她强迫自己下了床。直立的感觉过于痛苦，她几乎喘不过气来。她紧紧抱着头部，强迫自己站起身。

她必须——

她想不起来。那份记忆就在眼前，触手可及。

她的双腿因为肌肉萎缩而颤抖。但她强迫自己向前走，拼命压抑胸口翻涌而上的恐慌。

她应该——做些什么。

但那到底是什么？

托普茜突然出现在房间里。“你需要什么吗？”

“不。”赫敏一边声音颤抖地回答，一边绞尽脑汁努力思考着。天哪，那到底是件什么事？她挣扎着想回忆起来，想拨开那股令她头晕目眩的痛楚继续思考。她的心在胸腔里狂跳不止。

视野中的黑点不停地跳动，越来越大。她的头越来越痛。

顷刻间，马尔福出现在她面前。他是幻影移形来的吗？可是她完全没有听见声响。

“什么——？”他刚开口就发现她近在身前，便突然停了下来。

“我——想不——起来……”她强挤出几个字，“我——要——坚持——”

随着一声低沉的哭喊，她的话语戛然而止。头部传来的压迫感越来越重，她觉得自己快要昏倒了。视线中的一切都开始飘摇，她努力眨了眨眼睛，想看清楚些。当她终于看清的时候，发现马尔福手中握着一把刀。她震惊地抬头看向他。他的神色冰冷而专注，向她猛扑过来。

她本能地后退，想躲开他。

就在利刃即将没入她身体的那一刻，马尔福突然消失了。

阿拉斯托·穆迪站在她面前，神情严肃而疲累。 **“机会来了。一个可以改变战争走向的机会。”**

赫敏还没来得及说话，穆迪也消失了。她倒了下去。

不，她没有摔倒。

**马尔福扼住她的喉颈把她摔在地上。**

**尖利的刀锋从她的肋骨间划过。**

**她就在战场中央。所有人都倒在地上，呼吸极度困难。哈利。罗恩。食死徒。她周围的人都要快死了。她在尖叫。**

**“你觉得我要捅你几下，你眼里的光才会熄灭？”**

**金妮在抽泣：“我也不想的——”**

**“某样能给我这颗冰冷的心脏取暖的东西。”**

**她被压在墙上狠狠吻着。**

**“我并没有想要你。”**

**她的手腕被千钧之力紧紧握住，几欲碎裂。**

**“你似乎挺高兴能成功把自己变成一个妓女。你还对自己终于掌控了你的棋子而感到很满意，不是吗？”**

**哈利站在她面前，苍白的脸上满是干涸的血迹和喷薄的怒气：“既然你这么不相信我们，那我也不需要你的帮助了。”**

**她坐在唐克斯身边，对方看向她的目光透着警惕与怀疑。“你今天杀了多少人，赫敏？十个？十五个？你自己知道吗？”**

**米勒娃·麦格将茶杯紧紧捧在手中，声音颤抖：“你不是罪人，这不是你该有的命运。可是，你好像下定决心要诅咒自己，只要这能带来胜利。”**

**她自己的声音说：“如果我的灵魂就是保护他们——保护你们的代价，那——那这就不是‘代价’，而是‘交易’。”**

**“你是我的。你发过誓说你是我的。”一个声音在她耳边低吼。**

**西弗勒斯冷冷地看着她，“如果你成功了，那么你摧毁凤凰社和拯救它的可能性就一样大。”**

**赫敏哭着说：“对不起……我很抱歉我这样对你。”**

**最后，是马尔福站在她面前，他面色苍白，眼里闪着愤怒。“我警告过你，如果你有什么三长两短，我会亲手把整个凤凰社夷为平地。这不是威胁，是保证。把你的命像波特的命那样当成抵抗军存在的必要条件吧。如果你死了，我会把他们全部杀光，一个不留。”**

所有的往事仿佛刹那间挣脱了束缚席卷而来，将她吞没。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [Benevolent Surveillance](https://www.instagram.com/p/CDFxb61C06A/?igshid=1j18t16tmfzqa)由Ceresartsy绘制；  
> [ Malfoy and Hermione](https://grapesodaandpuddin.tumblr.com/post/625145160498642944/in-dj-khaleds-voice-another-one-thanks-to)由grapesodaandpuddin绘制；  
> [High Reeve and Surrogate](https://grapesodaandpuddin.tumblr.com/post/624283048896282624/my-adaptation-of-the-famous-manacled-by-senlinyu)由grapesodaandpuddin绘制；  
> [Malfoy and Hermione at the manor](https://charlespowers.tumblr.com/post/620639959445078016/i-recently-read-manacled-by-senlinyu-and-i-fell)由charlespowers绘制；  
> [Sketches](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAT7jNuhuYP/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由dralamy绘制；  
> [Hermione](https://www.instagram.com/p/CGN6_ObFwrl/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由anottart绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] 英国紫杉带有剧毒（果实除外），其毒素可导致抽搐和麻痹，古时曾一度被用作堕胎药。  
> [2] Scritta paper. 又称圣经纸（Bible paper），是一种薄而略透明的纸张，多用于印刷圣经、字典、百科全书等页数很多的书籍，通常含有棉或亚麻成分以增加其强度。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  截至本章结束，全文内容进度约为25%（章节进度25/77）。


	26. 往事·一

* * *

**三年前。**

**2002年，三月。阿不思·邓布利多逝世近六年后。**

赫敏咬着牙，有些沮丧地把魔药装进瓶子里。她刚刚参加完又一场毫无意义的凤凰社会议。

有时候她不禁怀疑，自己是否是唯一一个意识到他们正在输掉这场战争的人。

她一边将新瓶子放到架子上，一边往自己的口袋里塞了几瓶，然后匆匆走进隔壁的房间——庞弗雷夫人已经在那儿忙得脚不沾地了。格里莫广场二楼的病房出奇地安静。

每一个留在这间病房里的人所受的，都不是什么容易治愈的伤。

李·乔丹躺在一张病床上。脑浆仍在从他的双耳里一滴一滴地流出来。

虽然赫敏成功找出了解咒的办法，但反咒生效非常慢。她只能默默祈祷目前的脑浆液漏情况会在一小时内停止。然而，他的大脑功能能否恢复仍是未知数。这一次的脑损伤太过严重，已经到了不可修复的地步。就连赫敏也没有办法判断损伤的确切程度，除非她能等到他醒来。

倘若他还能醒来的话。

最有可能的情况是，在脑浆液漏停止后，如果他有幸没有脑死亡，凤凰社将会趁着还有人手可用的时候将他送去圣芒戈。

乔治·韦斯莱坐在他朋友身边的另一张病床上，脸色因为剧痛和绝望而一片惨白。他的右侧大腿中了一道快速坏死诅咒。当他强忍住疼痛，幻影移形回到格里莫广场时，腐烂已经蔓延到了臀部。没有任何反咒能够逆转坏死诅咒。赫敏别无他法，只能勉强避开他的重要器官，及时为他做了截肢。她甚至没有一秒钟多余的时间去把他击昏。不管赫敏给他服下了多少镇定剂和止疼剂，他的手仍然在不停发抖。

凯蒂·贝尔正躺在远处角落里的一张床上熟睡。她可能很快就会出院。某个恶毒的食死徒竟然突发奇想地对着她的胸口变出了一只豪猪。她的双肺和胃部都被豪猪刺撕裂，心脏却奇迹般地没有停止跳动，但也险些被自己大量的出血淹没而死，好在赫敏和庞弗雷夫人最终设法将那只豪猪弄走，并固定住了她。凯蒂已经在这里呆了三周。虽然大部分伤情已经痊愈，但她全身上下仍有许多小块的圆形伤疤。每当她移动的时候，呼吸仍会带着咯咯的响声。

赫敏走上前，把一剂血清魔药灌进西莫·斐尼甘的喉咙里。他掉进了一个满是毒蛇的深坑，被咬了整整三十六次之后才成功幻影移形回来。若非得益于巫师对非魔法伤害的抗性，他也许就再也见不到朋友们了。

除此之外，病房里还躺着十几号人。但赫敏并不知道那些战士的名字。他们伤得太重，没有办法告诉她。

赫敏站在病房里，看着那些沉默的、伤痕累累的躯体，感到一阵茫然无措。

在刚刚结束的会议上，她力劝凤凰社能够在实战中使用更有效的诅咒。然而被驳回了。又一次。

凤凰社的许多成员都怀揣着一股奇怪的乐观情绪，认为他们无需使用黑魔法就能赢得这场战争。大多数抵抗军的战士们在走投无路时仍会习惯性地使用昏迷咒或石化咒，他们似乎以为对面的食死徒无法在短短几秒钟内完成解咒、然后继续出现在下一场战斗中残忍地杀死或重伤某位战士。

也确实有部分战士开始使用一些更恶毒的咒语。其中大多数都是中过食死徒诅咒并差点丧命的人。这种现象在抵抗军内部仿佛已经成了公开的秘密，每个人都对此视而不见，假装事实并非如此。

每次参加凤凰社高层会议的时候，赫敏都会举出一系列的理由来说明为什么所有的战士都需要学习更有效的魔法并应用于实战。然而每次，她都只能收到其他人怀疑的目光。

显然，站在“光明”的一边，意味着他们必须顶着种种不利条件去打这场战争。更不用说他们的敌人还想把他们赶尽杀绝，然后杀死并奴役欧洲所有的麻瓜。也很显然，这对凤凰社来说还不足以成为杀死食死徒来自卫的理由。

每次她得到的回答也几乎一模一样：作为一个治疗师，难道你不清楚黑魔法诅咒最终会如何侵蚀一个人吗？如果凤凰社和抵抗军的成员自己选择使用这样的咒语，那也是他们个人的决定。凤凰社不会要求任何人这样做，也不会把它教给任何人。

除了这些，也总有人温和地向赫敏指出，她根本不知道身临战场、面对结束别人生命的抉择究竟是什么滋味。她一直作为凤凰社的治疗师、魔药师和研究员呆在格里莫广场，而这里也正是他们需要她的地方。至于战略战术，那得让专门从事战斗的人员来决定。

对此，赫敏真的只想大声尖叫。

此刻，她怒气冲冲地站在李·乔丹的床边，突然听见木棍“啪”地敲击地面的声响。她转过头，见疯眼汉穆迪走进病房，直视着她的双眼。

“格兰杰，借一步说话。”他对她说。

她给自己鼓了鼓气，转身跟着他走了出去，暗自希望自己不会因为大胆质疑凤凰社的战略而再次受到指责。她认为疯眼汉应该不会这么做，他是极少数不反对她看法的凤凰社成员之一。

穆迪领着她来到一间小房间。他们刚一进门，他便转身念出了一系列复杂而强大的隐私咒。

施咒完毕后，他仔细地环视四周，那只魔眼“吱吱”地旋转着，小心谨慎地观察着房间的每一处角落。过了好一会儿，他才收回视线，低头看着赫敏。

他看上去紧张得有些反常。尽管他一直把“时刻保持警惕”高声挂在嘴边，但他还从来没有表现得这么紧张过。

他似乎很不自在。

“我们正在输掉这场战争。”过了一会儿，他开口道。

“我知道，”赫敏语气沉重，“有时候我觉得我是唯一一个意识到这一点的人。”

“对于某些人来说——他们只能在乐观情绪的推动下战斗，”穆迪慢吞吞地说，“但是——我们的乐观情绪也正在透支。”

赫敏只是一直盯着他的脸。她不需要他来告诉她这件事。她早就心知肚明。

是她，因为无法逆转人们受到的诅咒而亲眼看着他们痛苦地死去，所以只能别无选择地压制住他们的挣扎；那之后，也是她，不得不例行公事一般地走进汇报室，列出死伤者的名单，详细说明他们需要多长时间恢复，以及康复后还能否继续战斗。

“机会来了，”穆迪低声说着，仔细打量着她的脸，“一个可以改变战争走向的机会。”

赫敏闻言，心中并没有燃起一丝一毫的希望。根据穆迪找她谈话的一举一动来看，她觉得这个“机会”背后的代价应该相当之高，值得怀疑。

“哦？”

“伏地魔的势力不断壮大，西弗勒斯能接触到的情报越来越有限。他的主要任务都是和多洛霍夫一起研发新型诅咒，食死徒的很多进攻策略都不会告知他。”

赫敏点了点头。她已经在过去的几个月里察觉到了这一点。凤凰社的某些成员甚至还借此机会再度质疑斯内普的忠诚。

“我们有机会争取到一名新的间谍。伏地魔的军队里有一个位高权重的人愿意帮助我们。”

赫敏怀疑地盯着穆迪。“某个位高权重的人想要在这个时候叛变吗？”

“当然是有条件的，”穆迪澄清道，“那个马尔福家的男孩。他说他愿意做间谍是为了替他母亲报仇，同时要求我们保证战后他会得到赦免。还有——”他犹豫了一下，“他想要你。现在，以及战后。”

赫敏愕然。就算穆迪刚刚直接对她丢一发诅咒，她也不会比这更吃惊了。

“西弗勒斯认为，这个提议合乎情由。他说马尔福在学校的时候曾对你有某种迷恋。目前还没有任何证据表明他是被迫提出这项提议的。”

赫敏几乎没听见穆迪刚刚说了什么。她呆立在原地，心里惊得乱作一团。

离开学校后，她就再没见过马尔福。

六年级开学后没过多久，他便亲手杀了邓布利多，然后逃跑——这几乎是整场战争的导火索。西弗勒斯向凤凰社报告伏地魔军事结构的最新情况时，她偶尔能听到几句和他有关的消息。这些年来，马尔福在食死徒中的地位一直在稳步上升。

马尔福为什么要叛变？某种程度上来说，整个战争的爆发几乎都可以归罪于他。没有任何合理的理由可以解释他为什么在这么晚的时机才选择和凤凰社结盟。

也许伏地魔的力量并没有他们想象的那么坚不可摧？也许他的军队已经开始瓦解了？真的会有这种好事吗？

但他为什么想要她？

她完全不觉得他们在学校里的那些针锋相对有什么值得大书特书的地方。比起她，他似乎更热衷于欺凌哈利，而只是把她当作哈利的某种附属品，并因为她的麻瓜出身而侮辱她。她从来就不是他恶意针对的真正目标。

除非……向凤凰社索要她，是他对哈利的某种报复。

也许他以为她和哈利是恋人。混蛋。

她站在原地绞尽脑汁思考着其中的逻辑，直到穆迪再度开口。

“为了得到他所能提供的情报，我没什么不愿意做的。但这还必须征得你的同意，他希望你是自愿的。”

不。不。绝不。

她将拒绝的话吞进了肚子，双手紧握成拳，直到她能感受到皮肤下掌骨的轮廓。

“我愿意，”她的声音没有丝毫动摇，“只要他答应不做任何会干涉我帮助凤凰社的事。我愿意去做。”

穆迪仔细地审视着她。

“你应该多考虑考虑。我可以给你几天时间。如果你接受，那么战争结束之前，你就不能把这件事告诉任何人，包括波特，包括韦斯莱，还有其他任何人。整个凤凰社知情的人，只有金斯莱、西弗勒斯、米勒娃，还有我。”

赫敏抬头坚定地看着他。她的胸口有一种感觉在蔓延，好像她的身体里有什么东西正在萎缩死去，但是她没有理会。

“我不需要更多的时间去考虑，”她厉声回答，“我知道我需要做什么。能越快获得情报，对我们就越有利。我不会为了重新考虑或害怕自己已经做好的决定而拖延时间的。”

穆迪重重地点了点头。“那我就转告他你同意了。”

说完，他解除了房门上的保护咒，迈着沉重的步子走了出去，留赫敏一个人在房间里去消化她刚刚同意的交易。

她不确定自己此刻正在经历的究竟是种什么感受。

大概是想哭吧。这是她现在最迫切的愿望。

穆迪仿佛把战争的重担全部丢给了她一个人。

但同时还有——希望——也许吧。从本质上来说，在同意把自己卖给一个食死徒作为其战利品之后，她的确感到了一些希望。

赫敏已经很久没有感觉到什么希望了。

不知怎么，在邓布利多遇害之前，甚至在他死后的一段时间里，赫敏都一直以为这会是一场简单而短暂的战争。哈利在学校的时候就曾无数次死里逃生。哈利，罗恩，还有她，已经携手克服了那么多看似无法逾越的困难。

因此，她认为只要拥有智慧、善良、友谊、勇敢还有爱的力量，他们就一定能赢。

但事实并非如此。

仅有智慧远远不够。善良往往还没有来得及表露出来，便在那些逝去或毁灭的生命形成的重压之下化作尘埃。友谊根本无法阻止你的朋友在你身边痛苦尖叫着死去。勇敢也并不能赢得战斗——尤其当你的敌人有无数种方式能让你永久退出战场、而你却试图还以石化咒的时候。至于爱——它到现在还没有战胜过伏地魔的仇恨。

战争每多持续一天，胜算似乎就更小一点。

哈利几乎已经被压力和内疚逼得支离破碎，整个人形销骨立，满身满眼都透着疲累，赫敏实在担心他有一天会彻底崩溃。

他不断地后退，越发地缩进自己脆弱的保护壳中。邓布利多遇害时，小天狼星才刚刚去世不久。哈利几乎被噩耗击垮，自此一直没有恢复过来。朋友们的每一次伤亡仿佛都在把他推向悬崖。赫敏不知道他这辈子是否还能从崖边回来。

哈利仍然希望战争终会以某种方式结束，而后大家都能过上正常的生活。也正是这种不可能的信念推动着他继续前进。

是哈利，一直固执地坚决反对凤凰社和抵抗军使用黑魔法。他认为一旦他们这么做了，就等同于背弃了自己的信仰，整个余生都会因此被玷污，与食死徒无异。

因此，赫敏只能被迫看着多数凤凰社和抵抗军的成员们站在哈利那一边继续拒绝使用黑魔法，然后被迫看着他们的朋友们在病房里死去。所有人都依赖着哈利。如果哈利绝望了，他会彻底崩溃然后放弃。

此时此刻的凤凰社，迫切需要取得先机。哪怕只是一点点的情报。譬如能在受到袭击之前收到消息，或是了解对方的漏洞藏于何处——什么都行。

而马尔福可以提供这样的情报。

在他姨母贝拉特里克斯和他母亲一同死于意外之前，他曾接受过前者的亲自培训。如今，他还爬上了食死徒大军的高位。

现在，他向凤凰社提出了一个他们无法拒绝的提议。

—— **她** 无法拒绝的提议。

他显然对他们的想法拿捏得一清二楚，表现得像个要求上贡的国王。

因为他曾对她有过某种迷恋……

她细细思忖了一番。

若非西弗勒斯已经证实了这一点，她决计不会相信这种事。

为了替他的母亲报仇。为了赦免。为了她——现在，以及战后。到底哪一个才是他真正的动机？又或许这些都不是？难道他还有什么其他心思？

他的母亲早在一年多前就已经去世了。当时，一名食死徒为了阻止哈利和罗恩逃离莱斯特兰奇庄园，引发了一场诡异的事故，导致纳西莎·马尔福和贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇双双丧生。究其根本，她的死并非任何一方的过错。若真是纳西莎的死动摇了马尔福对伏地魔的忠诚，那这件事情当时就该发生了，而不会拖到一年多后的现在，拖到他利用自己姨母留下的空当爬上权利的高位之后。

然而——要求得到赦免就显得更奇怪了。除非有一些赫敏没有察觉的、令人难以置信的可能，否则凤凰社能获胜的几率可谓微乎其微。

那么——或许真的是因为她？也许他恨她的程度比她所想象的要深得多。也许他只是对她有那方面的欲望——

她想想就厌恶得浑身一阵哆嗦，努力将这个念头摒出脑海，然后控制住思绪，强迫自己停下来继续思考。

如果他的动机真的是她……那么这个“机会”就不仅仅取决于她是否同意了。一旦他得到她一次，又或许是几次——如果他只是出于报复的话——他就会厌倦她。

也许在他看来，这只是一场游戏而已。

为凤凰社做上一段时间的间谍，让她心甘情愿对他卑躬屈膝。他知道，只要能救哈利，只要能救凤凰社，就算让她趴在地上求他，她也不会有二话。然后——一旦他得到了他想要的东西——他就会转身离开，把她丢在一边，看着他们全部死去。

喉间突然一阵收缩，她觉得自己想吐。她强迫自己把那股恐惧赶出脑海，不去理会胃里扭曲的痛楚。

她必须想办法吸引住他，让他对自己保持兴趣。

但是这有可能做到吗？

她觉得浑身发冷，脚步虚浮地走出房间回到病房。这里依然寂静无声。

“波比，你现在需要我帮忙吗？还是说，我可以离开一会儿？”她轻声问道。

“当然可以，亲爱的。你该去休息了。你已经连续忙了十二个小时了。”庞弗雷温柔地对她说。“如果有什么事的话，我会叫你的。”

赫敏拨弄着腕上的手镯。手镯里嵌入了变化咒，凤凰社可以凭此将她召唤到任何一间最需要她的安全屋。

她离开病房，回到自己的房间。她并没有打算休息，而是换上干净的衣服，走到大门外的台阶上，幻影移形离开了。

此刻她想要的东西，并不在魔法世界里。

她向最近的水石书店走去。

她浏览了店内的各种书籍，从中挑选出她感兴趣的：哲学类，心理学类，人际关系类，历史类……直到她怀里抱了一大摞。

收银处的女店员接过她怀中的书，扫了一眼书名，然后挑了挑眉。几本关于情妇和女间谍的史籍和传记，厚厚一本性指南，孙武的《孙子兵法》，巴尔塔沙·葛拉西安的《智慧书》，马基雅维利的《君主论》，罗伯特·西奥迪尼的《影响力：科学与实践》，以及另外一本关于肢体语言的书籍。实在是些奇怪的选择。

“我要用来准备学术论文。”赫敏随口扯了个谎。

“我猜，其中几本也很适合私人使用。”店员把书装进袋子里，俏皮地朝她眨了眨眼。

赫敏觉得自己的脸“腾”地红了起来，但仍强迫自己挤出一声笑。

“好吧，反正我都买了。”她打趣道，但这些话在她嘴里尝起来就像沙子一般。

“如果你再次光临，请务必告诉我你的导师已经看过那篇论文了。我也很想知道这些书对于课外活动是否有所帮助。”

赫敏尴尬地点点头，付了钱接过书袋。听到女店员的话，麦格的脸在她眼前一闪而过。米勒娃也是知情者。

但是，来通知她这件事的人却是穆迪。赫敏想知道这是为什么。

看着手里一大袋她刚刚挑选的书，她却觉得心里一阵不舒服。她现在很想要喝杯茶。好吧，其实她最想做的是爬进一个谁也找不到的山洞然后死在那里，但是喝茶排在第二。

她在附近找了一家小店坐下，一边等待茶点，一边拿出了那本名字最不会令她感到心烦的书。

**“瞄准目标行动——有时三思而行，有时立下决断。生活就是一场与邪恶的战争。睿智的斗争常伴随着意图的战略性而改变。于光天化日之下大张旗鼓地宣扬，于黑暗隐秘之中悄然无声地行动，此谓声东击西。睿智者总是隐藏自己的意图，先是老练地虚晃一枪，然后出其不意地猛击对方要害。他透露出一个意图，只是为了吸引对方的注意力，然后再伺机出奇制胜。但是，明智的人可以警惕地预料到这一招，然后隐藏起来——明智者总能看清对手希望自己了解的情况之反面，看破对方每个虚招诡计。他会放过第一次出击，等待第二次，甚至第三次出击的机会。当狡诈者发现自己的阴谋被人识破，就会使出更高的招数：改变策略，以改变欺诈，想要用真相本身来蒙蔽，用不欺骗来达到欺骗的目的，把欺骗建立在最大程度的坦诚上。但是，明智者更会警觉起来，发现其光明外表下暗藏的阴谋诡计，解读其每个行动的真实含义，对方外表越单纯，可能心计越狡诈。皮通用阴谋诡计与阿波罗的明光相斗时的情况正是如此。”** [1]

赫敏咬着嘴唇给自己倒了杯茶，思绪又一次回到了马尔福身上。她伸手抚向自己的喉颈，有些紧张地拽了拽项链的链子，将它一圈一圈地缠上手指。

然后她在包里一通翻找，掏出羽毛笔和羊皮纸，又悄悄用魔杖把它们变成了钢笔和小型笔记本。她一边喝着茶看书一边不停地写着些什么。等到茶壶倒空的时候，本子上已经洋洋洒洒写满了她的笔记。

她将书袋塞进施了伸展咒的帆布背包里，同时重新忖度着自己当下的处境。

她不能带着任何假设去思考问题，否则她很有可能忽略一些事情。

马尔福已经做了将近六年的食死徒，因此他很可能在操纵人心方面非常有一套。

西弗勒斯曾经提交过一份关于伏地魔核心集团事务的报告，其中显示那里的政治环境无情至极。伏地魔是个残忍的主人，惩罚他的追随者从不留情。食死徒们彼此之间也没有什么忠诚可言。只要能有助于他们保住自己的地位，或者得到更大的权力，又或是保护自己，他们会十分渴望除掉那些挡在他们前面的人。

马尔福的提议很可能是他为了爬得更高而进行的某种策略：成为伏地魔的双重间谍——就像西弗勒斯为凤凰社所做的一样——最后在某个关键时刻向凤凰社提供一条错误情报，从而一击致命。

然而，西弗勒斯却认同这个主意，显然在他看来，马尔福的提议合乎情由。她需要和他谈谈，看看他究竟都注意到了些什么，才会相信马尔福说的是真的。

她溜进一条小巷，幻影移形回到格里莫广场。回房间的路上，她碰巧看见拉文德·布朗从罗恩、哈利和弗雷德合住的卧室里走出来。

准确地说，罗恩和拉文德算不上是一对恋人。罗恩大约同时和五个女孩保持着这种关系。每当外出任务或者冲突战结束后，他会根据女孩们的空闲时间来选择对象。战争让罗恩变得越来越紧张易怒。进行突袭战的前期筹划时，他也总是处于极度不安的状态。他把自己巫师棋方面的天赋运用到实战的排兵布阵中，然而也正因如此，他倾向于把所有伤亡都看作是他个人的责任。如果不通过性爱发泄，他可能终有一天会压抑不住心中的怒火而彻底爆发。

战争中，每个人都有不同的应对机制。

纳威·隆巴顿和苏珊·博恩斯已经在阁楼上吸了无数支非洲树蛇烟，以至于施了驱烟咒和清新咒后仍沿掩盖不住他们满身的烟臭味。

汉娜·艾博则是不停地咬着手指甲，直到皮破流血。

查理一直在裤子口袋中随身放着一只小扁酒瓶。赫敏怀疑瓶子上有一道无法检测的伸展咒，因为瓶中的东西似乎从来都没有喝完过。

哈利除了抽烟，还经常光顾麻瓜的地下搏击俱乐部。

赫敏站在走廊里微微犹豫，盯着拉文德离去的背影看了一会儿，然后走上前轻轻地敲了敲卧室的门。

“门开着！”罗恩喊道。

赫敏透过虚掩的门缝向房内瞄了一眼，看见罗恩正在穿衬衫。

“一切都还好吗？”他问道。

“都好，”她尴尬地回答，“我只是——想问问你能不能告诉我莱斯特兰奇庄园被烧毁时具体发生了什么事。我在做一些咒语方面的研究。当时是因为厉火，对吗？”

罗恩有些奇怪地看了她一眼。

“那是很久以前的事了。但没错，哈利和我被搜捕队抓住后，我朝他的脸施了一道蜇人咒，所以他们没有立刻认出他。他们把我们带到贝拉特里克斯面前，她妹妹也在那儿。那些人让马尔福来确认哈利的身份，准备之后再召唤伏地魔。但是没等伏地魔现身，卢娜就把消息传到了凤凰社，然后她和穆迪、唐克斯还有查理骑着那条龙直接撞穿了那扇该死的窗户。”

他说着用手指捋了捋头发，几缕灰白的颜色从他指间不经意地露了出来，赫敏的心一阵抽痛。

“不管怎么说，那之后一切都跟疯了似的，咒语到处乱飞。我猜克拉布大概是想用某个魔咒阻止我们逃跑，结果却失控了。他一直都是个白痴。那个咒语几分钟内就把周围全烧光了。要不是查理的龙，我们估计都得死。但是——我们没能抓住卢娜。她和我们离得太远……转眼就被一道火舌吞没了。”罗恩一边说着，脸上的表情也似乎渐渐脱离了当下，仿佛再度回到了当初的梦魇。

“贝拉特里克斯和纳西莎也是因为魔咒失控而死的吗？”赫敏装作漫不经心地问。

“是啊。要是她们及时反应过来，可能早就幻影移形离开庄园了。但克拉布施咒的时候正好站在她们身后，魔咒首先就击中了她们俩。他也很有可能就是因为这个才失控的。估计一想到害死贝拉特里克斯有多他妈的可怕，他就吓尿了。”

“有可能。”赫敏点了点头。

“厉火咒可不是闹着玩的，赫敏。”罗恩神情严肃地盯着她。“我知道你一直都希望凤凰社能开始使用一些更危险的咒语，但它不是黑魔法并不意味着它的后果不严重。如果你试图劝大家在战场上用厉火咒，我会第一个阻止你。”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，紧紧抓住门把手，直到手指间传出了微弱的嘎嘎声，她才立刻松开。

“我又不是白痴，罗纳德。我只是需要火灰蛇蛋来做魔药，正在考虑用什么火焰魔咒最合适而已。”这绝对是个再荒谬不过的谎言，但罗恩已经很多年没碰过魔药了。

“哦。好吧——我想应该不会是厉火咒。”

她重重点头表示同意。

“那么，我还有别的研究要做。”她说着从卧室里退出来。

推开自己房门的一瞬间，她看见哈利和金妮迅速分开，两人都是一副羞愧内疚的模样。

“对不起，”赫敏向两人道歉，“我打扰你们了吗？”

“没有，”哈利立刻答道，“我只是想再问问金妮关于她和迪恩完成的任务的细节。”

他飞也似地离开了房间。

赫敏的目光直直地看着金妮。“任务细节？”

金妮的脸涨得通红。

“我们只是在说话。他还——不会那样。他只是——有时候来找我聊天。”

哈利和金妮已经眉来眼去好几年了，他们显然都对彼此有意思。但是哈利拒绝正式谈恋爱，他认为这样做太过危险，会让金妮成为敌人的头号目标之一。

但是，以前每当金妮和别人约会的时候，哈利就会偷偷溜进麻瓜伦敦，然后带着一身伤回来，牙齿脱落、鼻梁断裂、指节撕裂、眼窝挫伤和肋骨骨折的情况愈演愈烈。

现在，金妮已经连续一年多没有和任何人约会了。恢复单身的她就像黑洞一样把哈利吸引到了身边。哈利似乎根本离不开她，但他也无法让自己承认他喜欢她。

“好吧，至少他还会和你聊天。”赫敏喃喃地说。

赫敏和哈利已经——渐行渐远了。在他看来，赫敏向凤凰社提议使用黑魔法是对他和邓布利多缺乏信心的表现，甚至是一种背叛——尽管哈利和罗恩都不会直接说出这个词。但每次她提起黑魔法，他就会一连好几天不和她说一句话。

她将这个念头赶出脑海。不能再去想它了。她要考虑的事情已经太多了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] 同【章·十四】注[1]和注[4]。


	27. 往事·二

**2002年，三月**

赫敏利用空闲时间的每一分钟来阅读她先前购买的那些书。她对每本书都施了变形咒，把书里的文字变成类似算术占卜、古代如尼文和治疗魔咒相关的内容，然后在熬制魔药的间隙、病房里短暂安静的空当以及用餐时间不时地翻阅几页，人们完全没有发现她究竟在读什么。

事实上，她自己也不确定书里的内容是否对她有用，但她真的不知道该做些什么准备。书籍对她来说就是唯一的资源。所以她只能阅读、思考，然后继续担忧，并且她发现自己下意识里常对周围的人带着防备地厉声说话。

“对不起，弗雷德。”她抱歉地说。弗雷德正准备去看望乔治，经过她身边时开了几句玩笑，吐槽她在照顾他兄弟时居然没有做一个俏皮的护士来活跃气氛。赫敏突然觉得这个话题太过敏感，转头就冲他大发脾气，还险些打了他一巴掌。“我只是——最近睡眠不太够。”

真是个可悲的借口。

谁都不会有充足的睡眠。这种状况已经持续很久了。

不管在哪一座安全屋，都随时会有人从睡梦中醒来，然后起床打牌，抽烟，做各种各样的事情来消磨漫长无眠的夜晚。

哈利常常成为其中的一员。他几乎总是处于极度缺乏睡眠的状态。他甚至自己也不确定，那些噩梦究竟是因为伏地魔还是他内心的压力和内疚所致。渐渐地，他开始在深更半夜一个人走到墙边，独自站在那里茫然地望着天空。赫敏每次见此情景，都会把他拖进病房，让他服下无梦酣睡剂，希望他能好好睡上一觉。

赫敏自己也时常做噩梦。大多数的梦境里，她都在拼尽全力救治重伤的哈利和罗恩，却总是无能为力。其他死去的人们的面孔也不断在她梦里浮现。

那些因为她不够快、不够聪明、不够熟练而没能救回来的人。

她常在梦中看到科林·克里维。

科林是第一个在赫敏亲自照料下最终死去的人。那时，伏地魔刚刚占领魔法部不久，凤凰社还没有被迫撤离霍格沃茨。当科林被紧急送到病房时，庞弗雷夫人正巧外出去购买魔药了。在那个寂静的下午，哈利全程都和赫敏一起守在科林身边。

科林中了一道剥皮诅咒。一道没有反咒的剥皮诅咒。

赫敏甚至连让他昏迷都做不到。

诅咒迫使他时刻处于有意识的状态。昏迷咒，无梦酣睡剂，甚至是活地狱汤剂，都完全没有一点作用。诅咒撕裂着他的皮肤，剧痛让他一直保持清醒。赫敏千方百计想要逆转、暂停、减缓伤害，然而科林的皮肤仍在剥落。他不停地尖叫着。就算赫敏修复了某处的皮肤，没过多久它又会开始自行剥落。如果她不替科林换皮，诅咒就会不断深入他的身体，进入肌肉和组织。

直到侵入了他的骨头，诅咒才停止了蔓延。

科林·克里维死的时候，全身只剩一层薄肉和一滩血水。而赫敏只能无助地在一旁流泪。她已经想尽了一切办法去救他。

赫敏自此再也没能释怀。

她不抽烟，不喝酒，不打架，也不靠性爱发泄。她只是更疯狂地埋头于工作，持续时间越来越长。她没有时间去悲伤或后悔。因为总有其他伤痕累累的战士被送到她面前，她没有时间进行事后的自我批评。

当她累到连做梦的力气都没有时，她才终于可以睡着。

她抬头看向弗雷德，补充道：“我只是……今天过得很糟。”

“没事的，蜜恩，你也有权感到沮丧，就像我们所有人一样。老实说，我估计这辈子都理解不了你为什么要做这些。”

赫敏转头环顾着医务室，感到一阵无助。

“如果我不做——谁来做呢？”

凤凰社依赖着她，需要她来做这些。

——这绝非是什么夸张的说法。这只是一个事实。现在是战时，而赫敏在治疗黑魔法和诅咒方面的专业程度远胜于英国大多数的治疗师。

伏地魔接管魔法部后，凤凰社无法再前往圣芒戈寻求帮助。任何被送到医院的抵抗军战士都会立即以恐怖分子的罪名被捕，然后被关进伏地魔的监狱里。

占领魔法部的行动显然经过精心策划，之后出台的第一项法案就是《麻瓜出身登记法案》。伏地魔深知治疗在战争中所起的作用，因此圣芒戈成了新法案的第一处清洗对象。所有麻瓜出身和混血的治疗师迅速被捕，还没来得及逃到凤凰社，就被折断了魔杖。

波比·庞弗雷就此成为了抵抗军中最有经验的医者之一。邓布利多死后，赫敏一直在她手下埋头苦学治疗。后来，当支持抵抗军的欧洲治疗师们暗中向凤凰社提供了一个培训机会时，赫敏便是整个凤凰社中唯一一个拥有足够知识基础的人。

赫敏只来得及留下一句再见，便和所有人就此分离。她被秘密遣送到欧洲各国，辗转于一家又一家魔法医院，尽可能学习更多先进的治疗魔法。大约两年后，她才回到英国。当时，凤凰社的医院在一场战斗中遭到破坏，他们所招募的所有治疗师全部遇害，霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩也未能幸免。赫敏出国前便一直跟随斯内普学习魔药知识，后来又在欧洲各地接受培训。当她回来时，已经俨然是一名训练有素的急救治疗师和医疗药剂师。分解诅咒、研究反咒更是她最拿手的部分。

她所发明的第一种反咒就是针对剥皮咒的。

随着伏地魔手下的诅咒研发部不断研发出新的实验性诅咒并运用于实战，凤凰社也越来越迫切地需要赫敏的解咒能力。

只要有任何抵抗军的成员愿意学习治疗，赫敏都会来者不拒地训练他们。然而遗憾的是，治疗是一种相当严格、高度精细的魔法，需要极大的专注和投入才能取得成功。凤凰社曾试图为每一场战斗配备至少一名具有战地治疗能力的人，以最大程度地保障战士们的生命，让他们撑到能返回医院。但是这样的部署要求过于严苛，战地治疗师往往因为超负荷工作而过度劳累，死亡率也为全军最高。

大多数战士们并不认为他们需要知道基础魔法急救知识以外的东西，他们宁愿在空闲时间里多练习一些防御魔法。赫敏每次一想到其他人的那些固执而乐观的态度，就忍不住沮丧得发抖。

凤凰社的人手严重不足，人员利用效率同样欠佳。领导层面的问题自上而下逐渐扩散，影响到了整个抵抗军。

他们对这场战争毫无准备。邓布利多的死等同于断了凤凰社的双腿。自那以后，他们只是在挣扎求存而已。

这都是拜马尔福所赐。

是他杀了邓布利多，是他让凤凰社从一开始就陷入了极端的被动，是他让整个抵抗军走上了注定失败的道路。

然而现在，他突然试图以一个扭曲的救世主形象出现在他们面前，主动提出愿意为他亲手割开的伤口止血。

赫敏恨他入骨。除了伏地魔，他是她在这个世界上最恨的人。那位首席诅咒研究员安东宁·多洛霍夫恐怕也只能屈居第三。

马尔福一手挑起了战争，引发了一切的伤痛，而现在，她竟然必须收起所有的厌憎然后——

心甘情愿。

先前和穆迪谈完以后，这种恐惧已经吞噬了她整个心脏。

她根本不知道如何才能让自己不再去恨马尔福。她可不认为自己的演技好到足够在他面前掩饰她的恨意。一想到要和他呆在同一间屋子里，还不能对他扔诅咒——不能因为他犯下的罪行而惩罚他——她就怀疑她的自控力会随时失效。

赫敏咬紧牙关，将额头贴在窗玻璃上，努力继续思考，强迫自己呼吸，忍住打碎什么东西或者开始哭泣的冲动。

她不能崩溃。她得把这一切区分清楚。她得把对马尔福的所有恨意都塞进一只盒子里，藏在一个不会被他发现的角落，不能让它影响她和马尔福之间的所有接触和交流。如果总是这样怒气冲冲，她就没有办法冷静地思考了。

她得从一个更宏观的视角去看待整个问题。

利用他，让他作为凤凰社的间谍提供情报，远比肆意憎恨他带来的满足感重要得多。

他们需要他。

然而，她内心的一部分仍然叫嚣着想让他下地狱。她不禁希望，一旦她从他手里获得了他们想要的东西，她就能让他付出代价。

但是——倘若他们真的因此赢得了战争，那么胜利就都得归功于他。而她是自愿成为了其中的牺牲品。尽管她恨极了他，但如果他救了他们所有人，她知道自己就有义务完成她所答应的所有事情。

无论他打算对她做什么。

她突然感到一阵恶心，浑身发抖，又热又冷。

她从窗玻璃上抬起额头。

她呼出的气在窗户上凝结成一圈水汽。

片刻后，她抬起手，用一根指尖在玻璃上画出雷神之槌符文：象征毁灭与守护、苦难、自省和专注，又在边上画出了对立的闇枝符文：象征危险、无防备、恶意、仇恨、折磨和怨憎。

前者是她自己。

后者是马尔福。

她看着玻璃上的如尼符文随着水汽的蒸发而消失无踪。

然后她转过头，继续看书。

那天晚上，穆迪再次找到了她。“我们收到会面的时间和地点了。”

“在哪里？”

“迪安森林。星期五。晚上八点。第一次我会提前侦查一下，然后幻影移形送你过去。”

赫敏点了点头，迎上穆迪的目光。她想让他记住她此刻身上痛苦的感觉，以迫使他记住她从前的模样。

他似乎稍稍犹豫了一下，脸上的表情才变得强硬起来。“你要尽可能长时间地保持住他的兴趣。”

赫敏的嘴角微微一抽，但还是点了点头。

“我知道。”她一边回答一边用指尖抚摸着书缘，直到感觉那些薄脆的书页几乎嵌进了她的指腹。“我不能百分百确定我能做到。但我会尽力的。周五之前我能不能先和西弗勒斯谈谈？我有些问题想问他。”

“我会安排的。”穆迪说完便转身离开。

星期五。

还有两天。

留给她做准备的时间太少了。

但是留给她恐惧的时间又太多了。

自从和穆迪第一次谈话后，她就没吃过任何东西，也无法使自己镇静下来。每次她想咬一口食物，喉咙就仿佛闭合了一般。她只能一直靠喝茶坚持下来。

赫敏闭上眼睛，强迫自己匀速呼吸。

她啪地一声合上手里的书，专注于大脑封闭术。

据西弗勒斯说，她在这方面很有天赋。

她静静地整理着自己脑海中的记忆和想法，筑起一道道高墙，把凤凰社的机密会议，还有魂器的信息保护起来，然后将她不愿去想的那些记忆远远推开。

她的脑海里有许多关于死去的人们的记忆。

她将它们全部推向脑后，试图把它们压扁、碾碎，这样她就不用听见充斥其间的垂死的尖叫声了。

她把对马尔福的恨意从思想中过滤出来，小心翼翼地塞进一个角落中，这样她就不会分心，也不会被它压垮。

练习大脑封闭术是她所能找到的最能让她的精神趋于平静的方法。

这也是她能成为一名优秀治疗师的原因之一。她能将自己对伤患的怜悯和共情全部推开，专注于治疗的过程和步骤。

这似乎是治疗师们的共性。

也许战争结束后的某一天，赫敏可以研究研究治疗师群体中天生大脑封闭师的数量。

她怀疑大多数的创伤治疗师都至少有一点点这方面的倾向。大脑封闭术很少被当作一种技能或课程来教授。大多数人在使用它的时候可能连自己都不会意识到。赫敏就是其中之一。

曾经有很长一段时间，她都觉得自己有些冷漠。随着战争越打越久，她也越来越倾向于克制自己的情感，保持纯粹的理性，这与由感性驱动的罗恩和哈利形成了鲜明的对比。

她并非没有感情——她能感觉到周围的所有人和事。但这些情感对她来说只是理性之外的补充，并不会为她做任何决定。

“头脑”永远优先，其次才是“心”。

这种情况是从科林死后开始的。她做不到像哈利那样。科林的死把他们彻底推向了不同的方向。

看到赫敏为救科林所做的一切努力后，哈利对黑魔法的邪恶更加深信不疑。他一直以来被自己认定的正确所驱动着。他认为事情应该是怎样的，他就会怎样去做。

赫敏则正好相反。她所看到的，是食死徒在凤凰社面前无与伦比的优势，是一旦失败抵抗军将会付出的代价。她开始相信，如果想阻止伏地魔，就必须不择手段。面对这样的敌人，继续坚持那份高尚的道德情操只会带来难以估量的损失——合乎逻辑的结论就是如此。战争持续得越久，就会有越多善良无辜的人遭受痛苦和死亡。

结论上的分歧让她与哈利开始离心。

黑魔法夺走了哈利的父母、小天狼星、邓布利多、科林……他们全部死在了黑魔法之下。赫敏的解决办法是以彼之道还施彼身，但这在哈利眼里几乎是不可原谅的。

哈利下定决心——他们不会成为刽子手，凤凰社绝对不会这样做。爱的力量曾经战胜过杀戮咒，它也一样能打败伏地魔。

凤凰社中也确实存在一些愤世嫉俗和坚持务实的成员，但他们的意见无一例外被其他人压倒驳回。后来战争愈演愈烈，但是这种正义和爱的信念却随着每一个生命的逝去而更加坚定。

信仰光明的人是不能放弃他们的立场的，否则他们就得被迫承认此前所有的牺牲都是徒劳，承认他们曾经要求人们为一个注定失败的理想而死。

他们不愿面对这样痛苦的事实，反而越来越坚信，既然牺牲和损失已经巨大，就必须让它们变得值得。善与恶的天平很快就会偏向他们，因为——这是必然。

这一切都让赫敏在每次散会时沮丧得几乎哭出来。她甚至为此专门写了一篇演讲稿，来解释沉没成本谬误、非理性承诺升级[1]以及自辨理论。但当她试图解释这些麻瓜心理学知识时，大家全都置若罔闻；每当她试图说服别人，她就被看作某种胆小怯懦、只想着用心理学为谋杀正名的怪物。

曾经有一次，她在医务室里连续呆了十三个小时，想方设法修复弗立维教授已经支离破碎的双肺。随后不久她便接到召唤，只得拖着筋疲力尽的身体去参加凤凰社的会议。先前的治疗过程让她心里的怒火再度燃起，于是她又一次重提了黑魔法。同样愤怒而疲惫的罗恩大骂她是个婊子，说她根本不明白凤凰社的宗旨。

其他许多与会成员都点头表示赞同。哈利并没有点头，但他拒绝看她一眼，并在散会时拍了拍罗恩的肩。

事后她大哭了一场。

后来，当西弗勒斯在一间储藏室里找到她的时候，她已经情绪崩溃。他花了几分钟的时间温和地责备她，同时粗暴地辱骂了凤凰社的其他成员，她才终于恢复了平静。

这种克制的方式已经是他所能给的最好的安慰了。

之后一次参加会议时，他给了她一本关于大脑封闭术的书。他没有时间训练她，但赫敏也不需要训练。仅凭阅读这些概念，她就能将这种技巧化为己用。

西弗勒斯告诉她，他早已有所怀疑——她是天生的大脑封闭师。这也是她在治疗和魔药方面能有如此天赋的部分原因。她有能力在自身精神需要的时候把不同事情完全区分开来。

经过五年的战争，赫敏觉得她的整个人生都已经渐渐被封存在各种各样的小盒子里。她与罗恩和哈利之间持续紧张的关系被小心地掩埋在一个她感觉不到的角落中。她的大部分的人际关系都像这样被推到了脑后。她内心有一处巨大的空间，长久以来都被她与哈利和罗恩的友谊所占据，然而现在，那里已经形成了一个洞穴，被她用无休无止的工作填满。

过了几分钟后，她从大脑封闭术中回过神来，睁开眼睛继续看书。准备时间只剩两天。

* * *

第二天下午，米勒娃·麦格出乎意料地在赫敏值完班后来到格里莫广场。这位前霍格沃茨校长向来很少离开苏格兰。霍格沃茨关闭后，麦格承担了所有未成年男女巫师监护人的职责。这些小巫师要么是孤儿，要么父母参加了战争。她回到了她父亲留在凯瑟尼斯[2]的宅邸，疯狂地施了成堆的伸展咒之后，终于把那座房子变得足够容纳一百多个孩子。

在她看来，所有没有父母的人都应该得到她的照顾。由于赫敏的父母被施了遗忘咒、藏在澳大利亚，这就意味着米勒娃一样把赫敏当成了自己保护伞下的孩子。

她们去了麻瓜伦敦一起喝茶。

落座后，她默默地盯着赫敏看了很长时间。

“我本来希望你会拒绝的。”米勒娃终于开口。

“你真的觉得我会拒绝吗？”赫敏倒完茶后平静地问道。

“不。”米勒娃生硬地答道。“对我来说，希望和信仰已经是两码事了。这就是我为什么要说这是不合理的。”

“凤凰社需要这个。”

两个女人相对无言地沉默了一阵。她们之间有一种微微颤动的紧张感，就像小提琴的琴弓漫不经心地拉过琴弦时发出的呜咽声。锋利。疼痛。深刻。

过了一会儿，米勒娃再度开口。

“你……是我有幸教过的最出色的学生之一。在霍格沃茨的时候，我一直都很钦佩你无情的理性——”

米勒娃稍稍停顿了一下。

“但是——？”赫敏追问，同时做好准备迎接对方赞美之词背后的尖锐批评。

“但是——”米勒娃咔哒一声将手中的茶杯放回茶碟上，“你把这种倾向带入战争中的方式让我很不安。有时候，我真的想知道你的底线在哪里——如果你有的话。”

如果是从前——这样直接的斥责绝对会让赫敏涨红了脸然后重新审视自己，然而现在她连眼睛都没有眨一下。

“非常时期当用非常手段，”她引述道，“对于顽疾重症，就克制治疗而言，最宜采取极端之疗法。[3]”

米勒娃的表情变得僵硬，嘴唇也抿紧了起来。

“那么‘首先，不伤害’[4]该怎么办？还是说，你认为这条原则不适用于自我伤害？”

“希波克拉底从没说过这个。‘Primum non nocere’，这句话早在十七世纪就已经存在了，而且起源于拉丁语。再说——我也并不是以治疗师的身份去做这件事的。”

“穆迪能向你提出这种要求，就跟始作俑者一样堕落。”米勒娃的话语里逐渐带上了强烈的情感，连她的苏格兰口音也跟着变得明显了起来。“我本以为这件事至少还有点底线。什么时候成功的代价已经变得这么大了？这场战争已经沾了多少孩子的血？难道现在我们还得把他们卖了来换情报吗？”

“我已经不是孩子了，米勒娃。这是我自己做的选择，没有人强迫我。”

“只要了解你的人都知道你会同意。德拉科·马尔福心知肚明，他很清楚别人问起的时候你会说什么。可你真的觉得以你的性格，这只是一个选择的问题吗？”

“这和我成为治疗师或者做其他事情的选择没有什么区别。”赫敏突然感到精疲力竭。“这样艰难的选择——必须得有人去做。总得有人受苦。而我愿意。也能承受。那又为什么要把它强加给做不到的人呢？”

“你和阿拉斯托太像了。”米勒娃的语气里满是苦涩，眼角也似乎含着泪水。“当他告诉我的时候，我就让他直接回绝。我说‘绝不’，有些界限是不能逾越的，因为某些事情一旦提出，我们就再也好不到哪里去了。然后他说，他不是来征求我意见的，他和金斯莱已经做好决定了。他告诉我只是为了让某个关心你的人知道——万一德拉科·马尔福对你做了什么——”

米勒娃的声音突然哽咽在了喉咙里。

面对眼前这个严厉的女人流露出的强烈感情，赫敏感到不知所措，但她强迫自己不要做出反应，不要动摇。

“他杀了阿不思。”片刻后，米勒娃才继续说道。她的话音已经由于情绪激动而颤抖起来。

“我知道。我没有忘记。”赫敏轻声对她说。

“他那时候才刚刚十六岁。他就在一个挤满新生的走廊里残忍地杀死了我们这个时代最伟大的一位巫师。连汤姆·里德尔开始杀人的时候也快十七岁了啊。他第一次杀的是一个女学生，在浴室里，还是秘密行事的。你能想象德拉科·马尔福现在是什么样的人吗？已经过了六年了啊。”

“他是我们扭转战局的绝佳机会。我们需要这个，米勒娃。你一直都和孤儿们待在一起，而我看到的从头到尾就只有伤痕累累的人们，甚至是尸体。我们现在不能浪费任何机会。哪怕只能增加一丁点凤凰社获胜的几率，我都不会拒绝。没有一个个体会比整个战局更重要。”

“为了结束这场战争，你什么都愿意做。”

“我愿意。”

“詹姆·波特过去常说战争是地狱。以前我也同意他的观点。但现在，我认为他错了。战争比地狱更可怕。你不是罪人，这不是你该有的命运。可是，你好像下定决心要诅咒自己，只要这能带来胜利。”

“战争是战争。地狱是地狱。两者相较，战争要糟糕得多。[5]”赫敏又引用了一句话，随后凄然一笑。“我父亲过去常说这话。是一句麻瓜电视剧里的台词。”

赫敏微微犹豫了一下，接着说：“你说得没错。只要能赢得这场战争，我什么都愿意做。我不知道我所做的到底对不对。我相信大多数人都会说我错了。我也知道，即使我们最终能赢，有些事情也是没有办法挽回的——就像哈利和罗恩。但是——对我来说，只要能救他们，那就是值得的。我早就做好了准备为我选择走的路付出代价。我也从来没有对可能的后果视而不见。”

米勒娃没有回答。她浅浅抿了一口茶，凝视着赫敏，仿佛今后再也见不到她了一般。

赫敏迎着她的目光，心里琢磨着她是否真的是这么想的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  我知道，本章又没有德拉科。他很快就会出场的。  
> 本章引用的两句话分别来自希波克拉底和《风流军医俏护士》。
> 
> 本章相关同人图：  
> [Hermione's occlumency](https://sparetimedoodler.tumblr.com/post/184765922803/every-now-and-again-i-try-out-realism-and-then)由sparetimedoodler绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Irrational escalation of commitment. 承诺升级（escalation of commitment）本身即为管理心理学中的一种非理性行为模式，指当某个体或团体面对日益增高的负面结果，反而持续将既存决策、动作和投资合理化，而非改变它们的现象。该行为的本质即在于沉没成本谬误。  
> [2] Caithness. 苏格兰高地的一个郡，位于大不列颠岛东北端。  
> [3] Desperate times call for desperate measures. For extreme diseases, extreme methods of cure, as to restriction, are most suitable. 引自古希腊医师希波克拉底的《箴言论（Aphorisms）》。  
> [4] First, do no harm. 即"不伤害原则"，全球医学界普遍信奉的行医原则之一。拉丁语原文为Primum non nocere。具体出处仍待考证。业界认为极有可能出自希波克拉底。  
> [5] War is War. Hell is Hell. And of the two, war is a lot worse. 引自70年代美剧《风流军医俏护士（M*A*S*H）》中男主角Hawkeye Pierce的台词。


	28. 往事·三

穆迪转告赫敏，西弗勒斯会在周五下午晚些时候在蜘蛛尾巷等她。赫敏做好了准备，希望这场谈话会比她和米勒娃的那次容易一些。

自从邓布利多死后赫敏来到西弗勒斯的办公室门口、请求他训练自己制作魔药的那时起，她和他就逐渐在战争期间建立起了某种友谊。这些年来，赫敏和其他凤凰社成员的关系愈发紧张，以至于他们甚至开始享受彼此相伴的痛苦。

并不是说他们之间的关系很亲密。

他们都没有时间和其他任何人做朋友。

两人之间只是简单地通过一些小小的举动来表示对彼此的尊重。譬如，西弗勒斯不会像攻击其他人那样在凤凰社会议上言语恶毒地侮辱赫敏，赫敏则消除了哈利和其他人仅仅因为他们一直没有迎来胜利而对西弗勒斯真正立场的长期怀疑。

赫敏来到西弗勒斯的住处时，发现门已半开着，西弗勒斯正在厨房里熬制魔药。房间里潮湿闷热的气息扑面而来。多年的魔药配制经历让赫敏养成了不由自主辨别气味的习惯。空气中弥漫着炖煮草药和酊剂的混合香味。蓍草浓重的甜味、干蒲公英花的霉味、植物根部矿物一般的苦味，以及火灰蛇蛋壳燃烧后的灰烬气味，她几乎都能直接在空气中尝到。这些气味中弥散着一股浓烈的魔法气息，慢慢依附在她的皮肤和头发上。

“在做什么新东西吗？”她看着他在坩埚前草草摆弄了几分钟后问道。

“很明显吧。”他一边语带嘲讽地回答，一边向坩锅中加了一滴八眼巨蛛毒液。

魔药顿时喷出一股酸黄的蒸汽，西弗勒斯后退几步避开，同时发出了恼火的低嘶声。

赫敏瞥了一眼摊在一旁的其他原料。

“又有什么新型诅咒了吗？”

“确实。多洛霍夫这次超水平发挥了。施咒轻松，效果显著。想要逆转很简单，但造成伤害的速度非常快。他们很快就会把它用于实战了。”

“是什么类型？”

“传染性酸疖肿。”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，深深吸了一口气。她需要进行大量的研究来做准备。酸性咒语在过去的战斗中很少出现，但往往会带来毁灭性的后果，而且极难治愈。

西弗勒斯又加了四滴月露，然后转过身来看着她。

“你有二十分钟时间。”他说着，越过她走进客厅。她又磨磨蹭蹭地盯着慢炖着的魔药研究了一会儿，才转身跟上了他。

“我听说，你为了事业牺牲了自己。”还没等她坐下，他就坐在一张扶手椅上慢吞吞地说。

“穆迪说你认为这个提议合乎情由。”她平静地说。

“没错。”他答道。

他没有为她泡茶。

“为什么？”她问道。没有必要忸怩作态。她想要知道最直接的答案。经过这么多年的战争，她发现西弗勒斯在简短直接地回答问题方面做得比任何人都好。

“德拉科·马尔福不为任何人效力。”他回答。

赫敏等待着下文。

“当然，严格来说，他确实在为黑魔王效力，”他做了个轻蔑的手势，“但那是出于必要，而非忠诚。他的动机本质上是纯个人的。不管具体动机是什么，他认定凤凰社能比黑魔王更好地帮他实现目标。”

西弗勒斯顿了顿，又接着道：“他不会忠于凤凰社，但他会成为一个出色的间谍，就像他是一个出色的食死徒一样。”

“如果我们不能信任他，那这一切还值得吗？”赫敏问。

“就现在来说，我认为凤凰社没有别的选择。你觉得呢？”

赫敏微微摇了摇头，随后紧抓住椅子的扶手。

“而且——我想他在提出条件的时候，算错了某些事情。”西弗勒斯补充道。

“你指的是什么？”

“向凤凰社索要你。我认为这是他的重大失误。”西弗勒斯若有所思地看着她。

赫敏眨了眨眼。“为什么？”

“就像我和穆迪提过的那样，我在学校的时候就发现他对你有某种迷恋。别误会，我并不是说这种情况有什么具体意义，更不是在开玩笑。不过，他确实一直注意着你。也许你可以利用这一事实争取到某些优势。我相信连他自己都没有意识到这一点。”

“他的条件是‘拥有我’，我觉得他已经意识到了。”赫敏指出。

“如果他只想要一具身体来陪他上床，只要动动手指就能得到数不清的女人。你不是什么特洛伊的海伦[1]，就算你是，他也已经有六年没见过你了，你也一样。我怀疑他连你现在长什么样都不知道。考虑到他现在可能依然怀有的各种怨恨，我也同样怀疑你们在学术方面的那些竞争究竟还存不存在。”西弗勒斯反驳道。“你不是他选择叛变的原因。”

西弗勒斯的话让赫敏同时感到解脱和绝望。就个人而言，她绝不想成为德拉科·马尔福感兴趣的对象——但她需要他的兴趣。她突然觉得，摆在自己面前的是一项不可能完成的任务，顿时沮丧得想要大哭一场。

“因此，”斯内普继续说，“他决定把你加入他的条件中，这只是一个开始。如果你选择接受的话。你——可以让他忠诚。”

“怎么做？勾引他？”赫敏怀疑地问。

“保持住他的兴趣。”斯内普翻了个白眼，仿佛对她的迟钝很是不满。“你是个相当聪明的女巫。你要让他对你感兴趣，找到方法进入他的内心，让他开始想要别的东西——无法仅仅靠向你索求就能得到的东西。用那些女人的诡计去引诱他，绝对是行不通的。”

斯内普哼了一声。

“德拉科·马尔福这样的男人从来都是野心勃勃，对任何容易到手的东西，他们很快就会感到厌烦。性，可能就是他最容易得到的东西之一，就算是和 **你** 上床也不例外——考虑到他提出的条件的话。你必须做得更多，也必须让他看到。”

赫敏短促地点了点头，虽然她并不确定自己完全理解了他的话。斯内普又补充道：“相对而言，他的优势比你大得多。不过，如果你能吸引住他，这就意味着你还有一手好牌可以玩。已经过去快六年了，当他有机会向凤凰社提出任何条件的时候，他所想到的还是你。如果你希望能平衡你们之间的优势悬殊，或者获得他的忠诚，你就必须加倍小心地利用这些信息。”

“马尔福不是傻瓜，他会料到这一点的。”

“是的，他会的。”

“但你认为我能做得到，对吗？”

“你是想向我讨恭维吗，格兰杰小姐？”西弗勒斯冷冷地说。“战争打到这个地步，我认为几乎任何事情都值得一试。你能成功的可能性实在很小，毕竟，你为了换取情报同意把自己卖给一个极其危险的巫师。他靠着自己的心思和谋算获得了如今的地位和力量，即使是那些几乎认识了他一辈子的人也摸不准他的动机。就算以食死徒的标准来看，他也是异常孤僻和善变的人。想打败他绝非易事，他身上甚至没有任何可以预见的弱点，正因如此，他才能有今天。”

然后客厅里陷入了长时间的沉默，斯内普似乎也没有其他更深入的见解了。

赫敏站起身，觉得情绪再度坠入低落。

她在一场失败率极高的赌博中卖掉了自己。甚至这一切可能都是徒劳。

然而她无论如何都得做这件事。

她稍稍犹豫了一瞬，一个她几乎不敢问出口的问题冲到了嘴边。

“他是不是——”她的声音有些结巴，“你知道他有多——残忍吗？”

斯内普用他那高深莫测的黑色眼睛盯着她。

“在你们五年级以后，我就不太了解他了。不过，尽管他时常欺侮人，我也从没觉得他是个虐待狂。”

赫敏摇晃不稳地点点头，转身准备离开的时候感到一阵头晕目眩。

“我衷心地希望你好运，格兰杰小姐。哈利·波特实在配不上有你这样的朋友。”

西弗勒斯的声音里带着一丝遗憾。赫敏停下脚步，伸手探向脖颈，拇指在锁骨上轻轻抚摸了一会儿，手指拧住了项链。

“我这么做不 **只** 是为了哈利。”听到她的话，西弗勒斯哼了一声。她神色防备地看着他，继续说：“整个世界、所有人，都不知道他们正在依赖着我们。况且，如果我们最后输了，你觉得我还能有什么机会呢？”

他点了点头表示同意。她没有再说一句话，转身离开了蜘蛛尾巷。

赫敏回到格里莫广场，走进浴室，盯着镜子里的自己。

她身形瘦弱，看上去疲倦至极，皮肤因缺少阳光照晒而显得苍白。她的颧骨比在学校时还要突出，倒是为她平添了一分娇俏。她的眼睛——嗯，她一直认为那是她全身上下最好看的地方——又大又深，但其中燃烧着明亮的火焰，不会让她看起来太过天真幼稚。她依然难以忍受自己的头发。它仍旧浓密，但好在已经长得足够长，自身的重量让它不再那么蓬乱。她把头发编成辫子，用发卡固定在脑后，这样它就不会在熬制魔药和治疗的过程中不听话地滑到额前遮住她的脸了。

她脱下衣服，走进淋浴间。热水喷洒而下打在她的皮肤上，给她一种宽慰的安全感。她实在不想离开这里。但在从头到脚擦洗了一番之后，她还是关上水龙头，走了出去。

她飞快地对着双腿和腋下施了道脱毛咒，然后擦干身子。

她抹掉镜子上的水汽，用一种近乎批判的眼光审视着自己的身体。

她只能希望马尔福潜意识里的兴趣是针对她的内心，因为她肯定不是什么特洛伊的海伦。巨大的压力已经侵蚀了她身体的曲线，骨瘦如柴，四肢纤弱。谈不上有什么明显的缺点，只是在那些男人通常喜欢抚弄的部位缺乏些柔软罢了。

以一般的性魅力标准来看，她充其量是中等水平。她从来没想过、也从没有时间在这方面培养自己。沉湎于如何让自己变得性感——对她来说，这似乎并不是什么重要得值得考虑的问题。

她没有想到有一天她需要以这种方式为战争献身——成为一个情妇？妓女？战利品？——而对象还是一个食死徒。

穿衣的时候，她并没有为自己的内衣和衣服而感到操心。毕竟，想要装出那些她本不具备的勾引男人的神态实在没有任何意义——她绝对会演得相当差劲。尝试其他的角度入手可能会迫使她超越自己的能力极限，从而暴露她的真实目的。

离开浴室前，她又向镜子里望了一眼，伸手抚上颈间的项链，稍一犹豫才将它从衬衫里拿出来。她盯着挂在链子上的护身符——阿赛特[2]的吊坠。小小的底托上镶嵌着一颗深红色的石头，组成了太阳盘的形状，系在两端的细链之间。这是赫敏当初前往奥地利之前，在埃及短暂学习治疗期间得到的。

她将吊坠取了下来，塞进床底的串珠小包里。

如果她死了，西弗勒斯大概会知道那是什么。

马尔福指定的地点在怀特克洛夫特[3]村。穆迪幻影移形将她送到那里，用他的魔眼扫视了四周好一会儿，又“砰”地一声消失了。

赫敏的内心突然有种被抛弃了的感觉，皮肤都刺痛了起来。她一边沿着砾石小路向前走去，一边朝四周空地扫了一眼。

这是处不可标绘[4]地点。也或许只是一个中转点，真正的会面的地点还在别处。

她紧张地环顾四周，艰难地咽了口唾沫，听天由命地等待着。

她在小路一边的树桩上坐下。又过了一分钟，她从包里拿出一本书，同时让耳朵时刻警惕着周围的一切动静。

读到第六页时，左侧突然传来一道声响，赫敏随即猛然抬头。空地上慢慢浮现出一扇门，一道光线从中射出，一间破旧的棚屋同时开始映入她的眼帘。

门框里站着的，赫然便是德拉科·马尔福。

她已经有五年多没有见过他了。

她把书塞回包里，起身向前走去。每走一步，她的心跳就加快一频。

他长高了，身形也更加宽厚。学生时代的那股高傲已经消失，取而代之的是一种明显肃杀的权利感，以及一种令人不敢心生质疑的致命感。

即使在她走上台阶之后，他也还是比她高出一大截。他至少和罗恩差不多高，但他给她的感觉更加高大。相比之下，罗恩显得过于瘦长而笨拙，而马尔福的每一分身高都是实实在在的。他正视线朝下轻蔑地盯着她，仿佛又一次证明了自己比她优越。

他脸上属于少年的稚气已经尽数褪去。这是一种近乎残酷的美。那种分明的贵族气质，在他脸上表现出一种强硬而坚定的神情。灰色的双眼就像刀锋一般。头发还是那样淡淡的铂金色，被随意地梳到一边。

他神情漠然地倚在门框上，只留出足够的空隙让她能走进屋子。经过他身边时，她微微碰到了他的长袍，闻到了织物中浓烈的雪松味。

他给她的感觉相当危险。她能感觉到他的周身有黑魔法缠绕的痕迹。

靠近他就像靠近一头狼甚至一条龙。离他越近，她浑身就愈发不安，只能挣扎着压抑住内心的害怕，仿佛她的脊骨都被这股恐惧切开。

他全身都笼罩着一股冷酷无情的气息。

十六岁那年，他就亲手杀死了邓布利多，而这只是他血迹斑斑的晋升之路的开端。

如果刺客的利刃被做成人形，那应该就是德拉科·马尔福的模样。

她抬头定定地看着他，将他的样子刻入脑海。

一个美丽的，被诅咒的，堕落天使。

又或者是，死亡天使。

这只是些文学作品里时常出现的陈词滥调，却不知怎么地完美形容出了他此刻的样貌。如果他实际上是个复杂而矛盾的人，那么他一定把这些都小心地藏了起来。从外表看上去，他只是那样的残忍，冷酷，迷人。

“马尔福。我知道你想帮助凤凰社。”走进棚屋后，她开口说道。他在她身后关上了门。听到咔哒一声时，她竭力克制住畏缩或突然转身的冲动。

她正和德拉科·马尔福单独呆在一间屋子里，她答应把自己卖给他来换取情报。

和穆迪出发之前，她已经服下了一瓶镇定剂，此刻却远远不足以缓解散布她全身的令人作呕的恐惧。她觉得它无处不在——脊椎，腹部，双手，甚至紧紧缠绕着她的咽喉，仿佛他正在勒死她。

她挺直身子，强迫自己慢慢地环视着房间。

整座房子里似乎只有他们身处的这一间又大又空的房间，连家具都没有几件。两把椅子。一张桌子。除此以外，别无他物。

没有床。

“你知道具体条款吗？”当她的目光再次回到他身上时，他冷冷问道。

“赦免。还有我。换你的情报。”

“现在，以及战后。”他说出这句话的时候，眼里闪烁着残忍又满足的光芒。

赫敏没有退缩。

“是的。从现在起，我就是你的了。穆迪说，如果你需要一个牢不可破的誓言，他会来做见证人。”她尽量不让自己的语气中流露出一点恨意。

他淡淡一笑。

“那倒没有必要。只要你现在发誓，我就相信你们格兰芬多言出必践。”

“我发誓，我是你的。我向你保证。”她毫不犹豫地说。

她希望自己能感到一丝庆幸，毕竟他此举可谓是给她留下了后路。但是——如果他们真的赢得了这场战争，那他必是首功。她会欠他。他们所有人都会欠他。

“在我们获得胜利之前，你不能做任何事情来妨碍我帮助凤凰社。”她语气坚定地提醒他。

“啊，当然。我会确保你活着，直到这一切结束。”他一边打量着她，一边得意地笑了起来。

“我要你发誓。”她声音紧绷。

他的眼睛闪了一下，随后抬起一只手放在心口。“我发誓，”他用一种古怪滑稽的腔调说道，“我不会妨碍你帮助凤凰社。”

话毕，他啧啧地咂了咂嘴。“我的天，你还是怀疑我，是吗？担心这一切只是我的计谋，担心我只想在战争结束、你死之前得到你的一部分。”他推测道。“别烦恼了。为了表示我的诚意，我不会碰你的——至少现在不会。毕竟，为了得到你，我已经等了那么久，再克制一下自己也无妨。”

他看着她，嘴角的微笑如狼一般残忍而贪婪。

“与此同时，我会让你带着我的情报回到你那宝贵的凤凰社去，然后在你愉快的陪伴下继续维持我自己的生活。”

如果说马尔福存心想让赫敏感到紧张不安，那他真是干得漂亮。

好像光让赫敏同意让他对她为所欲为不够糟糕似的，他还要用每一句话每一个表情逼她不停地害怕——这一切都越来越糟了。

她咬紧牙关，强迫自己稳住呼吸。她将一只手滑到背后，握紧拳头，然后逼着自己慢慢张开手指。振作起来。理清思绪。

这样倒是更好——她心想。他等待的时间越久，她就有越多的时间设法保证他的忠诚，想办法在他厌倦她之前让他就范。

她点了点头。

“好。你还真是——大方。”

他又将一只手贴上了心口。

“你不知道听到你这么说，我有多高兴。”他假惺惺地笑道。

赫敏眯起双眼。她看不懂他。他真正的打算居然是彻底地回避她，而这一切把她推向了更加不利的位置——她实在痛很。

“可是你知道……”马尔福突然看上去若有所思，“也许，你应该给我某样——”

赫敏注视着他。

“——能给我这颗冰冷的心脏取暖的东西，”他斜睨着她，“一段能让我保持动力的回忆。”

“你想要什么？”她生硬地问道，同时开始在心里盘算着各种可能的答案。也许他会让她脱衣服。或者让她帮他口交——她以前从没做过，绝对会表现得相当糟糕。或者射在她脸上。或者让她站在原地，任他朝她施放各种诅咒。或者反手打她一巴掌作为三年级事件的报复。

“你听起来一点热情也没有，”马尔福说，“我很生气，真的。”

赫敏拼命遏制住用眼刀剜他的冲动。

“你是想让我吻你，还是站在原地听凭你扔毒咒？”她用她此刻能保持的最严肃的语气问道。

马尔福大笑了一声。“我的天哪，格兰杰，你简直没救了。”

“我的人已经在这里了。我认为这是显而易见的。”

“完全正确。”他点点头。“好吧，我今天进行过的决斗已经够多了。那就让我们来瞧瞧，你那张嘴除了说话还会做些什么。”

赫敏觉得快要吐了，她一定已经把“恶心”两个字端端正正地写在了脸上。而马尔福仍旧挂着那副残忍的笑容。

“吻我，”他澄清道，“为了表示你的诚意。”

他冲她笑着，站在原地一动不动，等着她主动走近他。

赫敏只觉得冰冷的恐惧瞬间遍布全身——想到要去主动触碰他；想到他要用那双冰冷、苍白、沾满鲜血的手触碰自己……

——想到她要把自己的嘴唇贴在他的嘴唇上。

站在他身前，却没有用魔杖指着他的心脏，她感觉自己就像把咽喉暴露给恶狼一般脆弱无助。

她犹豫了一下，随后问道：“你要我怎么吻你？”

“给我惊喜。”他微微耸了耸肩。

给他惊喜。好吧，这是个开始，她必须抓住这个机会。她在脑海里飞快地分析着他话语背后的用意。

他在刺激她。这场谈话从开始到现在，他似乎都在故意让她生他的气，然后看着她在他的绝对掌控下痛苦挣扎。而一个吻，可能是为了逼她把敌意藏起来。

他可能心中认定她会反抗，保持自己的骄傲，无法压抑心中的仇恨，这样他就能骗她自己惩罚自己，让她因为自己的情绪而分心。

她不能让他得逞。

她给自己打气。她不会输给他的。

她向他走近，仔细端详着他的脸。

她从没有离他这么近过。他看起来并不像一个如此“渴望”她的人。他的瞳孔微微收缩，大部分的虹膜仍是灰色。他看上去——饶有兴致。

那股缠绕在她脊柱上的恐惧仿佛变成了钢针，沿着她的背向下划去。心脏在胸腔里狂跳，几乎次次都撞击着她的肋骨。

她伸出双臂攀住他的脖子，把他拉向自己。他得意地笑着，允许了她动作。

当他们的嘴唇即将贴在一起时，她微微一顿，差点以为他会将一把尖刀齐柄捅入她的身体。

他们之间有片刻的寂静——两人的呼吸都轻而缓，在如此近的距离下，空气如鬼魅一般拂过彼此的脸。他呼出的气闻起来就像杜松，像鲜切的常绿植物一样辛辣而浓烈。她端详着他那死寂而冰冷的眼神，想知道他眼中的她又是什么样子。

就算是刽子手，也一样是个男人——她如是告诉自己。

然后她给了他一个缓慢而甜蜜的吻。

她想象着，如果她面对的是一个自己深爱的人，她会怎样做。她的手指插进他的头发，越来越深，舌尖逗弄着他的双唇，在他的嘴畔喃喃出声。他的味道就像杜松子酒。

这明显和他所设想的吻相去甚远。他显然并不是那么喜欢惊喜。四唇轻轻相接的那一刻，他的确惊讶了一瞬，但没一会儿他便猛地挣脱了她。

他虹膜的颜色变深了。

赫敏不知道自己应该对这个细节感到高兴还是担忧。

她的心率稍稍放缓。

他脸上的兴致已经消失，似乎突然开始用更严肃认真的态度对待她。

“你不常参加战斗，对吧？”他突然问道。

“是的。我的大部分工作都在战场之外进行。”她照实回答，却不愿透露她具体的工作内容。她来到这儿是为了获取情报，而不是提供信息。

“你会大脑封闭术吗？”

“会。穆迪训练过我。”她撒了个谎。“我自己没怎么练习过，但他说我的技术非常可靠。”

“嗯，那我就放心了。如果你被抓，他们又在你脑子里发现这项安排的细节，那麻烦就大了。”他脸上的表情是她从未见过的严肃。

然后他微微冷笑了一声。“我希望你不会介意让我亲自检查一下你在这方面有多可靠。”

他只丢下这么一句话作为警告，便直接闯进了她的脑海。

赫敏意识中的盾牌已然高高竖起，他撞击盾牌的力道几乎让她整个头部都嗡嗡作响，仿佛喧天锣鼓在其中敲打不息。他一遍又一遍地想要推倒她脑海中的高墙，直到她痛苦得喘不过气来，拼尽全力把他挡在墙外。然后他停了下来，而她几乎已经站立不稳。

“真是可靠得令我惊讶。”他看上去好像确实挺惊讶。

这番恭维让她措手不及。然而下一瞬，他又出现在了她的脑海里。方才短暂的停顿只是假象，她根本没有做好再次抵御攻击的准备。他发现了一处防备薄弱的地方，随即利箭一般地将之刺穿。

她努力地想要把他推出去，但他攻城略地的速度之快让她溃不成军。她甚至无法减慢他的攻势。

然后，他没有费心地去看一眼她意识中的任何东西，便抽身退了出来。

她差点向后摔倒，但好在及时稳住了自己。她紧紧捂住额头，痛得几乎无法呼吸。

“兵不厌诈。”他漫不经心地说道，仿佛刚才对她的精神入侵没有消耗他一丁点精力。“经过一轮猛烈进攻，大脑封闭师可能会认为一切都就此结束了，于是放松警惕。这时候才是真正绝佳的入侵机会。”

赫敏仍然不停地喘着气，无法给他任何回应，于是他继续说道：“如果审问你的人是个真正技艺高超的摄神取念师，仅凭意识里那些墙壁的力量是绝对挡不住对方的。如果你只是抵抗军的一个无名小卒，他们可能会直接杀了你而不是费心去搜刮你的思想。可你是凤凰社的成员，波特的黄金女孩。一旦你被抓住，他们很有可能把你交给我，或者西弗勒斯，甚至直接把你送到黑魔王面前。恐怕你得好好练习一下大脑封闭术了。”

“怎么练？”她的声音听起来有些刺耳。她不知道精神攻击的力量会如此强大。难怪哈利那么讨厌跟着斯内普学大脑封闭术。她的大脑痛得几乎炸开。

“诀窍就是，放他们进来。”马尔福对她说。

“什么？”

“稍稍抵抗一下，但最后要假装不敌。一旦他们侵入脑海，就给他们一些错误的记忆，或者用些不太重要的东西分散他们的注意。你永远不可能将黑魔王挡在你的脑海之外，但如果能让他相信你很弱，他就会认为自己赢了。你必须放弃一些有足够价值的东西，让一切都显得合理，但同时把最重要的信息牢牢藏住。”

赫敏一边听着他的话一边思考着，脑袋里仍旧翻腾不止。仅凭意识里的墙壁当然是不够的。西弗勒斯不可能仅靠把黑魔王挡在自己的思想之外就骗过他这么多年。

“花点时间好好想想，如果我在你脑子里翻找关于波特、韦斯莱或者凤凰社的情报，你能用些什么看似非常重要的东西来误导我？摄神取念术就像放火烧人家的房子。人们总会本能地去保护最重要的、最需要被隐藏的东西。你必须训练自己反其道而行，假装去保护那些次要的东西。练习一下怎样把这些记忆拉进脑海里，装出要去隐藏它们的样子。下周我们再试一次。”

赫敏点点头。她确实很讨厌让他再次进入自己的脑海，但他说得一点没错。这会成为她的一项非常宝贵的技能。

马尔福把手探进口袋，掏出一样东西扔给了她，她本能地伸手接住。

她盯着自己掌心间的东西。这是——好吧，这看上去就像一枚婚戒，除了通体的黑色。

她一脸惊异地抬头望着马尔福。

“你五年级时用的变化咒给了我启发，”他勾起唇角，举起自己的右手，示意着手指上那只缟玛瑙指环——与她手中的是一对。“如果我需要你来见我，它会立刻发烫灼烧卡来。如果是紧急情况，就是两次。我强烈建议你在它烧了两次之后立刻赶到。如果你想找我，只要来到这里，房子的保护咒就会自动通知我。但除此之外，我们还应该确定一个定期会面的时间。你有什么时间可以偷溜出来而不会引起怀疑吗？”

赫敏把戒指戴在左手食指上。这只几何形状的指环样式相当简单，毫不浮夸，也不易惹人注意。她怀疑指环上可能嵌入了一道强大的忽略咒。

“我每周二早上都会出门去找魔药原料。我可以在没有人注意的情况下再加半个小时的外出时间。七点半可以吗？”

他点点头。

“如果我出于什么原因来不了，那就晚上七点半再见。”

“如果是我来不了，怎么办？”赫敏问道。

他眯起眼睛。

他似乎想弄清楚她究竟在为凤凰社做些什么，但她可没兴趣主动提供情报。

“我会等你五分钟，时间一到，我就会默认你来不了了。”

“好。”她直截了当地同意道。

他微微一笑，挥动魔杖变出一卷羊皮纸递给她。

“我的首笔情报。”他拖着长调，再次斜眼看着她。

她从他手里接过羊皮纸，轻轻展开，浏览着上面的几张地图和建筑草图。

“我相信以穆迪的头脑应该不至于一下子把所有的手牌都用掉。”

“凤凰社会把你为我们效力这件事作为最高机密之一小心保护起来。一旦身份暴露，你对我们也就没有任何价值了。我们不会拿这个去冒险。”

“很好。”他冷冷地说。“那么周二见。记得练习你的大脑封闭术。”

说完，他啪地一声消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [Waiting at the shack](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJhZpwdHdZY/)由artemisia_flora绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] 海伦（Helen）是希腊神话中宙斯与勒达之女，被称为"世上最美的女人"，后与特洛伊王子帕里斯私奔，引发了特洛伊战争。  
> [2] Aset. 埃及语。同希腊语中的伊希斯（Isis），古埃及的生命女神，九柱神之一，大地之神盖布与天神努特的长女。曾多次重生。  
> [3] Whitecroft. 迪安森林中的一处村庄，位于英格兰格洛斯特郡西部。  
> [4] Unplottable. 以防万一有看官不知道，不可标绘（Unplottability）是一种用来隐藏世界上某个区域的方法。不可标绘地点无法被人直接看到，或者无法在地图上标出。霍格沃茨、格里莫广场十二号及阿兹卡班均为不可标绘地点。


	29. 往事·四

**2002年，四月**

她第二次来到棚屋的时候，几乎是刚一进门，马尔福便突然幻影移形出现，整个人差点儿压在她身上。

他一把紧紧抓住她，把她推到墙上，双唇立刻覆上了她的嘴唇。

赫敏几乎毫无思考或反应的时间。她惊讶地睁大了眼睛，正好对上他的双目，他毫无征兆地闯入了她的思想。

她吓了一跳，大脑封闭术的墙壁尽数崩塌。他的唇仍在吻她，身体与她紧紧贴在一起，让她很难完全集中注意力去感受他的思想在她的意识中疾掠而过。

他浏览了她最近的记忆：她配制了隐形魔药把他给她的戒指藏了起来；她将李·乔丹送到了圣芒戈。他找到了她对他们上一次见面的记忆。

她能感觉到他正在体验她脑海里的这一切。与此同时，她也敏锐地意识到他的唇慢慢放开了她的，转而吻向她的下颌，他的手掌沿着她的身体滑过。

他开始移向她和斯内普那场谈话的记忆。不。她不想让他看到那段记忆。尽管她确定他一定知道她想做什么，但她不能让他真的通过自己的记忆得到证实。

她强迫自己不要把那段记忆推开或掩藏。相反，她努力抓住她所能想到的第一样东西，使劲儿将它拽进脑海里。马尔福一定知道这是个假动作，但他还是坚决地追了上去。她先是让它远离了他几秒钟，然后放任他抓住了它。

**三年级的马尔福站在她面前，肆意地讥笑着。**

**“你们见过那样的可怜虫吗？”马尔福说。“他这种人居然还算我们的老师呢！”**

**哈利和罗恩满面怒容地朝他冲过去，然而赫敏的速度最快——砰！**

**她用尽全身的力气狠狠地一拳揍上了马尔福的脸，手瞬间火辣辣地疼了起来。他苍白的皮肤挨了她这一拳，立刻变得通红。他踉跄着望着她，表情既痛苦又惊讶。**

**“你竟敢说海格是可怜虫！你这个——卑鄙——龌龊——邪恶的——小蟑螂！”她大声吼道。**

马尔福突然自她的脑海撤离，有些颤抖地向后退开。

赫敏两眼紧盯着他，以为他会为因为她用别的记忆误导了他而勃然大怒。过了一会儿，她才意识到他在笑。

这种感觉更可怕。

“非常好，”他笑了足有一分多钟，“我没想到你这么快就能做到。”

赫敏跌坐在墙边，试图从他精神和身体的双重侵犯中恢复过来。她的偏头痛已经开始慢慢发作。

“你一直都是这样教别人大脑封闭术的吗？”片刻后她问道。

他轻轻撇了撇嘴。

“这是你的特殊待遇。”他不无嘲讽地挖苦道。“我可不能让你怀疑我的诚意，不是吗？我必须得做点什么让你卸下防备。所以——”他耸耸肩，“就像两只地精对上一只猫狸子，我想你不会指望我能按兵不动吧？”

赫敏忍住了冲他冷笑一声的冲动。

“那我下次过来的时候该穿长筒丝袜吗？”她讽刺地反问道。

他虹膜的颜色似乎又加深了些。

“嗯……不用。我就喜欢你现在这样，穿着麻瓜衣服脏兮兮乱蓬蓬的样子，很适合你。我打算好好享用你这副模样，所以你不用穿别的——至少暂时不用。”

赫敏浑身一个寒颤。一股恐惧蔓延在两人紧张的气氛之间，连空气里都充满了算计和敌意。

他走近她身前，抓过她的左手举了起来，拇指轻轻划过她食指上重新显形的戒指，同时低头看着它。

“这是怎么做到的？”

“这种魔药的原理和赤胆忠心咒类似，”她边说边把自己的手抽了回来，“只有你事先知道它的存在，它才会显形，否则是察觉不到的。也就是说，能看到它的人只有你和我。”

马尔福赞许地扬起眉毛。

“我想我从没听说过这种魔药。”

“新发明的而已。”她语气生硬。

“你的发明？”

赫敏勉强点了点头。“实际上作用也没那么大，这种魔药只对金属有效。”

“有意思。”他低声说道，同时又朝她靠近了一点儿。

他每次走近，她都会重新意识到他究竟有多危险。黑魔法的气息如海浪一般自他身上不断奔涌而出，附着在他的衣服和头发上，几乎从他皮肤上的每一处毛孔渗透出来。仿佛他周身的黑暗和愤怒是被他披在身上的斗篷，而他只是在她身边抑制着自己的戾气而已。

这种黑暗太过可怖。所有他亲手造成的死亡都已经成为了其中的一部分。

他的全身都被笼罩在这股黑暗之中。

“我们再试一次，看看你能坚持多久。”他微微一笑。“我不会再吻你了——至少这次不会。”

然后他再次进入了她的脑海。她用意识中的墙壁阻挡了他一会儿，同时整理着自己的思想和记忆，随后她让那些盾牌佯装坍塌。

她并不确定是因为自己确实擅长这种骗术，还是因为他出于礼节克制自己不去翻阅她所有的记忆。她竭力想要分散他的注意，而他也却之不恭地跟随着她的指引。在她成功地误导了他十几次之后，他退了出来。

赫敏觉得头痛欲裂。那股痛楚就像千斤重压一般叫嚣着要刺穿她的颅骨。太痛了。眼眶里已经蓄满了泪水，但她咬紧嘴唇强忍着不哭出来。

“喝掉，”他一边用命令的口吻说道，一边把一小瓶止疼剂塞到她手里，“否则你幻影移形的时候可能会昏倒。我可不希望发生这种事。”

她相信他不会给她毒药，于是不带任何犹豫地咽了下去。

“你也有过这种经历吗？”她问道。疼痛开始逐渐减轻，她又可以开口说话了，视线里遍布的闪烁黑点也慢慢消散。

“不止一次，”马尔福短促地回答，“我受过——严格的训练。”

她点了点头，似乎很难相信从前她认识的那个校园恶霸和眼前的这个男人是同一个人。

他周围的冰冷严酷宛如城墙堡垒，却仍然难以压抑住他的怒意。

曾经的霍格沃茨校园里，那个双手抱着一盒一盒糖果的男孩，那个用金钱换来魁地奇找球手位置的男孩，那个因为胳膊被划伤又哭又叫的男孩，再也回不来了。他身上所有的柔软、懒散和娇生惯养全部被战争侵蚀殆尽。他在伏地魔军队里的每一次高升，代价都不再是金加隆。而是满身的血债。

一切都变得那样生硬，那样严苛。他讥笑的嘴角，斜睨的眼神，似有若无的礼节，都像是在演戏。他仿佛带着无形的面具，将自己的冰冷深藏其下。

如果她想要成功，就必须揭下他的面具，拨开他表面的冷漠和愤怒。或许他只想把她当作某种报复或娱乐的减压工具，但她下定决心要做得更多。

她得取得他的信任，直到她能够理解他的动机，并在他身上找到一处供她下手的弱点。

没有人是千年不化的寒冰——即便是马尔福也不会例外。

他身上藏着某种东西。就在他的瞳仁深处。有一种火焰一般的东西深藏其中。她所要做的，就是想方设法抵达那里，再将之变为她可以利用的东西。

他一定认为她恨透了他，会用虚伪的善意和同情来试图摆布他、操纵他。她必须做得聪明些。比他更聪明。

“是在五年级之后吗？”

他看向她的目光锐利起来。

“是。”他的回答十分简短。

“是你姨母？”

他“嗯”了一声表示肯定。

他们目不转睛地望着彼此。

“你在那个夏天学会的东西可不止这一件吧。”她毫不客气地指出了这一点。

“你是想让我向你招供吗，格兰杰？我应该把我所做的一切都告诉你吗？”他向她靠得更近，带着冷笑，居高临下地俯视着她。

她强迫自己不要在他面前害怕退缩，抬头直视着他的双眼。

“你想吗？”她问道。

一丝微弱的讶异自他脸上快速闪过。这个问题似乎让他猝不及防。

他非常孤独。她原先就如此怀疑过，但现在可以完全肯定了。母亲身死，父亲疯癫。他在伏地魔的军队中身居高位，而食死徒内部无处不在的冷箭中伤早已臭名昭著。就算有什么遗憾或后悔，他也从来没有任何可以诉说的对象。

“不想。”他厉声回答，从她身前退开。

她没有追问下去。如果让他认为她是在逼他，他就会把自己的嘴彻底封死。她并不是真的需要知道他的事情。她只需要让他意识到，他想要与人诉说——

——他想要与 **她** 诉说。

如此一来，她就会在感情上对他产生价值。那会成为一个诱饵，一个开端。

事情会变得越来越有趣。

“你想再试一次吗？”过了一会儿她问道。

他一动不动地盯着她。“我在接受训练的时候，她会让人对我用钻心咒，自己同时试图闯入我的思想。如果你被抓了，很可能会面临相同的下场。”

语毕，他没有给她任何反应的时间便猛地闯进了她的脑海。当他停下来后，还没等她缓一口气，他便将一卷写满情报的羊皮纸丢在她身边，然后幻影移形消失了。

那个星期，赫敏又抽空去了一趟水石书店，买了一些关于孤独对心理的影响、孤儿、以及少年兵心理研究的书籍。

她一边阅读，一边毫不犹豫地在此类人群的弱点描述下方划线，标注出那些容易利用和操纵他们的方法。

她在一本笔记本上施了一道恶性的防卫诅咒，开始草拟德拉科·马尔福的心理素描，把她注意到的有关他的一切，以及她的疑问和相关的理论思考全部记了下来。

他的中心——他的动机——仍然是一片神秘的空白。但她觉得自己似乎已经在开始慢慢摸清他的棱角。

接下来的那个周二，他并没有以强迫自己把注意力放在她身上的方式开始，而是用别的办法激怒她。

在进入她的脑海开始新一轮大脑封闭术训练时，他完全没有克制自己。相反，他摸索着进入她的思想深处，在他偶然发现的记忆中随性漫步，迫使她重新经历那些她不愿回想的死亡。然后——出于一个完全的偶然——他在看过她和斯内普的谈话后走进了另一段记忆。她突然一个畏缩，他便毫不犹豫地猛冲了过去。

他看着她批判性地审视着自己的面部特征，然后走进淋浴间，洗完澡后又走出来对着镜子打量自己赤裸的身体。他停下脚步注视着她记忆中的自己，看着她在心里吹毛求疵地挑着自己的毛病。她能感觉到他看着这一切时那种居高临下的愉悦感，就连她此刻因尴尬羞耻而导致的局促不安也被他一并察觉到了。

他在那处停留的时间远远超过了那段记忆本该持续的时间。随后，他离开了她的脑海。

“好吧，”他看上去仿佛下一秒就要大笑起来，“这确实是分散摄神取念师注意力的一种方式。”

她抬头怒瞪着他，只想飞起一脚猛踹他的腹股沟，然后跺掉他的牙齿。

“对你的战利品还满意吗？”她的语气尖利刻薄。

“你都瘦得皮包骨头了。如果我早点看到这段记忆，说不定我就选别人了。”他一边嘲笑着，一边退后一步用自己的视角打量着她。

“看来我们双方都对此深表遗憾。”她的嘴角微微抽动着，双臂防备性地抱在胸前。

“也许吧……但话说回来，如果我选的不是你，我就不会有机会看到这种文件柜一样条理清晰的大脑。”他的声音轻松而随意，但那双闪烁的眼睛却突然变得冰冷。他把头微微歪向一边。“穆迪没有训练过你。你是天生的大脑封闭师。”

赫敏点了点头。她知道他最终一定会发现这一点。之前编造谎言的时候，她没有料到他会花这么多时间在她的脑子里到处翻看。

“那么，你是自学的吗？”他问。

“看书学的。”她生硬地回答。

他放肆地大笑了一声。“当然了。”

他注视着她，脸上带着一种她捉摸不透的表情，仿佛在重新审视她。刚才那条新发现似乎让他觉得她身上有什么东西值得他重新去评估和定义。

但赫敏可不想这样。如果他真的对自己下了新的定义或评价，他可能会决定改变策略。而她喜欢现在这种不用跟他上床的交流方式。

“怎么？”她不耐烦地厉声问道，希望能打断他的思路。好像真的奏效了——他眯起的双眼微微放松了一下。

“没什么，”他摆了摆手，“我只是还没遇到过天生的大脑封闭师。”

他勾起唇角。

她眯起眼睛盯着他。

“你自己也是。”她意识到了这一点，心中的恐惧愈发强烈。她正试图突破他的防线，而对方却和她一样能够将自己的情感和欲望井井有条地分隔开来。

他嘲讽般地向她鞠了一躬。

“有什么奇怪的吗？”他若有所思地微微耸了耸肩。

房间里沉默了许久。

他们都在重新评估对方。

“那你还打算继续教我大脑封闭术吗？”她终于问道。

“是的……”过了一会儿他才慢吞吞地开口。“如果半途而废那就是个巨大的疏漏。只不过，你会比我预期中学得更快。”

“没错。”她点点头，振作起精神。

他向她慢慢走近。她的心随着他的步伐颤动起来。

这让她想起了兽类在潜近猎物时的样子：缓慢地，轻微地，逐渐地，然后突然间——已经太近了。

她一动不动地注视着他的脸，这样她就不会去注意他的身体，也不会去想赤手空拳把她撵碎对他来说是件多么容易的事情。

他抬起手指轻抚她的下颚，将她的头微微后仰。她感到自己的脖子暴露在他眼前。

“你还真是让人惊喜连连。”他的目光扫过她的脸，最后锁在她的双瞳上。

赫敏微微翻了翻眼睛。

“你对每个女孩都这么说吗？”她故意用一种略带讽刺的甜蜜语气反问他。

他又一次进入她的意识时，她没有去理会那些外侧的墙壁。那些墙壁被精神入侵强行攻破的过程让她最是头痛难忍。而现在，她已经对自己相当有信心，可以气定神闲地伪装出墙壁被轻易打碎的样子。

但这一次，他的入侵没有带来任何痛苦，这让她十分惊讶。她一直都以为摄神取念术必然会伴随着痛苦。相反，她觉得自己的思想就像一只冥想盆，而他正埋首于其中。她和他的意识已经略微地融合在了一起。

他似乎正沉浸在她这种自然的精神状态中。

不用忍受精神入侵的痛楚，赫敏得以更加细致入微地调整自己的对策和意图。她装作粗心大意地把自己的记忆拖来拖去，引起他的注意，然后把某些部分悄悄推向脑海深处的角落里。

这种感觉就像——学习跳舞。或者学习太极。所有的动作都慢条斯理，无需刻意。

他在给她时间学习新的技巧，亲自感受把它做到位是一种什么感觉。他带着她反复重温这些形式，一遍又一遍地练习，直到她不用思考就能凭借本能完成一切。

最后，他终于退了出去，低头看了一眼自己的手腕。“我们已经超时了。”

她轻轻“哦”了一声，心里还在全神贯注地琢磨着那些她想要掌握的技巧。

他低头看着她，直到她直起身子，抬头回望他。

“这个星期你有什么消息吗？”

“算不上有。这个月会有更多吸血鬼从罗马尼亚被送到这里。但目前还不知道具体细节。”

“如果——”赫敏刚开口又犹豫地顿住。

他朝她挑了挑眉，低头看着她，等待着下文。

“如果——我们需要某样东西。你能帮我们拿到吗？”她问道。

“这就要看是什么东西了。”

“一本书。”

他哼了一声。

“书名是《尖端黑魔法揭秘》[1]。我已经想尽办法去找过它，但凤凰社的资源实在太有限了。”

“我会看看我能帮上点什么。”他微微恼怒地叹了口气。

“小心点。”话音刚落，她才意识到自己说了什么。

他看上去有些吃惊。

“你也不会想让伏地魔知道你在找它吧。”她澄清道。

“这本书有多重要？”他眯起眼睛问道。

“我不知道。可能完全没用，也可能至关重要。但是——千万不要暴露身份。”

他翻了个白眼。

“说得好像我想暴露似的。”他低声说着，然后用锐利的目光盯着她。“你该走了。我敢肯定波特会很想念你的。”

赫敏将她装着魔药原料的小包收拾好，走出了棚屋。

关上门幻影移形的前一刻，她看见马尔福仍若有所思地望着她。

回到格里莫广场后，她一边将魔药装瓶并准备配料，一边陷入了沉思。

马尔福和她所想象的不一样。

他远没有她预料中的那么残忍。她一直以为他的恶意会在某一刻突然打破他无形的面具爆发出来。但如今看来，要么就是他确实没有那么恶毒，要么就是他想从与她的交流互动中得到一些更复杂、更微妙的东西。她已经几乎可以肯定，他并没有任何想伤害她的意思。

可是问题就在于，她不知道他想要的究竟是什么。

西弗勒斯说得没错。马尔福已经证明了自己是个出色的间谍。他向穆迪提供的所有情报都是优质且有用的。凤凰社凭借着这些情报成功对一座监狱发动了突袭，救出了五十多人。

然而——他的动机仍然是个谜。

她想不通他能从这些间谍活动中得到什么。作为伏地魔军中的高官，只要他能让凤凰社彻底倒台，就必然能获得巨大的奖赏。

反之，如果凤凰社赢了，就算他凭借先前的交易条款得到了赦免，他也无疑会成为巫师界底层的贱民而度过余生。无论做出了多大的贡献，间谍和叛徒都永远不会得到人们的尊重。

而且除此之外——卢修斯·马尔福也还是伏地魔忠实的信徒。他将纳西莎的死完全归咎于罗恩和哈利，并把几乎所有的精力都投入于对他们两人的报复之中。尽管德拉科在这一点上可能与他的父亲并不相同——但赫敏仍然对他会因此和父亲生出嫌隙的想法持怀疑态度。当初在学校的时候，他就一直煞有介事地模仿着他父亲的言行举止。五年级末，他的父亲被关进阿兹卡班，他还为此愤愤不平。

赫敏将白鲜摆在托盘上，用魔杖尖施了一道加热咒。她用另一只手轻轻按摩着太阳穴，看着白鲜的叶子慢慢变干。

马尔福对她并不感兴趣，至少对她的身体没有兴趣——至少没有一个男人会对随便一个女人产生的那种生理上的兴趣。她研究过一些性吸引的生理学原理，但即便他花了几分钟时间去观察她在镜子里赤裸的倒影，他也几乎没有表现出任何那方面的迹象。

想到这里，她的脸顿时绯红。那段经历无疑是她活了二十多年来最尴尬的时刻。

可是这一切又到底是怎么回事？他为什么要亲吻她抚摸她？就算他的目的是激怒她，这个“为什么”的疑惑依然存在。

他为什么要激怒她？是什么驱使着他采用这些不同的策略？

一开始，他显然认定她对他的恨意会多到连她自己也无法抑制的地步。之后，当他为了打破她的大脑封闭术屏障而激烈地吻她的时候，他似乎是认为他可以利用这个让她过度沉浸于情感之中以至于无法维持清晰的思考。他对她镜中倒影的评价，显然也是为了故意刺激她。

他想让她恨他。

但是，当他意识到她是个大脑封闭师后，他显然决定再次改变策略。他终于明白了自己无法激怒她的原因，并再次适应了新的情况。

但是他为什么要适应？这有意义吗？

她实在想不明白。

赫敏把所有干燥的白鲜叶子倒进一只大药臼里，用药杵将它们磨成粉末。

“蜜恩？”查理从魔药储藏室的门缝里探进头来。

“有事吗？”

“斯内普之前来找过你。”

“哦。他有说是为了什么事吗？”

“我想他应该是有一份新的魔药配方要给你。听说你不在，他就交给了波比。八成是为了治疗他参与发明的新诅咒。”

查理的表情因为怒意而扭曲了起来。许多凤凰社成员都将伏地魔的诅咒研发部发明的每一道新诅咒归罪到斯内普头上。在他们看来，如果斯内普真的在为凤凰社效忠，他必定会想办法彻底毁掉整个研究所。

赫敏微微翻了个白眼。

“你知道吗，如果没有他的话，我们就会因为不能及时发明反咒而多损失几十号人。他的情报至关重要，为我争取了大量准备时间。”她提醒他。

“是啊，所以你觉得他为了得到这些所谓的情报害死了我们多少人？他们在用我们的人做诅咒实验！就因为他能提供反咒情报，所以就算他一直在杀人也没关系——真的是这样吗？”

赫敏停下了手中研磨白鲜的动作。

“他是个间谍，查理。为了不暴露身份，有些事情他不得不做。如果他为了救一群囚犯而暴露，或者试图毁掉研究所，那伏地魔还会再造一座，但我们就没有办法再获得情报了。从长远来看，这实在得不偿失。”

查理嘴唇紧抿，眼神严厉。“随你怎么说。”他甩下这句话便转身离开了。

赫敏又花了几分钟时间继续研磨白鲜，然后用漏斗将粉末装进一只罐子里。

她猜西弗勒斯一定是发明出了一种能治疗酸性诅咒的魔药。她希望这和她之前在蜘蛛尾巷看到他正在捣鼓的那锅不是同一种。

她的八眼巨蛛毒液已经用完了。从正规药商处购买这种原料需要魔法部开具的认证文件，因此她只能把目光投向黑市——可能得花费数百加隆。凤凰社可没有那么多资金供她“挥霍”。

妖精们在这场战争中始终坚持中立。尽管古灵阁的大门仍旧为凤凰社敞开，但想要在不被逮捕的情况下进入银行取钱确实是项艰难的挑战。像赫敏这样麻瓜出身的女巫，一经发现就会直接面临被监禁的命运。

抵抗军的大多数成员都因为血统和战争的立场而失业。

好在，哈利还有一座巨大的金库。否则那些成员可能早就饿死了。

如果熬制这种魔药真的需要八眼巨蛛毒液——好吧，希望西弗勒斯能分给她几滴。否则的话，她实在无法指望凤凰社会为她的购买计划分配预算，除非食死徒们在战场上疯狂地使用这类酸性诅咒。

她十指交叉默默祈祷了一会儿，然后起身去找波比。

医院的病房里又一次人满为患。

监狱的营救行动非常成功，但许多囚犯已经因为酷刑而身受重伤或营养不良。除此之外，撤离过程中还发生了一场交火，敌人用了许多恶毒的诅咒。

那些只受了轻伤的人们被送到了其他安全屋，但留在格里莫广场的伤患都带着最复杂、最难治愈的伤情，需要赫敏和波比亲自照料。

波比在罗兰达·霍琦的床边忙碌地徘徊着。霍琦的气管上有一个针孔状的小切口。尽管他们尽了最大的努力让它愈合，但切口还在不断地重新出现并缓慢增大。无论谁在医院病房里值班，都必须设定一只两分钟的计时器，根据其周期来监测霍琦的伤情。

“有什么变化吗？”赫敏边问边弯下身子和波比一起检查伤口。

“哦，赫敏，你回来了。”波比悲伤地说。“西弗勒斯来看过了，他说这不是伏地魔那边正在研究的新东西。所以——这很可能是一道失误咒。”

赫敏如释重负地舒了口气，但随后心中便涌上一阵强烈的负罪感。如果这只是一道失误咒，那就意味着她们不太可能再遇到类似的情况。但同时，这也意味着她们可能永远无法治愈罗兰达。赫敏曾经试过用咒语分析法来解构这道伤口，然而失败了。伤口的结构非常混乱不稳定，根本没有办法消除。

“你认为治疗咒的效果还能持续多久？”庞弗雷轻声问道，眼神悲伤地看着她的老同事。

赫敏在心里默默计算着自霍琦夫人被送到这里后的时间。治疗咒的持续时间是治疗魔法中相当模糊的一处知识点。但如果被频繁使用，治疗咒最终一定会失效。即使是魔法也无法强迫身体在超过特定的时限后继续自我修复。

“如果我们继续每两分钟施咒一次，效果应该还能持续二十小时。”赫敏温和地对她说。

波比点点头，轻轻把毯子盖在罗兰达身上。

“西弗勒斯留了一份新的魔药配方给你。”她告诉赫敏。“他说你应该准备一整瓶。”

波比从口袋里掏出一小卷羊皮纸和一只小瓶。

赫敏把小瓶举到光线下。

两滴八眼巨蛛毒液。价值大约超过五十加隆。

她承担不起任何失误的后果。她把小瓶塞进口袋，打开配方，看看要准备这种魔药都需要些什么。

所有的原料她手头都有，除了满月当夜的流液草。她计算了下一个月亮周期——还需要一周，她才能集齐配制一批魔药所需的全部原料。

如果这种诅咒造成的伤害真如西弗勒斯所说的那般严重，那她就只能祈祷满月之前不要发生任何冲突战了——虽然这可能只是妄想。

西弗勒斯用他尖细的笔迹在配方的最后写下了酸性诅咒的反咒。她默默复述了一遍。正如他所说，反咒很简单。

赫敏在一张新的羊皮纸上将反咒誊写了一遍。酸液造成的伤害需要立即处理。多拖几秒钟等待治疗师施救或幻影移形回到安全屋，可能就会增加好几天的恢复时间。好在这道反咒足够简单，抵抗军的每个成员都能学会。

她写下一段简短的说明，然后轻挥魔杖，把羊皮纸折成一只纸飞机，让它飞快地穿过房子去找哈利。

“你可以提早一些来换班吗？”波比问道。

赫敏抬起头来，发现波比的脸色已经因为悲伤而变得灰白。

“当然。”赫敏立刻答道。

“我想写信给菲利乌斯、波莫娜还有米勒娃。他们可能会想要过来道别。”波比说道。“我把做过的所有事情都写在值班日志上了。我刚刚才把切口重新封好，所以现在开始倒计时两分钟就行。”

赫敏目送着波比·庞弗雷拖着缓慢而沉重的步伐走出病房。

赫敏走上前浏览了一下日志，其中并没有什么特别的记录。她安静地在病床间辗转走动。所有人都还在睡觉，有些人已经服下了活地狱汤剂——这只是为了暂时维持他们的生命，让他们能坚持到针对他们伤情的魔药熬制完毕。她为每一位伤患都做了预防性诊断，并在脑海中列出一份她需要使用的魔药清单。她得把第一批狼毒药剂分发给凤凰社的所有狼人。

对于医院病房来说，这是再安静不过的一天。除了要不断对霍琦夫人的伤口重施治疗咒，其他大部分人的伤情都只需要细心的监护和时间就会渐渐复原。

赫敏坐了下来，心里猜测着与马尔福的下次见面会是什么样子。

他是一个天生的大脑封闭师，而这一事实——如果用最温和的形容来描述的话——让现状变得更加复杂。

这意味着他的控制力远比她此前所想象的强得多。如果她对他造成的任何影响都能被他轻易摆脱，那对她来说，想要找到方法获得他的忠诚就几乎是不可能完成的任务。

如果还想把握住一丝一毫成功的机会，她就必须变得狡诈，慢慢行动，让自己深深植根于他的心灵深处，让他无法摆脱。想办法走进他的心——那个任何大脑封闭术都无法阻挡或隔离的圣地。

她的身子微微颤抖起来。

她以前从来没有觉得自己残忍过。冷漠、无情——其他人曾经如此形容过她，并相信她确实是这样的人。但她一直认为自己再如何冷漠无情也不至于“残忍”。然而，她现在正在深思熟虑谋划的一切，可能是她这辈子所能想到的最残忍的事情之一。

她打消了犹豫。

是 **他** 提出想要她的。

现在，以及战后。

她完全有权利让他为自己的要求付出全额代价。如果他不想要她，他就不该提出这个条件。

她硬起心肠，冷静下来，从包里召唤出一本书。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Secrets of the Darkest Art. 以防万一有看官不知道，这正是原著中赫敏在六年级末用飞来咒拿到手的书。


	30. 往事·五

**2002年，四月**

这一次周二见面的时候，马尔福所做的事情和上一周差不多。

他继续教她大脑封闭术，让她练习形式和技巧。他没有让精神入侵变得疼痛，也几乎没有和她说一句话。唯一一次触碰她时，也只是把她的头往后仰，让他们能够四目相对。然后——当他在她脑海里漫步时——她能感觉到他的手掌仍然贴着她的脖子，拇指腹抵着她的喉咙。

他其实并不需要触碰她。她知道的。他可以在几英尺外轻易地对她使用摄神取念术。

他并没有四处窥视，没有把头探进那些她明显不愿让他进入的记忆里。他只是让她把他的存在当成一种练习模型来学习如何随心所欲地操纵自己的思想。

他退出去时，她有些好奇地抬头盯着他。

“你是从哪里学到的？”她问道。“我猜你姨母不用这种方法吧？”

“她确实不用。”他说话时，牙齿在唇缝间若隐若现。“是我在一本书里读到的，马尔福庄园有一间很大的藏书阁。这个方法对大多数人不管用，除非是天生的大脑封闭师。虽然说起来好像谁都能学会一点儿大脑封闭术或摄神取念术，但要么学得相当痛苦，要么只能学到些微末皮毛以至于他们根本感觉不到差别。”

他看着她，勾起唇角补充道：“你也可以说，我是在你身上做实验。”

赫敏冲他翻了个白眼。

“书里说过这种方法需要肢体接触吗？”她讽刺道，尖锐的目光直盯着他的手。

下一秒她就后悔了。

他的手微微绷紧，刚好介于放松与紧握的状态之间。他的瞳孔逐渐扩大，虹膜的颜色也随之变深。

“没有。我这么做——只是因为我可以。”

他微微一笑，一把将她拉到身前，低头吻她。

一个不带丝毫温度的吻。他的嘴唇只是紧紧贴着她的嘴唇，既没有渴望，也没有激情。

这只是一个提醒。

他可以这么做。

这是他的权利。只要他想，他就可以向她索要任何东西，而她已经答应会给他他想要的一切。

赫敏没有回应这个吻。她只是任由他冰冷的嘴唇与她的嘴唇相接，没有抵抗，直到他抽身离去。

“这个星期你有什么消息吗？”她问道。他后退一步，手也从她身上离开。

他从袍子里抽出一卷羊皮纸递给她。

“咒语分析和反咒信息——关于黑魔王诅咒研发部新发明的诅咒。”他对她说。“他们正在训练这种新咒语。”

赫敏展开羊皮纸，浏览着上面列出的各项信息。西弗勒斯已经把诅咒的所有细节告知了凤凰社，但马尔福不可能知道这一点。在他看来，这是一个信号，以表明他是多么有用，多么积极主动。如果他们失去了西弗勒斯，马尔福可以同时提供这两种类型的情报。

还真是出色的间谍。

“这是非常宝贵的情报。”她边说边小心地把羊皮纸放进包里。

他耸耸肩。

“我说的是真的，”她加重了语气。“这可以拯救无数条人命。我甚至没想过问你要这个，但是你把情报都给了我们——我真不知道该怎样感谢你。”

面对她的感激，马尔福似乎有点不自在。

“无所谓。这只是一条显然可以提供给你们的情报而已。你们抵抗军的死亡率越来越令人瞩目了。”

赫敏面色苍白。他仍旧注视着她。“你们以为你们还能坚持多久？”

“战争要打多久，我们就会坚持多久，直到最后一个人倒下。我们从来都没有准备什么后路，马尔福。我们绝不会屈服。”

他点点头。“行吧。”

然后他顿了一下，好像突然想起了什么。“凯瑟尼斯是不是有一间安全屋？里面还有很多孩子？”

赫敏的脸色瞬间惨白。“你——你为什么突然问这个？”

他神色绷紧。“食死徒已经注意到那里了，这周末可能就会派人过去。别让他们发现任何东西。”

赫敏重重点了点头。“我得走了。”她说完便冲出了门。

她凭借纯粹的意志力召唤出了实体守护神。自从她亲手对父母施了遗忘咒，她在施守护神咒时便常常遇到困境。她花了好几年的时间才重新掌握了这种能力，然而她的守护神却再也没有五年级时那般夺目的银色光辉。

“找到米勒娃·麦格，”她对守护神下达指令，“告诉她准备疏散。”

银色水獭蹦蹦跳跳地向远处奔去。她再次召唤出一只守护神。那只光亮透明的小动物用两只后腿站在地上，抬头专注地看着她。

“去找金斯莱·沙克尔。告诉他，我们要为凯瑟尼斯的人们准备一座新的安全屋。”

然后她幻影移形离开怀特克洛夫特，去找穆迪。

疏散儿童的过程极为缓慢艰难。小巫师们都不会幻影移形，这就意味着必须动员每一位能找到的、容易联系到的抵抗军成员，带上孩子们通过飞天扫帚、随从显形或者骑着夜骐撤离到安全的地方。而临时制作门钥匙太过耗时，所有安全屋也都不能冒险连接飞路网。

凯瑟尼斯地处偏远，从战略上来说勉强算是个选择。虽然这样一个平凡小镇上住着那么多古怪的孩子实属奇怪，抵抗军仍旧心怀侥幸地希望伏地魔不会注意到那里。现在回想起来，他们能维持这么长时间的安稳纯属运气。要重新安置这群年龄跨度如此大的孩子们，实在没有什么好办法。

抵抗军并没有备用安全屋能提供给这一百多号小巫师，他们只得被分散到几十座不同的安全屋中。参与行动的抵抗军成员们把孩子们分成多个小组送往英国的各个地方，然后在房间内施伸展咒，将床铺变形成合适大小，重新安置他们。

赫敏一共跑了三趟。结束后回到凯瑟尼斯时，她全身筋疲力尽，只能靠着墙勉强支撑自己。她带着几个蹒跚学步的孩子一路幻影移形去了北爱尔兰。孩子们每次随从显形都会呕吐、尖叫、哭泣，她不得不停下来安慰他们，直到他们平静下来，让她能在保证任何人不会分体的情况下继续安全地幻影移形。

米勒娃突然现身。她走到赫敏面前停了下来，脸上表情复杂，看起来有些不知所措。

“是你得到的情报？”米勒娃轻声问道。

赫敏微微点了点头。“如果有其他人问起，穆迪会说是他在审问一个搜捕队员时知道的。”

米勒娃重重点了点头表示了解。她双唇紧抿，盯着赫敏注视了几秒钟。

“你是个好姑娘，我希望不会有任何人怀疑这一点。你——还好吗？”

“他没有对我怎么样。”赫敏安慰她说。

米勒娃的表情里有什么东西稍稍舒展了开来。她再次重重点了下头，转身大步走开，开始解除这座房子里的保护咒，并把家具缩小。

赫敏瞥了一眼时钟。今晚就是满月了。她得去采集流液草。

她站起身，走出了屋子，一路来到反幻影移形屏障的边缘，然后开始一系列的快速移形返回伦敦。

她在迪安森林附近一处她常去采药的野地上停了下来，抽出魔杖施了一道定向咒，跟着魔杖所指的方向寻找草药植株。

一轮明月在满地草海中投下了鲜明的阴影，附近丛生的树木在明亮夜空的衬托下好似巨大的黑色帘幕。赫敏从一处小斜坡上滑下来时，一阵风吹过野地，草海泛起涟漪，发出轻轻的沙沙声。然而，当这片声音渐渐隐没后，一声低沉的嚎叫从赫敏下风处的树林里传了出来。

她浑身一僵。

狼人。

这里以前从未有过狼人出没。她在白天已经几乎体力透支，连注意力都无法集中，根本忘记了要采取任何预防措施。

又一声嚎叫传来。这次是从她的右侧，距离很远。

又是一声嚎叫。

迪安森林里有 **一群** 狼人。

她差点就准备幻影移形立即离开。但是她停了下来。她需要流液草。如果今天晚上没能采到，她就得再等上整整一个月。她必须把魔药制作出来。若不是情况已经非常紧急，西弗勒斯也不会向她提供建议，更不会花时间发明魔药。

她顺着定向咒指示的方向飞快地冲下了小丘。

另一声嚎叫响起。离她更近。

她从口袋里抽出银刀，在不影响药效的情况下，以最快的速度把流液草切成片。这里的数量还不够。

她重施了定向咒，朝魔杖所指的方向跑去。就在这时，她抬头看到一个狼人鲜明细长的影子正顺着斜坡朝她快速奔来。

她冲到生长着几株流液草的地方，脚下一滑差点摔倒，但她仍然拼命稳住身子，在几秒之内将流液草迅速切片收集。

那个狼人已经离她不足二十英尺，弯着身子朝她猛扑过来。千钧一发之际，她脚跟一旋，瞬间幻影移形到她所能想到的最近的地方。

赫敏出现在马尔福那间不可标绘的棚屋的台阶上。她气喘吁吁跌坐在最上面一级台阶上，急促地喘息着，试图恢复平静。

她倚在门上，合上眼睛，心脏还在剧烈地跳动着。

她的骨头都快散架了。她不敢相信自己竟然只跑了这么点路就累成这副样子。气管仿佛在咽喉里灼烧着，每次呼吸都带起一阵刺痛。

除了在野外乡间寻找各种魔药原料，赫敏多年来都没有参加过什么需要体力消耗的任务。自从凤凰社要求她远离战场后，她就更没有时间去参加训练，甚至没有时间关心自己的体能和耐力。

梅林……她真是没用。如果把现在的她扔到战场上，可能不出几秒她就会被杀死。

呼吸已经微微放缓，但她在原地又靠着棚屋的门坐了一分钟，努力让心跳也平缓下来。

就在这时，身后的门突然打开，她直直倒进了房间里。

她一头撞在木地板上，顿时眼冒金星。视野逐渐恢复清晰的时候，她发现马尔福怒气冲冲地瞪着她。

“他妈的，格兰杰，你在干什么？”

“马尔福？”她有些困惑地抬头望着他，“你怎么在这里？”

“我怎么在这里？”他咆哮道，“你激活了保护咒！我还以为你要我做什么事！”

“噢，”赫敏虚弱地开口，“我没想到门外也在保护咒的范围内。我不是有意打扰你的。”

她翻过身站了起来。

马尔福上上下下打量着她。

“你刚才干什么去了？”他问道。

“我需要采摘满月当夜的流液草，”她一边解释，一边发现自己仍在微喘，“那里有狼人，但我不能再等到下个月了，所以我只能边跑边采。但我的体力不够，没跑几步就喘不过气了。这里是幻影移形最近的目的地，所以我来这里缓口气。”

“你去哪里找流液草了？”他的语气有些尖锐。

她越过肩膀指了指屋外。“这里附近的一处野地，在迪安森林里。那是我经常去找魔药原料的地方之一。”

“‘经常’——”

他说到此处顿了一下。

“你这么晚还在野外闲逛，就是为了采药？”他的脸色微微发僵。

“是的。”赫敏点点头，抬眼望着他。“我和你提过。”

“没有……你说你会出门去找魔药原料，我以为你的意思是你有专门的供应商。”他的表情变得严厉，眼神仿佛在指责她对他撒了谎。

赫敏有些不可置信地盯着他。“我是个恐怖分子。从黑市上买魔药原料得花一大笔钱。只要有任何免费的途径，我就绝对不会浪费一丁点预算。而且我自己采集的原料质量更好。”

“所以你就在英国魔法界的野地里到处晃悠采集魔药原料？大晚上？一个人？”

“这不明摆着吗，”赫敏嗤着鼻子，“所以我们才会约在周二上午我采完药后见面。”

房间里陷入了长时间的沉默。

“你不能再去了。”他的口气仿佛是法官在做最后宣判一般。“到此为止了。以后你只准呆在那间可怜的小安全屋里做你的治疗工作，不许再出去采药。”

赫敏闻言，惊愕了好几秒钟，瞪大双眼愤怒地看着他。“不可能！你无权干涉我的行动。”

他的表情愈发严肃冷硬。“事实上，我有权这么做。忘了吗？你整个人都是我的。就算我让你坐在这里盯着墙壁呆上整整一周，你也必须照做，因为你答应过。”

赫敏只感到浑身的怒意涌上头顶。“不可能，我不会同意的。你答应过不会妨碍我为凤凰社工作。采药是我工作的一部分，所以这没得商量。如果你想控制我所做的每一件事，那也得等到我们赢了之后再说。因为你也答应过的。”

马尔福站在原地盯着她，眼里满是算计。然后他突然转移了话题。“这么说，你刚才跑赢了一群狼人？”

她面色泛红。

“没有。我的意思是——他们直到最后都没有离我太近。我可能最多只跑了一百码。”

“然后你就一直喘到现在？”他怀疑地问。

“我——我没有什么需要在野外完成的工作，除了采药。所以我也不太需要体力锻炼。”她防备一般地挺直了腰。

马尔福的嘴唇突然微微张开，接着又瞬间合上。他举起一只手捂住眼睛，好像在努力使自己镇定下来。过了几秒他才把手放下，目光再次盯住她。

“你上次接受训练是什么时候的事？”他问道。“我以为你一直在做基础的决斗练习。毕竟你那么重要，他们甚至都不舍得让你上战场。既然他们能允许你在大半夜一个人出门，你的防御技巧想必是无人能及的才对。”

赫敏垂下眼睛，双手不自在地摆弄着背包的带子。“我一直都很忙。他们不让我上战场，也有一部分是因为还有很多其他事情需要我来做。”

“你有多久没参加过训练了，格兰杰？”他的语气十分生硬。

她撇开视线，环视着房间。这该死的屋子里竟然没有任何可以让她假装在看的东西。于是她只得低头盯着木地板上的一处节疤。

“大概——有两年半了。”她低声承认道。

他抬手扶额，一句话都说不出来，仿佛连看都不忍看她一眼。

赫敏微微翻了翻眼睛。

“好吧，那我先走了。”她最后用清脆的声音说道。“很抱歉打扰你了。以后不会再发生这种事了。”

“我来训练你。”马尔福突然郑重其事地说道，同时直起腰身注视着她。

“什么？”她困惑地看向他。

“我来训练你。”他缓缓说道。“因为你显然不可能放弃你的工作。我也不可能因为你不够聪明、不能保持临战状态而去浪费时间和新的凤凰社联络人打交道。考虑到他们的战斗方式，我敢说如果我得到的是其他人，他们肯定都不会大脑封闭术，很可能一场小规模的冲突战就会让我们全部暴露。”

好吧，作为一个斯莱特林，马尔福自我保护的本能还是很强烈的。赫敏恼火地叹了口气。

“真的没有这个必要。我不会参加战斗的，采药的时候也很少会遇到问题。你不必担心失去你宝贵的战利品会给你带来什么不便。”

“是吗？”他一边语气轻快地反问一边走向她。“你不想？因为你很快就能完全掌握大脑封闭术了。我以为，比起我可能会要求你去做的其他事情，你会更愿意把我们相处的时间花在练习决斗技巧上。”

赫敏怒目瞪着他。

考虑到他还没有表现出什么特别的倾向，她怀疑他是否真的打算把他那几乎不加掩饰的威胁付诸行动。如果他想教她决斗，那也没有什么坏处。她当然会更喜欢这种相处方式。她仍需要继续花时间和他相处，否则她就无法完成她的任务。

“好吧。”她突然答应道，脸上表情扭曲成一丝自嘲。

“你这模样真是苦大仇深。”他嘲笑道。“你以为我只会要求你跟我上床而不是做些别的事情吗？失望了？”

“做梦吧。”她说着又瞪了他一眼。

“每天晚上都做。”

她的白眼几乎翻上了头顶。

“你所有的床伴都是买来的吗？”她望着他的目光带着一股优越感，而他连眼睛都没眨一下。

“我喜欢专业的床伴。”他淡淡地开口，眼睛望着天花板，仿佛在念咒语。“界限分明，不抱幻想。我也没有义务去假装关心。”

他在说出最后一个字时轻轻冷笑了一声。就好像“关心”是人类所知的最令人讨厌的概念。

“当然。不愧是你。”

“没错。”他微微一笑表示同意。

两人之间又沉默了一阵。赫敏很想直接告诉他他是个卑鄙小人，但她敢肯定他早有自知之明。她实在厌倦了在他面前被动的状态，于是她突然想让自己变得残忍一些。

“你会哭着跟她们倾诉，告诉她们你的生活有多么悲伤和孤独吗？还是二话不说直接滚床？”她讥讽地问。

他的眼神微微一闪。

“想要我亲自示范给你看吗？”他的声音像冰锥一样尖锐而冷酷。

赫敏刚从狼人手下逃脱，肾上腺素还在不停地分泌。她早已习惯了医院病房里高强度的压力，但那从来都只和别人的生命有关。这是她第一次真正与死神擦肩而过，她却意外地感到非常兴奋。她突然理解了哈利。她觉得此时此刻自己什么都能做得出来。

面对马尔福的威胁，一个念头突然蹿入了她的脑海。

她抬头凝视着他，目光依然不掩嘲讽。

“你不会的。”

他的眼神瞬间变得残酷起来。但还没等他开口，她便继续说道：“这对你来说过于真实了。和某个你认识的人、某个你会再次见到的人做这种事，只会扰乱你那些清晰分明的界限。”

“你在考验我吗，格兰杰？”他的声音听起来低沉而温柔。

她目不转睛地望着他。

“我想是的。”她冷冷地说。但是一想到自己刚才都说了些什么，她的心就开始怦怦直跳。

他俯低身子向她凑近，目光愈发犀利，直到距离她的脸只有几公分处才停了下来。

“脱衣服。”

一瞬间，两人都没有任何动作。于是他慢慢走近她，直到她拖着步子一点一点向后退去。他继续向她逼近，银灰色的眼眸闪闪发光。

“这简直要了你的命，不是吗？你一直翻来覆去地想着这些，以为我会立马就这样对你。所以你一直等待着——试着猜测我什么时候会抽出时间来这样做——这比想象着真正跟我上床更让你烦恼。”

他冷笑一声。“好吧——你成功吸引了我的注意。脱衣服吧。”

赫敏抬头看着他，觉得自己的脸颊越来越烫，身上其他部位却越来越冷。

“你根本不想要我，又为什么要把我放进你提出的条件里？这到底有什么意义？”她的声音既愤怒又困惑。

他哂笑一声。“你说得没错。我确实不想要你。”

他的这些话本不该伤害到她才是。但她却感到了真实无比的心痛。尤其是当他像这般低头望着她、脸上带着报复意味的嘲弄的时候。

“不过，‘拥有你’这一事实永远不会过时。‘现在，以及战后。’我迫不及待地想要看看我能让你为自己答应的事情后悔到什么地步。所以，脱吧。”他的声音又放低了一些。“还是说，你想让我帮你脱？”

赫敏的双手防御性地抓紧了自己的衣领。她又害怕又愤怒，几乎要哭出来。她确实是他的。她亲口同意了。她的下巴开始打颤，双手微弱地发抖。

“你很享受权力带给你的一切，对吧？”她强迫自己解开衬衫的第一颗纽扣，声音因为愤怒而颤抖着。“去伤害那些不能——或者不会——反抗的人，用他们最在乎的东西折磨他们、囚禁他们，逼迫他们对你唯命是从。你和伏地魔没有半点区别。”

马尔福脸上的恶意瞬间消失。他的脸色变得苍白，连怒火也不见了。取而代之的是黑暗和魔法的气息一波接着一波从他身上涌出，在空气中翻腾不止。

随后，一种令人震惊的冷酷和愤怒占据了他的表情。他的瞳孔变成了黑色，嘴唇扭曲成了暴怒的形状，脸色煞白。

赫敏惊恐地睁大了眼睛，畏惧地向后缩了一下，想要保护自己。

他周身翻起一阵滔天的怒意。

“滚！”他喝道。

她一动不动地盯着他，像一只被恐惧吓呆了的幼兽。

随着他一声愤怒的咆哮，棚屋的门突然“砰”地打开，门铰链应声断裂，啪地一声重重落在地板上。

“滚出去！”他厉声咆哮。

赫敏不需要他再多吼一句便冲出门去。一离开保护咒的范围，她立刻幻影移形。

她回到格里莫广场，一进门便瘫倒在地上，吓得浑身发抖。

愚蠢。愚蠢。愚蠢。她不停地骂着自己，强迫自己保持呼吸。她觉得自己好像要惊惧发作了。

她想不通自己到底为什么要试图去激怒他。如果不是因为此刻是深更半夜，她肯定会因为自己的愚蠢而懊恼地以头抢地。

她以前责骂过哈利无数次，警告他一味愚蠢地寻求刺激会带来什么后果。现在她比起哈利只怕是有过之而无不及。

她真是个白痴。

她用手捂住仍在怦怦直跳的心脏，把脸埋进臂弯里，轻轻地呜咽着。

眠龙勿扰。

尽管她没有对着一条睡龙挠痒痒，但她所做的更像是大摇大摆地走向这条龙，然后抡起击球手球棒猛打它的脑袋。

他们需要马尔福，远比需要其他任何东西更加迫切。而她居然因为区区一点肾上腺素就失去理智了。

他说得没错。她无法控制自己的恐惧，无法停止心中对未发生之事的揣测。她一直绞尽脑汁地想知道他到底想要什么，又打算对她做什么。她整个人都被这种提心吊胆的感觉所吞噬。

不管他究竟是想要伤害她还是跟她上床，她只是想知道而已。就算他是，她也不会反抗。

可是如今这样，每周都去见他，却不知道他下一秒会对她做什么——

这种纠结和焦虑几乎将她活生生地撕成碎片。

她咬紧嘴唇，颤抖地蜷缩在门边。身体里的去甲肾上腺素已经失控，她只能努力不让自己哭出声。她觉得自己在深渊里不停地下坠，周围只有无边无际的恐惧和绝望。

她双手捂着面颊，轻轻地抽泣起来。

她的焦虑很可能已经让凤凰社输掉了战争，或牺牲了无数战士的生命 。

她必须找到办法去弥补这个局面。

她用双臂搂住自己，试图让自己冷静下来仔细思考。

深呼吸。深呼吸。深呼吸。

不知过了多久，她的胸口终于不再突突起伏。她站起身来，抹掉脸上的泪水。

她走向她的魔药储藏室，将流液草存放起来，然后花了几分钟时间整理思绪，强迫自己的手停止颤抖。

她走回自己的房间。

房门虚掩着。奇怪了——她和金妮向来都会很留心地把门关好并且上锁。抵抗军的其他成员并不常来格里莫广场，但偶尔确实会有些爱管闲事、不尊重他人隐私的人在这里四处窥探。

赫敏偷偷透过门缝向内望了一眼，下一秒就好像受了惊吓一般向后跳开。

金妮和哈利半裸着身子——就算他们还没有在亲热，看上去也只差几秒钟就要开始了。

赫敏迅速在门上施了一道隐私咒，转身匆忙离开。走上楼梯平台时，她停下了脚步。格里莫广场的其他房间里现在都住满了人。凯瑟尼斯很多年龄稍大的孩子们都被带到了这里。

楼下的会客室此刻一定挤满了失眠的人。没有什么地方可以让她睡觉了。

她太累了。之前一轮又一轮的哭泣让她的内心一阵空虚。

她爬进一处靠窗的座位里，试图入睡，但是思绪怎么都无法平静下来。她的耳朵里不断重播着她和马尔福的对话。她的心里还烦恼着需要配制的魔药。她的脑海里又上演了一遍马尔福怒意滔天地冲她大吼的那一刻。

他没有伤害她。

他有无数的机会，也有足够多的愤怒，但他却克制住了自己，仅仅是把她赶出了门。

一个有着某种道德准则的、杀人不眨眼的食死徒——如果真要找出一句话来形容他，大概也只能用这种矛盾修饰法了。

这必然与他愿意帮助凤凰社的真正动机有关。

他到底想要什么？

她想不通，并为此感到非常恼火。

她在座位上辗转反侧了足足半小时，叹了口气又坐了起来。在真正休息好之前，她并不想尝试配制西弗勒斯发明的魔药。她从座位上爬起来，走到房子顶层的训练房门前。

她朝内张望了一眼，发现里面一个人都没有。

她走到房间中央，抽出魔杖，开始摆出一些决斗的姿势。

结束了在欧洲各国的治疗培训回到英国后，她只参加过两次冲突战，之后凤凰社便给她下达了永久禁令。这么多年过去，她的决斗技巧已经变得相当生疏，远不如其他同龄人那般娴熟。DA的其他成员们都身手矫健，能够施放威力强大的咒语，即使在远距离之外也能一边闪避敌方的攻击一边迂回前进，同时还能保证精准的命中率。

相比之下，治疗是一种精细的魔法。它要求治疗师几乎每时每刻都要克制自己，密切关注所有微小的细节。

决斗与治疗技巧可谓南辕北辙。赫敏时隔多年再次尝试，结果自然是一团糟。

罗恩和哈利曾花了不少时间帮助她，但还没等她成功赶上其他人，金斯莱便提议让她完全退出战斗，其他人也没有出言反对。

赫敏明白其中的原因，但多年后，她仍为这个决定而感到心痛。她觉得自己好像辜负了他们，然后被大家——撇在了一旁。

原来的DA已经变成了一个组织严密的作战部队，而她却不是其中的一员。

赫敏咬住嘴唇，使出全力施出一道铁甲咒。光盾瞬间出现在她面前。

她在解除咒语时松了口气。至少她还能做到。

她又朝房间另一头的假人施了一连串的毒咒。只有一半的咒语成功碰到了假人，然而没有一道精准命中。

她的脸微微泛红，又试了一次。然而第二轮的结果更糟。

赫敏在心里暗骂自己。她现在还只是站在训练房里，都还没有上战场，也没有无数道指向她的咒语。

她简直糟糕透顶。

万一马尔福真的开始训练她，他可能会因为忍受不了她的笨拙而把她撕成碎片。

她挺直了身子，又试了一次。

她施出一些更加复杂的诅咒。

嗯，她可以做到的。

她并不是在战斗魔法方面不够熟练，她只是对实战一窍不通而已。

这大概算是某种安慰。

好吧，并不是。

她不断地练习着，直到累得双手发抖，然后她倒在一张训练垫上睡着了。

“赫敏？见鬼，你怎么在这里？”

赫敏的眼皮微微抬起，便看到了罗恩站在她身前，金妮、纳威、迪安、西莫、拉文德、帕瓦蒂、帕德玛、弗雷德和安吉利娜都在旁边。

她呻吟一声坐了起来，揉揉眼睛。

“凯瑟尼斯的孩子睡了我的床，”她撒了个谎，朝金妮使了个眼色，“所以我只能来这里睡觉。”

“喔。”罗恩接道。“我们要练习一种进攻阵形，纳威和西莫马上就要去执行任务了，所以我们要用这间训练房。”

赫敏点点头，站了起来。

“我可以留下来观摩吗？”她下意识地问出了口。

罗恩皱起眉头盯着她。

“当然，我想没问题的。如果你有时间的话。只是——最好始终用铁甲咒保护自己，我们会用到很多毒咒。”

赫敏退到角落里，看着罗恩开始讲解他的战术。她无法听懂他们的交流方式。那不是什么传统的战斗术语，而是一种随着时间推移在实战中逐渐养成的简略表达方式——属于他们自己的术语。

她看着所有人在房间里散开，便在自己周围施了一道铁甲咒。罗恩魔杖一挥激活了房间里的一道保护咒，然后大家开始对着墙壁施出一连串的毒咒。

咒语从每个人的魔杖里射出，又从墙壁上反弹回来，在房间里来回跳跃。很快，房间里便满是各种飞来飞去的魔咒。

赫敏看着DA的成员们保持着阵形奔来跑去，射出的每一道咒语都很精准，铁甲咒的光盾相当强大，几乎没有被空中乱飞的咒语击中。一切都已是他们的本能。他们知道什么时候需要重施铁甲咒，知道其他人会如何行动，知道谁会掩护自己。他们在默契无间的配合下从容地施放着无声咒。

他们的战斗技巧和她的简直天差地别。除非奇迹发生，否则她根本不可能赶上大家。

她看着他们将阵形练习了两遍，然后转身悄悄溜出了训练房。

她回到魔药储藏室，拿出所需的全部原料，准备开始配制。

又一周的周二如期而至。她幻影移形来到怀特克洛夫特，缓步走向棚屋。

她不知道马尔福会不会在那里。她只能祈祷他在。

如果他拒绝出现，她也不知道该怎么办。她只能希望，无论他是出于什么原因愿意做凤凰社的间谍，这个动机都能足够强烈，不会因为她愚蠢的行为而告终。

如果他不在，她就等他出现。

如果他在——她宁愿他能惩罚她，让这件事彻底翻篇，而不要逼她不断地害怕下去。

棚屋的门已经被修好了。她鼓起勇气伸手推开。

空空如也。

等待了一分钟后，她走到桌旁的椅子前坐下，胃部已经因为恐惧而扭曲打结。她在心里默背算术占卜公式，试图分散自己的注意力。

只要能让自己别再去想接下来会发生什么就好。

一声巨响突然传来。她猛地站起身转过头，看见马尔福出现在房间里。他站在那里盯着她，脸上带着难以辨认的表情。

赫敏一言不发，只是站在原地望着他，并庆幸着自己不在发抖。

她强迫自己迎上他的目光。恐惧瞬间让她如芒在背，她顿时感到浑身发冷，后颈的头发都竖了起来。她硬着头皮让自己振作。

她能看到他紧咬着下巴，把目光从她身上移开。

他显然不打算做先开口的那个人。

她深吸了一口气。她需要他。而他显然还在生她的气，但她必须解决这个问题。无论要付出什么代价。

“对不起。”她的声音透着不顾一切的决绝。“我失去了理智，越过了底线。我非常抱歉。无论我需要做什么来弥补——你想要我做什么都可以。只是，请你给我机会来挽回这一切。”


	31. 往事·六

**2002年，四月**

德拉科看向她的目光犀利无比，表情中闪过一丝她看不明白的东西。

“没关系。”他的语气有些生硬。“我一开始就说了希望你是自愿的，意思就是你有拒绝的权利。也许你可以试试直接说出来，而不是故意激怒我。”

赫敏震惊地望着他。

他握紧拳头抵上自己的前额，仿佛头很痛似的。

“你还想继续学大脑封闭术吗？”他问她。

赫敏稍稍动了动身子，却没有回答他的问题。她觉得自己好像失去了平衡。这场谈话还没有——她还没——

他是什么意思？

这会不会是什么假动作，意在诱骗她卸下防备？

如果她真的有权拒绝某些事情，他自然就不会费心来特意告知她这点。但事实上，他之前给她的暗示恰好相反。不过——他也确实还没有纯粹为了激怒她而去做些什么。

那么——

她小心警惕地看着他。

那么就是，那天晚上她对他说的话无意中触动了他的某根神经。深深地触动。

她都说了些什么？

很享受权利带来的一切。伤害那些不能——或者不会——反抗的人。用他们最在乎的东西折磨并囚禁他们，逼迫他们对他唯命是从。他和伏地魔没有半点区别……

他和伏地魔没有半点区别。

应该就是这一句。也许在马尔福看来，他要比自己的主人好多了。也许他认为，如果他帮助凤凰社推翻了伏地魔，就会留下一处他可以去填补的权力真空。

这个念头让她觉得浑身的器官都扭在了一起。

真的是这样吗？难道他是把两方同时玩弄于股掌之间，还认为自己可以在最后一刻夺权？

也许他确实反对伏地魔的恐怖统治，反对那些嫁祸陷害凤凰社的袭击行动，反对所有的酷刑折磨和人体实验。马尔福可能认为自己会用一种文明而体面的方式统治一切。在他的政权下，女人们表面上都是“自愿的”，处决将只是一种仪式。

然而——他似乎不仅仅是被她的话“冒犯”了。他的怒意——他那时周身翻涌的怒意不可能仅仅是出于自我意识或者勃勃野心。

她小心翼翼的表情似乎让他有些恼火。他发出轻微的低嘶，牙齿在唇间闪着光。

“我只是想说，我不会伤害你的，”他咬着牙说道，“所以别再用那副眼神看我了，别搞得好像我会在背后朝你扔诅咒似的。”

这句话让赫敏瑟缩了一下。若非她如此迫切地想要确保他能继续做他们的间谍，她一定会冷笑着问他当初到底为什么要对邓布利多痛下杀手。他似乎从她的表情中看出了想反驳的意思，下巴抽搐了一下。

她咬着舌头，尴尬地环视着小屋。“我确实想要完成大脑封闭术的学习。”

“好吧。”

他的语气非常短促，整个人似乎被怒意包围着。他的脸又戴上了那副冰冷、懒散的无形假面。但他那双银色的眼睛仍然盯着她。她几乎能感觉到他的视线灼烧着她的皮肤。

他向她走了过来。

他的样子和之前很像，可又不太像。就好像他的动作和过去一样，但比过去更具有意识，更存在于当下。其中的差别过于精细微妙了。

他用指尖托起她的下颌，把她的头往后仰。当她深深地凝视着他的双瞳时，她看到了一种她从没想过他会有的痛苦。

他进入了她的脑海。完全没有弄疼她。

接下来的两周里，情况都差不多。他们不断地进行大脑封闭术练习，马尔福也一直保持着那副缄默冷淡的样子。两人之间仅有的谈话依然生硬，尽管他提供的情报依旧全面而可靠。

每个星期，他和赫敏交谈不到十几句话就会幻影移形离开，赫敏每次都会因此在心里痛骂自己。

她对他的心理素描的绘制工作有些停滞不前。每一周，她都会在笔记上添加几个问题，却从来没有答案。描述他潜在动机的词汇已经从“宽宏大度”写到“畸形骇人”，跨度相当之大。

她能感觉得出来，自己大脑封闭术的训练已经差不多完成了。马尔福的精神入侵变得越来越疼，越来越咄咄逼人，他这是在考验她的技巧和能力。

她很想问他是否还打算训练她决斗，但她不敢提起这个话题。

她开始感到绝望了。

这次来到棚屋时，她紧张地踱着步子，试图想出某些办法来打破这种尴尬。一定有办法能够突破他的防线。她一定能找到他的弱点并加以利用。

马尔福突然啪地一声出现在她面前。他直起身的时候，脸部的肌肉仿佛微微抽搐了一下。

赫敏已经见过无数次类似的微表情，所以无论他如何小心地隐藏，她也一眼就认了出来。她想也没想便抽出魔杖，迅速对他施了一道诊断咒。

她还没来得及低头看看诊断结果，马尔福就扑了过来，将她的魔杖打落在地，把她死死按在墙上。

“你干什么？”他咆哮道。

没错。他很可能是不习惯别人朝他施咒。

她目不转睛地凝视着他的双眼。“你受伤了。”

他撤手放开了她，向后退了一步。

“没什么大不了。”他答道。“我之后会处理的。”

赫敏垂低视线，看向自己躺在几英尺之外的魔杖。魔杖周围显示着不同颜色组成的详细诊断结果，她仔细读着其中最明显的部分。

“你有多处肋骨骨折，脑震荡，还有内伤。我只要十分钟就能治好。而且——”她目光尖锐地瞪了他一眼，“下次幻影移形会更疼。如果放任骨折不去修复，你的肋骨可能会完全折断，然后刺穿肺部。如果身体里还有碎骨，就得把肋骨完全移除，等它重新长出来。”

他盯着她看了一会儿，然后翻了个白眼。“行吧。”

她跪下身子抓起魔杖。“脱衣服——腰部以上，全部脱掉。”

他一动不动地站了好一会儿。

“我还以为那是我的台词。”他终于开口，然后僵硬地伸手解开斗篷，让它随意地堆在地板上。“如果你那么想要我，直接开口就行了。”

他大大方方地冲她抛了个假惺惺的媚眼。

应对疼痛，每个人都有自己的方法。哈利沉默不语；罗恩则变成了弗雷德和乔治口中的“暴躁老弟”；西莫和查理的嚎叫声几乎可以刺穿别人的耳膜，赫敏和波比每次都不得不用魔咒让他们闭嘴。

而马尔福面对疼痛，显然变得更加尖酸刻薄。

但这至少意味着他又和她说话了。

赫敏直翻白眼。“是是是，没有什么能比看到布满紫青淤伤的腹部更让我激动的了。”

“我就知道你是个施虐成性的婊子。”

这句话让赫敏猝不及防，突然大笑起来。

马尔福似乎对自己成功惹她发笑感到一丝惊讶。他开始解开衬衫的扣子，笨拙地耸着肩试图把它甩下来。

他的肩膀也受伤了。

她慢慢地朝他伸出手，仿佛在接近一只异常警觉的动物。他没有退缩，于是她开始轻柔地帮他把衬衫从身上脱下来。他的伤情尽收眼底。

他好像是被恶狠狠地、粗暴地甩进了——什么东西里。

他的肩膀一定脱臼过，只不过被他自己扳回了原位。他右半边的身子全是瘀伤，手臂却没有骨折——真是奇迹。

“发生了什么事？”她带着好奇的语气真诚地问道。

“刚刚送来了一批新的狼人，”他简短地回答，“他们遇到了一些领导力问题。”

“那，然后呢？你和狼人头领打架了？”她一边怀疑地问，一边开始修补他的肋骨。

“事实上，他们严格禁止他咬人或者抓人，也不允许我杀了他。但是——要管理这样一群等级制度森严的野兽，如果想在不杀生的前提下让他们屈服，那就只能等着整个狼群暴动了。”马尔福解释的语气仿佛在说这是常识。

“所以你弄了这一身伤，最后是赢了还是输了？”她边问边继续修复他另一处骨折的肋骨。

他瞪了她一眼。“当然是赢了，否则我没办法幻影移形来这里。那头畜生甚至都没想过用魔杖。他们一旦成群结队跑起来，根本就是一群野兽。”

他翻了翻眼睛，然后补充道：“现在我已经是狼人们明面上的头领，我想我的魅力又增加了。”

“那只狼人头领一定很想杀了你。”赫敏说道。

马尔福哼了一声，冷笑道：“我随时恭候。只要得到许可，不出一分钟，我就能取他性命。”

赫敏没有接话。她用无声咒将自己的包召唤到手边，取出了她一直随身带着的急救药箱。

“坐下，把这个喝掉。”她边说边递给他一瓶魔药。“这能治好你的脑震荡。”

他吞着魔药的时候，赫敏搓了搓双手让手指微微变暖，然后将它们浸入一小罐药膏中。

她若有所思地打量了他一会儿，然后把手轻轻放在他裸露的肩膀上。

他吓得差点儿原地跳起来。

“放松，”她感觉到他的皮肤在她的手指下变得紧绷，“如果你太紧张，药膏就没办法被吸收进去。”

马尔福完全没有放松。

她无奈地翻了个白眼。

她用手指轻轻将药膏涂在他的肩上，让他慢慢习惯这种接触。他肩膀上的肌肉收缩起来，微微刺痛。这让赫敏想起了抚摸一匹受惊的马时的感觉。

她想象过无数马尔福在她面前裸着上身的场景，但医患间的治疗却出乎意料地没有被包含在其中。不过——她可以利用这次机会来弥补之前犯下的错，以继续执行她最初的计划。

他一定非常孤独。任何非暴力和非性方面的接触似乎都让他觉得不安。

她不觉得这有什么奇怪。他身边的人又有谁会善待他？据他所说，贝拉特里克斯对他进行残酷训练的时候，没有任何人出面阻止，包括他的母亲。她想到此处便微微发抖。

用钻心咒教一个十六岁的男孩大脑封闭术，任由他昏倒或失去知觉。

她可以利用这种空虚，这种孤独。人类对于安慰的追求是植根于心灵深处的一种本能。马尔福可能并没有意识到自己需要安慰，所以不会采取任何防御措施。如果她唤醒了他的需求——

——她就能趁虚而入。

与他相反，她已经习惯于非性方面的身体接触：触摸别人的身体，给他们安抚和慰藉。这是她相对于马尔福而言的一个意想不到的优势。既然他喜欢清晰分明的界限，那她就让这些界限变得模糊，然后从他悄然打开的裂缝中潜入他的内心。

她向前倾了倾身子——只是微微的一点点——让自己的嘴凑近他的耳边。她能闻到他皮肤上散发出的淡淡盐味，还有轻微的橡木苔和纸莎草的气味，以及浓重的绿色植物的气息。

“会有点疼。”她轻柔地说。

然后她开始揉捏他的肌肉，以迫使药膏深入皮下组织，修复紧绷的肌腱。如果她不能让药膏被完全吸收，这些伤可能就会演变为永久性损伤，马尔福的肩膀在日后会很容易习惯性脱臼。

“操。”他发出一声低吼。“你就是个婊子。”

她手上的动作停顿了一瞬，然后轻声开口。

“早就有人这么说过我了。”

这个回答似乎让马尔福有些措手不及。他平静下来，咬紧下巴，任她继续揉捏。不到一分钟她就完成了，但仍然继续按摩着他的肩膀，动作极轻。严格来说——这并不算是必要的医学治疗步骤。

又过了一分钟，她停了下来，双手轻轻地放在他的肩上。

“我现在要完成肋部的治疗工作，你最好平躺下来。”

他叹了口气，在地板上躺下。她把他的斗篷塞到他脑后，挪过身子坐在他身边。

他盯着她的目光透着强烈的怀疑。

她忙碌地在药箱中一通翻找，取出一大瓶精华液。她快速施了一道魔咒把手上的药膏清理干净，然后将瓶中粘稠的液体倒进手掌，一边涂抹在他的胳膊、身体侧面和胸部，一边小幅度地画着圆圈。她留意着他身体的不同部位吸收的情况，在液体消失最快的几处又补涂了一层。

她用空着的那只手施了一道新的诊断咒。他的肾脏也受伤了。她微微叹了一口气。

“你的肾脏也受伤了，但是我没有带对应的魔药，所以你之后得去看治疗师。虽然不算很严重，但如果不好好治疗，会连续疼上好几天。”

随着她手指的动作，他胸部的淤青已经慢慢消失。她一面放慢了画圈的动作，一面在心里默默地评估着他。

他——很有吸引力。就身体而言。

他的基因里一定有着某种低脂肪遗传规律，因为他的身躯和手臂上的肌肉都非常明显，整个身体硬朗坚挺，棱角分明，没有一丝柔软。他并不是什么健美运动员，但他看上去非常——性感紧实。

多数男性的肌肉外侧至少都有一层脂肪用来起到缓冲作用。韦斯莱家的男孩们就是典型的例子，他们无一例外都很强壮，但皮肤下的肌肉轮廓却相对模糊。至于哈利，不管真正的身体状态如何，他永远都是一副骨瘦如柴的模样。

这也没什么奇怪的——她心想。卢修斯·马尔福身材匀称健美，没有一点多余的脂肪，纳西莎一直都瘦得像跟竹竿。

她若有所思地打量着马尔福。

“你看所有病人的眼神都这样色眯眯的吗？还是只有我是个特例？”马尔福突然拖起长腔向她问道。

她吓了一跳，双颊立刻变得绯红。

“我没有，”她辩解道，“我只是在目测你的体脂比例。”

“当然了。”马尔福哼了一声。

她把手抽了回来。

“好了。”她轻声说。

他坐起身，转了转肩膀，低头审视着她刚刚完成的肋骨修复工作，然后他穿好衬衫，迅速扣好扣子。

赫敏把目光移开，开始收拾她的药箱。

“那么——一个巫师要怎么才能在不杀死狼人的前提下打败他呢？”她问道。

“魔杖尖抵住他的眼珠子，直接一道 **强力爆破** 。”马尔福一边漫不经心地回答道，一边拣起斗篷站了起来。“但前提是，你得让他们离你足够近。所以，很显然，这没法完全按着计划来。”

她盯着他。

“你炸掉了他的眼睛？”

“如果对方是个巫师，估计会当场死亡。但狼人的命永远又臭又长。”

“他绝对正在盘算着要杀了你。”赫敏的语气相当严肃。

“我等着。”他恶狠狠地说。

她翻了个白眼，站起身来。

“所以，食死徒又弄来了一群狼人。还有其他消息吗？”

他徒手变出了一卷羊皮纸。

“有一些新的非致命诅咒，可以供你们凤凰社在不违背宝贵良心的前提下屈尊使用。还有一些关于康沃尔那座新监狱的细节信息。除此之外，黑魔王正在考虑把他自己的名字设为禁忌词。或许你该回去警告那些有勇无谋的战士们，别有事没事的就为了彰显格兰芬多的勇气满嘴喊着那个词。”

赫敏接过羊皮纸。他转身准备离开。

“治疗得不错，格兰杰。谢了。”

他消失了。

赫敏环视了一圈棚屋，把羊皮纸塞进包里。

她为德拉科·马尔福治了伤。

作为一个治疗师，她治疗过的伤患数不胜数。可是治疗他的感觉仿佛有些不一样。

有那么几分钟，她觉得他不像是一个食死徒，而只是一个身在痛苦中的人。

一个 **人** 。

她并不习惯那样去看待他。

不带任何感情色彩地去看待他，只把他当作脑海中的一个概念，会让她觉得更加安全。

食死徒。刽子手。间谍。目标。工具。

——她更愿意给他贴上这样的标签。

而不是把他当作一个受伤的人；一个会因为肋骨骨折而表情抽搐的人；一个会因为自己不习惯的肢体接触而反射性退缩的人；一个——有吸引力的人。

这种情况下，两人的互动确实消除了一定的尴尬，在他与她之间建立起了某种桥梁。但同时，这也让她无法再将他简单地视为那些她曾经可以用于定义他的“角色”——她的敌人、杀死阿不思·邓布利多的凶手。她发现自己再也无法毫无顾忌地思考如何操纵他了。

一旦把他看作一个人，他在她心里就不那么像一个恶魔了。

但她不能允许自己那样做。这个念头唤醒了那个早已深埋于她心底、只属于霍格沃茨的赫敏，那个为小精灵们编织帽子、创办家养小精灵权益促进会的十四岁少女。那个正直的小姑娘若是知道自己将来有一天会出于战略需要而摒除马尔福身上所有的人性去看待他，一定会惊恐万分。

赫敏的双手微微颤抖了起来。她把这个想法推向脑海深处。

而且——每次她刚刚到达棚屋，他就会立即出现。就算受了伤，他也还是来了。

她不知道这是否意味着什么。

赫敏返回格里莫广场，快步走向自己的房间。进门之前，她还偷偷地向内看了看，以确保房间里没有其他人。

哈利和金妮“没有”在一起。几周前金妮就找到赫敏，义正辞严地向她保证了这一点：那次绝对只是冲动之下的一时放纵。

这份冲动显然不可小觑。因为那之后赫敏又有十几次差点撞见他们。

和住在格里莫广场的其他人一样，赫敏假装对哈利突然急剧好转的情绪视而不见。他蹦蹦跳跳地穿过房子的模样简直就像一头欢快的牡鹿。

赫敏从床底下掏出笔记本，低声念出反咒解开她自己设在上面的保护咒。

她小心地一页一页翻看着，仔细检查她亲笔写下的所有东西，留意着她的观点和理论是如何演变分布的。她咬着羽毛笔的笔尖，然后在她几周前写下的评论下方划了条线。

**孤独。离群索居。**

她愈发地相信，这是他精神状态的核心。母亲身死，父亲疯癫，身边野心勃勃的同僚们也只专注于自我保护。

到底是什么驱使马尔福放弃伏地魔，转而把自己的命运赌在凤凰社的未来上？这个秘密大概谁都不知道。

如今统治英国巫师界的，是世界上最强大最狂妄的摄神取念师，诚实和友谊在其中没有任何生存空间。

赫敏几乎可以肯定，伏地魔那边没有人知道马尔福是个间谍。他不会冒这个险。

赫敏可以成为一个安全的储藏室来保护他的秘密。如果她能让他信任她，如果她的大脑封闭术足够优秀，也许他就能说服自己。她就能把他的长处变成她可以利用的弱点。

她把脑袋探进床底，想找一本她想要参考的心理学书籍来读。她看着成堆的书本，手上的动作瞬间停了下来——

书被动过了。

虽然与原先的样子差别不大，但她非常确定，有什么人窥探过她的床底。她施了一道检测咒，但没有出现任何结果。

她将目光转移回自己的笔记本，对它施了一系列魔咒和分析咒，寻找任何被篡改的迹象。但仍旧无果。

她又看了一眼床底，然后环顾了一圈整个房间。

克利切。

这个讨厌的小精灵除了生闷气和侮辱别人之外很少去做其他事情，但偶尔他也会半心半意地大扫除一番。

房间里似乎确实被打扫过了。金妮平时从不叠被子，但她的床现在平平整整。

赫敏稍稍放下心来，但她又对那些书施了几道额外的咒语以及一道保护咒，如果再有人乱翻她的书，保护咒会直接向她示警。她干脆一不做二不休地在笔记本上加了一道自我毁灭咒，以防有人妄图篡改它。

完成一切后，她站起来准备离开。这时金妮走了进来。

“你回来得挺早。”金妮说。

赫敏低头看了眼腕表。确实很早。前几周她和马尔福的会面一般都会超时半小时。这是她第一次在八点半之前回到格里莫广场。通常情况下，赫敏必须在九点半去病房换班之前把采回来的魔药原料存放起来。

“今天还算幸运。”

“是啊。”金妮的神色有些局促尴尬，“呃……我——有些事情想问你……”

赫敏等着她的下文。

金妮紧张地扯了扯自己的红发。在之前的一次战斗中，敌人抓住了她的长马尾辫，让她差点命丧母夜叉手下。自那之后，她的头发就再也没有超过下巴。

“我——那个——你……你显然已经知道我和哈利的事了……”

赫敏短促地点了下头。

“嗯。好吧。是这样的，我想小心一些，所以我一直都在用咒语……但是——普威特家族有点……和别的巫师家族不太一样。有普威特血统的女巫好像特别容易受孕。事实上，在弗雷德和乔治出生后，罗恩和我都是意外怀上……所以——我想问你能不能帮我做一些避孕魔药……如果你有空的话。我在魔药方面一向糟透了。但如果你不方便的话——那也没关系的，我可以去问问帕德玛，我知道你一直都忙得脚不沾地。我只是——不想让你以为我不愿意来问你……”

“当然可以了，我今晚不管怎么样都要做魔药的，再加上这个也不是什么难事。你对口味有什么偏好吗？最有效的那些避孕魔药味道都不怎么好。”

“只要管用，我绝对不在乎什么味道！”金妮不假思索地回答。

“其实，其中一种我手头正好有几瓶。如果你想要的话，我现在就可以给你。”

“你手头有？”金妮眨了眨眼睛，神色怀疑地看着赫敏，“你是不是——？”

赫敏仿佛都能看到，金妮的大脑正不断列出一份自己生命中可能出现过的所有男性的名单。

“你该不会是——和斯内普在一起吧？”金妮的呼吸都随着她的发问而窒住。

赫敏目瞪口呆。

“天哪——当然没有！”她气急败坏地说，双手在空气中胡乱挥舞着，仿佛想要挡开什么东西。“我是个治疗师啊！手头上有那么多魔药很正常！我的天哪……你——你怎么会——”

金妮显得有些窘迫。

“他好像是你唯一一个能长时间与之交谈的人。如果不算弗雷德的话，他毕竟和安吉利娜在一起了。至于其他所有人，你和他们的谈话发展到最后都会变成争吵，而不是那种气冲冲之下充满焦虑的性爱。”

“那也不代表我会和他上床啊。”赫敏无力地咕哝着，觉得自己的脸都要烧起来了，“他只是我的同事，我也只是在和他讨论魔药的事情而已。”

“可是你看起来很孤独。”金妮说着，深深地看了赫敏一眼。

赫敏闻言微微一惊，瞪着金妮。

“你现在不跟任何人说话了，”金妮解释道，“以前你和罗恩、哈利几乎形影不离。但是现在，哪怕是你离开这里去学习治疗之前的那段时间，你看起来也是越来越孤单。所以我想——也许你身边已经有了什么人。当然我知道，斯内普确实是个十分怪异的选择，原因有很多——但是，这是战争。每个人都没办法独自承受。”

“性爱发泄是罗恩的专长，又不是我的。”赫敏语气生硬地反驳道，“再说了，我也不上战场。”

金妮沉思着看了她一会儿，然后开口道：“我觉得，医院的病房比战场糟糕多了。”

赫敏移开了视线。她有时候也会做此怀疑，但这从来都不是她能问得出口的问题。

金妮继续说道：“我每次在病房里的时候都会这么想。在战场上，所有的一切都是那么专注。就算有人受伤了，你只要幻影移形带他们离开，然后再回去就好了。有时候会赢，有时候会输。有时候会受伤，有时候会反击。如果情势严峻，或者你的搭档牺牲了，你还有几天时间来恢复状态。可是医院病房不一样。那里看起来，每一场战斗似乎都是败仗。我在那里遭受的精神创伤甚至比战场上的还要大。”

赫敏默然。

“而且你连休息的时间都没有，”金妮补充道，“每次战斗的时候你都要待命，谁都不会放你闲着，甚至不会给你时间去伤心难过。我从哈利还有罗恩那里听说，你还在凤凰社会议上推崇黑魔法。我确实不同意——但我是明白的，我知道你看待这场战争的角度和我们都不一样。也许你只是看到了最糟糕的一面罢了。所以，我只是想说，如果你身边有人和你一起，我会为你感到高兴。就算这个人是斯内普，我也一样高兴。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。

“如果你还想要避孕魔药的话，最好立刻闭嘴。”赫敏瞪了她一眼。

金妮猛地合上了嘴巴。赫敏从床上抓起自己的包。

“跟我来吧。那些魔药都在我的储藏室里。”赫敏说着走出了卧室。

魔药瓶全部被放在架子顶层的一只小盒子里。赫敏从里面拿出一打小瓶放进一个小袋子里，递给金妮。

“一天一剂，最好每天都在同一时间服用。这周我会再帮你做一批，给你一个月的剂量。”

“谢谢，赫敏。”

金妮轻手轻脚地离开了储藏室。赫敏把盒子塞回了架子顶层。

她刚才说谎了。避孕魔药并非是她作为一个治疗师手头常备的药物之一，而是自从穆迪因为马尔福的事情来找她的第二天起，她才为自己熬制了这样一批魔药，以备不时之需。

这一周的周二，赫敏来到棚屋时，马尔福已经到了。她推开门，发现他正盯着她，神色微微愠怒。

她困惑地看着他。

“我迟到了吗？”她边问边低头看了一眼手表。

“没有。”他短促地回答。

她有些尴尬地关上门，等着他继续开口。

“我想我们大脑封闭术的工作已经完成了。”一分钟后他说道。

“好吧。”

她刚想张口问他是不是打算训练她的决斗技巧，但又合上了嘴继续等着。他的情绪里有些东西让她觉得不安。

“我们从最基本的决斗开始，这样我就能知道你有多糟糕了。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。

“行。”她答道。“有什么规则吗？”

“对你来说没有规则。你想怎么做就怎么做，”他说道，“但我只会对你用蜇人咒，看看你能撑多久。”

赫敏的脸微微泛红。

“我现在就能告诉你，我会非常糟糕的。”

“正好，我等着呢。”

她瞪了他一眼，弯腰把包放在门边的地板上，在它周围施了一道保护咒，然后转过身来面对着他。

他已经走到了房间的另一头，懒洋洋地靠在墙上。

“开始吧。”

他伸手从长袍里抽出魔杖。她把头微微一偏。

“这不是你在学校时用的那支魔杖吧？”她问道。

他低头看了眼手里的魔杖，在指间灵活地将它转了起来。

“不是。”他承认道。“原来那支独角兽毛魔杖和黑魔法相容性不太好，所以我不得不换掉它。这支还是山楂木的，但是不易弯曲，杖芯是龙心弦，也比之前那支长了几英寸。”

说到最后一句时，他朝她挑了挑眉，示意她准备开始。

赫敏默默记下了他话中所有的信息以待日后分析。她觉得格里莫广场布莱克家的藏书阁里一定会有关于魔杖理论的书。

她摆好了决斗的姿势。

马尔福直起身子，动作夸张地摆出了同样的姿势。

这几周以来，赫敏只要一有时间就会溜进训练房尝试着练习决斗。她向他射出了一个无声昏迷咒，他用铁甲咒将之轻易挡开，同时向她射出一连串蜇人咒。

她迅速放出铁甲咒，并用一道固若金汤咒将光盾固定在合适的位置。

马尔福不停地对她施放蜇人咒，同时轻轻松松地挡下了她射出的所有咒语，甚至无需移动一步。

尽管他的咒语威力不大，施咒速度却异常得快，逐渐损耗着赫敏身前的光盾。

还没等她重施铁甲咒，他就瞄准她的脚边放出一道蜇人咒，击中了她的脚踝。她低声叫了起来。

局面急转直下。她想都没想就向后跳了一步，顿时失去所有防卫。他迅速连放了五道蜇人咒。

“好了！”她喊道。“你已经赢了，停手吧！”

“可不是这么玩的，格兰杰，”他一边拖着调子回答她，一边继续挥着魔杖放出无声咒。“在战场上，要么赢，要么死。除非你直接逃跑。”

赫敏侧过身子躲开他的咒语，终于重新放出铁甲咒。她小心翼翼地将重心移到一只脚上——另一只脚已经在他的反复攻击下肿胀发炎。

她生气地朝他射出一道略带黑暗的诅咒——并非什么致命诅咒，但比昏迷咒恶毒得多。

马尔福轻松挡开，挑了挑眉毛。

“小猫咪还有爪子呢。”他佯装惊讶。

“噢，快闭嘴吧。”她怒叱，朝他放出一连串无声咒。

“天哪，格兰杰，你的命中率真是惨不忍睹。”他边说边继续用蜇人咒从各个角度攻击她。“我动都没动，你居然还打不中我。”

“我知道！”

“难怪他们不让你上战场。”

“闭嘴！”

“戳到你的痛处了是吗？”他冷冷地说，灰色的双眼闪着光。她意识到了，他是在为了某些别的事而惩罚她。不管在她来到这里之前是什么东西惹毛了他，他都要发泄在她身上。

被动攻击型[1]的小人。

他根本就没有认真过。他早就知道她相当差劲，这样做只是为了自我娱乐消遣罢了。

她旋身避开他的魔咒，再次施出铁甲咒。她已经受够了不停躲闪和匆忙施咒。

她把魔杖握得更紧，继续施咒，直到他数不清的蜇人咒击中她拿着魔杖的手，然后她便再也握不住魔杖了。

她的魔杖掉在了地上，但她并没有躲闪，只是站在原地，任由他用几十道魔咒击中了她的身体和腿部。

最后，他终于停了下来。她一动不动地盯着他。

“现在感觉好点儿了？”她问。

他勾起唇角，收起了魔杖。

“我一直都想朝你扔毒咒，想了很多年了。”他的眼睛闪闪发亮，看起来甚是满意。

“我已经说过你赢了。”她用木然的声音说道，同时开始在心里默记自己身上被魔咒击中的地方。“不过我想，你大概更喜欢假装给我一个可能成功的机会。”

“你防守这么糟糕又不是我的错。”

“对对对，是我的错。”她一边轻声回答一边举起手，在试图活动手指的时候微微瑟缩了一下。

蜇人咒造成的伤害并不是永久性的，但也不能通过魔法逆转。依马尔福施咒的数量和力道来看，估计得等上至少一整天的时间，她伤处的疼痛才会完全消退。她确信他就是看准这一点才选择使用蜇人咒的。

“郑重声明，”她努力不让自己的声音发抖，“这绝对算是妨碍了我的工作。所以你以后最好用些可以逆转的毒咒，或者专门对着同一个位置攻击。”

马尔福一言不发。

“那么——”过了一分钟她问道，“我能知道这是为什么吗?”

“如果你指的是对你扔诅咒的话，格兰杰，你的存在本身就是足够的理由了。”

她抿紧嘴唇，艰难地咽了口唾沫。一股疼痛的感觉蔓延到她的鼻子和脸颊，她眨了眨眼睛，强忍了下来。

“这个星期你有什么消息吗？”

“没有。”

“好吧。那，我先走了。”她说完，动作僵硬地跪下身子，用左手拾起魔杖，然后拉起包背在肩上。包带压上了几处伤痕，痛得她微微一缩。

她走出门时，马尔福仍旧没说一句话。

她站在棚屋门外，感到一阵茫然无措——不是因为马尔福有多残忍，而是因为她不知道自己下一步该怎么做。她不能就这样回到格里莫广场。如果被别人发现她浑身因毒咒留下的伤痕，她根本解释不清。

她小心翼翼地走到小路边，在树桩边缘坐下。

她叹了口气，放下了肩上的背包，从里面掏出各种袋子和瓶子。她不得不丢掉她先前采到的原料。它们必须小心存放才能保证药效，而她的手已经没有办法好好地握住魔杖，更别提对这些原料施展必要的保存魔咒了。

她忍痛把莫特拉鼠触角丢在地上。之后她必须再去诱捕并杀死另一只莫特拉鼠。仙子翅膀也没办法保存了。她把所有的原料都倒在了地上，只留了一束带刺的荨麻。

她愁眉苦脸地抓起荨麻依次压在自己的两只脚踝、双手和手腕上，然后用它轻轻擦了擦脸，最后把整束荨麻扔到地上。荨麻刺造成的伤口和水泡遮住了她裸露在外的皮肤上所有毒咒留下的伤痕。

她又叹了口气，站起身来，轻轻拿着魔杖，幻影移形回到了格里莫广场。

“赫敏？出什么事了？”她一进门，安吉利娜就瞪大了眼睛向她问道。

“我跘了一跤，摔进荨麻地里了。”赫敏撒了个谎。

“哦天哪。”安吉利娜盯着赫敏的脸，直到她开始微微脸红。“有什么办法能治好吗？”

“很遗憾，并没有。荨麻刺的伤没有魔法可以治，不过一天之内就会恢复。但是我今天没法采药了，所以明天还得出门。”

“真是太糟糕了，你可怜的小脸蛋。”

赫敏微微地耸了耸肩：“我的手更糟。我得去和庞弗雷说一声。我不知道我今天还能在病房里帮上多少忙。”

拜马尔福的毒咒所赐，赫敏发现自己突然多了一整天的空闲。然而这并不意味着她能享受这段不能用手的时间。她的手指肿胀僵硬，想要微微弯曲都十分困难，以至于她连书页都没办法翻。

她已经不记得上次这样休息是什么时候了，因为每次不用治疗伤患的时候，她都会抓紧时间熬制一些更复杂的魔药，或者补充常用魔药的库存剂量。

她坐在阁楼上，凝视着窗外，望着路上来来往往的麻瓜们。

她不知道究竟是什么事情让马尔福如此恼火。

她思索着他用毒咒攻击她这件事到底是不是个好兆头。这是不是意味着她正在慢慢接近他，所以他开始用这种激烈的方式来自我防卫。一周前她治好了他的伤，这件事为他们之间的互动和关系带来了某种改变，而他可能认为用毒咒攻击她会让一切再度回归原位。

他报复心非常重。

大脑封闭术的训练要比这疼得多，但整个过程非常有益，疼痛也是有意义的。而且，还有专门针对偏头痛的魔药可以供她事后服用。

但是，这些毒咒只是他纯粹的恶意而已。

用这种方式来评估她的战斗能力简直荒谬至极。因为蜇人咒没有反咒或对应的治疗魔药，一旦被击中，她就必须等到下周才能重新开始练习。倘若他真的想要测试她的命中和耐力，他只要不断放冰冻咒、石化咒或昏迷咒就足够了。

他也的确没有用任何会造成严重后果或者永久伤害的毒咒，大概是因为这样就会违反他极度自负的道德准则——他的“道德底线”。他不想把自己看作一个施虐成性或报复心重的人。也许他会在心里暗暗告诉自己，他只是在给她一个可能成功的机会，每次被击中都是她自己活该，因为她本应该躲过那些咒语的。

他不想把自己看作一个残忍的人。

也许他认为自己比“残忍”要好得多。

赫敏低头看着自己的双手。

仅就痛觉程度和残忍程度而言，蜇人咒根本算不了什么。然而在情感上，她发现这次经历对她的打击几乎是毁灭性的，而她还没有准备好承认这一点。

她低下头，把脸深深埋在臂弯里，努力忍住哭泣的冲动。

可是，眼泪还是落了下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Passive-aggressive. 全称"被动攻击型人格障碍"（Passive-aggressive Personality Disorder），一种以被动方式表现其强烈攻击倾向的人格障碍。患者性格固执，内心充满愤怒和不满，但又不直接将负面情绪表现出来，而是表面服从，暗地敷衍、拖延、不予以合作，常私下抱怨，却又相当依赖权威。在强烈的依从和敌意冲突中，难以取得平衡。


	32. 往事·七

**2002年，五月**

周二再次如期而至。赫敏比往常起得更早，出门采药。她带上了小瓶和托盘，把采来的魔药配料全部处理好才装进自己的背包。她不能再浪费一个星期的原料补给了。

幻影移形来到棚屋时，她深吸了一口气稳住自己，然后才伸手推门。她认为马尔福应该会再次用同样的方法来“教”她决斗。

她想到一周前他收起魔杖时眼中残忍而又满足的光芒，心中愈发断定。

她推门进屋，发现房间里空空如也。

她把背包放到角落里，在周围施了一层保护咒，然后站在原地等待着。她的手指因为紧张不停地敲着腿。她觉得自己快要晕倒了。

她讨厌等待，讨厌一个人担惊受怕。每当这种时候，她的脑子总是开始胡思乱想，猜测着将要发生的事情。通常她的想象都比现实糟糕得多。

但马尔福总是有能让她措手不及的天赋。

约定的时间已经过去将近五分钟了。

她不确定自己是不是该继续等下去。他说过他只会等她五分钟，但从来没有说过他希望她能等他多久。她并不认为他会因为自己终于成功对她施了毒咒而抛弃凤凰社。

这股焦虑的情绪让她几乎浑身瘫软。她不能再呆呆地坐在那里等着他对她再次大发雷霆了。

想到这里，她迅速转身，解除墙角的保护咒，拽起包背在肩上。正当她一只脚迈出门时，他啪地一声出现在房间里。

她停下脚步，转头盯着他。单单是看着他就让她有种溺水的感觉，仿佛有什么东西卡在她的喉咙里，让她几乎无法呼吸。

他同样注视着她，看上去并没有生气，反而有一些——尴尬。

“我迟到了。”他开口。

她点点头，回到屋内关上了门。一时间谁也没有说话。

“这次还像上周一样吗？”她轻声问道，从他身上移开目光。

“不。”他几乎是下一瞬便脱口否认，她猛地抬起头来望着他。

他叹了口气，手指拨弄着头发。这是她所见过的他最明显的表示不安的动作。

“我——越界了。”这并不是一句道歉。“我不会再那样对你了。”

“好吧。”她下意识地表示同意，心里却一点儿也不相信。她肯定，只要有足够的时间，他就会找到些新的报复方法，并且用“合理”的方式实施在她身上。

他盯着她看了几秒钟。赫敏怀疑自己脸上仍然带着某种微微受伤的神情。不知为什么，无论她多么努力地用大脑封闭术，都无法将之完全掩盖。

他张开嘴，似乎还想说些什么，但随即又把话咽了下去。

“怎么？”她一边苦涩地问，一边准备好迎接他接下来要做的事情——没有什么比这更糟了。

“我——说过我不会伤害你，”他低声说，“但我食言了。对不起。”

她困惑地看着他。他还真是个矛盾集合体。

“我早就料到你会的。”

他眼里的愤怒开始闪烁。啊……她显然又触犯了他的道德准则。

“可你还是来了。”他说。

“是的。”她耸了耸肩，迎上他的目光。“因为，如果凤凰社输了，我就必死无疑。还有哈利、罗恩、金妮，我认识的每一个人都会死。所以——相比之下，被你伤害算不上什么。”

“嗯。我想确实是这样。”他表情冷淡地表示同意。

“如果你想再来一次，就动手吧。别再费心让我防御闪躲，搞得像是在演一场闹剧似的。”她声音木然。“直接来吧。”

他的嘴角微微扭曲着，周身的怒意再次翻涌起来。赫敏下意识地做好防备。

下一瞬，他突然退缩了。

“我们首先要解决的，就是你的命中问题。”他转移了话题。

“好吧。”

他抽出魔杖，变出一只训练用的假人，又用魔杖尖在假人中心位置刻了一个“X”，然后轻挥魔杖把它送到房间的另一侧。

“随便你用什么咒语，十道就行。我想看看你的命中率。”他对她下了指示。

她放下背包，在他身边摆好姿势，她能强烈地感觉到，他离她很近。

目标在十五英尺外。

她瞄准假人身上的X，放出一道昏迷咒，一道石化咒，几道蜇人咒还有一道冰冻咒。十道咒语有八道击中了假人，但只有四道直接命中X。

她停了下来，准备接受马尔福的严厉批评。然而他一直保持沉默，这让她感觉更加难受。

“通常情况下你都是近距离施咒的，对吧？”他终于开口问道。

“是的。”赫敏生硬地回答。

“我想也是。”他若有所思地点了点头。“你的咒语技巧很不错，但太一丝不苟了，以至于你花了很多不必要的力气去控制魔杖尖，反而忽略了咒语所指的方向。施放毒咒和诅咒的时候并不需要多么精细的控制，大多数的这些咒语魔杖动作都不复杂。如果你过分专注，在战斗中只会适得其反。”

“哦……”

“从积极的方面来看，这是一个相当容易解决的问题。训练一个咒语技巧蹩脚的巫师要比这困难得多。现在，用一道魔杖动作更复杂的诅咒试试看，记住在念完咒语时魔杖尖要直指目标。”

赫敏在脑子里搜寻着魔杖动作复杂的诅咒。马尔福说得对，大多数的诅咒动作都很简单，要么是刺，要么是劈，基本没有什么比这再多的了。她之前并没有意识到，这和她长久以来专注于细节的治疗魔咒是完全相反的施咒技巧。

一道咒语突然蹿入她的脑海。

她深吸一口气，迅速挥动魔杖，确保魔杖尖在最后一刻指向X，咒语的最后几个词也在这时从她的唇间吐出。

一道红光穿过房间，不偏不倚地落在X记号上。一股热气腾升的黑色焦油从咒语命中的地方迸射而出。如果这道咒语击中的是一个真正的人，焦油就会越喷越多。不过在假人身上，它很快就停了下来。

马尔福不禁笑了起来。“我的天哪，格兰杰。你知道的那些诅咒，你们凤凰社真的赞成吗？”

“当然不赞成。”赫敏声音苦涩。在这件事上说谎根本毫无意义。抵抗军几乎只会用非致命咒语，这一点食死徒必然心知肚明。

“我想也是。告诉我，格兰杰，你真的有杀人的觉悟吗？”马尔福目不转睛地看着她的双眼。

她抬头迎上他的目光。他离她只有几英寸远，脸上的表情让她想起了她吻他之前的那一刻——专注，愉悦。

“我不想变得残忍。但是——如果非要你死我活，或者为了保护我在乎的人，我会动手的。”

他又低头望了她一会儿，然后微微勾起唇角，眼中闪烁着冰冷致命的光芒。赫敏这才突然意识到他们离得有多近。

“我想你会的。”他平静地说完，然后又转身看向假人。“再来十次。现在你知道问题出在哪儿了，看看命中率会不会有所改进。”

赫敏又施出一系列动作简单的魔咒，每次都击中了假人，六次直接命中X。

“继续。”马尔福指示道。

她继续施咒。但当他走到她身后时，她微微分心了——因为她看不见他了。

“继续。”他的声音从她正后方传来。

赫敏振作精神，尝试着继续施咒。但是此刻他离她那么近，她却看不到他，这种感觉让她极度不安。她的咒语离目标越来越远。

马尔福又来到了她的另一侧。

“继续。”他又说了一遍。

她再次施出咒语——命中率又提高了。

“你太僵硬了。”最后，他盯着她的脚发表了评论。

她低头看了一眼。

“这是什么？”他说着把头歪向一边，露出讽刺的神情，“击剑姿势？”

赫敏红着脸挪了挪自己的脚。

“在战场上，尤其是那些有反幻影移形保护咒的战场，想要有所突破非常难。只要你能清楚地看到其他人，你站在哪儿都无所谓。最重要的是你能够迅速移动。敌人的咒语可能从任意方向向你攻过来——除非你有一个搭档同时在掩护你。你必须时刻做好移动的准备。”

他隔着房间对假人施了一道咒语。

“现在就用非致命的咒语吧，”他说道，“它们会直接原路弹回去。”

赫敏放慢了施咒的速度，努力让自己的脚掌处于待命状态。咒语刚从她的魔杖尖射出，她便迅速离开原来所站的位置。她全神贯注地听着咒语反弹回来的声音，几乎忘了马尔福正在她身后转来转去，观察着她的技巧。

“梅林，格兰杰，你太紧张了。”马尔福在她身后的低语吓了她一跳，好巧不巧地让她半个身子回到了她刚刚射出的昏迷咒的路径上——那道咒语正沿着原路飞回来。

**快快复苏。**

她醒来的时候，发现马尔福正跪在她身前，表情既好笑又恼怒。

“太紧张了——就像我说的那样。”他重复了一遍。

她坐了起来，摇了摇脑袋想让自己恢复清醒。她没有受伤——这意味着她没有摔倒在地上。很可能是马尔福接住了她。一想到马尔福在她失去意识的时候抱着她，她就感到一阵害怕。她不知道自己昏迷了多久。

他站起身，向她伸出手。她尴尬地把手搭了上去，借着他的力站了起来。

“再来一次，”他指示道，“下次我说话的时候，可别再吓得打到自己了。”

她翻了个白眼，继续投入练习。

当她的步伐移动不再那么凝滞，而是变得如树獭一般只是略显笨拙的时候，马尔福终于觉得这一天的进展已经足够了。

“多加练习吧，如果你可以的话。”他交代道。

“我一直在练习。”她轻声说。“几周前我比这还要糟糕——如果你肯信的话。”

马尔福没有否认，只是若有所思地盯着她。

“你太瘦了。”他评论道。

赫敏防备地把双臂抱在胸前。

“除了决斗技巧，你要面对的难题还有很多。尤其是你每回去野外乱逛的时候，花点心思好好想想该怎么让自己活着回来吧。比起食死徒，你更有可能遇上一群母夜叉或者狼人。”

“嗯，可是关键时候幻影移形总能派得上用场。”

“不见得，”他语气短促，“因为战争的关系，英国黑暗生物的数量一直在持续增长，很多野外的空地都被设下了反幻影移形保护咒。如果你能在某个地方找到魔药原料，那里就很可能住着成群的母夜叉、哈比鹰女妖或者吸血鬼。说不准你某一次在外游荡的时候就突然发现自己不能幻影移形了。”

赫敏只觉得自己脸色发白。

“你知道那些地方吗？”

“知道几处。但这并不是我负责的内容。而且，鉴于没什么人会大晚上在危机四伏的森林里独自走来走去，所以大多数人都不认为这是什么重要的信息。你得小心些。我想你不会就此放弃的吧。”

“我不能放弃。”

他盯着她，顺从地点了点头，取出一卷羊皮纸递给她。

“我会帮你想一些既不会占用你太多宝贵时间又不会引起别人注意的健身方法。”

“好吧。”她嘴里同意着，心里却没有半点期待。

马尔福的表情突然又变得有些尴尬。

“还有别的事吗？”她问。

他轻轻一挥魔杖，变出一本硕大的、用褪色的黑皮革装订起来的书籍，随后伸手递给她。

她试探性地接了过来。

 **《尖端黑魔法揭秘》** 。

“你找到了。”她轻声说。

“但愿能派上用场。”他说完便消失了。

赫敏把书塞进包里，匆匆返回格里莫广场。

她真的很高兴马尔福能拿到这本书。这是她能找到的唯一一本有关魂器的书。斯拉格霍恩曾经告诉她霍格沃茨也有一本这样的书，但那时候学校已经被伏地魔关闭并接管了。

她把处理完毕的魔药原料放进储藏室里，转身一头扎进布莱克家的藏书阁开始阅读。

当凤凰社意识到伏地魔制作了魂器的时候，赫敏正在欧洲各国接受治疗培训。霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩承认汤姆·里德尔曾经问过他相关的问题，西弗勒斯也透露邓布利多曾因冈特家的一枚戒指受了致命伤。

凤凰社逐渐得出结论——伏地魔制作了不止一个魂器，尽管他们仍然猜不透他是如何做到这一点的，因为没有人知道那些黑魔法物品是怎么工作的。

但他们几乎可以肯定，这就是伏地魔在当年试图杀死还是婴儿的哈利、被莉莉的保护咒重伤之后还能够复活的原因。那本差点害死金妮的汤姆·里德尔日记就是一个魂器。冈特家的戒指也是其中之一。

但他们不确定除此之外还有没有别的魂器，也不知道就算有，那些魂器又长什么样，伏地魔又把它们藏在了哪里。

他们画出了伏地魔从霍格沃茨毕业后的生活时间线，试图推测伏地魔是否在其他时间点制造出了别的魂器。

她通读了《尖端黑魔法揭秘》中有关魂器的部分。书中详细说明了制造魂器的方法。其中第一步就是杀人以分裂施咒者的灵魂，再用另一道咒语把灵魂碎片绑定在一件物品上。然而书中并没有提到关于制造多个魂器的信息。赫敏很想知道，灵魂容器是否必须是非生命体，还是说生命体也有可能？因为伏地魔似乎对他的宠物蛇纳吉尼有种奇怪的依恋。

她提炼出所有相关的信息，誊写在一卷羊皮纸上，然后小心地把所有的东西都放进一个施有保护咒的公文包里，再把公文包放在桌边，留着让穆迪亲自来取。为了避免引起不必要的疑虑，他们将与对方的会面次数缩减到相当有限的范围之内。毕竟，穆迪没有什么特别的理由需要每周去见凤凰社的治疗师。

她一边向自己的卧室走去，一边在心里默默地评估着早上与马尔福的互动。

他向她道歉——实在是出乎意料。

她从床底拿出笔记本，继续思考。

上周，她写了一整页的笔记，对马尔福的道德准则进行了详细的推测。她重新读了一遍自己一周前的评论。

**优于伏地魔。对自己的道德准则极度自负。相信人有选择。会为残忍找借口。不认为自己有报复心。**

她提起笔补充了一句：“ **认为应当严格遵守自己说出口的话。当认为自己的行为违背了自己的原则时，会试图弥补。** ”

那本关于魂器的书可能是他试图用来换取她原谅的一种方式。她不知道他是不是很久之前就已经拿到手了，还是因为他对用那么多毒咒伤害了她而感到内疚所以才费了大力气去找它。

她又写下了一句：“ **认为原谅可以通过交易得到。** ”这是一条非常有用的信息。

然后她合上笔记本塞回床底下，又小心地重施了保护咒。

她躺回床上，盯着头顶的天花板，觉得筋疲力尽。她昨天晚上只睡了几个小时，凌晨四点就起床去出门采药了。

按照西弗勒斯的配方熬制出的第一批治疗酸性诅咒的魔药已经用得干干净净。她手边已经没有八眼巨蛛毒液了。

这种诅咒确实可怕，愈合非常缓慢，造成伤害的速度却非常快，而且难以逆转。西弗勒斯发明的魔药是一种镇痛剂，有助于中和诅咒中的酸性，并防止它在诅咒解除后继续腐蚀伤者的身体。

西弗勒斯说过这种诅咒“施咒轻松”，这话真是一点不假。尽管它可以被强大的铁甲咒挡下，但短短几周，它已然成为了医院病房里最常见的一种伤害。无论它击中了身体的哪个部位，恢复速度都相当缓慢。

赫敏已经熬制了所有她能想到的止疼剂和碱性药膏，但比起含有八眼巨蛛毒液的魔药，它们的效力明显逊色得多。

她迫切地需要配出强效的魔药，以至于她开始考虑要不要去猎杀一只八眼巨蛛。她知道八眼巨蛛就跟其他所有那些黑暗生物一样，为伏地魔效力。

她突然睁开眼睛。

也许马尔福有办法杀死几只八眼巨蛛。如果他仍然觉得亏欠她，他可能会同意帮她。

又是一个周二，她的命中率已经有了很大的提高。过去的一周里，她都在格里莫广场的训练房里，如法炮制了马尔福的反弹咒，用假人进行练习。她边施咒边移动的动作变得更加熟练，马尔福似乎对此很高兴。

可他对她身材的批评却变得更加不留情面。他还在她周围不停地走来走去，用一种让她感到不安的方式审视着她的技巧。一切结束后，他递给她一卷羊皮纸，上面写着各种可以让她恢复健康体型应该做的运动。俯卧撑、跳跃、仰卧起坐，还有一种叫做“波比跳”的东西，赫敏隐约记得一位表亲曾经向她介绍过这个。除此之外还有其他六种不同的运动。

“你的命中已经有了足够的进步，现在更重要的是把耐力提高到应有的程度。只要你有时间，就反复去做这些运动。”他指着羊皮纸说。

赫敏撇了撇嘴，但还是一言不发地把它塞进了背包。

“有什么消息吗？”她问道。

他的表情有些僵硬，嘴角抽动着，好像在犹豫。

“黑魔王下周会秘密离开英国，意味着军队里对凤凰社行动的响应会略有滞后。如果凤凰社一直在等待机会，这可能会是个极好的时机。我不建议他们尝试夺回魔法部，但如果同时对多座监狱发动袭击，那整个军队的反应就会——不那么连贯。”

“我会转告穆迪的。”她说完，有些犹豫地抬起头看着他。

他挑了挑眉，等着她开口。

她几乎就要开口问他能不能帮忙弄到八眼巨蛛毒液，但却瞬间失去了勇气。

“那我先走了。”她轻声说。

她还没跨出门，他就幻影移形离开了。


	33. 往事·八

**2002年，五月**

伏地魔即将离开英国——这正是穆迪和金斯莱等待了许久的机会。

他们已经花了相当长的时间研究马尔福提供给凤凰社的建筑草图、监狱换岗时间表和其他信息，制定了详尽的计划。万事皆已俱备。

只欠东风。

几个月来，查理、哈利和罗恩一直催促着发动这样一场袭击。

终于，一切就绪。

这将是抵抗军有史以来发动的最大规模的协作袭击。几乎所有的战士都会参与行动。他们的目标是几座最大的、保护措施最严密的监狱，以及诅咒研究所。

赫敏压力大到几乎崩溃。她不停地补充药物库存，熬制大批最关键的治疗魔药，试图为任何可能发生事情做好准备。

她内心深处有一种可怕的怀疑，觉得自己可能亲手把抵抗军送上了绝路——这也许是伏地魔和马尔福长久以来费尽心机共同设下的陷阱。

她不停地回想着马尔福开口前那一瞬短暂的犹豫，心里想着那是不是某种背叛的信号。

所有人都上了战场，只留赫敏、波比和其他几位治疗师在格里莫广场焦心地等待着消息。

赫敏在门厅里来回地踱来踱去，几乎要把地板磨出洞来——直到伤痕累累的躯体开始源源不断地被送进病房。

无数的死伤者像洪水一样汹涌而来。

她浑身的衣服和双手都被鲜血浸透。为了容纳所有的伤患，整个格里莫广场十二号都被改造成了一座医院。

几个小时后，当她被告知这场行动大获全胜时，她几乎不敢相信。

凤凰社救出了数百名囚犯，并在撤离的过程中把监狱和诅咒研究所彻底摧毁。

在西弗勒斯的建议下，凤凰社突袭了诅咒研发部的实验室，搜刮出了许多赫敏多年来一直无法得到的、极其稀有珍贵的魔药原料——其中甚至包括一整瓶八眼巨蛛毒液——悉数带了回来。从帕德玛·佩蒂尔手中接过瓶子时，赫敏几乎哭了出来。

然而，从诅咒研发部被救回来的幸存者们情况非常糟糕。他们经受了异常可怕的折磨和诅咒实验，许多人都已经疯疯癫癫，身体上的伤损也严重到了无法修复的地步。大多数人已经没有康复的希望了，赫敏只能尽力减轻他们的痛苦，祈祷他们能快点死去。

凤凰社和抵抗军中的年轻战士们意识到了西弗勒斯在诅咒研发部中扮演的角色后，对他的敌意上升到了爆炸性的程度。为了息事宁人，穆迪只得暂令西弗勒斯不要参加凤凰社的会议。

对于那些没有受伤的战士们来说，这次协作袭击行动在不到一天的时间里就已落下帷幕。但对于赫敏以及任何受过哪怕一丁点培训的治疗师来说，一切都才刚刚开始。

需要照顾的不仅仅是那些行动中受伤的战士们，还有其他无数被救回来的、身受重伤或严重营养不良的囚犯们。治疗师们在高强度的工作下疲惫不堪。

他们只能用最快的速度把轻伤者送出格里莫广场，把床位腾给那些中了复杂诅咒或者伤口需要赫敏专门护理的伤员。

几周之后，赫敏才得以腾出时间出门采药并与马尔福联络。这期间，他曾两次紧急召唤她去棚屋以取回他留下的便条，警告她食死徒即将发动反击。伏地魔被这一轮袭击彻底激怒，对抵抗军进行了毫不留情的复仇。整个戈德里克山谷——无论是魔法区域还是麻瓜区域——全被烧成了平地。伏地魔把波特夫妇的遗骨串在一起挂在绞刑架上，以待凤凰社的人赶到后亲眼目睹一切。

伏地魔还在英格兰的许多麻瓜区域发动了恶毒的袭击，无数中了诅咒的麻瓜被带进格里莫广场，令赫敏应接不暇。她不得不先稳定他们的情况，再让凤凰社的成员修改他们的记忆，最后送去麻瓜医院。

赫敏在医院二十四小时轮班，每天只睡四小时。第三周快结束时，她的魔力已经完全透支。

波比强行把赫敏拖出了病房，并警告穆迪，如果他不想害死赫敏或者让她的魔法受到永久伤损，就必须找其他治疗师来分担她的工作。

赫敏简直怀疑，在她休息恢复的那两天时间里，金斯莱是不是绑架了圣芒戈的治疗师逼他们为凤凰社工作。当赫敏问波比是谁替她代班时，波比拒绝直视她的眼睛，也不回答她的问题。

近一个月后，一切才终于稍稍平静下来。

能在当地采集到的魔药原料几乎都快被赫敏用完了，她不得不出门采药。六月底正是各种植株生长繁茂的季节，她可以在去见马尔福之前快速采集到大部分她所需要的补给品。在过去的几个星期里，她几乎没有时间去想任何关于他的事。

她刚推门进屋，他就出现了。然而这次，他的神情微微有些扭曲，脚步也趔趄了一下。

他们看着对方沉默了许久。

“你看起来糟透了。”他终于开口。

“谢谢。”她语气尖刻地回答。

“所以，发生什么事了？”他问道。

“抵抗军没有其他擅长咒语分析和逆转黑魔法伤害的治疗师，只有我懂这些。”她的声音疲惫不堪。

她盯着他。

“你看起来也糟透了。”她边说边仔细打量着他。说“糟透”实在太过保守了。

他低头看了看自己。他面色紧张，脸型瘦削，人仿佛也瘦了许多，面容扭曲而憔悴，皮肤苍白如纸，好像自从赫敏上次见过他之后就再也没睡过觉一样。

“你可能已经注意到了，这次袭击让黑魔王相当不快。”他声音冷淡。

赫敏觉得自己脸色瞬间发白，胸口仿佛被击中了一样隐隐作痛。她竟然没有想过——因为她一得到消息就马不停蹄地赶回凤凰社，同时为他可能的背叛而担心——但她甚至没有停下来想一想，这也同样意味着马尔福可能因为把情报交给她而付出代价。

“发生什么事了？”她抽出魔杖向他走去。

“没什么。”他的回答相当短促。

“他对你做了什么？”

“滚开，格兰杰！”马尔福怒喝道，五官更加扭曲了。他向后退了几步想要离她远点，手指微微抽搐了起来。

赫敏不予理会，直接对他施了一道诊断咒。他没有动。

诊断结果显示他受了过多的钻心咒。考虑到事情已经过去了好几周，而他的后遗症还未消退，钻心咒的次数可能已经到了他所能承受的极限。又或者，在过去几周内他一直在不断地被折磨。

诊断结果里还有些别的信息。她又施了一道更加复杂的诊断咒，试图确定那究竟是什么。

“你——你的背怎么了?”她努力读着新显现的诊断读数，发现自己很难让声音保持镇定。诊断结果一片混乱模糊，只能看清其中混杂了黑魔法和毒素，她完全不确定该怎么解读这种信息。

马尔福的脸微微绷紧。

“钻心咒是惩罚失败者的绝佳办法，”他故作轻松地说，“但过度使用可能会有损心智。有时候，一种与众不同的永久性提醒也是必要的。”

“把衬衫脱掉。”赫敏的语气几乎是命令。她必须亲眼看看他的伤，否则无法根据诊断结果下进一步的判断。因为从诊断结果来看，这是一种极其严重的复合性伤损，和她从前遇到过的都不一样。

“少管闲事，格兰杰。”他厉声说。“这不正是你们凤凰社想要的结果吗。”他微弱地嘲笑道。“我只希望一切都值得，希望你们从监狱里拖出来的不只是一群没用的瘸子。”

“让我看看，”她坚持道，“让我看看你的伤。”

“别假惺惺了，”他冷冷地说，“你还想表现得很惊讶吗？你以为我会相信你没料到过这些吗？毕竟，一旦你从我这里得到了一切，难道你不希望我死得越快越好吗？”

他话语中强烈的苦涩在房间里挥之不去，赫敏几乎能从空气里直接尝到。她能感觉到他的怨恨，他的孤独。

“不是的，我——我很抱歉，我没有——”她向他靠得更近。

他带着一身伤过了好几个星期，就因为他给了凤凰社他们一直在等待的“机会”。就算没有人怀疑他和这次袭击有什么联系，作为伏地魔军中的高官，他也必然要承担罪责。

她竟然从来没有想到这一层。她竟然从来没有在心里感激过他。她竟然——把他忘得一干二净。她根本没有想过他会为此付出多大的代价。

“对不起……”她边说边向他伸出手，满心的恐惧和愧疚让她感到头晕目眩。“我一直被工作缠得脱不开身——我都没有时间去思考。”

她解开他的斗篷，轻轻地把它从他肩上取下来。他畏缩了一下，抬头盯着天花板，一副听天由命的模样。

她慢慢解开他的外袍和衬衫，走到他身后，尽可能地放轻手上的动作，把衣服从他肩上脱下来。

她惊恐地倒吸了一口气。

他的肩背上刻满了几十个如尼符文。每一处都那么深，从脖颈一直到后腰，直直切入肌肤，几乎深入骨髓。

笼罩在这些符文上的黑魔法触手可及，令人作呕。单单是站在一边，赫敏就觉得浑身直冒冷汗。

赫敏曾经在书里读到过，有些巫师会用黑暗的如尼符文仪式来捆绑和束缚他们的仆人。早在一千多年以前，这种残忍的仪式就已经被定为非法行为了。

血液和魔法在身体里被激活的时候，符文的每一道笔划被刻入肩背的时候，马尔福一定都是清醒的。

每一处如尼符文刻下的伤口都看起来仍旧新鲜，仿佛它们无法愈合一般——尽管它们已经明显存在了好几周。这让她想起了狼人留下的伤口。黑魔法已经肉眼可见地侵蚀了他的身体。

她抬起手，却克制着没有触碰他。“他到底对你做了什么，德拉科？他是怎么下手的？”

“妖精锻造的银剑，剑刃浸过纳吉尼的毒液。他说这些伤迟早能痊愈的。”他声音木然。“你什么都做不了。现在你的好奇心已经得到满足了吧？我们该回归正题了。”

他试图转过身来面对她，但赫敏也绕过了相同的角度再次停在他背后。她施了几种不同的晦涩难懂的诊断咒，仔细观察着结果。她的魔力已经恢复了稳定状态，但是睡眠不足仍让她觉得有些虚弱。

他的皮肤之下有一层黑色的卷须状物，是毒液和黑魔法的混合物。她能看到毒素已经顺着他的血管蔓延至了他的半个脊背，从肩膀延伸到肋部，像一道道毒藤爬进他的身体，侵入他的魔法核心。

她把背包召唤到手边。

“对不起，我——我没有办法治愈它，但我想我能控制得住。让我试试，好吗？”

马尔福扭头越过肩膀看了她一眼，却没再试图挣脱。

赫敏施了一道复杂的咒语，然后尽可能轻柔地用魔杖尖沿着一根长长的黑色卷须慢慢地划动。她从他最下方的肋骨附近开始慢慢将毒素推向切口，再将结成细线的毒素从符文处抽出来。她不得不用力猛地一拉魔杖，以切断细线和皮下组织之间的连接，最后将毒素装进一只空瓶。

马尔福的喉间迸出一声沉闷的高喊——那是一种受过长时间酷刑折磨的人才会发出的、近乎无声的、压抑在喉间的粗糙声音——整个人差点跪倒在地。

“你干什么？”他半是咆哮半是呻吟，“还嫌不够是吗？”

赫敏伸出一只手按住他的胳膊，试图稳住他。“对不起，我不想弄疼你。但我必须把多余的黑魔法全部取出来，那些都是毒素。如果放任它继续留在那里，你的身体和魔力会开始吸收它，一旦——这种侵蚀发展到细胞层面——那就回天乏术了。黑魔法会由内到外吞噬你整个身体，所以黑魔王才会是那副模样。再加上——这些符文的数量——你最多只能再活几年。黑魔法是要付出代价的，无论你的精神还是身体都一样。”

“我知道黑魔法会有什么后果。”他嘶声道，双手紧握成拳，微微颤抖。

“那么拜托了，让我来试着修复它。”

德拉科微微垂下头，轻轻喘息着，好像在笑似的。赫敏打量了他一会儿，但他一句话也没有说。

于是她又用先前的方法逼出了两条毒素细线。第三条线被抽离身体后，德拉科已经跪在地上，脸色惨白，皮肤摸起来冰凉湿冷。

她把一只手尽可能轻柔地放在他的肩膀前侧。她能感觉到手指下方他的锁骨拱起的轮廓，能看到他的颈动脉在喉结上方疯狂而痛苦地跳动着。

“你想要我打昏你吗？”她轻声问他。“这样我的动作可以更快，也不会影响疗效，但你必须相信我。”

马尔福一动不动，显然在仔细考虑她的提议。

“动手吧，”过了一分钟后他说道，“只要你想，随时都能杀了我。”

她把他拉向自己，让他的头紧贴着她胸腹间的横膈膜。

“ **昏昏倒地。** ”她温柔地念出咒语，牢牢接住了他失去知觉的身体靠在自己身上，熟练地挥动魔杖把他放在地上，将他的披风垫在他的头下。

赫敏的动作非常迅速。在阿尔巴尼亚的一家魔法医院接受培训的时候，她曾经治疗过类似伤情。当时的病人是一位极有抱负的巫师，他在自己身上刻下了一处单一的符文。但他对自己试图使用的黑魔法几乎完全不了解，直到毒素几乎要了他的命。

看着面前毫无意识的马尔福，赫敏突然被强烈的罪恶感压得喘不过气来。

她本应该意识到的。她本应该早点回来检查他的情况的。她害怕现在为时已晚，符文已经被深深刻入了他的身体。

她尽全力逼出了所有的黑魔法毒素，足足装满了八只小瓶。她必须用魔法火焰才能彻底把它们烧干净。

她小心翼翼地在他肩背上的每一处符文周围都施了抑制魔法。这是西弗勒斯教她的咒语，他曾用它来控制邓布利多手上的黑魔法诅咒。马尔福的伤全在后背，赫敏担心咒语可能会不起作用，但她仍要试一试。

马尔福身上的这些伤，无论是黑魔法还是毒液，目的都不是为了立刻杀死他，而是为了伤害他的身体并破坏他的魔法，就像凌迟一般。像如尼符文血液仪式这样的黑魔法是十分深奥而古老的。

她读着他背上的誓言符文。

这并不是典型的如尼誓言符文。大约是因为虚荣心过剩，伏地魔并没有用那些传统的表示忠心和诚实的符文。相反，这些符文仿佛都是为了避免某种具体的失败而选的：应机立断，精明善谋，不辱使命，冷酷无情，顽强不屈；直指成功。

赫敏不确定血液誓言符文的效果究竟会如何，但她怀疑伏地魔对黑魔标记的过分自信恰好救了马尔福的命。如果刻在马尔福后背的是类似“忠心”和“诚实”的誓言符文，他可能会被迫承认自己背叛了伏地魔。可是现在，伏地魔无意中使用了这种古老的魔法，反而助长了马尔福的能力去追求他想要的一切。

把这种仪式当做惩罚，实在残忍得可怕。这不像在战场上所受的伤——受伤过程短暂，后续恢复缓慢。这种仪式肯定至少要持续好几个小时，整个过程中，德拉科还始终被绑缚着，并且一直保持清醒。一切都是精确、均匀和稳定的：每一道切口的形状，黑魔法被激活的状态，刻下每一划之前擦去血迹的时间。这种情况下，也没有必要为了增加额外的痛楚而把剑尖直接刺进骨头。这些誓言符文仅适用于皮肉，不需要刻进骨头。除此之外，他还受了无数次钻心咒。也许是在仪式开始之前，也许是在之后，也或许都有。

赫敏觉得一想到这些她就会忍不住呕吐。

她拿出包里的白鲜香精。她只剩下几小瓶了。

她又拿出莫特拉鼠触角，加入十滴白鲜香精混合起来做成药膏，轻轻按在符文切口上。她没有办法治愈他的伤，但她至少能缓解痛楚、减轻毒性，让伤口恢复得更快。她没有用任何绷带，而是在马尔福的背上施了一道保护咒，把所有的药膏封住。

她用手指轻轻抚摸着他的胳膊，感觉到他的肌肉里因钻心咒的作用而形成的僵硬结节。看来他至少做过一些理疗。

伏地魔很明显不想彻底毁了马尔福，但他毫不犹豫地折磨德拉科，直到把他折磨成这副模样。

马尔福是伏地魔的利刃。那些刻在德拉科背上的符文让他变得更加致命。它们将他的锋芒磨砺得更加锐利，却也同时把他变成了一件短命的工具。

多年来，大量使用黑魔法的现象已经越来越少。黑巫师们之所以活不到百岁是有原因的。他们要么陷入疯癫，要么身体状况恶化。在赫敏介入治疗之前，那些符文已经散发出了大量的黑魔法，马尔福能活过十年就算他幸运了。也许在几个月后，他的精神和意识就会开始退化。毕竟，在这之前，他也早就用过、并且承受过无数黑魔法了。

赫敏的手不知不觉伸向了自己的脖颈。她一边低头看着他，一边用手指捻着项链。

她拉起他的左手握在自己手里。他的手比她的要长许多，手掌和手指上遍布着常见的飞行和决斗留下的老茧。

她轻轻按摩着他的手。尽管他此刻应该毫无知觉，但他的手指依然在她的触碰下微微抽搐。她用魔杖尖以各种不同的力道轻轻敲击他的手掌，用魔法对着肌肉传送轻微的震动，帮助他放松下来。

当他的手指完全张开后，她开始弯曲、揉搓、按摩，直到手指能不带一点痉挛地完全伸直或合拢。在决斗时，这样的痉挛会否发生，往往意味着生与死的区别，因为它会影响巫师自如地挥动魔杖或瞄准目标。

她一边继续手上的动作，一边歪过头端详着他的脸。他此刻不省人事，面上惯有的冷硬而紧绷的表情也随之不见了。取而代之的是——悲伤。

她的心一阵钝痛，愧疚感遍布全身。她觉得自己简直愚不可及。她早该意识到的——他可能会死的。

和她不一样，他一定早就知道他会因为自己所“纵容”的袭击而受到惩罚。而他那短暂的犹豫——

他本来可以做好准备的。这本来可能会成为一个陷阱的。他清楚地知道他们掌握了哪些监狱的情报。

他当时是怎么说的？

**“军队里对凤凰社活动的响应会略有滞后。如果凤凰社一直在等待机会，这可能会是个极好的时机……如果同时对多座监狱发功袭击，那整个军队的反应就会——不那么连贯。”**

他给了他们那么多年来的第一次巨大胜利。他让他们取得了成功，然后自己为此付出了代价。一切都是 **他的** 滞后， **他的** 不连贯。

不管他认为帮助凤凰社能给自己带来什么，那都是他在这个世界上最想要的东西。

她移到他身体的另一侧，对他施了一道逐渐复苏的咒语，这样能减少昏沉感和在他恢复知觉时出现头痛的可能性。

在他慢慢恢复意识的时候，她开始用魔杖轻敲他的另一只手，然后按摩。他一清醒过来，她就感到他周身的肌肉再次紧张起来。他怔怔地躺在原地。

她怀疑，对他来说，让她打昏他是一种信任层面的巨大飞跃。他几乎天生就不相信任何人。

她继续耐心地揉搓他的手指，让它们恢复自如。这时，他转过头来。她能感觉到他的眼睛正盯着她，但她继续治疗，没有抬头。

“没有这个必要，”几分钟后他开口，“今天晚些时候会有治疗师来帮我。”

“如果你说的是那个放任你背部伤口不做处理的治疗师，我劝你直接把那个白痴丢进湖里去喂巨乌贼。”她语气尖利。

他抬起头，回身看了看自己的肩膀，面容痛苦地扭曲了一下。

“你做了什么？”

“我取出了所有多余的魔法和毒液，然后在符文上施了抑制魔法。我没有办法逆转这种伤害，但我希望能把黑魔法控制在符文里，而不要侵蚀你的灵魂。我还用了些莫特拉鼠和白鲜来缓解疼痛，不过我猜你已经在服用止疼剂了。”他微微点了点头。赫敏的手指小心地沿着他的手上上下下地移动，感觉着他手指上因为常年握着魔杖留下的老茧，寻找着任何颤抖或者痉挛的迹象。她一边弯着腰按摩，一边低声念着咒语。“希望它们能让伤口尽快愈合。但是对于疤痕和仪式诅咒，我无能无力。对不起——我应该早点回来的。如果早点回来——也许我们就能及时把骨头取出来让它们重新长好。可是现在……就算我把骨头换掉，把你的皮肤全部剥掉让它们再生，那些符文还是会重新出现的……”

“随它去吧。”他突然从她手里抽回了自己的手，站起身来。此时想要移动身体对他来说必然极其痛苦，但他一声不吭。可是他一站起来，脸色就变得更苍白，身体也微微摇晃。“就像你说的，你被工作缠得脱不开身。看起来你也并不是因为在海边做日光浴而故意忽略了你的食死徒宠物。治疗我从来就不是你的份内之事。”

他显然是感觉好些了，因为那种熟悉的嘲讽又出现了。

“我应该早点来的。”她重复道。“你的伤情需要不断监测，还有那些药膏，为了充分发挥药效，最好每天都要更换——”

“那还真是遗憾。”

“我可以过来的，”她急切地说道，“只是几分钟的事情。只要你能在早上或晚上抽出一点时间，我就会来的。”

他看着她。

“是吗？你有那个时间吗？”他讥讽地问道。

“我会挤出时间的。”

他似乎考虑了一会儿。“行吧。晚上八点。如果你来了，我就会出现。如果你来不了，那也无所谓。”

“我会来的。”

她帮他把衬衫披到肩上，扣起扣子，然后在扣到一半时停了下来。

“我真的很抱歉，德拉科。”

他低头盯着她，挑了挑眉毛。

“早知道一点点治疗就会让你自以为变得和我这么熟，我绝对不会让你动手。”

她继续扣好剩下的扣子，抬头看着他。

“你不想让我叫你德拉科吗？过了这么久还用姓氏称呼似乎有点奇怪。如果我们有幸都没有死在战争中，你也没有厌倦我，我猜我们还会在一起待上一段时间。”

他怀疑地翻了个白眼。

“想怎么叫我随你便，格兰杰。但我什么都不会改的。”

这很德拉科·马尔福。

她怀疑以姓氏称呼是他保持距离的另一种方式。正因为如此，她才想到也许她应该先开始叫他德拉科。

潜意识上的距离会影响人际行为。如果她想更加靠近他，就必须先发制人，不能让自己潜意识里的态度阻碍自己。

“这个星期有什么消息吗?”

他短促地点了点头，嘴角微微抽动了一下。“新的诅咒研究所会被设在苏塞克斯。这次的预算非常多，他们正在扩建实验室，准备做些诅咒之外的研究。那会是一幢利用囚犯做人体实验的研究设施。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫。“哼，他们当然会这么做。”

“霍格沃茨正在被改建成监狱。那里本来就有足够保护咒，取代在袭击中被毁的监狱不成问题。目前，他们正在清除城堡内所有被认为是‘不配合’的魔法。”

赫敏心里顿时有什么东西被狠狠扭了一下。当初被迫撤离霍格沃茨的时候，凤凰社想方设法带走了尽可能多的东西。但是家养小精灵和肖像都被魔法纽带限制在城堡中，无法离开。她的嘴唇微微抽动着。

“我敢肯定学校会反抗的。”

“毫无疑问。黑魔王之所以这么做，是希望这个消息会激怒波特。而且——他要把这作为对邓布利多的最后侮辱。”

赫敏的眼睛闪烁着望向他的脸，但又在他提到校长的名字时迅速移开了。她强迫自己不要有任何表情变化。

“我会确保哈利做好心理准备，不要做任何傻事。”

他短促地点了点头。

“那么，明天见。”她说着又仔细审视了一番他的状况。“保重——德拉科。我很抱歉。”

他的嘴角抽动了一下，然后他抿紧双唇，表情恢复了紧绷，再次摆出了惯有的冷酷姿态，随后啪地一声幻影移形消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [德拉科的如尼符文](https://bookloverdream-blessedindeed.tumblr.com/post/185947808684/senlinyuwrites-and-her-amazing-story-manacled)由bookloverdream绘制。


	34. 往事·九

**2002年，六月**

第二天晚上，赫敏在晚饭后借口要去街上的市场买些牛奶，离开了格里莫广场。

她来到棚屋，局促不安地站在房间里，想着德拉科究竟会不会出现。也许他认为她来不了——她怀疑着。

随着“啪”地一声，他出现在房间里，脸部的肌肉微微抽搐着。

她目不转睛地看着他。前几次见面时，他总是穿戴整齐：衬衫，长袍，还有一件斗篷。虽然她曾有两次要求他脱下上半身的衣服，但那都是出于治疗需要，之后他也马上就把衣服穿了回去。

但现在，他只穿了一条裤子和一件带扣衬衫，全都是黑色的。如此缺乏层次感的搭配让他显得更加高大灵活。他看上去就像一头猎豹，通体漆黑，冷酷专注，掠夺成性。

虽然从实际上来说，这样的着装的确更加便利：治疗换药时需要脱掉的件数更少，压在他后背伤口上的重量也会更轻，可是此时此刻却给人一种怪异的、过分私密的感觉。

他用无杖咒召唤过来一把椅子，面朝椅背跨坐在椅子上，抬手开始解衬衫的扣子。

当他耸着肩膀想把衬衫拉下来时，他发出了低嘶和喘气声。

“疼痛有好转吗？”她边问边略带迟疑地伸出一只手放在他的胳膊上。他的体表温度仍然低得有些不正常。她一触碰到他，就觉得一阵恐惧颤抖着沿自己的脊柱向下蹿去，他在同一刻瑟缩了一下，她能感觉到他的肌肉在她的指尖下耸起了波纹的形状。

“好一点儿了。”他顿了一下说道。

她轻挥魔杖，小心地揭下他背上的药膏，又用一道非常温和的清洁咒清理了他所有的伤口。

德拉科浑身猛地一抖，低下头抵住椅背。

“操，格兰杰！”他一声怒吼，抓着椅子的指关节已经泛白。

“已经完成了。”过了一会儿她说。“我很抱歉，但我必须这么做。巫师们或许对大多数传染病都有免疫力，但我们不知道那把银剑之前还被用来做过什么，也不知道纳吉尼的毒液到底有什么特性，会不会影响你的先天免疫力。”

“那麻烦下次事先提醒我一下。”他的声音微微发抖。

“抱歉。大多数人会宁愿不知道。提前做心理准备可能会让情况变得更糟。”

“但我想知道。”

她注视着那些如尼符文。一种冰冷的感觉浸透了她全身的骨髓。黑魔法的卷须已经开始再次从符文中蔓延了出来。已经太晚了。符文会继续不断毒害他的。

她犹豫地把一只手放在德拉科的胳膊上。“过一会儿——还会痛的。你——想要我把你打昏吗?”

他回头看向她，审视着她的脸。他的眼睛里有什么东西闪了一下，表情变得僵硬了起来。

“有什么意义吗？”他问。

赫敏畏缩了一下，垂低了目光。“让我试试。”她轻声说。

德拉科又盯着她看了足足一分钟，然后轻哼了一声，不信任般地摇了摇头，移开了目光。

“好吧。再让你试一次。”他用一副听天由命的语气说完，然后把头靠在椅背上。

于是赫敏再次用昏迷咒打晕了他。

她只用了几分钟就清除了所有多余的黑魔法。然后她施了几道诊断咒，试图分解仪式的各层结构，找出一些她可以解构和消除的东西。

可是仪式已经完成了。

一切都太晚了。

她用手指抚摸着他的后背，完全不知道该怎么办。

他一定知道。她几乎能肯定他知道那些符文总有一天会要了他的命。

这是一场凌迟——因为他帮助了凤凰社而被判的凌迟。无论他希望能够通过帮助凤凰社而获得什么，那都不可能是出于某种长期的野心。考虑到他所付出的代价，她愈发怀疑他不是真的想要从伏地魔手中夺权，否则的话，那也只能是一场极为短暂的统治。

凤凰社需要他。第一次巫师战争曾持续了整整十一年。她已经把德拉科的伤情告诉了穆迪，并表示愿意为他治疗，穆迪也要求她竭尽所能。

如果赫敏找不到阻止侵蚀的方法，那除非奇迹发生，否则德拉科不可能活过那么长的时间。就算他能活到那个时候，凭他届时的状态，只怕也很难再为他们提供什么实质性的帮助了。

赫敏抬起手，指尖轻轻摩挲着脖子上的项链。过了几分钟，她才将护身符从衬衫里拿了出来。

她凝视着吊坠上的太阳盘，解开链子，将护身符取了下来。她用魔杖尖压住护身符，解除了上面所有的保护咒，然后把它放在地上，抬起脚重重地跺了上去。她感觉到它在她的脚跟下断裂了开来。她把脚移开，见一块白色的小石头躺在被压碎的红色玻璃和扭曲的金属中间。

她没有用手碰它，而是轻挥魔杖，用飘浮咒把石头举到半空。她能感觉到石头散发出的魔力，周围的空气都在嗡嗡作响。她伸出手，把德拉科拉回自己怀里，尽量不去压到他背后的符文。

然后她让石头飘到他的左胸前，贴上他裸露的皮肤。

石头开始发出耀眼的光芒，越来越亮，直到她不得不眯起眼睛。她看着亮光慢慢地渗入他的皮肤，随后渐渐隐没在他的身体里。

赫敏动也不敢动，目不转睛地盯着德拉科的胸口。她不知道还会不会发生些别的事情，会不会立刻造成某些明显的影响。关于如何处理目前这种情况的信息实在没有多少。

她只得再次进行诊断和检查。德拉科严重缺乏睡眠；几乎完全仰赖高剂量和高品质的止疼剂维持正常生活——他的肌肉因为过量的钻心咒而受损；而关于那些如尼符文的诊断结果，依然是伤口、毒药和仪式诅咒混杂在一起的难以理解的混乱模糊。除此之外，诊断咒没有显示出别的结果。这很正常——她心想——它应该就是这样起效的才对。

又过了一分钟，还是没有发生任何情况，于是她小心翼翼地把德拉科的身子扶回去面靠着椅背。

她重新在他背上涂了一层她自己配制的药膏，尽可能轻地按压在他的切口处，接着重施了抑制魔法和保护咒。

完成一切后，她俯身捡起护身符的碎片塞进口袋，用复苏咒唤醒了德拉科。

他猛地抬起脑袋，随后站起身来。赫敏轻轻帮他把衬衫拉到肩上。他低头看着她帮他扣好衬衫的扣子，抚平衣料，然后她抬头看向他。他带着疲倦的神情注视着她。

她一时冲动，抬手触碰了他的面颊。她端详着他的表情，能感受到他的下巴在她的手掌下微微颤动着。她觉得他的皮肤没有那么冷了。

他的眼睛里闪烁着亮光，嘴角抽动着，但却没有把她的手推开。

“我得走了。”她说。“明晚见。”

她走出棚屋，幻影移形离开了。德拉科一句话也没有说。

第二天晚上，赫敏发现没有任何毒素或黑魔法从符文中蔓延而出。但她一言不发，轻手轻脚地揭开药膏，清理伤口，换上新的药膏，然后小心地重施了所有的咒语。

德拉科一晚比一晚更安静。当赫敏帮他清理伤口时，他会紧张地喘着气。但除非赫敏主动问他问题，否则他很少开口说话。

“他们会不会怀疑——有人在帮你治疗？”几天之后，她突然问出了这个问题。

德拉科愣了几秒，然后轻声笑了起来。“你现在才想到这个吗？”

赫敏双颊泛红。“我通常也不会担心这个。”

他摇了摇头。“没有任何命令限制我接受治疗。就算你的工作真的引起了别人的怀疑，这也不会是我第一次成功解决看似不可能的难题。”他的嘴唇微微翘了翘。“所以不管怎么样，继续用你的魔杖去戳那些符文吧。”

赫敏一声不吭地继续着手上的动作。

她发现，自己周围的人似乎很少关注她的行踪，她甚至不需要为每天晚上离开格里莫广场找任何借口。这让她略微有些生气。

哈利、罗恩和金妮去调查魂器的线索了。赫敏此前注意到，霍格沃茨创始人的一些专属物品在汤姆·里德尔成为伏地魔之后逐一消失不见了，于是凤凰社派哈利去寻找它们。赫敏猜测金斯莱和穆迪并没有指望哈利能找到什么东西。她认为这可能只是他们用来阻止哈利坚持参与每一场冲突战的方法。

有了德拉科提供的情报，穆迪和金斯莱开始倾向于批准发动一些更冒险、更有野心的袭击行动。然而他们之所以做出这样的决定，不单单是因为德拉科给出的机会，最重要的是，目前的形势已经相当严峻，摆在凤凰社面前的只有两条路：要么被迫开始冒险，要么承认他们赢不了。

尽管凤凰社的袭击行动取得了成功，但这同样让他们遭受了严重的挫折。

他们要养活并安置数百位新战士，同时，随着伏地魔势力越来越大，他们在欧洲其他地方的资源也在逐渐频临枯竭。法国的抵抗军几乎销声匿迹。他们得到消息说，海格和奥利姆·马克西姆在监狱袭击行动后不久就被抓捕并处决了。整个东欧都被食死徒大军牢牢地控制在手里，而北欧国家为了阻止伏地魔势力的入侵早已自顾不暇，几乎无法给他们提供任何帮助。

凤凰社的资金即将见底，资源也快要耗尽。因为战士们很难在麻瓜的世界里找到工作，抵抗军不得不靠私人金库和少量的秘密捐赠款来养活整支军队。

赫敏把自己银行账户上所有的钱几乎全部用在了购买魔药原料上，因为凤凰社被迫不断地削减她的开支预算，而整个军队对治疗魔药的需求却在急剧增加。

时至今日，尽管他们确实都还没有饿死，但赫敏开始对金斯莱究竟是如何做到这一点的感到越来越疑惑。

有时候她会想，是不是光打败伏地魔就足够了。不过，就算他死了，以食死徒大军目前的管控情况，也很可能会有另一个人出来接替他的位置。

每次想到这里，她的脑子里总会立刻浮现出马尔福的脸。

她并没有亲眼目睹过他的能力，但根据凤凰社对他的了解，他们认为他是伏地魔死后最有可能成为继任者的人选之一。

穆迪和金斯莱几乎可以肯定这就是德拉科为凤凰社做间谍的真正动机。

据西弗勒斯所说，黑魔标记有许多作用。第一，它能让伏地魔随时把信徒召唤到身边，无论他们原本身在何处。第二，他也能凭借它锁定信徒的位置，让他们无法逃离。最后一点，它让任何拥有标记的人都无法攻击他们的主人。即使马尔福认为他有能力杀死伏地魔，他也不能直接对伏地魔施咒——至少不能是致命的魔咒。德拉科须要别人替他完成致命一击。

有时候赫敏确实认为成为下一个黑魔王就是德拉科的动机，但是——在看到他背后的如尼符文后，她对这个结论提出了质疑。比起那些野心抱负，他身上还有一些更愤世嫉俗的东西。那是一种如死一般冷酷的愤怒，与其说是骄傲，不如说是绝望。

当她告诉穆迪德拉科并没有要求她立下牢不可破的誓言时，穆迪的眼睛中闪着冰冷的光。这让她开始怀疑他打算利用她在某个时候杀死德拉科。

她尽量不去想这件事。

她无法想象去杀死他。

她没有办法夜复一夜地站在他身后，努力治疗刻在他背上的如尼符文，同时还想着要在他没用了之后杀了他。这种冷漠已经远远超出了她在战略上能做到的范围。

她对着切口重施保护咒的时候，手指不禁微微颤抖起来。她曾经试过换成绷带，但是毒液会有不良反应。

“好了，完成了。”她一边小声说道一边把衬衫轻轻拉回他的肩上。

离开棚屋后，她没有立刻回到格里莫广场，而是沿着小路走进了怀特克洛夫特村。

德拉科的伤已经影响了她的理性判断力。再这样下去，她会越发地偏离原来的任务轨迹。

食死徒。刽子手。间谍。目标。工具。

她一遍又一遍地对自己重复着这些她曾给他贴上的标签。然而她的信念和决心此刻听起来格外空洞。

她来到了一条小河边，流动的河水在月光下闪闪发亮。她试图强迫自己不要再胡思乱想。她把手插进口袋，却立刻吃痛地“嘶”了一声把右手抽了出来，低头定睛一看，发现食指已经微微出血。一块护身符碎片划破了指尖。她都忘了它的存在。

她从口袋里掏出剩下的所有碎片，一股脑儿地扔进河里，然后才治愈了手指上的伤口。

他杀了邓布利多——她提醒自己——他可能只是想成为下一个黑魔王。

食死徒。刽子手。间谍。目标。工具。

但她立刻又想起了他的控诉：她知道他会付出什么代价；她只是假装关心他的伤；她很可能希望在榨干了他的利用价值之后他就能马上去死。他语气里那种任由天命的苦涩如鬼魅一般纠缠在她心头。

也许他从一开始就认为，她总有一天会出卖他。

这个想法让赫敏觉得她内心深处有什么东西被撕裂了，她的内脏也跟着破碎了开来。

他为什么不逼她用牢不可破咒？

他想要的到底是什么？她的思绪不由自主地被他身上的谜团所吸引，对每一个细节都感到痴迷，想要弄明白究竟是什么让他的前后行为如此矛盾。

他对待他们的关系就像海潮一般时而推却时而回拉。他傲慢却孤独。尽管因为曾经对她的某种“迷恋”而向凤凰社索要她，但他并不喜欢她。多数情况下，他表现得就像他 **不希望** 和她有任何关系。

但他太孤独了。每当她向他伸出手给他屈服的机会时，他都没有办法下定决心把她完全推开。

西弗勒斯早已言中。她是他的条件中算错的一步。尽管他似乎也在怀疑她试图操纵他，但他无法躲避也无法抗拒她的“温柔乡”。

尽管这是个再显而易见不过的陷阱，掉进其中的也不只有德拉科一个人。

她也一样知道他在利用她，利用凤凰社。她知道他是一个善于操纵人心、残忍、危险的人，无数人的死亡都得归咎于他。但是，当她试图解开他这个谜团时，她在他身上看到的悲剧色彩却愈发浓烈，散发着令人畏惧的人性。

她用双手捂住眼睛，深吸了一口气，试图把自己的同情赶出脑海。

她觉得，如果能知道他真正的动机，她就能彻底斩断自己对他的同情，把它从她的心底连根拔除。

她并没有因为操纵他而感到内疚，但她不确定自己是否能有最终杀死他的决心。

有时候她会苦涩地想，在穆迪和金斯莱眼中，她到底是不是个有底线的人。他们让她为战争献身，变成妓女，再变成杀人犯，他们真的以为她心里想要这么做吗？

有时候，这种感觉就仿佛他们在陪同她走向地狱，然后眼睁睁地看着她独自走进地狱之门。她不知道他们会有多高兴，因为她实在是个完美的工具，不管他们需要她做什么，她都可以忍受。

穆迪是她的负责人，他可以直接对她下命令。当他第一次要求她把自己交给马尔福的时候，他确实有过一丝犹豫。然而无论他为什么犹豫，他都已经完全克服了那股情绪。她非常有用。她是一枚优秀的棋子。她是一把关键的钥匙，用来解开他们真正想要的东西——

马尔福。

同德拉科的价值相比，牺牲赫敏不过是种“可承受的损失”。

如果哈利和伏地魔分别是棋盘上对立两方的王，那么马尔福就是伏地魔的后。为了争取到他，牺牲几乎其他任何棋子都是值得的。因为他所向披靡，精准致命，举足轻重。

道理就是这个道理。从战略上来说，她对其中的逻辑再明白不过，她知道这么做是必要的。

但就个人而言，这只是一种让她痛苦到几乎无法呼吸的伤害。

她恨自己。

她恨穆迪，恨金斯莱。

他们只会毫无止尽地索取、索取、再索取，到战争结束后，恐怕她只剩一缕灰烬了。

可是准确来说，并非是他们在索取，而是她主动“奉献”。他们似乎并没有要求她去做任何她不愿意的事情。

为了哈利和罗恩——她提醒自己——这一切都是值得的。

但她觉得自己心中的某些东西正在被战争不停地腐蚀着，把她扭曲得不成人形，变成一种连她自己都无比讨厌的怪物。

黑暗会侵蚀你的灵魂——这是哈利常说的一句话。

无论她觉得德拉科杀死邓布利多是多么惨绝人寰的行为，但如果她真的在将来某个时候出卖了德拉科，那么比起他，她会觉得自己更应该下地狱。

但她还是会这么做的。

米勒娃一个字都没有说错。只要能带来胜利，赫敏会毫不犹豫、心甘情愿地诅咒自己。

她顺着河堤滑到河边，俯身拾起几块石头，开始堆叠。

她的母亲在结婚前去过世界上的许多国家。她告诉赫敏，在韩国，人们会把石头一块一块地堆叠起来，每个石头都代表一份愿望和祈祷。

母亲们会为她们的孩子造一座很大的祈福石塔。

赫敏还小的时候，就在自家屋子的后院里堆了好几座石塔，祈祷自己能交到朋友。那些衷心的祈祷多年来一直没有得到任何回应，直到她来到霍格沃茨。

赫敏为哈利和罗恩各选了一块大石头作为基石。

 **让他们活下去吧，** 她祈祷着， **让他们在这场战争中幸存下来。请别让我失去他们。**

然后她逐次为其他人分别叠上一块石头。金妮，弗雷德，乔治，查理，比尔，莫丽，还有亚瑟。

除了珀西，他已经在伏地魔对魔法部的接管行动中去世了。

 **让他们活下去吧。** 她喃喃地说。

她接着又为莱姆斯、唐克斯、纳威、波比、西弗勒斯、米勒娃凯瑟尼斯的孤儿们叠上石头。她担心如果把凤凰社和抵抗军的所有人都包括进来会太贪心。石塔已经有些不稳了。

她拾起最后一块石头，犹豫了一下。

如果石塔倒了，那所有的愿望就都无法实现了。

她低头看着手中的最后一块石头，轻轻用手指摩挲着表面。石头很冷，但她始终犹豫不决。她把它握在手里，又放回原处，然后再一次拾起，握得更久。冰冷的刺痛感也随着她的动作慢慢消失了。

也许她不该把它叠上去。

也许这太贪心了。

她几乎就要抬手将它扔进河里。

但是，她还是咬住嘴唇，小心翼翼地将它放在石塔顶端。

 **如果可以的话，请不要让我** **杀** **死德拉科。** 她祈祷着。

石塔微微摇晃了一下，没有倾倒。她顿时大松一口气，差点儿哭了出来。

她用河水把手洗干净，然后凝视着自己堆好的石塔。

这不过是个愚蠢迷信的仪式而已。没有任何意义。

她早就为了这场战争付出了几乎一切，而这还远不足以带来胜利。她所剩下的，大概只有迷信了。

她在石塔周围施了一道麻瓜驱逐咒，随后幻影移形离开了。

她夜复一夜地为德拉科治疗。这种毒液和符文魔法结合在一起的伤口的残忍程度是她从未见识过的。无论她用了多少方法拼命治疗，那些伤口都没有一点愈合的迹象。他应该好好待在医院里或者卧床休息，而不是像现在这样到处幻影移形、从事间谍活动获取情报、或者做其他任何伏地魔所要求的事情。

她翻遍了老旧的治疗课本，配制魔药熬到深夜，只希望能取得一点点的疗效或者减轻他的疼痛。然而她所有的努力都是白费。纳吉尼的毒液本质上就是一种中和剂，可以让任何类型的魔法或非魔法治疗全部失效。

它应该迟早会消失的才对。当初亚瑟在魔法部被纳吉尼咬伤，连续服用了几天的补血药，毒液就慢慢消失了。但德拉科的情况完全不一样。符文魔法与毒液相互作用，把毒液隔离在每一道切口中，赫敏没有办法简单地把它从德拉科的身体里彻底清除掉。

在毒液自己消失之前，赫敏能做的只有在伤口上涂上白鲜和莫特拉鼠触角混合制成的药膏，防止感染。

几周后，德拉科终于主动和她说了第一句话。

“采药的时候小心点。”她帮他把衬衫拉回肩上时，他突然开口。

她顿了一下。

“我一直都很小心。每次幻影移形到一处地点，我都会用检测咒检查一番，确保附近没有反幻影移形保护咒。我的衣服上也都施了铁甲咒。”

“黑魔王希望能在一年之内歼灭凤凰社。他对自己在欧洲其他国家的掌控力越来越有信心。现在他正在一边集结军队，一边引进一些新的资源。”

赫敏觉得四肢百骸都开始发冷。

“还有一条和这有关的消息，”他补充道，“黑魔王刚刚给了我一头蝎尾狮。但我一点儿头绪也没有，谁知道他想让我拿它干什么。”

他的口气漫不经心，好像他得到的只是一只不受欢迎的西班牙猎犬，而不是魔法世界里最致命的半智慧黑暗生物。

“他给了你一头蝎尾狮？”她强迫着自己把这句话重复了一遍，觉得整个胸腔仿佛被紧紧压缩在了一起。

“据说那头还只在发育期。麦克尼尔告诉我它已经被丢在我的庄园里了。”他边说边拉紧身上的衬衫，神情有些恼怒。

“他允许你杀死它吗？”她边问边看着他苍白的皮肤消失在黑色的织物之下。

“嗯——虽然我怀疑这不是他的本意，但他确实没有给我任何指示。”

“蝎尾狮的血液可以让大多数魔法失效。或许，你可以试试用它做一些非常有用的武器。”

他转过身来低头看着她。“比如？”

赫敏犹豫了一下，走上前替他扣好衬衫的扣子，帮他拉直衣领。他们站得很近，身子几乎挨在了一起。她能闻到他衣服上雪松的气味。她小心翼翼地抬起一只手覆上他的左胸口，感觉他的心脏在她的指尖之下强有力地跳动着。她咬住嘴唇，抬头望向他。他也正低头看着她，嘴角微微翘起，带着一丝淡淡的愉悦。他们目光相接的一瞬，她看到他虹膜的颜色变深了。

“我曾经在书里读到过，妖精锻造的刀或箭尖浸泡过蝎尾狮的毒液后，可以穿透铁甲咒的护盾，”她语速很慢，“如果斗篷浸泡过毒液，就能抵御几乎所有的魔法伤害，和施了铁甲咒的衣服有些类似，但是魔力永远不会消退。”

德拉科眯起了双眼。“那又怎样？”他边问边仔细地打量着她，“你觉得我应该杀了黑魔王给我的礼物，然后用它为凤凰社制造魔法物品吗？”

“不是的。”她移开手掌，低下了头。“就算你真的答应，我也没办法和其他人解释我是怎么得来的这些东西。而且，大多数战士都不会愿意用的。蝎尾狮毕竟是黑暗生物。”说到最后一句时，她的语气染上了些许苦涩。她深深吸了一口气，继续说道：“如果在战场上遇到蝎尾狮，没几个抵抗军的战士能活着回来。一百个人里可能最多只有一个人知道该怎样杀死、并且有能力杀死一头蝎尾狮。所以，最好是，你能找到一个借口，在你的主人决定把它放出来之前就处理掉它。”

她又向他微微靠近了几分，紧张地抚上他的手背。

她愿意求他，愿意做任何事情来说服他。

他猛地把手抽开。她立刻做好了准备面对他的愤怒。但接着，他捏住她的下颌，抬起她的下巴，让她的头向后仰起，直到他们直视着彼此的双眼。当她回望着他时，他低头端详了一会儿她的表情。

他向她越靠越近，她几乎以为他要吻她。“你总是那么务实。”她感到他说话时呼出的气拂过她的嘴唇。

然后他突然松开她的下巴，同时抽身后退。他注意到她的困惑，眼里闪起了亮光。

“别死，格兰杰。我可能会想你的。”德拉科勾唇笑道，随即啪地一声消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。


	35. 往事·十

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **译者注：**  
>  本章有多处引用均为常识，但为了保证阅读时理解通顺，译者还是选择添加注释。读者可酌情参考或无视^_^

**2002年，七月**

接下来的那个周二，赫敏在采药时格外警惕，几乎到了神经质的地步，但整个过程又一次平安无事地过去了。她来到棚屋时，德拉科已经在房间里等她了。

“那么，来决斗吧。”他一边转动着右手的魔杖，一边看着她走进门来。

赫敏浑身一僵，脸色微微发白。

她已经做好了准备——她已反复提醒自己，一旦德拉科感觉好点，他就可能会对她做一些极其恶毒的事情。因为这显然是他用来保持两人之间距离的默认方法。

相比她从狼人手下逃生后他对她扔的那些毒咒，她为他治伤带来的影响明显更大。如果他认为她最近触碰他的方式越界了——如果他们之间的距离真的缩短了——她也已提醒自己，他可能迟早会做出一些可怕残忍的事情来再次拉开距离。

她早就知道——

然而事到临头，她仍然觉得整个人像被掏空了一般。

她垂下目光，强迫自己不要露出任何表情变化。

“好。”她把背包放在门边，在周围施了保护咒。

他在房间的另一侧注视着她，神情冰冷，像是在算计着什么。

“我想看看你的闪躲和回避有没有进步，但我不想让你每时每刻都那么紧张——”

赫敏微微畏缩了一下。

“别攻击我的手就好，”她打断他，“我会没法工作的——如果你再打我的手的话。”

他有些恼怒地眯起眼睛。

“闭嘴，格兰杰，我没想用毒咒打你。”他喝道，朝她猛地一挥魔杖，然后她便感觉到了——液体。

她低头一看，发现一大滴水珠溅到了她的手背上。

“我知道在你眼里我就是一个彻头彻尾的恶魔，”他直截了当地说，“但是我还是有信守承诺的习惯的。我想水不会冒犯你吧。”

赫敏仍然吃惊地盯着自己的手背。待到终于抬起头来看向他时，她的脸已经泛红了。

“抱歉。”她低声说。

“行了。”他表情僵硬。“那么——我主要是想看看你是怎么移动的。不过，如果你能做得到的话，不妨试着攻击我。”

他摆出一副随意的决斗姿势，等着她照做。

她摆好姿势，身子微微向前弯，轻轻点头，然后朝他射出一道软腿咒。他右手轻轻一挥就将它挡开了。

他往她的方向扔了十几滴水珠，被她用无声铁甲咒轻松挡住。

她又击出一连串昏迷咒，他无需移动半步便挡下了。

“你自己从来都不动，为什么又那么在意我会怎么移动？”她边问边朝他的脚放出几道锁腿咒和软腿咒。

“我又不是真的在决斗。”他说着朝她微微一笑，挡开了她的咒语，同时又向她脚上扔了几滴水珠。“你的盾牌还不够大，别再守着它了，赶紧闪开，除非你能确保它能挡住你全身。”

她满脸通红，侧身避过二十滴水珠，同时朝他的方向射出几道温和的毒咒。

“你根本就没想要攻击我，”他皱眉说道。“你心知肚明，决斗对我来说是家常便饭。我和无数人交过手，狼人、你们凤凰社、甚至还有食死徒……尤其是最近，听说我受伤了，黑魔王军队里的每个人都以为这是夺我位置的绝好机会。”

赫敏差点绊了一跤，抬头惊恐地盯着他。

“什么？”她倒吸一口气。如果站在她面前的不是他而是哈利或者罗恩，她估计会狠狠一拳揍上他的脑袋。

他瞄准她的两眼之间射出一滴水珠。

“集中注意力！”他吼道，然后绝望地抬手扶额，但仍然毫不费力地挡开了她的锁腿咒。“你真是没救了。梅林。这就是你们这帮人从来没赢过的原因。”

“我是个治疗师，”她辩解道。“如果你想让我更努力地攻击你，那就不妨告诉我你有多喜欢杀死猫狸子幼崽。”

“每晚睡觉前都杀。”他一边面无表情地回答，一边射出无数水滴。地板上的水坑越来越多。

“你说你一直都在 **决斗** ，是真的吗？”赫敏不再对他施恶咒，而是停下来愤怒地盯着他，同时把他射过来的水珠全部挡开。

德拉科翻了个白眼。

“你应该还记得，我是个食死徒。我真的不知道你怎么会为这个感到惊讶。”

“可是你受伤了！我想就算是食死徒，也应该有一些人类品格的基本原则吧？！”她怒不可遏。

“好吧，你这么想就错了。虽然这是一个麻瓜的概念，但黑魔王一直以来都坚定地提倡‘适者生存’[1]，所以他本人才渴望能征服所有的麻瓜。如果我仅仅——因为遭受了惩罚——就变得能被轻易打倒，那从表面上看就是我活该。”

“所以？他们就能随心所欲地攻击你吗？”她愤怒地问道，继续躲避着他的“暴雨”。整个地板都已经积起了一层水。

“当然不是。”他傲慢地翘起嘴角。“因为长期的内讧，军队的凝聚力早就不如从前了。每周在黑魔王面前，都有一个固定的时间允许我们互相挑战。只不过规则会限定挑战过程中不许杀人，也不许做出任何行为来削弱我们的——有用性。”

“太卑鄙了。”

“所谓的文明人也不过是些更有经验、更聪明的野蛮人罢了。[2]”

赫敏困惑地眯起眼睛看着他。

“你怎么会知道达尔文和卢梭？”

“哦，你知道的。‘知己知彼，百战不殆。’[3]”他微微得意地勾起唇角。“我们这种野蛮的食死徒也是会读书的。只要我继续帮助黑魔王夺取胜利，他从来不会在乎我在做什么。”

他突然叹了口气，不再向她继续投射水滴。

“你真的不打算攻击我吗？”他一边恼火地问道，一边清理掉了满地的积水。

赫敏的脸又微微红了几分。

“我花了很多时间去治你的伤，我不想让你摔倒。”她勉强地承认。

“你真他妈的白痴！”他怒瞪着她。“你指望食死徒也能对你以礼相待？就算你带着伤上战场，他们也会非常乐意继续朝你施诅咒的。”

“我想所有人都知道我如果成为食死徒的话一定会非常差劲。”她厉声回击。

“当然了。但我希望你能务实一些，练好决斗。”

“我可以很务实。到了生死关头，我绝不会退缩的。但是——我现在不能伤害你。”

她咬着嘴唇，从他身上移开目光。

“你——”她组织着语言，“到现在为止你已经救了好几百人了，但是他们永远都不会知道。你还为此受到了惩罚。所以——我不会伤害你。至少不能在你带着伤的时候攻击你。”

她有些尴尬局促地站在原地。他叹了口气，打量着她，脸上流露出冷酷算计的神情。然后是一阵长时间的沉默。

“你知道吗，”过了一分钟，德拉科用一种轻松的语气开口说道，“克里维一家在他们藏身之处被抓的时候，我也在场。”

就算他此刻走上前来反手打她一巴掌，赫敏也不会比这更震惊了。她猛地抬头看向他。他继续说了下去。

“同一个麻瓜家庭出了两位巫师——太过异常了。于是他们被定为首要重点目标。黑魔王希望他们死得足够壮观。”

“你——”赫敏呼吸一窒，将要说出口的话生生哽在喉咙里，被她心头升起的恐惧吞没。

“你真该好好听听那些麻瓜是怎么尖叫的。我那位亲爱的贝拉姨妈可是对钻心咒情有独钟。你还记得她是怎么把隆巴顿夫妇折磨到疯的吧？她把克里维一家当做是她的返场表演。那两个男孩看到她的第一反应就是逃跑——真是聪明，知道自己不可能救得了父母。”

他说出的每一个字都好像一拳重击，狠狠地打在赫敏身上。她试图保持呼吸，但她的双肺好像突然罢工了一般，仿佛有什么东西死死地扼住了她的喉咙。

可德拉科那无情的声音仍在继续：“当然，你们凤凰社的人最后还是赶到了，但是已经太迟了。那个父亲咬舌自尽死在血泊中。贝拉把母亲的整个子宫都剥了出来，确保如果那个女人还神志清醒的话就该知道自己为什么受罚。然后她把那个女人的内脏吊在会客室里，派我去追那两个男孩。这任务太容易了，因为他们一直边哭边跑还不愿意分开。抵抗军居然会把两个不会幻影移形的小巫师安置在离另一处农场好几英里远的乡下，真是天大的纰漏。然后，年幼的那个一脚踩空掉进了獾洞，摔断了腿，开始在草丛里爬着前进，对杀戮咒来说是再明显不过的靶子了。至于另一个，我从背后放了一道诅咒。”

赫敏想也没想，手腕便猛地向前一挥。一道利刃咒[4]直直飞向马尔福，擦过了他的脸颊。鲜血瞬间涌出伤口，顺着他的脸流淌了下来。然而他却毫不畏惧地向她走了过来。

“你知道的……”他的语气极其轻柔。“杀戮咒，它会让你失去某些东西。它不是什么任何人都可以随便施放的咒语。至少不能重复不断地施放。科林本可以一直跑下去的。如果他继续跑，也许他现在还活着。可是他停了下来。为了他死去的弟弟，他停了下来，原路跑回去，想拖着尸体一起逃。”

“你有没有——”赫敏的声音低沉而沙哑，她怀疑自己几乎就要因为此刻心头涌起的恐惧而死去。“是不是你——”

马尔福挑了挑眉，朝她冷冷一笑。

“你是想知道，制造出你脑海里那场梦魇的罪魁祸首究竟是不是我，对吗？”

赫敏觉得自己此刻只要一张嘴就可能会吐出来，整个人都被尖叫和哭泣的欲望死死缠住，连带着手中的魔杖也颤抖了起来。她从来都不觉得自己能够施放出钻心咒，但当马尔福向她逼近，灰色的眼睛闪着残忍的精光时，她确信自己真的可以。

“不是。”他轻声说。赫敏微微讶异。“是多洛霍夫。他那时候刚刚发明了那种诅咒，于是那天特意跟来和我们一起执行任务，希望能实地测试一下。但是这种诅咒很难瞄准目标，对远程攻击来说完全没用，施咒者必须保证目标在自己的一英尺范围之内。如果科林当时继续逃跑——他就不会被击中了。”

赫敏双手捂着嘴跌坐在地上，发出一声低沉压抑的啜泣。

马尔福跪下身子，伸出手指钳住她的下巴，强迫她仰起头，冷冷地盯着她的眼睛。

“这就是你们那些格兰芬多情结，对所有的崇高理想都深信不疑：不能丢下同伴，就算是死人也不行；不能使用黑魔法；不能攻击已经重伤倒地的人；试图把英雄主义归功于众人——下次你再想相信这些的时候，不妨好好回忆回忆科林是 **为什么** 、又是 **怎么样** 在你面前痛苦死去的。你根本不知道我杀过你们抵抗军多少战士，就因为他们相信那些‘善良是战争中的优势’的屁话。”

他松开了钳制她下颌的手指，站了起来。

“如果你现在不学会怎么战斗，就只能等死。你在采药的过程中能活下来完全是靠命运的仁慈。你那么务实，我敢肯定你不会再去依赖这种好运。要是你还有点理智的话，我希望你下星期能拿出点真正的决心来。”

他掏出一卷羊皮纸扔在她身边，便幻影移形离开了。

赫敏独自在潮湿的地板上颤抖着呆坐了许久。

没有人谈起过科林。

出于对赫敏和哈利两个人情绪的考虑，一直以来，其他人在都极力回避这个话题。任何哪怕只是含糊提及它的事情，都会受到极其谨慎的对待。

在那之后，赫敏一直把这段记忆藏在脑海深处，任它像伤口一样溃烂而不去理会。只有马尔福在教她大脑封闭术时才触碰过。

可是就在刚才，他生生把它拖了出来，用那道深入骨髓的创伤斥责她。仿佛一记闷棍狠狠捶在她的头顶，她觉得自己可能下一秒就会休克。

赫敏已经感觉不到还有什么东西仍然是不可冒犯的了。

她的身体不是。

她的灵魂也不是。

但是科林的死——那一直都是她个人隐秘的痛苦。她也是因此才与所有的朋友们分道扬镳，在不到两年时间里走遍了欧洲各国，最后还是因此回到了英国纷飞的战火之中。它把她一路送进了那间棚屋，送到马尔福身边——那个用它把她最后残存的自我也贬得一文不值的人。

她用掌根紧紧按住双眼，直到眼睛疼了起来。她努力重新集中精神。

当她终于挣扎着从地上爬起来返回格里莫广场时，她在病房的值班工作已经迟到了。

她觉得自己整个一天都虚浮地飘在半空，有一种奇怪的物我分离的感觉，仿佛有一块玻璃将她的思想与世界的其他部分隔离了开来。

赫敏机械地为伤患们治疗，到了晚上又马不停蹄地开始熬制魔药。

凤凰社需要大量的活地狱汤剂——这就是他们用来对付俘虏的方法。凤凰社不会杀死俘虏，但又没有监狱，也没有足够的人手用以安排守卫。所以他们只能将所有抓来的食死徒关在一处不可标绘地点，用活地狱汤剂让他们处于假死状态。那处地点交由比尔·韦斯莱和他的妻子芙蓉负责。他们用自己作为前解咒员的专业技能编织出了复杂精密的保护咒屏障，以便容纳凤凰社多年来抓到的大量战俘。

赫敏坐了两分半钟，等待魔药熬制完成。她低头看了看表，已经将近八点了。

她叹了口气，将脸埋进掌心。她不想再见到马尔福了。否则她可能会一拳狠狠揍上他那张残忍的脸。

反正他可能也并没有期待她今晚都会出现。

她的魔杖响起了铃声，显示时间已到。她把最后一点缬草根加进了坩锅里。

魔药变成了淡粉色。

她施了一道保护咒，小心地把魔药移到一边。

她拿起装着药膏的罐子，放在手里滚来滚去。她的白鲜香精几乎已经全部用完了，其中大部分都被用来治疗他背后的如尼符文。她尽量不去计算如果没有治疗德拉科，她能用它治愈多少其他伤患们的创伤；尽量不去用其他人的生命量化他的价值；尽量不去想他救过多少人，又杀过多少人，为了得到他的帮助而牺牲那些生命究竟值不值得。

他杀了邓布利多——仅仅因为这件事而间接导致的无数死亡就足以让他被千夫所指。不管他救了多少人，都抵消不了他的罪孽。

除非他能帮助他们赢得这场战争。或许也只有他们赢了，他的罪孽才能抵消。

她对自己苦笑了一下。

德拉科·马尔福还是昨天晚上的那个人，这一点没有任何变化。唯一不同的是，她对他的了解略有增加。

虽然她还是看不懂他。

他为什么会仅仅因为她不想在他受了重伤时攻击他就变得那样愤怒和可怕？这种怒意和愤恨简直不可理喻。感觉就像她做了什么不应该的事情打破了他们之间本就脆弱的和平。

但是用科林的死来激怒她——就算以她对他的标准来看，这也实在太卑劣了。

或许他是真的担心她上了战场会死吧。

下一秒她便狠狠嘲笑了自己一声。就算他真的担心，恐怕也只是因为他不想冒险和另一个不会大脑封闭术的联络员打交道吧。

还没等自己多想些别的，她便把药膏塞进口袋，幻影移形来到棚屋。这一次她提早到了四分钟。

再次回到这个地方，让她觉得精疲力竭。

她在椅子上坐下，从口袋里拿出一张照片。那是她、罗恩还有哈利在霍格沃茨礼堂里吃饭的场景，他们各自的嘴里都咬着食物，抬着头，似乎对拍照的人有些恼怒。这是科林拍的。

每次感到沮丧时，她都会凝视着这张照片许久。

她把它放回口袋里，然后趴在桌子上，把头埋进手臂里。

也许等下回去之后，她该喝一瓶无梦酣睡剂。她能感觉到噩梦已经在脑海中蠢蠢欲动，只是在等待一个爬上她意识表面的时机。

这个月她已经喝过八瓶无梦酣睡剂了，可她还是无法摆脱那些噩梦。梦中满是从诅咒研究所被救回来后送到她面前的受害者们。

她尽力了。她已经拼尽全力去救他们了。

可是她真的无能为力。他们几乎全都死了。那些侥幸活下来的人，她也只能让他们安乐死，以摆脱魔法伤害带来的无尽痛苦。

如果她今天晚上再喝一瓶，那就会违反她要求其他人严格遵守的规定——除非受伤，否则每人每月用量不得超过八瓶。

虽然就算她真的违规，别人也不会知道。格里莫广场的魔药管理工作一向都由赫敏一个人负责。抵抗军的人手严重短缺，再安排一位额外的管理员监督赫敏的话，他们实在负担不起。就算他们想这么做，那个受命的人也必须是个合格的魔药师，否则他们也没有办法阻止赫敏偷偷摸摸地做些小动作。

但是，滥用职权、监守自盗一旦开始，就会变得一发不可收拾。服用过第九瓶之后，很容易就能为第十瓶、第十一瓶找到合理的借口。

直到她产生抗药性。

直到她渴望一些效果更强大的东西。

西弗勒斯早就警告过她，对于魔药师们来说，滥用自己魔药技能的方式可以是无穷无尽的。

也许回去之后，她可以和纳威一起吸非洲树蛇烟亢奋一下，或者问问查理愿不愿意把他的火焰威士忌分她几口。

可她并不是真的想亢奋。就算想，她的工作和职责也不允许。随时都可能有紧急医疗情况发生，她必须随叫随到。

喝酒倒是没问题。她的储藏室里一直常备醒酒剂。但在她清醒的时候，总是很难和查理相处。

赫敏极度渴望能有人陪她说说话。

和马尔福的几乎每一次交流都像是情感上的一次重击，狠狠打在内脏上。她不得不把这一切全部推向意识之外，假装什么都没有发生过。

她住在一座挤满人群的房子里，却觉得孤立无援。

一阵轻微的幻影移形声传来。她呆呆地抬起头，发现马尔福来了，模样是一如既往的冷漠和懒散。

她真的想转身哭着逃走，或者对他狠狠扔几道毒咒，再把他一个人丢在这里。

她咽了口唾沫，站起身来。

他解开衬衫的扣子，面朝椅背跨坐在椅子上。她一言不发，把衬衫从他肩膀上拉下来，开始治疗。

“我要用清洁咒了。”她机械地说完，默数到三，挥动魔杖施咒。

然后她迅速重新涂上药膏。白鲜中和毒素的药效已经开始显现，伤口已经有了开始愈合的迹象。也许下周她就能封闭切口。整个过程需要几个小时才能完成，以确保他日后活动肩部时，疤痕的纤维结缔组织不会绷紧或拉伤。

她并不想和他说话，但她还是强迫自己开了口。

“如果之后四到七天里你有时间的话，我可以封闭切口。可能需要三个小时。晚上八点以后和早上五点之前对我来说最合适。白天我要在医院轮班，还有其他工作要做。”

他没有答话。

她重施了保护咒，把衬衫拉回他的肩上，然后一言不发地转身走出了棚屋。

迪安森林夏天的夜晚很凉爽。她微微打了个寒颤，沿着小路向村庄走去。她已经决心要喝个烂醉，然后重新振作起来。

她在一家酒吧门外停下脚步，有些犹豫。她一旦喝醉就管不住自己的嘴。她不能就这样走进一家麻瓜酒吧，然后边喝边为每个死去的人号啕大哭。就算她能设法把自己伪装成一个在麻瓜急诊室里工作的医生，她也并不擅长说谎。

她再次迈开步子向前走去，直到她走进一个市场，买了一瓶波尔图酒[5]。从前过节的时候，她的父母总喜欢在夜晚时分喝波尔图酒。

她带着酒瓶走到她之前堆祈福石塔的小河边，惊讶地看着眼前的河岸——这里长着一大片芦苇，可是她不记得自己曾经见过。真是神奇。她在四周施了几道麻瓜驱逐咒和隐私咒，然后拔开瓶塞开始喝酒。

她想起以前听别人说过，如果是一个人喝酒，用吸管可以醉得更快。她不知道这是不是真的，但她还是变出了一根长长的吸管，插进瓶口，继续喝了起来。她粗略算了算，至少还要再过几个小时才会有人想起来要出门找她。这些时间足够她喝个酩酊大醉，在桥下痛哭一场，等到意识稍微恢复清醒后再回去。

她没有吃晚饭，于是很快便醉了。

她把整个身子蜷缩成一团，在芦苇丛中哭了起来。

她恨马尔福。他怎么敢向凤凰社索要她，让她被迫孤立于所有人，还在她面前谈起克里维一家？她现在真的希望能亲手杀了他。

她站起身，取走石塔顶部的那块石头，奋力扔进了河里。

然而她没有留意自己动作的幅度——整座石塔微微摇晃了一下，随后“哗”地一声全部倒塌在河水里。她惊恐地倒抽一口气，手忙脚乱地想把石塔重新堆起来。

可是她的双手不停地发抖，根本放不稳石块。试了好几次之后，她只得放弃，跌坐在冰凉的浅滩里，颤抖着哭了起来。

她已经很久没有如此无助悲哀了。她完全不在乎自己此刻的样子有多么狼狈。她刚才应该买两瓶波尔图酒的。

“你他妈的在干什么，格兰杰？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Survival of the fittest. 出自查尔斯·罗伯特·达尔文（Charles Robert Darwin）的自然选择学说（Natural Selection Theory）。  
> [2] The civilized man is a more experienced and wiser savage. 出自亨利·戴维·卢梭（Henry David Thoreau）的《瓦尔登湖（Walden）》。  
> [3] Know thyself. Know thy enemy. And you shall win a hundred battles without loss. 出自孙武《孙子兵法·谋攻篇》。  
> [4] Slicing Hex. 作者原创毒咒。此处译作"利刃咒"，后文同。  
> [5] Port. 英语全称Port Wine，葡萄牙语为Vinho do Porto，Porto，Port，通常称为波特酒，也称为缽酒或砵酒、波尔图酒，是一种加强型甜葡萄酒，有葡萄牙"国酒"之称。生产于位于葡萄牙北部省份的杜罗河谷。本译文统一译作"波尔图酒"，以避免波特酒与哈利·波特译名相同造成的误会。


	36. 往事·十一

**2002年，七月**

赫敏猛地抬起头，发现马尔福正站在河边，两眼紧盯着她。可是她太累太生气了，以至于被别人撞见喝醉了坐在浅滩里哭，她都不觉得尴尬。

“滚开，马尔福。”她说着狠狠一挥手把河水泼向他。

“你喝醉了？”他问。

“我才没有，你个蠢货！我现在坐在水里，很清醒！”她边说边翻了个白眼。“走开！我不想和你说话，也不想看到你那张讨厌的脸。如果不是因为会威胁到凤凰社，我宁愿立刻给自己施一道遗忘咒把你从我的脑海里彻底抹掉！”

她又哭了起来。

“妈的。”他一脸恼火地瞪着她，表情和那天他说伏地魔送了他一只蝎尾狮而他根本不想要的时候一模一样。

“格兰杰，你不能这样坐在水里哭。”他最后说。

“事实上我可以！”她反驳道。“除了你，这里没有其他人。我已经施过保护咒了，麻瓜不会过来，他们甚至根本注意不到我。这次情绪崩溃是我自己精心计划好了的，而你正在破坏它。所以给我——滚！开！”

她觉得头异常沉重，于是把头靠在膝盖上。河水似乎越来越冷，但她决定在马尔福离开之前坚决不动一下。

随着一声闷响，她的胳膊突然被紧紧抓住，紧接着整个人都被从水里拽了起来。

“放手！”

她一巴掌打在马尔福的手臂上，又朝他的小腿上踢了一脚，拼命想要挣脱他。

“别管我！你和伏地魔已经把我的生活全毁了，难道我连为此感到悲伤的权利也没有吗？”

“格兰杰，你个白痴！”

马尔福一把将她拉进怀里，迅速幻影移形。下一瞬，他们又出现在了棚屋里。

她茫然地环视着房间，紧紧抓住他以保持平衡。

“我们为什么要来这里？”她声音颤抖地问道，挣开他的手臂试图站直身子。“我讨厌这里。马尔福不是全欧洲最有钱的巫师家族之一吗？可你居然让我到这么一座破屋子里来见你，好像我还没意识到你对我们这些泥巴种有多蔑视似的。天哪，你为什么不干脆买下一所妓院或一座盐矿，让我直接去那里见你算了？”

“我告诉过你那是个禁忌，可你却直接说了黑魔王的名字！”马尔福咆哮道。“这就是为什么你不能在那条见鬼的河里醉倒，无论你施了多少该死的麻瓜驱逐咒！”

赫敏眨了眨眼，盯着他。

“我恨你。”她总算开口。

“彼此彼此。”他边说边轻蔑地看着她。

她跌坐在地板上。

“我恨死你了。我本来就是孤身一人——然后你又向凤凰社索要我，把一切都变得更糟。至少在这之前——如果有人关心我，问我好不好，我还能说出真相……可是现在——我连说出真相都做不到。而且——就算我们赢了，我也没有什么可期待的了。其他人都是自由的，而我仍然是你的所有物。我会一辈子都孤身一人——”

她双手捂住脸，又哭了起来。

“哈利和罗恩永远不会原谅我的。”连续不断的抽泣让她全身都在颤抖。“就算我们赢了——他们也永远不会原谅我的。”

几分钟后，她的哭声稍稍平息了下来。

“我真不明白你为什么会指望我关心这个。”马尔福低着头神情冷漠地看着她。

她抬头瞪着他。“你带我来这儿的时候早就知道我喝醉了。如果你不想听，就像我一再告诉你的那样，让我一个人呆着。我倒是不明白你为什么还不滚开。”

他挑了挑眉毛。

“一天之内，先是用毒咒攻击我，又对我破口大骂，看来你终于正常了。我还在想怎样才能让你放弃那些甜蜜温柔的爱抚，然后告诉我你真实的感受呢。”

“闭嘴！”她怒吼道，把头垂到膝盖上，用双臂紧紧抱住自己。

“但实际上——这只是冰山一角，不是吗？也许我该报出每一个死在我手下的人的名字。”他慢慢地绕着她踱步，脸上带着恶毒的笑意。“在我六年级回学校之前，就先杀了几个麻瓜练练手。因为贝拉姨妈说，在我对真正认识的人下手之前，得先习惯杀人。然后就是邓布利多，还有更多的麻瓜。你知道吗？他们还派我去找你的父母。不过你显然已经把他们很好地藏了起来，因为我连一点蛛丝马迹都找不出来。而其他许多麻瓜出身的家庭，净把时间浪费在粗心大意或者偷偷摸摸的挥泪告别上。可惜啊，无知也救不了你的那些邻居。贝拉可是被你的缜密周到彻底惹毛了。”

赫敏惊恐地瞪着他。

“然后是克里维一家。再后来是芬列里一家。还有我的姨妈安多米达和她的丈夫泰德。这对贝拉来说算是件私事，毕竟，一个布莱克嫁给麻瓜出身的巫师，简直是整个家族莫大的耻辱。没能手刃尼法朵拉一直让她深感遗憾，尤其是在尼法朵拉嫁给了一个狼人的消息传开之后。那之后——总归还是又死了不少人，但我想可能还是麻瓜居多……”

马尔福一边说着，赫敏一边觉得蔓延全身的那股由酒精带来的暖意逐渐消失了。他不断提到一个又一个她所熟悉的名字，语气轻蔑地拖着长调，那双银色的眼睛闪烁着光芒，脸上的表情不带一丝温度。

“你知道吗，马尔福，”过了一分钟后她平静地开口，“你花了这么多时间，就为了确保我有更多的理由来恨你。这真的很奇怪。”

他顿了一下。她抬起头望着他。

“这不是人类该有的行为方式。”她的语气依然没有什么波澜。“我们的大脑会把事情合理化，以保证我们不会被罪恶感吞噬。我们会不停地找借口，不停地把责任推给别人，不停地为自己找一些解释，目的就为了能让自己睡得更好。人们不会认为自己是坏人，就算杀人也只是为了保护自己，保护他们的家庭、财产和生活。即便是你的主人，他也不认为自己是个坏人。他只是觉得自己比别人都强，认为应该由他来主宰一切。当他折磨并杀死那些麻瓜的时候——他觉得这不算什么，因为在他眼里他们根本算不上是人。当他花了几个小时把那些如尼符文刻在你背上的时候——他也觉得这不算什么，因为在他眼里是你活该，是你辜负了他的期望。在他看来，自己不仅不是一个坏人，反而还是个神明。但是你——你确实认为自己是个坏人，认为自己应该为人所恨。”她把头偏向一边，打量着他。“我经常会想，这到底是为什么。”

她说话的时候，马尔福的神情变得越来越冰冷，越来越僵硬。

“我来帮你省点力气吧。”她接着说道，嘴角微微弯了起来。“我恨你，不需要你再做任何别的事情来说服我。我恨你，这个世界上除了你的主人我最恨的就是你。我恨你，我认为这场战争迄今为止死去的、以及未来将会死去的人，多多少少都该算在你头上。你没必要说服我你是个怪物，我早就知道了。在你受伤的时候帮你治疗，不是因为我的心已经千疮百孔需要救赎；在你带着重伤的时候不用毒咒攻击你，也不是感情用事。只是因为，这已经是我所剩下的最后一点体面了。我其余的所有善良都早已被你亲手毁掉了。所以——不管你拿什么来羞辱我，我都不会再让你得逞了。现在——给我滚。”

马尔福微微勾了勾唇角。“很高兴知道你是这么想的。”

赫敏仰面躺在地板上，眼睛盯着天花板。

房间里沉默了好几分钟。他显然不打算离开。她也不再浪费口舌赶他走。她已经被想要和人说话的欲望压垮了。于是她坐起身来。

“你喝醉之后是什么样子，马尔福？”她边问边转过头看着他。他就站在她身旁，凝视着坐在他脚边的她。

听到这个问题，他似乎有些吃惊。“比你安静些。也更愤怒些。”

她哼了一声。“当然了。你要是能变得有趣，那绝对上天不容。”

“我可还没说你是个哭哭啼啼的醉鬼。”他挑了挑眉毛，在她身边变出一把椅子，跨坐在上面。这时她才突然想到，他的背不能靠在任何东西上。她不知道他把自己从浅滩里拉出来、在她死命挣扎试图推开他时、带着她幻影移形的时候，究竟会有多疼。

“我并不总是这样。”她若有所思地说。“我确实很喜欢说话。但酒精会让我更情绪化。我以前喝醉之后都会很开心，甚至有些——滑稽。之前去参加一场派对的时候，我的潘趣酒里被加了点料，喝完之后我就有些精神恍惚。哈利和罗恩拖着我穿过走廊时还不得以对我施了无声无息咒，因为我控制不住一直在笑，笑声——在墙上来回反弹。那次我们差点被费尔奇抓住。”

“那是什么时候？”他问。

“我生日的时候。那天我满十七岁了。就是——就是你杀死邓布利多的前一天。”她的下巴微微颤抖着，低头看着自己的手指摸索着地板上的一处节孔。“第二天，我本来应该到走廊上去的。我是级长，得去帮助一年级的学生。可我还在宿醉。直到很晚我才醒过来。我常常会想——如果我没醉，一切会不会有什么不同……”

“不会的。”他说。

“那之后我一喝醉就会哭。一直都是。我倒也没有经常喝醉。但我总是容易说出一些惹别人生气的话。”

“你一直都是这样。”他意味深长地看了她一眼。

“我会说出一些让人气得炸毛跳脚的话。”她修正道。“不管怎么说——今晚只能要么喝醉，要么嗑药，要么滥服魔药了。”

“那为什么要在水里？”

“我没别的地方可去。我不能去酒吧，也不能当着凤凰社任何人的面喝得烂醉。我总不至于靠在穆迪肩上哭吧。”

“波特和韦斯莱呢？”

“他们也对你的事情一无所知——我该怎么跟他们解释？”她不打算提起他们撇下她一起去找魂器的事。

“我真想不通你为什么不肯就放我一个人呆着。”她说道。“你到底为什么要去那里?”

“我有预感你要去做一些愚事。就当是我的第六感好了。”

她翻了个白眼。“我不明白你为什么要在乎。即便我真的死了，你的秘密也会随我一起消失。我相信就算没有我，你也能找到办法得到你想要的东西。”

“我敢肯定，不管穆迪派谁来替代你，都只会比你更让人恼火。”他微微皱了皱眉。“就当是我给凤凰社的额外恩惠好了——我会保证他们的治疗师和魔药师能好好活着的。”

她哼了一声。她开始感觉到强烈的困意。一想到睡觉，她就想起了科林。泪水瞬间涌上她的眼眶。她用手捂住脸抽泣起来。

她的哭声平息下来后，马尔福才开口问：“又怎么了？”他听起来很不耐烦。但当她看向他时，他立即把目光移开了——他刚才一直在看她。

“我今晚会梦到科林的。”她悲伤地说，把头靠在膝盖上。

“你之前说你可以下手杀人的那些话根本就是妄想。你连眼睁睁地看着他们死在别人手里都做不到。”他轻蔑地摇着头。

赫敏僵在原地，抬头盯着马尔福。

“我不认为死亡是什么特别可怕的事。我知道这是战争，总有人会死。”她说。“我在乎的是方式。你根本不知道，马尔福，当你 **竭尽全力** 去救一个人，而他却死在你面前的时候，这是种什么滋味。他就那样慢慢地、一点一点地死去，一直在尖叫，而我始终有在努力救他。这才是一直困扰着我的事情。所有地死亡都留在了我的脑海里……他们就以那副样子存在着。这就是他们困扰我的原因。他们的命就在我手里——我 **想** 救他们的——可是我失败了——”

她有些哽咽，说到最后几个字时，声音已经变得嘶哑。

马尔福看着她，似乎第一次流露出思索的表情。

“为什么科林这么重要？你们并不亲近吧。为什么他的死对你来说仍然影响这么大？那以后你肯定见过更糟糕的死亡场景。”

她犹豫了一下。她从来没有对任何人提起过这件事。至少没有真正提起过。这几年来一直没有。

“他的死是一切终结的开始。”她低下头，发现衬衫被钩破了一处，露出了一截线头。她想也没想便用力一扯，看着线在织物里越抽越紧，直到突然断了开来。衬衫上随即出现了一个小洞。她轻轻一挥魔杖便把它修补好了。“他是第一个在我亲自照料下死去的人。哈利全程都在场。那之后——我就意识到，凤凰社所做的还不够。这种纯粹的防守还远远不够。于是我也就直接这么说了。可是哈利不同意。在他看来，死亡是最糟糕的事情。那是永久地剥夺他人的生命。所以无论是什么方式，只要最终杀了人，那都是邪恶的。自卫也好，安乐死也好，任何方式都是。这种——分歧——让我们在战争中彻底走上了不同的路。从那以后，一切都不一样了。这就是为什么其他人都去了战场，而只有我成为了一名治疗师。

“有点讽刺。”

“如果只有一个人在战场上使用黑魔法，那根本不会有任何改变。相反，如果我违抗命令，试图说服别人来认同我——那可能会导致凤凰社分裂。”

“如果你还有机会战斗，你会怎么杀人？”

“越快越好。有很多咒语都可以让心脏停止跳动。或者是能导致窒息的诅咒，还有瞄准喉咙的利刃咒。我也许会用这些。如果有必要，我甚至可能会用杀戮咒——但是一旦我用了，哈利可能永远也不会原谅我。”

“波特打算怎么打败黑魔王？”

“有——有一个预言。哈利认为答案就是预言。”她含糊其辞。她不确定“爱的力量”究竟是不是凤凰社真正的战略，但马尔福并不需要知道细节。

“绝了。把性命都押在那个不肯杀人的男孩和一个狗屁预言上，我们铁定完了。”

“邓布利多也没有杀死格林德沃，但他打败了他。”赫敏说。

马尔福似乎对此毫无兴趣。

“你是在哪里学习治疗的？”他问她。她惊讶地望着他。

“刚开始是在法国，”她开口道，“但战火没过多久就越过了英吉利海峡。对我来说，尽快转移会比冒着被发现的危险留在法国要安全得多，所以我去了阿尔巴尼亚。他们古魔法伤害科在治疗黑魔法方面的基础技能是全欧洲最好的。我在那里待了一段时间，也是在那里学会了处理如尼符文伤口的方法。你很幸运——因为在医院被毁以后，我可能是仅剩的掌握这种方法的治疗师之一了。接着我又去了丹麦，学习咒语分析和解构。再之后是埃及，他们的魔法医院非常擅长解咒。但那边的情势——不太稳定，所以几周后我就被转移到了奥地利，然后一直呆在那里，直到凤凰社把我带回英国。”

“很多人都以为你已经死了，或者逃了。”马尔福边说边半眯着眼睛打量着她。“直到有一天，黑魔王突然想知道，在抵抗军的医院被夷为平地之后，他们为什么还能活下来。然后西弗勒斯说，波特那个在国外旅行的泥巴种小朋友已经被召回来了，还成了治疗师和魔药师。这个消息在食死徒高层中还引起了轻微的骚动。”

她看向他的目光突然变得犀利。如此说来，当他向凤凰社开出条件时，他就已经知道她的情况了。但她不知道这是否在他的决策中起了什么作用。

谈话陷入了僵局。又过了几分钟，赫敏站了起来。

“我现在已经足够清醒，可以幻影移形了。”她说。

“你不会再到什么别的地方去喝个烂醉吧？”他一脸怀疑地盯着她问。

她摇了摇头。

“不会的。你已经扫了我喝酒的‘兴致’。而且我也哭够了。”

他似乎稍稍松了一口气。“可别分体了。”她跨出门时，身后传来了他拉长调子的声音。

赫敏没有分体。回到格里莫广场后，她走到她的魔药柜前，拿出一瓶醒酒剂灌了下去。头痛和恶心霎时便如巨锤一般向她猛击而来。

她垂着头抵在工作台上，呻吟起来。

真不愧是德拉科·马尔福，竟然连放任她一个人安静地灌个酩酊大醉都不肯。该死的混蛋。

她原以为清醒后的自己心中会充满恐惧，但现在她却意外地发觉，自己在终于痛斥了他一顿后居然毫不后悔。那场对话似乎并没有让他感到吃惊或不安。他反倒是一直在等待着它的发生。

她发现自己完全不知道该如何理解和消化刚刚发生的一切。

她在橱柜里摸索着找出了一小瓶缓解头痛的魔药，一口气吞了下去，试图集中精神。

德拉科认为自己是个坏人。

这是她对他一个非常重要的认知。可能是最重要的认知。这代表了他内心的矛盾。

她绞尽脑汁回想着昨天他说过的每一句话。现在她已经向他发泄了心中所有的怒气，头脑突然变得清明。

**“然后，年幼的那个一脚踩空掉进了獾洞，摔断了腿，开始在草丛里爬着前进，对杀戮咒来说是再明显不过的靶子了。至于另一个，我从背后放了一道诅咒。你知道的……杀戮咒，它会让你失去某些东西。它不是什么任何人都可以随便施放的咒语。至少不能重复不断地施放。科林本可以一直跑下去的。如果他继续跑，也许他现在还活着。可是他停了下来。为了他死去的弟弟，他停了下来，原路跑回去，想拖着尸体一起逃。”**

赫敏突然怔住。

他本可以用其他无数种比杀戮咒更残忍、更缓慢的方式杀死丹尼斯·克里维。他的腿已经摔断了，不可能逃脱。他也确实是引诱科林折返回来的完美诱饵。可是——德拉科并没有呆在受伤的丹尼斯身边把两个男孩抓起来，反而直接杀死了他们。这种做法几乎是人道、慈悲的。他当时或许希望，只要丹尼斯死了，科林就会头也不回地只管逃。

这种双重认知让赫敏震惊不已，差点跌坐在地。

——马尔福一直都想放过科林。

但是——在赫敏看来更重要的是——马尔福自己并不认为这件事是一种赎罪。

他非常确信，一旦她知道他跟这件事有关系，她就会因为对他的憎恨而完全失去理智。他确实无意中承认了他一直试图让男孩们逃走，但这并不是在为自己找借口。她怀疑他可能根本就没这样想过。

马尔福认为是他的所作所为让自己成为了一个坏人。而这就意味着，他实际上并不想这么做；意味着帮助凤凰社可能确实就是他的本意，而不仅仅是助他达到其他目的的某种手段。

赫敏若有所思地用手指敲着工作台，再次重新评估起她认为自己所知的、关于德拉科·马尔福的一切。


	37. 往事·十二

**2002年，八月**

**“揪出每个人的‘把柄’，即他们的弱点。这是控制他人意志的艺术，与其说需要决心，不如说需要技巧。你必须懂得从何处着手……首先要摸清他的性格，然后再触及他的弱点。”** [1]

赫敏直到半夜都没睡，一直在重新分析德拉科。她把原来的笔记本整个儿撕成碎片，拿出一本新的本子从头写起。

她觉得自己似乎满脑子都是关于他的全新想法。她不确定这些想法是基于现实，还是单纯是由于睡眠不足而出现的，但她觉得自己好像偶然间想到了什么。她仿佛正在设法闯入一座麻瓜金库，苦苦摸索却不得其法，现在终于听见了第一道锁轴归位的咔哒声。第二天熬制魔药的时候，她感到一种带着暖意的兴奋，禁不住一个人笑了起来。

她几乎觉得整颗心都轻松了许多。

能行得通。她能赢。她能让他屈服，能让他忠诚。

她之前并没有意识到，在自己眼里这种成功的希望究竟有多渺茫——毕竟很长一段时间内，她都认为他只不过是个毫无道德准则的怪物。她一直有一种肯定的感觉：他总有一天会背叛凤凰社，把她连同其他所有人一起杀死——这个想法已经在她脑海里根深蒂固。尽管她几乎从不停歇地使用大脑封闭术，但这种深信不移已经渗透到了她的思维方式和她对他的态度中。

尽管他们只是在玩游戏；尽管他吻过她，教她大脑封闭术；尽管他告诉她她可以拒绝；尽管她治好了他的伤，并且按照他的指示学习决斗和锻炼。但在教学和片面的细节相处背后，他们就像两条蛰伏相对的毒蛇，等待着对方最终发动攻击。

现在她正在重新思考一切。

他不是怪物。至少不完全是。他正在想办法挽回，试图做出一些弥补——不是因为他杀死邓布利多或其他任何人，但确实是为了某种东西。

他知道自己堕落了。在这个过程中，一定是发生了什么，让他愿意为之受苦，甚至愿意为之死去。他一直在努力纠正某些事情。他不是个缺少野心的间谍，也并不是想让凤凰社和食死徒鹬蚌相争以坐收渔利。他只是在想办法挽回。

不是为了这场被自己亲手挑起的战争，也不是为了那些死在他手下的性命。但确实有一些事情，他想要为之做出弥补。

她最初的判断是正确的。德拉科·马尔福不是一块千年不化的寒冰。在他外在的致命、愤怒和黑暗之下，还隐藏着更多的东西。她可以利用这一点。

赫敏并不认为他真的会告诉她究竟是什么在驱使着他。他显然已经下定决心要把这个秘密烂在自己肚子里。于是他开始陪她玩一场误导游戏，直到她晕头转向。但她可以耐心地等下去。现在她已经明白了，他会成为间谍是出于一种忏悔——对某些事情的忏悔。如果她现在拒绝让自己真正去恨他，如果她继续表现得友善、有趣、聪明、善解人意的话，她就能找到接近他内心的办法。

她能赢。

随着夜晚降临，她准备前往棚屋照料他背上的伤。离开格里莫广场前，她停顿了一会儿，让自己平静下来。

她必须从头开始。

他们之间存在着某种东西——她很难让自己去仔细思考那究竟是什么。也许是他们之间那种已经因为她的爆发而可能就此分崩离析的紧张关系。

她必须小心翼翼地经营一切。

她必须慎之又慎，把控精准。

——像熬制魔药一样精准。

赫敏闭上眼睛，默默在脑海中翻阅着自己的记忆，然后筛选出最强烈的感情，把它们推向角落。

抑制住她的得意，抑制住她满心的自信，抑制住一切……直到她的头脑归于清醒，归于专注。

离八点还差一分钟，她幻影移形来到棚屋。

马尔福出现时，她看了他一会儿，然后垂下目光，咬着嘴唇，有些尴尬地拨弄着自己手指甲边的角质。

“抱歉……”她低声道。“你说得对。我昨晚太粗心了。不会再发生这种事了。”

她悄悄透过睫毛向上望去，想看看马尔福有没有对她的道歉流露出一丝怀疑。

“很好。”他站在房间的另一头盯着她。“我毕竟不是你的监护人。我可不想为了保证你活着而监视你。”

“不会再发生这种事了。”她重申。

他看了她一会儿，然后移开视线，将房间另一侧的椅子召唤到身边，跨坐在椅子上，开始解开衬衫纽扣。赫敏帮他把衬衫从他肩上拉下来，审视着那些符文。

她把手指轻轻放在他的肩膀上，身子前倾，想看得更清楚些。当她碰到马尔福时，他并没有退缩，不过他微微有些紧张。

“你有时间让我封闭切口吗？”她低声问道，一边用手指和魔杖把药膏清除干净，一边检查切口的边缘。

它看上去仍然是那副让人痛得难以忍受的模样。她根本无法想象马尔福是怎么撑到现在的，更不用说幻影移形和决斗了。就连她每次看到那些伤口，都会感到畏缩。

他没有答话。

她把手放在他的脊椎上。“我要用清洁咒了。”

她感觉到马尔福的肌肉在她的手下开始绷紧，指关节也略有些泛白。她默数到三，然后施咒。

他的整个身体都微微颤抖起来。

“抱歉。”她说。“如果真的有什么方法能更快地修复伤口，或者至少能减轻你的疼痛，我一定会做的。”

“我知道。”他的声音也有些紧绷。

她把药膏尽可能轻地涂在他的背上。

“周一方便吗？”她一边问一边用指尖轻抚着他裸露的肩膀，试图让他释放浑身散发出来的痛苦的紧张感。“如果你想早一些的话，我也可以不吃晚饭直接过来。”

“周一，”短暂地停顿后他开口说道，“八点可以。”

“好。”

她重施了保护咒，然后又开始研究那些如尼符文，用手指在附近摩挲着。她几乎感觉不到它们的魔力——它已经深深渗入了他的身体，成为了他的一部分。

她也几乎感觉不到他周围有什么黑魔法的气息。它消失了。几周之前就已经消失了。

“你能——感觉到那些如尼符文吗？”她问道。“你能感觉得出它们到底有没有在影响你吗？”

他似乎在思考。

“能。”过了一会儿他答道，然后直起腰身。“它们并不会撤除我本身的行为，但却好像是在我身体里添加了一些新的元素。无情对我来说变得更容易，要克制内心的冲动变得困难了些。还有——并不是说以前有很多的事情让我分心，而是——现在我觉得其他的事情甚至都已经不那么重要了。”

赫敏又读了一遍那些誓言符文。

“他刻这些符文的时候，你知道他选的是什么内容吗？”她问道。

“是我选的。”他边说边把衬衫拉回肩上开始扣纽扣。

赫敏惊愕地看着他。

“这是我的忏悔。我已经被迫在他面前卑躬屈膝了。如果我亲自来选，至少能保证他不会刻什么有问题的东西上去。这就是为什么最后刻了那么多——我不想再给其他的什么承诺誓言留任何空间。我需要他相信我的悔恨。”他说完站起身来。看着他的眼睛，赫敏想到了狂风暴雨。

“虽然，”他的嘴唇微微扭曲，眼中的愤怒变得越发明显，“他没有提到这些伤口需要很长时间才能愈合，直到后来我才明白。现在回想起来，我早该料到这是他对我额外的惩罚。”

“我封闭切口的时候，会花上一段时间，以确保疤痕的结缔组织在日后不会影响你的行动。你必须一直保持清醒才能给我准确的反馈。所以你——可能需要带点喝的东西来。”

马尔福眯起眼睛，盯着赫敏看了几秒钟。

“我不会在你边上喝酒的，格兰杰。”

她耸了耸肩。

“我只是提个建议。我会带点东西以防你改变主意。但我想，我能买得起的酒要比你喜欢的都便宜得多。”

他哼了一声。“我会记得的。”

他再没说一句话，便消失了。

第二天晚上，他的心情很不好。赫敏在治疗的时候一直克制着不和他说话。但是她注意到，随着她的抚摸，他开始稍稍放松下来。不过，她怀疑他自己并没有发觉。

就赫敏而言，她已经意识到自己在和他相处时越来越来自在。那股黑魔法的浊气不再笼罩着他，她本能的害怕也随之消失了。她触碰他时不再犹豫，她的脊背上也没有任何恐惧带来的刺痛。她也不再只会紧张局促地站在原地，做好准备迎接他下一秒可能爆发的怒意。

她现在觉得他很熟悉。

到了周六，德拉科的伤已经好转许多，她施在切口上的镇痛咒也终于能够生效了。她在施清洁咒时，德拉科的颤抖也明显减轻了。

“毒液总算消失了。”她松了口气对他说。她把背包召唤到手边，从里面掏出她自己发明的镇痛剂。她抽出几块棉布，在自己的手上施了一道防止麻木的保护咒，然后把镇痛剂倾倒出来，直到棉布被完全浸湿。

“敷上之后会有短时间的冰冷和刺痛感，但随后会麻痹切口。”她解释道。“我会先从你的左肩开始。”

她把手指按在第一处符文上，停留了一秒钟，然后她轻轻地展开整块棉布覆盖住他的肩膀，小心地压在下面的切口上。他打了个哆嗦。

她为他的左肩设下倒计时后，转向照顾右肩。

“现在切口应该不会痛了，但它们仍然是你背上的开放性损伤，”她继续嘱咐道，“不要因为感觉不到疼就去做傻事，比如和狼人打架。”

“你是想给我下周二和狼人的决斗下禁令吗？”他的声音里带着暗讽。

赫敏翻了个白眼。

“我建议在你与狼人战斗之前，至少留三天时间让疤痕组织完全长好。”

他轻声笑了起来。

他们之间的谈话在那之后就停止了。不过这个夜晚却以出乎意料的友好氛围结束。

赫敏幻影移形回到格里莫广场时，心情甚至有些愉快。然而当她落在大门前的台阶上时，腕上的手镯突然变得又红又烫。

她猛地推开门，发现屋内一片混乱，地板上满是血迹。

“赫敏！”纳威喊道，“是金妮！”

赫敏以最快的速度冲上台阶，同时避让着溅到地板上的鲜血。

哈利、罗恩和其他住在此处的韦斯莱们都来了。庞弗雷和帕德玛在金妮的床边忙得乱成一团。

“出什么事了？”赫敏高声问道，扔下背包便冲了过去。金妮昏迷不醒地躺在那里，脸上有一道参差不齐的大伤口，鲜血从中汨汨而出。

“她的脸被坏死诅咒击中了。”庞弗雷在念咒的间隙中解释道。“他们已经用最快的速度把受伤的部位切除了，但是从来没有人能在头部被击中后活下来。”

“帕德玛！补血药！”赫敏一边施咒一边大喊。脑损伤并非赫敏的专长。正常情况下，一旦诅咒伤害蔓延到大脑，那就无法治愈了。

她施了一道她所知道的最复杂的脑部扫描咒语，仔细研究着诊断结果。

“还没有蔓延到大脑。”她如释重负地喘了口气。然后，她又对金妮的头部施了一道诊断咒。那道情急之下划出的伤痕过于粗糙，她很难看清楚其他细节，也找不到任何明显坏死的迹象，但赫敏不相信命运会这么仁慈。她问也没问便从庞弗雷手中夺过她的魔杖，低声念出一道咒语，用第二支魔杖快速分解着层层叠叠的诊断结果，在受伤部位切除术导致的所有组织损伤中寻找着任何还可能残存着的腐坏痕迹。

找到了……

“她的颧骨和额骨坏死了。我现在必须把它们取出来。”赫敏说。“所有人都出去！”

她无视了其他人的抗议，又施了几道止血咒，试图仔细检查金妮的身体还有没有别的地方被诅咒侵蚀了。

“给她喝一滴活地狱汤剂。”她吩咐一旁刚刚把补血药灌进金妮喉咙的帕德玛。“这会延长她的昏迷时间，但如果她醒来就有可能乱动，我们不能冒险。”

赫敏咬紧牙关，一边默默祈祷着，一边从柜子里取出魔药，开始对金妮头部施出一系列复杂的治疗咒和保护咒，其中许多她以前都从未用过或者只用过一次。

不管在什么样的情况下，试图移除颅骨的任何部分都是相当危险的，但如果一味求快，情况只会更糟。手术过程会暴露出金妮的鼻窦和一部分额叶，她的整个眼窝也会被移除，直到骨头重新长回来为止。

赫敏的双眼紧紧盯住金妮暴露在外的头盖骨上越来越大的黑点，她施了一道脱毛咒，然后非常小心地在伤口边缘、金妮的大半个头部和脸上都涂上一层厚厚的紫色魔药。赫敏小心翼翼地把魔药抹开，然后施了一道固定咒。魔药立刻凝固变硬，像贝壳一样包在金妮的头部外围，形成了一层外骨骼。

赫敏屏住呼吸，把金妮的每一块头盖骨悉数移除。

由凝固的魔药形成的外骨骼稳定住了那些不再有骨骼结构支撑的区域。赫敏重新做了诊断，反复彻底地检查了一遍。坏死的情况已经完全消失。她成功地在诅咒伤害蔓延到金妮的大脑之前移除了坏死的骨头。

赫敏缓缓跌坐在地上，如释重负，忍不住想哭。差一点。真的就差一点点。她永远不会告诉任何人刚才的情况究竟有多危急。

她稳住自己的双手，喂金妮喝下了生骨灵，又在金妮暴露在外的大脑周围加了几道监测咒和保护咒，然后设了一只计时器。

由于活地狱汤剂的干扰，头骨再生需要十个小时左右，而且在骨头完全长好之前，她都不能开始着手修复伤口，否则那些被修复的组织将无处依附。金妮余生都将带着一道狰狞的伤疤，但她会活下来。不管先前是谁切除了坏死的部分，他的动作都非常快，这才救了金妮的命。

赫敏握住金妮的手，轻轻地抚摸着。她在金妮满是鲜血的身上施了一道清洁咒，轻轻一挥魔杖，把金妮的衣服变成了医院的寝衣，然后又施了几道诊断咒，以确保她没有其他地方受伤。

她的小腿上有一处擦伤，一只胳膊上有瘀伤。赫敏只花了几分钟就把它们治好了。

赫敏站起身来，拿起身边的两支魔杖。

“对不起。”她把魔杖递还给波比。对于任何一位巫师来说，未经允许就拿别人的魔杖都是非常无礼的行为。

波比收起魔杖，面部肌肉仍在颤抖。

“在你赶来之前，我已经做了四次诊断，没有一次显示有其他的骨头坏死。我以前从来没有见过这样分解诊断结构的方法。我很高兴你没有浪费宝贵的治疗时间来请求我的允许。”

“我是在一本关于治疗理论的书里读到的。大脑诊断相当困难，许多脑部活动都需要依靠不同的魔法来辨别。即使是专科治疗师也很难快速读取诊断结果。幸好这次成功了。”

说完，赫敏叹了口气，只想要坐下来好好休息一下。现在危机已经过去，她这才发觉自己的心脏在狂跳，双手在颤抖，头晕目眩，整个人几乎就要向后倒去。

“我应该去告诉大家她没事了。”她的声音也在发抖。

哈利、罗恩和几乎所有格里莫广场的人都在病房门外等候着。

“她没事了，”赫敏打开门说，“她会好起来的。”

哈利发出一声抽泣，背靠着墙瘫坐在地上。

“哦，感谢梅林。”查理低声说。

一旁的罗恩也揉了揉眼睛。赫敏看见他的手上和衣服上都是血。她走近他，施了一道精细的诊断咒。他没有受伤。那些血全是金妮的。

“是你切除了坏死的部分吗？”她问罗恩。

他点了点头，浅蓝色的眼睛里一瞬间盈满了泪水。他整个身体都在颤抖，仿佛马上就要休克了。

“你救了她，罗恩。”她拉低他的身子拥抱了他。“你为她争取到了足够的时间回到这里。如果你没那么做，一切可能就都来不及了，又或者她可能连眼睛都保不住。她会留下一道疤，但她会好起来的。”

“哦梅林……”罗恩轻轻瘫倒在赫敏的怀抱里。“卢修斯出现在了那里。所以我们立刻幻影移形离开，但是落地的时候我们才意识到金妮被击中了。当我看到——”

他抬手抹了抹眼睛，血迹蹭在了他苍白的皮肤上。他的手不由自主地颤抖着。

“当时我想到的唯一一件事就是爸爸被带回来的那次。然后是乔治。现在又是金妮——然后我——她当时看着我，我就知道我必须试一试。那——那简直比什么都糟糕——”

罗恩抽泣着，把头埋进赫敏的肩膀。她用双臂紧紧搂住他。

“我只能不停地告诉自己，这是为了救——救她。”他在她的肩窝里泣不成声。“妈妈——我答应过妈妈会保护她的——我向她保证过绝不会让金妮出事的。”

“你救了她。”赫敏对着他的耳朵说，声音轻柔又坚定。“你做了你该做的事。”

“我要杀了马尔福全家。”他在她耳边咕哝着。“卢修斯和马尔福，我要把他们两个都杀了。我才不在乎是不是得等到战争结束，他们全家都该死。”

赫敏强忍着没有停下她在罗恩肩膀上画着圈安抚的手，只是把他抱得更紧了。

“杀死马尔福全家”的誓言越来越常被韦斯莱兄弟们挂在嘴边，成为了他们坚决反对杀人原则的主要例外。这种现象自邓布利多死后就已开始出现，但在那次比尔完成任务拖着哭哭啼啼的父亲回来后开始变得愈发频繁。卢修斯·马尔福先是用某种艰涩难懂的诅咒攻击了亚瑟，随后立刻故意亮明了身份。那道诅咒让亚瑟的心智退化成了蹒跚学步的孩子。

赫敏翻遍了每一本她能找到的治疗说明手册和关于高深诅咒的书籍，但她始终没找到亚瑟所中的究竟是什么诅咒，也没找到逆转或减轻诅咒的伤害的方法。

从某种程度上来说——赫敏有时会内疚地想——这比直接杀死亚瑟还要糟糕。这大概正是卢修斯的本意。这世上再也没有亚瑟·韦斯莱了。只有一具和他一模一样的躯壳。他那友善、好奇、深情的自我仍然存在——只不过禁锢于一个中年人的身体和一个孩子的思想里。他经常需要他人的看管。他只能记住寥寥数人，而且心烦意乱时会很容易魔力暴走从而引发爆炸，或轻微发病。他的情况对凤凰社来说是个令人震惊的双重挫折。莫丽被迫离开战场几乎完全是为了能够一心一意照顾她的丈夫。她把他带到了一间收容安全屋里。现在，每当乔治有机会离开格里莫广场病房的时候，他都会去帮助母亲一起照顾他的父亲。

“你是个好哥哥。”赫敏低声对罗恩说。

当他的颤抖终于缓和下来时，她稍稍后退，以便问出那个一直压在她心头的问题。

“罗恩，你能告诉我你是用什么来切除坏死部分的吗？是咒语，还是一把刀？”

“是一把刀。从哈利的金库里拿的。”他说。

“能给我看看吗？”她平静地问。

“当然。”罗恩有些困惑地答道。他环顾着四周，仍有些茫然。“我想它应该在楼下。我们的东西都在纳威那里。”

赫敏后退几步，把头探进病房。

“波比，你能检查一下哈利和罗恩的伤势吗？再让他们服用一些缓和剂？罗恩的用量要加倍。我有些事情得去确认一下。”

赫敏走下楼。纳威和汉娜·艾博正在用魔法清理地面。

“纳威，能让我看看罗恩的背包吗？”

他朝着墙角点了点头，示意了一下。

“沾满血迹的那只就是。我还没来得及清理。”

赫敏走到墙角边，开始仔细地翻找。所有东西看起来都是被胡乱扔进去的。血迹沾满了每一件物品，已渐渐干涸。她翻开一个外侧口袋，看见了刀柄。

她小心翼翼地把它拔了出来。是妖精锻造的刀——正如她所猜测的那样。

她拿着刀走进厨房，洗净上面的血迹，然后从低温箱中取出一小块生鸡肉，用整个刀刃轻轻划鸡肉。锋利无比的刀刃毫不费力地切开了肉质。赫敏轻手轻脚地把刀放在一边，低头看着那块鸡肉。

一分钟过去了。两分钟过去了。正当赫敏怀疑自己是不是弄错了，鸡肉上出现了一个小黑点。赫敏瞪大眼睛，看着它。在接下来的几分钟里，小黑点慢慢地越变越大。

赫敏施了一道停滞咒，但毫无作用，鸡肉上的腐坏仍在不断扩散。

她对刀刃施了一道魔法屏障和几道保护咒。然后用几条毛巾把它严严实实包了起来，并在最外围加了一道驱逐咒。最后她把它锁进一个抽屉里，设下了数道蜇人咒和一个报警器。

完成一切后，她转身回到了病房。

哈利坐在金妮旁边，握着她的手。他的眼睛在消瘦的脸上显得又大又憔悴。他面色苍白，紧张地咬着嘴唇。赫敏把手轻轻放在他肩上，他吓了一跳，猛地回头。

一见是赫敏，他扯出一个淡淡的微笑——那是一个客套的、扭曲的微笑；是一个人为了表现出某种鼓励或坚强而做出的那种不自然地紧绷着的面部表情，尽管看在别人眼里永远是那样支离破碎。

当金妮醒来后，她一定也会带着同样的表情安慰大家，说她没事；说她不在乎自己的伤疤；说她真的很好。

赫敏低头对哈利悲伤地笑了笑，变出一把椅子坐到他的身边。

“她本不应该去的。”过了一分钟，哈利开口道。

“最合适的作战部队是由凤凰社决定的。她不是因为你们两个才去的。”赫敏说。“卢修斯的怨恨与你和金妮有没有在一起没有任何关系。”

“我必须告诉他们不要再安排我们做搭档了。”哈利说着，把目光从金妮的手上抬起，凝视着远处。

他表情茫然，明亮的翡翠色眼睛似乎看不到医院的病房。赫敏认出了他的表情。他的思想再次回到了任务中，一遍又一遍地回顾着它，以便严厉斥责自己所犯下的错误。

“都是我的错，”他的声音极轻，有些颤抖。“我应该早点把保护咒设好。那个任务太简单了，基本是毫无意义的。就好像和她还有罗恩一起旅行，好像我们在野外露营游玩一样。我竟然这么容易就放松了警惕。”

赫敏一句话也没有说。这是哈利的忏悔。他此刻仍然沉浸在震惊和伤心之中，他有许多话想说，他只是需要用语言表达出来。但他不能告诉罗恩。而对于金妮，他更多的是无比的内疚，因此他也无法告诉金妮。

在病房里，赫敏已经听过无数守在病床边的人的忏悔。有时她觉得自己就像个牧师。

“我换幻影移形离开后——当我看到她的脸——我呆住了，”沉默了几分钟后，他说道，“那时候我才发现她被击中了。我没有——然后她开始哭。罗恩把她击昏了。我就呆呆地站在那儿。我就站在那儿，看着罗恩用刀把她的脸割开。我就是没办法挣脱出那种状态然后幻影移形离开。几乎什么事都得让罗恩一个人做。就像科林那时候一样。我只是站在那里，什么都做不了。”

“我们谁也救不了科林。”赫敏轻声说。

“可我本来至少能帮忙救金妮的！”哈利突然暴怒地吼道。“如果她死了怎么办？而我就只是站在那儿？她是我爱的女人——是我最好地朋友的妹妹。可我只是站在那里，看着她的脸烂掉——”

他放下金妮的手，把眼镜往上推了推，揉着眼睛。

“如果她死了怎么办？或者变成像亚瑟那样怎么办？就因为我粗心大意，没有及时施保护咒……”哈利的声音抖得厉害，双手紧握成拳。赫敏能感觉到他周身的魔法颤动不止，他心里的内疚和情感也变得越来越强烈。

赫敏召唤过来一大瓶缓和剂，用变形咒将一块棉布变成一只杯子，将魔药倒了进去。她把杯子拿在手里，没有立即递给哈利。如果她递得太快，整个杯子很可能会被哈利直接甩到墙上。

“没有人可以每次都作出最完美的应对。”赫敏轻声说。

“不能再发生这种事情了。”哈利断然说道。“我不会再冒这个险了。”

赫敏一言不发。过了一分钟，哈利把他整个身子靠在她身上。她将装满缓和剂的杯子塞到他手里，轻轻将头抵在他的头顶。

“她会好起来的，”她说道，“我保证，她会没事的。”

哈利点了点头。赫敏给了自己一些时间来陪伴他。陪伴她最好的朋友。

多数时候，他们仿佛生活在彼此完全分离的两个世界里。

那个从巨怪手下救了她的男孩。那个她为之在二年级配出复方汤剂的男孩。那个她与之一起穿越时空回到过去拯救他的教父的男孩。那个她手把手教他飞来咒的朋友。那个和她一起成立邓布利多军的朋友。他一直都像一个英雄一样走在他自己的道路上。但不知怎么，赫敏却与他渐行渐远了。

如今，他转身求助于她，更多是因为她是凤凰社和抵抗军的治疗师，却很少再因为她是他的朋友。

她用手指梳理着他凌乱的头发。

“金妮是爱你的，你知道的。”她说。“不要把她推开。不要那样对她。也不要那样对你自己。因为这场战争，你们两个如今都已经身处险境了。你不应该再放弃任何你所拥有的幸福。别让汤姆再把幸福也从你身边夺走了。”

哈利一声不吭，只是一边凝视着金妮，一边喝下了缓和剂。

“她能听见我说话吗？”几分钟后他问道。他声音悲伤，却带着希望。

“恐怕不能，我很抱歉。我让她的生命体征处于停滞状态，直到骨头重新长出来，然后我才能修复切口。现在她的大脑暴露在外，如果她现在醒来然后移动的话会相当危险。不过她明天就会醒的。”

他们默默地依偎在一起坐了几分钟，直到一只银色的牛头犬快如闪电地蹿进了病房。

“波特，格兰杰，五分钟后进行任务汇报。”穆迪粗犷的低吼声下达完命令后，守护神消失了。

哈利叹息一声，站了起来。

“那，我们一会儿见。”他说完，最后一次抚摸了金妮的手。

赫敏看着他走出病房，随后转身面向金妮。她施了几道诊断咒，以确认一切情况稳定，头骨也在按照她预期的方式重新生长。然后她来到楼下，从厨房抽屉里拿出了那把刀，接着走向餐厅，参加凤凰社的会议。

莱姆斯和唐克斯已经在那里等候了。赫敏走进来找座位时，他们朝她微笑致意。几分钟后比尔走了进来。他和芙蓉向来都是轮流出席会议，因为必须有一个人留下来监视俘虏们。查理跟在后面，脸色仍然和听到赫敏宣布金妮没事时一样苍白。纳威随后走了进来，阿米莉亚·博恩斯跟在后面。接着是罗恩和哈利。最后是金斯莱·沙克尔和阿拉斯托·穆迪。

与会成员不足当前凤凰社总人数的四分之一。只有少数成员知道魂器的事情。从无数惨痛的教训中，凤凰社已经认识到，当他们的对手是一个技艺娴熟的摄神取念师时，知情者越多就越危险。莫丽和米勒娃很少参加任何会议，尽管严格来说，她们在组织中的情报权限等级仍然足够高，有权获知所有信息。西弗勒斯只参加一些提前通知他的既定高层会议。

“哈利，罗恩，我们需要一份关于你们寻找魂器任务的详细汇报。”金斯莱开门见山。

“我们没什么可汇报的。”哈利直截了当地答道。“我们一路赶到阿尔巴尼亚，却什么也没找到。我们没有遇到任何人或者任何麻烦，直到卢修斯出现。”

“卢修斯是怎么发现你们的？”穆迪问，目光慢慢地扫过哈利和罗恩。

“我不知道。”哈利回答。“当时我们刚开始搭帐篷。我们确实没有第一时间在周围施加保护咒，但那时候我们才刚到那里不超过十五分钟。”

“你们那时候在哪儿？”

“不是法国就是比利时的某个地方，我想。在一处森林里。我们原本打算明天就直接从那里幻影移形回来。”

整个会议室都沉默了数秒。

“你还有什么别的事情要报告吗？”金斯莱问道。

哈利和罗恩面面相觑，然后同时摇了摇头。

所有人的表情都因为失望而严肃了起来。

赫敏深吸了一口气，鼓起勇气。或许她只是太悲观了，但考虑到她以往参加会议的情况，她对自己将要宣布的事情会引起的反应并没有报什么特别的希望。

“我有事情需要汇报。”她平静地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 引自巴尔塔沙·葛拉西安（Baltasar Gracián）的《智慧书（Oráculo Manual y Arte de Prudencia）》2008年的英语译本《The Art of Worldly Wisdom》，译者为Martin Fischer。


	38. 往事·十三

**2002年，八月**

所有人都瞬间把锐利的目光投向赫敏。

赫敏拿出那把刀放在会议桌上，快速施了一道咒语解开了裹着刀的毛巾。

“这次任务并非毫无意义。我想我已经找到了能够摧毁魂器的方法——前提是我们能找到它们。我一直在研究妖精锻造的武器是怎样吸收所有能强化自身的物质。我之前并不知道这种吸收是怎么发生的，又是否需要在这个过程中施加别的咒语。但在治疗金妮的时候，我注意到骨头坏死仍在蔓延的部位上有遗留的细小凹痕。这给我提了个醒。所以之后，我找到了这把用来切除金妮脸上坏死部分的刀。”

她小心翼翼地把刀拿了起来。

“现在，这把妖精锻造的刀已经吸收了坏死诅咒。我已经在厨房确认过了这一点。如果还有谁想要亲眼看看，我可以演示一下。这把刀在切除金妮皮肤组织的时候，刀刃一定沾染到了坏死诅咒，并且吸收了魔法。所以当它触碰到金妮的头骨时，就把坏死损伤带到了其他地方。”

罗恩面色惨白，几乎快要呕吐一般。赫敏带着歉意看了他一眼。

“金妮会没事的。没有人知道会发生这样的事。就当时的情况而言，妖精锻造的刀确实是一个合理的选择，因为它绝对比非魔法刀具更可靠。”她语气坚定地对他说。

“但这给了我一丝启发，”她继续说，“关于我们如何才能摧毁魂器。我们都知道，想要摧毁魂器难如登天也极其危险，就算是邓布利多，也是以自身被诅咒侵蚀为代价才毁掉了那枚戒指。哈利确实曾经用蛇怪的毒牙毁掉了日记本，但除非我们能闯入霍格沃茨走进斯莱特林的密室，否则我们没有办法拿到毒牙。但是我们有格兰芬多宝剑。我想，如果我们好好利用它，也许可以摧毁魂器。”

整个房间的人都茫然地看着赫敏。

“格兰芬多宝剑也是出自妖精之手，”她指出关键，“而且哈利曾经用它杀死了蛇怪。所以这就意味着，它应该已经吸收了蛇怪的毒液。”

她环顾四周，试图判断人们的反应。穆迪和金斯莱都显得若有所思。罗恩的脸色依然苍白。

“很可能就是这样。”莱姆斯缓缓开口，若有所思地摩挲着下巴。“你所说的关于妖精锻造的武器那部分毫无疑问是准确的。”

“我们知道格兰芬多宝剑在哪里吗？”比尔问道。

“我想应该在米勒娃手里，”纳威接道，“我记得我在凯瑟尼斯帮忙打理花园的时候看到过。”

“我们会向西弗勒斯询问关于毒液的事。”穆迪说。“如果有谁可能会知道答案，那一定是他。”

一提到斯内普，哈利和查理的脸色就明显变了。

“我可以去见他，”赫敏主动提出，“我还需要和他讨论一些关于魔药和诅咒的细节。”

“行。事后记得向我汇报。我们要到下周才会再次开会。”穆迪点了点头说。

“我们应该处理一下那把刀。”莱姆斯说。“它不安全，可能会有不知情的人随手把它拿起来。”

赫敏把刀推到会议桌中央。

“我已经施过一些保护咒，但不确定效果还能持续多久。”

“我来处理。”穆迪说着把刀召唤到手里。“我会转告西弗勒斯的。”

穆迪转过身，伴随着木腿敲击地板的“噔噔”声走出了房间。

赫敏吃完这顿迟来的晚饭后回到医院病房时，哈利又坐在了金妮旁边。在金妮周身闪烁的所有检测咒的光茫都是正常的、令人安心的色调，但为了确保一切安好，赫敏仍然停下来施了一道诊断咒。

“你不应该那样做。”哈利在她施咒的时候开口。

“什么意思？”她停下念到一半咒语，看向他。她的呼吸在胸口微微窒住，把手中的魔杖抓得更紧。

“那样利用金妮的伤。”哈利的声音生硬而紧绷。“你说得好像她受伤是件好事一样。”

赫敏叹了口气，强忍着翻白眼的冲动。

“我不是那个意思，”她说，“你知道我讨厌有人受伤。”

“你本应该再等等的。你可以在下次会议上，罗恩感觉不那么糟糕的时候再提出这件事。你之前安慰他到底是因为关心他，还是因为你只是想知道那把刀在哪儿？”

赫敏的双手垂到身体两侧，眼睛眯成细缝，她对哈利的恼怒已经变成了反感。

“我想确保他没有用它划伤自己。我想确保没有人发现它而意外受伤。”她的声音强硬而冰冷。

哈利叹息一声，厉色朝她瞥了一眼。

“但那确实就是你当时所想的。当金妮受伤了，你在为她治疗的时候，你心里想的是‘哦，看呐，她头骨上的凹痕。不知道这个信息对摧毁魂器有没有用。’你的室友躺在那里，可你治疗她时想的竟然是这个。你的好朋友靠在你的怀里哭，因为他不得不割伤他妹妹的脸，而你，却满脑子想的都是那把该死的刀！”

赫敏的左手攥成拳头，紧到她能感觉到指甲嵌进手掌的痛楚，以及指尖下掌骨的轮廓。

“我可以同时想很多事情，哈利。”她的语气冷如冰雪。“还是说你宁愿这个任务真的毫无意义？宁愿金妮白白受这么重的伤吗？”

“别把事情看成那样，赫敏。不要把别人看得都和你一样。”

哈利突然站起来，愤怒地瞪着她。

赫敏的身子微微发抖。她无法理解哈利的感情用事。试图弄清楚他为什么变成这样实在是一件很累人的事，会蚕食她根本就浪费不起的精力——那些她无力分配给他的精力。

“这一切事情的发生，要么有意义，要么没有意义。”她带着冰冷的怒意说。“二者不可兼得。如果这一切还算是有意义的，那么当我指出这一点的时候，你就不该生气，更不该指责我冷酷无情。”

哈利脸色又白了几分。他抬起一只手懊丧地捋了捋头发，两眼闪烁着盯了她一会儿，然后撇开头，嘴唇微微扭曲。

“你对待别人的方式……有时候，我都觉得我不认识你了。”他说。

“也许你确实不认识我。”她的语调十分短促，低头盯着手中魔杖，完成了对金妮的诊断。

“你本应该等等的，你不应该今晚就谈论那把刀。我们手上又没有魂器。你本可以等一等的。”他又说了一遍同样的话，仿佛在他看来，这就是这场谈话的最后结论。

赫敏微微噘起嘴唇，深吸了口气，然后开口回答。

“战争可不会等我们消化悲伤。你不同意我的决定，我很遗憾。但我绝没有故意要伤害任何人。”

哈利转过身去不再看她。

赫敏走进隔壁房间，靠在墙上，感觉身子有些冰冷。

她的双手在微微颤抖，觉得胃好像被狠狠扭成了一团。她后悔刚才吃了晚饭。

她用鼻子深呼吸了几次，手掌紧紧贴在墙上，试图重新集中精神。

她摇了摇头，尽量不让自己去想哈利说过的话。

过了一会儿，她站直了身子，低头看了看手表上显示的时间。金妮的骨头还要几个小时才能完全长好。

赫敏仔细思考着修复伤口的手术。到时，她应该让帕德玛在一旁观摩她是如何为金妮动手术的。

在马尔福提出他的条件后，穆迪和金斯莱就决定把一位战地治疗师拉到格里莫广场，安排他和其他治疗师一起训练，以便能给医院轮班帮得上忙。帕德玛是整个抵抗军最优秀的战地治疗师，也同时擅长魔药，于是她被选作赫敏和波比的学徒。

当金斯莱告诉赫敏帕德玛将要被分配到医院去时，他说这是为了帮助赫敏，因为她已经忙不过来了。可是赫敏明明多年来一直都处于这种状态。她心里明白他们为什么要把帕德玛调过来并重新安排工作。他们需要裁员——因为相较于赫敏作为“马尔福所有物”的身份，她“凤凰社治疗师”的身份只能排在其后。

帕德玛就是她的接替者。

目前，由于所有的囚犯都已在先前的袭击行动中被解救出来，抵抗军的人手有了补充，他们可以让更多原本是战士的人专门去从事治疗工作。波比负责训练五十名新的战地治疗师。帕德玛也慢慢接手了赫敏分配给她的医院轮班和所有基本魔药的配制工作，目的是为了让赫敏只在紧急情况和制作高级魔药时保持待命状态，以便她腾出时间来专心研究并攻略马尔福。

当赫敏告诉穆迪马尔福有训练她的意图时，穆迪提醒她，马尔福的任何要求她都得照做。

赫敏嘴上虽然同意了，心里却觉得有些不舒服。

她并非真的不同意。只是——有时候这真的很艰难。在内心深处，她希望穆迪仍会表现出矛盾，对他指示她走上这条路表现出悔恨。

她希望有人关心她，为她鸣不平。这样她就不会在这个过程中觉得自己真的像个妓女。

这种想法是不理性的。从战略上来说，她知道穆迪是对的。即使他没有命令她完全按照德拉科的要求做事，她也会这么做的。

当初的交易条款就是那样。

但有时她还是希望有人能试着替她说“不”。这样赫敏就可以放心地去相信她那种揪心难受的感觉是正常的，和被卖给一个食死徒换取情报的感觉一样可怕。因为，如果马尔福要虐待赫敏或是强迫她和他上床的话，穆迪也一样会令她照做——尽管马尔福一般不提这些要求。

毕竟，他们都以为德拉科会在她第一次被送去时就强奸她。

不知怎么， 赫敏从没有想过，独自面对这一切竟会是如此令人沮丧和孤独，她那只属于她一人的使命又将如何渐渐侵蚀她的内心——仿佛她的胸口深深陷下了一个坑。

当然，她可以去找米勒娃。米勒娃会关心她。她会替赫敏提出反对。但如果赫敏向她寻求安慰，那未免太自私了。这只会让她的前院长更加悲伤而已。赫敏不会停下来。有人劝阻她也不会理会。即使奇迹出现——穆迪和金斯莱出言劝阻她，她也不会停。

她只是不想再感到孤单。她只想有人能告诉她，她所做的事情是有意义的，就算这会带来伤痛也没有关系。

希望别人会为她的所作所为而受到情感上的折磨——这么想简直太愚蠢，太情绪化了。但这个希望却在她的内心不断膨胀。

她总是太渴望别人对她口头上的肯定，渴望让别人告诉她她很聪明，渴望凭借分数和表扬来确信自己的价值。

她咬紧嘴唇。这次，没有人会因为她所做的事而称赞她。

抵抗军的大多数成员如果知道了真相，他们更有可能会指责她玷污了其他人为战争所付出的努力。

这是一场正义与邪恶之间的战争，正义一方胜利的原因是他们拒绝妥协，而不是使用黑魔法，也不是把治疗师卖给食死徒来换取情报。

表面上，穆迪和金斯莱按照韦斯莱兄弟和哈利的意愿，延续着抵抗军的反黑魔法政策。这样，抵抗军仍然拥有善良和光明的公众形象。

而赫敏想知道的是，与此同时，穆迪和金斯莱还在背着凤凰社大多数成员做多少事情。其中一部分赫敏也有参与。比如，有一次金斯莱抓获了几个搜捕队员和食死徒，赫敏偶尔会在审问前被叫去为他们治疗。但除此之外还有更多：比尔和芙蓉是如何看管凤凰社抓回来的战俘？有时候他们又会如何审问犯人？某些物资的来源又是什么？

那么多组织上的细节，其他凤凰社成员似乎从来没有问过，就像他们也从没问过那些新的情报是从何处得来的一样。这么多个月、这么多年以来，他们可获得的情报数量一直都在不断减少，为什么现在会突然掌握了那么多诸如食死徒的监狱布防、英国麻瓜界即将遭袭、伏地魔将对凤凰社发动反击之类的重要信息？他们怎么知道需要疏散凯瑟尼斯的孩子们？又怎么知道伏地魔会离开英国？

每个人似乎都急于忽视这些细节。

他们唯一无法忽视的就是西弗勒斯双重间谍的身份，即便已经过去五年，他们仍然讨厌他。查理、罗恩和哈利再三提出要将西弗勒斯从凤凰社中除名。

赫敏叹了口气，离开病房去找帕德玛。就算她能睡得着，这也注定是个漫长的夜晚。

第二天上午晚些时候，赫敏对金妮的脸施完最后一道治疗咒语，然后喂她喝下了一小瓶振奋药剂。

病房里除了赫敏和金妮以外没有别人。赫敏不顾哈利和罗恩的强烈反对，把所有人都赶了出去。

金妮的身体仍静止不动地躺了一会儿，然后渐渐有了动作。她睁开一只眼睛，困倦无神地环顾着四周。

“唔……”金妮发出一声低吟，翻了个身，把头埋进枕头里。

又过了一会儿，她抬起头向四周看了看。随后，她立刻抬起手，摸了摸她光秃的头皮，然后又移到脸上，用手指摩挲着那道又长又宽的伤疤。

“发生了什么？”金妮问道。她的声音听起来很干涩。

赫敏递给她一杯水。

“卢修斯·马尔福用坏死诅咒击中了你的脸。”赫敏尽量温柔地对她说。“罗恩救了你，他在伤害蔓延到大脑之前就把坏死的部分切除了。”

金妮的手指从她的发际线附近开始沿着伤疤轻轻抚摸着。伤口从她的前额一直延伸到下巴，看上去大而狰狞，她脸上的其他一些地方也因为伤疤的缘故凹陷下去，微微皱起。

金妮缓缓坐起身来，把手放到膝盖上。她低头看着双手，把它们攥成拳头，然后又张开。她沉默了一会儿。

“能拿面镜子给我吗？”金妮终于问道。

赫敏已经为金妮准备好了一面镜子，但在递给金妮之前，她停顿了一下。

“它会褪色的。再过几个月，只要不间断地治疗，它就会褪成银白色。”

金妮的下唇颤抖着，然后她把双唇抿成一条直线。她伸手去拿镜子。

“你看的时候需要我离开吗？还是希望我留下来陪你？”赫敏问道。

金妮犹豫了一下。“留下来……”

赫敏把镜子递过去，一言不发地看着她。金妮深吸了一口气，然后把镜子翻过来，仔细端详着自己的脸。

金妮紧紧盯着镜面，脸色越来越苍白，小幅度扭转着头部看了看。她慢慢抬起手指，抚着镜中的倒影，仿佛不敢相信映在其中的竟然是她自己的脸。

过了几秒，金妮紧紧抿着嘴唇，头部微微颤抖，眼睛里涌出了泪水。她又盯着镜子看一会儿，用手指抚摸着伤疤，然后才把镜子拿开。

她用鼻子深深吸了一口气，仿佛在竭力忍住哭泣。她的嘴唇微微扭曲着，又被她强自抿紧，整个人坐在床上微微摇晃着。

金妮不停地用鼻子急促地呼吸。每吸一次气，她的头都会猛地抬起。

最后，她的肩膀耷拉下来。

“噢梅林，我怎么这么肤浅！”她轻轻抽泣着。“我还活着啊，可我居然因为一条伤疤就哭了。”

赫敏伸出一只手搭上金妮的肩，感觉到自己的下巴也在颤抖。

“伤疤是很难受的……”赫敏的声音哽住，喉咙也随之绷紧。“任何让我们改变对自己看法的事情都是很难受的。你有权为此感到难过，有权为自己悲伤。你不必假装没事的。”

“我知道。”金妮声音粗哑地说。“我只是不想那么肤浅。我想接受它。我不想去在意它，或者认为它改变了我。但是——我觉得自己的一部分已经死了，好像我被毁了一样。这种感觉太肤浅、太自私了。乔治失去了一整条腿，可我却因为脸上有一道伤口就在这里哭。”

泪水从金妮的眼睛里流出来，又被她用手背抹掉。

赫敏等了几分钟，待到金妮的呼吸和颤抖终于稍稍缓和下来时，她伸出手握住了金妮的手。

“哈利和罗恩都在外面等着。”赫敏说。“但在见到其他人之前，你可以完全不用着急，慢慢来就好。”

金妮的身子轻轻抽搐了一下。

“他们是不是已经——他们有没有——”金妮结结巴巴地开口，局促不安地扭动着身子。“哈利已经看到了吗？”

赫敏点了点头。

“哈利之前一直都在这儿守着你，是我把他赶出去的。我想——你或许需要一些时间。”

金妮点点头。

“我可能还需要五分钟。”过了一会儿，金妮说。

赫敏在金妮的床边坐了下来。

“你仍然是我认识的最漂亮的女孩之一。”赫敏对她说。

金妮哼了一声。“闭嘴吧。就算罗恩把我的鼻子割掉，你也还是会这么说的。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“我才不会呢。那些红肿会消失的——如果你让我定期帮你治疗，同时服用一些药剂的话。伤疤会逐渐变得更有弹性，然后你慢慢就会感觉不到它了。而且它也会变淡很多。但如果你愿意，我可以帮你用魔咒遮住。”

“没关系。我小时候就一直想当个不良少女。你能想象我现在如果上了战场看起来会有多可怕吗？满头光秃秃，脸上还有这么一个狰狞的怪东西。”金妮虚弱地开着玩笑。那僵硬的、自欺欺人的微笑在她脸上停留了一会儿。接着，那种勉强流露出来的幽默消失了。她看上去几乎像个年幼的孩子。

“我想妈妈了。”金妮小声说。

就算儿女们受伤了，莫丽也很少有时间能来看望他们。

赫敏把金妮搂进怀里，金妮靠在她肩膀上轻轻抽了抽鼻子。

“你想今天就去看她吗？”赫敏问。

“不。看到我这样只会让她觉得难受。”金妮无力地摇了摇头。“等它稍微褪色一些我就去看她。你有能让头发再生的魔药吗?”

“抱歉，暂时没有。不过我已经让帕德玛开始熬制了，再过一个小时就可以完成了。”

“嗯，那我就放心了。至少我不会一辈子又秃又丑了。”

赫敏摇了摇头，再次拥抱了金妮。每当在医院的时候，金妮总是喜欢拿她自己开一些糟糕的玩笑。

赫敏离开病房后，哈利和韦斯莱兄弟们立刻把金妮团团围住，嘘寒问暖了好一通。波比和帕德玛则负责继续监测金妮的情况。

穆迪传话给赫敏，说西弗勒斯会在下午两点回家，于是赫敏提早几分钟幻影移形到达附近，然后小心翼翼地走进蜘蛛尾巷。世界上居然会有到了夏天也能这么沉闷的地方——这总是让赫敏感到无比困惑，仿佛西弗勒斯把他的个性传染给了周围的环境一般。

西弗勒斯家的门是关着的。赫敏轻轻地敲了下门，然后等待着。自从西弗勒斯不再是霍格沃茨的教授以后，就连他最基本的礼貌也完全消失了。甚至偶尔，他会让前来找他的凤凰社成员在他家门口等上一个小时。有一次，弗雷德和乔治想强闯他的家，结果两人带着浑身的疖子灰溜溜地回到了格里莫广场。

赫敏站在门口等了两分钟，然后终于放弃，从包里抽出一本书，坐在门边读了起来。

在她读完那本心理学书籍的前两章后，门突然被猛地推开。她迅速站起身来，跟着已经翻腾着消失在转角处的长袍走进客厅。

赫敏迈入客厅的时候，西弗勒斯已经坐在了他那张看起来极不舒服的扶手椅上。她在另一把椅子的边缘坐下，抬头看着他。

“妖精锻造的刀剑，再吸收蛇怪的毒液，是不是就足以摧毁魂器？”她直截了当地问道。和平时一样，她省略了所有礼节性的寒暄闲聊。

西弗勒斯眨了眨眼，他那缟玛瑙一般的黑色眼睛总是显得那样高深莫测。她几乎可以看到那双眼睛之后的大脑封闭术墙。

“格兰芬多宝剑。”过了一会儿他说。

赫敏点了点头。

“我认为足以摧毁。”他慢条斯理地回答，十指相抵成塔状，一副若有所思的样子。“不过，除非能找到魂器，否则我们不能完全肯定。”

赫敏轻轻叹了口气，点点头。西弗勒斯的嘴唇微微一撇，轻轻哼了一声。

“每当这种时候……我都会想，这些年来阿不思到底在多大程度上操纵了整个事件。”他说。

赫敏瞪大眼睛吃惊地看着他。“你是觉得，二年级的时候他是故意的？”

他挥了挥手腕示意她镇定。

“这很难说。可是，我们手里居然碰巧有这样一件武器，真是便利得有些诡异，不是吗。”西弗勒斯说着，表情变得严厉起来。“他向来对自己运筹帷幄的技巧很有信心。要不是他那么捉摸不透的话，或许我们就不会一直输了。”

“什么意思？”

西弗勒斯看了看她。

“你知道的，他是因为冈特家戒指的诅咒才最终丧命。我一直在准备各种魔药来阻止他受到诅咒侵蚀，但自从他把戒指戴在手上的那一刻起，他就难逃一死。他原本计划在你们六年级末时就结束自己的生命。他甚至还要求我亲手杀了他，他不想遭受诅咒最后的蹂躏。那一学期开始之前，他还怀疑德拉科也接到了命令，试图杀死他。”

赫敏震惊万分。

“阿不思非常自信，认为一切都尽在掌握，以至于没有采取充分的预防措施。”西弗勒斯继续说。“我无法想象，在被魂器诅咒后，他居然还会忘记提魂器的事情。他可能只打算给波特一系列模糊的暗示来告诉他魂器的事。他比任何人都要了解黑魔王早年的生活，但他从来不屑于向别人透露这些。”

西弗勒斯的表情变得愈发苦涩，他沉默了下来，似乎陷入了遥远的回忆。

“他知道德拉科要杀他？”赫敏对这个秘密感到无比惊愕。

“他知道。也可能只是怀疑。”西弗勒斯说着微微点了点头。“这两点在阿不思身上向来很难区分。但——没错，他确实预料到了。不幸的是，德拉科的行动比阿不思所预料的还要迅速果断。你可能会认为，像他这样年老的巫师行事会更加谨慎，但事实显然不是这样。他的盲目自信把所有活下来的人都害惨了。”

西弗勒斯瞥了赫敏一眼。

“你是怎么突然想到格兰芬多宝剑的？”他的语气随意得令人生疑。

赫敏迎上他的目光。

“之前遇到的一次伤情给了我一些启发。”赫敏说。

“我想也是。”西弗勒斯下拉着嘴角说道。

赫敏看了他一眼。“你知道德拉科受了什么样的惩罚。”

“当然。黑魔王给了我一项愉快的任务，从纳吉尼身上提取毒液。阿拉斯托说你一直在给他治伤。听到这个消息的时候我还很吃惊。”

“他几乎没有办法掩藏自己的伤势。你知道他伤得有多严重吗？汤姆打算用那个惩罚来毒害他的魔力。当我发现的时候——”赫敏停顿了一会儿。“我希望你能早点通知我的，这样我本可以早点开始帮他的。”

西弗勒斯沉默地打量着赫敏，似乎在评估着什么。

“你是在利用。”他终于开口。

赫敏的脸微微泛红，看向他的眼睛。

“是的。”她说。“这看起来就是最合乎逻辑的做法。你说得没错，他非常孤僻。我第一次把手放在他身上替他疗伤的时候，他几乎吓得灵魂出窍。”

“如果你也在贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇手下训练过那么多年，你被触碰到的时候也可能会退缩的。”西弗勒斯冷冷地说。

赫敏顿了顿，整理了一下思绪。“你对他的训练有多少了解？他说了一些——我不太能理解的东西。那些手段似乎残忍得太过分了，就算以食死徒的标准来看也是如此。”

西弗勒斯嘴角抽动了一下。“他最初被招募进黑魔王的军队是为了惩罚卢修斯的失败。因此，我相信黑魔王给了贝拉相当大的权力来自由地选择训练他的方法。不过贝拉怀疑我的忠诚，所以她从来不会咨询我。我确实知道，尽管整个过程非常残忍，但德拉科已经下定了决心。他全盘接受，并且不断地参加训练——甚至是在他不再需要训练的时候。他决心要一路往上爬。他是有史以来最年轻的获得标记的食死徒。任何一个马尔福都不会甘心只做池中之物。”

“他在过去有没有什么特别亲近的人？某个已经死去的人？或者是他在乎的人？他的动机——有时候感觉像是在为某些事情赎罪。”

西弗勒斯把十指再次相抵成塔状，若有所思地压在嘴唇上。

“我没有注意过。至少，他斯莱特林的同学中没有那样一个人存在。”过了一会儿他回答道。

赫敏叹了口气。

“那他的母亲呢？他最开始提议做间谍的时候提到过她。”

“卢修斯被捕后，纳西莎就开始深居简出。我也很少见到她。偶尔露面的时候，她也始终沉默寡言。就算她对德拉科的决定有什么异议，我也从没听她说起过。”

“我们念书的时候，她好像就一直都很溺爱她的儿子。”赫敏边说边歪着头，努力回忆着关于纳西莎·马尔福的细节。“但她也只是用猫头鹰不停地给德拉科写信寄包裹而已。似乎在他受训期间，她也根本没有为他出面干预。”

“卢修斯入狱对她打击极深。就像她的死也对卢修斯影响颇大一样。”

赫敏一想到卢修斯就不禁微微发抖。

“所以，他们两人都弃德拉科于不顾了。”她最后说道，心里忍不住为他感到难过。但她压抑住了怜悯，转移了话题。“卢修斯昨晚差点杀了金妮。我们到现在也不知道他是怎么找到他们的。”

“基因追踪咒。”西弗勒斯一脸深思地说。“极其高深的黑魔法，需要施咒者付出相当大的代价。反正，我是不会低估卢修斯报仇的决心的。”

“有什么办法可以逃避这种追踪吗？”

“我会给穆迪送本书过去。毕竟，我不认为韦斯莱一家会接受我——或者你——提出的任何保护建议。”

赫敏咬紧牙关，移开视线。如此直白而客观的评论让她心中一阵刺痛。一直以来，她对黑魔法的提倡和为西弗勒斯的辩护已经让她在朋友之中的信誉损失了大半。

她强忍心痛，再次转移了话题。

“我已经把符文中的毒素完全中和了。明天晚上我要把切口全部封闭。你对此有什么建议吗?”

西弗勒斯轻哼了一声。“我相信你的治疗计划就是他所能期望的最好的了。”

赫敏盯着西弗勒斯，觉得自己似乎漏掉了什么。

“好吧。”她说着站起身来。

“告诉我，你现在是怎么看待德拉科的？”

赫敏停了下来，看向西弗勒斯。他的双眼眯了起来，用一种近乎怀疑的眼神望着她。她还没有组织好语言，嘴唇就不由自主地动了一下。她把双唇紧紧抿在一起，凝神思考了一会儿，抬手把一绺卷发捋到耳后。

“他很孤独，对某些事情很愤怒。我认为他想要变得比现在的自己更好。你说得没错，我身上有某种东西吸引了他。他一直在努力抗拒，但只要有机会，他似乎就会忍不住屈服。”

西弗勒斯不动声色地打量着她。赫敏不知道自己的表情是否泄露了什么。

过了一会儿，他说：“不要把这理解为他的忠诚。”

“我没有。”她边说边摆弄着衬衫的褶边。“我知道，就目前而言，这一切都还没有什么意义。这也不是任何形式的利用。但我希望，如果我足够小心谨慎，也许我总有一天能够对此加以利用。在感情上——他很脆弱，身边没有任何可以信任的人。我也不认为有谁会关心他。我想，随着时间的推移，他会不由自主地觉得他需要我。他之前提到，由于符文的原因，现在当他想要什么东西的时候——他很难克制自己。我觉得——我可能迟早会利用到这一点。”

西弗勒斯的嘴唇扭曲了一下，眼睛里怀疑的神色消失了，但他的表情随即紧绷了起来。“在这种情况下，如果你成功了，那么你摧毁凤凰社和拯救它的可能性就一样大。我希望事到如今，你已经充分意识到了他究竟有多危险。不管他现在的抱负是什么，但如果你用那种方式取代了他的抱负——”

西弗勒斯停顿了一下。“就连黑魔王也无法真正掌控他，我建议你还是不要抱有妄想，以为自己可以做到。”

赫敏微微一颤，双眼盯着冰冷的壁炉，身体僵紧，直到双腿开始发抖。她竭力不让自己吼出来。怒意就像一颗炸弹一样在她体内爆炸。

“是你告诉我要让他忠诚。是你建议我要充分利用他对我的兴趣。”她的声音变得尖细。“然后现在你又告诉我我是在妄想，还指责我危及凤凰社？”

“我说的是保持住他的兴趣；而你是想让他依赖你。”西弗勒斯的语气突然变得冰冷。“差别可大了去了。在某些方面，马尔福家的男人更像是龙，而非巫师。他们从不分享；对于任何他们认为属于自己的东西都有着强烈的执念。你知道卢修斯最需要的是谁吗？就是纳西莎。如果你真的成功了，他这辈子都绝不会再放你走。他不会甘心自己在你心里的位置屈居于任何人或任何事之后。”

赫敏的心脏微微颤抖着。她能感觉到一股寒冷的恐惧从她的颈背向下流去，顺着血管流遍了她的斜方肌。她挺直肩膀，迎上西弗勒斯的目光，深吸了一口气。

“我早就是他的了，”她苦涩地说，“‘现在，以及战后’。条款里说得明明白白。除非他死，否则我什么时候可能走得了？我们需要情报，我不能在他面前虚与委蛇。从你们同意把我卖给他的那一刻起，我这辈子就已经注定了。你真以为我还能够回到从前吗？”

她的肩膀微微颤抖着。“如果不继续和他交流互动，我真的不知道如何保持他的兴趣。这是他唯一的弱点。如果你认为这样做风险太大，那你应该直接找穆迪谈谈，因为除此之外， **我，不，认，为，还，有，其，他，办，法** 。”

她勉强说出最后几个字时，声音已经抑制不住地颤抖嘶哑。她努力让自己镇定下来，透过牙缝急促地呼吸着。

“他是天生的大脑封闭师。而且能力远在我之上。没有任何折中的办法。”她补充道。

西弗勒斯似乎吃了一惊。

“这么一来，很多事情确实就会不一样了。”过了一会儿他说。

“现在你该明白我的难处了。”她低头看着地板。“我不可能做出任何留有退路的选择。如果你认为我选错了，就应该立刻告诉穆迪。”

他一句话也没说。

“那么，我想我最好还是走吧。”

离开蜘蛛尾巷时，她感到一阵头晕目眩，几乎站立不稳。这里太温暖太闭塞了。她需要更大的空间才能维持呼吸。她闭上眼睛，幻影移形来到怀特克洛夫特的小河边。

她跳下河堤，在芦苇丛的一块大圆石上坐了下来，脱掉鞋子，把脚趾伸进冰冷的河水里。突如其来的水流冲刷让她觉得分外清醒。

她不知道自己为什么总是来到这里。她想，或许是因为这是唯一一个她觉得自己不用隐藏什么秘密的地方。

她凝视着流淌的河水，脑海里不断回顾着西弗勒斯的警告。她有些不知所措。她前半周刚刚燃起的所有希望似乎都在她内心的某个地方开始腐烂、消逝。她用掌根压住眼睛，努力让呼吸平稳下来。

她不能在这个节骨眼上动摇。如果西弗勒斯有什么异议或者其他选择，他可以直接告诉穆迪。她好不容易才找到了一种有效的策略，她不能轻易改变。 

她低头看着已经倒塌的祈福石塔。

她感到无比……愤怒。

她对整个世界都感到愤怒，愤怒到她觉得自己几乎要崩溃了。

她对西弗勒斯感到愤怒，因为他指责她危及凤凰社；对穆迪和金斯莱感到愤怒，因为他们明知道她别无选择还要求她去做一个妓女；对哈利和韦斯莱兄弟感到愤怒，因为他们拒绝使用黑魔法，导致战争陷入如今的困局，以至于赫敏感到无力停手；对她的父母感到愤怒，因为他们是如此无助，需要她通过把他们远远推开来保护他们；她甚至也对米勒娃感到愤怒，因为她比赫敏还心急担忧，以至于赫敏觉得她不能再让米勒娃知道她有多悲伤。

赫敏一直认为她可以为她的朋友做任何事情，只要能保护他们。

可是不知为什么，她所做的一切都让她感到越来越孤独，直到她觉得自己似乎要心碎而死。

这至少该有个限度，不是吗？超过这个限度，就不会更痛了才对。

但这种痛苦似乎永远没有止境。它只会越来越痛，越来越深，一旦有人像哈利和西弗勒斯那样击碎了那层假象……

她就再也不知道该如何修复自己了。而且，似乎没有其他人注意到她正在崩溃。

她放任自己哭了整整五分钟，然后用大脑封闭术把所有分散她注意力的情绪全部塞进了意识的一个角落里。先前的痛哭让她觉得头晕，太阳穴阵阵疼痛。她从包里掏出一小瓶止疼剂，一口气喝了下去。

随后她闭上眼睛，强迫自己不再去想其他人。

午后的阳光照射进石头的每一处表面和缝隙，在她的手下暖意盎然。空气中满是河水和泥土的气味、还有芦苇浓重的植物气息。又过了几分钟，她闭着眼再次仰起头沐浴着阳光。她已经不记得最后一次感觉到温暖的阳光照在脸上是什么时候了。尽管日出很美，但那时的阳光总是很冷。

她生活中的一切都是寒冷的。

几分钟后，她强迫自己从这诱人的温暖宁静之中挣脱。她把脚从水里抽出来，甩掉水滴，然后返回格里莫广场。


	39. 往事·十四

**2002年，八月**

这天晚上，她和马尔福都默不作声。她施了清洁咒后，他没有退缩；她敷上镇痛剂和药膏时，他也非常安静。

“韦斯莱家的那个女孩还活着吗？”他站起身后突然问道。

赫敏有些诧异地抬头看着他，试图猜测他问这个问题背后的原因。难道是卢修斯想要确认吗？

他此刻还没有把衬衫拉回肩上。他站得离她那么近，当他低头看着她时，她几乎能感觉到他身上散发出的热量。他的瞳孔深处就像一场风暴，当她沉默不语的时候，他的神情闪烁了一下。

“那我就假设她还活着了。”说完，他便从她身前走开，开始穿衬衫。

赫敏眨了眨眼睛。“她确实还活着。虽然并不是因为你父亲不够努力。”她尖刻地回答。

德拉科的表情略微有些僵硬。

“我希望你别指望我会对我父亲的行为负责。我自己造的孽肯定已经够多了。”他一边飞快地扣上衬衫的扣子，一边用严厉紧绷的声音说道。

“我只是不知道你为什么要问这个。”她觉得自己已经精疲力竭，无法再继续这场谈话。

“也许你听了会觉得惊讶，格兰杰，但我并不是特别希望看到你的朋友们死去。”

赫敏没有接话。她不知道该作何回应。

“我父亲——”他刚开口又犹豫了一下。接着，他的脸变成了一张冰冷的无形假面。“算了。”

赫敏的心往下一沉。她需要和他就此谈一谈。于是她伸手握住了他的手腕。他停下动作，回头看着她，依然面无表情。

“抱歉。这个问题让我有些猝不及防。我不会因为你父亲的所作所为而怪你。只是——”她的声音突然中断，收紧了握着他手腕的手。“我知道你们对韦斯莱一家只有蔑视——但他对他们所做的一切真的太可怕了。”

马尔福沉默了。

“我很抱歉。”他说。“我以为你不会相信我，但是我并不——他的复仇实在是没有道理。”

“你不赞成他的做法？”赫敏小心翼翼地打量着他的脸。

他用另一只手抓住她的手，把自己的手腕抽了出来。“如果我真的把我母亲的死归咎于他们，我就不会问起那个韦斯莱家的女孩了。”

“谢谢你关心她。”她尴尬地环视了一下房间。“这对你来说一定很难。我知道你一直都很崇拜你的父亲。”

德拉科显然对谈话的走向感到很不自在。

“是的。那么——回见，格兰杰。”话毕，他便幻影移形了。

赫敏在原地站了一会儿，回顾着两人刚才的对话，然后才返回格里莫广场。

她走到自己的卧室门前时，发现哈利正在里面陪着金妮。她站在走廊里局促不安，随后开始往楼上走去。经过一间较小的房间时，她看见一头蓬乱的红发伏在一张地图上。她停下脚步，轻轻敲了敲门。

“嘿，蜜恩。”罗恩一边心烦意乱地打着招呼，一边在地图上移动着棋子，然后心不在焉地用魔杖挠了挠头。他的表情紧绷着。

“有时间吗？”她问。

“当然。”他把魔杖塞进口袋，抬头望着她。“我只是在回顾一下我离开后发生的事情。我们不在的时候发生了不少袭击，你一定很忙吧。”

他看向她的目光犀利无比。赫敏不由地垂下眼睛。

“我相信你已经看出他们的策略了。”她平静地说。

“金斯莱用魂器阻止哈利上战场。”他回答。

赫敏轻轻点了点头。“你知道这是为什么，对吧？”

罗恩闻言，神情更加僵硬，他耸着肩点点头。

“我们需要他来完成最后一击，在这种情况下，让他冒险去参加别的小规模战斗没有一点好处。没错，我知道。那并不意味着我喜欢这样。这其中还有一些行动——”他拉过几卷羊皮纸迅速地浏览了一遍，“这根本就是自杀式的。我之前还没意识到，金斯莱为了哈利一直以来都多么‘小心’地在玩这些游戏。要是我们直接离开几个星期，他究竟会做出什么事来——”

他突然停了下来，满眼愤怒地盯着羊皮纸上的报告。“我们不在的时候，伤亡率到底是多少？”

赫敏张嘴正要回答，却被他打断。

“不需要你来告诉我，我能看到这里的数字。真他妈的难以置信。要是金斯莱在这儿，我会二话不说直接揍他。”

他的面色因为怒意变得通红。

“罗恩，我们不能再这样下去了，我们承受不起的。”赫敏的胃开始在身体里扭曲打结，因为她想到了过去几个星期里她亲手合上了多少人死不瞑目的双眼，想到了她帮比尔一起施加保护咒的那间新的收容安全屋。“我想你应该没有意识到我们的资源已经枯竭到了什么地步。你以为哈利的金库还能养活一支军队多少年？医院的病房到处是硝烟，整个欧洲都被汤姆控制着，我们剩下的唯一选择只有冒险。但我们不能拿哈利去冒险。”

罗恩沉默了。赫敏可以看到他下巴上的肌肉在抖动，他的双手手指也在不停地握紧又松开。

“我们得找到魂器。”许久后，他终于回答了她。赫敏紧张地屏在喉间的呼吸终于放松了下来。她深深吸了口气，点了点头。

“没错。汤姆和哈利是这场战争的关键。食死徒们本就各怀鬼胎，能让军队保持凝聚力的只是汤姆的力量罢了。如果我们能彻底杀死他，剩下的人自然会内讧不止，抵抗军也就自然会占上风。”

“依我看，汤姆那永生的幻想至少有一个好处，他不用费尽心思去培养一个继任者。”罗恩看着另一份报告，声音有些木然。赫敏可以看到自己在那张羊皮纸底部的签名，以及用简洁且冷冰冰的数字核实的伤亡情况和损失。“不过我毫不怀疑，既然贝拉特里克斯死了，马尔福家一定会认为他们已经一人之下万人之上了。他妈的一群变态！”

“你得让哈利明白，找到魂器才是第一要务，”她目不转睛地看着罗恩，“尤其是现在——金妮受伤了之后，我担心他只想无视魂器。”

罗恩的表情变得紧张起来。

“是啊。”他轻声应道。

赫敏迟疑地向他走近了些。

“罗恩，我希望我昨晚在会议上说的话没有让你觉得那是你的错。你确实救了金妮的命。至于那条信息，我认为隐瞒是不合适的，但我也不是有意要说出来伤害你。”

“没关系，”他生硬地说，“你做了正确的决定。”

“对不起——”

“别。我真的不想再谈这个了。”他声音颤抖，语气却不容争辩。

赫敏的视线扫过他的脸，看见他眼眶周围的皮肤绷得很紧，双耳泛红，面色苍白如纸，脸上的雀斑像血滴一样明显。

如果她再逼他，哪怕只是轻轻一下，他也会瞬间爆发。

赫敏觉得自己的心沉了下去。

“好。那——我不打扰你了。”她转身离开。

她缓步走上一段楼梯。

为了不与哈利和罗恩争吵，她刻意回避的话题已经太多了。这在他们之间渐渐形成了一条鸿沟。

努力集中精神。继续执行自己的任务。她把所有的个人问题和争论都向后一推再推。假设有一天战争会结束，他们也许就有机会在不用分散注意力和不冒生命危险的情况下处理这些。

然而，战争已经持续很多年了。

现在他们几乎不知道该如何与对方交谈。不曾宣之于口的怨恨太多了。他们等了太久，以至于许多话都再也说不出口。每一次的分歧都不仅仅是针对眼前的问题。

想要他们能够修复这一切，甚至是回到过去形影不离的状态，这几乎已经不可能了。

也许在马尔福提出那些条件之前，他们还有机会。可是现在——

赫敏几乎可以肯定，她已经越过了那条界线——他们永远也不会允许她回来了。对他们来说，这种背叛是极其严重的，严重到会彻底断送他们的友谊。

光是想到这里，她就觉得难以呼吸。

回过神来时，她发现自己已经走进了一间训练房。她走上前，把脚伸进一个用来存放器械的橱柜下方，开始做仰卧起坐，直到腹肌酸胀难忍。

她发现德拉科为她制定的锻炼方法能很好地帮助她排解压力、沮丧和悲伤。她从没打算告诉他这一点，但她现在觉得若是她从多年以前就开始这样锻炼该有多好。压力导致的身体症状无法靠大脑封闭术来抑制，而锻炼却是一种很好的发泄方式，就像把它们全部丢进高温炉里一把火烧干净一样。

运动之后脑下垂体的内啡肽分泌激增也是一项额外的好处。

做了那么多仰卧起坐后，她几乎已经无法从地板上爬起来，于是她干脆翻了个身，开始做俯卧撑。对于这些运动，尽管她毫不擅长，但却足够坚决。她决定继续努力做下去，直到她真的连着做完德拉科所指示的次数。

做完所有的重复练习后，她已经汗流浃背，觉得自己仿佛中了恶咒，浑身的骨头都快散架了。虽然只做了四分之一的量，但她终于努力完成了所有不同的练习项目。

她跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，窝在窗边的座位上睡着了。

第二天早上醒来，她全身的骨头和肌肉都在抗议，几乎没有一处不疼。她匆匆跑下楼梯，闪进浴室，赶在其他人起床之前花了很长时间冲了个淋浴。

到了晚上，她在心里仔细地检查了德拉科的切口封闭手术所需物品的清单。她买了一瓶便宜的龙舌兰酒，以防万一他到时想要喝点什么。她怀疑他从来没尝过麻瓜的酒，于是她暗自决定，如果他无视了她的建议不自己带酒过来，那么就让他活该受罪。

当她收拾魔药的时候，忽然觉得有人闯过了储藏室的保护咒。她扭过头，发现哈利正尴尬地站在她身后。

“赫敏，”他只和她的眼睛对视了短短一小会儿，就垂下了目光。

“什么事？”她小心地问道，同时又把几瓶魔药塞进了背包的口袋里。

“我——”他刚开口就又停了下来。

她低头看了一眼腕表。还有七分钟就到她和德拉科约定的时间了。

“是金妮让你来的吗？”她的声音有些刺耳。早在金妮和哈利开始上床之前，金妮就自说自话地强迫赫敏和哈利在每次吵架后尽快和好。

“是啊。”他一边笨拙地回答，一边把双手揣进口袋里。赫敏绷紧了下巴。

“好吧，你可以告诉她我们已经谈过了。一切都没事。没有不好的感觉。我相信你只是累了，只是关心你最好的朋友而已。”赫敏语气轻蔑，又看了眼手表。

哈利没有答话。于是赫敏开始绕过他身边准备离开。这时他抓住她的胳膊。

“赫敏，”他坚定地说，“对不起。不单是因为金妮让我来的。是我越界了。我生气是因为看到罗恩那么难过，可我居然把气撒在你身上。尽管我知道你的首要任务一直是照料病人，可我还是质疑了你对待金妮和罗恩的方式。对此我真的非常抱歉。”

赫敏一声不吭，面无表情地盯着哈利。

他这是为侮辱她和质疑她作为治疗师的专业而道歉。不是在向她道歉。

他花了几秒钟打量着她的脸。

“你是——我最好的朋友之一。”他补充道。

赫敏觉得她内心有什么东西渐渐消失了。仿佛她心中原本有一团火焰，但现在它突然熄灭了，让她堕入了一片黑暗之中。

这后半句——并不是他的第一反应。他这么说，是因为他曾经这么说过；因为这是他应该对她说的话而已。

她感到自己的下巴在颤抖。

她仍旧盯着他。她的表情也许流露了些什么——因为哈利突然上前一步，紧紧抱住了她。

她也紧紧回抱住他。

“对不起。我真的非常抱歉，”他贴着她的头说出这句话，声音低沉。

她努力让自己镇定下来。她现在没有时间和精力放纵自己的情绪。

她的双手在他背后攥成拳头，颤抖了一会儿。然后她强迫大脑封闭术的墙壁归位——那里已经没有哈利的位置了。

“我只是累了。你关心罗恩，这没有错。你说得对，我提起这件事的时候确实没有顾虑到他。”她从哈利怀里挣脱出来。“对他来说，你真的是个非常好的朋友。”

哈利注视着她。

“那对你来说，我是个好朋友吗？”他问。

赫敏迎上他的目光。

“你是最好的，”她用坚定的声音说，“你 **永** **远** 是我最好的朋友。”

哈利看起来松了一口气。

“金妮说她想去一家麻瓜酒吧测试一下她脸的效果，所以我们几个今晚要出去。庞弗雷说你今晚不值班。你想一起来吗？”

赫敏的心向上浮了一下，接着又沉了下去。

“我没有时间。”她说。“我答应过要去一间安全屋做检查和清点。我已经迟到了。”

“哦……那好吧。我只是想问问你。”哈利说。

“玩得开心。”

哈利点了点头。“我会转告金妮的。”

她点了点头，目送着他离开储藏室。随后她关上了魔药柜的门，在原地站了一会儿，试图控制住一切。

她用鼻子使劲地呼出几口气，然后用力踢着墙底板，直到脚趾的疼痛越来越剧烈。

她不能哭。之后还有复杂的治疗手术等着她去完成。她的头脑里没有空间可以容纳这些不稳定的情绪。她也没有时间为哈利哭泣。

她把嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条直线，努力让自己重新集中精神。

过了一分钟，她终于把那股情感的漩涡压了下去，推向了脑海深处。她一直等到自己的呼吸恢复平稳，这才微笑着走出格里莫广场，向每个前往伦敦的人挥手道别。

当她走进棚屋时，已经比预定的时间晚了四分钟。一分钟后，德拉科出现了。

他盯着她。

“我差点以为你准备放我鸽子。”他挖苦道。

“有人想和我谈谈。我找不到借口立刻离开。”她一边说，一边变出一张小桌子，开始从背包里拿出各种手术需要的东西。

马尔福默默地看了她一会儿。

“你简直就是一个移动医院。”他评价道。

“我必须这么做。”

她把所有物品都按她需要的顺序排列好，然后召唤了一把椅子。

“对你来说，坐在椅子上测试灵活性要比在医疗台上容易得多。”她解释道。“你应该把衬衫全部脱掉。”

他开始解衬衫扣子，赫敏整理了一下她的用品，最后一次仔细地检查了一遍。

“有两种方法可以治疗像你背上这么深的切口。”她抬头看着他。“第一种方法不会有任何疼痛，但是肌肉组织的疤痕会让你肩膀的活动能力长期受限。第二种方法会很痛苦，但可以确保疤痕组织不会缠绕在一起干扰你的灵活性。我猜你会选择后者。”

他点了点头，警惕地瞧着她。

“我可以在那些还没治愈的伤口上施镇痛咒，但我不能用任何魔药来减弱你感官的感受，否则你就无法告诉我疤痕组织是否正在正常形成。所以，这会很疼。”

“我知道。”他语气生硬。

赫敏拿出她买的那瓶龙舌兰，放在桌子上。“酒精会有所帮助。就算你没有完全喝醉，它也可以帮你控制疼痛感，同时又不会减少你肩膀的神经感官以至于影响疗效。这是一种麻瓜酒，叫做龙舌兰。很便宜。毕竟我可没有太多买酒的预算”

她又拿出了缓和剂。“双倍剂量的缓和剂也会有帮助的。但紧张可没用。”

她将一大瓶缓和剂递给德拉科，看着他喝下去。

“准备好了吗？”她问道。她已经很久没有对治疗手术感到如此紧张了。

他跨坐在椅子上。于是她开始手术。

她小心翼翼地挥动魔杖，让一道切口结成疤痕组织，然后让他三百六十度地转动、伸展以及绷紧肩部。肌肉有些紧。她施了一道咒语让疤痕组织略微松弛一些，但活动还是有些受限。她只得切除一部分，好让新的皮肤组织重新长出来。

一点，接着一点。

随着动作的不断刺激，鲜血也不停地从其他的符文里流了出来。

在她封闭了第四道符文切口后，德拉科终于忍受不住，用无杖咒变出一瓶年份火焰威士忌。

她什么也没说，只是停下手中的动作，看着他用牙齿咬开软木塞然后大口大口地喝了起来。几秒钟后，他把酒瓶重重地放在龙舌兰的旁边，垂着头抵在椅背上。

“操。操。操。”他低声咒骂着。

“抱歉。”她一边尴尬地说着，一边把手轻轻地放在他的肩上，然后继续手术。

“闭嘴，格兰杰。”他吼道。他脸色煞白，双手紧抓着椅背，直到指关节都泛白。

在那之后，赫敏每封闭完一道切口，他都要喝一大口威士忌。

当她开始治疗他的另一侧肩膀时，他已经渐渐地不再满嘴嗡嗡乱吠，而是进入了一种早期的醉酒状态。

“操他妈的，”他低吼一声，“我一直都说你就是个彻头彻尾的婊子，不用再证明给我看了。”

赫敏紧紧地抿着嘴唇，心情在愤怒、愉悦和同情之间摇摆不定。

“是给你治伤的婊子。”她说。

他笑出了声。

“这倒不假。”

之后他没有再说别的，只是在她询问有关伤疤组织的问题时给予回答，直到她封闭了所有切口。她将他背上的血全部清理干净。

她轻柔地在他背上涂上镇痛剂和最后一层奶油色的魔药，以帮助新生成的组织固定在原位。每一道伤疤都是通红的。

她低头看了一眼手表。已过了午夜。所花的时间比她预计的还要长。

“好了，”她说道，“结束了。”

马尔福长抒了一口气，举起瓶子把最后一点火焰威士忌一饮而尽，然后把第二只喝光了的酒瓶放到桌子上，紧挨着第一只。

他一动不动地呆怔了几秒钟，仿佛又清醒了过来。然后他把头侧向一边，打量着那瓶龙舌兰。

“这到底是什么玩意儿？”他边说边一把抓过瓶颈，仔细审视着。

他几乎完全没有醉酒的迹象，说话毫不含糊，握着酒瓶的双手也没有一丝颤抖。赫敏从来没有见过有谁能在喝了这么多酒之后，还能在外表上表现得如此平静。

他的克制简直令人生畏。

“别喝那个，对你来说太廉价了。你已经喝了价值上百加隆的年份威士忌，没必要用这种便宜货来收尾。”

可他就是不听。他拔开瓶塞，凑近闻了闻，试探性地抿了一口，随后立刻把它吐到地上。

“操！这他妈的是清漆吧！你就这么迫不及待要毒死我吗，格兰杰？”

“我原本想，如果你不肯相信我，不自己带酒过来，就干脆让你喝这个作为惩罚。”赫敏挖苦道。“我听说，如果加点盐还有一片青柠，味道会好一些。”

“听说？”

“我不怎么喝酒，尤其不在麻瓜世界里的时候。”赫敏提醒他。

“你根本不知道你买的是什么鬼东西。”他的嘴仍然扭曲着，似乎无法摆脱舌头上残留的味道。

“我只是挑了瓶度数高、价格又便宜的。”她说。

“我确实不应该为此感到惊讶。你所谓的喝醉，就是喝点波尔图，然后假装自己是头呆在桥下的巨怪。”他轻笑了一声。

赫敏面露不悦，把她的治疗用品收拾好。她将背包翻了个遍，不禁暗自咒骂起来。她只带了对付宿醉的解酒药，却忘了醒酒剂。她早就明明白白地把它写在心里那张清单上，可哈利一出现，她就把这回事给忘了。

“那么，手术已经完成了。你能安全地幻影移形吗？”她边问边小心地注视着他。她觉得就目前的情况而言，他还做不到。

他似乎花了好几秒钟思考这个问题，不停地把头从一边歪向另一边，眉毛也拧了起来。

“我觉得医嘱不会建议这么做。”他最后说。

她宽慰地叹息一声。如果他坚持说自己足够清醒，那她就真的不知道该怎么做了。她想知道如果他认真反抗的话，她到底有几成把握能把他打昏。

“没错。那，需要我帮你变张床出来吗？我很擅长这个。”她问。

“这么急着要走？”他站起身来，目光锐利地扫了她一眼。他看起来完全没有喝醉。“有人在等你？”

这个问题让她有些措手不及。她眨了眨眼睛，想到其他人此刻都在麻瓜酒吧里——除了她。

“没有。”她摇了摇头。

“我也没有。”然后，他抬手一挥便召唤出一瓶奥格登珍藏火焰威士忌[1]。“干脆一起喝吧。”

她怔怔地盯着他，根本没料到这个夜晚会朝着这个方向发展。

他此刻竟然还没有酩酊大醉——这不科学。他喝了那么多的火焰威士忌，早就应该醉得不省人事才对。

“我可不觉得这是个好主意。”她侧身朝门口走去。

“来吧，格兰杰。”他的语气几乎是在诱哄。然后，他大步走向她，一步步逼近，手里拿着酒瓶，仍然赤着上身。“来吧，凤凰社孤独的小治疗师，偶尔也试试在河边以外的地方喝点酒吧。”

赫敏被他逼得不断后退，直到她的背撞到了墙上。她抬头后仰，以保持与他的目光相接，他则低着头，勾唇笑着看着她。

“你该感到荣幸才对。我几乎不跟任何人喝酒，也从来不在任何人面前喝醉。这么做实在是太愚蠢了。大脑封闭术会变得差劲，反应也会变得迟钝。太愚蠢了。”

“这可是你自己说的。”赫敏把手伸到背后，摸索着想找到门把手。

“我有吗……？”他眨了眨眼睛。“看见没？不知道怎么回事——只要和你有关——”他叹了口气，低下头，将前额轻轻地抵在她的头顶。赫敏惊愕得无法动弹。

他抬起那只空着的手，用指尖轻轻抚摸着她的脸颊，拇指腹划过她的颧骨。赫敏的呼吸随着他的动作生生哽在了喉咙里。

“你总能让人作出糟糕的决定。是你身上的某些东西。但我想不明白……”他抬起头，微微直起身子，刚好能够注视着她。“到底是什么让你这么特别？”

赫敏摸到了门把手，用力一转想把门拉开。但是门毫无反应。她低头一看，却见德拉科的鞋尖正牢牢抵着门板。

她抬头看向他，他勾起了唇角。

“来吧，格兰杰。你那些格兰芬多的勇气上哪儿去了？”他声音低沉，几乎是从喉咙后面发出来的，听起来很沙哑。“陪我喝一杯吧。我甚至还可以叫你赫敏。”

听到自己的名字一个音节一个音节地像水珠一般从他的嘴唇里滴了出来，她浑身一颤。他平常说话时那种简洁明确、直截了当的方式已经消失了。此刻的他顽皮得惊人，就像一只用利爪把地精牢牢困住的猫狸子。

她又一次转动了门把手。他似乎离她越来越近了，两人之间几乎没有任何空隙。她能感觉到他裸露的胸膛散发出的热量熨烫了她的脸。他低头望着她，眼皮微微耸着，但那双银灰的眼睛却闪闪发光。

心脏开始越跳越快。她几乎就要请求他允许她离开，告诉他他吓到她了。

她张开嘴刚想要开口，但马上克制住了自己。

她应该留下来。

德拉科·马尔福把自己盛进一只酒意醉人的盘子里送到了她的面前。

如果她此前曾祈祷能够得到一个机会，那么就是现在这一刻了。机会一旦错过就永远不会重来。就连他也承认自己正在犯错。这是一种冒险。

对她来说，留下来是一种冒险——她心里的某处角落如是低语道。她的身子轻轻颤抖着，没有去理会那道声音。

她必须留下来。

她尽力控制着自己，不要在表情和动作上流露出任何改变主意的迹象。

“我可没有害怕。”她仰起下巴，放开了门把手。

他冲她一笑。“真的？”

“真的。”她说着朝他迈了一小步——可供她移动的空间本就所剩无几。

她从他手里夺过那瓶奥格登，举到眼前打量着。这是一瓶八十年的陈酿。她拔下软木塞，凑近瓶口闻了闻。

她的酒量向来很浅。但她也怀疑自己的演技还不足以装出喝醉的样子。德拉科会发现的。

她需要勇气。她完全不知道德拉科·马尔福放松了自控力后会变成什么样。这个念头让她害怕得浑身发冷。

她仰头饮了一大口，同时对上了他愉悦的目光。

他们之中的一个已经成为了盘中鱼肉。问题只剩下一个——那个人究竟是谁？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ogden's Reserved. 奥格登（Ogden）是原著中风靡巫师界的火焰威士忌品牌，吉德罗·洛哈特和婚后成为破釜酒吧老板娘的汉娜·隆巴顿都非常喜欢喝奥格登陈年火焰威士忌（Ogden's Old Firewhisky）。


	40. 往事·十五

**2002年，八月**

火焰威士忌一入口便像烈火一般灼烧着她的喉咙，她那砰砰直跳的心立刻随之放松下来。勇气火辣辣地溢满了她的胸膛。

她把酒瓶斜向德拉科，他从她手里夺过瓶子，自己也喝了一大口。他的目光紧紧盯住她的双眼，直到他终于垂下视线。然后他环视了一下他们所在的这间空荡荡的屋子，从绑在右臂上的皮套里抽出魔杖，轻轻一弹，变出了一张双人沙发。

赫敏看了他一眼。

“我可不想每次递酒瓶的时候还得站起来走。”然后他又用嘲笑的语气补充道：“如果你需要点安全感的话，我倒是可以变张对谈椅[1]出来。”

他仍然赤裸着上身，眼神里满是嘲弄。

“或者你也可以先变出几只酒杯来。”她反唇相讥，狠狠地瞪了他一眼。随后直接坐在了那张并不算大的沙发上，等着他照做。

他弯下腰，单手撑着她肩后的沙发靠背，向她俯过身去，另一只手把酒瓶塞到她手里。

“该你了。你还得再喝不少才能赶上我呢。”他低声说完，在她身边坐下。他离得太近了，远比他应该保持的距离要近得多。

他看着赫敏又饮了一口。当她试图把酒瓶递回去时，他却没有接，而是示意她继续喝。

“等我开始对你号啕大哭的时候，你就会后悔了。”她又一次怀疑他此刻到底有多醉，因为她自己已经感到醉意正在慢慢袭来。她晚饭吃得很少，而且距离现在已经过去了好几个小时。现在，一种温暖迟钝的感觉开始在她全身蔓延。

“你之前可没哭得那么厉害。”他边说边小心翼翼地向后靠去，然后似是发觉后背并没有太难受，于是放松下来靠上了沙发背，颇有些惬意地轻叹了一声。“我都不知道自己有多想念靠在东西上的感觉。”

“之后几天都要小心。”赫敏一边嘱咐，一边又喝了一口。“疤痕组织还需要一段时间才能完全长好。倘若你不够小心，皮肤很可能会撕裂，我就不得不对某些部分重新手术了。如果你愿意的话——我也可以每晚继续过来。如果能让我连续地多治疗几天，最后你甚至都不会感觉到它们的存在。至少——身体上感觉不到。”

他朝她勾起唇角，摇了摇头，好像不大相信似的。

“这世上到底有没有哪一个人是你觉得自己不该为之负责的？”他问道。

赫敏没有立即回答，而是又喝了一大口火焰威士忌。突如其来的眼泪刺痛了她的眼角。

“我所有的朋友今晚都出去喝酒了。原本他们也邀请了我一起，但我去不了。”她突然说道。

他沉默了片刻。

“抱歉。我们本可以重新安排时间的。”

赫敏嗤笑一声。

“是啊。只要我放着你背上的伤口多留一天不管，我就能出去放肆地喝酒了。但事实上，我是真的没有办法和他们一起喝酒。我很可能会和哈利还有罗恩大吵一架。”

她忽然哭了起来，一连好几分钟都没停下。德拉科从她的手指间拿过酒瓶，准备把酒喝干。当她的抽噎啜泣终于缓和下来，开始吸着鼻子的时候，他笑了起来。

“你知道吗，”他淡淡开口，“如果我要审讯你，我估计我会干脆跳过酷刑折磨和摄神取念，直接往你喉咙里灌一瓶火焰威士忌。”

赫敏满脸是泪地大笑了起来。

“天哪。你说得一点都没错。”她半是愠怒地说着，抹掉眼泪。

他把酒瓶递给她，她默默地啜饮了几分钟。

“谢谢你，格兰杰。”过了一会儿，他轻声说。

她扯出一个苍白的微笑。“我记得你说过，如果我陪你一起喝酒，你就会叫我赫敏。”

“赫敏。”他说出了她的名字。她转过头看着他。他正目不转睛地盯着她，眼神难辨。

“什么事？”

他一言不发，只是一直凝视着她，直到她的脸开始泛红。他此刻没穿衬衫，光是这般看着他就会让她分心。她的视线不停地往下垂，找不到可以安放目光的地方。待她再度抬起眼睛时，却发现他仍在看着她。

“我还记得你说过你喝醉的时候会更愤怒。”最后，她紧张地开口打破沉默。

“通常是。”他答道。“上次我喝醉的时候，就用保护咒把自己锁了起来，然后把整个房间都毁了。”

“可你现在看起来一点都不像喝醉的样子。”她开始感觉自己才是真的喝醉了，头重脚轻，还伴随着一股强烈的、想蜷缩在沙发上放肆地大哭大笑的欲望。

“我并不是个习惯于放松的人。”

“发现了。而且你还总是骂我。”她厉声控诉。觉得自己脸上的表情比她想要表现得还要夸张许多。

他轻笑一声。“保持紧张专注并不会对我的决斗水平有任何影响。我敢打赌，就算是现在，我打败你也是分分钟的事。”

“也许吧。”赫敏叹了口气。“不过我一直在锻炼。我本来还以为我会讨厌它，但实际上感觉还挺好的。”

他露出笑容，显得散漫却又不太自然。赫敏脸红了。

“你应该穿件衣服，”最后她拔高了声音说道，“一定很冷吧。”

她的手突然被他握进了他的手里，又被牵引着紧紧地按在了他的胸前。她惊讶地轻声喘息着，感觉到自己的心率骤然加快。

“觉得我很冷吗？”他低声问道，随后坐直身子。两人间的距离突然被拉得极近，赫敏能感觉到他呼出的气拂过她的脖子。一阵寒颤顺着她的脊骨滑了下去。

“没——没有。”她小声说，眼睛盯着自己按在他胸前张开的手指。为了治疗他身上的符文，她已经花了好几个小时触碰他，但这种面对面的姿势却让这样的身体接触突然变得亲密起来。她的食指可以隐约感觉到他的心跳。她没来得及做任何思考，便几乎是听凭本能地轻抚着他的皮肤。

他急促地吸了口气，她感觉到掌心之下一阵震动。他的手仍然覆在她的手上，但已不再紧握。她的拇指按在他的胸肌上，用指尖清晰地感受着他的颤抖。

赫敏觉得自己几乎无法呼吸——就好像如果她呼吸的动作太过急促，空气中就会有什么东西随之断裂。

这一刻——他们之间的紧张感——仿佛就像蝴蝶震颤的双翅。纤细，美丽，却又极度脆弱。

她抬头看向他。他的脸离她只有几英寸。他也同样端详着她，瞳色渐渐变深。

他英俊得令她惊讶。

此前她几乎从不会放任自己去注意这一点。然而现在——她醉了，她感觉到了指尖之下他真实无比的心跳，然后她注意到了——她看到了。他冷漠的外衣已经褪去，裸露的皮肤是那样温暖，连他呼在她面颊上的气息都是那样温暖，而他又——那样好看。

她不记得从什么时候开始，自己就已经不再害怕他了。

“我必须承认，”他的声音低沉，仿佛是认罪一般的坦白，“如果有人早点告诉我，你已经变得这么迷人，我绝不会靠近你。刚见到你的时候，我完全措手不及。”

她困惑地盯着他。

“你就像一朵墓地里的玫瑰，”他的嘴角露出了一丝苦涩的笑容。“我很想知道，如果没有这场战争，你会变成什么样子。”

“我从来没想过这个问题。”她说。

“我想也是。”他轻声说着，伸手勾住了她发辫上散落下来的一绺卷发。“你的头发还是老样子吗？”

她轻哼了一声。“嗯。基本上是。”

“就和你的人一样，”他用手指卷着她的发丝，缠绕在自己指尖上，“外表束得整整齐齐，但底下还是一团糟。”

赫敏怔怔地望着他，片刻后，眼泪突然不受控制地涌了出来。他瞪大了双眼。

“天哪，格兰杰，”他急忙开口，“别再哭了。”

“抱歉。”她把手抽了回来，擦掉眼泪，觉得浑身发冷。

当她再次抬头看他时，他的表情带着忧郁和沉思。

她从来没在他脸上见过这么多的情感。在此之前，一切都像是一副假面，只有偶尔会短暂地闪现出一丝真实。

此刻他们坐在同一张沙发上，四目相对，她几乎认为自己所看到的是真正的他。

他看起来——

悲伤。

孤独。

甚至可能是“心碎”。

“我早就告诉过你，要是你真把我灌醉了，我肯定会哭的。”她提醒他。

“我知道，但我不介意。我只是不想让自己成为你今晚痛哭流涕的原因。”他把目光从她身上移开，手指也放开了她的发丝垂了下去。

她又喝了一大口火焰威士忌，然后把酒瓶递给他。瓶中的酒只剩下不到四分之一了。

他接过酒瓶，环视着房间，表情变得苦涩了起来。他周围的空气突然冷了下去。

赫敏察觉出了这种变化。这就和她会哭是一样的道理。某些事情突然蹿入了他的脑海，侵袭了他。酒精让他的大脑封闭术不再无懈可击，他无法抑制自己的感觉。

安静。愤怒。正如他所说的那样。

她不假思索地伸出双手，握住了他那只离她最近的手——他的左手。

他看向她。她将他的手翻了过来，拇指在他的手掌上轻轻划过，时而按压。她能感觉到钻心咒留下的痉挛还残留在他的掌心深处。

“你是什么时候变得左右手都这么灵巧了？”她问道。

他迎上她的目光，她能看得出他眼中的惊讶。

“你又是什么时候猜到的？”过了一会儿，他问。

“你的魔杖皮套绑在右臂上，但你和我决斗时一直都用右手。”她解释道。“你两只手上都有常年使用魔杖留下的老茧。我第一次帮你治疗符文伤口的时候就注意到了。”

“聪明。”

赫敏翘起唇角。“才知道？”

他哼了一声。“也很谦虚。”他干巴巴地补充道。

她抽出自己的魔杖，一边低声念出咒语，一边用魔杖尖敲击他手掌的各处，试图缓解那些残留的痉挛。

没过多久他便再次开口：“你不必一直帮我治疗，格兰杰。”她觉得自己的脸在他的注视下红了起来。

“赫敏。”她提醒他。“你看起来很难过。但我不知道——你会不会想要一个来自我的拥抱。所以我才想到了这个。我猜如果是帮你治疗的话——至少——你是不会拒绝的。”

他沉默了。而她则继续按摩着他的手，手指不断在他的手指和掌心划过。他的手指比她长许多，从指根开始到指尖逐渐变细。

“如果我想要些别的东西呢？”他轻声问她。

她停下了手上的动作，抬起头来望着他。房间里所有的氧气仿佛霎时消失得一干二净。她的心跳瞬间增加到原先的三倍，觉得胸腔突然被抽成了真空。

“你想要什么?”她小心翼翼地问道，同时端详着他的脸。他的眼睛变得深如墨色，但他的表情却很放松，还带着些许好奇。几绺短发散落在他的前额上，让他原本棱角分明的五官变得柔和，显得更加年轻。

“能把你的头发放下来吗？我想看看。”

她眨了眨眼睛。“真的？”她有些难以置信。

他只是短促地点了点头。

她缓缓抬起手，拔出了发卡，两道发辫随之滑落了下来。她解开发绳，开始慢慢地用手指由下向上把两侧的辫子解开。一路解到头顶后，她又一次把手指伸进了头发中，由上至下梳了一遍，最后把手放回到膝盖上。

“喏。我的鬃毛。”

他一言不发地盯着她看了几秒钟。“我都没有意识到它已经这么长了。”

“也变得更沉了，至少比原先好打理些。”她环视着四周，不知道究竟该看哪里。她把发卡收回手里放进口袋。长长的卷发顺着她的身子垂落下来，发尾扫过她的手腕，让她觉得有些不自在。

她已经不习惯像这样把头发披散下来了。通常情况下，她只有在洗澡的时候才会把辫子解开，然后在头发变干之前就重新把辫子扎好。她觉得自己简直就是个维多利亚时代的女性，仿佛放任头发散乱就会暴露自己内心深处的某些秘密。

德拉科倾身向前，手指沿着她太阳穴的边缘梳着她的头发，表情仍然令人捉摸不透。她浑身发颤，呼吸也近乎停止，因为她感觉到他的手指顺着她发丝滑到了她的腰间。

“比我想象的要软。”他的眼睛仿佛着了迷一般。以前可从来没有人对她的头发感兴趣。现在他们之间的这场互动已经完全超出了她的舒适区，她不知道自己应该说些什么又或是做些什么。

她只能怔坐在原地望着他，注意到他的眼神有点茫然。他已经非常，非常醉了。

忽然，他的脸凑得更近，离她的脸只有几公分。他的手滑过她的脖颈，缠住她后脑勺处的卷发。这感觉太——

脆弱。

亲密。

诱人。

他的眼睛没有再继续看着她的头发，而是锁在了她的脸上，她的嘴唇上。

太近了。

“如果你不想让我吻你的话，现在就告诉我。”

她能感觉到他说出每个字时呼出的气都拂过她的嘴唇。

一切都好似超现实的幻境。就像一场梦。模糊不清，却能感知到所有。

她能感觉到整个生活的重量尽数压在她身上，让她几乎喘不过气来，直到她无法继续忍受这样的孤独然后窒息而死。

但她也能感觉到缠在自己发间那只属于德拉科的手。他比她所想象的要温柔许多。他碰触起来是那样的温暖、美好。太近了，她连他的呼吸也能感知得一清二楚。

他正凝视着她，仿佛他眼中所见的只是 **她** 。

他还在征求她的同意。

如果这天晚上她没有和哈利说过话；如果她没有喝得这么醉；如果她不是那么孤独；如果她没有发现德拉科·马尔福喝醉的时候其实是这样温柔和善——她可能会做出不一样的举动。

但是她没有。

于是她吻了他。

一个真正的吻。

他们的嘴唇上都还留着火焰威士忌的味道。

她刚把嘴唇轻轻贴上他的，德拉科便掌控了主导权，仿佛她突然松解了他心中的某样东西。停留在她发间的那只手随即收紧。他将她拉向自己，让她坐在他的大腿上。

他更深地吻她，而她的双手同时攀上了他的肩。他缠着她发丝的手托住她的后脑，让她的脖子向后仰起，另一只手覆上她的喉颈，沿着锁骨、肩膀和喉咙的凹陷处抚摸着她的肌肤，仿佛在丈量她的每一寸。

她也抬起一只手，顺着他下颚的线条不断向上，直至指尖触及他的头发。当她的手掌划过他的颧骨时，他情不自禁地将脸颊贴向她的掌心。

他是如此渴望被人触摸。

他的手沿着她身体的曲线描摹着她的轮廓，她就像一只猫一样顺着他的抚摸倚进他怀里。她此前从没意识到自己是多么想被触碰。

她也是如此渴望。

他的一只手滑过她衬衫的下摆，抚摸着她小腹的皮肤，然后缓缓探入她的衣衫下，游移到她的后腰。随后他张开五指，把她紧紧压向自己，直到两人腹部相贴，她不得不弓起后背才能继续吻他。

没想到，他的吻竟是从容不迫的。他抓紧她的头发控制着节奏，缓慢地吻着她。他的嘴唇轻轻擦过她的，激起她浑身一阵颤栗，然后他开始温柔地轻咬，探出舌尖抵上她的下唇，惹得她轻喘出声，不受控制地分开双唇。他就势深入，与她的舌纠缠在一起。

他的味道像是寒冰，像是火焰威士忌，又像是罪恶。

她双手抚着他的肩膀，感受着他。宛如大理石般坚实而苍白，但却是温暖的——他触摸起来竟是这样温暖。她的手指缠上他的头发，力道极轻地拉扯着。他滚烫的手掌抚过她的腰际，令她不由自主地颤抖着靠向他。一种紧张感在她的内心慢慢积聚。

她从来没有——

脑海深处有一道声音在残酷地提醒着她——这一切都不该是她的本意。她轻轻抽搐了一下，如遭重击。

德拉科的手再次抓紧她的头发，拉着她的头向后仰起，露出她的脖子。他放开了她的唇，转而沿着她的下颌和喉颈一路向下吻去，直到她呜咽出声，双臂紧紧地抱住他。

这就是她的本意。

她不知道该如何不去直面自己的本意。

她双手捧起他的脸，让他的嘴唇重新回到她的唇上。她用力吻着他，胳膊环绕着他。她想要感受他的全部。

他们的胸膛紧紧地贴在一起，她不确定她所感觉到的心跳究竟属于自己还是他。也许它们正在以同样的节奏共舞。

她厌倦了形单影只。

她厌倦了像物品一样被简化成一项又一项的“职能”——治疗师、黑魔法研究员、魔药师、联络员、工具、妓女。

好像她是自愿成为其中任何一样似的。

她很想哭，但是她不能哭。她只是更激烈地吻着德拉科，他也以同样的热情回应了她。

他的手在她的衬衫下渐渐向上游走，隔着胸衣覆上她的乳房。他的拇指轻轻拂过顶端，惹得她颤抖起来，弓起身子。

他又一次离开了她的嘴唇，她听见了他的呼吸声。他的唇移到她的下巴，流连忘返地吻着，用牙齿轻轻磨着她颚骨的轮廓。

他的手探入她的胸衣，拇指腹擦过她的乳尖，她能感觉到它在他的爱抚之下像鹅卵石般挺立了起来，伴随而来的还有一股轻微的刺痛——她在为他而疼痛。他又一次抚过她的乳尖时，她轻咬嘴唇，发出了呜咽一般温柔的呻吟，紧紧攀住了他的肩膀。

他把她的胸衣推了上去，五指揉捏着她光裸的乳房。火热的双唇贴在她的肩颈之间，她感到他正轻轻地吮吸着她的肌肤。

她的手滑过他的肩膀，触及到了那些刚刚长好的伤疤，羽毛般地轻抚着。另一只手则游走在他的胸前，感受着指腹下他肌肉的起伏。她要把她在他身上感觉到的一切深深刻入脑海。他也配合地将身体紧紧贴向她的手掌。

他埋在她的颈边低声呻吟着——是因为欢愉，而非痛苦。声音的震颤顺着锁骨而下，传遍了她整个胸腔，比火焰威士忌的灼烧感还要炙热。

他继续撩拨她的乳房，沿着她的肩膀亲吻吮吸，她只能不住地喘息。

她从来不知道自己能同时感受到这么多——所有的感觉都在她的身体里旋转、融合，渐渐膨胀，仿佛就要破体而出。

她快要被无数的感觉和情绪淹没了。

她从来没有想到——他的手掌，他的呼吸，他的嘴唇，他的舌头，他坚实的躯体紧贴着她，他的头发扫过她的肌肤——这一切竟会从情感上影响着她。

她也从来没有想到——听到和感受到他对她的触碰以及对她的身体所产生的反应，竟会是影响她最大的部分。

她从来没想到会是这样。

没有人告诉过她。没有人警告过她。

她从来没有想到 **她** 竟能影响到他。她从来没有想到他竟会喜欢她的身体。他似乎从未流露过这种倾向。

皮包骨头——这是他最初看到她裸露的身体时对她的评价。他还说早知如此他就会选别人。

她靠着他微微发抖。

又一个她不想有的念头出现在她的脑海里。

她可以是随便的什么人。他只是太孤独了，他只是想要有人触碰他而已——随便什么人都行。

喉咙仿佛突然被异物卡住，可她却无法吞咽下去。轻抚着他的双手停了下来。她竭力控制着呼吸，不让自己哭出来。

德拉科注意到了。他从她的肩窝里抬起头，凝视着她的神情。然后，他扯出一个苦涩的微笑，抽回了贴着她肌肤的双手，理好她的衣服，扶着她离开了他的大腿。

“你该走了。”他说。

他的声音冰冷，生硬，短促，又一次宛如无情的箭矢般直中要害。

他无形的假面已然熟练地回归了原位。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Courting bench. 一种双座家具。源于法语tête-à-tête，英语直译为head-to-head，即"交头接耳"，中文也称求爱椅、交头接耳椅、接吻椅。两个座位呈S形相连，面对相反的方向，以便两人可以在交谈时目视对方，处于彼此手臂的可触及范围内，同时在两个座位间保留适度的屏障。


	41. 往事·十六

**2002年，八月**

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，凝视着德拉科，呼吸急促。

“我喝得太醉了，不能幻影移形。”她说。“我告诉过你我会哭的。我也没办法。我一喝醉就不知道该怎么控制住自己。”

她双手捂住嘴，努力不让自己哭出来。可是泪水仍肆意从她的眼眶中涌出，顺着她的手指滑落下来。

德拉科叹了口气。

“你现在又是为什么哭？”他问道，而她仍在强忍泪水。

“因为我很孤独。我还在跟你接吻，而你甚至都不是真心觉得我有吸引力。”她流着泪坦白道。

德拉科看了她一会儿，接着向后仰起头，盯着天花板足足看了一分钟。

“你觉得我为什么要吻你？”最后，他用略微紧绷的声音问道。

“只是因为我在这里而已。”她轻声说。

“那你又为什么要吻我？”他的视线从天花板上移开，重新落在她的脸上。

赫敏盯着地板上的一处节疤，手指缠上一绺发丝打成一个卷。

“因为你把我当成 **我** 看待。我的朋友们都只把我当做同事。”她语带苦涩。“之前，哈利和我吵了一架，然后他为侮辱我作为治疗师的专业性向我道歉，好像那才是他真正让我伤心的地方一样。可是我也不知道为什么——你让我觉得，在这副几乎完全被战争改变的躯壳之下，从前的那个我仍然存在。”

她咬着嘴唇，竭力不让自己再哭起来。她从地板上抓起酒瓶，又喝了一大口。瓶中的液体只剩不到一英寸高了，可她心中还留有一丝挥之不去的侥幸——如果她把酒全部喝完，她就会彻底醉倒，就再也不用理会任何东西了。

马尔福从她身上移开目光 ，向后靠上沙发，抬起胳膊遮住眼睛。她喝完了最后一口，然后瞥了他一眼。他的胳膊垂了下来——他睡着了。

她注视着他许久，用一种她过去从不允许自己的方式端详着他的五官面貌。渐渐地，她发现自己的眼皮阖上了。她应该——她无法好好思考，但她应该做点什么。站起来？或者在某个地方变出一张小床？她的视线越来越模糊。在睡着的前一刻，她仍在凝视着他。

她不知道昨晚是谁移动了身子，但第二天早上赫敏朦朦胧胧地醒来时，他们的身躯几乎半缠在一起。不知怎的，他们居然都没从沙发上掉下去，而是瘫倒在一起，彼此依偎。如果不是因为赫敏觉得自己的脑袋胀痛得快要裂开，她可能会想迅速离开这个地方，然而现在她只能惊恐万分地被困在德拉科的身下。

他从睡梦中突然醒来时，他的脸上也流露出同样的近乎惊惧的恐慌。他试图把胳膊从她身下抽出来，立时带动两人的身体在沙发边缘一阵摇晃。

“要是你害我摔下去，我就吐在你身上。”赫敏立刻威胁道。他停下了动作。两人都紧盯着对方。

“那么你有何高见，万事通？”他打破沉默。

“让我想想。”赫敏的脸涨得通红。她闭上眼睛，试图想出一个合适的解决办法，并坚决不去理会压在她身上的德拉科——仍然赤着上身的德拉科。房间里的空气很冷，但他的皮肤却是温暖的，他呼出的气拂过她脸颊的感觉是湿热的。他坚实的身躯严丝合缝地贴着她，压在她后背下的胳膊迫使她拱着身子。有什么让她无法忽视的硬物在她的大腿和髋骨之间渐渐膨胀——她困惑了片刻，突然感到它轻微地抽动了一下——天哪！

她根本没想到会这样。她什么也没注意到。她一心只想着这该死的宿醉，想着怎样才能摆脱眼前这副尴尬的境地，同时又不让他们中的任何一人吐在对方身上。

德拉科全身的重量都正面压在她的上方，但他靠近沙发边缘的一只手臂在她身下紧紧搂着她的腰。只要他试图把它从她身下移开，他们加在一起的重量就很可能会破坏目前岌岌可危的平衡状态，甚至让他们双双沙发上摔下去。

如果他能把另一只手抽出来，他就能抓住沙发靠背撑起自己的身体。可是，当他尝试着移动肩膀时，又带来了一阵摇晃。

又或者，如果他能先把腿从沙发上挪开，那么他就能跪在地板上，轻轻松松获得解脱。但这个过程——赫敏怀疑——会在两人的腰部造成大量的摩擦。

德拉科开口：“我想如果我动一下左腿——”

“不行！”赫敏想也没想就大叫一声阻止他，觉得自己的脸更红了。

“操！格兰杰，别大喊大叫。”他生气地吼道，缩了缩身子。

“你先——让我想想。”赫敏简直悔青了肠子，自己昨晚就该直接睡在地上的。

“真他妈的难以置信。”他低声咕哝。

一股怒火忽地蹿上她的胸口——尽管她此刻还在为目前的困境而尴尬不已。

“要怪也别怪我。昨晚我明明想回去，是你把门堵上，要我陪你一起喝酒的。”赫敏声音尖锐地说。

“我喝醉了，而且是听了你作为一个医学专家的建议才喝醉的——我得加一句。”他神情轻蔑。

“那我还真得为在帮你治伤的时候推荐了一种止痛药而感到抱歉了。”赫敏怒瞪着他。“如果我的帮助给你带来了不便，你可以随时去找别的治疗师。”

“我早就这么打算了。”他冷冷地说。

赫敏屏住呼吸，胸口随之一阵刺痛，她绷紧了身子，猛地从他身下钻了出来。他立刻失去平衡摔了下去。她迅速坐起身来，以免被他带着掉下沙发。

他的头“砰”地一声撞在了木地板上。

“你个臭婊子！”他边说边紧紧捂住自己的脸。

赫敏低头朝他冷笑一声，站了起来。

“没错，我想这点现在已经很清楚了。”她把嘴唇紧紧抿成一条直线，转身抓起背包，拉开了门。

“如果你有什么有用的情报的话，留卷羊皮纸给我，我晚点回来拿。”说完，她没等他开口，便跨出门幻影移形了。

她刚落到格里莫广场十三号的街边，便再也控制不住，转过身弯下腰把满肚子的东西全部吐进了树篱里。她把呕吐物清理干净，擦了擦嘴巴，然后翻遍了背包，拿出她昨天晚上为德拉科准备的一小瓶解酒药。

她把魔药灌进嘴里，只身站在空荡荡的街道上，嘴唇微微扭曲，努力忍住眼泪，以一个清醒的视角回顾着昨晚发生的事情。

她吻了德拉科·马尔福。她不仅吻了他，还拥抱了他，爱抚了他——心甘情愿地。

除了威克多尔·克鲁姆——在她四年级的时候——她就再也没有吻过别人。

但这并不是真正困扰她的问题。

此刻她站在空无一人的街道上，扭动着背包带子，担心自己的所作所为已经危及了安排在她身上的任务。德拉科把自己盛进盘子里交到了她的面前，请求她留下来陪他，还想要吻她。可是她喝醉了，变得脆弱不堪，毫无安全感，把一切都搞砸了。

她不确定如果昨晚就与他发生性关系究竟会不会是正确的做法，但她至少没有因为自己的任何算计或策略而中断他们的拥吻。她退缩了，而他也察觉到了。

他希望她心甘情愿。他从一开始就说得明明白白。在她犹豫的瞬间，他就把她推出了他的心墙之外。

她当时甚至都没想起过自己的任务。他抚摸了她的头发，说她迷人，似乎还为她感到难过——这让她情不自禁 **想要** 吻他。

若非酒精的作用让她如此没有安全感，她也许真的会和他发生性关系。她不知道被人触碰的感觉竟是那样——“意义深远”；她也不知道他的呻吟、他对她的抚摸的反应会影响她内心深处的某些东西。

她了解理论层面上的性和恋爱关系，但在实际层面——个人层面——她发现自己的处境已远超她的知识深度，好像自己正在坠入一道深不见底的海沟。

她从来没有时间、也没有机会和别人建立起任何一种关系。在国外参加培训时没有，回到英国后也没有。在她专心研究或熬制魔药的时候，大多数的同龄人甚至都无权接触到她，医院对于探视的规定也相当严格。而对于多数病人来说，还没等他们的身体状况恢复到能够注意到她的存在之前，他们就已被转入其他康复病房或收容所去了。

所以，她从来都没有那样的时间和机会。

她曾经仔细观察过罗恩和他定期轮换的性伴侣，然后猜测“性”这种东西大约和个人情感完全无关，只是一种生理上的慰藉。和另一个人在一起，然后分开，也不去在意他们第二天是否会去找别人——她觉得这应该是件很容易的事情才对。

她此前一直认为，如果她和马尔福之间走到了那一步，她可以做到完全无动于衷。只要她保持足够的理性，就能让整个过程与个人情感相互孤立。只要仰面躺下，任思绪随意飘忽就行——几百年来，女人们一直都是这样做的。

但是她错了。

亲吻德拉科，被他抚摸，是她经历过的最能触动她个人情感的事。它唤醒了她内心深处的一种渴望；此刻她独自站在街上，发现自己竟然希望能再度体验一次。

那种感觉是神圣的。不是什么战略需要，也并非无关个人情感。是她主动探身去吻了他——一个对她感兴趣的人；一个在无边的孤独中与她同病相怜的人；一个能理解她所陷入的黑暗世界的人；一个不会因为她想不惜一切代价赢得战争而生气的人。

她希望这一切对他来说也同样意义深远。但她意识到，或许在他看来并非如此，这让她内心深处的某样东西碎裂开来。也许他和罗恩一样；也许这真的只不过是生理上的事情。

可是对她来说，一切却不会、也不可能仅限于生理。这一事实不公平得近乎残忍。然而最糟糕的是，即便如此，她仍旧渴望着它。

她感到一阵空虚，觉得身体和情感都背叛了自己。

她再也不想接近德拉科。她觉得每次见到他都只会带来痛苦。

食死徒。刽子手。间谍。目标。工具。

然而她还是想要他触碰她，想要他的手指缠着她的头发，想要他的手掌沿着她身体的轮廓摩挲，想要感觉到她回吻他时他贴着她的嘴唇喘息。

她以前从来没有想要过这些，可是现在它已经发生了，她不知道该如何去回避，不知道该如何让它停止。这不是那种她能够轻易封存于意识之中的渴望。

它蛰伏在更深的地方。

但这不重要。她是否真的再也不想见到他，这也不重要。她的感受同样不重要。她的感受从来就不重要。反正，指令永远还是一样的：保持住他的兴趣，让他忠诚。

她咽下魔药和呕吐物残留的苦涩余味，返回了格里莫广场十二号。

“真是见鬼，赫敏！”她走进门的一刹那便听到了罗恩的惊呼。

他和其他失眠的人们一起坐在客厅里。

她困惑地看着他。

“你的头发怎么回事？”他问道。

她抬起手，这才发现头发凌乱不堪地披在身上。

“我摔进荆棘丛了。”她立刻扯谎。

“你看起来就像是和猫狸子打了一架，最后还输了。”罗恩调侃地说道。

赫敏心不在焉地点了点头。

罗恩又盯着她看了一分钟，然后才再度开口：“我都忘了它原本是这个样子的了。其实你现在梳的辫子很漂亮。”

赫敏虚弱地朝他笑了笑，觉得自己的下巴在微微颤抖。

“是啊。我还是把它绑回去的好。”她说道。“现在这副样子，我真不知道该拿它怎么办。”

她不想和任何人说话。尤其不想谈论她的头发。

她匆匆上楼到浴室里冲澡。她用力地擦洗着自己，试图洗净德拉科那双手留下的任何有形记忆。流水滚烫，她却贪恋这种温度，不舍得把它关掉。淋浴完后，她仍旧站在原地，任由分分秒秒不断流逝，浪费着她本就不够用的时间。

她告诉自己，她没有哭。那只是花洒喷出的水花，留在她脸上只不过是水而已。

她用毛巾草草擦了擦头发，便迅速编成了两条紧紧的法式辫子，盘在颈后。干净利落，没有一丝碎发。

她正在储藏室里清点魔药库存时，金斯莱找到了她。

“格兰杰，贝壳小屋那边需要你过去一趟。”

赫敏愣了一瞬，随即转身在地板上一只毫不起眼的箱子上面画了一道如尼符文。箱盖啪地一声打开。她从中拿出一个小皮包，掀开来快速地检查了一下包中的用品。

“我准备好了。”她努力平息着自己飞快的心跳和胃里冷颤打结的感觉。

金斯莱领着她穿过房子，从正门幻影移形离开。

再次落地时，他们并不在贝壳小屋。赫敏也早就知道他们不会去那儿。

他们站在一处狭窄的洞口前。金斯莱走上前，敲了敲洞口旁边的一块大圆石。

赫敏脚下的地面开始旋转，渐渐出现了一道通向地下的楼梯。她盯着下方看了一会儿，抿紧双唇，然后走了下去。

加布丽·德拉库尔站在楼梯底下，美得不可方物。

“赫敏，我又抓到了一个！”她得意地喊道，“他没有标记，但我觉得他应该很重要，因为他真的很难缠。”

加布丽不久前才加入英国抵抗军。在伏地魔终于掌控了法国后，她是法国抵抗军中少数逃到欧洲其他地方的成员之一。她的朋友和同学们全部死在了食死徒的手下，于是她带着满腔怒火来到英国，意欲复仇。

金斯莱并没有正式让加布丽成为英国抵抗军或凤凰社的成员，而是让她加入了他的秘密侦察小队。就连大多数凤凰社成员都对这支秘密队伍一无所知。

这些被金斯莱招至麾下的队员们分散在欧洲各地收集情报。他们中的大多数都有权自由行动。金斯莱只给他们下达模糊的指示，并在获取信息的手段方面赋予他们极大的自主选择空间。只要情报可靠，他就不会去限制或质疑他们的方法。

侦查组员们会把他们抓来的目标带回据点关押起来，赫敏会被叫来为俘虏们进行必要的治疗，然后他们会被喂下活地狱汤剂进入假死状态。

加布丽在情报收集方面极具天赋。她利用自己媚娃血统与生俱来的魅惑能力，将她的目标诱骗到一处她可以随心所欲进行审问的地方。除了俘虏，她也常常会带回更多的信息。

赫敏怀疑，加布丽的大多数目标都死在了她的石榴裙下——只要她确信他们已经毫无价值。这位年轻的法国女孩的眼中总是带着一种冷酷的胜利神情，却难掩那些她遭受过的、以及亲手制造出的痛苦。少女的面容精致美丽，却总是穿着长袖，仔细地将自己脖子以下的地方全部遮盖起来。

而一旦加布丽把某个目标带回来，那就意味着她没能靠自己的能力彻底击垮他。这种情况下，她就只好放弃，让金斯莱和穆迪用那些传统审讯方法——摄神取念术、吐真剂、心理施压——来对付那些俘虏。

每当金斯莱带赫敏来到这处海边的洞穴前时，她都不知道等待着自己的究竟是什么。

她鼓起勇气，做好了准备。

她推开前方的门，看见一个年轻人被牢牢绑在椅子里。他脚下的地板上有好几滩鲜血。

赫敏深吸了一口气，把皮包放在桌子上，打开，拿出各种医疗用品摆放整齐。一切就绪后，她朝椅子上的年轻人走近一步，施了一道诊断咒。

没有什么严重的伤。也没有什么致命的伤。但是在大量神经密集的部位却有着许多细小的伤口，主要集中在他的手上，以及——赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫——生殖器上。

他并没有失去意识，只是刻意无视了赫敏。这很正常。

赫敏的工作是在金斯莱开始审讯前治好他的伤。这与其说是一种礼待，不如说是在俘虏为即将发生的事情感到焦虑不安时，再给他们施加的一种额外折磨。

偶尔，这种恐惧足以使他们在她治疗的过程中就陷入崩溃，开始把他们所知道的一切都告诉赫敏。

赫敏第一次被带来此处，发现凤凰社默许对战俘进行严刑拷打时，她被激怒了。同样是使用黑魔法，自卫和折磨他人也是有区别的——区别大了去了。而她同意为他们治疗，就意味着她也成了帮凶。

面对她的良心谴责，金斯莱不为所动。毕竟除了她，凤凰社没有其他成员有能力治愈这些伤。如果赫敏拒绝，那些俘虏就只会被灌下活地狱汤剂，带着一身伤进入假死状态。

她曾多次试图劝阻金斯莱不要给那些侦查队员们过大的自由行事权限，还提出可以熬制更多的吐真剂来当做审讯手段。而他只是注视着她的眼睛，告诉她：侦察队员们真正想要的不是吐真剂，而是复仇。通过招募这些人，他只需尽可能有效地把他们想要复仇的心转化成行动。凤凰社需要的是为达目的不择手段不计代价的间谍，而不是在关键时刻犹豫不决畏缩不前的懦夫。

他提醒她，他们需要情报，而那些被食死徒抓住的抵抗军成员只会遭受比这可怕百倍的折磨——说得好像赫敏需要他来提醒似的，那些从监狱里被救回来的幸存者们可都是由赫敏亲手治疗的。

但每次她被带来这里，治疗那些被侦察队员抓获的俘虏时，她都觉得自己像个怪物，她不知道自己的这种“配合”是否会让更多的人受到折磨。

就算他们是食死徒，在战场上直接杀死他们和残忍折磨他们也完全是两回事。

“我要先治好你的手。”她柔声对椅子上的男人说。

她在椅子边跪下，伸出一只手轻轻从下方抬起他的右手，托到光线下。

她飞快朝镇痛剂施了一道雾化咒语，用魔杖牵引着薄雾绕过男人的手指。他的每一处甲床都有许多尖针反复扎刺留下的小孔。

镇痛剂被完全吸收后，她将那只手握在自己的手里，开始施咒治疗组织损伤。

当她治好他的第三根手指时，他开口了。

“我认得你。”他抬起了头。

她目光向上瞥了他一眼。他看起来略微有些眼熟，身材结实，满脸蓄着胡子，双手和胳膊上的体毛浓密。

“你是波特的泥巴种婊子。”

赫敏扬起一侧眉毛，继续治疗下一根手指。

“你倒是真的长开了。”他斜眼看着她。“我从没想过像你那一头疯毛最后会变成这样。”

赫敏没有理他。

“格兰杰，对吧？我之后得告诉其他人我见过你了。我们还以为你早就死了呢。”

他身体前倾向她凑了过去，直到他的脸离她那么近，近到令人不安。

“告诉你个秘密，泥巴种，”他低声说，“你们会输的。然后，当你们惨败之后，我会慢慢地杀了那个金头发的婊子，慢到让她自己开口求我杀了她。”

赫敏仍旧没有理他，继续治疗他手掌上被剃刀划破的伤口。

右手的治疗结束后，她开始转向他的左手。一想到手部治疗迟早会结束，她就感到害怕，但最终，她在他手上再也找不出可以治疗的伤口了，她知道自己无法再回避了。

“我需要你靠后坐好——如果你想让我治好你的生殖器的话。”她强迫自己语调平平地说出这句话。

她感到浑身冰冷，胃部痛苦地扭曲着。她不知道自己之后还能不能正常消化食物。

他向后靠上椅背，打开了膝盖，表情满是戏虐与嘲讽，仿佛他才是那个掌控一切的人。

她真的很想一道昏迷咒朝他甩过去。

但她知道自己应该在治疗俘虏的时候让他们保持清醒。这是金斯莱所运用的心理学技巧之一。

她挥了挥魔杖解开扣子，然后伸手解开他的裤子。

加布丽用某种精心锻造的利刃在他的阴茎根部刻了些文字。赫敏无法透过参差不齐的切口看清那些法语。有那么一瞬间，她非常感激那不是如尼符文。

然后她开始专心治疗。

她决心尽量不去碰他，但这就需要她更加精细地完成魔杖动作。她清理了鲜血，施了一道温和的清洁咒。

年轻男人第一次发出了痛苦的呻吟。她从一只小瓶里吸出莫特拉鼠汁，轻挥魔杖涂在伤口上。这次的动作并没有那么精确温和，但赫敏拒绝让自己去在意。

赫敏低声念了治疗咒，又做了第二次诊断。他体内有大量酒精——可能是加布丽为了接近他所使用的手段之一。赫敏拿出一小瓶醒酒剂倒进了他的喉咙。他大概是认出了她喂给他的药剂，所以并没有像她所预计的那样挣扎抗拒。

尔后她退后一步，打量着他。

他也抬头盯着她。她又伸手从包里拿出一小瓶解酒药灌进他嘴里。

他把魔药咽了下去，随后朝她冷笑一声。

“帮我身上打几个补丁，好准备再来第二轮？”他猜测道。“我还以为你们都是奉行不杀戮政策的软心肠‘老好人’呢。”

赫敏对他微微一笑——这是她从马尔福那里学来的笑容。

“我们不会杀你的。”

然后她转身走了出去。身后的门关上时，她在原地伫立了片刻，让自己镇定下来。

她觉得自己就是个该死的婊子。

先前第一次喝醉的时候，她对马尔福说谎了——她的体面早已荡然无存。战争已经把它毁得一丝不剩。

她如今唯一剩下的就是决心——保护罗恩和哈利的决心；赢得战争的决心。

为此，她可以爬过尸山血海，可以为了换取情报而出卖自己，如果有必要的话，她甚至可以把德拉科·马尔福的心脏挖出来。

当她的朋友们终于得到了永久的安宁与和平的那天，她将会平静地站在金斯莱和穆迪身边，默默接受她应得的诅咒。


	42. 往事·十七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别感谢校对君的高中语文老师为本章内容答疑解惑。

**2002年，八月**

赫敏坐在沙滩的一块岩石上，等待着金斯莱叫她回去喂俘虏喝下活地狱汤剂。她坐在那里，脑海中一遍又一遍地回顾着昨天晚上发生的事情，找寻着任何她可能错过的东西。

经过昨晚发生的一切，她断定德拉科在某种程度上已经被她吸引了。毕竟，他说她“迷人”，把她比作“墓地里的玫瑰”，还说自己“措手不及”。她轻轻一哼，心想要不是他当时正喝着当晚的第三瓶火焰威士忌，他还会不会承认这种事。

他的生活中并没有什么亲密关系。不管她的身体对他来说是否符合“有吸引力”的一般标准，在感情方面，他在她面前都是脆弱的。

她也认为，他们昨晚没有发生性关系可能是最好的一种局面。

现在，他的兴趣就像一团燃烧着的火焰，一旦烧得太旺，她就必须控制势头。既然她已经吸引了他的注意——这一点似乎是不可否认的——她就得谨慎行事。关键在于，要小心地把他的兴趣培养成某种他无法自控的东西——某种他无法克制自己想要得到的东西，某种让他对之渴望到胜过一切的东西。

她得徐徐图之。

德拉科非常有耐心。为了得到他想要的东西，他愿意说谎、操纵、杀人、爬到任何必要的位置。复仇——赎罪，又或者是任何促使他与凤凰社结盟的动机——是他愿意为之等待的东西；为了它，他心甘情愿忍受痛苦，做出牺牲，直到终有一天达成目的。

试图把他的野心抱负和隐匿偏执导向她自己，是一种极其可怕的冒险。正如西弗勒斯所说，她既有可能借此拯救凤凰社，也同样有可能将它彻底摧毁。

她只要一想到这里就感到惊恐，胸膛紧绷起来，仿佛呼吸被海风偷走了一般。她把头埋在双膝之间，强迫自己慢慢吸气。

她能做到。她能做到，因为她必须这么做；因为除此之外再也没有别的办法能赢得这场战争。

直到昨晚之前，那种认为她能够操控他的想法充其量还只是一种妄想和理论。

直到她感觉自己被卷入了马尔福那肆无忌惮的关注所形成的暗流之前，那种自以为能利用自己的——“情感上的亲密”来换取战争胜利的想法，似乎还根本就是荒谬的。

他太过克制了，就算是喝醉了也一样。甚至连吻她的时候也不例外。他没有冲动，也没有过于急切。他的情欲并没有直接爆发出来。相反，那更像是一团闷闷燃烧着的火焰，一种在暗中生长、在地底燃烧的烈火，蔓延着，等待着，直到熊熊升起，将地面的世界燃烧殆尽。她怀疑，他对某些事情的欲望甚至比他自己所意识到的还要强烈得多。

她在心里仔细地筹划着下一步行动。

下次见到她时，他会更加谨慎。他可能会试图强迫她远离自己，并重新拉开距离。这也许会对赫敏有利。

毕竟，还有什么是比禁果更大的诱惑？他越是想着她——想着要在她身边谨慎小心，想着他不应该占有她——她就会越吸引他，他就会越想要她。

至于她自己也同样想要他的这一事实……

赫敏咽了口唾沫，紧张地咬着拇指的指甲。

她也会利用这个事实的。如果这种紧张的关系对于双方来说都是真实存在的，那他就更难克制自己了。反正她也根本不知道要怎么去假装。她太缺乏经验了，所以她才会把自己所感受到的渴望也包含在她的“表演”里。

她对着自己苦笑了一下。

为了赢得这场战争，她连自己的灵魂都不惜出卖。因此，把自己的感情当作筹码应该更容易才对。

“应该”……

不知为什么，现在就算是找借口去合理化一些事情，也并不总能阻止它们带来的伤害和痛苦。

岩石尖锐的碰撞摩擦声拽回了她的思绪。她转过身，见比尔正朝她走来。

“金斯莱派我来找你，他那边结束了。”比尔说。

赫敏抬头望着他。战争让这位韦斯莱家的长子沧桑了许多。曾经那个自信鲜活、沉稳冷静的解咒员已经被时间磨成了一个满脸严肃而忧郁的男人。

亚瑟被卢修斯的诅咒击中时，比尔正在和他一起执行任务。自那之后，他心中的某种东西就被内疚感深深压抑。他在工作中冷酷、可靠、机械，彷佛生活里只剩下了工作。赫敏偶尔就诅咒研究的问题请教他时，他从不闲谈，不开玩笑，也不随意发表评论。就连西弗勒斯给人的感觉都比他更亲近些。

赫敏站起来跟在他身后，沿着海滩走向洞穴。忽然，比尔停下脚步，回头看她。

赫敏等着他开口。

“加布丽——”比尔刚开口便又犹豫了。“芙蓉很担心她。”

赫敏没有答话。她不知道关于那个女孩的事情，自己能说些什么。

“她到底在做些什么？”比尔问。

“她拦截了汤姆派往欧洲其他地方的信使。”赫敏小心地措辞。

“这我知道。但她是怎么拦截的？”

“她没告诉过我。”赫敏说。“你得直接问她或者金斯莱。”

“我猜她跟那些人上床了。”比尔突然说道。他脸上的表情生硬得彷佛是石头雕刻出来的一样。“我猜，她应该是先和那些人上床，然后趁他们睡着的时候把他们绑起来，折磨他们。”

赫敏抿紧双唇，一言不发。

“我不知道。”沉默了许久之后，她终于说道。“我只负责治疗她带回来的俘虏。至于她具体用了什么方法，我也不知道。”

比尔明显地绷紧了下巴。“需要治疗的地方很多吗？”

赫敏不自在地挪动了一下，抬手擦了擦鼻子。

“没有什么永久性损伤。”她轻声说。

比尔默默地站在原地，片刻后转身继续向前走。赫敏跟着他回到洞穴前，走下楼梯。

她走进房间时，俘虏仍处于吐真剂的药效影响之下。他瘫坐在椅子上，脑袋耸拉在一边。

赫敏走上前对他施了一道诊断咒。

“我们会赢——会赢的。而你们会死无葬身之地。你们所有人都会死……”他在呼吸的间隙里低声喃喃。赫敏检查了诊断结果，发现金斯莱在用了吐真剂的同时还让他服下了某种致幻魔药。她目光锐利地看向正在伏案写着笔记的金斯莱。

“这些魔药的化学反应会导致永久性的狂躁和强迫行为，”她指责道。“你应该事先问我一下。”

金斯莱抬头看了她一眼。

“我已经咨询过另一位魔药师了。”他平静地回答。“审讯并非你的专长。这个俘虏懂得大脑封闭术，所以需要对他采取额外措施。”

赫敏咬着舌头，转过身来查看椅子上的男人。诊断结果显示他的大脑出现了重度发炎的迹象。她低声咒骂了一句，在包里翻来翻去，想找出什么能够消除这些症状的东西。这种炎症不是常见反应，她那备满魔药的储藏室也不在此处，所以选择非常有限。

一番思考后，她想出了办法：经过蒸馏的比利威格螫针黏液混合一滴嚏根草糖浆，可以让大脑冷却降温。她迅速将两种原料混合在一个小瓶中，然后扶着那名俘虏的头向后倾斜，好让他服药。

他的眼白向后翻着。当她把药瓶凑到他的嘴边时，他紧紧闭上了眼睛和嘴巴。

“喝吧。”赫敏柔声说。“这会让你的脑袋舒服些。”

他睁开一只眼睛看了她一会儿，然后睁开了另一只眼。她看着他的瞳孔突然放大，目不转睛地盯着她。

“我记得你，”他说，“你是波特的婊子。”

“你得服下这个，否则会有脑损伤的危险。”赫敏对他的侮辱不为所动。

他张开嘴，喝下了魔药，随后发出一阵低嘶，轻轻摇了摇头。赫敏重新施了一道诊断咒，看到炎症迅速消失。

她又回头看了看他的脸，发现他的瞳孔已经缩回成了虹膜中央的一处小点。他的目光仍然紧紧地盯着赫敏，眼神却越来越不安。

“你感觉怎么样？”她问。

“冷……我的脑子感觉很冷，但一看到你，我身上就暖起来了。”他的语调呆滞而含糊。

他突然猛地向前一扑。赫敏迅速后退，他的牙齿“啪”地咬合在一起，随即大笑了一声。

“你以为你自己是什么？狼人吗？”她尖声问道。这是一句反问，倘若病人真有狂狼症，诊断读数会清晰明了地显示出来。

他窃笑起来，脸上还是那副被吐真剂药效弄得晕头转向的表情，但眼睛仍然紧盯着赫敏。

“我不是狼人。但我会记住你的。”他说。“就算你们输了，我也会记住你的。那个金发婊子，我会杀了她。但是至于你，我想我会问问黑魔王能不能把你留给我。他只不过是 **可能** 想让你活下去，而我 **将会** 让你活下去。”

他目露贪婪，目光一寸一寸地扫视着赫敏，让她禁不住颤抖了起来。她开始后悔自己治好了他的脑部炎症。她确实快速麻利地中和了致幻魔药的药效，但可能其中出了点差错，她之前担心过的强迫倾向已然显现，似乎还好巧不巧地导向了她自己。

“够了，蒙塔古！”金斯莱厉声喝道，站起身走了过来。

赫敏再次扫了一眼那个俘虏，终于认出他来了。格雷厄姆·蒙塔古。也是霍格沃茨的学生，比她高几届。

“我们已经从他嘴里问出所有我们需要的消息了。”金斯莱边说边收拾起几卷羊皮纸。“你可以把他放倒了。”

赫敏点点头，朝蒙塔古射出一道昏迷咒。他向后瘫倒的那一刻，眼睛仍紧盯着她的脸。

当她准备好给他灌下魔药让他进入假死状态时，她安慰自己说，即使最终凤凰社输了，这处洞穴也不太可能被人发现。她不会再见到他了。

喂蒙塔古灌下活地狱汤剂后，赫敏把他交给比尔，然后返回了格里莫广场。

晚上，赫敏来到棚屋时，发现德拉科没有留下写有情报的羊皮纸。她站在屋子里等了几分钟，想知道他今晚会不会出现，让她检查疤痕组织的情况。

独自等待了十分钟后，她离开了。

她不确定他这是什么意思。也可能的确没有什么新消息，但她心中的担忧就是无法消散。她担心这就是今天早上她所作所为的报应。她尽量不让这件事对自己造成压力，并安慰自己：要是真有什么紧急情况，他早就已经告诉她了。

不再需要每天晚上治疗德拉科，她顿时觉得自己的计划陷入了停滞。她发现自己经常想起他。而且这种“想”无关战略。她只是想知道他现在怎么样了，想知道他背上的伤疤有没有让他生气恼怒。

她不断地重新评估分析着他们的接吻过程及其后果，直到她觉得自己有点发疯了。

她没有办法得出任何结论，这让她感到心烦意乱。整整一周，她发现自己很难集中精力，也难以入睡。

她已经放弃在自己的房间里睡觉了。哈利通常整晚都和金妮呆在那里。不过，哈利和金妮在一起的时候居然可以安然入眠——这效果堪称卓著。他的情绪已经连续好几年没有这么稳定过了，最近的夜晚，赫敏也很少在客厅里遇到他。这些自邓布利多死后折磨了他多年的压力，似乎头一次得到了缓解。

赫敏开始在她能找到的任何一张空床上或训练房里睡觉。她坚持锻炼，一心想要增强自己的耐力。

又一个周二到来的时候，她非常紧张。幻影移形去棚屋前，她还特意服下了一瓶缓和剂。她不知道这次德拉科会做什么。

来到棚屋后，她站在屋内等待着，脚掌无意识地敲着地面。然后她忽然发现桌上放着一卷羊皮纸。

她盯着它瞧了片刻，走上前拿起来展开。情报里写着食死徒即将在下周进行的突击搜查，还有诅咒的反咒信息。

并没有针对赫敏的内容。

——并没有她所期待的、他会留给她的私人便条。

她轻轻叹了口气，离开了棚屋。

整个八月剩下的日子里，她再也没有见过他。

她为此感到万分焦虑。两人之间这种刻意、持续的沉默，宛如蚂蚁噬咬肌肤一般折磨着她。她不断回想着之前发生的事情，不断质疑自己的结论，又不断得出新的结论。也许她真的把一切都搞砸了。也许他就是在故意躲她，因为他害怕她再以那种方式诱惑他。

她左思右想，却无法真正下定论。这一切究竟是好兆头还是坏兆头？

而最糟糕的是，她想念他。她不太愿意对自己承认这一点，但她无法不去承认。为他治伤、与他交流，都已然成为她日常生活的重要部分。而这一切戛然而止，留给她的只有一种深刻的缺失感。原本，她能经常与之见面的人就并不算多。

她不断地回想着他们过去的互动，不断地重新评价他这个人，以及他所有的行为。她困扰不已，但除此之外她不知道自己还能做些什么。她需要他继续帮助凤凰社。

她也需要研究他、分析他。这是她的工作。

但是这并不意味着她需要想念他——她坚定地告诉自己。这完全是她个人情感上的败笔。

九月来临。而他每次仍然只是留下一卷羊皮纸，从未现身。

赫敏开始觉得心里有什么东西碎裂了。

但是她不知道该怎么办。

当然，他的做法确实很聪明。倘若易地而处，她可能也会做出同样的事。可即便认识到这一点，也无法解决“她该怎么办”这个问题。

她只能怀揣着越来越渺茫的希望，在每次的例行采药后来到棚屋。

正如马尔福警告过她的那样，英格兰越来越多的乡野山林都被添设了反幻影移形保护咒。几周以来，赫敏一直尽量避开那些地方，到其他目的地去采药。然而最终，保护咒的屏障覆盖了她所有的采药地点。她也尽力找到了几处新的地点，但有某些关键的原料，她仍无法采集到足够的数量。

在手头的白鲜终于用完后，她放弃了继续避开那些地方，孤身冒险进入了一片设有保护咒的森林。她第一时间施放了所有她知道的检测咒语，并时刻保持警惕。当她正在她所找到的第三处大片白鲜丛中采集的时候，森林突然变得异常安静。她立刻收起所有东西，然后飞快转身，向四面八方重新施放检测咒。然而没有任何反应。

但她相信自己的直觉。此刻，她距离反幻影移形区域的边缘足足有一百英尺远。她平静地朝边缘处走去，尽量不流露出一点异色。她一手拿着银刀，一手拿着魔杖，小心翼翼地穿过蕨丛。

那些东西正等待着，一直等到她离保护咒边缘足够近、感觉到了逃离的希望的时候。

剃刀般锋利的牙齿突然咬进了她的右腿后部。她低低尖叫了一声，扭头便发现一只不知何时从黑暗中蹿出的盖特拉西[1]幽灵犬咬伤了她的小腿。

“荧光闪烁！”她厉声念出咒语，那只巨犬便立刻松开了她的腿。赫敏没有停下来检查伤势，而是举高魔杖，寻找其他生物的位置。盖特拉西喜欢成群活动。

而且通常来说，它们对成年人类的攻击性并不算强。

正当她小心翼翼地转身查看时，突然有什么东西从头顶的树上直直扑了下来砸在她身上。她还没来得及抬头看到那只吸血鬼苍白的皮肤和细长的尖牙，就被它击倒在地。吸血鬼用手抓住了她那只抓着魔杖的手的手腕，把她死死按在地上，尖牙立刻扎进了她的肩。

赫敏想也没想，猛地挥起那只唯一自由的手，将她用来采药的银刀刺进了吸血鬼的太阳穴，随后挣脱了束缚。她立刻站起来，飞快地跑过了保护咒屏障。

再次落地时，她差点瘫倒在怀特克洛夫特那条小河的中央。

这可不是什么理想的幻影移形目的地。她茫然地环视了一下四周，不明白为什么她第一个想到的地方会是这里。她仍在大量出血。吸血鬼的尖牙在第一次接触时就向她的血液中注入了抗凝血毒液，赫敏从它身下挣脱时又严重地撕裂了肩膀。当她站起来试图弄清自己具体方位的时候，她的整个肩膀都已经鲜血淋漓了。

她低头看了看自己的腿。那里的出血量也不小。

她没有力气再幻影移形了。

一辆汽车从桥头开了过来。赫敏笨拙地躲进桥下，直到汽车完全驶过桥面。她身边确实有能够治愈自己的药品，但她并不喜欢在昏暗无光的桥底做这件事。

她看了一眼腕表。现在离她应该去取德拉科信件的时间还有一个多小时。她叹了口气。他也很有可能提前一晚就把羊皮纸留在那里了。

她对自己施了一道幻身咒，用力压住肩上的伤口以减缓流血速度，一瘸一拐地朝棚屋走去。

如她所料——当她推开门的时候，羊皮纸已经安然躺在桌子上了。她微微翻了个白眼，用那只血迹相对较少的手把羊皮纸塞进了背包。

赫敏重重地在一张椅子上坐下，给自己施了诊断咒。她已经失血过多，如果不尽快止血，用不了多久她就会开始头晕。她从急救药箱中拿出一卷绷带，用咒语让它紧紧缠上自己的小腿。她必须先处理肩部的伤口。

她扭着脖子，试图看到伤口的确切位置，但这个动作却扯到了伤口。她发出一声吃痛的低嘶，随后变出了一面镜子。吸血鬼留下的伤口在她的肩颈之间。当她挣脱时，尖牙又在锁骨上划出了一道又长又深的伤口，离颈静脉和颈动脉只差毫厘。

赫敏割开衬衫，施了一道清洁咒，笨拙地对着镜中左右颠倒的映像开始治疗。她用手指捏碎新鲜的白鲜叶子塞进伤口里。新鲜白鲜的效果并不好，尤其是整片的白鲜叶，但她此刻并没有药杵。她一边继续处理伤口，一边口嚼了几片白鲜叶。

她一只手抓着衬衫，攥成一团按压住伤口，另一只手开始配制一种可以起凝血作用的口服药剂。她现在无法熬制魔药，但她的包里有蓍草和莫特拉鼠汁。她熟练地挥了几下魔杖，不同的原料迅速混合在一起，她立刻把药吞了下去。过了一分钟，她肩膀的流血情况开始好转。

她浑身是血，下方的地板上也积了一滩相当大的血泊。但她没有理会。等治好了伤，她自然会把棚屋打扫干净的。

她对着镜子把伤口里的白鲜叶拔了出来，又施了一道清洁咒，重新评估了伤势。吸血鬼的咬伤至少有一项好处，那就是容易愈合，也不会留下任何疤痕。

她从靠近锁骨的地方，也就是撕裂伤口最浅的地方开始，低声念咒缝合皮肤。

她的动作刚进行到一半，德拉科突然幻影移形出现在房间里。

看到她的样子，他的脸色似乎有些发白。赫敏却双颊一红，紧接着就后悔刚才把衬衫割开了。随后她又哼了一声，因为此刻她浑身血红——除非德拉科有某种奇怪的癖好，否则他可能根本不会注意她的衣着。

他盯着她看了几秒钟，然后问道：“发生什么事了？”

“我之前在采药。”赫敏冷淡地回答。她的视线重新移回到镜中的自己，继续治疗。“抱歉。我走之前会把地板打扫干净的。”

“你还好吗？”他问。

赫敏突然大笑了起来。她已经有很长一段时间没有像这次一般离死亡那么近了。此刻，她还在因为失血的缘故而有些晕眩，她的血还在不断地滴在他这间破烂棚屋的地板上，而他却问了她这样一个问题，这在她看来实在是好笑得有点怪异。

“噢，不好。”她答道。“但这些伤没有什么是我治不好的。”

德拉科明显生气了。

“我告诉过你要小心。”他最后说。

“我一直都很小心。”她方才的愉悦忽然消失了。他曾说过会教她如何保护自己，但在她治好他的伤之后，他却拒绝再看她一眼。“但你也知道，现在全英格兰都有反幻影移形保护咒。而我的白鲜已经用完了。对我们来说这是至关重要的药品。我采药的时候从没忘记施检测咒，一感觉到有任何异样就尽快离开。但就像你说的，我能活到现在完全是靠命运的仁慈。”她的声音变得苦涩起来。“看来我的运气要到头了。”

“那到底为什么不像个正常人一样去买呢？”他问得好像她是个白痴一样。

“因为，”赫敏的声音紧绷，带着一丝尖锐的嘲讽，“我是个众所周知的恐怖分子。可能你已经忘了。以及——”她打了个嗝，“——我已经一点钱——也没有了。”

他沉默了下来，只是站在原地盯着她看了一会儿。

“发生什么事了？”他又一次问道。

“我当时在汉普郡[2]采药。森林突然变得很安静，所以我施了检测咒，但没有任何反应。不过我还是决定立刻离开。就在我快走到保护咒边缘的时候，一只盖特拉西突然咬伤了我。我刚把它赶走，又有一只吸血鬼袭击了我。我杀了它，然后幻影移形逃走了。我也不知道自己为什么要来怀特克洛夫特。我也不想的。但我已经失血过多，不能再次幻影移形——白鲜香精用完了，没有白鲜叶我也无法配制补血药。所以我只能来这里自己动手治疗。”

赫敏的声音已经颤抖不止，几乎要哭出来。当她亲口讲述刚刚发生的这一切的时候，事情突然变得不再有趣，而是开始变得痛苦、恐怖，甚至让她仿佛再次经历了一遍。

她只差一点就会在森林里孤独地死去，甚至没有人知道要去哪里找她，而当他们想到的时候，也许她的尸骨都已经凉了。想到这些，她的呼吸开始越来越急促。

她闭上嘴巴，努力平复呼吸，打了几次嗝。

“我觉得我要休克了。”她说。

她的声音听起来细小得诡异，像个年幼的孩子。她艰难地咽了口唾沫。

她很想哭，但她拒绝让自己哭出来。她已经在马尔福面前哭过好几次了。她不想让他觉得她是那种遇到什么事都会哭的人。

她也很生气，因为他现在正站在那里。他明明有无数时间可以现身，却偏偏选在此刻。她真希望自己当时幻影移形去了别的地方。

“我不会死的。凤凰社也不会有危机。所以你可以走了。我会在离开之前把所有地方都收拾干净，你甚至都不会意识到我来过这里。”她说。

从战略上来说，这实在不是什么明智的话，但她就是不想看到他。他先是吻了她，然后又骂她是婊子。他让她花几个星期的时间来治疗他，却只在喝醉的时候向她道谢，然后又在清醒后的一瞬间立刻告诉她他打算去找别的治疗师。

然后他又拒绝出现。

他让她像个白痴一样想念他，而他可能早就和那些他想要多少就有多少的胸大腰细、身材火辣的妓女寻欢作乐去了。

她讨厌他。她不想让他看到自己此刻浑身是血、歇斯底里、精神受创的样子。

为什么每当她想要让他走开、留她独处的时候，他就是不愿意成全她？

过了一会儿，她又转过头来，对着镜子治疗肩上的伤。他则一直站在那里，注视着她。

伤口几分钟后便愈合了，只留下了一些淡淡的疤痕。只要再涂上一些白鲜，它们就会褪色。

她将另外一把椅子召唤到身边，跷起右脚，开始解腿上的绷带。然后她割开膝盖处牛仔裤的布料，丢进地上的血泊里，堆那团衬衫的旁边。

她仔细检查着盖特拉西的咬痕。从这个角度很难看清小腿背后的所有伤口。她扭了扭臀部，以便看得更清楚。腿上有两道较长的划伤和几处刺伤。她朝那里施了一道清洁咒，清除了全部血迹。伤口都不是很深。她不觉得自己会留下疤痕。

她很快就把这些伤口全部治愈了。

抬起头的瞬间，整个房间似乎都在她眼前旋转。她向后靠上椅背，合上双眼休息了一会儿。随后她重新睁开眼睛，又对自己施了一道诊断咒。她的失血量大约有一品脱出头，这本应在可接受的范围内，但她的体重过轻，这一数字已经超过了她血容量的百分之十五。

她对着诊断结果眨了几下眼睛，然后变出了一杯水。她的嘴唇已经有些发麻了。

她在包里一通翻找，想看看有没有什么食物，结果发现了一块她根本不记得什么时候塞进包里的早餐燕麦棒。她喝了一口水，开始吃东西，同时固执地无视德拉科的存在。他仍旧是先前的样子：站在原地，注视着她。

喝完第三杯水、吃完整块燕麦棒后，她恼怒地抬头瞥了他一眼。

“我得在这里再待上一会儿才能幻影移形。”她瞪着他说。

“你为什么不能幻影移形？”他问。

她瞪了他一会儿，随后指了指地板。

“因为失血。我之前被迫从桥边一路走过来。可能一路上都有我的血迹。就像我之前说过的那样，我安全屋里的白鲜已经用完了，所以我的急救箱里没有补血药。我必须等到感觉足够稳定之后才能幻影移形。要是我现在站起来，可能会直接晕倒。”

德拉科的脸似乎因为愤怒而越来越苍白。他不停地咬紧又松开下巴，像极了处于爆发边缘时的罗恩。他目不转睛地盯着她，好像对她的存在充满着怨恨。

他显然已经完全忘记了自己曾对她有过的任何短暂的兴趣。她一直在想念他，渴望见到他，而他似乎在过去的六周里一直回想着他对她的恨：他一直都恨她；作为一个泥巴种，她只要存在于这个世界上就是对他的一种冒犯。

他大脑封闭术的造诣 **远** **在** 她之上。

她必须向穆迪坦白，她走错了棋，导致任务彻底失败了。

她嘴唇颤抖着，移开目光，开始熟练地清理地板上的血迹。衬衫上的血污已经清理不掉了，于是她就干脆一挥魔杖让它直接消失，甚至都没有试图去修补它。

她抬头看了一眼，才发现马尔福已经悄无声息地幻影移形离开了。她的嘴唇扭曲起来。她不知道他可以不发出一点声响就幻影移形。

现在他真的离开了。可她发现自己在松了一口气的同时却又感到伤心欲绝。她使劲摇了摇头，只允许自己极轻地抽泣了一声，然后继续清理地面。

打扫结束后，她在包里翻找着，看看有什么可以用来变成衬衫的东西。这时他突然再次现身。

“补血药。”他一边冷冰冰地说，一边把一只小瓶递给她。

她低头看着瓶子，认出了标签上西弗勒斯尖细的笔迹。她拔开瓶塞，吞下了魔药。

房间立刻停止了旋转，她的嘴唇不也再感到发麻。

“谢谢。”她说完，把一块布变成了一件白色的T恤，又用除垢咒清理了自己的肩膀、手臂和身体，再把T恤穿上。接着，她把所有的东西都收进包里，起身准备离开。

“看见了吗？”她指着地板说。“我从没来过这里。”

她走屋门，而他仍然一句话也没有说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Gytrash. 一种体型巨大、形似犬类的幽灵生物，尾巴分叉。常出没于英国各地的山林中，例如苏格兰的禁林和英格兰的新森林（New Forest），奔跑速度极快。  
> [2] Hampshire. 位于英格兰东南部。


	43. 往事·十八

**2002年，九月**

这一个周二，赫敏来到棚屋时，并没有看见羊皮纸。

不仅如此，就连桌子和椅子也不见了。房间里原本仅剩的那一点点家具都消失了。

她的胃沉了下去，感觉到门把手在她手里嘎吱作响。

她目不转睛地盯着桌子原先所在的地方，希望羊皮纸会突然出现。随后她又扫视着屋内的各处。也许是她忽略了某个角落。

家具全都不见了。

她慢慢地走进房间，环顾四周。

也许他只是太忙了；也许他今晚就会把羊皮纸送过来——她紧张地想。

但是家具全都不见了。

也许他受伤了。也许他已经死了。直到此刻她才突然想到——他可能会死，而她却根本不会得知一丁点消息。他可能就会那样从这个世界上消失，而她就真的再也见不到他了。

不过，要是德拉科真的死了，西弗勒斯肯定会告诉她的……

除此之外，也只是家具不见了而已。

她怔怔地站在房间中央，不知所措。

他肯定不会单单因为她在他那些破旧的家具上流了一堆血就终止与凤凰社的合作协议。毕竟，为了向凤凰社提供情报，他不惜让自己的肩背受那样重的伤。那么，她拖着鲜血淋漓的身体走进他的安全屋里疗伤不可能会触及他的底线。

也许他只是把那些家具都烧了。

她最后环视了一遍整间房间，然后向门口走去，同时决定晚上再来一趟。如果到了下周，屋子里还是空无一物，她才会放任自己去惊慌。此刻她还不会。也许有其他的原因可以解释这一切。

她刚走到门口，突然听到身后传来“啪”的一声响动。她转过身，发现马尔福正站在房间中央。

她瞪大眼睛盯着他，仿佛不确定他真的出现了一般。而他则上下打量着她，似乎以为她会再次受什么伤。

过了一会儿，他开口道：“我们应该恢复训练。”

赫敏没有回答。她既想笑又想哭。她的嘴角抽动着，试图把堵在喉咙里的情绪吞咽下去。她的手微微颤抖着，拼命克制着自己想要脱口而出的愤怒话语。

**我每周都来，你才是那个从不现身的人。那天晚上我根本连酒都不想喝，是你让我留下的，然后你又为此惩罚我。那你现在又为什么要关心这个？为什么要出现在这里？为什么要替我们做间谍？为什么你就不能把一切都解释清楚，好让我不再怀疑你是否可以被救赎？我在这里。我就在这里，而那个再也没有回来的人，是你。**

然而她嘴上没有说一句话，只是一动不动地站在门口。

她只想立刻转身离开。逃离这里，然后试图弄明白，她究竟为什么会在乎。

她在乎。她觉得自己遭到了背叛。

他极其严厉地警告了她，命令她锻炼身体、练习决斗、小心出门。他的话让她每次冒险采药时都变得紧张多疑，直到这股压力逼得她一出门就几乎无法呼吸；直到她出门的前一晚什么都吃不下——因为所有食物尝起来都像烧焦的灰烬，而她的胃也因为焦虑紧紧地拧成一团，让她咽不下任何东西。

他让她意识到，自己究竟有多么不想死。

她不想死。

他告诉过她他会训练她，他嘲笑过她不够冷酷无情，然后——他抛弃了她。

他没有抛弃凤凰社。

他只是抛弃了她。

这本来应该是没关系的。她本来应该无所谓的。一切都应该只与凤凰社有关才对。可这种感觉太痛了。每次来到棚屋没有见到他，她就觉得自己又被抛弃了一次。

她就那么容易被抛弃吗？

她强忍着哭泣的冲动，胸腔因此剧烈起伏着，颧骨也隐隐作痛。

她没有动，也没有说话，只是睁大眼睛盯着他，不停地吞咽着，直到她不再觉得自己会大哭起来。

“好吧。”她终于开口。“今天吗？还是说只是为下周的安排事先提个醒？”

“今天，”他答道，“除非你上午还有别的任务。”

她并没有什么别的任务。她有时间。帕德玛已经慢慢接手了赫敏的工作，赫敏很少再有其他任务需要做。她可以完全听命于马尔福，除非金斯莱有需要，或者抵抗军的伤情严重。

她怀疑他也知道这一点。

她精通黑魔法治疗，极擅研究诅咒，还是个优秀的魔药师。可她却撇下了所有朋友，甚至最终与他们彻底分道扬镳，就是为了成为这样一个人——成为凤凰社抗战的资本。

然而凤凰社最需要她做出的贡献不过是——把自己变成一个能够在情感上操纵德拉科·马尔福、让他依赖她的蛇蝎美人；充分利用他在生活中缺乏亲密关系这一劣势，直到把他彻底俘获。

这有时会让她愤恨不已，觉得自己可能会被活活气死。

都是马尔福的错。是他向凤凰社索要她的。是他让他们两个人走到了如今这一步。可她却是目前唯一一个为此付出代价的人。

有时候，她觉得自己恨他入骨，恨到心脏都因无力承受而剧烈跳动着，直到在胸腔里化为灰烬。

她回到棚屋中，关上了门。

“你是怎么从吸血鬼手里逃出来的？”过了一会儿，他问道。

“它抓住了我的一只胳膊，我没法用魔杖，所以我拿那把采药用的银刀捅了它的太阳穴。”她边说边耸了耸肩，尽量不去看他。

看他——会让她心痛。

他点了点头，眼神一直注视着她。“你平时一直带着刀吗？”

“嗯，这把刀是用来收割原料的，所以，是的，我平时一直都把它放在包里。”

“你应该把它佩在身上。就像你的魔杖也一直放在手臂上的皮套里，对吧？”他的目光垂了下去，上上下打量着她全身，仿佛要把她的每一处细节都记在脑子里。

“有时候会。”她双臂交叉抱在胸前，他专注的目光让她感到很不自在。“我的魔杖有将近十一英寸，可我的前臂没那么长，戴上它会限制我手臂的活动。要么手腕转不过来，要么手肘不能弯曲。”

她从上衣口袋里掏出魔杖，举到前臂边上比划给他看。

德拉科皱起眉头，转动着下巴。

“这确实是个问题。那你一般都把它放在哪儿？”

“如果穿夹克的话，就放在内侧口袋里。否则的话，要么放包里，要么放在外套口袋里。”

“这样不够快。如果遇到攻击，你没办法及时把魔杖抽出来。这种情况下你就至少应该带把刀。你现在穿的衣服是有防护措施的，对吧？”

“有，”赫敏立刻回答，“我采药时穿的每件衣服都施过铁甲咒。”

这多亏了乔治和其他住在收容安全屋里的那些双手能平稳施咒的人。他们花费了自己的大部分时间，往抵抗军战士们的衣物中织入铁甲咒。

“你更喜欢斗篷还是夹克？”他停顿了一会儿后问道，语气随意得几乎有些可疑。

赫敏眯起眼睛。

“斗篷的话会更适合融入巫师的世界吧。如果一个女人穿着夹克，别人很容易就会认为她是麻瓜出身。”

“那好。”他说着，从右臂的皮套中抽出魔杖，又将它换到了右手中。“让我们来瞧瞧你比起上次有进步了没。”

赫敏放下背包，在周围设下保护咒，然后摆好决斗的姿势。

他们上一次进行决斗训练的时候，他还受着伤。在那之后，她已经有了巨大的进步。经过坚持不懈的锻炼，她的耐力已经到了相当不错的程度，金斯莱和穆迪也都带着她训练了数次。

更何况，她现在还在气头上，只想对着德拉科一通毒咒招呼上去。

这一次，他总算是为了躲避她的攻击移动了脚步。而她也挡住了大部分他射过来的水滴。最后，他停了下来。

“好多了。”他评价道。

“我可不想死。”她耸耸肩说道，声音只带着一点点不易察觉的苦涩。

“很好，”他干脆利落地点了一下头说。然后他将魔杖收起来，把手伸进了长袍里。他先是拿出一卷羊皮纸，接着又取出了一只大瓶。赫敏立刻认出那是一整瓶的白鲜香精。

她倒吸了一口气，不假思索地伸出双手。制作白鲜香精需要消耗大量白鲜叶，这导致她几乎不曾有过什么成品储备。之前凤凰社发动突袭行动时，他们从诅咒研究所搜刮了一些，但其中的大部分都被赫敏用来治疗俘虏了，而剩下的那一些，则被用于中和德拉科背后符文中的毒素。

自那之后，她就再也没有办法购买或制作更多白鲜香精了。一滴香精就需要整整一蒲式耳[1]的白鲜叶。所以，她通常都会把白鲜磨成粉末或酊剂。虽然药效不如香精，但通过这种方法，她所采集回来的原料数量就可以支持更长的时间，医治更多的人。

“别再去汉普郡了，”他嘱咐道，“那里有成百上千只吸血鬼。你上次能活下来纯属走运。”

她犹豫地接过那瓶白鲜香精。

“这……会暴露你的身份吗？”她边问边用手爱惜地抚摸着玻璃瓶。“这么大一瓶会引起怀疑的吧，一个人一辈子都不可能用得了这么多。”

他轻蔑地笑了笑。“我可是黑魔王军队里的将军，想要什么就能得到什么。谁敢多一句嘴，他们在开口之前就会发现自己的舌头不见了。”

赫敏脸色发白，德拉科翻了个白眼。

“逗你玩的，格兰杰。我从来没割过任何人的舌头。我只是想说，我不会傻到单单为了你就去冒暴露身份的风险的。”他一边对她冷笑，一边把那卷记录着情报的羊皮纸塞到她手里。

“回去继续练习。”说完，他便悄无声息地幻影移形了。

赫敏愣愣地盯着他消失的地方，看了几分钟才转身离开。

回到格里莫广场后，她避开所有人，偷偷把那一大瓶白鲜香精分装进几十只小瓶，小心地藏了起来。凤凰社的大多数成员都对魔药的储备和使用一无所知，因此他们不会注意到、也不会深究赫敏为什么会突然有了源源不断的白鲜供应。但帕德玛是个例外。几周以来，她们一直在试图发明各种方法来更加高效地利用已经极其有限的白鲜储备。

马尔福训练她的时候既安静又暴躁。对于她的问题，他通常不予理睬，只是在她做错了什么的时候生气地责骂她。

若不是她每次一走进门，他都带着一副看起来做好了她再次受伤的心理准备的模样立刻出现，并仿佛是要让自己安心一般地用眼睛将她从头到脚仔细打量一番，她差点就要以为他恨她。

决斗训练持续的时间越来越长。

赫敏假装没有注意到。

数周之后，马尔福拿出一件带有防护的斗篷。她翻来覆去仔细地瞧了瞧。

“我所有的衣服都已经施过铁甲咒了。”她把斗篷放在身前比划了一下，发现大小和她的身高完全匹配。

“这件用的是蝎尾狮的血。”

她突然抬头看向他。“这么说，你杀了它？”

“没有。要想出一个好借口来杀死蝎尾狮太困难了。但奇怪的是，赏给我的那只似乎一直无精打采，麦克尼尔也不明白是为什么。”他勾起唇角。

“你在给它放血。”赫敏看着手里的斗篷说道。

他点点头。“蝎尾狮不太适应寒冷的气候。也许它会很不幸地熬不过这个冬天。如果走运的话，它在冻死之前还能发育得成熟些，好产些毒液。”

“我希望你没有折磨它。”赫敏看着他说。“它也是有感情有知觉的。就算没有，每一只生物也都应该得到人道的对待。”

“我没有折磨它。不过，仅仅因为它会说人话就认为它有感情有知觉，这未免太圣母了吧。”德拉科略带嘲讽地说。“它只会一个劲地在那儿哼哼唧唧，念叨着它有多想把我生吞活剥。”

“要是你把我关起来，又把我的魔力全部抽走的话，我也会哼哼唧唧念叨一样的话。”赫敏说。

德拉科有些阴郁地大笑了一声。

“谢谢你的斗篷。”将斗篷前前后后仔细看了一番后，赫敏说道。斗篷做得非常漂亮，还织入了控温咒，她一年四季都可以穿在身上；内侧有许多不易被发现的、施了伸展咒的口袋，让她可以把各种东西藏在里面；衣摆也施了魔咒以防绊倒。就算没有浸泡过蝎尾狮的血，光是这件斗篷的制作工艺就值一笔小钱。

“就当是帮我治疗后背的谢礼。”他没有看她。

她抬头看着他，他的目光却定定地望着窗外。“那些——”她犹豫了一下，“那些伤疤组织都长好了吗？我——你——你一直没有来，我本想过来检查一下的。”

“挺好的。”他语气僵硬。“身体上几乎感觉不到了。所以我不需要更多关心了。”

他咬紧牙关，下巴微微颤动着。赫敏盯着他看了一会儿，然后又垂下目光看着斗篷。

“嗯，那就好，”她说，“我——以前从没动过这么复杂的手术。我担心——”

“不要！我不需要你这样的人来关心。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛望着他。他紧盯着她，双手攥成拳头。

“我只是想说——”她刚开口便被他打断。

“滚开，格兰杰。”他语气强硬。说完，他从袍子里抽出一卷羊皮纸甩在地上，然后迅速消失了。

赫敏捡起羊皮纸，把所有东西都塞进背包，若有所思地用指尖轻轻敲着下巴。

离开棚屋后，她一路沉思着朝小河边走去。

关于那些如尼符文的影响，他是怎么描述的？

**“它们并不会撤除我本身的行为，但却好像是在我身体里添加了一些新的元素。无情对我来说变得更容易，要克制内心的冲动变得困难了些。还有——并不是说以前有很多的事情让我分心，而是——现在我觉得其他的事情甚至都已经不那么重要了。”**

那些誓言符文她已经熟记于心，毕竟她盯着它们瞧了好几个晚上。应机立断，精明善谋，不辱使命，冷酷无情，顽强不屈；直指成功……

然而，“直指成功”的 **对象** 却并不明确，这需要他自己去决定。

他想要她。

这一点她几乎已经可以肯定。他现在进退维谷，一方面决心把她推开，另一方面又非常渴望得到她。

所以，那天发现她受伤的时候，他才会那么愤怒。

他无法说服自己不去在意她的生死，但他下定决心不会向自己对她的欲望投降，也不会让自己妥协。马尔福家的男人占有欲像龙一样强烈——西弗勒斯说过的。

他知道她都在做些什么，知道她被指派了什么样的任务。她可以从他愤恨地盯着她的眼神中看出来。那种狂暴的愤怒是他以前从未流露过的。

但他意识到，如果他不训练她，她很可能会死——所以他别无选择。被吸血鬼袭击的那次已经算是非常走运了。若是她纯粹自行练习，结果决不会比他训练她更好。

只要把他继续“留”在身边，俘获他只是时间问题。他会对她欲罢不能——符文可以保证。

到那个时候……

赫敏叹了口气。

到那个时候，他就属于她了。

除非他不顾一切地想要摆脱这种困扰，以至于不惜杀了她。

有那么一些瞬间——在他们进行决斗训练、她感到他的眼睛紧紧地盯着她的时候——她觉得两人仿佛在抛掷硬币一般。好像他一直在权衡摆在面前的各种选择。

尽管面对他的注视，她已经变得相当有信心，然而她仍然没有足够的自信认为她最终能够活下来。德拉科·马尔福身上有太多她不明白也不理解的谜团。当她看着他的时候，她所做的也只能是不断猜测着，他究竟是不是那种会毁掉自己所爱之物的人。

不管他想要的是什么——他成为间谍的动机是什么——为了用尽全力达成目的，他已经杀了无数的人。如果他认为她挡了他的路……她可能就是下一个杖下亡魂。

**应机立断，精明善谋，不辱使命，冷酷无情，顽强不屈；直指成功……**

赫敏站在原地，一边思考，一边扭着背包带子。

她得把所有的空闲时间都优先用于训练帕德玛。

帕德玛在治疗方面颇有天赋，也能在压力下保持冷静，同时还拥有能记住所有咒语及其变咒的头脑。不过，她确实很难精确地完成某些魔杖动作，而且她往往依靠死记硬背，而不是发明反咒所必需的创造力。但赫敏希望，在波比的帮助下，帕德玛能足以取代她。

赫敏也已经开始带上帕德玛一起出门采药。她必须得让除她以外的另一个人清楚地知道如何采集当地的魔药原料；冬天已经不远了，她们需要设法增添储备量。但赫敏十分小心，不让德拉科发现她有伙伴陪她一起采药。否则的话，他可能会停止训练她的。

因此，她只在周四上午和帕德玛一起采药，每周二她仍然独自出门，只不过会多留个心眼。

她得把所有的一切都安排妥当，才能和德拉科进一步发展。

她看着桥下潺潺流过的河水，扪心自问，自己到底是不是在拖延时间。

她不想死。

在过去的几个星期里，她发现自己想到死亡的次数几乎和想到德拉科的次数一样多。

亲身经历过吸血鬼的尖牙扎进她的肩膀后，她突然意识到一个事实：她有绝对的决心去保护自己远离死亡——这是人类最原始的本能。她从未发觉这种求生欲有多么强烈。

从纯粹理性的方面来说，她一直认为自己能够坦然地面对死亡。只要有一个足够正当理由理由，她会欣然赴死。

然而，当敌人的双手将她死死按倒在地、牙齿深深刺入她的皮肉时，她只能感觉到恐惧。那一刻，她想挣脱束缚、杀死任何挡在她面前的东西的本能反应占据了她的全部意识。她从来没有发觉她的生存本能竟然会这样取代一切。

她也从来没有发觉，自己究竟有多不想死。

但如果站在她对面的是德拉科，那么她就很有可能会死。取她的命，对他来说简直轻而易举——只不过是他战功簿上的又一具尸体。也许过不了多久，她就会和其他死在他魔杖下的尸体一起血流成河。

想到他们之间的对比，她不由苦笑。

赫敏清点的尸体，每一具都代表着她的失败——那是她没有成功救回来的人。

德拉科清点的尸体，每一具都是他成就的佐证——展示了他是什么样的人，又为什么对伏地魔和凤凰社都有着如此的价值。

他们的关系——无论那是种什么关系，又会怎样发展下去——感觉像是某种残酷的讽刺。他们似乎彼此截然相反，完全对立。

如同阴阳两极，无情地旋转循环，亘古不变。

只是战争让他们有所交集罢了。

她幻影移形回到格里莫广场，去找金斯莱。

一般情况下，她只会向穆迪汇报任务。但阿拉斯托此时正在爱尔兰和莱姆斯及唐克斯一起操练新兵。

金斯莱正站在战情指挥室里，盯着墙上的一张地图。赫敏知道他已经注意到她走进了房间，但他却并没有立即向她打招呼。

“金斯莱，”赫敏轻轻地关上门说，“现在方便吗？”

他猛地转过身来，长袍在他身边翻腾着。他向周围施了好几道隐私咒，然后才开口。

“格兰杰，”他说，“有新的情报？”

赫敏打开背包，把那卷羊皮纸递给了他。金斯莱接过展开，目光在纸上扫了一会儿，然后把它藏进袍子里，再次看向赫敏。

“有什么事需要告诉我吗，格兰杰？”

赫敏盯着他。自从德拉科提出要她，金斯莱就再也没有用教名称呼过她。她注意到了这点。对哈利、罗恩和凤凰社的大多数成员，他都直呼教名；但对她，他却总以姓来称呼。她对此的结论是，这是为了把她排除在他的个人情感之外。

“我想，西弗勒斯已经和你还有穆迪谈过了，关于他对马尔福的那些担忧。”她说。

金斯莱点了点头，脸上的表情看不出任何心思。“是的，我们谈过了。”

赫敏点点头。“照现下的情况看……我开始觉得马尔福可能会杀了我——至少有那么一丝可能。”

金斯莱直直地看着她，抚平了自己的袍子。“你是想要我们救你出来吗，格兰杰？”

赫敏移开了目光，转而看着墙上的一幅静物画。“不。我们需要那些情报。如果不是马尔福，我们可能早就全死了。我只是——我想知道，在我训练帕德玛来取代我的时候，我应该优先考虑些什么。她不像我那样有两年的时间，而且她还需要学习很多基本的治疗知识，之后我才能把那些高级的黑魔法治疗方法教给她。除此之外还有魔药和采药。我只是不确定——她不像我那么有动力。我知道她想和帕瓦蒂一起留在战场上。所以我需要知道，哪些部分是你和穆迪认为最重要的。”

金斯莱沉默了一会儿。

“我会和阿拉斯托谈谈，再看看医院那边的报告。也许上面会列出我们在哪些地方没有人员冗余。下周给你答复。”

“好。”赫敏点了点头说。她的声音听起来生硬而机械。

“格兰杰。告诉我，你到底想采取什么策略？”

她回头看着金斯莱，只觉得很累。

“他想要我。他是个很偏执的人，而且他痴迷于我。但他知道我都在做些什么。从他看我的眼神里我就能看得出来，他都知道。现在我仍然没弄清楚他的长期目标是什么。他从来没有说过任何泄露相关信息的话。如果我继续引诱他，却最终妨碍了他最初的抱负，他也许就会杀了我。反之，如果他不杀我的话——根据西弗勒斯的说法，马尔福家的男人不仅偏执，而且占有欲很强。所以，一旦真到了那个时候，我不认为他会抛弃凤凰社。我是否心甘情愿似乎很关键，而他也知道，这一点取决于凤凰社是否存活。

然后她耸了耸肩。“但我的推测也不一定正确。他也许还是会背叛凤凰社，这也正是西弗勒斯所担心的。老实说，我真的不知道。这不是——我不知道该怎么去利用他这样的人。”

金斯莱沉默了。

“如果他开始对你着迷——这确实超出了我的预料。”他扫了一眼桌子，手指放在桌沿，若有所思地敲击着桌面。

赫敏觉得自己应该对他的这些话作出某种反应，反感，或者满足，或者——至少该有些反应。但她什么也感觉不到。就好像她的心正在胸膛里慢慢地收缩，一天比一天更小，一天比一天更硬。

“我没有——”她刚开口便又停了下来，抿紧了嘴唇。她感到脖子上的紧张感开始向下朝肩膀处扩散，于是轻轻转动了一下头部。“我没有在骗他，金斯莱。我不是在对他虚情假意。我们之间的情感联系是真实的。”

金斯莱手指的动作停了下来，微微眯起眼睛打量着她。“我希望你没有被他连累而背弃了自己的信仰，格兰杰。凤凰社的存亡，取决于你能否继续执行任务。”

赫敏僵硬地点了点头。“我对凤凰社的忠诚永远高于一切。”

金斯莱的表情并没有放松下来。“哈利——你要知道，只有我知道哪些战斗会是最糟糕最残酷的，我才能让他远离。”

赫敏畏缩了一下。“我知道。我正在尽我的全力，金斯莱。我正在尽我最大、最大的努力。我不会——我永远不会做任何会危及哈利的事。”

“那就坚持下去吧。”金斯莱说完，又转过身去看着墙上的地图。

赫敏盯着他的后背看了一会儿，然后才转过身握住门把手。她突然轻声笑了起来。

“还有什么要说的吗，格兰杰？”金斯莱的声音有些尖利。

赫敏扭头看了一眼。他仍然背对着她。

“我刚刚才意识到，”她低声说，“如果我成功了——你们就可以利用我来控制马尔福，就像你利用哈利来控制我一样。这几乎让我为他感到难过。”

金斯莱沉默了片刻。“好吧，比起你，他受控制要理所应当得多。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Bushel. 英制容量及重量单位，多用于干货。1蒲式耳通常等于8加仑，约36.37升。


	44. 往事·十九

**2002年，十月**

赫敏再次来到棚屋时，德拉科显然有些恼火，手中还拿着一只留声机。

她小心翼翼地看着他。“我觉得我可能没明白你的意思。”

“放心，格兰杰，要是能有更好的解决办法，我早就想到了。”他变出一张桌子，把留声机放在上面。他挥了挥魔杖，音乐随之响起。

“这是——”赫敏有些说不出话，不敢相信地望着他。“你是想和我跳舞吗？”

“华尔兹。”他转过身来看着她。“你决斗时移动的样子简直像只企鹅。”

赫敏觉得自己的双颊发烫。

“我才没有。”她尖声说道。

“我观察你决斗的时间比你自己多得多，相信我，你确实有。”他嘲弄地撇了撇嘴。“你又迟钝又笨拙，我打不中你只是因为我故意没有瞄准。”

赫敏把反驳的话咽了回去。

“所以你觉得解决办法就是跳华尔兹？”她生硬地问道。

“没错。贝拉姨妈是我不幸搭档过的最出色的舞伴之一，她的决斗动作和跳舞一样流畅。我知道你会跳舞，我们需要做的只是把舞步转变为决斗中的移动。”

赫敏思忖了片刻，然后点了点头，把背包放在一边。“好吧。”

德拉科朝她走过来，表情仿佛宁愿被人一拳揍在脸上，也不愿去做他现在将要做的事情。

他将左手举到她面前，右手自下穿过她的手臂，扶在她的肩胛骨下方，将她拉近自己，直到两人间的距离缩短到只有几英寸。赫敏觉得自己快要窒息了。

她抬头盯着他的脸，举起左手搭在他的胳膊上端靠近肩头的位置。

他们维持着站在原地的姿势，谁也没有移动半分，只是凝视着对方。她可以看到他绷紧的下巴和僵硬的嘴角，他几乎——但不完全——是在低头朝她冷笑。她还能看到他的眼睛。目光与他相接时，她能清晰地看到他虹膜的颜色渐渐浓烈，直到他突然抬起了下巴，盯着房间的另一头。

她感到他的手指在她的背上缩了一下之后被他强自控制住。

“那么，”他仍旧看着别处，声音非常生硬，“维也纳华尔兹是最能体现速度和流畅性的舞蹈。如果女舞者反应迅速，并且能够配合舞伴引导的话，想要学会是相当容易的。不过，考虑到没有人会用上述两个词来形容你，所以在你能表现得足够优雅之前——这无疑需要很长一段时间——我也只能将就了。”

他给了她一个纡尊降贵的微笑。

赫敏立时觉得一阵愤怒和锐意自她的胸口升了起来，身体微微一僵，然后才突然意识到：德拉科显然并不想把她“抱”在怀里，他只是在试图激将她努力练习，以便能尽快结束他们的“舞蹈课”。

于是她也对他抱以淡淡一笑。

“我会尽力的。”她说完，轻轻挪动脚步，“差点儿”踩到了他的脚趾。

“那就麻烦别踩到我。”他朝她冷笑一声。“要是你笨手笨脚害我骨折，我可没那个脸去找治疗师。”

“我会帮你治的。”她故作甜蜜地说。

他又对她冷笑一声，然后突然开始移动。赫敏试图跟上他的步子，但两人的膝盖立刻撞在了一起。她大叫起来，他则咒骂了一句。

“开始之前至少先给我个提醒吧！”她声音紧绷，右膝还在轻轻颤动着。

“尽力跟上我，”他厉声说道，“这是为了训练你决斗。没有人会在施放诅咒之前还给你个预告。你必须靠本能来移动。”

赫敏咬紧牙关，有些恼怒。“行吧。”

“我们重来。”

和德拉科跳舞，赫敏根本不需要假装表现得笨拙。他希望她能达到的华尔兹舞步速度堪称“绝命狂飙”。他也毫无耐心。事实上，他似乎已下定决心要让这场教学变得尽可能不愉快，或许这也是为了刺激她。

她的脚趾已经在抽搐了。她相当肯定他龙皮靴的靴尖一定用钢材加固过，因为他只是不小心踢到了她的小腿，而她顿时就觉得胫骨有什么地方骨折了。

她痛呼一声倒在地上，抱住自己的腿。

“你简直是全世界最差劲的舞蹈教练！”她咆哮着，猛地拉起自己裤子，发现小腿上已经浮现出一块淤紫。

“不然我还怎么能活到现在？”他冷冷地说着，甚至没有低头看她一眼。“反正我那些隐秘的野心早就粉碎了。”

“你是想踢断我的腿吗？为什么非得穿战斗靴？”她怒气冲冲地问。

马尔福闻言立刻扫了她一眼，看见了她腿上的瘀伤。他的表情有片刻的动摇，然后又恢复了冷漠。“我又没想到你会笨手笨脚到这种程度。”

“你就是个不折不扣的混蛋。”赫敏一边咒骂着，一边把背包召唤到身边，翻找着她的药箱。

“但如果不是因为我，你那宝贵的凤凰社估计已经死了一大半人了。”德拉科的冷笑带着些许恶毒，“到现在为止，我就是他们的救世主，就像圣人波特永远是他们的救世主一样。而且，你整个人都为我所有，所以你真的没什么可抱怨的。”

赫敏觉得自己脸色发白，怒意在胸腔内翻腾不止。她恨他。她恨他。可是恨他的同时，她仍然想要他，这让她更加恨他。

然而，她最恨他的一点，或许是因为他对凤凰社当前处境的看法是完全正确的。历经多年的缓慢耗损，英国境内的战争正处于僵持状态。相对而言，凤凰社仍然处于劣势。但自从马尔福成为间谍以来，伏地魔一方所取得的胜利越来越少。德拉科的帮助平衡了战争局势，他对此一清二楚。

凤凰社的命脉正被他牢牢握在手中。

但同时，凤凰社也可能正命悬一线。因为他们根本不知道，他会不会在某个时刻突然撒手不管。

“我正在努力。”她一边用颤抖的声音说着，一边把化淤膏涂在皮肤上。“如果你事先提醒我一下，我就会在来这里之前先参照书本练习这些舞步。并不是我故意不去努力。我只是还不熟悉这些。你可以试着多和我交流几句。”

他朝她怒目而视了好一会儿，然后才移开目光。“好吧，现在你知道了。那就记得回去练习。”

随后，他带着怒气“啪”地一声消失了。

赫敏仍然留在屋内。她脱下鞋子，检查自己的脚趾有没有骨折，同时反复想着德拉科的混蛋程度究竟多么令人难以置信。她叹了口气，把脸埋进掌心里。

最糟糕的是，她心里居然并没有真的责怪他。如果其他人把赫敏对德拉科的一系列计划转而用来对付她，而且成功了的话，她也会很难不去怨恨或者不想伤害他们。他一方面对她正在利用情感操纵他的事实心知肚明，另一方面却仍然无法抗拒地被她吸引，这种感觉必然让他心如刀绞。无论对象是谁，只要做出了这样的事，都不可谓不残忍。

尤其，是对他。

她所知道、所了解的关于他的一切，都让她感到更加内疚。

但她选择把这份内疚吞进肚子里。德拉科·马尔福是一把双刃剑，他既能助凤凰社一臂之力，也能让其满盘皆输。除非她能掌控他，否则他就始终是个威胁。

她并不喜欢这样，也没有表现出乐在其中的样子，而他肯定也知道这一点。

她没有对他说谎，也没有对他虚情假意。这才是她的计划能够奏效的真正原因。就算知道她的心思和动机，他也无法否认他们之间的情感联系。所以事情才会走到如此可怕而糟糕的地步。所有的一切都是真实的，但她亲手把它变成了冰冷的武器。

她离开棚屋，幻影移形去了一家书店，去找一本讲解维也纳华尔兹的书。

接下来的那一周，德拉科也是一样的粗鲁暴躁。但他换了双鞋——好歹算是有些教养吧。赫敏来到棚屋后，在他面前坐了下来，开始用变形咒把她采药时穿的运动鞋变成一双低跟鞋。

“你准备决斗的时候也穿带跟的鞋子？”他挑起一根眉毛，低头看着她，同时傲慢地翘起嘴角。

“参考书上说我的重心应该放在脚趾上。如果脚部的姿势正确，我就能更容易适应舞步和流畅性。等你觉得我变得优雅自如些以后，我会穿回运动鞋的。”她抬起下巴不甘示弱地答道。

“你需要一双更好的鞋子才行。你身上的那些麻瓜玩意儿简直就是一堆废品。”他冷笑一声。

赫敏脸上泛红。她的大部分衣服都是从麻瓜的捐赠箱里捡来的。要找到一双合脚、质量又好的鞋子并不容易。所以她一直都用修复咒不断维护着她脚上这双运动鞋的耐久性。

高贵的马尔福可能根本不知道一双龙皮靴要多少钱。

“又不是不能穿。”她语气紧绷。“对我来说这就够了。”

她站起身来。

“如果你不介意的话，只要你能在开始的时候慢一些，然后再加快速度，我想我会更容易跟得上。”她说。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“好吧。”

他没有低头看她，只是举起双手，让她走进他的双臂之间，摆好姿势。他没有一句警告便抬步向前，好在她已经准备就绪。她快速将右腿后移一小步，重心集中在一只脚上旋转身体；接着他向后退了一大步，她也抬起左脚紧跟上前。

如他所说，学会这些舞步确实很容易。难点在于速度和对德拉科引导的信任，她必须强迫自己放松下来，依靠本能而非反应去跟随他。

理论上来说，跟上他的脚步并不难，他显然专门学习过跳舞，体态和身形都非常优美，动作像猫一样灵动流畅。只是很可惜，他是个混蛋。在她还在尝试着适应一个需要两人同步顺时针旋转并以逆时针方向绕着房间移动的新舞步的时候，他却故意把与他跳舞这件事变得尽可能得令人不愉快。

二十分钟内，他踩了她的脚趾足足八次。赫敏觉得他有好几次都是存心的。

“看在梅林的份上，德拉科！”在他又一次踩上赫敏的右脚后，她朝他的小腿狠狠踢了一脚。“如果你能给我个机会适应一下这些舞步，我们之后一起跳舞的时间就可以少很多。但如果你踩断了我的脚趾，那结束的日子可就遥遥无期了。”

“你除了抱怨还会点别的吗？”他讥笑道。她弯下腰查看了一眼自己受伤的部位。

“这我还真不知道。你觉得我还会别的吗？”她直起身子摆正肩膀，冷冷地反问道。她直视着他的双眼，举起双臂，先他一步摆好了姿势。

他的表情闪烁了一下，犹豫了片刻。她冲他嘲弄地勾起唇角，他的神情立刻变得凶狠起来，手上用力，一把将她拉进怀里，按在胸前。她抬头看向他。

“除非有什么让你无能为力的原因，也许我们可以试着正常地跳一段维也纳华尔兹。”她语调平和，却如绵里藏针。“毕竟，这可是你的主意。我越快掌握，我们也能越早开始继续互扔毒咒。”

“但愿如此。”他带着冷淡的表情回应道。

他放缓了动作。赫敏并不算一个糟糕的舞者，只是极度缺乏训练；更别提此时此刻，她还身在一个身体令她分心、个性却令她厌恶的男人怀里。

一小时后，她终于能够完全跟上他的步伐，两人也没有再让对方受伤。

最后，他停了下来。

“可以了。开始想想怎么把流畅性运用在决斗中吧。”他边说边拨开了脸上的头发，揉了揉自己的前额。

“好。我回去后会在训练房里练习华尔兹，我敢肯定不会有人注意到的。”赫敏在喘息的间隙尖酸地说道。她大汗淋漓，感觉自己的衬衫紧紧地贴着后背，还有几缕头发也粘在了脖子上。

而马尔福看起来却镇定自若。他大概给他所有的衣服都施了控温咒。尽管他似乎也在微微流汗。

赫敏拉了拉自己的衬衫，好让它不要继续贴在身上，然后施了一道冷却咒，又变出了一只盛着水的杯子。

“这是你自己的性命。”他冷冷地说。“那些救援行动让黑魔王越来越恼怒。他已经命令苏塞克斯那边着手研究一些方法来阻止类似的事情再度发生。我能进入那栋研究所的机会并不多，但凤凰社应该从现在开始就做好准备，可能在未来很长一段时间内，他们都无法再救出人来。”

赫敏艰难地咽了一口唾沫。

“我倒是不知道多洛霍夫有这等能耐。”她说。

“他一个人当然没有。”德拉科一边说着，一边也用魔法为自己变出了一杯水。“既然现在欧洲大部分地区都在黑魔王的掌控之中，他完全有能力把各路野心勃勃却又毫无道德底线的‘科学家们’召集到一处。苏塞克斯那边所做的事情已经远不止诅咒研发了。一旦这些科学家可以对他们的实验对象为所欲为，整个巫师界的科学水平就能突飞猛进。”

赫敏觉得身体里有什么东西忽然坍塌，只留下一片空虚。“我明白了……我想这也并不奇怪。麻瓜的第二次世界大战期间也发生过类似的事情。”

德拉科点了点头，神情很是疲倦。其实那远不止是疲倦——她仿佛能从他那双银灰色的眼睛里直接望见他闪闪发光的灵魂，而他的身体里几乎空无一物，一片透明。

“你怎么会知道二战？”

他眼中的光芒如钻石一般坚毅而夺目。“我之前提过，我也是会读书的，所以我为什么不去研究一番？这很显然就是黑魔王在借鉴的剧本。宣传手法是类似的，战略也是相同的。他从希特勒的错误中汲取了教训，所以没有为俄罗斯浪费任何资源，同时他很小心地尽可能让彻底激怒美国魔法国会这件事发生得越晚越好。尽管，我不知道如果他真的想推翻《保密法》，美国那边究竟会作何反应。”

赫敏点点头。“我们也曾向他们请求过帮助，但显然对他们来说，针对麻瓜的大屠杀还不足以成为出面干涉的理由。你也知道，其他国家都忙于解决他们自己的问题，美国魔法国会也不是为全世界巫师服务的傲罗。他们甚至都不接收我们的难民，就连孩子也不例外，除非有得花至少几年时间审查下来的资质。显而易见，把欧洲的极端主义带进自家土地，在他们看来风险太大了。而那些最小的孩子们——其中大多数的合法证件我们都没有......”

她的声音渐渐低了下去。然后她抬起头，严肃地看着他。“你觉得我们能赢吗，德拉科？”

她想要听到他口中的答案，胜于想要听到其他任何人的观点。罗恩、哈利、弗雷德，甚至是金斯莱和穆迪……他们要么都在撒谎，要么选择以乐观主义的态度看事情。但是德拉科·马尔福不会撒谎。出于某种原因，她对此感到十分肯定。他亲口告诉她的答案，必然是他真正认为可能发生的事情。

他叹了口气，背靠在墙上。“我是怎么想的，有那么重要吗？”

“我周围都是一群理想主义者，但我所目睹的只有越来越多的尸体。所以我想知道，一个真正了解现实的人、一个不相信乐观主义可以在某种程度上提高胜算的人，是怎么看待这一切的。”

“依我看，你们凤凰社的大多数人不是白痴就是蠢货——这一点你想必已经很清楚了。”他神情尖刻。“不过我也注意到，在偶尔侥幸成功的时刻，沙克尔和穆迪也是做出过一些于战略有益决策的。”

他向赫敏投去一个尖锐的眼神，赫敏双眼一眨不眨地朝他看了回去。

“如果你们继续奉行反黑魔法政策，恕我实在看不出你们有任何赢面。话说回来，像波特这样的白痴居然还能活到现在。他的存活能力还真是我平生仅见；力量也是——前提是他真的愿意使用的话。假如最终的决斗双方是黑魔王和波特，看在波特一直以来不大可靠的那点狗屎运的份上，我猜凤凰社的获胜几率还能有个四分之一。但是，如果战争不止于此——”他揉了揉自己的前额，“说得委婉一点，机会相当渺茫。”

“那为什么还要帮我们？”

他挑起一根眉毛，神情变得高冷，带着嘲弄。“你不觉得你自己值得我这么做吗？”

“哦，是啊，你的墓地玫瑰嘛。”她瞥向别处，轻哼了一声，然后理了理自己的衣服。“所以你背后刻上那些符文是为了我？”

他的眼神闪烁了一下，随后摇了摇头。

“那又是为什么？”她边问边打量着他。

他盯着她，脸上的表情微微一闪，看起来一副苦涩、受伤的模样。有那么几秒钟，他看起来像是在盘算着什么，但很快他又戴上了那副无形的假面。

“跟那个没关系。”

赫敏张开嘴——她想要和他争辩，想指出这有关系，如果他不再这样神秘莫测，她也就不用被迫掌控他、操纵他。但她无法说出口，他也了然于心。无论他的动机是什么，他都不相信凤凰社不会反过来以此对付他。

他们都知道，凤凰社一定会这么做。

“我想也是。”她叹了口气，然后坐了下来，将鞋子变回原样。

她起身准备离开，但走到门口时又回头看了看德拉科。他正靠在墙上，一看到她回头，便立刻将目光从她身上移开。

“不要死，德拉科。”

他注视了她片刻，然后对她一笑。

“就冲你这句话，格兰杰。”他的语气里带着讽刺。

她关上门时，他仍旧倚在那面墙上。

自此开始，他们每周二的会面内容变成了跳舞和决斗的诡异组合。德拉科十分坚决地训练她，直到她能流畅地完成躲避动作并按照他所希望的方式移动。他说得没错，跳舞和决斗都需要一种相似的反应能力。赫敏学得非常快。

然而，当意识到自己的动作和技巧与贝拉特里克斯越发相像的时候，她感到有些不安。

如果不是马尔福从来不用左手和她决斗，她几乎就要以为自己已经训练到位了。她想知道，当他认真起来的时候，他是如何决斗的。

有时候，他会带着明显的伤来到棚屋，但却冷漠地拒绝她的医治。

他们相处的时间一次比一次长。决斗练习开始每半小时就休息一次，好让身体冷却下来并补充水分。休息期间，赫敏试图和他说话，但他几乎全然不理睬她，就算有少数几次赏脸回答她的问题，他也似乎是在撒谎。

偶尔，赫敏会在冲突战发生后突然接到召唤赶回去。但总的来说，食死徒通常不会在大清早发动袭击。

战争的紧张气氛无休无止地延续着，仿佛眼下这种脆弱的平衡随时可能崩溃。赫敏和德拉科之间的那股紧张亦是如此。

到了十二月，每当他们在一起的时候，她都会感到两人之间的空气好像都在颤动，到处都弥漫着愤怒、怨恨、绝望。

他似乎被渐渐逼到了崩溃边缘，仿佛是因为压力的侵蚀。她不确定这种压力究竟只是因为战争，还是她也难辞其咎。

某一个周二，他来到棚屋时面色苍白，鲜血顺着他的左手滴下来。上一次她想要帮他治伤的时候，他几乎理都不理她，所以这次赫敏试图不去理会他手上的状况。半个小时后，他的血还在流着，她终于按捺不住，直接绕过他的身子对他施了一道诊断咒。她刚盯着诊断结果看了不到一秒钟——

“你白痴吗！”她被迫后退几步，在地板上翻了个跟头，以躲避他从后方愤怒又迅速地射出的接连不断的昏迷咒。“吸血鬼的咬伤可忽视不得！”

她朝他脚边一连射出了六七发绊腿咒。当他勉力闪躲时，她猛地高举魔杖，一记昏迷咒直接击中了他的前额。

他应声倒地。她吃惊地瞪着他，有几分怀疑他下一秒会突然坐起来。她震惊于自己竟然成功击中了他。然后她突然想到，这次成功的原因很可能是由于他已经大量失血，而非她的决斗能力胜过了他。她急忙又对他施了一道诊断咒。

他失血过多，上臂被吸血鬼咬伤，有内出血症状，身体一侧还有一处开放性伤口。

她变出一张床，用飘浮咒将他抬到床上。她只犹豫了一会儿便在他身边坐了下来。即便此刻已经不省人事，德拉科的神情仍然是紧绷的。她试探地伸出手，碰了碰他的脸颊。然后她用指尖在他两眼之间轻抚，试图消除他表情中的那份紧张。

她施咒解开他长袍和衬衫的扣子，又用一道熟练的半身飘浮咒将拉起他的上身倚在自己身上。接着，她把衣服从他的肩膀和胳膊上褪了下来。他的头靠在她的肩上，她不由注意到了那些如尼符文的伤疤。一道道银色的疤痕已经完全固定在了他的肩背上，她用手指轻轻抚摸着，感受到了一股冰冷的、难以平息的的魔力。那是被深深刻入他身心的魔力，在她的触摸下微微地颤动着。

他的体温凉得令人担忧。

她轻轻地扶着他躺回床上，仔细检查着他身上的伤。他二头肌上的两处咬伤虽然很深，但也很容易愈合。躯干上各处深重的瘀伤更为严重，赫敏怀疑那是在近距离下被飞沙走石咒击中造成的——也许正是昨天晚上与凤凰社发生的冲突战中留下的。身侧的那道伤口看起来已经有好几天了，但由于吸血鬼的咬伤再度开始流血。

她召唤来背包，从中取出药箱。她将几剂魔药灌进了他嘴里，然后开始治疗他身侧的伤口。

他真是个白痴。意识到他没有让自己的伤势及时得到处理，她担心得浑身发冷。以前，每次她为他治伤时，他身体的整体状况明明都非常好。

他的手臂和躯干上有着许多她没有见过的伤疤。她只需粗粗一看就知道，他没有去找过任何治疗师，而是完全放任不管，等着伤口自愈。

也许他解雇了他之前的治疗师们，因为他们没有提供任何治疗或缓解他背后符文伤情的方法。就算这是一种极其高深的魔法仪式，只要是合格的治疗师，都不至于无知无能到假装没有任何治疗方案，除非是他们主动选择忽视。

他明明 **说过** 自己已经换了一位新的治疗师。每当她提出要为他医治时，他总是坚持说有人会照料他。

他是故意疏忽至此。

或许他这样做是为了惩罚自己，如果她动摇了他原本的动机——赎罪，又或是别的什么。赫敏咬住了下唇。也或许他是故意通过忽略自己的身体健康来让自己专心。又或许——他是在试探自己的极限。

她尽量不去想那种可能性。

她取出化淤膏涂抹在他的躯干上，然后对着所有的伤疤低声念出咒语，帮助它们愈合褪色。

她又施了另一道诊断咒，并仔细检查读数，以确保自己没有忽略任何损伤。

确定已经没有什么别的治疗工作需要完成后，她握住他的手，与他十指交缠，把他的手背贴在自己的脸颊上，等待着他的皮肤因为补血药开始起效而慢慢变暖。

她拂开覆在他脸上的发丝，凝视着他的面容，看着他的脸渐渐恢复血色。

当他的手终于足够温暖时，她才放开了自己的双手，用清洁咒清理了他的衣服，替他重新穿好。他的长袍上有黑魔法的腐坏气息，浓烈得仿佛是被直接织进了衣料里。

她在是应该留在原地、还是走到房间另一头再用复苏咒叫醒他之前踌躇不定。

她最终还是留在了他身边。

他几乎是在她刚念完咒语的刹那一跃而起，没等她惊叫出声，便扼住她的喉颈反身将她摔进床垫。他的手掐住她的脖子，身体把她死死压在床上，她能感觉到她头发里的几只发卡戳着她的头骨。他的眼神涣散，但表情却带着无法掩饰的怒意。他们的脸离彼此只有几公分。

他似乎是认出了她，并且意识到自己就快要把她勒死了——因为她看到他的神情有了波动。他立刻放松了钳制。

“这他妈的怎么回事，格兰杰？”他环视了四周，当他发现他们正在同一张床上时，他看上去更加困惑了。

她抬头看着他，心怦怦直跳。她根本没有想到他会那样攻击她。“你受伤了。”

他猛地把手从她脖子上抽开，表情变得越发愤怒。“我刚才差点就杀了你！你管什么闲——”

她打断了他。“也许你不知道——尽管我已经明确告诉过你——但吸血鬼毒液是一种抗凝血剂。你在昨晚的冲突战中还受了一些轻微的内伤。你的血都快从里到外彻底流干了。”

“我会在适当的时候处理好的。”他说道。但他的目光并没有直视她的眼睛，而是望着下方，紧盯着她的脖子。他向前探出手，她感到他的拇指划过她的喉咙。

他的指尖顺着她的脖子轻抚，惹得她微微颤抖，皮肤也感到刺痛。“是吗？你倒是说说谁会来帮你治伤？因为不得不说，基于你身上到处都是我没见过的新伤疤，我觉得你口中的那个治疗师根本就是个骗子。”

他手上的动作停了下来。“你脱了我的衣服？”

“只是衬衫而已。别这么惊讶，我是个治疗师，德拉科。我又不是头一回见你没穿上衣的样子。”

他眼中闪着怒意。“没有我的允许，不准治疗我。”他低声吼道。

他的愤怒分明地写在脸上，却同时用手轻轻偏转过她的头，检查她的颈部有没有被自己弄出瘀伤，这让他话语和神情中的威吓力荡然无存。

赫敏注视着他，感到自己的嘴角微微上扬。他俯着身子停在她上方，手指紧紧抓着她的下颚，不停地将她的头转向各个角度，拇指摩挲着她的肌肤。

此刻，她的心跳得比他突然把她按倒时还要厉害。

“那就尽量别死在我面前，这样我就不用觉得我非得抢救你不可。我不希望你在受伤的时候训练我，你早就知道的。”她抬起一只手，握住他的手腕让他停下来。他眼神一闪，对上了她的目光，她认真而坚定地看着他。“找一位治疗师吧，德拉科，找个好的。预付他们一笔聘金好让他们随时待命，然后你一旦受伤，就立刻请他们来医治。拜托了，拜托去找一位治疗师吧。”

而他只是盯着她。她的心脏似乎快要因为紧张而停止跳动。她的颈动脉仍在他的指尖下突突起伏，她看着他的瞳孔慢慢放大，吞噬着外围银色的虹膜。他皮肤上散发的热量渗入她的身体，她能感觉到他的呼吸紧贴着她的脸颊。

他的脸越来越近，她的心跳愈发剧烈，让她几乎怀疑他是不是能听到。她屏住了呼吸，感到自己收紧了握着他手腕的手指。周围的一切都那样温暖，他们又离得那么近——他离得那么近。

他缓缓低下头，直到他们的嘴唇只隔咫尺便能触及彼此。然后他大笑了一声。

他把手腕从她手里抽了出来，坐直身子。他的表情冷如寒冰，朝她冷笑着。

“你真以为我会吻你吗？”

赫敏怔怔地看着他。

他向后仰起头，苦笑起来。“你知道吗，像你这样的人，居然能和波特还有韦斯莱做这么长时间的朋友，真是让我吃惊。”

赫敏畏缩了一下。“像我这样的人？”

他低头看着她，挑了挑眉，面无表情，但她能看出他眼中的怨恨。“像你这样没有任何底线的人。我原本还以为，波特和韦斯莱的那股正义感早就可以帮你了结眼下的各种破事呢。”

赫敏盯着他，嘴巴抽搐着。她紧紧地抿住双唇。他勾起唇角，微微偏过头。“怎么？难道你以为我说的是你的血统吗？”

她垂下目光。没错，她宁愿他这么说。因为如果就此承认他是对的，不会带来任何好处。她的冷酷无情几乎已经从根本上断送了她与哈利和罗恩的友谊。

她坐起身来，双手伸到脑后调整着固定发辫的发卡。“毕竟你是第一个叫我泥巴种的人。”

德拉科有些不可置信地摇了摇头。“你至少应该知道，这场战争无关血统纯正。”

“我知道。”她扬起下巴。“可是巫师界的大多数人似乎并没有意识到这一点。”

他拉直自己的长袍，耸了耸肩。无形的面具已经回归原位，他的表情带着贵族式的慵懒。赫敏注视着他，试图理解面前这个名为德拉科·马尔福的巨大矛盾集合体。暗杀者。间谍。纯血继承人。麻瓜哲学和历史爱好者。食死徒。

她发现自己对他了解得越多，就越看不懂他。

他靠在床头板上，打量着她。“战争需要的是最简单的极端，还有差异。每当我说出我的名字是马尔福时，我就会立即被置于历史背景中来看待。马尔福这个姓氏的历史在英国可以追溯到近千年之前。人们都知道我的父母、祖父母和曾祖父母是何许人。我们有完整的家史，庄园的走廊里挂满了有感知的会动的肖像，我们以此来承载和维护整个家族的遗产。可是你们——你们的家族史就像河床一样泥泞一片。你们的父母是谁？你们身上有没有可能携带某种基因疾病？你们的魔法潜力又会是如何？没有人知道。”

他歪着头，目光从头到脚打量着她，仿佛在品评一匹马。

“对于那些你一无所知的人，你很容易会去怀疑他们。遇到令人恐惧的事情，你们也很容易憎恨它。麻瓜出身的巫师们总是穿着怪异的衣服，谈论那些电力能源，到处散布那些关于你们奇怪武器的流言。你们的父母正是巫师界数百年来被迫生活在秘密阴影下的根本原因。然而，一旦某个麻瓜表现出了一丁点魔法能力，我们就得敞开大门欢迎他加入我们的世界，让他们破坏我们的传统，抢走原本属于我们的位置。”

赫敏哼了一声，转过身来，两人再次靠得更近。德拉科睁大眼睛愣了片刻，然后压抑住了自己的惊讶。赫敏向他靠近，抬起头目不转睛地看着他。

“这就是你在学校时那么恨我的原因吗，德拉科？因为我会抢走属于你的位置？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。


	45. 往事·二十

**2002年，十二月**

德拉科迎着她的目光，挑了挑眉。

“你抢走了我的名次——这比其他的更糟糕。我早在入学前就在家里接受辅导，为霍格沃茨的七年学习生活做足准备。我父亲也早就为我规划好了整个人生：年级第一、级长、魁地奇队长、男生学生会主席，毕业后进入魔法部实习，再加入威森加摩，最后成为魔法部长。他因为参加第一次巫师战争而断送了魔法部的职业生涯，所以我理当接手并完成这一切。但是，从一年级开始，就有一个劣等的泥巴种小女孩竟然能每门课的成绩都超过我。”

他伸手覆上她的喉咙。赫敏的呼吸有些困难，他却收紧了五指，将她的脸向他拉近。

德拉科的眼睛闪着亮光，语气近乎轻松随意，仿佛只是在吓唬她，好让她退缩。“我必须承认，二年级密室被打开的时候，我是真心希望你死。在我父亲赞助斯莱特林魁地奇队的扫帚之前，我就已经自己凭实力成为了找球手，但拜你那句小小评论所赐，整个学校都以为是我父亲花钱替我走的后门。”他一边说着，拇指一边从她的喉咙滑到下巴，指尖用力压住颚骨，迫使她的头向后仰起。

他试图逼她退缩。赫敏一直紧盯着他的双眼。虹膜的颜色变暗了。

整个房间似乎越来越暖。

他仍在继续说着。

“所以，我们很容易相信世界上的那些问题都该由麻瓜和他们的后代来负责。我生命中遇到的那些问题也确实如此。一个是混血的波特——走到哪里都有无穷无尽的运气和偏袒；一个是你；还有头号血统叛徒、穷鬼韦斯莱一家。我们没有理由不去相信，没有你和你的那些同类，巫师世界会变得更美好。”

“我不知道你是这么看待我的。”赫敏说。

她能感觉到热量自他的手掌向外散发，传到她的肩膀之间，穿透她的皮肤，在她的小腹的某处扩散开来，直到传遍她的全身。她一动不动地盯着他的眼睛，微微颤抖着。

他的嘴唇抽动了一下。“比起我和波特之间的竞争，我对你的仇恨就显得微不足道了。你只是一个令我恼火的原因罢了。尽管你的成绩不错，但至少长得丑，社交能力令人尴尬，还明显缺乏安全感。”他微微勾唇哂笑。“如果你不是波特的朋友的话，就算成绩比我好也没什么关系。是他把你拉到了聚光灯之下，是他对你依赖到他无法否认的地步。如果不是因为波特，我根本不会注意到你。”

赫敏突然觉得胃里有什么沉了下去。她回想起自己最初怀疑过的事情：他向凤凰社索要她，是对哈利的某种报复。她几乎已经忘记了那种担忧。

他轻轻一笑，身子前倾，这样他就能俯视着她，同时继续抓着她的喉咙，低头盯着她的脸。他们的身体几乎挨在一起，她再一次意识到他的身形有多么高大，以及如果他想的话，又能伤害她到什么地步。他仿佛是她面前的一座密闭金库，她试图破门而入，却不知道大门的另一侧除了滔天的愤怒之外是否还有别的东西。

但这并不重要。因为这是她应该完成的任务。

她屏住呼吸，微微发抖。德拉科的眼睛又暗了几分。

他把她拉得更近。她的心跳得很厉害，胸腔都在隐隐作痛。

这只是在演戏——她告诉自己。之前他喝醉的时候也没有伤害她。他只是想吓唬她而已。

他呼出的气在她脸颊上发烫。他的嗓音低沉，几乎在对她呓语，萦绕在她的耳畔，又仿佛缠上了她的神经，一丝丝收紧。

“黑魔王其实并不关心血统纯正或他的追随者们，也不在乎魔法的真正威力。只是你们这些麻瓜出身的巫师碰巧足够低等粗俗，看起来像个威胁。这就正好给了黑魔王一个积聚权力的借口，也鼓动了黑暗生物们加入他的麾下。他通过这种方式与东欧大部分国家结成同盟。首先是罗马尼亚，然后是其他国家。成千上万的黑暗生物都迫切希望看到《保密法》被推翻，看到针对它们的魔杖禁令随之终结。大多数纯血家族都对巫师要被迫藏于阴影之中以迁就麻瓜的现状极为不满。他们已经有足够的怨憎，就算不足以让他们加入伏地魔麾下，也足以怂恿他们对正在发生的事情视而不见。”

德拉科的脸又贴近了些，露出一丝淡淡的微笑。“黑魔王想要的是权力。至于为了得到权力需要牺牲什么样的垫脚石，他才不会在乎。麻瓜和麻瓜出身的巫师——”她几乎能感觉到他的嘴唇贴在了自己的嘴唇上，“——你们……实在是太简单了。”

赫敏几乎无法呼吸。她全身绷紧，仿佛身处某种恐惧的悬崖边缘。心脏在她的胸腔里狂跳不止，周围的一切全都变得模糊。

她想逃跑，留在这里只会让她感到害怕和脆弱。她懂得人体解剖学和生理学的知识，但她的身体反应却是她所不熟悉的。她的生理机能不该如此令自己困惑。她需要些空间来弄明白这是怎么回事。

但是——她又不想离开；她以前从未有过这样的感觉。她知道什么样的肢体接触会令人感到安慰。但眼下这种接触不是。德拉科扼住她的喉咙的手并没有令她感到安慰，而是令她惊恐——也令她兴奋。

“达到目的的一种手段，”她强迫自己开口，“我们只是用来达到目的的一种手段。”

他轻轻把她向后推了推。“正是。”

她端详着他。他的双眼已经变成了黑色，两颊的凹陷处微微泛红。他的拇指沿着她下颚的线条慢慢划过。她舔了舔嘴唇。

“那么，杀了我们就能解决你们的问题了吗？”她问。

他的手停了下来。他盯着她看了几秒，然后眼睛闪起了光芒，笑了起来。

“至少，你现在肯定威胁不到我的位置了，不是吗？”他的另一只手滑入了她的双腿之间。

他的眼睛不带一丝温度，紧盯着她的双眸。他的手指轻车熟路地扭动按压着她大腿的顶端。她如遭电击，神经仿佛都被击穿。

她禁不住喘息出声。

霎时，所有一切都带着冰冷的恐惧向她席卷而来。

赫敏猛地从他身边挣脱开来。

德拉科立刻将双手从她身上抽了回去，一脸冷漠地看着她越退越远，直到她退到了床的另一头。

她微微发抖。她仍能感觉到他在触碰她。他的手抚摸着她的双腿内侧，眼睛紧紧注视着她；好像是在提醒她，他已经把她变成了他的所有物——并不是因为他想要她。只是因为他可以；因为当他向凤凰社提议时，他觉得这样会很有趣；因为他有他们无法拒绝的力量，而她只是一枚棋子。

现在，他只需要看着她心甘情愿地把自己变成他的妓女，用尽她所能想到的任何方法，只求自己至少能够成为他不愿意放弃的所有物。他无需再进一步贬低她侮辱她。他完全可以袖手旁观，看着她自己作践自己，对他卑躬屈膝。

她的颧骨似乎凹陷了下去。她感到一阵恶心。

不管她如何努力想要镇定下来，双手还是颤抖不止。她咬住下嘴唇，深吸了几口气。

身体终于停止了颤抖后，她强迫自己开口。“这周——你有什么消息吗？”

此时此刻，还需要问他这个问题显得几乎有些滑稽。尽管——这才一直都是他们会面的意义所在。只是她已经习惯了。

她突然间又体会到了那种痛苦。这一刻几乎可笑得令人恶心。她不确定这究竟是一种讽刺还是一种黑色幽默。她只知道，这是一种痛苦的东西，一种让人一想起来就心如刀绞的东西，却同时带着几分残酷的滑稽。

德拉科勾着唇角，拿出一卷羊皮纸。他把自己的想法阐述得明明白白，仿佛他亲手将一把明晃晃的利刃捅入了她的胸腹，然后折断了刀柄，好让刀身仍旧留在她的身体里。他没有再出言侮辱她，这就表明他知道。

她抬起仍在微微颤抖的手，接过羊皮纸站了起来。

她没有再说一句话便离开了棚屋。

还有一个多星期就是圣诞节了。

回到格里莫广场后，她立刻服下了缓和剂。她站在魔药储藏室里，等着自己的手停止颤抖。

双手终于回归平稳后，她若有所思地环视了一下这间狭小的房间。她整理着一只小篮子，里面装满了皮夹子模样的东西。这些是她为今年圣诞准备的礼物，相当可悲的礼物——她做了紧急治疗包。又是紧急治疗包。她每年都做这些。把最基本的治疗用品都打包在一起，再施上缩小咒，好方便携带。

赫敏没有钱给她的朋友买那些他们永远不会去读的书，也没有时间为他们织帽子或围巾。于是她为他们准备了魔药，希望他们物尽其用，而不是带着那些能用魔药轻易治愈的伤口幻影移形回来。女孩们会照做，还会请赫敏再给她们补充更多。纳威、弗雷德、迪安·托马斯和迈克尔·科纳偶尔也会让他们的治疗包派上用场。

但赫敏怀疑，哈利和罗恩甚至从没有打开过她送的治疗包。每次她把新做好的送给他们时，他们都会不好意思地把旧的那些原封不动地退回来。一直以来，他们要么直接忽视自己的伤势，要么立刻惊慌失措地幻影移形回到格里莫广场。在这方面，金妮一直是哈利和罗恩的绝佳搭档。每次只要有她和两个男孩一起出门执行任务，他们返回时的状态往往会好得多。

赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫，从架子上取下几只小瓶，开始做另一套治疗包。

她有任务在身。至于她在某一天的某一时刻作何感受，这并不重要。

这从来都不重要。

又到了周二。德拉科幻影移形出现在屋内时，他和赫敏都停了下来，凝视着对方。

“我有一份圣诞礼物要送你。”片刻后，她率先开口。“嗯……其实也不能真的算。但我觉得从时机和场合来说，也差不多了。”

她取出了小皮盒，递给他。

“这是——这是个紧急治疗包。我给每个朋友都做了一套。”

德拉科挑了挑眉，从她手里接过皮盒，轻轻叹了口气。仿佛接受她的“礼物”是对她的一种施恩。

“如果你不打算去找个治疗师，至少把这个带在身边。”她语速飞快，想在他出言打断之前把话说完。“如果你愿意让我教你几种咒语，你自己就能对付最基本的伤了。”

他轻轻打开盒子，扫了一眼里面的东西。“你应该知道，这些东西我大部分都可以自己买到。”

赫敏的嘴唇抽动了一下。她没有指望他会感激她，她甚至已经做好了他可能根本就不会接受的心理准备。

“既然如此那就更简单了，用这些把你用完的东西重新装满就行。”赫敏强迫自己走近了些，抬手指着各式各样的小瓶。

“瓶子上都贴了标签。这瓶是治疗脑震荡的，适用于头部遭受的任何类型的撞击，不过你还是应该用诊断咒先行检查一下。莫特拉鼠汁，用于轻微的皮肤擦伤或瘀伤。化淤膏则是针对更深层、更严重的血肿。白鲜香精对于多数伤情来说都是王牌药，除非是诅咒造成的伤口，否则白鲜可以用来治疗最严重的外伤、狼人咬伤，以及分体。但眼部和脑损伤除外，这种情况下你必须求助于专科治疗师。如果你伤在眼睛，或者遭遇任何刺穿了头骨的创伤，千万不要想着用幻影移形或其他移位传送方式，因为过程中的压力会造成不可逆的伤损。这种抗毒血清可以中和一般毒物咬伤或蜇伤，但没办法对付4X级[1]以上的魔法生物。这瓶解毒药可以抵消吸血鬼咬伤的抗凝血特性……”

德拉科发出一声轻哼。

赫敏固执地继续说下去。“镇定剂。补血药。这瓶是用于内部器官损伤、肾脏挫伤之类的。我会教你一种诊断咒语来检查这种情况。这个，是针对酸性诅咒的镇痛剂。至于反咒我想你一定已经掌握了。镇痛剂会在减缓疼痛的同时彻底中和诅咒。虽然你还是需要小心地把所有受损的骨头取出来，让它们重新长好；但是镇痛剂会缩短整整几天的恢复时间，减少神经损伤的可能性。还有一块巧克力，以防你遇到摄魂怪。只要你把这些东西从盒子里拿出来，它们就会变回原先的大小。我用了缩小咒，这样盒子就不会因为太大而无法携带了。”

赫敏没有提及的是，她已经把这份送给德拉科的治疗包扩充了许多，远远超过了她给其他人的那些基本治疗魔药。如果是她的朋友们受伤了，她还能指望他们会来找她医治。但她不认为德拉科也会这么做。倘若他真的不再信任其他治疗师，至少她可以给他足够的治疗用品，帮他做好独自处理更多伤情的准备。

德拉科“啪”地一声关上了盒子。赫敏抬头严肃地看着他。“就——把它带在身边吧。我教你一种诊断咒，这样你就能知道自己的伤到底严不严重。”

“格兰杰，我知道怎么施诊断咒。”他的表情有些生气。

“你知道的那种估计不会是我准备教你的。这道咒语没有那么常用，更加艰深，但也更适用于战争造成的创伤。你会的那道应该是最基本的家用诊断咒，通常是用来诊断发烧、感染和日常跌打损伤的。大多数的医学教科书都会教授这种常规诊断咒，因为它们会假设治疗师可以自此逐步缩小诊断的重心。但对你来说，最有可能需要用到诊断咒的时候是在某场突袭或决斗之后。所以你需要侧重的是诅咒检测和身体损伤。没有必要在寻找龙痘病毒或检查有没有局部变形迹象上浪费时间。”

她对着自己演示了一遍施咒方法。

“看到了吗？咒语本身很简单，难点在于怎么看读数，但我们只用学好最基本的就行。这些颜色和方位都很直观。我没有中诅咒，也没有受伤，所以现在的诊断结果读起来会很无聊。我用不同的方式倾斜魔杖，就可以重点查看身体不同区域的读数。现在所有的都是天蓝色，表明我的状况很健康。如果开始变成蓝绿色，则代表失血量或体温下降已经达到了危险水平。如果变成皇室蓝，那就是发烧。读的时候要从头部开始向下检查。颜色越亮，就表示伤情越轻。如果出现了黑色，哪怕是最轻微的黑色，都可能是致命伤。红色代表外伤，紫色代表内伤。如果你的头部呈现紫色，那就说明你有脑震荡；如果躯干呈紫色，就意味着你应该服用治疗内伤的魔药。青柠绿代表轻度魔咒损伤，但铬绿色表示诅咒，这种时候最好直接去圣芒戈五楼魔咒伤害科，或请治疗师来帮你处理。黄色表示你中了毒药或毒液。骨折会呈现出淡橙色，但若是骨头碎裂和错位，会更接近南瓜色。如果是骨折的话，你应该自己就能治疗。咒语很简单，我来教你。”

马尔福虽然表现得不情不愿，但还算配合，有时甚至显得有点好奇。赫敏下定决心，在她的能力范围内尽可能多地训练他的治疗技能，并让他照做一遍以确定他可以依靠自己完成所有内容。

他确实有这方面的天赋。她也早已料到会是如此。他是一个天生的大脑封闭师，那股刀锋般的专注力几乎是刻在他骨子里的，想要做到精准对他来说是再自然不过的一件事。

她怀疑他可能对治疗理论略知一二。她几乎想要开口问他这是为什么，但她也能感觉到他眼下的配合是一种基于条件的妥协。于是她强压下自己的好奇心，继续喋喋不休地讲着一堆治疗小窍门。

“反正，这些就是基础部分。”她最后说。

他看了一眼手表。“你知道自己已经连续讲了将近两个小时吗？”

赫敏两颊绯红。“但这还只是基础部分。”

他们同时停顿了一瞬。赫敏意识到自己离德拉科太近了，两人的肩膀都时不时碰到对方。她能闻到粘附在他皮肤上的橡木苔的气味。她抬头看向他，正好对上他的目光。

一时间，他们之间的一切都不再如之前那样充满紧张和怨恨，仿佛战争也在此刻消失，世界上只剩下了他们两人。她几乎就要对他露出真心的笑容。因为只要他愿意，他也是可以很友好的。她这一天已经太累了。

她尽量不去想这让她有多么可悲。

接着，德拉科把嘴唇抿成一条扁平的直线，她看到他咬紧了下巴。她看着他的眼睛闪了一下，眼神渐渐锐利；像是紧盯着猎物的猛禽，眼神开始变得残忍。

她向后退开，垂下了目光。“圣诞快乐，德拉科。”

他凝视着她，似乎正在沉思，脸上的表情难以捉摸。她觉得自己心跳加速。她从来都猜不透他会做些什么。

她努力不让自己的手指烦躁不安地乱动起来。

他扭动着下巴。赫敏做好了迎接他怒意的准备，觉得内心冷得只剩一片空洞。

“我有东西要给你。”他说着把手伸进长袍。

他拿出一样裹着油布的东西递给她。她抬手接了过来，慢慢摊开油布，露出裹在里面的东西。那是一套打造得漂亮而锋利的匕首，装在同样精致的刀鞘内。

“这对匕首应该够小了，你可以把其中一把直接绑在前臂上。刀鞘是用浸了蝎尾狮血液的八眼巨蛛蛛丝做的，会根据你的实际情况调整大小，而且不会限制你的移动。至于另一把匕首，你应该绑在小腿上。”他交代这些信息时显得十分奇怪，目光一直在避着赫敏，却又在她仔细端详匕首的时候忍不住扫向她。

“这些是妖精锻造的银器吗？”过了一会儿，她问道。

“嗯。事实上，它们也浸泡过蝎尾狮的毒液。”

她猛地抬头看向他。“你的意思是说——”

“它死了。死得很惨。”他微微翘起嘴角。“我怀疑是恶劣天气导致的。昨天我已经填好了所有的文件，并把它的尸身交给了麦克奈尔。”

“但你趁此之前收集了它的毒液。”赫敏从刀鞘里抽出一把匕首，盯着锋利的刀刃——它几乎可以割开一切，就算是铁甲咒和其他保护咒，在它面前也仿如无物。

“没有收集太多，否则会引起怀疑的。但对于搞定几把武器来说还是够的，我又多存一小瓶以备将来需要。”

赫敏开始在心里默默计算着德拉科的礼物究竟值多少钱。两把妖精锻造的银刀——每把至少一百加隆。蝎尾狮的毒液——大约又是一百加隆。八眼巨蛛蛛丝做成的刀鞘——又是一百加隆。

德拉科送她的圣诞礼物绝对价值不菲。她甚至不确定他自己是否知道。

赫敏对她的预算和资源抠到了强迫症的程度。但她不得不如此。她砍掉了每一处可以节约的开支，对每一滴魔药、每一纳特都能省则省。她的脑海里有个角落无时不刻不在想着新的省钱办法或计划着尚未使用的资源。

而德拉科竟然可以这样随意地就送她一件带有防护的斗篷或一套匕首，这些东西加起来的总价已经超过了整个抵抗军在医院用品和药剂上的年度预算，这让她几乎惊掉了下巴。

她准备把它们卖掉。至少卖掉其中一把，也可能两把都卖。她可能会从黑市得到一笔相当可观的回报，足够买回更多的八眼巨蛛毒液或白鲜香精，或是补充一些其他的医院用品。也许把它们交给穆迪或金斯莱会更好，这种武器对他们会非常有用。她或许还能利用这套匕首和他们谈判，让他们同意永久增加医疗预算。

“谢谢。”她用油布重新裹好手里的匕首，把所有东西都塞进背包。

“郑重声明，你不许把它们卖掉，也不许送给其他任何人。”

赫敏手上的动作停了下来，带着内疚飞快地瞥了一眼德拉科的脸。他的目光正紧紧锁在她脸上，银瞳闪闪发亮。

“听明白了吗，格兰杰？”他的语气冷得像冰。

她勉强点了点头。

“我希望你每次采药的时候都能带上它们。我会亲自检查的。”

她顿时紧张起来，气急败坏地使劲咽了口唾沫。“好吧。”

他的表情稍稍缓和下来。“好吧，真是一个愉快的夜晚。我还真不记得有多少次我曾祈祷能在平安夜听一场题为‘如何看懂诊断咒语’的讲座了。”他露出一个毫不掩饰的假笑。赫敏一声不吭。他停顿了一下，又补充道：“按照你的要求，我给你一个提醒。从下周开始，我会教你徒手格斗。”

然后他把手伸进长袍，抽出一卷羊皮纸。“我的最新情报，给穆迪的。”她抬手接过时，他朝她勾起唇角。“我不得不说，到头来你的身价可真高啊，格兰杰。”

说完，他便无声地幻影移形消失了。

圣诞节当天，赫敏在医院值早班。前一天晚上，安吉利娜在麻瓜伦敦发生的一次突袭中受到了严重的诅咒伤害。她的膝盖被酸性诅咒击中，在她倒下的时候，一个食死徒又对她射出一道破坏内脏的诅咒。弗雷德设法抓住了安吉利娜，并在她差点死在他怀里之前把她带回了赫敏身边。

最后的治疗工作对帕德玛和波比来说还是太过复杂了。

赫敏坐在安静的病房里，慢慢地修复着安吉利娜膝盖处的组织和肌腱。“现在，我需要你把膝盖弯起来，看看组织有没有重生到位。受了这种伤之后，骨头不一定会正常地再生。”

安吉利娜咬着嘴唇，脸色因疼痛而发灰，但她还是按照赫敏的要求移动了膝盖。

“呃……啊。”她微微喘了口气，停了下来。“里面。里面好疼——就像有什么东西在碾磨一样。”

赫敏施了一道诊断咒，仔细研究着结果。最开始时，因为要急需争分夺秒抢救安吉利娜的内脏器官，赫敏只得将那道酸性诅咒暂抛脑后，几分钟后才施了反咒。现在，诅咒已经损毁了安吉利娜膝盖上的大部分骨头，并造成大量的组织缺损。当原始组织所剩无几的时候，修复工作很难顺利进行。起初赫敏还担心她不得不为安吉利娜做截肢，但好在剩下的部分还算完好，足以让赫敏在骨头重新长出来后修复好它。

“我知道问题出在哪里了。现在我要打晕你，你不需要在这个过程中保持清醒。”

安吉利娜点了点头，闭上了眼睛。

近四个小时后，赫敏才用复苏咒唤醒了安吉利娜。

“好了，现在再移动一次试试。”

安吉利娜抬起腿，微微弯曲膝盖。“好多了。只有一点点刺痛。”她脸上看起来也恢复了血色。

“之后你的膝盖至少有一个月不能用力，但我想走路应该不是大问题。它会很疼，特别是天冷的时候。你走路时可能会有些跛，你也永远都会感觉到那里有点不对劲。但只要你愿意，你仍然可以战斗。”

“我不会放弃战斗的。”安吉利娜坚定地说。

赫敏点点头，并不为此感到惊讶。然后她开始用魔药按摩安吉利娜新长出来的皮肤。赫敏一边工作着，一边注意到了安吉利娜略带紧张的目光。赫敏抬起头，对上她的眼睛。“怎么了？”

安吉利娜歪着头，仍在打量着赫敏。“有时候，我试图回忆起战前的你，但我再也看不到从前的那个女孩了。”

赫敏绷紧了下巴。她一直都尽力把自己对必要时使用黑魔法的支持限制于凤凰社会议之内，但随着时间的推移，她的立场已经被越来越多的抵抗军战士们所知。DA的成员们常常以“教导”赫敏为己任，告诉她善良和正义的力量与邪恶的黑魔法有云泥之别。

看着安吉利娜的表情，赫敏就知道自己又要迎接一场说教了。

她强迫自己的声音保持平稳。“那你觉得我从前是什么样的？”

“我也说不太清。叽叽喳喳，有点鲁莽，还过分积极。老实说，挺讨人厌的。组建成立DA的时候，你有些冷漠无情，但同时也有一种诚实的正义感。现在，只要没有在治疗别人，你看上去就是一幅无情的样子。大部分时间里你都很安静，但有时我能感觉到你周身的那股愤怒。就好像战争让你完全变了个人。我觉得，是你 **让** 它改变了你。”

赫敏的嘴角抽动了一下，感到自己的眼睛眯了起来。“战争就是一只巨大的熔炉。你真的觉得在这一切过后，我们之中有任何一个人还能和曾经的自己一模一样吗？”

安吉利娜低头看着自己的膝盖，耸了耸肩。“我浑身上下里里外外都会留下伤疤，但在内心深处，我永远都会是同一个人。”安吉利娜抬头看着赫敏。“但我不知道你是不是还和从前一样；是我没有看到，还是你真的已经变了那么多？我觉得，你已经放弃了自己。”

赫敏手上的动作一停，向后直起身子。“放弃？”

安吉利娜换了个姿势，看上去很不自在。“我想我还是担心你的。弗雷德说，他来这里看望乔治的时候，发现你似乎遇到了什么事。就像那个曾经的你的最后一点特质——在某一天突然消失了。我最近一直在观察你，但我看到的都是——我都不知道该怎么形容。有时候我觉得那是愤怒。其他时候我又觉得是绝望。但你好像已经完全迷失在其中了。”

赫敏觉得嘴唇发干，不停地做着吞咽的动作。她重新盖好一个个魔药瓶塞，试图拖延时间。她握着小瓶的双手由于抓得太紧而微微颤抖着。

“战争已经把我吞噬了，安吉利娜。”她终于慢慢地开口。

赫敏还没来得及再说什么，就发现自己的身子猛然向前一冲，嘴里还含进了一撮头发——安吉利娜紧紧地抱住了她。

“哦，赫敏。不要让自己开始去想这种事情。你必须要能够设想胜利。去感受它。去为它而战。去看到自己站在战争的终点。如果你放弃了希望，你的一切就都会终结于黑暗。光明总是会战胜黑暗的。但你首先要做的就是去相信这一点。”

赫敏觉得心里有什么东西变得强硬了起来。她推开了安吉利娜，摇着头，撅着嘴唇。“可是这并不足以赢得战争。我不会把这场战争押在我或是其他人信仰胜利的能力上。”

“你还是想劝我们用黑魔法，是不是？”安吉利娜盯着赫敏，脸上的表情仿佛是一对失望的父母看着自家孩子。

赫敏努力忍住翻白眼的冲动，点了点头。

安吉利娜的肩膀微微耸拉下来。“如果我们为了胜利而失去了自我，那还是真正的胜利吗？如果我们为了胜利而毒害自己，变成我们正在与之战斗的怪物，那还是真正的胜利吗？”

赫敏咬紧牙关，竭力不让自己抓住安吉利娜的肩把她摇醒。“你觉得，如果我们输了的话，会发生什么？”

“我们会死。”安吉利娜微微耸耸肩。

赫敏突然明白了德拉科为什么那么讨厌格兰芬多。她忍不住嗤笑出声。

“你真的只是觉得我们会死 **而已** 吗，安吉利娜？他们赢得战争之后可不会关闭苏塞克斯。我们就是牲畜。你都没有见过他们从之前那座诅咒研究所里救回来的那些人。他们——”赫敏的声音颤抖了起来。“他们全身都在溶解、腐烂、皮肤剥落，但却都活着，他们的身体里还有东西在蠕动——”她的声音突然中断。“那些还有能力说话的人，都求我杀了他们。”

赫敏咬紧牙关发出一声低嘶。此刻她又一次被迫面对抵抗军战士那永恒不变的乐观主义，胸口那股令人窒息的挫败感不断上涌。她内心的压力和绝望就像毒药和酸液，缓慢地侵蚀着她的细胞。“如果我们输了——他们会把我们全部抓起来，把抵抗军的战士当作实验室里的小白鼠，或者其他任何他们想要的东西，直到榨干我们最后一丝利用价值。之前我们刚刚摧毁了那座研究所，他们立即就又造了一座更大的出来。就算抵抗军的每一个人都战死，战争也不会结束。食死徒的下一步应该就是征服麻瓜欧洲。这才是他们的‘愿景’。现在所有的黑暗生物都已经和汤姆结盟，因为他给了他们承诺。我不知道他有没有真的疯狂到认为自己能做到，但他就是如此声称的。至少他可能会假装这么做。”

赫敏觉得自己一想到这个就会喘不过气来。她的胸部突突地起伏抽搐着，她不停短促地吸气再呼气。

“但是，赫敏，”安吉利娜伸手覆在赫敏的手上，“我们正在赢。”

赫敏呆住，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，难以置信地看着安吉利娜。她几乎就要笑出来，但随后便惊恐地意识到安吉利娜完全是认真的。“我们正在——什么?”

“赢。”安吉利娜微微扬起下巴，表情变得防备起来。“我们就要赢了。想想之前所有的监狱突袭吧。从春天开始，我们已经救出了好几百人。今年我们已经成功反击了敌人数百次袭击。忠于光明绝对会有回报的。现在，战争的局势已经对我们有利了。很快，整个巫师界就会开始意识到这一点。希望就是这样，只是需要一点星星之火，就可以燎原。”

赫敏只觉得头部如遭重击，好像还引发了轻微的脑震荡——怪不得她突然有一种正置身于超现实世界的感觉。她无言地盯着安吉利娜，后者给了她一个鼓励的微笑。“你不上战场，所以你可能看不到这些。我知道，黑暗持续了相当长的时间，但黎明前的时刻总是最黑暗的。我非常肯定，现在就是黎明前夕。”

赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫，拼命克制自己不要尖叫出声。她能听到血液在她的耳朵里砰砰作响，估计偏头痛很快就会袭来。

他们没有在赢。

他们只不过是还活着而已。整个抵抗军靠着德拉科紧握着刀柄才能在刀锋上勉强维持着平衡，同时还利用着加布丽·德拉库尔用身体从食死徒口中逼出的情报。因为这些，他们才得以苟延残喘。而凤凰社还在徒劳地寻找可能散布于欧洲任何角落的魂器。

他们没有在赢。他们离胜利的距离还差十万八千里。

可是安吉利娜满怀希望地注视着她。

“是的……”赫敏听见自己开口。“我——我想你是对的。我不上战场，所以我看不到。我——我只是没有意识到我们正在——赢。”

安吉利娜点点头，再次拥抱了赫敏。“你只是太离群了。庞弗雷会和霍格沃茨的教授们呆在一起，帕德玛有帕瓦蒂来告诉她最新的情况。可是你，除了去补充魔药原料以外几乎从不出门。我知道哈利和罗恩不常在你身边，但你还有其他朋友啊。你需要朋友。当你感到迷失的时候——他们会帮你渡过难关，帮你坚持下去。我们其他人，我们会谈论这些事。我知道你真的非常聪明，赫敏，只是，当事情涉及到善与恶的时候，你不能指望从书本里得到全部的答案。这是你必须去亲身感受的东西。就像飞行一样——好吧，我想这个例子对你可能不太适用——但是，你必须能够相信它不会背弃你。这些都不过是旅程的一部分，没有触底就不会上升。坚持善良和正义确实需要牺牲。我希望，等到战争结束了，你就能看到这一点。光明和黑暗自古以来都是如此。”

“没错。”赫敏沉闷地回答，避开了安吉利娜的目光。“我想，我只是过于迷失在自己的世界里了。”

“没关系的。你不用为此感到难过。谁都有可能遇到这种情况。之前乔治和凯蒂都受了重伤，我也很难过。这毕竟是战争，伤心难过太常见了。但是之后，哈利为DA的所有成员加油打气。他谈到邓布利多是如何打败格林德沃，还谈到第一次巫师战争期间的凤凰社，以及那时的情况究竟有多糟糕。当时大家都认为汤姆会赢，魔法部使用了不可饶恕咒，但凤凰社坚决不肯。死亡和背叛是必然存在的，但爱和光明总是在那些时候闪耀着最明亮的光芒，所以它们永远都会是赢家。我们只需要坚持这个信念。就在哈利说完这些之后——我想就是那个月——我们第一次成功地发动了监狱突袭。”

赫敏猛地站起身来。她觉得自己快要窒息了。她需要——空气。冷静。她需要一瓶镇定剂。“我得去储藏室里取点东西。过一会儿就回来。”

赫敏茫然地朝她的魔药储藏室走去。

她跌跌撞撞地穿过大厅，推开门，进入储藏室。她猛地一下靠在门上，摇摇晃晃地拔开小瓶的瓶塞，将镇定剂灌进了喉咙。魔药生效后，赫敏剧烈地喘了一口气，眼泪夺眶而出。

她站在原地抽泣了好几分钟，然后伏倒在工作台上。她把脸埋进胳膊里，试图消化刚才的那场谈话。

她没有意识到——她甚至从来没有想过抵抗军会如何看待当前战争局势的变化。当然了。当然了，对他们来说，什么也没有改变。他们都认为只需要坚持自己的善恶信念，局势的变化只是因为遵循了历史内在的必然性。

他们不知道那些情报是靠折磨被俘的食死徒得来的，也不知道其中大多数都是赫敏把自己卖给德拉科才换来的。

她无意中让他们更加坚定了信仰，并在整个过程中把自己变成了卡珊德拉[2]，在特洛伊城门口向众人示警，却没有一个人愿意相信她。

赫敏发出一声喘息的抽泣，一边试图用鼻子慢慢呼吸，一边努力思索着。

帕德玛——在配制魔药和治疗方面还算过得去。金斯莱把赫敏的笔记从头到尾看了一遍，还不知从哪儿找来了一位替补创伤治疗师。赫敏实在不知道他把这件事藏了多久。

她已经把自己多年来发明的各类诅咒反咒的笔记和解释诅咒分析技巧的说明都汇编了起来。

此前，她连续几周都向穆迪报告自己缺乏进展，后者似乎对此越发沮丧。每当她汇报关于德拉科的事情时，他和金斯莱的反应也都有所变化——那是一种此前不曾有过的怀疑，仿佛她并没有达到凤凰社对她的期望。

现在她明白了。他们需要德拉科处于掌控之中。

德拉科的情报依然优质，但他从一开始就定好了条款——他想要一种权力的平衡；而穆迪和金斯莱不愿信任、且迫切地想要改变这种平衡。

他们想要为德拉科套上颈镣。

而赫敏还在拖延时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Class XXXX. 魔法部为魔法生物的危险程度评定的五大等级之一。等级越高，代表该生物越危险。4X级魔法生物包括鸟蛇、如尼纹蛇、毒角兽、恶尔精等。最危险的5X级魔法生物包括囊毒豹、长角水蛇、客迈拉兽、狼人等。  
> [2] Cassandra. 希腊、罗马神话中的特洛伊公主，阿波罗的祭司。因神蛇以舌为她洗耳或阿波罗的恩赐而拥有预言能力，后又因抗拒阿波罗，预言不被人相信，在特洛伊战争后被俘虏并被杀害。


	46. 往事·二十一

**2002年，圣诞**

韦斯莱一家在贝壳小屋庆祝圣诞节。帕德玛来到病房接班后，赫敏换了衣服，幻影移形前往贝壳小屋。

她在外面的雪地里站了好几分钟，试图振作起来。之前和安吉利娜的对话让她心烦意乱，此刻她觉得自己急需重新找回控制感。不是自控，是对局面的控制。

她盯着贝壳小屋的前门，心里默默预演着将要面对的情景。圣诞节会很平静，与以往大相径庭。年复一年，每个人都变得越来越安静，喝得越来越醉。去年的圣诞，亚瑟因为家里突然出现了太多人而感到不知所措，还发了病，最后莫丽不得不陪他一起离开。

赫敏完全可以敷衍了事地走个过场。微笑。唱圣诞歌。再为亚瑟和乔治做个检查。她深吸了一口气，推开了门。

“哇哦！赫敏来了！”她刚一进门就听见弗雷德的高喊。

所有人都转过身向她围了过来。大家的精神都出奇地好，兴高采烈，喧闹不止。她还没穿过房间，就有人把一大杯牛奶塞到了她手里。

每个人都穿着莫丽送的圣诞套头毛衣。

赫敏悄悄把几小瓶醒酒剂放在壁炉架上。

比尔坐在一处角落里，在人声鼎沸中显得非常安静。芙蓉坐在他椅子的扶手上，用手指梳理着他的头发。

哈利正和金妮挤在一把扶手椅里说着悄悄话。他和罗恩几天前刚刚结束了另一趟魂器搜寻任务。

“赫敏，亲爱的，真高兴你能来。这是给你的。”莫丽把一份用薄纸包裹着的礼物塞进赫敏怀里。

赫敏在一只脚凳上坐下，拆开了莫丽的礼物。一件中间织上了H字母的绿色套头毛衣。

“谢谢你，莫丽，”她说，“真漂亮。”

“妈妈！你为什么要用斯莱特林绿给赫敏织毛衣？”罗恩瞥见了赫敏手里的衣服，有些不满地嚷嚷着。

莫丽拍了他一巴掌，脸上带着被冒犯的表情。“罗纳德！这是翡翠绿，很适合她的肤色。这颜色会让我想到哈利的眼睛。”

“反正我看起来这就是斯莱特林绿。”罗恩在赫敏套上毛衣时做了个鬼脸。“呃啊……光是看着就能让我做噩梦。”

赫敏和莫丽的关系有一些紧张。当初亚瑟刚刚受伤时，大家都希望赫敏和比尔能够合作逆转或彻底解除诅咒。莫丽对赫敏付出的所有努力一直都非常感激。然而，随着时间的流逝，希望越来越渺茫，莫丽也不再开口。这本质上并不是某种责备。而只是一种切肤之痛。赫敏的存在，象征着一个深切希望的破灭。

她们之间的互动仍然温暖，但双方都将互动控制在有限的范围内。

赫敏辗转得知，莫丽对她推崇黑魔法的做法持强烈的反对态度，但事实上，她们之间并不会去真的谈论这件事。

赫敏不确定，莫丽选了这个颜色，究竟是认为这与她的肤色相衬，还是意味着某种形式的谴责。这个问题真的不值得去想，她已经厌倦了在这种事情上进行毫无意义的争论。

她留下莫丽和罗恩在原地继续争吵，自己则起身去找亚瑟。

韦斯莱先生正坐在角落的地板上，读着一本儿童翻翻书。赫敏小心翼翼地看着他，对他的大脑施了一道诊断咒。成年的亚瑟·韦斯莱仍然被锁在别的地方。卢修斯的诅咒没有让亚瑟陷入疯癫，也没有抹去他的记忆，只是魔法让亚瑟的思维停在了他童年早期的某个特定时刻。属于亚瑟的其他部分仍旧存在于他的身体和意识之中，等待着被释放。赫敏可以从诊断结果中看出这一点。但她不知道要如何在不造成真正的严重脑损伤的情况下突破那层魔法。

亚瑟大脑中受损的那一部分正在缓慢恶化。随着神经连接因年久不用而逐渐消失，他的大脑活动也在萎缩。

对此，赫敏也无能为力。

“亚瑟，”赫敏在他身边跪了下来，“我有一份圣诞礼物要送给你。”

他从书本上抬起头，满脸期待地看着她。每次他们的目光相遇时，她都会感到胸口一阵剧痛和一股强烈的想要向他道歉的欲望，然而他不会理解她为什么要道歉。 **对不起。对不起，我没有办法救你出来。对不起，我没有办法治好你。**

“今年我没有打算给任何人买礼物，但我在一家商店看到了这个，我就知道我必须买下来送给你。”赫敏把手伸进口袋，掏出了礼物。“这是橡皮鸭，可以浮在水面上。你可以带着它一起洗澡，或者把它放在水槽里。”

亚瑟一把从她手里抢过橡皮鸭，猛地站起身来。赫敏握紧了魔杖。她曾经好几次在亚瑟太过激动或生气的时候被他撞到房间的另一头。

“比尔！比尔，来玩这个。”他的声音仍然是个成年人，但他的话和那股坚持的语气却像个孩子。他把橡皮鸭举过头顶挥舞着。“放进水槽里！”

比尔装出一副非常高兴的样子——他在父亲身边总是如此——身子前倾，问道：“你手上拿的是什么呀？”

亚瑟把玩具推到比尔的脸上，差点戳进比尔的眼睛。赫敏蹙起眉头。

“鸭子！放进水槽！”

“没错，我们一起看看它是怎么浮在水上的，好不好？”比尔站了起来。阿瑟转过身，飞快地穿过走廊奔向浴室。“不要跑，亚瑟！”

赫敏继续往内走，发现弗雷德和乔治在外面的花园里。乔治正在尝试用拐杖倒立。赫敏刚一推门，他就失去了平衡，脸朝下摔进了雪堆里。

“乔治！”赫敏走上前去把他拉了起来，替他拍掉身上的雪。“就算你要胡来，也至少该选在清醒的时候。”

“抱歉，妈妈。”乔治一边开着玩笑，一边任她拉他起身，在他身上前前后后拍雪，弗雷德则把拐杖拾了起来。

赫敏朝乔治翻了个白眼。下一秒，他结结实实地在她的嘴唇上吻了一下。

她愕然瞪着他。

“圣诞快乐，赫敏。你这样美丽的女孩可不能没有圣诞之吻。弗雷德已经把他的给了安吉利娜，所以我这个被遗弃的孤家寡人只能去吻那个于我有救命之恩的女人了。”他把一只手虔诚地放在胸前，露出一个带着祝福的微笑。

赫敏无奈地摇了摇头。“你真是太可怕了。如果那是我的初吻怎么办？”

乔治立刻换上一副绝望的表情。“难道那不是吗？莫非在我之前，你还亲吻过你的其他病人？”

赫敏觉得耳尖发烫，移开了目光。“其实我的初吻是和威克多尔。”

“哇，我的心好痛。”乔治拄着拐杖，非常入戏地向后踉跄退了几步。“就是因为我不够粗暴吗？还是说你只喜欢找球手？”

赫敏摇了摇头，尽量不去想某个粗暴的找球手。“我要进去了。我好不容易把你治好，如果你非要冒险胡来，至少别让我看到。”

她回到屋内，坐进角落的沙发里，带着困惑看着这幅热闹的庆祝场面。

查理在捉弄金妮和哈利，仰着头哈哈大笑。赫敏已经不记得上次听到查理的笑声是什么时候了。又或是罗恩和哈利的笑声。

他们现在都很开心。这么多年来，她从未见过他们这么开心。

赫敏静观着眼前的场景，一股令她毛骨悚然的恐惧突然袭上心头。

贝壳小屋里洋溢着的欢乐不只是属于圣诞节的庆贺和酒精的作用。整座房子都热闹得快要炸开，几乎因为那股漫溢的希望而震动起来。

如果没有先前与安吉利娜的那番对话，赫敏是绝对无法理解的。

不仅仅是抵抗军。凤凰社的成员们也都相信他们正在赢得这场战争。

赫敏独自坐在角落里消化着这一切。她觉得自己好像被困在一道白日梦咒里，而她周围的世界却欢腾一片。

凤凰社现在绝不会改变战术，他们永远不会同意使用黑魔法。她已经再清楚不过。

一旦德拉科背叛了他们，或者完成了他所追求的赎罪，不再为凤凰社效力，情势就会急转直下，到时就再也没有办法可以力挽狂澜了。

一旦凤凰社的其他成员发觉了德拉科的事，无论是在什么样的情况下……那都可能会为整个组织带来灭顶之灾。大家对金斯莱和穆迪的信任会被完全粉碎。

赫敏觉得自己可能要吐了。她想要离开。

但她的身子却像一尊雕像，一动不动地坐在角落里。

哈利走了过来，在她旁边的沙发上坐下，和她一起注视着整间房间。金妮正陪着亚瑟。罗恩、弗雷德和乔治似乎正在捣鼓什么恶作剧。莫丽正忙着准备食物，查理在帮她打下手。

“这一切——就是我一直想要的。”片刻后，哈利开口。“这就是我前进的动力。每一天都是。”

赫敏无言以对。

“你想念你的家人吗？”哈利仔细地端详着她。赫敏短促地点了下头。哈利抬起一只胳膊搂住她的肩，把她拉近自己。“总有一天，你的父母也会和我们在一起的。”

赫敏看着莫丽停下手上的事，吻了吻亚瑟的额头，带着一脸称赞的表情看着他的橡皮鸭。

“他们——他们不会了。他们再也不会从澳大利亚回来了。”她声音极轻。哈利一脸困惑地看着她。她的目光垂到自己的膝盖上。“逆转这种大范围的遗忘咒只有一个特定的窗口期。超过的话，就会有很高的严重脑损伤风险。如果我想要逆转遗忘咒，就必须在去年圣诞节前完成。窗口期只有五年。”

两人之间沉默了许久。

“你从来没有跟我说提过这个。”哈利的声音极为震惊，带着悲痛。

赫敏揪着毛衣的袖子，没有抬头看他。“专注于工作比想着那些事情更容易。早在我决定把他们藏起来的时候，我就明白这其中的风险了。”

“我很抱歉。”哈利握紧了她的手。“我非常非常抱歉，赫敏。”

“没事的。保护别人，同时就意味着可能失去他们——我已经接受这个事实了。”

“但这不包括我。你永远是我的家人。”

赫敏还没来得及答话，莫丽就拿着相机、拖着罗恩匆匆走了过来。“来给你们三个照张相吧。赫敏，你挪过去一点，亲爱的，这样罗恩就可以坐在你旁边了。没错就这样，手臂互相搂着。哈利，理一下你的头发。哦算了，就这样吧。来笑一个……”

赫敏实在笑不出来。当罗恩和哈利用沉重的胳膊搂住她的肩时，她的嘴角微微抬起。随即是一道眩目的闪光。

“太棒了。我们有好多年没拍过你们三个在一起的照片了。”莫丽说完，又走过去给比尔和芙蓉拍照。

罗恩看着母亲指挥着芙蓉摆好姿势，哼了一声，然后扯了扯赫敏辫子上滑落的一绺卷发。“这撮，真是格格不入啊。就像——你毕竟不是个斯莱特林。”

赫敏露出一个淡淡的微笑。“所以分院帽才把我分进了格兰芬多。也许这就是为什么哈利也没有被分到斯莱特林。”

她和罗恩都看向了哈利那一头乱糟糟的头发。他看上去就像触电了之后还试图用润发膏来拯救一下似的。其中一半的头发似乎在某个时候被梳理过，但剩下的全都直愣愣地竖着，戳向不同的方向。

“你到底对你的头发做了什么？”赫敏难以置信地摇着头。

哈利瞬间脸红。“我本来梳了头的。然后金妮和我——呃，亲热了一下。”

罗恩佯装呕吐。“亲热。”他嗤笑了一声。“那可是我的宝贝小妹妹。一想到你们俩那啥——我简直就想把我的眼睛挖出来。”

“相信我，我也一样。”赫敏小声说。“我发誓，他们俩都不知道最基本的隐私咒和锁门咒要怎么用。”

哈利闻言一脸惊恐。

“罗纳德，”莫丽的声音从房间的另一头传来，“我想给你们所有兄弟姐妹来张合照！到圣诞树这边来。站在金妮旁边。”

赫敏和哈利看着罗恩慢悠悠地走过去，摆好姿势拍了一张家庭合影。赫敏觉得自己胸口一阵钝痛，仿佛胸骨被碾碎了一般。

哈利转头看向赫敏。她注意到他的表情有些许变化，然后他才开口。“等这一切都结束，我希望所有的事情都能回到原来的样子。”

他目不转睛地看着她，那双眼睛既年轻又苍老，几乎能唤起她一生的记忆。赫敏回望着他，整颗心都快要跳出喉咙。

她张开嘴，想说她也希望能够如此。因为她真的希望。只要能达到战争的终点，并仍能保留最后的一丝自我，她什么都愿意去做。

但她还没来得及说出口，哈利就抓住了她的手。“你是我的家人，我也永远是你的家人。我知道最近我们俩经常吵架，但我也知道你这么做是因为你想保护我们。我只是无法让自己去想象黑魔法会给你带来怎样的后果。如果没有你，没有罗恩，没有韦斯莱一家和我在一起，我真的不知道该怎么去打赢这场战争。我真希望我能早点告诉你这些，但现在也不迟，我希望我们可以修复一切。你总是为我着想，比任何人都更顾虑我在意我。我想让你知道，这一切我都看在眼里记在心里。”

赫敏的眼睛里蓄满泪水，整个身子都在颤抖。

**哈利，你根本不知道我愿意为你做到什么地步。**

她张开嘴，然后又合上，把她真正想说的话咽了回去。

“我们还没有赢呢，哈利。”终于，她用嘶哑的声音说道。

“我知道。我知道我们还有很长的路要走，但我不想等到以后再说这些。”哈利深吸了一口气。“我没有为你着想，我对此非常抱歉。我一直都在担心去参与突袭任务的每个人，但我却从来没有停下来想过你会怎么样。金妮和我聊天的时候，提到在你们病房里情况有多糟糕，你看到的只有每一场战斗最糟糕的一面，看了一次又一次，我真的非常抱歉，我从来没有意识到——以前，罗恩和我去战斗的时候，他总有他的家人，而我有你。但眼下这场面对黑魔法的战争，他和我满心思满脑子想的都是抵抗军，却从来没有想过你。我们三个在一起，总是攻无不克所向披靡。我希望我们能再次回到从前那样。你呢？”

赫敏怔怔地望着哈利。她动摇了。

她的朋友。她最好的朋友。她的第一个朋友。她愿意为他做任何事。任何事，只要能保护他。

任何事。

甚至是放弃他。

**你已经做出了选择。如果你还贪心地想得到这个，当他发现了你的所作所为，你只会伤得他更深。如果你放任自己相信这是真的，你也只会伤得自己更深。**

她咽了口唾沫，慢慢地把手抽了回来。她感觉自己好像突然闯入了一个慢镜头中——知道正在发生什么，知道将要发生什么，却无论如何都无法停下。

“我觉得我已经不知道该怎么和你做朋友了，哈利。”她的声音低沉而坚定。

哈利呆呆地瞪着她，眼睛睁得大大的。“什么意思？”

赫敏低头看着自己的手，一种冰冷的感觉渐渐蔓延至全身。“我们——我们已经有很多年都不是朋友了，哈利。”她一副就事论事的样子地说道。“上一次你把我当成朋友到底是什么时候的事了？有哪一次，你走进医院病房是为了我，而不是为了看望别人？”

“我——”

“我之所以成为一个治疗师，是为了保护你，可你却因此抛弃了我。”

“我——我没有。赫敏，我承认我原本可以做得比这更好，但这并不是说我和罗恩撇下你出去花天酒地了。”

“那——当然了。”赫敏喘不过气。她一直用她从德拉科那里学来的那种残酷无情的声音对哈利说话。“你根本没有时间。DA成员显然是最优先的——为了团队凝聚力嘛。如果不是你一直日理万机，我敢说现在一切都会不一样的。这么多年了，你本来早就可以说出刚才那些话了。但你没有那个时间，所以你别无选择，只能在罗恩当着整个凤凰社的面骂我婊子之后再拍拍他的肩膀。毕竟，他才是你的决斗搭档。”她的语气尖刻如刀。

“那是因为你说我们应该使用杀戮咒。”哈利苦涩的声音带着一丝不坚定。

赫敏轻笑一声。“我现在仍然想让你们这么做。”

然后便是一片死寂。整个房间都静了下来。哈利整整一分钟都说不出话来。“仍然？”

赫敏轻轻点了点头。

哈利慢慢地摇了摇头，似乎还是无法相信。

“我是个现实主义者，哈利。我希望这场战争可以终结。我不想让凤凰社认为自己正在取胜，然后让所有的一切又在十四年之后重新上演，就像上次一样。”她的语气很强硬却又疲倦。

她清楚地知道该如何切中要害。

她的心如刀割，胸口也痛得几欲裂开，腹腔里好像有什么东西在燃烧。如果哈利此时还握着她的手，他就会感觉到她在发抖。

“你到底知不知道黑魔法会对一个人产生什么样的影响？”哈利的声音里满是愤怒。

赫敏的神情仍然冰冷。“我当然知道。我是个治疗师，这是我的专长。而且我告诉你，它值这个代价。我不是让你去用黑暗仪式或者去喝独角兽的血，我只是说，面对那些想要杀你的人，不要手下留情。你真以为只要把他关进监狱就了事了吗？你真以为仅凭一道缴械咒就能打败他吗？你愿意拿你自己的性命去赌吗？罗恩的命呢？金妮的命呢？整个抵抗军呢？只要能杀了他和他的追随者，一切都是值得的。难道你对他们还没有恨到起杀心的地步吗？”

“我没有。因为这永远都不值得。”哈利厉声反驳。“我们不会靠这种方法取胜。我不能那样去战斗。当我站在战场上面对敌人的时候，我想的是所有我爱的人，想的是我该如何保护他们，我多么想再次见到他们。如果胜利仅仅意味着要眼睁睁看着你和其他人慢慢死去，那这又有什么意义呢？每一场战斗都是一次考验。不屈服于仇恨是一种选择。你不能同时选择爱和恨。我不会为了胜利就像汤姆·里德尔那样行事。第一次巫师战争留下的经验就是，只要人们相信爱，爱就会战胜一切。我们必须在简单和正确之间做出选择。如果选错了，那我们永远都无法打败他。”

“你是在指责我想选择‘简单’？”赫敏彻底惊呆在原地。

“你想要使用黑魔法，就因为它们更‘有效’。没错，我得说这显然是一个简单而非正确的选择。”哈利面色苍白，双手紧握成拳，指节也因为用力而泛白。“善与恶的战争是一场考验。赫敏，你不仅自己失败了，你还想把整个抵抗军都拉上绝路为你陪葬。我还以为你是和斯内普相处了太久才会变成这样。但我现在正在意识到，是你自己。你是真的如此相信的。”

赫敏此时再也不用假装生气或痛苦了。她毫不掩饰地冲着他冷声嘲笑。“我当然相信。想想科林吧，哈利。想想科林是怎么在你面前死去的，然后做个乘法，乘以过去 **三年** 每一场战斗和袭击的伤亡人数。那——”她狠狠地指了指自己，“——就是我从培训完回来的那一刻起，我全部的生活。你的朋友们就是那样死去的。”

“用不着你来告诉我，赫敏。”哈利的声音在颤抖，他身子前倾向她靠近，牙齿反射着亮光。“他们是我的朋友。我训练他们，和他们并肩作战，把他们带回来。我愿意为他们去死。只要能救他们，我几乎可以做任何事。可一旦涉及光明和黑魔法，那就事关重大了。不管你认为你能从中得到什么，背弃信仰屈服于使用黑魔法都是不值得的。凤凰社会永远坚持光明。”

赫敏心里有什么东西突然绷断。“如果你让别人牺牲自己，来确保你的双手和灵魂不染污秽，那你就根本不是在坚持光明。”

哈利的脸色瞬间惨白如纸。

“你怎么敢？”他暴怒的声音带着颤抖。“你他妈的怎么敢？！我从来没有——我从来不会——要求任何人为我去死。我一直以来所希望的就是人们不要再为我而死。我不想成为救世主。我不想要这场该死的战争。我想要的只是一个家。这个房子里的人就是我的全部。我的父母已经死了。他们牺牲了自己，因为他们信仰的是爱而不是恨。可你现在想说什么？想说他们错了？想说如果他们像你一样聪明，他们现在就还会在我身边吗？我的教父也死了。你的父母至少都还在某个地方平安地活着。可我甚至连那一点点的慰藉都没有。只要能赢得这场战争，我可以面带微笑迎接死亡。我会战斗到最后一刻，但我不会让任何人自己毒害自己的灵魂。我不会让他们做那种事。我也不会为抵抗军树立那样的榜样。”

他盯着赫敏，目眦欲裂，赫敏能感觉到他周身翻腾的怒意。这让她——以一种可怕的方式——想起了德拉科。

“罗恩说得没错。”过了一会儿哈利再度开口。他语气中的愤怒突然消失了，听起来更接近于千疮百孔的绝望。“你就是个婊子。你真的不明白凤凰社的宗旨。”

“保护魔法世界和麻瓜世界不受汤姆·里德尔和他那些食死徒的侵害，”赫敏轻声说，“这才是凤凰社的宗旨。”

她站起身来，低头看着哈利，花了片刻的时间用双眼把他的样子记在脑海里，然后移开了目光。“但我想，你们是对的，我就是个婊子。我不认为现在否认这一点还有什么用。”她发出一阵带着哽咽的轻笑。“一直以来，每个人似乎都是这么说我的。我希望，你对战争的看法是正确的，哈利。我是真心的希望，你做的已经足够了。”

赫敏转身走出了贝壳小屋。

她穿过花园，走向远处的山丘。她一步不停地向前走着。剧烈跳动的心脏扯得她胸口生疼。血液奔流冲击的声音在耳朵里隆隆作响，她几乎听不到呼啸的风声——但她能感觉到凛冽刺骨的寒风迎面吹上自己的脸颊。

最后，她停下脚步，环顾四周，看着周围一望无际的雪白。这确实是个美丽的圣诞节。赫敏已经不记得上一次圣诞节下雪是哪一年的事情了。

她的四肢都冻僵了。她想呆在原地。呆在这里一步也不要动。已经没有什么还能比她此刻的感觉更糟了。

她根本不愿意去想她现在的感觉有多糟糕；她的头有多痛；她的心又有多痛。她觉得胸口好像有一道裂口。仿佛有人锯开了她的胸骨，再用牵开器把骨头撬开——就像麻瓜的心脏手术一样。她的身体被生生撕开，无法言喻的痛楚蔓延至她的全身的每一处角落，仿若眼下的寒冬一般刺骨。

如果她低下头，就会看到那里有血，在洁白的雪地上晕染出一片殷红。

“赫敏！”金妮的声音穿过了喧嚣的寒风。

赫敏转过身。

“赫敏……”金妮正踩着雪朝她走过来。“发生什么事了？你这是在做什么？”

赫敏呆呆地望着金妮。“什么做什么？”

“你刚才是故意的——我看得出来——这样哈利就会发怒，然后任你离开。可是为什么？他和罗恩是你的一切啊。虽然他们有一半时间都可能会忘记这一点，但我都知道。可你这是在做什么？你在怕什么？甚至在哈利生气之前，你坐在沙发上的样子看起来就像是在参加我们的葬礼。到底发生什么事了？”

赫敏无言地看着金妮，裹在斯莱特林绿的毛衣中瑟瑟发抖。

金妮抬手向她施了一道保暖咒。

“我——”赫敏刚开口又停了下来，一连几秒钟都再发不出任何声音。

“我没有办法再这样下去了，金妮。我没有办法假装一切都会好起来。就算我们明天一早就赢了，我也不会改变我的想法，我认为我们本来可以做得比现在好得多。黑魔法可以缩短战争的时间，可以拯救抵抗军的战士。如果哈利希望这一切结束后我还会站在他身边微笑，那么他现在就应该打破他的幻想。”

金妮两眼紧紧盯着赫敏，睫毛上的冰晶在光线下闪闪发亮。她的头发被风吹向身后，露出了脸上的伤疤。经过几个月的治疗，它已经褪色了许多，但此刻的寒冷让疤痕在她白皙的皮肤上更加鲜明。缺陷让金妮的美丽更令人称奇，美与残缺之间的强烈对比让她更加夺目——真是悲剧式的自我催眠。

“你——你认为战争结束之后，”金妮慢慢地开口，瞪圆了眼睛，眼神吃惊而清醒，“你就不会再和我们在一起了……”

“我已经把自己全部交给这场战争了，金妮。等战争结束了——我就什么都不剩了。”

金妮摇着头，向赫敏伸出手。“别这么说——赫敏——”

“金妮，如果你再给我一句空洞的鼓励，我可能会承受不住的。”赫敏声音平淡。她深吸了一口气，然后呼出，看着凝结的水汽上升消失在半空中。“我没有办法——我没有精力再为你们所有人假装下去了。我已经受够了。”

金妮张嘴刚想说些什么，但赫敏更快一步幻影移形离开了。

她回到格里莫广场，躲进藏书阁里。

第二天工作的时候，她只感到浑身冰冷。她不想和任何人说话。她觉得自己的心已经碎了。她可以用大脑封闭术来封闭自己的思想，但是身体——她还从未意识到悲伤原来可以让身体这么痛。

她正配制魔药的时候，穆迪找到了她。

“格兰杰，西弗勒斯想在今晚和你见一面。”

赫敏转过身，带着警惕的表情盯着穆迪。“为什么？”

“讨论你的进展。”

赫敏眯起了双眼。“我以为你一直都有告知他我的情况。”

穆迪的表情毫无变化。“他有一些问题需要你亲自回答。”

赫敏觉得胃微微下沉。“什么时候？”

“七点。”

“好，我会去见他的。”她转回身面对她的坩埚。穆迪站在原地打量了她几秒钟，然后转身离开。她没有回头看他。


	47. 往事·二十二

**2002年，十二月**

蜘蛛尾巷的屋子里到处都是一锅锅冒着气泡的魔药。

赫敏慢慢地在房间里转着身，然后惊讶地停了下来，她注意到一锅魔药在角落里闪烁着光亮。她走了过去，看见螺旋形的蒸汽不断从魔药表面腾升起来。她偷偷凑过去闻了闻。有些辛辣，还有橡木苔的泥土味，雪松的烟熏味，氧化树叶粉末的味道，还有羊皮纸——不对。她又闻了闻。是纸莎草。

这感觉就像是突然得到了一个她已有所料到却仍然希望是错误的诊断结果。她的胃猛地向下一沉，然后立刻退开，瞥了一眼周围的坩锅。胸口有一种隐隐的疼痛，但她试图不去理会。

“你熬制的爱情魔药种类可真够多的。”她边说边看着西弗勒斯，他正弯着腰查看一处正在沸腾的坩锅。

“黑魔王的新计划。他突然来了兴致想把爱情魔药做成武器。”西弗勒斯边说边冷笑着看着他正在处理的那锅浑浊的、冒着气泡的液体。

赫敏觉得自己浑身的血都凉了。“这有可能吗？”

西弗勒斯耸了耸肩，淡淡一笑。“我对此表示怀疑，同时也没什么研究的动力。所以，答案大概是否定的。我相信这只是他心血来潮的想法，并不是他真正感兴趣的东西。我正在起草一份全面的报告，以备他问起。而且，我选择在自己家里而不是在魔药实验室里研究，就是为了确保没有其他人提出任何突破性的想法。”

赫敏四下环顾着房间，认出了十种爱情魔药和几种催情药，另外还有十五种似乎仍在实验阶段。

“能被用作武器的爱情魔药，究竟是什么样的？”

“拥有强大的力量，并且不需要反复服用。我觉得他是在想象用这种魔药进行审讯。”

“这——太下流了。”赫敏终于说道。

“确实。幸运的是——又或许不幸的是，他认为苏塞克斯那边还有其他更紧迫的事情需要关注。”

赫敏在原地站了好一会儿，一声不吭地看着西弗勒斯把火灰蛇蛋壳碾碎。

“德拉科说，苏塞克斯那边正在努力发明一种方法来阻止抵抗军的进一步救援行动。”

一阵短暂的沉默之后，西弗勒斯转过身来，若有所思地看着她。

“我都没意识到他已经察觉了这一点。”

赫敏扬起眉毛。“他确实是个优秀的间谍。这不是你说的吗？”

“看起来的确如此。”西弗勒斯低声说着，转身去拿他的药臼和药杵。“那你知道他为什么要做间谍了吗？”

赫敏的目光垂到了自己的鞋尖上。“不知道。”她如实承认。“他所说的似乎都是真的，但我摸不清他背后的动机。”

两人同时停顿了下来，房间里只剩下液体沸腾的咕噜声和磨石的嘶嘶声。

“你知道他还在往上爬吗？”西弗勒斯边说边转向他的坩锅，把磨成粉末的火灰蛇蛋壳倒进坩锅里，蛋壳粉末在液体的表面上逐渐变成了数字八的形状。

赫敏沉默了几秒。“我没有听说过。”

“几周之前，我跟金斯莱提过这件事。爬得越高，权力越巩固。我不会假装我知道你们每周见面时一起做的所有事情……但我有时会怀疑，你是否还记得，当他不在你身边的时候，他会把时间都用来杀人。”

赫敏的呼吸哽在了喉咙里。西弗勒斯继续用一种令人不安的口气说道：“我很少看到有人像他最近那样如此毫无顾忌地使用黑魔法。黑魔王对他为自己打造的这件杰出工具兴奋不已。那些误挡了德拉科的路的人都有一个共同点，就是死于某种用法巧妙而可疑的‘抵抗军’咒语之下。几个星期前，有人发现了一个带着标记的食死徒的尸体，吉本。尸体被发现时已经被肢解了，四肢皮肤也有剥落。我参与了尸检工作，发现吉本体内有一种罕见的黑魔法网，迫使他在受了致命伤后还活了将近一天才死去。”

赫敏呆住，随即猛地摇头。“那不会是——德拉科不会——你也说过他不是个虐待狂。”

西弗勒斯用眼角余光瞥了她一眼。“你是不是认为，不是虐待狂就意味着他从来没有把人折磨致死？”他的表情轻蔑至极。“我敢肯定你一定读过他背后的如尼符文。你觉得他会做出哪些‘冷酷无情’、‘不辱使命’的事情？”

赫敏僵在原地，直到身体颤抖起来，下巴开始抽搐。“你也杀过人，但我从来没有因此怀疑过你的忠诚，西弗勒斯。”

他轻哼一声，撇了撇嘴。“我的忠诚只针对一件事，那就是凤凰社的宗旨。至于那些我别无选择犯下的可怕罪行，那都是出于必要。灵魂被慢慢撕裂，自身也被毒害，你以为我很享受这种感觉吗？同时还要被那些永远不会愿意做出类似牺牲的人嘲笑猜疑？”他微微摇了摇头。“然而这件事不一样。吉本和‘必要’两个字完全沾不上边。他不重要，也没有什么权力。杀了他，既没有战略意义，也不会给凤凰社带来什么好处。根本没有肢解他的必要，更别提还让他活着体验被肢解的过程。”

赫敏不停地摇着头。“也有可能是别人做的啊。你怎么知道一定是德拉科呢？”

西弗勒斯微微一僵，慢慢转向赫敏。“是德拉科。我知道是德拉科做的。我之所以能够确定，是因为在进行咒语剖析的时候，我偶然间在标识中发现了一种非常有趣的魔法留下的印记。那是我自己发明的咒语。而我只教过一个人——就是你。是你用了抑制魔法来治疗他的符文，对吗？”

赫敏顿觉天旋地转。她只能紧紧抓住桌子的边缘，以免摔倒在地上。

西弗勒斯低头盯着她，面色凶狠。“我做间谍的时间可是几乎跟你的年纪一样大了，格兰杰小姐。现在，别再为他辩护了，听我说。”

赫敏一动不动。

西弗勒斯抿紧嘴唇，打量着她。“他已经是头立群的猛兽了。就算他曾经忠诚，现在也肯定不是了。无论他正在做些什么，都不仅仅是为了凤凰社。他现在是军队中最有权势的将军之一。他只需向黑魔王一个人汇报。他自己的情报网遍布整个军队，并且他利用这些信息把凤凰社牢牢握在手里，这也很可能是为了阻止我们出卖他。”

赫敏觉得自己无法呼吸，指尖传来隐隐刺痛。她颤抖着点了点头。

“我想我知道他为什么要杀吉本。”西弗勒斯继续说道。“他做得很隐蔽，让整个过程看起来像一场单纯的折磨。但当我发现抑制魔法的迹象后，好几条线索都串在了一起，让他的企图变得显而易见。德拉科正在想办法去除他的黑魔标记，同时不让自己因此丧命。”

“丧命？”

“要是单单靠砍掉胳膊就能去除标记，那么伊戈尔·卡卡洛夫就不会死于非命了。两场战争中，都有人试图逃跑或者叛变，最后却发现搬起石头不仅砸了脚，还送了命。黑魔标记是黑魔王和他的仆人之间的联系，一旦切断就会导致类似诅咒的伤口，最后只能流血至死，没有任何咒语或魔药可以阻止。然而，德拉科似乎已经下定决心要找出办法——如果有可能的话。”

赫敏突然想到了一个令人恐惧的细节。“他以前是个左撇子。但现在他的双手都很灵巧。”

西弗勒斯若有所思地挑了挑眉毛。“对于一个最终想要砍掉自己手臂的人来说，这确实是合乎逻辑的做法。你知道他这种状况已经持续多久了吗？”

“从我刚开始去见他起就是这样。我很少看到他使用左手。”她的胃里有一种灼烧感。

西弗勒斯似乎陷入沉思。“这么说，他已经为此筹谋多年了。”

赫敏感到一阵晕眩。她试图重新评估她认为自己所知道的一切——德拉科在下一盘大棋。而她不过是其中的一圈小小涟漪，或者一个工具，微乎其微到她自己甚至都意识不到。

西弗勒斯盯着她，表情是赫敏从未见过的严肃紧张。“如果他现在这些象征着奴役的枷锁都被解除，那他就会成为所有相关人员的致命威胁。”

赫敏点了点头。如果德拉科不再受制于黑魔标记，他就再也没有必要通过纵容凤凰社的行动并向其提供情报来掩护自己。如果他确实是在夺权，那么他下一步的行动必然是要去除标记。

尤其是在赫敏已经承认了哈利并没有杀死伏地魔的打算之后。

西弗勒斯轻叹一声，看上去突然苍老了许多。他低头看着赫敏。“我得承认，我原以为六月份的袭击会是他末日的开始。考虑到他所接受的那些惩罚，我以为他已经时日无多了。”他仔细地打量着她。“而现实却非我所料，我想，这一定是拜你的悉心照料所赐。”

房间里一阵沉默。有那么一瞬，她觉得周围的世界仿佛全部冻结成冰，然后“砰”地粉碎。

“所以你们早就知道他会因为六月的袭击受到惩罚。”赫敏一字一句地说，睁大眼睛瞪着西弗勒斯。“你，金斯莱，还有穆迪。所以，你们才会愿意如此精心策划，并利用如此多的情报。你们从不担心他的身份会暴露。你们早就预料他会因此被处死。”

西弗勒斯一言不发。

“为什么——为什么你们不告诉我？”她质问道，声音因愤怒而微微颤抖。

“我们认为没必要让你知道。”西弗勒斯耸耸肩。赫敏怒火中烧，觉得自己可能会把这个房间烧成灰烬。“我们以为你迟早会察觉到这一点。当我们发现你显然并没有意识到的时候——你对他有了某种依恋，或认为自己对他有某种义务和责任——我们得出结论，让你尝试去医治他是明智之举，因为你似乎主观上想要这么做。在你亲口向我们提出治疗他后，我们认为这是我们最起码能让你去做的事情。”

“你们认为我救不了他。你们认为当我发现真相的时候，一切都已经太迟了。”

西弗勒斯从架子上取下一罐仙子翅膀。赫敏无法呼吸，只觉得周围所有的声音似乎突然被放大了百倍。魔药沸腾的气泡声。她自己小声而惊恐的喘气声。她还能听见自己心跳在不断加速。

“你可以想见，当我们发现他变得比以前更危险的时候，我们有多惊讶。呵，我们这位忠心可疑的间谍。告诉我，你对德拉科·马尔福做了什么？”

赫敏抿紧双唇，一连几秒钟都没有开口。

“这就是穆迪让我来见你的原因吗？这样你就可以当面问我了？”她终于问道。

西弗勒斯没有答话。

赫敏移开目光，扯着自己袖口。“你是毒害他的帮凶，你连他的灵魂都不放过。符文魔法的侵蚀是永久持续的，不会消失。要是我能早一点知道——要是你能告诉我发生了什么——我也许就不必用这么彻底的方式去治疗他。可是当我发现真相的时候，我已经别无选择了。我的任务是掌控他，越久越好。我和穆迪谈到这件事的时候，他允许我尽我所能。如果你不想让我医治他，你 **应该** 提前告诉我的。”

“那么你，究竟，做了什么？ ”

赫敏艰难地咽下一口唾沫。“我救了他的灵魂。”

“你，做，了，什，么？”西弗勒斯一字一顿地质问。

赫敏沉默了片刻，然后抬起手，捻住挂在脖子上的空链子。

“我——我在埃及学习的时候——在我离开之前——医院院长给了我一颗伊希斯之心。他觉得我可能会需要它来救哈利。”

房间里顿时一片死寂。西弗勒斯整个人僵在了坩锅边上。

“不——你没有——”他声音几乎因为不敢相信而颤抖。“你知道它的价值吗？如果你卖掉它，养活抵抗军十年都绰绰有余。那是世界上最接近于贤者之石的东西，你居然用在了德拉科·马尔福身上？！”

赫敏眼睛都没眨一下。“这是我深思熟虑后做出的决定。我不可能让它流入黑市。你能想象如果汤姆得到它会有什么后果吗？在不到四个月的时间里，德拉科救了好几百人的性命。好几百人啊。除此以外还有好几百人，也是因为他才至少躲过了一场可怕的死亡。他救了凯瑟尼斯的所有人，而这场行动从战略上来说甚至毫无意义。他不是什么怪物。”她的声音变得尖刻起来。“你帮着黑魔王毒害他，甚至不肯给我一个机会去救他。之前的那些救援行动还远远不够，远不足以让我们取得胜利。我们所有人都在一步一步走向死亡——直到他的出现。”

西弗勒斯的怒火几乎就要爆发出来，本就蜡黄的脸色显得更加苍白，眼里闪着精光。“他把你当猴耍，耍得比我想象的还要高明。一座孤儿院，再加上背后的一堆如尼符文，就能让你相信值得用一颗伊希斯之心去救他。你简直比哈利·波特还要蠢。”他轻蔑地对她冷笑。

赫敏畏缩了一下。“但他还没有砍掉自己的胳膊。”

“你还指望他会事先告诉你？他就像死神一样致命。他不忠于任何人。而你，你的所作所为，让他成为了一个连黑魔王都得自叹不如的黑巫师。”

“你以为你就了解他？”赫敏扬起下巴，直视西弗勒斯的双眼。“当初他提出要我的时候，他似乎并不知道我手里有伊希斯之心，他也没有蓄意计划要让自己遭受那样的惩罚。你真该看看他当时的样子，西弗勒斯。他知道自己会因此而死。他已经听天由命了。”

“你确定吗？你就没有想过他可能一直都在操纵你吗？毕竟话说回来，他从索要你这件事上到底能得到什么？你又不和他上床。他一直在教你决斗，教你大脑封闭术。你呢？你能给他带来什么好处？”

赫敏的脸色微微发白，但她仍然固执地说了下去。“他很孤独。他身边没有任何人。而我是最接近于他仅存的那一点亲密的人。每一周，那个主动延长练习时间的人一直都是他。他知道我正在成为他的弱点，但他还是无法克制自己。这就是那些如尼符文的作用。”

“你已经没有时间了。”西弗勒斯的脸上带着不屑。“你必须在下个月底之前证明自己能够用某种方式控制他。如果你做不到，你就只能把自己对他最不利的记忆交给金斯莱。”

赫敏瞪着西弗勒斯，呆若木鸡。

“你们不能出卖他。”她声音发抖。“我们需要他。抵抗军认为我们正在取胜，但实际上这都是因为有他。连哈利也认为我们正在赢。如果我们失去了情报，凤凰社会从此一蹶不振的。”

西弗勒斯不为所动。“对于抵抗军来说幸运的是，德拉科已经成为了黑魔王军队中举足轻重的人物，如果他死了，就能极大程度上动摇目前的局势。”

“你们不能——那样对他……”

“为什么？就因为他是你的——？你又认为自己是他的什么人？”

赫敏苦涩地咽下一口唾沫，拒绝回答这个问题。“他会被用最可怕的方式折磨致死……你是知道的。就算是那些诅咒研究所里的受害者，他们的死法也会比德拉科所要面对的仁慈得多。你们——不能——”

西弗勒斯转过身来，冷冷地盯着她。“你是在抗命吗，格兰杰小姐？选择德拉科·马尔福，而不是波特先生和凤凰社？”

赫敏浑身的血液顷刻冻结，时间的流动仿佛都静止了。她挣扎着呼吸，感觉内心正在分崩离析，好像自己的身体里已经空无一物。

“不。”她的声音带着一股挫败。“我绝对忠于凤凰社。”

西弗勒斯转过身去。“要不是他太过自信，他本可以要求你发个牢不可破的誓言来保护他自己。过于自负总是黑巫师的败笔。”他搅拌着魔药，发出轻微的冷笑。

赫敏摇了摇头。

**“动手吧。只要你想，随时都能** **杀** **了我。”**

“你错了。这不是什么自负造成的疏忽。他什么都知道。他一直都知道我的记忆会害死他。他也知道凤凰社在六月的时候故意陷害他——尽管我确实太天真了什么都没有发觉。除此之外还有许许多多，可是我们都没有看到。”她一边说，一边攥着拳头，直到指甲嵌进了手掌。

西弗勒斯回头看了她一眼，面带悲伤。“你已经被他连累，以至于背弃了信仰。你对这件事的看法，已经不再值得信赖了。”

赫敏忍不住大吼：“不是的！是穆迪说我应该尽我所能来治愈德拉科。我是听从命令治好了他。”她深吸了一口气。“德拉科想让我活着。不管出于什么原因，我的性命对他来说都很重要。不管他在做什么，他都会非常在意我究竟好不好，而他怨恨这一点。几乎有一半的时间，他都对此非常愤怒，因为这妨碍了他原本的计划，但他没有办法克制自己。他知道自己已经到了临界点。我能做到的。只要再给我一点时间。求你们——”

西弗勒斯仍然无动于衷。“我们给了你时间。期限是下个月底。”

赫敏觉得自己已经奄奄一息。她的双肺正在身体里干枯萎缩。“你们这是在把他的生死往我肩上推，西弗勒斯。”

“这不是你自作自受吗。早在六个月前，我就已经尽我所能给了你一个抽身而退的机会。”西弗勒斯说完，把目光从她身上移开。

赫敏急促地喘息着。

西弗勒斯顿了一下，用温和一些的声音补充道：“如果金斯莱和穆迪准备暴露德拉科的身份，我们会提前给你一个小时的时间去通知他——如果你希望能给他一个更人道的退场机会的话。”

赫敏双手紧攥成拳，怒视着西弗勒斯。“如果你以为这算是一种安慰的话，那只能说你还不太了解我。”她声音颤抖。

西弗勒斯没有回答。

一声啜泣突然上涌，在她试图强行压抑下去的时候却哽在了她的喉间。她急喘了一口气，飞快转身，逃一般地离开了蜘蛛尾巷。

一穿过西弗勒斯的保护咒屏障，她便立刻幻影移形。

再次落地时，她已经身在怀特克洛夫特。她最后总是会来到这里。她站在大路边，沉思着顺着那条小路向前望去，直到望见那间渐渐映入眼帘的棚屋。

她走到屋前，盯着房门。今天是周四。她没有理由在周四来到这里。这不仅会引起怀疑，也完全不合逻辑。如果她无缘无故在周四激活了保护咒，可能也会激怒德拉科。

她推开了门。

她的脚还没有跨进屋内，德拉科就出现了。

他上上下下仔细地打量着她，她也紧紧注视着他。直到见到他之前的那一刻，她似乎一直都在渴望着他的出现。

最后，他率先开口问道：“你来这里做什么？”

她眨了眨眼睛。

“我——”她拼命思索，想找个借口。“平安夜发生了一场小规模冲突战。我——很担心。”

他挑起眉毛。“那已经是两天前的事了，格兰杰。”

“我之前完全走不开。我们失去了很多战士。”她说。“我必须留在医院里。”

“这么说你一有机会就过来了？”他半信半疑地看着她。

赫敏轻轻点了点头，朝他走去。她抬头望着他，仔细地打量着他，想从他身上找到某些东西的迹象。任何迹象都行。她只是想知道他到底是什么样的人。“你没事吧，德拉科？”

“格兰杰……”他的语气是一种警告。“怎么了？”

“没什么……”她的目光垂到了他的手上。他曾用那双手触碰过她，曾用手指抚摸过她的头发和肌肤。他也曾用他的手覆住她的喉咙——这让她兴奋。

他用这双手肢解了一个食死徒，杀死了数十个——甚至可能是数百个——她认识的人，还刺杀了邓布利多……

他的双手都很灵巧，因为早在多年以前他就打算砍掉自己的手臂，以便成为一个彻底自由的人。一个不需凤凰社来帮助他对抗伏地魔的人。

她移开了目光。

“我只是……我只是想知道你没事。”她低头看着自己的鞋子。

他向她走近。她猛地抬头看他。他的眼神一片冰冷。她开始后退，但他伸出左手抓住了她的手腕，一把将她拉向自己，随后推到墙上，直到她被牢牢困在他的身前。

“你什么时候开始担心我了？”他冷笑着问她，眼中的神色仍然冷酷，像水银一样闪着亮光。

“我不知道。”赫敏面对着内心的承认，忍不出想哭。而他嗤笑一声。

“那现在呢——？你是突然控制不住自己了吗？”

“我只是想见见你。”

他的嘴唇抽动了一下。“为什么？”

“因为我担心有一天……我还会来到这里，而你却再也不会来了——”她的声音微弱而嘶哑。她扭过被他抓住的手腕，将手指握上了他的手腕。

他的眼睛闪烁着，一只手仍然抓着她的手腕，他的脸离她只有几英寸。

他打量了她一会儿，她也抬头回望着他。她看到他脸上的表情开始动摇，露出了难以捉摸的神色。

他短促地吸了一口气，发出一声低沉的笑声。“所以你是来道别的吗，格兰杰？”

她瞬间收紧了手指。“不！”

她的呼吸哽在喉间。她凝视着他，抬起另一只手抓住他的长袍，试图吸气。她低下头，把头靠在他的胸前。他闻起来就好像橡木苔和雪松。

她浑身颤抖。“我只是——想见见你。”

她感觉到他的右手搭上她的肩，拇指轻轻划过她的锁骨，热量自他的指尖慢慢渗入她的肌肤，直至骨头。她握着他的左手腕没有松开。

“不要——死，德拉科。”

“到底怎么了，格兰杰？”

“没什么。我只是——花了很多时间为你做了那个治疗包。如果你现在就死了，那就是真的忘恩负义。所以——不要。”

他发出一声空洞的大笑，紧紧地抓住了她的肩头。接着，她感觉到他的额头垂了下来抵在她头顶，但在一瞬之后便又缩了回去。

“就冲你这句话，格兰杰。”他话语里尖锐的讽刺似乎变得微弱，声音听在她耳里几乎是苦涩的。

她握住他手腕的手指收得更紧。她想要——

她想要——

这不重要。她想要什么并不重要。这从来都不重要。

为了哈利。为了罗恩。这都是值得的。

——这些话她已经在心里对着自己承诺过成百上千次，但此时此刻，它们突然听起来那样空洞。

德拉科不是什么清白无辜的人，但他不应该因为背叛而受到伏地魔的惩罚。就算为了安抚她的良心，让他以一种所谓的“人道”的方式退场，这充其量也不过是一种微不足道的补偿罢了。

她痛苦地意识到，到那时候，她就会成为一个英雄。她会在世人面前为自己开脱罪责，然后在独自一人时诅咒自己。她永远不会原谅自己。她的所作所为是不可原谅的。内疚和罪恶会把她整个人吞噬殆尽。

她努力转动着思绪，呼吸的气流自牙间穿过，发出低沉的嘶声。

“到底怎么了，格兰杰？”见她沉默不语，德拉科再次问道。

“没什么。只是这个圣诞节过得意外糟糕罢了。”她声音紧绷。

他哼了一声，松开了手。他向后退开，打量着她，随后深深地叹了口气。

“激活保护咒是为了紧急情况，”他说，“不是为了你的担心或是你哪天过得不好。你这是在拿我的身份冒险，而我不得不仔细掂量值不值得冒这个风险立即回应你。”

赫敏觉得自己脸色煞白如纸。 **如果金斯莱和穆迪准备暴露德拉科的身份，我们会提前给你一个小时的时间去通知他。**

“对不起。我绝对不会再这样召唤你过来了，除非有紧急情况。”赫敏保证。但他看上去仍旧一副怀疑的样子。“我发誓，”她加重了语气，“如果我再次激活保护咒，那一定是因为我有足够正当合理的理由。”

他短促地点了下头。“既然你发了誓，我相信你会遵守的。”

她给了他一个轻轻的点头作为回应，然后他便悄无声息地消失了。

赫敏站在棚屋里，怔怔地盯着他消失的地方。她想知道自己究竟应该怎么办。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者注：**  
>  AEST 7-Mar-2021 Edit  
> 西弗勒斯台词中出现的Philosopher’s Stone，最初我沿袭原著译作“魔法石”。精修时思忖再三还是觉得违和，在炼金术context下译作“贤者之石”才比较自然。且原作者在文中用的是英版原著中的 _Philosopher’s Stone_ ，而非美版的 _Sorcerer's Stone_ ，故译文作此修改。后文同。


	48. 往事·二十三

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢 **巫蝉希** 太太对本章的中文用词指导～

**2002年，十二月**

赫敏再次来到棚屋时，德拉科只穿着长裤和衬衫就出现了。她停在原地，吃惊地望着他。

他挑起眉毛，低头扫了自己一眼。“我可不想把你缠进我的袍子里。”他慢吞吞地说，语调带着挑逗。

他眯起眼睛盯着她看了一会儿，随后示意她走上前。

“考虑到你不太会面对冲突战，我们需要侧重训练你的格斗能力。”他的语速开始变得飞快。“吸血鬼、母夜叉和哈比鹰女妖都没有魔杖，但它们在攻击巫师方面相当有经验。它们喜欢从近处发动袭击，而且很难被击退。大多数巫师都只研究针对它们的远距离防守战术，可是，但凡一个稍微有点脑子的母夜叉都会尽可能第一时间就进入你触手可及的范围内。它们知道战斗咒语很难用于近身战。狼人可能会持有魔杖，但大多数成群结队的狼人还是更喜欢直接肉搏。而你——一根豆芽菜，”赫敏哼了一声，德拉科委婉地瞪了回去，“面对任何战斗，你都会处于劣势。所以你的防守方式需要更有创意一些。”

“好吧。”赫敏短促地点了下头。

德拉科的眼睛闪闪发光，居高临下地俯视着她。“那么现在，假设我是一个吸血鬼。我会瞄准你脖子的一侧。你身边没有决斗搭档为你打掩护。你刚刚击退一只盖特拉西，而我已经朝你逼近了。”他走近她，直到他们的身体碰到了一起。“你现在要怎么办？”

赫敏猛地举起魔杖，但德拉科离她太近了，大多数的防御咒都无法施展。她还没来得及后退施咒，他的手便突然伸了过来，狠狠击中了她的手腕。她的魔杖从指间飞了出去，顺着地板滚到了一边。她转身想要冲上前捡回魔杖，但德拉科抓住了她的手腕，将她一把拉了回来。

“现在连魔杖也没有了。轮到你了，格兰杰。”他俯下身，朝她的喉咙越靠越近，仿佛真的想要咬她。

她立刻抬起左手想要推开他，但他的另一只手抓住了她的左手腕。她用力想要把胳膊挣脱出来，但他的双手毫不留情地牢牢抓着她。

“给你一句忠告，”德拉科开口，而她还在继续反抗着，“不要把你的手腕暴露给敌人。一旦我抓住了你的手腕，我就有了相当大的优势；而我保持这个姿势要比你挣脱它容易得多。你的脚也是一样。准备抬高腿踢敌人的时候要三思。如果你的脚踝被抓住，几秒钟之内你就会倒在地上。用脚重踩或用膝盖踢会比这种方法好用得多。重踩可以利用自身的体重，先用力一跺，然后制住对方的脚、脚踝或膝盖的一侧，关键是要让你的对手无法行动。用膝盖攻击对方腹部适用于所有类型的近身战——巫师、吸血鬼、狼人——甚至连母夜叉遇到了也得犯愁。”

赫敏试图抬起膝盖去攻击德拉科，但他抓住她的手腕把她扭到了一侧，拉开了距离，轻松避开了她的腿。

“看见了吗，一旦双手受制，你的选择就非常有限了，而我的选择几乎无穷无尽，只取决于我下一步想对你做什么。”

他一副好为人师的样子越来越惹人讨厌。赫敏狠狠踩了他一脚，踢中了他的小腿。他发出了一声轻微低嘶。

“哼，这回好点了。但如果我真的是个吸血鬼，你的血早就被吸干了。你显然缺乏玩阴招的天赋。”

他忽然松开了钳制，赫敏挣脱了开来，抬头看向他。他正一脸严肃地盯着她。

“格兰杰，一旦你受到攻击，你就会发现自己寡不敌众。就算你还能与对方在数量上势均力敌，但从身体上来说，你也永远不可能像大多数黑暗生物那样天生强壮威猛。它们会用尽一切办法杀了你的。战斗在各方面都会对你不利。这种时候，就尽你所能，逃得越快越好。”

赫敏短促地点了点头。

“战斗的时候带着点脑子，”他冷冷地说，“学着玩点儿阴的。当你遇到比你强大的对手时，脑子才是重中之重。你永远不可能比狼人更强壮，但狼人会在杀欲横流中杀红了眼，从而让你能够预测它们的攻击。如果你能好好利用这些知识，你也许就能活下来。还有，”他看了她一眼，“收起你的拳头；这只是一场练习。”

他把她的魔杖还给她，随后又一次攻击了她。一次，又一次。整个过程中，他毫不手软，嘴里还滔滔不绝，令赫敏厌烦不已。他甚至不用咒语就缴了她的魔杖，然后把她绊倒，或者将她的一只胳膊扭到她背后，迫使她处于一个极度劣势的姿势，同时不停地絮絮叨叨着她在哪些方面还可以做得更好之类的话。

赫敏对他的火气越来越大。对此，他不仅注意到了，似乎还乐在其中。

“现在我是个母夜叉。”他勾着唇角，话音刚落便又发起了第二十次进攻。赫敏一边拼命躲开，一边射出了一连串的昏迷咒，但他迅速闪开后快步向她逼近。她试图扑向一边避开他，但他抢先一步抓住了她的脚踝。她转身想对他甩出毒咒，但他一把夺过她的魔杖，扔到了角落里，然后跨坐在她的身上。“这个时候，我可能就已经把你整个人剖开，开始吃你的内脏。”他漫不经心地说着，一只手滑过她的腰腹。“你跳起舞来已经够糟糕了，没想到格斗还要差劲。”

“我以前从来没有这样战斗过。”她一边扭着身子试图挣脱，一边不服气地辩解。“你知道世界上有多少种徒手格斗方法吗？我看了几十本书，但我不知道我该学哪种类型。”她怒视着他，补充道，“这种时候我就可以用我的匕首捅你了。”

他若有所思地盯着她，然后点了点头。“我们应该使用练习专用刀具。我之后会带一套来。”

赫敏困惑地打量着他。“你今天怎么这么有兴致？”

她已经忍受了了他几个月的冷暴力，可现在他却突然毫无预兆地变得开朗健谈了起来。

他看了她一会儿，然后笑了起来。“我想，大概是生活的乐趣吧。或者我只是出乎意料地喜欢坐在你身上。”

赫敏看向他的目光仍然充满疑惑，想知道他是不是吸了大麻又或者是嗑了什么药。

他站起身，向她伸出手。她惊讶地眨了眨眼睛，随后抬手搭了上去，借着他的力站了起来，探究地看着他。

他沉浸在一种古怪的快乐之中——几乎处于“深情”的边缘。而赫敏不然。她觉得自己只要一看着他就会崩溃。

一个月。她只有一个月。一个月，来想办法掌控他。

掌控他。就算她做得到，她也不知道该如何证明这一点。

**“毕竟话说回来，他从索要你这件事上到底能得到什么？你又不和他上床。他一直在教你决斗，教你大脑封闭术。你呢？你能给他带来什么好处？”**

**“你又认为自己是他的什么人？”**

赫敏觉得自己好像要惊惧发作了。她看向德拉科的眼神里透着绝望。

“不要害怕使用手肘，”他说。“当你在抵御近距离攻击的时候，拳头根本不会有多大力量。而手肘更硬更结实，很适合在近距离下对敌。至少比用拳头打脸这种白费功夫的把戏好得多。”

“打脸对你可是管用得很。”赫敏反驳。

德拉科轻哼一声。“如果你想要攻击一个十三岁的小孩子，无论如何，一拳打脸就完事儿了。”

赫敏蹙起了眉头。

等她缓过气来后，他说：“再来。”

他向她猛扑过来。她没有试图躲闪，而是向他靠近，在最后一刻才闪到一侧。他转身回攻，但她的蜇人咒已然得手，并用锁腿咒困住了他的脚踝。他已经离得太近，她没有办法再次施咒。她想要跳开，但他的手已经抓住了她的胳膊，击飞了她的魔杖，一把将她拉向自己，两人一同滚到了地上。

赫敏一边对他拳打脚踢，一边怒吼着，拼命想要挣脱，但他少说也比她重五十磅。她极力扭动着身体，但不到一会儿便被他死死压在身下。

“如果我是个狼人，我早就把你的喉咙撕开了。”他低声说。他的嘴贴在她的颈窝，赫敏突然意识到他的身子严丝合缝地贴着她，他呼出的气拂过她肩颈之间敏感的肌肤，他跪在她的两腿之间。她一直在试图挣脱，弓起的身子却不停撞上他的髋部。

他突然撤手，站起身来怒视着她。他微微扭着下巴，眼睛已经变成了黑色。

“如果你的目的是要摆脱一个狼人，我可不建议你那么做。”他一边用紧绷的声音说道，一边抽出魔杖解除了脚踝上的锁腿咒。

“那我该怎么做？”

“直接用你的头撞断他的鼻子。等他松开你的手腕，再把他的眼睛挖出来。”他生硬地说。“攻击膝盖、腹股沟、眼睛、脚踝。就像我之前说的，要用尽全力让你的对手无法行动。”

“明白了。”她站起身，若有所思又略带忧虑地看着他。

“再来。”说完，他便又一次冲向她。

等到赫敏幻影移形离开的时候，她已经满身都是瘀伤。德拉科一遍又一遍将她击倒在地，不厌其烦地向她解释着母夜叉、吸血鬼和狼人分别喜欢用什么样的攻击方式。

回到格里莫广场后她便立刻躲进浴室，用莫特拉鼠汁擦遍了全身。她仔细研究了对敌时该如何自卫，并且复习了自己此前所有关于德拉科的笔记。

她不知道该怎么办。她不知道要如何掌控德拉科。她不知道要如何证明自己可以掌控他。

她甚至到现在都不知道他想要的到底是什么。 **她。** 在某种程度上——出于某种原因——他想要她。但无论除她之外他还想要什么，那都和她有关。

她穷思竭想整理出她有关于此的全部记忆，反复翻阅，归类整合，试图找到一些可以解开谜底的线索。

晚上躺在床上的时候，她也在扪心自问，自己的所作所为是否危及了凤凰社和抵抗军目前为止的所有努力。也许她真的已经背弃信仰，不可信赖。也许西弗勒斯是对的，也许德拉科还是死了更好。也许，如果他是伏地魔军队里举足轻重的人物，那么杀死他并留下权力真空，就是将他的价值利用到极致的方式。

但她无法接受。她拒绝相信。

她紧紧地蜷成一团，觉得自己几乎要被绝望折磨致死。

之后，德拉科每周训练她的时候，她都会分心。她明面上仍在假装专注，完成了每一个该做的动作，但明显是一副心不在焉、神思不属的样子。德拉科也察觉到了。

“如果你连注意力都不集中，我训练你还有什么意义？”他一脸恼怒地问道。

赫敏的嘴唇扭曲着，眼角隐隐作痛。她把目光从他身上移开。“我只是真的看不出这还有什么意义。”

他两眼紧盯着她看了好几秒钟，看上去有些吃惊。“我以为你不想死的。”他最后说。

“如果我真的被一群狼人袭击，我实在不觉得自己有活命的可能。就算我真的活了下来，也早就被撕成碎片了，根本没什么区别。”她轻声说。

他后退一步，凝神注视着她，好像在重新评估什么。“怎么了？”

“我厌倦了。”她望着地板。“我厌倦了这场战争；厌倦了拼命去拯救别人，却只能眼睁睁地看着他们死在面前，又或者救了他们，然后看着他们再次受伤直至死去。我觉得自己就像希腊神话里的西西弗斯[1]，被困在一个永无止境的循环里。我不知道该怎么逃出去，也不知道该怎么继续下去。”

德拉科沉默了片刻。“你不是说过愿意为波特和韦斯莱做任何事吗？”他的语气里带着些许轻蔑。

“代价越来越高了。我不知道自己还能不能继续承受。”

他的表情紧绷了起来。“我想，就算是殉道者，也是有极限的。”

赫敏有气无力地苦笑一声。“至少——糟糕的日子也该是有极限的。”

她抬头望着德拉科，探究着他那深藏一切、宛如假面的神情，以及他专注地凝视着她的模样。

 **屈服吧。屈服吧。** 她催促着他。她可以从他的眼睛里看出来。他就快要到达他的临界点了。

但他拒绝越过这条界线。拒绝屈服。每当她试图引诱他时，他隐藏在面具之下的恶意就会浮上表面。

他最脆弱的时候，也是他最残忍的时候。

如果赫敏能再坚持一下，再顽强一些，她也许就能找到一种方法来捱过痛苦，但他似乎总是知道该怎样戳中她的痛处。

无论是什么东西在阻拦他，不让他跨过那一步——她都不知道该如何切断他与它的联系。

她的手微微一抖，几乎就要伸向前去够他，但又自行收了回来。她深吸了一口气，强迫自己压下绝望，专注于眼前的一切。

“好了。我的自怨自艾结束了。”她边说边直起身子。

她拾起魔杖，重新摆好姿势。他认真地看了她一会儿，然后猛地向她扑了过来。

她迅速闪开，让他从自己的侧面擦身而过。但他立刻停下脚步转过身，同时抓住了她的手腕，迫使她的魔杖再次脱手。她抬起手肘猛击他的肋骨，挣脱了开来，俯冲向下去捡魔杖。

她在抓住魔杖的瞬间一跃而起，射出好几道咒语打中了他。他再度近身抓住她的手臂，并又一次夺走了她的魔杖。她试图抬起脚勾住他的脚踝后方，但他将她的胳膊扭到她身后的同时，自己也向后一掠，避开了她的动作。她用力一甩胳膊便挣脱了钳制，刚刚感到一丝胜利的喜悦，才意识到他已经放开了她。他利用她逃脱时产生的惯性将她整个人旋转过来，抬脚勾住她的脚踝，让她摔倒在地。

赫敏扭动着身子，想要挣脱开来，但她的手腕始终被他牢牢锁在手里。

他跪了下来伏在她上方，她沮丧地发出轻微的嘶声，不再挣扎。

“你仍然试图通过速度取胜，而不是用你那聪明的脑子。”他责备道。

他松开她的手腕，站了起来。

“再来。”

赫敏已经感到疲惫，但她还在继续坚持。她有两次成功击倒了他，却无法在时间上拖住他。当他试图反制她的时候，她利用他的冲力转到一边，两人沿着地板滚到了一边。

最后他还是把她压在了自己身下。

她懊恼得几乎咒骂出声。

“好多了。”他气喘吁吁地说。

他的脸离她只有不到一英寸。他正低头俯视着她。他的双手正握着她的手腕摁在她头顶上方。

她能感觉到他的心跳。

今天是一月二十一号。过了下周，她就必须把自己的记忆交给金斯莱。

德拉科，他比任何人都更担心她；挤出看似不可能的时间来训练她，让她活下去。因为他只是想让她活下去。

自从他告诉她可以拒绝之后，他就再也没有真正向她提出过任何要求。此刻他正低头看着她，脸上的表情仍然难辨，但是眼睛却无比专注，好像正在把她的模样一笔一画刻入自己的脑海。接着，他的表情闪烁起来，她看到了那种熟悉的苦涩。

她知道。

他在等着她背叛他。他知道她会的。她总是会优先选择凤凰社。

这就是一直以来阻拦着他的东西。

他从一开始就预料到了——远在她想到这种可能性之前。但他还是决定训练她。

她想不明白。如果他已经料到自己最终会被凤凰社、又或者是被她送上死路，那这一切又有什么意义？

她凝视着他。她不需要书本来告诉她他脸上的表情代表着什么。她能感受到，那是她腹腔里一股温暖的热流，是她胸口处一种强烈的情感，是她血管中一阵激荡的脉动。他目不转睛地注视着她，手指缠绕着她的手腕。当他低头看着她时，他的拇指下意识地划过她的手臂内侧。

他靠得越来越近。她屏住呼吸。下一秒，他的表情突然变得强硬起来。他一把松开双手，就要准备起身。

赫敏的手猛地一伸，抓住他的衬衫，把他拉了回来，随即将自己的嘴唇贴上了他的。

这不是一个缓慢而甜蜜的吻。也不是因为酒精或缺乏安全感而引发的吻。

它源于愤怒，源于绝望，源于强烈到几乎要将她烧成灰烬的欲望。

这有可能是一个道别之吻。

**如果金斯莱和穆迪准备暴露德拉科的身份，我们会提前给你一个小时的时间去通知他。**

四唇相接的刹那，德拉科瞬间僵住，她以为他可能会把她推开。但是她感觉到他的手搭上了她的肩，于是鼓起勇气，加深了这个吻，抓着他衣服的手收得更紧。

他动摇了。

仿佛他的内心有什么东西突然迸裂，宛如大坝决堤，赫敏顷刻间便被他淹没。

他用双臂搂住她的身子，粗暴地吻她。

热流如野火一般。

那些紧张，那些等待，那些盼着他向她靠近的日子——那些自从得知自己被派去见他，是为了要用处女之身交换他为凤凰社效力之后的一切……

但在此之前，一切都只是他计策的一部分。触碰她，亲吻她，“想要”她。一切都是为了掩盖他真实意图和动机的伪装。向凤凰社索要她，也不过是一种误导，就像他教她要用在大脑封闭术中的一样。

这一直都是个谎言——

直到一切突然发生了质变。

她已经改变了他内心深处对她的看法，用自己的方式操纵着占据了那些他曾经假装属于她的地方。

她的手指滑过他的肩膀。他抬起一只手抓住她的头发，拽着她的发辫，另一只手向下伸去，扯开她的衬衫，把胸衣拉到一边。他的手掌用力地揉捏着她的乳房，她不由贴着他的嘴唇发出低嘶。

她深深地吻着他，手指顺着他的头发划过他脖子的肌腱，指甲擦过他的肩膀。

不管他表现得多么冷漠，他的名字都恰如其分——他是一条龙，在自己周围筑起了寒冰般的铜墙铁壁，但心中的火焰却一直在熊熊燃烧。

他们互相撕扯着对方的衣服。她扯开他的衬衫，一口咬住他的肩膀，好几颗纽扣都崩了开来。感受他，标记他。他的身体对她来说太熟悉了。她早已经记住了他的轮廓。

他的双手缓慢而热切地抚过她的身体，描摹着那曾经被他嘲笑为“皮包骨头”的曲线。他的吻落满她的乳房，手指缠绕着她的辫子，揪着她的头发，直到她呜咽着向后仰起头。

他的唇在她的肩颈间流连忘返，亲吻着、噬咬着她的锁骨，直到他吻到了一处肌肤，刺激得她拱起身子，喉间逸出一阵呻吟。

一切都又快又狠。此刻存在于他们之间的并不是什么浪漫，而是两股对立力量的碰撞。

他分开她的双腿，猛地沉下身子进入了她的身体。随后他停下动作，吻了吻她，才开始动了起来。

赫敏拼命将那一声痛呼咽了下去，强迫自己不要僵硬，也不要挣脱。

好痛。

她早就知道可能会是这样——如果没有慢慢来的话。但疼痛仍然让她措手不及。来得太突然了。

也许他以为她在他之前还有过别人。

她倒是乐于接受这种疼痛。她为了战争而卖身。在德拉科明确表示这是一条他不想越过的界线之后，她还是主动引诱了他。为了从他那里得到某些东西，她才去操纵他，掌控他。

所以这份疼痛是她应得的。痛在她的身上，正如痛在她的心里一样。

他的身型如此高大，几乎把她整个人包围在其中。他缠着她头发的手收得那样紧，以至于当他注视着她的眼睛在她身体里抽插的时候，她连头都无法动弹一下。

他的下巴紧绷着，表情和往常一样隐晦难辨，嘴唇仍旧抿成一条硬挺的直线。

但是他的眼睛……当他看着她的时候，他眼中的炽烈几乎是在灼烧。仅仅是看着他的神情，她就能知道——

他已经是她的了。

这种认识几乎让她心碎。

她强迫自己不要表现出任何不适的迹象。她扭动臀部迎合着他的动作，双臂紧紧抱住他，指甲划过他的背部。她的双脚在他的臀部之下交缠，推着他进入得更深。

他发出一声低沉的嘶吼，垂下头抵住她的肩，同时深入她的身体。他动作的角度，他们之间的激烈不仅仅只属于他一个人——她在他耳边呜咽着喘息。

他的节奏开始微微不稳。他抬起头，双手放开了她的头发，又握上她的手，与她手指相缠。他再次吻住她，吻得如此热切，仿佛连灵魂都在燃烧。她回吻着他，整个胸膛都灼痛了起来。

他调整了节奏，变得更慢了些，角度也和之前不同。每当他撞进她的身体，他们的骨盆都会碰在一起。赫敏惊恐地意识到，这种碰撞和接触正在将控制感一点一滴地从她身上掠夺而去，带着她不断上浮，直至置身火海。她不知道该如何逃离，也不知道该如何控制。

德拉科吻着她。炙热。粗暴。几乎是惩罚性的吻。他紧握住她的手，不停地撞向她。那股烈火一般的刺激逐渐蔓延至她的每一寸神经，最初的疼痛也随之已经减弱为轻微的抽痛。

又是数次强烈而深入的撞击之后，德拉科突然一阵抽搐，唇齿间发出了一声深沉的呻吟，他的头垂了下来，紧挨着她的头。他在她的耳畔粗喘，吻着她的肩膀，呼吸掠过在她的肌肤。

赫敏静静地躺在他身下。她这才突然意识到，粗糙的地板正扎着她的皮肤。棚屋里冷得几乎结冰。

此刻她唯一能想到的就是，自己没有高潮是多么令她松了一口气。

德拉科仍然紧贴着她，在她的体内停留了几秒钟，然后浑身突然紧绷，抽身离开。他面色苍白憔悴，连看都不看她一眼，就从地上一把抓起衣服，穿上短裤和外裤。

赫敏缓缓坐起身，小心翼翼地看着他。他的脸色随着穿衣的动作而变得越来越苍白。他的表情写满了惊恐和不可置信。

“操——”他低声咒骂，用手死死拽着头发。

他似乎陷入了一种莫名的崩溃。

他用手捂住嘴，朝她看去，对上了她的眼睛。无论现在正在逐渐压倒他的是什么，这似乎都快让他惊惧发作了。

他用力咽了口唾沫，闭上眼睛，穿好衬衫。当他再度睁开双眼时，他似乎已经镇定下来了。他深吸了一口气，转身面向她，神情紧绷。

他看着她，目光垂到了她的腿上，脸色突然再次变得煞白。

“你还是个处女？”他哑着嗓子问道。

赫敏低下头，瞥见了大腿上残留的血迹。

“是的。”她回答。“当你第一次提出你的条件的时候，他们都觉得这就是你要我的原因。”

马尔福似乎下一秒就要当场吐出来。他咬紧牙关，一动不动地盯着她。

“我——”他刚开口，声音便不受控制地哑在了喉咙里。

“我——我会更温柔一些的——如果我早就知道的话。”

赫敏合拢膝盖，掩藏住血迹，把双腿缩向自己的身体。“可我真的不希望你那样。”

他紧抿双唇，一副茫然不知所措的样子，看起来很奇怪。

她不明白这究竟是怎么一回事。为什么向她屈服、与她发生性关系，某种程度上竟然成为了决定性的一击。

但也许事实就是这样。自从他们双双喝醉的那天他吻了她之后，他就划出了清晰的界线，一条他一直在努力维持的界线。

如果他早已预料到她最终会杀死他，那么他可能根本就无法容忍越过界限这个念头。

但这并不能解释他所做的其他所有事情。若是他料到她会背叛他，那他为什么还要向上爬？为什么还要想方设法去除黑魔标记？

这必然也与那些如尼符文有关。如果他深受符文的影响——明显事实已然如此——那么这种影响很可能已经使他内心的天平倾斜。或许现在他已无力再扭转局面了。一切已成定局——难以自拔的执念，深不见底的占有欲。她俘获了他，甚至有可能永远地掌控他——如果她能足够巧妙地利用这一点的话。

她引诱了他，却希望能借此救两人于水火，这实在有些讽刺。她的嘴角轻轻一抽。

她抱紧自己的膝盖，双手微微颤抖。

她已经得到了她想要的东西。她要面对的事情已经太多了，大脑几乎不剩下任何空间，她会等到有了余地之后再放任自己去为这份代价而悲伤。她迅速让大脑封闭术的墙壁归位。除了眼下的情况，什么也不要去想。

她俘获了他。无论具体的原因是什么，她都俘获了他。现在她必须想办法利用这一点。

他注意到了她的表情。

“你似乎挺高兴，”他翘起嘴角，声音苦涩而尖刻，“能成功把自己变成一个妓女。你还对自己终于掌控了你的棋子而感到很满意，不是吗？”

这些侮辱却没有让她退缩。她慢慢地握紧双手，又强迫自己松开。“那是我的工作，”她轻声说。试图否认根本毫无意义。“你也一定早就知道那是我的任务。”

“当然。”他语气空洞，把目光从她身上移开。他的胳膊无力地垂在身侧，仿佛突然不知道该如何是好。“我只是——我从没想过你真的能成功。我并没有想要你——当我提出条件索要你的时候——我其实并没有真的想要你。”

“我知道。”她别过头去。“我已经意识到，最一开始的一切都是在做戏。”她的肌肤已经因寒冷而感到刺痛。棚屋从来没有变得温暖过，但直到此刻她才意识到这里究竟有多冷。

他转过头来看着她，发出一声近乎哽咽的轻笑。“当然了。”

两人一时无言。赫敏开始穿上自己的衣服。德拉科又一次看向别处。

“我从没打算背叛你们凤凰社。”最后，他用一种如死一般的语气开口。“我从来没有这么想过。我向穆迪提议的时候，你们已经处在败北的边缘，就算是现在，你们还是可能会输。但是，我从来没有真正在乎过。我不是因为这个才选择叛变的。我想为我母亲报仇。我也非常、绝对愿意在这个过程中死去。”他低头盯着地板。“可惜的是，当我有机会向凤凰社提议的时候，距离她过世已经过去太久了。所以这不能算是一个‘合乎情理’的理由。”

他的神情是一种纯粹的、彻底的痛苦。他卷起下巴，抬眼望着天花板，头向后仰着。“可我不知道，就连悲伤也是有时限的。”

他再次看向她，表情变得恶毒轻蔑起来，双目炯然。“既然这不是一个合乎情理的理由，我就必须想出一些我‘表面上’想要从凤凰社那里得到的东西。所以——就有了赦免的那一条。但我知道，仅凭这样也很难让人相信。我知道我需要一个联络人——选一个女孩，表现得好像我对她有某种兴趣，这似乎是一个务实的解决方案，也是一个食死徒的剧本里会出现的方案。”他淡淡一笑。“但是，选择抵抗军中的大多数女巫都太冒险了。她们总是急躁莽撞，经常在外行动，一场冲突战就很有可能让她们露馅。而我，要么会因此暴露自己的身份，要么就得被迫不断更换联络人。”

他咽了口唾沫，嘴唇扭曲着。“然后我想起了你。曾经好几年的时间里，我都以为你早已经死了，直到某天斯内普上报说你是凤凰社的治疗师。当我想到你的时候，我以为自己找到了完美的解决方案。你一直呆在安全屋里，不会有什么被俘或被杀的风险，而且你很务实，如果你认为这样做可以救你的朋友，你就一定会同意。这 **似乎** 真的是一个完美的方案。当我提出我的条件是你还有赦免的时候，他们当即就接受了。显然，‘现在以及战后’这句台词足够荒诞，以至于你们全都信以为真。”

他冷笑一声。“好像我真的会为了得到一个拥有你的机会而背叛黑魔王似的。”他翻了个白眼。“我知道他们会派你来，给你指令，想要让我爱上你——以此来确保我会一直为凤凰社效力，确保我不会厌倦你，不会改变主意。可是——我心里一盘算，你在学校的时候就是个婊子，你会因为我杀了邓布利多而恨不得我死，所以我肯定你不可能会成功。我是真心觉得，看着你试一试应该会很有趣。”

他低头看着地板。

“但是你成功了——你技高一筹，我甘拜下风。”他说。“也可能，我只是太累了，太悲伤了，没办法一次又一次把你推开。不过这都已经不重要了。你赢了。”

他靠着滑墙坐在地上，闭上了眼睛。

赫敏一边怀疑地打量着他，一边把剩下的衣服全部穿好。她不确定他是出于何种立场才说出这些话——是妥协求全？还是坦白忏悔？

关于她的那些部分倒是足够可信。这与她注意到并记录下的关于他的一切都相吻合。但是对于他所说的——他的母亲就是他真正的动机，她仍然表示怀疑。她曾无数次地考虑过这种可能性，但最终还是驳回了自己的想法。

“真的吗？就因为你母亲去世，你就叛变了？”她站起身来，全然不信地重重哼了一声。“她的死几乎和你那位主人半点关系都没有。还有呢？在那之前，你的那些晋升都只是偶然？我在霍格沃茨整整五年都不知道你这么厉害。还有——哦天哪，怎么？她去世一周年的忌日都已经过了，你却突然忧郁悲伤到忍不住跑来和我们结盟？”

她是故意的。她确信这些话一定会激怒他。也许——只要她给他的刺激足够多，他就会说出真相——哪怕就这一次。

他猛地睁开眼睛，气得脸色铁青。“操你妈的格兰杰！”

赫敏身子微微一抽。她的后背和肩膀处的皮肤有几处被抓得生疼，小腹隐隐作痛。她能感觉到他的精液一滴滴从她身体里流出，在她内裤的布料上汇成一滩，两腿之间有一股刺痛。她咽了口唾沫，强迫自己不去理会这些。

“你是个食死徒。”她冷冷地说，双臂交叉抱在胸前，低头看着他。“难道你还指望我会忘记你都做过些什么？指望我会去想象你能爬到如此高位是因为你那讨人喜欢的个性？你杀了邓布利多，杀了我的朋友，还把那么多人折磨致死。那么然后呢？你以为提起你母亲就能改变这一切吗？这不是悲伤有没有截止期限的问题。如果你还指望我们会相信你把这些都归罪于你的主人，也许你就不应该在决定叛变之前，再多花一年时间去助纣为虐——特别是在你亲手挑起这场战争之后，在你 **主动选择** 成为食死徒之后。”

他死死盯着她，面庞因为愤怒而扭曲了起来。他伸手拉开遮住左臂的袖子，露出了那显眼的、深黑的标记。

“你究竟知不知道我为什么会有这个？”他问道，牙齿在双唇的缝隙间反射着亮光，对她冷笑一声。“你有没有停下来想过哪怕一秒，这到底都是为了什么？”

他站了起来，大步穿过房间朝她走来。“在你和你的朋友们把我父亲扔进阿兹卡班之后，黑魔王来了我家。”赫敏瞪大了眼睛。他继续说了下去。“那时候我甚至人还在学校。当我到家的时候，他已经在等我了。他把我母亲关在一座笼子里，就在我家的休息室里。他已经折磨了她将近两周了。”

他的呼吸急促不匀。“你真的觉得，当黑魔王站在你面前要求你接受标记的时候，这不过只是个选择吗？为了拯救你在乎的人，你把你自己都卖了。哼，这点上我们彼此彼此。难道你以为，只要我自己不是那个受苦的人，我就不会好好做个食死徒？你错了。杀死邓布利多，然后往上爬，是我唯一能救她的办法。”

赫敏觉得自己脸色发白。“我不知道……”

他低头怒视着她，下巴颤抖着。“她死后，我一直都被监视。黑魔王不是傻瓜，他知道失去了她之后我会动摇。所以，在我冒险去做任何事情之前，我必须重新赢得他的信任。我可跟你那群朋友不一样。如果我想让我的背叛影响局势，他是根本料不到的。你想想，如果在她死后的那个周末我就立马去找了凤凰社，你真的以为别人还会问‘间谍是谁’这种白痴问题吗？只有靠得足够近，才能真正了解到那些重要的事，而这需要时间。”

他转过身去，声音变得又粗又哑。“她——她再也没能恢复过来。她的抽搐——从来没有停止过，她受了太多钻心咒了。我甚至都不知道在我回到家之前——他还对她做了什么——”他的声音哑在了喉咙里。他拨开自己脸上的发丝，似乎在挣扎着维持呼吸。“整个夏天——我什么……什么也做不了，只能跟她说对不起。”

德拉科再次转身，靠在墙壁上，似乎整个人就快要倒下去了。“他把她关在笼子里好几个月。我返回学校的时候，她还被关在里面。我杀了邓布利多之后，他才把她放了出来。但那之后，他就留了下来，和我们一起住在庄园里。她几乎承受不住。她一听到任何声音就会崩溃，惊恐不安地蜷缩在地板上。”

他呼吸急促，双手也跟着颤抖起来，他不停地说着，那些话语仿佛是自动从他嘴里涌出一般。“我母亲——她——她身体一直都不好。当初怀着我的时候，她差一点就死了，然后再也没能调养好。从那以后，她就一直很虚弱。我父亲总是说我们必须照顾她。我从小到大，他让我一次又一次地发誓说我会永远照顾她。在黑魔王终于离开庄园之后——我想要送她走的，想要把她送到一个他再也找不到她、再也没办法伤害到她的地方。但她不肯——除非和我一起，不然她哪里都不肯去。”

他抬起双手，用掌根压住眼睛。“我一直都在努力照顾她。我只是想保护她的安全。我一直在想办法带她一起逃走——可是后来——她就在莱斯特兰奇庄园里被烧死了——”

他的声音戛然而止，整个人顺着墙壁跌坐到地上。

赫敏觉得自己心里有什么东西扭成了一团。

他一直都极力地保护着他的母亲，甚至在学校里也是如此。如果有人侮辱他父亲时，他可能会非常生气，但如果有谁对他的母亲不敬，哪怕是最轻微的含沙射影，也会让他变得暴虐残酷。

这一段从校园恶霸到能够杀死阿不思·邓布利多的凶手的惊人转变，突然一切都能解释得通了。伏地魔把他扔进了熔炉，摆在他面前的只有两条路，要么成为杀人工具，要么失去他唯一在乎的人，一个他觉得他对之负有重大责任的人。对纳西莎·马尔福的在乎把他变成了如今这般致命的利刃，这般拥有冷酷深沉的心计和突破自己极限能力的德拉科·马尔福。

“对不起，德拉科。”她说。一系列突如其来的震惊已经让她感到头晕目眩。

“我不需要你虚伪的怜悯，格兰杰。”他咆哮道，但声音里带着掩藏不住的颤抖。

他可能从来没有告诉过任何人到底发生了什么。西弗勒斯毫不知情。他的朋友们也不可能知道。他独自一人背负了这么多年，试图尽他所能去弥补赎罪。然后赫敏出现了，缓慢地，无情地，操纵着他，让他开始去在乎另一个人——在乎她。

难怪当他意识到这一点的时候突然崩溃了。

“我没有说谎，”她说。“我非常难过。对于发生在她身上的所有事情，我真的很难过。还有——我很抱歉我这样对你。”她向他走近。

他看上去是那么孤独。

她试探性地伸出一只手搭上他的胳膊，做好了他会怒气冲冲地把她甩到房间另一头的准备。但犹豫了片刻后，他垂下了头，靠在她的肩上。

她把他拉进自己的怀里。他僵硬了一瞬，便抓住她的肩膀抽泣起来。她从没有想过自己会看到他哭。

“我不能——我不能——”他颤抖着，嘴里不断地重复着这句话。

赫敏不知道自己该怎么办，只能用手指轻轻抚摸着他的头发和后颈，而他仍在一遍又一遍地重复着那句话。

“我不能——我不能再这样——”他剧烈地喘着气。“我不能再去在乎一个人。我不能——我承受不了。”

赫敏将一只手抚上他的脸颊，感觉到他的眼泪滑过她的皮肤，顺着她的手腕流淌了下来。

“对不起。对不起。我真的非常、非常抱歉，德拉科。”她也一遍又一遍地重复着这句话，为所有的一切向他道歉。

有生以来第一次，德拉科·马尔福在她面前变成了一个完完全全的 **人** 。她已经穿过了他的心墙，剥去了他那层由恶意和残忍筑就的防御，抵达了他的最深处，然后——发现他的心已然支离破碎。

她可以利用这个。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Sisyphus. 希腊神话中科林斯的开国国王。曾一度绑架死神，让世间没有了死亡。后因触怒众神，被罚把一块巨石推上山顶。但由于巨石太重，每每未上山顶就又滚落下山。西西弗斯只得不断重复、永无止境地推石上山，最后在无效又无望的劳作中死去。


	49. 往事·二十四

**2003年，一月**

过了许久，当德拉科终于停止哭泣后，赫敏才把手从他脸上抽了回来，向后挪开身子，冷静地打量着他。

他抬头看着她，脸上的表情变得防备而痛苦。

她的另一只手仍然放在他的肩上。两人默默地对视了好几分钟，甚至连他们之间的空气都让人觉得阴冷刺骨。

她俘获了他。她完成了她所接到的命令。但她不知道该如何向穆迪或金斯莱证明。她到底要怎么才能让他们相信她已经掌控了他？

“如果你对凤凰社没有异心，为什么还要继续往上爬？”她最后问道。

他的眼睛宛如两面银镜，脸上的表情又恢复成了那副假面。他朝她勾唇一笑。“很明显，若不是已经到了穷途末路，他们才不会接受我的提议。凤凰社作为一个组织，也许必须得信守诺言，但穆迪和沙克尔都是战略家，‘凤凰社赢了你就能得到赦免’这种话从他们嘴里说出来，简直惹人发笑不是吗。我想，一旦我的利用价值被榨干，你们就会暴露我的身份，如此一来凤凰社就能充分利用我的死引发的混乱。所以，”他的嘴唇微微扭曲，“我就尽力爬得更高，让大厦倾颓带来的动荡越大越好。”

赫敏搭在他肩上的手微微绷紧。

“为什么要杀吉本？”

他眯起双眼。“料理尚未完成的工作而已。我母亲受的那些罪，是他出的主意。”

“所以你就把他肢解了？”

德拉科的表情突然变得冷如坚冰。“你们到底有多少间谍？”

“没有一个像你一样有那么多门路。你为什么要肢解吉本？”

他沉默了几秒钟。“我想看看能不能去除他的黑魔标记。在我母亲去世前，我一直在寻找方法。但既然我无论如何都要杀他，我就决定再试一次。不过还是失败了。我没办法把那该死的标记去掉。”

赫敏半信半疑地瞧了他几秒。这是全部的真相吗？又或者只是部分？她不能肯定。

“为什么吻我？”他冷不防问道。“这所有的一切——又有什么意义？”

赫敏的目光低垂了片刻。再度抬眼时，她发现他还在打量着她。

“我之前并不知道——他们希望你会死于那些如尼符文。现在想想一切都是明摆着的，但我就是没有察觉。”

德拉科轻笑一声，听上去有些死气沉沉。

“他们没有想到我会成功治愈你。等到他们终于清楚地意识到你不会死，又得知你还在继续往上爬，还在想方设法去除你的黑魔标记的时候，凤凰社就得出结论，认为你正在试图推翻你的主人，然后自己上位；而你之所以一直帮助凤凰社，只是因为你想让两方相争，因为你想成为下一个黑魔王。”

他又发出了一声死气沉沉的低笑。“你也是这么想的吗？”

“不，我没有。但是我治愈了你，所以他们认为我背弃了信仰。我——我——不再——我已经——我的看法对他们来说已经不值得信赖了。他们要求我在月底之前证明我能够掌控你。我想——”赫敏低低地苦笑了一声，“我想，这只是他们让我和你道别的一种方式。”

“所以这是离别炮？作为我间谍服务的报酬？”他的嘴角露出阴冷的讥笑。

“不是的。这是——”赫敏的下巴颤抖着，目光垂到一边。“我——事情——不是这样的。”

她抬眼看着他，手指扭曲起来，缠住他长袍的衣料。“当初我答应条件的时候，你为什么不让我立下牢不可破的誓言？”

他的嘴角微微抽搐了一下。“如果让你仅仅因为牢不可破咒的约束而不背叛我，我对此实在没什么兴趣。毕竟，我相信就算没有你，沙克尔和穆迪也已经有足够的手段送我下地狱了。”

赫敏轻轻点了点头，觉得好像有什么东西卡在了喉咙里。她的目光向别处看了片刻，转而再次盯着他的眼睛。“我不能——我不能选择你而背弃凤凰社。那些——依赖着我们的人太多了。现在只剩英国还有抵抗军存在了。我不能放弃所有麻瓜出身的巫师而选择你。如果凤凰社输了，他们就连最后的希望都没有了。”

“我知道。”他声音短促。他直直地盯着她，眼睛闪着亮光，表情凶狠，甚至带着一丝嘲弄。

他再也没有说第二句话。

她松开了抓着他长袍的手指，发出一声怀疑的轻笑。

他甚至都不想活下去。他想报仇，他想死。在乎她，对他来说不过是种令人失望的意外转折——还远不足以让他想要活下去。

她只是让事情变得更糟糕而已。这就是她所做的一切。

因为西弗勒斯、穆迪和金斯莱都没有告诉她。他们让她相信所有的事情都是真的，是会永远持续的。

这样她才能完全融入角色，表现得足够令人信服。

但这不重要——这从来都不重要，因为德拉科一直都了然于心。

她一边努力维持着呼吸，一边消化着这些信息。

她张开嘴刚想说些什么，随后又合上了。德拉科淡淡一笑，把目光从她身上移开。

“好吧。”最后她机械地开口，轻轻点了点头。她觉得仿佛有一把利刃捅进了自己的身体，所有的现实就像回火钢钉一般刺入了她的皮肤，穿透了她的心脏，让她流血而死。

她咽了口唾沫。

“他们说——”她的声音有些哽咽，“他们说在暴露你的身份之前，会给我时间通知你。我会过来的。我很抱歉。”

他没有任何反应。一点也没有。只是始终保持着那副冰冷的样子。

她抬起头来望着他，把她已经牢牢记住的关于他的所有细节，再度一点一滴地记在心里。他脸上近乎透明的绒毛，突出的颧骨，瞳孔里折射出的光芒，薄薄的嘴唇，洁白的牙齿，下颚精细的线条，还有那向下消失在黑色衬衫领口里的、肤色苍白的喉咙……他长袍的衣料有些褶皱，她伸手将它抚平。“我——非常非常抱歉，德拉科。”

她缩回手，转过身去。房间里好像已经没有空气了。她不停地尝试着呼吸，但这里根本没有一丝氧气。

她觉得自己可能会晕倒。

“那么，你会怎么样呢，格兰杰？在你选择了凤凰社之后？”德拉科的声音不经意地打断了她的思绪。

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，回过头去。“我？”

“没错，”德拉科抬手捏住她的下巴，仰起她的头面对着自己的脸，好让她的双眸直直望进他那双微微眯起、凝视着她的银瞳。“你会怎么样？”

“如果你——死了吗？”

他点了下头。

赫敏完全没有想过这个问题。她的注意力一直都集中在想办法让德拉科活过一月份。她甚至都没有考虑过，如果她失败了，下一步又应该怎么办。

“我不知道，”她发出了一声短促的、近乎歇斯底里的笑声。她扭头挣脱了他的手指。“他们已经让别人取代了我在医院里的位置。”她耸耸肩，摊开双手。“大概，他们会把我交给下一个间谍吧。”

“别开玩笑了。我要听实话。”他的声音里有一丝愤怒。

赫敏抬头看着他，嗤笑一声。“我已经亲口答应过，我是你的，德拉科。我发过誓的。现在，以及战后。所以我自己没做任何其他计划。”

他的表情闪烁不定，随后变得强硬起来。“我以为你不想死的；你肯定有什么盼头的。”

她凄然一笑。“我已经——什么都不剩了。我现在精疲力尽了。”

德拉科沉默了。赫敏抿紧嘴唇，准备站起身来。她想要离开这里。房间里的光线已经在她眼前渐渐变得模糊。

“我愿意发牢不可破的誓言，”他突然说道，“穆迪想让我发什么操蛋的誓词都行。这足够证明你能掌控我了吧？”

赫敏猝然转头看着他。他的表情仍然冰冷，但当她的目光与他相遇时，她分明看见他眼睛里那股熊熊燃烧的烈火。

“你愿意？”她有些不敢相信。

他看上去疲惫不堪，但内心似乎仍处在某种愤怒的边缘。“转告穆迪吧。我猜他还是会很愿意来做见证人的。”

赫敏缓缓点了点头，双眼仍然睁得极大，难以置信地看着他。他叹了口气，伸出手，抚摸着她的喉咙，拇指轻轻划过她脖子的一侧。赫敏觉得自己喘不过气来。

“为什么？为什么你会愿意？”她边问边疑惑地打量着他。

他轻哼一声，抽回了手。“我现在才意识到，我没有把所有的事情都考虑进去。我没有想到，我可能会把你变得销路这么好。”

他说罢移开目光，不再看她。

赫敏低低“喔”了一声。

**马尔福家的男人更像是龙，而非巫师。他们从不分享；对于任何他们认为属于自己的东西都有着强烈的执念。**

她忍不出轻笑出声，随后艰难地咽下一口唾沫。

“那好吧。”她还应该再说些什么。“我会——我会转告穆迪的。”

他短促地点头。

她站了起来，拿起背包，而他始终默不作声。她转身离开时，他的手微微抖了一下。她跨出门口时，他没有看她一眼。她带上门时，他仍靠在墙上，眼神茫然地盯着地板，面色苍白得仿若幽灵。

赫敏在屋外的雨中站了好几分钟，试图重新集中精神。她急促地喘了口气。

她觉得自己此刻仿佛站在悬崖边上，但仍然不确定自己会不会从悬崖上掉下去。

她又深吸了一口气，接着幻影移形来到蜘蛛尾巷。西弗勒斯的房子的每扇窗户都是一片黑暗。她在门前的台阶上坐了下来。

她浑身都已经被雨水淋得湿透。这时，身后的门被骤然拉开。

西弗勒斯冷冷地盯着她。她缩紧了身子。

“你杵在我家门口，拼命想让自己感染肺炎，是有什么原因吗？”

赫敏站起身来看着他。雨水顺着她的脸颊流了下来。“巫师对肺炎免疫。”

他微微一翻白眼，把门拉开了些。“我想你是有什么急事吧。毕竟你是不请自来。”

赫敏用咒语烘干了全身的雨水，跨进房门，跟着西弗勒斯走进客厅。

他没有看她一眼，而是漫不经心地轻弹魔杖，壁炉里的火焰瞬间腾起。他开始整理散落在各处的书本，连沙发和扶手椅上也堆满了书。他把它们逐一放回拥挤的书架上。

赫敏的双手已经冻得隐隐作痛，她把手伸向壁炉，过了好一会儿才开口。

“是纳西莎。”她说。“她就是他的理由。”

“真的？”西弗勒斯怀疑的声音从她身后传来。

“德拉科五年级从学校返回家里的时候，发现汤姆把她关在笼子里。直到他杀死邓布利多后，她才被放了出来。他说她当初怀他的时候差点就死了，这是真的吗？”

一阵短暂的沉默。赫敏听见了书籍封皮发出的摩擦声，还有书本碰到书架内壁的微弱撞击声。

“是的。”过了一会儿，西弗勒斯才回答。“当时，战争已经进入白热化阶段。卢修斯真的以为他会失去她。甚至在德拉科出生之后的一段时间里，他都不确定她能否活下来。”

赫敏轻轻点了点头。“德拉科说，卢修斯让他发誓会永远照顾她。他说他想要把她送到一个安全的地方，但她不肯丢下他独自离开。莱斯特兰奇庄园被烧毁之前，还有没有哪些有标记的食死徒像吉本那样死得很可疑？”

整理书本的声音突然停了下来。

“你这么一说，倒确实有几个人凭空消失了。特拉弗斯，小矮星，还有加格森——这三个是最广为人知的。”西弗勒斯的声音从客厅的另一头传来。

赫敏凝视着炉火。“他一直都在想办法去除标记，这样他就可以和她一起逃走。他做间谍，也一直都只是为了报仇。”

西弗勒斯一言不发，只是继续把书放回书架上。赫敏想知道他究竟相不相信她所说的话。

背弃信仰。不可信赖。他可能以为她只是过来乞求的。

“他说他愿意发牢不可破的誓言，无论穆迪想要他说什么都行。”

房间里寂静一片。突然，一只手握住了她的肩。西弗勒斯猛地扳过她的身子面对着自己。他那双缟玛瑙一般的黑色眼睛映着火光闪闪发亮。他的脸上写满了惊骇，仿佛有生以来第一次完全注意到她的面容一般。

“你做了什么？”

赫敏抬头定定地看着他。“我完成了我的任务——我已经让他忠诚了。”

西弗勒斯抬头摸了摸她侧面的头发。她的辫子已经被扯开，好几绺发丝胡乱地散落了下来。她两颊泛红，别过头躲开了他的手。他却把她的肩抓得更紧，拉着她靠近光源，把她的头往后仰起，双眼死死盯着她，鼻翼翕动。

赫敏不想被他这样看着。她试图扭开身子。“我能借用一下你的浴室吗？我不能就这样回格里莫广场，我也没有——我没有别的地方可以去。”

西弗勒斯抓着她肩膀的手收紧了片刻，仿佛在犹豫着什么。他的嘴唇被紧紧抿成一条直线。他似乎想要开口说话，那双眼睛同时再次向下扫过她全身。

赫敏转过头，试图回避看到他的脸。她耸起双肩，防备一般地向内弯着。他松开了抓着她的手，慢慢地收回身侧，指了指走廊的另一头。

赫敏一声不吭地转过身，走出客厅，来到厨房附近的小浴室里。她一边锁上门，一边盯着镜子。镜中的她面色如纸，几乎是一片灰白，但嘴唇却仍然通红，还留有一些淤青。她的头发几乎像个鸟窝。身上的衬衫被扯破了好几处，之前她在重新穿衣服时并没有注意到。

她脱下外裤和内裤，用魔咒清除了衣物上混合在一起的血迹和精液。这些东西之前贴着她的皮肤变得越来越冷，以至于她始终无法忽略它的存在——无论是在棚屋的时候，还是在雨中等西弗勒斯的时候。它就在那里，紧贴着她的肌肤，不带一丝温度地提醒着她。

她用微微发抖的双手使劲拉上裤子，接着修补好了破损的衬衫，然后抬手取下了仍然束着头发的发卡。

她飞快地解开发辫，小心地把头发分到两侧重新编好。她嘴唇颤抖，眼角阵阵刺痛。她不会哭的。她不会的。她在心里一遍又一遍对着自己重复这句话。她拼命用大脑封闭术把那些她不愿意去想的事情全部牢牢锁住，但脑海里的墙壁就是无法竖立起来。她咬紧嘴唇，仔细地把长长的辫子盘在脑后，最后重新用发卡固定好。

她再一次凝视着自己的倒影。比起去年三月第一次去见德拉科的时候，她又消瘦了许多。她两颊凹陷了下去，锁骨明显地凸了起来。她皮肤上也很容易留下瘀伤。

压力正一点一点地侵蚀着她。

她伸手从背包里取出一小瓶莫特拉鼠汁，涂在嘴唇上，看着那些青紫慢慢消褪，随后又在脖颈的几处地方轻轻涂了一些。

一番收拾完毕后，她从浴室里走了出来。西弗勒斯正站在厨房里，身边有几只小坩埚在冒着气泡。他转过身一看见她，便立刻抓起几只小瓶朝她走来。

“喝掉。”他命令道。

赫敏看着被塞进她手里的小瓶。一瓶缓和剂——为了让她的手停止颤抖，一瓶避孕魔药，以及一瓶止疼剂。

“我不需要这个，”她边说边把避孕药递了回去。“我已经在吃了。”

西弗勒斯接过小瓶塞进口袋，脸上的表情几乎没有波动。

“发生了什么事？”西弗勒斯等她饮下缓和剂后才开口问道。他的语气温柔而凶狠。

赫敏避开他犀利的目光，喝下了止疼剂。“我不知道你为什么会不高兴。你不是从一开始就预料到迟早会发生这种事情吗？”

西弗勒斯沉默了一会儿。“我一直都在实验室里待命。你第一次去见他的那个晚上，你去见他的每一个周二早晨，我都在待命——直到他们调整了我的轮班时间。”

“哦。我不知道这些。”她环视着房间，心里想着为什么没有人告诉她。呵，又来了。他们显然对她只字未提。毕竟她只是个有用的工具。

但她原以为，在西弗勒斯眼里，她至少不只是个工具。她抿紧嘴唇。

工作台上放着一小管龙爪液，她走上前瞧了瞧。是秘鲁毒牙龙的龙爪分泌物——价格相当高昂，是滋补剂和增强剂的优质原料，甚至当年黑猫流感肆虐时，它还为治疗师们研制出对应的提神剂提供了全新的思路。

她拔开塞子，凑近了闻了闻。

“赫敏，到底发生了什么事？”

她闻言停下了动作，随后把塞子塞回原位。西弗勒斯几乎从不直呼她的教名。

她望向他的眼神冰冷，但她的下巴却在颤抖。“我告诉过你，他想要我。今天他终于屈服了。”她垂下目光。“只是——有些突然。他不知道我——以前——没有过。但我怕如果他知道了，他就会停下来。上次——他吻我的时候，我——犹豫了一下——然后他——他就一连一个多月没有出现。所以我不能表现出来，否则——我怕他就再也不会回来了。”

西弗勒斯沉默不语。

赫敏抬起一只手按住自己的锁骨。“事后他几乎崩溃，我都以为他真的会晕倒。然后他就把一切全盘托出了。我想他以前根本没有对任何人说起过。当他告诉我纳西莎的事的时候，他哭了。他一直在等着我们出卖他。这就是他不断往上爬的原因。他认为自己越重要，他的死对汤姆的打击就越大。”

厨房里寂静一片，只剩下坩锅时不时地发出微弱的液体沸腾声。

赫敏不知道该看向哪里，也不知道自己该做些什么。她能感觉到西弗勒斯正在盯着她，眼神满是怀疑。

背弃信仰。不可信赖。她咬紧嘴唇，别过头去。

又过了一会儿，西弗勒斯低声叹了口气。赫敏回头看向他，心跳在胸腔里渐渐加速。

“如果他想死，为什么还主动提出要立下牢不可破的誓言？”西弗勒斯的表情难以捉摸。

赫敏的嘴唇抽动了一下，双手拧着衬衫的衣摆。“既然现在他已经无法否认自己的痴迷，我觉得他也不知道该如何放手。他已经屈服了。我不认为他会克制自己的占有欲，即使在他被刻上那些如尼符文之前也是一样。我当初也没有用牢不可破咒，但我向他发了誓。他把我当作他的所有物。我想——我想这就是改变一切的原因。”赫敏移开目光，十指在双手的掌心里绞在一处。“你愿意——你愿意帮我转告穆迪吗？我觉得我现在说什么他都不会信。但是——我已经完成了我被要求去做的事。所以，你们不该——你们不能——不要逼我——”

她的双手又颤抖了起来。

“我会转告穆迪的。”西弗勒斯说。“你已经做得够多了。我没有想到你会——”他的声音弱了下去。“只要他同意立下牢不可破的誓言，那就足够了。”

赫敏不停地点着头，茫然地扫视着房间。“好。好的。那我先走了。”

“你等在这儿。”西弗勒斯坚决地说。

赫敏局促不安地站在原地。他注视着她，似乎想要说些什么。他向她伸出手，但在离她的肩膀不到一英寸的时候停了下来，又被他攥成拳头缩了回去。他仍旧低头看着她。

“你——”他眨了眨眼睛，然后再度开口：“你会——”

这似乎是西弗勒斯平生第一次说不出话来。他的嘴唇不停地抽搐着。

“你——愿意……”他的声音越来越小。“你想和我——谈谈吗？”

赫敏惊恐地望着他。“不想。”

他看上去明显地松了一口气，短促地点了点头，扫视着厨房。“你没有受伤吧——有吗？需不需要我——”

“他并不暴力。”她厉声打断了西弗勒斯的提问。她用双臂环抱住自己，摇了摇头。她的声音紧绷着，仿佛她的喉咙无法放松一般。“只是——有些突然。”

西弗勒斯垂下目光，花了几秒钟拉直了他长袍的衣袖。然后他猛地转过身，大步走到坩埚前，举起魔杖在几只坩埚上轻轻挥过，又用搅拌棒搅拌着坩埚里的东西。他低头看着那些魔药。

他挥动魔杖，从柜子里召唤出一套小瓶，把药水舀进小瓶里，动作娴熟地塞好瓶口。做完一切后，西弗勒斯转向她，神情闪烁，流露出的一丝悲伤在赫敏刚刚瞟到一瞬间便被他收了起来。

他走向赫敏，在她前面不到一英尺的地方停了下来。

他顿了一顿，低头看着手里的小瓶。“这些应该可以缓解任何——撕裂带来的任何不适。”

赫敏觉得自己两颊发烫，双眼盯着他手中的魔药。她认得出，这是一种昂贵的止疼剂。

“没有——那么糟糕。”她避开他的目光。“而且——我自己也可以配制的，西弗勒斯。”

他的神情冷了起来。“你没必要拒绝别人的关心。我太了解你了，你是不会自己配制这些魔药的，因为要用到的进口原料太多了。拿去，除非你想要我告诉米勒娃你今天都做了什么。”

听到这句威胁，赫敏一把从他手里夺过小瓶，塞进了自己的背包。她抬起头来，发现西弗勒斯还在低头盯着她，神情难辨。

“怎么了？”

“你还好吗？”他的声音十分轻柔。

赫敏站在原地呆呆地看着他。不。她不好。她一直都不好——她已经不知道上一次“好”是什么时候的事了。她也不知道要怎么让自己再好起来。

西弗勒斯的脸上流露出明显的关切之色，赫敏不禁畏缩了一下，心里同时腾起一阵恼怒。她有父母。她的父母正在世界的另一头无忧无虑地过着自己的生活，甚至不记得他们还有一个女儿。她有自己的爸爸妈妈。她不需要新的父母。她也不需要更多的人来“关心”她，告诉她她做了错误的决定。米勒娃、哈利还有韦斯莱家的大多数人，他们早就已经在这么做了。

“我很好。”她生硬地说。“我并不想让别人觉得我做了什么意义重大的事情。我只是需要一间浴室整理一下头发而已。”

他叹息一声。“你——”他犹豫了一下，又沉默了下来。

他一言不发地注视着她，眼里满是矛盾。她有些紧张地开口问道：“什么？”

难道这还不够？也许仅有一个牢不可破的誓言仍然不够。那她还能做些什么？她不停地咽着唾沫，绞尽脑汁思考着，手指头紧紧地缠住了背包的带子。也许——

“你毫无疑问是整个凤凰社所拥有的最有价值的人。对此我非常抱歉。”

赫敏绞住包带的手停了下来，她怔怔地望了他一会儿，随后发出一声低低的哽咽，终于再也忍不住地哭了起来。

他站在她身前，看着她哭了好几分钟，然后踟蹰地抬起一只手搭在她的肩上。

* * *

后一周，穆迪陪赫敏一起去了怀特克洛夫特。

他们默默地站在雨中，直到门被推开，棚屋的轮廓慢慢映入眼帘。

德拉科站在门框里，盯着她。

赫敏朝他走去，穆迪节奏不匀的脚步声跟在她身后。她走到台阶上停了下来，抬头看着德拉科。

他后退一步，让出空间让他们进屋，却没有看她的眼睛。

他看起来那样憔悴。疲倦。但她能感觉到他的目光正在盯着她。

就算穆迪对这间棚屋有什么反应，从他的表情上也是看不出来的。他环顾着四周的墙壁，然后对着地板研究了很长时间——时间长得有些奇怪。

赫敏低下头，扫视着整个房间，突然惊恐地注意到地面上有一块血迹。她并不完全确定，但她觉得那里就是她之前和德拉科做爱时所躺的地方。她猛地抬起头。德拉科也正盯着地板，似乎也刚刚察觉。他的面色瞬间苍白，抬头看向仍在默不作声审视着地板的穆迪，神情变得阴沉。

赫敏尴尬得只想找个地缝钻进去。而德拉科——当穆迪终于抬起头来盯着他时——已经处于暴怒的边缘。

气氛霎时如死一般的紧张。仿佛大片的森林在瞬间变得寂静无声。德拉科和穆迪之间的空气冷得几欲结冰。赫敏站在两人中间，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地怦怦直跳。双方手中都没有拿着魔杖，但赫敏担心随时会有一道无法预料的声响突然打破眼前一触即发的情势，让他们两人同时拔出魔杖互掷杀戮咒。

沉默了好几分钟后，穆迪终于开口问道：“你愿意发牢不可破的誓言？”

“你不就是为了这个才来的吗？”德拉科冷笑道。

穆迪重重点了点头，小心谨慎地慢慢抽出魔杖。德拉科的神色绷得更紧，但没有抽搐。

“握住对方的右手。”穆迪用沙哑的声音指示道。

赫敏举起右手，德拉科也伸出右手握住。他的手指缠绕着她的手指，眼中闪烁着银光。

“跪下。”片刻后，穆迪说道。

赫敏与德拉科面对面跪了下来。穆迪垂下魔杖，杖尖搭在他们交缠相握的手上。

赫敏凝视着德拉科，她的手在他手里微微颤抖着。“德拉科·马尔福，你愿意尽你所能帮助凤凰社打败伏地魔吗？”

他的目光与她相遇。“我愿意。”

他的话音刚落，穆迪的魔杖尖便蹿出一道细细的红色火焰，绕过他们交握的手。炙热火焰几乎要灼伤皮肤，但他们谁也没有退缩。

“在他被打败后，你愿意保证永远不会接替他的政权，或成为下一个黑魔王吗？”

德拉科没有丝毫犹豫。“我愿意。”

第二道火焰蹿出，绕过了他们的手。

赫敏仍旧紧握着他的手，过了好一会儿才缓缓松开。细丝一般的火焰绕着他们的手越收越紧，最后没入两人的皮肤。赫敏轻轻抽回自己的手时，觉得好像有丝丝缕缕的细线连在他们的手掌之间。他们的手一与彼此分开，那些细线便立刻绷断了。

短暂的沉默后，德拉科站起身来，再次盯着穆迪。

“你可以走了，格兰杰。我相信穆迪和我有事情要商量。”德拉科说话时没有看她一眼。

赫敏在原地犹豫不定。

“你走吧，格兰杰。”穆迪说。“你可以回安全屋了。”

赫敏不情愿地转身离开。她关上门时，德拉科仍旧没有看她，而是怒视着穆迪。

一小时后，穆迪回到格里莫广场。赫敏正站在台阶上等着他。她并不指望他会告诉她他和德拉科单独谈话的内容，但她希望他至少能给她一些暗示。

他关上门，随后盯了她好一会儿才开口道：“干得好，格兰杰。”

然后他没有再说一句话，朝屋内走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
>  [“最有价值的人……”](https://winchesterchola.tumblr.com/post/622849790281170944/you-are-without-a-doubt-the-most-exceptional-asset)由winchesterchola绘制。


	50. 往事·二十五

**2003年，二月**

格里莫广场十二号一片寂静，气氛阴郁。

一座重要的安全屋遭到了袭击。那里原本住着许多抵抗军的重要人士、DA和凤凰社的成员们。谁也不知道究竟发生了什么事。艾丽娅·斯平内特的守护神在深夜时分突然闯进了格里莫广场。然而等到凤凰社调令各方作出应对的时候，一切几乎都已成定局。

发动这场袭击的甚至都不是食死徒，主要是母夜叉和狼人。他们几乎挤满了整座安全屋。据金妮说，当时那里到处都是母夜叉，数量超过百只。许多幸存者被送到医院时都已经损失了过多的器官，根本无法治愈。

包括艾丽娅·斯平内特、德达洛·迪歌和塞蒂玛·维克多在内的大约三十人，都在这场袭击中丧生。

这场袭击将一直支撑着抵抗军的高昂情绪瞬间击得粉碎。为了找回所有的幸存者，金斯莱和凤凰社以及抵抗军的其他几位成员使用了黑魔法，强行突入了安全屋。

事后，哈利和金斯莱之间爆发了激烈的争吵。紧张不安的情绪在整座房子里蔓延着。

之后一周的周二，赫敏独自一人来到棚屋，不知道接下来会发生什么。房间里空无一人。她紧张地站在屋内等待着。

一分钟后，德拉科幻影移形出现了。

他们各自站在原地，对视了好几分钟。他的目光扫视着她，细细打量，似乎已经习以为常地在给她此刻的模样分类——受伤了？过得不好？又或者是别的什么？

她不知道自己该说些什么。也不知道接下来会发生什么。

“我今天带了练习专用的刀具。”他语气冷淡，仿佛过去两周的一切完全没有发生过一样。

“哦。”

他从袍子里取出两把刀。其中一把很小，和他圣诞节时送给她的那套匕首差不多大。第二把则更大一些。

他把刀握在手里，为她做了示范。“刀尖和刀刃上都有保护咒，划不破皮肤。不过，造成点瘀伤还是有可能的。”

他将那把较小的刀扔给了她。

“战场上用刀的情况已经越来越普遍了。母夜叉常常会随身带刀。就连食死徒也开始效仿。如果你失去了魔杖，刀也是一种不错的备用武器。”

赫敏审视着手中的小刀，伸出手指划过锋芒逼人的刀刃，指尖下的触感却更像是餐刀的刀柄。

“如果遭遇白刃战，就算你能侥幸不死，想要取胜也是难如登天。”

“我知道。”赫敏生硬地说。在过去的一年里，她治疗刀伤的次数越来越多。在所有的非魔法伤害中，最糟糕的就是刀伤——内脏损毁，严重失血，肺穿孔，大出血……伤者就仿佛身中数道利刃咒一般，但伤口却总是更加粗糙，难以缝合。

“我想也是。”他没有看她的眼睛。一次也没有。从他立下誓言的那一刻起，他的目光就再也没有与她相遇过。“我们先从挡开敌人的攻击开始。然后我再告诉你该怎么用你自己的刀进行攻击。尽全力用非致命魔咒来阻止我。你的目标是在我碰到你之前打倒我，或者在我进入你咒语的射程之前就挡开我的攻击。”

他朝她走了过来。“想要避开对手的持刀攻击，你就该利用对方的体重和力量对付他们。如果他们直接朝你冲过来，就得立刻闪开，并设法缴他们的械。”

他用慢动作演示了好几种方法，教赫敏如何抓住他的手腕，如何在保证安全的情况下侧身躲过攻击，以及如何让对方的刀脱手。

在他演示了第十种解除敌人武装的方法后，她终于问道：“这些你都是从哪里学会的？”

他双手僵住。“贝拉特里克斯。我在她手下训练了四年多。她很喜欢用刀。”

“她知道你母亲的事吗？”

他从她身边走开，神情紧绷。“知道。她一直对黑魔王忠心耿耿，但她对妹妹的那点关心也足以让她希望看到我成功，而不是如预期的一样以失败告终。”

“那——你父亲知道吗？”她忍不出问出了这个问题。

德拉科咽了口唾沫。“不。”他看向别处。“我父亲——他——他对我母亲有着非常强烈的保护欲。如果他知道了——”

德拉科沉默了一会儿。“他在大脑封闭术方面并没有什么天赋。至少没有达到他所需要的水平。倘若他知道了，就一定会报仇，那样会让我们所有人都万劫不复。”

他下巴的肌肉抽搐了起来。“我母亲坚持要我们向他隐瞒她的病情。一个丹麦的精神治疗师给她开了一种魔药，可以掩盖她的大部分症状，让她在被要求露面的时候不至于惊惧发作。我父亲每次来看她的时候，她都会提前服药。我父亲获释后，大多数时间都因为黑魔王的命令而呆在法国或比利时。他以为，她是因为我接受了标记而责怪他，所以才对他那么冷淡。”

“那莱斯特兰奇庄园的事情之后呢？”

“这么说吧，现在看来，我确实可以在那之后就告诉他真相的。”他的嘴角扭曲了一下。“但是当时我以为，只要我有更多的时间，我就可以更好地为我母亲报仇。我根本没有想过他会如何消化这个消息。”他低头看着自己的手，苦笑了一下。“我敢肯定，凤凰社一定希望我在当时就告诉他一切。”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，想象着如果亚瑟、莫丽和乔治还能继续在战场上战斗，凤凰社如今又该是怎样一番局面。但那样的话，就不会有德拉科，不会有之前的营救行动，不会有帮助他们赢得战斗的情报，也不会有被袭击之前得到的任何警告。她把小刀握在手里，紧紧拧着。

“韦斯莱一家都是我的家人。但如果事情真的变成那样，我们可能早就输了——那时候你在军队里还没有这么重要，你和你父亲的死都不足以影响战争的结果。他们所有人可能都会死。”

他轻哼一声，始终避开她的目光。

“德拉科……”她试探地唤他的名字，向他伸手。他猛地从她身边撤开。

“我们该继续训练了。”他冷声道。“毕竟你已经亲眼目睹了母夜叉造成的破坏。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫。“我们到现在都不知道他们是怎么闯进安全屋的。我们一点头绪都没有。你知道些什么吗？”

“母夜叉的事情不归我管。我也是事后才得知，否则我会想办法给一些提醒或警告的。”他犹豫了一下。“可能是苏塞克斯的某个人，正在设法利用黑暗生物的魔法突破赤胆忠心咒。如果他们怀疑那个地方有你们的安全屋，那这次袭击就很可能是一个不幸成功了的实验。苏塞克斯那边有数百个项目在同时进行，各个分支部门不会经常合作。我也并不是与每一处都有联系。你们应该重新对安全屋施加保护咒，能移走多少就移走多少。”

“我们已经在执行了。”

“很好。”他边说边把手中的刀翻转过来。“那就继续训练吧。”

他让她一遍又一遍地练习这些形式和技巧。

经过了一个小时缓慢的练习后，他说：“好了，现在来瞧瞧你会怎么对付真正的攻击。”随后，他从她身边走开。

他的右手驾轻就熟地旋转着那把刀，就像他之前转动魔杖时一样。他穿过房间，摆好姿势，双眼紧盯着她，表情冷漠而专注。

然后他毫无预兆地向她猛扑过来。

赫敏立即闪避，躲开他第一轮攻击的同时向他射出一道较为温和的毒咒。他速度极快，毫不留情。他转过身，还没等她意识到自己需要停止施咒并挡开攻击，他手中的刀已然架上了她的喉咙。

他们同时僵住。两人的目光在这片刻之间彼此相交，时间仿佛就此停止。他的脸离她只有几英寸，赫敏连呼吸都忘在了脑后。

下一秒，他的表情立刻变得强硬起来，并突然放开了她。

“再来。时机就是一切。你移动的样子还是不情不愿。”他的语气近乎恶毒。他大步走到房间另一头，再次向她攻了过来。

一个小时后，他停了下来。

“行了。今天就到这里。”他边说边从她身边走开。他伸手从长袍里取出一卷羊皮纸。

赫敏咬着嘴唇，走到她的背包前，从中拿出一个信封。然后，她转身面向他，紧张不安地把信封握在手里。

“穆迪让我把这个交给你。”她边说边低头扫了一眼地板。看起来已经被仔细地擦洗过了。

她抬起头来，正好看到他的表情闪烁了一下。

“当然，我这周的命令来了。”他的嘴唇稍稍扭曲了一下，伸手从她的指间把信封抽了出来。

她接过他手中的羊皮纸，然后站在原地犹豫着。“德拉科……”

“赶紧回家去吧，格兰杰。我还有工作要做。”他的语气冷淡至极。他转过身，撕开了信封。

赫敏又一动不动地站了一分钟，端详着他的后背。而他始终没有回头看她，只是悄无声息地消失了。

接下来的那个周二，他仍然拒绝直视她的眼睛，也几乎不和她说一句话。每一周，他都花上整整两个小时的时间训练她，然后把情报交给她，再从她手里接过穆迪给他的命令，最后幻影移形离开。

但是他还活着。她见到了他，亲眼确认了他还活着。

然而，“还活着”似乎并不是什么他所在意的事情。他看起来简直疲惫不堪，周身的怒意似乎被他强自压抑了下去。他每一次的出现似乎完全都是出于责任。

三周后，当他从她手里接过信封时，她一把握住了他的手腕。“德拉科，求你——看着我。”她恳求道。

他猛地把手抽了回去，抬眼看着她，表情和眼神都冷如坚冰。“这样对你来说还不够吗，格兰杰？你还想要什么别的吗？”

“不是的。我只是——对不起。”

他冷笑一声。“也许某一天我有时间的时候，我可以给你一张清单，列出所有道歉无法解决的问题。”

赫敏的手垂了下来。“德拉科，我——”

他消失了。

她回到格里莫广场。她只觉得胸口一片空洞。

一切都变得空虚。

她想要逃离她所有的书本、她的日记、还有一切与德拉科有关的东西。所有的这些，此刻看在她眼里几乎都是一种残忍的报复。就像那本整齐简洁地写满了要点的笔记本：

～双手敏感：可借治疗钻心咒后遗症进行肢体接触

～肩膀和颈部

～伤疤：非常敏感

～下颚靠近耳根的部位

～颧骨

还有她为自己写的笔记：

～对头发有明确的兴趣

～采药结束后扯松辫子，拉出几绺头发

～手腕容易发生接触：寻找机会拉起袖子

～喜欢颈部/喉咙。占有欲强烈的特征？

～穿有领衬衫，半敞领或V字领。向金妮借那件蓝色船领衬衫。

还有所有的书——心理学、情感创伤、依恋障碍、肢体语言、无意识身体暗示……她想把这些全都一把火烧干净。

她顺着楼梯拾级而上，走向她与金妮合住的卧室。哈利正在苏格兰执行任务。凤凰社正在想办法闯入霍格沃茨。那里是唯一一个他们几乎可以肯定有魂器存在的地方。但那座城堡几乎是铜墙铁壁。食死徒们已经仔细地把它彻底改造成了监狱。

霍格莫德早在战争之初便几乎被夷为平地。因此，连通尖叫棚屋和打人柳、蜂蜜公爵和驼背独眼女巫雕像的密道都无法使用。凤凰社一直在试图寻找一条能够穿过保护咒通路，但始终一无所获。这是哈利第三次去那里执行任务，罗恩、泰瑞·布特以及扎卡赖斯·史密斯与他同行。

圣诞节后，哈利再也没有跟赫敏说过一句话。

她施了开锁咒，推开房门。她一只脚刚跨进屋内，便听到一阵急促的喘息声。

金妮蜷缩在她的床边，轻声抽泣着。赫敏走进房间时，她猛地转过头来。一见是赫敏，她脸上的表情极为痛苦，嘴唇微微张开急喘着气，胸口也剧烈地起伏着，连她的红头发也被泪水打湿。

“金妮，”赫敏开口唤她，“金妮，怎么了？发生什么事了？”

“我不知道——”金妮勉强着说出这些话，然后哭得更厉害了。

赫敏在好友身边跪下，拥抱了她。

“哦天哪，赫敏——”金妮仍在喘息，“我不知道怎么会——”

金妮突然说不下去，挣扎着呼吸起来，似乎在极力压制肺部的痉挛，喉咙深处发出了几乎哽住的咳嗽声。

“没事的。呼吸，你需要呼吸。然后告诉我到底出了什么事，我会帮你的。”赫敏一边安慰着金妮，一边用手掌上上下下轻抚着她的肩膀。“呼吸就好。默数到四，保持，然后从鼻子呼出，默数到六。我们能做到的，我会和你一起的，好吗？来，跟我一起呼吸。有我在，没事的。”

但是金妮哭得越来越厉害。

“没事的。”赫敏一面说着，一面深吸一口气，以便金妮跟上她的节奏。她紧紧抱着金妮，好让这个小姑娘感觉着自己胸部缓缓地扩张和收缩，给她一种潜意识的暗示。

几分钟后，金妮的哭声终于放缓，开始模仿着赫敏慢慢地呼吸。

当赫敏终于确定金妮不会过度呼吸时，她才再度开口问道：“你愿意告诉我发生什么事了吗？还是，你想让我去找别人过来？”

“不——你不能——”金妮一把抓住她的衬衫拦住她。“哦天哪！我不——”

然后她又趴在赫敏肩上哭了起来。

“我也不想的——”金妮啜泣着。“我也不想的。我不知道该怎么办。”

“金妮，到底怎么了？”赫敏的身子因为害怕而发冷。究竟出了什么事，能让金妮哭得这么厉害？

金妮沉默了几秒，又深吸了一口气，屏息了片刻。“我怀孕了。”

话音刚落，她便又哭了起来。

赫敏浑身一颤，猛地向后一缩，惊恐地瞪着金妮。她觉得自己的胸口好像狠狠挨了一拳。

“怎么会？难道——难道避孕魔药没有起效？”赫敏觉得自己几乎要惊惧发作了。天哪。

如果避孕魔药出了问题——

如果赫敏怀孕了——她就必须把孩子打掉。她不能在战时怀孕。冒这个风险一点也不值得。怀孕会让她的魔力变得极不稳定。而她需要经常使用一些特定的咒语来逆转某些更黑暗的诅咒。这种影响会不断累积，长期暴露在诅咒的环境中会导致胎儿畸形。这可能已经发生了——如果她真的怀孕了的话。现在帕德玛已经基本取代了她治疗师的位置，研究如何逆转诅咒便是赫敏在医院里需要做的最重要的事情之一。

如果德拉科发现她在排卵期引诱他，他很可能会认为她是蓄意的。他会——他会——

他会恨她一辈子的。

甚至比他现在还要恨她。

赫敏的指尖开始感到刺痛，仿佛有无数尖针狠狠扎进了其中。

金妮微微皱眉。她用手背抹掉眼泪，盯着赫敏僵硬的表情解释道：“不是的。我没有——我只是在哈利来这里的时候才会喝。因为那味道，你知道的。但是上个月我在爱尔兰的时候，他和罗恩到安全屋来了，我那时候没有带魔药在身边。我想，就这一次，只用魔咒应该没问题的。”

金妮抽了抽鼻子，把脸埋进掌心。

赫敏几乎大大松了口气。不是避孕魔药的问题。

赫敏用力把这个念头推到脑后，竖起大脑封闭术的墙壁将之隔绝，强迫自己专注于眼下金妮的事情。她安慰地拥抱了金妮，吻了吻她的头发。

“没事的。我只需要几天时间就能集齐堕胎药的所有原料。”

“我不能……”金妮哽咽着，又哭了起来。

赫敏搂着金妮肩膀的手顿时收紧。她目不转睛地看着金妮，急促地吸了一口气。“你想要留下它。”

金妮点点头，抽了抽鼻子。“我必须留下它。哈利——他一直说他想要有个家，说等到战争结束，我们会有自己的孩子。男孩的话，就叫詹姆、小天狼星或者科林；如果是女孩，就叫莉莉或卢娜。那——那就是——他所梦想的一切。如果我堕胎——他会心碎的。他嘴上会说没关系，可是他心里会崩溃的。因为对他来说，这意味着我认为他赢不了。我不能明明知道他一旦发现了会伤心死，还假装什么事情都没有。”

赫敏缓缓地点了点头，移开了目光。“好。”她咽了口唾沫。“那么，你也许可以待在这里，等到哈利完成任务回来。然后我们可以把你送到收容安全屋去。你会想和妈妈呆在一起，对吧？”

金妮使劲摇了摇头，擦掉眼泪。“不行。我得把这件事藏起来。不能让任何人知道——妈妈不行，哈利不行，谁都不行。”

赫敏困惑地看着金妮。

金妮垂下目光，胸口突突地起伏着。“哈利——哈利现在的状况不太好。所有人都很兴奋，因为我们已经接近终点，已经接近胜利了。他很高兴——他相信这是真的，可是——这也让他开始承受不住了。因为一切都压在他的肩上，但是——他不知道要怎么去赢，也不知道该做些什么。他担心如果有人察觉了这一点，整个抵抗军都会崩溃。他最近又开始做噩梦了，就算我在他身边也不例外。我想他甚至都不知道如果没有罗恩他能怎么办。我们是唯一支撑着他的力量。要是他发现我怀孕了——我怕这种压力会让他彻底崩溃的。这不会给他更多的动力去完成一切，相反，如果他想到自己还有一个孩子需要抚养，那事情可能会变得更糟。”

赫敏艰难地咽下一口唾沫，试图在心里默默掂量劝阻金妮到底有没有用。她端详着金妮的脸庞——她的嘴唇和下巴线条分明且倔强，眼睛里燃烧着坚定的火焰。

赫敏发出一声低沉而疲倦的轻叹。“你想怎么做？”

“我不知道。也许我可以假装得了什么病，然后躲在某间收容安全屋里。”

赫敏面露疑惑地扬起眉毛，但片刻后又若有所思地把头歪向一边。“我想我能帮你。但是——金妮，你必须被隔离起来，而且可能会持续好几个月。可如果你生下孩子之后战争还在继续怎么办？你还准备继续藏着它不让哈利知道吗？”

金妮摇了摇头。“不。如果战争真的要打那么久，我会坦白的。但要是现在就告诉哈利实情，他会担心的。怀孕和抚养孩子是不一样的。如果你有办法让我看起来像是得了某种传染性很强但不难治愈的疾病，他会难过，但他会没事的。他信任你。如果你告诉他我的病需要几个月才能痊愈，但我不会有危险，他一定会相信你的。他知道你不会对他撒谎——即使他希望你这么做。”

赫敏目光低垂，手指拧着衬衫的衣摆。金妮抓住了她的手。

“你会帮我的，赫敏。你会帮我保护哈利的，对吗？”

赫敏慢慢地点了点头，觉得全身如灌了铅一般沉重。“我会帮你的。我需要几天时间来弄清楚具体要怎么做。”

“谢谢你，赫敏。”金妮又哭了起来。“天哪，我真的一直都很小心的。我从没想过会发生这种事。”

赫敏僵硬地再次搂住她，让金妮伏在她的肩膀上又哭了几分钟。她一边心不在焉地用手在金妮的背上画圈安抚，一边在脑海里列出清单。“我们会想出办法的。我知道你也不想怀孕的。”

金妮埋在赫敏的颈窝里点了点头。“谢谢。我是说真的，赫敏。在这件事上我能相信的只有你一个人。”她向后直起腰，揉着自己的脸。“天哪，这些荷尔蒙和所有这些气味都简直了。我都不知道自己有什么时候哭得这么厉害过。我想我只能躲在这里了。之前我经过厨房，差点就在走廊上吐得天昏地暗了。”

赫敏点了点头，又在清单上列出了各种长期疾病。“没事的。我需要研究一下。”她站起身。“你呆在这儿就好。如果需要什么的话，告诉我就行。”

赫敏走出房间，穿过走廊来到浴室。她小心翼翼地带上身后的门，低头看着自己的小腹，挥杖施了一道妊娠检测咒。她的双手微微颤抖。

阴性。

她闭上眼睛，如释重负地向后靠在门上。

她又在原地呆了足足一分钟，直到她的双手完全停止颤抖，才匆匆离开浴室走向藏书阁。

赫敏花了将近两天的时间熬制实验性魔药，练习幻容咒[1]，努力确保把每个细节都做到完美。她收拾好魔药装了满满一包，走进浴室后喝下一小瓶魔药，静静地等待着它起效。

几分钟后，她的皮肤传来了轻微的刺痛，从感觉上来说，与某种较为温和的复方汤剂相似。她看着镜中自己的倒影渐渐出现了变化。她全身皮肤都长出了一簇簇看起来就很疼的紫色脓疱。她不禁对着镜面做了个鬼脸，然后转着身子扭过头，从各个角度审视着自己的样子。这样的变化确实有些可怕，但能令人信服。她举起手，对着几处脓疱压了压，又戳了戳，没有任何感觉。这只是一种暂时性的幻容效果，不会引发真正的疼痛。

她喝下了解药，接着又感受到了那股刺痛，同时看着自己的皮肤慢慢变回原样。

她收好魔药，走向自己和金妮的卧室。

金妮正坐在床上翻阅一本杂志。赫敏坐了下来。金妮抬起头看着她，睁大的眼睛里满是好奇。

赫敏摆弄着手里的包。“我发明了一种魔药，可以模拟散花痘的外在症状。”

金妮顿时愁眉苦脸。“真的吗？一定要这样吗？”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“这是我所能想到的符合你全部要求的最佳选择了。散花痘会传染，而且众所周知，恢复时间基本需要一年，所以只要你需要，一直躲着都没问题。从效果上来说，这也能令人信服，如果你看起来病得没有那么严重，别人很可能会怀疑，尤其是你那对能发明出速效逃课药的双胞胎哥哥们。只有这样，才没人会认为你是在装病。还有——或许最重要的是，散花痘不是什么致命疾病，所以哈利不用担心你会因此而死。由于这不是完全的身体变形——只是一种外在的幻容效果——我可以用龙血来延长药效，也就是说一剂魔药就能撑过好几周，你也就不需要为了圆谎而连续服药了。”

金妮点点头。

赫敏的手指仍在摆弄着包带。“散花痘的传染性很强。一旦有人感染，就必须被马上隔离，以防止危及整个抵抗军，尽管它确实不是什么致命疾病。我——我还是得把实情告诉金斯莱，才能把你隔离起来。”

金妮立刻张嘴想要反对，但赫敏举起手示意她不要说话。

“如果我不告诉他，他是不会同意让我照顾你的。我向你保证，只要我跟他解释清楚，他就绝对不会认为有必要告诉哈利。但他需要知道，以便这个谎能够继续圆下去。然后——这样的话，如果你的家人或者哈利想要见你——他比我有更大的否决权去阻止他们。穆迪也会支持他的。所以我们需要金斯莱的帮助。”

金妮勉强点了点头。

赫敏拿出一本书，翻到第一章，随后递给金妮。“散花痘的早期症状是瘙痒和喉咙痛。任何与你接触的人都得被隔离几天。所以一定要避开波比和帕德玛。”赫敏的嘴轻轻抽搐了一下，“要是你觉得有谁需要放几天假，你就应该去找他们。”

金妮微微扬起嘴角，眼中泛起了水雾。

赫敏站起身。“我现在得去找金斯莱了。我会让你在睡觉前服一剂药，所以你‘一觉醒来’就会得病了。”

金妮突如其来的“病症”让格里莫广场陷入了一片混乱。赫敏和金妮的房间被施加了成堆的隔离和抑制保护咒。只有赫敏能够在不触发充斥整座屋子的尖利警报声的情况下走进这间房间。

金斯莱和赫敏尽可能地协调了每一处细节。金妮的诊断结果公布后，赫敏和少数住在格里莫广场的其他人也被安排住进另一个房间里，进行为期三天的预防性隔离。

帕德玛被派去采药时，她带上了帕瓦蒂同行。两个女孩落入了哈比鹰女妖的圈套，尽管最终奋力逃脱，但帕瓦蒂的后背下方被撕裂了好几处，帕德玛的右脚也几乎被完全咬断。尽管赫敏隔着保护咒和波比商量着如何救治，但帕德玛的脚已经无法再复原了。

所有人的短期隔离结束后，金斯莱让赫敏负责监护金妮的病情。她每隔四天就去看望金妮一次。剩下的时间里，金妮必须被完全隔离起来，没有人可以进入她的房间。多比负责每天照顾金妮，给她送饭。

莫丽·韦斯莱起初因为金斯莱不允许自己探望女儿而愤愤不平。平静下来后，她对赫敏尽心竭力地照顾金妮感激不尽。

每当赫敏不在医院病房接替帕德玛的班时，偷偷研究助产学就成为了赫敏避开众人秘密所做的无数事情之一。

抵抗军非常忙碌，金妮的病情虽然引发了一些混乱，却没有长久地持续下去。一旦最初对疾病可能传播的恐慌消退下去，一切又回到了原先脆弱的常态。赫敏只害怕罗恩和哈利从苏格兰回来后得知金妮患病的反应。

她生活中的一切都如悬崖间的钢丝一般紧绷，没有一丝一毫的放松和解脱。她感到精疲力竭，身心都在透支，直到整个人只剩下空虚。

她每天都在为德拉科担心，但是对她来说，“见到他”也只不过是另一番痛苦。每一次，他都显得既憔悴又愤怒，几乎不看她一眼，也几乎不和她说话。他总是先花上几个小时训练她，然后交出他的情报，再接受穆迪的命令，最后一言不发地离开。

当她试图和他说话时，他只会变得更加冷漠。

几周后的某个周二，他一反常态地在例行的一切结束后没有直接离开，而是停下动作，重新打量了她一翻。“告诉穆迪多喂你吃点东西。你看起来简直就像一具干尸。”

赫敏还没来得及说话，他便消失了。

她回到格里莫广场时，安吉利娜正与凯蒂下着巫师棋。安吉利娜抬起头来看向赫敏，表情变得严肃。“哈利、罗恩和泰瑞回来了，正在向凤凰社汇报任务。还没有人告诉他们金妮的事情。”

赫敏点点头，朝餐厅走去。

“城堡里的保护咒太多了，根本找不到。”赫敏推开门时正巧听见了哈利低沉而不情愿的声音。他瘫坐在椅子上，两眼下方各有一层阴影，看上去像是淤青一般。“我们走遍了霍格莫德的废墟，想找到一条还能用的密道。我们试图把蜂蜜公爵的那条密道挖开，可它已经完全坍塌了。所以我们想试试能不能穿过黑湖。但我们进去的时候，阴尸就开始不停地朝我们涌过来——就是——就是那个时候，扎卡赖斯……”

“这不是哈利的错。穿过黑湖是我的主意。”哈利的声音刚刚减弱下去，罗恩便插话说道。“他当时还想追着扎卡赖斯进去，是我拦住了他。”

罗恩的表情有点茫然，似乎仍处于震惊之中。哈利则拒绝看罗恩一眼。

“这是正确的决定，罗恩。水里的阴尸几乎是不可能对付的，因为没有办法用火点燃它们。”莱姆斯伸出一只手搭上罗恩的肩膀。

“可是不能就因为这样而眼睁睁看着扎卡赖斯被淹死。”哈利痛苦地说。他的表情因为懊恼和挫败而扭曲了起来。他手里拿着一支破旧的羽毛笔，一边在手指间不停地转动着，一边扯着羽毛两侧的羽枝。“如果不是罗恩浪费时间拉住我，让泰瑞一个人进去，我们本来可以做些什么的。”

“保护你的性命是罗恩的首要任务，哈利，”金斯莱说，“这是我们给他的命令。如果你强烈反对，我会重新给他安排工作，然后亲自负责保护你的安全。你想要换搭档吗，哈利？”

哈利怒视着金斯莱，死死捏着手里的羽毛笔。“不。”

“很好。还有什么需要汇报的吗?”

哈利沉默不语。

“失去扎卡赖斯后，我们就退了出来。”罗恩用沉闷的声音说道。他的整个身体似乎都瘫软无力。“任务的大部分时间都花在了勘察和挖掘隧道上。”

金斯莱缓缓地点了下头。“进入霍格沃茨是结束这场战争的关键。你们有几天的时间来调整恢复，然后我们会再派更多的人过去。”

“我自愿参与下一次任务。”莱姆斯向前倾身。“离下一次满月还有很久。我对禁林很熟悉，我还有一些想法或许值得一试。”

“我也自愿。”唐克斯点头。

“那好。凤凰社派出哈利、罗恩、莱姆斯以及唐克斯。穆迪和我会仔细查看名单，再选出两队人马。”

哈利点点头，心烦意乱地向门口望去。“好吧。还有别的事吗？”

“有……”金斯莱慢吞吞地开口。

赫敏的心骤然畏缩了一下。哈利厉色盯着金斯莱。“是什么事？”

“你们离开的这段时间里，金妮·韦斯莱得了散花痘——”

“她还好吗？我要见她。”哈利一下子从椅子上跳了起来，瞪大了眼睛，惊慌失措。

“她已经被隔离起来了。”金斯莱没等哈利冲向病房便开口拦住他。“散花痘不是致命疾病，但传染性极强，一旦爆发，可能会对凤凰社造成毁灭性的影响。在她康复之前，任何人都不许探访她。”

哈利咽了口唾沫，抓住椅背。“好吧。那需要多长时间？一两周吗？”

所有人都转过头看向伫立在门边的赫敏。哈利的目光与她相遇，脸上的表情变得谨慎防备起来。

“散花痘是一种长期疾病，通常需要几个月的时间才能康复，但也有可能持续一年，直到传染性病菌完全消失。目前还很难确定她需要被隔离多久。”赫敏轻声说。

“几个月？一年？”哈利看上去几乎就要晕倒了。“你们——你们不能把她隔离那么久！那简直是折磨。一定有什么办法能让我见见她……某种魔药——或者咒语——”

“格兰杰——作为我们这里最具资历的医疗专业人员——是唯一被允许去探望她并监护她病情的人。多比每天都会给她送饭，因为家养小精灵对疾病免疫，也不会携带病菌。你可以请他们帮你带信或带话。只有他们可以进入金妮的房间。如果你企图擅自与金妮接触，你就有可能危及抵抗军目前为止为战争付出的所有努力。哈利，我只说这一次。如果你试图违反规定闯入隔离保护咒，我们就会把她转移到一处秘密地点，直到她恢复健康为止。如果你还有别的问题，直接去问格兰杰。散会。”

其他所有人鱼贯而出。几分钟后，房间里只剩下了赫敏和哈利。

“她会——她会没事的，对不对？”最后一个人刚离开房间，哈利便脱口问道。“她是不是很疼？”

“她会好起来的。”赫敏的双手紧张不安地绞在身后。“她没有任何疼痛。她正在服用滋补剂，每天要花很多时间睡觉。散花痘的康复非常依赖于良好的健康状况，我正在尽一切努力确保她能舒适开心。”

“好……”哈利不住地点着头，“那——那就好。你知道她是怎么得病的吗？”

赫敏摇了摇头。“散花痘是真菌引发的。之前没有其他人感染过。她可能只是运气不好。”

哈利点点头，朝她走近，神情变得认真起来。“我能见见她吗？就一次？就一分钟。我只是想让她知道我爱她。”

赫敏摇了摇头，嘴角抽动了一下。“对不起，哈利，她正在隔离中。没有什么‘就一分钟’。所有人都不能进去。”

哈利睁大了眼睛，恳求地看着赫敏。“我会很小心的。无论需要做什么，我都会严格遵照你所有的指示。就一次。”他的声音也在恳求着她，同时也在暗示着请她为他开一次后门。

那是她再熟悉不过的声音。

赫敏对他扯出一个悲伤的微笑，双手在背后紧攥成拳。“对不起，哈利。我不能违反规定。即使为了你，也不行。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Glamour Charm. 可改变身体特征的视觉效果。作者原创魔咒。此处译作"幻容咒"，后文同。


	51. 往事·二十六

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **警告：**  
>  本章包含一段自我伤害情节。

**2003年，三月**

金妮的妊娠进展几乎和所能期待的一样顺利。虽然由于魔力受到影响，金妮的体力不济，但除了白天多数时间都在睡觉，并且拒绝赫敏送来的大部分食物之外，她的妊娠症状还算轻微。自从听说纳西莎·马尔福在怀孕期间差点死去之后，赫敏就开始担心魔法妊娠会带来什么样的后果。但金妮对此的态度却十分放松。

“普威特的血统特性——受孕容易，怀孕也容易。”赫敏问起时，金妮如是答道。

“那还真是幸运。书上说女巫妊娠期的症状可能会非常严重，如果你也那样的话，我可不想把你一个人留在这里。”赫敏边说边仔细研究着金妮腹部上方飞快震动着的明黄色光球。“孩子的魔法标识很棒，看起来很健康。但这些咒语我都没怎么用过。”

赫敏把那本厚厚的《魔法妊娠与分娩有效护理指南》翻到新的一页，练习着一种检查前置胎盘的魔咒。

“你有哈利和罗恩的消息吗？”几分钟后，金妮看着熟练使用诊断咒的赫敏问道。

赫敏点点头，轻挥魔杖让浮在金妮周围的诊断光带消失。“他们又到霍格沃茨去了。目前还没有发回任何进一步的消息。”

“哈利会在晚上让他的牡鹿来找我。我想他一定是在守夜的时候让它来的。它昨天晚上跑进了我的房间。”金妮的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，看上去快要哭出来了。

赫敏握紧了她的手。

“可我却还在骗他，这感觉太糟糕了。”金妮扯着自己的发尾。“我还让你陪我一起骗他。对不起。我本来应该更小心些才对。”

“没事的。你不用担心我。”赫敏疲倦地耸了耸肩，把书收了起来，塞进包里。

金妮倾身向前，握住了赫敏的左手腕。“反正，我在这里也没什么事情要做。我也觉得，你需要有人为你担心。你太瘦了。”金妮用拇指摩挲着赫敏手臂的尺骨，仿佛在告诉赫敏她的骨头究竟有多凸出。赫敏一把将自己的手腕抽了回来，拉下袖子。“你看起来根本连觉都没睡过，脆弱得就像一张纸。你身边没有人吗？”

赫敏瞥开目光。“其实，乔治和我提过，”她苦笑着说，“但我不认为他真的是那个意思。”

金妮戳了她一下。“严肃点。你不可能独自捱过这场战争。没有人能只靠自己扛得住。我们要一起，才能活下去。”金妮仔细地端详着赫敏。“我是说，也许你之前还好。可是——你——你现在看起来已经承受不住了。圣诞节之后，我就没见你睡过觉。你身边就没有什么人陪着你吗？一个人都没有？”

赫敏有些反感地捏了捏鼻子。“我想我早就说过了，靠性爱发泄不是我会做的事。”她一边摇头一边自嘲地笑了一声。“找个炮友不会对我有什么帮助的。”

金妮翻了个白眼，摇了摇头。“我不是说让你去找个炮友。我的意思是，当你过完了糟糕的一天后，你甚至都没有一个人可以陪你说话或给你个拥抱。每当有人试图靠近你，你都会把他们推开，就像圣诞节那天你对哈利那样。我不明白你到底为什么不愿意让别人替你分担。你那种眼神我再明白不过了。哈利每次快要被战争压垮的时候，他的眼神也是一样的。但哈利知道他有罗恩，还有我、你、家人、DA，还有莱姆斯和唐克斯，还有凤凰社，甚至当他觉得压力过大时，他还可以去那些麻瓜搏击俱乐部发泄。当他需要暂时放下责任和压力的时候，他可以依靠这所有的一切。你也需要这样做啊。”

赫敏低头盯着自己的指甲，拨弄着边缘的角质。“我有什么负担是别人愿意替我分担的呢？”她的声音带着苦涩。

她转过头，向窗外望了一会儿，然后再次低头看着自己的手。“更糟糕的是，金妮，有时你以为有人可以依靠，却发现在你最需要的时候，他们都不在身边。这太糟糕了。我不能——我不能冒这个险。我承受不了。”

金妮带着些许怒气狠狠戳了下手腕上一处幻容脓疱。“哈利和罗恩之所以生你的气，是因为他们在乎你。你不能丝毫不给别人机会，就想当然地以为他们会让你失望。如果他们就在你身边，你却因为不够信任他们而无法发现他们其实是可以依靠的呢？”

赫敏攥紧了手里的魔杖。“那如果不是这样呢？如果当我真的需要他们的时候，他们不在呢？”

金妮顿了顿，发出一声伤感的叹息。

赫敏合上双眼，又过了一会儿才重新睁开。“我已经习惯这种生活了，金妮。我不知道除此之外我还能怎么做。”

“那我呢？”金妮带着微笑问她。

赫敏看向她。“你？”

“你又是为什么不愿意和我说说呢？瞧见没？我们做了这么多年的朋友，又在同一个房间里一起住了将近四年。但是你从来没有把我当做一个可以倾诉的对象。而哈利甚至在我还没有正式加入凤凰社之前，就愿意和我谈论一些事情——他能告诉我多少就告诉我多少。你也可以告诉我，可以相信我呀。我不会说三道四。我相信你，我也随时等待着你来向我倾诉。如果你需要有个人在你身边，我可以，你什么事都可以告诉我。”

赫敏内疚地望着她。“金妮……我——不是我不相信你。我——我只是——我不——”

金妮的神情有些失落。“没关系的。我绝对没有逼你的意思。我只是想告诉你，你也有人可以倾诉，只要你愿意。就算我不同意你的观点，我也永远都会是你的朋友。”

“谢谢你，金妮。”赫敏移开目光。“我真的很感激。如果我可以——如果我可以的话，我一定会说的。但我甚至不知道该从何说起。还有——”她看了看表，“我得走了。帕德玛的轮班时间马上就要到了，我这段时间还在替她帮忙。”

“好吧。”金妮叹了口气。“那我也不多留你了。帕德玛还好吗？”

“和预料的差不多吧。她还在适应义肢，工作时间越久就会越酸痛，所以她很容易疲劳——魔咒并没有达到应有的效果。弗立维和我还在进行平衡调整。”

赫敏把书本和魔药全部收进包里，离开金妮的房间。为了不让任何人看出端倪，她还故意一丝不苟地脱下身上所有的防护用具，并用清洁咒把自己从头到脚清理了一番，最后才换上一套干净的衣服。

去病房的路上，她停了下来，靠着墙默默站了几分钟。她张开十指，把手掌平贴在墙纸上，试图让双手停止颤抖。

圣诞节之后，她每一觉都只能睡一到两个小时。每周一晚上，她都会服下一小瓶无梦酣睡剂，这样第二天和德拉科训练的时候，她的手就不会发抖了。

所有其他失眠的人们都会在晚上聚集在客厅里，但赫敏发现自己无法忍受呆在那里。她每次出现都会冷场，大家都在很努力地帮她融入谈话，让她振作起来。可是她太累了，她不想、也没有任何精力去假装。

大多数夜晚，当屋子里足够安静的时候，她会独自一人坐在格里莫广场的厨房里，想找点事做，企图让这寒冷而空虚的几个小时变得充实起来，直到第二天的太阳升起。

她收回双手，继续抬步向前，去病房换班。

赫敏正在楼梯上帮着帕德玛练习不用拐杖上楼。格里莫广场的大门这时突然被“砰”地一声撞开。

“不！放手！放手！”哈利一边嘶声大喊，一边拼命想要挣脱双臂紧绑住他、拖着他进门的莱姆斯。“妈的。 **放！开！我！！** 我们不能丢下他们不管！”

哈利死命挣扎着，朝莱姆斯的脸上猛击一拳。

“来人！快打昏他！”莱姆斯一边高声叫道，一边把哈利死死按在地上，不让他扭动挣脱。

“操！住手。你不能把罗恩留在那儿！ **放！手！你不能让我丢下他不管！！！** ”

赫敏抽出魔杖，一记昏迷咒直接击中哈利的侧脑。哈利头一歪，一动不动地瘫倒在地上。

“除非先把他牢牢捆起来，否则千万别弄醒他！”莱姆斯厉声说道，还没等别人发问便转身冲出门外，幻影移形离开了。

赫敏把帕德玛留在原地，匆忙走下楼梯，来到毫无知觉的哈利身边。她施了一道诊断咒，仔细检查了他的身体。他浑身沾满了泥土，有脑震荡症状，数根肋骨骨折，几片指甲也被扯掉，还中了好几道诅咒。

“快用守护神通知金斯莱和穆迪！”赫敏一边高声下达指令，一边逆转诅咒。她用飘浮咒托起哈利的身体，带着他走向病房。

哈利的伤没过多久便医治完毕了。赫敏随后将几剂增强剂和滋补剂灌进了他的喉咙。

她俯下身，轻轻把他沾满污泥的面孔擦拭干净，看着他的脸慢慢恢复了血色。她拂开了他额前又细又长的头发，指尖抚摸着他额头的伤疤。

“哦，哈利，哈利，哈利……”她低喃着，垂下头抵住他的前额。“拜托你了，莱姆斯，请一定要把罗恩带回来。”

她一直守在哈利身边，直到纳威和查理一起来到病房，后者怀里还抱着昏迷不醒的唐克斯。帕德玛跟在他们身后。纳威的右臂多处骨折，角度看上去非常可怕。

“到底发生什么事了？”赫敏在帕德玛用飘浮咒把唐克斯放到病床上时问道。

“我他妈要是知道就好了。”纳威说。他脸色苍白，皮肤几乎透明。赫敏对他施了一道诊断咒。他的胳膊被酸性诅咒击中，还有迹象显示他中过钻心咒。“他们一定早就料到我们迟早会使用密道。我们大概是触发了警报或者别的什么东西，然后突然冒出了十几个食死徒。那里有反幻影移形保护咒，我们在挖密道的时候甚至没有想过要检查一下。我们把他们逼了回去，莱姆斯在密道顶部炸了一个洞，率先把哈利拖了出去。我们拼命跟在后面。罗恩被什么东西击中了，安东尼和我想要抓住他，但那群食死徒用酸性诅咒击中了我的右臂。安东尼帮我施了反咒，又用飘浮咒把我送出了密道。那个白痴……居然为了救我放松警惕。我只能眼睁睁看着那道杀戮咒击中了他。我不知道唐克斯是怎么逃脱的。其他人都——没能逃出来。莱姆斯回来的时候，他只是让我们立刻幻影移形。”

“那——罗恩还活着吗？”赫敏一边用颤抖的声音问道，一边把他的骨头从胳膊里取了出来。纳威似乎仍然心有余悸，一点反应也没有。

“我不知道——”

“我们已经给妈妈捎了口信，”查理木然说道，“想看看挂钟指针的情况。”

韦斯莱钟的钟盘上，代表罗恩的那根指针始终指着“生命危险”。

赫敏走上前，站在莫丽·韦斯莱身边，陪她一起盯着挂钟。莫丽已经在此守了一整夜。赫敏唯恐自己的视线稍稍撇开一秒，它可能就会突然转到珀西的指针旁边，指向“逝去”[1]。

过了整整半个小时，她才强迫自己移开目光。

“莫丽，一小时后会有个会议，讨论接下来应该怎么办。我——我可以陪着亚瑟，如果你想去参加会议的话。”赫敏最后说道，轻轻将一只手搭在韦斯莱夫人的肩头。

莫丽的双眼仍然紧紧盯着挂钟。她摇了摇头。“不。我必须得留在这儿，亲爱的。孩子们会去开会的。我必须留在这儿。”

赫敏把手收了回来。“那我走之前帮你泡杯茶。”

这场会议几乎炸了锅。

“我们不会为了闯进霍格沃茨而尝试任何自杀式任务。”汇报一结束，金斯莱便立即表明态度。尽管房间内的气氛紧张到空气都在微微振动，他却依然是一副镇定自若、处变不惊的模样。“突入霍格沃茨已经是我们的首要任务，现在仍然如此。但考虑到目前根本进不了学校，我们就无法为了寻找城堡里的一个囚犯而立即策划营救行动。除非我们得到更有用的情报，否则不予讨论。”

查理勃然大怒地一拍桌子，会议顿时陷入了长达几分钟的争吵之中。

“我们不能把他留在那里。他是凤凰社的成员，他们可能正在折磨他！如果卢修斯·马尔福把他那双毒手伸向他怎么办？”哈利的胸膛因为恐慌和愤怒而剧烈起伏着——尽管赫敏之前已经为了保证他苏醒后不闹事而给他服下了缓和剂和镇静剂[2]。

“除非得到更有用的情报，否则我们不会采取任何行动。”金斯莱无动于衷地说。他在会议中总是保持高度冷静。他的目光扫过整间房间，最后停在哈利身上。“穆迪已经带队去了霍格沃茨，在你恢复调整期间，他们会执行一项新的任务。我们完全了解情况的紧迫性，哈利。”

“我不需要恢复。”哈利厉声说道，牙关紧咬。“我需要你帮我把罗恩救回来。我们肯定能做些什么的。我们手上也有俘虏，我们可以和他们交换。”

金斯莱长叹一声，摇了摇头。“如果凤凰社主动提出谈判，就等于是告诉了他们囚犯的价值。我知道你现在非常悲伤。所以，除非你有新搭档同行，否则你不能再去执行其他任务。”

哈利站起身，一言不发地离开了房间。

“留意哈利的一举一动，”金斯莱说，“莱姆斯，弗雷德，查理，别让他离开你们的视线。”

其他人尽数离开后，金斯莱仍坐在会议桌的一端。赫敏站起身，也准备离开。

“格兰杰，且慢。”金斯莱叫住了她。

她停下脚步，转过身来。金斯莱在两人周围施了隐私咒。她的双手在背后紧握成拳。

“你得去和马尔福谈谈。我需要霍格沃茨的所有情报，马上。”

赫敏警惕地盯着金斯莱。“现在吗？”

“越快越好，去那里等着，直到他出现。然后告诉他这至关重要，要明确地让他知道这是凤凰社的首要任务。”

她点了点头，刚要转身却又停了下来。“我该告诉他理由吗？告诉他我们要把罗恩救回来？”

金斯莱缓缓点头，回望着她。他面无表情，打量着她的眼神却仔细而认真。她时常想知道，在这样的眼神背后，他又得出了怎样的结论。

“是的。如果他有机会救出罗恩，那总比我们冒着遭受巨大损失的风险强攻霍格沃茨要好得多。我不认为他们会蠢到杀了罗恩，毕竟哈利对罗恩的重视是众所周知的。在救回罗恩之前，哈利是没用的。任何可能的解决方案都会给凤凰社带来或大或小的风险。而失去罗恩对我们来说可能会是致命打击。”

听出金斯莱的弦外之音，赫敏的嘴唇不禁抽搐了一下。只要能救回罗恩，牺牲德拉科就是值得的。当然了。这也就是她最开始会同意的原因。她清楚地知道，从战略上来说，这绝对是一笔划算的交易。因为战争大局永远比每一个个体重要得多。

可是——可是——

她咽了口唾沫。“好。我会告诉他的。”她的声音已经不带丝毫生机。

片刻后，她又开口：“你也察觉到哈利准备私自行动去救罗恩了吧。”

金斯莱的嘴角轻轻一抽。“所以我才让莱姆斯、弗雷德和查理多留意他。如果我亲自去盯他，他就会单干的。换成他们的话，哈利就不太会隐瞒。要是他真打算做什么傻事，我希望莱姆斯还能劝得住他。除非我把他关在韦斯莱兄弟进不去的地方，否则我实在不指望有什么办法能阻止他。”

赫敏张嘴想要说些什么，又犹豫着停了下来。金斯莱挑了挑眉。

她咬紧了下巴。“金妮。我们该把金妮的事告诉他吗？这也许能稍稍稳住他。”

她看着金斯莱默默盘算着这个问题。战争正式爆发后几年，她才知道金斯莱·沙克尔原来是个斯莱特林[3]。

“暂时不要。如果一周之后我们还是无法救回罗恩，再利用这条信息。”最后，金斯莱做了决定。“我不想让他们知道任何有关于此的消息。如果我们足够幸运的话，他们会忙于集中精力自行收集的情报，直到穆迪和我找出合适的解决办法。”

“好。”

赫敏离开房间，径直走出了格里莫广场。

棚屋里冷得几乎结冰。她用双臂紧紧抱住自己，站在屋内等着德拉科出现。

不到五分钟，他就来了。

他端详着她的脸。“我想，大概和霍格莫德发生的事情有关吧。”

赫敏快速点了一下头。“他们抓住了罗恩。”

德拉科的表情闪了一下。“是罗恩？我只听说是个韦斯莱。”

“是罗恩。我们——我们得救他出来。这至关重要。我们必须把他救回来。”

德拉科的表情变得冰冷。“强攻霍格沃茨无异于自杀。那里就是座堡垒。”

“我们必须把他救回来。”赫敏毫不犹豫地说。“没有讨论的余地。他们让我告诉你这非常重要。”德拉科闻言，眼神微微一闪。“罗恩对凤凰社至关重要。金斯莱需要你提供你所知道的关于霍格沃茨监狱的所有信息。”

他短促地吸了一口气，抬起头来。“一定照办。”

“谢谢你。”赫敏一边道谢，一边试图捕捉他的目光。如果他死了怎么办？如果这是她最后一次见到他了怎么办？

他没有看她。“有什么事我会召唤你的。”

“谢谢你，德拉科。”

他发出一声愤怒的低嘶，咬紧了下巴。“我希望你别再那样叫我。”

赫敏觉得自己的胃沉了下去。“德拉科，我吻你的时候——”

他的表情变得凶狠起来。“你是认真的吗？你觉得我们现在有时间讨论这个吗？”

赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫，但她还是无法控制自己。“你究竟什么时候才愿意再和我说话？愿意再看我一眼？”她的声音里满是恳求。

德拉科猛地抬起头来，目光直直地锁在赫敏脸上，眼中闪着残忍的光芒。他所有的注意力霎时又重新集中到了她身上，让她觉得自己的肚子仿佛狠狠挨了一拳。

“想让我看着你是吗，格兰杰？”德拉科的语气极轻——几乎是诱哄——却又如坚冰一般寒冷。他大步上前，向她逼近。“好。我看着你就是了。我不得不说，看到你眼睛里全是内疚和负罪感，真让人高兴。”

他朝她冷笑。

“你知道吗，我原本一直以为，黑魔王对我做的一切已经是任何人所能想象的最残酷的奴役了。但我必须承认，这些事情跟你做的那些比起来，实在是小巫见大巫。”

赫敏抬头看着他，呼吸窒住。

“我想，没有人能意识到一副镣铐的重量，直到他被套上了第二副。至少，在我还能安慰自己说这不是我的错之前，我确实没有意识到。接受一切，是我为了保护我母亲的安全所能做的最好的事情。可是，当我无法归罪于其他任何人，只能怪我自己的时候，情况就不同了。”

他抬手抚上她的喉颈。“毕竟，是我自己选了你。你虽然下定决心不惜一切代价也要达成目的，但你内心深处永远都还是个格兰芬多。我羡慕你还有那么一点可以天真的空间，相信我是个善良的人，甚至没有发觉穆迪和沙克尔从一开始就打算出卖我。当你求我给你一个医治我的机会的时候，我屈服了。你触碰我的时候，我也没有把你推开。因为我想，这还能糟糕到哪里去呢？一切很快就会结束了。生活已经寒冷得太久了。”

赫敏的身子微微发颤。

他伸出手，指尖划过她的脸颊。赫敏闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气。他离得那么近，她都能闻到粘在他皮肤上的橡木苔和莎草的气味。

“当我意识到我算错了的时候，你已经闯进来了。你的意图太明显了，这只会让一切变得更糟。你可以让我对你做任何事，只要能救你那些所谓的‘朋友’，无论我做什么你都不会放弃。而你想救的那些‘朋友’，眼睁睁地看着你被卖给我而无动于衷。至少我当初出卖自己接受标记的时候，我母亲还跪在地上，恳求由她来代替我。我想，在某些方面，我还比你幸运些。”

赫敏发出一声低低的啜泣。

“后来，在你差点死在汉普郡那次之后，我想，至少我可以让她活下去。她应该有一个足够关心她的人来让她活下去。我以为你迟早会放弃的。可是很显然，你会不计代价去拯救那些你认为自己该为之负责的人。你也会为了能够利用我的负罪感而把自己的负罪感当成武器。”他苦笑了一声。“我相信这一切一定都有某种诗意的解释，但现在我只觉得自己被套上了一副新的镣铐。”

他停留在她脖子上的手颤抖了一会儿，然后被他抽了回去。

“所以，如果我不喜欢看着你的话，还请你谅解，毕竟我还在适应这副新镣铐带来的各种不适。”

他转过身，悄无声息地幻影移形消失了。

赫敏跌坐在地上，垂下头抵着双膝，努力维持着呼吸。

她默默回到格里莫广场，却意外地发现她魔药储藏室的门被人撬开了。她检查了所有药品的库存，发现几剂复方汤剂和整整两小瓶吐真剂都不翼而飞。那些暗格倒是没有被动过的痕迹。

赫敏就此询问帕德玛时，后者假装不知情。“我一直都在楼上。等我下楼的时候，小偷已经不见了，我连影子都没看到。”帕德玛耸耸肩说。

“我真是想象不出有人要拿八十剂吐真剂干什么。”赫敏语气尖刻。“下一批要下个月才能做好，在这之前你得重新计算一下配给量了。也许下次再有人闯入保护咒，而你又碰巧忘记激活警报的时候，记得和那个小偷解释一下吐真剂的用量问题。”

帕德玛涨红了脸，一瘸一拐地走开了。

赫敏重设了储藏室的保护咒，然后前去病房查看伤患们的情况。

能在帕德玛恢复期间在医院定期轮班，对赫敏来说可谓是一种解脱。有事可做，能让自己忙碌起来，能让自己集中注意力，从各方面来说这都是件好事——因为它不会把那张几乎已经把她勒死的欺骗之网变得更加错综复杂。

这是赫敏所做的唯一一件不会让她事后为了忏悔而伤害自己的事。

当然，她是否忏悔并不重要。反正也没有人在乎。

晚上只有她一个人坐在厨房里的时候，她可以想做什么就做什么。

第一次先划一道。她看着鲜血涌出，慢慢变成一滴滴血珠，顺着她的皮肤流淌下来，滴向桌子。

她轻挥魔杖，鲜血便消失了。她又挥了一下，伤口也随即复原。

第二天晚上她划了许多道。时间一个小时接着一个小时地过去，寒冷的夜晚也一个接着一个地过去，她不断地用锋利的刀刃划着自己的手臂。她想要多少伤口，就能有多少伤口。反正她能把它们全部治好，连疤痕也不会留下。

她在这方面很擅长。外伤修复。这是她众多的非凡天赋之一，也是极其适合夜晚所做的事情。

这一天，她刚刚探望过金妮离开病房时，发现哈利就站在门外。

他看上去有些激动，又有些不安。他皮肤苍白，眼睛却闪闪发光。

“她还好吗？”他没等赫敏关上门便急忙问道。

“她很好。但目前情况还没有什么好转。”赫敏也立刻回答，不想给哈利无谓的希望。她迅速解除了自己身上所有的保护咒，又在施了清洁咒。

他飞快地点了点头。“她知道罗恩的事了吗？”

“我跟她说了。我也答应她，我们一把罗恩救回来，就第一时间告诉她。”她抬起手搭在哈利的胳膊上。“我们会把他救回来的，哈利。”

“我知道。我知道我们会的。”哈利说完，四下扫视了一眼，好像怀疑有人在偷听似的。“你能——你能和我一起去吗?”

赫敏忧心忡忡地看着他。“是什么事，哈利？”

哈利故作漫不经心地耸了耸肩。“我只是需要一个治疗师，而你是最好的。”

赫敏的心跳有一瞬间的停滞。“你做了什么，哈利？你是——你是折磨了什么人吗？”

哈利猛地抬起头，惊恐地瞪着她。“什么？我没有。你怎么会这样想？”

赫敏松了一口气，合上眼睛，没过一会儿便又睁开。“有人闯进了我的魔药储藏室，偷走了我们这个月几乎所有的吐真剂。我不知道你还做了些什么。”

哈利看了她一眼，把手插进了口袋。“我们只是去抓了几个搜捕队员。他们都不会大脑封闭术。吐真剂足够让他们说实话了。”

“那你需要我做些什么？”

“到了地方我再告诉你。”哈利握住她的手腕，把隐形衣拉到两人头上，盖住他们全身。他带着她走出格里莫广场，幻影移形。

他们再次落脚的地方是一片空地。哈利伸出手，抓住了空气中某样看不见的东西。随着一阵刺耳的“吱嘎”声，一扇破旧的门被推了开来。哈利走上前，仍然紧握着赫敏的手腕。她跟在他身后，看着一座小屋的轮廓慢慢出现在眼前，周围还有一个大花园和一座池塘，她和哈利就站在池塘边。

“这是哪里？”赫敏瞥了一眼。

“唐克斯家。”哈利说。“莱姆斯和唐克斯重设了保护咒，这样莱姆斯每个月就可以在安全的地方变形了。”

赫敏不敢相信地瞪着哈利。“唐克斯搬回来了？搬回到她父母被杀的地方？”

哈利抬头望着那座房子，眼神里充满了渴望。“这是她童年的家。她是在这里的客厅里结的婚。她说她必须回来。这是她父母所留下的唯一的东西了。如果我父母在戈德里克山谷的房子还在的话，我也会回去的。”

他站在原地注视着小屋，过了好一会儿才回过神来。“来吧。”

哈利领着赫敏，沿着一条蜿蜒的碎石小道来到前门。两人走过入口，来到起居室，另一头是一间餐厅。查理、弗雷德、莱姆斯和唐克斯都围在一张桌子旁站着。一见哈利进来，大家都抬起头看了过来。赫敏跟着哈利走进了房间。

“我带治疗师来了。”哈利边说边向众人走去。

所有人都难以置信地望着他们。

“赫敏？”弗雷德的语气几乎不可思议。“我以为你会找个战地治疗师。”

“他们水平不够。”哈利直截了当地说，走到桌子跟前。赫敏在原地迟疑着。“已经三天了，我们不知道他可能受了什么样的伤。赫敏什么都能治好。”

“那她上一次执行任务是什么时候？”查理边问边挑起眉毛盯着她。

哈利转头看向赫敏。

“三年半以前。”赫敏避开了其他人的目光。

“我们不能带她去。”弗雷德抱着手臂反对道。“凤凰社需要她。没有人能取代她治疗师的位置，况且她根本没什么实战经验。”

“凤凰社需要的是不再有人牺牲，否则就没有可以让她去医治的人了。”哈利愤怒地说。

“那也还有帕德玛。帕德玛也擅长治疗，而且她也习惯了战场。”莱姆斯说。他没有看向赫敏，而是打量着哈利。

哈利摇了摇头。“帕德玛腿脚不利索。也许再过几个月，她才能做好用义肢执行任务的准备，但现在还不是时候。庞弗雷已经六十多岁了，爬个楼梯都上气不接下气。我需要一个能够迅速行动的人。赫敏不需要战斗经验，我们可以掩护她。”哈利固执地扬起下巴。

“你们在计划什么？你们不会以为单凭五个人就能闯进霍格沃茨去救人吧？”赫敏攥紧了手里的魔杖。

“罗恩不在霍格沃茨。”哈利一副就事论事的表情，轻敲着一卷羊皮纸。“我们抓到了几个搜捕队员，他们说罗恩被转移到了伦敦附近接受审讯。剑桥附近正好有一座小监狱。”

“剑桥附近？”赫敏低声重复了一遍。他们并不知道剑桥附近有任何监狱。如果有，德拉科一定会提到的。“这是你从那些搜捕队员口中问出的情报？”

哈利点了点头。“我们问出了很多情报。你也知道，之前我们用以发动监狱袭击行动的草图，大部分都是从搜捕队员那里得来的。”他边说边低头看着羊皮纸上一座建筑物的粗略轮廓。

赫敏身子一颤，觉得浑身发冷。穆迪告诉他们大部分的那些监狱草图都是从搜捕队员那里得来的——而那实际上是德拉科提供的情报。她走近桌子，低头盯着羊皮纸上的草图看了一会儿，然后抬起头来。

“哈利——这可能是个陷阱。”她尽可能把语气放得轻柔。

“没错。我们所得到的任何情报都可能是个陷阱。但直到目前为止，一切顺利。只要它意味着我们有救回罗恩的可能，我就不会在这个关头上去怀疑。我们今天必须行动。明天就是满月了。”哈利声音紧绷。

赫敏的目光依次扫过查理、弗雷德、莱姆斯和唐克斯。

“这跟我们以前得到过的情报一样可靠。”莱姆斯朝她淡淡一笑。“凤凰社需要把罗恩救回来。食死徒可能会以为我们会拖延时间，然后重兵出击，但如果我们先发制人，就会减少很多伤亡。”

赫敏站在原地，进退两难。就算她此刻把有关德拉科的事情告诉房间里的每个人，也无法保证一定能阻止他们，反而有可能给整个凤凰社带来灭顶之灾。

“你会和我们一起去的对吗，赫敏？帮我一起把罗恩救回来？”哈利转过身，目不转睛、神情专注地直视着她的双眼。

“哈利——”她的声音带着恳求，然而刚一开口便被打断。

“已经过去了这么多天，我不知道那些人对他做了什么。”哈利声音低沉带着颤抖。“他可能——受了非常非常严重的伤。所以我需要你和我一起去。你是最好的。你是最好的治疗师。如果他伤得太重，没有你我们可能根本救不了他。但我一定要去——我必须得去救他。”

**“在救回罗恩之前，哈利是没用的。任何可能的解决方案都会给凤凰社带来或大或小的风险。而失去罗恩对我们来说可能会是致命打击。”**

赫敏咽了口唾沫。“当然。我当然会和你一起去。”

哈利松了口气，扬起嘴角朝她笑了笑。“好。那就来看看计划吧。”

这绝对算不上凤凰社最好的计划。战术一向都是罗恩的强项。所有人低头看着面前的草图时，都能实实在在感觉到他此刻的缺席和他的重要性。

赫敏所要做的是尽可能保持低调，让其他人对付守卫或战斗。一旦他们找到罗恩，她就应该尽快为他疗伤，以防他们不得不杀出一条血路才能顺利脱身。如果发生交火，她就必须优先带着罗恩离开。一旦她救出罗恩，其他人就会撤退。

赫敏盯着桌面上的草图。这是个陷阱。图上画出的布局太明显、太详细了，区区搜捕队员怎么可能知道这些？她咬着嘴唇，拼命思考着应该怎么办。

“好了。大家做好准备。我们十五分钟后出发。”哈利说。

赫敏坐立不安。“我得回去拿我的药箱。你之前带我过来的时候没有给我时间。”

哈利转过头盯着她，绿色的眼睛眯成了两道细缝。“你是不是想偷偷溜回去告诉金斯莱，好让他阻止我们？”

赫敏的嘴角微微一抽。“不，我不会的。”

“你保证？”

“我保证，我回格里莫广场拿了药箱就走。我不会告诉凤凰社或抵抗军的任何人。”

哈利缓缓点了点头。“好吧。快去快回。如果你十五分钟内没有回来，我们就不等你了。”

赫敏冲出房门，立刻幻影移形来到棚屋。

她等了好几分钟，全身都因为害怕而发冷。

穆迪在苏格兰。金斯莱也出去收集侦察报告了。她无法及时联系上任何人——任何有能力或者愿意阻止哈利的人。

就算召唤守护神，她也只能告诉金斯莱哈利正在走向剑桥附近的一个陷阱，而仅凭这些信息根本不足以让金斯莱及时采取行动。

如果德拉科知道什么，如果他能告诉她一些具体的信息，她也许就能用它来劝阻哈利。

她咬着手指甲，扭着衬衫衣领。

最后，她艰难地咽了口唾沫。德拉科没有来。已经将近十分钟了。

她没有时间了。

她变出一张纸片，草草留了一张便条给他，上面写着相关的细节、位置、计划，以及她的疑虑。这样一来，如果他来到棚屋，至少能知道她为什么要召唤他。

她用粘贴咒把纸条粘在地板中央，这样他就不会注意不到。然后她不再多留片刻，幻影移形去了格里莫广场。

她飞奔上楼，冲进自己的魔药储藏室，取出药箱——和她送给德拉科的那只几乎一模一样，只是多了一些针对特殊伤情的专用魔药、绷带和夹板。她把药箱缩小，塞进口袋里，又拉起一块地板，从暗格里拿出她的匕首。她将其中一把绑在她的左臂上，藏在她的衬衫下，另一把绑在她的小腿上，用长裤遮住。她又伸手想去拿德拉科送她的那件斗篷，但又缩了回来。这太显眼了。很可能会引起怀疑。

她站起身，迅速冲出大门。

当她幻影移形回到唐克斯家门口时，哈利和其他所有人都已经站在了屋前。

“哟，赫敏，我们还以为你分体了呢。”唐克斯说。

赫敏摇了摇头。“不是的。我只是想确保我已经把所有的东西都准备好了。毕竟我很少在医院病房以外的地方替别人治疗。”

唐克斯点点头。“好吧。抓牢了。之前的侦查工作都是我做的，所以我来带大家幻影移形。”

赫敏抓住唐克斯的胳膊。六人随着一阵强烈的挤压感凭空消失，又重新落在一片林地里。附近的空地上，有一所巨大的、废弃的石屋。

“从空地中间开始就是反幻影移形区域。赫敏，一旦你找到了罗恩，就立刻带他穿过屏障，回到小屋去。这样我们就能在去别的安全屋之前，先确保他没有被盯梢或追踪。”哈利轻声说。

“好。”赫敏点头，眼睛紧盯着那座石屋。她的心在狂跳，胸腔都随之疼了起来。她不安地摩挲着魔杖，隔着衬衫里摸索着，想确认自己的匕首还在那里。

哈利、莱姆斯、弗雷德和查理开始共同施放一道复杂的检测咒，赫敏和唐克斯则守在一旁。

四人的魔法逐渐织成了一张网。随后，魔法网离开他们的魔杖尖，慢慢飘出森林。它又细又薄，除非仔细睁大眼睛去找，否则几乎无法用肉眼看见。它飘过空地，飞向石屋，经过不同的地方时微微发光，显示着这些地方有不同的保护咒。它缓缓穿过石屋，闪烁着微弱的红光……

“门口有两个人。”哈利说。

“楼上有四个。”弗雷德补充道。

“地下室里有不止十个，”查理说，“我敢打赌，罗恩一定在那儿。”

“速战速决。”哈利把魔杖紧握在手中，眼睛里闪着亮光，死死盯着石屋。他跃跃欲试地在原地弹跳着。“那边有检测咒，所以在敌人的增援到达之前，我们最多只有十分钟。赫敏，你所要做的，就是把罗恩救出来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Lost". 原著译为"失踪"，但考虑到本文【章·三十四｜往事·九】中提到的珀西早已死去的事实，故译作"逝去"。  
> [2] Sedative. 与镇定剂（Calming Draught）并非同一种魔药。为避免误解，此处添加注释。  
> [3] 此处为作者私设。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 紧接本章后发布的是本文的第一篇番外。有兴趣的读者请移步：[西弗勒斯/赫敏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452896/chapters/67113895)


	52. 往事·二十七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次提示，【往事·二十六】之后有一篇番外：[西弗勒斯/赫敏](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452896/chapters/67113895)

**2003年，三月**

这是个陷阱。这是个陷阱。这是个陷阱。

——赫敏看着哈利消失在隐形衣下、穿过空地朝石屋走去时，脑海里只剩下这一个念头。

五人站在原地，看着远处的屋门被推开，几道无声的咒语飞掠而过。随后哈利探出了头，示意他们跟上。

他们在强力幻身咒的掩护下向石屋靠近。

赫敏看见弗雷德和查理的幻身咒波纹轻手轻脚地走上台阶，哈利则指了指一扇通向地下室的门。

他们顺着狭窄的楼梯拾级而下，她能感觉到唐克斯跟在她身后。当哈利和莱姆斯走到楼梯底部时，她听到了被刻意压低的念咒声和身体倒在地面上的声音。此时，距离他们走进这座石屋还不到一分钟。

赫敏听到门被“砰”地一声炸开。

“清除完毕。”哈利轻声说道。他仍躲在隐形衣下，不见其人。

他们沿着地下室的走廊向前走去，炸开了一路上所有的门。行进的时候，四下一片死寂……六人极其轻微的脚步声是唯一的响动。赫敏的心在胸腔里狂跳，怦怦之声甚至盖过了哈利不断破门而入的巨响。

他们来到走廊中央的时候，远处的一扇门被突然打开，紧接着，几十道咒语“嗖嗖”地飞了出来。赫敏立刻伏低身子，躲开一发急掠而过的钻心咒。数道诅咒击中了墙壁又反弹了回来，空气中顿时满是魔咒。

一切都在瞬息之间，却又仿佛被拉得无比漫长。赫敏全神贯注地维持着铁甲咒的光盾，同时用最快的速度闪避着进攻。她刚旋身躲开一道可能击中面部的酸性诅咒，就见一道杀戮咒闪着绿光朝她飞来。

**“你必须靠本能来移动。”**

她扑到地上，侧身一滚，又在走廊的另一侧迅速站起，对着走廊尽头的房间连珠炮般地射出一串昏迷咒。

她没有用任何致命魔咒。因为如果罗恩就在那间房间里，她可能会误伤到他。

最后，满走廊乱飞的咒语终于平息了下来。空气中有了片刻的寂静。

“他在这里！”哈利高声喊道。

赫敏迅速奔了过去，同时解除了自己身上的幻身咒。哈利正在努力击破将罗恩吊在天花板上的锁链。地板上躺着八个昏迷不醒的食死徒。

罗恩被拷打过。他的脸已经肿得几乎认不出来，张大的嘴巴明显是在叫喊，但却发不出一点声音；手腕上的伤痕极深，是他被吊起时枷锁嵌进皮肤所留下的。哈利击碎了锁链，赫敏和唐克斯及时接住了罗恩，才没让他直直摔到地上。

“ **咒立停。** ”赫敏一边对着罗恩的面部挥动魔杖，一边拿出口袋里被缩小的药箱。

“哈利，你他妈的是白痴吗！”无声无息咒一被解开，罗恩便破口骂道。“快走啊！你他妈的干吗要带赫敏过来？”

太过容易了，这一切都太过容易了——当她开始医治罗恩的时候，这句话反反复复地出现在她的脑海里。她以最快的速度治疗着罗恩的伤情；没有时间治疗每一处，刚好能确保他走出这幢石屋并在必要的时候进行战斗就足够了。

“确认他的身份。”莱姆斯说道。

“是他没错。”哈利不假思索地回答。

“确认身份。”莱姆斯加重了语气。

“奇洛是怎么通过路威的看守的？”

“用一把该死的竖琴。”罗恩试图推开赫敏站起来。“我们必须离开这里。”

“把这个吞下去。”赫敏把一剂用来逆转内脏损伤的魔药灌进罗恩的喉咙里，接着又是一瓶滋补剂和一瓶增强剂。

“我们得马上离开。”罗恩说。赫敏又将化淤膏涂在他的脸上以缓解肿胀，好让他能看清东西。

“让我治疗一下你的右手。”她边说边把仍然扣着罗恩手腕的枷锁向上推开，取出白鲜香精滴在他已经深得见骨的伤口处，随后又用最快速度修复着几处骨折。

她正念着治疗咒，突然间，食指的戒指烧了起来，黑色的指环瞬间变得通红。她不禁艰难地喘了口气，但仍然继续治疗罗恩的手臂。那股灼热还未完全消退下去，第二次灼烧又向她袭来。

“可以了。”罗恩皱起眉头，把手抽了回来。“我们必须离开。你们给我准备魔杖了吗？”

哈利抽出一根魔杖递过去，罗恩无力地接了过来，想要站起身。然而他刚刚半站起来，便又跌回地上。

赫敏把他的胳膊拉到自己肩上。“你和我一起，”她说，“我的任务就是带你出去。”

“你这个该死的白痴，你他妈的为什么要让哈利把你卷进来？”罗恩靠在她身上，在她的搀扶下向外走去。

“没有你，哈利就活不下去，”赫敏轻声说，“而且你是我最好的朋友。我当然要来。”

她扶着他走上楼梯。戒指又一次烧了起来。又一次。又一次。

弗雷德和查理在楼梯最上面等着他们。

“已经过了九分钟了，我们得走了。”查理的声音紧张得几乎颤抖。

查理、哈利和弗雷德打头走了出去，赫敏和罗恩紧随其后，莱姆斯和唐克斯则跟在最后。

赫敏的目光紧紧盯着反幻影移形保护咒的屏障边缘。

“还有八十英尺就能幻影移形，我们只要走到空地中间就行了。”她对罗恩说。她的声音在抖，但她努力让自己的听起来很有信心。

当他们离开石屋二十英尺远时，前方突然传来了无数“噼啪”的破空之声。屏障之外的空地上一瞬间站满了食死徒。

赫敏骇然呆立。对方的数量可能有上百人。他们立刻冲进了屏障，堵住了出路，一支支前举的魔杖尖迸发出数不清的诅咒，连成了一道墙壁，向赫敏等人疾驰而来。

这个时候，如果她试图转身带着罗恩一起跑，他们势必都会被诅咒击倒。但是离他们最近的屏障边缘被大批的食死徒挡在身后。

增强剂已经生效，罗恩不再将自己的大半体重倚在赫敏身上。那支备用魔杖仍然在他手里微微下垂着。

“趴下，赫敏。”他挺直身子，朝哈利走去。

凤凰社尽管一贫如洗，却从来不缺优秀的战士。每个人战斗的速度和精准度都堪称一流。双方人数与火力差距如此巨大的情况之下，他们本可能几秒之内就毙命于食死徒的诅咒之下。然而事实却并非如此，这着实令人难以置信。

六人之中，只有唐克斯和弗雷德使用了真正具有危险的咒语。

原定的撤离“计划”迅速瓦解——罗恩已经离赫敏太远了。

食死徒们的攻击似乎并没有特别非凡出众，他们的行动明显缺乏策略和协调性。然而人数上的差异过大，哈利他们每个人都要对付十几个食死徒。

赫敏在自己身前设下铁甲咒，稳住身子藏于其后。

她射出数道利刃咒，准确击中几个食死徒的喉部。切口细小。简单。致命。

她的命中率已经相当精准。

三个食死徒中咒倒下。接着是第四个。但其他食死徒似乎还有些头脑，用铁甲咒的盾牌挡在身前。

她又瞄准食死徒们的脚边射出利刃咒。他们不少人的盾牌还不足以挡住全身。

越来越多的食死徒惨叫着倒了下去。他们的跟腱被魔咒切断，仓皇而逃的时候连魔杖都掉落在了地上。

赫敏随即又施出了一些更致命的咒语，确保他们全部丧失战斗能力。

她的光盾已经随着被咒语不断击中而渐渐耗损。眼见一道杀戮咒飞来，她迅速压低身子朝侧面一旋。掠过的诅咒在她脸颊周围的空气中留下一股灼热之气，只差一点就擦伤了她。她重新设下铁甲咒，努力向反幻影移形屏障的边缘移动。

她的目光搜寻着哈利、罗恩还有其他同伴。但食死徒们离她太近了。

每个人都分散在了战场上。

她猛地转身躲开一道陌生的诅咒。而她的左手腕几乎是同时被什么东西击中，顿时痛得如火烧一般。

她踉跄地后退几步，低头一看，发现受伤的部位好巧不巧正是她施了铁甲咒的衬衫卷起来露出的地方。狰狞瘆人的脓疱正顺着她的手臂不断向上蔓延。酸性诅咒。如果脓疱破裂，酸液就会瞬间涌出，不仅会疼痛难忍，还很难再用反咒逆转伤害。她不得不停下脚步，只依靠闪避和下蹲来躲开其他的诅咒。

第三次尝试后，反咒终于生效。脓疱消退了，但痛楚仍然难以言喻。

她向后退去，一边急促地喘着气，一边试图找到一处更利于防守的地方。

然而这里太过空旷。除了那些已经倒在地上的尸体，没有任何地方可供藏身。

她不由自主地开始在心里评估自己的伤势，仿佛有一只计时器在她的脑海深处飞速地转动着。不是致命伤，但相当严重。她会留下疤痕，但不会有需要截肢的风险。酸已经腐蚀了她手臂的骨头，要等到她把它取出体外、再重新长出新的骨头之后，伤情才会完全复原。现在，她必须加倍小心，不要在摔倒时伤到左臂。骨头上已经布满了小孔，脆弱不堪。

她放出一道强力的霹雳爆炸，迫使那些向她逼近的食死徒后退。其他人都在哪儿？

莱姆斯和唐克斯背靠背战斗着。他们紧挨着彼此，但已经被敌人逼到了石屋的墙边，距离赫敏有近三十英尺远。

哈利离她最近，但他同时在与几十个食死徒激烈地搏斗着。他的眼镜看上去已经碎了，前额上有一道像是利刃咒留下的伤口。鲜血顺着他的一侧脸颊流了下来。

弗雷德、查理和罗恩正奋力朝哈利靠近。这时，一道明亮逼人的刀光突然闯入了赫敏的视野边缘。她猛地转过头。

下一秒，她已经凭借本能躲过了攻击，同时抓住了敌人的手腕，利用他冲击的惯性继续向前，将刀刃狠狠刺进另一个逼近的食死徒的腹部。

持刀的人愤怒地咆哮一声，转过身再次朝她扑来。

近身战中使用魔杖本就相当困难，而她的手腕此刻几乎完全无法转动，想要准确地完成魔杖动作几乎是不可能的事情。那么——

简单。

致命。

她轻轻一弹，杖尖向上射出了魔咒。一道纤细猩红的伤口骤然划开了食死徒的下颚底部，接着，他的头颅“砰”地落地，喷涌而出的鲜血溅了赫敏一脸。

血滴飞进了她的眼睛里，舌尖也能尝到它的味道。她听见刀刃咣当落地的声音。

赫敏一把抹掉脸上的血污，吐了口唾沫，转头便看见一个身材魁梧、没戴面具的食死徒抓住了罗恩，咬住了他的肩膀。

哈利、弗雷德和查理都朝那个食死徒射出了昏迷咒，却都被他挡了开来。

狼人。

罗恩痛苦地尖叫着，拼命想要挣脱。狼人猛地抬头，撕裂了罗恩的肩膀。

明天就是满月了。以眼下的情况，想要制服一个狼人，必然需要耗费巨量的魔力。至少还得要七发昏迷咒。

但罗恩已经处在生死边缘。

能够打倒狼人的咒语……电光石火间，赫敏想到了。

她举起魔杖，运起全身的魔力，嘶声念道：“ **碳化如烟。** [1]”

她体内有什么东西随之扭曲了起来。

黑色的诅咒自她的魔杖尖迸射而出，宛如一缕黑烟极速穿过空气，在狼人周围爆炸开来。他的动作僵了一瞬，随即整个身体散作粉尘。罗恩倒在了地上。

赫敏呆呆地注视着这一幕，只觉得身体里的每个角落顿时变得又冷又暗。

她一个趔趄，紧紧揪住胸口。

现实的一切终于再度占据她的视野，这时她注意到有什么东西正快速向她冲来。她立刻转身向后一跃。

肋骨仿佛被猛击了一下。

赫敏急喘着，用力吸气低头看去。一把刀已经没入了她的右胸。刚才她的转身只要再慢上一拍，此刻被刺穿的就可能是她的心脏。但是——当她低着头惊魂未定地打量着它时——她觉得这把刀可能只是刚好错过了一击致命的部位。

她那属于治疗师的思维无法自行停止运转。

魔杖从她的手指间滑落，她飞快伸出双手死命抓住面前的食死徒仍然紧握着刀柄的手腕，以防他转动刀刃或是把它拔出来再次捅进她的身体。

她竭力阻止着敌人的动作，觉得自己左手的骨头已经裂开，然后——她没有给自己一秒钟的时间停下来去想，如果让刀刃留在体内，移动起来会有多痛——猛地抬起膝盖狠狠撞向了他的两腿之间。敌人应声跪倒在地，握着刀柄的手也松了开来。

赫敏跌跌撞撞地退开，喘息急促不匀。

她的魔杖掉在了哪里？先前飞溅而起的鲜血仍旧模糊着她的视线。她甩了甩头，想要看得更清楚些。

她又低头看向自己的前胸。右肺被刺穿，她怀疑肝脏也被划伤。但她无法从这个角度分辨具体的伤势。

她瞥见了自己的魔杖。她蹲下身，试着在不弯腰的情况下伸手去够魔杖。她刚刚握住杖柄，就感到有人用手指戳进她的发辫，将她整个人拽了起来，身子悬在半空，脚趾几乎碰不到地面。

“我记得你，泥巴种。”食死徒狞笑着，摘下了脸上的面具。拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇。他垂下目光，见那把刀还插在她的胸口。“瞧瞧，已经有人对你下手了。”

她想要用诅咒攻击他，但他夺过她的魔杖甩到一边。她听到魔杖当啷落地的声音。

她的匕首。她需要先够到它。

“你觉得我要捅你几下，你眼里的光才会熄灭？”他问道，随后猛地将刀刃从她胸口里拔了出来。

赫敏急喘了一口气，挣扎着想要阻止他。一阵温热的湿滑感从她的右半边身体传来。那是自伤口涌出的鲜血，正顺着她的身躯向下流淌。拉巴斯坦举着刀拖过她的胸前，直到刀尖停留在她的心口。

赫敏拼命想要挣脱他抓住自己头发的手，同时在不引起他注意的情况下拔出她的匕首。

他压下刀尖，触到了骨头，于是又移动刀锋，沿着她的皮肤划过，一直来到了她肋骨间的缝隙。赫敏抬头看着他，眼睛瞪得极大。

“这里？还是我该从更低的地方开始？”他的声音带着嘲弄，对周围的战况毫不关心。

赫敏不知道自己究竟是该尽全力取出匕首，还是阻止他用刀刺入自己的心脏。

此时此刻她还需要纠结如何选择吗？她能清楚地感觉到自己正在快速失血，死亡正在一步步向她逼来。

他开始慢慢捅了进去。

刀尖刚刚刺入她的皮肤，拉巴斯坦的动作便停了下来。他松开了抓着她头发的那只手，面部表情也松弛了下来，“砰”地一声倒在了她的脚边。死了。赫敏随着他跌倒在地上，用右手撑住了自己。

就在拉巴斯坦的后方，反幻影移形屏障的另一侧，一个戴着面具的食死徒孤身一人静静地伫立在空地上。

眼见拉巴斯坦倒下，好几个近处的食死徒愕然呆愣了一瞬，转过头望向来者。

他们还没来得及举起魔杖就死了。

赫敏只是怔怔地看着前方。她怀疑自己被刺穿的右肺正在塌陷。她用手紧紧按住伤口，防止大出血，也防止空气渗入胸腔。

她茫然地看着刚才出现在那里的食死徒开始穿过空地向她走来。

德拉科。

她没有见过他战斗时的模样，至少不是真正临敌时的模样。但他的风格她再熟悉不过。

他就如她所想象的那般致命。

贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇的训练留下的影响是显而易见的。他的动作如行云流水。他大步穿过空地，身后只留下一具具尸体。贝拉特里克斯那不可预测的决斗风格是源于她的施虐成性——她的疯狂。

德拉科的风格残酷冷漠，效率至上。

他全然不在乎对手会遭受怎样的伤害和痛苦，也不想生擒什么俘虏。他毫不犹豫地穿过那些惊慌失措的食死徒，挥杖击杀一气呵成，速度和方式让人观之骇然。仿佛他只是在玩一场数字游戏。用最少的付出，换最高的回报。

他必然在从前的所有战斗中都保留了实力。否则，如果食死徒中出现了这样一位死神般的人物，所有人都会知道的。

他对着地面施出一道咒语，方圆十数英尺内的土地顿时全部液化，十五个食死徒猝然陷入地面。惨叫之声不绝于耳。他却在此时解除了咒语，留下那些食死徒在泥土中窒息而死。

他一道接着一道施出诅咒，大多数都是无声咒。食死徒的数量逐步减少。

他又变出了一大群银色蜂鸟。几个食死徒迟疑了一下，显然十分困惑。德拉科的魔杖向前一挥，那些小鸟便如数十道子弹一般划破空气，射入附近所有没有强大铁甲咒保护的人的喉咙和胸膛之中。然后他把浑身染血的小鸟召唤回身边，再一次把它们打了出去。

他离赫敏只有几英尺远。

他伸手抓住了她的左腕。她低声痛呼，感觉到自己受伤的骨头在他犹如千钧之力的紧握下断裂了。他从长袍里抽出一样东西，把它高高举过头顶，激活了它。

四周的空气仿佛瞬间被抽干。只剩一片死寂。他们周围的人全都倒在地上，竭力喘着气，紧抓着自己的喉咙。

赫敏既痛苦又惊恐地尖叫了起来。她拼命着想要挣脱他的钳制，觉得腕部的骨头正在折断。食死徒们挣扎着，不住地喘息，妄图吸进空气。

“哈利！哈利！罗恩！住手！住手！你不能把所有人都杀了！住手，德拉科！”她嘶声叫道，眼睁睁地看着同伴们因为窒息而面色发青。

他们挣扎的动作越来越小。每一具身体都渐渐静止了下来。

“德拉科，住手！”她又一次试图挣脱，感觉到腕骨已然碎裂。“住手！”

“你个白痴！”他透过面具吼道，松开了她的手腕。“在这儿等着。”

他把手中的黑魔法制造物扔在地上。它发出咝咝的声响，很快便扭曲成一堆废铁。他大步走向哈利、罗恩、弗雷德、查理、莱姆斯和唐克斯，对他们每个人施了一道复苏咒，然后低声念出“一忘皆空”。接着，他转过身，用飘浮咒把六人失去知觉的身体悬浮在身后。他捡起她滚落在地的魔杖，抓住她的手臂把她拽了起来。

呼吸困难。

每动一下都极其痛苦。她的左手腕仿佛中了钻心咒一般。鲜血仍在顺着她的身体向下流淌。

德拉科拉着她穿过空地，她的呼吸越来越艰难。

她得尽快封住被刺穿的地方。只要她能找到一个人——一个能用咒语帮助她止血的人，她就能有办法把胸腔里的空气抽出来。

如果她可以幻影移形的话。如果她可以幻影移形回到格里莫广场的话。

如果她可以的话。

她脚下一个踉跄，头晕目眩，几乎无法清醒地思考。她试图呼吸，但却觉得吸不进一丝空气。

德拉科把所有人都扔到了反幻影移形保护咒的屏障之外。她继续跌跌撞撞地朝他们走去。她不知道德拉科用的是什么复苏咒。但她还没来得及迈出一步，德拉科就收紧了抓住她的手，带着她幻影移形离开了这里。

刚一落地，他便立即放开了她，扯下了自己的面具和手套。她无力地靠在门上跌坐了下去。

“你——你不能把他们留在那里。”她尖声说。

“他们过不了一分钟就会醒。”他的面庞扭曲着，脸上尽是狂暴的怒意。

他跪下身，用魔杖尖在地般上画了一系列如尼符文。符文闪烁了片刻，一道活板门显现了出来。他猛地拉开，伸手拽出了一堆东西——那几乎是一整家医院的治疗用品。

德拉科转过身来看着她，面色因为愤怒而苍白不已。

“你能撑到我给你找个治疗师过来吗？”他声音颤抖地问道。

她摇了摇头。

“那你得告诉我该怎么做。我从来没用过复杂的治疗魔咒。”他一边说，一边把那些医疗用品全部拿了出来。

她挣扎着从墙边爬起来，用她受伤的左手腕轻轻示意了一下她的身体右侧。

“我的肝脏。那就是——出血的地方……我想。胸腔里有空气，已经让我的肺塌陷了。”

他变出一副担架，扶着她坐了上去。

她喝下了一瓶补血药，然后才让德拉科帮她施了诊断咒，这样她就能确认自己伤势是否同她所想的一样。

他准备的魔药种类非常充分，有她此刻所需的一切药品，足以帮助她稳定下来，不至于休克。

他手上的动作很稳。他割开她的衣服，按照她的指示小心翼翼地为她的肝脏止血，并修复了血管和胆管。然后他又将一小瓶补血药递给了她。

抽出压迫肺部空气的咒语有些棘手。她没有办法到位地向他演示魔杖动作。尽管她已经服下了止疼剂，但她的双手扔在发抖。

“比这还要再轻微一些，”她尽力解释着，“只能稍稍向侧面抖动杖尖，否则就会用力过猛，造成组织损伤。”

她瑟缩了一下，双手握住他的左手，轻轻带着他做了一遍必要的魔杖动作，同时念出对应的咒语。

他第三次便成功了。

她终于能够自如地呼吸了。随后她开口指示道：“修复肺部组织以后——用一道常规治疗咒就能修复膈肌，然后封闭切口。”

赫敏瘫倒在担架上休息，德拉科则专心地清理着她身上的血迹。她的面部和睫毛上都有残留的鲜血。

“你去那里做什么？”他用低沉而颤抖的声音问道。她转过身来，把一片衣料变成了一件衬衫，努力将它套到头上。

“哈利叫我去的。”她微微耸了耸肩。“我告诉过你的，我们需要罗恩。”

“可你没有战斗经验，”他的脸色苍白，双手微微颤抖，帮她把衬衫拉过头顶，“他们为什么连搭档都没给你安排就拉你出去？”

赫敏没有看他。她咽了口唾沫，把右手伸进袖子。“他们需要一个治疗师。可我们的另一个治疗师在之前采药的时候失去了一只脚。他们选我，只是因为我能走得快一些。”

他深吸了一口气。

“你知道这是个陷阱，”他说。“你明明知道，但你还是去了。监狱的伏击是拉巴斯坦亲自负责的。其实，没有人觉得凤凰社会真的蠢到把那些假情报信以为真的地步。这只不过是对新兵的模拟训练。”

“哈利坚持要去。”

“那又怎样？”

“哈利是这场战争的关键。如果他死了，一切就都完了。我永远都会跟随他。从战略上说，就算我牺牲了，凤凰社也是能够承受的。但哈利不然。只要我能提高他的胜算，那就是值得的。”她语气坚定地答道，同时谨慎地扭动着骨折的手腕，抬起左臂伸进袖子。

“可你不是为了去救波特，你是去救韦斯莱的。”

赫敏扭了扭肩膀。“罗恩对我们来说至关重要。哈利——他需要罗恩。如果罗恩出了什么事，他会崩溃的。有罗恩在他身边，他才能有想去打赢这场战争的意愿。”

“那你呢？波特不需要你吗？”德拉科追问道。他眼里的怒意几乎就要喷薄而出。

赫敏移开目光。“这和他对罗恩的需要不一样。我——对他来说不是那样的。”

她将堵住喉咙的沉重情绪强行咽了下去。

“韦斯莱们——”她刚开口，又发出一声短叹。“他们对哈利来说就是家人，是他想要的一切。只有他相信自己战后还能够与他们在一起，他才有赢得这场战争的可能。因为这——这就是他的动力。如果这个希望破灭了——如果他不再相信他能抵达这样的未来——他就无法继续走下去了。他做不到的。”

“我以为你也是黄金铁三角的一员。如果你死了，波特不会绝望吗？”

“不会。”她看向别处。“他会伤心，会愤怒。但是我——我在情感上对他并没有那么重要。我从来都不太擅长——”她的嘴唇抽动了一下，“罗恩和哈利在情感上是联系在一起的，哈利是个感性的人 。”

“那——又怎样？波特明知你没有战斗经验，还坚持把你拖进一场交火，就因为对他来说你是一样牺牲得起的东西？”

“罗恩是第一位的。哈利总会优先顾全他。一旦那些被他视为家人的人身陷危险，他就会头脑发热感情用事，也意识不到他在拿别人的性命冒险。”她抬起下巴。“他一直都是这样的。”

德拉科注视着她。“如果连波特也不在乎的话，那谁还在乎你呢，格兰杰？”

她眨了眨眼睛。

“我不需要任何人在乎我。”她生硬地回答，声音却颤抖起来。“这次不是个意外，德拉科。是我自己 **选择** 降低自己的伤亡价值损失。”

他的神情严厉了起来。“是你让自己变成了波特牺牲得起的东西。”

“哈利的弱点越多，整个抵抗军就会越脆弱。”

她没想到德拉科的样子会比之前还要愤怒。但是突然之间，他看上去就像是要爆发了一样。

“每当我以为自己无法再更恨波特一点的时候，他总能找到某个新方法来证明我是错的。”他边说边又拿出几剂魔药递给她。

她尝试着用一只手拔开瓶塞，但是没有成功。她敢肯定，如果再次强行移动左腕，她会直接晕倒。

“你的左手怎么了？”他突然问道，同时夺过她手中的一只小瓶，替她打开。

“你——弄断它了。”

他的脸色似乎又白了几分。

“它之前就已经受伤了，”她澄清道，“我被一道酸性诅咒击中了。等我施完反咒的时候，骨头已经被腐蚀得差不多了。你刚刚碰巧抓住了那里。”

“你应该早点告诉我的。”

他把手伸进长袍，掏出她圣诞节时送给他的治疗包。他的手指从一堆药瓶的狭缝中抓起镇痛剂，浇在一块手巾上，然后包住她的左腕和左手。

火燎般的痛楚终于平息下来，赫敏长舒了一口气。

过了一会儿，他看着她缩回手腕贴在胸前，问道：“你需要我把骨头取出来吗？”

她抬眼看着他。“你可以吗？我——我本来打算一有机会就自己来的。”

精确地移除骨头——尤其是碎片——是相当痛苦的过程。除非她想感受一下让整个手臂重新再生的体验，否则这将是一场缓慢的折磨，而且很难全程保持专注和手部稳定。她原本打算回去看看罗恩的情况之后再处理自己手腕的伤。

“我知道咒语。你需要我打昏你吗？”他问。

“不——不要。我应该保持清醒，除非你已经知道手部和腕部所有骨头的名称。”

“我不知道。”他移开目光，嘴唇抿成一条硬挺的直线。

她又一次张开左手，用右手施了一道诊断咒，评估着伤势。除了深层膜囊被酸腐蚀之外，还有四根骨头碎裂，六根骨头被不同程度地腐蚀，其中还包括她的尺骨。如此看来，她前臂半数的骨头都必须被移除。

她盯着诊断结果看了几分钟，然后猛地吸了口气，看向别处。

“首先是—— **第五掌骨** 。”

“ **第五掌骨去骨。** [2]”

手掌内的骨头突然消失，一阵剧痛让她差点尖叫起来。她把头靠在德拉科的肩上，浑身颤抖。

没有了激烈战斗带来的肾上腺素激增，疼痛更加难忍。

“然后是—— **钩骨** 。”她靠着他的肩瑟瑟发抖，竭力想要稳住自己。

等他把所有的骨头都移除之后，她已经埋在他的长袍上泣不成声。她的一半前臂和大部分手掌都已经没有了骨骼的支撑，像泥胶一样瘫软在她的膝盖上。

德拉科取出一瓶生骨灵，她衔住瓶口把药喝了下去。骨头再生带来的针扎般的刺痛随即传遍了她的手臂，疼得她紧紧蹙起了眉头。他拔开白鲜香精的盖子，直接倾倒在她的手臂上，修补被腐蚀的组织。她忍不住想对他尖叫。

“不要！”她挣扎着想从他手里夺过瓶子。“太浪费了！我可以在骨头长好之后用咒语全部治好的。”

他怒视着她。“闭嘴。”

她沉默了下来，看着他又一次把白鲜香精浇了上去，然后从那一堆医疗用品中翻找出更多材料，以让她惊愕的效率组装成了一套魔法夹板。

“你怎么会有这些东西？”她问道，一边打量着他所有的用品，一边看着他把夹板固定在她的手上，一直向上绕到她的手肘，好让骨头能笔直地再生。

“给你准备的。”他答道。她讶然看着他。“汉普郡那次之后，我就很怕你会再次带着伤过来。我想，如果我准备好了你可能会需要的所有东西，我就不用那么担心了。”

他边说边把夹板的绷带套上她的头颈。赫敏的心在胸腔里剧烈地狂跳着。

“但是——这太多了。简直抵得上一个伤患病房的全部库存了。”

他挑起一道眉毛。“当时我还不知道对于治疗伤患来说哪些东西至关重要。然后去年年底，我就收到了一堂关于治疗常见战斗创伤的长篇讲座作为圣诞礼物，正好补全了我忽略掉的那些东西。”

赫敏两颊泛红。

“你本可以成为一名治疗师的。”她告诉他。“你有这方面的天赋。”

他的嘴角微微一抽。

“这还真是我活到现在听过的最讽刺的话之一。”他说。

谈话就此停滞。

“我得回去了。罗恩受伤了。哈利也是。”她一边轻声开口，一边调整姿势站起身来。

德拉科同步站了起来，眼神变得冰冷。“别再出去执行任务了。”

“这与你无关。”她迎着他的目光回答。

他脸白如纸，下巴抽搐着。“提醒穆迪一句，如果凤凰社还想要我继续协助，他们就得保证你能活下去。”

赫敏动作一滞，嘴唇扭曲着，从他身上移开目光。“你做这些是为了你的母亲，德拉科。”

他紧紧握住她双肩，扳过她的身子，低头凝视着她。

“她已经死了，”他对她说，“可你还活着。虽然，对于她所受的那些罪，谁的责任最小，我就忠于谁。但是，如果凤凰社决定把你当作一个他们承受得起的牺牲品，把你送上战场成为炮灰，那我的忠诚就到此为止。我不会为这种双重报复感到一丝一毫的后悔。如果波特害死了你，我一定会让他付出代价。”

赫敏怔住。

这太危险了。

她从来没有考虑过这种风险。她一直以来都知道德拉科的忠诚并非基于某种意识形态，而是一种纯粹的个人忠诚。他恨哈利，只不过恨伏地魔更甚罢了。赫敏刚才那些漫不经心、近乎情绪化的坦白，给了他动摇的理由。他的占有欲深不见底。她是他的。而哈利的所作所为将她置于险境。

她本该感到惊恐不安才对。她本该感到浑身冰冷才对。她本该提醒他那些他亲口应下的牢不可破的誓言；提醒他在他们胜利之前，她会永远优先选择凤凰社。如果他想要她，他就需要耐心等待。

她本该如此才是。

然而她只是抬头望着他，双肩在他温热的手掌下颤抖着。她太累了。生活已经寒冷得太久了。

她的手指抽搐着，几乎就要忍不住去碰他。

然后她慢慢把还能活动的右手紧握成拳，背到身后。“不要——不要这样，德拉科。”她语不成句。

“你不是什么牺牲得起的东西。”他的声音低沉而绝望。“你不能把所有人远远推开，这样他们就会若无其事地利用你，眼睁睁看着你去死而无动于衷。”

赫敏右手发抖，如鲠在喉。她低下头，深吸了一口气。

罗恩受伤了。哈利也是。

她强迫自己坚强起来，试图挣脱他。

“这是一场战争。成为一件牺牲品也不是什么悲惨的自我责难。甚至从战略上说，如果我不是某种牺牲得起的东西，我就会成为累赘和负担。一个治疗师根本不会改变战争走向，我以为你早就意识到这就是我可以被用来交易的原因。现在，连医院病房里都有了代替我的人——因为你。而且我还必须训练她。”她苦笑了一声。“是你让我身处这个境地。是你让我变成了牺牲得起的东西。”她强忍住哭泣。“可是连你也不想要我。”

他畏缩了一下，松开了手。

“我得走了。”她声音颤抖，转身正欲离开。

德拉科抓住她的右臂，再次把她拉了回来。

“你不是什么可以被代替的东西。”他颤抖的双手紧握住她。“你不必拼命让自己的死变得微不足道。你也可以成为对别人来说意义重大的存在。我之所以发那个该死的誓言，是为了让你能活下去，是为了保证你的安全。”

她想要挣脱他，但他无论如何都不肯放手。她扭动着身子，试图逃走。她必须得回去，因为他银灰色的目光直直注视着她，脸上写满了绝望，让她心如刀绞。

她抽泣出声，然后——没来得及思考一秒——便将右手手指伸进他的长袍，一把将他拉向自己，吻上他的嘴唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> 本章相关同人图：  
> [The Death Eater Catwalk](https://klawdee890.tumblr.com/post/187686690048)由klawdee890制作。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Carbonescrere. 使敌人碳化。作者原创诅咒。  
> [2] Quinque metacarpus ossios dispersimus. 去骨咒（Ossios Dispersimus）曾出现在《哈利·波特与密室》电子游戏中，英语意为"to scatter/disperse bone"，即"驱除骨头"。


	53. 往事·二十八

**2003年，三月**

德拉科双手捧起她的脸颊，回吻着她，同时轻轻把她拉向自己，又小心地避免弄疼她的左臂。她吻着他，几乎就要抑制不住地痛哭起来。

她的手指划过他的脖颈，描摹着他下巴的弧线，把他拉得更近。她努力把属于他的每一处细节都深深刻入脑海——他身上森林和纸莎草的气息，他在她指尖之下跳动的脉搏，他紧贴着她的嘴唇，他的味道……

这都是她应得的。她将自己的脸颊贴进他的手掌，感受着他的嘴唇温柔地亲吻着她的。

良久之后，她挣脱了开来。

“我得走了。”她说。

他没有试图拦住她，但是他还没来得及阻止自己，便又一次伸手抓住了她。他凝视着她的眼睛，从牙缝里深深地吸了一口气。

“回到这儿来，回来找我——如果你需要什么的话。”他最后说完，便收回了自己的手。

赫敏怔怔地望着他，想开口告诉他她会的。可是她强迫自己把话咽了下去。

“我得走了。”她重复道，然后逼着自己转身离开。

他站在原地，看着她离去。

赫敏吸了一口气，让自己镇静下来，随后幻影移形回到唐克斯家门口。她迅速敲了敲屋门。

门立刻打开了。弗雷德带着一脸怀疑的神色低头看着她。

“你的父母叫什么名字？”他问道。

“温德尔和莫妮卡·威尔金斯，他们住在澳大利亚。”她答道，用坚定地目光对上他的眼睛。

他的双肩如释重负地松弛了下来，一把将她拉进怀里，紧紧按在胸前。

“梅林啊，我们还以为我们失去你了。我们醒来之后怎么都找不到你。”

“我——我那时候在大出血，没有办法在原地等你们。我必须尽快找人帮我治疗。”她含糊其辞地解释道。

弗雷德摇了摇头，一副迷惑不解的表情。“我还是没弄明白，一分钟前我们明明还在战斗，然后就突然从昏迷中醒来，发现自己被远远扔到了屏障外面。我觉得自己的整个身体都像是被毒角兽碾过一样。所有食死徒全死了，而你也不见了。哈利和罗恩都吓坏了，想要彻底搜查附近。”

“一定是有人用了什么黑魔法，结果事与愿违。”赫敏边说边取出她的药箱，拿出一瓶滋补剂和一瓶止疼剂递给弗雷德。

“这也是我们能猜到的最好结果。”弗雷德做了个鬼脸，把魔药喝了下去。“我们真是走了狗屎运了。我到现在还不敢相信那里居然有那么多人埋伏。我们一回到这里，罗恩就把哈利骂得狗血淋头，到现在都没停。”

他随即正色看着赫敏。“他的肩膀伤得很重。”

赫敏严肃地点了点头。“我看到了全过程。”

他盯着她看了许久。“那道救了他的咒语是你施的，对吗？”

她短促地点头。“明天就是满月了，实在没有太多选择。”

“嗯。我绝对不会为这个怨你一句。乔治出事之后，我就说我们应该杀了那群狗娘养的混蛋。哈利对此还有些担忧害怕。但他就是个十足的傻逼，居然不顾你没有战斗经验就拉你上战场。我真的很高兴看到你还活着，至于代价什么的，我才不在乎。”他抬起一只手放在她的肩上。

她点了点头。“这么多年，我一直都主张使用致命诅咒。如果有人因为看到我使用它们而感到惊讶，那只能说他们一直没有注意过我。”

“罗恩在里面。我已经累成狗了。”弗雷德替她推开了一扇门。

罗恩正坐在床上，受伤的肩膀只是被草草地包扎了一下。为什么这么多的凤凰社成员在战场上拼搏了这么多年后，却仍然不能完成基本的急救治疗？赫敏直到现在仍对此感到困惑。

“蜜恩！你还活着！”罗恩一见到她就几乎哭了出来，挣扎着想从床上爬起来。

“抱歉。”她边说边快步朝他走去，把他牢牢按回床上，然后挥动魔杖解开了他肩上的绷带。“我应该早点回来的。”

哈利抓住她的肩膀，把她拉进怀里抱住。“对不起。我还以为他们把你抓走了。我把所有的尸体都翻遍了，但就是找不到你。我真的非常抱歉。我没想到他们会有那么多人。”

赫敏挣脱了他的拥抱，抽身退开。“我现在得帮罗恩治伤，哈利。”她声音紧绷。

罗恩的肩膀已经面目全非。那个没有变形的狼人深深咬进了他肩膀的肌肉，撕下了大块皮肉。损伤非常严重。还好有人——大概是莱姆斯——在罗恩的伤口上撒了一整瓶银粉与白鲜混合物。

“你去哪儿了？”哈利问道。“我们到处找你。”

“我受伤了。”她努力压低声音回答。她清理着罗恩伤处的血迹、结痂的粉末和草药，以便检查他的伤势。“我在大出血，需要一个有治疗经验的人来帮我。”

她递给罗恩一小瓶止疼剂。他刚咽下去，她便对着伤口施了一道清洁咒。罗恩登时吃痛地倒吸了一口气。

魔法生物的嘴部实在脏得可怕，尤其是满月前夜、被吃人的欲望侵占意识的狼人。

“是谁？”哈利追问道。

“中立方的人。穆迪帮我联系的。”她头也不抬地回答。

“混蛋。”罗恩皱着眉头咕哝道。赫敏把狼毒药剂揉成药膏，涂在他肩膀上撕裂最深的伤口里。“任何在这场战争中保持中立的人都是懦夫。如果我们输了，他们以为会最后发生什么？我才不会相信他们。”

“不是每个人都天生适合上战场搏斗的，罗恩。”她轻声说，觉得自己有义务去维护那位杜撰出来的治疗师。

“我知道。我也一直都在提醒哈利。”罗恩狠狠地瞪了哈利一眼，哈利也不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

“至少我们都活着逃出来了，不是吗？”哈利反驳道，一屁股坐在床边的一张椅子上。“要不是赫敏在我们回去之前先帮你治了一下，结果很可能就不一样了。”

“比起你需要她去实施你那蠢到家的自杀式营救计划，凤凰社更需要赫敏去做一个治疗师。”罗恩咬牙切齿。“要是穆迪和金斯莱听说了你做了什么，绝对会说出和我一模一样的话。”

赫敏把药膏清理干净，将那些被吸出的毒素用魔杖尖抽走，接着又在伤口上撒了一层厚厚的银粉与白鲜混合物，然后才开始包扎。

她试图只用一只手把纱布裹紧，但右臂却因为筋疲力尽而颤抖了起来。第五次尝试仍然失败后，她向后退了几步，翻出药箱里的增强剂，想用一只手拔开塞子。最后她还是放弃了，直接用牙齿咬开瓶塞，吐在桌子上，喝下了瓶中的魔药。

她右手的颤抖终于减轻了。

“哈利……”她低声说。“我需要你帮我一把。我没办法只用一只手来帮罗恩包扎。我需要你在我包扎的时候保持纱布的张力，保证白鲜停在正确的位置不会移动。”

哈利站起身，走了过来。

“你的胳膊怎么了？”他伸出手，试探性地摸了摸赫敏左臂的夹板。

“只是一道诅咒而已。”她耸了耸肩。“我必须把骨头移除，让它们重新长出来。”

哈利脸部的肌肉微微抽搐起来。“对不起。”

“没关系。没有生命危险。”她说。“只是需要一段时间来让所有的地方复原。那么，在我包扎的时候，你就抓住这里。然后——当我把它绕过来的时候，我也需要你按住它。张力不用太大，只要足够固定住一切就好。”

终于包扎完罗恩的肩膀后，赫敏开始治疗他身上其他的伤口。但她不知道该怎么解开他右腕上的枷锁，于是她只能一边转动着枷锁一边为他治伤。一切完成后，她把手轻轻搭在他的胳膊上。

“它没有办法痊愈。”她神情严肃而冷静地对罗恩说，朝他的肩膀处点头示意了一下。

罗恩面色苍白，脸颊上的雀斑显得格外突出。“我知道。莱姆斯告诉过我。”

“离满月的时间太近了，以后你每个月都会感觉到它的。”

他飞快地点了下头。

“莱姆斯也许已经和你提过了。明天晚上我们不得不把你隔离起来，直到我们弄清楚满月对你的影响究竟有多严重。这——这可能会给你带来一些变化。你今后必须更加小心。当你生气的时候，你不一定会意识到你已经变得多么强壮好斗，直到你做出一些真正危险的事情。你——你有可能会不小心杀死别人。”

“他不会的。”哈利辩解道。

赫敏绷紧了下巴。“罗恩不是我治疗过的第一个被狼人咬伤的人，哈利。这绝不是他的错，但如果我们做出大意的决定，他就可能会伤害到别人。在接近满月时被咬留下的影响绝对忽视不得。如果狼人在满月当夜见不到月亮，它的愤怒和攻击性就会隐藏在表面之下，等待机会爆发出来。罗恩也有这种潜在的危险，我们需要为此做好准备。”

“那么， 也许你之前就该像我们计划好的那样把他救出来。”哈利双臂交叉在胸前，下巴抽搐了一下。

赫敏闻言瑟缩了一下，觉得脑袋里的血液在不断被抽走，整个房间在她眼前微微摇晃起来。

“哈利，闭嘴！”罗恩勃然大怒，气得满脸通红。“这他妈是你提出来的狗屁计划！赫敏压根就不该去那里。她怎么可能有办法把我救出来？”

哈利此刻只想和罗恩大吵一架——赫敏可以从他的神情中看出来。每当有人受伤之后，他总是很生气。现在金妮不在，没有人可以给他安慰或分散他的注意力。

他是因为内疚才大发雷霆。因为他从来不知道该如何应对自己的感受，也无法阻止自己去感受到它，最后只能被无尽的痛苦折磨得体无完肤。

“我尽了全力保护罗恩。”

“是啊，我看到你为了保护他都做了什么。那你用的是什么诅咒？”哈利问道。

她迎上他的目光。“那是我在做研究的时候学会的，是除了不可饶恕咒之外，为数不多的能快速杀死狼人并阻止他们继续攻击的咒语之一。”

“那是黑魔法，”哈利说，绿色的眼睛闪烁着，“可能是我见过的最黑暗的咒语之一。”

“我认为罗恩值得我这么做。”如果不是她的魔力已经透支，她会立刻一道毒咒把哈利甩到房间的另一头去。

“我们本可以用昏迷咒把他打倒的。”哈利说。

“是吗？你是说你愿意押上罗恩的性命去赌吗？在冒着那么大的风险救了他之后？”她气得声音发抖。“我知道后果。我也接受。所以我用了它。”

“那又怎样？你就突然变成战场专家了？宁可选择撕裂自己的灵魂，也不相信我们可以用光明的魔法取胜？”她可以透过哈利眼中的怒意看到他的伤痛和恐惧。“它会进入你的灵魂，赫敏。那是赤裸裸的黑魔法。就算战争结束，黑暗也会留在你的内心里。它永远不会消失，它会永远存在于你的体内，存在于你的魔法里。”

他抓住她的肩膀，她能感觉到他的双手在不住地颤抖。他看起来快要哭了。

“我不在乎。”赫敏猛地挣开了哈利的手，扬起下巴。“我想要赢。只要能胜利，我才不在乎我的灵魂最终会变成什么样。”然后她嗤笑一声。“拿我的命去冒险的时候，你可是干脆得很，恕我真的看不出我的灵魂对你来说还能重要到哪里去。”

哈利猛地后退了一步，呆呆地望着她，半晌说不出一句话。

“那好，”他终于开口，“既然你这么不相信我们，那我也不需要你的帮助了。相信我，我不会再叫你一起去做什么了。”他转过身，怒气冲冲地走出了房间。

赫敏无力地倚在墙上。罗恩凝视着她，脸上的表情悲伤而又无可奈何。

“我不明白你为什么要这么做。”过了一会儿，他开口说。“你还是认为我们只有使用黑魔法才能赢吗？”

赫敏的左臂因为骨头再生而抽痛着，她强忍着不让眼泪流出来。

“企图杀死所有人的是伏地魔和食死徒，不是我们。有那么多的人需要我们去保护，没有什么手段是我觉得不值得的。”她边说边飞快地眨了眨眼睛，以免泪水刺痛。

“你知道哈利做不到的。”罗恩严肃而认真地说。“如果他认为放弃光明转向黑暗才是获胜的唯一途径，那他为之奋斗的一切就都会毁于一旦。他的梦想是在战争结束后一切都能恢复正常。但如果他选择了黑暗，他就无法实现这个梦想了。”

“我知道。我只是希望他不要再妨碍其他人。”

罗恩无言地盯着她看了许久。“所以你还是认为其他人都应该使用黑魔法。包括我，包括你自己，包括DA还有凤凰社的其他人。”

“我一直都呆在医院病房里，罗恩。”她已经太累了，说话的时候甚至没有一丝多余的力气做任何手势。“无论你们在战场上是输是赢，我所看到的都只有代价。有时候，你和哈利似乎都没有意识到，我们还能承受的牺牲有多么少。哈利想的是他和他的家人能在战后过上正常生活，但这场战争根本远不止如此。如果我们输了，你觉得抵抗军会是什么下场？麻瓜世界呢？对哈利来说，麻瓜世界里没有任何他在乎的人。而你甚至连一个麻瓜也不认识。但我的父母在那里；我的小学同学，我的祖父母和其他的亲人们，他们都在那里。如果我的灵魂就是保护他们——保护你们的代价，那——那这就不是‘代价’，而是‘交易’。”

她直起身子，觉得自己快要晕倒了。

“我得去看看其他人的情况。”她说完便跌跌撞撞地走出了房间。

其他人所受的大多都是些能够轻松治愈的伤。与食死徒搏斗留下的伤往往呈现两种极端，不是轻伤就是致命伤。

查理身上多是瘀伤，以及一道诅咒留下的血流不止的擦伤。之前等待她回来的那段时间里，他已经服下了两剂补血药。弗雷德有脑震荡和内伤，赫敏很快就帮他治好了。

唐克斯手腕处的扭伤有些严重。但赫敏只用了几分钟就完成了全部的施咒和涂药步骤。

“真高兴看到你还这么有精神。”唐克斯神情严肃地看着赫敏。她的头发此刻又黑又软，里面掺杂着几缕灰白。

赫敏扯出一个乏力的微笑，按摩着唐克斯的手腕，以便魔药能够被皮肤完全吸收，从而缓解肿胀。

“是谁训练的你？”唐克斯向前倾了倾身子，压低声音问道。

赫敏手上的动作微微一顿，然后又继续按摩。“我在欧洲各国都接受过训练。”

“别跟我打马虎眼，你知道我不是在问这个。我记得你以前战斗的时候是什么样子。”唐克斯的眼睛紧盯着赫敏。“你现在和那时候完全判若两人，招招致命。虽然你的确缺乏实战经验，但你所知道的东西显然远远超过你身为一个治疗师应有的水平。一定有某个相当危险的人训练过你。”

赫敏一声不吭。

“你今天杀了多少人，赫敏？十个？十五个？你自己知道吗？”

赫敏的下巴开始颤抖，她咬紧牙关强迫颤抖停下来。

“在这之前你杀过人吗？你没有。我记得的。今天是第一次，你甚至都还没有时间去想它，是不是？”

赫敏一阵畏缩。

“你是不是被卷进了什么麻烦？”唐克斯问道，伸出手来覆住赫敏的手。

两人间沉默了一瞬。

“这只是为了以防万一。我没想到这么快就会全部用上。”最后，赫敏开口答道。

“是谁？你认识什么人战斗起来如此致命？我是穆迪手把手教出来的傲罗，所以我知道这不是他的风格。也不是阿米莉亚·博恩斯。也不是沙克尔。”

“我没有权限把这些信息告诉别人。穆迪全都知情。你可以去向他核实。”

唐克斯眨了眨眼睛，盯着赫敏看了几秒钟。

“那道诅咒，你用来救罗恩的那个，我之前有所耳闻——想必你是深入研究了黑魔法才学会的。你得确保自己今晚不会一个人呆着，无论你等会儿要去找谁，都应该事先告诉他一声。”

赫敏心不在焉地点了点头。左臂传来的疼痛让她的注意力越来越分散。她觉得自己的心已经疲惫不堪，远远超出了增强剂所逆转的范围。

“莱姆斯还好吗？”赫敏问道。她只剩下莱姆斯和哈利没有检查过了，但她知道唐克斯会在回到这里之后的第一时间就去检查莱姆斯的状况。

“他没事。我已经仔细检查过他了。你知道的，他无论受了什么伤都能很快痊愈。他出门去向金斯莱报告了，告诉他我们已经把罗恩救回来了。”

“那就好。”赫敏点点头，摇摇晃晃地站起来。

“赫敏！”她脚下一软，被唐克斯一把扶住。“你怎么了?”

“没什么。我很好。我只是不习惯上战场，身体素质不如你们那么好。”赫敏回答，试图从唐克斯身边走开。

“那时候我们都失去了知觉，可你却不见了。”唐克斯的双眼眯了起来，然后又突然睁大。“是你施了诅咒杀了所有人吗？”

“不是的。”赫敏赶紧摇头否认。“我也不知道发生了什么事。”

“但你知道是怎么发生的，对不对？你的老师——他来找你了。”唐克斯的神情突然紧张起来。“你到底受了多少伤？你拼命掖着藏着的那个强大而又致命的人究竟是谁？”

赫敏绞尽脑汁，迫切试图想出一个能让这位前傲罗满意的解释。

“去问穆迪吧。如果他愿意告诉你，我也不会再对你有任何隐瞒。”

“你的情报权限等级什么时候变得这么高了？”唐克斯诧异地瞪大眼睛问道。

“这个我也不能告诉你，你知道的。”赫敏边说边把胳膊抽了回来。

“好吧。”唐克斯说。“那就告诉我你当时到底都受了些什么伤。我想这总不是机密了吧。”

面对这个问题，赫敏也想不出任何说谎的理由了。

“我被刀刺伤了。伤在肺部，肝脏上也有划伤。现在已经修复了。”

“该死！那你怎么还能站在这里？！非魔法伤害虽然可以迅速修复，但这并不意味着不会对身体造成巨大伤害，这一点你绝对比我更清楚。你应该在床上好好躺着，应该是我们来照顾你才对。”唐克斯低声怒道。

“如果我告诉别人，就不可避免会引出一些我无法回答的问题。”赫敏轻声说。“不会有事的。我只需要在做完一切后好好睡一觉。现在只剩哈利了。帮他检查完之后，我就会去休息的。”

“好吧。”唐克斯后退了一步，让赫敏离开，但她的眼睛里仍然盈满了怀疑和担忧。

赫敏一走出房间便再也支撑不住地靠在墙壁上。她用尽全力把剩下的药品都收拾妥当，重新撑起身体，去找哈利。

他坐在屋顶上，抽着烟，凝视着下方的池塘。他周围散落着几十只烟头。

他注意到了她，但没有起身向她走过来，几乎连动也没动一下。她只用一只胳膊勉强支撑着自己，笨拙地从顶窗爬了出来，差一点就要失去平衡摔倒，但她还是决然地稳住了自己。

以她现在的状况，如果从屋顶掉下去，她可能会死。她鼓起勇气，朝哈利走去，尽量不往下看。

“我们到底发生什么事了，赫敏？”他在她走近时问道。

“一场战争，”她轻声说，然后伸出手把他的脸转向她。他头上有一道伤口，苍白的皮肤还在因为刚刚被洗掉的血迹而微微泛红。他的神情悲伤，疲惫，还有愤怒。

“是谁变了？你还是我？”他问她。她的手指穿过他额前的头发，将那些发丝轻轻拨开，好让她能帮他治愈伤口。

“是我。”她承认道。

“为什么？你认为我做不到吗？”他问，“你是在做好我会失败的准备吗？”

她朝他施了一道诊断咒。他有两根肋骨骨折，腹部还有瘀伤。她轻轻推着他躺下，然后开始治疗。

“我认为你能做到。但是——那个预言，只不过是和掷硬币一样五五开的结果罢了。邓布利多死后——”她的声音微微发抖。

“死亡和我们之间的距离，只差一道诅咒而已。”她顿了一会儿才继续开口。“我不能袖手旁观地等着那百分之五十的机会自己降临，然后假装知道我们能赢，尤其是在有这么多人依赖着我们的时候。你所拥有的一切，你爱别人的方式，那些都是纯洁的，也是强大的。但是——到现在为止你已经阻挠过汤姆多少次了？婴儿的时候一次，是因为你的母亲；一年级一次，二年级又是一次。然而他现在依然存在着，依然在和你战斗。我不想骗自己去假设我们已经把什么都做到‘足够了’。”

“所以你不认为善良和正义必然会胜利。”哈利的声音带着沉重的责备。

“赢家永远会说自己代表善良和正义，但那是因为那些史书本就是由他们自己写的。至于道德优越在其中起了什么作用，我真的一点都看不出来。”她边说边低声念出修复骨折的咒语。

“但你说的那是麻瓜历史。巫师不一样。巫师的世界也不一样。”他的语气仍然严厉。

赫敏摇了摇头。哈利的表情带上了痛苦之色，移开视线望向天空。赫敏开始将化淤膏涂抹在哈利的腹部和肋骨上，轻轻地揉着圈。

“你以前不是这样的，”哈利说，“你以前对待事情比我还要公正。你的SPEW呢？以前那个女孩绝不会说出‘黑魔法值这个代价’这种话。这到底是怎么了？”

“那个女孩在拼命救科林·克里维的时候，就已经死在病房里了。”

“科林死的时候我也在场，赫敏，但我没有变。”

“我永远愿意付出一切所需要的代价，哈利。我们在校园时代经历过的所有的那些冒险，只要我加入，那就是我的全部都加入了。也许你只是……从来都意识不到我究竟愿意为你付出多少。”

“这不是为了我。”哈利摇着头说。“你不能告诉自己你是为了我才这么做的。我也决不会要求你这么做的。”

“我知道，”她看向别处。“这不是为了你。这是为其他的每一个人。你必须尽你所能去赢得胜利。我也一样。”

“可你在拼命把自己往外推。”哈利坐了起来，语气生硬地说。“也许你以为我察觉不到，但我看出来了。我只是不明白为什么。你一直都像我的亲姐姐一样。但现在——就好像每次我们的友谊出现裂痕时，你就会走上前，往那道裂痕里再砸进一块楔子。我就是不明白——你到底为什么要这样做？”

他的声音听上去几乎快要哭了。他盯着她的双眼仍然满是伤痛和怒意。她觉得自己动摇了。如果她现在坦白一切，也许就还能挽回。也许就还有机会。

尽管他脑海里的那些空间已经被金妮填满封存——他还是意识到了，他能感觉到赫敏已经离他越来越远。

她的第一个朋友。她最好的朋友。他向她伸出了手。如果她也伸手握住——

她哀伤地望着他。“那些裂痕一直都在，哈利。最原本的那个我，她也一直都在。只是这场战争让你看到了她的本貌而已。”

他收起了所有的表情。“那好吧。”他站起身，向屋内走去。

赫敏在原地枯坐了好几分钟，才攒足了力气沿着屋顶爬回顶窗。

她找了一把扶手椅，把自己整个身子蜷缩进去。她太过疲倦，连手臂骨骼再生的刺痛也挡不住汹涌而来的睡意。

几小时后，她猝然惊醒，只觉得浑身一片冰凉，冻得牙齿直打颤。她睡着的时候才刚过正午不久，但此刻，整座房子已经变得昏暗而安静。

她冷得发抖，抓起魔杖，对自己施了一道保暖咒。这并没有让她从那股冰冷的寒意中解脱出来。

她觉得——有什么在看着自己。仿佛有什么东西在黑暗中注视着她。

她的脊椎骨底部传来一阵隐隐的痛楚，犹如冰冷的卷须一般慢慢地向上攀爬。就好像她被某种东西感染侵蚀，而它在她体内肆意蠕动着，试图麻痹她全身。

她举起颤抖的右手对自己施了一道诊断咒。她一定是忽略了什么诅咒。

然而什么结果也没有。

只有疼痛冰冷的感觉在不断蔓延，穿过她身体的每一处，笼罩住她的胸骨和整个胸膛，直到她连呼吸都痛了起来。

这种感觉既可怕又难受，却同时引诱着她投降屈服。

这种痛苦是一种解脱。就像她无数个夜晚独自坐在厨房里，划伤自己的手臂，直到切肤之痛盖过所有的一切。

这种痛苦也是一种释放。就像鲜血扑面而来的腥甜味道。

她猛地站了起来。

这是她使用黑魔法的后遗症——自我毁灭倾向。幻觉。

当她想起这一点时，这些感觉就变得熟悉了起来。唐克斯说得没错。她应该找到一个人陪着她。一个能帮助她撑过去的人。

她跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯。此刻已经是午夜了。她向查理曾经住过的房间走去。他们相处得并不融洽，但他不会反对她握着他的手。她很冷。他可以和她说话，帮助她集中精神——

房间是空的。

她又去了弗雷德的房间。也是空的。

她继续去找别人。

罗恩已经睡着了，在梦中发出痛苦的呻吟。她把一剂无梦酣睡剂灌进他的喉咙。看着他安静下来后，她又取出一剂能够复位她手部韧带和肌腱的魔药，拔开塞子吞了下去。

哈利睡在罗恩床边的椅子里。罗恩被抓以后，哈利就一直没有睡过觉。明天晚上就是满月了，莱姆斯会变形，唐克斯一定在陪着他。

她茫然地走出房间，不知道自己该怎么办。彻骨的寒冷让她几乎承受不住，每一次呼吸都带起一阵疼痛。她的身体摇晃了一下，几乎就快深陷在这股寒冷之中。

**“回来找我——如果你需要什么的话。”**

她强撑着脚步迈出大门，幻影移形来到怀特克洛夫特。

她走到棚屋前，手指已经触到了门把手——然后她僵住了。屋内的灯都灭了。

当然了——他怎么可能会在这里呢。这只是一处会面地点罢了。他又不住在这儿。自她离开以后已经过了好几个小时。他可能已经睡着了。在某个有床的地方。

又或者，他还在忙别的事情。

除非发生紧急情况，否则她就不应该召唤他。她答应过他她不会的。她向他保证过的。

她不能因为自己今天过得不好就召唤他。

那是拿他的身份去冒险——会危及他——会危及凤凰社。

她的手一下子缩了回去，转身离开。

如果她能再幻影移形一次——格里莫广场总会有人醒着。她抓紧她的魔杖，闭上眼睛。

她突然觉得有什么东西死死拽住了她的头。她双膝一软。所有的一切都消失了。

世界慢慢地重新在她眼前聚焦时，她意识到自己正仰面躺着。她望着夜空。繁星在她头顶闪烁着，在明亮的月光里显得有些晦暗。好冷。

这一天太过漫长了。

她觉得浑身的皮肤悚然战栗，疼痛彻心彻骨，仿佛有什么东西存在于她的体内。存在于她的魔法里。她想要把它从自己身体里切除干净。只要能找到那处地方。她就可以用一把尖刀切开皮肉，把它彻底剜掉——这样它就会停下来——不再继续肆无忌惮地在她体内蠕动。

她把指尖死死嵌进胸口，用力撕扯着。

“格兰杰——你对自己做了什么？”

她意识到自己被抱离了地面。一双炙热的手紧紧环住她的身体，驱散了寒意。她太冷了。她贪婪地索取着那股温暖。

她大概是神智不清了——因为德拉科就在她眼前，穿着一身麻瓜的衣服。除了黑色长袍，她还从没见过他穿别的衣服。

她紧紧地靠在他身上，觉得他就像个热气腾腾的火炉，驱走了在她体内不断爬行、蠕动的寒冷。

“我今天杀人了。”她说着，把脸埋进他的衣服里。即使打扮成了麻瓜的模样，他身上气味还是和原先一般无二。“我以前从来没有杀过人。可是我今天甚至没有算过我究竟杀了多少人。”

他的双臂紧紧搂住她的后背。

“唐克斯说——我今天用了那种黑魔法，不该一个人呆着。但是——我没有人可以去找。每个人都已经有了某个人——某个他们可以去找的人——”

“可是你没有。”

她点了点头。

“你用了什么咒语？”德拉科问。“什么样的黑魔法？”

“我碳化了一个狼人。他在撕咬罗恩的肩膀。明天就是满月了，用昏迷咒的话根本来不及。”

活了二十多年，这还是她第一次产生幻觉。也许她已经半只脚踏进鬼门关了。德拉科热得像火炉一般，身上穿着一件胸前印着“Oxford”字样的浅灰色卫衣，以及——牛仔裤？

这该有多可笑啊……简直滑稽。她看着眼前的一切，想要放声大笑。

“难怪你会冷。”他低喃道。

她突然听到了幻影移形的声响，于是茫然地环顾四周，发现自己身在一家豪华的麻瓜酒店套房里。

她困惑不解。虽说幻觉毕竟是幻觉，不可能有什么规律和实际的意义，但这也太奇怪了。

她抬头望着德拉科。“你觉得，这就是我的潜意识认为我想要的吗？”她问。“就像这样……和你一起呆在麻瓜世界里？”

他的表情难以捉摸。

“你想要什么？”

她怔怔地望着他，泪水瞬间涌了出来。

“我不想永远都孤身一人，”她哽咽着说，“我不想去爱一个人的同时还要担心害怕如果他们最后知道了一切就会受伤。哈利是我的第一个朋友。我一直都想要有朋友——但我总是太古怪，太书呆子，太笨拙。所以我总是一个人。没有人想成为我真正的朋友。哈利是第一个愿意让我和他做朋友的人。我以为我们会是一辈子的朋友。可是现在——我却不得不为了保护他而把他推开。罗恩也是。我的——父母也是。然后——我身边就一个人也没有了。我必须站得远远的才能去爱别人。我真的好孤独——”她用手捂着脸抽泣着。

“你父母怎么了？”

她的嘴唇扭曲了一下。“你杀死邓布利多后，我就对他们施了遗忘咒，把他们所有关于我的记忆……全部抹掉了。所以对他们来说，我就完全没有存在过。然后我把他们都送走了。我想，如果战争很快就能打完，我就可以再把他们接回来。可是一旦过了五年，这种遗忘咒就没有办法逆转了。”

德拉科身上散发出的热量仿佛穿透了她的肌肤，一直渗入她的内心深处。他抬起一只手抚上她的脖子，她便情不自禁地靠了上去。

“你不必孤身一人，格兰杰。”

她想去相信他的话，可是她的思想却无法平静下来，屈服于他的安慰和诱哄。它从来就没有平静过。那里总有一些她无法忽视的认知、内疚还有后果——她不能假装自己不知道。即使她现在神志不清，但她也知道，有一些事情是过于危险的，她不能放任自己听凭感觉去做。

她试图推开他，但他牢牢守在她身前，如砖墙一般坚固。

“为什么？因为你吗？”她苦涩地说。“我不可以——我不能去在乎你。如果我在乎你，我就没办法利用你。你是我能让其他人活下去的唯一希望。所以我不能……”

“那就利用我吧。”他说罢便凑上前去想要吻她，但她猛地缩了回去。

“不。我不能。我也不想——我不想那样对你。你不该被这样对待——我可以照顾好自己的。”她想挣开，但他就是不肯放手。

“你不必为了保护我而把我推开。”他用那种熟悉的严厉声音说道。“我能承受。你可以不用再孤独。我不会会错意的。我知道你只是希望能有个人陪着你。放心，我不会过度解读的。”

她不停地挣扎。

“我也是孤身一人，格兰杰。”

她的动作停了下来，双手不由自主地抓着他衣服的布料。

“我——”她刚开口便说不下去了。

因为他将她的反对和抗议尽数吞进了口中。他的嘴唇与她的紧紧相贴，他的双手捧着她的脸颊。她偎进他怀里，回吻着他。

随后他放开了她的唇，吻了吻她的前额，把她推到身后的床上。

“休息一下吧，”他边说边在床沿坐了下来，“我哪儿也不去。你需要做什么能让情绪稳定下来的事，就做吧。”

他向后靠在床头，握住她的手。

赫敏靠在他的胸口，回握住他的手，将他的胳膊拉到自己胸前，垂下了头，把脸颊贴在他的手背上。她专注地调整呼吸，用他的体温抵御周身的寒冷。她能感觉到他的手指与她的交缠相绕，他的下巴抵在她的头顶。

她合上眼睛，全心全意地感受着他。她能听到他的心跳。

他还活着。他还活着。是她让他活了下来。

她把嘴唇贴在他的手指上，感到他把她的手握得更紧了。

她抬起头，凝望着他。

他也低头回望着她。她松开他的手，伸手去触摸他的脸，而他一动不动。她微微支起身子，朝他靠得更近了些，嘴唇拂过他的脸颊，渐渐向上，停留在他的前额。随后，她顿了片刻，吻上了他的嘴唇。

他就像火一样炽热。

她不知道这次之后，她还有没有机会再和他在一起，而眼下这一刻又是否就是她所能得到的全部。

她缓缓地亲吻着他。她用双臂搂住他的脖颈，把他拉向自己，直到他的胳膊绕过她的后背环紧她的身子，他的嘴唇开始贴着她的移动着。

她不知道自己此刻所做的一切是在坚持还是在放手。

她的手指穿进了他的头发里。

他的手向上抚到她的后脑，抽出她辫子里的发卡，又帮她取下左臂的夹板。她垂下眼睛，打量着新长出来的骨骼，还有手腕内侧的所有伤疤。他把手指伸进她的发丝抚弄着，直到她浑身一颤，抬起头看着他。

他们的亲吻是那样缓慢。没有愤怒，没有匆忙，也没有内疚。只有绝望。因为他总是能让她感到绝望。

她不停地吻着他，像她一直以来想要的那样——她一直以来暗自希望她可以的那样。

她可以。哪怕只有一次。

他的双手再次捧起她的脸。她贴着他的嘴唇发出一声低低的啜泣。

“这样——我想要的就是这样。”她对他承认道。“和你在一起。我一直都希望能像这样和你在一起。”

他顿住了。她感觉到自己的泪水顺着他的手指滑落了下去。“对不起。我很抱歉之前不是这样。”他说着，把她拉得更近，拇指腹轻轻擦过她的颧骨。

他一直都是这样温暖吗？有时候她会想，在她治愈他之后的那个晚上，那些与他相拥而吻的记忆究竟有多少是真实的。还是说那一晚她醉得太过厉害，从而自己在脑海中制造了一场臆想，并在她感觉不到周围的一丝温柔时不断地重放。

“没关系。”她把头埋进他的肩窝。

“有关系。让我现在就给你。”

他捧起她的脸，把她的嘴唇拉了回来，吻住了她。缓慢的、带着欲望的吻。

他就像一颗恒星，在光年之外闪耀着冰冷的光芒，但当所有空间彼此相连，他的热量就是无穷无尽的。

他深深地吻着她，双手滑过她的身体，手指抚摸着她的脊椎和肩胛骨，在她的皮肤上掠过。他脱下她的衬衫，顺着她的锁骨一路吻了下去。他的手指缠住她的发丝，拉着她的头向后仰起，嘴唇紧贴着她的颈根处。她只觉得那双手就像家一样。

她拽着他的衣服，直到他自己用手把它扯了下来。她把他的脸拉回到自己跟前，又一次吻住他。她的手指描摹着他下颚的弧线，沿着他脖子的肌腱，划过他的双肩。他比之前更瘦了，身上有那么多新的伤疤，她觉得自己都快要对他的身体感到陌生了。

他亲吻着她的每一寸肌肤，解开她的胸衣，手掌覆上了她的乳房。他的唇在她的胸骨上流连，直到她的头向后高高仰起，喘不过气来。他的触摸留下的热度仿佛在她体内燃烧了起来，她觉得自己全身火热，近乎灼痛。

他目不转睛地看着她，仿佛要把她所有的反应都深深烙进心里，这样他就能永远知道，永远记住。

对她来说，这并没有太快，也并没有太多。他按照她所希望的那样，极尽缓慢而温柔。

当他将自己慢慢推进她的身体里时，他的目光紧锁着她的脸庞。“这样还好吗？”

她轻喘了口气，点了点头。因为确实很好。一点也不疼。真的很好。

“这很好。”她攀住他的肩膀，感觉到手指下他符文处的伤疤。

他的前臂环绕着她的头将她框在其中，手指在她浓密的发丝间缠绕收紧。他开始缓缓抽插起来。他垂下自己的前额，与她紧贴在一处。

他又一次吻了她。那一刹那，某种可能成为永恒的东西就此铺陈而开。

起初，一切都是那样缓慢，让她几乎忘记了之后还有更多。但他们本就可以一直这样下去——这样就足够了。他的重量、他的温暖、还有与他肌肤相亲的触感。她贴着他的肩膀呼吸着，鼻翼间萦绕的满是他身上散发出的橡木苔的味道，夹杂着雪松和纸莎草的气息。这一切之下，还有他汗水的气味。

她与床铺的接触从来都是不得已而为之。对她来说，那里只有冰冷和空虚，而她只能祈祷无论做什么样的噩梦，也不要可怕到让她后悔躺下来。

可是，这里一点都不冷。德拉科就在这里，他的身体与她严丝合缝地贴在一起，整个世界都不复存在。他知道要如何用手掌抚过她的肌肤就能让她喘息出声，也知道要如何亲吻她就能让她的双腿紧紧地环上他的腰，然后他挺动着腰身，慢慢地在她的身体里抽插，动作温柔到她一开始都没有察觉自己身体里那股卷曲着的紧张感。

但这之后当然还有更多，德拉科正在一步一步地探寻。他小心缜密地注意着她什么时候会屏住呼吸，又是什么样的角度会她产生反应。他的眼睛注视着她的眼睛，他的手指与她的手指纠缠在一起，感受着她什么时候会握得更紧。

他不住地吻她、吻她、吻她。渐渐地，节奏越来越快，摩擦和接触越来越多——这已经远远超过了“安慰”的范畴……

但是，当他的手探入她的两腿之间时，她退缩了。她不确定自己究竟能不能做到那一步。

这太过——

上一次，当他把手伸向那里的时候——

**“你现在肯定威胁不到我的位置了，不是吗？”**

她发出一声压抑的抽泣，别过了头。他停了下来，缩回了手，轻抚着她的脸颊，亲吻着她。

“拿去吧。这都是属于你的。”他贴着她的嘴唇低喃。

“我只是——我不知道该怎么做。这和书上说的不一样。”她收紧下巴，飞快地说着。“上次你碰我那里的时候——从来没有人碰过我那里，可是你碰了我，然后你说——”她的声音忽然哽住。“我一直——到现在都还记得。你说我——说我——说我——”

“对不起。”他握紧了她的手。“对不起。对不起。我竟然已经糟蹋了这么多。让我现在就给你。让我来告诉你这应该是什么样子的。”

她犹豫了一瞬，随后小心地点了点头。

他低下头，嘴唇靠近她的耳畔。“闭上眼睛。”他呼出的气轻轻拂过她的肌肤。

她的眼睛颤动着缓缓合上。他吻上了她的嘴唇。

没有了视觉的干扰，其余的感官便占据了她全部的意识，任何微小的感觉都变得更加明显。他的身体紧贴着她的触感。他的气味。甚至是空气的流动。

当她感觉到他的嘴唇吻过她的颈动脉时，她忍不住溢出一阵呻吟。他一只手捧起她的乳房，下身再次动了起来，拇指在她的乳尖上拖移着。他动作缓慢，却不再温和，直到她喘息连连，拱起腰臀迎合他。

他又一次把手伸进他们的身体之间，同时吻住她，舌头滑入她口中与她的舌纠缠起舞，越吻越深。他灵活的手指找到了她两腿之间敏感的神经丛。她贴着他的嘴唇急促不匀地喘着气，感觉自己的整个身子在他那处坚硬的周围紧绷了起来。

她身体里的某处仿佛被什么东西揪紧，心脏在胸膛里怦怦狂跳。她的每一次呼吸都越来越短，肌肉越拉越紧，神经如烈火一般灼灼燃烧着。德拉科在她体内的每一次抽插，他的嘴唇每一次擦过她的肌肤，他的手指每一次轻轻撩拨她的核心，她都觉得自己体内的那股张力越来越大，节节攀升，直到她就要在他身下崩溃成一地碎片。

但是她不能——

如果她就此崩溃，就再也没有人来收拾残局了。

可她已经悬在了边缘。“我不能——”她终于带着气音说了出来。

“赫敏。”德拉科的嘴唇轻柔地拂过她的脸颊。“你有权拥有它。你有权去感受到美好的东西。不要再孤身一人承受一切。拥有它——和我一起拥有它。”

他用手臂拉起她的双腿，抬到更高的位置，他便在她体内陷得更深，角度也发生了变化。他把他们的身体紧紧压在一起，亲吻着她。

她的眼睛突然睁开，直直望进他的眼瞳，整个世界突然变成了无数银色的碎片。

“天哪——”她哭喊了出来，指甲嵌进了他的后背。“噢——噢——噢天哪……”

他那深潭一般的灰色双眼正俯视着她，看着她弓起身子，神情五官揪在一处，在他的身下攀上顶峰，随后坠落。

她气喘吁吁地想要平复呼吸时，他加快了速度。然后，当他高潮的时候，那副一直戴在他脸上的无形面具终于滑落了。他的目光只与她相遇了片刻，他便把脸埋进了她的肩膀。可仅凭那一眼，她就能望见他心底所有的破碎不堪。

他从她身上翻了下来，拉过被子盖在两人身上，在她鬓边落下一吻。她转过身来看着他，又朝他靠得更近，直到被他的双臂环住，压在他的胸前。

她能感觉到自己此刻已经疲倦到了极点，也能隐约感觉到那股已经植入她亲手撕裂的魔法里的寒冷正在渐渐远离。她颤抖着又向德拉科的怀里偎了偎。她抬头看向他。他也正低头望着她，面无表情。

她伸出手，用一根手指抚摸着他的颧骨。“我想，我应该这辈子都忘不了你了。尤其是你的眼睛。”

他嘴角轻轻一抽，手指沿着她左腕上的伤疤抚过。“我也忘不了你的眼睛。”他叹息一声。“我早该知道——从我看到你眼睛的那一刻起，我就该知道我永远都赢不过你。”

她微微一笑，闭上了眼睛。她把脸颊贴在他的胸口，感受着他的心跳。“我一直都觉得眼睛是我身上最好看的地方。”

“之一。”他轻声说。

她陷入沉睡，身体仍在汲取着他如火焰一般的温度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [“我也是孤身一人，格兰杰。”](https://ceresartsy.tumblr.com/post/624903951374008320/someone-to-hold)由ceresartsy绘制。


	54. 往事·二十九

**2003年，三月**

第二天清晨醒来时，她发现自己居然真的和德拉科躺在一家酒店里。她惊诧得说不出话来。她差点以为自己的幻觉还没有消失。

她环视着房间，试图让自己消化这一切。她不是在做梦——她真的，确实是和德拉科一起，躺在一间麻瓜酒店的套房里。一间他穿着印有“Oxford”字样的连帽卫衣时正住着的套房里。

如果她此时还在构思关于他的心理素描，那她势必得要拿出一本新的笔记本从头写起了。他为什么会在这里？他经常这么做吗？他又为什么要在麻瓜世界里过夜？

她转过头来看着他。

他还在熟睡，但他的双臂却以一种强势而充满占有欲的姿态环绕着她的身子，就像是为了防止她被偷走似的。他的躯体与她紧紧相贴，太过温暖，几乎要灼烧起来。

她困惑地打量着他，昨晚的一切重新浮现在了脑海里。

她一阵瑟缩。

她不该来这儿的。

她不该来到这儿，也不该留在这儿。

这就是个错误。

他就像一条龙，对那些被他视为所有物的东西极尽珍惜爱护，唯恐失去——这种程度完全没有一点节制。深不见底的占有欲。神佛难挡的决意。他把她锁在自己怀抱里，仿佛她属于他，也只属于他。

想要向他屈服，想要让他占有她，想要因此而爱他——这种诱惑让她感到害怕畏惧。

而她自己想要去爱别人的那种需要，以及那种近乎绝望的、希望别人也能回应这份爱的渴望——都已经被她亲手封锁了起来。因为这是战争，一切的理性逻辑、现实主义和战略决策都无一例外是冷漠而残酷的。在这些东西面前，她的需要和渴望除了让位，别无他路。于是她将它们埋藏于深井之中，这样她就感觉不到，也不会想念。

但是德拉科却将它们从井中拖了上来，拨开堆满井口的遮蔽物，开始突破她的心锁。她几乎都能感觉到他的手指正在转动着刻度盘，耳朵凑近听着每一道锁轴转动的滴答声，同时蛰伏在原地，等待着闯入的机会。

那些属于他的悲伤和孤独，他的专注和坚定不移，他凝视着她的眼神，他抚摸着她的方式——这所有的一切都正在穿透她的盔甲，缠绕上她的心头，就像她留在他心里的那些伤痕一样确凿无疑。

她试图在他醒来之前离开床铺。但她刚一挪动身子，他的眼睛就猛然睁开，环着她的手臂骤然收紧，把她拉回自己身边。然而不过片刻，他表情便闪烁了一下，随后松开了手。

她停了下来，抬头看着他。

一年之前，他的出现在她心里激起的那股恐怖感已经消散无踪。他的危险——它仍然是存在的。它原本还只是存在于她脑海中的某种想象，可是在她昨天亲眼看到了他在战场上杀人的时候有多么残忍之后，这种抽象的概念忽然就有了鲜明的轮廓。然而，虽然已经深刻地意识到他是多么冷酷无情，她却不那么害怕他了。

因为她知道了他究竟藏得有多深。尽管他已经在伏地魔的军队中爬到了相当的高位，但他仍然有所保留。他几乎不费吹灰之力便消灭了整整一支食死徒中队。他现身之后，短短几分钟内就杀死了近百人。

她端详着他的脸，他也正注视着她。他无形的假面又被戴回了原位。无论他此时此刻作何感受，他都将之小心地隐藏在假面之下。但是他的眼睛——

仅仅是他看她的眼神，就足以让她的心停止跳动。

“我不该来这儿的。”她终于开口。

听到她的话，他没有露出任何受伤或惊讶的神情。

“你需要有个人来陪你。我只是碰巧有空而已。所以你不用担心，这不会让事情变得复杂。”他边说边把目光从她身上移开，手指轻抚着她的手腕。“我也没指望这会改变什么。”

赫敏的身子抽搐了一下，紧张地咽了口唾沫。

她不能告诉他——不能告诉他她不是那样想的。他远不止是随便的某个人。他是——对她来说他是——

这就是她的错误所在。

她的神情必然是泄露了她所有的心绪。因为他那双专注凝视着她的眼睛里突然闪过了一丝胜利的光芒。她还没来得及抽身退走或逃离，他便一把将她拉回到自己身边，攫住了她的双唇。

他们的嘴唇刚一相接，她所有的恐惧、内疚和决意便尽数冰消瓦解。

她满脑子想的都是自己有多么想要留在这里，多么想要被他触碰。他就像一团火焰。他没有蛰伏在原地，而是已然烧出了一条通路。

他看到了她那层盔甲上的裂缝，就像他曾经无情地穿透她大脑封闭术的墙壁那样，他已经破门而入，直抵她的内心深处。

他将她扯到自己身下，双手在她的肌肤上徘徊游移，嘴唇的温度几乎要灼伤她。她紧紧地搂住他，宣泄一般地狠狠回吻着他。

这和前一晚的吻不一样。

这不是安慰。

这是占有。

他炙热的嘴唇贴着她的唇瓣，又沿着她的下颌、喉咙和肩膀一路吻了下去。她的手指缠住他的头发，紧抱着他，竭力不让自己哭出来——因为她是那样绝望而迫切地需要他，又是那样感激他没有逼她说出口。

他的双手抚过她的身体，仿佛想要占有她的每一寸。他将她拉得越来越近，直到两人间再也不留一丝缝隙。然后他调整好自己的方向，猛力一推，陷入她的体内。

他一面在她身体里抽插，一面用双手描摹过她的每一寸肌肤，吻到她喘不过气来。他越发地深入。

他紧抱着她的感觉——他触碰抚摸着她的感觉——她这辈子都忘不了。

他不断地索取着。坚决地要向她证明他们之间的这一切究竟意味着什么。确保她无法否认他带给她的所有感受。

他让她在他的手掌下、在他的身下高潮了整整两次，才放松了怀抱。当他的灼热喷涌而出、灌满她深处的那一刹那，他一直以来维持着的克制全部消失了。他的表情有一瞬间的放纵，那不再是心碎，而是宣示主权——

——以及胜利的喜悦。

“你是我的。你发过誓说你是我的。”他贴着她的耳畔低吼，同时退出了她的身体，把她拉进怀里死死抱住。“现在，以及战后。你亲口答应过的。我会照顾你的。我不会让任何人伤害你。你不必孤独。因为你是我的。”

她该走了。

可是……她的心魂迷失在了这里。她被锁在德拉科·马尔福危险的怀抱里，却觉得自己回到了家。

她沉睡在他的臂弯之中，仿佛与整个世界互相离弃，身边只有一个他。她已经不记得上一次在没有服用无梦酣睡剂的情况下睡足四个小时是什么时候的事了。他的手掌划过她肩膀的触感让她短暂地苏醒了过来。她抬起头，发现他正端详着她。她拱起身子，就着他的抚摸又向他偎紧几分，在他的心口上轻轻一吻，便又睡了过去。

她再度醒来时，已近暮色黄昏。德拉科坐在她的身边，把玩着她的手指。

“你怎么会在这里？”她抬头困惑地看着他问道。

他挑了挑眉。“这是我的套房。”

她翻了个白眼。“你怎么会在麻瓜世界里？你又怎么能和我在床上呆一整天呢？你不是将军吗？”

他一手缠进她的发丝，托起她的后脑将她的双唇贴上了自己，翻身覆住她的身子，缠绵地吻了她许久，然后缩回头来看着她。“我不工作的时候通常都在麻瓜世界里。除非我用了复方汤剂，否则就根本不存在——我是谁，我做过什么——这种问题，”他移开目光，“每个人都知道我是谁。所以，只要不在执行任务，我就会来这里。因为没人认识我。如果有什么事需要我露面出手，黑魔王可以亲自召唤我，或者派人去庄园。我能感应到是否有人试图进入庄园大门。”

“所以……你并不住在你的庄园里？”她问道。他的手温柔却霸道地抚过她的喉颈，她感到他的拇指腹轻如羽毛般地划过她的锁骨。

“我不住那儿。除非黑魔王命令我主持什么活动。我——”他抽回了手，突然坐起身来。“那——那——”他垂下头，深吸了一口气。“那里的一切都已经被污染了。每次我去那儿的时候，都能听见我母亲——在尖叫。整座房子就像被诅咒了一样。那座用来囚禁她的笼子，是被建在休息室的地基上的，直接使用了庄园地脉中的魔力。我也没有办法把它移走。”

听着他声音中的痛苦，赫敏又想起了他将自己的悲伤藏得多么隐秘，他是如何谨小慎微地背负着它，独自一人承受着一切。年复一年。

“我真的感到非常难过。”她伸手抚上他的脸颊，指尖缠住他的几缕头发。他微微偏过头，靠进她的掌心，闭上了眼睛。

过了一会儿，他才再度开口。“不管怎样，”——他的声音紧张而不自在——“只要有人发现我住在别的地方而不是庄园里，一定会引起疑问。所以，我就到麻瓜世界来了。”他轻笑一声，仿佛自己都不敢相信自己的做法。“我四处都转悠了一圈，想弄明白这里究竟是干什么的。服务台的人实在是非常有用，不管我问的问题有多愚蠢，要求有多古怪，他们总能找到办法来满足我，而且从来不会多嘴来问我问题，也不去管我在他们的毛巾上弄了多少血。”

“这是哪家酒店？”她坐起身，环顾四周。

“啊。今天几号来着？”他若有所思地说着。“三月最后一周——那就是萨伏伊[1]了。”

赫敏稍稍向后缩了缩，抬眼盯着他。“你还住了好几家酒店？”

“魔法活动过多迟早会惹人注意的，就算有保护咒也一样。所以我用一道算术占卜随机化方程算了一下，找了几家酒店轮换着住。我给酒店的员工施了轻度混淆咒——不会被检测到，只是让他们能够在有人问起我的身体特征时给出彼此矛盾的描述。”他耸了耸肩。

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，尽量不去想德拉科长租这些套房究竟耗了多少钱财。真是钱多得没处花。

“所以……当你不是巫师战争中的将军的时候，你就住在这种高大上的麻瓜酒店套房里……？”她难以置信地摇着头。

“你也知道我研究过麻瓜的历史，不然你以为我在哪里研究的这些？我可是很擅长融入环境的。”他说这话的时候，语气中透着贵族式的洋洋自得，但赫敏怀疑世界上已经没有什么其他地方是他能够描述为“融入”的了。

他又把目光从她身上移开，转过左臂遮住黑魔标记。“利用短暂的时间做些事情应该很合乎情理吧，而且这也确实适合在休息时间去做。”

赫敏无言以对。当然了。将近一年的时间里，他都在等待着她背叛他、出卖他的那一天。时间短暂。期限未明。确实合乎情理

她把头靠在他的肩上，双臂环抱着他。她能透过手指感觉到他如尼符文的疤痕。

“你是什么时候——什么时候才意识到……我其实并不知道他们想让你在六月份就被处死的？”

他轻笑一声。“你亲口告诉我的时候。当时，我以为你应该预料得到我会受到什么惩罚，因为我本来认为你会意识到是穆迪和沙克尔故意给我下的套。但是你不知情。然后我又以为，第二天总该有人向你解释实情了吧。但事实显然也并非如此。所以我得出结论，穆迪和沙克尔一定是认为我这条小命暂时还是有些用处的。很明显，基于你的表现，他们在决定采取行动之前不会告诉你什么细节。这让我在你身边的时候觉得既好玩又痛苦。有时我还想，要不干脆告诉你算了，但是——我觉得我就是喜欢看着你拼命想救我的样子。”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，把额头靠在他身上。“起初，我确实会时不时怀疑他们的计划究竟是不是这样。但我以为那至少也得是好几年以后的事。我尽量不让自己去想它，直到最后我就忘记了。可我治好了你符文的伤之后，你就不来见我了——我也没再去思考什么计划。我一门心思只想着我还能不能再见到你。”

德拉科没有说话。

“圣诞节之后的那个周四，我去找你的时候——那时候我才刚刚知道，这就是他们的计划。”

德拉科轻轻点头。“我也是这么想的。”

他缓缓转过头，垂下目光看着她。“既然我们已经聊起来了——我一直都想问，你究竟对我做了什么？”

赫敏浑身一僵，内疚感瞬间涌了上来。

他仍旧打量着她，嘴角抽动了一下。

“格兰杰，你用魔杖戳我的那些符文的时候，它们早就刻在我的背上整整一个月了。之前为了缓解疼痛，我也找过好几个治疗师。除了用来治疗符文的那些晦涩难懂的魔法，你所做的其他事情很明显都违背了最基本的魔法定律。所以——虽然我已经有了自己的猜测，但我更希望你能亲口告诉我。”

赫敏沉默了一会儿，手指抚摸着他的伤疤。她的另一只手仍然与他十指相缠。

“伊希斯，是埃及的疗愈女神。”她终于低声开口。“还有些人说，她掌握着凌驾于命运之上的力量。在埃及神话里，人死之后，心脏会被取出体外称重[2]，只有那些被认为是善良的人才能获得允许转世投胎。传言说伊希斯把一袋能够净化心脏的石头交给了埃及的治疗师们。这些石头被称为伊希斯之心。根据神话，如果一个人的心被黑暗侵蚀，而他的行为又是出于善意，那么他就可以得到一次救赎的机会。”她咽了口唾沫。“这些石头可以吸收黑魔法，并且净化其中的毒素。”

“你手上有一颗。”

赫敏低头盯着床单。“医院院长把一颗伊希斯之心托付给了我。原本是为哈利准备的。院长认为，如果哈利打败了神秘人，他就一定会需要它。他相信哈利值得被净化，被救赎，也只有这样他才能有机会过上他想要的生活。但是哈利一直不愿意——也永远不会愿意去使用黑魔法。对他来说，反对使用黑魔法是基于一种原则，而不是因为他惧怕死亡或担心为其所害。他不会使用黑魔法，因为他不想让其他任何人效仿他。那些如尼符文——它们在毒害你。你自己也知道它们在毒害你。等我发现的时候已经太迟了，我甚至连减缓侵蚀速度的办法都没有。你救了好几百人的性命，我们需要你。所以我用伊希斯之心治愈了你。这就是——当凤凰社发现我的所作所为时——这——这就是他们认为我背弃信仰的原因。”

她忽然抽身离开他的怀抱，膝盖缩回胸前，用被子紧紧裹住身体。

背弃信仰。不可信赖。

一丝不挂地坐在德拉科·马尔福的床上。

如果穆迪和金斯莱知道她是自愿如此——自愿来找他——这会带来什么不同吗？还是说，他们一直以来都是带着她迟早会如此的假设在行事？

她低头看着手腕上的伤疤——仍然是刚愈合不久的粉红色。只要她稍微治疗一下，它们就会褪色，变得更浅。

一分钟后，德拉科打破了沉默。“那么——伊希斯之心到底是怎么起效的？”

赫敏抬头看向他。他正面无表情地端详着她。她的目光又垂到自己的双手上。

“关于这一点……无论是世人还是治疗师们都无法透彻地理解。从某些方面来说，它有些类似诞生于炼金术的贤者之石。但是——埃及魔法医院并没有公开宣扬说这些石头是真的伊希斯之心，他们也不允许去做相关的研究。所以经过佐证核实的信息并不太多。”

“它是怎么起效的？”

“它——嗯——”她有些尴尬地挪了挪身子。“如果是少量的黑魔法，只要把石头短暂地靠近过去就足够了。但是，”她的头垂得更低了，“那些如尼符文是永久性的。每一道符文都等同于一道黑魔法诅咒，不断撕扯着你的魔法。你——你选的太多了——为了治好你，我——它——它在你的心脏里。我是在那次打昏你之后把它放进去的。”赫敏紧张地抬起头，等待着他的反应。

德拉科的眉毛蓦地向上扬起。“你在我不省人事的时候——把一块石头放进了我的心脏里？”

“一颗有魔法的石头，”赫敏抬起下巴回道，“为了救你不被毒害致死。”

“你问都不问一句就在我心脏里放了一块石头。”他紧盯着她，银色的双眼因为惊诧而瞪得老大。“还能取出来吗？”

赫敏脸色微微泛红。“并——不能。当时我不能告诉你，因为我还不知道你是不是真的打算成为下一个黑魔王。我也不能直接问你想不想免疫黑魔法。”

他哼了一声，向后靠在枕头上。“我可没有免疫。黑魔王的钻心咒什么时候停下来，我还是会注意到的。”

“这种免疫不是说遭受诅咒后不被影响，而是针对你使用黑魔法所产生的后果。誓言符文仍然会以原本的方式影响你，但它们无法毒死你。你不会受到侵蚀和污染。这约等于——是在你的魔法里进行一场持续的净化仪式。”

德拉科没有接话。

她打量着他，迟疑地伸出手，抚摸着他的心口。“你能察觉得到吗？我不知道这是种什么感觉——对你来说。诊断结果里什么也看不出来。但你注意到了，对吗？你注意到有些地方不一样了。”

他缓缓点头，神情难辨。“就像——皮肉被割开，却不会流血。你比我更清楚一个巫师施放了黑魔法之后会发生什么。现在对我来说，使用黑魔法变得既容易又困难。就算施放某些更强大的黑魔法，我也感觉不到什么痛苦。就连那种被撕裂的感觉也变得迟钝了。我想——终有一天——我会再也感觉不到任何东西。”他把目光从她身上移开。

“对不起。”赫敏把手缩了回来，看向别处。她将手指按在胸骨上，感觉到胸膛里似乎有一股冰冷的重压，就像是在触碰一具尸体。她内心有一种全新的、彻骨的污秽之感。但她却觉得它——理所当然。因为有些事情理所当然会造成伤害。理所当然需要付出相当的代价去交换。

正如你的灵魂被生生撕裂时，你理所当然能感受到它。

她看向德拉科。他正凝视着窗外，面无表情。屋内一片沉寂。她一直等着他回头看向自己。可是他没有。

赫敏咽了口唾沫，瞥开目光，只觉得浑身的皮肤冷得刺骨，心想他是不是在用这种方式无声地提醒她应该离去。

“对不起，我当时没有问你。”她终于说道，然后挪向床沿。她的衣服在——应该就在某个地方。

一只手突然紧紧握住了她的手腕。

“我的天哪，格兰杰，你那群朋友简直把你剥削得皮都不剩了。我没有生你的气。”他把她拉回自己身边，面色紧绷着。“就算我真的生你的气，我也会想办法解决的。但是——你之前一直没告诉过我你做了什么。我原本以为自己离死不远了，然后又觉得自己快要疯了。直到十二月我才意识到你已经彻底治愈了我。我根本没料到情况会变成这样。所以我还在慢慢接受和消化。难道你非得去假设那些被你所救的人会为此惩罚你吗？你一直都是抱着这样的想法活着的吗？”

赫敏畏缩了一下。“事先做好心理准备，总比突如其来不知所措好得多。”

“可别把我也想成那样。”他的表情犹如大理石一般坚冷。

赫敏发出一声紧绷而充满防备的笑声，随即猛地扭了下身子，从他身边挣脱开来。“为什么不呢？论这个，其他人可都比你差远了。”

她的眼睛紧盯着他，嘴唇抽动着。“毕竟，在我第一次帮你治好伤之后，你后一周就迫不及待地回来冲我一发又一发地丢蜇人咒，直到我看起来跟挨了鞭刑似的才肯罢手。后来你身上有伤，我不想用诅咒攻击你，可你却把科林的死直接抛到我面前。我们喝醉那次你吻了我，然后你就消失了，我将近两个月都没见到过你一面。十二月我治好了你的伤之后，你却掐着我的脖子瞪着我的眼睛，样子就像是在提醒我是你把我变成了一个妓女——只是因为你可以这么做。然后——”她的声音哽在了喉咙里。随后她垂下头，不去看他。“在我告诉凤凰社你愿意立下牢不可破的誓言，并且求他们不要杀你之后，你告诉我你无法忍受再看我一眼，因为对着我立誓比成为一个食死徒还要糟糕百倍。这还就是四天之前刚刚发生的事。那我为什么不能假设你最终一样会为此惩罚我呢？毕竟你一直都是这样不是吗。”

她背对着他坐在床沿，低低地抽泣了一声。“我知道我和朋友们之间的相处确实挺失败的，我没有对此视而不见。但你没有资格说你对我的态度比他们好到哪里去。你——你们都一样。”

德拉科仍然沉默着。

“对不起。”许久之后，他终于开口。

赫敏发出一声阴郁的低笑。“是啊。他们也会在某个时候向我道歉。哈利——哈利从我昨天刚回到安全屋的时候起就满肚子的歉意，直到他终于想起来我之前用了黑魔法，然后又气我没有用别的办法去救罗恩。我敢肯定他下周还会道歉的。”

德拉科猛吸了一口气。“我真的非常抱歉。”

赫敏嘴唇一抽，盯着地板，没有回话。

“我从来没有想过你——想过有人会像你一样。”过了一会儿后，德拉科说道。“我知道你在做什么，也知道你想做什么，可你就那样看着我的眼睛，然后照做。当我察觉到你的做法开始奏效之后，我就想尽办法阻止你。从你走进我的安全屋的那刻起，我就认为你迟早有一天会背叛我，我以为你知道他们的计划。可你却表现得好像我是个可以被救赎的人，好像你的整个余生都要为我所有一样，而且你下定决心，只要能拯救你的凤凰社，你愿意下半辈子都这么过下去。我没想到他们会对你隐瞒。”

赫敏咬了咬嘴唇。“我想，那样他们就不会觉得我能顺利完成任务了——如果我知道了的话。”

她咽了口唾沫，嘴唇扭曲着，试图压下那股她为了尽全力保护所有人而带来的超出负荷的伤痛和背叛感。

“我总以为，只要有一天我够残忍了，你就会停手。我以为你是有底线的。我以为一旦我知道你的底线在哪里，是什么，你就——你就没办法再在情感上攻我不备了。”他低声叹了口气。“曾经有很长一段时间，我都认为最终把我送上死路的那个人会是你。我不想再因为你的关心而承受什么额外的痛苦了。所以我才拼命去伤害你。但我真的非常抱歉。”

赫敏凝望着窗外下方的泰晤士河。

“我们真是糟糕透顶的一对。”她的嘴角抽搐着。“我简直不敢相信事情最终会变成这样。第一次见到你的时候，我是真的想杀了你。我以为你会强奸我，或者至少强迫我和你上床，然后通过伤害我来取悦你自己；我也以为，再然后，未来的某一天，我会亲手杀了你。我一直都以为事情会这样进展下去。但我总觉得，你让我看到的一直都只是一副面具，只是一个你认为我很容易去恨的人。也许，如果我不是那么孤独的话，我真的会相信的，但你的样子让我想到了我自己。一开始我还以为我们是完全相反的两种人。但现在——”她转头看向他，伸出手，“我觉得我们就像在照镜子。”

他虹膜的颜色变得深暗，抬手与她十指紧扣，慢慢将她拉回自己的身边，直到她整个人被他抱在怀里，两具身躯紧紧贴在一起。然后他低头吻她。她抬起头回吻。

生活并不寒冷。

他把头微微后仰，亲吻着她的前额，双手沿着她的肩线划过，用彼此越来越熟悉的方式爱抚着她的喉颈。他的嘴唇在她的两眼之间落下一个吻了。“你比我好得多。”

她抬起手掌捧着他的下巴，只觉得自己无论怎样触碰他都不够。

“我从来不需要想那么远。就像你说的，我还有那么一点可以天真的空间。尽管我知道有些事情正在发生，但我从来没有想过凤凰社会做到什么地步。我知道金斯莱极擅操纵之道，他会利用别人的冲动来达到他想要的结果。但是——我不是什么战略家，不知道该如何从长远的角度去看待别人，”——她把头靠在他的肩膀上——“就算我试着这么做，我也不知道该如何让自己冷漠客观不为所动。”

他托着她的脸，让她面对着自己。“但是你让其他人活了下来。你为他们所有人着想，并且用尽你的全力让他们活了下来。这比步步为营计划着如何利用或杀死他们还要困难百倍。我想这也会让你付出更多的代价。”

她哀伤地弯起嘴角，垂下目光。德拉科低下头，与她前额相抵。她轻轻合上了眼睛。他们的灵魂仿佛也正在互相触碰。

她缓缓转过头，直到他的鼻尖擦过了她的，然后她仰起下巴，与他嘴唇相接。

她想让自己的整个余生都迷失于这顷刻之中。

她有些依依不舍地向后挪了挪。“我得走了。凤凰社一定在等着我回去解释。”

德拉科却没有放手。“你该吃点东西。”

赫敏摇了摇头。“我得走了。”

他收紧了怀抱，手指也跟着抽搐起来。“先洗个澡。我帮你点些吃的来。有什么想吃的吗？”

“德拉科。”她握住他的手腕，坚决地把他的手从她身上拉开。“你不能把我留在这儿。我得走了。”

他的表情闪烁了一下，隐约流露出一丝稍纵即逝的占有欲，以及某种她无法全然理解的渴望和绝望。然后他收回双手，放任她站起身来，脸上所有的情绪便都已经消失了。

他的神情漠然难辨，那双眼睛却似烈火燃烧一般。

赫敏又伸手抚上他的面颊，微微后仰起他的头，吻了吻他的前额。

“那我就还是听你的，先洗个澡好了。”她从床上拉下一条被单裹住自己，俯身将散落一地的衣物捡了起来，随后穿过房间走向浴室。她能感觉到德拉科的目光一直锁在她身上。

浴室里有一只巨大的爪足浴缸，赫敏眼巴巴地望了它好一会儿，还是走进了一旁的淋浴间。她身上散发着明显的性爱气息，皮肤上还有昨天战斗时留下的血迹。并不是都是她自己的血。当她开始洗头发的时候，她能感觉到发丝间也沾着血迹。

她迅速从头到脚洗净自己的身子，然后走出淋浴间擦干。她瞥了一眼镜子。电灯几乎被全部打开，把整间浴室照的透亮，似乎是专门为那些精心化妆、希望能仔细检查自己每一处毛孔的女性所设计。赫敏盯着镜子里的自己，紧紧抓着浴巾裹在身上。

格里莫广场的浴室里那昏暗的光线比这好多了。她现在几乎认不出镜子中的倒影是谁。

正当她茫然凝视着的时候，德拉科走了过来，站在门口。他已经穿上了长裤。

“你说得没错，我看起来确实像一具干尸。”过了一会儿，她说。

他两颊的凹陷处微微涨红，目光垂到了地板上。“你应该多吃点。”

她嘴角一抽。“这都是因为压力。他们又不是不给我吃东西。等我什么时候能再多睡会儿，我就会再吃些的。”随后她用专业治疗师的批判性眼光审视着他。“你自己的体重也没达到健康水平。”

他低头看了看自己，复又抬头看向她，挑起一条眉毛。“你以为我的压力都是拜谁所赐？你简直就像噩梦一样让人担心。”

她移开目光，喉咙微微发紧，开始用除垢咒清理自己的衣服。“我现在已经有一个采药搭档了。”

“少了一只脚的佩蒂尔。你亲自训练的那个。”

赫敏蓦地抬头，看着镜子里的他。“你怎么知道？”

他冷淡地迎上她的目光。“任何关于凤凰社治疗师的报告我都会格外关注。你显然一直隐蔽得非常好，但佩蒂尔算得上是抵抗军里的一个熟面孔了。友好。而且 **非常** 健谈。相关的细枝末节到处都有。拼拼凑凑就看得出全貌了。”他面无表情。“我是个摄神取念师。这些信息情报通常都是我来提取的。”

赫敏的嘴唇扭了一下。“那你为什么还要训练我？如果你早就知道了的话？”

他淡淡一笑，把头歪向一边。“这是什么时候开始的？十月中旬对吧？那时候你还是一个人去采药的，目的是为了掩饰你联络员的身份。我想要让你活下去。就算之后我死了，我也希望你能活着。我本可以直接要求你找个搭档。考虑到我最初提出的条件，这也不是不合理。可是一旦我真的死了，沙克尔和穆迪就不可能会继续履行我的条款。”他的表情变得凶狠起来。“就像你自己说的，只要他们卖了你一次，又有什么能阻止他们再卖一次？谁知道呢，也许第二次他们就会登广告了。”

赫敏觉得胃里像是被撕裂了一般。她瞥开目光。“他们不是——他们不是恶魔。他们也几乎别无选择，必须利用现有的一切。要是没有他们，抵抗军根本坚持不到现在。是他们小心谨慎步步筹谋之后做出的选择才让我们走到了今天。他们不能把我置于抵抗军其他所有人之上。我也不希望他们这么做。”

“抵抗军关我屁事。我从来就没在乎过他们是死是活。”他冷笑道。

“但是我在乎。”赫敏直视着他的双眼，毫不犹豫地接道。“我在乎他们所有人。我永远都会在乎他们。”

“可他们甚至不知道真正的你是什么样的。”他的语气满是怨毒。“在他们的那些痛苦里，你只不过是一个连面孔都没有的影子。他们爱的是他们的护士，是收容安全屋的治疗师，是庞弗雷，是佩蒂尔。是那些一旦他们身陷危险就会在他们身边忙碌着救他们的人。可他们根本不知道，是你一次又一次地救了他们，也不知道你做过的其他任何事。”

赫敏耸了耸肩，穿上了衣服。她并不习惯赤身裸体，无论是当着谁的面。她一穿好衬衫和裤子，便开始熟练地编起辫子。

德拉科仍然站在浴室门口，看着她做着离开的准备。她几乎能感觉到他身上散发出的怨意。

“我所做的一切，都不是为了让别人觉得我是个英雄。”她轻嗤一声。“我不需要什么荣誉。等这场战争结束以后——”她移开视线，又抓起几绺发丝，绕进已经编好的部分，“如果凤凰社赢了……”她咽了口唾沫。“如果我们赢了，那么金斯莱、穆迪还有我，最终都很有可能被判为战犯。”

她对上镜子里德拉科的双眼。“我永远都不可能成为什么英雄。早在我选择接受治疗训练的时候，我就想得一清二楚了。我做任何选择，都不是为了成为英雄。”

她编完一条辫子，开始编另一条。

“波特对你就那么重要？”

她的嘴角翘了起来。“不止如此。哈利是我最好的朋友，但这场战争本身，比哈利或其他任何人都重要得多。”

她停下了手上的动作，静静地站在原地。

“我希望——”她刚开口，又停下来，短促地吸了一口气。“我希望，下一个眼中绽放着星光的麻瓜女巫，会来到一个欢迎她的世界。在那样的世界里，她不必不断地去重新争取自己生存于此的权利，也不会因为想要生存于此就被认为是从别人那里偷走了什么东西。她可以在那里长大，从魔法学校毕业，随心找到她想要的工作，结婚生子，和某个人一起慢慢变老。我没有——”她的声音微微一哽，“我无法获得这一切。所以，我希望能创造一个我想要生活于其中的世界。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章相关同人图：  
> [At peace](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9A9lkJl7z0/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由saekaku绘制；  
> [ Together](https://heidim.tumblr.com/post/619645363770523648/i-just-have-to-say-im-new-to-all-of-this-and)由heidiM绘制；  
> [他们的灵魂仿佛也正在互相触碰。](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/621558053116002305/it-felt-as-though-their-souls-were-touching%22)由jaxx in a box绘制。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Savoy. 伦敦的一座豪华酒店，位于西敏市河岸街，毗邻泰晤士河。  
> [2] 即埃及神话中的心脏称量仪式，由死神阿努比斯（Anubis）担任"天秤的守护者"，即仪式的测量员。阿努比斯会将死者的心脏与真理女神玛特（Maat）的羽毛比较重量，只有心脏轻于羽毛的人才能获得来世。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者碎碎念：**  
>  "仿佛与整个世界互相离弃，身边只有一个他。"此句致敬《华门赋》。


	55. 往事·三十

**2003年，三月**

赫敏幻影移形回到了格里莫广场。她那只施有变化咒的手镯已经有整整一天没有发烫过了，因此她默认凤凰社并没有什么迫切需要她去做的事。

“向凯旋的英雄致敬！”赫敏正匆匆穿过客厅，便听到安吉利娜的高喊。赫敏尴尬地停下脚步，安吉利娜从座位上一跃而起，和凯蒂、帕瓦蒂、苏珊、纳威、迪安还有西莫一起围了上来，钦佩地拍了拍赫敏的肩膀。

“我真不敢相信你又出去执行任务了。”

“我知道弗雷德没叫上我的时候，还差点扇他一个大嘴巴。”

“真他妈的难以置信，你们居然把罗恩救回来了。”

“穆迪和金斯莱已经大发雷霆了。”纳威边说边严肃地看了她一眼。“莱姆斯去汇报任务的时候，金斯莱冲他吼了足足十分钟。”

赫敏点点头，暗自畏缩了一下。“我也得去汇报。他在哪里?”

“战情指挥室。”

赫敏点头。“好。谢谢大家。我——”她用尽全力调出自己最积极的语气，“重回战场真是令人激动。我很高兴我们能把罗恩救回来。”

金斯莱站在一张堆满羊皮纸的桌子前。赫敏在房间门口停了下来，等着他抬起头来。

“你总算回来了？”

“我回来了。我之前需要一些恢复时间。”

“那我是不是也终于可以得到一个正常版本的任务汇报？而不是其他人所谓的‘所有敌人都无故丧命，却只有你们——原本计划中预计的受害者——侥幸逃脱死亡陷阱’的版本？”金斯莱抬起头，赫敏看到了他脸上的怒意。他抽出魔杖，向周围施了一道隐私咒。

赫敏走进房间，带上身后的门，倚在门框上。“我没有办法传消息给你们。我不知道他们要去哪里，也不知道其他具体的信息。哈利一直等我们到了唐克斯家之后才告诉我他为什么要把我从格里莫广场带出来。我想，他怀疑我会告诉你。然后，我只有十五分钟的时间赶回来拿我的治疗包。那时候你不在，穆迪也不在。我也不可能去告诉其他人，他们不跟着胡来就不错了。”

“你去找马尔福了。”金斯莱绕过桌子朝她走近，两眼紧盯着她。

“哈利的那些情报是从搜捕队员口里问出来的。我试图警告他这是个陷阱，但他还是坚持要去。我也考虑过告诉他们马尔福的事情，但我不认为这能阻止他们。我想如果我能联系上德拉——马尔福，他也许能告诉我一些最新的情报，这样我就可以回去转告哈利和莱姆斯。我想，如果情报之间存在相互矛盾冲突，就可能会争取到一定的时间。但我在会面的安全屋等了很久，马尔福一直没有来。所以我只能给他留了张便条，把我知道的全都写在上面。”

“那是个陷阱。”

赫敏点头。“很显然，他们甚至都没有想到我们会上当。”

“然后？”

“对方的人数远比我们多得多。但依我看来，那里的食死徒都没有什么战斗经验。德拉科也说大部分都是新兵。但其中有一个狼人，而且他们的人实在太多了。”

赫敏垂下头，叹了口气，然后才抬起头来。“拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇死了。这个陷阱就是他的主意。罗恩被咬伤后刚过了几分钟，马尔福就出现了。”

金斯莱的表情没有一丝惊讶。“他是怎么把所有人都杀死的？”

“他光是决斗就杀死了至少三分之一的人。然后他——他手里有一个黑魔法制造物，可以施放出某种真空诅咒。他穿过空地，刚一抓住我就把它激活了。诅咒对持用者没有影响，而我通过与他接触也得到了保护。他让所有人都无法呼吸，又对哈利和其他人施了复苏咒，接着就把他们丢在了屏障外面，根本不让我留下来检查他们的状况。”

“你怎么了？”金斯莱仔细地打量着她，目光落在她伤痕累累的手腕上。

赫敏把袖管放了下来。“不是什么治不好的伤。我用碳化诅咒杀死了那个狼人。然后，我还在抵御最初反噬的时候，就有人捅了我一刀。”她瞥开目光，抿紧双唇。“哈利没有想过这可能是个圈套，所以没有给我安排搭档。我想，他应该是以为罗恩会和我在一起，但是——罗恩毕竟是哈利的搭档。食死徒一出现，所有人都和默认的搭档并肩作战，所以我只能一个人。”她说到此处，语气里的伤痛已经掩饰不住。她低头看着自己的脚尖。“不过，这或许是最好的结果。因为德拉科从来没有训练过我和搭档一起战斗。”

她的鞋子上还沾着血迹。她深吸了一口气。“德拉科——马尔福要转告穆迪，说他今后对凤凰社的协助取决于我是否还活着。”

“我已经知道了。”金斯莱的声音冰冷生硬。“今后你不许去执行别的任务。就算是有人请你帮忙去救哈利也不行。你也不许再出去采药。除非为了联络，否则你不能离开安全屋半步。格兰杰，你的任务，就是活下去，让马尔福乖乖听话。”

赫敏短促地吸了一口气，只觉得怒火中烧，难以压抑。她瞪了他几秒钟，然后让大脑封闭术的墙壁尽数归位，同时把那口准备啐到他脸上的唾沫咽了回去。

她转了转下巴，移开了视线。“唐克斯问起我之前无故消失以及我受过决斗训练的事情。我让她去问穆迪了。”

“我会处理的。”金斯莱理了理自己的长袍。

赫敏顺从地轻轻点了点头，抓住了门框，感受着手指下的木纹。“罗恩伤得很重。今晚得把他隔离起来。”

“还有更严重的问题。他被盯梢了。他的右手腕处有踪丝，但我们没办法移除。”

赫敏感到皮肤一阵刺痛，胃也跟着沉了下去。“是枷锁吗？他手腕上戴的那副枷锁，对吧？我之前帮他治伤的时候就想尽办法试图把它取下来。那是不是——你觉得，那会不会就是苏塞克斯那边一直在研发的东西？”

“很有可能。这也就解释了为什么他们会真的把罗恩关在那里，而不是引诱哈利去一幢空房子救人。幸好我们事先就知道可能有诈，而且莱姆斯也不至于糊涂到直接把罗恩带回格里莫广场。阿拉斯托正在密切监视情况。食死徒似乎已经通过踪丝找到了唐克斯家的大致方位。除非我们能找到办法移除踪丝，否则我们的安全屋就都会有危险。如果他们又打算故技重施用黑暗生物突破赤胆忠心咒，那我们就真的是在和时间赛跑了。”

赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫。“你们联系过西弗勒斯了吗？分析枷锁的工作是谁负责的？我昨天——没有分析它。我应该去分析的。我太大意了。我现在就回去。”

金斯莱坚决摇头。“你不许再靠近那所房子。西弗勒斯正在实验室值班。一小时后他会来这里来参加凤凰社的会议。”

“好吧。你还有什么需要问的吗？”

金斯莱低头看着桌子。“没有了。你可以稍后再向阿拉斯托完整汇报。”

赫敏转身离开。她一只脚刚迈出门，金斯莱的声音便从身后传来。

“格兰杰。”

她转过身，发现金斯莱正注视着她。

“你没事吧？”

她耸耸肩。“我没事。”

“那就好。如果哈利为了救罗恩而害死了你，我永远也不会原谅他。”

赫敏苦笑了一下，抓着门把手的手指收得更紧。“因为德拉科至关重要，我知道的。我今后会更小心些。”

金斯莱的表情闪了一下。“我不是这个意思。当莱姆斯报告说他们以为你被俘了的时候——”金斯莱深吸了一口气，从她身上移开目光。“我会为失去你而哀悼，比我为失去凤凰社的其他任何人的哀悼都要悲伤。”

赫敏把头偏向一边，心中并不相信他的话。她的嘴角微微一撇，扬起一条眉毛。“是吗？”她哼了一声，摇了摇头。“这就是你叫我格兰杰的原因吗？因为我对你来说这么重要？”

金斯莱朝她忧伤地笑了笑。“我叫你格兰杰是为了提醒自己，我肩上担着的是更多人的性命，而不仅是那些我喜欢的人。”他叹了口气，低头盯着桌子看了一会儿，然后又抬头看向她。“如果能和你在另一个世界里做朋友，那是一种荣幸，赫敏·格兰杰。”

赫敏打量了他几秒钟。“也许——在另一个世界里，我们可以成为朋友。但是——在这个世界里，我想我永远不可能原谅你。”

金斯莱缓缓点头，再次移开视线。“以防万一今后再也没有机会说出口：我很抱歉——为我要求你所做的一切。”

赫敏沉默了几秒，然后轻叹一声。“就算你没有要求我去做，我也会主动提出的。”她耸耸肩。“你从来没有强迫过我。是我，应该为我自己的选择负责。”

她迈出房门，朝大厅走去。

几小时后，西弗勒斯带着一份关于枷锁的报告来到了格里莫广场。这副枷锁是一种新研发的原型样本，需要黑魔标记才能卸除。苏塞克斯还在研究其他更复杂的设计。

听了这番话，所有人都沉默了许久。

“好吧，这不是——这至少不是最坏的结果。”过了一会儿，查理率先开口。“毕竟斯内普就可以把它拆掉。或者我们抓到的那些俘虏也行。其中有几个人是有标记的，对吧？”

“我确实可以卸除罗恩·韦斯莱的枷锁，可是我一旦成功，苏塞克斯那边就会得到消息，然后造出一副更精密的枷锁来。”西弗勒斯轻蔑地朝查理冷笑。

“那么你还有更好的主意？”查理扬起下巴，怒视着西弗勒斯。

“我们会想办法去掉罗恩身上的踪丝。”金斯莱把手指放在桌沿，若有所思地轻敲着。“但是，在得到其他更有用的关于枷锁的情报之前，我们不会采取进一步行动。我们不能再失去更多的安全屋了。”

“情报什么的，难道斯内普不应该一清二楚吗？毕竟他可是在那里工作的不是吗？我还以为我们就是为了这种情报才把他留在那儿的呢。”

“我可不负责管理整个实验室。”西弗勒斯语气恶毒。“我在魔药和诅咒研发部工作。我既没有用黑暗生物做过实验，也没有参与研制那套带着踪丝的枷锁。除非他们事先通知我，否则我能提供的信息很有限。”他的乌黑眼睛短暂地停留在了赫敏脸上。“下周，我可能会有更实用的情报。”

“我们会带一队人去唐克斯的小屋，把罗恩手腕上的枷锁解开。”金斯莱把西弗勒斯带来的那张写有情报的羊皮纸卷了起来，递给赫敏和芙蓉看。“据阿拉斯托说，食死徒目前对小屋的位置只有一个模糊的概念。我们一共会派出二十人，分成多个小组。弗雷德和查理负责带我和西弗勒斯穿过赤胆忠心咒去掉踪丝。其他人则全部充当诱饵。我们撤退时可能不得不面对一场激战。所有人都要服用复方汤剂，这样会导致敌人混淆目标。我给波特和穆迪传信，让他们等着我们。格兰杰，把复方汤剂准备好。”

“我需要变形目标的人体采样以及药效时长的要求。”赫敏边说边站了起来。

“药效需要两小时。”金斯莱沉思了一会儿，随后补充道：“用哈利的头发。敌人能料到他会出现在那里，但绝对料不到会有二十四个哈利·波特。混乱会为我们争取到时间。一旦莱姆斯和罗恩回到格里莫广场，我们就必须立刻隔离他们。芙蓉，在地下室准备两间设好保护咒的房间。”

赫敏轻轻点了点头，朝她的魔药储藏室走去，留下其他人继续规划和商议着剩下的任务准备事项。

赫敏准备好了魔药，然后看着一屋子的人服下药剂，变成了她最好的朋友的模样，挨个儿对自己施了幻身咒，离开格里莫广场。

没有什么比等待的过程更糟心了。赫敏站在门厅里，看着时钟的指针慢慢地划过钟盘。

她讨厌等待。

金斯莱、穆迪、哈利、罗恩、西弗勒斯，还有大多数的韦斯莱们以及凤凰社的成员。他们全都去了唐克斯的小屋。只有赫敏被留在了这里。或许德拉科也在那里，在掩护自己和保护凤凰社之间进退维谷。

任何事情都有可能发生。

从小到大，她从来没有想过，有一天自己会在别人上战场以命相博时，心甘情愿地被抛在后方等待着。她是个格兰芬多。她本以为勇敢会让她永远站在前线。

实用主义已经偷走了她身上英雄主义的最后一丝光芒。

她将手掌按在窗户上，凝视着户外昏暗的街道。半小时后，满月即将升起。

时钟的咔哒声继续昭示着时间无情的流逝。

她运起大脑封闭术，把焦虑的情绪挡在意识之外。她把自己近期的记忆收拾到一处，理得整整齐齐，然后远远推开，直到她的脑海里一片清明。

埋伏在唐克斯家附近的食死徒并不是什么新兵。弗雷德单手捂着头，跌跌撞撞地走进门来。他的耳朵被诅咒割了下来。穆迪回来时，一只胳膊和半边肩膀受了重伤，赫敏起初还担心自己不得不为他截肢。莱姆斯因为满月而开始变形，幸好唐克斯也及时赶了回来，把他拖进了地下室。

几分钟后，两个一模一样的哈利同时走进了屋。其中一个不停地呻吟着，全身的重量完全倚在另一个身上。

“坚持住，罗恩，我们到了。快来人，给他灌一瓶止疼剂！”真正的哈利一边开口高喊，一边拖着还没变回原貌的罗恩走进门厅，几乎半跪在地上。

赫敏来到两人身边，压低身子抽出魔杖。罗恩此刻已是暴怒不息，神志混乱。潜伏于体内的狂狼症和满月的双重影响让他止不住地痛苦翻滚着。

“操！！他妈的！”罗恩一边哭喊，一边拱起后背，直到他的脊椎看上去几乎要断裂开来一样。“让它停下来！让它停下来！！！”

他的指甲已经深深嵌进自己的肩膀，拼命用双手抓挠着。哈利奋力把罗恩的胳膊死死按在地上，防止他自残。

随着复方汤剂药效消退，罗恩的手臂、两腿和身体不断地发出喀嗒喀嗒的响声。即使已经变回了原本的样貌，他身上传出的喀嗒声还是没有停止。他肩膀和手臂的骨头不停地断裂拉伸，然后又“啪”地一声恢复原位。他的手指蜷曲成利爪，在硬木地板上挠出一道道深痕。他一边尖叫一边撕扯自己的指甲，不断发出痛苦的咆哮，拼命挣扎着抵抗身体的局部变形。

赫敏和哈利同时朝他的脑袋射出昏迷咒。可是罗恩几乎没受一点影响，转身便挥起爪子朝赫敏的喉咙猛击过去，好在赫敏在他动手的前一秒及时放出了铁甲咒。

“打昏他！所有人都用昏迷咒打昏他！”

赫敏以最快的速度向后退开，罗恩扭动着身子，拖着蹒跚的脚步又向前冲去。

整整十发昏迷咒后，罗恩才被击倒。

赫敏坐在地板中央，已是上气不接下气。纳威、西莫和其他几人抬着罗恩失去知觉的身体去了地下室。

哈利坐在她身边的地板上，紧紧地抓着她的手，她觉得自己的掌骨都要断了。

“我不知道。我不知道事情会变成这样。”哈利的声音听起来茫然无措。

赫敏低头看着他们握在一起的手。“它出不来了。属于狼的那部分已经被困在他身体里，出不来了。”她看着地上的血迹和抓痕。“我们可能得讨论一下，看看需不需要让莱姆斯真正咬他一口。”

金斯莱满脸疲惫地走进门时，他们仍坐在地上。

“我们至少折损了三个人。”金斯莱说。“但在所有人回来报到之前，我们没办法知道究竟折损了谁。”

斯多吉·波德摩、苏珊·博恩斯和其他五名抵抗军战士未能返回格里莫广场。于是他们被假定为已经全部牺牲。

比起担心他们被俘，相信他们死去会更容易。

赫敏在任务汇报结束后碰见了唐克斯。二人目光相接时，赫敏仔细打量着唐克斯的表情。前一天流露出的关切和怀疑都已经消失了。

看来，在他们从小屋撤离之前，穆迪或金斯莱就已经对她用了遗忘咒。

晚上，赫敏躺在床上，眼睛呆呆地望着天花板。金斯莱带回了一卷机密情报，内容是关于从罗恩身上取下的枷锁的分析。他们不能把枷锁带回格里莫广场再行研究，否则就会把踪丝也一并带回来。

赫敏之前对相关的魔法做过初步研究。这是一种非常牢靠的咒语。枷锁的主材料是钨，坚固，但却具有不错的魔力传导性，无法有效抑制囚犯的魔力。而那道咒语之所以能识别施咒打开枷锁的人是否有黑魔标记，是基于一种精妙而复杂的算术占卜公式，以及一种赫敏此前从未见过的魔咒手法。

她在脑海里翻来覆去地思索着这些信息，却始终想不出接下来究竟该怎么办。其中的部分信息甚至已经过时了。下一种枷锁的机制又会被更新。凤凰社会更难、甚至完全没有办法卸除它。

即使她发现了什么缺陷，凤凰社也不一定能够马上利用起来。他们必须决定是把这些信息保留到关键时刻，还是现在立即使用。一旦他们利用任何缺陷，都会导致苏塞克斯重新设计枷锁。

这就像恩尼格玛密码机[1]。如果凤凰社成功攻克这种魔法，食死徒只会以更快的速度将其更新完善。

她翻了个身，想知道如果不是德拉科的情报让凤凰社成功完成了那么多劫狱计划，又在六月发动了一场精心策划的袭击行动、摧毁了原本的诅咒研究所，这些枷锁还会不会被发明出来。

莫非一切都是注定好的？还是说这是他们的选择亲手酿成的后果？如果他们不这样做，难道还有其他方法可以让抵抗军坚持这么久吗？抑或是战争早就已经结束了？

她不知道。

她只能如此百思不解。

她觉得自己的床前所未有的冰冷。

她只睡了两个小时，便再也睡不着了。她来到楼下的厨房里，泡了杯茶。

她又看了眼被卷起来的羊皮纸，然后凝望着窗外的满月。皓旰皎洁，银冷如霜。她从小就喜欢月亮。每一轮月亮周期的变化和那种微妙的美丽总是令她入神着迷。自从三年级遇见莱姆斯之后，月亮对她的意义就变得悲惨而不祥。它的美丽是一种痛苦的预兆。

罗恩会渐渐憎恨月亮的。

她用手掌裹住杯子，感觉热量渗入掌心。

她只觉得冷。身体冷。心里也冷。她只觉得冷。

她现在总是觉得冷，身上总有一丝属于寒冷的痕迹。

她垂下头抵在桌面上，指尖描着木纹。她想念德拉科了。她想要触碰他，抚摸他，把自己整个人埋进他的怀里，然后把全部生活抛诸脑后。

战争在不断吞噬着她，她觉得自己全身上下只剩下一点点可怜的碎片。仿佛战争的利爪已经深深扎进了她的胸膛，她无从挣脱，于是只能狠狠撕扯着自己的肺，想要寻求氧气，想要活下去。但是，在德拉科身边，她就觉得自己仍然是活着的。就像是在经历了这么多年将生存之外的所有事情完全遗忘的日子之后，又重新学会了该如何呼吸。

她把杯子握得更紧，直到茶水的温度开始冷却。

她甚至不知道要如何联系他——当她仅作为自己，而非凤凰社联络员的时候。她向他保证过，除非事出紧急，否则她不会召唤他。

她捏着手指上的戒指，一圈一圈地转着。

她不知道他有没有去过唐克斯的小屋。他有没有受伤，又或者有没有伤了别人。

念及此处，她微微一惊，又在心里记了一笔。他把他的镇痛剂用在了她的手腕上。就算其他所有的药品他都有办法自己补充，西弗勒斯也不可能把这种针对酸性诅咒的魔药分享给食死徒。下次再次见到他时，她得帮他准备一瓶新的。

她还需要更多的流液草。她又开始在脑海中分类列出她能采集到流液草的地点。然后她蓦地停了下来，心同时沉了下去。

她不能再去采药了。

赫敏咬着嘴唇，低头看着自己的双手。就在今天之前，采药一直都是属于她的事情。尽管可怕而危险，但却是属于她的。那是一个逃离格里莫广场几个小时的机会，能够去肆意感受风吹在脸上的畅意，感受清晨的露水拂过手指的寒意，察觉到季节缓慢交替的步伐。

她一阵怅然，望向格里莫广场的窗外。

她觉得自己就像一只鸟，一双羽翼慢慢地被剪得越来越短，几乎所剩无几。

她叹息一声，转身离开了窗边。她又看向那卷羊皮纸，标记出日后可能需要查阅的部分。

周二如期来临。这是她第一次没有出门采药而直接来到棚屋。她抬头盯着屋门，心脏紧张得砰砰直跳。她不确定——

想要预测德拉科接下来会做什么，永远都是不可能的。

她的下巴打颤，手指在离门把手咫尺之隔的地方发抖。她把手缩了回来，攥成拳头，强迫自己深吸一口气。

这是她的工作——她提醒自己，每周之间发生了什么事情并不重要。这从来都不重要。这终究是她一个人的任务。

她咽了口唾沫，双唇紧抿，伸出手去打开了门。

她走进屋内。

下一瞬，德拉科便出现了。

他幻影移形来到屋里，整个人几乎压在她身上。他紧紧抓住她，一把将她推到墙边，嘴唇随即跟了上来，覆住了她的双唇。她能感觉到他的渴望。他带着力道抚过她身躯的双手，他贴着她的嘴唇粗喘一般的呼吸，无不向她诉说着他的渴望。

赫敏被紧压在他的身体和墙面之间，惊讶地睁大了眼睛。她的手指不由自主地抓住了他的长袍，眼睛轻颤着合上，回吻了他。

他伸手抚上她的下颚，贴在她的耳下，弯曲的手指停在她的脖颈底部，扶着她的头向后仰起，吻得更深。

她拥紧他，他把她拉得更近，胳膊搂住她的腰。世界仿若就此化为乌有。赫敏贪婪地吻着他，想把自己整个人偎进他的怀里。

他将她抱离地面，她抬起双腿缠上他的腰臀，手指穿入他的头发。她能感觉到他的牙齿擦过她的嘴唇和舌头。

仿佛一切都正在倒下。他把她死死按在墙上。两具身躯紧紧纠缠，分不清彼此。她已经不知道自己欲望将向哪里去，而他的激情又自哪里来。肺叶已经严重缺氧，几乎燃烧起来，但她就是不肯与他的唇舌分离哪怕一秒。

然后，她便真的倒了下去。身后的墙壁消失不见，取而代之的是某处华盖之下柔软的床垫。她几乎都没有感觉到幻影移形。

她只来得及在将嘴唇抽离德拉科的同时向周围瞟了一眼，便又被他的嘴唇攫住。他一把扯掉她的衬衫，她也用力拉开他的裤子。

驰风骤雨般的急切。天雷地火般的猛烈。她已经做好了迎接他全部的准备。她的指甲刮过他的后背，他沉身进入了她的身体。

她的脑海里再也没有一点空间去想别的事情。抚摸他。迎合他。感受他。整个世界都浓缩于一处，化成唯一的具象——德拉科，他火热的双手，他银灰的眼瞳，他如鼓的心跳。她用双臂环抱住他，吻他，吻他，吻他。

最后，在性爱的余韵中，他们交缠而卧，额头相抵，喘出的气也交融在一起。

他在她的两眼之间吻了吻，手掌轻拂过她的脸。接着他向后挪开几分，双手转而沿着她的身体抚摸着，目光一处不漏地仔细扫过她的胳膊和身躯。她抬起头，想看看他在做什么。

“你没有参加小屋的战斗，是吗？我觉得那群波特每个人的决斗方式和你都不一样，但我没办法肯定。”他的手指抚过她的耳廓，然后顺着她的肩线下滑。

赫敏向后仰了仰，摇摇头，随后也打量着他，伸手抚摸着他的身躯。他并没有明显的伤痕。

“我没有去。这是一次正式的突袭任务，金斯莱不会带上我的。”她的下巴微微抽搐了一下，移开了目光。“你不用担心。我不再——”话语在她嘴里扭曲成结，“我不再被允许离开安全屋了，除了需要联络你的时候。所以你不用担心。”

德拉科如释重负地叹了口气，贴紧她的身体，在她的额头轻轻一吻。

赫敏闭上眼睛，抿紧嘴唇。

“怎么了？”

她抬起头，发现德拉科正盯着她，神情难辨。

她的嘴角扭了一下。“我喜欢采药。有时候——这是我唯一可以忍受的事情。”她垂下目光，与他十指紧扣。她凝视着两人相握的手。“我的生活已经变得越来越渺小，越来越黑暗了。”

他们同时停顿了一瞬。

“对不起。”

她在他身下耸了耸肩。“下命令的人又不是你。你只是说要我活下去，是金斯莱决定不让我出去采药，也不让我离开安全屋的。我理解。他的肩上担负着整个战争。我也不会要求他根据我的个人感受去做安排。我只是——”她顿了一下。“我只是还在消化这件事。”

“我不知道这对你很重要。”

她合上嘴唇，犹豫了片刻。“有时候——这是我仅有的最接近自由的东西。”

她感觉到他整个身子都僵住了。

“就——就只到战争结束为止。”他的语气半是恳求，半是承诺。

赫敏低低地哼了一声。“战争结束？那又是什么时候呢？”她对他苦笑了一下。“你认为战争的哪种结局会对我们俩都有利呢？如果凤凰社赢了，我相信国际巫师联合会将会迫不及待想要插手的。然后他们就会主持所有的审判。我告诉过你，我所做的许多事情都是未经认可的，而凤凰社自始至终都打着民主旗号。当所有真相都被揭露出来的时候——”她看向别处，“——一切就绝不会如表面上那般光明美好了。”她扬起眉毛，轻叹了一口气。“如果足够幸运的话，他们只会把我的魔杖没收几年。有些事情——”

她的胸口被抽紧。她想起了海滩上洞穴内的狭小囚室。满地的鲜血。被剥去皮肉的手脚。仅仅一年出头的时间，加布丽就变得如此残忍，如此富有“创意”。现在她在俘虏身上留下的伤口很少能被治愈，可金斯莱并没有约束她，因为凤凰社需要这些信息。

每一份俘虏档案里，赫敏的名字都在金斯莱的名字旁边。她笔迹整齐地用精确的临床术语记录下了她治愈的伤，也记录了在她让每个俘虏失去意识后他们的确切情况。

**我确实在场。我什么都知道。我是同谋。**

她咽了口唾沫。“我没有你想的那么好。我——很有可能会被关进阿兹卡班。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿，两眼紧盯着她。他贴着她肌肤的手指不断地抽搐紧绷。“那就逃吧。只要你一句话，我就送你走。你不必留在这里。”

听到他的话，她心里怯懦的那一面昂起了头。逃走。自由。远离战争。

她不知道自己有多渴望它。直到此刻，她亲耳听到某个能够做到的人万般郑重地主动提出帮她。

没有战争的生活——她当然想要啊。

“你知道我不会的。”她抬头望进他的眼睛。

他表情苦涩，眼神闪烁，透着疲倦的无奈。他点了点头。“提议永远有效。只要你开口，我就送你走。”

她端详着他。“那你呢？”

他苦笑了一声。“如果我走得了，那早在我母亲还活着的时候，我就已经从这片该死的地方彻底消失了。”

赫敏缓缓点了点头。只要能有一丝一毫选择的余地，他都绝不可能留在这里。“确实。那……你愿意走吗？如果你可以的话？”

他凝视着她，一双眼睛像熔化的银珠一般，炙热而坚定。“如果和你一起的话，我愿意。”

“那——我们就一起走。等战争结束以后。”她牵着他的手覆上自己的胸骨，感受到自己的心跳紧贴着他温热的掌心。“等战争结束以后。我们就一起去到一个没人认识我们的地方。我们就——彻底消失。等一切都结束了以后。”

他的眼睛闪了一下，然后与她目光相接，对她微微一笑。“当然，格兰杰。”

他在撒谎。

他们都在撒谎。

这根本就是童话——去想象他们能一起远走天涯，想象这里一切都能够干净利落地结束。

她把他的手握得更紧，深深地望着他的眼睛，直到脑海里如桃源一般美丽的幻想逐渐消退。

“之前，罗恩的身上被放了踪丝。”过了一会儿，她说。“是苏塞克斯那边的手笔。你能帮忙取得一些有关它们工作原理的情报吗？以及他们有没有同时在研发什么别的原型样本？”

“我会尽力的。”他短促地回答。他向后挪开，转了转脖子，随即便传出“喀嗒”一声响。

赫敏紧盯着他。他的身体优雅得不可思议，但却过于瘦削，近乎憔悴。他的皮肤宛如大理石一般苍白。暗淡的晨光衬得他仿佛如画中之人，他身上那些伤疤又让这幅画变得悚然可畏。

这般看着他，她便没有办法装作看不到战争的影子。那已经被深深刻入了他的骨血。

她坐起身，用发卡将头发固定好。

“我讨厌你把头发梳成那样。”他突然说道。

赫敏扫了一眼，挑起眉毛。“那我也可以剪短。”

他的表情瞬间变得恼怒起来。她对他揶揄一笑，耸了耸肩。“我工作的时候不能让它影响我。我必须保持随叫随到的状态，所以这样梳最合适。”

他扭开头，不去看她的头发。几分钟后，他又开口：“我想多见见你。”

她的嘴角微微上扬。“好啊。什么时候？”

他转过头来看着她。她能从他的眼神中看到他的欲望。深不见底的占有欲。望眼欲穿的渴望。

只要她愿意，他就会送她远离战争，把她藏在谁也找不到的地方。她能看到他那双银瞳中的矛盾。德拉科一边目不转睛地注视着她，一边权衡着自己的选择，这副样子，她太熟悉了。

他需要她。他想要她。他渴望她。她能感觉到他的欲望，仿佛自己的心跳一般清晰。

如果不能把她藏起来，他就会把她留在自己身边，能拴多牢就拴多牢。

她爱上了一条龙。

“对你，我也随叫随到。我每天下午在医院病房值六小时的班，但其余的工作时间都可以灵活调剂。你可以直接召唤我，我会尽快过来的。”

“那我到时召唤你，等我空下来的时候。如果我只激活一次戒指，就代表与凤凰社无关。”

德拉科从地上一把捞起他的斗篷，从中抽出一卷羊皮纸。

“这周有什么新命令吗？”他的嘴角嘲弄地弯了起来。“除了踪丝的情报之外？”

她摇了摇头。“这就是目前的首要任务了。”

她伸手握住羊皮纸，他却向后一拉，将她整个人带向他，随即握住了她的手腕。

她感觉到羊皮纸从指间滑落。他的另一只手已经抚上了她的喉颈。然后他低头吻住她。

他不肯放手。她也甘愿沉沦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Enigma. 二战期间纳粹德国使用的一系列相似的转子机械加解密机器，其设计要求之一即在机器被缴获后仍具有高度的保密性。


	56. 往事·三十一

**2003年，四月**

德拉科确实会召唤她。经常。

有时，他在伏地魔军队中的任务会持续到很晚。但多数时候，他都在天光将明的清晨召唤她。赫敏会在她的魔药储藏室里埋头工作，或者继续研究，直到戒指在她手指上灼烧起来。然后她便放下手头的一切，溜出格里莫广场，幻影移形来到怀特克洛夫特。

她堪堪跨过房门，德拉科便会出现在屋内，一把将她抱起来，幻影移形去到别的地方——总是某家麻瓜酒店。而且几乎都是不同的酒店，甚至只相隔一天都会换一家。

他会毫不克制地吻着她，双手捧着她的脸颊，似乎要在一呼一吸之间将她全部占为己有。

然后他会微微后退一点，为了看清她。

“你没事吧？你还好吗？你出什么事了吗？”他一边连声问着，一边用手抚过她的身体。

每一次都是同样的问题。就仿佛在亲自验证之前他都不肯相信似的。

她没想到他会担忧到这般地步。几个月来，她一直在暗自观察着他出现在怀特克洛夫特时的样子。自从汉普郡那次之后，他每次来到棚屋所做的第一件事就是小心翼翼地扫视着她全身。她都没有想到他内心的恐惧竟然如此之深。

他的手掌指尖抚过她的胳膊，她的手，她的脊柱……她觉得自己紧绷的身子在他的触碰下渐渐放松了下来。

“我很好，德拉科。你不用担心。”

然而这句话似乎从来就没有任何效用。他抬起她的脸面对着自己，深深望进她的眼眸，仿佛想从中找出什么一般。

于是她也抬起头，平静而坚定地回望着他，好让他打消自己全部的担心。

无论他的母亲曾经遭遇了些什么，纳西莎都从没告诉过他全部的实情。或许是因为她说不出口，又或许是因为她不想伤害他。然而现在看来，隐瞒很可能是最糟糕的选择。

德拉科在这一点上与她如出一辙，对自己未知的东西有着强烈的执念，远甚于其他人和事。

所以她直视着他的双眼，一字一句地对他说：“德拉科，我很好。我没有出任何事。”

当他确信她毫发无损时，他内心的那股张力就好像终于爆发了一般。他一把将她扯进怀里牢牢抱住，把自己的头抵在她的鬓边，如释重负地长叹了一声。

 **是你把他变成这样的。** 她提醒着自己，同时紧紧回抱住他。 **你猜到了他的弱点，然后你利用了它。**

她也用自己手指抚摸着他，试图在他再次吻住她之前好好找找他身上有没有伤痕。

“德拉科，让我来治愈你。”

她从来没有，也永远不会像治愈德拉科那样——依偎在他的臂弯里，紧贴着他的身体——去治愈别人。她会用双手划过他的身躯，微启着双唇亲吻他的肩膀、双手和脸颊，同时喃喃念着咒语。她会一丝不苟地检查他的每一处，直到他从她手指间夺过魔杖，随手扔到房间的另一头。然后他会把她推进床垫里，慢慢地，要她。

这几乎总是慢得令她晕眩。他会凝视着她的眼睛，直到她感觉到他们的心灵和思想似乎都彼此相通。

* * *

* * *

还有些时候，他会带着满身黑魔法的气息出现。那些东西全部粘附在他的衣服和皮肤上。这样的时候，他总是更绝望、更猛烈、更急切。只想让自己深陷在他能真实感觉到的事物中。

紧靠着墙壁。又或是刚一幻影移形来到酒店的房间，便直接卧倒在地板上。

他的吻尝起来像是寒冰与罪恶，赫敏会不住地汲取着，直到喘不上气来。

“你是我的。你是我的。”他会像念着颂文般一遍又一遍地重复着这些话。“说出来。说你是我的。”

“我是你的，德拉科。”她会贴着他的嘴唇，或是注视着他的眼睛，对他如是承诺道。

他会用自己的手指紧紧缠住她的，把额头抵在她的前额上。有时他的整个身躯都会颤抖。她会用双臂搂住他，亲吻他的头发。

“我向你保证，德拉科。我永远都是你的。”

他凝视她的双眼里——他触碰她的动作里——都满是带着占有欲的恐惧，就好像他总以为这会是他最后一次见到她。

当他没有召唤她的时候，她会心神不宁地踱过格里莫广场的每一寸角落，就好像如果戒指不立刻烧起来，她便无法再呼吸一般。

然后，两人的位置便发生了互换——她成为了那个为他担忧、拼命想要知道他是否安好的人。

“不要死，德拉科。”

这总是她对他说的最后一句话。

在他幻影移形离开的前一刻，他穿着食死徒的长袍站在那里，她没有说再见，而是说了这句话。她会用手托住他的下颚，抬头望着他的眼睛。“千万小心。不要死。”

他会俯下头亲吻她的手掌，用他冰冷的灰色瞳孔注视着她的双眸。“你是我的。我永远会来找你。”

他也确实一直会来找她。

形势似乎一天比一天严峻。她不确定那些如尼符文和他自身的决心能够让他走到哪一步。也许某一天，他就到达了那个看似不可能存在的临界点，然后一切都随之崩溃。

她能感受得到。

他正走在刀尖之上。

他睡熟时，她便会端详着他的脸，心里只求他能在这场战争中活下来。

等一切结束，他们就会一起离开。去到天涯海角。去到谁也找不到他们的远方。她向自己保证，她一定会找到办法。她向他保证，他们一定会有未来。

有时候，他们几乎把正在发生的战争全部抛诸脑后。吃着客房服务提供的早餐。争论着一家廉价小饭馆的菜品是否称得上是真正的“食物”。充分利用他每一间酒店套房里那些大得离谱的浴缸。亲吻他。

她可以花上十年的时间去吻他，去感受他触碰她时那股炽烈的虔诚。

他们嘴唇相接的那一刹那，他就会把她的身体锁在怀里，双手划过她的喉咙，绕到她的颈后，用手指缠绕住她的发丝，同时吻得更深。他会用掌心捧起她的脸颊，然后顺着她的身体下滑。

当她在他的攻势之下喘不过气来的时候，他会把嘴唇抽离，开始沿着她的脖子一路亲吻。他会一边吮吸着她的颈动脉，一边拉扯着她的衬衫。他剥去她衣服开始贪婪地探索着她裸露肌肤的同时，她也在解开他的衬衫纽扣，双手带着渴求抚摸着他的身体，几乎都没有注意到自己的衣服已经滑落在了地上。

他会拧开她胸衣的搭扣，然后飞快地将之扯开，双手覆上她的乳房开始撩拨她的乳尖，直到她呜咽出声。他的嘴唇会一点一点地滑过她的脖子和肩颈之间，在她的每一寸肌肤上亲吻噬咬。

当他终于脱光了她身上最后的遮蔽物，让她在自己面前一丝不挂时；当他进入她体内时；当他把她紧紧压向自己不留一丝空隙时；当她在他的怀里或唇舌上高潮时；当他与她手指紧扣，伴随着他的释放而把她抱得更牢时……他总会用嘴唇贴着她的身体，低声念出这些话语——“好美。”“迷人。”“我的。”“我的。”

“我会照顾你的。我发誓，赫敏，我会永远照顾你的。”他会贴着她的肌肤或头发喃喃自语，声音那样低沉，她几乎难以听见。

五月初的一个晚上，她又是这样被他抱在怀里。半梦半醒间，她又一次听见他重复着这句话，仿佛他在不厌其烦地一遍又一遍对自己许下诺言，就好像他无法让自己停止说这句话似的。

她抬起头，双手托起他的面颊，这样她就能看着他的眼睛。

“德拉科，我很好。我不会有事的。”

但他只是注视着她，脸上带着他训练她时那种苦涩而又无奈的表情。他是在做好心理准备，等待着那些他认为不可避免的事情发生。

战争的阴影如同荆棘利刺一般缠绕在他们周围，而他们无法逃脱。

他渐渐平静下来，把头埋在她的胸前，双臂环抱着她。她用手指缠绕着他的头发。

她仍能感觉到他在重复着那些话。

她犹豫了几分钟才开口。

“和我说说你母亲的事吧，德拉科。把所有那些你不能告诉别人的事情都告诉我吧。”

他浑身僵硬，默然不语。她的手指滑过他的肩膀，沿着如尼符文的伤疤抚摸着。“你用大脑封闭术，只是把它藏起来了而已。你可以告诉我，我会和你一起承担。和我说说你母亲的事吧。”

一连许久，他都没有说话也没有动作，她差点怀疑他是不是睡着了。然后，他微微转过头，她刚好能看到他的侧脸。他的表情被小心地藏于假面之下，但她能看得出他正在思考。

“我以前从来没有亲眼见过别人被折磨。”他终于开口。“她——她是第一个。他——”赫敏感觉到他的下巴沉了下去，同时犹豫了一下，“——他在她身上做实验，还让——其他几个食死徒去想该怎么折磨她。为了惩罚马尔福家族。”

他一边说着，眼睛一边渐渐睁大，假面开始碎裂，他开始有了表情。他盯着房间的另一头，眼神却仿佛望着很远的地方。

赫敏看着他的样子，然后她便看见了年仅十六岁、离开学校放假回家的他。

他觉得自己只是回家而已。却不知不觉地步入了一个他永远、永远无法逃脱的噩梦。

“我以为——”他的声音突然变得年幼，像个孩子一般，“曾经有一段时间，我以为只要我能尽快杀死邓布利多，她就会恢复过来，我就能解决所有的事情——只要我能成功。但是——当我完成任务从学校回来的时候，她已经瘦得不成人形了。我想——在我受训的那个夏天，她一直都在拼命支撑。但我走之后，她就坚持不住了——”

他沉默了片刻。

他张嘴刚想要再次开口，却又合上了。他的嘴唇抽搐着，好像在不停地选择他接下来该说些什么，但最终又把那些已到嘴边的话全部丢弃。

“连一个月都不到。我走了连一个月都不到。”他终于又开口。

赫敏用手指缠上他的头发。他闭上眼睛，垂下了下巴。

“这一切原本都应该是可以逆转的，因为他的目的只是刺激我，所以没有怎么伤害她的身体。但他把她的神智全毁了。摄神取念是他最喜欢的酷刑手段。她会突然间发病，多数时候还算轻微，但偶尔会很严重。尤其是后来。她只能——被锁在笼子里，越来越虚弱。一旦受到惊吓，她就会立刻闭上眼睛，身体开始摇晃，嘴里发出呜咽，一连几个小时都无法停止，可我没有办法——没有办法一直陪在她身边——因为我必须去训练。”

他说话时不愿看赫敏一眼，只是不停地盯着房间另一头，声音低沉而颤抖。

“我杀死邓布利多的那天，黑魔王要求我们和他共进晚餐，为了庆祝——他说我们是在为我的成功而庆祝。那时候她才刚被放出来几个小时，黑魔王就让她主持晚宴。她浑身都抖得厉害，几乎拿不住那些镀银餐具，手里的叉子时不时落在盘子里，发出咔哒的声响，当她试图把叉子拿起来的时候，就又会惊慌失措地把它掉在地上。黑魔王显然忍受不了噪音。于是他直接用一把牛排刀刺穿了她的左手，钉在桌子上，任她一直流血，直到他用完餐离开。我全程都坐在她对面，她的眼睛就那么一直死死盯着我，摇着头，警告我什么都不要做。”

他忽然抓住了赫敏的手。“我什么都——什么都做不了。我想尽一切办法去保护她。我尽可能让她呆在自己的房间里，请了精神治疗师来帮助她康复。可那群该死的庸医一个个都束手无策。我应该早点让她接受治疗的。他们都是这么对我说的。说我应该早点让她接受治疗的。”

赫敏握紧了他的手，另一只手的手指滑过他背后的如尼符文。应机立断，精明善谋，不辱使命，冷酷无情，顽强不屈；直指成功。

他做这一切，既是为了给母亲报仇，也是为了忏悔自己对不起母亲的罪过。

“我真的感到非常难过，德拉科。”

他一声不吭，只是合上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。

“然后——”他的声音哽住，随后他又试了一次。“然后——”德拉科的嘴唇扭曲了起来，几秒钟都发不出一点声音。

“然后——她刚刚开始恢复一些的时候，我就在面对芬列里一家的时候犹豫了。他们家有一个小女孩，年纪那么小，肯定连小学都没上。不可饶恕咒——根本没有投机取巧作假的可能。施咒的时候，你必须去体会它，必须是真心实意想要去造成伤害。他们命令我对她用钻心咒，可是我——我做不到。她还——那么小……”

他咽了口唾沫。“贝拉特里克斯对我和那女孩施了诅咒，然后把她交给了芬里尔·格雷伯克。他——特别‘喜欢’小孩。黑魔王听说我失败了之后，他认为这代表我不够忠诚或者不够积极。于是他让人把我母亲带了出来，这样他就可以亲自示范该怎么使用钻心咒。”

接着便是一阵长久的沉默。

“事情发生的时候，她才——刚刚开始好转。”

他仍然紧扣着她的手，十指交握的力道如此之大，以至于赫敏怀疑自己的手指上会留下瘀伤。

“某种意义上来说，贝拉特里克斯还算是在乎她的妹妹。她虽然一直都对黑魔王唯命是从，但她也确实努力帮我避免失败。五年级结束后的那个夏天，当她意识到那些针对我的惩罚会落到我母亲身上时，她就拼命地训练我，想要尽可能减少这一切发生的可能。我请求她把她从黑魔王那里学到的东西都教给我，她也照做了。”

他的声音开始变化。随着他叙述中的生活轨迹不断向现在推进，他那生硬、短促的语调也开始逐渐显露出来——那是她所熟悉的声音。

“我想尽了一切办法送我母亲离开。让她走得远远的。但是我没办法和她一起走。我把所有的事情都准备好了——可我说服不了她撇下我独自离开。我甚至想过对她用夺魂咒，好强行送她走。但我了解她。如果我被人攻击，或者死了，她只要一得到消息就会回来找我。我也不能为了阻止她这么做而把她锁起来。我不想变成那个把她关在笼子里的人。我不想让她再一次承受这种事情了。”

他的声音又低沉了下去。“她死的那天——我赶到的时候，发现莱斯特兰奇庄园已经被烧成一片废墟。在黑魔王传唤我之前，我连发生了什么事都不知道。他几乎都没提起过她在那里——就仿佛她的存在根本微不足道。邓布利多的魔杖裂成了两半，多半是跟贝拉特里克斯有关。在黑魔王眼里，唯一重要的就只有魔杖。他把所有活着逃出来向他汇报的食死徒都杀了。我只能站在一堆尸体中间，拼命不让自己尖叫出来。”

尔后他沉默了许久，没有说一句话。

赫敏从他身下挪开身子，坐了起来。她低头望着他，只觉得胸口隐隐作痛。

他回望着她，眼神里满是戒备。

她轻抚着他的脸颊。“德拉科——我不是你的母亲。”

他畏缩了一下，张嘴刚想要接话，她却没有让他打断她，继续说了下去。“如果你没有完成任务，穆迪和金斯莱不会伤害我。他们不会为了惩罚你而折磨我、威胁我。我不是人质。我卷入这场战争，是因为这是我自己的选择。我并不脆弱。我也不会崩溃。拜托了，”她的拇指拂过他凸出的颧骨，“相信我。”

“让我送你离开吧。求你了，赫敏。我对天发誓，这绝对不会影响我为凤凰社效力。让我送你走。”

她摇了摇头。“我不能走。我忠于凤凰社。我不会在所有人拼上性命战斗的时候转身逃走。我们是在并肩作战。让我来帮你。你不必什么事情都一个人去扛。”

他的眼睛闪烁着，她从中看到了他的绝望、无奈和顺从。她内心的某些东西也随之被撕裂。

“德拉科，你不能要求我逃离这场战争。”

他撇了撇嘴，冷笑一声。“为什么不能？你为他们做的还不够吗？他们都把你卖了。万一我——”他的声音戛然而止。他把目光从她身上移开。“万一又有别人诚心向他们开出相同的价码，你可能会——还有，如果不是我训练了你，你没准这会儿还被波特扔在那片战场上呢。”

她用拇指抚摸着他的皮肤。那里有一道淡淡的、但对她来说却最为显眼的疤痕——那正是她用毒咒打伤他的地方。“这是我亲口答应他们的，德拉科，全部都是。没有人逼迫我。我们不能就这样自顾自地认为我们已经做得够多了，然后把后果都留给别人去承担。这样的战争，根本不允许我们这样做。”

他咬紧牙关，神情苦涩地望着她。

他不在乎。他不在乎是否有谁能活过这场战争——除了她。其他人都可能会死，但是他不在乎。

他立下了牢不可破的誓言。就算他能找到办法去除黑魔标记，只要战争还在继续，他就无法逃离。他已经把自己牢牢困在了漩涡中心。

赫敏哀伤地叹了口气，垂下头，把脸埋进他的肩窝里。他抬起双臂紧紧抱住她。

她快要睡着的时候，又听到他微弱的耳语。“我会照顾你的。我发誓，我会永远照顾你的。”

* * *

凤凰社的救援行动陷入停滞。金斯莱决定在得到苏塞克斯方面更多的线索之前，暂时把这些事务搁置在一边。枷锁的初代原型已经被普及到了食死徒所有的监狱之中。

抵抗军几乎被迫完全转为地下活动，进入麻瓜界。魔法界里黑暗生物和搜捕队员太多，他们寸步难行。

金斯莱开始越发地倚重他的侦察队，并充分利用德拉科在伏地魔军中的身份地位。给出错误情报。刻意妨碍敌方行动。他仿佛把食死徒军队当作了一台任由拆解的机器。赫敏每次将命令交给德拉科时，都能察觉到信封越来越厚。

德拉科很少提起他究竟做了什么，但她能看得出来，他已经处于崩溃的边缘。每次见到她，他的样子都一次比一次绝望。

她只能眼睁睁地看着他如履薄冰地游走于战争两方之间，被肩头的重担一步步压垮。这让她的心如火燎般焦灼。

那些凤凰社曾经加诸赫敏的压力却几乎完全不见了。现在，她只是德拉科脖子上的一副颈镣。金斯莱和穆迪对她唯一迫切的要求，就是继续维持目前的状态。

而她除了接受别无他法。

她觉得自己就像一只被关在格里莫广场的动物。有时，她也会从一座安全屋去到另一座安全屋，但这仿佛只是为了换换环境。

当她不需要治疗伤患或照顾金妮的时候，她就把全部的精力投入研究和魔法实验之中。她比以往任何时候都更深入地研究黑魔法。这些研究可能对凤凰社无甚帮助，但也许德拉科会用得上。

她也在努力找寻破解枷锁的办法。德拉科定期把最新的分析情报带给她，她都仔细研读，试图找出其中的缺陷，找出可以利用的漏洞。但这些枷锁的设计堪称巧夺天工，说是艺术品都不为过。

而其迭代更新之迅速更让赫敏感到不寒而栗。

除了无法卸除的踪丝，苏塞克斯还开始研发用来抑制魔力的枷锁：钨镶铁；镀铜或铝；甚至在枷锁中嵌入魔杖杖芯。

除非和德拉科在一起，否则她几乎睡不着。那些彻夜难眠的时间里，她就只能伴随着冰冷的恐惧躺在床上，想着那些被抓的人会遭遇什么。凤凰社可能永远也救不出他们之中的任何一人了。

为了能够更容易地抓捕抵抗军的成员，食死徒已经将那些枷锁随身携带。一旦锁扣闭合，如果没有两个带有黑魔标记的食死徒同时施放某种尸骨再现咒的变咒，枷锁便无法被再度打开。

迪安·托马斯在被抓的一天后出现在了格里莫广场。他的右手已经被切断。为了逃跑，他偷了一把刀，把自己的手从手腕处生生砍了下来。

一周后，西弗勒斯传来消息，说是为了扩大生产，所有的枷锁正在被带离苏塞克斯。此后，这些枷锁都将成对使用。

一天晚上，德拉科为赫敏带来了一套原型样本，随后坐在一边看着她分析。

它们看上去几乎和手镯别无二致。

赫敏施咒在枷锁周围建起了一张复杂的分析魔法网，解构出其中所有的成分——炼金术、魔咒、算术占卜、嵌入铁质核心的如尼符文。

她花了好几个小时去寻找缺陷或漏洞，直到在过程中疲累不堪地睡去。醒来时，她发现德拉科正抱着她向床边走去。

“我没有办法——没有办法破解它们。”她感觉到自己大脑已经因为连日的疲惫而一团浆糊。她沮丧得几乎发起抖来。“一定会有什么办法的。夺魂咒没用，它会出现在咒语标识之中，然后解除咒语。我本来想把它们切开的，但枷锁核心已经被施了咒，一旦切开就会爆炸。我只是没有——也许我得换个角度去思考。我的炼金术知识全是自学的。也许只是我的研究还不够深入。”

她想要推开他，试图起身回到她带来的那一叠书本旁边去。德拉科拦住了她。他一只手臂环住她的腰，另一只搂住她的肩膀。

“你不可能拯救每一个人，格兰杰。”

她安静了下来，绝望地望着房间的另一头。

“我不知道我们要怎样才能赢。”她最后说。

德拉科沉默以对。因为除了谎言，没有任何话语可以带来安慰。

她抬起一只手，抓住他搂着自己肩膀的胳膊。

“我不知道怎么才能救别人。我做的每件事充其量都只是在拖延时间，然后让他们以更糟糕的方式死去而已。我希望——我真的希望我从来都不是一个治疗师。”

她以前从未向任何人承认过。她讨厌做一个治疗师。

她把魂器的事情告诉了他。她本不应该这么做的。她还没有得到允许。但她还是把她所知道的一切都告诉了他——它们是如何被制造出来，又该如何被摧毁，凤凰社对此的态度，以及霍格沃茨四大创始人遗失的物品。

“我们认为霍格沃茨城堡里可能有一件魂器。”她一边说着，一边将自己的研究成果拿给他看。“但我不知道他一共还有多少魂器。不可能超过五个的，对吧？他用那样的方法分裂自己的灵魂——就等于在身体里注入大量毒素。它会把他从内到外吞噬掉的。他现在的样子已经是使用重生药剂后所能恢复到的最好状态了。他的身体本应该能恢复到全盛时期，但灵魂已经被侵蚀得太过严重，能重塑身形已经是万幸了。所以魂器的数量必然是有上限的。我不认为他能持续不断地制造。如果我们能摧毁所有的魂器，他的状态就会变得很不稳定，就算没有人直接杀死他，他最终也会不复存在。但我们不知道那些魂器会在哪里。有关他的过去的信息太少了。”

“你是说，他在第一次战争期间把其中一个交给了我父亲？”

“我们二年级的时候，密室之所以会被打开，就是因为他的灵魂碎片控制了金妮·韦斯莱。你父亲趁人不备把魂器和她的书放在了一起，企图败坏亚瑟·韦斯莱的名声。”

“如果魂器是在第一次战争期间被制造出来的，他还把其中一个托付给了他的追随者——我会去调查的。你应该早点告诉我的。”

“就算是现在我也不该告诉你。”她把手掌贴在他的心口。“我没有想要增加你的负担。我只是——没有人可以倾诉。如果我能大声说出口的话，就能有助于我思考。”

他哼了一声。“只要能结束这场战争，那就是值得的。凤凰社他妈的到底在做什么？穆迪和沙克尔给我的那些任务，除了能争取一点可怜的时间以外根本一点屁用也没有。”他的声音因愤怒而颤抖。

“德拉科……”

他没有再说一句话，但他的怒意表露无遗。

无论是金斯莱，穆迪，还是凤凰社，他都不相信。他唯恐自己一旦死了，他们就可能会为了生存而再次卖掉她。

而她也无法向他保证这种事情不会发生。只要能赢得这场战争，她什么都愿意去做。他对此也心知肚明。她怀疑这份恐惧正是他最大的驱动力。

他用双臂搂住她。从他掌心的力道中，从他抚摸她的方式中，她都能感觉到他的恐惧。

她把头靠在他的胸前，听着他的心跳。

“你应该穿一件防身衣，”她说。“我正在做研究。乌克兰铁肚龙皮防身衣。自重很轻，对魔法抗性极高，几乎无法被物理攻击穿透。只要你把它穿在外袍里，就没有人会知道它的存在。或许，有一天它能救你的命。”

他没有接话，仍然盯着她研究魂器的笔记。

有些时候，他们见面后不会马上离开怀特克洛夫特的棚屋，因为他会带着一身伤出现，一进屋便休克。其他时候，她也会感觉到他的手因为钻心咒的后遗症而颤抖。

她会帮他治伤，在他的情况稳定下来之后把他的头放在她的膝盖上。当他的意识在清醒与模糊的边缘飘浮不定时，她会轻柔地治疗他手臂和手掌的颤抖。她一边低声向他道歉，一边用魔杖尖轻轻敲击着他的手，弯曲、揉捏、按摩着他的手指，直到它们终于停止抽搐。

**你会害死他的。你会害死他的。这全都是因为你。**

她会趁着他尚未恢复意识的时候放任自己为他流泪。她会紧紧握着他的手，用尽一切办法想要治愈他的伤。

“对不起。对不起。真的对不起。”她说了一遍又一遍。

然后她会抹干所有的眼泪，再用复苏咒唤醒他。她能感觉到他恢复知觉的瞬间全身又紧绷了起来，当他抬头看她时，她能感觉到他的呼吸。

他会幻影移形把她带到一家酒店，双臂以占有的姿态环抱着她入睡。

当德拉科的存在也不足以平息她的心魔时，她会仔细端详着他的脸庞，聆听着他的心跳，同时轻声细语地向他承诺：“我会照顾你的。我发誓，我会永远照顾你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> 本章相关同人图：  
> [The way she healed Draco](https://ectoheart.tumblr.com/post/184785794339/healing)由ectoheart制作；  
> [“我会永远照顾你的。”](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/611335596339789824/im-going-to-take-care-of-you-im-always-going)由jaxx in a box绘制；  
> [Intimacy](https://www.instagram.com/p/CI6OlEYDwUQ/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link)由katescreativecorner绘制；  
> [“我永远会来找你。”](https://samadiw.tumblr.com/post/635335472630169600/this-fic-is-what-dramione-dreams-are-made)由samadiw绘制；  
> [“不要死。”](https://samadiw.tumblr.com/post/635143561005924352/my-tribute-to-manacled-both-characters-were)由samadiw绘制。


	57. 往事·三十二

**2003年，五月**

临近五月底时，食死徒袭击了萨里郡[1]的一座麻瓜城镇。这是个再明显不过的圈套，而他们甚至都懒得掩藏想要把抵抗军引出来的企图。

因为这根本没有必要。抵抗军无论如何都会出现的。

赫敏看着凤凰社的战士们离开格里莫广场去加入战斗，然后同帕德玛一起把病房转移到楼下的门厅，并用伸展咒拓宽了客厅的空间。她们还召集了其他几名在安全屋担任治疗师和护士的抵抗军成员。

波比·庞弗雷极为不巧地感染了黑猫流感，正处于隔离状态。这种时候，这样一场可能会将整个抵抗军拖入长期厄运的疾病，对凤凰社来说无疑是雪上加霜。

时钟的指针无情地滴答走着。赫敏一边来回踱步，一边细致小心地整理着自己的思绪。她把所有关于德拉科的记忆集于一处，一股脑儿地塞进意识的最深处——她保存着自己对父母的记忆的角落。

她不能去想德拉科。不能去担心他此时此刻是否在战斗。也不能去猜测金斯莱或穆迪有没有——仅仅为了替抵抗军争取一丝微弱的优势——让他去做什么可能让自己陷入极度危险的事情。

她必须专心工作。至于那些事情，就算她想破脑袋也无济于事。

于是她将之全部挡在意识之外。

西莫出现在了门口，两只手臂分别抱着一个陌生的女人和迈克尔·科纳。

“吸血鬼。”他说着，点头示意了一下怀中的女人，接着又补充道：“他的情况我就不知道了。”

他放下两人，又飞快地幻影移形离开了。

被带到格里莫广场门厅里的人越来越多。无论是麻瓜还是抵抗军的战士，都被送到了赫敏和帕德玛面前。

赫敏把补血药和解毒药灌进了那个女人的喉咙，然后试图迅速诊断出迈克尔究竟出了什么事。诊断结果表明他的器官正在衰竭，但她不知道原因。她开始对诅咒标识建立分析网，试图识别。

“啪”地一声。

金斯莱随即出现，怀里抱着唐克斯。唐克斯正在声嘶力竭地尖叫，两眼向后翻着。

赫敏对迈克尔施了一道停滞咒，希望能拖延些时间，然后立刻朝金斯莱冲去。

唐克斯的胳膊被诅咒击中，身上的皮肤正在不受控制地剥落。赫敏毫不犹豫施了反咒，又补了一道缓解疼痛的咒语，随后取出一小瓶皮肤再生魔药，凑到唐克斯的嘴边让她服下。

鲜血和一种刺鼻的黑色液体突然同时溅到了赫敏的袖子上。她蓦地抬起头来。

“你中了诅咒。”她看着一块越来越大的污迹自金斯莱的左肩开始顺着他的长袍蔓延开来。

“我必须把波特救出来。”他说完转身就要离开。

她一把抓住他的胳膊。“离心脏太近了。让我先医治你。”

他掰开她的手。“没时间了。做好准备，我们带回来的人会越来越多。”

又是“啪”地一声，帕瓦蒂带着四个人狼狈地出现在门口。

“带到帕德玛那儿去。”赫敏一面匆匆交代，一面追赶着正大步走出格里莫广场的金斯莱。“让我先帮你治疗，金斯莱。”

她伸出手，想要在他走出保护咒屏障的边缘前抓住他。然而她的手指刚攥住他长袍布料的一刹那，他幻影移形了。下一秒，他们同时出现在了战场上。这里是一处城镇广场，到处都是飞扬的尘土、鲜血和残存的魔法气息。

尸横遍野。

成群的食死徒正在攻击试图把伤者送走的抵抗军成员们。摄魂怪在半空中上飘荡着，每遇到一个人便送上一个吻。

赫敏惊恐地环顾四周。

当金斯莱意识到她就站在他身边时，他的表情立刻变得暴怒，“回格里莫广场去！你的工作就是好好地待在安全屋里，格兰杰。”他对她咆哮道，随后迅速在他们周围设下铁甲咒。

一声愤怒的尖叫传来。赫敏听出那是罗恩的声音。

“回安全屋去，格兰杰。”金斯莱边说边朝声音的方向走去。

赫敏刚准备幻影移形，目光却落在了一个躺在地上的男孩身上。他的腹部已经被撕开裸露在外，很可能是母夜叉或狼人留下的伤。

她跪下来检查他的脉搏。太迟了。他已经死了。从他的手里握着的魔杖来看，他应该也是一名抵抗军战士。可他的模样最多也就十四岁。

躺在他身旁的那个女巫，腿部中了一道坏死的诅咒。她似乎已经痛得昏了过去。女巫的身上还横趴着另一具躯体，是一个年轻的男人。赫敏把他的身子翻过来，想看看他是不是还活着。

他突然向前一跃，把赫敏扑倒在地上。赫敏顿时感觉尖牙扎进了她的肩膀，于是不假思索地施出一道黑魔法诅咒。

吸血鬼瞬间化为齑粉。

赫敏摇摇晃晃地站起身，用飘浮咒托起受伤的女巫，随后抱在自己怀里。她环视着四周，寻找附近其他活着的人。离她两英尺以外的一个男人似乎被摄魂怪袭击过。赫敏朝他走去，想确认他有是否被摄魂怪吻过。他的灵魂仍然完好无损，但是体温过低，需要巧克力。

一阵彻骨的寒意突然袭来。她猛地抬头，发现好几只摄魂怪正向她逼近。

赫敏深吸一口气，放出守护神咒。一道白光自她的魔杖尖射出，却并没有化形，而是直接飞向了摄魂怪。

驱走摄魂怪后，她拉过那个巫师的胳膊绕过自己的肩，准备幻影移形。

两个人的体重几乎压得她跪倒在地，她迅速施了一道减重咒。就在此时，数道幻影移形的噼啪声骤然响起。赫敏本能地抓紧了身边女巫和巫师的身体，同时抬起头来。

四个戴着面具的食死徒出现在离她不足十英尺的地方。其中一人正巧面对着她，毫不犹豫地将魔杖向前一挥。

赫敏睁大了眼睛，立刻将自己的思想全部集中于格里莫广场。目标。决心。从容。

从战场消失的一刹那，她感到诅咒击中了胸口。

她刚一落在格里莫广场外的街道上，便松开了身边的女巫和巫师，痛苦地喘着气向前倒去。

她隐隐约约听见几声咒骂，随即便有人抓住了自己，拖着她上了大门前的台阶进入屋内。她被翻了过来，接着便看到了几张焦急的面孔。是帕德玛和几个在冲突战中负责格里莫广场安全的抵抗军卫兵。赫敏身子发抖，努力忍住不哭出来。“是什么咒语？什么咒语？”帕德玛的眼睛睁得极大，惊慌失措地朝赫敏俯下身。她的魔杖在手里颤抖不止。

赫敏说不出话来，只能指了指自己的胸口。帕德玛立刻扯开赫敏的衬衫，顿时倒吸一口气。

酸性诅咒正中赫敏的胸骨，而且是一道非常强大的诅咒。酸液已经渗入了她的骨头深处，从她的胸口一直烧到锁骨。

帕德玛迅速施了反咒，接着把魔药从房间的另一头召唤过来。赫敏躺在地板上，强忍着喉间的啜泣。

那是透心彻骨的灼痛。当初手腕中咒的痛苦不及此时的万分之一。除了胸口强烈的痛楚，她此时几乎全无意识，也发不出一点声音。她感觉不到自己身体的其他部分，只能感觉到自己在燃烧——胸腔里、骨头里、皮肤里。仿佛她的喉咙也被酸液腐蚀了。

快来个人打昏她吧。她几乎就要开口乞求了。

她紧紧地闭上眼睛，等待着一切停止。

“赫敏。”

“赫敏。”帕德玛的声音传入了她已经因为疼痛而模糊一片的意识。

赫敏强迫自己睁开眼睛，抬头看着帕德玛。

“我现在不能移除你的骨头，”帕德玛声音颤抖，边说边把镇痛剂倒在赫敏胸口。“重伤濒死的人太多了——我需要你。还有很多诅咒我都不知道该怎么分析。除了止疼剂和镇痛剂，我还应该给你些什么？”

赫敏茫然惊恐地看了帕德玛几秒钟，努力想要弄明白这些话的意思。

她闭上眼睛，在强迫自己开口回答前挣扎着浅浅地呼吸了几次。一切都在灼烧。就算用了镇痛剂也没有缓解。若不是她知道尖叫只会让自己疼得更厉害，她一定放声尖叫，直到嗓子彻底哑掉。

她咽了口唾沫，才勉强开口。“增强剂。一滴福灵剂。还要一份缓和剂。”她尽量压低说。她能感觉到振动的声带周围所有的膜囊都已经被烧伤。

帕德玛小心翼翼地把魔药倒进赫敏嘴里，然后轻轻按摩着涂在她皮肤上的镇痛剂，然后对每一处脓疱都滴了一小滴白鲜香精。赫敏在地板上躺了好几分钟，期待着魔药生效的那一刻这股痛楚至少能变得容易忍受一些。

她能清楚地感觉到骨头的损伤。随着她勉力呼吸，损伤也正渐渐蔓延至她的肺叶。她强迫自己站起来，一边颤颤巍巍地挥动魔杖修补好衬衫，一边穿过门厅。

她快要死了。

她觉得自己就快要死了。

她强迫自己的意识抽离那种痛苦的感觉，专注于工作，直接从最困难的伤情开始，让帕德玛和别的治疗师负责其他的一切。

每一个动作都极其痛苦。连呼吸都成为了一种折磨。只要挥动胳膊，赫敏就觉得胸口一阵剧痛。她咬住嘴唇，强忍着不哭出来。如果她的胸部因为哭泣而起伏不定，她担心自己会昏过去。

肺部难忍的灼痛不断刺激着她想要咳嗽，搅得她心神不宁。气管也在收缩，当她强行压抑这种感觉试图吸气时，胸部就会微微抽搐。如果她开始咳嗽，可能就会导致胸骨骨折。

她几乎就要忍不住对自己施一道诊断咒，但她觉得一旦知道了自己究竟忽略了多少骨骼损伤，她可能根本承受不住。

她服下一剂止咳药，强迫自己放浅呼吸。

之后她将不得不经历相当长而缓慢的恢复期。光是修复这些损伤也许就得花上好几个小时。

她慢慢地转身看着周围，放眼望去几乎全是数不清的医疗担架。

受伤的人太多了。有的是被母夜叉剖开胸腹，有的是被吸血鬼的尖牙咬伤，有的是被狼人的利爪撕裂。还有许多人中的是赫敏此前从未见过的诅咒。苏塞克斯简直是座死亡魔窟，用各种残忍而缓慢的方式摧毁着抵抗军。她认出了其中一些诅咒——西弗勒斯和德拉科曾经就此提醒过她，还把对应的反咒也告诉了她。深入皮下无法愈合的切口；乍看之下不甚严重，却会突然胀大爆裂、随后导致伤者大出血的疖子。她还从好几位伤者的腹腔和胸腔里生生拽出了被诅咒变出的蝎子、毒蛇、甚至还有一只龙虾。

空气中到处弥漫着人体内脏、血液和黑魔法的气味。

她治疗了一处又一处损伤，但还是不断有新的伤员被接二连三送到她的面前。她觉得自己应该是瞥见了哈利和罗恩的身影，但还没等她把目光从她正在治疗的马褂男孩身上移开，他们便又消失了。

当她念出一道复杂的咒语来修补伤员被撕碎的大肠时，她渐渐意识到有人正站在她身边。

她扫了一眼，发现克利切正抬头看着她。

“波特的泥巴种还好吗？”

她茫然地盯着他，却并没有回答。她继续查看面前伤员的其他伤处，随后蹙起了眉头，又喝下了一剂止咳药。

“波特的泥巴种受伤了。”克利切的语气十分肯定，却又带着嘲弄。

“克利切，别在这添乱。”帕德玛的眼睛眯了起来，怒气冲冲地喝道。“这里只需要拥有基本治疗技能的人员，没你的事。”

“波特的泥巴种伤得有多重？”

“不如我也冲你胸口来一发酸性诅咒，好让你亲自感受一下？”帕德玛厉声反问，然后匆匆走过赫敏身边，一脚把克利切踢开。

克利切又飞快地跑了回来，两只凸出的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着赫敏，看着她专注地守在一位头骨正在慢慢溶解的女巫身边，解构着一道陌生诅咒的标识。

当赫敏再度抬起头时，克利切已经不见了。

治好了那位女巫的伤后，赫敏跌跌撞撞地走到一旁，又喝下了一剂止疼剂、一剂增强剂，还有一小瓶缓和剂，试图强迫自己的双手停止颤抖。

她的肺部已经开始咯咯作响，于是她又服了一剂止咳药，尽量不让自己去想它。帕德玛并没有表示她身上有任何致命伤。

她缓缓转身查看病房里的一切，思索着下一步应该做些什么。多数最为复杂的伤情都已经得到了处理。于是她开始和帕德玛一起治疗中等程度的诅咒损伤。

“你想让我现在就帮你治疗吗？”帕德玛问道，有些迟疑地碰了碰赫敏的手腕。

赫敏停顿下来思考了片刻，随后摇了摇头。“你知道为什么我们的后备治疗师不在这里吗？我两小时之前就通知他们过来了。”

帕德玛的神情变得紧张起来。“我不知道。我已经派出了五只守护神去联系，但是没有任何回音。”

赫敏轻挥魔杖，修复了另一个伤员被诅咒抽出体外的内脏。除了胸口火燎般的痛楚，她所有的感官几乎都已经麻木了。

“那——”她缓缓开口，“我们应该再多等一会儿。除非我们能确定不会再有新的伤员被送来了。金斯莱——金斯莱一直都没回来。我应该等在这儿——万一他回来了呢。他中了诅咒。”

“你不应该再动了。”帕德玛说。“这里已经有足够多的战地治疗师，剩下的情况我们能应付。你在等金斯莱的时候也顺便休息休息吧。如果你想的话，我可以打昏你。”

“如果有别的事能让我集中注意力的话，疼痛会更容易忍受。就——给我分配些用不着移动手臂的工作吧。”

“封闭切口怎么样？那边所有伤员的诅咒伤害都已经被治好了，剩下的工作只需要动手腕就可以了。”帕德玛注视着赫敏，脸色因为担忧和内疚而变得灰白。

赫敏点点头，转身朝伤员们走去。

她开始怀疑她的伤势已经超出了帕德玛的能力范围。依照她的判断，她肺部和气管的损伤需要用到高级治疗魔法，甚至可能需要两位治疗师合作施咒才能治愈。

庞弗雷还在病中——圣芒戈的后备治疗师迟迟没有出现——知道该如何治疗的人只剩赫敏一个。

如果让帕德玛来做这些，赫敏就必须指导帕德玛如何替她移除胸骨和肋骨，然后修复被酸液灼伤的肺部和喉咙。这就意味着她需要全程保持清醒。她光是想到这一点就快要崩溃了。

她可能会在过程中因为疼痛而失去知觉，然后帕德玛就不得不用复苏咒叫醒她——

如此反复多次。

她的手开始剧烈颤抖。她闭上眼睛，试着呼吸。胸部紧接着便传来一阵痉挛，痛得她低声喘气。

她得确保每个受了重伤的人都得到了治疗，这样帕德玛在帮她治伤的时候就不会受到干扰。若是帕德玛不得不在半途中离开去处理别的事情，情况只会更糟。或许，只要她能等到金斯莱回来，他就能帮忙请到其他的治疗师。

赫敏睁开眼睛，茫然地眨了几下。克利切又出现了，正站在她面前。

“波特的泥巴种还在工作。”他边说边上下打量着她。

赫敏没打算理他，准备直接绕过他朝伤员走去。经过他身边时，她突然感到他伸出瘦骨嶙峋的手抓住了她的手腕。她惊讶地低下头，觉得自己从原地消失了。

幻影移形对颅骨造成的压迫感令她大脑里一阵翻江倒海。再次落地时，她觉得头骨几欲碎裂。她痛得一声惊呼，骨头几乎全都挤在一处互相碾磨，胸部也随之突然扩张和收缩，一阵尖锐灼热的疼痛忽然翻涌而上。胸腔里有什么东西折断了。她再也抑制不住地尖叫起来。

她向前倒去，下一瞬便感到肩膀被一双手接住。

一切都在疼痛、疼痛、疼痛。令她头晕目眩。她的意识几乎已经消失殆尽。每哭一声，她都能感觉到骨头又在胸腔里碾磨起来，然后再次断裂。她拼命想要止住哭喊，然而她做不到。

“ **昏昏倒地。** ”

* * *

苏醒时，她发现自己无法动弹。她只能拼命转着眼睛环顾四周，发现德拉科正死死盯着她，脸上几乎没有任何血色，眼睛睁得老大。

她盯着他。

“你……”她感到自己的下巴因为愤怒而紧绷，于是她只得把嘴边的话一个字一个字地挤出来。“你做了什么?”

“你受伤了。你觉得我做了什么？”他的声音剧烈地颤动着。

赫敏试图看向下方，却发现自己的脖子动不了。她瘫痪了。她把视线移到胸前。那里被绷带包裹着，药膏形成的外骨骼在胸骨和肋骨重新生长的过程中支撑着她的肺部。生骨灵的药效像尖针一样刺痛着她。就眼下她所能感觉到的骨头再生情况来看，她应该已经昏迷好几个小时了。

“原本很快就会有人来治疗我的。”感觉不到肋骨、胸骨或锁骨的存在实在很可怕。她的手臂、身躯和脖子完全动弹不得，手指也在抽搐。“我那时候在等金斯莱。”

“你差点就死了。”德拉科的声音仍在颤抖。“你那时候只剩一口气了。”

“他可能已经回去了。他可能现在就在那儿——”她喘着气，试图转过头。“他中了诅咒。我必须回去。”

“沙克尔死了。”

她猛地抬眼看向他，满脸惊恐。

“你怎么知道？你知道些什么？”她的声音因为怒火而发抖。

“我杀了他。”他的脸上和眼神中没有一丝后悔。

赫敏瞪着他。

“你——你什么？”

她只觉得整个身心都在下坠，就像腹中突然出现了一个无底洞，把她生生吞噬进去，然后碾成碎片。

不知怎么，她居然忘了。他杀了邓布利多；他是个食死徒；她亲眼看到他右手一挥便杀死了几十个人，然后不带一丝悔意地继续；他是一个对凤凰社和抵抗军来说极具价值的间谍；他一直在为伏地魔成功发动对抵抗军的袭击，也正因此他才能为他们提供无数优质且重要的情报。

这些她全都知道。但她也全都忘记了。

他杀了金斯莱。也许他下杀手的时候还带着一阵快意。她知道他有多恨穆迪和金斯莱。

“你不该把我带到这里来。”她最后说。

“如果我不带你过来，你早就死了。你被吸血鬼咬伤，居然还在服止咳药，你知不知道你胸腔里全都是血？你到这儿的时候已经快不行了。两个创伤治疗师都只能勉强救回你一条命。”

赫敏眨了眨眼。她都忘了自己被吸血鬼咬伤的事——当时一切都发生得太快了。可是帕德玛怎么会忽视了这一点？难道她都没有施一道足够检测出伤情的诊断咒吗？

她把脑海中的疑问推到一边。

“我不知道。满屋子都是垂死的人。我和其他人一样都需要等待。庞弗雷病了，我们的后备治疗师也没有来，所以他们需要我。一旦我开始接受治疗，不管新送进来的伤员伤势有多重，我都不能再动了。事实证明这的确需要好几个小时不是吗？治疗我全部的伤？我们那里没有人做得到这件事。你知道今天死了多少人吗？又有多少人中了诅咒之后永远无法复原？你不在乎他们，并不意味着他们不重要。”

“你是我的！”德拉科怒不可遏地龇着牙。“当时我一转过身，就看到你在消失的同时被诅咒击中，而我他妈连你是死是活都不知道！你说过你不会离开安全屋的。你也说过你会很安全的。可然后呢？然后你就出现在了到处都是屠杀的战场上！后来——我才知道你还活着，但是竟然没有得到治疗。”

他浑身怒火几乎就要爆发出来。她能感觉到从他周身上散发出的怒意。

“我之前居然担心把你从安全屋直接绑过来会不会太过分了。我早该知道的——我他妈的早就该知道的，你这个白痴格兰芬多。你只会不停地工作、工作，然后任由自己死掉！”

“这是战争，德拉科。有死伤再正常不过了。”赫敏平静地说。“考虑到你已经杀了那么多人，你应该比谁都清楚这一点。如果你真的了解我，你就该知道我绝对不会把自己的性命置于他人之上。”

德拉科死死盯着她。他的呼吸自齿缝间穿过，双手紧握成拳。

“那你最好记住，你应该把自己性命看得重些。”他的神色忽然变得冰冷。“我警告过你，如果你有什么三长两短，我会亲手把整个凤凰社夷为平地。这不是威胁，是保证。把你的命像波特的命那样当成抵抗军存在的必要条件吧。如果你死了，我会把他们全部杀光，一个不留——既然只有以他们的性命相要挟才能让你惜命一些的话。”

赫敏浑身冻结一般地抬眼看着他，震惊的神情渐渐变为了愤怒。

“你怎么敢？你怎么——敢？”

如果她此时能动，她一定会毫不犹豫地用诅咒攻击他，用匕首刺他，甚至赤手空拳地打他。

当她完完全全地意识到他的威胁究竟意味着什么的时候，她真的想哭。他太危险了。

这对凤凰社来说风险太大了。

如果她把真实情况告诉穆迪，他可能会觉得他们除了杀死德拉科之外别无选择。

无论穆迪利用他还是她的记忆，结果都是一样的。

泪水再也抑制不住地从她的眼角涌了出来。她合上双眼，这样她就不用看着德拉科了。

足足一分钟的沉默后，她听见他深深叹了口气，接着便感到床垫起伏了一下。他的手指抚上她的脸，拨开一绺碎发，然后贴在她的面颊上。

“你在想，你之后一定会不得不杀了我，对吗？”他说。“因为我现在对于你们来说，已经是一个太大的负担了。如果你告诉穆迪，他肯定会直接下命令的。”

他的手缓缓向下，轻轻地放在她胸前胸骨重新长出来的地方。掌心的热量逐渐透过外骨骼渗入她的皮肤，让她屏住了呼吸。

“然后你就会执行命令，不是吗？”

赫敏睁开眼睛看着他。他正坐在床边，低头看着她，眼中的愤怒已然消失了。

“你根本就没有给我任何选择的余地。”她声音颤抖。“你知道的——你知道我不会为了选择你而放弃其他所有人。”

他端详着她。“你永远都不会原谅自己。”

她的下巴也颤抖起来。“是。我不会——”她声音哽住。“但是——这并不会是我做的头一件不可原谅的事。我已经是个妓女了。”他贴在她胸前的手顿时缩了一下。“再成为一个杀人犯，也只不过是在我已有的累累罪行中多添一笔罢了。”

“如果你真的杀了我，你之后会怎么样？”

“我相信你能想象得到。”她想要把头扭开，但是骨头还没有完全长好，她的肌肉还无法活动。

他把手抽了回去。暖意突然消失，她内心的某样东西也随之被牵动起来。她强忍着不要哭出来。

她恨透了这场战争。

她原本以为，自己可以毫无保留甚至毫无底线地心甘情愿去做任何事情，只要能救哈利——能救所有人。她也曾以为，自己能够足够长的时间内独自承受住所有后果，直到一切终结。

但是很显然，德拉科已经成为了她的底线。

她已经不知道该如何独自捱过这场战争了。一想到她会亲眼看着他眼中的光芒消失……

她的喉咙里发出一声凄厉的嘶声哀号。

德拉科立时便扑到她的身上，尽可能地拼命紧抱住她，又小心翼翼地生怕伤着了她。他们脸离彼此不过咫尺。

“求你活下去，赫敏。”他的声音在颤抖。“我只求你为我做这一件事。”

赫敏低低地抽泣了一声。“我不能答应你。你知道我没有办法答应你。可是一旦我死了你就会——我也承受不起那样的风险。”

他亲吻着她，手掌抚摸着她的脸颊，手指缠绕着她的头发。她贴着他的嘴唇哭了起来。

“对不起……”她一边吻着他，一边一遍又一遍地道歉。“我很抱歉我这样对你。”

他的嘴唇还正贴着她的，身体却猝然一僵，同时低嘶一声。

他抽身退开，紧紧地攥着自己的左前臂，力道大得右手的指关节都开始泛白。“操！”

他站起身，低头看着她。“我被召唤了。”

她看出了他眼中的盘算。他咬紧牙关，似乎在犹豫。银灰色的眼瞳里闪过一丝绝望愤怒又无可奈何的神情。

“我不能迟到。我得走了。托普茜！”

一只家养小精灵突然出现在了房间里。赫敏微微一惊，扫视了一眼四周，这才意识到她并不在酒店套房里。

“我——我在马尔福庄园？”她的声音因为难以置信而发抖。

德拉科短促地点了点头，脸色显得苍白脆弱。“我当时只能把你带到这里来。我不能把治疗师叫到麻瓜伦敦去。”德拉科迅速抓起一套长袍。赫敏认出那是他的食死徒制服。他飞快地换好衣服。“我没想到会把你一个人留在这里。”

他俯下身靠向她，手指轻柔地抚着她的手腕。“我向你发誓，庄园的保护咒不会让任何人进来。你会很安全的。我也一定会回来的。”

他低头注视着她，瞳孔张得极大。她能从他的眼睛里看到恐惧。

“我会回来的。没有人会靠近这里。在我回来之前，你会非常安全。”他再次向她承诺道。“托普茜，照顾好格兰杰。”

德拉科戴上面具，又低头望了她一瞬，便消失在了原地。

赫敏盯着他消失的地方，努力消化着她此时正全身瘫痪着躺在马尔福庄园里的事实。

她抬头望着天花板，听见那只家养小精灵——托普茜——在她身边局促不安地动作着。赫敏抿着双唇，花了几秒钟思考该从何处说起。

“克利切经常来这儿吗？”赫敏终于开口问道，同时看向托普茜。

托普茜用她那双大眼睛注视着赫敏，点了点头。“克利切一年之中有好几个月都要来见主人。克利切为尊贵的布莱克家族服务。主人是世上还活着的最后一位布莱克。”

“我明白了。”赫敏心里火冒三丈。“克利切来见德拉科时都做些什么？”

“他告诉主人格兰杰小姐和凤凰社的事。克利切还帮忙照顾马尔福夫人和莱斯特兰奇夫人的墓。所以主人才发现克利切仍然在为布莱克家服务。”

赫敏又抬眼看着天花板，舔了舔嘴唇。“德拉科知道这件事多久了？”

“托普茜不知道，托普茜认为可能已经有一年了。”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，回想着她和德拉科初次见面以来种种相处和互动的时间线。“克利切都跟德拉科说了什么关于我和凤凰社的事？”

托普茜动了动身子，目光垂到了地板上。“托普茜不知道。主人多数时候都是单独跟克利切说话。”

赫敏转了转下巴。“德拉科多久会来这里一次？”

“主人不会经常来这里。托普茜和小精灵们一直都在竭尽全力地工作，可是主人不喜欢待在这里。他来这里只是为了见别的食死徒，以及看望马尔福夫人的墓。”

赫敏沉默了一会儿，绞尽脑汁想着接下来该问什么。

“你——你知道德拉科叫来这里医治我的那两个治疗师后来怎么样了吗？”

这次轮到托普茜沉默了。

“他是不是杀了他们？”赫敏猛地提高了声音追问道。

“托普茜不知道。”

赫敏急促地喘一口气，接着一连好几分钟都没再说一句话。

“格兰杰小姐需要些什么吗？”托普茜走近了一些，盯着赫敏。“托普茜可以为小姐送些食物、茶水、肉汤，或者小姐需要的任何东西。”

“不。我什么都不需要。我只希望骨头能赶紧长好，然后我就能活动了。”赫敏觉得自己肺都气炸了。她要杀了克利切。

凤凰社怎么会忽视了这样一个可怕的弱点？如果克利切愿意听从德拉科的要求把她绑出格里莫广场，那德拉科还能利用他做些什么？

她躺在那里，脑海里万般思绪飞掠而过。她轻轻动了动手指，想试试自己能移动多少。

一小时后，德拉科回来了。他幻影移形出现时没有发出声响，但赫敏立刻看见了他。

她此时已经可以稍稍地转动头部。她仔细打量着他，在他身上寻找着任何可能的受伤迹象。他神情紧绷，却没有丝毫受过伤或被钻心咒折磨过的痕迹。

两人沉默地互望着。

“你叫来的那两个治疗师怎么样了？”赫敏终于开口问道。她的声音冰冷。

德拉科的眼睛闪烁了一下。“我用了遗忘咒。”

“真的吗？”

“一下子死了两个治疗师，可能会引发疑问。”德拉科耸耸肩说。

“所以你确实想过要杀了他们，但你最终没有动手，只因为你不想惹出不必要的麻烦？”

德拉科的眼睛又闪了一下。“没错，格兰杰，就是为了避免麻烦——你知道的——我同时侍奉两位对立‘主人’的经验可是相当丰富。”

赫敏感到一阵内疚哽在了喉咙里。“我只是——我不想你因为我而杀人。”

德拉科狂笑了一声，带着愉悦的表情低头看着她。“你以为我一直以来都在做什么？我亲手杀人；命令其他人去杀人；训练其他人该怎么杀人。我伤害别人，削弱别人，这样他们就迟早会死，而这一切都是因为你。每一条命令。每一道咒语。都是因为你。”

赫敏瑟缩了一下，低声抽了一口气，如遭雷击。

德拉科脸上恶毒的表情立刻消失了。“格兰杰，我不是——”

赫敏微微摇头，绷紧了下巴。“不。不要收回这句话。这是事实。你说得完全正确。你所做的每件事都该算在我头上。每一道咒语也是。”她的声音颤抖着，渐渐轻了下去。

“不要。”他坐到床沿，握住她的手。“不要去背负它。这和你半点关系都没有。别再去背负这场该死的战争了。”

“但这确实和我有关。是我逼你这么做的。”她紧紧回握住他的手。“总有人应该为此感到愧疚后悔。你没有时间和空间去犹豫和迟疑，所以这个人应该是我。如果我背负着它——也许你总有一天会停手。”

德拉科顿住，嘴唇抽搐了一下。他没有回答，而是拔出魔杖，念出了她教给他的诊断咒。他们一起研究着诊断结果。距离骨头完成再生至少还需要两个小时。

赫敏从他魔杖上移开目光，抬起头望着他。

“我回去之后要把克利切处理掉——如果穆迪还没杀了他的话。你可以把他带走，但他再也不许踏进格里莫广场一步。”

德拉科咬紧下巴，一言不发地把目光从她身上移开。

“你利用他暗中监视凤凰社多久了？”

“去年四月，我发现他在照料我母亲的墓。”

“四月。”赫敏重复着，接着突然睁大了眼睛。“这就是你疯狂对我扔毒咒的原因吗？因为你看过了我的笔记？”

德拉科没有答话。

“我还以为那是因为我之前医治了你。”过了一会儿， 她说。

“我知道。”

她的喉咙发紧。“那之后，每次我帮你治好了伤，我都觉得——我都觉得你可能会再次伤害我。”

“我知道。”他声音空洞。

然后是一阵长时间的沉默。赫敏抿紧嘴唇，缓缓吸了口气，觉得胸口蔓延而开的那股悲伤几乎要令自己窒息。

“我不知道我该怎么办。我不能忽视任何针对凤凰社的威胁。”

德拉科叹了口气，垂下了头。“刚才我只是在气头上。”

赫敏轻轻嗤笑一声，下巴抽动了一下。“你总是在气头上。但你不能再那样威胁我了，尤其不能把你自己当作威胁。这次完全是个意外。我当时正准备医治金斯莱，他就幻影移形了。我觉得我应该把一些伤员带回去。那个食死徒诅咒我的时候，我根本腾不出手。”

“可你回去了之后还在工作。”他的声音被他小心地控制住了。简练而短促。但她能听出仍有一股冰冷的怒意潜藏于其中。

“是我自己想要工作。”她语气坚定地说。“帕德玛不知道该用什么咒语来医治我。她原本还能和庞弗雷一起治疗，但庞弗雷这周生病了。我们的另一位治疗师也没有来。帕德玛肯定是吓坏了，我怀疑她根本就没有高级诊断咒来验证我的伤势。我本来也可以让她把我打昏的，但我想要继续工作。现在想想，如果当时真的让她把我打昏——那我可能早就死了。不过，希望她至少没忘记在我身上施几道监测保护咒吧。回去以后，我得好好跟她说说什么叫做治疗实践。造成结果的因素太多了。所以你不能把如此复杂的情况简化成一场单纯的怪罪游戏，更不能把整个抵抗军当成人质来控制我。”

德拉科长叹一声，目光望向了房间另一头，沉默了约莫一分钟后才开口：“格兰杰，如果你死了，那我也就到此为止，不会再继续了。我累了。”

赫敏扭过手腕抓住了他的手。“德拉科，不要——”

他低头看向她。他面无表情，但她能从他的眼睛里看到整个战争。“我是认真的。我不会杀了他们——但绝对不会再继续了。你就是我协助凤凰社的条件。如果你死了，我和他们的协议就无效了。”

她摇了摇头。“在战争的终点之后，一定还有属于你自己的生活。不要——不要把你的世界缩减成只有我一个人的样子。”

他挑了挑眉毛，上唇弯了起来。“你的世界好像也没大到哪里去。还是说，你有什么战后计划忘记提了？”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，移开目光。“依言而行，勿观之而仿。[2]”

德拉科低笑了一声，然后两人同时陷入了一阵与他们的未来一样虚空一片的沉默之中。

“你——你可以成为一个治疗师。”过了一会后，她说道。

他的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。“我从来没有想过这个。”

赫敏淡淡一笑。“你应该想一想的。如果你去了别的地方，你可以成为一个非常优秀的治疗师——尽管你对待病人的态度还有待改善就是了。”

“这倒是可以抵消一些我犯下的杀孽。”他说话时没有看她一眼。

她紧握住他的手。“对不起。我不应该那样说的。这不是你的错。”

他的眼神闪烁了一下。“也许这一次不同。我想这次算我的。”

赫敏觉得自己的胃扭曲了起来。“战争把你变成了现在的模样，可实际上你远不止这些。”她的声音微微颤抖。

他还是不去看她。

“你远远不止这些。”她一边说着，一边仔细端详着他的脸。“我也一样。我们俩都远不止这些——我们只是——只是需要等待，等待着解放。”赫敏用自己的手指顺着他的手指温柔地摩挲着。“总有一天——总有一天——我们会把这一切都抛在脑后。我们俩都会的——我想我们能做到的。”

他稍稍收紧了与她交缠在一起的手指。

她不知道还能再说些什么。她觉得自己的眼皮渐渐耸拉了下去。

德拉科伸出一只手轻抚着她的脸颊。“睡一会儿吧。你还要再等几个小时才能动。骨头长好之后，我就拿些滋补剂给你。但是，至少在未来十二个小时以内，你都不能去任何地方——我已经得到了明确的指示。如果你想提前离开或者幻影移形，我一定会知道的。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“十二个小时太久了。”

“这是最起码的，你心里一清二楚。”

赫敏的嘴角一抽，德拉科见状哼了一声。“你就是个好摆布人的小骗子。别指望我这次会相信你。”

赫敏合上双眼，又突然把他的手握得更紧。“不要——不要把我一个人留在这座房子里。”

“我不会的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Surrey. 位于英格兰东南部。  
> [2] Do as I say, not as I do. 出自约翰·塞尔登（John Selden）的《闲谈录（Table Talk）》。


	58. 往事·三十三

**2003年，五月**

赫敏醒来时，德拉科仍然守在她身边。他正对着一大摞书本对照参阅。赫敏眨眨眼，眯起眼睛想要看清书名，发现他正在研究古灵阁的规章制度和继承法。

“你在做什么？”过了一会儿后，她问道。

他立刻从书页上抬起目光。

“罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇去了保加利亚。不久前，有人发现他的身体被切成碎片，然后被串在一起吊了起来。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫。加布丽。这只可能是她的手笔。最近几个月，加布丽的手段变得越发残忍和极端。

“我刚才突然被召唤就是为了这件事。”德拉科“啪”地一声合上了书本。“黑魔王对这种胆大妄为的暗杀感到震怒，但——奇怪的是——他很关心现在还有谁能进入莱斯特兰奇金库。”

赫敏一怔，眼睛顿时睁大。“你是不是认为——”

他短促地点了下头。“把魂器托付给莱斯特兰奇夫妇确实是情理之中的选择。如果黑魔王选中了我父亲，那他就有同样的可能选中贝拉特里克斯和她丈夫。家族古老，有无数的传家宝，自然非常安全。贝拉特里克斯已经把她从布莱克家继承的遗产转移到了莱斯特兰奇的金库。除了安多米达的女儿——她现在是通缉犯——我是这世上唯一一个拥有布莱克血统的巫师。莱斯特兰奇家的人也都死绝了——除非有个私生子突然从天而降。我相信，凭我的血统，再加上一些技巧，我或许能够进入金库。”

赫敏的大脑飞速运转了起来。“贿赂妖精。他们对任何妖精制造的东西都有极强的占有欲。如果你答应给他们一些由妖精制造的布莱克或莱斯特兰奇的传家宝，他们就会帮忙隐瞒你去过那里的事实。之前，我们就是通过这种方法进入其中一些金库的。”

德拉科的眼睛亮了一下。“就这么办。”

他挥了挥魔杖，将几只小瓶从房间另一头召唤了过来。“你现在能动吗？”

赫敏抬起胳膊，下巴往内收起，看向自己的胸口。德拉科已经在她睡着的时候把外骨骼全部移除了。被子也被小心地拉到了她重新长出来的锁骨上。她的手指抓住了被子，却又犹豫了一下，抬头望着他。“很糟糕吗？”

他耸了耸肩，眼睛却直视着她的脸。“还好。”

赫敏微微绷紧了下巴，拉开被子，盯着自己的胸口。

看上去就如同一颗小型炸弹自她的胸骨内爆炸了一般。伤疤集中在她胸部的正中央，肩膀和胸部上方之间的区域散落着一些更小的伤疤。

德拉科在原地一动不动，但她能感觉到他的眼睛正盯着她。她眨着眼睛，仔细地瞧着那些伤疤。

她缓缓咽了口唾沫。

考虑到她先前的伤势，这样的疤痕已经算是相当小了。外形上几乎没有严重受损，也不会留下任何终生影响。随着时间的推移，伤疤会逐渐消失。她知道自己有办法能治疗它，让它变淡。

她非常幸运。与抵抗军中其他人要带一辈子的伤相比，这寥寥几处伤疤根本不算什么。

完全没事。她今后只穿高领衬衣就好了。

她又咽了口唾沫，抬头看向德拉科，他仍在小心翼翼地望着她。她勉强笑了笑。“你——你在我身上用了多少白鲜？”她把被子盖回胸前，双手按在上面。

德拉科翻了个白眼。“可没有你用在我身上的那么多。”

她苦笑了一下。“你的伤疤比我的好看多了。”

他轻哼了一声。“那是因为我有个更好的治疗师。”

赫敏低声笑了出来，却牵动了肺部。她试图呼吸，但却剧烈地咳嗽起来，直到她咳出几块血块吐进手心里。

德拉科赶忙来到她身边，把手伸到她的脑后微微抬起，将一只小瓶递到她的唇边。“喝吧，它能清洁你的肺部。”

赫敏本能地想要抽开身子仔细检查那瓶魔药辨认真伪，但她相信，对于他们两人来说，有德拉科的多疑谨慎就已经足够了。于是她张开嘴，把药剂咽了下去。肺部那种令人窒息的刺痛感终于消散了。

德拉科低声念出一道咒语，她感觉到手里的血块不见了。

德拉科又召唤了好几种不同的魔药。赫敏盯着那些小瓶，默默地在心里将之逐个分类。止疼剂；增强剂；修复肺组织的魔药；帮助肌腱和韧带与再生骨骼结合的魔药；还有一些几乎是多余。德拉科的缜密恐怕只能用彻底和偏执来形容了。

她一声不吭地把每一瓶魔药挨个儿倒进嘴里，咽了好几次才完全喝下去。

他吻了吻她的发顶。“饿了吗？”

她哼了一声。“连灌八瓶魔药，会饿才怪。不过我确实有点想喝水。我的魔杖在你那儿吗？我想——我被幻影移形带过来的时候，它应该还在我手里，对吧？但我——我没办法完全记起来。”

德拉科从自己长袍里抽出她的魔杖，塞到她手里。她能感觉到他手指动作的犹豫。

“对不起。我不知道幻影移形会碾碎你的骨头。”

赫敏一想起当时的感觉便一阵瑟缩。她垂下头，强迫自己故作轻松地耸耸肩。“因为有很强的压力。所以我圣诞节那天才告诉你，大脑或眼睛受伤的时候不能使用任何移位交通方式。骨骼受损也会有类似的情况。”

“对不起。”

赫敏抬头看了他一眼，对他微微一笑。“不是你的错。只是运气不太好而已。”

他浑身一僵，表情也变得极不自然。然后他低低嗤笑一声。“这可不仅仅是运气不好。凤凰社有没有意识到他们的行动已经变得有多容易被看穿？昨天的形势几乎是一边倒。对食死徒来说简直是场惊人的胜仗。以后这种情况还会不断重演的。”

他的声音里满是苦涩和愤怒。

赫敏顿住，然后抿紧双唇，犹豫了片刻才开口。“是你，对吧？那场袭击。是你的计划。”

德拉科的面色紧绷了起来，沉默了一会儿。他把目光从她身上移开，她看见他的下巴上出现了细纹。

“我必须保住我的位置才能完成所有的命令。黑魔王已经知道军队里有间谍了。他很清楚凤凰社的人已经通过某种方式渗透了进来。沙克尔做得太过火了。苏塞克斯和整个军队的各个分支正在被分离开来。已经有几十项反间谍措施落实到位了。我如果想要了解这些，唯一的方法只有保持住目前的地位。”

她伸出一只手碰了碰他的腿。“我没有怪你。我只是没有意识到。”

两人都沉默了许久。

“我别无选择，只能杀了沙克尔。”德拉科终于再度开口。“你也知道，他已经中了诅咒了。当时韦斯莱正因为某个女孩死了在那儿暴跳如雷。沙克尔把波特和韦斯莱送走，但他自己就没有那个机会了。”他顿了一下。“被活捉、被审讯，只会更糟。”

赫敏慢慢点了点头，却并没有抬眼。

食死徒必然知道金斯莱·沙克尔的价值。他们会用尽手段把他所掌握的每一条情报全部榨出来。

到那时，等待他的就会是一场缓慢而可怕的死亡。

那样就会危及凤凰社，危及整个抵抗军。

那样就会危及德拉科。

“过程快吗？”

“很快。”

那便没什么可再说的了。

她不去理会胸口的那股沉重，轻轻挥动魔杖，给自己施了一道诊断咒。

骨头长得很好，但她的肺组织、肌腱和韧带仍然脆弱，还在逐渐复位。之后数小时内贸然幻影移形显然是不可取的。

她抬头看着德拉科。“你还要工作吗？我可以帮你研究继承法。”

“我需要的东西都已经找到了。”

赫敏环视了一下他们所在的房间。这里仿佛刚刚做完无菌消毒一般。连家具都没有几件。一张宽阔的床，一间高耸的衣柜，一张桌子和一把椅子。

“这里是客房吗？”

德拉科的嘴唇抽了一下。“不是。这是我的房间。我不太常来。”

赫敏更加仔细地环顾四周。

这间卧室就像他所住的酒店套间一样寡淡冷清，她确信自己从未在他身上见过任何她可以称之为私人财产的东西。“我还以为你的卧室应该到处都是绿色和银色呢。”

德拉科发出一声空洞的大笑。

她拉过他的手，与他十指相缠。“我很抱歉，德拉科，你是为了我才不得不到这里来。”

他的手指抽搐了一下。“我平时也会过来找书看的。”

赫敏的脸上顿时腾起神采，眼睛也睁得大大的，抬头望着他。“我——我能看看你的藏书阁吗？”

德拉科眼睛一亮，继而忍俊不禁。“我还在想你要等多久才会开这个口呢。”

赫敏的脸颊烫了起来，垂下了目光。“我只是——从国外培训完回来之后，我就没有机会读到多少关于魔法的书籍。之前，我们设法从霍格沃茨带了一些出来，布莱克家的藏书阁也还不错。但是现在，里面大部分书我都已经读完了，然后——就没有什么地方能让我轻易买到书了。”

“我带你去藏书阁，格兰杰。”

她穿好衣服，德拉科握住了她的手。他们站在门口停了一会儿。德拉科猛地吸了口气——似乎是在振作精神——然后才抬手开门。

他们走进一条昏暗的、长得望不见尽头的走廊。两人沿着走廊向前走去，听见几幅肖像正在窃窃私语。德拉科先是一怔，随即转过头，盯着肖像中那位面色苍白、脸型瘦削、正怒瞪着他们的祖先。

“敢对她有一句不敬，我就把你们全部烧成灰。传话下去。”德拉科的声音如死一般的平静。

那位祖先的脸色骤然发青，点了点头，迅速从肖像框中闪了出去。

马尔福家的藏书阁大得离谱。除了数不清的过道和书架上的书，还有一座螺旋楼梯通向二层，上面还有更多的过道和书架。

“德拉科……”赫敏望着面前的一切，觉得自己的眼睛里可能正闪着星星。“这——”

她迟疑了一下。他讨厌这所房子。和她一起呆在这里，对他来说就像是一场噩梦。

“这间藏书阁还不错。”她最后说。

德拉科低笑了一声。“你可以去喜欢这间藏书阁，赫敏。你不必因为我而讨厌这座庄园。”

她走近一排书架，目光顺着架子上的书脊望了过去。她的手指已经不知不觉探了出去，在离那几册皮面大部头书触手可及的地方徘徊着，然后被她强自忍住。“我能碰吗？”

“当然了。我可不会给你只能看不能碰的书。”

她耸耸肩。“有些藏书阁会设有诅咒，专门针对麻瓜出身的巫师。”

“我想以前的那些马尔福做梦都没想过会有一个麻瓜出身的女巫被邀请到庄园里来。”他对她苦笑了一下。“你想看些什么？”

赫敏一脸渴望地扫视着四周，然后才开口说：“灵魂理论，如果你这里有的话。这个主题在魔法理论中通常都是个极小的分支。我没有多少时间了。”

德拉科的表情闪了一下，随后转身领着她穿过过道。

这里有太多太多她从没见过甚至从没听说过的书。她一本接一本地读着，直到眼睛因为疲劳而灼痛起来，她不得不向后仰起头以缓解眼睛的酸疼。她抬起头的一瞬间，便发现德拉科正直直地望着她。

他那双已经变成深色的眼睛紧盯着她。当她放下手中书迎上他的目光时，她感到皮肤传来刺痛，一阵颤抖顺着她的脊柱向下蹿去。

他像潮水一般向她涌来。他吻上她的嘴唇，她立刻沉醉其中。他伸出手臂环住她的腰，她微微撇开头，拉出刚好足够说话的距离。

“我们得小心些。骨头和组织都还很脆弱。”

他点点头，再次吻住她。

他的动作小心翼翼。缓慢而温柔。他抚摸着她，仿佛她是他手心里一块易碎的琉璃。

当他脱下她的衬衫，低头看着她裸露的肌肤时，她退缩了。她猛地抬起双手遮住了胸骨。

“它们会变淡的。”她飞快地说道。

这一刻，她突然真正地、彻底地明白了金妮那一串又一串顺着伤疤蜿蜒而下的泪水究竟是为了什么。她胸口的伤痕似乎比手腕上的要显眼得多。她没有办法把它掩藏起来——不能用被子遮住，也不能背到身后，也不能藏到一边——没有办法不让他看到它。

她并不认为德拉科会因此而另眼看她——但并非完全没有这个可能。伤疤是那么明显，正好留在她的胸口。也许再过一段时间，随着他一次又一次看到那些可怖的伤痕，事情便会渐渐发生变化。终有一天——如果战争结束了的话——比起一个因为战争而千疮百孔、不断地提醒着他过去的她，他或许会更想要其他不带丝毫战争痕迹的东西，无论是人还是物。

这个念头如同利刃一般刺穿了她。她咬着嘴唇，双手在胸骨上按得更紧。

“我会治疗它们——这样它们就会变得更淡的。”她咽了口唾沫，手指微微发抖，试图把那些伤疤全部遮住，让它们不再那么显眼。

德拉科顿了一会儿，然后握住她的手将它们从她的胸前拉开。他低头凝视着她，银色的眼睛专注而仔细地打量着她，直到她感觉到脸颊和耳朵里的热气正在腾升，滚烫的血液顺着脖子的血管慢慢向下流淌。

“你是那样看待我的伤疤的吗？当你看着我的时候，你只看到了那些吗？”他问她。

赫敏的手在他手中颤了一下。“不是的。”

“我也一样。你是我的。”他松开了她的手，用自己的左手轻抚着她的喉颈和锁骨，然后沿着她的胸骨缓缓向下，来到伤痕最为集中的地方。“你是我的。至于你身上发生了什么，那并不重要。你还是我的。”他的头慢慢向她俯了过来，当他说出最后一个字时，他吻上了她的嘴唇。

她把另一只手抽了出来，手指探进他的袍子里揪住，把他拉得更近。她回吻他，把他抱得那样紧，以至于双手都颤抖了起来。

她的手指抚过他的身体，触摸到了他身躯和肩背上的伤疤，她的心顿时痛了起来，于是她低下头，沿着这些伤疤一路吻了过去。因为他，她希望伤疤能全部消失；但她却从来没想过，她会因为自己而讨厌它们。

他是她的。她不是因为想要把他变成某个能让她觉得更自在的人才去爱他。他是属于她的。

他进入了她的身体，她用双手捧着他的脸，那句话几乎就要冲口而出。

**我爱你。**

它就在她的嘴边，在舌尖上打着转，但她只犹豫了一瞬，便把话咽了回去。

她的内心深处有一种感觉，倘若她现在就说了出来，可能就会有厄运降临到他们头上。如果还有重要的话语没有说出口，那么他们也许就还有明天。

于是她用一个急切而缱绻的吻取而代之。

 **我爱你。** 她的嘴唇紧贴着他，舌尖在他下颚下的颈动脉处滑过；手指带着绝望缠绕着他的头发、在他肩上勾画着属于她的痕迹——她在用这样的方式告诉他。

**我爱你。**

**我爱你。**

**我爱你。**

她放纵自己沉沦，紧拥着他仿佛一辈子都不愿再放手，用这样的方式告诉他—— **我爱你。我会永** **远** **爱你。**

终于到了该离开的时候。她没有理由继续留在这里了。凤凰社遭受重创，赫敏必须回去面对一切。

转身离开之前，她又望了一眼整间藏书阁。

“我会再带你过来的。只要你愿意，随时都可以。”走出大门时，德拉科对她说。

她顿了一下，随后朝他微微一笑。“不，你不必这么做。”

他们沿着来时的路走到门厅。这又是一处干净整洁、空无一物的地方。尽管已近夏季，却仍然又冷又暗。赫敏环视着四周。

“这里一直都这么冷吗？”

德拉科抬起头来。“我想，过去还是比现在暖和些的。我记得那种感觉。但是地脉已经受损，会影响到整座房子。我倒是能用些保护咒来减少这些影响——”他耸了耸肩，“但总有比这更好的事情可以去做。”

他伸手环住她的腰，幻影移形将她带到怀特克洛夫特。

赫敏向后退开，握紧了手中的魔杖。她还没来得及幻影移形，德拉科就伸出手握住了她的手腕。

他一把将她拉了回来。“赫敏，求你——”他的声音哽住，下一秒又加大了手上的力道，犹豫了一下。她抬起头，望进他的眼睛。

她知道他想对她说什么。

他咽了口唾沫。“别再受伤了。别再——”

她踮起脚尖，用自己嘴唇封住了他未能完全说出口的话。他搂紧她的双肩，她能感觉到他想直接幻影移形把她带走、求她留下的欲望。

她双手捧着他的脸，给了他一个缓慢温柔的吻，接着把自己的脸颊贴上他的，与他耳鬓厮磨。

“千万小心，德拉科。”她贴着他的唇角低喃。“千万小心。不要死。”

他握住她手腕的手指收得更紧，隐隐抽动着。然后他低声叹息，放开了她。

她又吻了他一次，随后强迫自己抽身退开。她幻影移形消失的那一刻，他们仍然四目相接，紧紧凝视着对方。

* * *

赫敏刚一踏进格里莫广场，便感到气氛空前紧张，整座屋子都透着明显的绝望。她在门厅里站了几秒钟，消化着这一切。此刻，她不再被德拉科的滔天怒意所影响，她终于有了空间去感受到属于自己的愤怒。

她绷紧下巴，走向病房去找帕德玛。

帕德玛一看见她就哭了出来。“你还活着！我一转身就发现你不见了。”

说完她匆匆奔了过来，准备给赫敏施诊断咒。

赫敏推开了帕德玛的魔杖。“我很好，已经完全康复了。如果我还有危险的话现在就不会站在这里了。但你不会知道的，因为你昨天显然连一道像样的诊断咒都忘了用。你真的有好好用眼睛去观察诊断吗？”

帕德玛愣住，脸色唰地变白。“我没有吗？不……等等——我先是用了——”她的声音戛然而止，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。“你说得没错。对不起。和你一起工作的时候，我已经习惯看着你使用高级魔咒了。我当时只施了一道基本的诊断咒——然后——然后我想我一定吓坏了。”

赫敏瞪着她，难以置信地摇了摇头。“我体内有吸血鬼的毒液，帕德玛，而且非常不幸的是，以我当时的精神状态根本无法想起这回事。如果你用了一道更好的诊断咒，这绝对是相当容易解决的问题。要是我没有被带去接受治疗，我可能早就死在这间门厅里了。”

帕德玛内疚地哭丧着脸。“我没有任何借口。我非常抱歉。”

“抱歉可没办法让死人复生。”赫敏声音颤抖着，试图压抑住自己的怒火。她脖子和下巴的每一寸肌肉都紧绷起来，但她竭力控制着自己的情绪和态度。“有些东西就应该死记硬背。有人受伤，你就必须在第一时间用高级诊断咒，确保你能知道确切的伤势程度，而不是等着你的病人开口告诉你究竟发生了什么。你也做了那么多年的战地治疗师了，我真不敢相信我居然现在还在跟你交代这些。”

“我知道。我知道。我真的很抱歉。”帕德玛哭得更厉害了。

赫敏此刻只想把内心所有的情绪发泄到帕德玛身上，以至于舌头都在嘴里打起结来。她怒不可遏，感觉到自己的魔力都在指尖噼啪作响。

她把双手背到身后，慢慢地攥紧拳头，强迫自己把那些恶语咽了回去。

赫敏深吸了口气，把目光从帕德玛身上移开。“阿拉斯托在哪儿？”

帕德玛抽了抽鼻子，擦了擦眼睛。“战情指挥室。凤凰社的任务汇报结束后，他就几乎没有离开过那里。昨天……沙克尔死了。哈利说是德拉科·马尔福杀了他。”

赫敏浑身一僵。“哈利亲眼看见金斯莱死了？”

帕德玛点了点头，面露疲色。“昨天——昨天死了很多人。我已经帮你整理好了大部分记录。罗恩伤得很重。拉文德也死了。你知道的，他们很亲密。自从罗恩被狼人咬伤后，他们对待彼此就一直非常认真。他一看到拉文德死在眼前，立刻就失去理智了。哈利想要带他逃走，但是——罗恩他——他确实杀了那个食死徒替拉文德报了仇，但当哈利试图阻止他继续发疯的时候，他折断了哈利的右臂。金斯莱把他们俩都救了出来，但哈利拉着罗恩穿过反幻影移形保护咒时回头看了一眼。他说——他看见马尔福正站在金斯莱面前。他知道那是马尔福，因为那个食死徒摘下面具笑了一下，然后才射出了杀戮咒。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，觉得自己的双腿快要垮了。整间病房都在她眼前微微晃动。

帕德玛碰了碰她的胳膊。“对不起，我该说得更温和些的。我知道你们俩关系很好。”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，感到一阵晕眩。“什么？”

“沙克尔。你们是朋友，对吧？你们好像经常和对方见面谈话。”

“噢——我们——我们——”她咽了口唾沫。“那都是些病房的后勤工作而已。”

她又该怎么去形容她和金斯莱的关系呢？

她的胸中空虚一片——这也正是她面对他的死亡时应有的情绪。对凤凰社来说，失去他是一个打击，一个可怕而沉重的打击；她由衷钦佩他作为一个战略家的操纵技巧，以及做出看似不可能的选择的能力。然而，他所做的那些事情——他让她成为了他的同谋——默许使用酷刑折磨，漠视她作为治疗师所给出的建议，还有他对德拉科残酷的利用。他可谓是一个天才傀儡师，有无数的办法找出可供他操纵的细线，借此让整个凤凰社维持运作。一直以来，都是他凭借一己之力才让他们活了下来，但赫敏却发现自己此刻如释重负，因为她终于摆脱了他。

她不知道自己该对他的死有什么感受。

“我觉得金斯莱从来没有把任何人当成自己的朋友。”她终于说道，把目光从帕德玛身上移开。

“好吧……罗恩几乎已经彻底垮了。不仅是因为拉文德的事，还有其他的一切。”

赫敏心不在焉地点了点头。她并不知道罗恩和拉文德已经对彼此认真起来了。她一直都在全神贯注地研究、做魔药实验、担心德拉科、照顾金妮；至于格里莫广场里的那些恋情，她几乎无暇留意。而且，这似乎也并不重要。她的时间和精力都不允许她去过分关心每个人的私事。

金斯莱死了。死在一个凤凰社本不该被引入的圈套之中。

眼看战争已经进入白热化阶段，凤凰社却在六年的奋力挣扎后仍然一无所获。过去一年里，他们所做的唯一事情就是生存。若非金斯莱用那些巧妙的手段控制着哈利和整个抵抗军，她甚至无法想象他们要怎么才能活下来。

而下一个将要代替他继续做这些事情的人，就是德拉科。

她能感觉到未来已经如此注定了。

从他看着她幻影移形离开时的眼神中，她就能看到这一切。

帕德玛正在向她复述死伤名单——而赫敏只是心神不宁地听着她的报告。

“我需要和穆迪谈谈。帕德玛，务必确保完整记录好所有情况；我稍后会来核实。”

穆迪正坐在成堆的羊皮纸后面。见赫敏走进房间，他的表情立刻变得严肃起来。他在周围施了十几道隐私咒，然后才开口说话。

“看来你确实还活着。我一直埋头处理这些堆成山一样的报告，就听佩蒂尔说你受伤了，接着又失踪了，然后那个该死的小精灵又被派来‘通知我’说你是被带走保护起来了。马尔福这样利用它多久了？”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，深吸了一口气。“去年四月开始。他是这么说的。”

穆迪的嘴扭曲了起来。他可谓是她所有认识的人中疑心最重的一个。先是失去了金斯莱，紧接着便发现格里莫广场里存在着一个潜伏多时的间谍，难怪他会如此震惊。

“我还以为它现在的主人是波特。”

赫敏低头看着地板。“家养小精灵的魔法很复杂。我还没有做过什么广泛的研究——大多数文献的研究也只是以利用为目的。家养小精灵的魔力是基于自然累积。如果某个古老家族拥有一座依地脉而建、并用血液保护咒维系的宅邸，这些魔力就会互相交织，变得与这个家族的魔法标识越发相融。”

话及此处，赫敏不由得想起了那些留在霍格沃茨的小精灵们，她的喉咙也随之发紧。霍格沃茨被迫关闭前，麦格曾主动提出打破他们与城堡之间的魔法纽带，赫敏也在撤离时在请求他们全部离开。有些小精灵同意了，但其他的小精灵却拒绝了。对于他们来说，霍格沃茨魔法学校就如同自己的家。

她不知道他们现在是否都还活在被改造成监狱的霍格沃茨城堡里，还是已经在所谓的“不配合魔法”的清除行动中死在了食死徒手下。

她把这个念头狠狠推开。

“依我推测，无论小天狼星用了什么方法强行把格里莫广场的所有遗产归于哈利名下，这都已经破坏了克利切的魔法纽带。格里莫广场是布莱克老宅，克利切的魔法当然与此相连，但他与布莱克家族的魔法标识之间也存在同样的纽带。纳西莎死后，卢修斯就把家主之位和马尔福庄园全数交到了德拉科手里。如果德拉科用了血魔法保护咒让整座庄园真正归为己有，那么马尔福庄园与克利切之间的联系便不会亚于格里莫广场，甚至可能更多，因为哈利从来没有利用格里莫广场的血魔法保护咒来强化纽带。同时，格里莫广场这里属于布莱克家族的魔法标识也已经随着时间的推移而渐渐减弱消失，克利切必然会自行找到其他某个拥有布莱克标识的地方。所以对他来说，德拉科的指示远比哈利的命令影响更大。”

“我希望它永远别再出现。”

“我正要说到这个。他和哈利之间的纽带已经非常脆弱了，我想我自己就可以打破它。这样他与格里莫广场之间的联系就能彻底被切断。”

“那它之后会怎么样？”穆迪的魔眼骨碌碌地旋转着，带着毫不掩饰的怀疑。

“他就只与马尔福庄园之间存在魔法纽带了。”

穆迪似乎正在考虑她的提议。最后，他清了清嗓子。“很好。今晚之前让它滚蛋，否则就由我亲自处理了。”

赫敏绷紧了肩膀，用力点了点头。“我还有一件事要报告。罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇在保加利亚被杀。德拉科因此被召唤了。从汤姆对这个消息的反应来看，德拉科怀疑莱斯特兰奇金库中可能有魂器。”

穆迪吃了一惊，继而厉色瞪着她。“你把魂器的事情告诉了马尔福？”他咆哮着质问她。

赫敏平静地直视他的眼睛。“是的。”

“你没有权限这么做。”

她扬起下巴。“他已经发过誓了，穆迪。他不会背叛凤凰社的。我们早在五年多以前就已经知道了魂器的事，但到现在为止我们连一个魂器的影子都没找到。而德拉科的效率比谁都高——”她的声音变得尖利，“你心知肚明，毕竟你派他去做的事一周比一周多，不是吗？”

穆迪站了起来。“注意你的语气，格兰杰。”

赫敏根本没有理会他，只是在与他的目光相遇时，略微放低了已经剧烈颤动着的声音。“你们对他的利用已经过分了。如果我的治疗水平再差一些，在过去两个月里，他早就已经死了十次了。我告诉过你，也告诉过金斯莱，但你们都对此置若罔闻。他会完全依照你们的命令行事——没错，这是事实，但这并不等于你们可以肆无忌惮地向他索取，直到榨干他最后一丝利用价值。汤姆已经知道他的军队里有我们的间谍了——哼，要是他到现在都还没察觉，那简直就是奇迹了。他在考验食死徒们的忠诚。金斯莱做得太过火了，昨天的事就是后果。”

她隔着桌子朝穆迪探出身去。“金斯莱已经为了所谓的‘团结’让凤凰社落入圈套，最后还送了性命。我早就说过抵抗军根本不该插手。”她的胸口因为怒意翻腾而感到钝痛，仿佛胸骨又要再次骨折一般。“我说我们不该去，然后他就教育我说，把抵抗军置于首位，就等于赞同‘巫师第一’，离‘纯血统第一’仅有一步之遥；然后他又提醒我，每个人的生命都一样珍贵，都值得保护——说得好像那个豁出一切去保护他们的人不是我，而是别人一样。”她在满腔沸腾的怒火中挣扎着呼吸，痛苦地咽下一口唾沫。“好吧，对方现在已经知道我们会为了践行原则而毫不犹豫地踏入死亡陷阱了，那么从长远来看，你觉得昨天的这种英雄主义究竟还会让我们损失多少有价值的生命？”

她尽全力将大脑封闭术的墙壁更牢地固定在原位，然后短促地呼出一口气。

她紧紧抓住桌沿，迎着穆迪的目光，嘴角抽动了一下。“我不会再去注意什么语气了。”

她直起身子，扫视了一眼房间。“我是你在格里莫广场唯一的心腹，也自认一直都是个顺从听话的走卒。但我已经受够凤凰社的毫无节制了，我也没看出这种做法究竟带来了什么成效。”她嘴唇扭曲，胸口抽紧。“与一年之前相比，我们与胜利之间的距离并没有缩小。我一直都服从每一条命令，一句怨言也没有。如果这只关乎我一个人，那我当然会接受——毕竟，在这种时候停下来又能有什么好处呢？又或者，如果我真的相信我们最终能赢的话，我也会接受的。但我不信。我认为就连你自己也是不信的。”

她仍然直视着穆迪的眼睛，淡淡一笑。“倘若你在凤凰社里还有什么更好的盟友，务必让我瞧瞧。”

穆迪一言不发。

她重重地呼出一口气。“德拉科和我会尽全力去寻找魂器。我需要拿到格兰芬多宝剑。我可以——”她的喉咙发紧，低头看着桌面，“——帮忙协调和管理侦察队，因为他们都认识我。我还可以把食物分发到每间安全屋，毕竟药剂分发原本就是我负责的，两件事情能同时完成。”她打量着他们之间那张桌子上的羊皮纸。“如果你还有什么需要的话，就告诉我吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  “他就教育我说，把抵抗军置于首位，就等于赞同‘巫师第一’，离‘纯血统第一’仅有一步之遥；然后他又提醒我，每个人的生命都一样珍贵，都值得保护”，引自《哈利·波特与死亡圣器》第二十二章。[1]
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1]《哈利·波特与死亡圣器》中的原句为：“我会说‘巫师第一’与‘纯血统第一’仅有一小步之遥，再往前一步就是‘食死徒’。”金斯莱答道，“我们都是人，不是吗？每个人的生命都一样珍贵，都值得保护。”


	59. 往事·三十四

**2003年，六月**

不到一周的时间，德拉科就把赫奇帕奇的金杯带到了赫敏面前。

她在此前的研究中见过金杯的照片，于是立刻认出了它。“你找到了。”

他低头看着手中那只华美的金杯。“我原本昨天就能拿到手了，但我同时也在设法通过合法渠道进入金库。下个月，一旦魔法部确认罗道夫斯死亡的文件正式获批通过，金库就会转移到我的名下。一般来说，这个过程前前后后总共需要好几个月的时间，但由于他们担心安多米达的女儿可能会提出相同的申请，所以加快了速度。”

赫敏小心地打量着他全身上下。“你有留下任何去过那里的痕迹吗？”

德拉科淡淡一笑。“完全没有。”

赫敏感到喉咙发紧。她不再去看德拉科，只是咽了口唾沫，用力点了点头。

他们承受不起任何漏洞可能导致的后果——但每一次死亡像是一道又一道绞索缠绕在她的脖子上。她将这个想法赶出脑海。

她打开背包，抽出格兰芬多宝剑。

德拉科扬起眉毛，仔细端详着。“你经常随身带剑吗？”

赫敏低头看着手中的宝剑。“我是上周才拿到它的。我知道你效率很高，所以我想，我应该尽早做好准备。”

德拉科眼里闪着光。“我们要怎么做？”

赫敏咬了咬下唇。“我也不确定。也许应该先设一道屏障咒，尽量控制任何可能出现的魔力反弹。然后，我想我该一剑刺下去。”她对他微微一笑。“我还从来没用剑刺过杯子呢。”

“我来。”他伸手便要去拿宝剑。

“不。我要亲自动手。书里关于魂器的信息太少了，我需要在它被摧毁的时候进行分析和观察。”

德拉科的表情变得强硬。他一步步走近她，双眼犹如火石一般铮亮。“不行。你说过，连邓布利多都在摧毁戒指的时候被诅咒侵蚀了。把剑给我，格兰杰。”

赫敏把剑柄抓得更紧，他仍在向她逼近，而她毫不退缩地扬起下巴。

“邓布利多被诅咒侵蚀，是因为他出于某种我们不知道的原因把戒指戴在了手上。我又不会把金杯佩戴在身上，我只会分析它，然后一剑刺穿它。哈利用毒牙扎穿那本日记的时候就没出现任何问题。”

德拉科伸手握住了她的手。“你是治疗师。如果魂器想要杀我们，你能救活我的机会比我能救你的大得多。”

她没有松手，而是抬起头，目光坚定地看着他。“分析和解构黑魔法也是我的专长。”

他低头盯着她，无形的假面又被戴回了他的脸上。她的心开始剧烈地狂跳，双手紧抓住宝剑，担心他想强行把宝剑从她手中夺走。

“德拉科，让我完成我的工作。”

他的表情动摇了，随后放开了她的手。“那你至少告诉我，万一出了问题，我该怎么做。”

赫敏解开腕上的手镯递给了他。

“这个吊饰，”她指着挂在手镯上的小坩锅，“只要你激活它，它就会把我的位置告诉西弗勒斯。”

德拉科的表情闪了一下，嘴角弯成了轻蔑的弧度。“斯内普是个双面间谍。我以为凤凰社几年前开始就不相信他了。”

“他是个三面间谍。降低他在凤凰社内的官方许可级别只是个障眼法而已。他的权限和我相同。你的事情他也是从一开始就知道。还是他说服了穆迪和金斯莱，才让他们相信你的提议有可能是合乎情由的。”

德拉科的脸上写满了难以置信。

赫敏轻轻叹了口气。“你不用强迫自己去相信他，但如果我性命垂危，意识混沌无法医治自己，他可能是唯一一个还能有些对策的人。当初邓布利多中了诅咒后，也是他帮忙控制住伤情的。”

德拉科一脸抗拒，拒绝接过她递过来的手镯。

她的嘴角抽了一下，把手放了下来。“你问我该怎么做，我是在回答你的问题。如果真的出了什么意外，立刻告诉他会是最明智的做法。至于是否真的要这么做，选择权在你。”

德拉科下巴的肌肉抽搐了起来。他一把从她的手指间夺过了手镯。

她在自己周围施了一道屏障咒，又在金杯周围建起了一张魔法分析网。魂器是禁忌之物，没有任何与之相关的魔法分析记录。赫敏了解其中的基本原理，不过仅限于理论知识。但她发现，真正动手分析一片被撕裂的灵魂碎片，所需要的是一种她从未见识过的、属于另一层次的黑魔法。

她无视了赫尔加·赫奇帕奇在金杯上留下的魔咒，而是专注于黑魔法。令她惊讶的是，金杯上没有任何保护措施。伏地魔想必是以为莱斯特兰奇金库本身就足够安全了。

灵魂碎片已经和金杯上残留的的另一种魔力交织在了一起，变得剧毒无比、恶意滚滚。这一小块碎片似乎还能感觉到自己受到了打扰。赫敏动作极快。如果她能收集到有关伏地魔魔法标识的足够信息，他们也许能就利用它来寻找别的魂器。

她飞快地抬头瞟了德拉科一眼。他像一尊雕像一样一动不动地看着她，仿佛连呼吸也停滞了。

她把所有的信息都记在一卷羊皮纸上，然后拿起手边的格兰芬多宝剑高举起来。宝剑的平衡感可谓完美，但与匕首相比就显得有些笨拙。她深吸一口气，随即狠狠用剑尖刺入金杯中央，将它劈成了两半。

一片令人不安的死寂。赫敏抓起了魔杖。

空气在她周围涌动。

随着一声长而凄厉的尖叫，灵魂碎片从金杯里腾升了出来，就像一个长着猩红双眼的黑色厉鬼。倏忽之间，它似乎就已做好了攻击的准备。它像是发现了赫敏，猛地朝她袭来。接着，它在半空中晃动了一下，随即消失在稀薄的空气中。

什么都没有留下。

赫敏轻轻喘了口气，紧攥着魔杖站在原地。她试图呼吸，胸口急促不匀地起伏着。

她迅速施了一道咒语，确认灵魂碎片是否真的消失了。

“结束了。”她终于说道，轻轻一挥魔杖，把四周的保护咒全部撤除。“还——还不算太坏。我原本以为情况可能会比这糟得多。”

她抬起头，发现德拉科此刻已经离她只有几英寸。他一把将她扯进自己的怀里，紧紧地抱住她的身子，直到她被死死压在他胸前不留一丝缝隙。“再也不要了——求你，永远、永远不要再做这种事了。”

她想开口拒绝，但他拥着她的身躯和手臂紧张得几乎发抖。于是她发现自己慢慢地点头，柔声答应着他：“好。我再也不会了。”

* * *

哈利似乎变成了格里莫广场里一只迷途的羔羊。凤凰社为罗恩安排了休假，好让他在为拉文德的死而悲伤、并试图消化金斯莱的死带来的内疚时，能够有母亲陪在身边。

赫敏发现哈利常常无精打采地站在金妮病房的门口。

这一天，她探望过金妮、走出房门后，发现他正站在门外，眼神呆滞茫然，眼周一片乌青，嘴唇也裂开了口子，指关节上的划伤相当严重，鲜血还在顺着手指向下流淌，滴在了地板上。

一见到赫敏，他仿佛瞬间恢复了知觉，眼神也跟着亮了起来。“她还好吗？病情有好转吗？你觉得她——你觉得我是不是很快就能见到她了？”

见他这副模样，赫敏的胃顿时猛地向下一沉。哈利脆弱得让人担忧。她已经不止一次地劝过金妮把自己怀孕的事情向哈利和盘托出，但金妮坚持认为告诉他只会让一切变得更糟。赫敏也曾为此求助于穆迪，但令她失望的是，穆迪也站在金妮这一边。他认为哈利已经无法再承受任何额外的压力。而一旦真相在这种关键时刻暴露出来，凤凰社也无法应对信任崩溃的危机。情势太不稳定了。

赫敏只得一边对自己施着无声保护咒和消毒咒，一边把愧疚的情绪咽回肚子里。

金妮的腹部已经隆起，哪怕只是为了骗过常与哈利交谈的多比，也必须得使用预防性的幻容措施了。

胎儿是个男孩。金妮已经直接叫他詹姆了。

“还是老样子，哈利。抱歉。”

他方才稍有焕发的神情又迅速萎靡了下去。他乏力地点点头，转身便要离开。

他的面色就如尸体一样惨白。眼上没有淤紫和黄斑的地方已经向下凹陷。

她伸手拉住了他，轻轻摸了摸他的脸。“又去打架了？你上次睡觉是什么时候？”

他猛地抽搐了一下。“几——几天前。睡了几个小时。”

她对他施了一道诊断咒，发现他的双手和眼窝有几处骨折，躯干上布满了瘀伤。

她轻轻拉过他的手臂，领着他穿过走廊向病房走去。“又做噩梦了吗？我可以多教你一些大脑封闭术，也许会有帮助。来吧，我帮你治疗一下，让你好好睡一觉。”

哈利发出一声短促而歇斯底里的笑声。“我倒宁愿做噩梦。”

赫敏顿了一下，看向他。“什么意思？”

哈利的表情微微扭曲了起来。“不是噩梦，赫敏。这么多年来一直都不是噩梦。是他。在我梦里，我就是他；我折磨别人，杀害别人，他做这些事情时心里的所有感受，我能感觉到。甚至连我醒着的时候都会出现这种情况，当我睡着以后就会变得更糟。”哈利的身子因为疲累而不停地发抖。“上次我睡着的时候，他就在尝试使用新型诅咒，然后又喝了一杯独角兽的血。我醒来之后还能感觉到那股味道留在嘴里。我到现在——到现在都一直吃不下饭——”

“哈利，你从没告诉过我事情已经变得这么糟糕了。你应该告诉我的。”

他抽搐了一下。“我们——还能再说些什么呢？”他带着受伤的神情盯着她。

赫敏的手从他的胳膊上垂了下来，她转头看着他。“告诉我发生了什么事。”

他目光涣散地摇着头。“当我有别的事情需要专心去做的时候，感觉并没有那么糟糕。执行任务的时候——和罗恩还有金妮在一起的时候——想到我为什么要做这些的时候，我就可以把他挡在外面。但是——就好像我的脑子里有一扇敞开的门，有时候我一走神就会不自觉地走进去。醒来的时候——醒来的时候，我总是分不自己究竟是谁。”

赫敏立刻拿出几瓶滋补剂。“把这些喝掉。我才不管味道有多难以下咽，你已经营养不良了。”

哈利囫囵灌下两小瓶，没过几秒便“哇”地一口吐了出来。赫敏挥了挥魔杖把满地狼藉的呕吐物清理干净，又取出一瓶止吐药轻轻递给他。

“试试这个。如果你连续几天没吃东西，它会有帮助的。喝慢一些。”

“赫敏——”他一边喝着魔药一边开口。赫敏低声念着咒语，把化淤膏涂在他脸上。“我觉得我不太正常。”

赫敏的手指抽动了一下，使劲儿摇了摇头。“哈利——我真的觉得练习大脑封闭术能有助于解决你的问题。我可以帮你。我已经读过好几本书了，我想我的训练方式能比西弗勒斯更温和些，也许你会觉得效果更好。”

她又施了一道更复杂的诊断咒。哈利的体重过轻，而且长期睡眠不足，身体状况虚弱得令人忧心。他的魔力一直都不太稳定，自她认识他那时起就是如此，就连他的魔法标识也有些模糊不清。早年接受治疗训练时，赫敏曾就此询问过庞弗雷，后者则告诉她：哈利的状况就是这样，一直都是这样。

哈利抬手按住额头上的伤疤，移开目光。“大脑封闭术没用的。”

赫敏沮丧又无奈地叹了口气。“我知道，想要与你的情绪分离开来，一开始会很困难，但我觉得，只要你努力一下，就会——”

“就会更糟。”哈利厉声打断她的话。“每次我努力了之后，结果都只会更糟。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，转身又召唤了几小瓶滋补剂，同时紧绷着下巴。她一言不发地把小瓶递了过去。这一次，哈利终于成功把那些魔药都喝了下去。

她没有看他，只是取出了一小瓶无梦酣睡剂。“好吧，至少我们都认为一场不受干扰的睡眠会有帮助的，对吧？”

他轻轻点了点头，然后把魔药咽了下去。

由于他已经服下了好几瓶滋补剂，无梦酣睡剂需要更长的时间才能起效。他枯坐了一会儿，然后垂下头来靠在她肩上。

赫敏犹豫了一下，伸出胳膊环住他，搂紧他。“我相信你睡熟之后会感觉好些的。”

“我想金妮了。”

她的喉咙哽住，随后低下自己的头抵在他的头顶。“我知道。我很抱歉。”

哈利发出一声低低的抽泣。“和她在一起的时候，会有那么一会儿，似乎一切都很轻松。”

她的双手颤抖起来。“对不起，哈利。”

她拥着他，让他在自己的怀抱里渐渐睡去。之后，她取出毯子盖在他身上，自己则悄声离开，去找阿拉斯托。

赫敏刚走到战情指挥室门口，便看见芙蓉也站在里面。

“我最近都没怎么收到加布丽的消息。她以前总会通过无线信号器给我捎信，这样我就不会担心了。都是一个小玩笑或者一句话什么的，让我知道她很安全。可是这段时间几乎一点消息也没有。你一定有办法能联系得上她。她是我妹妹，我必须要对她负责。”

穆迪的嘴抽搐了一下，魔眼飞快地转了一圈。“你妹妹总是喜欢特立独行。我尽力而为吧。”

芙蓉僵硬地点了点头。“谢谢。比尔和我已经把所有安全屋的保护咒又换了一次，现在正在更换洞穴的保护咒。但我们能做的也很有限。安全屋也几乎都已经满员。我们需要一处备用地点，否则魔法过多会引起敌人注意，危及安全。”

穆迪低声叹了口气，点点头，魔眼带着怀疑的神色向下望着。金斯莱牺牲不过两周，他却似乎老了十岁。“我会派一支队伍去找新地方。我们还需要新的卫兵，到时交给你和比尔负责训练。”

芙蓉又点了点头，随后转身离开。

擦肩而过的瞬间，赫敏端详着芙蓉的脸。在一整支气氛日渐灰暗绝望的军队中，芙蓉的身影向来都是那般轻盈美丽，惹人瞩目，但是战争的紧张在她眼中留下的痕迹却从不亚于其他人。她和比尔只能将自责和内疚深埋心底，彼此安慰。

芙蓉的父母在战火刚刚蔓延到法国后不久便牺牲了。好在加布丽当时住在学校而不是家里，这才活了下来。然而战争最终还是将整个布斯巴顿夷为平地。法国抵抗军中幸存下来的人寥寥无几。赫敏怀疑加布丽之所以能幸免于难，是由于她媚娃血统天生的魅惑能力。而加布丽继续将这种能力用作武器的方式，似乎更像是一种被内疚所驱使的补偿与报复。

随着加入侦察队的时间越久，加布丽的手段也变得愈发狠毒，报复的意味也愈发浓烈。极端。放肆。赫敏已经开始在每次前往康沃尔海滩前服用镇定剂了。

赫敏不确定芙蓉对加布丽所做的事情究竟了解多少，但她猜测芙蓉知道的已经足够多，并且因此更加担心自己这位迫不及待想要执行新任务的妹妹。

此时的加布丽不过十七岁，眼神却比德拉科还要沧桑冷酷。

芙蓉走出门后，赫敏默默地盯着穆迪看了几秒钟。他又低声叹了口气，抬手开始向周围施放隐私咒。

穆迪刚刚施咒完毕向后一靠，赫敏便开口说道：“我很担心哈利的状况。他现在看起来随时都会崩溃。我们得想办法进入霍格沃茨。”

“我们正在努力尝试。莱姆斯正带队在那儿勘查。”

“我觉得——”她犹豫了一下，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“我最近——在研究的时候涉猎了一些新的东西。我觉得我已经找到了一种能够攻破城堡周围保护咒的方法。我一直都在仔细分析那些被送回来的报告。有——有一种炸弹——我觉得我能自己做出来。这种炸弹被放置之后可以在短时间内处于停滞状态。我们可以让德拉科或西弗勒斯把炸弹带进城堡放置好——前提是不冒任何暴露身份的风险。我最多可以让起爆时间延迟三天。”

穆迪紧盯着她。“‘你觉得’？”

赫敏感到喉咙发紧，但她扬起了下巴。“嗯……我以前从没做过炸弹。早在几年之前我就提过这个想法，但立马就被否决了，说是无论爆炸的目标地点有多少食死徒，这种做法都是不道德的。凤凰社最终决定我们只能对空无一人的建筑物使用炸药。不过，我刚才说的这种炸弹不会造成过多的破坏。爆炸的目标是城堡周围的魔法。所以——只要炸弹设计得足够精细，凤凰社应该就不会认为它不道德了。”

“需要什么原料？”

她能看得出穆迪正在合计着她的提议所需的预算。

她咽了口唾沫。“我——我手头上都有。”

穆迪的表情僵硬了起来。他的魔眼转了一圈，最后锁定在她身上。“这么说，这是马尔福的主意了。是他主动提出要帮你？”

赫敏立刻抬高下巴。“不。从头到尾都是我独立研究的。我之所以会有这些原料，是因为去年抵抗军在突袭当时的诅咒研究所时顺便搜刮了实验室。那些被带回来的原料中，有很大一部分——”她的嘴唇抽搐了一下，“不是传统的魔药原料。我现在手头有的份量已经远远超过实际所需的了。”

穆迪目不转睛地盯了她许久。“你从来没有汇报过这些。”

她挑起眉毛。“那时候我忙得很，只能暂时把它们全部存放起来，等之后有空再去分门别类地整理。直到七月，我才知道那里面都有些什么。”她耸了耸肩。“你也从没要求过我上报我的物资库存。”

阿拉斯托的脸因为恼怒而扭曲了起来，但他似乎确实在认真考虑她的提议。

他用拇指摩挲着他的魔杖柄。“利用炸弹闯进霍格沃茨，会直接引发一场全面的战斗。”

“我知道。”她感觉到胸口阵阵发紧，不得不强迫自己稳住呼吸。“我之前也在想，如果能将之伪装成一次营救行动，就可以在别处制造一场声势更大的袭击用来调虎离山，让一小队人马趁机进入城堡。霍格沃茨应该仍然认可米勒娃的校长身份，所以应该仍有合作的可能。”

穆迪慢慢地点了下头，陷入了沉思。

赫敏也没再说一句话，转身离开了房间。

她独自一人呆在魔药储藏室里，弯着身子把头垂到工作台上。她的双手因为紧张和疲惫而不住地颤抖。如今的情势之危急，就好比伏地魔是汹涌而来的海潮，而抵抗军死死攀住的岩石却正在他们脚下渐渐崩塌。

无论她做什么，都不足以扭转战局，让他们胜利。

德拉科已经离开英国将近一周了，为了去视察伏地魔在欧洲各国建立的傀儡巫师政府。这是伏地魔心血来潮下达的任务。

罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇也正是在执行这项任务的途中被加布丽截杀。

德拉科在棚屋中留了一张便条解释他没能前来的原因。这必然是相当突然的任务，以至于他只能留下一张便条。

自看到便条的那一天起，赫敏就在夜复一夜的噩梦中发现自己来到了康沃尔海滩边的洞穴，看见德拉科伤痕累累地被绑在那间狭小的囚室里。她还梦见他再也没有回来；梦见西弗勒斯告诉她，食死徒在遥远的异国发现了他被肢解的尸体。

她之前居然没有想到要警告他小心加布丽。

当多日以后她的戒指再一次烧起来时，她发疯一般地奔出格里莫广场幻影移形，三步并作两步冲上台阶，猛地推开了棚屋的门。

他已经站在房间中央等着她，身上仍穿着食死徒的长袍。

“你回来了。”她如释重负，觉得膝盖都软了。他就在那儿，他还活着，看上去完全没有受伤。

她走近他，抬起剧烈颤抖的双手抓住他的袍子，抚上他的脸颊。

“你还好吗？”他问。

她轻轻点了点头，随后把头靠在他的胸口。

“怎么了？”

她给了自己几秒钟的时间，合上眼睛，专注地听着他的心跳，感受着他——他还好好地活着。

“没什么。我只是太累了，觉得好像……在此刻之前……我都不记得要呼吸了。”

他顿了一会儿，然后低声叹了口气，抬起的双手犹豫了一下，才握住了她的肩。

她的胃向下一沉，随后睁开了眼睛。“发生什么事了？”

德拉科没有立刻答话。他的手指贴着她的肩微微抽动着。“我父亲——他很快就要被召回英国了。”

赫敏抬头看向他，心跳几乎都停止了。

他敛着神情，一副无可奈何的模样。“他会觉得在我们都没有任务在身的时候我就应该乖乖陪着他。”

“哦。”

她不知道自己还能再说些什么。她抬头望着他，他却把目光从她身上移了开来，但双手仍然握着她的肩头。

她斟酌了一番后才再次开口，“当然，你应该花些时间陪你父亲。”

他发出一声尖刻的大笑。

“别傻了。我父亲，他——”德拉科犹豫了一下，目光垂到了地板上。他带着一丝如幼童一般的语气。“——他一直都因为我母亲身体不好而责怪我。”他脸上神情难辨，眼睛却闪烁着。“他总是说，希望我能成为一个优秀的继承人来弥补我——差点害死她的过错。”

“德拉科——”

他微微抽搐了一下，清了清喉咙，语气又变回了一贯的短促简练。“我只是想说，之后一段时间里，我几乎完全抽不出空，对任何人都是如此，所以我可能需要更多时间才能完成任务。如果你能转告穆迪的话，我希望他下命令时能考虑到这一点。”

抽不出空。抽不出空完成凤凰社的任务。抽不出空来见她。

她觉得浑身疲惫不堪，几乎站立不稳，但她仍是点了点头，站直了身子。“当然。不用担心。我只是感到难过。到时候，你就得回到庄园了，对吗？”

他短促地点了下头。

她握过他的手，用自己手指轻轻抚摸着，查看他是否有任何颤抖或痉挛的症状。她得确保他没事。如果她不知道自己什么时候能再见到他，她就必须知道他没事。“他什么时候回来？”

“不是明天就是后天。我是刚刚回来汇报完任务后才知道的。”他的声音阴郁沉闷。

她的嘴唇扭曲了起来，低头专注地检查他的手。“我真的感到很难过。也许——也许他不会留太久的。”

“这倒是有可能。他并不喜欢呆在英国。”

他猛吸了一口气，看着她翻来覆去不厌其烦地检查他的手指，他下巴抽搐了一下。“我怀疑有什么事情就要发生了。告诉穆迪，我得到消息，说黑魔王在我离开英国的这段时间里亲自去了苏塞克斯好几趟。不管他究竟在做什么，目前都不会向任何人透露，也许多洛霍夫除外。这——可能与我父亲意外被召回有关。”

赫敏点头。“我会告诉穆迪的。我想——凤凰社也正在准备对霍格沃茨那边发起行动。”

“如果他们终于实实在在做了点什么，那还真是令人欣慰。最近一切都平静得有些异常。”他的语气中暗含一丝没有言明的诘问。

赫敏避开了他的目光。“金斯莱的死是个致命打击，对士气影响非常大。”她仍在看着他的手。

“但他们对待我也平静得异常，是担心我的士气吗？”德拉科语调轻松得像是在调侃，却暗藏机锋。

赫敏抬起头。“不。我还没有把你的威胁告诉穆迪，如果你指的是这个的话。”

德拉科的眼神闪烁着。她能看得出他在怀疑她。

她的嘴角抽了一下，松开了他的手，向后退开。

“金斯莱死后，我对穆迪说，他和金斯莱对你的利用太过分了，而他们也只是借此争取了点时间，并没有采取什么更有效的策略，所以我不会再袖手旁观了。”她耸耸肩。“我现在比以前更重要了。金斯莱不在了，穆迪需要我的支持才能维持凤凰社所有的核心机密。”她对他微微一笑。“我现在有能力保护你了。”

德拉科的嘴唇紧紧抿成一道扁平的直线，脸上表情也变成了那副冷酷的无形假面。

“我不想要你插手来保护我，格兰杰。”他的语气冷得像冰。

她僵在原地，一阵剧痛瞬间贯穿了她的全身。“为什么？难道我们之间只有你能保护我？所以我是不是就应该安安静静地坐在安全屋里，等着你去替我打赢这场战争？”她毫不示弱地扬起下巴。“我又不是去发动什么袭击。我还是被小心翼翼地关在——”

德拉科没等她自己截住话头便瑟缩了一下。

她垂下头，深吸了一口气，手指攥成拳头，把目光从他身上移开。“对不起。我不是那个意思。我不是那样想的。”

说谎。

她叹了口气，仍然没有看他。“我不会离开安全屋的。我只是在帮忙协调凤凰社内部更多的机密细节，这意味着我现在比以前拥有更多的筹码。仅此而已。我不会——让自己陷入危险的。”

她不再说话，而是抬眼望着德拉科。他神色戒备。

六月初夏，他们周围的空气却寒冷刺骨，犹如纠缠不休的鬼魅一般徘徊游荡，让他们浑身都被死亡的气息笼罩、浸透。

战争就像一片无底的深渊，什么都想要吞噬，却永远不知餍足。它总是贪得无厌，想要更多的生命、更多的鲜血；想要人们变得更好战、更善谋、更无情、更急切、更狡猾；想要人们承受双倍的痛苦。

这还远远不是尽头。

赫敏来到了厄勒俄斯[1]和帕那刻亚[2]身边。她跪伏在雅典娜脚下，建起了无数祈福之塔，几乎牺牲了自己所必须奉献的一切。

永远没有尽头。

德拉科则径直走向了阿瑞斯[3]的圣坛。

永远没有尽头。

一切都永远没有尽头。战争总是想要索取更多、吞噬更多。

**“凝视深渊过久，深渊亦将回以凝视。** [4] **”**

你愿意付出什么？你愿意付出什么来换取胜利？

赫敏咽了口唾沫。“德拉科——你想要我怎么做呢？”

他发出一声低嘶一般的叹息。“我不想让你被卷入这场操蛋的战争。”他的声音里带着毫不掩饰的愤怒。“我每时每刻都在担心，万一我没有完成所有的任务，你会怎么样。”

她深吸了一口气，向他靠近，伸手去握他的手。“凤凰社和食死徒不一样。德拉科——”

她的指尖还没来得及碰到他，他的表情就变得凶狠起来。

“我知道差别在哪儿。”他冷笑道。“难道你以为，就因为你是自愿的，我就不会担心了？”

赫敏后退一步，两眼紧盯着他，双肩僵硬地挺着。“德拉科，我不是你的所有物，能让你随心所欲放到随便什么远离战争的地方去。我花了好几年的时间接受培训，就是为了能帮助抵抗军。你不能因为担心我就要求我停下或者离开。你答应过的——你发过誓不会妨碍我帮助凤凰社。你也不能试图让我感觉内疚，从而被动地听从你的话。”

他怒视着她。“你根本不知道如果你被抓住会发生什么。如果——”

“我知道。”她厉声打断了他的话。她喉咙发紧，胸口仿佛被巨石压迫，沉重到几乎无法呼吸。“你以为我一直以来都在做些什么？我在医治那些你们食死徒没能成功杀死的人。这几乎就是我这么多年来所做的唯一一件事。我亲自照料了从之前那座诅咒研究所被救回来的每一个受害者，直到他们死去。他们都死了。”她试图吞咽。“每一个人，都，死，了。有什么风险我心里一清二楚，有时候我甚至觉得自己会因为明白这些风险而发疯。你怎么敢——怎么敢把我当成那么幼稚的人？我的觉悟从来都不在你之下。你以为我究竟为什么肯这么拼命？”她的声音微微颤抖。

德拉科的表情依然冷酷。

赫敏扭过头去，不再看他。她已经感到筋疲力尽，只想找到一个角落一屁股坐下去，仿佛这样她就不用再忍受了。她一直在忧心如焚地等着他回来，此刻早已达到了极限。她能感觉到大脑封闭术墙壁在意识里颤动，就像一堵堤坝，眼看就要被连日的疲倦冲击而决堤。

你们会输的。你们会输的。你谁都救不了。德拉科。哈利。罗恩。金妮。凤凰社。抵抗军。你谁都救不了。

你想要的太多。

她的双肩摇晃了一下。她想要回到她的魔药储藏室里，找出一种魔药一股脑儿地灌进胃里，好让她不再觉得这场战争像是千刀万剐的酷刑。

她抿紧双唇，下巴颤抖着。“我想我得走了。我今晚太累了，不想再和你争论了。”

她只想立刻原地消失。她已经厌倦了一遍又一遍求着他不要死。她咽了口唾沫——连她的唾沫都泛着苦味。“我会向穆迪汇报你父亲的情况的。你还需不需要我来治疗你？”

德拉科猛地伸出手抓住了她的手腕。“不要。不要走。我不知道什么时候才能再见到你。”

她动摇了。“德拉科——我太累了——我不想吵架——”

他将她拉得更近。“留下来陪着我。留下来就好。”

她轻轻点头，靠在他的胸前。他的手臂环过她的腰，幻影移形离开了棚屋。片刻后，他们又出现在了他在萨伏伊酒店的套间里。

他把她放在床上，替她脱下鞋子。随后他在床沿坐下，手指顺着她的胳膊轻抚，直到她昏昏欲睡。

他站了起来。“我得先去洗澡，然后吃点东西。我会回来的。”

赫敏却一把抓住了他的手。“我一直都在担心，怕你会死在国外，但我除了你留下的便条，什么都没有。”她声音低沉。“你总是身处险境，可我却永远不能要求你停下来。”

他的拇指摩挲着她的手背。“如果我可以，我一定会停手的，你知道的。我会和你一起走，头也不回地离开。”

“我知道——”她的声音哽住。她已经太过疲累，再也无法控制自己的情绪。她低低地抽泣了一声。“不要死，德拉科。你不能丢下我一个人。”

他坐回到她的身边，紧握着她的手，直到她终于停止哭泣，陷入沉睡。

感觉到床垫在身下微微起伏，她醒了过来，发现他正在床的另一侧，头发仍有些湿漉漉的。自他们到这儿之后已经过去了好几个小时。她睡着的时间比他离开后她所有的睡眠时间加起来还要久。

她挪到他身边，偎进他的怀里，额头紧贴着他裸露的胸膛，手指抚过他的身躯，直到他握住她的手，翻身将她压在身下。他端详着她的眼睛，却没有进一步的动作，直到她主动抬起头吻他。

他的手掌覆上她的喉颈，他的拇指向上划到她颚下的凹陷处，他的舌头与她的缱绻缠绵。一步一步，平缓渐进。她随着他的每一个动作将他一笔一画地铭记于自己心上。她从来没有想过，她会通过如此缓慢又温柔的亲密举动，去了解和熟悉一个人 。她用手指梳理着他的头发，闭上眼睛，全心全意地感受着他。

她知道他会如何用嘴唇紧贴着她的喉咙，又会如何把她整个身体压在身下。他的手掌拂过她大腿留下的麻痒，他的牙齿擦过她肌肤激起的战栗——她都已无比熟悉。

当他深入她体内温柔而有力地抽插时，他的双手牢牢锁住她的手腕。她拱起身子迎合着他腰身的动作。她能感觉到他呼出的气掠过她的皮肤，带着柔声耳语。

“我的。你是我的。”他边说边亲吻着她的下颌。

“永远都是。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注： ******  
> "与恶龙缠斗过久，自身亦将成为恶龙；凝视深渊过久，深渊亦将回以凝视。"——弗里德里希·尼采。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Eleos. 希腊神话中的慈悲女神，黑夜女神倪克斯与其兄长厄瑞玻斯之女。  
> [2] Panacea. 希腊神话中的医药女神，医神阿斯克勒庇俄斯与抚慰女神厄庇俄涅之女。  
> [3] Ares. 希腊神话中的战争之神，奥林匹斯十二主神之一，众神之王宙斯与天后赫拉之子。  
> [4] If you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you. 引自弗里德里希·尼采（Friedrich Nietzsche）的《善恶的彼岸（Jenseits von Gut und Böse）》。


	60. 往事·三十五

* * *

**2003年，六月**

赫敏只用了不到两周的时间就做出了炸弹。最后的成品是银色的卵形物品，表面有微弱的闪光，比占卜用的水晶球体积略小，触手生凉。

制作完成的时机也把握得十分精准。她在完工后的第一时间传信告知了西弗勒斯。这天下午他正好需要前往霍格沃茨，挑选一批囚犯作为苏塞克斯那边新的实验对象。

“只有事先知道所在位置的人才看得到它。”她小心地把那枚炸弹递给他。“引爆时间是七月一号正午。我加了一些减震咒以防万一，但还是——小心别摔到地上。”

西弗勒斯低头仔细打量着手中的炸弹。听到她的警告后，他抬起了头，冷笑一声。“多谢了，格兰杰小姐。如果没有你的警告，我还真想不到需要谨小慎微地处理炸弹。”

赫敏眼睛都没眨一下。“你还想不想继续听我解释？”她扬起眉毛。“这枚炸弹的设计目的是破坏阻拦我们进入霍格沃茨的魔法，所以把它放在越高的地方，效果就会越好。天文塔就是一处理想的放置点。炸弹有一定的可燃性，但主要目的仍是炸毁保护咒，爆炸时的高度越低，额外的影响就会越小。至少——好吧，这完全是基于算术占卜得出的推测——我没办法进行实地测试。”

“我可是对它信心十足。”西弗勒斯说着，再次低头看着炸弹。

赫敏紧张得觉得胸口几欲裂开。最近，她常会感觉到这股持续不断的疼痛，有时甚至让她无法呼吸。

“不过，我倒是没听说你什么时候连炸弹都会做了。”

赫敏脱下沉甸甸的龙皮围裙和手套，低头看着自己的手，脸上的肌肉微微一抽。她的皮肤表面因为烧伤而留下了斑点，几只指尖已经变成了绿色，并且萎缩。她必须把剩下的组织全部切除，让它再生。使用某些特殊原料制作破坏性物品时，防护服和保护咒的效用毕竟有限。

她揉搓着自己的手指，看着皮肤开裂剥落，指骨也随之暴露了出来。

她蹙着眉，小心地把浸过白鲜的绷带缠在手上。“听说了阿尔巴尼亚魔法医院的消息后，我就开始着手研究了——当然只是理论部分而已。我当时连那些损伤报告都看不太懂；而且我怀疑，医院之所以会成为袭击目标，有一部分原因在我身上，所以我觉得很内疚。于是我就想，我至少应该弄清楚那里的人们究竟都遭遇了些什么。后来——抵抗军成功突袭了诅咒研究所的实验室后——该有的原料也都有了，但那个时候，却已经不值得再向凤凰社提议使用炸弹了。”

她耸了耸肩，开始把工作台上剩下的原料都装进软垫盒子里，严严实实密封起来。西弗勒斯站在一旁看着她。

他们身处一间废弃的乡间谷仓里。凤凰社特意把这里腾了出来，专门让赫敏制作炸弹。起初，赫敏刚刚提出用炸弹攻破城堡保护咒的建议时，只收到了一些半心半意的反对。但凤凰社最终还是批准了。因为没人想得出更好的办法。长达半年的实地勘测和潜入尝试，前后一共造成了数十人伤亡，却收效甚微，每个人的心头都被一股赤裸裸的绝望所笼罩。

赫敏小心谨慎地拿起一只仍装有半瓶闪闪发光的银色液体的瓶子，轻轻放进一只带有防护的盒子中，又用几道保护咒将盒子牢牢封了起来。“上个月，比尔提交了他对霍格沃茨保护咒的分析报告，之后我就意识到我或许可以把魔咒学和算术占卜与传统的魔药学和炼金术知识结合在一起，然后制出炸药。我重新读了邓布利多和勒梅合写的那本关于龙血用途研究的著作，然后我就想到，龙血可以与独角兽血液中的硝酸银发生反应，从而足以溶解保护咒。但最麻烦的地方在于，究竟如何才能让它在某样能够渗入并附着于魔法的东西里保持停滞状态。所以我用了蝎尾狮毒液进行了乳化。爆炸的首要目的是制造出半径范围足够大的冲击波，这样一来，当炸药中的溶剂接触到保护咒时，屏障就会松动，然后彻底坍塌。我亲自把所有步骤都算了不下几十遍才向穆迪提议的，我基本可以完全肯定，计算绝不会有错。”

她停下口中的喋喋不休，望向西弗勒斯。

他正打量着她，眼神闪烁。然后他抿着嘴唇，目光再次回到手中的炸弹上。“难道你是觉得魔药和治疗在战时过于乏味，必须发明一个全新的魔法领域才能让你专注于自己的工作吗？”

赫敏觉得两颊发烫。她垂下目光，撇了撇嘴角。“在我看来，这是一种合乎逻辑的综合各类分支知识的方式。”

“确实像你会做的事。”西弗勒斯低哼了一声。“万一它不幸提早爆炸了，我希望你能回想起，我当初是怎样一边回答你无休无止的问题，一边提醒你——你能想象出某件事，并不意味着你就该去尝试它。”

他叹了口气。“你一直都是这样一个令人难以忍受的学生。”他顿了一下，又看了一眼那枚炸弹。“而这正是原因所在。”

赫敏垂下头，掩住了唇角的笑意。

晚上，她幻影移形来到怀特克洛夫特，等了德拉科将近半个小时。

自打他从国外回来后，她就很少能见到他。他偶尔会带来一些报告，并将最新的警告告诉她。他认为伏地魔很可能在为他自己的最后一击做准备。被召回英国的境外食死徒远不止卢修斯一人。

她已经下定决心——从一开始便是如此——对她近日在凤凰社内的工作闭口不提。

他终于出现在了棚屋里，穿着一身相当正式的袍子，面色紧绷。那副神态，就好像他唯恐会看到她血流不止、奄奄一息倒在地上的样子。

见她安然无恙，他顿时如释重负。“除非是紧急情况，否则我不能久留。我正在晚宴上。所以，是什么事？”

她想要伸出手去触碰他，下一秒却又忍住了。手指还没有完全愈合，她已经小心地用幻容咒遮住了伤处。

“穆迪让我来告诉你，抵抗军将在两天后进攻霍格沃茨。正午准时开始。”

他的下巴抽动了一下。“我想，你应该不会出现在那里吧。”

赫敏点点头。“我会留在格里莫广场的。”

他眯起眼睛，继续打量着她。“凤凰社找到攻破保护咒的办法了？”

赫敏一脸镇定。“是的。我们制定计划的时候已经把保护咒的问题考虑在内了。”

“那你们想要我怎么做？”

她舔了舔嘴唇，左手在身侧紧攥成拳。“哈利到时会去的。我们希望霍格沃茨会是最后的战场。但在那之前，我们得先杀死纳吉尼。哈利说他能肯定她是魂器。所以——要么让汤姆把她也带过去，要么就在汤姆把她独自留下的时候想办法杀了她。”

他的眼睛闪烁着微光。“只要黑魔王出现，纳吉尼就一定会在他身边。”

“好。”赫敏重重点了点头。“那再好不过了。”

她转身正欲离开，德拉科却大步上前一把拉住了她的手臂。他向她越逼越近，虹膜的颜色也变得愈发深暗。“今晚回来。回到这儿来。”

她坚定地对他摇了摇头。“你自己说过我们不能这样的，德拉科。现在不是冒险的时候。”

她想要向后退开，但他立刻伸出另一只手揽住了她的腰，将她推到门上。他似乎忘记了他才是那个没有时间逗留于此的人。

“我想见你。”他的手掌顺着她的胳膊一路上抚，托起她的下颚，让她的脸面向自己。

赫敏屏住呼吸，浑身发颤。

她觉得自己很冷。她是那样冰冷，而他却那样温暖。

也许，这就是最后一次了。

她动摇了。“好。我会来的。但你现在必须得走了。”

他松开了双手。“我会召唤你的。”

她点了点头，随后他悄无声息地消失了。

她回到格里莫广场，小心翼翼地治好了自己的双手，直到那些伤痕淡到难以察觉为止。她右手的指纹几乎消失了，除非她刻意对着光线寻找，否则很难看得出来。

她用手指顺着自己胸骨向下轻抚着。经过治疗，她胸口的伤疤已经淡了许多，看起来不再是那副杂乱可怖的模样了。她乳房内侧的皮肤一直到乳腺组织深处都被酸液灼伤，虽然她设法修复了一部分，但伤疤却会永久残留。对此，她能做的最多的事情只不过是持续治疗，让疤痕组织变得柔软富有弹性；以及不断施用具有累积效果的幻容咒，这样疤痕就会变得更淡，看上去不再那么显眼和痛苦。

戒指终于烧起来的时候，已经是凌晨三点了。

她刚一走进棚屋，德拉科便立即现身，带着她幻影移形去了别处。她回过神来便发现自己被压在墙上，而他的嘴唇已经覆上了她的，带着烈火燎原一般的贪婪吻着她。

她紧抱着他，双手划过他的肩膀，急切万分地想要感受他。她的指尖此刻仍因为皮肤刚刚长好而格外敏感。

他的手掌顺着她的喉颈抚到下颌，她贴着他的嘴唇发出一声呜咽。他微微向后拉开距离，专注而仔细地打量着她，锐利的目光将她脸上每一处细微的神情尽收眼底。

 **总有一天，我可以在不是偷来的时间里，光明正大地爱他** ——她向自己如此承诺。

“你还好吗？你还好吗？”他凝视着她问道。

“嗯，我很好。我很好。你呢？你还好吗？你受伤了吗？”她紧紧握住他的手。

德拉科垂下头，与她额头相抵。他们维持着这样的姿势站了一分钟，然后他抽出了自己的手，托起她的脸颊，再次端详着她的双眼。她知道自己此刻定然是一副疲惫不堪、消瘦憔悴的模样，脸色也因为长期呆在室内、缺少阳光而泛着灰白。她对上他的眼睛，扯出一个苍白无力的微笑。

“我应该早点召唤你的。”他的指腹温柔地划过她的颧骨，如此珍而重之，仿佛害怕她下一秒就会碎在他的掌心之中。

她摇了摇头。

“不值得去冒这个险。就连现在，我们也不该这样。我本不该过来的。”她边说边紧紧抓住他的长袍，向下拽着，直到他的嘴唇再次贴上她的。他一边吻着她，一边把她从墙边拉开，一步一步缓缓后退，引着她来到床边。

墙上时钟的滴答声犹如无情的倒计时。

以前，她通常都会抬手解开他的扣子，或者拉扯着他的衬衫到扣子尽数崩落。但这一次，她却抽出魔杖，低声念出她在医院病房里用过无数遍的咒语。他的衣服忽闪了几下，随后从他身上消失了。她用魔杖指向自己的衣服，又念了一遍同样的咒语。

“真有效率，”他低声说着，手掌顺着她裸露的脊背缓缓上滑。

肌肤相贴的瞬间，她轻喘出声。“我不想浪费时间。”

她的手指沿着他的脖子滑到他的肩膀。当他把她的身子压向自己紧贴在他的胸膛、亲吻她的乳房和腹部、把她推到床垫上时，她能感觉到自己如此迫切而绝望地需要他，整颗心脏在胸腔里砰砰作响，几乎就要跳出喉咙。

她向他伸出手，将他的肩膀拉向自己。“求你了，德拉科——我们没有时间慢慢来了。明天……明天我就没有办法过来了。”

他停下在她腰腹间流连忘返的亲吻，抬起了头，她用手指拂过他的下颚，感受着指尖下微微刺痒的胡茬。她把他拉回到自己身上，一边轻抚着他的脖颈，一边吻着他，分开自己的双腿缠上他的腰身。

她没有如从前那般合上眼睛，而是一眨不眨地注视着他，端详着他，把他脸上的所有神情全部深深刻入脑海。当他的瞳孔放大时，她看到他的双眼闪烁着晶亮的色彩，如银镜，如灰烟，如水银，如钻石，又如冰雪。她想要牢记住她掌心指尖之下属于他的触感，他脖子上的筋络，他凸起的骨节，他皮肤上的味道，还有当她把脸埋进他的肩窝，那股自他身上散发而出的、萦绕在她鼻翼的橡木苔、纸莎草和雪松的气味。

他进入她身体的时候，两人的手指紧扣在一起。从他的表情中，她就能看出那份强烈的占有欲和炽热的爱慕，以及与她自己灵魂深处一般无二的渴望。

于是她吻住了他。闭上眼睛，放纵而肆意地吻着他。

 **不要让这成为最后一次。不要让这成为最后一次。** 她用双臂搂住他的脖子，一遍又一遍地在心里对着自己说。

激情的余波之中，德拉科把她拥在自己胸前，垂下头靠在她的头顶，手指轻柔地在她的裸露的肌肤上画着如尼符文和图案。

**我会照顾你的。我会永** **远** **照顾你的。我会照顾你的。我会照顾你的。**

这些话语寂静无声，但她能从耳边气流的变化中一字不差地听出来，也能感觉到他的下巴因为口型的动作而微弱、快速地移动着。他就这样重复了一遍又一遍，直到她觉得自己喉咙发哽。

她合上双眼，静静依偎着他。几分钟后，她坐了起来，目不转睛地看着德拉科。

当他抬头看着她时，他那水银般的眼睛里满是戒备。她端详着他，铭记着他。他只有在她面前才会流露出这样的一面。

她与他十指相缠，用自己仍然过于敏感的指尖沿着他指关节轻抚。她的嘴唇在隐隐抽动着，犹豫不决。

“德拉科，”良久之后她终于开口，“这场战争有可能——我们希望，它会在霍格沃茨彻底迎来终结。我们不知道——不确定我们还能撑多久……如果这次也没能成功的话。”

他的手指抽搐了一下。

“如果失败了——”她发出一声紧绷的、带着哽咽的低笑，“那……我们还是会继续努力下去的……我想。但是——如果成功了，如果这真的是战争结束的起点，那你——”她咬住嘴唇，犹豫了一下，“你帮助凤凰社的誓言就算是兑现了。如果你继续以间谍的身份留在这儿帮我们，就会有违背第二条誓言的风险。所以——也就是说，如果哈利在周二成功打败了神秘人，你就必须离开，”她抬起头迎上他的目光，“你必须得逃走。”

德拉科的表情纹丝不动。

赫敏低下头，拨弄着他手指上的戒指。“我——这里还有需要我去完成的事情，所以我不会——我不能和你一起走——如果我们赢了的话。但无论如何，你都应该离开。”

德拉科嗤笑一声。“我不会丢下你一个人走的，格兰杰，我要——”

她的喉咙骤然发紧。她用手指按住他的嘴唇，直视着他的双眼。“你必须得走。万一你被抓住了——我可能就没有办法保护你了。如果你被送上审判席，就算有穆迪和我为你作证，你仍然可能被判接受摄魂怪的吻，或者直接处死。如果他死了——只要他一死——你就立刻离开。到那时候——你就终于自由了，你就可以拥有自己的生活了，德拉科。”

他坐起身，似乎对她所言不屑一顾。“我绝不会把你一个人留在这儿。”

赫敏的胃沉了下去。她摇了摇头，垂下目光。“我已经考虑过一段时间了。德拉科，我必须留下。属于我的工作从战斗结束那一刻才真正开始。到了最后——事情可能会变得一片混乱。食死徒会因为群龙无首而陷入绝望，而你会成为通缉榜上的头号要犯，我不知道到自己还有没有能力保护好你——变数——变数太大了。”

他身子前倾，一把握住她的手。“你是我的。现在，以及战后。这是你亲口说的，你发过誓的。”

“没错。”她抬眼望着他的眼睛。“我答应过我永远属于你，我是认真的。永远，永远，只要我还活着。可是——”她的胸口被抽紧，下巴不住地颤抖着，“到了你必须立即离开的时候，我还不能走。我不希望你冒着被抓的风险留在这儿等我。”

德拉科的眼睛眯成了两道细缝。“那依你估计，我需要等多久？”

赫敏的目光垂得更低。“我不知道。所以我才要你一个人先走。”

“你知道的，我敢肯定。”

她摇了摇头。“我不知道到时候情势会变得有多快。也许，等医院一恢复平静，我就有机会离开了。但是——如果有许多从苏塞克斯被救出的囚犯和受害者被送过来，我就必须负责照顾他们——上一次——去年那次，一共持续了好几个月。审判也很可能会在那时开始，到时候——我可能就没有办法——没有办法离开了。我不想同时还要为你担心，担心你会因为来见我而被抓住。”

“你所说的是对你的审判，因为他们会把你指控为战犯，是吗？”他的语气近乎是控诉。

赫敏瞥开目光。“我相信不会持续太久的。一旦我被判无罪——我就会去一个你能找到我的地方。这——这么做会对你有所帮助的——能让你有时间去认识真正的自我。”

“所以你今晚过来就是为了这个？为了苦口婆心劝我撇下你一个人走？”他讥讽一般地拖着长调。

他握紧她的手，一把将她拉向自己，直到他们的脸几乎挨在一起，然后他伸手抚上她的喉颈。

“你是我的。我的。你发过誓的。你那该死的凤凰社为了替自己争取时间而把你卖给了我。要是有人敢为了逞英雄把你送进牢房，不管他是谁，我都照杀不误。”

说罢，他没等她回答便狠狠吻住了她，仿佛要用自己的嘴唇为她打上属于他的烙印。她环上他的脖子，回应着他的吻。

时钟的指针指向五点整时，她抽身退了开来。“我得走了。我还有很多事要做。”

她迅速穿好衣服，抽出魔杖便准备幻影移形。然后她犹豫了一下，朝德拉科走近几步。

“千万小心，德拉科。还有——记住我说的话，只要你一有机会——”

他的神情如同石雕一般强硬冷酷。“战斗结束后见。”

她的手指抽搐了一下。“求你了，千万小心，德拉科。”

 **不要死。** 她未说完的话语茫然无依地飘荡在空气中。

她咽了口唾沫，幻影移形离开了。

* * *

整个格里莫广场几乎都因为两天后即将发动袭击而紧张得颤动起来。战情指挥室里坐满了几十位赫敏叫不出名字的抵抗军军官，他们都是前来与穆迪和其他凤凰社成员会面并商讨作战内容的。这次袭击计划既是一次营救行动，也是最后的决战。

赫敏则在医院病房里同波比、帕德玛以及抵抗军其他的战地治疗师和护士们一起做着准备工作。

下午三点前后，比尔的爱尔兰塞特犬——他的守护神——冲进了格里莫广场寻找穆迪。阿拉斯托离席了一小时左右，留下莱姆斯和唐克斯继续主持会议。

赫敏去隔离病房看望金妮。这并非是她计划之内的探访，但她不知道接下来的几天里她还有多少可以自由支配的时间。

她递给金妮一剂解除花痘幻容效果的魔药，又挥了挥魔杖，解除了金妮腹部的幻容咒。

“感觉怎么样？”她边问边坐了下来，看着金妮皮肤恢复白净，小腹的隆起慢慢显现出来。

“无聊得快疯了，尤其是当我听到大家都在外面为了明天忙得不可开交的时候。”金妮的脸上带着一丝忧郁和遗憾，但那双棕色的眼睛却明亮如星。“你觉得，这次真的会是最后的决战吗？”

赫敏耸了耸肩，移开了目光。“如果这次失败了的话，我就真的不知道我们还能做什么了。”

“噢，他醒了！来，你能感觉到他在踢我吧？”金妮抓住赫敏的手贴上自己髋骨上方的腹部。短暂的平静之后，赫敏突然感到手掌下传来一阵微弱的颤动。

“感觉到了吗？”金妮问道。

“嗯，感觉到了。”掌下又是一阵颤动，然后平静了下来，一连几分钟都没有任何动静。

“大概又睡着了。”金妮做了个鬼脸。“你真该晚上的时候过来摸摸他，我估计他还会翻筋斗呢。”

“我倒是很想知道这种惹人失眠的不安分基因到底是遗传谁的。”赫敏干巴巴地揶揄道，同时用手指轻抚着金妮的腹部。

“你能想象在战争结束以后，有一天，他会去霍格沃茨上学吗？”金妮的眼睛闪闪发光。

赫敏对上金妮的目光，勉强笑了笑，抽回了自己的手。“那我还真是同情教授们。”

赫敏挥动魔杖，仔细检查着所有的诊断结果。

金妮伸手覆上赫敏的手腕。“不用。我一直都在练习，几乎已经可以自己完成所有的检查了。你就——和我说说话吧。哈利怎么样了？罗恩还好吗？你最近有见过我妈妈吗？他们所有的信我都收到了，可我总觉得他们有些话瞒着我不肯说。”

“哈利——”赫敏犹豫了一下，收起了魔杖，“嗯……他已经好多了。这几周，帕德玛和我一直都把他关在医院病房里，好让他增加体重，并且监控他的睡眠状况。所以，他——他看起来好多了，我想。不过他还是经常做噩梦，我一直想让他练习大脑封闭术，但他就是不肯听我的。离决战的日子越来越近，他也终于不再偷偷溜出去打架了，可是抽烟的频率却越来越高。”赫敏轻叹一声。“他最近都是一副寡言少语的样子，甚至在罗恩面前也不怎么说话。” 

赫敏坐立不安地拨弄着自己的指甲。“罗恩——罗恩还在坚持。他知道哈利依赖他，但他仍然为拉文德的死而伤心，也仍然认为金斯莱的死是他的错。可是——他还在坚持。”

“你觉得明天能成功吗？”

赫敏觉得胃里仿佛有一个灌满酸液的深坑。“嗯——从算术占卜的结果来看，应该能行得通。弗立维和米勒娃也都看过我的理论研究，而且到目前为止，炸弹也没有任何可能提早爆炸的迹象。”她的心在胸腔里剧烈跳动着，连带着她的语速也越来越快。“如果它到时没能爆炸，大部分的抵抗军队伍会就地待命，然后——”

“我指的不是你负责的那部分。我想问的是，你觉得凤凰社明天能赢吗？”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，觉得口干舌燥。“我们会尽全力的。”她转头看向房门。“金妮，我真的不能多呆了。我应该去喝一瓶无梦酣睡剂，在明天到来之前充分休息几小时。我还有数不清的事要做。”

“噢，是啊，当然了。”金妮有些泄气。“那我不耽误你的时间了。”

赫敏取出几小瓶魔药让金妮服下，好让散花痘的外在症状重新显现出来，然后站在原地仔细观察着金妮皮肤上的变化，确保魔药生效。

“别担心，只要一有消息，我就会告诉你的。”赫敏一边说，一边又瞥了一眼房门。

“告诉哈利我爱他。告诉他我相信他。”金妮的声音在发抖。

赫敏转过头对她淡淡一笑，“我会的。”

* * *

清晨时分，抵抗军部队便开始向苏格兰进发。赫敏又一次仔细检查了各类用品的库存。帕德玛已经检查过一次，但其中还有一些帕德玛所不知道的魔药，赫敏同样想要确认它们的数量。她才刚清点完一半，便感到有人强行闯过了自己在储藏室周围设下的保护咒。

她“啪”地一声关上了面前存放生骨灵的暗格，就见哈利出现在了门口。

她停下动作，抬头看着他。

哈利很少会在出发执行任务之前过来找她。他会一声不响地离开，就好像只要留下一些未竟之事，他就一定会再次回到他们身边，再用未来的时间将之继续完成；又或者匆匆留下一句“我要走了，两周后见”便头也不回地跨出门去。

他从来不会提及任何可能存在的风险，仿佛这只是学校放暑假一样，只是一场短暂的离别，而离别之后的重逢也必将到来。

他的样子和之前不同。被迫在病房里老老实实呆了一段时间后，他的脸颊稍见丰满，眼睛也不再那般呆滞凹陷了。他的脸色依然苍白，但却不再泛灰。

他的身上透着一股忧郁的孤独。这个曾为朋友买下了整整一车零食的男孩，此刻正穿着与他瘦弱的身板极不相称的超大号衣服，戴着破旧的眼镜，给人一种遍体鳞伤的感觉。并非是身体，而是情感上的伤，仿佛有谁把他狠狠打倒在地一般。

赫敏默不作声地打量了他几秒钟。

“怎么了，哈利？”

她的声音柔和而谨慎。这是她在医院病房里学会的语气。

他的嘴角抽搐了一下，把头歪向一边。“我想，这次就是了。”

赫敏对他微微一笑。“我希望如此。我希望我们想的没有错。”

“我——”哈利刚刚开口，却又沉默下来。他的手指无意识地抓挠着门把手。“我——我要杀了他。我没告诉过其他任何人。但我一直在想那个预言。如果预言是真的，我就必须杀了他。这场战争——我觉得我没有办法再打下去了。”

赫敏走上前握住他的手，与他十指交扣，凝视着他的眼睛。

“我相信你，哈利。你十一岁的时候我就告诉过你，你是一位伟大的巫师。我从未怀疑过这一点。”

哈利扯出一个苍白无力的微笑，但笑容很快就消失了。他目不转睛地看着她，样子几乎如同一只幽灵，仿佛她的手指下一秒就会突然从他的手中滑落。

“赫敏，我想，我今天就要死了。”

赫敏睁大了眼睛瞪着他。她以前从未听他说过这样的话。无论战况如何，伤情如何，胜算又如何，哈利总是坚信他们一定能够坚持到明天。

“不会的！”她的声音像鞭子抽动一样嘶哑。“不会的。整个凤凰社和抵抗军的大部分战士都会去的——”

“赫敏——”哈利用坚定的声音打断了她。他深吸一口气，低头看着他们交握的手。“我能感觉得到。我想——之前有一阵子我还能感觉到更多——”他的肩膀颤抖着，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，“我能感觉到这次的胜利也只会是个开始。但是——我——认为你是对的。你总是对的。战争——会成为我的全部。”

赫敏如遭重击。她把他的手握得更紧。“我不是这个意思，哈利。我从来都不是这个意思。你今天绝不能带着这种心态去霍格沃茨。一定会成功的，我发誓——那些方程绝对没有任何误差——我检查过不下百次。我们能赢的。你能做到的。金妮还在等你——”

“赫敏，别说了。”哈利再一次打断了她。“在我走之前，我得把这些话全部说完。”

他猛吸了一口气。“我很抱歉，我过了这么久才相信你。之前我一直都希望你彻底错了。我甚至都没有意识到，我那样生你的气，仅仅是因为我希望你是错的。我只是——我已经没有时间来补偿你了。”

他越说越快，仿佛觉得自己就要来不及了，仿佛他能看到自己的生命只剩下最后的短短几分钟。

“我知道我不应该在这种时候对你提出任何请求，但是——但是——我想请你替我照顾金妮。万一我死了的话。”他把她的手抓得更紧。“我不知道今天会发生什么。所以我想要知道有个人会照顾她。她现在病了，没有办法保护自己，但我知道你会——你会——你会不惜一切代价保护她的安全。我想要知道，不管发生什么，她都会没事的。我知道如果和你在一起，她就一定会好好的。”

“哈利——你一定会回来的。”

哈利的眼中闪着怒意，但还没等他来得及再说什么，门外就传来了一阵声响。

赫敏抬起头，见罗恩探头进来。“哈利，我们得走了。大家都在楼下等着。”

“好。我这就来。”哈利松开了赫敏的手，向后退开。他最后深深望了赫敏一眼，朝她简单地点头道别，便转身匆匆下了楼。赫敏目送着他，直到他的后脑勺从她的视线中完全消失。

而罗恩却站在门口迟迟没有动作，直到赫敏转过头看向他。“他还好吗？”罗恩问道。

赫敏的目光垂了下去。“他要我答应他照顾好金妮——万一他今天死了的话。罗恩，小心看着他。”

罗恩神情紧绷，却似乎没有一点惊讶之色。“我会的。无论哈利走到哪里，我都会紧跟在他身后。”

她还没想好该说些什么，嘴巴就不自觉地张开。”罗恩。千万小心，罗恩。”她伸手抓住他的胳膊。“一定要把他带回来。”

他扯出一个不自然的微笑，笑意却未达眼底。

战争已经让他变得这般沧桑。他那张瘦削的脸满是憔悴，颧骨突出，五官轮廓分明，火红头发间的灰白比之前更多了，让他看上远不止二十二岁的年纪。拉文德的死让他心中的光芒黯淡了下去。

而赫敏之前甚至从未意识到这段恋情，直到这对恋人已经天人永隔。

他淡蓝色的眼瞳里仍有着钢铁般坚毅的光芒。“无论是什么样的任务，我都会把他带回来。这是我的使命。”他朝着楼梯的方向瞥了一眼，赫敏看得出他所思所想的都是接下来这漫长的一天。“蜜恩，保重。这次，医院病房的压力可能会相当大。”

她颤抖着点了点头。

“好。那么，他们都在等我呢。”罗恩抬手搭上了她肩头，稍稍停留了一会儿，然后转身离开。

赫敏独自站在储藏室里，努力回想着，他们究竟是从何时开始不再拥抱着互相告别的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。


	61. 往事·三十六

**2003年，七月**

七月一日的前几个小时就这样慢慢地过去了。赫敏和其他治疗师们都站在门厅里，望着时钟。等待着。几乎连一句交谈也没有。

赫敏站在窗边，一边在玻璃上画着如尼符文，一边小心地把关于德拉科的每一个念想都从脑海中抹去。恐惧如同密密麻麻的藤蔓一般缠绕着她。她的视线不时地扫向时钟。快到正午了。她的双手开始微微颤抖起来。她紧紧抓住窗框，目不转睛地盯着时钟。

西莫答应过会派守护神回来报告情况的。

正午的钟声准时敲响。赫敏站在那里，看着时间继续一分一秒地流逝，害怕得连呼吸都忘在了脑后。

什么都没有发生。

你出错了。你犯错了。你算错了。他们把所有的信任交给了你，而你却算错了。

她一声不响，呆呆地盯着指针，直到周围的房间在她视线中变得模糊，手指和手臂传来刺痛。她的心剧烈地跳动着，胸口仿佛被利刃刺穿。

就在这时，一只全身散发着白光的狐狸突然冲入了门厅。“成功了！完全准时！那个鬼东西突然就从天文塔上爆炸了，保护咒屏障全都坍塌了。”

赫敏一动不动地站在原地，直到西莫的狐狸守护神消失不见，她才终于发出一声尖锐的喘息，双膝一软，跪倒在地板上哭了起来。她觉得胸骨痛得像是骨折了一般，双手紧紧按住胸口，试图平复呼吸。她的肺部抽搐着，伴随着一阵又一阵剧痛。

成功了。她垂下头，下巴紧贴着肩膀，挣扎着想要吸进空气。喉咙和肺叶都似被烈火烧过一样干燥而灼烫。成功了。炸弹准时引爆了。她骤然松了口气，浑身发抖。周围传来七嘴八舌的声音，但她一句也听不清。

她用双手捂住嘴，努力想要止住哭泣。冷静下来。冷静下来。你正在值班待命。她把脸深深埋在臂弯里，如释重负地抽泣着，直到她的头开始突突地抽动起来。

一只温暖的手握住了她的胳膊，把她从地上扶了起来。

“来吧，亲爱的。”波比边说边用胳膊环住赫敏的肩膀，赫敏仍用手背捂着嘴哭泣着。“喝杯热茶吧。如果有伤员被送过来，帕德玛会立刻告诉我们的。”

波比领着赫敏穿过走廊来到厨房，扶着她坐在桌旁。赫敏擦去脸上的泪水，闭上眼睛，强迫自己缓缓吸气，默数到四，再缓缓呼出，默数到六；反复多次，她的胸部终于不再抽搐。胸骨仍在隐隐作痛。她抬起一只手按在胸口，直到感觉自己的心跳渐渐平复。

厨房里出奇地安静。她睁开眼睛，发现自己被几十个诊断投影包围在中央。波比站在她身旁，神情紧张地检查着各种诊断结果。

赫敏的胃猛然一沉，双手立时攥成拳头，一股紧张感如电流一般顺着脊椎蹿了上来。她抽出自己的魔杖，凌厉地挥向周围，所有的诊断光带随即消失。

“我记得你说的是喝茶吧，波比。是我理解有误吗？”她喉咙发紧，语气刻薄。

波比抬头看向赫敏，脸上没有一丝歉意。“你也许确实是个天才治疗师，但我从事这份工作的时间比你要长几十年。你——你应该服些魔药来缓解焦虑。”

赫敏扬起下巴，咽了口唾沫，然后垂下了目光。“我不能。那类魔药会对大脑封闭术产生干扰。”

波比嗤了一声。“一味依赖大脑封闭术去应付精神焦虑，和用绷带治疗爆破咒的伤口没半点区别。把那些思想一寸一寸地隔开根本不是在修复，只不过是隐藏罢了。而且——”她的语气变得尖锐起来，“还使用了黑魔法，所以更是加剧了这种状况。”

赫敏浑身僵硬，迅速抬起头来。

波比定定地迎着她的目光。“我不是傻子。很早之前，我就开始怀疑你究竟用了什么咒语，才能那么快地解构苏塞克斯发明的诅咒，并且阻止伤害继续蔓延。你——你——”

波比的声音哑在了喉咙里。她抿紧颤抖的双唇，几秒钟后才深吸了一口气，再度开口：“黑魔法的侵蚀是会累积的。无论是精神还是身体，你都得付出代价。我之所以到现在为止都没说一句话，是因为我知道你比我更了解这种代价。”她试探性地把手放在赫敏的肩上。“你一定知道，你的侵蚀已经发展到了临界点，再往前一步就真的会造成不可逆转的损害了。”

赫敏的嘴唇抽动了一下。她移开目光，这才注意到厨房周围已经被设下了隐私咒。

“我知道。”

她低头看向自己的双手。“我——那只是——我没有经常——”她沉默了下来，下意识地将手掌举到颈边，捻动着那条没有任何坠饰的项链。她摇了摇头。“算了。这不重要。”

她抬头看向波比，脸上挂着苍白无力的微笑。“只要战争一结束，我就不会再继续了。我会停手的。我保证。而且，我也会去看精神治疗师的。”

波比哀伤地叹了口气，点了点头，手掌温柔地在赫敏背上揉着圈安抚。“你们这些孩子都应该去看精神治疗师。尤其是你和哈利。我真希望自己当初劝阿不思把哈利送去圣芒戈的时候，态度能再强硬坚决些。”

赫敏眨眨眼睛，蹙起眉头。“什么意思？”

“哦，”波比又叹了口气，脸上的疲惫之色清晰可见，“那会儿哈利才一年级，刚刚经历过关于奇洛教授的那场不幸遭遇。当我第一次帮哈利做检查的时候，我就有些在意他的魔法标识。他的情况不太正常，看上去就好像——他有两个标识。”

“两个？”赫敏重复着，顿时觉得一阵刺骨的寒意蔓延至她的全身，仿佛她的血管里带着冰渣。

“对。我以前从没见过这种情况。我告诉了阿不思，他说一定是多年前的那道杀戮咒从哈利的标识中分裂出了一小部分。但是当时居然谁都没有想到要在把哈利交给他的麻瓜亲戚之前先送他去做一趟检查，真是太可惜了。阿不思也看过诊断结果，还说没什么好担心的。我坚持要让哈利去圣芒戈，他就说如果那样的话，哈利很可能会被强制进行大量的创伤检查，因为那些研究人员会想要利用他来研究杀戮咒。阿不思认为我所说的这个问题最终会自愈的。看样子，事实也的确如此，这么多年过去了，他的两个魔法标识似乎又重新结合在一起了。

波比若有所思地把头歪向一边。“但是——他还是会时常头痛难忍，所以我也怀疑事情会不会有些不大对劲。”

赫敏如遭重击。

“你确定是两个魔法标识？而不是一个残存的诅咒标识和一个魔法标识？”赫敏声音尖利地问道。

“两个都是魔法标识。”波比点头以示肯定，随后拉出了赫敏身旁的椅子，一边叹气一边坐了下来。“我也尝试着从过去的治疗案例中寻找类似现象的记录，但毫无结果。毕竟，哈利是唯一一个在杀戮咒下幸存下来的人。”

赫敏的手开始颤抖起来。“你说过——几年前我向你询问他魔法标识的时候，你说那没什么大不了的，你说这对哈利来说是很正常的。”

波比再次把她的手轻轻地放在了赫敏的肩上。“我不想让你担心。而且你问起的时候，两个标识几乎已经完全结合在一起了。”

赫敏的嘴唇抽搐了一下，她竭力措辞想要问出下一个问题。“这么说，那是同一种标识？小的那个和大的完全相同吗？”

“不完全是。由于经历了分裂，阿不思说它变得和原来不一样了——”

赫敏腾地站起身来，椅子随着她的动作向后倒去，哐啷一声撞在石材地板上。“不对。魔法标识是基于灵魂而诞生的，不可能会变成不同的样子。我得走了。”

她冲出厨房，大步跨上楼梯拿上斗篷和背包，在任何人来得及阻止自己之前，一阵风似的奔出了格里莫广场的大门。

她幻影移形时雷厉的动作带起一声噼啪骤响。下一刻，她便是落在了禁林里凤凰社的指定幻影移形点。

霍格沃茨城堡在目所能及之处高耸着。即便是在禁林之中，她也能闻到空气中弥漫着的黑魔法腐臭味，夹杂着爆炸后散发的金属气味。她以最快的速度向城堡走去。

一位肩膀宽阔的抵抗军战士从一棵树旁出现，身上的幻身咒正在渐渐消失。

赫敏立刻转头看向他。她模糊地认出他是自己见过的战士，但却叫不出名字。

“你来这里做什么，格兰杰？”

“我要见哈利。”她盯着他，紧紧地攥着魔杖，直到木质杖柄死死抵住她的掌骨。她感到浑身冰冷。“我有事要见哈利。”

那名战士有些困惑。“他在城堡里。所有人都进去了。这里除了正在看守的侦察兵以外就没有别人了。”

赫敏艰难地咽了口唾沫。“那我去城堡找他。”

他们朝着禁林的边缘走去。她能看到被炸得半毁的天文塔仍在冒烟。两人在几座被咒语隐藏起来的帐篷前停了下来。

“赫敏，你怎么在这儿？”安吉利娜从帐篷里探出头来。

“我要见哈利。”

“现在？就不能等到晚上吗？”

赫敏哂笑。“如果可以，我就不会幻影移形五百英里追到这里了。”

“哦，好吧。我会通知他的。你就呆在营地里。我们会派几个人进去把消息告诉哈利。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，只得依言等待着。她的胃里泛起一阵火辣辣的灼烧感。

真是度秒如年。赫敏走进了战地治疗师们的帐篷，协助他们治疗受伤的抵抗军战士们，并决定哪些伤员应该被送回格里莫广场。

她也从战士们嘴里听说了一些断断续续的、关于城堡附近的情况。炸弹爆炸后，保护咒屏障完全坍塌。抵抗军迅速突入，打得敌人措手不及。整座城堡除了外部的保护咒，其余的安全措施异常松懈。监狱的卫兵们在抵抗军猛烈的攻势下节节败退。

目前，抵抗军已经占领了入口大厅和礼堂。敌人迟早会发动反击，抵抗军则希望在那之前尽可能地巩固自己的据点。

然而这一切进行得太过顺利了，战士们反而感到紧张不安。哈利和一小队战士早就借着第一轮进攻的掩护悄悄溜进了城堡，可是到现在为止，都还没有人见过他们。

帐篷里的空气令人窒息，满是血腥、残留的黑魔法和魔药的气味。汗水的盐味，血液中刺鼻的铜金属味，以及混合于其中的、已经失效的魔法气息，不断在她鼻腔里肆虐着。

赫敏一言不发地治疗着伤员们，眼睛时不时扫向帐篷入口，想看看哈利有没有回来。

终于，帐篷的门帘被推拨到一边，哈利冲了进来，罗恩和弗雷德紧随其后。她看着哈利苍白的脸，心脏几乎跳出喉咙。

**你早该想到的。他是你最好的朋友。你早该察觉到的。**

“赫敏，怎么了？”

赫敏立刻丢下手里的工作，匆匆穿过帐篷朝哈利走去。两人的距离刚刚缩短到一臂之内，她的手指便立刻抓住了他上衣的布料。

“我们刚与主力部队会合，就得到消息说你来了。”哈利蓬头垢面，满身灰尘。他擦了擦脸，手掌的动作在额头上留下了一圈烟灰。“你来这里做什么？难道是金妮出事了？”

“没有，”赫敏赶忙摇头否认，“没有，金妮她很好。她还在格里莫广场呢。跟我来，这边有一座小一些的帐篷。”

哈利明显松了一口气，跟上了她的脚步。他先前那股忧郁的情绪已经消失不见。他的眼睛清澈透亮，表情全神贯注，就像他骑着扫帚在魁地奇球场上穿梭时那样。

“我们找到了，城堡里的那个魂器，就在有求必应屋里。是拉文克劳的冠冕。罗恩用格兰芬多宝剑把它劈成了两半。所以——现在只剩下那条蛇了。纳威和——”

赫敏将他拉进小帐篷内，把罗恩和弗雷德挡在了外面。“我需要私下确认某些东西，”她对他们说，“几分钟就好。”

罗恩低下头，皱眉看着她。“赫敏，现在真的不是——哈利必须要——”

她抬头望向罗恩忧心忡忡的脸，只觉得胃部痛得扭曲打结。“我需要几分钟时间。这非常重要。”

罗恩打量着她，慢慢地点了点头。“好吧。那我们就在外面等。”

她喉咙发紧，轻轻点了点头。“谢谢。”

她在帐篷入口设下保护咒，随后转过身，对上了哈利疑惑不解的脸。

她颤抖着吸进一口气。“哈利，我需要你坐下来，让我检查一下。我知道，现在似乎不是做这种事情的时候，但我需要你相信我。”

她推着他坐到椅子上，抬起手指轻轻抚上他的太阳穴，想要擦掉他脸上的污迹。她端详着他的脸，觉得颧骨隐隐作痛，手指微微颤抖。

她强迫大脑封闭术的墙壁牢牢矗立在原位，随后把手收了回来。片刻后，她的手指便恢复稳定，注意力高度集中，如同站在手术台前。她挥动魔杖，复杂的诊断投影立刻显现出来。然后她低声念出咒语，在哈利周围织起一张分析魔法网。

她后退一步，仔细研究着他的魔法标识。就算以前确实有两个标识存在，现在的情况也大不相同了——它们几乎已经完全结合在一起了。她小心翼翼尝试着把它们区分开来，想要分辨清楚，可是它们却如此错综地纠缠在一起。

哈利注视着她的神情动作，问道：“赫敏，你在做什么？”

赫敏没有理他，而是又对他施了一道咒语，继续观察着投影中的变化。但是没有任何效果。她又接连试了好几次。

她打量着自己织出的分析魔法网，胸口沉重的钝痛愈发加剧。她眨了眨眼睛，迎上哈利的目光，伸出一只手搭在他的肩上。

“哈利——我要碰一下你的伤疤。”

“不，不要。”哈利的身子猛地向后一缩。

赫敏紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，直到她能透过他的夹克感觉到他的骨头。他一直都是这么瘦削。“哈利，我必须这么做。对不起，我知道这会很痛。但你也一定知道，若不是事出紧急，我是不会在这个节骨眼上到这儿来的。”

哈利抬头看着她，迟疑了一下，咽了口唾沫。“好吧。你可以碰它，但你要先告诉我这是为什么。”

赫敏犹豫着，嘴唇抽搐了起来。“让我先检查一下——然后我再告诉你我在做什么。”

哈利的目光在她脸上逡巡了片刻，短促地点了点头。

赫敏低声念出咒语，用魔杖尖抵上他前额的闪电形伤疤。她的魔杖一碰到哈利的皮肤，哈利便咬着牙发出一丝压抑的尖叫，脑袋猛地向后一甩，差点连人带椅子倒了下去。他面前投影中的魔法标识突然颤动起来，其中的一部分慢慢变成了血红色，陌生的标识如浮雕一般清晰鲜明地凸显了出来。红色的卷须弯弯扭扭地聚集在一处，紧紧缠绕着另一个较大的魔法标识。

与赫奇帕奇金杯中的魔法标识一模一样。

赫敏猛地收回了自己魔杖，发出一声低喘。“天哪……”

“那是什么？赫敏！那——那是什么？”哈利盯着眼前的投影，面色惨白。

赫敏只觉得自己浑身上下每一处都被碾成了尘土。她张开嘴唇，喉咙里却发不出一点声音。

她强迫自己咽下哽在喉间的情绪，又试了一次。“那——那是一块灵魂碎片，哈利。你——你的身体里有一块汤姆的灵魂碎片。”

哈利张着嘴，两眼死死盯着投影光带，脸色已经泛起灰白。

赫敏咽了口唾沫，下巴微微抽动着。她用颤抖的手指握紧了魔杖。“使用杀戮咒的时候，巫师的——灵魂……会被撕裂。在你还是个婴儿的时候，汤姆对你施的那道诅咒被反弹了回来，当时一定有一块灵魂碎片被撕了下来。正常情况下，灵魂碎片只会被封存于某样物品之中——但如果它在施咒之后被留在那里，没有人去管它——它必然会紧紧依附于在场的唯一生命体，然后……试图与你融为一体。”

“对不起……我应该早点察觉到的。我应该——如果我能早点发现的话——对不起，哈利……”

哈利呆呆地坐在椅子上，怔忪地望着自己的魔法标识，还有那盘绕着它、寄居在它周围的灵魂碎片。赫敏的舌头像是在嘴里凝固了一般动弹不得，仿佛下一秒就要呕吐。

她努力转动思绪，绞尽脑汁思索着她所能想到的任何可能。一定有办法能把它取出来，在不杀死哈利的情况下把它取出来。

没准，德拉科的藏书阁里就一本书能派得上用场呢？抵抗军必须撤退，离开霍格沃茨。她必须把哈利带离这里，为自己争取足够的时间做进一步研究，也许她能找出什么法子呢？只要她确保哈利能够远离战场，然后——她就能去找德拉科。

“当然了……”哈利轻笑一声，打断了赫敏的沉思。“当然了——事情就是这样。‘两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来’，我早该猜到的。”他发出了一串声音，但赫敏也不知道那究竟是笑还是哭。他站起身来，抽出自己的魔杖轻轻一挥，驱散了周围的投影。然后他举起一只手，用掌根压住额头的伤疤。

“一直以来——我都以为我之所以会成为救世主，只是因为汤姆和我很像而已。一样是混血，一样是孤儿，魔杖杖芯也是取自同一只凤凰的尾羽，还都会说蛇佬腔……”他的声音越来越轻，发出一阵低沉的笑声。“一直以来——我都以为只要我拒绝使用黑魔法，坚定不移地选择光明，我就能打败他——就算我觉得自己快要被逼疯了也没有放弃。因为我以为事情就是这样，这就是它的意义所在。”哈利哽咽了一声。“可是……显然不是这样。”

帐篷内一片死寂，仿佛两人的心脏都停止了跳动。

远处突然传来一声凄厉的尖叫，将近乎凝固的空气骤然撕裂。

“哈利！我们得走了。”罗恩的高喊从施了保护咒的帐篷入口处传来。

哈利猛地抬起头来，但他目光的焦点似乎停留在很远的地方，仿佛在做梦一般。他看向赫敏，一半的神识似乎仍游离在外。“你会照顾好金妮的，对吗？然后……告诉罗恩——在一切结束之后——告诉他，他是全世界最好的搭档。”

说罢，他抬步便向门帘走去。赫敏惊恐地意识到哈利打算做什么，一个箭步冲到他面前，抓住他的双臂，强迫他停下脚步。

“不，哈利！不要！我能想出办法的。我们已经毁掉了城堡里的魂器，我们现在就撤退。给我点时间，我一定能有办法把它取出来的，一定有办法的，我一定能找到办法的。哈利——哈利——”她试图强迫他直视自己的双眼。“你今天绝对不会死的！”

哈利伸出手，指尖拂过她的脸颊。他端详着她，仿佛要把她的样子深深刻入脑海，就好像他们已是经年未见，之后也再没机会重逢一般。

“你真的是个非常好的朋友，赫敏。你一直都是那么相信我，有时甚至比我相信自己还要多。”

她向后一缩，躲开了他的触碰。“我们得传信告诉穆迪，让所有人在有更多食死徒出现之前全部撤离。哈利——求你，一定要让我想办法来把它取出来。”

哈利摇摇头，露出伤感的微笑。“他就在我的脑子里，赫敏。我们之间的那种联系，它就存在于我的大脑里。没有什么安全的方法可以逆转长期潜伏于大脑中的黑魔法。当初百般尝试治愈亚瑟未果之后，你就是这么说的。”

赫敏的手指抽搐了一下。

“我会想出办法的。如果真的没有办法，我就自己发明。”赫敏的声音剧烈地颤抖着。“求你，一定要让我试试。”

哈利抓住她的手腕，坚定地把她的手从自己身上拉开。“赫敏——我今天早晨就告诉过你，今天就是终结之日。事情本来就应该是这样的。不能同时活着，不能同时幸存。事情本来就应该是这样的。”

“不，不是的！我们可以继续战斗。我们会全部撤离——”

他神情严肃地盯着她。“今天已经有很多人死了，赫敏。这么多年了，他们一直都在牺牲，为我而战，保护我，他们今天会来这里，也是为了替我创造机会，让我能够进入霍格沃茨。我这一辈子——已经有无数人为了保护我而死。我不能再让别人为我去死了——尤其是当我已经知道我有能力阻止这一切的时候。这场战争不能再持续下去了。它必须结束。这——这就是我应该做的。”

他低头看着地面，脸上的决意有些微的动摇。“你会照顾好金妮的，对吗？告诉她——告诉她我一直都在想着她——直到最后一刻。”

他说完便迈开腿，想要绕过她径直走出帐篷，但赫敏又一次一把抓住了他。她的喉咙哽得发疼，仿佛那条名为绝望的绳索正死死勒住她的脖子。

“哈利——哈利——金妮怀孕了。”

哈利顿时呆若木鸡，犹如中了石化咒般僵在原地。然后他转过身来盯着她，一脸无法理解的表情。

赫敏轻轻地抽泣了一声。她的心脏剧烈地跳动着，几乎要把胸腔撞出大片的瘀伤。“二月的时候，她就知道自己怀孕了，然后她求我帮她瞒着这件事，因为她怕你会担心她。但是她真的怀孕了，是个男孩，预产期就在十月。所以你——你不能死——你必须要见见你的儿子。求你，求你了，跟我走——”她的声音哑了。

哈利缓缓摇了摇头。“不要——不要这样，赫敏。不要说这种话来阻拦我。”

冰冷的泪水涌出了她的眼角，她的声音也在剧烈地颤抖着。“我没有骗你，哈利，我以我的魔法发誓。她的身孕很快就满六个月了。自从她知道了孩子性别，她就一直叫他詹姆。”

哈利面色苍白，喉咙里发出一阵痛苦的嘶吼。

赫敏强忍着不哭出来，五官几乎揪在一处。她抓着他的手收得更紧。“求你了——哈利。我们去找阿拉斯托，让大家全部撤退。”

哈利的身子开始发抖。她看得出他在动摇。

“求你了，哈利。”

外面的噪音和尖叫声越来越大。她听见罗恩又朝帐篷高喊了一声。哈利抽搐了一下，望向帐篷的入口。

他低下头，深吸了一口气。

“答应我，你会替我照顾好他们。”

赫敏觉得内心有什么东西迅速枯萎了下去。她的手从他的衣服上滑落下来，无力地垂回身体两侧。哈利的手指却随即跟了上来，一把握住了她的右手。

他的双眼里写满了绝望。“答应我，赫敏。答应我。”

“我答应你。”这句话仿佛是生生从她心口被撕扯而下，又被拽进了她的喉咙里，字字泣血一般自她的唇间吐出。“我会永远照顾他们的，只要我还活着。”

他把她的手握得更紧，重重地松了一口气，连带着身子都向下一沉。然后他松开了手，向后退了一步。“谢谢你。谢谢你为我所做的一切。”

他把手伸进口袋，掏出隐形衣，消失在了她的眼前。

赫敏怔怔地站在原地，盯着他消失的地方。她觉得自己的大脑几乎如宕机一般完全无法思考。仿佛她的整个人生都在她的脚下崩塌殆尽。

她强迫自己挪开步子，跌跌撞撞地走到帐篷的入口。

“赫敏，哈利呢？”罗恩越过她的身子，盯着她身后空无一人的帐篷。

“走了——”她的声音沙哑刺耳。她紧紧攥住帐篷的布帘，直到指关节都因为用力而泛白。“对不起。我想拦住他的，可是他穿上隐形衣就消失了。”

“你都跟他说了什么——？操。算了。快点离开这里，食死徒的数量比我们预计的还要多。”罗恩边说边疯狂地环顾四周，确保战斗没有向他们所在的地方逼近。“我会找到哈利的。你赶紧走。”

赫敏还没来得及说话，罗恩便和弗雷德朝着城堡飞奔而去。

她站在帐篷入口，看着眼前的景象，仿佛她被困在一场自己正身处战场边缘的噩梦之中。

四面八方都是飞掠的咒语。空气中弥漫着浓烟、诅咒、血腥和皮肉烧焦的气味。凄惨的尖叫声和咆哮的念咒声不绝于耳。食死徒的增援部队仍在从霍格莫德不断向霍格沃茨涌来，庞大的军队不一会儿便横扫全场，将抵抗军包围在霍格沃茨城堡的墙壁之内。

离赫敏三十英尺远的地方，一个女巫被一道紫色的诅咒击中，倒了下去。她的身子无力地摔在地上时，面孔正对着赫敏，脸色呆滞，双眼无神。赫敏的手不禁抽搐了一下。她认识那个女巫。一个多月前，在萨里郡的那场袭击中，是她亲手把她从战场上带回了格里莫广场，事后也是她治好了她的伤。

杀死女巫的食死徒转身离开。他没有戴面具。赫敏一看见他的脸，只觉得周身的血液都在血管里冻结成冰。

她认出了他。

她之前见过他。几个月前，他在凤凰社的一次监狱营救行动中被俘。她清楚地记得自己给无数食死徒灌下了活地狱汤剂，让他们进入假死状态，而他就是其中一员。然后他就被交给了比尔和芙蓉，关进了凤凰社的监狱里。

她的目光再次扫过战场：五年以来，凤凰社抓捕的所有俘虏，都从假死状态中恢复了过来，并被送到了霍格沃茨的战场。难怪，难怪食死徒的数量如此之多，远远超过了凤凰社预计数字。

他们是怎么找到监狱位置的？这根本说不通。凤凰社当初专门建造那座监狱，目的就是为了确保即使战败，监狱也不会受到任何影响。

震耳欲聋的爆炸声传来，地面都跟着震颤起来。几十名抵抗军战士瞬间被一团熊熊烈火抛向半空。厉火还在继续膨胀，扭曲蠕动着，变成了一条庞大的火蛇，在战场中穿梭爬行，周围的空气随即变得又浓又臭，满是硫磺的味道，进一步逼退了抵抗军。

伏地魔站在火蛇旁边，两侧站着一群食死徒，有些戴着面具，另一些则没有。纳吉尼正挂在他的肩膀上。

“哈利·波特，站出来，面对我。”

伏地魔的声音极高，冷如寒冰，听在耳里便如锋利的刀刃划过脊骨一般令人战栗。他用了洪声咒，赫敏连他吐字时的低嘶声都听得一清二楚，仿佛他就伏在她的肩头，直接对着她的耳朵在说话。

“站出来，投降吧，否则我会惩罚每一个愚蠢地追随你、保护你的男人、女人，以及孩子。”

哈利没有现身。

赫敏此前从未见过伏地魔本人。她听过无数关于他的描述，但这是她第一次亲眼见到他。

他身形瘦削，面色白得可怕，猩红色的眼睛几乎闪着血光。

几十名战士突然向前冲去发起攻击。伏地魔漫不经心地挥了挥魔杖，他们便被狠狠地甩了回去。他身后的那群食死徒作势便要上前，但伏地魔微微举起手，让他们安静了下来。

“你们亲爱的救世主把你们带到了这里，却抛弃了你们。”伏地魔说道。

抵抗军战士们一次又一次地发起进攻，又一次又一次地被打退了回来。阿拉斯托也在其中。他正在莱姆斯和唐克斯的掩护下拼命攻击着敌人。米勒娃在一旁和他们并肩作战——为了帮助哈利潜入城堡寻找魂器，她离开了那群她视如己出的孤儿们，来到了霍格沃茨。每一次的冲锋中都有DA成员们的身影：帕瓦蒂；西莫；安吉利娜——尽管腿脚因为膝盖的旧伤不够利索，她仍然奋力向前冲去；还有纳威——他接连躲过了好几发咒语，终于冲到了伏地魔的近处。

抵抗军数次进攻后，伏地魔似乎厌倦干等着哈利主动现身了。他轻而易举地击退了大部分战士，却用全身束缚咒绑住了纳威。他走近几步，打量着纳威的脸。

“手里没有魔杖就敢冲上前来。抵抗军还真是魔法界的毒瘤。纳吉尼，好好享用吧。”

说完，他伸出了胳膊，纳吉尼顺着他的手臂从他肩膀上滑了下来，落到了地上。伏地魔转过身，指挥着火蛇向抵抗军攻去。

纳吉尼立起蛇头，向后微微一缩，正要扑向纳威。就在这时，纳威突然挣脱了束缚咒，同时高举右手。伏地魔说的没错，他手中确实没有魔杖。格兰芬多宝剑弧光一闪，纳吉尼已然身首异处。赫敏的心跳都随着远处的这一幕而停止。

蛇身颓然坠落在地，一股黑魔法的气息飘荡而出，在空气中渐渐消散。

伏地魔发出一声愤怒的嘶吼，猛烈扫过周围数十英里的空气，赫敏能感觉到耳膜上的强大压力。他举起魔杖想要对纳威射出诅咒，但还没等他念出咒语，哈利突然现身，将纳威整个人挡在身后。

“我来了，汤姆。”哈利说。与伏地魔洪声咒作用下的声音相比，哈利的声音几不可闻。

整个战场一片寂静。

哈利和伏地魔面对面站在天文塔下。

突然发现哈利就在眼前，伏地魔似乎很是惊讶。他默然不语，一动不动地盯着他看了几秒钟。

“哈利·波特，”终于，他耳语一般地低声说道，“大难不死的男孩。”

抵抗军战士们纹丝不动，对面的食死徒同样纹丝不动。他们都在等待着。连年累月的战争，终于汇聚浓缩到了眼下这一刻。

哈利的魔杖悠然挂在他的手指间，并未向前举起，也没有摆出决斗姿势。他只是站在原地，等待着；脸上带着悲伤和认命的神情，准备迎接死亡。

伏地魔看上去有些疑惑。他把头歪向一边，盯着哈利看了几秒，然后举起魔杖。

赫敏看见了他嘴唇的动作。

绿光忽闪而过。

诅咒击中了哈利，一股强大的力量应声反弹回去，不偏不倚打在了伏地魔身上，把他整个人摔了出去。

哈利倒在了地上。

赫敏感觉不到自己的心跳了。她没有尖叫，但她感到有一声抽泣生生窒在胸口和喉咙里，像垂死挣扎的动物一般，拼命想要挣脱束缚。

她觉得自己生命也正在渐渐流逝。

**哈利。求你了。你可是大难不死的男孩啊。**

所有人都被眼前的一幕震惊得说不出话来。

伏地魔站了起来，几乎浑身发抖，但哈利仍然一动不动地躺在那里。

“主人。”卢修斯·马尔福和另外几个没戴面具的食死徒已经围在了伏地魔身边。

“我不需要帮助。”伏地魔猛地甩开随从们伸过来扶他的手。“他死了吗？”

罗恩、弗雷德和其他几人迅速奔向哈利，但没等他们靠近，伏地魔便抬手施了一道咒语，哈利的身体立刻滚过草地，朝伏地魔靠拢过去。

“请容我代劳，主人。”卢修斯说着，向伏地魔深深鞠了一躬，然后转身走向哈利的身体。

即使隔着这么远的距离，卢修斯面上的憔悴仍然清晰可见。苍白的皮肤似乎已经紧紧裹在了骨头上；淡金色的头发比起多年前赫敏在魔法部同他战斗时还要长；举手投足依然优雅从容，几乎让她想起了德拉科，但卢修斯的动作中却夹杂着一种急切的不可预测性——那是一种贵族式的嗜血杀欲。

他走到哈利身边跪下，缓缓伸出一只手贴上哈利的颈部，轻轻上抚。

卢修斯的手猛然向后一缩，迅速站起身，仿佛被灼伤了一般。

“他还活着。”

话音刚落，哈利前一刻还了无生气的身体突然动了起来，魔杖举过了头顶。

然而伏地魔的动作更快，已经做好所有攻击的准备。

“ **阿瓦达索命。** ”

诅咒击中了哈利的胸膛，他绿色的双眼顿时失去了神采。

伏地魔却没有停下。他原本就可怖的面孔此时由于愤怒而扭曲成了诡异的模样。

“ **阿瓦达索命。** ”诅咒又一次击中了哈利的身体。

尖叫声在此时终于响了起来。抵抗军战士们一遍又一遍呼喊着哈利的名字。赫敏再也压抑不住胸腔深处撕裂一般的剧痛，发出一声低沉的抽泣。她紧紧攥住帐篷的布帘，以免自己因为绝望而跌坐在地上。

“哈利！”罗恩大叫着朝哈利扑了过去。

一道猩红色的诅咒从那群食死徒中射出，击中了罗恩。他的身体立刻被弹向空中，重重地撞在了天文塔上，发出令人反胃的嘎吱声，赫敏隔着整座魁地奇球场都能清楚地听到。

其他战士们也奋力想要靠近哈利，仿佛他们此刻已经束手无策，只能拼命去夺回他的遗体。

快跑。赫敏想要尖叫、哀求、甚至是乞求他们。别再去管已经牺牲的人了。

快跑。

“ **阿瓦达索命！** ”伏地魔又朝哈利施出一道杀戮咒。

赫敏转身想要逃离，却在听到又一声“ **阿瓦达索命** ”时一阵瑟缩。

她决定回过头去看最后一眼。只见伏地魔走上前，第六次对已然毫无知觉的哈利放出杀戮咒。他的右手举在身前，魔杖松松垮垮地挂在指尖，但左手却轻轻压在他的胸膛中央。

这如同普通人类一样的动作，放在伏地魔身上着实令人觉得怪异。感觉就像他受了伤，却在试图掩饰。

还剩下最后一个魂器。哈利的计划原本会成功的，本应该能成功的。但仍有一个魂器未被摧毁。

赫敏的目光扫过战场。战斗重新开始，但是抵抗军已经彻底败了。他们只能在震惊和绝望情绪之中徒劳地保护着自己。

赫敏的手不由自主地向前一抖。然后她咬紧牙关，运起魔力让大脑封闭术的墙壁牢牢归位。

你救不了他们。必须得有人活下来，找出最后一个魂器的所在。她转过身，向幻影移形点奔去。

她刚一走出被魔咒隐藏起来的帐篷就被敌人发现了。当她向禁林奔去时，几道咒语从她身边飞掠而过。

一道诅咒擦过她的肩膀，但被斗篷挡住了。她一头扎进了树木高耸的禁林。她刚跑到反幻影移形标记处时，一个食死徒突然出现，挡住了她的去路，同时一把抓住了她的胳膊。

赫敏飞快地扭动着身子挣脱了钳制，抬起手肘一击撞在对方的横膈膜上，随后脚下生风，倏地越过幻影移形点。

从禁林消失的那一刻，她感到有一具躯体压在了自己身上。

再次显形时，窒息感立刻扑面而来。她面部朝下，整张脸都浸在水中，肺部也进了水。她拼命想要挣脱，只觉得双肺灼痛难忍。背后的食死徒用自己身体的重量把她压在水中，身下的石头硌得她生疼。她抬起头挣扎着喘气。扑腾的水声和血液流过血管的嗞嗞声在她耳边轰鸣不止。一只手抓住了她的头发，将她的头向后拉起。她的双手在水中胡乱摸索着，随后抓起一块石头，奋力扭过身子，想要在食死徒淹死她之前把石头狠狠砸向他的脑袋。

她用尽全力，堪堪在石头从手中滑脱之前打中了他一次。

片刻之后，她的眼前只剩一片漆黑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：**  
>  本章有几处台词和描写引自 **《哈利·波特与死亡圣器》** 第三十三、三十四和三十六章。  
> 顺便，我已经创建了一个关于本文的[Facebook小组](https://www.facebook.com/groups/manacledsupportgroup)。


	62. 往事·三十七

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  两个通知：  
> 一，我已经决定在正文时间线回归【现在】之前创建一个前25章的总集篇。不过，为了避免不自然地打乱本作的正常叙事，我将之发布于Google Doc，[点此获取](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uRagLO-shDquNQJN_3SzA1DbJmwbr5b2ZNZYMHk4aGg/edit)。不过，根据部分亲自回顾了前25章的读者反馈说，带着对【往事】剧情的理解重读整个故事，会是一种完全不同的体验。  
> 二，我已在Facebook上创建了一个关于本文的非公开小组，名为 **Granians and Paper Cranes** （格拉灵与千纸鹤）。

**2003年，七月**

她猝然惊醒，发现自己正躺在一张小床上，德拉科就俯在她上方。

她猛地一缩身子，随后安静下来，环顾四周，这才发现自己身在怀特克洛夫特他的安全屋里。她转头看向德拉科，先前的一切顿时如潮水般向她涌来。她急促地吸了一口气，觉得自己几乎要被胸口的千斤重压碾成碎片。“发——发生什么事了？”

他直起身子，低头看着她，嘴唇抽搐了一下。他的表情仍然是一副无形的假面，但她能从他的眼睛里看到被他抑制住的愤怒。

“尽管——”他几乎是咬牙切齿地挤出这两个字，“你昨天信誓旦旦向我保证过，可你今天居然还是去了霍格沃茨。从我发现你的第一秒开始，我就想抓住你把你带走，而你却直接幻影移形落到一条小溪里。我没办法，只能打昏你，因为我怀疑你会在认出我之前就把自己淹死。”

她小心地坐了起来，仍然觉得身上有些酸痛，头晕目眩。她轻轻甩了甩头，试图摆脱那些残留的昏沉感。“你戴了面具，我没认出来。”

她低下头瞥了一眼。身上的衣服是干的。肺部也感觉不出有任何积水，似乎距离他打昏她已经过去了很久。她抬腕看表，胃立刻沉了下去。已经过了好几个小时。用不了多久就要入夜了。

“你把我不省人事地丢在这儿多久了？”她抬头看着德拉科，声音里满是怀疑。

他面色冷淡。“我没法和你一起消失。把你肺里的水全部逼出来，确保你安全无虞之后，我就必须回去履行我的职责。”

赫敏移开目光。

哈利。

罗恩。

几乎所有人都去了霍格沃茨。除了西弗勒斯以外，凤凰社中还能自由行动的成员也许就只剩她一人了。

她紧紧抿住双唇，让自己稍稍镇定，才再度抬起头来。“我不明白。到底发生了什么事？他们是怎么找到我们的监狱的？”

他瞥开目光，双手紧握成双拳。她几乎能感觉到那股沸腾一般的怒意在他周围翻涌不止。

“具体细节我不清楚。但我告诉过你，黑魔王已经起了疑心。他几乎不再相信任何人。他向每支部队提供不同的信息，就是为了查清情报究竟是从哪里泄露出去的。他告诉了我十种不同的袭击计划，但没有一种合乎情理。根据我能得到的所有报告，我只知道他昨晚独自去了苏塞克斯。当我得知他们发现了你们的监狱时，抵抗军已经全部在霍格沃茨了，根本没有机会传消息。”

赫敏坐在床沿，努力消化着他的话。头部仍然晕眩，她甚至无法清晰地思考。

德拉科怒不可遏。他的双手不停地张开复又握紧，好像在压抑着想要打碎什么东西的冲动。他又在她身边站了一会儿，随后抬起脚在房间里来回踱步，仿佛是一只被困在铁笼里坐立不安的猛兽。“我还以为这是凤凰社的最后一击，是我理解错了吗？难道波特觉得让黑魔王亲手杀了他，他们就能赢了？还是说他就这么自说自话决定放弃了？”

赫敏抽搐了一下。

“哈利是个魂器。”她的声音了无生机。

德拉科愕然，锐利的目光直直望向她。赫敏垂着头，盯着自己的腿。她牛仔裤两条裤管的膝盖处都已经磨破了。

她咽了口唾沫，把脚缩了回来。“我之前一直都没有察觉到——直到今天。战斗开始后，我才知道的。二十年前，有一个预言说：‘一个必须死在另一个手上，因为两个人不能都活着，只有一个生存下来’。哈利觉得，一旦其他的魂器都已经被摧毁，只要再让黑魔王亲手杀死他，他们两人就会同归于尽。”

哈利眼中神采消失的那一幕一遍又一遍在她的眼前重现。她的喉咙顿时抽紧，浑身颤抖，颧骨和胸口剧痛连连，她觉得自己快要崩溃了。

就像脆弱的琉璃一样，轻轻一碰，便碎成一地残渣。

她紧紧抓住床沿，看着自己的指关节因为过于用力而泛白。“我们漏了一个。还有另一个魂器没有被销毁。我以为——我以为我们已经全部找到了——可是我错了。”

她咽了一口唾沫，感到喉咙深处一阵刺痛。“我们必须找到它。”

“抵抗军已经输了，”德拉科的语气毫无波澜，“战争结束了。”

赫敏闻言，身子猛地一抽，怒火立时上涌。

“我知道。不需要你来告诉我。我知道我们已经输了！”她的声音沙哑刺耳。

她急促地吸了一口气，双肺随即一片灼热。她抿紧嘴唇，双手捂住眼睛，一边呼气，一边努力控制着自己的情绪。

“我并没有说战争还在继续。”她的声音还在微微颤抖。“我说的是，我们必须找到最后一个魂器。我们必须找到它。只要我们能摧毁它，他就会死——也许他不会立即死去，但如果他失去了所有的魂器，他就迟早会死。”她不停地说着，语速越来越快。“食死徒与黑暗生物并没有什么共同的目标，一旦他不复存在，整个政权就会随之瓦解。看样子，他也根本不会培养一个继任者出来。我们——我们必须找到它。”

她坐在原地，全身都似被一种筋骨断裂的感觉贯穿。她觉得自己的心可能已经碎成残片，但她却由于太过震惊而未有察觉。

她垂下头，下巴抵着肩膀。“抵抗军已经——输了。我知道的。霍格沃茨的牢房里关着的或许不全是凤凰社的人，但我们还有能力战斗的，大部分今天都去了那里。也许还有些人成功逃出来了，但如果没有，如今凤凰社能够自由行动的成员就只剩下我和西弗勒斯了。我们——”她觉得自己已经被碾作尘埃。所有的一切都太过沉重了。“在找出最后一个魂器之前，我们不能试图去营救任何人。他们身上一定会被放置踪丝，我们决不能让你和西弗勒斯冒着暴露身份的危险去救他们出来。魂器的事必须被置于首位。只有这样，我们才能够真正结束一切，真正拯救他们。”

“没有什么我们。你必须立刻离开英国。”

赫敏抬头看向德拉科。

怒火仍在他的眼睛里燃烧着，但他的神色坚定不移。“我会找到最后一个魂器的。但你必须走。凤凰社已经不复存在了，你没有必要再留在这儿。波特已经死了。”

她一阵瑟缩。

他顿了一会儿，似乎在仔细掂量着接下来要对她说什么。“韦斯莱最多活不过一个星期。你没有留下来的理由，就算留下来也没办法自由行动。如果黑魔王认为自己真的胜利了，我今后行事就会容易许多。相反，如果他认为凤凰社仍然是一个威胁，那不管魂器还剩多少，想找出它们都只会难上加难。”

赫敏的嘴唇抽搐了一下。“好吧。”她终于用紧绷的声音答应道。“初期行动的时候，我可以进行远距离合作。”

德拉科的眼睛闪烁了一下。她也知道，他必然是想将她远远送走，一辈子待在安全的地方。只要他认为存在一丝风险，他都会动用一切力量手段阻止她回到英国。

她咽了口唾沫，两眼紧盯着他。

“我可以离开，但我有一个条件。”

她能看出德拉科的紧张和盘算。

“金妮·韦斯莱，我必须带她一起走。”

“不行。”他的表情冷如坚冰。“你说不会去营救任何人。”

“不是营救。她在安全屋里。只有金妮。我不会——”她的身子摇晃了一下，喉咙哽住，“我不会要求你去救任何人。但我必须要带上金妮。没有她我决不会走的。她就在安全屋里。我现在就可以去找她。”

他咬紧牙关，脸上透露出某种难以捉摸的神色。

赫敏向前倾过身子。“我必须传信给所有的安全屋，确保他们知道凤凰社已经危在旦夕，告诉他们立刻躲起来。然后我就去找金妮，我们就——我们就一起离开。”

她站起身来。她此刻严重依赖着大脑封闭术，以至于她觉得属于她的自我已经从这副躯壳中被彻底移除。她的身体因为悲痛而近乎崩溃，胸口剧痛，仿佛胸骨又一次断裂了一般。只要有一丝压力，她就能感受到一种幻觉般的痛楚。

但她的精神思想却在大脑封闭术的作用下把这些隔绝在外。

赫敏抽出魔杖，准备召唤守护神。德拉科见状，身体晃了一下。

她用熟悉的动作轻轻挥动着手臂手腕，念出了咒语。

什么都没有出现。

她艰难地咽下一口唾沫，让意识中的墙壁牢牢固定在原地，深吸了一口气，又试了一次。

“呼神护卫。”她的语气坚定决然。

什么都没有出现。

连一丝银光也没有。

她低头看着自己手中的魔杖。

哈利曾经手把手地教过她如何召唤守护神。她的水獭。

然而此时此刻，她站在那里，意识到自己可能再也见不到它了。她用尽全力忍住啜泣，喉咙痛得厉害。

哈利死了。他已经死了。她没有任何办法能把他救回来。即使在魔法世界里，逝者复生也不过是只存在于童话故事中的桥段而已。

她所拥有的每一段快乐记忆都被玷污，化为灰烬。她的过去只有失去、失去、无尽的失去。

充斥着她孩提时代记忆的，是她现在已经有了新生活、新名字的父母——他们甚至不再记得自己曾经有过一个令他们引以为豪的女儿。

而定义了曾经霍格沃茨每一段岁月的，是如今这场彻底失败了的战争，是那些她已经彻底失去了的人。

她紧紧攥住魔杖，指关节都开始泛白。然后她缓缓垂下了手臂，艰难地吞咽着。

别再去想了。熬过这一天再说。她必须得找到金妮。她亲口答应过哈利，她会永远照顾金妮的。

这是她此时此刻唯一能够专注去想的事情。

“我得亲自去安全屋，”她艰难地挣扎了好一会儿才勉强说出话来。“我的守护神咒似乎再也不起作用了。”

“不行。”

她抬起头来，下巴紧绷。“我必须去警告他们，德拉科。我是绝对不会还没通知他们就走的。我也必须去找金妮。这两件事，没得商量。”

德拉科眼神闪烁。他垂下目光，重重地叹了口气，仿佛有什么事情令他感到失望似的。

“格兰杰……”他迟疑了片刻后才开口。“食死徒已经找到了你们监狱，同时也掌握了凤凰社所有安全屋的位置。”

整个房间在赫敏脚下瞬间倾斜。她向后一个趔趄，险些摔倒。“什么？你为什么不早点告诉我？”

她转身就朝门口走去。德拉科一把抓住她的胳膊，把她的身子转了回来。她想要挣脱，却被他死死按在门板上，抬头便对上他几欲喷火的怒容。“这——这就是我不打算告诉你的原因。你这个白痴，现在回去等于自投罗网！”

她怔怔地看着他，一阵刺骨的冰冷蔓延至她的全身。她用手指握住他的手腕，难以置信地盯着他。“所以你半路截住我，把我直接带到这里，这样我就不能回去了……”

德拉科正颜厉色。“黑魔王的军队可远不止霍格沃茨那些。上个月他一直都在集结军队。霍格沃茨遭到重兵突袭的消息一传出来，他立刻就知道你们安全屋的守备必然薄弱至极。不然你以为，他把剩余的兵力都派到哪里去了？”

万念俱灰的毁灭感顿时席卷而来，她只觉得自己仿佛要失血而死。“所以你就打昏我，把我不省人事地关在这儿好几个小时……？”她沙哑的声音里满是悲伤和被背叛的痛楚。“如果你给我一个机会，我也许就能把他们救出来……”

德拉科的表情依然冷漠，毫无歉意。“你救不了他们。如果你回去，只会白白送死，或者和其他人一起被抓。”

“呵，可我们现在永远不会知道了，对吗？因为你从来就没有给过我机会——”她的话哽在了喉咙里。

他的嘴唇抽搐了一下，移开了目光。他把手轻轻地放在她的肩上。“我当时只来得及带你离开。我一发现你在霍格沃茨，就立刻抛下手头任务去追你，我没有时间再去做其他任何事了。”

她的下巴止不住地颤抖着，胸口急促起地伏。她强忍着不哭出来，努力想要平复呼吸。“我要去找金妮。我必须找到她，没得商量，否则我决不会走的。她所在的安全屋是保护措施最为严密的一处，他们可能还没有闯进去。”

德拉科无动于衷。

“没有金妮我决不会走。”她斩钉截铁地说道，直视着他的目光。“你不能让我撇下她一个人走。”

他的眼睛闪烁了一下，握着她肩头的手指抽动着。“好吧。那我们用幻身咒进去查看一下。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，点了点头。

她紧紧抱住德拉科，随从显形跟着他落到格里莫广场街角的幻影移形点。

刺耳的警笛声顿时穿透了两人的耳膜。空气中充斥着黑魔法和烧焦的气味。街道停满了麻瓜的急救车辆，车顶闪烁的警灯恍得人两眼生疼。

格里莫广场十二号已是一片废墟。房子正面裂开了一道可怖的口子，仿佛是被炸开或是生生劈成两半。附近的房屋尽数被毁，医护人员正在匆忙地将死伤者从建筑中抬出来。街道上已经有几十具尸体被成排放在地上，有路过的行人，有在格里莫广场站岗的抵抗军战士，还有赫敏离开时仍在门厅里待命的几名护士和治疗师。

房子周围的部分魔法仍然有效，麻瓜急救人员会朝十二号的方向走去，然后又停下脚步，转身离开。就像他们知道这处地方的存在，但麻瓜驱逐咒阻止他们进一步靠近。

赫敏没等德拉科来得及阻止她或幻影移形把她带去别处，便拔腿朝十二号跑去。她弯腰钻过警戒线，飞快地奔向大门。门前的台阶已经上下断裂，高低不平，她艰难地爬上去时不小心绊了一下。

她听见德拉科一边追着她跑，一边在她身后咒骂。

她一挥魔杖，门边的铰链便被炸断，已然残破不堪的大门向后倒进门厅。随着门板砰地一声撞上地面，又传来了身体倒在地上的声音。几道致命的诅咒紧接着便从屋内射出。赫敏立刻伏到地上，侧身滚到一边。

“ **尸骨再现！** ”她听见德拉科大声喝道，骇人的黑魔标记从空无一物的门框里飘进屋内，瞬间占据了整个门厅。

他解除了身上的幻身咒，走进格里莫广场。赫敏站起身来，呆呆地僵在门口。地上足足有几十具尸体，全都是之前从霍格沃茨被送回来的伤员。

“非常抱歉，长官，我们以为是凤凰社的成员来了。”一个身形瘦长、面目狰狞的男人看见是德拉科，便从阴影中走了出来。

“我就知道。”德拉科呲着牙，神情冷酷而愤怒。他转过身，打量着格里莫广场内部。“我要一份关于这幢房子的报告。”

那人用魔杖尖搔了搔脑袋。“我们抓到了几十个人从霍格沃茨逃出来的人，已经把他们全都送回去了。”他的嘴扭曲成一个残忍而又得意的狞笑。这时，又有几个食死徒从屋子更深处的房间里走了出来。“只要没有其他逃跑的人再回到这儿来，我们就会开始清点这座房子。”

他对着一张病床狠狠踹了一脚，床上那具了无生气的尸体应声掉在了地板上。“我们解决完外面的人以后，就发现这里面不是治疗师就是些半死不活的人。那些快死的我们都处理干净了，剩下的犯人也已经送去典狱长那儿了。”他把脚跷在尸体上，漫不经心地摇晃着。

德拉科面无表情地站在原地。

“我们清理完整幢楼后，在楼上发现了一间指挥室。”那人竖起拇指向上指了指。“外面有许多额外的保护咒，我们还是花了点儿功夫才进去的。”

“带我去瞧瞧。”德拉科命令道。

他们沿着楼梯向上走去。然而刚走到一半，德拉科突然毫无预兆地旋身急转，手中的魔杖闪着逼人的亮光，顷刻间，十几道咒语闪电般地自他的杖尖射出。周围的食死徒僵直了几秒，随后颓然倒地，死了。德拉科回头朝门口望了一眼，赫敏便走了进来，小心地避开了地上的尸身，尽量不让自己去看他们。

一具瘦小的躯体倒在楼梯下方。是多比。他蓝色的大眼睛无神地望着自己倒下来的地方。赫敏瞥开目光，不忍多看一眼。她匆匆走上微微晃动的楼梯，快步经过德拉科身边，朝金妮的房间走去。

房门被炸开了，帕德玛面部朝下倒在门口。一滩黑色的液体正从她残缺不全的身体里渗出来。赫敏拖着打颤的双脚，跨过帕德玛的身体，朝空荡荡的房间里望去。

“他们一定是把她带到霍格沃茨去了。”她的声音剧烈颤抖着。“我们——我们必须把她救出来。”

一阵咯咯的声响自她身后传来。赫敏猛地转过身，抽出魔杖，看见帕德玛的身体动了一下。

“赫敏？”帕德玛挪了挪身子，半抬起了头。

赫敏惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，解除了幻身咒。帕德玛所中的诅咒正在溶解她的身体。而她此刻居然还活着——这几乎是不可能的事。

“帕德玛——”赫敏喉间一哽，迅速施咒诊断。帕德玛所剩无几的器官正在衰竭，用不了几分钟，诅咒伤害就会蔓延到心脏了。

“赫敏……他们——把金妮——带去苏塞克斯了……”帕德玛的声音含糊不清，她咳嗽了一声，黑色的液体从她嘴里流出来，顺着下巴滴在了地上。”金妮……他们说——生病的——是难得的——实验体……”

赫敏感到喉咙霎时被抽紧，一阵猛烈的、令人作呕的恐惧瞬间席卷了她全身。

帕德玛又咳嗽了一声，泛着苦味的液体又一次从她嘴里溢了出来。赫敏低头看着她，心脏像沉重铅块一般堵在胸口。

“帕德玛——对不起——”赫敏的声音哑了。“我没有办法——我没有办法治好它……”

帕德玛的嘴唇微微扭曲。“我知道。帕——帕瓦——？”她气息一窒，又咳嗽了起来。

“对不起，我不知道帕瓦蒂在哪里。”赫敏轻轻摸了摸帕德玛的额头，拨开挡在她眼前的一绺头发。“对不起。我去给你拿魔药。会很快的。”

赫敏转身就欲向她的魔药储藏室走去。

“不用麻烦了。”德拉科从他刚才所站的地方走上前来。

他在帕德玛身旁跪下，帕德玛的表情先是困惑，随后渐渐转变为恐惧。赫敏还没来得及动作，他就用魔杖尖抵上了帕德玛的前额。

“ **阿瓦达索命。** ”他声音极轻，仿佛是在低吟，而非念咒。

一道绿光闪过，帕德玛的神情瞬间一片空白，脑袋无力地瘫软在了自己血肉模糊的残骸之中。

德拉科站起身来，低头看着赫敏，神情冰冷。

赫敏怔怔地站了一会儿。“施放不可饶恕咒的时候，必须是真心实意想要造成伤害的。”

“我从来就没在乎过什么抵抗军的人，除非他们有用，或者于你而言很重要。”他的声音很冷淡。“杀戮咒比魔药快得多。”

她抿紧嘴唇，微微点了点头，跪下身来，轻轻合上了帕德玛的眼睛。

她把手从帕德玛的脸颊上收了回来，站起身，朝她的魔药储藏室走去。

金妮被带去了苏塞克斯。因为那些幻容魔药的效果让食死徒以为她真的得了散花痘。

彻骨的恐惧令她一阵晕眩。

储藏室里的橱柜已经被撬开搜查过，原本存放整齐的魔药在地上摔得粉碎，冒着烟雾。

她抽出魔杖，开始沿着墙壁轻轻敲击，直到所有隐蔽的暗格尽数打开。她把里面所有东西都掏了出来，塞进了一只施了无痕伸展咒的老旧串珠小包里。

“格兰杰，我们得走了。”德拉科出现在门口。

“我得把这些全都带上。”她一边尖声说着，一边把藏于暗格中的魔药，以及先前所剩的制作炸弹的原料全部收拾进小包里，直到所有完好的用品都被她清理一空，然后她又从地板上的暗格里取出了她的匕首。

“我们得马上离开。”他说着便一把抓住了她的胳膊。“韦斯莱不在这儿。抵抗军已经彻底覆灭了。”

他拉着她快步下了楼梯，来到格里莫广场的大门口，抽出魔杖在两人身上设下幻身咒，在跨出保护咒范围的一瞬间便带着她幻影移形消失了。

他们又回到了怀特克洛夫特的棚屋里。

“我得去找金妮。”他们刚一落地，赫敏便脱口而出。她跪了下来，打开小包，在她带来的所有东西中一通翻找。

“她在苏塞克斯。”

“我知道。我必须得去找她。”她的胸部抽搐着，竭力不让自己的声音颤抖。“天——哪——”她抽泣着说出这两个字。她努力想让自己发抖不止的双手稳定下来。“我们现在就去。你——你可以利用我——把我当作囚犯带到那儿去，一旦成功进去，我们就可以设法找到她。或者——我去吸引他们的注意力，然后你就能趁机把她救出来。”

德拉科的眼神不带一丝温度。“她在苏塞克斯。没有一个实验体能活着离开那幢研究所。”

赫敏摇了摇头。“我要去找她。如果你不肯帮我，我就自己去。”

他的表情变得凶狠，大步朝她走来。“这根本就是自杀。你自己也说了，不能去营救任何人，魂器必须被置于首位。如果她的病已经严重到让他们直接把她送去苏塞克斯而不是霍格沃茨，那就算你把她救出来也没有任何意义。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫。“金妮怀孕了。”

德拉科愣在原地。

“她没有生病，她是怀孕了，我用幻容魔药和咒语瞒过了凤凰社的所有人，因为——因为那是哈利的孩子。”她的身子开始发抖。“如果她真的被送去了苏塞克斯——我用的那些幻容手段——根本连最简单的诊断咒都骗不过。他们会发现的——然后——然后——”她挣扎着呼吸，胸部开始痉挛。“伏——伏地魔可能会利用哈利的孩子做些可怕事情。我必须救她出来。”

德拉科的脸色变得苍白，从她身边走开了几步。赫敏朝他伸出手。

“他——他可以利用这个孩子再配制一次重生药剂，”赫敏继续说着，“然后他就能再活上十年。我答应过哈利我会照顾好金妮和她的孩子。那——那是我对他说的最后一句话。”

德拉科如雕像一般纹丝不动地立在原地，仿佛中了石化咒似的。

“求你了，德拉科。”

他不肯看她一眼。

“德拉科，我必须把金妮救回来。”她咽了口唾沫，强迫自己深吸一口气。“之后——我就再也不会向你提出任何请求了。但是——我必须要救出金妮。”

她想要去触碰他，但他却躲开了她的手，面色又白了几分。

“格兰杰——”他的声音冰冷，坚决。

**我会永远照顾他们的，只要我还活着。**

无论如何。

“我会远离战争，”她的声音里透着绝望。“我会——停下所有的一切。只要你能帮我把金妮救出来，我发誓，你想要什么我都答应你。我会离开，然后我就再也不会回来。你想要什么都行——想让我怎么样都行——只要你能帮我把金妮救出来。”

她摩挲着他的手背，无声地哀求他看她一眼。

而回答她的只有沉默。

她几乎能感觉到德拉科正在心里权衡盘算着她的提议。

“你真的会吗？”他终于开口，转过头看着她，目光专注坚定。

她迎着他的目光，轻轻点了点头。“我会的。”

他打量着她，眼睛眯成两道细缝，算计着。“这就是你的条件？救出韦斯莱家的那个女孩，然后你就会离开？”

“我会离开的。我发誓。”

他的眼中闪过了一丝胜利的光芒，还有一些——无从分辨的东西。

他看向房间另一侧，缓缓点了点头。“好。如果这就是你的条件，我替你去把她救出来。”

赫敏顿时如释重负，低喘了一口气。她的胸口还在突突地起伏着，但她强迫自己平静下来。“谢谢。谢谢你——德拉科。”

他勾起了唇角。

赫敏挺直了身子，端详着他。“你需要我做些什么？”

他盯着她，脸上的表情渐渐转变为了嘲弄。“呆在这儿。”

她嘴唇微张，蹙起了眉，注视着她。“你确定吗？我带了很多东西过来——”她指了指自己的串珠小包，“我可以——”

“我一个人进去行动会方便得多。”他厉声打断了她。“如果你真想让我救她出来，那就给我老老实实呆在这里。我可不忍心看着你可怜巴巴地什么事都想插上一脚的样子，我需要心无旁骛才能行事。”他的语气冷静平淡，每一个字都清晰简洁。

他走到房间最远处的角落，在墙上画了一串如尼符文。他的手指划过木质嵌板，直到发出“咔哒”一声。他用力一拉，墙壁便向侧面移开，露出了林林总总各式各样的武器和黑魔法制造物。

他从墙上取下几样东西塞进长袍，随后转过身望着她。

“我一小时内回来。呆在这儿。”

他没有再说一句话便消失了。

于是赫敏依言等待着。她整理了一下包里的东西，又仔细检查了德拉科所剩的治疗用品。

她不去理会胸口的那股重压。如果她稍稍分神去留意它，也许下一秒就会窒息而死。

她撇下了所有人。凤凰社、韦斯莱们、DA、抵抗军。她把他们所有人都撇在了身后。

**“你真的只是觉得我们会死而已吗，安吉利娜？他们赢得战争之后可不会关闭苏塞克斯。我们就是牲畜。你都没有见过他们从之前那座诅咒研究所里救回来的那些人。他们——他们全身都在溶解、腐烂、皮肤剥落，但却都活着，他们的身体里还有东西在蠕动——那些还有能力说话的人，都求我杀了他们。”**

她撇下了他们，任他们陷入了她自己口中万劫不复的深渊。那些幸运的人也许会早早地死在审讯的过程中。但剩下的人们将要迎接的命运，是名为苏塞克斯的人间地狱。

想到此处，她的胃生生扭曲成了一团。她双手捂住嘴，竭力不让自己惊惧或呕吐。

不能去想那些。不能。她不能让德拉科冒着暴露身份的危险去救他们。

想要找出剩下的魂器，他和西弗勒斯都至关重要。如果在这个节骨眼儿上还去妄想救出那些被关在霍格沃茨的人，只会危及最后一丝可能打败伏地魔的渺茫希望。

一旦金妮能够安全地远离战争，魂器将必须再次被放在首位。

她用颤抖的双手在德拉科的治疗用品里翻找着，终于从中取出了一小瓶缓和剂。

屋内的空气无声地涌动了一下。德拉科出现在了房间中央，怀里抱着金妮绵软无力的身体。

金妮皮肤上和腹部的幻容效果已经消失了。

赫敏迅速穿过房间，小心翼翼地跪了下来，从德拉科的手臂中接过金妮，紧搂在自己怀里，动作飞快地施出几十道诊断咒。

金妮的两只手腕上都没有踪丝。

“发生什么事了？你把她打昏了吗？你是在哪里找到她的？”

“实验室里。我赶到的时候，他们刚刚解除了幻容效果。不过我摆平了。”德拉科的声音平静无波。

赫敏朝金妮的腹部施了一道诊断咒，看到那团明黄色的光球仍在高速震颤，她终于长舒了一口气。金妮此刻意识全无，神情却写满了恐惧。她被注射了一种暂时的停滞剂。赫敏又施了几道咒语，以确保她安然无恙。

“一旦你确认了她没有受伤，我们就得立刻离开。把你们送到安全屋，还要确保一切都安排妥当，需要不少时间。”

赫敏焦急地检查着诊断结果，但她的潜意识慢慢地察觉到，德拉科的语气中透露着某种令她不安的东西。

赫敏抬头看向他。

他的下巴上有一道长长的、灼烧留下的伤痕。他正低头望着她，脸上的表情既是伤感，又是渴望。

他看她的眼神，和哈利临走前一模一样。

——她意识到这一点，顿时觉得胸口坠了下去。

“怎么了？”她把金妮失去知觉的身体轻轻放在地上，站起身来，一边向他靠近，一边朝他给施了一道诊断咒。“出什么事了？”

德拉科的嘴角抽搐了一下，接着弯成一个淡淡的微笑。她走到他身前，手指极轻地抚上他的下颚。

他低头看向地板，片刻后又抬眼迎上她的目光。“替你救她出来的时候，我的身份暴露了。”

赫敏呆立在原地，一动不动，魔杖自她的指间滑落下来，咔哒一声掉在地上。“什么？”

她嘴唇微颤，又一次问道：“你——你说什么？”

她看着他的眼睛，觉得自己一定是理解错了。可是——他的眼睛在说同样的话。

他在向她道别。他就要死了。

她缓缓摇了摇头。“不。”

这种感觉就像是在剑桥的那座石屋前，他激活了手中的黑魔法制造物之后，所有的氧气都被瞬间抽干。没有空气。没有声音。只剩一片死寂。

心脏就在这片安静的真空之中越跳越慢，直至停止。

那就是此刻唯一的声音——来自负空间、代表虚无的声音。

“不。”她重复着这个字。

“没有其他办法了。”

“不。”她的心脏又恢复了跳动，越来越快，越来越剧烈。

“我告诉过你，那里有很多反间谍措施。已经有记录表明我去过那里，闯入过本该只有高级研究员才有权进入的实验室。我不可能放火烧掉整幢楼，再带着一个不省人事还怀着身孕的女巫全身而退。明天——卫兵们的换班时间一到，他们就会发现实验室出事了，然后就会根据记录查出来，我是唯一活着离开现场的人。”

她仍在摇头。“不。”

“我们该走了。”

“不！德拉科——我们可以再去一次。”她转身就欲去拿她的包。“一定有办法可以销毁那些记录的——我可以——”

他抓紧她的双臂一把将她拉了回来，神情凛然坚决。“这是你亲口提出的交易，格兰杰。我已经满足了你的条件。”

德拉科把她拉得更近，凝视着她的双眼。赫敏的喉咙里发出一声低沉而痛苦的呻吟。

他目不转睛地望着她，仿佛要把她的样子一笔一画地刻入脑海，因为这会是他最后一次见到她。而与此同时，他的眼神里流露出一丝带着恶意的胜利喜悦。

“只要把她救出来，我想要什么都行——这就是你的条件。”

她的胃已经沉入无底深渊，腹中只剩下一道残破的裂痕；胸口剧痛如绞，仿佛德拉科把他的手直直捅进了进去，把她的心掏了出来。

不。他不能死。

她站在原地怔怔地望着他，视线之中开始出现黑色的斑点。

不。她不会让他死的。

“德拉科……”

一阵冰冷刺骨的怒意顺着她的喉咙蔓延了下去。这不是什么意外。他从一开始就知道结果。她哀求他的时候，他眼神中闪过的算计——他早就知道，也全盘接受，然后不带一丝犹豫地去做了。一切都是为了得到他想要的结果，却没有留给她一丝一毫的机会去寻找一个更好的选择。

**永远不要与魔鬼做交易，因为你永远无法承受他向你索要的代价。**

——她有如五雷轰顶，一声不响地站在原地，无法呼吸。

德拉科又端详了她好一会儿，才弯起嘴唇，淡淡一笑。他抬起手，指关节拂过她的脸颊，双眼仍然凝视着她。

“和你相处很愉快，格兰杰，但我们注定了不可能长久。”他的嘴角抽搐了一下，她感觉到他的手指捻起她的一绺卷发别到她耳后，然后顺着她的脖子向下轻抚，一直滑到她的喉咙底部。“你知道的。”

“德拉科，求你，让我——”她强撑着颤抖的声音开口，想要向后退开，却被他紧紧抓住了胳膊。

他的神情再度严厉了起来。“我想要什么都行。这是你亲口提出的交易。”

她的双肺开始感到灼痛。“德拉科——德拉科——不要——不要这样对我……”

“那是你亲口开出的条件，格兰杰。我已经全部满足了。现在该走了。你发过誓说你会离开的。”

她想要挣脱他，但她吸不上气。德拉科的身形开始在她眼前飘摇，轮廓渐渐模糊。他张着嘴正在说些什么，但那些字句越来越含糊不清，她完全无法理解。

她又一次试图挣脱，但他的手臂如铁钳般牢牢锁住了她。

她的双手和胳膊开始刺痛，仿佛有无数尖针同时扎进了皮肤。

德拉科把她拉得更近，脸上原本毫不动摇的坚决开始转为担忧。

“格兰杰——呼吸。”他的轮廓越来越暗，眼神中的紧张和担忧却愈发明显。他轻轻地摇了摇她的身子。“赫敏——不要——求你——深呼吸——赫敏——”

可是她无法呼吸。

她就要失去他了。

她的手指用尽最后的力气抓住他长袍的布料，咽下唾沫，想要开口说话。

“德拉科……”她的声音如沙砾般破碎，无助，脆弱，“不要这样对我……”

灭顶的绝望如汹涌的海啸一般席卷而来，吞噬了她。德拉科的脸随之消失在了无边的黑暗之中。

* * *

她再度恢复意识时，发现德拉科又一次俯在她上方。她抬眼望着他。嘴里残留着一种草药的苦涩味道。她觉得全身疲软麻木，大脑萎靡迟钝。

她眨了眨眼睛，试图找回思绪。所有的一切立时伴随着剧烈的痛苦涌了上来。

她因为惊惧和缺氧而昏倒了。

她咽了口唾沫，觉得舌头也有些发麻。他在她失去意识的时候喂她服下了镇静药，这样她就会变得顺从配合。

她抬头盯着他，想要说些什么。

“我永远也不会原谅你。”她终于说道。吐字含糊不清，语句更是毫无节奏可言，仿佛她的嘴根本不受大脑控制一般。

德拉科全然没有退缩，他的手轻抚着她的颧骨。“你会活下去，会远离战争。这些——一直都是我的条件。”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，努力拨开魔药在大脑中形成的迷雾，尽可能清晰连贯地思考。无论他究竟给她喂了什么药，剂量想必都足够大，她几乎对自己能够恢复意识而感到惊讶。他在她昏迷的时候就喂她服下了药剂，这就意味着，那些魔药在她清醒过来能够反抗之前就已经完全生效了。

冰冷的怒火在她全身的每一处角落沸腾不息，但她却无法触及。

她强迫自己缓慢、小心地思考。

**于光天化日之下大张旗鼓地宣扬，于黑暗隐秘之中悄然无声地行动。**

从理论上来说，大脑封闭师确实可能对任何能够影响精神意识的魔药都拥有一定的抗性，但如果服药时处于清醒状态，这种抗性才会发挥更明显的效用。德拉科很可能也清楚这一点，所以故意在她昏迷的时候喂她服药。

如果一位大脑封闭师已经将自己的思维井然有序地划分成块，那么无论是吐真剂、镇静药还是爱情魔药，就都有可能被隔离在外。赫敏抬眼望着德拉科，用尽全力将模糊大脑的魔药药效一点一滴地汇集起来，再用今天所发生的一切包围在其表面，将之完全封闭。

她的思绪顿时变得清晰明朗。

她打量着他，心里盘算着。

她读得懂被他小心隐藏在瞳仁深处的全部情感。

“如果你逼我离开，然后你又死了，那我们可能永远也找不到魂器了。”她仍旧保持着先前缓慢而沉静的语调。

他的眼睛闪烁了一下，神情变得越来越冷。“倘若凤凰社真那么想赢，他们早该做出更好的选择。如果黑魔王把他们都杀了，他们倒也许最终会意识到坚持那些无用原则究竟会有什么样的恶果。我遵照命令完成了所有的任务，但我救不了一支永远不愿意为胜利而付出代价的军队。我也已经受够了看着你拼命为他们牺牲。”

赫敏慢慢从小床上坐了起来。

德拉科后退一步，向她伸出手。“我们该走了。”

“不。”

他的双眼眯了起来，变得如燧石一般灼热铮亮。“格兰杰，你答应过我的。”

赫敏咬紧牙关。“我知道。我会听从你的要求——离开，但我要先和西弗勒斯谈谈。之后，唯一可能找到魂器的人就只有他了，我得——把我相关的研究结果告诉他。”

“不行。”他斩钉截铁地咆哮道。

赫敏抬头盯着他，神情麻木，却毫不动摇。“你知道的，我永远都会优先选择凤凰社。”

他畏缩了一下，嘴唇抿成了一条扁平硬挺的直线，他垂下目光，呼出一口气，盯着地板。她看见他的喉咙在阵阵收缩，嘴角随着他吞咽的动作抽搐着，银色的眼睛瞥向一边，不去看她。

赫敏继续说了下去，声音仍旧缓慢，语气依然固执：“如果你不让我跟西弗勒斯谈话就强迫我离开，就会打破你那条尽全力帮助凤凰社的牢不可破誓言，在我们到达目的地之前，你就可能会崩溃死去。”

德拉科厉色瞪着她，她冷冷地迎上他的目光，接着说道：“那样的话——你所做的最后一件事，就会是背叛我。如果你肯让我联系西弗勒斯，也许未来有一天，我还会原谅你。”

他一动不动地盯着她，而她也目不转睛地注视着他的双眼，直到看见他神色中的动摇，她才眨了眨眼睛。

“好吧。”他的声音里溢满了苦涩，接着又一次把目光从她身上移开。

她缓缓点了点头，站了起来，伸手拿过自己的魔杖，敲了敲腕间手镯上的吊饰。

他们在房间里等待着，她趁此时间重新为金妮做了检查。

“你应该先带金妮离开。”几分钟后，她开口道。“她的停滞状态应该还会持续好几个小时，但我手边没有原料配置魔药。而且，如果她醒过来的话，我就必须在我们离开之前把一切都向她解释清楚，否则她是绝不肯走的——这对我来说太困难了，尤其我现在还被药效影响，连正常思考都做不到。”

德拉科低声嗤笑，带着喉音，“你想让我把你和斯内普单独留在这儿？”

赫敏耸耸肩。“金妮怀孕了。等她醒来的时候，她会发现哈利死了，她的父母兄弟全都失踪了。如果到时我还得去安慰她，就没有多少时间能和你告别了。”

这时，屋外传来一道模糊的幻影移形声响。德拉科转身去开门。

赫敏想着自己能不能在这短短几秒的时间内把他击昏。她刚刚挪动了一下，他便立刻扭过头来盯着她。

西弗勒斯走进门来，目光在他们之间来回扫视了几番。他嘴角微微翘起，冷笑一声，但她捕捉到了他眼中流露出的那一丝不易察觉的宽慰。

“呵，当然了。我早就应该想到，既然她没有被带去霍格沃茨，就肯定在你这儿。”

赫敏把双手背到身后，紧攥成拳，直到掌骨紧绷，指甲嵌进掌心的痛楚传来。“这么说，他们真的把所有人都抓到了吗？”

西弗勒斯几不可察地点了点头。“加布丽·德拉库尔在一周前就已经被秘密抓获。他们利用她把芙蓉引了出来。”

赫敏缓缓摇了摇头。“芙蓉绝对不会——”

所有的安全屋。

芙蓉认识安全屋里的每一个人，保护他们，照料他们。

赫敏又一次摇了摇头。“她不是保密人。就算把她引出来也没用。”

西弗勒斯的嘴唇嘲笑一般地弯了起来。“有苏塞克斯那帮人无穷无尽的创意，不可能也会变成可能。他们利用媚娃施放魔力的方式找出了某种办法。毕竟，他们已经花了好几个月去研究该如何彻底突破赤胆忠心咒。”他声音里的刻薄和轻蔑已经消散无踪，所剩的只有疲累。

她想知道，在他大脑封闭术的层层高墙之后，是否也有着与她同样彻骨的绝望。

西弗勒斯盯着赫敏，神情谨慎，“霍格沃茨到底发生了什么事？”

赫敏的目光垂了下去。“哈利是个魂器。直到今天，决战开始以后，我才意识到的。当我亲自证实了这一点之后，我试图说服哈利让抵抗军撤退。但他觉得，只要把魂器全部销毁，再让黑魔王亲手杀死他，预言就会实现，他们就会同归于尽。”

西弗勒斯的表情闪了一下。“你是怎么意识到的？”

“波比告诉我，她在哈利一年级的时候就发现他的魔法标识不太寻常，但邓布利多当时没有理会。”她意味深长地看了西弗勒斯一眼，“你知道这件事吗？”

他的嘴角微微扭曲。“不知道。要是我早知道他脑子里有块灵魂碎片，才不会费那么多心思去教他大脑封闭术。”

赫敏轻轻点头。“反正，现在都不重要了。哈利已经死了，可他还活着。我们漏掉了一个魂器，必须把它找出来。”她声音紧绷，下巴抽搐。“德拉科从苏塞克斯把金妮救了出来，可是他的身份暴露了。他估计最多再过十二小时，黑魔王就会知道他叛变了。”

西弗勒斯凌厉的目光瞬间扫向德拉科，德拉科则冷冷地瞪了回来。

赫敏咽了口唾沫。“我已经答应离开英国，带金妮一起去安全的地方。所以，西弗勒斯，你必须找出最后的魂器，然后销毁它。我的研究资料都在格里莫广场，但我可以在离开之前向你全部解释清楚。”

西弗勒斯的表情纹丝不动。“自然。那德拉科会去做什么？”

赫敏硬起心肠，强迫自己开口，“他会先带金妮去安全屋，把一切安排妥当。我先留在这里，向你交代我目前所有的研究成果，然后，他会带我去金妮那里。”

西弗勒斯哼了一声，看着德拉科。“是吗？这是你的计划？而我得服从你的命令？”

德拉科毫不示弱地瞪了回去，翘起的唇角带着恶意。“你做什么跟我没半毛钱关系。我只要格兰杰离开。”

西弗勒斯挑了挑眉，目光又回到了赫敏脸上。“是这样吗？”

赫敏的嘴角耸拉了下去。“是的。我向他发过誓，我会离开的。”

西弗勒斯沉默了许久，她的心紧张得开始怦怦直跳。

他翻了个白眼。“真是好极了。看来我是唯一还记得凤凰社宗旨的人了。”

赫敏挥动魔杖变出一张桌子，从串珠小包中翻出了羊皮纸和墨水。她刚准备动笔，又抬头看向德拉科。

“你现在应该带金妮先走。这样的话，等她醒来的时候，我也差不多就会到那儿了。我想，不管你准备把我们藏在哪里，从这里赶过去都不是什么简单容易的事吧。”

德拉科紧盯着她，眼神里满是盘算。“我才不会相信你，格兰杰。更不用说斯内普了。”

赫敏心跳一滞，但没有表露出任何异色，只是慢慢地眨了眨眼睛。“好吧。那你就再等等吧。”

她低头看向桌上的羊皮纸，提起笔继续写写划划。房间里陷入了一阵长时间的沉默。

“我需要一个牢不可破的誓言。”德拉科突然开口。

赫敏的手指抽动了一下。她抬起头来望着他。“你要我立誓吗？”

德拉科冷笑。“不，不是你，是斯内普。我要他保证不会妨碍你离开，也不会把你带去任何地方。”

赫敏看向西弗勒斯，她的心在胸腔里剧烈地撞击着胸骨。“好吧。你想要我做见证人吗？”

“你们两个蠢货。”西弗勒斯边说边挺直了身子。

“你愿意吗？”德拉科的眼睛眯成了两道细缝。

西弗勒斯斜睨了赫敏一眼，哼了一声。“当然，我愿意立下牢不可破的誓言，”他轻蔑地挥了挥手，“毕竟现在看来，想要继续完成任何事情，这都是唯一途径。”

几分钟的功夫，誓言便完成了。

德拉科在整个过程中没有看西弗勒斯一眼，而是紧盯着赫敏。

然后，德拉科站起身，目光仍然锁在她的脸上。

“我几小时后就回来。”

他抱起金妮，准备幻影移形。赫敏的嘴唇张了开来。

她想说——

她想说——

“好。我在这儿等你。”她边说边走到桌旁，拿起了羽毛笔。

他悄无声息地幻影移形时，她连头都没有抬一下。

他的身影消失的那一刹那，她扔下了手中的羽毛笔，猝然抬头，怔怔地盯着他消失的地方，心中甚至有几分期待他会再次出现。

但他没有。

她用指尖在桌面上轻轻敲了几下，然后迅速转身走过西弗勒斯身边，抓起地上的串珠小包，用魔杖尖在地板上画了一串如尼符文。活板门闪烁着显现了出来。她跪下身，将其中的各类用品大把大把地取了出来。

她倒空了几只玻璃小瓶，又把它们变成了许多小巧的玻璃球。西弗勒斯则在一旁默不作声。

她从包里抽出一只坩埚，挥动魔杖点燃火焰，然后把德拉科存放的银粉倒进坩埚里。

“我倒是从来没料到德拉科这么容易就会上当。”

赫敏下巴一抽，双手却没有丝毫停顿地取出一大瓶树脂。

“他总是想让我远离战争，其他的一切都不及此重要。”她顿了一下，又接着说道：“我告诉过你，我的命对他很重要。而且——他不希望我恨他，虽然他可能自己都没有察觉到这一点。我想你可以认为，他现在已经有了可预见的弱点了。”

她双唇紧抿，喉咙发紧。“我从来没有违背过我答应过他的任何事，他相信我会遵守诺言的。”

“如果他发现你对他说谎，他就再也不会相信你了。”

赫敏的双手继续忙碌着，头也不抬。“是。我想他不会了。”

“那你打算告诉我你的计划是什么吗？亲自去杀黑魔王？”

她摇摇头，嘴角微微下垂。“我要炸掉苏塞克斯。”

房间里瞬间一片死寂。“你是认真的？”半晌之后，西弗勒斯才开口问道。

赫敏耸了耸肩。“理论上来说，这是可能的。而且以目前的情况来看，我已经没有太多的选择了。”

“所以你是打算炸死那幢楼里所有的人？就为了救德拉科？”

赫敏将树脂滴进那些玻璃小球。她的双手极稳，目光如刀刃一般锐利无匹。

“我需要德拉科活下去。我不能——我需要他活下去。”她咽了口唾沫，抬起下巴。“再说，那幢楼里几乎没有什么人可以去救了。之前那些从诅咒研究所里被救出来的受害者，我都拼尽全力去救他们——每一个人——但是我都失败了。他们全都死了。”她拿出一只装有一百多瓶高浓度提纯毒药的盒子。这些毒药一旦接触空气雾化，只要一滴就足以杀死一整个房间的人。“我至少能给他们所有人一个痛快。这——这是我最后能为他们做的事情了。”

她小心翼翼地向每一只玻璃小球中都滴入了等量的树脂。

“如果我炸掉了苏塞克斯，我就能救德拉科的命；无论那些受害者之后会遭遇什么，我都能让他们免于那些非人的对待；而且——我还能杀了在那里工作的研究人员。没准多洛霍夫这会儿就在那儿呢。既然哈利已经死了，汤姆也就不太可能花费心思和精力再去建一座新的研究所出来了。就算他想，也根本招不来几个能满足他要求的研究员。如此一来，他也就无法把关在霍格沃茨的人都送去做实验了。我相信他肯定还会想出什么别的办法——但至少，他没有办法再为了推动自己的‘事业’而把他们全都折磨致死了。”

西弗勒斯沉默了许久。

“这——就是我的计划。你该走了。”赫敏头也不抬地继续说着。“我从来没有做过这种炸弹，也许一个不小心就会把这座房子炸飞。”

“我敢肯定，如果德拉科回来后发现他的安全屋被毁了，他只会死得更快。那么，这究竟是你的自杀式任务，还是说，你打算回来呢？”

赫敏把几只小球密封起来，放入更大的玻璃球里。“我必须回来。为了德拉科。”

“如果你不回来，他一定会杀了我。”

一阵恼怒自她内心深处蔓延开来，她将手中装着火螃蟹蛋壳的小瓶捏得更紧。“我相信以你的足智多谋一定能想出办法的，西弗勒斯。毕竟，你做间谍的时间几乎和我的年纪一样大了，不是吗。”

又是一阵长久的沉默。

“你觉得，如果你不回来的话，他会怎么做？”

赫敏浑身一僵，大脑封闭术的墙壁在她的意识中动摇了。“我会回来的。我告诉过德拉科我会在这里等他的。”

西弗勒斯没有接话，只是站在原地，带着满脸难以苟同的神色，默然不语地看着她。

她做出了几十只体积比金色飞贼还要小的炸弹，又在最外层裹上银箔，接着将它们全部浸入隐形魔药中，最后装入自己斗篷的无数口袋里。

她站起身，拿起桌上的那张纸片，对折起来，准备把它放进包里，片刻后却又犹豫着放回了原处。她取出匕首，塞进斗篷的一只空口袋里。

她瞥了一眼乱七八糟散落在地板上的炸弹原料。“什么都别碰，我回来之后会打扫干净的。我走了。”

西弗勒斯仔细地上下打量着她，那双缟玛瑙色的眼睛宛如深不见底的墨潭。“你打算怎么到那儿去？”

尽管仍处于镇静药的作用之下，赫敏的心却在胸口剧烈跳动着。但她强迫自己抬起了下巴，嘴角微微翘起。“你带我去过一次亚士顿[1]采药。我之前每周都会去那儿，直到有一次，我发现那里有了保护咒，进不去了。”

西弗勒斯又定定地望了她一会儿，然后伸出了手：“炸弹给我。我去。”

赫敏愕然瞪大了眼睛。她犹豫了一会儿，又抓住了自己斗篷的布料，摇了摇头。“我向德拉科发过誓，我会离开，然后就永远不会再回来。如果这次失败了，德拉科就——”她的声音戛然而止，似是不忍再想下去。她低头盯着一片狼藉的地板。“总得有人找到剩下的魂器。而且——这些炸弹——”她指了指自己的斗篷，“时间根本不够，这批炸弹做得太过草率马虎了，我必须尽快激活它们。”

他的眼睛眯了起来。她挺起胸膛，抬步向门口走去。她刚碰到门把手，手指便不受控制地抽搐了一下。她回过头去，西弗勒斯正站在那里小心翼翼地注视着她。

“西弗勒斯——”她刚叫出他的名字便因为声音抖得太过剧烈而停了下来。她瞥开目光，咽了口唾沫，又一次开口：“西弗勒斯，如果我回不来的话，就告诉德拉科——告诉他我——”

她垂下头，迅速用指尖拂过脸颊，然后清了清嗓子，摇了摇头。“没关系。我想他是知道的。”

她咬紧牙关，拉开了屋门，大步跨了出去，幻影移形。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ashdown. 苏塞克斯东郊的一处森林。


	63. 往事·三十八

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  本章为【往事】部分的最后一章。本文前25章的总集篇请[点此获取](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1uRagLO-shDquNQJN_3SzA1DbJmwbr5b2ZNZYMHk4aGg/edit)。

**2003年，七月**

苏塞克斯研究所是一幢巨大的黑色建筑，看上去就像是从天而降落到亚士顿森林中央的一般，透着一股格格不入的违和感。反幻影移形保护咒的屏障在建筑周围延伸了好几百码。赫敏在高强度幻身咒的掩护下走了过去，不去靠近周围任何零落的小型建筑。研究所几乎遮蔽了一切。空气因为黑魔法的污染而肉眼可见地扭曲了起来，连呼吸都变得困难。无数的摄魂怪正在高空飘荡巡逻。

从赫敏此刻的角度望去，这座研究所让她想起了照片中的阿兹卡班。她此前见过苏塞克斯的设计草图，也从林地中远远地观察过，但这是她第一次一步一步地朝它走近。

整幢建筑呈V字形，高耸矗立，没有任何看得见的入口，只有最高的那几层有几扇窗户。她从草图上知道，那里唯一的入口是建筑内部的一处有守卫的幻影显形点，而唯一的出口是位于另一层的一个独立幻影移形点。

如果她当时能冷静下来，不放任自己沉溺于悲伤和焦急，她用脚趾头都能想到，德拉科不可能在不危及自己的情况下从这铜墙铁壁般的研究所里救出金妮。

他们之所以犯下错误，都是出于绝望。

她四下环顾着。阴沉的夏日夜晚即将降临。天色已经转暗，森林里的黑暗生物很快就会大批大批地出没。

赫敏不断朝研究所靠近，直到来到最后一层保护咒屏障前。和笼罩着霍格沃茨城堡的屏障一样，无法以肉身穿过。周边的草木植物都已经被烧成了灰烬。

赫敏微微向前探出手，魔法立刻噼啪作响，在她周围闪闪发光。

她从斗篷里抽出一柄匕首，跪下身子，刺穿了靠近地面处的屏障。在浸泡过蝎尾狮毒液的银器面前，这些魔法仿若无物。赫敏又从口袋里取出一枚炸弹，用魔杖尖在表面轻轻一敲，然后将之推进用匕首挖出的小孔里，小心翼翼不让它碰到屏障和匕首。如果她一个不慎引爆了炸弹，食死徒就算想替她收尸，都得找遍方圆五十英尺的地方才能把她的遗骸碎片全部捡回来。

她尽量不让自己去想那些。

她把五枚炸弹从这一处小孔推进了屏障内，魔杖一挥，炸弹便飘浮起来。其中三枚停留在基座上，彼此相隔一定距离，另外两枚则越飘越高，最后依附在了离地面二十英尺高的建筑外墙上。她拔出匕首，屏障上裂开的小孔便迅速闭合。

她沿着屏障飞快向前走了十英尺，重复了先前的步骤，然后再向前，再重复。她从研究所东墙的一侧走到了另一侧，直到原先装满炸弹的口袋空无一物。根据西弗勒斯和德拉科提供的关于苏塞克斯的每一份报告，诅咒研发部和大多数人体研究实验室都位于研究所大楼的东侧。相对而言，大楼的西侧的部门更侧重技术，之前搜捕队员随身携带的枷锁，以及突破赤胆忠心咒的方法，都是出自那里。

她尽可能地向后退开，眼睛紧紧盯着远处幻影移形保护咒的边缘，计算着自己之后需要跑多远。她迅速轻弹魔杖，对自己施了一道泡头咒。

她合上双眼，缓缓深吸了一口气，然后睁开眼睛，举起了右手。

**我会照顾你的。我会永远照顾你的。**

她握紧魔杖向上猛地一挥，接着用力向下一劈。

片刻的寂静后，轰隆之声骤然爆裂，空气中微小的颗粒仿佛都随之震动。

巨响如一堵坚硬厚实的高墙迎面撞上了她，她全身的骨头立刻颤抖起来。随着一连串的爆炸自研究所的东墙噼啪呼啸而下，笼罩在苏塞克斯上空的屏障出现了明显的波动。震耳欲聋的爆炸声将空气都震得粉碎，猛烈的冲击波重重击在屏障之上，又被弹回到研究所底部。空气中满是浓烟灰尘和致命毒气，大楼的整个东半部分开始剧烈摇晃，然后轰然坍塌，向后倾倒而去，撞上了西半部分。

地动山摇。赫敏站立不稳，倒了下去，头重重地撞上地面，剧痛使她的大脑封闭术墙壁晃动了起来。当她挣扎着爬起来时，一种昏沉、迷茫、被麻醉了的感觉渗入了她的意识。她甩甩头，眨着眼睛，试图理清思绪。她的耳朵里充斥着一道尖锐而痛苦的嗡鸣，以至于她听不见其他任何声音。她回过头，最后看了一眼已成残垣断壁的研究所，然后用尽全力朝反幻影移形屏障奔去。

她飞速跑过五十英尺，一阵冰冷的绝望却瞬间侵袭了她。

她的脚步开始变得踉踉跄跄，蹒跚不稳。

哈利已经死了。所有的悲伤就像潮水一般突然席卷上她的心头。

哈利。帕德玛。多比。每一个人。

每一个人。

她做的每一件事。全都失败了。

所有的一切都毫无意义。哈利被一个接一个的咒击中时那双毫无神采的眼睛。罗恩绝望地扑向他最好的朋友时撕心裂肺的尖叫。

**“帕——帕瓦——？”**

科林躺在医院的病床上，被剥皮诅咒折磨得尖声惨叫。这都毫无意义。

**“和你相处很愉快，格兰杰，但我们注定了不可能长久。”**

她站在一片荒芜的林地上，浑身发抖。

死亡如浪潮一般无情地淹没了她。

所有人都注定了会死。

她颓然跌倒在地上。全身冰冷，到处都疼。

她把手按在胸前，竭力维持呼吸。

**“你一定知道，你的侵蚀已经发展到了临界点，再往前一步就真的会造成不可逆转的损害了。”**

所有那些她试图隐藏的记忆。所有的尖叫和死亡。腐肉坏疽中散发出的令人作呕的气味。烧焦的皮肉，散落的肠子，密密麻麻的昆虫，还有被毒素浸染的血液。那些指甲已经变得又长又脏的手盲目凌乱地朝她抓了过来—— **“救救我。”“** **杀** **了我吧。”“求你了。”“让它停止吧。”**

透彻心扉的寒冷让她浑身刺痛，仿佛手指上都结了一层冰霜。

她想死。

德拉科。

**“你是我的。我永远会来找你。”**

她霎时顿住。她告诉过他她会等他的。

如果她不回去，他回到棚屋后就只会见到桌上仓促制作炸药的狼藉痕迹，和她留下的一张潦草的便条。 **我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。**

她强迫自己抬起头，这才意识到摄魂怪已经占据了头顶的天空，向她盘旋逼近。她攥紧魔杖，试图站起身来。她无法召唤守护神。她只能跑。

她跌跌撞撞地爬起来，下一秒却又瘫倒在地，不住地颤抖着。

追上前来的摄魂怪已经密不透风地聚集在她周围，把所有的光线都遮挡在外。

她又一次撑起身体，绞尽脑汁想要从她的脑海中找出一些记忆。一些没有被战争毒害的记忆。

**“我会照顾你的。我不会让任何人伤害你。你不必孤独。因为你是我的。”**

这并不算是什么快乐的记忆。她也不确定这算是什么。但这是德拉科一字一句亲口在她耳边许下的承诺。她必须回到他身边。他是她的。她俘获了他。她答应过会在棚屋里等他的。

她不能死在这里。她不能丢下他独自一人。他会想尽一切办法来救她的。

她的皮肤已经因为极度的寒冷而刺痛起来。她挺直身子，举起魔杖直指那些不断逼近的摄魂怪。

“ **呼神护卫！** ”她把所有的感情全部倾注于这一句咒语之中。

耀眼的白光从她的魔杖尖迸裂而出，层层光晕变得越来越大，直到完全凝成了实体的守护神。

不是她的水獭。

也不是模糊的光影。

赫敏抬头望去，只见一只巨大的澳洲蛋白眼龙[1]从她的魔杖中飞了出来。一瞬间，整片天空都被它占据。它高昂着头，咆哮着，巨大的翅膀向两侧伸展而开。它张开嘴，喷出夺目的白色火焰。

摄魂怪退到半空，但火龙紧追不舍，把摄魂怪逼向越来越高的空中，直到它们绕过一圈折反回来，再次冲向地面。

赫敏站了起来，看着它们又一次逼近，握紧魔杖向上一挥。

摄魂怪也许可以永生不灭，但它们逃不过烈火焚烧。

厉火咒。来自地狱的熊熊邪火从她的魔杖中激涌而出。摄魂怪为了躲避她的守护神而从高空飞下，厉火随之扭曲翻腾，拟成了几十只怪物的形态。当摄魂怪接近地面时，赫敏高举魔杖直指天空，厉火顿时咆哮着向上升起，变成了一堵骇人的火墙。

头顶的天空满是尖叫，无数只摄魂怪都被点燃吞噬。厉火又改变了形态，变成了一条全身发光的巨龙。

赫敏只站在原地望了片刻，便解除了咒语，转身拔腿就跑。燃烧着的摄魂怪仍在尖叫着从漫天的火光中坠落下来。

她刚跑出十几码的距离，便被什么东西扑倒在地。她猛踢一脚迅速挣脱，在那只吸血鬼设法咬上她的脖子之前厉声念出了诅咒。当她爬起来的时候，吸血鬼已经瘫软在地。

她正要站起身来，一只母夜叉突然跳到她面前。赫敏侧身扑向一旁，同时射出一道毒咒，母夜叉立时被开膛破肚。这片林地里到处都是黑暗生物，其中一支队伍显然瞄准了她试图摆脱摄魂怪的空当袭击了她。

她伏在原地一动不动，直到他们越来越近，随后她用力将魔杖插入了地面。周围的土地顷刻液化。她看着数不清的母夜叉、吸血鬼和狼人陷了下去。没等他们挣扎着游上表面，她就解除了咒语，又一次向屏障边缘跑去。

有什么人从后方猛地撞上了她，将她翻滚着弹向了空中。她勉力稳住自己，堪堪双脚落地，同时利用最后一点冲力保持住平衡。她没有浪费时间去看敌人一眼，右手已经迅速挥杖，一道强力爆破正中对方腰腹。

那个年轻的狼人懵然低头一看，发现自己的肚子已经被炸得稀巴烂。他倒在了地上。有狂狼症强大的再生能力，他也许不会死。她又瞄准那些已经冲到自己近前的母夜叉和狼人，接连朝他们的喉咙射出了好几道利刃咒。

当她正要转身再次奔跑时——

“ **除你武器！** ”

咒语的力量将她手中的魔杖抛了出去，连带着她整个人都重重地摔在地上，头部撞上了一块石头。视线顿时一片模糊。她茫然地支起身子，朝魔杖飞离手中的方向望去，黑色斑点接二连三地在她眼前闪现。

格雷厄姆·蒙塔古正站在十五英尺外，盯着她。她的魔杖就在他手中。

“不得不说，今天还真是我的好日子啊。上一次见你感觉就像在昨天。”他嘴角挂着微笑，脸上夹杂着幸灾乐祸和紧张不安的表情。“没想到我这么快就找到你了。”

他指了指冒着浓烟的研究所废墟和仍在从高空燃烧着下坠的摄魂怪。“这全是你自己干的？”

赫敏一动不动，眼睛紧盯着自己的魔杖。

“操。我敢打赌，我要是抓住了你，就一定会得到标记。”他看着她，放肆地咧嘴狞笑，紧握住她的魔杖，咔嚓一声掰成两半。

她惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

没有魔杖，她就无法幻影移形。

“来吧。”蒙塔古用魔杖指着她，招招手示意她向他走过去。黑暗生物聚集在了他的周围。“别再为难自己了。过来，泥巴种。”

赫敏的目光扫过面前的一整片空地，脑子里一刻不息地飞速思考着该怎么办。

她的肩膀耸拉下来，认命般地向内弯着，同时不动声色地从斗篷内侧的口袋里抽出一柄匕首。

她步履迟疑地朝蒙塔古和他身边的黑暗生物走去。一个狼人走上前，伸手便要抓住她的胳膊。

赫敏抡起右臂。

刀锋寒光一闪而过，狼人向前伸出的手已然啪嗒落地，连内脏都被掏空。

她已经亲手治疗过无数母夜叉造成的伤口，知道什么样的刀伤是无法修复的。

一道诅咒向她飞掠而来，她迅速伏低身子躲开，脚步丝毫不停地朝蒙塔古冲去。他是此刻离她最近的、手里拿着魔杖的人。

一只母夜叉扑向她的脖子，赫敏旋身避开，匕首一挥便刺穿了对方的喉咙，随后又冲向蒙塔古。

蒙塔古惊慌地睁大了眼睛，想要用诅咒攻击她。但他决斗的速度比起德拉科要慢得太多了，施咒更是马虎潦草。她轻易便躲过了第一发诅咒。然后又是第二发。一道紫色的诅咒袭向她的腹部，被斗篷牢牢挡住。她不断地向他靠近，直到他手足无措地开始后退，想要拉开距离，却被绊倒在地。

她抓住时机瞄准他的胸膛中央，奋力将匕首朝他掷去。他情急之下慌忙放出铁甲咒，但匕首毫无阻碍地劈开了光盾，直直没入他的左肩，只余刀柄在外。还是没能击中心脏。就差那么一点。

赫敏抽出她的另一把匕首。

他的神情已经转为了恐惧。“ **阿瓦达索命！** ”他想要施出杀戮咒，但魔杖中只射出了零星的火花。

“ **阿瓦达索命！** ”

什么都没有发生。

“ **钻心剜骨！** ”

猩红的诅咒没有击中她。他又准备射出第二发。

她将匕首插入他肋骨间的那一刹那，他的魔杖尖同时抵上了她的喉咙。

“ **钻心剜骨！** ”

她握着匕首的手应声松开，尖叫着摔倒在地上，双手不停地抽搐扭动。剧烈的痛楚生生撕裂了每一根神经。她的喉咙几乎被劈成两半，每一个细胞都在震颤，一股腥甜越过喉头涌进了嘴里。剧痛。浑身上下只剩剧痛。

终于，它停了下来。

赫敏强迫自己睁开眼睛，看到蒙塔古跪倒在地上，身体两侧和肩膀大量出血，看上去快要昏倒了。他的魔杖正松松垮垮地挂在手指间。

赫敏抽噎一声，从牙缝里喘着气，颤抖着想要翻过身来。

拿到他的魔杖。拿到他的魔杖。

她挣扎着试图爬起来，但身上的每一寸肌肉都在痉挛收缩。

“你个该死婊子…… **昏昏倒地！** ”

* * *

她被尖叫声惊醒。

她正躺在地上。当她强迫自己坐起身来的时候，还能感觉到肌肉的痉挛和撕裂般的剧痛。她被关在一个巨大的笼子里，除她之外还有十几个人，其中几个她还模模糊糊有些印象。

此时已是夜幕低垂，周围唯一的光源只有火把，橙色的火光跳跃闪烁着。她能闻到空气中鲜血和黑魔法的味道。尖叫声一直在持续。还有笑声——残酷的、嘲弄的、歇斯底里的笑声。

她环顾四周，这才意识到自己是在霍格沃茨。这里是天文塔的底部，周围还有几十只巨大的笼子，里面关满了人。尖叫声是从塔上传来的。

她抬头望去。

莫丽·韦斯莱被吊在离地面十五英尺的半空，尖叫着，哭泣着。她的手腕被吊在头顶，身体不停地挣扎。亚瑟被吊在她身边，痛苦地连声惨叫。他中了诅咒，身体正被一点一点地切开。“求求你们！不要伤害他！冲我来吧！他什么都不知道！求你们不要这样对他！”莫丽声音哽咽地哀求着。

缠着莫丽的锁链上还挂着几块肉。赫敏眯起眼睛，想要借着微弱的光线看得清楚些。

数条断臂。

一副躯干。

还有乔治的头颅。

喉咙顿时收缩。她弯下腰，剧烈地呕吐起来，身子也跟着一阵抽搐，后背痛得几欲裂开。她擦了擦嘴，再次抬起头来。

比尔、查理、弗雷德、乔治。他们都死了。遗体被肢解成碎片串在锁链上。罗恩还活着。但也已经奄奄一息。唐克斯死了，她的内脏从她被剖开的身体里耸拉着垂了下来。莱姆斯被吊在她身边，全身血肉模糊。他一定也是死了。

韦斯莱一家、莱姆斯和唐克斯的上方，还吊着一副身躯。不。那是一具只剩骸骨的骷髅。

赫敏抓紧了栏杆，手指痉挛了起来。

“那——那是哈利吗？”她哽咽地问道。

“是的。”旁边的一个女孩无精打采地答道。赫敏想，她的名字大概是玛法尔达。“神秘人先是用了好几道杀戮咒，然后又施了一个咒语，哈利就开始腐烂了。他把他吊在那里——好让我们亲眼看着。还有哈利所有的那些最亲密的朋友也都一样。他们已经被折磨好几个小时了。”

亚瑟的尖叫声越来越微弱。

“求求你们！不要伤害他。亚瑟。亚瑟。”莫丽一边哭泣着乞求，一边挣扎着想要触碰到自己的丈夫。

赫敏的手指抽搐了一下，她垂低下巴，不再去看天文塔上的一幕幕。

她的斗篷、项链、手镯已经全都不见了。她原先所有的衣服都被换成了一件灰色的薄裙，连她头发上的别针和发圈都被取走了。德拉科给她的戒指却仍然在她手指上闪烁着微光。

“马尔福！”

血液瞬间凝固冻结。她浑身一僵，慢慢地转过头来。巨大的笼子之间的空地上到处都是人群和帐篷。食死徒、卫兵和魔法部的官员们彼此混杂在一起喝着酒。一个食死徒走上前，朝吊在天文塔上的尸体射出了一道诅咒。人群中立刻传出了醉醺醺的嘶哑大笑。

几个男人朝各个笼子里斜睨着。

“真是个小美人儿。也许黑魔王会同意把你赏给我。”一个食死徒低声哼着，试图将手伸过铁栏抓住里面的一个囚犯。

“马尔福！”

赫敏的目光焦急又惊慌地搜寻着德拉科。然而，她看见卢修斯走了过来。

“我们还以为你和其他那些人会错过整个庆功宴呢。”一个刺耳的声音喊道。

卢修斯朝天文塔走近。赫敏蜷缩在地上，移开了视线。她的耳朵还在因先前的爆炸而嗡嗡作响。她屏住呼吸，紧张地听着食死徒们的对话。

“黑魔王需要我陪同。”卢修斯慢吞吞的声音低沉而柔和，听在耳里却令人毛骨悚然。“出现了一些——意料之外的情况。”

赫敏觉得自己的喉咙被死死抽紧了。德拉科。

另一道声音被刻意压低：“苏塞克斯？”

“是啊，”卢修斯轻声说，“黑魔王想要保密。只有他最信任的人才能知情。”

赫敏的身子如释重负地松弛下来。不是德拉科。

“这么说是真的了？所有人？”那个刺耳的声音追问道。

“我刚才没有说过要保密吗？还是说，你对黑魔王不想让别人知道的事情很感兴趣？”卢修斯的声音依然柔和，却低沉而平淡。“尤其是在他为揪出我们之中的间谍而烦恼的时候？我可不愿让他知道你在打听这些消息。一想到上周发生在可怜的卢克伍德身上的事，我就后怕啊。”

“我没有——我只是想——我只是想礼貌地询问一句。瞧！我给你留了好东西。有很多人都想亲手结果他，但我坚持说他的命应该是属于你的。你看，他还活着呢。”

赫敏抬头瞥了一眼，看见卢修斯和另一个食死徒正仰头望着天文塔。

亚瑟一动不动，莫丽的尖叫已经变成了无声的啜泣。

“有几个还活着呢。”那个声音刺耳的食死徒朝莱姆斯施了一道诅咒，莱姆斯的身体抽搐了一下，又瘫软了下去。“那个家伙怎么都死不了。我们对他扔什么诅咒都没有用。到现在为止，他的器官已经再生了两次了。”他暗笑了两声。“喏，韦斯莱家的妈妈在那儿呢。为了她那群小毛孩，她叫得比你对她用钻心咒的时候还要响。但我把最棒那个的给你留好了，波特最好的朋友，总是和他呆在一起的那个。我可是费了好大心思才确保没人下手杀他。”

“你想得真是太周到了，穆尔塞伯。”卢修斯轻哼着，打量着被吊在半空的韦斯莱一家。

他的脸色沉了下去，若有所思。他的面部五官几乎形似骷髅，皮肤紧紧地裹在他的颅骨上，脸颊和眼窝向下凹陷，在黑夜闪烁的火光下简直就像黑洞一般可怖。“我原本希望，有更多的时间来享受这段过程——但黑魔王希望他们在明天到来之前全部死干净。”卢修斯的声音里充满了渴望。“我已经花了一些心思，考虑好了我该怎么做。”

一道令人作呕的黄色诅咒从卢修斯的魔杖里射出，从侧面击中了罗恩的头部。罗恩的身体开始抽搐，眼睛越睁越大，凸出了眼眶，好像要窒息了一般。

“不要——”两个字刚到赫敏嘴边，就被她生生咽了回去。

卢修斯望着吊在头顶上的那些残破躯体，灰色的眼睛闪闪发光。

“我在纳西莎的墓前发过誓，我要杀死全英国所有的纯血叛徒。我知道波特的命是黑魔王的，但我希望自己能亲手把波特心爱的‘家人’全部送上西天去陪他。”

卢修斯挥动着右手，但他的动作断断续续，不太连贯，就像是抽搐痉挛了一样。他抬头盯着罗恩，神情崩得越来越紧，魔杖轻弹，解除了扼住罗恩呼吸的诅咒。罗恩急促地喘着粗气。他的胸口剧烈起伏，双眼已经变得呆滞。

卢修斯懒懒地挥舞着魔杖，慢悠悠地开口：“被活活烧死——实在是一种特别痛苦的死法。麻瓜过去常常用这种方式处死女巫，一直烧到她们连骨头都不剩。我的妻子，她留给我的只有一座空坟。除此之外什么也没有。尽管我去看过她——无数次。”他的手再次挥动了起来。

“我想，我应该让你清楚明白地体会一下，她究竟承受了怎样的痛苦。”他举起魔杖。“这是为了我的妻子。”

一道深绿色的诅咒飞上半空，击中了罗恩的脚。不祥的烟雾徐徐上升，蔓延过了罗恩的双腿。他的头向后一倒，嘶声惨叫了起来。

赫敏身子摇晃了一下。她强忍着不让自己吐出来，喉咙阵阵收缩。她知道这个诅咒。它会把人体内的血液变成液铅，缓慢而持续地折磨着中咒者。她紧紧缩在笼子里远离卢修斯的那一侧，用尽全力把哭泣的冲动压抑了下去。

卢修斯仰头放声大笑了起来。

莫丽的身子猛地一抽，醒了过来。“求你！不要！不要伤害我的儿子。求你不要伤害我的儿子！”

赫敏紧紧地闭上眼睛，双手捂住耳朵，但怎么也挡不住罗恩和莫丽的尖叫声。还有卢修斯的笑声。

尖叫声渐渐平息了下来。这时，有什么温热又甜得瘆人的气息飘到了赫敏的鼻翼周围。她猛地睁开眼睛，发现多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇的脸正停在离她只有几英寸的地方。她隔着笼子的铁栏杆，带着满脸恶意，幸灾乐祸地注视着赫敏。

乌姆里奇身侧站着几名卫兵。

“我想我认得那张虚伪的小脸蛋。”乌姆里奇朝一个卫兵做了个手势。“你，过来，打开笼子，把她给我弄出来。”

笼子的门发出尖锐刺耳的声响，一只手紧紧抓住赫敏的胳膊，把她拖了出来。那人的手指死死揪住她的头发，狠狠将她别到一边的头扭了过来。

乌姆里奇又轻笑了一声，那股温热而甜腻的气息拂过了赫敏的脸颊。感觉就像她前一秒还在吃糖似的。

“果然是你。你这张惹人生厌的小脸我到哪儿都能认得出来。我从来都没忘记过你。”乌姆里奇的眼睛闪着恶毒的精光。她越过肩膀朝身后做了个手势。“记下来。我要把她转到苏塞克斯去，他们不是想要下一批实验体吗，头一个就把她送去，亲手交到多洛霍夫手里。”她向赫敏凑近，声音轻得近乎耳语，“他一直都在寻找新的玩物。”

一个卫兵轻轻地咳嗽了一声。乌姆里奇立刻转过头，厉色瞪着他。

“典狱长，苏塞克斯已经——他们说研究所已经彻底报废了——因为之前发生的那起事故。多洛霍夫也已经死了。”

乌姆里奇的脸垮了下去。赫敏觉得自己因为恐惧而惨白的脸颊上腾升起了一丝胜利的红晕。

她早就希望多洛霍夫去死了。世界上唯一一个比安东宁·多洛霍夫更让她憎恨的，就是伏地魔本人了。

“消息证实过了？”乌姆里奇声音尖刻。

卫兵勉强点了点头。

乌姆里奇叹了口气，显得很是失望。“真是遗憾。”

她用魔杖尖抵上了赫敏的胸骨。“ **钻心剜骨。** ”

赫敏尖叫起来，双腿无力地瘫软了下去。那只揪着她头发的手把她牢牢固定在了原地。剧痛漫过她的全身，肌肉开始猛烈地抽搐，她觉得自己的肌腱都可能会断裂。她不停地叫喊着，直到喉咙几乎像被生生剥掉一层皮肉，声音越来越轻，最后只剩啜泣。她被钳制在原地无法动弹，整个身体都在剧烈痉挛。

诅咒仍然没有停下。

赫敏能感觉到她的大脑在挣扎着试图逃离，叫嚣着想要崩溃，以摆脱这凌迟一般的痛苦。崩溃吧。崩溃吧。

不。她不能。

**“我并不脆弱。我也不会崩溃。拜托了，相信我。”**

她悬在原地，痛苦地颤抖着。

终于停止了。赫敏重重地倒在地上，肌肉还在抽动。她觉得自己像是被撕成了碎片。呜咽的抽泣声从她抽搐的胸膛深处传了出来。

她强迫自己睁开眼睛，向上望去。她可以越过乌姆里奇的肩看到天文塔。莫丽已经只剩下一口气了。

乌姆里奇瞥了赫敏一眼，又朝身后做了个手势。“一旦她的魔力被抑制，我就要把她带走。我想，她需要我来好好地审问审问。把她扔回去。”

乌姆里奇咯咯地笑了起来，转身就欲离开。

索芬·罗尔路过一边时停下了脚步。“你不能把她带走，典狱长。”他的声音含糊不清，抬起不太稳当的手指了指瘫倒在地上赫敏。“她被抓之后，是我帮忙把她从苏塞克斯带回来的。黑魔王说他希望她完好无损，以防他决定亲自审问她。移送文件上都写着的。”

赫敏的身体还在因为刚才的折磨而疼痛，听到这句话，她只觉得自己的血一阵透凉。

乌姆里奇的表情又垮了下来。“但如果让那位大人亲自动手，囚犯们就总会死得太快。”

罗尔站直了身子，眯起眼睛。“你是在怀疑我的话吗，典狱长？如果你对文件有什么疑问，我可以请黑魔王来当面向你解释。”

乌姆里奇咽了一口气，下巴颤抖起来，飞快地摇着头连声否认：“不。不。我绝不会违抗黑魔王的命令。如果他希望她完好无损，那她就当然会完好无损。刚才——”她指了指赫敏，“只不过是几分钟的惩罚而已——因为她之前对我不敬。对于像您这样重要的人交代的命令，我是绝对不会提出质疑的。我刚才只是——没能控制好自己的失望情绪。”她的声音越来越甜腻。“毕竟——您可是黑魔王最信任的人之一啊。”

罗尔昂首挺胸。他看了看赫敏，用靴子尖轻轻踢了踢她的身子。“我倒是怀疑她究竟能有多重要。他还有几十个重要的恐怖分子准备挨个儿审问呢——如果她最终被遗忘了的话——”他耸了耸肩，“到那时候，就没人会关心你对她做了什么了。”

他狂笑了一声，走开了。

乌姆里奇默然不语地看着赫敏。“当她的魔力被抑制之后，我会亲自照看她的。我们衷心希望确保命令中的每一个字都被严格执行到位，确保她完，好，无，损。”

赫敏被人从地上拽了起来，重重地扔回了笼子里。

她紧紧地蜷缩在地上，身体不停地抽搐痉挛，但她几乎完全没有注意到。她已经吓得魂不附体。

伏地魔准备亲自审问她。这一事实比乌姆里奇想对她做的任何事都更使她惊慌失措。

她满脑子都是对德拉科的记忆。

太多太多了。几乎不可能将之封锁或误导精神入侵者。

 **如果审问你的人是个真正技艺高超的摄神取念师，仅凭意识里那些墙壁的力量是绝对挡不住对方的。如果你只是抵抗军的一个无名小卒，他们可能会直接** **杀** **了你而不是费心去搜刮你的思想。可你是凤凰社的成员，波特的黄金女孩。**

**……如果我选的不是你，我就不会有机会看到这种文件柜一样条理清晰的大脑……**

她用颤动的手指抵住嘴唇，把身子缩进笼子的一处角落里，竭力控制着情绪，不让自己惊惧发作。

“你还好吗？她一直在用诅咒折磨你——我都不知道已经持续多久了。”笼子里的一个男孩走了过来，伸手轻轻搭上了赫敏的肩。

“我很好。别来烦我。”赫敏的声音紧张颤抖，她猛地扭了下身子，挣脱了他的触碰。“我需要思考。”

她深吸一口气，运起大脑封闭术，迫使自己的注意力从身体痉挛的疼痛上转移开来。

伏地魔会发现她是大脑封闭师的。他会发现这一点，然后把她的意识狠狠蹂躏成碎片。

他会发现德拉科的真实身份。

就算她足够幸运，能在审讯中很快死去，可是对于德拉科的背叛，伏地魔的惩罚绝不可能会是什么痛快的死法。

这会比德拉科原先可能面临的一切——她试图通过炸掉苏塞克斯研究所来救他免于遭受的一切——还要糟糕千倍万倍。

如果伏地魔发现了他们的关系，他还可能会利用赫敏来惩罚德拉科。就像他曾经对纳西莎所做的那样。他利用德拉科所关心在乎的一切来折磨他。

一直以来，德拉科担心的都是她，担心她会遭遇什么，而不是伏地魔会对他做什么。

她必须把他藏起来。把那些记忆埋进深不见底的角落，永远不被任何人找到。

**文件柜一样条理清晰的大脑……**

她小心谨慎、一丝不苟地检查着、整理着所有关于德拉科、金妮和魂器的记忆，然后尽可能地远远推开。她把它们藏进记忆的最深处，比她的父母、比她最早的记忆还要深，用尽全力将它们从自己的意识中驱逐出去。

然后——她迟疑了一下，紧张地咽了口唾沫，探出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。她紧紧地合上眼睛，颤抖着吸了一口气，再次翻阅着自己的脑海，把她为了战争所筑起的所有高墙统统推倒。

她将之划分得井井有条的生活。她所有被隔离开来的情感和记忆。失去了与哈利和罗恩的友谊所带来的沮丧与悲伤。对凤凰社的怨恨。那些为了专注精神、为了完成任务而被她推到一边、尽数忽略的事情。那些为了在工作的时候保持清醒而被她掩藏起来、拒绝去想的事情。

科林的死。科林。她亲身所历的第一次死亡。当他的皮肤层层剥落时，他那尖叫的声音、扭曲的脸庞、痛苦流泪的眼睛，直到他终于停止了尖叫。赫敏站在那里，悲痛欲绝，满心内疚，甚至无法移开目光，而科林已经渐渐变成了一具骷髅。最后的皮肉组织也一层一层地化为乌有。

所有那些她花了几个月时间拼命医治、想要拯救的、从第一座诅咒研究所里被救出的受害者。他们全都死了。每个人都死了。死了。还是死了。他们终归还是死了。她一直都在拼命救他们，但最后他们终归还是全都死了。

哈利已经死了。罗恩也是。还有韦斯莱一家。

她的整个人生就是一片死气沉沉的墓地。

她把这所有一切堆砌在了自己脑海的最前列。

当伏地魔入侵她的思想时，他所能看到的，只有年复一年无休无止的战争所造成的无数死伤；所能听到的，只有一道在医院病房里高声呐喊，却被置若罔闻的声音；所能发现的，只是一个治疗师而已。还有那些她为了使用致命咒语而争论辩驳，然后又被无视和责骂的所有凤凰社会议。她又不是个战士。只是个治疗师而已。她又能知道些什么呢？

苏塞克斯的事看起来就像是她泄愤式的复仇。

她完全迷失在了无边海洋一般的回忆中。这时，笼子的大门又发出了尖锐的声响。她再次被粗暴地拖了出来。冰冷的金属被分别扣上了她的两只手腕，然后她被拖向了城堡。除了莱姆斯，所有被吊在天文塔下的人都已经死了。

一道邪恶的绿光飞快地闪过。赫敏扭头望去，只见杀戮咒极速穿过了空气。莱姆斯的身体终于完全瘫软了下来。最后一位掠夺者，也已经不在了。

她被人大力拖着穿过走廊。脑海里那些混乱的战争创伤和先前的钻心咒留下的身体疼痛，让她的意识游走在清醒与模糊的边缘。走廊里空无一物，原本存在于此的所有东西都不见了。城堡里有许多扇巨大的铁门，拖着她的卫兵不得不停下脚步，拉开门，再拽着她走向城堡深处。他们下楼来到地窖，走过了好几间教室，走过隐藏着斯莱特林公共休息室的那堵墙壁，穿过一扇厚重的门，进入了一条陌生的走廊。

乌姆里奇站在门边。她扫视着赫敏，脸上露出了甜腻造作的微笑。

“这里是我们关押棘手犯人的地方，在被转移到苏塞克斯之前，他们一直都呆在这里。现在，城堡已经没有了保护咒，那么对于一个等待着接受黑魔王亲自审问的囚犯，再怎么小心也不为过。我相信在他来提审你之前，你会很享受在这儿的日子的。”

赫敏被粗暴地推进了一间狭小的牢房。外面的火把只够堪堪照亮地面。周围是石头垒成的墙壁。墙角堆着稻草。夜壶则放在另一处角落里。

她转过身来，看着牢门被缓缓关上，却又突然停住。乌姆里奇走了进来，似乎在重新考虑着什么。

她的目光上上下下打量着赫敏。

“我们必须严格服从黑魔王的命令，不是吗？”她若有所思地说着，举起魔杖指着赫敏。“完好无损。这非常重要。我们可不希望你像个傻瓜一样坐在这儿胡言乱语，像个肮脏的小野人一样叽叽喳喳。那不如就——让你一直保持安静吧。”魔杖尖戳进了赫敏下巴后方的凹陷处，迫使她抬起头来。“ **无声无息。** ”

乌姆里奇咯咯地笑了起来，她呼出的甜腻口气拂过了赫敏的脸颊。

“你很快就会明白的。”

随后，乌姆里奇转身走出了牢房。门被砰的一声关上了。几秒后，牢房外火把的光亮也消失了。

赫敏就这样被留在了黑暗和寂静中。

她小心翼翼摸索着走到堆放着稻草的墙角，把身子蜷成一团。她的肌肉仍在火辣辣地痉挛着。地牢里冰冷刺骨，可她身上只有一件单薄的裙子。

她不停地眨着眼睛，凝视着周围的黑暗，想着只要自己等到眼睛适应了环境，最终还是能够看到一些模糊的轮廓的。

什么都没有。只有黑暗。

最后，她只得垂下头，重启大脑封闭术。

然而——它没有——

她又试了一次，可是她的记忆——

在脑海中翻阅查看变成了一件极为艰难辛苦的事情。就仿佛她的意识重如千斤，没有大脑封闭术的帮助，她几乎寸步难行。

她惊恐万分，全身僵住。她伸出颤抖的手指触碰到手腕，感觉到它们已经被先前被套上的金属牢牢锁住了。她努力保持平稳的呼吸。

她从来没有想过——自己会因为魔力被抑制而失去使用大脑封闭术的能力。她的思想就此定格在了手腕被铐上枷锁的那一刻的状态中。脑海的最前列是一片战争创伤的海洋，而德拉科被藏在了那么遥远的角落里，她几乎都没有办法想起任何关于他的清晰记忆。

她抬起双手捂住嘴，强迫自己呼吸。

她慢慢地吸气。默数到四，让气流通过口腔。默数到六。吸气。呼气。一次接着一次。

她强迫自己必须谨慎小心地思考。这是眼下最好的办法了。如此一来，伏地魔审问她时，就只会在她脑海中找到一堆混沌无序、乱七八糟的记忆。只要她足够小心，不要去想德拉科，伏地魔就可能不会发现他。

她双手环抱着肩膀，在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖。她只是——不能去想德拉科。完全不能去想他。她不能放任自己。

坚持住。这才是她此刻必须要专注的事情。坚持住。

戒指突然灼烧起来。烫得她手指刺痛。

赫敏无声地喘了一口气，死死抓住了自己的手。戒指烧了一次又一次。接着，燃烧停止了。

赫敏捻住戒指，在手指上转着圈。在伏地魔提审她之前，德拉科可能就会来找她。她必须做好准备。

他永远都会来找她的。

她不能任由自己的身体日渐衰弱下去。

“坚持住。坚持住，赫敏。”她一遍又一遍地用口型对着自己念出这些话语。

戒指再度灼烧起来时，她已经不知道究竟过去了几个小时还是几天。她太过痛苦，几乎感觉不到时间的流逝。饥寒交迫，加之钻心咒造成的肌肉损伤，她的身体无时无刻不在尖叫。她几乎已经无法动弹了。

无论睁眼闭眼，她目之所及的只有死亡。哈利死在她眼前的样子。一遍又一遍重现。还有罗恩惨死时的尖叫声。科林。莫丽和亚瑟。还有医院病房。这些都是她脑海最前方的东西，除此之外，再也没有别的事情可想了。

牢房里没有任何食物。也没有水。

她觉得自己被关进来后已经过了一整天，但她无法确定。牢房外面没有半点声音，连单调的滴水声也没有。只有无穷无尽的寂静和黑暗。

也许乌姆里奇就是打算让她饿死。

大约几小时后，她的戒指又一次烧了起来。她把手紧紧地按在胸前。又过了几个小时，她突然闻到了食物的味道，于是她半拖着身子从地板上爬了过去。她的手碰到了一只盘子，里面盛着面包、某种肉食，还有一大桶水。

她的肌肉仍在剧烈地抽搐，大口喝水时险些把水桶摔在地上。

在那之后，食物会直接出现在牢房里。但没有丝毫规律。每餐饭之间时间间隔似乎从来都不固定。有时感觉像是隔了好几天。其他时候，又仿佛只隔了几个小时。

在她觉得已经过去了整整一周之后，她的身体已经不再感觉到灼痛和痉挛。她强迫自己站了起来，用双手指尖探索牢房的每一寸地方。牢门是用魔法封上的，并没有那种可供撬开的门锁。即使有，她现在所拥有的也仅是一堆稻草和一只夜壶而已。她隔着门闩轻轻嗅了嗅空气，希望能够感受到什么。然而空气是浑浊、潮湿、寒冷的，了无生气。

她也曾希望，只要仔细检查一下，也许就能找到墙上某处松动的石块，也许就能发现某个秘密隔板后藏着的一根钉子，一把勺子，甚至一条绳子。但很显然，这间牢房从未长久地关押过什么棘手的囚犯。这里没有用来标记时间的划痕，没有松动的石块，什么都没有。只有黑暗。

她的戒指总是时不时燃烧起来。每一次，她都会稍稍松一口气，继而开始宽慰地无声哭泣起来，因为她确信德拉科还在某处好好地活着。

然后她会猛地遏制住自己。她不能去想这些。她不能放任自己去想德拉科。如果伏地魔先于德拉科而来，那她就绝对不能把他放在脑海里，因为她无法把他完全封锁。她用此刻还能勉强汇集的一丝丝细微的魔力，把那些关于他的记忆推得更远。她就像一只牡蛎，小心翼翼地把每一段记忆都埋藏在仅剩的薄薄一层大脑封闭术之下，这样就不会激活枷锁抑制魔力了。

她的戒指每天都会燃烧，整个指环几乎都是炽热的。当它第五十次烧起来时，她咬紧牙关，用力将它从手指上拔了下来，小心地藏到牢房的角落里。可是过了不到三顿饭的时间，她就摸索着穿过牢房，又把它戴回了手上，生怕如果自己不戴上，它就会不翼而飞。

然而在那之后，它就再也没有发烫过。她不知道这是不是意味着德拉科猜到她把它取下来了。

又或者，他已经死了。

她蜷缩在牢房的角落里，在黑暗中感受着身边石墙的粗糙质地，努力不去想那些。

她在脑海里默背魔药配方、变形咒语、如尼文，甚至是童谣。她一边用手模仿挥动魔杖的动作，一边用口型念着咒语。她从一千开始减去质数倒数。

她按摩着受损的肌肉，让之渐渐放松，听从使唤，然后开始用她记忆中的方法进行锻炼。俯卧撑，仰卧起坐，波比跳。她发现她可以把双脚伸进牢门的栏杆空隙，然后用倒挂的姿势做仰卧起坐。她还自己摸索着学会了倒立。

这些运动可以让她清空大脑，一边计数，一边锻炼体能的极限。当她四肢发软时，她就会瘫倒在角落里，陷入无梦的睡眠。这是唯一阻止战争最后时刻的一幕幕在她眼前不断重现的方法。

“坚持住，赫敏。”当她无法在这片寒冷和心碎的折磨中坚持下去时，她总是这般不停地提醒着自己。她的脑海里全是那些已经死去的人们。每一个人都在尖叫。

有时，她会用双手抵住石墙，把头微微后缩，准备用前额狠狠撞上去，希望能让这一切全部停止。

但她总会克制住自己，然后转身走开。

“坚持住。你保证过你不会崩溃的。”

可她并不是每一次都能想起来这是为什么。

当她真的想起来为什么的时候，她就又把这些念头一股脑儿地推向一边，强迫自己去做别的事情。计算着牢房的容积。继续做俯卧撑。思考着如果将每次的减数翻倍，她能否在下一顿饭出现之前从一千倒数到零？两千呢？她一刻不停地想着这些，直到每一个细胞都精疲力竭，无法再继续思考下去。然后她会把整个身子蜷缩进墙角，用手指沿着墙壁摸索。

墙壁是唯一一样她知道自己一定能在黑暗之中找到的东西。

“有一个人，他会来找你的。他永远会来找你的。”

可是谁都没有来。

所有人都死了。她亲眼目睹他们死在眼前。没有人会再来找她。

她此刻所有的，只有牢房里冰冷坚硬的墙壁。

其他的一切都是无边的黑暗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Antipodean Opaleye. 原产于新西兰的火龙，后为寻找新领地，部分移居澳大利亚。被认为是全世界最漂亮的火龙之一。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  截至本章结束，全文内容进度约为75%（章节进度63/77）。


	64. 章·六十四

* * *

**2005年，六月**

恢复意识的感觉就像是历经无尽的坠落之后猝然撞上地面。

赫敏的头部剧烈地抽动着。那是一种肝胆欲碎、血流成河、撕心裂肺般的剧痛。她想要坐起来，可是身体动弹不得，四肢完全不听使唤，双手不住地颤抖。

她几乎什么也看不见。她想要支起身子，可是胳膊阵阵发抖，根本使不上力。她艰难地维持呼吸。心脏狂跳不止，胸口一阵接着一阵急促地起伏着。

她在黑暗中颤抖着伸出手，想要摸清方位。

有什么东西碰到了她的肩膀。她顿时尖叫着转过头去。

德拉科就站在她身边，他色泽苍白的头发在满目的昏暗中仍是那样显眼。她猛地扭开头，然后又僵在原地，呆呆地盯着他。她的心几乎快要跳出喉咙。她睁大眼睛，端详着他。

他变老了。

他的五官一如从前，可是他的眼神却老了那么多，就仿佛她已经有几十年未曾见过他。他一动不动地站在她身旁，敛着神情，眼中目光却是她最熟悉的专注模样。

“你还活着……”她如释重负地松了口气，声音却因此而破碎哽咽，喉咙又干又紧。“我还以为你死了呢……”

她本能地想要向他伸出手去。他还活着。他还活着。是她让他活了下来。

他瞪大了眼睛。

**“金妮。他们带回来的第一具尸体就是金妮。”**

她的手僵在半空。

所有的现实瞬间击中了她。身负镣铐。被囚禁在马尔福庄园。等待着怀孕。

他是将官长。

心头的恐惧立时上涌。浑身的血液都变得冰冷。她觉得自己像是刚从刀山火海中爬出来一般，伤痕累累，气若游丝。

她把手缩了回来，艰难地喘了口气，下巴抽动着。她用颤抖的双手强撑着身子，向床的另一侧挪去，拼命想要远离他。她从床垫上滑落下来，跪坐在地板上，一边挣扎着呼吸，一边越过床铺盯着他，努力想要消化这一切。

是德拉科。是他。他还活着。

可是他伤害了她。他强奸了她。他说他不想要她，说他迫不及待想要杀了她。

她觉得自己就像一只在高速公路上被撞倒在地、身受重伤的动物，仓皇无措，奄奄一息，脆弱无助地妄图寻找逃离躲藏的办法。她只想把整个身子蜷缩进一处黑暗无光的角落，这样她就感觉不到疼痛了。

到底发生了什么？

她竭力想要理清思绪，一阵剧痛却突然击穿了她的大脑，眼前顿时一片漆黑。一阵痛苦的呻吟从她的牙缝中溢了出来。她用双手捂住面颊，努力保持清醒，强忍着头部那股令她晕眩的疼痛继续回忆。

**“让我们说清楚，泥巴种。我不想要你，也从来没有想要你。我不是你的朋友。这世上不会再有什么事能比和你结束这一切更让我高兴的了。”**

他杀了金妮。

他杀了所有的人。

她抬头看向他，呼吸越来越急促，想要弄清楚这些回忆究竟是什么意思。

**“你还是个处女吗，泥巴种？你还记得这个吗？”**

她弯腰趴在桌子上，紧紧抓住桌沿，尽力稳住自己不要摇晃，也不要发出任何声响；然后裙子被完全掀起，她的皮肤暴露在空气中的感觉……

他把她拖到伏地魔面前，将她钳制在原地动弹不得，任她的思想被撕成碎片，然后把她扔在地板上，躺在一滩腐烂发臭的独角兽血液里。

赫敏两眼一眨不眨地盯着他。她挣扎着呼吸，她的胸口——她的心脏——如撕裂一般地剧痛着，仿佛一把锋利的刀狠狠刺穿了她。胸腔剧烈地收缩，喉咙里发出了一阵断断续续的、带着喘息的抽泣声。记忆中所有的空白，所有的矛盾，此时此刻开始交融汇集，变成一段清晰得令她心寒胆战的可怕往事。

心跳越来越快，越来越快。赫敏双手捂住嘴，紧紧闭上眼睛。周围的沉默被她低沉的啜泣声打破。她一边拼命地思考，一边不停地发抖。

**“我会照顾你的。我会永远照顾你的。”**

意识中的痛楚让她的头越发昏沉，仿佛过去与现在的一切在她的脑海中一边彼此交融，一边互相撕裂。

她紧抱住自己的头。大脑就像着火了一样，颅骨也像被手术刀切开，头部传来的压迫感越来越强烈，她忍不住垂下头嘶声痛呼起来。

她尖叫着，直到终于透不过气才哑着嗓子停了下来。然后她咬紧牙关，努力不让自己过度呼吸。她又抬头看向床的那边。

德拉科不见了。

她瘫软在地上，一只手按在胸前。也许他从来就没在那里出现过。她可能只是产生了幻觉而已。

也许这都是她的幻觉。

也许他早就已经死了，而她只是在牢房里梦见了他。

一切都是她的幻觉，让她以为自己在黑暗中发现了他。

不对。这是真实的。她确信那都是真实的。因为这比她所能梦到的任何事情都要糟糕。

**让我们说清楚，泥巴种。我不想要你，也从来没有想要你。**

她无法理解。有些事情是说得通的，可另一些——

一只手握住了她的肩头。她猝然一惊。德拉科已经绕过床铺走了过来，跪在了她身边。

他端详着她，目光闪烁，神情紧绷。“你正在恢复记忆，是不是？”

她微微点了点头，伸手握住了他的手腕。他真的在这里。她能感觉到他的腕骨就在她的指尖之下。

“格兰——”

赫敏把脸埋进床罩里，如释重负地哭了起来。头依然疼得厉害，颅骨几欲节节碎裂。她咬着牙，竭力不让自己再次尖叫起来。

“天哪——”她勉强挤出几个词，浑身颤抖。

她忽然想到了什么，随即安静下来，握着他手腕的手收得更紧。“那个魂器——乌姆里奇戴着的那个——是——是你吗？”

他沉默了片刻。“是。”

她嘴唇打颤，紧紧地合上了眼睛。“那是最后一个吗？”

“是。”

她点了点头，空着的那只手痉挛了一下。她抓住自己长袍的布料，努力想要弄明白每一件事。

如果他确实在这里，那么他就没有死。

但是——如果他没有死，那就代表他从来没有找过她。

她一直在等待着。等待着。等待着。

可是他始终都没有来。

**“我不想要你，也从来没有想要你。”**

金妮。

她的手放开了他的手腕，颓然垂在了地上，方才的宽慰瞬间被毁灭一般的打击所淹没。

“你为什么要杀金妮——？”尾音哽在了喉咙里。

“金妮还活着。”

她闻言转头盯着他。“汉娜亲眼见到了她的尸体。被关在霍格沃茨的所有人都看见了。伏地魔也说是你杀了她。你——你亲口告诉我你杀了她……”

“金妮还活着。”他直视她的双眼。“她怀孕了，还记得吗？她的儿子是二零零三年十月二十号出生的，她给他起名叫詹姆·小天狼星·波特。你是他的教母。”

赫敏低低地抽泣了一声，德拉科继续说了下去。

“他已经一岁半了。你很快就会见到他的。他们都在等你。你答应过波特你会照顾他们的。你必须坚持下去，养好身体，这样你才能离开这里去见他们。”

她的心仿佛自深渊之中又浮了上来。一丝希望的光芒闪现在漫无边际的黑暗和寒冷之中。

**“你也意识到她究竟有多危险。为了维护她的生活环境，我已经花费了大量的财力和精力。”**

她垂下头，瞥开目光，身子发抖，嘴唇抽搐着。“我不相信你。”

他没有答话。

“我不明白——”她再次紧紧地闭上眼睛，强忍着疼痛试图集中精神。“我不明白到底发生了什么。我记不清了。”她睁开眼睛，在一片昏暗之中端详着他。“但是——我记得你。”

是德拉科。他离她那么近。他看她的样子就和过去分毫不差。

她想伸手去抱他，把自己整个人埋进他的怀里，紧贴他的胸膛，感受他的心跳。

双手又一阵痉挛。

她不能。

每一个人，都死在他的手里。他亲手杀了他们所有人。又一轮的恐惧和毁灭让她几乎崩溃。

他的表情动摇了，嘴唇明显地抽搐了一下，然后才开口：“关于我——你都想起了些什么？”

“你——”她端详着他的脸。他是那样熟悉，又是那样陌生，仿佛是按照她所认识的那个人的模样一刀一划雕刻出来的一般。

她的手指抽搐着，强忍着想要伸出手的渴望。她只想要触碰他，只想要知道他在她指腹下的感觉是否仍如从前那般。

他还活着。她之前那么肯定他已经死了，那么肯定他一定是已经死了。可是他还活着，她能看到他颈根处那条动脉的搏动。

“你是凤凰社的间谍。你受伤的时候，是我治好了你。你——”她咽了口唾沫，低头看着自己的手腕和猩红色的衣服，努力回忆着，“你经常召唤我——还有——”

头部一阵刺痛，她痛苦地喘了一口气，浑身瘫软。

她眨了眨眼睛，试图回忆起自己刚才都说了些什么。她的舌头不听使唤，无法正常活动，好像已经麻木了。

她的身子猛地一抽。她想动一动下巴，但痉挛太过剧烈，牙齿在口腔里相互碾磨咔嗒作响。她的左臂和左腿一分力气也提不上来，整个人都开始向侧面倒去。

德拉科接住了她。

“德拉——？”她艰难地喘息，胸部抽搐起伏，身子被紧紧地按在他胸前。

他没有回答一句话，而是捏住她的下颚，撬开她的嘴，迅速灌进一些魔药，然后用手捂住她的口鼻。

她拼命想要挣脱。心头的恐慌始终得不到平息。她不明白到底发生了什么事，只能强忍着双肺爆裂一般的痛楚挣扎着吸气。她的身体不受控制地抽搐，舌头麻木到连他倒进她嘴里的魔药的味道都尝不出来。

如果她不知道那是什么东西，那她就不应该咽下去。

“格兰杰，”他平稳的声音就在她的耳畔，“你得把它咽下去。你发病了，魔药可以平复你的症状，但如果你咽不下去，它就需要更长时间才能起效。”

赫敏的喉咙不断地收缩，手臂痉挛不止，但德拉科环抱着她的手臂丝毫不肯放松。数几次尝试，她才终于把口中的魔药咽了下去。

她浑身绵软无力，仿佛骨头都被抽空。

德拉科终于放松了怀抱。她的头垂了下来，靠在他的胸前。她感觉到他在叹息，他的手温柔地将她的头发拨到肩后，又用拇指轻抚着她的脸颊，另一只手臂则环在背后支撑着她的身体。他的手掌那样温暖，他身上的气味和从前一样，让她只想哭。

片刻后，他挪动身子，将她从地上抱了起来，轻轻放回床上。她能感觉到自己的骨头已经从纤薄的皮肤中凸了出来。

她的嘴无法自如地活动，于是她只能紧盯着他，想要看清他每一个细微的神情和动作。

他把一只手滑到她的后脑，仔细地观察着她。

尽管房间内光线昏暗，但在如此近的距离之下，她仍能清晰地看到他满脸的疲惫，原本就苍白的皮肤甚至已经泛灰，嘴唇和眼神都紧紧绷着。

他的瞳孔急剧收缩，目光不停地在她身上来回扫视，似乎是在确保自己没有忽略任何东西。他的表情被小心掩藏了起来。

“你已经昏迷了将近一周。”过了一会儿他开口道。“你先是发病，然后失去了知觉。治疗师们都不确定你还会不会再醒过来。这种情况——”她看到他的喉咙随着他吞咽的动作收缩了一下，他不再看她的眼睛，“在治疗集中魔法活动造成的神经损伤时并不罕见。你在昏迷的时候——前前后后发作过好几次，不过幸好没有造成任何持久性损害——你的孩子也没事。”

赫敏呼吸窒住，睁大了眼睛。

孩子。她都忘记了——她怀孕了。

她怀了他的孩子。为了伏地魔的繁育计划。为了强逼她恢复记忆。

她并非一丝不落地全部想了起来，但痛楚仍然掩盖了一切。她试图去思考，但只要一触及那些往事，痛苦就如万箭穿心般向她袭来。

她想不起来——

她的胸膛开始痉挛。

“我不明白——”她勉强挤出这些词，“到底发生了什么？为什么——为什么——”

她竭力想要吸进空气，喉咙深处涌起一阵带着喘息的气音。胸口的抽搐越来越剧烈。

德拉科托在她后脑的手指紧绷了起来。他低头目不转睛地盯着她，神情已不是先前那般克制敛藏的模样，他的脸离她不过寸许。

“格兰——赫敏，你需要慢慢呼吸。怀孕的时候过度呼吸会增加再次发病的风险。”他的眼睛里写满了哀求。“求你了，格兰杰，深呼吸。”

赫敏低低地抽泣了一声，点了点头。

吸气，默数到四。

呼气，慢慢默数到六。

她端详着他的脸。她望着他，从那张眉头紧锁的面孔里看到了渴望与绝望交织的神情，可是她的心也随之越来越痛。一个是她最了解最熟悉的爱人，一个却是囚禁了她整整六个月的敌人，教她如何才能将这两者拼凑到一起去呢？

呼吸渐渐放缓，泪水开始顺着她的太阳穴滚落下来。

德拉科将目光从她脸上移开，缩回了手，直起了腰。

他低头看着她，有些犹豫。一只手被他紧紧握成拳头垂在身边。“对不起。我和西弗勒斯原本都以为二月之前就能送你离开。我没有想到会让你在这里待这么久。”

她咬着嘴唇，努力想着要问他些什么。到底发生了什么事？你为什么没有来找我？为什么要伤害我？为什么要强奸我？

你为什么要成为将官长？

“为什么——”她低声抽泣道，“你为什么要把他们都杀了？”

他的眼神微微闪烁，下巴抽动了一下，挺直身子，再次瞥开目光。“因为我在找你。”

伴随着这句回答而来的恐惧和宽慰让她的心跳顿住。

“你——在找我？”她声音颤抖。

他回望着她。“我当然在找你。我到处在找你。你以为我就把你丢下不管了吗？”

她眨了眨眼睛，努力想要清晰地回忆起来。她探向自己的大脑深处，牢牢抓住那些她能感知到的记忆。

“你一直都没有来，所以我以为也许——”头部疼痛随着她的回想突然变得尖锐，视线也跟着摇晃了起来。她咬住嘴唇，不让自己昏厥过去。

“我以为你一定已经死了。”她的双眼感到一阵灼痛，声音发抖，越来越小。

她抬起一只胳膊，盯着她腕上的手铐。“我的魔力被抑制之后，我就没办法再用大脑封闭术了。可是他们说伏地魔想要亲自审问我。我怕我一想到你——他就会在我的脑子里看到你。我想保护你。可是——”她的声音轻了下去，“有时候我又想，只要我能坚持下去，你总有一天会来找我的。然后，你一直都没有来，所以我以为你一定已经死了。”

德拉科的表情就仿佛他被她的话掏空了内脏一般。他的手抽了一下，向她伸了过来。

**“想去郊游吗，泥巴种？……黑魔王很想你。”** **她还没来得及后退一步，他便扣住她的手臂。**

记忆中源于本能的恐惧顿时吞没了她。她的呼吸滞在喉咙里。见他的手越来越近，她不由自主地紧张起来。

他的手又被握成了拳头，垂回身侧，目光也被移开，不再看她。“从我回到安全屋发现你不见了的那一刻起，我就开始找你。典狱长——乌姆里奇她并没有将把你关进霍格沃茨的事情写进记录里。你被抓之后，唯一的记录就是一份移送文件。我和西弗勒斯都提出要查清你究竟被关在哪里，但每次得到的回复都是‘没有叫这个名字的犯人’。你就像是人间蒸发了一样。当时霍格沃茨那场庆功宴上是有很多人没错，但那群蠢货不是因为兴奋过头喝醉了，就是因为患上了战争疲劳症[1]，对你在场的情景几乎一点清晰的记忆都没有。我只能主动请缨去追踪那些没被抓到的人，希望能借此机会找到你。”他下巴上的肌肉抽搐了一下。“我不得不把他们全都抓回来。一旦我失败了，这个任务就会被交给别人。”

他抬头盯着天花板，面色苍白憔悴。

“为了找你，我用尽了所有办法和手段。每一座监狱，霍格沃茨里的每一间牢房，每个犯人的档案，我都查过了。我还用了一道基因追踪咒，找到了你的表亲。然后我一路追到澳大利亚，找到了你安置你父母的地方。”

赫敏畏缩了一下，睁大了眼睛盯着他。

德拉科垂下眼，看到了她的表情，嘴唇紧紧抿了起来。“他们都没事，我没有伤害他们。”

他的头微微侧向一旁，吞咽时下巴紧绷。“有好几次我甚至还用占卜去找你的位置，可是——”他不屑地挥了挥手，“水晶球里什么都没有。我都没有想过那居然是因为你被囚禁在没有一点光线和声音的牢房里。当时我想，这应该就意味着不管你究竟在哪里，都无法被侦测到。然后我就找遍了整个欧洲，毕竟，欧洲到处都有食死徒和他们的同盟——恶名昭彰的那伙。这种事以前也发生过好几次。我到处都找不到你的时候，我就想你大概也是被带出国了。我还以为这就是你能消失得如此彻底的原因。”

他又一次看向别处。“我和西弗勒斯做了所有我们能想到的事情，却不料引起了黑魔王本人对你的兴趣。我一直以为，只要让他一心想着永生，我就有更大的可能找到你，把你送走。后来，有人谈起要用那些囚犯作为繁育计划的代孕者，蒙塔古就去向黑魔王提议把你也加进来，以此来诱捕所有抵抗军联盟的残党，也算是对波特的最后一次公开嘲讽。蒙塔古得到标记后就一直在找你，我也就——随他去了，因为我想他可能会发现某些被我忽略的东西。然而找遍了所有的监狱都不见你的踪影。直到黑魔王亲自点名问你的名字，乌姆里奇才承认你一直都在她手里。”

赫敏不知道自己该作何回应。

“我——”德拉科刚要再说什么，下巴却明显地抽搐了一下，然后被他紧紧咬住，没说出口的话也咽了回去。

接着便是一阵长时间的沉默。

“你为什么就不认为我已经死了？”赫敏终于开口问道。

德拉科嘴角一抽，随即将右手举到与她视线齐平的位置。那枚缟玛瑙指环在微弱的光线下隐约可见。

赫敏呆呆地看了几秒，随后困惑地看向自己的手。手指上什么也没有，但她有一种非常确定的感觉——它就在那里。她目不转睛地盯着，左手食指的轮廓忽然扭曲发光，接着，通体黑色戒指显现了出来。

她觉得喉咙发涩，咽下好几口唾沫才开口说话：“我——我忘记它在那儿了。”

“萨里郡那次，你中了诅咒险些丧命，之后我就在你的戒指里嵌了一道生命标识监控咒。我原本还想用踪丝，但踪丝能被探测到，位置信息也很容易被截取。我想，有了这道基本的魔咒，万一你死了，至少我能知道。所以——我知道你还活着。”他把手放了下来。“尽管有一次我发出的信号确实中断了。我猜这种做法已经引起了抓走你的人的注意。几天后，戒指被重新激活了，但我认为我不能冒险再发一次信号。我不确定戴着它的人还是不是你，但我认为这意味着你可能还活着。所以我一直都在找你。”

他别过头去。赫敏的目光也随着他的动作从自己的戒指上移开。

他看起来就像一把被打磨过度的兵器。她突然察觉到他身上有着某种过分精准而明确的东西，几乎致命。

他的手指抽搐了一下，随即被他握成了拳头。“我本来可以早点把你送走的，但当你被送到庄园的时候，西弗勒斯已经在罗马尼亚了。他本来只会待三个月，但黑魔王不断延长他的任务。只要黑魔王还要求定期亲自检查你的记忆——那就——我就不能做任何会引起——任何怀疑的事。”

赫敏的胃向下一沉，就好像床铺在她身下消失不见。当然了。伏地魔什么都能看到。她和德拉科的每一次互动。在他每两月对她进行一次的残酷的精神记忆检查中，他是那样公然明显地表露出自己虐待成狂一般的好奇。

德拉科一直都通过赫敏的眼睛在伏地魔面前演戏。

这种认知仿佛扯断了她手中紧握的与现实最后一丝脆弱不堪的联系，让她从万丈悬崖边坠落了下去。

到底还有什么是真实的？究竟有没有过哪怕一丝一毫的真实？不，一丝一毫都没有。

她努力想要思考，但脑海里的痛楚让她根本无法集中注意力。她几乎连眼睛都睁不开。身体只觉得疲惫饥饿，她已经不记得上一次吃东西是什么时候的事了。强烈的压迫感令她头痛欲裂，她几乎觉得自己正在七窍流血。

她想要合上眼睛，但又害怕一旦失去意识，眼前所有的一切也会就此消散，她就会忘记。那些过往会被黑暗湮灭，德拉科也会消失不见，而当她醒来后，他又会变回马尔福。

但是——那并非是两个不同的人。那从来都只是同一个人。德拉科一直都在，只不过被埋藏于那层冰冷的躯壳之下。

她不知道到底会发生什么事，也不知道这一切究竟都是什么意思。就算他是在演戏，其他人也并非都是如此。《预言家日报》上所有那些关于他的文章；还有赫敏被送到马尔福庄园之前，从其他参与繁育计划的女性那里听来的故事。

“汉娜说你把金妮的尸体吊在礼堂里——”

“那不是金妮。”他语气平淡。“我翻遍了霍格沃茨都没找到你——起初我还以为可能是出了什么差错，也许移送文件上写的那个囚犯根本就不是你。所以我去了苏塞克斯的废墟里找你。”他垂下了头。“有一个女巫在爆炸中活了下来，逃到了保护咒外面，还拼死跑进了亚士顿森林。她是当时仅有的几个幸存者之一，我发现的时候，她已经奄奄一息了。但是，她碰巧有一头红发。我把她的尸体带到霍格沃茨的时候，囚犯们都以为那是得了散花痘的金妮。毕竟他们所有人都已经一连几个月没见过她，都以为尸体之所以面目全非是因为散花痘造成的。”

她的心跳漏了一拍，几乎不敢呼吸。“麦格……还有纳威——”

德拉科的表情紧张起来，下巴抽搐了一下，又紧紧绷住。“即使西弗勒斯想把他们藏起来，我也没法做到。自从克劳奇家把小巴蒂偷偷带出阿兹卡班之后，黑魔王就要求彻底检查每一个囚犯，以防任何人暗中搞鬼。而他们的身份已经全部被确认过了。”他看向别处。“我下手的速度很快，没让他们死得太过痛苦。”

寒冰般的绝望感笼罩着她全身。她侧卧着蜷成一团，感觉到自己正因为痛苦和疲惫而越发虚弱。

“睡吧。无论你想知道什么，明天我都会告诉你。”

她强迫自己睁着眼睛。

“可要是我又忘记了怎么办？”她的声音又轻又细——就像年幼的小女孩一般，恐惧害怕得几乎发抖。

他没有回答。她想要伸手去够他，想要再一次确认他的的确确就在那里。真实。温暖。可以触碰得到。

她的手颤抖着想要抬起来，但魔药的药效令她的身体几乎与瘫痪无异。

“你还会——还会像以前那样吗？如果我又忘了你的话……？”

“只要怀孕了，你就安全了。无论你记不记得都没有关系，我和西弗勒斯会送你安全离开的。”

“那然后呢？”

德拉科一言不发。房间似乎变得更加昏暗，她几乎连德拉科的轮廓都看不清了。

“然后呢？”她强忍着倦意继续追问。

“然后你就去照顾金妮，就像你曾经答应波特的那样。”

这不是她想问的。可是她已经没有力气再开口了。

她再度醒来时，德拉科已经离开了。

头部的疼痛已经有所缓解。托普茜端着肉汤和魔药出现在房间里，恳求赫敏尽力喝下去。

赫敏服下了一剂臭味熏人的营养魔药，强撑着颤抖的身子，想要坐起来。

当她的喉咙终于停止收缩后，她转过头盯着托普茜。

“我认识你。”颅骨底部传来一阵剧痛，像是被钢钉刺穿一般，令她不由得蹙起眉头。“我以前见过你——是吗？”

托普茜怯怯地点了点头。“主人说小姐不应该强迫自己去回忆。”

赫敏微微缩起下巴搭在肩膀上。一想到他此刻不在，她便觉得不安。“他什么时候回来？”

“自从小姐第一次发作之后，主人就一直呆在这里。他现在有很多事情需要做。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，手指不停地抽动着。她能感觉到自己的胸膛一寸一寸被抽紧。如果他不回来怎么办？如果他死了怎么办？如果他死了，她该怎么办？

她觉得自己的双手在颤抖不止。她紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图转移注意力。

“是他负责的那些死刑任务进度落后了吗？”她强迫自己哑着嗓子发问。

这个问题带着明显的讽刺，但托普茜却面色严肃地点了点头。

赫敏低低地呼出一口气，蜷缩起身子。

几秒钟后，托普茜消失了。

整个白天的时间，赫敏都在脑海里回忆着过去六个月里所发生的事情，记下她曾经漏掉的所有细节，以及德拉科身上那些她觉得熟稔、却曾被她遗忘的特质和举止。

他早已熟谙她的一切。早在她被送来马尔福庄园的第一天就是如此。无论是她不断地策划如何杀死他的时候，还是他强奸她的时候。

难怪那些时候他不想让她看着他。

她怀孕了，怀了他的继承人。她的孩子。

他们的孩子。

他强奸了她，然后现在，她怀孕了。

一想到这里，她便觉得胃部一阵扭曲打结，喉咙骤然收缩，她趴在床沿剧烈地呕吐了起来。

她瘫倒在床上，双手紧紧捂住脸，竭力不让自己痛哭或过度呼吸。托普茜出现在房间里，清理掉满地狼藉的呕吐物，又递给赫敏一杯水。

赫敏努力不去想那些。她拼命把注意力集中在德拉科身上，不去想她被强奸怀孕的事实，也不去想德拉科没有说孩子是他的究竟是什么意思。

即使她觉得自己可以强撑着虚弱的身体和他谈话，他此刻也不在这里，她根本无从问起。

她只是尽全力不去想那些事。

于是，她尽力想要解开德拉科身上的谜团。她知道自己对他是如此了解，如此熟悉，仿佛他已经被深深烙在了她的心里。但她却无法回想起具体的记忆，更多的则是一种感觉——她本能一般地熟知他的一切。她记得他的模样，记得他的动作，记得他是如何克制自己，而他那双眼瞳的颜色又是如何泄露了被他小心翼翼隐藏起来的情感。

当她试图进一步回想过去——回想她被囚禁之前的记忆时，她的颅骨底部便开始疼了起来，继而剧痛难忍，直到她害怕如果她再强求回忆就会导致再度发病。

她不能去想那些。

她唯一能做的，只有全盘接受。

她躺在床上，努力消化着自己与那个已经消逝于霍格沃茨无边黑暗中的赫敏·格兰杰是同一个人的事实。

一个上过战场、点燃了满天的摄魂怪、用带毒的匕首刺伤了格雷厄姆·蒙塔古的人。

一个德拉科曾经深爱、愿意为之走遍天涯海角去保护的人。

她不知道那样一个人是否还存在于她的内心之中，不知道他是否期望那个“她”会随着她的记忆一起重新回来。

她觉得那个版本的赫敏像是已经随着凤凰社的其他成员一起死去了。

剩下的，只是一个模糊不清的影子罢了。

房间中的空气再次震动起来时，已是不见月光的深夜时分。她转过头，战战兢兢地凝视着眼前的黑暗。片刻后，德拉科出现了。他身上穿的是食死徒的制服。她能感受到黑魔法的气息几乎如水珠一般从他身上不断滴下来。这种景象和感觉让她的胸膛阵阵抽紧。

他的表情专注，冰冷。

几分钟后，她开口问道：“你在生我的气吗？”

他愣了一瞬，而后眨了眨眼。“没有。”

他挥动魔杖，墙上的烛台便亮起了柔和的黄色火光。他将头歪向一边，直到脖子发出咔哒一生脆响，然后脱下了外袍挂在椅背上。绑在他躯干上的防身衣在烛光下微微发亮。

赫敏打量着他，想找出他身上究竟有什么地方让她觉得不同。“你看起来好像就是在生我的气。我总觉得我知道你在生我的气，可是——我想不起来这是为什么。”

他把目光从她身上移开，盯着房间的另一头。“这不重要。一切都过去了。”

他的声音和语气都是那样熟悉。简洁短促。

“如果过去都不重要，那你为什么还要找我？”

他再次看向她。“你还记得你为什么被抓吗？”

她点点头。“我炸毁了苏塞克斯。”

“你还记得为什么吗？”

她蹙起眉，试图在不去触及那些封闭记忆的前提下从脑海中找出答案。“是因为你，对吗？”

他短促地点了下头。

她合上眼睛。“你睡着的时候，我向你保证过你我会照顾你的，我会永远照顾你的。”

他轻笑了一声——几乎是哂笑。“事实上，这话是我说的。”

她的嘴角微微向上弯起，胸口却隐隐作痛。“我也一直都对你说同样的话。也许只是你不知道而已。”

她想去触碰他，但当她睁开眼睛时，他却已经移开了视线。他正盯着房间另一侧的肖像。

对于她先前的话，他也没有任何回答。

“所以，计划是什么？”她终于再次开口问道。“这一切背后又是什么战略？你现在能告诉我了吗？考虑到我已经——”她的舌头扭曲着，勉强挤出了最后几个字——“怀孕了……？”

德拉科耸了耸肩，环视了一下房间。“是西弗勒斯想出的计划。最后一战结束之后，黑魔王就意识到自己的魂器已经少了好几个，于是他把相当一部分政治操纵权都交到了西弗勒斯手里。凤凰社溃败后，他的政权也在不断动摇瓦解，导致整个大陆的局势都风雨飘摇。加上他自己的身体状况也不怎么好，所以那些战时对黑暗生物和其他同盟做出的承诺，大部分都没有实现。他几乎是在苟延残喘。美国魔法国会已经开始向国际巫师联合会施压，说是如果欧洲局势继续恶化下去，他们就会介入。现在的状况已经八九不离十了——整个政权很快就会崩溃，等它彻底垮台，国际巫师联合会就会介入以恢复秩序。”

“你们找到打败伏地魔的办法了？”

他微微勾起唇角，用那双淡银色的眼睛注视着她，点了点头。“找到了。我们还在等待合适的时机。或许就在霍格沃茨之战两周年纪念之后。”

他的语气中带着一种确凿无疑的信心。赫敏觉得自己的心情也随之雀跃了起来，同时在脑海里回顾着她先前在报纸上看到的所有内容，计算着他们到底要怎么做，想要试着推测。

“是什么——”

“你必须得在那前离开欧洲。”他强硬地打断了她。“你只需要把身体养好，到时能离开就行。所以——多吃点。这比其他任何事情都有用得多。”

她的心顿时失落地皱缩起来，然而他刚一离开，她便蹙起眉头，在黑暗之中睁着双眼，试图把一切都拼凑起来，在脑海里一遍又一遍地想着关于德拉科的事情。

第二天，疼痛加剧了。房间里哪怕有一丝光线都会让她觉得无比难受。她什么都吃不下。德拉科又出门了。她努力想要保持冷静，但当托普茜不愿告诉她他什么时候会回来，也不愿透露他去做什么时，她便会惊慌起来。

如果他再也不回来的话，她就再也没有机会和他说话，也再也没有机会触碰他了。她还有些事情想要告诉他，只是她还不知道该如何开口。如果他死了怎么办？如果他受伤了，她却因为自己不能再使用魔法而无法治愈他怎么办？

她急促的呼吸完全没有办法平复下来，期间还轻微地发了几次病。每一次，托普茜都立刻带着魔药出现在她的房间里。

第六次发作之后，赫敏已经疼得只能瘫在床上，除了脑袋里剧烈的疼痛，几乎什么也感觉不到。几个小时的时间度秒如年一般难捱，她始终蜷缩着躺在那里，只希望自己能彻底失去知觉，然后就再也不用感觉到这一切了。

这时，床垫向下一沉，一只温凉的手探了过来，把贴在她发烫皮肤上的卷发轻轻拨开，又把一绺头发拢到她耳后。

随后，她的左手被牵了起来，修长的手指与她的交缠在一起。她感觉到德拉科的拇指轻抚着她的指关节，划过她仍然戴在手上的戒指。

她的下巴颤抖起来，双眼虽然闭着，却依然刺痛。她也尽可能紧地回握住他的手。

他自始至终没有说一句话，但她清醒的时候，他一直守在她身边。当她再次醒来时，他还在那里，巍然不动地坐在昏暗的房间里，将她的手握在掌心。

他的手指偶尔会传来阵阵痉挛。

接下来的几天，她头部的疼痛逐渐减轻到了她能够忍受的程度。于是她也开始进食，从床上坐起来，温习妊娠指南，阅读《预言家日报》。

随着痛楚缓解，她的记忆也有了改善。整个意识空间仍然朦胧模糊，但过去的某些时刻会突然闪回到她的脑海中，每一幕都清晰得令她惊异，就仿佛她重新经历了一遍。

**“你不是什么可以被代替的东西。你不必拼命让自己的死变得微不足道。你也可以成为对别人来说意义重大的存在。我之所以发那个该死的誓言，是为了让你能活下去，是为了保证你的安全。”**

她的身体状况稍有好转，德拉科便不再出现。起初她还以为那只是她的幻觉。随着她对他的回忆日渐清晰深刻，她又以为他现在之所以让她觉得如此疏离，也许只是出于他们此刻与过去天差地别的对比。然而时间不断流逝，她逐渐意识到他的确与她越发疏远，这让她的心情沉重无比，茫然若失。

当她因为疼痛而陷入紧张时，他便坐在她的身边，梳理着她的头发，握着她的手，并试图治疗她手指的颤抖。可当她渐渐清醒过来，开始尝试着和他说话时，他触碰她的次数便越来越少，坐得也离她越来越远，直到挪到床脚，最后站在窗边。

她和他说话时，他总是把双手背到身后。她问他问题时，他的回答也永远都是那般简练干脆。

他仍旧在那儿，只是离她越来越远。当她抬起头迎上他注视着她的目光时，他就会立刻移开视线，脸上带着怅然无奈的苦涩神情。

她不知道该从何忆起。

她试图回忆起她从前的样子。她想起了他，却又忘记了自己。她以前说话的时候和现在有什么不同吗？她已经不太记得那个从前的自己究竟是什么样子了。

她以前一开口便会喋喋不休。人们总是说她的话太多了。

可是她实在想不出任何自己可以谈论的话题。她又能说些什么呢?

难道她应该告诉他庄园里开了什么花吗？或者和他谈论该怎样堆叠卡片塔？又或者问他会不会折纸鹤——因为她自己已经不记得了？

这些都是微不足道的小事。

而所有那些重要的事情，她都觉得难以用言语去表达诉说。她生怕一旦开口，自己就会过度呼吸，然后发病。如果德拉科认为是他让她伤心难受，他可能就不会再来看她了，她就又会是孤单一人了。

在当初伸手不见五指的牢房中，她觉得自己成功坚持了下来，可是在如今白日里冰冷的光线之下，她才意识到她并没有做到。

她已经崩溃了。

只剩下支离破碎的残片。

她坐在床上，紧张地看着他站在窗前凝视着庭院里的树篱迷宫。

她的嘴唇不停地翕动想要说些什么，下一秒却又犹豫着把话咽了回去。她低头盯着自己的双手，又试了一次。

“你——你还好吗？”她问道。

真是个愚蠢的问题。话音刚落，她就想把它收回去，而红晕已经爬上了她的脸颊。

他连看都没看她一眼。“我很好。”

她咽了口唾沫，觉得自己的心都碎了。她伸手抚平床单，掸平了床罩上的几处褶皱。

他站得离她那么远，以至于她都不知道该对他说些什么。

“呃……”她终于开口，“你已经结婚了。”

他的双肩顿时僵硬了起来，可是好几秒钟都没有任何回应。当他转过身来看向她时，脸上已经戴上了那副无形的假面。

“到今年十月就两年了。”

她想要看着他的眼睛，然而他们目光相接不过片刻，她便垂下头看向自己的膝盖，觉得胸口裂开了一道深痕。

她不认为他曾经对她有过任何形式的承诺。在她所能回想起来的记忆之中，无论从前他们之间到底算是什么，都没有被明确定义过。

她也似乎从来没有想过他有一天会娶她。

但他已经结婚了，而且这对她来说好像很重要，尽管她也说不上来这是为什么。为什么——比起其他所有的事情——她会觉得它那么重要？

他被迫强奸了她三十次。她是他的囚犯。她怀了他的孩子。但她却坐在床上，满脑子想的都是他已经结婚的事实，因为其他的一切都让她觉得更加无从接受。

他在最后一战的三个月后结婚了。

他有妻子。

优雅，美丽，不忠，不稳定的阿斯托利亚。

“我是奉命结的婚。就算不是阿斯托利亚，也会是别人。”他语气平淡。

这的确是事实。

**“我接到命令要娶她，所以我就娶了。”**

赫敏咬住下唇内侧，点了点头，眼睛仍然盯着自己的膝盖。

一桩伏地魔为战后人口再增长而强制安排的婚姻。通过在食死徒身上制造足够的话题，以转移公众对伏地魔身体状况日渐衰弱的注意力。

她明白当时的情势。

对此，她实在不知道该说些什么。她对于所有事情都不知道该说些什么。她只希望过去的一切都没有存在过，这样她就可以毫无顾忌地向德拉科伸出手去，而不会感到自己的心正在被狠狠撕扯。

她想要触碰他。想要亲吻他。想要感受到他的双手温柔地爱抚她的身体。想要记住在他怀里的温暖和那种被渴望的感觉。想要知道他是否还会用嘴唇贴着她的肌肤，同时动情地轻声低喃着“我的”。

但她觉得自己已经支离破碎。她已经不是他过去时常亲吻的那个人了。她害怕如果他触碰了她，而那种感觉却和从前不一样的话，那就会毒害所有的记忆，然后——就再也没有任何东西可以让她坚持下去了。

他也不再是从前的那个人了。他那双银镜一般的眼瞳里，如今满是由内疚和痛苦交织而成的愤怒。

他在生她的气。

他将这种情感掩藏了起来，但她仍然能从心底感觉到。而且，无论他究竟在为什么生气，他似乎都从没打算原谅她。

过了一会儿，她抬起头来。“你是不是对她做了什么，让她不能生育？”

他的嘴角浮起一丝残酷的笑意。“我确实是这么打算的，但事实上根本不用我动手。格林格拉斯家族有自古遗传至今的血液诅咒，只不过他们从未对外透露过。她如果想怀孕，本就得花上比常人多百倍千倍的努力，更何况这座庄园还对她的情况产生了些不幸的副作用。她从来就没想过，有些房间之所以上锁，背后都是有原因的；也从没想过在她把庄园彻头彻尾修整过后，还应该重设原有的保护咒。”他嘴角的冷笑消失了，神情渐渐变得冷淡缄默。他把目光从她身上移开。“我没有料到她会失控出格到跑到这儿来攻击你的地步。”

赫敏垂眉看着自己的手腕。手铐的镀铜层表面仍然和刚戴在她手腕上时一样光亮。 **将官长所属** 。

她将金属手铐转了小半圈，直到她看不见那些文字，才再度抬头。“到时候，是你带我去找金妮吗？”

他摇了摇头。“是西弗勒斯。目前我的移动能力受限，如果因为一时感情用事就冒险带你去安全屋，那就得不偿失了。所以他会带你离开——或者不如说是你带他离开——以确保他不会违背他的牢不可破誓言。”

赫敏蹙起眉头。“他的牢不可破誓言？”

德拉科的眼睛闪烁了一下，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条扁平的直线。

“战争刚结束的时候，他对我立了誓，承诺不会干涉我对你的保护，也不会带你去任何可能让你遭遇危险的地方。当时让他立誓的目的是为了确保你能安全离开欧洲，不过最后没起到作用罢了。你最后还是一个人跑去了那里，然后被抓了。”他瞥开视线。“路上应该会很安全，但最好还是要在有空的时候提前制定应急计划。”

她用手指拧着棉被的褶边。“之后我还能再见到你吗？”

德拉科挑起眉毛，嘴角慢慢露出一丝猫一样的微笑。“金妮不是特别喜欢我。”

赫敏仍然端详着他。

他耸了耸肩。“这取决于事情的进展。运气好的话，我之后不会在欧洲待太久。”

“哦。”

和他说话实在让她筋疲力尽。感觉像是有无数她需要记在心里的细节，有许多他此刻正在告诉她、她也应该明白的事情，但她已经不知道该如何正确地理解这一切了。

**我们应该一起走的。你答应过的。**

“你会来的——对吗？等一切结束之后？”她的声音里带着希望。

如果未来还有时间，那他们就还有收拾残局的机会。她可以找到那个藏在将官长面具之下的他，也许还能渐渐地找到变回从前那个赫敏·格兰杰的方法。为了他，她愿意试着再次从她的内心深处找到那个“她”的存在。

那样的话，也许他就不会如眼前这般站得离她那么远了。

他水银般的眼睛闪了一下，随后勾起了唇角。“如果这就是你想要的话。”

听起来就像是一句谎言。

* * *

从昏迷中清醒过来的一周之后，她下了床，慢慢走到大厅的房间里去洗淋浴。托普茜和肖像里的女巫始终寸步不离地跟在她身后。

赫敏坐在淋浴间的地板上，垂下头抵着膝盖，任水流冲刷着她的身体。四肢因为疲惫乏力而不住地颤抖。洗完出来的时候，她只拿了一条浴巾裹在自己身上，便再也提不起半分力气，瘫倒在旁边卧室里的床上。

当她醒来时，德拉科正坐在床边的椅子上读着手里的书。她凝视了他几分钟，他抬起头来，这才发现她已经醒了。

两人目光相接的瞬间，她看到了他脸上尚未来得及掩藏的欲望，一股暖流顺着她的脊柱飞快地蹿了下去。然而下一秒，他的表情便立刻放空。

他“啪”地一声合上了手里的书，书本随即消失。“你是想换个房间吗？”

她把身上的浴巾裹得更紧了些。“我只是太累了，走不回去。”

他打量了她一会儿。“你想换的话也没问题。只要几天时间，我就能把保护咒全部移过来。”

“阿斯托利亚可能会发现的。”

他的嘴角微微翘起。“她不能再踏进北翼一步了。就算她能，她也还得在法国再呆上一个月，顺便买套带防护的新衣服。”

得知阿斯托利亚并不在庄园里鬼鬼祟祟地游荡，赫敏心中的不安终于稍有放松。

她抬眼盯着头顶的华盖。“不用。”

她从眼角余光中看到德拉科抽搐了一下，神情变得僵硬。

他一定是想跟她说些什么。但她此刻太过疲倦，根本猜不出来。她的头很疼得厉害，整个身子都因为之前强撑着走路而感到疼痛难忍。

她望向房间另一头。那位金发女巫此刻正在一幅印象派风格的画像中，弯着身子在花园里采花。

“那是你母亲吗？”

女巫闻言停下了动作，抬起头来。

“为什么这么问？”德拉科的语气随意得令人生疑。

赫敏扭了扭一侧的肩膀。“你的嘴巴和她很像，但和你父亲还有大多数肖像中的马尔福祖先们不一样。”

“我父亲从霍格沃茨毕业的时候，她请人画了那幅肖像陪伴他。我父亲比她早一年毕业。”德拉科说着，眼睛盯着墙上的画像。“后来的那些肖像都没有醒过，因为她已经死了。”

他又移开了目光。“你应该睡在你自己的房间里。那里更安全。”他似乎犹豫了片刻。“你还走得动吗？”

赫敏盯着他，想知道如果自己回答“不”的话，他又会怎么做。用飘浮咒托着她上楼？抱她回去？

还是让她直接睡在地板上？

她眨了眨眼睛。不。那是以前——她刚被送到这里的时候。

“我走得动。”她撑起身子，这才意识到自己没有带换洗的衣服过来，只带了一条浴巾。她抓着浴巾紧紧裹在身上，将双腿缓缓从床沿滑下去，尽量不去看德拉科。

终于站起身后，她向他瞥了一眼，发现他正目不转睛地看向别处，手里却抓着他的斗篷向她递了过来。她怔怔地看了一会儿，便接了过来把它披在肩上。

浴巾掉在了地上，但她没有去捡。家养小精灵只需要动动手指就能让它消失，就像打扫床铺那样简单。她担心如果她试图跪下来，全身的肌肉萎缩会直接让她跌坐不起。

她没有看德拉科一眼，只是挪着步子朝门口走去。她能感觉到斗篷的布料随着她蹒跚不稳的动作拖过木质地板。德拉科在她身后几步远的地方跟着她。她能感觉到他，但他的脚步声太过安静，这让她心下紧张惊惶。

“你在我的房间里都设了哪些保护咒？”

问出这个问题时，她几乎能感觉到德拉科身上的气息变得更加冰冷。

“没多少。”

说谎。

**“话说，这个房间里的保护咒可真不少啊，马尔福。”**

她想起了新年那天，晚会刚一结束，他便等在她的房门口，叮嘱她立刻上床睡觉。

**“马尔福在你住的侧翼里加了那么多保护咒，我还担心再也找不到你了。”**

她想起了阿斯托利亚为了进入她的卧室甚至不得不炸开房门。

她想起了自己当初想要从楼梯上纵身跃下的时候，他是如何急忙现身，连拖带拽把她带回房间，之后又是如何坚持在她每次排卵期的时候亲自到她房间里来。

而只要一回到那间属于她的房间，她就总能感觉到一种强烈的解脱。只要身在那里，她便能保持冷静，头脑也分外清醒——直到她怀孕之后，焦虑的情绪才终于盖过了他施加的所有魔法爆发了出来。

**“为了维护她的生活环境，我已经花费了大量的财力和精力。”**

他对斯特劳德说的那些倒很有可能是实话。

她想要加快脚步，这里和她的卧室之间只隔着四间房间。可才刚刚走过第二间，她便觉得双腿虚弱乏力到几乎垮掉，脚下一软差点跌倒。

德拉科立刻紧紧扶住了她的左胳膊肘。她的身子瞬间僵住，胃顿时沉了下去。她喘着气，感到胸部持续收缩，直到她无法呼吸。她拼命地将手伸向墙壁，直到指尖终于触碰到了墙面。她把身体紧紧贴在墙边，挣扎着吸气。

德拉科的手仿佛被烫伤了一般飞快地缩了回去，她觉得自己的心也随之破碎。就在这一刻，她突然深刻地感受到，所有的一切全部都是现实，那样赤裸，那样残酷，几乎要把她活活碾压至死。

“我只是——”她的声音发抖，刚一开口便一阵哽咽。“我不知道该怎么办。我不知道该怎么去面对这一切。我也不知道该怎么去接受。”她的肩膀剧烈颤抖着，额头抵在墙上。

“我不知道我们要怎么才能修复这一切。德拉科……为什么这种事情会发生在我们身上？现在又怎么可能再好起来呢？”她发出一声低沉的啜泣，而后失声痛哭，身子顺着墙壁滑坐到地上。

“我真的不知道该怎么办。”她一遍又一遍地重复着这句话，紧贴着墙壁哭泣着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Shell-shocked. 战争疲劳症（shell shock，或shell-shock），英国心理学家查尔斯·迈尔斯（Charles Samuel Myers）于1915年提出的心理学术语，指士兵在战场上经受过太多惊吓和生死，逐渐产生自己也会暴毙而亡的心态，易疲劳惊恐，甚至会对思考、睡眠、行走及说话都产生不同程度的负面影响。属于创伤后应激障碍（PTSD）的一种，但彼时未有“PTSD”术语。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 【章·六十五】更新时间待定，大约在本周中期。


	65. 章·六十五

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢译者的三次元闺蜜 **YY** 和 **KK** 对本章的建议。

**200年，六月**

她双手捂着嘴，不停地哭着。

德拉科始终没有碰她。当她的哭声终于缓下来时，她瘫坐在墙边，肩膀仍在颤抖。

她听见他慢慢地吸进一口气。

“你什么都不必做。我没有想要你做任何事。”他终于轻声开口。“我不会再接近你了。在这儿稍等一下，我叫托普茜过来。”

他挪开脚步转过身去，但她立刻伸手抓住了他长袍的下摆。“不要。不要，不要走。”

她的手抖得厉害，可是没有松开。

“不要走。我不想让你走。”

于是他一动不动地站在她身边，而她仍然靠在墙上，手指紧紧缠着他袍子的布料。

足足半小时后，她才勉强站了起来，颤颤巍巍地走向房间。她在房门口停了下来，胸口仍在剧烈地起伏着。

“有多少保护咒？”

他沉默了几秒钟。

“现在大约有八十道。”

她穿过房间，侧着身躺倒在床上，把脸埋进他的斗篷里。斗篷闻起来就像他一样。雪松，橡木苔，还有纸莎草。

他将被子拉过她的肩头，她却一把抓过他的手，紧紧握在自己的手里。他的皮肤和她记忆中的一样温暖。她拉着他的手贴上自己的下颚，双眼紧闭，就这样一动不动地躺了几分钟。

然后她慢慢地松开了他的手。“你一定要来看我，这样我才能知道你没事。否则——我会担心的。”

* * *

第二天，托普茜送来了一小瓶增强剂。

赫敏绕着房间缓步踱了一圈，然后来到了走廊，手指始终没有离开墙壁。

比起过去一个月，头部的疼痛已经有所缓解，那些关于德拉科的记忆也越发清晰。尽管她仍然觉得它们很遥远，仿佛她只是在脑海深处透过望远镜在观察着它们。记忆中的空白也在慢慢消失。她想起了西弗勒斯的牢不可破誓言，想起了她当日是如何设法骗德拉科先行离开，以留给她足够的时间孤身一人前往苏塞克斯。

同时，她也越来越清楚地意识到，他究竟为何会如此偏执，为何要滴水不漏地检查她所有的记忆，为何要确保自己对她计划中的每一处细节都了如指掌。因为她已经骗过他一次——正如西弗勒斯所说，德拉科再也不会相信她了。

这种认知让她胸口的重压又沉了几分。

他并没有对她施摄神取念，但仍然通过手铐中的血魔法浏览她的思想。他无时无刻不在监视着她。

他也仍然在对她说谎。

几天之前她便已经有所怀疑。但现在，她终于能够再次连贯地思考了，于是她可以肯定这一点。她想，他之所以要这样做，一方面是为了让她保持冷静，另一方面则是为了控制她。

自从她恢复意识之后，他便开始向她灌输那个所谓的新计划。她仔细琢磨着，试图从他谨慎缜密的精心表述中找出某些漏洞。有哪些地方被他留白掩藏？又有哪些地方彼此矛盾冲突？

她在楼梯平台前最低一级的台阶上坐了下来，陷入沉思。

她听见了脚步声——被有意放大、好让她听到的脚步声。然后她抬起头，看见德拉科转过拐角，敛着神情向她走来。

她凝视着他。他穿着巫师袍，一身漆黑。来到庄园之后，她就从没见他穿过黑色以外的衣服，就像他随时随地都做好了被相机拍到的准备。

自他将官长的身份被揭露以来，媒体对他的好奇和报道就愈加狂热：他是伏地魔忠实的信徒、他现身于魔法部、他出席了募捐会、他到访国外……

他频繁地出远门，时间却都不久，通常不到一天，而且身边总是明显带着一位陪同者。

德拉科站在楼梯平台上看着她。先前离开房间的时候，她把他的斗篷裹在了自己肩上，才壮着胆子走进了走廊。当他注意到这一点时，他的眼睛闪了一下。他注视着她，一连几秒钟都一动不动，就像是在又一次地将她铭记于心。

她也同样在端详着他，试图看透眼前这个与从前不再相同的他。

两人间寂静的气氛变得越发压抑时，她终于开口：“我还以为你出门了。”

“我上午的行程全部取消了。”他小心地打量着她，目光扫向她的双脚和双手。“你走得动吗？我想给你看样东西。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫。“有多远？”

“主翼那边离这里最近的一侧。”

赫敏犹豫了一下，随后站起身。她的好奇心被勾了起来。“我觉得我能走过去。”

他们缓缓穿过庄园走向主翼，而他始终谨慎地与她保持着距离。原本十分钟的路程，他们却花了不止半个小时。半路上她体力不支，不得不停下脚步缓上一阵，他便一言不发地站在几步开外。当脚下的走廊变得宽阔时，他便靠向墙边，拉开更大的距离。

一路上，她都在观察着他，将他的敏锐、他的精确一丝不落地记在心里。他举手投足间的严苛坚决已经到了前所未有的地步。

是他背后的如尼符文——她突然惊恐地意识到了这一点。符文已经将原本属于他的一部分彻底消除了。它们不断地折磨他，剔除他的自我，直到再也没有任何妨碍。

应机立断，精明善谋，不辱使命，冷酷无情，顽强不屈；直指成功。

整整十六个月，他一直都在拼命找她。他走遍了整个欧洲，追到了澳大利亚，甚至不惜反复使用基因追踪咒——尽管其中的黑魔法有足以致死的风险。

他一直都知道她就在某个地方，他一直都知道她还活着。但是——他却任由他的自我在这场不知何时才是尽头的寻找中逐渐消失了。

她和德拉科在一排略显熟悉的大门外停了下来。在赫敏的印象中，自她来到庄园之后，这排门一直是锁着的。

当她认出他们所在的地方时，她的胸口顿时颤动了起来。

她觉得喉咙被丝丝抽紧，于是垂下头咬着嘴唇。“我不能再碰你的书了，上面有毒咒。”

“我已经让小精灵全部复原了。”

赫敏蓦地抬起头来。

他注视着大门，没有看她。“我原本想早些带你过来的，只是你一直卧床不起。”

“阿斯托利亚——”

“我会应付的——如果她之后回来了的话。你想什么时候过来都没问题，如果你愿意，也可以把书拿到你的房间或其他地方去。家养小精灵会帮你搬书的。”

他推开了藏书阁的门，后退一步让她先进去。赫敏朝内望了一眼，迟疑地向前迈了一步，来到了门口。眼前所见的景象令她缓缓地深吸了一口气。和从前一模一样。这就是她两年前来过的那间藏书阁，里面全部都是她渴望阅读的书。

她已经无聊烦闷了那么久，而现在，她想要的书就在这里，她可以触碰，可以捧在手里阅读。

她急切地走上前去——

房间如巨穴一般。

后颈一阵刺痛，她不得不抬起头向上看去。天花板笼罩在黑暗之中。太高了，让她几乎无法辨认。她努力想要看清，却觉得喉咙绷紧，手指抽搐。

她觉得自己好像正在越变越小。房间那么宽阔，头顶的天花板和四周的墙壁书架越来越高……

她是那样渺小，房间却那样巨大。她怀孕了。她不能使用魔法，也不被允许反抗。她不能惊惧，否则可能就会伤到孩子。

胸部开始痛苦地收缩，仿佛有铁条缠住了她的肋骨，勒得她喘不过气。

她强迫自己缓缓用鼻子吸气。

只是一间藏书阁而已。她以前就和德拉科一起进来过。托普茜也就在附近。

“我得走了。”德拉科的话打断了她的思绪。

他已经站在门口看了她好几分钟。

他朝藏书阁里瞥了一眼。“你不必担心。我已经重新设了保护咒，我不在的时候，庄园不会允许任何人进入。”

赫敏又犹豫了一会儿，后退一步离开了大门。

“也许——我们可以之后再来。”德拉科盯着她，目光迅速扫过她全身。赫敏抬起手，指尖触上墙壁，一边紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，一边抚摸着墙纸。

她飞快地把头别向一边。“天——天花板太高了。我忘记——它有那么高了。我之前——没有注意到。”她低头看向自己的鞋子，手指开始痉挛，连带着指甲也在墙纸上刮来刮去，发出“嚓嚓”的声响。“我可能——我没有——”

她挣扎着想要说下去，可是话语犹如堵在喉咙里一般，怎么都说不出口。

德拉科眼睛闪了一下，朝她伸出了手。“赫敏——”

胸口和喉咙同时紧缩，她的身子禁不住抽搐了一下，慢慢靠向墙壁。

他的手垂了下去。

赫敏侧过身子，右肩靠在墙上，抬起左手绕过胸前贴上墙面，垂低下巴。

“我知道因为天花板太高而害怕根本毫无道理……”她声音颤抖。“我正在努力克服。我知道。我知道——我正在努力——我正在努力——可是——”

德拉科后退了几步。她的胃沉了下去，手指又贴着墙抽动了起来。

太远了。

太近了。

太远了。

德拉科低下目光看着她脚边的地板。“你不用做任何你不想做的事。我本应该意识到天花板可能会让你觉得不舒服的。等我回来之后，我可以准备一间小一些的房间，把你想要的书送到那儿去。如果你今天想看什么的话，家养小精灵也可以帮你送书，你想要多少本都行。我先陪你回去。”

她的双腿已经因为疲惫而打颤。“不用。你该走了。我现在很累，如果你一路陪我走回去的话，会迟到的。”

他叹了口气，短促地点了下头。“好。”

他正要转身离开。

赫敏的手朝他伸了过去，继而又缩了回来。“德拉科——”

他停下来，回头望着她。她咽了口唾沫，扯出一丝勉强而苍白的微笑。

“千万小心，德拉科。不要死。”

他闻言怔住。

一时间，两人都没有再说什么，只是站在原地凝视着对方。

然后他的嘴角微微向上一弯，露出淡淡的笑意。“好。”

他又望了她一会儿，随后悄声消失了。

赫敏仍旧站在走廊的墙边，手指抚摸着墙纸不甚明显的纹理。她觉得好累，只想顺着墙面滑坐下去，躺倒在地板上。

她深吸了一口气，挺直了身子，慢慢地转过身，一边朝北翼走去，一边在脑海里翻来覆去想着所有的一切。

天色已过黄昏。赫敏坐在椅子上，凝视着窗外，出神地望着树篱迷宫，这时她突然感到空气一阵波动。她转过身，发现德拉科站在门口。

“你没有要书。”他仔细地端详着她。

她摇了摇头。“我一直在思考。”

她注视着他，发现他的眼睛闪烁不定，神情也越发冷淡缄默。

“我思考的时候，发现有些事情和我的想法不太对得上。”

“毕竟不是所有人都像你一样聪明。”他的语气轻松随意。他依然站在门边，离她将近十五英尺。

赫敏望着两人之间的距离，咬着嘴唇犹豫了一下。

“今天，你没有说你永远会来找我。以前，你离开之前总会对我说这句话的，无论是什么时候——”她垂下头，用他斗篷的衣摆紧紧地裹住自己的手指。她蹙着眉，试图清晰地回想起有关于此的所有记忆，但却怎么都想不起来。痛楚开始自颅底扩散，她只得放弃，再次转头看向德拉科。“我想——我想我记得那些。无论是什么时候，只要你要离开，你都会向我保证你会来找我。难道——不是吗？”

德拉科愣了一瞬，随即眨了眨眼，移开目光，嘴角露出苦涩的微笑。“好吧——我倒是认为目前看来，这根本就是张空头支票。”

她喉咙哽住，手向他伸了过去，随后又被她握成拳头。“所有地方你都找过了。那不是你的错。”

他发出一声短促的狂笑，后退了一步，仿佛被她的话击中了一般。突如其来的大笑让赫敏微微一惊，她缠着他斗篷衣料的手指开始痉挛。

他盯了她片刻，接着挑起了眉毛。

“没错，”他缓缓开口，“所有地方。我找遍了所有地方。”他转动着下巴，就像是在感受这个词语在口腔里的形状。“单单漏掉了最重要的——你所在的地方——其他所有的，我确实都找遍了。我想，至少我的努力还是值得赞扬的。”

他的语气自始至终都是那样强烈，掺杂着一种她所熟悉的残酷之感，让她的胃都在体内凝结成一团。

**“可怜的小治疗师，没有人可以照顾。没有人需要你，也没有人想要你。”**

她想不起来他究竟是什么时候说过这句话了。这是战时的记忆吗？不，是在她成为阶下囚之后。

德拉科又大笑了一声，将她的注意力从沉思中拉了回来。

她目不转睛地望着他。

他脸上的表情扭曲了起来。

“——不是我的错？”每一个词都是那样斩钉截铁，就好像他把所有的尾音都生生咬了下来。“我该那样以为吗？所有这一切都不是我的错？我母亲的事不是，邓布利多的事也不是——所有死在我手下的人都不是我的错，只要我足够理性地去思考一番，就会发现每件事上我都别无选择，是吗？那你呢？发生在你身上的事难道也不是我的错吗？难道我该反过来怪你吗？还是去怪黑魔王？或者干脆去怪整个世界？”

他呲着牙嘶声呼吸着，那些话语如脱缰野马一般自他口中奔涌而出。

然后他似乎突然控制住了自己，猛地合上嘴唇，只是站在原地盯着她，几秒钟都没有动一下。

**“如果不是因为波特，我根本不会注意到你。”**

赫敏眨眨眼睛驱散了这段记忆。当她试图吞咽的时候，她觉得自己的心脏像是卡在了喉咙里。

德拉科冷笑一声，抬起一只苍白的手捂住心口。“难道只要一直认为自己也是受害者，我就会感觉好点吗？”

他的语气刻薄讽刺，却因为压抑愤怒而颤抖着。

赫敏的嘴唇抽了一下，她低头看着自己的膝盖，咬紧牙关，慢慢地吸气。她已经用尽全力将斗篷紧紧裹住手指，然而它们却仍在不停地痉挛。她也试图集中注意力，可整个身子都随之紧绷，完全无法放松下来。

有那么多的事情，她都竭力不让自己去思考、去担心；仿佛她即将在意识的沼泽中溺亡，唯一能做的只有挣扎着让自己的脸浮出水面。

记忆的恢复没有任何清晰的顺序可言。对于德拉科，她相关的回忆何止成百上千，但她理不清准确的次序。它们总是在遥远的距离之外模糊朦胧地飘飘荡荡，然后突然闪烁出明朗的光芒。那些事情她都知道，但她就是没有办法将它们充分地联系在一起。

她本能地感觉到一定还有什么别的事情正在发生——德拉科对她隐瞒不言、不愿让她知道的事情。如果她更了解他一些——如果她能更清楚地回想起从前的他——她就能知道那究竟是什么，可是她无法将它们拼凑起来得出足够明了的结论。

“我不是这个意思。我还——没有打算谈论这个。”花了几秒钟让自己集中精神后，她终于开口说道。“我不明白的是，既然凤凰社已经全军覆没，而你也杀不了伏地魔，那你又怎么能打败他，然后瓦解他的政权？我实在想不通。”

她抬眼看向他。“你总不会计划让我去杀他吧？”

德拉科盯着她，似乎根本不屑回答这个问题。

赫敏默然点了点头，低头看着手腕。“如果你和西弗勒斯打开了我的手铐，伏地魔一定会知道的。就算他不知道是西弗勒斯帮了你，但你毕竟是全权看管我的人。一旦我走了，你必然罪责难逃。根本没有任何办法可以在把我送出欧洲的同时，还能保证伏地魔不会发现你背叛他。”

德拉科一言不发。

赫敏再度抬头望着他，只觉得一股冰冷寒意悄然蔓延至她身上的每一处角落。几个月来，她搜集到的所有信息终于在脑海里汇成了一条明晰的直线。“所以，这就是你的计划……因为伏地魔依赖你，因为对他来说你是关键，直接关乎他能否稳定政权。所以你才要故意暴露自己就是将官长的事实，这样他就没办法再用另外一个人来取代你。”说到这里，她已经口干舌燥。她咽了口唾沫，手指不安地捻动着他斗篷的衣料。“你——你找到去除黑魔标记的方法了吗？”

德拉科一动不动地站在门边，嘴角微微上扬。“当然。一旦解开了你的手铐，我就能把它彻底去掉。”

他的模样让她想起了新年晚会的时候。每一个动作和表情都经过了精心的演练，滴水不漏，天衣无缝。尽管她当时恨他入骨，她却始终都在注视着他，留意着那些她看不明猜不透的细节。而此时此刻，结合她过去对他所有的了解，她终于看到了那层假面之下属于德拉科的微光。她所熟识的他已经被符文掩埋，几乎消失殆尽，但仍然有迹可循。

她把头歪向一边。“怎么去掉？”

他轻松地耸了耸肩。“西弗勒斯想出了一个办法。他毕竟和多洛霍夫共事了好几年。”

接着便是一阵长久到不自然的沉默。

“你说谎。”她终于开口。

他扬起头打量着她，冰冷嘲弄的神情瞬间又回到了他的脸上。“是吗？你真的以为现在的你还了解我吗？了解到足以看得出我是不是在说谎？”

如此防备。他最脆弱的时候，也是他最残忍的时候。

赫敏的嘴角翘了起来，心却像铅块一样坠在胸口。“是的。你以前从不说谎——至少在我面前。”

他的嘴唇扭曲成了一个凶狠的微笑。“没错，曾经的我确实如此。”

赫敏试图呼吸，却发现自己快要被悲痛淹没；周围一片汪洋，而德拉科还站在十五英尺外。

心在胸腔里越跳越快。她缓缓吸进一口气，抬起头与他四目相接。

**于光天化日之下大张旗鼓地宣扬，于黑暗隐秘之中悄然无声地行动。**

“你在骗我。你没有办法去掉你的标记。你甚至都没有想过要尽力一试。你打算赴死。你故意暴露自己将官长的身份，这样一来，如果伏地魔因为我逃跑而处死你，整个政权就会动摇不稳，最后彻底崩溃垮台。”

德拉科站在原地，注目不瞬看了她片刻，然后，他的嘴角扯出一丝鸩毒般苦涩的微笑。

他叹了口气，脸上原先冰冷的恶意顷刻间便化为乌有。

“我原本还希望，藏书阁里的那些书至少能消磨你一周的时间。”

此刻，他看上去只剩下失望和疲惫。

赫敏没有接话，想等他再说些什么，但他却默然不语。

“这就是你的计划？”她的声音因为难以置信而颤抖了起来。“两年了，你的计划居然还是把我藏到某个地方，而让自己作为一个叛徒被处死，然后你还以为我——以为我能接受吗？”

德拉科沉默了几秒，随后发出一声低笑，她觉得自己的骨头都随之一阵颤动。

“难道这次你又有什么更好的办法了？”他的语气不带丝毫温度。“毕竟，我所想象到的那些可怕的事情，最终也只是发生了一部分而已。先是失去你，一连十六个月满世界地找你，却始终一无所获；接着就发现你已经被折磨得支离破碎，却还得把你囚禁在这里，强奸你。”他的声音因为伤恸和愤怒而愈发粗哑刺耳。“在你的思想被蹂躏的时候，我还必须用双手把你固定在原地，在我自己的脑海里感受到你的生不如死；然后——又发现有人在我的庄园里强奸你——”

“我没有被——”赫敏赶忙打断他的话，觉得胸口发紧。“他没有。你及时赶到了。”

他的双眼顿时溢满了如释重负之色，然而嘴角的微笑却如见血封喉的尖刀般锋利。“呵，那还真是幸运。”

他短促地笑了一声，低头看向地板。“我说到哪儿了？哦对。后来我又发现你的眼睛差点被挖出来，就因为我妻子想要把你弄瞎；深更半夜发现你在用头猛撞窗户；眼睁睁看着你因为我让你怀孕而一天天虚弱消瘦下去；幻影移形赶到你房间里，却看见你崩溃昏倒，然后才得知你封闭的记忆和胎儿魔力造成的损害可能让你永远都醒不过来——而我可能会亲手害死你。”

他的脸上已经没有一丝血色，双唇紧抿，嘴角抽搐着，接着勾起一丝冷笑的弧度。“这还不够吗？毫无疑问，的确还有很多潜藏的苦难我们没有真正经历过。那么我们是不是该加把劲让它们全部实现？”

他重重地呼出一口气，神情再一次敛了起来。“如果我打开了你的手铐，又不考虑把你送去安全的地方，我倒也可以往你手里塞一根魔杖，直接把怀着身孕的你幻影移形带去黑魔王的大厅。虽然距离你上一次使用魔法已经过去了两年，你现在几乎连楼梯都爬不上去，也基本是粒米未进。但这都没关系。毕竟从某种程度上来说，为了更伟大的利益而战肯定是有意义的。”

赫敏瑟缩了一下。

德拉科的表情如大理石般坚冷。“如果我真的那样把你带了过去，而我，或西弗勒斯，又或是我们两个人都同时在场掩护你，你倒是有那么一丝可能在黑魔王召唤其他食死徒之前就将他杀死。不过在那之后，我们也就穷途末路了，因为那个疯子早就设下了诅咒，只要他一死，城堡就会即刻崩塌——他准备了无数安全措施，这只是其中之一。”

他把头向后一仰。“又或者——更有可能的是——我们根本杀不了他，因为我已经试过几十次了，无论派谁去，无论他们尝试用什么样的方法，最后总是以失败告终。这种情况下，我就只有两条路可选，要么亲手杀了你，要么亲眼看着你再一次被抓，让他们在我们两个人的手腕上都套上手铐。你觉得他会给我们个痛快吗？”

赫敏摇了摇头，喉咙紧得喘不过气来。

“不会。”德拉科的眸光有如寒冰，脸上的表情却仍被他小心地控制着。“他会慢慢来。我亲眼见过——当他想要亲自示范、杀鸡儆猴的时候。有时候他甚至会拖上好几个星期，还特意找了治疗师来——就为了留他们一口气，直到他觉得玩够了。”

她能从他的双眼中看到恐惧。他移开视线，转向纳西莎的肖像，却不作停留，而是不定地扫视着。

他望着远处的墙壁，目光茫然没有焦点。“他会先拿你开刀。到时候，他一定会知道我们所有的过去。两年多的时间，我都在不停地想象你可能会遭遇、或者正在遭遇什么可怕的事……”他的声音几乎没有一丝生机。“我敢肯定，他会毫不吝啬地把我所有的想象都变成现实。”

房间的边缘开始变得模糊。赫敏想要吞咽，可是喉咙却不听使唤。

他低声叹息，单手扶上门框。“无论是对你，还是对你那套格兰芬多的顽固执拗，这都不是什么能拯救所有人的新机会。”他又叹了一口气。“相信我，如果可以的话，我一定会和你一起走的。我永远都会——”他的声音轻了下去，然后他似乎镇定了下来。

“我从来就没有别的选择，不是吗？‘ **尽我所能** 帮助凤凰社打败伏地魔’。穆迪可没有在这一条里加上任何期限或者豁免情况。”

他露出一丝苦笑，没过一会儿便又恢复了冰冷。“黑魔王已经时日无多，他活不了几年了。整个巫师界也对他的观念和统治彻底失望了，尤其现在他还搞出这么一个荒唐的人口再增长计划。一旦局势动荡不稳，他的政权就会崩溃，国际巫师联合会也会伺机介入，像往常一样把所有功劳揽到自己头上。”他凝望着她，脸上掠过一丝微笑。“几年之后，你也许就会得到那个你想要生存于其中的世界，而我——我会努力为你实现。”

“不！”她的语气激烈而坚决。

他目不转睛地看着她，银色的眼睛闪烁着。“你以前总是说，你不会为了选择我而放弃其他所有人。我已经注定难逃一死，你总不能要求我拉你陪葬。”

“我那是在说谎——！”她颤抖着双手牢牢地环抱住自己，试图呼吸，不让自己哭出来，但她的身子却开始摇晃。“我没有想要——德拉科——”

她低下头，用手按住胸骨，强迫自己吸气。她的呼吸急促凌乱，空气在她的肺部燃烧翻腾。她不停地喘息着，越来越快、越来越快。

德拉科冷酷紧绷的神情骤然消失。他大步穿过房间走向她。

他跪在她身前，带着一丝犹豫伸出双手，轻轻地搭在她的肩上，仿佛是在接近一只受惊的动物。

这次，她没有退缩，也没有僵硬。

“格兰杰，呼吸。深呼吸。你必须要呼吸。”他的脸上是毫不掩藏的恳求。

她发出一声低沉的啜泣，把头垂得更低，直到与他前额相抵。

“深呼吸，求你，深呼吸。”他不停地对她重复着这句话。感受到他掌心的热量透过衣料渗入皮肤，她紧闭上双眼，强迫自己慢慢吸气呼气，直到胸口不再痉挛。

“德拉科——一定还有别的办法。”她伸出手，颤抖地抚摸着他的脸。“我需要你活下去。你是我的。我们说好要一起走的。你还记得吗？我们要一起去一个没人能找到我们的地方。”

他的表情僵住了，随后垂下目光，不停地眨着眼，接着发出一声空洞的低笑。他的手掌顺她的肩膀上抚，轻柔地捧起她的面颊，微微倾斜，这样他就能看到她的眼睛。“无论你想要我做什么，我都会尽全力去做——只要我可以。”

他话语里的哀伤和渴望几乎令她肝肠寸断。

“那么求你——”她用指尖描摹过他的颧骨，而后紧贴上他下颚的弧线。他们的脸颊相距不过咫尺。“德拉科——一定还有别的办法。我们一定可以找到的。我可以——现在我都想起来了——我可以帮你的。”

她的声音低沉不稳，双手也仍在颤抖，但她捧着他的脸不肯松开，又向他靠紧了几分。“我知道——我已经和以前不一样了，可是你答应过我的——我需要你。我需要你活下去。就算是在霍格沃茨的时候——我以为你一定已经死了的时候——我也还是坚持了下来，因为我决不会撇下你一个人走的。我永远都不会丢下你的。你一定要找到别的办法。”

他轻轻叹了口气，把她拉得更近了些，嘴唇贴上她的前额。“格兰杰，自从黑魔王决定把你交给我的那天起，这就是我的计划了。”

赫敏愕然一惊，但他接着说了下去。

“如果是我自己找到了你，那也许还有别的办法。可是，一旦黑魔王对你有了兴趣，又想要把你交给我或者西弗勒斯，那就没有任何办法既能送你安全离开，又能同时保全我和他两个人。而西弗勒斯无法打破誓言把你带去罗马尼亚，所以那个人必须得是我。”

“不……”

他用拇指腹轻抚着她的脸颊。“我没有办法杀死黑魔王，西弗勒斯和我已经尽力试过了。而且，就算我能去掉标记，我也没有办法和你一起逃。现在的计划，就是我能为击败黑魔王所尽的最大努力了。它会让你远离战争。然后，你就安全了。”

赫敏一把握住他的双手。“我不想要什么安全。我只要你活着。现在就重新制定计划——”

他叹了口气，对上她的眼睛。“只要救出金妮，我想要什么都行。格兰杰，这是你亲口对我保证过的。我希望你能活下去，离这所有的一切都远远的，好好活下去。这就是我一直以来唯一想要你为做的事。而且你还有其他必须履行的诺言。你得照顾金妮。你向波特发过誓你会照顾她的。”

“我在那之前就已经先承诺过会照顾你的。永远都会。我向你保证过我会永远照顾你的。”她声嘶力竭地说道。她声音颤抖，止不住喉间的啜泣。她感觉到自己的眼泪渐渐汇集到了他的手指上。“可你甚至都没有打算告诉我，对吗？你之前说你原本准备二月就送我走，可那时候我根本就没有想起你。我甚至会一直那样稀里糊涂浑浑噩噩，直到一切都为时已晚——上个星期，你还说过我会再见你的。”

他的嘴角抽搐了一下。“我是想让你冷静下来，就算你现在不能使用魔法，我也不能相信你。”他的声音紧绷。“我上一次对你说实话的时候，你就一声不响地消失了，然后再也没有回来。”

她贴着他的掌心瑟缩了一下，呼吸又一次滞住。“我努力想要回来的，”她勉强挤出了几个字，“我拼尽全力想要——我尽了全力——”

他加大了双手的力道。“呼吸。深呼吸。你不用告诉我，我都知道的。所有的报告我都看过了。你炸平了半个苏塞克斯，杀死了保护咒屏障里几乎所有的人。你几乎把全英国所有的摄魂怪都消灭了。你还杀了十五个狼人，二十个吸血鬼，还有六个母夜叉。失去魔杖之后，你又杀了一个狼人和一个母夜叉；蒙塔古把你打昏之前，你还刺了他两刀。我知道你尽了全力。”

“那——你也要尽全力。”她泣不成声。

他的手缩了一下。“格兰杰，我已经尽了全力了。这已经是我所能做到的最好结果了。”他叹了口气。“我们还有很长一段时间可以和彼此告别——我不想直到最后都在和你争吵。”

她的手指紧紧缠住他的长袍。“那就让我想想别的办法。我可以——可以去做研究。也许我能找到办法去掉你的黑魔标记。求你了——让我试试吧。”

德拉科顿了几秒，凝视着她。过了一会儿，他无可奈何地点了点头，叹了口气。“我可以答应给你所有你想要研究的文献和材料，但有两个条件：其一，如果你的惊惧因此加重，你就必须停止；其二，一旦西弗勒斯回来，无论你认为自己的进展离取得突破有多近，都必须停下手里的一切，跟他走，不能逼我对你用强，也不能试图欺骗我或者摆布我，只能告别，然后离开。”

他两眼紧盯着她，目光专注不移。“同意吗？”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，咽了口唾沫。“我保证。”她终于答应道。

她伸出手，用指尖轻柔地抚摸着他的脸，看着他的眼睛从水银色变成了灰色，接着又垂下了头，把下巴紧贴进她的掌心。

“不要再对我说谎了，德拉科。”她一边恳求，一边把他拉得更近，与他额头相抵，吸进他呼出的空气，感受着他此刻就在她身边。“求你，不要再对我说谎了。”

他发出一声空洞的大笑。“我不会了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章·六十六】更新时间约为本周末。


	66. 章·六十六

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢译者的三次元闺蜜 **YY** 和 **KK** 对本章的建议。

**2005年，六月**

德拉科站了起来，收回双手，向后退开几步，直到与她拉出足足五英尺的距离——就算她伸直手臂也碰不到他。

他似乎突然间显得犹豫不决，好像再也不知道该如何跟她相处。他犹豫着把目光从她身上移开，垂在身体两侧的双手张开复又握紧。

悲伤和痛苦又一次像海潮一般席卷了她，她几乎觉得自己可能会被淹没至死。坐在这里看着他，想要他，如渴望氧气一般地渴望他，却又不知道如今要怎样才能克服横亘在他们之间的一切，这种感觉让她心如刀绞。

“你应该先睡一觉。”过了一会儿他终于开口，目光却看着下方，理着自己的长袍。“你想要什么书，我明天就会给你送来。”

赫敏看着他，犹豫了一下，然后飞快地吸了一口气。

“你想留下来吗？”她强迫自己在重新思考这个问题之前问出了口。

德拉科茫然地望着她，她的心开始在胸腔里剧烈而痛苦地越跳越快。

他的眼睛有一瞬间的失焦，下一秒便恢复了清晰。

“你并不想让我留下来。”他打量了她几秒钟后说道，嘴唇微微扭曲。“不要因为你在某种意义上觉得自己有义务去做某件事，就强迫自己去做。”

他转身便抬步走向门口。

“不要，”她唰地从椅子上站了起来，声音尖锐地说道，“不要走。”

他僵立在原地，看上去不知所措。

她紧张地咽了口唾沫。“我想要你留下来。我真的想。只是——有时候——有时候——”她试图解释清楚，可是话语就像被堵在了喉咙里一般。“我的记忆一团乱——我不是总能回想起来——”她咽了口唾沫。“留下来。我想要你留下来。我不想一个人待着。”

她慢慢朝他走了过去。“好吗？”她用颤抖的手指摩挲着他的手背。她甚至做好了他会猛地后退或者一把将她推开的准备。她又咽了口唾沫，侧着身子缓缓向他凑近，小心地打量着他的脸，但他的表情却是一副假面。

她垂下头，试探性地将自己的手指伸进他的手掌里。她几乎无法呼吸，手上的颤抖也愈发剧烈。

不会有事的。只要深呼吸，就不会有事的。

**顺从。**

**安静。**

**不能抗拒。**

她闭上眼睛，急促地吸了一口气。强制指令的声音撞击着她的耳膜。

“赫敏。”德拉科的呼唤让她蓦然抬头。他正低头注视着她，面无表情。“不要这样。”

他轻轻握住她的手腕，把自己的手抽了出来。“我明天再来看你。”

“不。”她又一次抓住了他的手。“不要。不要走。我不想让你走。我只是——我只是——”她的下巴抖得厉害，挣扎着想要把话说完。“我不想——”她艰难地吞咽了一下，抬眼看着他。“我只是想握着你的手。我不想——如果你……我就不能反抗——因为那些——”

德拉科的眼睛闪烁着，他的手在她的掌心里抽搐了一下。

她低头盯着他们的手，加大力道握得更紧。“留下来。我想要知道你——不在别的地方。”

赫敏的心怦怦狂跳，但她仍然直起身子，强迫自己向床边走去。

她突然想到，也许她应该同意换个房间，那样她就不用再面对这张床了。

她鼓起勇气，将这个念头推到脑后。这依然只是一张床而已。她还是会躺在上面，相信他不会伤害她。

她相信他，她知道自己相信他，一直都是。

她挪到床的一侧躺了下来，蜷起身子，盯着他。他缓缓在另一侧坐了下来，样子仿佛下一秒就要幻影移形逃走似的。她向他伸出手。

他迟疑了片刻，才伸出自己的手，与她十指交握。

他向后靠在床头，似乎没有任何睡觉的打算。她端详着他，目光掠过他的脸庞，想要再一次记住他的模样。

她对他的记忆越清晰，就越能明显地察觉到他与从前的不同。他看上去精疲力竭，几乎被现实蚕食得体无完肤。

他与她相扣的手指时不时地抽搐痉挛，她却觉得这并不像是典型的钻心咒肌肉损伤，而更像是某种心理上的神经失调——长期受钻心咒折磨的结果。那么长的时间以来，他一直都在遭受过量的酷刑，以至于已经造成了永久性的影响。

伏地魔惩罚了他无数次，因为他没能抓住凤凰社的“最后成员”——那个摧毁了乌姆里胸前挂坠盒的人。

赫敏突然把他的手握得更紧。“你——”她刚开口便哽咽了一下。“你用那种方式毁掉了魂器，是因为你想借此迫使伏地魔仍在二月就把西弗勒斯召回英国，是吗？”

他盯着她看了一会儿，然后移开了目光，微微抬了抬下巴以示承认。

曾经一个多月的时间里，她每天都默默躲在暗处，注意到他受尽折磨遍体鳞伤的模样。而此时此刻，那一幕幕尽数回到了她的脑海之中，让她的心如坠深渊。

“对不起，德拉科。”

他如遭重击，身子瞬间僵硬，几欲抽手回去。

“不要对我道歉。你没有什么可道歉的。”他厉声说道，几乎就要咆哮起来。

赫敏默不作声地盯着他，直到他别开头，不去看她。

“你在生我的气，对吗？”她终于开口问道。

德拉科盯着房间另一头，神情难辨。“那也不代表你有任何理由向我道歉。”

赫敏端详着他。“为什么？”

“因为——”他眨了眨眼睛，“——先道歉的人必须得是我，而且我——”他仰起头看着床顶的华盖。“而且我——”

“德拉科……”

“天哪，格兰杰，”他声音粗哑，抬起另一只手揪住自己的头发，“你不知道我有多希望你来到这儿之后什么都不要再想起来。你不知道有多少次我都希望自己从没告诉过你我暴露身份的事——如果我当时撒谎骗你，而不是抓着最后的时间想要和你告别，这所有的一切根本就不会发生在你身上。”

赫敏喉咙发紧。“如果你就那样把我送走，而我却后知后觉你因为我求你去救金妮而送了命，那我会生不如死的。我一辈子都不可能释怀。永远都不可能。就算重来一次，我也还是会去的。”她的语气毫不动摇。“每一秒，我都会做出同样的选择，只要是为了救你。”

房间里顿时一片死寂。

德拉科的脸上写满了震惊和愤怒。“你没有救我。”他似乎费了极大的力气才勉强开口。“你只不过让我们俩都在地狱里挣扎了两年。”

这句话就如一记重拳打在了她胸口。血液争相离开大脑，她觉得自己的脸此刻必然像尸体一般惨白，整个身子都缩了起来。

德拉科蓦地握紧了她的手，神情立刻转变为了后悔。“等等——我不是——”

“我拼尽全力想要回来的……”她颤抖的声音已然破碎，“我真的努力了……”

“我知道。我不是故意的——”

她瞥开目光。“你怎么会觉得我能接受失去你？难道你以为我的感受不及你深刻吗？以为我有其他责任在身就会不在乎你吗？你不该认为我不在乎的，我用尽了所有办法来保护你的安全。你不知道为了保护你我都做了什么。”

“我只是——”

“我向你保证过的——每一次你要我说的时候，我都向你保证我永远是你的，没有任何例外，也没有任何期限。”

* * *

第二天早上，她随着一阵剧烈的头痛醒了过来。她的手指与德拉科的交缠在一处，静静地停留在床中央。他没有醒，面色却依然紧绷着。

他正和她一起躺在床上——这样的场景令她分外熟悉。她看着他熟睡的模样，感觉不到自己的记忆有任何与之矛盾的地方。

每当他离她如此之近，她都觉得仿佛置身过去一般。触摸他，靠近他，都像呼吸一样是她最自然的本能。她觉得自己无论离他多近都不会感到餍足。

虽然大多情况下——当她突然觉得自己回到了他向她逼近、强行侵入她思想的时候；当她回想起他无情地大步走近、抓住她的胳膊幻影移形的时候；当他说出一些太过残忍的话让她不知所措的时候——他们之间的距离都算不上近。

但是，当他如眼前这般近在咫尺，他就只是德拉科。他是她的。

他曾在她面前毫无保留地脆弱过。他一直都爱着她，尽管他从一开始就认为他们注定无法长久。然而他依然深爱着她。

她感觉到一阵寒意，不由想要朝他靠得更近，但又生怕自己一动就会惊醒他。于是她呆在原处，凝视着他。

“我会照顾你的，”她用口型无声地向他承诺，“我会有办法照顾你的。”

他醒来的一瞬间，她便立刻感觉到了。他刚恢复意识，整个身体就随即紧绷起来。他猛地睁开眼睛，紧盯着她。

他的双眼迅速眯了起来。“你还好吗？”

她扭了扭肩膀。“我的头……每次消停一天之后，情况都会更糟。”

他松开了她的手，轻轻贴上她的前额。“你又发烧了。”

她几乎连点头反应的力气都没有。

“你能吃得下东西吗？”

一想到进食，赫敏的胃就扭曲翻腾了起来。“也许等会儿吧。”

他的眉头紧锁，神情中尽是担忧，“我今天得去比利时，明天就回来。你好好躺着。”

他说完便站了起来，目光却仍然锁在她脸上。

赫敏挪动了一下，微微抬起头。“你说过要帮我拿书过来的。”

他的眼里闪过一丝恼怒，嘴唇紧紧抿在一起。“明天。”

“不行。你说好是今天。我还是能看书的。”她努力想要坐起来。“否则我就只能躺在这里担心了。”

他从牙缝里叹出一口气。“好吧。你躺下，别起来。我会交代托普茜把那些书、羽毛笔还有羊皮纸都给你送过来，但前提是你得先吃点东西。”

赫敏依言躺了回去，用双臂更紧地环抱住自己蜷成一团的身子，想要暖和一些。

她咽了口唾沫。“我——只要那些书就够了。我不能碰羽毛笔，所以——羊皮纸也没什么用处。”

德拉科下巴上的肌肉涌起了些许纹路。“好吧。”他边说边回到床边。“那就只送书来吧。”

他变出一张毯子盖在她身上。“你想要什么就告诉托普茜。我明天就回来。”

“千万小心，德拉科。不要——不要——”她的声音戛然而止，沉默了片刻。

“你一定要回来。”她最后说道。

“我会的。”

他一离开，赫敏就更加无力地瘫倒在床上，头痛欲裂。

她只觉得恶心欲呕。但德拉科说过，只有她吃过东西之后托普茜才会把书送来。她不知道如果她把所有吃进胃里的东西都吐了出来的话，那还算不算数。

到了中午，她总算勉强喝下了一瓶魔药和一小杯肉汤。托普茜送来一摞书本和一份对页手稿，赫敏认出那上面是德拉科的笔迹，记录下了他每一次尝试去除黑魔标记的过程。

托普茜在床头垫了几只枕头，好支撑起赫敏的上半身，让她能侧躺着看书。

赫敏尽可能地让自己冷静地阅读德拉科的笔记，努力不去想德拉科违背实验对象意愿、而这些人又最终都在过程中全部死去的事实。

那些人都是食死徒，其中几个还曾帮着伏地魔折磨过纳西莎。

他已经做得够彻底了。研究和分析无一不是面面俱到。能做到如此地步，他必然是在研究标记诅咒之余还自学了相当多的魔法生物学和治疗理论知识。

他前前后后尝试了九次。最后两次还是在战争结束以后。

赫敏也曾研究过伏地魔的过去，是以她知道伏地魔在霍格沃茨时就是一位出类拔萃的学生。无论他是什么时候创造的黑魔标记，他一定都投入了相当的时间和精力，才最终把它变成了一种固若金汤的颈镣，牢牢锁住追随者的脖子。它完全称不上精致，但它简单，直接，而且致命。

手稿的背面是一组尖细字迹所写的笔记。她这才意识到，原来西弗勒斯也参与了分析。

赫敏将笔记从头到尾读了两遍，然后蜷成一团，双手紧紧地抱住不停抽动的头部，努力想要思考并分析。

她咬紧牙关，竭力忍着疼痛，最终还是昏了过去。

当她苏醒时，德拉科正坐在床沿，手里捧着她那本妊娠指南，目光扫视着打开的书页。她默默地望了他片刻。

“你回来了。”她说。

他闻声立刻合上了书，转过头看着她。

头部的疼痛又减退了下去，她的身子也不再那么虚软无力。她小心地坐了起来，拿起那张手稿。“我看过了你的笔记，但还没有看书。我想到了几本书，可能会有用。”

“好。”他两眼盯着她，嘴角轻轻翘起。

她抚平手稿，将其中被折起来的一处页脚恢复原位。“诅咒中的一部分会阻碍凝血，和血友病有些类似，可能会有长期的副作用。我得发明一种魔药——一种对抗吸血鬼咬伤的变种魔药，需要定时反复内服，不过一旦伏地魔死了，也许你就不必一直服用下去了。”

她咬着嘴唇。“但这无法解决该如何让伤口愈合这一最急迫的问题。所有的常规方法你都已经试过了，包括麻瓜惯用的烧灼和——焦油，但我才刚刚开始。我会找到办法的。”

德拉科点了点头，瞥开目光。

这场对话生硬沉闷得令人痛苦。除了手稿里已有的内容，德拉科不愿再就他做过的实验谈论任何进一步的细节。他似乎心烦意乱，时不时地看向时钟。当她提到她想要研究哪些理论知识时，他脸上确实挂着恰如其分的投入表情，但他的眼神却平淡漠然。

她意识到——当她全神贯注凝视着他的时候——他只不过是纯粹在满足她所求而已。所有的这些手稿和书本，都只是为了安抚她，因为她害怕天花板，所以它们才成了藏书阁的替代品——某种用来分散她注意、消磨她时间的东西，好让他将自己的计划继续按部就班地进行下去。

她不再说话，只是垂眼盯着自己的膝盖。停顿了许久之后，他站了起来。

“我今天晚些时候会把你要的书送过来。”

说完，他起身便欲离开，却忽然又停下了动作，转过身看向她。

他站在那里，两眼直直望着她，嘴巴微微翕动了几下才开口说话。

“格兰杰——你不用——”他突然顿住，她看见他的手在身侧紧握成了拳头。

他把嘴唇抿成一条扁平的直线，眨了下眼睛，稍稍把目光从她身上移开。

“我从来没有指望你会愿意留下这个胎儿。”他说话时几乎面无表情，喉结却略沉了一下。“我可以给你一剂魔药，这样等你离开欧洲之后就能——解决掉它。只要你开口——”话说到一半却又被他自己生生截住。他垂下头，咬紧牙关。“没关系，你没有必要开口。我会把魔药送来的。你没有理由把你的决定告诉我。”

她还没来得及说什么，他就转身离开了。

赫敏躺在床上，手指轻抚着自己的小腹。只要她仔细地摸索，就能感觉到骨盆上方的子宫已经微有隆起，虽然极小，但却坚实。

她从没想过，如果有一天自己可以逃离这座牢笼，她就会去堕胎，也更没有想到德拉科一直以来都是抱着如此假设在行事的。

放在从前，为了不让这个孩子出生在马尔福庄园里，为了不让它被交到阿斯托利亚的手中，她也许会愿意爬出窗户跳下去，或者服毒自杀，但她从没有想过如果自己能逃走就要终止妊娠。

这是一个孩子。自从斯特劳德诊出她怀孕之后，在赫敏眼里它就一直是一个活生生的孩子。

不是胎儿，不是继承人，而是一个孩子，一个她已经感到对之有着强烈保护欲的孩子。当她看到代表它心跳的震颤光芒时，她只觉得自己的心都被它偷走了。

可是德拉科却认为，一旦她有了任何选择的余地，她就不会再留下它。

他强奸了她，她因此怀孕。他认为只要她获得自由，就一定想要堕胎。

在他的设想中，他会留在英国只身赴死，而她则会远走天边，努力斩断一切来让自己彻底忘记过去。

傍晚时分，托普茜带着一大摞书本来到了赫敏的房间，其中好些还是崭新的书。

“德拉科在吗？”赫敏一边问着，一边拿过一本书翻了开来。

“主人刚刚才回来。”

“你能告诉他我想见他吗？”

托普茜向她屈膝行礼，“啪”地一声消失了。

纳西莎·马尔福的肖像紧盯着赫敏。

赫敏只在十多年前的魁地奇世界杯时见过纳西莎一次。肖像中的纳西莎年仅十六岁，和接受黑魔标记时的德拉科一般年纪。

“我想救你的儿子。”赫敏对她说。“但是我不知道该怎么做。”

纳西莎沉默不语，只是端坐在画框中的椅子上，一声不响地打量着赫敏。最后，赫敏只得作罢，转过头去。

她正翻着托普茜带来的书，房门就在这时被打开了。

德拉科站在门口，目光越过房间望着她。

赫敏合上了手中的书，喉咙发紧。他总是站得那么远。

“你母亲的肖像不愿意和我说话。”她说。

德拉科朝墙壁看了一眼。肖像中的纳西莎站了起来，望了德拉科片刻，转身离开了画框。

“和你没关系。除了我，她不跟任何人说话。我父亲求了她好几个小时，她都不肯看他一眼。这幅画框原本放在南翼的休息室里。我母亲身上发生的一切，肖像都亲眼见到了。之后很长一段时间，它都没有再开口说话。我母亲被放出来后，就把肖像拿回了她自己的房间。她常常在画框前一站就是几个小时，把手贴在肖像的手上，就好像她们想要触碰对方。”

赫敏望着墙上只剩下一张椅子的画框。

伏地魔对马尔福家族的影响简直和毒药没有两样。他不仅把自己烙在了德拉科和卢修斯的手臂上，还烙进了这整个家族的存在里。他毁了纳西莎，毁了他们的家。就连那幅肖像——一个拥有纳西莎记忆的影子——也因此变得缄默寡言，伤痕累累。

德拉科的目光回到了赫敏身上。“是她主动提出想要照看你的。她想确保你在这里的时候一切都好。”

赫敏垂下了眼，犹豫了几秒钟才抬起头来。

她的双手缓缓移向自己的腹部。“我想和你谈谈先前——你之前离开时说的话。”

德拉科脸上的神情被尽数敛起，目光瞬间变得如刀锋般凌厉。

赫敏的胸膛随之紧绷，另一个“德拉科”忽然浮现在她眼前，脸上带着同样的冰冷。

**“想让我看着你是吗，格兰杰？好。我看着你就是了。我不得不说，看到你眼睛里全是内疚和负罪感，真让人高兴。你知道吗，我原本一直以为，黑魔王对我做的一切已经是任何人所能想象的最残酷的奴役了。但我必须承认，这些事情跟你做的那些比起来，实在是小巫见大巫。”**

她心跳一滞，接着不停地眨着眼睛，想把那段记忆赶走。

“你能走近些吗？”她觉得自己嘴唇发干。“如果你离得不那么远的话，和你说话会容易许多。”

他朝她走了过来。他每走近一步，她的心率就加快一分。

他的脸上满是防备。

她咬着自己的下唇。当他在离她只有一英尺的地方站定时，她抬起了头。

如果她触碰了他，他就不会显得那样冷漠了。

但他看上去并不想让她碰他。

她抬起下巴迎上他的目光。“我之前没有意识到，你以为如果我能逃走就会终止妊娠。我明白你——以前为什么会这样想，但我不是这么想的。我从来没这么想过。”

他的表情纹丝不动，眼神也没有任何反应。“一旦你自由了，你可能就会改变主意。”

赫敏摇了摇头。“我不会的。”

他的眼瞳里平静无波，但她能看到他眼角流露出的紧张之色。他挺直身子，几乎将她整个人笼罩在自己的阴影中，她觉得自己仿佛被他的动作扼住了喉咙。

他嘴唇扭曲，牙齿表面反射出了淡淡微光。“你没有必要向我承诺你一旦自由之后会怎么样。你想做什么就做什么。”

赫敏下巴紧绷。“我会做我想做的事。所以我决不会用那剂魔药的。我想让你知道我不会用的。否则我会悔恨一辈子。我会——我会一直想着这个孩子的眼睛是不是和你的一样；每年冬天，我都会想着如果它还活着的话今年该有多大，又会在做些什么；我还会努力猜想它会拿到一支怎样的魔杖，会喜欢学校里的哪门课，会不会像我们一样是天生的大脑封闭师。”她语速极快，因为她的喉咙越发干涩，颧骨开始阵阵疼痛。“我想知道它会不会也喜欢看书，头发会不会也像我的一样又毛躁又不听话。如果你——如果你死了——我会想要把有关于你的一切——关于你的每一件事——全都告诉它。我从来——我从来都没有跟别人说起过你。人们应该知道你究竟是什么样的人。”

德拉科发出一声带着浓重喉音的哂笑，抬眼看向天花板。“我是什么样的人？你又觉得我到底是什么样的人？”他短促地笑了一声。“你还有机会开始新的生活。不要让那些和我有关的记忆成为你的包袱。”

他低下头，目不转睛地盯着她。“难道你愿意带着一个被强加给你的食死徒的私生子过一辈子？全世界都知道我在这座房子里对你做了什么。也许你还记得，整件事都已经被彻头彻尾地公诸于世了。不管它的眼睛是什么颜色，不管它有多大年纪，在其他人眼里，它永远都是一个刽子手的孩子，而且它是因为我在囚禁你的时候强奸了你才会来到这个世上。所有人都会知道这一点。所有人。”

他说话时胸口抽搐不止，随后他移开了目光。“把这一切都忘了吧，格兰杰。之后和别人生孩子去吧。”

赫敏瞪着他。“所以你认为我会那样做吗？远远逃开，躲到天边，假装你是个怪物，而我能从你身边逃离已经是万幸？”

他盯着她，神情难以捉摸。“这是事实。”

赫敏对上他银色的眼瞳，从中看到了他的怅然和苦涩。

**“我恨你，我认为这场战争迄今为止死去的、以及未来将会死去的人，多多少少都该算在你头上。你没必要说服我你是个怪物，我早就知道了。”**

她的喉咙又紧又涩，连吞咽都无法做到。“德拉科，你不是什么怪物。你从来就没有任何选择。难道你以为我记起一切之后还会恨你吗？”她向前一步，与他靠得更近，双手捧起他的脸。“就算是在我想起你之前，唯一能带给我安全感的也只有你。”

她抬起头，望进他的双眼。“我留了一张便条给你，你看到了吗？我……爱你。”

他瑟缩了一下，她感觉到他的下巴贴着她的手指颤抖起来。他开始摇头，但她更用力地按着他的脸颊让他停了下来，把他拉得更近。

“我爱你。”她的声音因为紧张而发抖，语气却愈加坚定。“我爱你。我会永远爱你。永远。直到我整个人化为灰烬。”

然后她踮起脚尖，仰起头，下巴向前探去，吻住了他。

嘴唇相接的一刹那，他愕然呆立。

“我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。”她贴着他的唇边对他说道。她的手指描摹过他下颚的弧线，双唇顺着他的唇面缓缓移动着。

他还是如石像般一动不动。于是她把自己整个人压向他怀里。

他的身子晃了一下。他抬起手捧住她的脸，将她拉向自己。他的手掌轻抚着她的面颊，手指缠着她的发丝。他的嘴唇变得炽热无比，不住地吻她、吻她、吻她，像是快要死于一场经年累月的饥渴，又像是快要被摧枯拉朽的海啸淹没。他的舌头、牙齿、嘴唇，无一不与她的紧紧相连。她的嘴唇拂过他的，接着便是温柔的轻咬。他的舌扫过她的下唇，随后探了进去与她的舌纠缠在一起。他仿佛是要把她融进体内，淬入骨血。

他的手指滑过她的耳廓，拇指轻抚着她凸出的颧骨。她用双臂环住他的脖子，迎合着他嘴唇的每一个动作。他贴着她的嘴边发出一声粗喘，她感觉到他浑身都在发抖。他不停地吻着她，直到她能感同身受一般地体会到他血液里的绝望。

然后他微微向后撤开，与她额头相抵，紧抱着她的双手仍在颤抖。

“对不起——对不起——对不起。我为我对你所做的一切感到抱歉。”他的声音沙哑而破碎。“我爱你。可是你就那样走了。然后我就再也没有告诉过你。”

* * *

她让他每晚都留在这里。

他们也从不做比接吻更进一步的事。德拉科吻她的时候，双手很少移到她肩膀下方。

她会蜷缩在他怀里，听着他的呼吸声入睡。

白天，他会离开庄园去“工作”，而她会继续进行研究，让托普茜送来越来越多她想要的书：解咒、黑魔法、致命诅咒、魔药百科全书和成分索引、诅咒分析、麻瓜医学教科书……不一而足。

她原本希望，只要解除诅咒，她就能把黑魔标记彻底剥掉。但在脑海里使用了四种不同方式进行模拟之后，她得出结论：这是不可能实现的。标记的诅咒并非只停留在真皮层，它就像他背后的符文一样，就算她去掉他左前臂所有的肌肉组织、移除他的骨头让之再生，也能让他的手臂陷入长达二十四小时的完全停滞状态以保护组织和神经，黑魔标记也还是会随着骨骼、肌肉和皮肤一同再生。

根据德拉科的预估，一旦她的手铐被解开，他们的时间最多只剩几个小时。伏地魔很可能会立刻得知消息，毕竟他对赫敏非常感兴趣。

如果赫敏想让德拉科和她一起逃走，那就没有时间进行复杂的治疗手术了。移除的过程必须越快越好。

他必须得砍掉左前臂，手肘以下的所有部分。

这个念头在她心底留下了一个痛苦死结。而她越是寻求更多有关截肢的资料，这个死结便越是令她心如刀割。她甚至不确定截肢能否真的达到目的。伤口会被诅咒影响，无法愈合，再加上失血速度越来越快，用不了多久就会一命呜呼。

这和邓布利多手上所中的那种渐进性致命的诅咒并不相同。不管用魔法还是其他方法——止血带、白鲜香精、灼烧、治疗魔咒——都无法控制或减缓损伤。西弗勒斯和德拉科曾多次尝试止血，但都没有成功。

这道诅咒仿佛是不让受害者全身的血液全部流出体外便誓不罢休似的。

她不断地缩小方案的选择范围。精神上的紧迫感就如一根螺丝钉，每过一天就拧得更紧几分。

她已经不再因为头痛而感到虚弱，但取而代之的却是一种日益增长的焦虑。墙上挂历上的日期看在她的眼里就像每日倒数的丧钟。她一刻不停地研读思考，直到再也看不清书页上的文字。这是她所知道的唯一能感觉到自己还有些用处的方法。

然而除此以外，她根本毫无所获。德拉科也不过是让她觉得自己在出力而已。他只是让她去尝试，这样她就会觉得自己至少做了些什么。这只不过是种宣泄的途径罢了，就像她从前在房间里做仰卧起坐，或者在庄园里上至阁楼下至地窖寻找可用的武器一样。这只是一件可以让她去做、转移她注意、消磨她时间的事情。

当德拉科陪着她的时候，他对待她的样子就像是在同她道别。他看她的眼神、他触碰她的动作，都仿佛都是在说再见。他会用双臂搂住她的肩膀，将两人的额头抵在一处——这样的时刻，她能无比清晰地感觉到他在告别。

这天早上，她淋浴完回到房间，发现所有的书都不见了。托普茜正站在她的床边。

“今天治疗师会来，主人吩咐说要把所有的书都收起来。”

赫敏只得无奈点头，走上前望向窗外。正值夏日，庭院里的草木葱郁悦目。而她已经有一个多月没有出过门了。

因为这似乎需要花费相当的努力：先是要走到室外，接着还要尽力在开阔的天空下保持镇定。而她还需要想方设法除去德拉科的标记，这个节骨眼上再到庭院里去，无疑是在浪费她本就所剩无几的时间和精力。

一声微弱的劈啪声传来。她转头看去，发现德拉科出现在了房间里。

“斯特劳德很快就会来。”

赫敏点了点头。“托普茜告诉过我了。”

他朝她走近，来到她身旁，凝视着窗外。

“你上一次出去是什么时候的事？”

赫敏呆呆地望着下方的树篱迷宫。她伸出手，手指搭上窗棂。“我不记得了。大概是五月初吧。”

“你应该出去走走。”

她的手指顺着窗玻璃滑了下来，垂回自己身侧。“太开阔了。我不想去。”

德拉科沉默了一会儿。

“呼吸新鲜空气会对你有好处，也许还能改善你的食欲。”

赫敏垂下头。“可是我没有时间。”

“那就把书带到楼下去，坐在打开的窗户旁边读。你以前总会到外面去。”

她的下巴几乎颤抖起来，又被她强行绷紧，然后她耸了耸肩。“我——我那时候和现在不一样。”

“我说的不是几年前的时候。你以前经常去外面的庭院里，也时常会离开这间房间。但是你现在几乎足不出户。”

她又耸了耸肩，依然盯着窗外。“出去了也没什么事可做。”

他重重地叹了口气。“格兰杰——你为什么不愿意出去？”

赫敏沉默了片刻。她抬起指尖触上窗玻璃，画出了肯纳兹符文[1]：象征知识、创造力和启迪。她从未想过自己竟如此想念提笔写字的感觉，从未想过能把自己的所思所想记录在羊皮纸上再将之梳理回顾是一件多么理所当然的事情。她从前有多想念阅读，此刻就有多想念写字。她发觉自己时常在窗户上画着图形和符文，希望能借此处理被强塞进脑海之中的一切。

她又在肯纳兹符文边上画出了索威罗符文[2]：象征成功和完整，以及达格斯符文[3]：象征突破、改变现状的力量，还有希望。

然后她叹息一声，在已有的三种符文上方画出了意刹符文[4]，用手指轻轻敲了敲，又垂低眼帘看向下方。“在这个房间里——我才会觉得最安全——最平静。我还有很多事情要做，如果——如果我在房子里的其他地方，会更容易受影响。”她咽了口唾沫，肩膀抽搐了一下。“我可能会惊惧发作，那样的话，你就不会再允许我继续研究了。”

德拉科一动不动地站在原地。“格兰杰——”他的声音有一瞬间的停顿。“不要——不要因为我而把自己关在笼子里。”

赫敏闻言立刻抬头看向他。“我没有。我只是——我不想冒险。比起出门散步，我还有更重要的事情需要去做。”

德拉科刚要开口回应，又猛地停住，脸上的神情随即冷了下去。“斯特劳德来了。”

赫敏觉得自己的胃沉了下去。“哦。”

他离开房间亲自去把斯特劳德带来。赫敏则坐在床沿，祈祷着自己的心跳能减慢下来。

房门被推开，斯特劳德走了进来，德拉科就跟在她身后几步远的地方，那张冰冷的假面已经被完全戴回了脸上。

“这回你总算是醒着了。”斯特劳德边说边扫了赫敏一眼，随后在房间中央变出了一张体检台。

赫敏的胃里开始翻腾。没等斯特劳德出言命令，她便站起身，慢慢走了过去，在体检台边缘坐了下来。

尽管之前她已经和德拉科讨论过斯特劳德可能会来的事情，但这并没有减轻她心脏狂跳带来的疼痛。

斯特劳德轻挥魔杖，施了几道诊断咒。“还行吧，至少你没有再陷入昏迷或是处于饥饿边缘了。我原本可以早点来给你检查的，但是将官长总是担心你的身体太过虚弱。这周开始，你就要进入妊娠中期了。”

斯特劳德带着一副批判挑剔的目光打量着赫敏。“气色看上去太差了。你每天至少应该在户外待上一个小时。你也不想因为忽视自己的健康而对孩子产生什么不利影响吧。”

赫敏胸口抽紧，十指保护性地伸向自己腹部，覆于其上。

斯特劳德一挥魔杖，明黄色的光球便浮现了出来。它比原先的样子更大了，大约和赫敏的拳头一般大小。

急速颤动的逼人光芒盈满了整个房间，就像一颗耀眼的星星。赫敏怔怔地望着它，连呼吸都忘在了脑后。

斯特劳德检查着光球，朝它施了几道咒语，又在她的档案文件里潦草地写了几笔。“仍然十分健康。昏迷和发病似乎都没有造成任何发育损伤。”

斯特劳德又施了一道诊断咒。诊断结果显现的一瞬间，她的脸垮了下来。

“啧。女孩。真是可惜了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kenaz. 如尼符文的一种，代表光明、火种和智慧。  
> [2] Sowilo. 如尼符文的一种，代表太阳、完全性和生命力。  
> [3] Dagaz. 如尼符文的一种，代表黎明、长久的努力和转机。  
> [4] Isa. 如尼符文的一种，又称“伊莎”，代表冰雪、冻结和停滞。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 【章·六十七】将于11月17日（周二）或18日（周三）更新。


	67. 章·六十七

赫敏觉得自己的心几欲跳出喉咙。

是个女孩。是个小女孩。

“怀孕”两个字，在这一刻突然变得无比真实，真实得刺耳，让她感到隐隐不安。

斯特劳德进一步检查了诊断结果，随后叹了口气。“好吧，结果并不如我们所愿。”

她轻弹魔杖，让诊断光带尽数消失。

“很不幸，我们已经有好几个代孕者在被诊断出怀了女孩之后意外流产了。”她的目光掠过赫敏，转向德拉科。“当然，对她来说这不算什么问题，毕竟让她怀孕的主要目的是为了获取记忆。而对将官长你来说，之后总会有下一个代孕者再被送来的——为了给你生下一个真正的继承人。”

赫敏觉得自己浑身上下越来越冷，喉咙也跟着发紧。她把目光从斯特劳德身上移开，看向德拉科。

他盯着飘浮在半空的光球，似乎根本无法移开视线，但他的姿势微有变化。

赫敏希望自己能够触碰到他，握住他的手。这一刻应该只属于他们两人才是。她的腹中怀着他们的女儿，可是她却觉得她唯一能做的就是安静地坐在原地，别过头去，猜想着在另一种情境下他们又会如何。

德拉科几乎从未承认过赫敏怀孕的事，除非事关她的健康。尽管她一再告诉他她决不会去堕胎，但他始终拒绝将之视为一件与自己有关的事情。从他口中说出的词从来都是“她的妊娠”、“她的孩子”。每当她试图谈论这件事，他的话语就变得简短生硬，如果她不肯放弃地继续追问，他便会找个借口起身离开。

他眨了眨眼睛，克制着让自己镇定下来，下巴上的肌肉也随之微微波动。他瞥开目光，面无表情地盯着窗外。

趁着斯特劳德忙不迭地施咒写笔记，赫敏又悄悄看了德拉科一眼。

斯特劳德又施了一个咒语，赫敏的大脑投影显现了出来。

赫敏的记忆就像面前漂浮的圆球一样闪着金色的光晕。散落在她大脑各处的微小光点都变了颜色，有些似乎已经断裂。其中一些细碎的光点铺散在一处看起来是神经通路区域的周围。

“真有意思，”斯特劳德一边戳着那些光点一边评论道，“精神治疗师看到这些变化的时候是怎么说的？”

德拉科把目光从窗户移开，盯着赫敏大脑的投影。他鼻翼微张，像是闻到了什么污秽的气味。“如果她能醒来的话，就要让她保持冷静；如果我想避免永久性脑损伤和记忆丧失，就还得防止她再次发病。”他冲着斯特劳德冷笑一声。“你该庆幸你那套强行恢复记忆的方法没有让她丧命。我实在无法想象黑魔王能接受得了这个消息。”

斯特劳德微微皱了皱眉，看上去很是紧张。“我的意思是——当初我提出这个建议的时候——这只是理论上可行的一种方式。”斯特劳德声音僵硬地辩解道。“我当时对黑魔王说得很清楚。那她现在有什么恢复更多记忆的迹象吗？”

“完全没有。”德拉科撇了撇嘴，嘲弄般地斜睨了赫敏一眼，然后看向斯特劳德，两眼紧盯着她。“她怀孕后，行为上与从前的区别只有一个，就是她变得更加不稳定，几乎连这间房间都走不出去。”

斯特劳德叹了口气，又用魔杖戳了戳那突出的东西。“可惜我们不能让她服用吐真剂。精神治疗师说多长时间之内不能对她的大脑使用魔法？”

“只要魔力水平仍在迅速增长，她就得避免接触除了抗惊厥药之外任何会以魔法形式损害大脑的东西。据他估计，到了妊娠晚期，她的压力水平应该就会下降到一定程度，不会再因为焦虑而发病，届时我再用摄神取念就不会有危险了。”德拉科的眼睑微微低耸，看上去面无表情。他的手就在他的魔杖附近。

斯特劳德有些失望地撅起嘴。“真是遗憾，那可有得好等了。你告诉过他黑魔王急着想要获取她的记忆吗？”

德拉科轻蔑地一挥手。“那些报告你也看过了，根据精神治疗师的分析，信息越是重要，就越会受到严密的保护。如果企图过早地提取她的记忆，可能只会得到一些根本无足轻重的信息，而真正有用的部分则会彻底石沉大海。记忆并非彼此离散，而是互相关联重叠的。黑魔王最渴望得到的，不是她最初恢复的记忆，而是最终恢复的那些。”

斯特劳德又对着赫敏的大脑投影戳了几下，然后挥挥魔杖让之消失。“嗯，现在她已经到了妊娠前三个月的末期，应该开始多吃东西恢复体力了。鉴于这个孩子不会成为继承人，你可能并不怎么在意，但皮质醇水平升高会对胎儿产生影响。代孕者的行为已经受到诸多限制，如果不想些办法，那些压力可能就会以不太正常的方式显现出来。适当的锻炼是相当重要的排解方式。一旦她的情况足够稳定，你就该命令她开始锻炼。”

德拉科冷淡地点了下头。

几分钟后，他便送斯特劳德离开了。赫敏走上前，将耳朵贴上房门。她能听见斯特劳德说话的声音在走廊里渐渐远去。

“如果你不想留下这个女孩，实验室会在分娩后立即接收。黑魔王完全理解，不是每个人都想要面对养好几个孩子的负担。那些潜质不错的孩子会被养大，之后为下个阶段的项目服务，其他那些则会成为有用的实验体。毕竟，关于婴儿早期魔力的发展，我们仍然知之甚少……”

赫敏的舌头凝固在嘴里，胃里一阵翻江倒海，几欲直接呕在地板上。她颤颤巍巍地走回去，在床沿坐了下来。

德拉科不会让这种事情发生的。他绝不会让这种事情发生在她和他们的孩子身上。可是其他那些代孕女孩和她们的孩子却无法幸免。

她合上眼睛。

她希望德拉科能快些回来，这样她就可以把书要回来了。否则，她就只能干坐在这里担心、担心、还是担心。

除了担心，以及随后又担心自己正在担心这一事实，她什么都做不了。

皮质醇水平升高会对胎儿产生影响。

保持冷静，不然她可能会发病。

然后德拉科可能就会严禁她继续研究。

再然后——

她竭力不让自己接着想下去。

她默默在脑海里回顾着治疗咒语，并构思着仅存在理论可能的抗血友病止血魔药。

约莫过了一个小时，德拉科才再次出现在房间里。她一见到他，心里又立刻想起了刚刚面诊的事。

是个女孩。

现在她知道了孩子的性别，她就可以更加清晰地想象它的模样了。之前它只不过是一个抽象的胎儿。但现在不同了。她是一个女孩。一个小女孩。

庄园里有许多马尔福家族孩子们的肖像，无一不是金发灰瞳的男孩。

马尔福家族传袭至今，每一代的成员多数——全部都是男性。

赫敏想象不出一幅画有马尔福女性后代的肖像会是什么样子——一位女性继承人，又或者说是一位备选继承人。

赫敏不知道这究竟是一种异常的遗传结果，还是说这——更有可能——是一种人为的选择；也许马尔福家族历来就是如此，在确认胎儿是女性之后便立即终止妊娠。

德拉科走到离她一英尺远的地方停了下来，站在那里。他看上去有些心不在焉，神思似乎仍游离在别处。赫敏用双手覆住自己的小腹，抬头仔细地看着他。

“所以——是个女孩。”她开口道。

他立刻敛起所有的神情，短促地点了下头。

她的嘴唇抽动了一下。“我不知道马尔福家族有过女孩子。”

“确实没有。”他耸了耸肩。

赫敏觉得如鲠在喉。“你——你会介意吗？介意不是男孩子？”

德拉科眨了眨眼，下一瞬便像是突然从走神之中恢复了清醒。

“什么？没有。”他盯着她。“性别对我来说从来都不重要。”

喉咙里艰涩的感觉渐渐被胸口的沉重所取代。赫敏点了点头。“好吧。我只是想知道而已。”

德拉科打量着她。“这是一种血统魔法，目的是为了让遗产能够完整地传给后代。马尔福们只有和女巫建立婚姻契约之后才能与之生下继承人。”

她听完只是轻轻地“哦”了一声，不知道自己还能再说些什么。过了几秒，她又开口道：“斯特劳德不知道这件事。”

他摇了摇头，低头看着下方，像是在观察着被鞋油擦得铮亮的鞋面。“根本没有提起的必要。毕竟，如果所有人都认为我必须要有一个继承人，就会让我的努力看起来更真诚。”

赫敏瞥开目光。

结婚。生子。和某个人一起慢慢变老。

曾经有一段时间，她已经完全接受了自己这辈子都不可能拥有这些的事实。她不断地告诉自己，比起这些，还有其他更重要的事情可以成为慰藉：哈利和罗恩会好好地活下去，伏地魔会被打败，整个世界会变得更加美好。这种信念足以填补她内心的空虚。

可是哈利和罗恩都已经死了。伏地魔却仍没有被打败。世界也变得如此支离破碎，她甚至不知道要如何才能让一切好转起来。

此刻，她真切地感受到，就连那些最简单不过的东西也已经消逝无踪了。

“你离开之前能把书还给我吗？”她边问边再度抬头看向他。

“我会让托普茜给你送过来的。”

她垂下头看着自己的鞋子。“我会努力再出门去散步的。斯特劳德说得没错，这对孩子来说很重要，所以我应该尽力去做。”

她抬起头，对他微微一笑。

德拉科注视着她，直到她嘴角的笑意最终淡去。她将视线移向窗外。太过——开阔了。她的手指抽搐了一下，又被她背到身后。

“我陪你，”他说，“你不必一个人去。”

他向她伸出手，她牵了上去。

他们来到庭院里，沿着两侧栽满果树的小径缓步向前走着，十指紧扣。春日里色泽斑斓的鲜花如今已被繁茂的枝叶所取代，在他们的头顶交织成一片拱形的绿荫。

“我小时候经常爬这些树。”德拉科毫无预兆地开口说道。

赫敏诧异地转头看他。以前他领着她散步的时候从来都是寡言少语，此刻他居然主动打开话匣，让她觉得极不习惯。

他目光低垂看着脚下的小径，脸上的神情却显得无比遥远。“那时候，我总是被告诫别去爬那些树，但我每天上完课之后都会跑到这儿来，努力想要爬上去。”

他看向近处一棵长满节瘤的苹果树。“有一次我就被困在那棵树上下不来了。对当时的我来说，这棵树真的是又高又大。托普茜想帮我下来，但我不让。我就坐在树枝上，喊了我母亲整整一个小时，直到她从对角巷回来。”

赫敏端详着离地面不过几英尺高的树枝，嘴唇微微扭曲了起来。

德拉科转头面向前方。“如果我们顺着这条小径走下去，穿过田野，就会看到一座池塘，我以前也经常去那儿抓青蛙。那里还经常会有鸭子和鹭鸟。五岁生日的时候，有人送了我一张渔网作为礼物，于是我就想方设法把我能发现的动物全部抓起来，打造一座我自己的动物园。我曾经还说过长大后要成为一名魔法生物学家，还一心想着总有一天要去非洲探险，可把我父亲吓坏了。”

德拉科说话时面无表情。赫敏却感到心下的不安愈发强烈。

“我小时候很怕小仙子和地精。”过了一会儿，他又继续说了下去。“我曾经在挖一只地精的时候还被它咬了，血流得到处都是。”

他又开始慢慢沿着小径向前走去，仍然牵着赫敏的手。

“我一直都很喜欢飞行。两岁的时候，父亲不顾母亲的反对，给我买了一把玩具扫帚。我经常和西奥多·诺特在庄园里比赛。八岁那年，我在一次飞行的时候胳膊撞上庄园的外墙，险些骨折。”

之后他便沉默了下来，直到他们终于走到成排果树的尽头。“托普茜会陪你一起离开。她照看过好几个婴儿。我刚出生的时候，我母亲身体不好，几乎都是她把我拉扯大的。金妮生下詹姆后，她也帮忙照料了一段时日。”他看向赫敏。“我都安排好了——她的所有权会被转交给你。她是个善良听话的小精灵。无论你想知道我以前的哪些故事，她都会告诉你的。”

赫敏终于明白了他究竟是在做什么，脚步不知不觉地停了下来。

他在努力给予她所有她想要的东西。在他看来，如果他承认了自己将要成为一位父亲，就意味着同时承认他永远没有机会再见到自己的孩子。

所以他才要告诉她他以前的故事，这样她以后就能告诉他们的女儿，在他上学以前、在整个战争开始以前，他的生活到底是什么样的。

他在安排后事。

他朝着田野的另一头望去。“之后，整座庄园的魔力都会陷入休眠状态，除非我父亲再生下另一个继承人。”片刻后他又接着说道。“依我看来他是不会的。所以庄园会承认并接受她作为家族的后代——如果她将来打算要回这座庄园的话。我也准备好了一些文件让你到时一并带走，如果你想走合法程序，之后就能凭那些文件正式提出申请。但你也没有理由必须要回到这里来，我已经把几个金库和其他部分资产都转移到了你名下，想要变现也会很容易。”

赫敏的双肩颤抖起来。

德拉科收回目光，端详着她，专注的双眼是风暴压城一般的灰色。“我带你走得太远了，你一定累坏了。我们现在就回去。”

赫敏站在原地一动不动。她的喉咙阵阵发紧，双腿虚浮得几乎下一秒就要软倒下去。她有千言万语想要告诉他，但却一个字也说不出口。

他朝她走近一步。“你能走得回去吗？”

她只能几不可察地微微摇了摇头。

他一边慢慢地向她靠近，一边小心谨慎地观察着她的反应。他用左臂搂住她的腰，右臂托起她的腿将她抱了起来，向庄园走去。

她双手环住他的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩窝，再也忍不住地抽泣起来。她就这样缩在他怀里，一路哭了回去。

晚上，她躺在床上，头枕在他胸前，呆呆地望着墙上时钟的指针缓缓划过钟盘。德拉科一只手停留在她的后脑，缠着她的头发，另一只手正隔着她的袍子顺她的胳膊圈画轻抚着。

她坐起身来，低头看着他。他也抬眼看着她，表情里带着些许防备。她伸手抚上他的胸膛，然后俯身吻他。她闭上眼睛，全心全意地铭记着他们嘴唇相接的感觉、鼻尖相触的方式，还有当她的手掌贴着他的脸颊时，他下巴上的胡茬留在她手指下的淡淡刺痒。

她吻得更深，沉浸在自己所有感官对他的感觉之中。她能闻到他衣服上浓烈的雪松油味道，还有他皮肤上橡木苔和纸莎草的气息。他的手掌抚着她的喉颈，她贴着他身体颤抖着，用力将自己压进他的怀里，手指纠缠住他的头发。

他们的亲吻如此缓慢，如此深沉，如此熟悉。她都知道。腹中的灼热、胸口的紧绷、血脉中的搏动——这都是她所知道的最亲密、最珍贵的感觉。她曾经将它藏在所有人都无法发现的地方，深埋于一切之下，直到连她自己都渐渐忘却。

她想要找回它。

她覆在他胸前的手开始顺着他的身躯向下滑去。他一把握住了她的手，阻止了她的动作。她想要挣脱出来，他却不再吻她了。

“你做什么？”

赫敏向后坐了回去，低头望着他，深吸了一口气。“我想和你做爱。”

她说话时直视着他的双眼。

他的眼睛顿时睁大，虹膜的颜色也随之变深，但他脸上的表情仍上生硬淡漠。“不。绝对不行。”

赫敏眼眸低垂，看着自己被他握在掌心的手。“我不希望和你的最后一次是在你——”她的嘴唇抽动了一下，“在你——被迫的时候。”

德拉科沉默了片刻。

“不行。”

手指一阵痉挛，于是她将自己的手从他手中抽了回来，轻轻点了点头。“好吧。”

她重新躺了下来，把头靠在他的肩上。他身体的热量透过他的衣衫渗入她的脸颊。

一时间，他们都没有再说话。

“为什么？”他终于开口问道。

“我告诉过你了。”

“你总有不止一条理由。”

“我不记得以前和你做爱的时候是什么样的感觉了。我知道我们曾经很亲密，可是那种感觉总是那么遥远，而我没有办法辨出任何细节。当我努力去回想的时候——我只能——我只能想起发生在这里的那几次，你每个月被迫的那几次。所以我想——”她突然顿住，继而默然不语。

出错的可能性太大了。也许这件事再也不会如从前一样，也许它会被已经发生的一切所影响玷污。她可能会惊惧发作，或者在进行到某一步时才恍然发现自己无路可退，也无法求他慢下来或停下来。她甚至有可能会发病。

它可能会彻底摧毁他们在彼此身上找到的那种如同飘摇的避风港一般脆弱的慰藉——那种她从他身上找到的安全感。

它可能会毒害他们所共有的过去。

她蜷起身子，又朝他怀里缩了几分。“没关系。别放在心上。”

德拉科并没有回答。

她听着他的心跳睡着了。

然而，那次谈话过后，他吻她的方式就变得不一样了。他的双手贴着她身躯徘徊的时间越来越久。他的吻里也不再只有炽热的爱慕，而是掺杂着别的什么……

某种更加强烈的欲望。

某种她同样能从自己的血液中感觉到的东西。

当他离家两天之后再度返回时，他触碰她的感觉便如同熊熊烈火。他的双手缠紧她的发丝，随后左手又被她拉着向下，顺着她的脖子抚到颈根处，又沿着她身体的曲线摸索下去。她能感觉到他透过牙缝急促地呼吸，气流的波动拂过她的肌肤。

她发出一声颤抖的呻吟。

“让我停下来。”他滚烫的嘴唇紧贴着她的脖子。“让我停下来。”

她的手指缠住他长袍的衣襟，将他拉得更近。“不要停，”她呢喃道，“我不想让你停下来。”

他的牙齿擦过她的肌肤，在她的颈项留下一串轻咬。她牵着他的手覆上她长裙的衣扣将之一颗颗解开。他的手指摩挲着她裸露的肌肤，肆意放纵地吻着她的肩头。

这种感觉很好。

这种感觉再熟悉不过。

他以前就是这样触碰她抚摸她的。她都能想起来了。

他沿着她的锁骨留下细碎的亲吻，直到她的头难耐地后仰，喘息连连。他的双手滑过她的肩膀，又探向了她的脊柱。

她的双手也丝毫没有停下，顺着他下颚的弧线来到他的双肩，想要抚遍他的全身。这种触碰他的感觉被埋藏在她身体里的所有角落——那是一种陷入了暂时休眠、却已然被每一处神经末梢深深铭记的熟悉感，以至于当它被再度唤醒时，她的心都随之越跳越快，隆隆作响。

她捧起他的脸，让他们的嘴唇再一次找到彼此，更深地吻他。

“我爱你。”她贴着他的嘴唇低语。“我爱你。我早就希望我能亲口对你说上千遍万遍。”

她伸手解开他衬衫的纽扣，随后把它脱了下来，抚上他温暖的皮肤。

“告诉我停下来，我就会停。”他在他们唇齿纠缠的间隙轻声说道。

“不要停下来。”

心脏剧烈地撞击着胸骨。她合上双眼，全神贯注地体会着他的重量、他的温暖，还有与他肌肤相亲的触感。她靠着他的肩轻声叹息，手指抚摸着他背后的伤疤。

**“闭上眼睛。”**

她感觉到衣服顺着她的身体滑落下去，一股热流如同沿着木架缠绕而上的藤蔓一般蔓延至全身。

他的手轻抚过她乳房的侧缘。这和先前所有的都不一样。太过敏感了。他的触碰像是激起了一串串电流通过了她的身体。她觉得自己以前从未有过这种感觉。她在他的手掌间微微震颤，发出低声的轻喘。他的拇指自她乳尖上拖曳而过的一刹那，她全身都颤抖了起来。

她感觉到他的嘴唇停留在她右乳内侧。

**牙齿。**

她的身子瞬间僵硬，仿佛整个人被丢进了寒冷刺骨的冰水里，那些温暖和热流全都不见了。

**她做不到——**

**锋利，冰冷的碎石。**

**她想让这一切都停下来。**

她努力吸气，但双肺却似乎在拒绝扩张。只要呼吸就好，这样一切就会消失了。

她的喉咙像是被紧紧堵住。她抚着德拉科肩背的手指开始抽搐。

她无法呼吸。那些回忆完全不受控制一般唰地涌了上来。

**“闭上眼睛就好。”**

**比卢修斯好。比卢修斯好多了。**

**她只想让这一切都停下来。**

她拼命眨着眼睛想要赶走那些画面，可它们就是不肯消散。

“停下。”她勉强挤出了这句话。

德拉科顿时僵住，当即便要向后退开。她发出一声干涩的啜泣，双臂紧搂住他的肩膀，把脸埋进他的颈窝，竭力地呼吸，希望自己的心跳能够平复下来。

别再发抖了。别再发抖了。

德拉科一动不动地坐在原地，没有碰她分毫。她甚至连他的呼吸都感觉不到。

她缓慢地呼吸了几次，哆嗦着抬起了头，望向他。

“我只是——”她的胸脯猛地一抽，“一时间承受不住。我想——之后会好的，因为我知道只要我想停下，我就能说出来。它原本真的很好。”她收紧了贴着他皮肤的手指。“真的很好——直到它开始变得……”

她艰难地咽了口唾沫。

德拉科点了点头。他的瞳孔越缩越小，直到一双眼睛几乎如冰珠般一片银亮。他注视着她，神情紧张而憔悴。

他看起来就像一块她随手一碰就会粉碎的玻璃。

如果她糟蹋了这个，她也许就会将他唯一所剩的美好一并摧毁。

她的一只手划过他下巴的弧线，一边用指尖感受着颚骨背后传来的微弱脉搏，一边将自己的前额抵上他的。

她不会哭的——她在心里一字一句地对自己说道——她不会哭的。

他们只是需要更多的时间。

她终于再次来到了藏书阁。她之前一直逃避这里，但由于她自己也不清楚藏书阁里究竟有些什么潜在的相关资料，小精灵们能为她找来的参考文献实在有限。

赫敏杵在门口，犹豫着，尽量不让自己抬头去看天花板。托普茜局促不安地站在她身边。

“我想从黑魔法开始查起。”她开口道。

“小姐想看哪些部分？”

“全部。所有的书名我都要全部看过一遍。”

赫敏在藏书阁里走动时，目光一直盯着地板或是书架。她必须专注于书本。专注于文字。

她必须找到办法救德拉科。至于她能不能去看天花板，这根本无足轻重。她只要还能呼吸就行。

有时，不断重复着提醒自己确实能奏效。

然而有时却未必。

她缓缓苏醒过来的时候，只觉得头脑一片昏沉。她依稀辨认出这是她自己的房间，身上的每一块肌肉都如燃烧一般灼痛着。德拉科坐在她身边，她的手正被他握在掌心。

她困惑不解地望着他，试图回想自己到底是怎么变成这副模样的。

“你在藏书阁里发病了。”他面无表情地说着。“你先是惊惧发作，托普茜没法让你平静下来，然后你就发病了。情况很严重，就算服用了抗惊厥药也没多少好转。我当时人在奥地利。”

赫敏什么也没有说。她的喉咙像是历经了几天几夜的尖叫嘶吼后被彻底撕裂了一般。

德拉科向窗外望了片刻，叹了口气。他没有低头去看，便开始娴熟地按摩起她的掌心，用魔杖尖轻轻敲击压力集中的地方，直到她的肌肉渐渐放松，五指重新舒展开来。“鱼与熊掌不可兼得，格兰杰。有时候你必须认识到你不可能得到所有你想要的一切，那么你就得做出选择，然后安于这个选择。”

他停下手上的动作，只是凝视着窗户。过了一会儿，他慢慢咽了口唾沫，转过头盯着她。“精神治疗师说，如果你再像那样发一次病，可能就会造成不可逆转的脑损伤，甚至可能导致流产。”

赫敏抿紧嘴唇，把自己的手抽了回来，身子蜷成一团护住腹部。

“我不能丢下你不管。”她语气沉重。

她感觉到床垫微微起伏。德拉科轻柔地将她脸上的碎发拨开，一边将一绺卷发别到她的耳后，一边向她俯下身来。

他低沉地叹了口气，手掌顺着她的发丝下滑，最后停留在她的肩上。“还有其他人需要你照顾。你答应过波特会照顾金妮和詹姆的。你现在也有了孩子，她需要你，你心里都明白的。”

她的手紧紧贴上小腹，嘴里发出一声低低的呜咽。“我不想选。”她声音沙哑，仿佛说话都变成了一件痛苦的事。“我总是不得不去选择，可是我从来都没有机会选择你……我从来都不能选你……我真的已经受够了。”

他收紧手指握了握她的肩头，随后手掌顺着她的手臂而下，牵过她的手，又开始为她按摩，以消除肌肉中的僵硬。“这不是在做选择。你答应过的——我想要什么都行，你亲口答应过的。不要——不要再为了救我而伤害到自己了。对我来说其他任何事情都远不及此重要。彻底离开这个操蛋的地方吧，让我送你走，格兰杰。让我知道你会平安，离这一切都远远的。然后告诉我们的女儿，是我救了你们俩。这——这就是我想要的。”

她笨拙地想要支起身子，双臂却不听使唤，但她还是强撑着坐了起来，抓住了他的手。“德拉科——我就快找到办法了。再给我点时间，我一定会有办法去掉你的标记。我相信一定会有办法的。求你了——不要阻止我。”

德拉科向后坐直身子，紧盯着她，两眼精光闪烁。“我从来就没见过有人能像你这样一而再再而三地食言。你——很可能——是我见过的最不信守承诺的人。”

她喉咙紧绷，但却不甘示弱似的扬起下巴，迎上他的目光。“那些重要的承诺我都守得好好的。”

德拉科挑起眉毛。“你才没有。你净是做出一些彼此矛盾的承诺，然后想遵守哪些就遵守哪些。过去了这么长时间，你那些伎俩我也多多少少能摸出些门道了——”他的语气轻快随意。接着，那一丝缥缈的轻松便消失不见了。他的目光瞥向一旁。“所以，那些我真正在意的承诺，你似乎从来都没有遵守过。”

赫敏的头垂了下去。“德拉科——”

“赫敏。”

她抬头看着他。即便是到了如今，他也甚少直呼她的教名。

他注视着她，神情严肃而疲惫。“你那么在乎这个孩子。在你恢复记忆之前，她是你唯一关心在乎的人。你每时每刻想的都是要如何保护她。可是现在——你过分地把精力放在想办法救我这件事上，以至于你都忘了她有多需要你，多依赖你。我没有办法保护她不受你的行为带来的伤害。如果你为了救我而危及你自己，你就等于是同时在拿她冒险。”

赫敏的下巴不住地颤抖着，头再次垂低。“我马上就要找到办法了，德拉科。我就只差最后一点点了。”

德拉科重重地叹了口气。“格兰杰，如果你流产了，黑魔王会直接把你带到面前，亲自检查你的思想。”他的声音平淡无波，说的却无一不是事实，她听在耳里不禁一阵畏缩。“你答应过的——如果研究工作给你带来额外的压力，你说过你会停手的。你自己想想，自从你开始一个人去藏书阁，你已经惊惧发作多少次了？”

她咬着牙，绷紧下巴。“太愚蠢了，太愚蠢了——它总是动不动就自己发作了。我就差最后一点点——我几乎已经可以肯定我能找到办法了，但我越是努力想要把那些碎片拼凑在一起，情况就变得越糟。可是就只差最后一步了——如果我在这种时候撒手不管，等到我真的想明白了却又于事无补了怎么办？”胸口开始阵阵痉挛，她不得不抬手按住胸骨。

德拉科紧握住她的肩头，神情严厉。“放手吧。”他说话时牙齿反射着微光。“我从来都不该是那个让你拼命去救的人。”

赫敏固执地摇了摇头。“如果你逼我停下来，我又该怎么办呢？”

德拉科的嘴唇扭曲颤抖着，似乎想冲她大吼一声。她的眼睛一眨不眨地直视着他。他的双手从她肩上垂了下来，嘴里发出一声恼怒的叹息。

“好吧。”他听天由命地说。“你可以继续呆在房间里研究。但如果你想去藏书阁，就得等着我陪你一起。要是你试图一个人去，我一定会让托普茜拦住你的。明白了吗？”

赫敏微微点了点头。

在那之后，她大部分时间都呆在房间里。只要德拉科有时间，他就带着她出门散步，然后一起去藏书阁，站在她身旁，看着她花上几个小时翻阅书籍。他还对着自己的手臂施了分析咒语，让她进行直观的研究，同时替她记笔记。

这天，她正站在藏书阁门外，等着德拉科傍晚回来，却突然听到楼下门厅里接连传来了两道幻影移形的声响。

她的胃顿时沉了下去。

除非德拉科允许，否则任何人都无法进入庄园。如果德拉科突然带着什么人回到这里，那很有可能是西弗勒斯，这也就意味着她的时间所剩无几了。又或者，是德拉科死了，所以庄园的所有保护措施都已瓦解。

她躲进阴影之中，竖起耳朵听着外面的动静，一颗心提到了嗓子眼里。

“你最近的表现明显不尽如人意。黑魔王希望把这个任务交给一个不太拘泥于传统手段的人。”卢修斯·马尔福那令人毛骨悚然、拖腔拖调的声音顺着走廊飘了过来。

赫敏浑身的血液都随之冻结成冰。

“那我正好落个轻松。原本耗费我精力的事情就已经够多了。”她听见德拉科用冷淡的声音回应道。

房子里寂静无声，空空荡荡，只剩下父子俩的声音充斥着门厅，在走廊里回荡。她能清晰地听到他们所说的每一个字。

“确实。似乎每次我只要一拿起报纸，就会发现你的脸占了大半个头版。我的儿子——臭名昭著的将官长。”

德拉科没有答话。

“我必须承认，我是真心渴望看到我的继承人能够取得些成就，而不是以一个杀人狂刽子手的身份让全世界都家喻户晓。你无法继续掩藏身份还真是遗憾。与其说你是个忠实的信徒，倒不如说是只鹰犬。”赫敏能听出卢修斯语气中的冷笑。

赫敏开始缓缓地沿着走廊离开，她的手指始终紧贴着墙壁。

“这又是为什么，父亲？我还以为我那些杀人的天赋都是从您那里继承来的。毕竟，我可是黑魔王卑微的仆人，和我的父亲，以及他的父亲都无甚差别。”德拉科语带讥讽，但赫敏能听出其中暗藏的紧张——他还有所保留。

“我和我的父亲所做的贡献中都蕴含着一种艺术。使用不可饶恕咒只不过能发泄发泄那些无处安放的情绪，而痛苦却是一种真正的艺术。你为黑魔王办事就从来没有这般用心过。你纯粹是任由自己被当作一把刀刃都已经生锈发钝的武器。以你的资质，可以悉心培养的本领可谓数之不尽……但我却发现你的选择——实在是令人失望透顶。”

附近的墙壁中有一条隐蔽的仆人通道。只要赫敏能走到那里，她就能躲起来，然后只要等在那里，直到德拉科来找她。

“至少我双手沾染的血腥和您相比还是望尘莫及。”她听见德拉科轻蔑地拖着长腔。

“难道你以为黑魔王能像如今这般强大，仅仅是因为他能施放大把的杀戮咒？难道你以为盖勒特·格林德沃是因为这种能力才会声名狼藉？所谓的强大远不止是一种单纯的力量。它还需要极强的自我驱动力，精明狡黠的特质，以及鼓舞人心的远见。而你居然以为区区刽子手的名声就是你人生真正的意义，实在是愚蠢至极。你又没有什么追随者。没有人真正对你忠诚。畏惧从来都是不够的——黑魔王在第一次巫师战争中便学到了这一惨痛的教训。他之所以能成功，关键就在于他重新掌权后看得有多广多远。史书里斑斑驳驳，刽子手充其量也不过是条脚注。黑魔王把抓捕凤凰社最后成员的宝贵机会交到你手里，这本来足以让你名垂青史，但时至今日已经过了四个月——”

赫敏脚下的地板随着她的动作突然一阵吱吱作响，卢修斯的声音立时停了下来。赫敏僵在原地，心脏几乎堵住了喉咙。

“莫非——是有什么人在这儿吗，德拉科？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章·六十八】更新时间约为本周末。


	68. 章·六十八

看着卢修斯高大的轮廓占据了走廊的入口处，赫敏惊恐地睁大了眼睛。

他的目光扫过墙壁，最后落在了缩成一团的赫敏身上。他盯着她看了一会儿，然后慢条斯理地朝她走去。德拉科的身影也随即显现了出来，就在他父亲身边。

 **不要暴露身份。不要暴露身份，德拉科。** 卢修斯一步步向她逼近，她则在脑海里默念经文一般飞快地重复着这句话。

卢修斯给她的感觉就像一条披着人皮的恶龙。他沿着走廊走向赫敏，脚步如毒蛇一般时而左偏时而右斜，像是在怂恿她试着逃跑。

他离得越来越近，眼睛里闪着逼人的亮光。

“您还记得人口再增长计划吧？我被命令要接收一个代孕者。我难道没跟您提起过我很快就要做父亲了吗？”德拉科望着赫敏，神情冷漠却又专注。他几不可察地摇了摇头，似乎是在警告她不要动。

“啊，没错。就是《预言家日报》报道过的那个泥巴种。我都忘了她在这儿了。”他站在离赫敏只有几英寸的地方，打量着她。黑魔法的气息像斗篷一样缠绕在他身上，令她的胃里一阵翻腾，浑身直冒冷汗。她不禁向墙壁靠得更紧。

卢修斯用魔杖挑起她的下巴，迫使她的头向后仰起，直到她与他四目相对。他的瞳孔放得极大，以至于周围的虹膜只剩下了一圈银边。“一只被困在蛇窝里的小老鼠。”

卢修斯的手轻轻滑过她的身体，赫敏感觉到自己的袍子随之拂动起来。“你对她还满意吗，德拉科？这种庸脂俗粉让你很有兴趣，对吗？我想，禁欲了这么久之后再去玩一个污秽的泥巴种，这种感觉一定相当新鲜。也难怪你的妻子渐行渐远。莫非是因为你的纯血妻子教养太好无法让你放纵，而你的小玩物却能激起你的欲望？”

卢修斯的脚步越来越近，他的声音也渐渐放轻，化作一阵如野兽捕食猎物一般带着掠夺之意的咕噜声。他的身上散发出豆蔻和皮革的气味，但被遮掩于陈年的血腥和铜臭味之下。赫敏的舌头僵在嘴里动弹不得。她艰难地想要吞咽，但喉咙仿佛都黏在了一起。

“那不妨让我见识见识，究竟是什么样的宝贝玩物，能让我的儿子只身一人留在英国，却放着他的妻子在法国找乐子不闻不问。”

**不要暴露身份。不要暴露身份。**

她感到胸前的衣扣一松，身子几不可察地抖了一下，一声微弱的呜咽险些从嘴里逸了出来，却被她强行忍住。她的目光搜寻着德拉科的眼睛，想要警告他千万别做傻事。

他一动不动地站在他父亲身后，眼里的怒火几欲喷薄而出。

**不要** **——** **不要** **——** **不要** **——**

卢修斯伸手扼住了她的脖子，发出了一阵带着颤抖的低笑。令人毛骨悚然的笑声回荡在走廊里，迟迟不绝。每当赫敏以为他快要停下来的时候，他那低沉、无情、阴郁的笑声却仍在持续。他的手指依然掐着她的脖子，似乎随时就要将之彻底折断，他每笑一声，她都能感觉到颤动。

“这倒真是奇了，德拉科……”他终于说道，扭头朝后看去。“她居然依恋你。”

德拉科一遇上卢修斯的目光，脸上的表情立刻变成了残忍而自得的笑容。“没错，确实如此。”

他走过卢修斯身侧，紧紧抓住赫敏的手臂，一把将她从父亲的手中拽了出来。

德拉科瞥了她一眼，又转头看向父亲。“过去的折磨让她变得极不稳定，还丧失了相当多的记忆。黑魔王认为她脑子里有他感兴趣的情报。他希望能把她安全地养在庄园里，直到我能提取出她的记忆为止。”他淡淡一笑。“不过几个月的时间，她就变得非常依恋她的俘获者。我就是她的一切。”他目不转睛地盯着赫敏，勾起唇角。“不是吗，泥巴种？”

赫敏轻轻点了点头，不用她费心去假装，下巴便不由自主地颤抖起来，胸口的起伏也越来越急促。她抬起颤抖的手，拉紧了胸前的衣襟。

德拉科低头看着她，嘴唇扭曲成了嘲弄的弧度。“冷静下来，深呼吸。我父亲很少有机会见到像你这样值得一看的人。”

德拉科恶毒的眼神让她的心萎缩揪紧。她强迫自己记住——卢修斯此刻正玩味地打量着他们。

“除了每天散步的时间，她通常都呆在自己的房间里。这次她走了这么远，一定是找我找得很苦。”德拉科撇了撇嘴。

德拉科目不转睛地望着父亲，脸上的表情冷了下去。“黑魔王不希望——任何人——动她一根汗毛，无论那个人觉得这可能多有趣。关于代孕者的规矩可是严格得很。而对她来说，最重要的就是保持她的情绪稳定，让她早日恢复记忆。还请您原谅我的失礼，我现在必须带她回她的房间去，确保刚才的事情没有让她精神崩溃。”

德拉科刚欲拉着赫敏离开，却又突然停了下来，回头看着卢修斯。“您住的南翼一直都被打理得好好的。我记得阿斯托利亚去年的时候还重新修整过。走了，泥巴种。”

他大力拉着赫敏穿过走廊，脚步飞快，赫敏紧抓着自己的裙子，艰难地呼吸，几乎要走不稳路。

她扭头看了一眼。卢修斯仍然站在原地，目光正望着他们离去的身影，神色难以捉摸。

一走进北翼，德拉科便立时停下脚步，一把将她拉进怀里死死抱紧。

“对不起，对不起。”他捧起她的脸，好让自己能清楚地看着她。他小心翼翼地注视着她，温暖的手掌轻抚过她的皮肤，拨开她落到眼旁的碎发。“他没有事先通知我就自说自话地回来了。你还好吗？真的对不起。”

“我没事——我没事——”赫敏勉强挤出了这句话。她胸口的痉挛仍在持续，但她强忍着不让自己哭出来。“我只是怕他做出什么事来，你就会暴露自己的身份。”

德拉科的手伸进她的头发，托着她的后脑将她拉得更近。“他不会再靠近你了。要是他再敢碰你，我就杀了他。我会告诉黑魔王他发疯失控了，我别无选择。”

赫敏把脸埋进德拉科胸前的长袍里，紧紧闭上眼睛。她一直都表现得很好。她一直都很镇静，也已经连续几天没有惊惧过了，但现在她却觉得她再也无法控制住自己了。

德拉科发出一声沉重而愤怒的叹息。“黑魔王居然偏偏在这种时候召他回来。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，抬起头来。“他回来是为了追查那个摧毁魂器的人，对吗？凤凰社的最后成员。他之前是这么说的。”

德拉科对上她的眼睛，沉默了几秒钟。

“是的。”他终于答道，下巴微微一沉。他轻轻地伸出手，为她扣上了胸前的衣扣。“黑魔王对我到现在都没能抓住凶手感到非常失望。于是他就把我父亲召回英国，把这任务交给了他。”

赫敏喉咙发干。“那——那会怎么样？”

他微微勾起嘴角，抬起一根手指轻柔地拂过她的脸颊。“我可不认为他能在你离开之前找到什么蛛丝马迹。至于之后，那就根本无所谓了。从现在起，你就好好地待在你的房间里。不会太久的。”

赫敏瑟缩了一下，摇了摇头。“我得去藏书阁里找些东西。我之前特意在等你，因为我想到了一个主意——”

“赫敏。”他严厉地打断了她的话，抽回了自己的手。“之后一段时间我父亲都会住在庄园里。黑魔王还没有获得你的记忆，却在这种时候把他召回来，这绝非巧合。我还是会继续陪你散步，因为我能告诉他这是出于对你健康的考虑。但我的父亲极不稳定，行事也毫无章法，完全无法预测。如果他真的有了什么怀疑，就算是拿黑魔王的命令做挡箭牌也根本没用。无论他发现什么，他都会如数禀报黑魔王的。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，张口想要说些什么。

德拉科低声叹了口气，肩膀耸拉了下来。“对不起，真的对不起。我会把书给你送去的。我也知道你不想这样。如果我能有更好的办法，我一定会去做的。”

他的目光移向走廊另一头盯了片刻。“我现在就带你回房间。然后我就该走了。之后我就不能再一直陪着你了。”

赫敏跟着他穿过走廊一路走了回去，又看着他花了好几分钟检查她房间周围的保护咒，最后离开，她的心始终如铅块一般沉重。

卢修斯的存在仿佛让整座庄园都弥漫着一股毒气。肖像中的纳西莎变得更加苍白脆弱，稍有动静就会受到惊吓，但她仍然昼夜不休地照看着赫敏。傍晚，托普茜来到了房间里，她的双手布满了烧伤的痕迹，前额一片淤紫，身上有好几处的皮肤都破裂了开来。

“发生什么事了？”赫敏一边惊恐地问道，一边轻轻握过小精灵那双瘦小干瘪的手，查看着伤势。

托普茜抽回双手背到身后。“卢修斯主人不喜欢修整后的南翼，于是下令惩罚所有的小精灵。”她说着瞥开了目光。

“可是——可是他已经不再是你的主人了。现在整个庄园都归德拉科所有。”

托普茜抬起头，用她那双凸出的大眼睛望着赫敏。“小精灵都有魔法纽带。卢修斯主人仍然是一位马尔福。”

赫敏急促地吸了口气。“可是德拉科已经取代他成为了家主。如果德拉科反对——家养小精灵的最高宗旨就是听从主人的命令——那如果德拉科反对的话，你们就不用惩罚自己了啊。他为什么不制止你们呢？”

托普茜微微扭了扭身子，用一只脚在另一条腿上蹭了两下。“家养小精灵们不能做出任何可能会让卢修斯主人认为德拉科主人不喜欢当食死徒的事。德拉科主人必须永远是卢修斯主人最忠诚的儿子，因为卢修斯主人非常喜欢当一个食死徒。这是最重要的。”

“他对你做了什么？”赫敏边说边将托普茜背到身后的双手拉了出来。那双小手上已经起了水泡，到处是伤。

“托普茜烫了自己的手，每只手一分钟，然后再用煤桶打了自己十下。”托普茜瘦骨嶙峋的肩膀抽搐了一下。“托普茜没事。卢修斯主人一直都不喜欢小精灵，托普茜很多年前就已经习惯了。”

赫敏的喉咙发涩，她咽了口唾沫，感到眼睛一阵灼痛。

“要是我能帮你治疗就好了。”她的嘴唇颤抖了一下。“我以前是个治疗师——那时候我还能使用魔法。你有魔药吗？我这里有一些莫特拉鼠汁。虽然不多，但可以缓解烧伤，也能让瘀伤快些痊愈。”

托普茜轻轻拍了拍赫敏的脸颊。“小精灵们已经在用魔药了，但如果我们用得太快，卢修斯主人会再次惩罚我们的。”

晚上德拉科来到她的房间时，脸上苍白之色清晰可见，神情也透着紧张。他飞快地穿过房间，双手捧起她的脸，像曾经战时一样端详着她的眼睛。

一分钟后，他才开口：“我已经明确告诉他你怀孕了，而且黑魔王正试图借此恢复你的记忆。虽然我想，即便有那些关于代孕者的规定，他想伤害你的时候还是会不带丝毫犹豫，但黑魔王对于你妊娠情况的特殊兴趣应该足够让他不敢轻举妄动了。”

赫敏抬起手抚上他的脸，指下的温度凉得让她担忧。“你做了什么，德拉科？”

他微微摇头，挣开了她的手。“我又加了几道保护咒，只要他一走进北翼我就会知道。如果我直接把他挡在外面，他会起疑心的，但我至少有办法能拖住他，先他一步赶过来。”

“你用了血魔法，是吗？你看起来快要晕倒了。”她拉着他走到床前。“快坐下。托普茜！我需要补血药。我知道你肯定有。”她的指尖按上他的脉搏。“还有增强剂。”

她从他前臂的皮套里抽出魔杖，塞进他手里。“帮我施一道诊断咒。我得知道你用了多少血。”

他依言挥了挥魔杖，她仔细查看着诊断结果。托普茜带着魔药回到房间时，赫敏又让她去取几种滋补剂来。

赫敏小心地看着德拉科服下魔药，脸上慢慢有了血色。她用手掌抚上他的脸颊，嘴唇贴上他的额头，感觉到他的皮肤渐渐回温。“没有你，我不会一个人离开房间的。所以你不用担心。”

他的双肩疲惫地耸拉了下去，缓缓点了点头。

这天午饭后，德拉科来到她的房间，带她出门进行每日例行的散步。两人走到房门口时，她低头看向他的手。“我想我们不应该再牵着手了，也不该触碰对方。走走就行了，就像去年冬天那样。”

他点了点头，表情紧绷着。

他们穿过玫瑰花园间的小径。枝叶间的花蕾饱满初绽。

然而刚走到庄园另一侧，两人便同时僵住。一道又宽又长的血迹自庄园的铁门上蜿蜒而下，将地面的白色碎石染得猩红。

卢修斯站在门前，脚边躺着一个马人。

马人的躯干被坏死诅咒击中，腐坏自腹部开始向周围缓缓蔓延，四肢的肌腱经脉已经尽数被残忍地挑断。马人低声呻吟着，不停地挣扎着想要站起来，全身的皮肤都因为失血而泛出灰白。他竭力用膝盖撑起自己的身躯，却又伴随着一声痛苦的惨叫重重倒回了地上。

卢修斯的皮衣上沾满了鲜血，原本色泽苍白的头发也染上了血红。“啊，德拉科……我刚才还在想你不在这儿真是太可惜了。让你的泥巴种走开。要是你能改改那些保护咒，我就能把俘虏直接带回南翼，那会方便得多。我也就用不着花那个力气拖着他们大老远地穿过庄园了。”

“您是在造动物园吗，父亲？”德拉科站在原地没有动，敛着神情小心翼翼地审视着周围的一切。

卢修斯哼了一声。“这头畜生是我从禁林里抓来的。我相信它一定知道那支箭究竟是从哪儿射出来的。就算他不知道，至少也能告诉我该去问谁。”

赫敏的胸口痛苦地收缩起来，而卢修斯仍在继续说着：“但很遗憾，它们到底还是一群不懂得配合的畜生，所以我想我需要一个过程——来劝服它。”

德拉科叹了口气，扬起眉毛。“您可以直接带去监狱里审问。至少不会弄得碎石上到处是血。”

“啊，没错。”卢修斯一边回答一边懒洋洋地举着魔杖在半空画着圈。他的声音渐渐变得含糊平淡。“监狱。那些到处都是卫兵，还有虎视眈眈巴不得我们家立马倒台的食死徒的监狱。还有那些监狱。如果你能再多个心眼，你也许早就抓到我们所要追捕的凶犯了。既然我自己有重新修整过的庄园翼楼，又何必还要费心去监狱？当然不。庄园再好不过了。而且我也已经很久没回过家了。那么现在，德拉科，也许你能替我把剩下的步骤好好完成。除非你宁愿我拖着它穿过大厅。”

德拉科站在父亲和赫敏之间，沉默了片刻。

“托普茜。”德拉科厉声喊道。

托普茜“啪”地一声出现在德拉科身前。她身上的瘀伤已经褪成了黄绿色。

“把泥巴种带回她房间里去，好好看着她，不许她离开半步。”德拉科解开袖口，卷起衣袖。“我有更重要的事情要做。”

托普茜立刻朝赫敏走来，拉过她的手，带着她快步离开。赫敏扭头望了一眼，只看到德拉科走向他的父亲，魔杖已经握在他的指间。

赫敏回到房间不过半个小时，惨叫声便响了起来。

尽管几乎相隔一整座庄园，声音依然清晰可闻，伴随着惨无人道的痛苦回荡在屋内各处，仿佛是从墙壁中冒出来的一般。

纳西莎猛地一惊，几乎是从椅子上跳了起来，脸色变得煞白，惊恐地喘息了一声。

这是赫敏数月以来头一次听到肖像发出声响。

“那——那是个马人。”赫敏说道。“卢修斯把它抓了回来。” 

纳西莎盯着赫敏看了一会儿，又跌坐回椅子里，两手搁在膝头。

惨叫声持续不断，丝毫没有停下来的意思。

赫敏瞥开目光，试图吞咽，却觉得自己的唾液已经发酸。她举着颤抖的手，艰难地翻过书页，文字在她眼前游来荡去。

她不知道那是不是剥皮咒。长而凄厉的惨叫声让她想起了当年的科林。

书本从她手中滑落到了地板上。她几乎都没注意到。

她真希望自己此刻还能使用大脑封闭术，或者至少能让思绪恢复清晰，这样的话，所有的那些死亡就不会停留在她脑海的最前列了。

她抬起双手捂住眼睛，想要清空大脑。

全都是血。会流一地的血。还有皮肤。肌肉。最后是器官。一层又一层地剥落下来。直到露出阴森的白骨。

她只想蜷缩在房间的角落里，远离那些声音，逃避自己明知正在发生什么却又无能为力的事实。

如果她试图做些什么，试图去求德拉科停手，那就会危及到他、她，以及他们的女儿，还有西弗勒斯、金妮和詹姆。

她开始缓缓走向墙角，尽量不去听那没完没了的惨叫声。

她一面走，一面瞥了一眼墙上的肖像。纳西莎强作镇定地坐在椅子上，满脸都是畏惧的神情，像是在强忍着不哭似的。

赫敏停下脚步，迟疑了片刻，转身朝肖像走去。

赫敏伸出手。指尖触上画布时传来一阵痉挛。纳西莎抬头看着赫敏，表情僵硬。她皱了皱鼻子，防备地撅起嘴唇，朝椅子里缩了缩。

赫敏站在原地等待着。

然后，纳西莎蓝色的双眼闪烁了一下，嘴唇微微扭曲，下巴颤抖起来。她慢慢挪到了椅子边缘，一只手伸了过来，直到她的手指最终停留在赫敏手指下的画布里。

赫敏就这么一直站在肖像前，直到惨叫声终于停止。

整座庄园一安静下来，赫敏的手便从画框上垂了下来，然后她转过身。她的胃紧紧扭在一起，就像有什么东西从身体里面死死勒住了她。她恍恍惚惚地走回床边，在床前站了好几分钟。她的耳朵里仍能听到方才的惨叫声，仿佛声音被狠狠烙在了她的耳膜上。

她紧紧蜷成一团，缩在床和墙壁间的角落里，两眼无神地盯着地板。

她眨了眨眼睛，这才发现德拉科正跪在她面前。他凝视着她，眉头紧皱，表情掺杂着犹豫和担忧，嘴唇被抿成一道又细又平的直线。

他换了衣服，她看得出来他已经洗浴过。他的头发被全部梳向脑后，泛着湿气。

她默然不语地看着他，不知道自己该说些什么。

四目相接，他的神色变得越发苍白憔悴。

他没有向她伸出手，也没有说话。他们就这样相对无言地望着彼此，感受着所有一切的沉重。

他似乎在等着她先做些什么，比如伸手去触碰他，又或是把目光移开。

“它有没有说什么会暴露你的话？”赫敏终于开口问道。

德拉科的眼睛闪了一下，她看见他的指关节开始泛白。“没有。我当时没有留下任何痕迹。”

赫敏的嘴唇轻轻一抽，随后微微点了点头。

**“** **你所做的每件事也都算在我头上。每一道咒语也是。** **”**

“时间不早了。今晚你想吃东西吗？”德拉科边问边端详着她。

赫敏抬眼看了看时钟。德拉科带她出去的时候才刚过正午不久，现在已经是晚上七点了。

整整一天时间，就这样白白过去了。她的研究没有取得任何进展。她甚至都没有努力思考过。她只是惊恐地站在肖像前，听着一个马人被折磨致死的惨叫声。

她从来就没能做成任何一件事。恢复记忆之前没有，想起一切之后仍然没有。她一直以来都只不过是从前那个赫敏·格兰杰的影子罢了。就像挂在墙上的纳西莎肖像一样，她只是德拉科所爱的那个人留在世间的一道伤痕累累的影子而已。

她的下巴颤抖起来。

“赫敏……”

她收回目光看着德拉科。

他仍注视着她，表情极为不安。他慢慢向她伸出手，却在半空停了下来，又缩了回去。“你想吃东西吗？”

她抿紧嘴唇，摇了摇头。他的眼睛又闪了一下，但似乎并没有对她的回应而感到惊讶。

他站起身，看向别处。“我会送无梦酣睡剂过来的。我父亲要我今晚陪他吃饭。如果你需要什么，就告诉托普茜。”

他没有再多说什么便离开了。

她应该多做些研究的。这才是她应该去做的。

可是她一动不动地蜷缩在原地。

托普茜拿着一小瓶无梦酣睡剂出现在房间里，一声不响地把魔药放在赫敏身边。 

午夜的钟声自门厅的方向传来时，赫敏仍坐在床边的角落里。德拉科就在此时悄无声息地幻影移形来到房间。

“你还醒着。”

“我想知道你什么时候回来。”她站了起来。

她向他走近，把脸埋进他胸前的长袍里。距离霍格沃茨之战的两周年纪念日只剩不到一周了。

他试探性地用一只手抚上她的头发。

她抬眼看向他，望着他在昏暗的光线下闪烁着的银色眼瞳。

她勉强挤出一个苍白无力的微笑。“到床上来吧。没有你的话太冷了。”

* * *

“西弗勒斯预计在六天之内就会到。”二人在树篱迷宫中散步时，德拉科开口说道。

赫敏感到自己的胃顿时沉了下去。“哦。”

她不知道说什么好。她盲目地向前走着，直到走进一条死路。然后她站在原地，怔怔地望着面前成排的紫杉木，咽了口唾沫，努力想着该说些什么。

她终于转过身来，看着站在她身后的德拉科。

“我能再去一次藏书阁吗？就这一次。我只是想要再进去看一次。”

德拉科盯着她看了一会儿，点了点头。“我父亲今天不在家。我带你去。”

她沿着一条又一条过道绕过高耸的书架，感觉到他的眼睛始终紧盯着她，仿佛他的目光中有一种化不开的沉重，压得她传不过气。

她一面从书架上抽出一本十五世纪算术占卜公式百科全书，一面瞥了他一眼。当她看到他的表情时，抓着书脊的手指禁不住颤抖。

那是一种徒然神往的哀伤。

对于他来说，她所做的这些等于是在窃取他们本就所剩无几的时间。如果她依然没有找到任何办法，那这所有的一切——那些她原本可以与他相伴的每分每秒——就全部浪费了。

她的下巴颤抖起来。她垂下头，咬着嘴唇，把百科全书和旁边的四本书一起从书架上取了下来，摞成一堆。

“这几本也要。”

* * *

第二天午饭时间过后，德拉科前脚刚踏进赫敏的房间，她便率先开了口：“我知道我缺了什么东西了。有了它，我就能去掉你的黑魔标记。”她两手空空地坐在床沿，一旁饭菜完全没有动过。

他在门口停了下来。“哦？”

她的嘴角抽动了一下，然后她低头看向自己的双手。

“我是用算术占卜术算出来的。我甚至还让托普茜把每个数字都写了下来——以确保我没有算错。”她声音空洞。她垂着头看着下方，下巴微微颤抖，然后她强迫自己抬头看向德拉科。“凤凰的眼泪。如果我有一小瓶凤凰眼泪，我就能做到。”

她还不如说她想要天上的月亮。

德拉科站在原地怔愣地看了她好一会儿，才眨了眨眼。

凤凰很少哭泣。它们每次流泪都是为了治愈眼前所见的伤，而非为了把眼泪保存下来或用于制药。想要买到凤凰的眼泪，必然要花费天文数字级别的金加隆，是以买家最终更有可能退而求其次，选择稀释过的独角兽血液。而对于卖家来说，要想找到真正的凤凰眼泪，也可能需要耗去数年光景。

她咽了口唾沫，手指不安地捻动着袍子的布料。“也许——如果我从头再来一次，我还能有些别的发现。这次可能是我一开始就选错了角度……”

她的身子抽搐了一下，肩膀也跟着一抖。

“或者——还能用炸弹。我可以制造出一种炸弹——就像我在苏塞克斯用过的那种。”她用牙齿咬着下唇。“我想——主要步骤我都还记得。如果你能给我一份伏地魔城堡保护咒的分析报告，我也许就能有针对性地设计一种炸弹，然后我们能把它直接炸掉。”

德拉科的脸上看不出任何表情，但当他走向她时，眼神里却满是被他竭力克制住的怒意。“没有魔法你能做出炸弹吗？”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，嘴唇抽动了一下。“不——不能……但是——我可以告诉你该怎么——”

“你怀着身孕还能安全地处理那些原料吗？”

她的下巴颤抖起来。她这才意识到，他可能早就已经考虑过这个主意，但又在某个时候放弃了。

“不能。但你可以在我周围设下保护咒，这样我就不会受到影响，我可以事先给你示范一遍方法，到时候我们可以一起——”

德拉科牵起她的右手，与自己的左手掌心相对。他的拇指和食指在微微抽搐。赫敏的整只手掌都贴着他的手痉挛着。

“我们俩，有谁的手能稳当地做出炸弹来？”

赫敏把手抽了回来，紧紧攥成拳头，指尖都能感觉到皮下凸出的掌骨。她只觉得大脑的血液被渐渐抽空，身子几乎就要从床沿摔下去

她使劲儿用另一只手按住床垫，好稳住自己。“那也许我还能——”

“赫敏，我累了。”

她抬头望向他，从他的眼睛里读出了同样的话。

战争已经将他吞噬得只剩残破的躯壳。他眼中的阴影，还有战争，几乎就是他此刻的全部。

其他食死徒都在霍格沃茨之战后彻底远离了战场，然而德拉科却无法做到这一点，也从来不曾拥有过这种奢侈。他依然如战时一般走在刀山火海之间，因为他一直都找不到她，因为他发过誓要打败伏地魔。

尽他所能打败伏地魔。

尽他所能。

永远都要尽他所能。

日复一日。

他只希望自己能看到这一切的终点。

“德拉科……我——”

他将她的手握在掌心，拇指抚摩着她的戒指。“在你离开之前，我想和你道别。”

她的下巴明显地颤抖着，感觉到他的身影在自己的视线里渐渐模糊摇晃起来。她缓缓点头，把脸埋进他的胸口。他伸出双臂环住她的肩膀，叹了口气。

她也抬起胳膊回抱住他，但思绪仍在脑海中飞速转动。

他刚一离开，她便继续埋头研究。她让家养小精灵们搬来了更多的书。夜里他回来时，她就把书全部收起来。她没有向他提过一个字。但她知道他对此了然于胸。

她仰起头吻他，然后把他推到床上，抬起腿跨坐在他大腿上，手指探进他的头发拨弄着，让彼此的嘴唇温柔相接。

她褪下他的长袍，解开他衬衫的衣扣，手指沿着他的锁骨轻抚，又用嘴唇细细描摹。她的手顺着他的胳膊下滑，领着他的双手搂上自己的腰，又捧起他的脸再度吻住他。

他的手紧搂住她，拇指压着她最下方的肋骨，手掌托起她的身子让她靠在自己的胸前。他抬起另一只手抚上她的喉颈，将两人间本就微乎其微的距离拉得更近，随后扶着她的头后仰，加深了唇舌间的吻。

她开始解自己的衣服，用颤抖的手指摸索着胸前的衣扣。他顿时向后一缩，想要握住她的手制止她的动作，却被她毫不犹豫地用力挣开。

“我想要。”她的声音紧绷发颤。“我想要。在我离开之前，我想要和你一起再拥有一次。”她的声音动摇。“这是我们曾经共同拥有过的……”

她咽了口唾沫，使劲儿眨了眨眼睛，才抬起头望进他银色的双眼。“它曾经是属于我们的。”

她扭动肩膀，衣服便滑落到了腰间。她用双臂搂住他的脖子，把他拉向自己，又一次吻上他的嘴唇。

她跨坐在他的身上，与他的身体一同渐入佳境。她的肢体和感官变得愈发温暖，而周围的一切却正逐渐模糊远去。她的世界里只剩下了德拉科——他火热的双手，他银灰的眼瞳，他如鼓的心跳。时隔数年，她再一次探索着他的身体——他和她记忆中的样子不同了。她能从手掌指尖之下感受到他究竟受了多少伤。他身上有着无数她所不知道的伤疤。当他拉着她贴近自己，双手抚摸着她的肌肤时，他的手指会时不时抽搐起来。

他的手顺着她的脊柱上抚，她就着他的动作靠在他身上，沉醉在他火一般的温暖里。他的唇齿在她肩头留下一串细碎的轻咬，直到她低吟出声，整个身子贴着他颤抖起来。她一边沿着他的脖子一路吻到锁骨，一边留意着他的反应，他的肌肉会如何紧绷，他的气息会如何停滞，他的手指又会如何缠着她的发丝，然后温柔却又霸道地划过她的喉咙。

我的。从他的触碰中，她能清晰地感觉到这句话，但是他没有说出口。

我的。

他的眼睛并不像狼。那是属于龙的眼睛，透着神佛难挡的决意，以及深不见底的占有欲。他的目光紧锁着她，仿佛她是整个世界中唯一重要的存在。她浑身的血液都在这样的眼神下沸腾燃烧。

她保持着跨坐的姿势，挪动着身体，大腿紧紧缠上他的腰臀。她对上了他的眼睛。她心脏狂跳，脉搏加速，她也知道他一定能感觉得到。

她将他的双手拉到自己的胯骨两侧，然后压低身子，缓缓坐了下去。他的眼瞳变得乌黑透亮，紧咬的牙关间溢出一声低嘶。但当她停下动作调整适应、又将臀部向前挪了几分的时候，他并没有催促她。

这种感觉——分外熟悉，无论好坏都仿佛已是睽违多年。

每次伏在木桌上的时候，她总是拼命放空，不让自己去注意身体上的感受或内心深处的触动，也不让自己去体会任何感觉或是动作的存在和进行。每一次，她都将自己的意识抽离，专注于桌沿抵着她髋骨处的疼痛、墙上时钟的嘀嗒声、指尖下木头的纹理。诗句。魔药。以及其他任何的一切。

一直以来，她都希望自己对它的体验和感受能越少越好。

可是现在，她想要知道这究竟是一种什么样的感觉。他们与彼此紧紧相连。他在她体内，在她身下。她迎合着他的动作，他的双手则扶着她的胯骨引导着她。

这所有的一切都很美妙。他们过去的性爱就是这样的感觉——她能肯定。

他的触碰和抚摸就像火一样炽热。对她来说，这并没有太快，也并没有太多。他按照她所希望的那样，极尽缓慢而温柔。

过去也是这般缓慢。她记得的。他贴着她的肌肤呢喃低语时的柔缓亲密，还有他和她做爱时每一次炽烈的触碰所流露出的虔诚爱慕，她都记得。

这就是它过去的样子。做爱。

这就是他们曾经所拥有的。

她的眼睛灼热刺痛，肩膀不停地颤抖着，头垂了下去。

“我爱你。”她紧紧握着他的手，紧到指节掌骨都一阵生疼。“我想用一辈子的时间来告诉你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章·六十九】更新时间约为下周初。


	69. 章·六十九

**2005年，六月**

**西弗勒斯就要回来了。西弗勒斯就要回来了。**

赫敏只觉得自己浑身上下都像铅块一般沉重。她的胸口钝痛不止，喉咙也似乎被一块坚硬的石头卡住，每次吞咽时都能感觉得到。

恐惧和绝望在她的全身蔓延。她仿佛正被不断上涨的潮水吞噬，水已经漫过了她的脖子，慢慢盖过她的面颊，每过一分钟就涨高几分。而她却被困在原地动弹不得，什么也做不了，只能坐在那里，感受着自己被渐渐淹没。

她只希望能再度使用大脑封闭术。

现在她想起了自己曾经熟练掌握并依赖大脑封闭术的事情，这才清楚地意识她已经失去了使用它的能力。所有的死亡和伤残，每一个在她面前死去的人，都占据了她脑海的最前列。从前不是这样的。那时候，情感上的痛苦一直被阻隔在遥远的距离之外，可是现在，那些墙壁和隔间全部消失了。

用不了多久，德拉科就会成为下一个因为她无力挽救而死去的人。

她觉得再强大的大脑封闭术也减轻不了她的痛苦。

她想，只要她能稍稍用一丁点大脑封闭术，她也许就能说出那些她认为必须要说的话，问他那些她想要知道的事情。可是，每当她试图提出这个话题的时候，她的声音就会变得低哑，双肩开始颤抖，她会忍不住哭起来，呼吸也跟着越来越急促。

德拉科会硬着心肠任她哭泣，然后，当她开始过度呼吸时，他会用双臂拥住她，让她平静下来。

她会愤怒地挣开他的怀抱。

她想要冲他大吼。 **不要就这样认命。不要就这样放弃。你所做的一切都让我心碎。不要表现得像一切都很好似的。这根本一点都不好。再这样下去，一切永远都不可能好起来。不要放弃。**

她很容易就会生他的气——至少她还在努力，而他却只是听之任之。

她终于控制不住自己，对他大发了一通脾气，最后又以惊惧发作收场。 **他的计划既愚蠢又自私。他要独自一人留下赴死，而她却要背负一切离开这里继续生活，这一点都不公平。如果他当初同意让她帮他一起救金妮，事情断不会发展到今天这个地步。他应该让她帮他的。如果不是他控制欲那么强，坚持独自去闯龙潭虎穴** **——** **也许所有的一切就都会是不同的结局。**

他只是站在原地不作一言，而她却高声宣泄着心中的怒意。直到她开始过度呼吸，瘫倒在地板上，双手紧紧护住腹部。他一边轻声嘘着，一边在她背上揉着圆圈，想要让她平静下来，但她不停地哭，拼命扭着身子想要甩开他的手。

“不要这样对我，德拉科。不要这样。不要——不要——不要——不要——”

之后，他接到召唤离开了，只留下她一个人情绪激动心神不宁地呆在房间里，然后她才渐渐意识到，他是故意的。

他能读取她的思想。他知道她都在想些什么。早在蒙塔古攻击她之前，他就曾千方百计地诱导她，让她恨他。他给了她一个目标，让她集中注意力，而这样做的目的只是为了让她排解压力。如果她能恨他入骨，她那种自我毁灭的情绪就能被稀释。是她的愤怒淡化了她内心的罪恶感。

这样一来，离开对她来说就容易多了。

可她不甘愿被他如此摆布。

在那之后，她克制住了自己的愤怒。她不想把仅有的时间浪费在生气上。

但当她独处时，她还是想要大声尖叫，把所有她能触及的东西全部打碎在地。可是由于手铐的缘故，她什么都做不了，只能无助地哭泣。满腔的怒火、绝望和内疚无处发泄，几乎要将她烧成灰烬。她觉得那些情绪仿佛汇在一起变成了剧毒，从内到外侵蚀着她的血液和神经。

她着魔似的不停翻阅着摊满了大半房间地板的书。也许，只要反复读了足够多次，她就会找到突破口，就会看到一些从前被她忽略的东西。

而每次德拉科来看她的时候，她都尽可能不去想自己不久便要离开的事情。

霍格沃茨大战的两周年纪念日之前，他的空闲时间异乎寻常地多。“狩猎”的任务被交给了卢修斯，死刑则都被推迟到了纪念日之后。

德拉科大部分时间都能陪着她。

于是她也将自己全身心都投入于他。她想要他的全部。

他们又做爱了几次。有了第一次，之后就容易多了。她相信自己能做到，如果有需要，她可以随时停下。那些她挣扎着想要忍住哭泣说出口的话，她也可以通过彼此身体的亲密交融来告诉他。

她可以放纵自己紧紧抱住他，然后在心里默默祷告，希望可以永远不必放手。

他用双臂将她搂在怀里，唇舌沿着她的身体吻了下去。他的手指探进她的头发，缠绕其中将之揉乱。他的手掌顺着她的喉颈抚到她的肩膀，仿佛在丈量她的每一寸肌肤，记住她在他掌心之下的感觉。他进入她的身体，而她注视着他的眼睛，看着他的虹膜是如何随着瞳孔放大闪烁而变换色泽。

我的。我的。我的。他没有说出口，但她能感受到每一个字，就像心跳一般清晰坚定。

**我的。**

**为我所有，为我所爱……**

她不顾一切地让他的嘴唇与自己的紧紧相贴，双手环住他的肩膀，手指缠着他的头发，沉浸在与他在肌肤相亲的感觉、还有彼此重叠的心跳节奏中。

**无论顺境或是逆境……**

**无论健康或是疾病……**

她用手指抚摸着他肩背上的符文，感受着仍然存在于那里的、无法化解的魔力。她亲吻着他身上的每一处伤疤，他也同样亲吻着她的。他们手指交握，鼻尖相触，对着彼此低声耳语。

每分每秒，他们的动作都是那样缓慢。时间已经所剩无几，他们不愿再因为匆忙而浪费。

之后，赫敏蜷缩在他怀里，背靠着他的胸膛。

**家。这就是家的感觉。**

她拉着他的左手，覆上自己下骨盆附近隆起的部位。

“她就在这儿。”她说。“我——”她喉咙发紧，“——我大概下个月就可以感觉到她动了。书上说，那种感觉最开始的时候会像一种震颤。”

德拉科的手指在她手里抽动着，他的唇在她裸露的肩头落下一吻。

她向下方看去，凝视着他们交叠的手掌。他的手五指张开，紧贴着她的腹部。“那叫作胎动——当你第一次感觉到孩子动的时候。”

午饭后，德拉科领着她走过庄园南翼周围的树篱。他们绕过暖棚时，赫敏惊讶地停下了脚步。马尔福庄园里居然有一间马厩，里面还有许多只飞马。

她失语一般地呆立在门前，两眼直直地望着那些神奇生物：都是些体型巨大的神符马、格拉灵和伊瑟龙。每一匹飞马都透过马厩门的栅栏眼神向下凝视着她和德拉科。赫敏鼓起勇气走了过去，飞马们跺着蹄子，轻甩着脑袋，低声嘶鸣。

她向前伸出手。一只体型较小、十分漂亮的格拉灵扑扇着烟灰色的双翅，从栅栏里探出了鼻子，用鼻尖蹭了蹭赫敏的手掌。

“我都不知道你养了马。”她边说边抚摸着格拉灵的鼻口和耳朵。“我还以为主楼附近的大部分地方我都已经探索过了。我不知道为什么我没有注意到这座马厩。”

德拉科此时却出奇地安静。她转身看向他。他正站在原地端详着她，神情难以捉摸。

他歪过头，顿了几秒，似乎在犹豫。“你以前确实知道这里。”他的目光垂了下去。“冬天的时候，你每天都到这儿来。但是二月底开始，你就再也没来过了。”

赫敏盯着德拉科，她抚着格拉灵脖子的手指微微抽搐着。格拉灵的鼻子触到了她的袍子，险些把她撞倒。

她又转回去，挠了挠格拉灵额前的发旋，试图理解德拉科的话究竟在暗示些什么。

她张开嘴，却说不出话来。随后她咽了口唾沫，清了清嗓子。

在反复多次地抓起又抚平格拉灵的鬃毛后，她终于勉强轻轻地“哦”了一声。飞扬的尘土和甜得令人反胃的干草气味让她的鼻子和眼睛都灼痛起来。

过了一会儿，她点点头。“难怪。”

接着她又一次点点头，清了清嗓子。“我觉得我失去了一些记忆——我想，应该是我第一次发病的时候。”她不停地来回抚摸着飞马，没有转头去看德拉科。“记忆这种东西真的——真的挺有意思。可能有很多事情，我甚至自己都没有意识到我已经想不起来了……这——”她不知道自己该说什么。“这看起来一定很奇怪吧。”

“我倒觉得这和你发病没有关系。”德拉科的声音自她身后传来。“是黑魔王造成的。我想，你可以认为那是一种摄神取念的技巧。他可以在摄神取念的时候撕碎受术者的记忆。他以前曾经说起过这种方法。目标通常都是针对一些很小的东西，他只要一发现就把它们撕成碎片。他——很喜欢感受那些受害者失去记忆时所经历的精神上的痛苦。”

说到这里，他顿了一下。

“以前，你每次来到这里都会觉得舒心，所以他就把那些记忆摧毁了。”

德拉科从近处的一个箱子里召唤出几只苹果，切下一片递给赫敏。赫敏摊开掌心接过苹果片，举高了胳膊。格拉灵伸长脖子衔过苹果片“嘎吱嘎吱”地嚼了起来，鼻子蹭过她手心的皮肤，痒痒的。

“还有其他事情吗？ ”她问道。“还有其他事情是我没意识到自己已经忘记了的吗？”

“你以前有一段关于你父亲的记忆。他告诉你折完一千只纸鹤就能实现一个愿望。我只知道这些。”

赫敏站在栅栏前，消化着德拉科的话，感到一阵寒意蔓延全身。“我不知道——我为什么要那么做。”

又有几匹飞马从栅栏中探出了脑袋，不停地上下摆动着，直到赫敏挨个儿走过每一匹飞马，轻抚着它们的鼻子，用苹果片哄它们安静下来。

她试图想弄明白德拉科到底为什么要把她带到这里，与此同时她感觉到他的眼睛正专注地看着她，她的胃不禁扭曲打结。

“那么——为什么我需要知道关于飞马的事情？”她边问边轻挠着一只大象一般体型巨大的神符马的耳朵。

德拉科又递给她一片苹果，然后才开口回答。

“就算有了足够的资源，门钥匙和幻影移形也多多少少会留下一些能被追踪的标识。幻影移形和飞天扫帚的移动距离有限，而且不够快。而格拉灵的飞行速度比其他任何神奇生物都要快。到时候，你就骑着飞马从庄园飞去丹麦。那里有一座安全屋，里面有一把国际门钥匙，它会带你去金妮所在的地方。”

赫敏又点了点头，向后退开几步，远离了马群，一言不发地从德拉科身边走了过去。当然了。这只意味着距离她的离开又近了一步罢了。他所做的一切，似乎都只是他所谓的“告别”过程中一个额外的步骤而已。

他们正要走回庄园时，德拉科突然僵住，脸上的表情掺杂着愤怒和难以置信。赫敏紧张地抬起头看着他。

难道是卢修斯——

“阿斯托利亚刚刚幻影移形进入门厅了。”他说。

赫敏顿时浑身冰冷。虽说比起卢修斯，阿斯托利亚只能算个小麻烦，但这两人居然在这种关头同时聚在马尔福庄园里，简直是雪上加霜。

德拉科嗤笑一声，仰头望着天空。“为什么总是祸不单行呢？”

他两眼无神，一动不动地在原地站了几秒钟。待到他的眼睛再度聚焦变得清晰明朗后，他带着怒气冷哼了一声。“又多了一个我不得不去应付的人。”

他大步朝庄园走去，抬起左手伸向绑在右臂上的魔杖皮套，小路上的碎石在他的靴底嘎吱作响。

赫敏跟在他身后，心却沉了下去——德拉科很有可能自打卢修斯回来的那天起，就想着迟早有一天他会不得不亲手杀了自己的父亲，而现在，他对阿斯托利亚一样起了杀心。

对于他想杀阿斯托利亚这件事，赫敏并未感到惊讶。但她能肯定的是，这么多年来，德拉科一直都在保护他的父亲。在德拉科看来，为卢修斯精心策划一场死亡，远比解释他父亲一贯难以预测的行为要容易得多。

二人走到玫瑰花圃间时，德拉科停下脚步，皱起了眉头。“她正在往游廊走，会直接和我们碰上。”

他扭了扭脖子，发出“咔哒”一声脆响，脸上随即挂起一副慵懒又恶毒的神情，同时挺直了身子。他漫不经心地走过庄园主楼的转角，赫敏则垂着头顺从地跟在他身后几步之外。阿斯托利亚正站在游廊上，两手叉着腰等着他们。

阿斯托利亚盯着台阶下的德拉科和赫敏，嘴角向上一抽，抖了抖瘦削的肩膀。“呵，我怎么能想到居然会在这儿遇见你们俩呢？”

“我想你一定已经问过家养小精灵了。”德拉科边说边走上台阶，冷眼打量着她。“我还以为你正在法国好好度你的假呢，阿斯托利亚。怎么，被赶回来了？”

阿斯托利亚扬起下巴，撇了撇嘴，露出了牙齿，“我是为了纪念日回来的。到了庆典那天，你可是贵宾。难道你不知道如果你的妻子不随你出席，别人会说多少闲话吗？”

德拉科面露疑色地挑起眉毛。阿斯托利亚瞥了一眼他身后的赫敏。

“怎么？你是想带她去吗？让她坐在你腿上，当着所有人的面抚弄她，就像阿米库斯那样？”她翻了个白眼。“得了吧。这根本不像你会做的事情。如果她在那样的公共场合抛头露面，你就没法儿把她好好藏在成堆的保护咒里了。”

阿斯托利亚把头高高一扬。“再说，我是回我自己的家，不需要事先征得任何人的同意。我是回来陪伴我亲爱的丈夫的。知道吗，人们已经开始议论了。”

她的表情渐渐紧绷起来，望着德拉科的目光带上了怨忿，嘴唇微微撅起。“虽然你从没留意过，但大家确实很喜欢谈论你。”她的声音温柔甜腻。“出门在外的时候，我发现自己每天都在回答别人那些没完没了的关于你的问题，我甚至都没有时间做点儿我自己的事。他们都在问你什么时候会来看我。”她发出一声玻璃碎裂般刺耳的大笑。“德里安还在某次聚会上开玩笑说，你会留在英国是因为你开始有点儿做父亲的样子了，惹得整间屋子的人都哄堂大笑，因为他们所有人都知道，你会做的事情只有杀人，除了杀人还是杀人。”

德拉科不屑地撇着嘴角。“好吧——多数时间里我确实很忙。所以大部分活动你都得和我父亲一起出席。不过我倒是不认为你们对彼此有多了解。”

一丝不确定的神情自阿斯托利亚的脸上一闪而过，她原本尖刻地表情开始松动。“真的？卢修斯？他回英国了？”

下一秒，她的脸色又变得尖锐起来，一双蓝眼睛怒视着赫敏，“为了她吗？”

德拉科冷酷的目光顺着阿斯托利亚的视线望向赫敏。“并不是。黑魔王把他召回来是为了分担我的一部分工作，因为我现在有了一个新的身份，需要占用我不少时间。”

他嘲弄地勾起嘴角。“他——我父亲现在可是古怪的很。不过你们倒是有几分兴趣相投，说不定他会喜欢你。”他耸耸肩，又扫了阿斯托利亚一眼，然后迅速挥了挥手，把赫敏叫上了台阶。“麻烦你不要挡路，阿斯托利亚，如果可以的话。”

他朝大门走去。赫敏跟着他，尽量不与阿斯托利亚有任何眼神接触。

当她走过阿斯托利亚身边时，阿斯托利亚低声开口：“他会杀了你的。”

赫敏的身子僵了一瞬。阿斯托利亚继续说了下去：“难道你还不知道吗？你很快就要死了——只要那个孩子从你的肚子里一爬出来，你就会死的。黑魔王想要你的尸体，我也衷心希望他能好好利用它做些污秽肮脏的事情。”

“阿斯托利亚，难道我几个月前没警告过你，和泥巴种说话的时候该注意些什么吗？”

阿斯托利亚的脸唰地一白，踉跄着后退了一步。

“泥巴种，”德拉科的声音尖利如刀，“过来，别让我亲自拖你走。”

赫敏继续朝德拉科走去，感觉到阿斯托利亚的视线紧盯在她的后背上。

他们刚一回到房间，赫敏便深吸了一口气，转过身来，用双臂紧紧搂住自己。“把你的整个计划都告诉我。我需要知道——我需要你把整个计划都告诉我。”

德拉科稳稳地关上房门，站在门前没有动。他注视着她，两只眼睛里皆是盘算的神色。片刻后，他垂下目光，整理着自己的袖口。

“只要西弗勒斯按时回来，你们在周年纪念日之前就能离开。我如果不出席庆典，绝对会迅速掀起风浪。黑魔王需要我来彰显他的力量，一旦我缺席，他就得顶着巨大的压力去向别人解释。”说到这里，他轻蔑地挥了挥手。“但是——这都不是重点。到时候，我们一打开你的手铐，你和西弗勒斯就立刻动身飞去丹麦。他知道安全屋在哪儿。你拿到门钥匙之后，他就会回来。如果一切都按计划进行，就不会有人注意到他曾经短暂地失踪过。他会继续留在他如今的位子上，能留多久就留多久。”

赫敏的身子抽搐了一下。“那你呢？”她觉得自己几乎要被碾成碎片。“我走了之后——你到底会怎么样？”

他扯出一丝淡淡的微笑。“我会确保没有人知道西弗勒斯失踪了整整半天时间。我会装出准备和你一起逃走的样子，留下另一个食死徒充当替死鬼，抓住他的人会认为他是我们的同伙。”他叹了口气。“这个倒霉鬼本该是蒙塔古，毕竟他对你的迷恋已经是人尽皆知了。不过我现在也还有其他的备选。”他耸了耸肩。“不管怎么说，这都只是个微不足道的细节而已。”

“你会怎么样？”赫敏又一次问道。

他神情严肃地迎上她的目光。“我不会被抓的——如果你是担心这个的话。我知道的事情太多，所以我不会让自己有任何被审问的可能。”

他又垂下眼帘，似乎在检查着鞋尖上的鞋油。“别担心。会很快的。”他抬起头看向她，微微一笑。“我一向擅长速战速决。”

赫敏的嘴唇扭曲了起来。她转过身去，缓缓走到窗前。

她以为自己的眼泪早就在霍格沃茨不见天日的牢房中流干了，可是现在，她却发现自己正拼命忍着不让泪水流下来。

她能感觉到他一步一步走到她身后，直到他长袍的衣料碰到她的裙子。她把手掌紧紧地按在窗户上，绝望地凝视着窗外的庭院。

这是一座牢笼。远处宽广的天空和起伏的山丘不过是一种是象征着自由的海市蜃楼。在她真正认识他、了解他、被他囚禁的所有时间里，他也一直被无形的镣铐锁在这里，而且远甚于她。

“我不想你死，德拉科。”

他的左手滑过她的腰际，停留在她的小腹。她紧抿着双唇，但下巴却止不住地颤抖。

“德拉科——”她的嘴角抽动着，感到颧骨凹陷了下去，传来阵阵疼痛。胸膛里充斥的绝望令她的心都枯萎皱缩了下去。她垂低前额抵上冰冷的窗玻璃。“不要——不要——我不想你死……”

“我知道。”

他抬起另一只手臂，绕过她胸前握住她的肩头。她侧过头，把脸颊贴在他的手背上。

她用手紧捂住腹部，与他一同默默地站着，直到他叹了口气，挺直身子。“我得走了。现在阿斯托利亚也回来了——不值得冒额外的风险。”

赫敏低头看着地板，点了点头。满心的内疚令她的喉咙又紧又涩。他们只剩下不到一个月，而她却仍一意孤行地埋首于研究。现在，仅有的那么一点时间也被缩得更短。

他抽回了自己的手，然后她便感觉到他消失了。

晚上，他还是回来了。当庄园里所有的灯都熄灭了以后，他出现在了她的房间里。

“我父亲和阿斯托利亚见过面了。”他脱下穿在最外侧的正式长袍，卷起下巴。“他比我预想的更不喜欢她。但我想，要是他们真的气味相投，那就更不好办了，不过他们吃饭时的争锋相对也没过几分钟就变得无聊乏味起来了。”

他的嘴角向上翘起，不一会儿便又敛起了神情。

“你现在过来不会有问题吗？”片刻后她问道。

他点了点头，“如果他们去了我的房间，我会立刻知道的。比起我父亲想要找我陪他喝酒，阿斯托利亚想要和我共枕而眠的可能性根本微乎其微。”他在床沿坐了下来。

赫敏的身子微微抽了一下，随后低头看着自己的双手。现在，阿斯托利亚回到了庄园，一定程度上让赫敏更加深切地意识到，德拉科每晚都躺在她的身边。

他已经结婚了。他有妻子。

可是他现在正躺在赫敏的床上，因为她是——他的情妇。

又或者，是个性奴——这就是她被送来此处最原本的目的，成为他的代孕者，以及性奴。

就算忽略她被囚禁于此的事实，她也仍然只是他的情妇。

她抬眼，发现德拉科正端详她，于是勉强挤出一丝笑容。“是啊，我想她不会的。”

他们面朝彼此相拥而卧，他将她整个人牢牢抱在怀里，几乎是压在自己胸前。她能透过自己的脸颊感觉到他的心跳。

半夜里，他突然坐了起来。

“我父亲在庄园里到处晃悠。”他说完便悄无声息地幻影移形消失了。

过了第二天的午饭点，他才再度出现，领着赫敏出门散步。他们走过花园时，他始终显得十分紧张，一句话也没有。当他们走进盛开的玫瑰花丛时，又一种恐惧的感觉坠在了她的腹部。德拉科不停地扫视着周围，瞥向庄园，像是警惕着随时可能发生的爆炸似的。

“德拉科！”阿斯托利亚尖锐的呼喊声划破空气传了过来。

德拉科转身望向飞快朝他走来的妻子，嘴角抽了一下。

阿斯托利亚面色惨白，两颊的凹陷处却泛着微红。她快步穿过了花圃。她的穿着依然是无可挑剔的优雅得体，浅绿色的长袍点缀着错落的鲜红。待她走近时，赫敏才注意到她的裙摆和鞋子也是红色的。

“德拉科——德拉科——这——这根本让人无法接受！”阿斯托利亚语无伦次地尖叫着，几乎快要哭出来了。“欺人太甚！天理不容！我甚至都没——”

当她走到他们面前几英尺远的地方时，赫敏这才意识到阿斯托利亚的袍子上并没有什么红色的点缀，而是被溅上了血渍。

她像是蹚过血泊走来的一般。

“怎么回事，阿斯托利亚？”德拉科拖长了调子问道。

阿斯托利亚在德拉科面前站了几秒钟，动作明显地咽了口唾沫。她低头了看一眼自己的长袍，又抬起头看向他。

“你父亲必须得离开。他不能留在这里。”她哽咽地说道。“他——他——他——”

她指了指自己的衣服，“整个门厅里到处都是血。吊灯上还挂着一堆恶心的东西——我想大概是肠子。所有的肖像，还有我从法国带回来的兰花，还有我的袍子，全都是血！整间门厅都被他毁了！原本辛克尼斯夫人还要带女儿们上门拜访，和其他几位为庆典做准备工作的女士们一起来这儿喝茶——可是现在我不得不取消茶会了，因为整座房子里大部分地方都沾上了血，波宾说大门口还有一大堆尸体。你让他赶紧走吧！”

自从卢修斯回到庄园后，赫敏就再没去过其他翼楼。她不知道阿斯托利亚说的是不是实话，又或者她只是在夸大其词。

但赫敏确信，卢修斯把那只马人带回庄园的那天，德拉科一定又在她的房间周围加了几道保护咒。因为在那之后，她就再也听不到任何从房门或窗户外面传来的声音了。她和德拉科在外散步时，偶尔会看到血迹斑斑的拖痕，可一旦回到卧室，她就几乎完全感觉不到外面的世界。

德拉科叹了口气，抚平自己的长袍。“阿斯托利亚，对他来说，住在这儿是理所当然的传统。他在这座庄园里也有属于自己的私人翼楼。”

阿斯托利亚举起双手在空中胡乱地挥舞着。“可他根本没有好好呆在自己的翼楼里！他净在庄园正门和主楼入口做那些龌龊事情。小路上的碎石已经全都是血了。我今天早上刚让小精灵们把石头全部换了一遍，现在倒好，又是一片血红。这庄园简直跟屠宰场没两样了。”

德拉科面无表情地点了点头。“我知道庄园是什么样子。所以，我没有让你回来参加庆典是有原因的。如果你坚持要出席，之后几天你可以住到英国的其他房子里去。”

阿斯托利亚抬头看着德拉科，瞪大的双眼里满是怀疑之色。“如果我不在马尔福庄园而是在别的地方接待客人，你知道别人会说多少闲话吗？”

德拉科挑起眉毛，冷冷迎着她的目光。“我可没有让你回来，阿斯托利亚。他是接到了黑魔王的命令才留在英国，而你只是一时兴起就自顾自地跑了回来。难道你还指望我会遵照你的喜好办事？”

阿斯托利亚急着便要接话，但还没等她开口——

“真是难得，我们全家人都聚在一起了，让人何等愉快啊。”卢修斯不知从哪儿突然出现了。

阿斯托利亚向德拉科身边缩了缩，而德拉科却避了开来，挡在父亲和赫敏的视线之间。他动作细微不着痕迹，看上去不过是转了方向面对着卢修斯，可如此一来，赫敏便被他严严实实地挡在了身后。

“父亲，阿斯托利亚对门厅里的那幅景象很失望。”

“是吗？”卢修斯带着一丝惊讶轻柔地问道，语气像是在哄一个年幼的孩子。“我倒是觉得这比她情有独钟的单调极简主义风格有了不少改善呢。”

赫敏站在德拉科的右边，看见阿斯托利亚的脸色又白了几分。她的双手不禁防备性地伸向自己的腹部，随后却又停了下来，握成拳头垂回身侧。

“我要你离开这里，”阿斯托利亚尖声说道。明晃晃的耳环在她的颈侧微微晃动，但她扬起下巴，强作镇定地说道：“我要你离开这座庄园。”

卢修斯挑了挑眉，低头盯着她。“我没有听错吧？你是打算把我从我自己的庄园里赶出去吗？”

“这不是你的庄园，这里是属于德拉科的，是属于我的。我是马尔福庄园的女主人，而你不过是个不懂得安守本分的客人。”

“你是这座庄园的女主人？”卢修斯的低语带着些许喉音。“我的妻子才是马尔福庄园的女主人。我还真想不通，庄园的魔法怎么会容得下如此一个不称职的替代品。”

阿斯托利亚原本苍白的脸顿时涨得通红，嘴唇微张，牙齿表面反射的微光都透露着怒意。“你是怎么想的根本无关紧要。是黑魔王选中了我，德拉科娶了我，所以我才是马尔福庄园名正言顺的女主人，而你没有半点置喙的权利。凡是吩咐我必须去做的事情，我一件不差地全都照办了。我，一个人，住在这座可怕的房子里，尽职尽责地扮演好被安排给我的每一个角色，听从了每一道的命令，就算我所有的付出都被看作是理所当然，我也从未抱怨过半分。可后来呢？后来我就被丢在一旁，弃若敝履——”阿斯托利亚的声音听起来已经处于放声痛哭的边缘，“——可我还是毫无怨言地守着本分，因为——”

“因为你就是想要继续守下去，不是吗？”卢修斯冲她冷笑一声。“如果你能安静一点，也许我们还会更容易注意到你。我这次回来之后还没有听到过那个泥巴种的声音呢。”

德拉科的手几不可察地朝赫敏的方向抖了一下。

“你给我滚出这座庄园！”阿斯托利亚几乎歇斯底里地尖叫起来。“滚出去！滚出去！滚——”

一道细如蚕丝的猩红突然在阿斯托利亚苍白的脖颈上延伸了开来。

赫敏瞪大了眼睛，骇然呆立在原地。看着阿斯托利亚的头颅从肩膀上落下，身体也跟着软倒在地，她的喉咙里禁不住溢出一声喘息。

卢修斯低头看着脚边的尸体，满意地扬起眉毛。“你现在可终于安静多了。”他边说边弯下身子，歪着头打量着白色碎石上阿斯托利亚的脸。她的表情已经了无生气，没有一丝神采。

卢修斯举起一根手指，对着她轻轻摇了摇。“你就乖乖地待在这儿，假以时日，我对你或许会有所改观。”

赫敏悄悄移过目光，惊恐地望着德拉科的背影。

卢修斯站直身子，叹了口气，迎着阳光仰起了头。“庄园里的感觉已经好多了。我父亲常说，没有什么比鲜血更适合用来给玫瑰施肥了。”

“您杀了我的妻子，父亲。”德拉科说。赫敏看不见他的脸，但他的声音却透着难以置信。

“我知道。”卢修斯冷哼一声，用眼角的余光斜睨着德拉科。“你也不必费那个心思来让我相信你会想念她。她就是个俗不可耐、肆意妄为的女人。现在你总算能娶一个有生育能力的妻子了。我有没有和你提过去年冬天我在保加利亚遇到的那个可爱的年轻女巫？纯血统。才十六岁。但是等你的服丧期结束后，她也成年了。到时候，我们就不用忍受一个个泥巴种婊子像妓女游街一样在庄园里走来走去，玷污我们的血统了。”

德拉科的手指抽搐了一下，肩膀的轮廓越来越僵硬。“您知道，我需要得到允准才能再娶。”

“确实。不过，如果你既没有妻子，也没有什么代孕者，黑魔王应该会很乐意点头的。只要他得到了他想要的信息，杀了那个泥巴种，事情就会变得不一样了。总得有人操心你的未来不是吗，因为你自己从不上心。”

德拉科摇了摇头，抬起一只手捋了捋头发。“您可不能奢望黑魔王不会为了这件事而降罪。他明确命令过，在处死二十八圣族的任何人之前，都必须先问过他本人。”

阿斯托利亚的血顺着地面流到了德拉科的鞋子边缘。他轻轻一挥魔杖，脚边的鲜血便消失了。

卢修斯的手指懒洋洋地捻着魔杖。“我倒是怀疑黑魔王怎么可能为了一个没有生育能力的女巫的死而悲伤，不管她有什么样的血统和出身。你我的价值仍然远高于她。一旦他听说了这个女巫有多唠叨，我想我会很容易得到宽恕的。”

说完，卢修斯轻轻松松地跪下身，把阿斯托利亚的头颅从地上拎了起来，又抓起她的一只胳膊。

“用不着担心。我会告诉黑魔王你对我的冲动行为造成的后果深感悲痛。或许你还有什么别的打算，但我希望一小时之内你能留在这里等我回来。如果你还是我孝顺的儿子，也许你可以为我准备一瓶止疼剂。”

然后他没有再说一句话，拖着阿斯托利亚的尸体幻影移形消失了。

德拉科站在原地一动不动，盯着脚下血迹斑斑的碎石，几秒后他才转过身来，看向赫敏。他的脸又戴上了那副无形的假面。

赫敏抬眼望他，打量着他的眼睛。胸口开始隐隐作痛。她深吸了一口气，然后才开口道：“是你算计好的。”

他没有立时作出反应。然而下一瞬，他便勾起了唇角。“聪明。”

赫敏却没有对他露出笑容。

片刻后，他的眼睛微微一闪，面色变得严厉，移开了目光。“不然你以为我会怎么对付她，格兰杰？你总不会对此感到惊讶吧。”他嗤笑一声，鼻翼翕动。“她伤害过你。她还想把你的眼睛挖出来。”

她想起了阿斯托利亚举着魔杖戳进她眼窝里的感觉，想起了自己几近失明时的惊恐万状，喉咙顿时传来刺痛，身子也跟着一阵抽搐。“我没忘。”

德拉科短促地笑了一声。“我原本还想早点杀了她，但如果庄园里有一个皮囊漂亮的妻子，就能消减人们的怀疑。我一个人留在这里和你住上好几个月，必然会引起注意。这就是我让她活到今天的唯一原因。”

“我讨厌你为了我而杀人。”她猛然转过身，将碎石重重地踩在脚下。她低头盯着地上的血迹，嘴唇抽动着。“我讨厌你这样。我一直都讨厌你这样。这明明不是全部的你，但有时候我觉得我的存在只会让你把内心最糟糕的一面展现出来。如果不是为了我，你根本不会做到这个地步。你根本不会是现在这个样子。是我把你变成这样的。”

德拉科沉默了几秒，叹了口气。“你说得没错。如果不是为了你，我想我不会的。”

赫敏抬手按住胸骨，觉得头部只剩一具空壳，轻得没有重量。胸口如遭重击一般剧痛连连，仿佛每一块骨头都被扯成了尖利的碎片，刺进了皮肉内脏，让她慢慢失血而死。

“我曾经无数次地梦想过我们的未来，”她声音沙哑，“当我为你担心的时候，被迫做我不愿去做的事情的时候，觉得自己迟早会在战争的重压之下崩溃的时候，我都对自己说：总有一天，你会和他一起离开这里；你会去到一片宁静祥和的地方；你也不会向上天祈求太多，只要和他在一起，就足够了。我以前一直是这样告诉自己的。我想亲眼看到，远离战争的你是什么样的。我一直都想着——也许我们可以一起找出答案。如果没有这场战争，我们会成为什么样的人。”

她苦笑了一下。“到头来，我和哈利还有罗恩仍然是同一类人。我希望上天终究还是会施舍一丝怜悯。我以为我们是属于彼此的。我以为只要我们受了足够多的苦，就能厮守一辈子了。”

德拉科默然。

她望向庄园。“我现在想回房间去了。我不想再站在这片玫瑰花园里，站在你妻子的鲜血里，浪费我本就所剩无几的时间了。”

她正欲迈步走向庄园，身子却骤然僵住。她突然意识到德拉科不在她的视线中了，喉咙顿时紧缩。她猛地转身，站在原地，望了他几秒钟，胸口抽搐不止。

一阵虚无空洞的感觉瞬间传遍了她全身，仿佛属于她的自我已经尽数离体，所剩的不过是一具躯壳。

“没有你我该怎么办？”她声音颤抖。她缓缓举起双手，又无力地垂回身体两侧。“我甚至连独自出门都做不到。让我逃走究竟有什么意义？如果我被迫离开你，我可能会发病的。”

德拉科的脸上带着防备，但他的眼睛却闪烁了一下，嘴唇紧抿成一条直线。“到时候你的大脑封闭术也会恢复，应该会对你有所帮助。”

赫敏目不转睛地盯着他。

他瞥开了目光。“如果有必要的话，我会为你准备无梦酣睡剂。西弗勒斯也知道你有广场恐惧症，所以他准备了相应的计划。你们可以共骑一匹马。他是你信任的人。”

赫敏重重地呼出一口气，带着毫不掩饰的怒意。“你为什么要认命到如此地步？你为什么就这么心甘情愿地留下来送死？甚至从一开始你向凤凰社提议的时候，你就一直在计划着要怎么死，就好像不会有人在乎似的。可为什么到了现在你还要这样？到了现在——”她声音哽住，“——有人真正在乎的时候……为什么还要这样？”

德拉科叹息一声，目光再次对上她的眼睛，嘴唇微微扭曲了一下。然后他咬紧牙关，别过脸去，嘴唇抽搐着。“以前我身边没有任何人，格兰杰。我母亲去世后，我身边就一个人也没有了。五年级我从学校回家的那一天，我的生活就彻底崩塌了。那之后，我所做的一切都是为了留住仅剩的那些。可后来我母亲也不在了——那就真的没有人再会在乎了。为了弥补这一切，我只能报仇，这也不关任何其他人的事——”

他低下头。

“直到你的出现。”他苦涩的声音里几乎透着尖刻。他又一次抬眼迎上她的目光，踏着染血的碎石走向她。“我没有做过任何关于战后的计划。波特永远不可能赢，我一直都知道。就算我爱上了你也改变不了这一点——这只会——只会——”他深深地吸了一口气，垂下眼帘，声音越来越轻。“这只会让事情变得更糟。”

他凝视着她，咽了口唾沫，喉结微微下沉，嘴角扯出一丝神往又哀伤的微笑。“我——喜欢你对于未来的信念，即便你不认为自己会成为那个未来的一部分，你也始终那样相信着；就算我们面对的是不可违抗的现实，你也依然奋不顾身。你们格兰芬多一向都是彻头彻尾的理想主义者——可直到我真正了解了你，我才明白这种理想主义的吸引力究竟有多大。”他伸手捻起她的一绺卷发。“还有你认为我们会永远在一起、直到最后都不停地说我们会一起远走天涯的样子。只要能实现你的愿望，我什么都愿意去做，可是——”他自嘲一般地短促一笑，摇了摇头，手指松开了她的头发垂了下去。“我不知道该怎么做。不是因为我没有尽力去尝试，格兰杰，而是我真的已经束手无策了。”

赫敏低低地吸了一口气。夏日里燥热的空气把鲜血的铜金属味和盛开的玫瑰花蜂蜜一般的甜香混合在了一起。气息一入口鼻，她的舌头便顿时凝固，一股令她恶心欲呕的绝望蹿上了她的喉咙。她抬起手背捂住鼻子，转过头去。

“我想回房间了。”她强压下想吐的冲动说道。

德拉科拉过她的手，她一路上黯然恍惚，任他牵着走回了庄园。

他们刚回到她的房间不久，德拉科就接到了召唤。他迅速换上食死徒的制服长袍，没留一句话便消失了，然后一连好几个小时都没有回来。

不太对劲。

赫敏叫来了托普茜，托普茜告诉她卢修斯也没有回来。赫敏在房间里踱来踱去，反复思考着各种可能性：伏地魔对阿斯托利亚的死感到不满；伏地魔对卢修斯用了摄神取念，并注意到了一些指向德拉科的蛛丝马迹；又或者是出了什么赫敏也无法料到的其他状况。

她在房门口来回徘徊，但就算走出门去也没有意义。

她一筹莫展，只能继续等待着。

这一等就不知过去了多久。她正呆立在窗边，后颈突然传来一阵刺痛。她立刻转过身去。

德拉科站在房间中央，摘下了脸上的面具。

他脸上的表情难以辨认，既有震惊，也有悲痛。

他铂金色的头发、苍白的皮肤和银灰色的眼睛在昏暗的卧室里分外显眼，几乎让他整个人看起来都在闪着光。他一动不动地望着她。

“黑魔王刚刚得到消息——罗马尼亚已经断绝了与他的同盟关系。叛军推翻了巫师政府，还杀死了他派去的使者——包括西弗勒斯。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章·七十】更新时间约为本周五前后。


	70. 章·七十

德拉科移开目光，摇了摇头。“如果一个人明明精通摄神取念，却不用它来防止自己被杀，那跟不会又有什么两样？”他讥讽般地嗤笑一声，带着愤怒又刺耳的喉音。“他做了二十多年的间谍，两次巫师战争他都好好活下来了，最后居然死在一群叛军和吸血鬼的手里。”

赫敏感觉到一股冰冷的怒意自他身上散发出来。

她咽了口唾沫。猝然而至的噩耗令她如遭雷击。几天以来，她一直担心着西弗勒斯不日便会回来，可是这突如其来的变故就像一场地动山摇。所有的一切都被抛向了半空，谁也不知道它们将落向何处。

“他的死讯已经得到确认了吗？他也可能逃出来了啊……”

德拉科看向她，缓缓点了点头。“已经确认了。他们还特意把遗体送来了英国，顺便传了一句话，说‘黑魔王仆从的鲜血将掀起一场浩大的革命’。他全身的血都被吸干了。我也亲自确认过了，是他。”

说完，他重重地叹了口气，伸手去解自己的食死徒外袍。“估计用不了几天，东欧其他国家就会群起效仿。真是——”德拉科冷哼一声，“千算万算，到头来还是功亏一篑，我们原本预计他们要等到七月才会有所动作。西弗勒斯还信誓旦旦说什么一切都在他掌控之中。”他冷笑道。“真他妈的白痴！”

最后一句话几乎是在咆哮。

赫敏咽着唾沫，强迫自己吸气。她觉得像是有什么千斤重物正压迫着她的胃，痛得她只想弯下腰开始呕吐。她就要死了。她，她肚子里的孩子，还有德拉科，他们都会死的。

对她来说，西弗勒斯一直都是最关键的一环。他是她最后的希望。她原本想着，也许他能帮她找出救德拉科的办法。当年她只身前往苏塞克斯之前就亲口对他说过，她需要德拉科活下去。所以这一次，她也必须要让他知道，她不可能悄无声息地飞去丹麦，却丢下德拉科一个人赴死。她甚至还在脑海里排演了许多遍当她见到他后要如何恳求他：“ **我告诉过你的，我需要德拉科。我什么都愿意去做，什么样的代价我都能承受，你想要什么都行。求你帮帮我，求你帮帮我。如果我失去了他，我会心碎而死。只要你愿意帮我救他，你想要我做什么都行。** ”

她一直坚持认为西弗勒斯会想到一些她和德拉科从来没有考虑过的主意。

可是现在，连他也不在了。她突然感到最后的一线希望也破灭了。仿佛一处深不见底的黑洞自她脚下打开，不仅吞噬了她想要拯救德拉科的唯一希望，也吞噬了她和他们的孩子的未来。

德拉科看起来似乎已经处于崩溃的边缘。他透过牙缝猛吸了一口气，抬起手捋了捋头发，又一脚把长袍踢到了房间另一头。

她的手抽动着向他伸了过去。她觉得自己可能会晕倒。

当她的手轻轻触上他的胳膊时，他低下头看着她，满脸的疲惫。

“没——没关系的，德拉科。”她望着他的眼睛说道，强迫自己的声音不要颤抖。“没关系。”她又重复了一遍。

**别再让自己承担更多了。**

她胸口一阵痉挛，手指抓住了他的衣袖。“你已经做了所有你能做的事情，远远超过任何人要求你去做的了。”

**我宁愿死在你的怀里。**

德拉科凝视着她，片刻后眯起了双眼。“你还是要离开。”

赫敏目光茫然地望着他。

他伸出手，指尖拂过她的脸颊。“我还是有办法能送你走的。有西弗勒斯帮忙自然最为安全，但也还有其他选择。我不是想要让你以为你走不了了。”

赫敏仍然抓着他的袖子。他覆住了她的手。“这种方法多多少少会留下一些痕迹，路程也会更长，而且对你来说会更加艰难，”他面露担忧，“尤其你现在还怀着身孕。金妮会回英国来接你的。”

没等赫敏来得及反应，他便高声喊道：“托普茜！”

托普茜应声出现在房间里。

“托普茜，西弗勒斯死了。”他的语气不带一丝波澜，仿佛只是在叙述无关痛痒的事实。周身的怒意已然消失，他又找回了一贯的冷酷和专注，继续“执行任务”。

首选作废。他已经毫不犹豫地切换次选。应机立断。顽强不屈。直指成功。

在他的计划中，西弗勒斯只是一样能帮助他达到目的的工具。

“格兰杰会沿着我和克利切在今年春天制定好的路线离开欧洲。你和克利切今晚就去金妮所在的安全屋。到了那儿之后，克利切带上金妮回英国，你就留在那里照顾詹姆。路上会用到的所有东西都在怀特克洛夫特的安全屋里。我会事先告诉金妮，她会等着你们的。”

托普茜抬头看着德拉科，然后固执地将双臂交叉在身前。“如果托普茜走了，谁来照顾格兰杰小姐呢？”

德拉科思忖片刻，“波宾。波宾会负责照顾她的——在你去陪詹姆的时候。”

托普茜摇了摇脑袋。“小姐根本就不认识波宾，小姐只认识托普茜。波宾会照顾孩子，但她完全不懂该怎么照顾一位怀孕的女巫。托普茜要留在这里。”

德拉科低着头，看着身高堪堪越过他膝盖的托普茜，发出一声长而痛苦的叹息。“让波宾去陪詹姆一天两天确实没问题，但如果计划没有完全按照预期进行的话，詹姆有可能在相当长的一段时间里都需要你照顾。波宾无法胜任。”

托普茜刚要开口，德拉科却挑起眉毛继续说道：“我知道这不是最理想的方案。但只有你陪着詹姆，金妮才能安心。我不能因为派一个她不认识的小精灵过去而让她有任何后顾之忧。”

“可是——”

德拉科的神情越来越冷。“托普茜，我叫你过来不是为了和你商量的。去安全屋照顾詹姆。这是命令。如果一切顺利，一个月之内你就会再见到格兰杰的。现在就去吧。”

托普茜站在原地，抬头盯着德拉科，眨了眨盛满泪水的大眼睛，“那托普茜什么时候能再见到德拉科主人？”

德拉科低头盯着她看了一会儿，喉结微微一沉，嘴唇紧抿成一条扁平的直线。“别这样，托普茜。我们从一开始就是这么计划的。”

托普茜摇着头，跺着自己的一只小脚。

“主人连道别的话都不说。主人只是在赶托普茜走。”一颗圆滚硕大的泪珠顺着托普茜的鼻子滑了下来，溅落在地板上。“托普茜直到最后一刻都要留在这儿。主人答应过的。”

德拉科看着她，眼睛有一瞬间的闪烁，继而变得如燧石般生硬铮亮，神情也严厉了起来。“现在没有这个选项了。托普茜，服从主人的命令。”

托普茜一动不动，两只泪汪汪的大眼睛一眨不眨地盯着德拉科，又有几滴泪水簌簌而下落到地上。

“ **托普茜，现在就走。** ”他的声音坚冷如冰。赫敏感觉到一股魔力在空气中弥散而开。

托普茜惊恐地睁大了眼睛，迈开腿便要朝德拉科奔去。“不！求求您，德拉科主人——”

带着哭腔的尖细嗓音戛然而止。托普茜消失了。

德拉科垂着头，盯着面前空荡荡的空间，过了一会儿才转过身去。他叹了口气。仅仅一瞬之间，他脸上的冷漠和严厉便尽数被疲惫取代，赫敏甚至担心他可能会向后倒下去。

她茫然无措。托普茜方才惊恐而绝望的神情深深印在了她的眼睛里。

“你应该让她向你道别的。”半晌，她才终于开口。

德拉科无精打采地点了点头。“我只是不知道该怎么道别。”

他又叹了口气，转了转下巴。“之后你再见到她的时候，可以告诉她我很抱歉。”

他似乎认为这件事就到此结束了。

歇斯底里的怒意终于克制不住地涌了上来。“是她帮着你母亲把你从小抚养长大的。如果她认为自己应该留下来陪你到最后一刻，那么你至少应该给她一个向你道别的机会。你不能——你不能把每个人都当成一件帮你达到目的的工具去利用，不能因为他们的情感一旦妨碍到你，就把他们强行送走。”

德拉科猛地转过头盯着她，银色的眼睛里怒气喷薄。“我的整个人生已经充满了各种情感余波了。”他看起来就像一头发狠的野兽。“有时候——我真的没有力气去再应付这些了。”

赫敏努力想要抿紧嘴唇，却仍然止不住地扭曲着。“那你也要这样对我吗？等轮到我离开的时候？”

德拉科眼中的亮光闪了一下。“不会。虽然这的确是最合适的做法。如果我没记错，我们之间从来都不太说什么道别的话。”

她垂下目光，摆弄着双手。“你应该让她和你道别的。再多等几分钟也不会有任何影响的。现在这样她会觉得——”

“我知道没有道别就失去一个人是种什么感觉，格兰杰！”他厉声咆哮道，牙关紧咬，指节也被握得泛白。

腹部仿佛被狠狠踢了一脚。她觉得自己的脸血色尽失。

德拉科满身的怒气都在空气中翻腾不息，怒视着她的双眼几欲喷火。然后他眨了眨眼睛，所有的情绪便都消失在了他大脑封闭术的墙壁之后。

“对不起。我很抱歉。就——告诉她我很抱歉。”他声音短促。

赫敏点了点头，痛苦地咽了口唾沫。她垂着眼看着自己的双手，想要找些别的话题。

“我都不知道你和金妮一直有联系。”她终于说道。

德拉科耸耸肩，似乎也因为她主动换了个话题而松了口气。“不太多。我以前会抽空去看她，主要是为了确保她没有试图逃跑。”他扬起一条眉毛。“当初我告诉她凤凰社战败的消息时，她抄起牛排刀就扑过来想割断我的喉咙。”他意味深长地看了赫敏一眼。“整件事对她的冲击太大了，我也很难让她相信我把她锁在安全屋里是为了保护她。”

赫敏瞥开了目光。她从来没有想过，如果德拉科告诉金妮他们战败了，她全家的亲人都被杀害了，情况会有多么令人担忧。她也从来没有想过，他要怎么才能让金妮相信他是值得信赖的人。

“自从黑魔王禁止我未经允许就离开英国后，我们就只能通过一卷施了变化咒的羊皮纸偶尔联络一下。那时候，托普茜一直在安全屋陪着她，帮她照顾詹姆，直到你被送到我这里。金妮也知道我终于找到你了，从那时起，整个计划的最终目的就是把你送到她身边。我不时会告诉她一些关于你的最新消息，包括你的记忆丧失和身体状况，好让她有相应的准备。所以……她——她知道你怀孕了。”德拉科垂下眼，理了理衬衫的袖扣。

赫敏端详了他一会儿。“什么？”

德拉科抬起头来，面无表情。“她知道了你是在什么样的情况下被送到庄园的，但很遗憾——她似乎以为我有更强大的能力可以暗中破坏那些束缚你的指令并且保护你。直到我传信告诉她你怀孕了，她才意识到事实并非如此。”他的下巴时不时地抽搐着。“简单来说，之前她好不容易养成的那种不情不愿的忍耐已经一去不复返了。”

他清了清喉咙。“我起初制定计划想送你离开欧洲的时候，并没有预料到黑魔王会知道你的事情。现在，除了丹麦的那座安全屋，大部分的路线都不可用。我让克利切建立了一条金妮也可以使用的次选门钥匙路线，但直到四月底才完成。”他把头歪向一边。“麻瓜飞机我也考虑过，但麻瓜首相一直与魔法部过从甚密。用复方汤剂让你假扮成麻瓜是一种备选，可一旦你怀孕了，这事就行不通了，而且麻瓜世界里还有一些我无法控制的变数……”

似是突然意识到自己没完没了地说了许久，他立刻截住了话头。“所以——门钥匙已经是我能准备的最佳方案了。”

赫敏抬头注视着他。

**“我不得不说，到头来你的身价可真高啊，格兰杰。”**

国际门钥匙传送之所以受到严格限制是有其原因的。如果事先的计算工作不够精确，门钥匙可能会直接把巫师送到外太空去。制作一把洲际门钥匙需要精心的设计和专业的知识，成本颇高，以至于大多数门钥匙都是为魔法部所有或赞助的。

赫敏之所以会知道这些，是因为凤凰社在战时一直千方百计想要拿到一把通往澳大利亚或加拿大的门钥匙，用来疏散儿童和难民。如果通过合法渠道购买，至少要花去哈利金库中八分之一的钱财，而黑市上的价格更是会变成两倍甚至三倍。

“比起西弗勒斯带你一起离开的那条路线，目前的选择会有被追踪到的风险——”德拉科边说边握住她的手，一只手指滑到她的手腕内侧，碰到手铐锁扣时抽搐了一下，“——你应该利用多出来的这些时间增加一些体重，恢复耐力。”

她抬眼望着他，眉头紧锁。“没有西弗勒斯的话，你要怎么才能打开手铐呢？”

德拉科干笑了一声。“打开手铐从来就不是什么难事。真正的困难之处在于打开之后如何立即把你安全地送出欧洲。可以利用的食死徒多了去了，只要拿捏准了痛点，他们就会对你唯命是从。”

赫敏僵硬地点了点头。“那——金妮还要过多久会来？”

德拉科皱起眉头，随后挑起一侧眉毛，计算起来。“家养小精灵得通过多次幻影移形才能到达安全屋，因为他们不能使用门钥匙。这个过程需要一周时间。之后克利切会护送金妮回来，并且为她指明具体的路线。一路上需要用到的不只有一把洲际门钥匙，还有好几把隐形的门钥匙。传送距离越短，相应的误差范围也会越小。以我估计，她大约需要三周时间才会到，具体情况得取决于她对门钥匙传送的承受能力了。”

 **还有时间。** 赫敏听到自己那颗绝望又贪婪的心小声说道。但是这个念头刚一冒出脑海，内疚的感觉便同时席卷而来。

此刻，她的情绪不再被担忧和害怕所占据，西弗勒斯的死讯慢慢浮上了她的心头。

西弗勒斯。她的导师。她的同事。她心目中为数不多真正了解她的人之一。他被战争所束缚的时间远比赫敏和德拉科都要长久得多。她时常暗自思索，他当初究竟是为了什么才选择叛变，效忠于凤凰社。

然而，无论答案是什么，这些秘密都已经随着他的离去一同消逝了。

德拉科走到一旁，坐进椅子里。

“你和他——和西弗勒斯熟吗？”她突然问道。

他抬头看向她。他的眼睛是冰冷的灰色，嘴角却浮起一丝淡淡的微笑。“不熟。他并不喜欢我。”

赫敏垂下眼帘。“抱歉。”

“除了对我发号施令呼来喝去，他在我面前说的最多的话就是我根本不值得让你这样的人来关心，十个我也配不上一个你。”他说着扬起了眉毛。“西弗勒斯不说这话的时候，就轮到金妮了。只不过她口中的倍数要再大一些就是了。”

* * *

德拉科的空闲时间也随着西弗勒斯的死而突然结束了。没过一小时，他就接到召唤离开了。直到第二天下午，赫敏才再次见到他。他向赫敏介绍了那个未来将要代替托普茜照顾她的小精灵。

波宾看上去很年轻。赫敏不知道小精灵们的年龄具体都有多大，但托普茜明显比克利切还要年长，而波宾的年纪似乎和多比相仿。赫敏打量着她，忽然意识到自己以前见过她。赫敏刚被送到庄园的时候，阿斯托利亚派来转达命令的小精灵正是面前的波宾。

波宾弯低了身子向赫敏屈膝行礼。“波宾会尽全力照顾好小姐的。”

“你想要什么就告诉波宾。她知道你有什么东西不能碰。”德拉科的心思显然游离在别处，没再多说一句话便离开了。

之后一天多的时间里，赫敏都没再见到德拉科。

她强迫自己进食，尽管这会加剧她恶心的症状。

同时，她也再次开始锻炼。

因为未来等待着她的，会是一段更长、也更艰难的逃亡之路。她不得不在怀着身孕的情况下，先后使用多个门钥匙进行传送。

妊娠指南中专门用了长长一整节的内容详尽解释了怀孕期间传送移位的风险。相较于幻影移形，门钥匙的安全系数的确要高得多，但这两种方式都对女巫的身体极为不利，甚至可能导致宫缩或早产。如果遇到特殊情况必须使用门钥匙，则强烈建议女巫事先服用一剂止吐药还有缓和剂。

赫敏不知道现在的自己对门钥匙传送的承受能力究竟如何。最坏的情况下，反复多次传送可能会让她早产。

如果到时德拉科不在她身边，她又在逃跑的过程中失去了这个孩子，她觉得自己很可能会活不下去。

如果她身体不再这么虚弱，情况或许会有所不同。

她从基本的弓步和仰卧起坐开始。她现在无法伏在地板上做俯卧撑，但她让自己开始有规律地完成所有她能做的锻炼项目。

三周时间。她还有三周时间去想出一个比德拉科的新计划更好的办法。

只要她能去掉他的黑魔标记就行。如果她能做到，那他们就有许多方法可以一起逃走。

如果他们能杀死伏地魔，黑魔标记就会消失。不过，这可能同时意味着现存的唯一能打开手铐的办法也将不复存在。手铐锁扣的解除机制需要黑魔标记才能激活，一旦所有的食死徒手臂上都没有了标记，在研究人员发明新的解除方式或重现伏地魔的黑魔标记之前，那些被套上手铐的人可能需要等上好几年的时间。

但这也许能救德拉科的命。可是，赫敏不知道该怎么去杀死伏地魔。无论她想到了什么主意，只要有危及她安全的可能，或是让他在她顺利逃走之前有暴露身份的风险，德拉科都是一副此事免谈的态度。

她甚至连伏地魔的城堡在哪里都不知道。

也不知道是不是只要把德拉科的黑魔标记去掉就足够了。

最后一战的周年纪念日到来了，庄园里则寂静一片。赫敏几乎把白天的时间全部花在了看书研究上，手指甲已经被她不知不觉咬得露出粉红的皮肉来。当她感到自己的神经快要被无从排解的焦虑压垮、随时都会惊惧发作的时候，她便放下书本开始反复地做运动。从波宾口中，她也仅仅得知德拉科昨天下午离开后就再没回来过。

卢修斯倒是已经回到了庄园，仅从外表上完全看不出他因为杀死阿斯托利亚而受了什么惩罚。

赫敏之所以知道，是因为当天一大早她就看到他正站在户外的小道上，抬头盯着北翼。

她一见状便迅速躲了起来，逃离他的视线。

对赫敏来说，整个纪念日中没有任何与她有关的事情发生。她自始至终都一个人等在卧室里，渐渐感觉整个房间变得幽闭恐怖，令她几乎窒息。

午夜时分，德拉科突然出现在她的房门边。

他大步穿过房间，整个人几乎瘫倒在她身上，双手搂住她的腰，垂下前额抵上她的肩膀。

赫敏连忙扶住，脊背微微弯曲。他周身凝而不散的黑魔法气息几乎让她当场反胃吐了出来。

“你还好吗？到底怎么了？出什么事了吗？”她一边慌乱地问着，一边用手指飞快地抚过他的身体，想要检查他有没有什么地方受了伤。

“没事。”他埋在她肩窝里回答道，声音被她的衣服掩盖，变成了模糊不清的呓语。“我只是很累。”

然后他抬起头，直起身子，低头凝视着她。“这一天太过漫长了。”

“先坐下。”她拉着他走到床前，他重重地坐进了床垫里。她仔细端详着他精疲力竭的面容。“发生什么事了？”

他抬头望着她，表情疲惫不堪，眼神中却透出一丝冰冷的胜利之色。“罗马尼亚的消息让黑魔王受了不小的打击，所以他昨天消耗了太多力气，今天的庆典也没有出席。”德拉科把头歪向一边，勾起唇角。“大限将至了。如果说从前旁人只是怀疑他的身体在不断衰弱——那现在，一切基本都得到证实了。他已经时日无多——就连他自己也心知肚明。”

赫敏望着他的脸。如此昏暗的室内光线下，他的面色仍然苍白得可怕，几乎没有一丝血色。“但是——？”

他耸了耸肩。“嗯——我是他公认的继任者。所以一旦他不在，我就不得不同时扮演两个角色。”他脸上胜利的神色逐渐又被疲惫取代。“需要施放的杀戮咒比我预想的还要多上一些。”

那一瞬间，他突然流露出了孩童一般的脆弱。“我不知道——”

话未说完便被他自己生生截住。他沉默了几秒。

“我不会有事的。我只是累了。”他最后说道。

赫敏将手指伸进他的发间，温柔地缠住。“哦，德拉科。”

有时候，她也确实会担忧地想着，伊希斯之心是否终有一天将会失效。它不是什么永动机，自然不可能无限期地发挥作用。它已经吸收了德拉科的符文中理应渗出的所有黑魔法，如果再加上其他他经常做的那些事情——

赫敏将这个念头赶出脑海。比起担心德拉科未来将会死于黑魔法的侵蚀之下，如何让他逃过近在眼前的死劫才是最为紧迫的问题。

她用手指抚摸着他的面颊，触手冰凉。月光下，他色泽淡薄的头发、皮肤和眼睛让他看起来就像一缕游魂，而她只能拼命抓住不让他离去。

她现在无法动用魔力，不能施咒，也治不了他的伤。

“睡吧。你应该好好睡一觉。”她对他轻声说着。“如果你能休息一晚，你会感觉好些的。”

他点了点头，仰面倒进床垫里。

她拨弄着他的头发，绕在自己的手指上，又看着它自动松开。她抚过他的指关节，又用自己的手掌摩挲着他的，想把自己曾经从他身上汲取的暖意重新传递给他。即便是在睡梦中，他的手也时不时地抽搐痉挛。

他的手指那么修长。如果有另一个世界，他可能会成为一名治疗师或是音乐家。他灵巧的双手可以完美胜任那些工作。

然而在这个世界里，这不过又是一样被伏地魔毁掉的美好之物。

她坐在他身边望着熟睡的他，感受着他的身体渐渐回温。

他猛地惊醒，把手指从她手里突然抽了回去，紧紧攥住左前臂坐了起来。他匆匆吻了吻她的前额，没说一句话便离开了。

一连两天，赫敏都没再见到他。她读了《预言家日报》对于周年纪念日的报道。不出她所料，通篇几乎没有提及伏地魔的缺席，甚至一句像样的解释也没有，却花了大量笔墨赘述阿斯托利亚未能出席庆典的事情。

那一天之内，德拉科一共杀死了七十五名囚犯。先是一贯的演讲致辞和娱乐项目，然后他便奉命去处死叛徒和抵抗军的战士。死刑共分三轮。二十五人跪成整整齐齐的一排等待着被他处决。接着又是一轮。又是一轮。

对于杀戮咒来说，这根本是个天文数字。

罗马尼亚的革命则仅仅被描述为一场小规模的地方起义，与伏地魔的政权毫不相干。

赫敏把报纸从头到尾读了两遍，然后又转头埋首于文献研究和锻炼。她一边强迫自己完成身体难以忍受的数量的仰卧起坐，一边在脑海中将自己的魔药理论不断改进完善，直到完美无缺。

如果有另一个世界，她或许能成为一名专业的研究人员，而她所构思的这项理论甚至会成为整个学界的里程碑。就像龙血的十二种用途一样，尽管其中四种完全是基于理论，但对魔法理论的深入理解本身也同样值得侧目。

可是赫敏在意的根本不是什么基于理论的魔药。她需要的是一种她能用现有原料配制出来、并且能够真正起效的凝血魔药。

但她不知道要怎样才能得到凤凰的眼泪。

邓布利多的葬礼过后，福克斯就消失了，从此绝迹。凤凰原本也就不是欧洲的本土生物。

放眼整个二十世纪，唯二已知的被驯化的凤凰只有福克斯和新西兰魁地奇球队的吉祥物火花[1]。数百年前，巫师驯养凤凰的案例还较为普遍。但时至今日，无论他们当初是如何赢得了凤凰的忠诚，其方法也早已遗失在历史的漫漫长河中了。

赫敏躺在地板中央平复呼吸，一边喘着气一边思考着。她的腹部和双腿的肌肉都因为高强度的运动而灼痛着。

如果德拉科想要和她一起逃跑，他们必然会面对大批的追兵。伏地魔可以通过黑魔标记轻而易举地找到他的位置。为了逃脱追捕，他们将被迫不断从一处避难所赶去下一处，而且随着妊娠月份的增加，她的行动也会越来越困难。就算她运气够好没有因为逃亡的压力而流产，那么分娩之后，他们就得带上一个脆弱的新生婴儿继续踏上艰险万分的亡命之旅。

而他们又能逃去哪里呢？如果他们成功逃入其他国家，德拉科却没有立即遭到逮捕，那就代表这个国家根本没有能力让他们摆脱伏地魔的通缉。德拉科或许会受制于黑魔标记，但他仍然是迄今为止最为危险的黑巫师之一，这一点在近几个月来尤为突出。

正如卢修斯所说。伏地魔把德拉科当作鹰犬，实为明珠弹雀牛鼎烹鸡。若不是他那么害怕德拉科有朝一日会篡权夺位，他本可以用一种更好的方式来利用德拉科。

就在西弗勒斯被杀的几天之前，赫敏曾问过德拉科：“为什么你现在不能一个人到国外去了？为什么只有你被下了禁令，而别人却没有？”

他叹了口气，移开目光。“黑魔王已经渐渐收到一些报告，说我私下拜访了一些食死徒和他不少强大盟友的宅邸。他认为我是在招揽党羽，以便日后能推翻他。所以，如果我再未经允许就离开英国，无论在什么情况下，都会被视为公然反叛。”

**“然后我就找遍了整个欧洲，毕竟，欧洲到处都有食死徒和他们的同盟——恶名昭彰的那伙……”**

她喉咙发紧。“你是为了找我才那么做的。”

他只是点了点头，并未作答。

他们那种想要紧紧抓住对方拒不放手的坚持，如今却将他们逃生的希望如鳞翅尽折的蝴蝶一般困在方寸大小、岌岌可危的碎片之上，如此脆弱，如此渺茫，以至于她有时甚至怀疑这仅剩的一丝希望究竟是不是自己的臆想。

不。她一定能救他的，她坚信她一定能找到办法救他的，她所要做的只是弄清楚这个办法究竟是什么。她从来就不是什么优秀的棋手。即便是当初她还能使用大脑封闭术的时候，她也做不到在利用别人的同时保持冷漠客观丝毫不为所动。这也正是她与德拉科最大的区别。

可是现在，如果她想要救德拉科，她就要变得更加无情。像德拉科一样无情。

她又陷入了沉思，在房间里来回缓缓踱步，直到她感到小腹传来一阵几乎无法言喻的感觉。某种意义上来说，这甚至不是什么真正的 **感觉** ，而是对于发生某件事情的 **感应** 。

那是一种震颤。

她怔在原地，低头呆呆地望着自己的腹部。两侧髋骨间有一处微微的隆起。

有时候她甚至忘了自己正怀着身孕。有太多迫在眉睫的事情等着她去做，她的脑海里几乎没有任何额外的空间去想怀孕的事情。每当她把注意力放在不久的将来即将面对的困境上时，“怀孕”两个字所代表的更像是某种她需要在意的临床诊断，而非一个孩子。

她从来没有计划过要孩子这件事。还在学校念书的时候，成为一位母亲是一种过于遥远而缺乏实感的终极人生目标，以至于她几乎从未考虑过，也许未来某一天，她也会有自己的孩子——等到她毕业了、找到了心仪的工作、遇见了她想要携手共度一生的人之后。

可是没过多久，周围的世界便陷入一片战火硝烟。在那时的赫敏心中，生孩子简直是一种罪过。

对金妮而言，詹姆既是承诺的象征，也是希望的明灯。赫敏却不然。在她看来，出生于战乱中的孩子太过脆弱孤独，完全没有能力保护自己免受那些无法估量的痛苦。这种做法太过自私。根本不值得冒这个险。

结婚。生子。

早在多年以前，她一直在暗地里越来越多地使用黑魔法的时候，她就不再奢望自己此生还能拥有这些了。当她答应把自己卖给一个食死徒的时候，她便将这些念头彻底扼杀在脑海深处。既然她已经作为同谋者犯下了战争罪，最后甚至主动提出参与协调管理，那么那种在普通人看来再正常不过的人生，于她而言就根本与幻想无异了。

当她向德拉科描述那个她想要、却从未想过生活于其中的世界的时候，她所说的每一句话都发自肺腑。

她不知道该如何去做一个母亲。活了二十多年，她所做的每一个决定都与孩子没有半分关系。就连此刻，她也不确定想要孩子的想法是否只是她绝望的自私心理忽然抬头所致。

**“可怜的小治疗师，没有人可以照顾。没有人需要你，也没有人想要你。你忍受不了一个人呆着，不知道该怎么办。你需要去爱一个人。只要有人愿意被你爱着，你就愿意为他们做任何事。”**

她垂下头，下巴颤抖起来。

也许德拉科说的没错。也许那才是真正的她。她总是固执地依附于那些她认为可能需要她的人身边。也许她只是想要留下一个属于自己的孩子，这样她就不会那么孤独了。

她伸手覆上小腹，一动不动地站了几秒，直到她又一次感觉到颤动，像心跳一样快，然后再次消失。

“我会照顾你的。”她低语道。“我会尽全力做一个好妈妈。等你长大了，我就配制一种魔药，那样——那样的话，我就可以陪你一起出门去了。我不会把你拴在我身边的。等你长大以后，如果你想离开，我一定会放手的，我向你保证。”

门把手突然嘎吱一响，而后立刻静了下来。赫敏吓了一跳，迅速站起身来，双手按在胸口，心脏怦怦直跳，两眼紧盯着房门。

什么也没发生。

她等了又等，可就是不见一丝动静。

她蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，轻轻把耳朵贴在门上。

寂静无声。

隔着门板，她连最微弱的声响都无法听见。但她知道那是因为德拉科设下的保护咒的缘故。

就算有人在门外大喊大叫，她也不会察觉到一星半点。她抬起手贴上木质门板，努力想靠耳朵捕捉到什么，可房门始终没有再动过。

有可能是卢修斯。

也许他等不及让德拉科过了六个月的服丧期再去娶一位新的妻子，希望能通过杀了她这个“泥巴种婊子”来加速整个过程。

赫敏惊惶地退开几步，却又犹豫了。她回想起方才房门晃动的样子，就像是有谁整个身子摔倒在门板上一样。

她咬着嘴唇，一步一步走回了门边，把耳朵贴在门板与门框间的缝隙上。

她不该这样的。

她不该这样的。

如果德拉科在这儿，他一定会告诉她不要这么做的。

她的手缓缓地握住把手，小心翼翼地转动着，尽可能不发出一点儿声音，接着轻轻将门拉开一道空隙。她悄悄向外望去，所见之景却令她心跳骤停。

德拉科面朝下方倒在地上。她一把拉开房门，飞快朝周围扫了一圈，然后立刻弯下身来，吃力地把德拉科拖进了房间。她一脚踢上门，把德拉科的身子翻了过来，指尖搭上他的腕脉。

他没有意识。

他浑身冷得像冰，几乎要休克了。他的长袍已经严重破损，散发着腐烂的气味。他的脸上有许多深色的污迹。他还有呼吸。她向上推开他的眼睑检查他的眼睛，发现他的瞳孔不均匀地扩散了开来。

她的双手滑过他的肩膀，轻抚着他的脸。“德拉科？德拉科……你怎么了？”

她低声咒骂了起来。她从未如此迫切地渴望恢复魔力。对于现在这个束手无策、只能跪在他身边、试图猜测他究竟遭遇了什么的自己，她只感到无比愤怒，腕间的手铐也随着她情绪的波动变得越发滚烫。她的手指抚过他的胳膊和手掌，感受到了钻心咒造成的僵硬结节和肌肉撕裂。她能感觉到他的心脏在胸膛里剧烈跳动。

“波宾！”她厉声喊道。

小精灵“啪”地一声出现在房间里。波宾的目光落到德拉科身上，当即惊恐地尖叫了一声。

“德拉科的治疗师是谁？”赫敏问道，小精灵却茫然地望着赫敏。“他以前带着伤回来的时候会找谁帮忙？”

波宾低头盯着自己的双手。“波宾不知道。波宾的主要工作是做饭和打扫卫生。主人受伤的时候从来没有召唤过波宾。主人只会叫上托普茜或者克利切。”

赫敏沮丧地垂下头，深吸了一口气，复又抬起头来。“你知道他把治疗用品都放在哪里吗？就是治疗用的魔药之类的东西？”

波宾眼睛一亮，急切地点了点头。

“很好，”赫敏用紧张的声音吩咐道，“马上帮我拿止疼剂过来，每种都要。还有其他所有你能找到的治疗用品，全部都带到这儿来，这样我就知道该怎么做了。”

波宾“啪”地一声消失不见，德拉科却应声抽搐了一下。

赫敏立刻低头看着他。

他正茫然无神地望着她，眼睛没有焦点，也没有表现出任何认出她的迹象。

“德拉科？”

他眨了眨眼。“格兰杰？”

他看上去一脸困惑。

“德拉科——”她温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，强迫自己稳住声线。镇定下来。“他对你做了什么？你受了多久的钻心咒？”

他皱起眉头，眯起眼睛，“我们在什么地方？”

他不停地眨着眼睛，像是试图在一片黑暗中看清四周一般。

赫敏的喉咙顿时抽紧。“我们——我们在我的房间里。我想你一定是幻影移形刚回来，然后就在我房门外昏倒了。”

他的表情扭曲起来，瞳孔随即放大。他摇了摇头，发出一声低沉的呻吟。“我没有想过要到这儿来的。”

赫敏的眼睛开始发烫，她用指尖轻轻拂过他的额头。

“我知道——”她的喉咙微微一哽。

德拉科一听到她的哽咽，身子又跟着抽搐了一下，眉头紧锁成一团。“你还好吗？我现在看不——你还在呼吸吗？”

他盲目地朝着她声音的方向伸出手去，擦过了她的脸颊。

赫敏握住他的手，把脸贴进他的掌心，偏过头亲吻着。“我很好。我是个治疗师，记得吗？这早就不是你头一回倒在我怀里了。”

她清了清嗓子，强迫自己用坚定的语气说出接下来的话：“现在，我需要你回答我的问题。他到底做了什么，德拉科？告诉我，他到底对你做了什么？”

德拉科沉默了片刻，然后叹了口气。“他说，叛乱之所以会蔓延错全在我——如果我能力更强一些，早就能控制住局面了。他认为我应该证明自己的忠诚，然后就是几个小时的摄神取念。接着他又突然想到我是个大脑封闭师。”他哼了一声。“他就——找了个人在一旁对我用钻心咒，自己则同时重新检查我的思想。”

他咽了口唾沫。“好在那时候他已经体力不济了。第二次并没有持续很久。”他的嘴角掠过一丝扭曲的微笑。“作为证明了我自己仍旧忠诚的奖励，这周剩下的时间我都可以休息了，所以——至少不算太坏。”

他那故作安慰和自嘲的语气却让更让她心痛如绞。

赫敏竭力抑制住歇斯底里的情绪，她的双手开始颤抖。深呼吸。深呼吸。你不能在这种时候惊惧，如果他认为你有可能会发病，他会更难受。

德拉科眯起眼睛，来回转了转头，像是想要扫视她的房间。“现在还没到晚上，是吗？我想我应该是失明了。”他用手背压住眼睛。“这倒是从没有过的事情。”

赫敏翻找着德拉科的长袍，把几十个口袋里的武器一样又一样地掏了出来，连指尖都被烫伤了。最后，她的手紧握住一只熟悉的皮盒，用力将它拉了出来。

她打开治疗包，猛地抽出装着缓和剂的瓶子。她用牙齿咬掉瓶塞，扶起德拉科的头枕自己膝上，将瓶口凑到他的唇边。

“缓和剂，能降低你的心率，缓解肌肉痉挛。”

然后她等待着，手指轻抚着他的头发，温柔地和他说着话，让他保持冷静和清醒。当他的身体终于在她膝上放松下来时，她感觉到魔药开始起效了。

她拉起他的右臂，拔出他的魔杖塞进他的左手，然后握着他的手用力抓紧了魔杖，以免魔杖从他痉挛的手指间滑落到地上。

“德拉科，”她小心地让自己的声音保持平稳，“我需要你帮我施一道诊断咒。你能试试吗？我可以帮你做魔杖的动作，但必须用你的魔力。”

这是一道针对大脑和神经系统的诊断咒，他足足尝试了六次，咒语才奏效。

她一声不响地盯着诊断光带研究了好几分钟，然后才开口说道：“摄神取念导致你的视神经紧绷，所以你才会看不见。不过这只是暂时性的失明。你只需要多休息就能痊愈了。可是——钻心咒对神经造成的伤害已经——”她的下巴颤抖着，咽了口唾沫。“他怎么能折磨你那么久呢……”

德拉科不屑地冷哼一声，刚要接话，整个身体却剧烈痉挛了一下。但他没有出声，只是用力抿着嘴唇，紧得泛白。

“啪”地一声脆响，波宾再次回到了房间里，同时带来了成堆的魔药和治疗用品。

赫敏抬头看着面前的小精灵。“你能用飘浮咒帮我把他放到床上吗？他太重了，我抬不动。然后把他的衣服也脱下来，他的袍子太脏了。”

“波宾当然可以。”她说罢打了个响指，小心翼翼地让德拉科的身体向床边飘去。

赫敏起身上前，开始整理波宾带来的所有东西。所有瓶子上都贴好了标签，其中还有许多是她所熟悉的尖细笔迹，她知道那是西弗勒斯熬制的魔药。

她选出四种魔药，走回到德拉科身边。波宾已经脱下了德拉科的衣服，拭净了他脸上的污迹，让他平躺在了床上。

赫敏俯下身，观察着他的眼睛，仔细留意着她所能察觉到的所有表面症状。他的脸色苍白得可怕，胸口不停地突突起伏着，拼命想要减轻呼吸带来的痛苦。她抬起一只手贴上他的额头。

“你应该随身带上止疼剂的。”过了一会儿她说道。“是你告诉我服用止疼剂之前不要幻影移形的。你以前也总会事先为我准备一瓶。”

他的嘴角抽了一下。

她低下头，拿起其中一只她带到床边的药瓶，拔掉瓶塞放进他的手里。他皱着眉将魔药咽了下去。

她又把下一瓶魔药递给了他。“我当初应该在你的治疗包里放一瓶的，可是放不下了。我应该把莫特拉鼠汁换成止疼剂的。”

德拉科眨了眨眼睛。当她把第三剂魔药递给他时，她能看得出来，他正努力让自己的目光聚焦在她身上。

她牵起他空着的那只手，贴上自己的脸颊。“你都知道我长什么样了，让你的眼睛休息一下吧。闭上眼睛，你的头就不会那么疼了。”

他却依然固执地眯起双眼，想要在听从她的劝慰之前更多地看清她的脸。

她看着他眼睛和嘴巴周围皮肤上紧张的纹路慢慢消失，他的呼吸也渐趋平缓。

确信魔药已经起效之后，她继续问道：“你的治疗师是谁？伏地魔每次折磨过你之后都是谁来帮你治疗的？你得立刻叫他过来。如果不及时医治，之后几周你根本连床都下不了。”

德拉科面无表情，手指却抽搐了一下。一连几秒都不见他回答，赫敏觉得自己的胸口逐渐抽紧。

“德拉科——”

“我通常都自己处理，除非危及性命。”他终于答道，声音低得几乎被掩盖在呼吸之下。他没有睁开眼睛。“西弗勒斯偶尔会帮我——当我不知道该怎么自己治疗的时候——但除此之外——我一直都是自己动手的。”

赫敏惊恐地盯着他。德拉科睁开一只眼，微微眯着，望着她，然后轻哼了一声。

他扬起一条眉毛，合上了眼睛，表情渐渐紧绷。“你也许还记得，你曾经在我的心脏里放了一块相当珍贵的石头。就算它没那么容易在诊断的时候被发现，我也必须尽可能避免接触治疗师。如果黑魔王开始不断地接到报告，说尽管那些黑魔法符文已经刻在我背上整整三年，我的身体却还是完好无损，那他的疑心可就远不止现在这点儿了。没准我的心都会被直接挖出来。如果伤重危及性命，我会叫治疗师来医治，事后一发遗忘咒解决。但如果我每次受过钻心咒后都如法炮制，那全英格兰一半的治疗师估计都已经神志不清了。”

赫敏觉得自己的内脏几乎都因为被他这番话掏了出来。“我没有——我没有意识到。”

“没事的，格兰杰。”他没有睁眼，但仍是挥了挥手让她不要担心。他微微扬起嘴角，“我已经被告知过好几次了，我在治疗方面很有天赋。”

她的下巴不住地颤抖，紧咬着牙，过了一会儿才又一次把他的魔杖塞进他的手指里。“那你——你能帮我念咒语吗？”

他低声念咒，她则引导着他的手指，在他右手和小臂压力集中的地方轻轻敲击着。他的手指仍在不断地痉挛，她帮着他向被拉伸的肌肉中传送轻微的震动，以缓解紧张。

几分钟后，他的手指终于放松了下来，她便抽出他手中的魔杖放在一边。她拉起他的右手，开始试图修复他身上的所有损伤。她的手指已经开始抽筋，但她丝毫没有理会，而是专注地继续，直到他手掌的抽搐渐渐停止，整个人安静地躺在床上。

她拿起最后一瓶魔药，往自己的手掌里倾倒出少量药膏，从他的拇指腹开始轻柔地揉搓，顺着他的手腕和前臂一路揉到他的肩膀。药膏的温度很暖，她一边按摩着他的皮肤，尽力修复他经络中所有僵硬的疙瘩和肌肉撕裂，一边也感到自己的双手传来阵阵刺痛。

当她按摩完他的双臂后抬起头时，德拉科已经睡着了，眉头却紧紧锁在一起。

她端详着他，几秒钟后又伸出了手，指尖轻揉着他的眉心，想要抚平那一处紧张的褶皱。

没有德拉科帮忙施咒，单靠按摩来消除结节和颤抖要花更多的时间，但她仍然继续了下去。

现在他睡着了，她就可以毫无顾忌地一边照顾他一边哭泣了。

他这一睡就是将近四十八个小时。赫敏几乎寸步不离地守着他。当她在他身边躺下、轻声说着各种她脑海里所想到的事情、用手指梳理着他的头发、治疗他的肌肉损伤时，他的神情便放松了下来。两天之内，她几乎把他所有的药膏都用完了。

当她的情绪变得烦躁不安，不能再坐在他身边时，她便悄悄站起身，安静地在房间里踱步。第二天早上，她向窗外望去，却发现卢修斯正沿着北翼外墙走着，仿佛在用脚步度量整个翼楼的长度。他毫无预兆地抬起头，正对上她的目光。

赫敏浑身的血液顿时冻结。她与他对视了不过一瞬，便仓皇地向后退开。

每次德拉科一醒过来，赫敏都会及时检查他的眼睛，让他帮她施展基本的治疗咒语。他一直躺在床上打着瞌睡，直到波宾突然出现，告诉他卢修斯去了德拉科的房间门口，并威胁说如果再见不到德拉科，就直接把门撞开。

德拉科勉强撑着坐起身来。“我在这儿呆了多久了？我只有三天休息时间。波宾，帮我拿一整套长袍过来。”

赫敏试图拦住他。“德拉科，等等。你的眼睛还没有复原。还剩下半天时间，你需要尽量多休息。”

这时，波宾手捧着一套长袍“啪”地一声回来了。德拉科翻了个白眼，僵硬地站了起来。“我留着止疼剂就是为了应付这种时候。”

他迅速穿好衣服，走到波宾先前带来的所有魔药跟前。他把药瓶举到离脸只有几英寸的地方，眯起眼睛试图看清标签上的文字。尽管赫敏坚持说某些类型的止疼剂不应该混合服用，他还是一口气连续喝下了五种。

他又翻了个白眼。“我对止疼剂可是再了解不过了。我能保证它们要不了我的命的。”

他反复地眨着眼睛，摇了摇头。

赫敏看得出来，他还是看不清楚东西。“千万小心，德拉科。”

他对上她的眼睛，微微笑了笑，“我不会有事的。”

在他幻影移形之前的一瞬间，她仍捕捉到了他脸上紧张又强作平静的神情。

几个小时后，波宾来了，拿走了所有的治疗用品。她避开了赫敏的目光，告诉她德拉科主人没事，主人只是想要清点一下赫敏用过了哪些魔药。

然后赫敏就又被独自留在了这座笼子里，一边担心着，一边猜测着房门外究竟在发生着什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sparky. 新西兰莫托拉金刚鹦鹉队（Moutohora Macaws）的吉祥物。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 【章·七十一】更新时间约为下周初。


	71. 章·七十一

**2005年，七月**

第二天早上，波宾为赫敏送来了一碗粥。但赫敏实在没有食欲。她在房间里来回踱着步，没有理会餐盘上的食物。

自从德拉科离开去见他父亲后，他就再也没有回来过。她已经等得不耐烦了。她不想再这样无所事事地坐在自己的卧室里，等着金妮到来，等着德拉科死去。

她大步走到门口，猛地把门拉开。

“站住！”尖锐的叫喊声突然自身后传来。

赫敏吓了一跳，立刻转过身去，却见肖像中的纳西莎已经从椅子上站了起来，焦急的样子几乎是要从画框里爬出来似的。

赫敏睁大眼睛望向房间另一头，画中的纳西莎手按在胸前。赫敏感到自己的心脏险些跳出喉咙。

纳西莎也正回望着她。

“你不能出去。德拉科现在不在庄园里。”她的声音尖利而蛮横。

可不知为何，赫敏却觉得纳西莎的声音听起来有些破碎。她深吸了一口气，带着些许警惕看着纳西莎。“你知道？”

纳西莎短促地点了下头。“庄园的魔法可以感应到。”

赫敏慢慢关上房门，朝肖像走去。她打量着纳西莎的脸庞，注意到了那些德拉科遗传自母亲的特征。精致的面孔上一样的嘴巴。举手投足间一样的小怪癖。念书的时候，她还以为德拉科完全像他的父亲，但是现在，她终于明白那些属于纳西莎的特质是如何巧妙地与马尔福的特征在德拉科身上彼此相融的了。

“我想救你的儿子。”赫敏对她说。

纳西莎抿紧了嘴唇，扬起一条眉毛。“你救不了他。如果你真的认为自己能做到，就不会像一只被关在囚笼里的囊毒豹一样在房间里踱来踱去了。”

赫敏眼睛都没眨一下。“如果我不做些什么的话，德拉科会死的。”

纳西莎的表情有一瞬间的崩溃，然后她立即平静了下来，移开了目光。“这个世界上比死更糟糕的事情难道还少吗。”她抚平了自己的袖口。“你根本不知道，你杳无音讯的那段时间我儿子是什么模样。你根本什么都不知道。”

一位二八年华的少女，却称一位比她年长近十岁的男子为“儿子”，这幅景象着实有些怪异。

“我救了他。”

“如果你从一开始就听从他的恳求离开英国，他如今也就不需要你救了。对你来说，其他人远比他的请求来得重要。”纳西莎语气冰冷。

她太年轻了——赫敏察觉到了这一点。肖像的心智不会随着时间而变得成熟，它们永远保持着最初始的样子。而纳西莎的肖像却已经伤痕累累，可想而知她受过的创伤究竟有多么深。但本质上，她却依然是十六岁的纳西莎·布莱克，骨子里溢满了浪漫和高傲。

“那当初德拉科求纳西莎逃走的时候，她又为什么不肯答应呢？为了卢修斯吗？”

肖像中的纳西莎顿时僵硬。“不是的。卢修斯……他——他……”她脸上无形的假面碎裂了开来。“他爱我——爱她——远胜过一切。她确实想过要离开的——在三强争霸赛过后——可是卢修斯发誓说德拉科不会被迫接受标记的。后来卢修斯入狱了，她知道黑魔王一定会来找德拉科。她原本打算等德拉科一从学校回来就带他远走高飞的。可是……先来到这儿的人却是黑魔王。然后……然后——然后她——”

“她选择留下，是为了让德拉科能够活下去，”赫敏接着她的话说了下去，“因为一旦德拉科知道她安全无虞，他就不会再做任何尝试了。也许用不了几周，他就会死。”

纳西莎别过头去，但她轻轻点了点头。

赫敏又走近一步。“我想救德拉科。如果你当初能把一切都告诉卢修斯——如果他知道了实情——”

“ **绝对** 不可能！”纳西莎尖着嗓子厉声说道。

赫敏诧异地望着纳西莎那双闪着晶亮、透着怒意的双眼。她慢慢意识到，眼前的这位纳西莎，爱卢修斯远胜于爱德拉科。

肖像中的纳西莎并不是一位母亲。她只是一位正值年少、刚与爱慕她的巫师订婚的女巫。就算她称德拉科为儿子，又主动提出帮他照看赫敏，但从根本上来说，她永远都会优先选择卢修斯。她宁愿让德拉科面对一场没有生门的死局，也不愿让卢修斯知道真相。

赫敏的双肩垂了下去。“纳西莎……”

“她希望他永远都不会知道。你根本不明白，为了不让他发现，她到底付出了多大代价。你觉得那种魔药服用三剂之后的戒断症状已经很难捱了对吗？可她一连服用了十几天——就是为了见到他的时候不会露馅。”纳西莎的声音因愤怒而颤抖。“德拉科一直恳求她不要这样做。”

赫敏朝肖像靠得更近。她的手指停在离画布只有咫尺之距的地方。“如果她曾经愿意为了保护德拉科而离开卢修斯，那么她也一样会愿意告诉卢修斯尽他所能去救德拉科。”

纳西莎坐回椅子里，表情没有丝毫温度。“就算卢修斯知道了真相，又能改变什么呢？”

赫敏垂下眼帘。“我不知道。我只是认为他——”

“如果你一意孤行非要插手，却让情况变得更糟，那德拉科为了保护你所做的一切就全都白费了。有太多太多比死亡还要糟糕的事情了。这个家里的每个人都能告诉你这一点。”

之后，她便拒绝再同赫敏说一句话。

赫敏万般不愿地转过身，朝一旁盛着早餐的餐盘走去。保温咒已经失效，整碗粥都冷了，让她提不起一点胃口。

赫敏想要直接放弃早饭，但她也急需增加体重。如果她不吃东西，肌肉强度便无法恢复。

她叹了口气，心不在焉地拿起边上的那一小罐奶油倒进碗里，又伸手去拿勺子。

谁知手指刚一触上勺柄，她便感到肚脐后方被猛地一勾。

整个人就像被倒了过来塞进了一根管道里。卧室随即在她眼前消失。下一瞬，她在半空中重新出现，身体向前倒了下去，头重重地撞在地板上，胃里顿时翻江倒海。

她用一只手紧紧护住剧烈收缩的腹部，试图弄明白自己究竟身在何处。方才的骤变让她差点当场吐出来。她急促地喘了几口气，周围所有的东西都在视线中飘荡，额头撞到地上的地方一阵火辣辣的疼痛。

她强撑着身子摇摇晃晃地坐了起来。

卢修斯正坐在几英尺外，斜倚在一把细长的椅子上，手里端着一只茶杯。

“啊，你终于来了。”

赫敏茫然又惊恐地盯着他，环视着周围的一切。卢修斯把她带到了庄园另一侧的南翼休息室里。

他把茶杯放在茶碟上，向前坐了坐，打量着她。

“我有几个问题要问你，泥巴种。”

她下意识地向后挪了挪，手掌微微拖过了地面。她缩回了手，这才意识到地板竟然是黏的。

满地都是快要干涸的血迹。

那把带她来到这里的勺子就在几英尺外的地板上。她心跳一滞，伸出手去，想要抓住勺子。

就在她的手指将要够到勺子的前一秒，它消失了。

“这么快就想走？知道我费了多大力气才把你带到这儿来的吗？你冒犯了我，泥巴种。”卢修斯慢条斯理地说着，手指捻弄他的魔杖。

她抬眼盯着他，强迫自己平稳地呼吸。她此刻唯一需要做的就是保持冷静，拖延时间，等着德拉科来找她。

 **德拉科，你父亲把我抓走了。在南翼。** 她集中精神在脑海里默念着这句话。

“你知道，”卢修斯把覆着手背的袖口撸了上去，“想要接近你有多难吗？为此我不得不称赞我儿子的聪明才智。自从我回来之后，整个北翼就变得相当令人混乱迷惑。我在走廊里走着走着，就意识到自己在原地打转，想不起哪扇门究竟通向哪里。等到恢复清醒的时候，却发现我已经走回了主翼，或者回想起了一些我本来想做却又忘在脑后的事情，又或者是德拉科突然过来找我，请我帮他个忙。”

赫敏战战兢兢地舔了舔嘴唇，没有回答。

“你注意到这个现象了吗？”卢修斯语气轻快地问道。他仍在把玩着手中的魔杖柄。

“我不会离开自己的房间——如果只有我一个人的话。”她避开他的目光答道。她的脊椎底部一阵酸疼，小腹剧痛，喉咙发紧，双肩几乎痉挛起来。她僵硬地坐在原地，努力不去理会。

“是啊。看来你的确不知道。”卢修斯撇了撇嘴。“那么我想，你也一定不知道我的儿子他——”卢修斯眨了眨眼睛。“他几天前受了重伤。”

赫敏呼吸窒住。

卢修斯把头歪向一边，挑起眉毛。“我最近一直在调查你。那个炸掉了苏塞克斯的小治疗师。”

赫敏感到自己内心在畏缩颤抖，卢修斯却自顾自地继续说了下去：“研究所被炸毁之后，我亲自去了一趟苏塞克斯，看到了那些从废墟里被抬出来的尸体。居然还往炸弹里加了毒药，确保所有爆炸半径范围之外的人也都难逃一死，真是有趣的发明。这种毒药如果口服，几秒钟内就能让人无痛死亡，但如果是吸入，致死速度就会慢得多……而且更加麻烦。”

赫敏艰难地咽下一口气。

卢修斯注意到了她的反应，于是把头歪向一侧。“有什么样的治疗师能够制造出这种在几分钟内就杀死近千人的炸弹？”

他身体前倾，目光慢慢从她身上扫过，她几乎能感觉到他的视线刺痛着她的皮肤。“难道要我相信，是区区一个微不足道的凤凰社成员、几乎任何记录上都找不到名字的泥巴种治疗师，一手策划完成了对黑魔王打击最大的袭击行动吗？”

赫敏一声不吭，一边思考着卢修斯方才的话，一边克制住自己的表情不要泄露任何心绪。明明有上百份——甚至上千份——凤凰社记录上都写着她的名字。康沃尔海滩边的洞穴。格里莫广场十二号。甚至在金斯莱死后，她还接管了侦察队和监狱。凤凰社所有的机密文件都能证明这一点。

除非——这些文件记录全都不见了。

卢修斯向后一靠，冷哼一声，令她从沉思中惊醒。“所以不可能是你。你只是个诱饵。一个为了保护凤凰社的最后成员而自我牺牲的小卒。”

她眨了眨眼睛。

她原以为是她先前帮德拉科治了伤才引起了卢修斯的怀疑。然而他把她带到这儿来的实际原因，却是一个他自以为正确的阴谋论。她盯着他，脑海里拼命计算着自己该如何行动。

卢修斯眯起眼睛看着她。“你知道最后一个凤凰社成员是谁——那个曾经炸毁了苏塞克斯，又在今年二月杀死了典狱长的人。”他又向她靠近几分，银色的眼睛闪着精光。

赫敏移开了目光。“我不记得了。关于凤凰社最后成员的任何事情，我都不记得了。”

“啊，没错……”卢修斯发出一种令人汗毛倒竖的咂嘴声。“你之所以会变得那么重要，就是因为你丧失的那些记忆。”

赫敏偷偷地瞥了一眼房门的方向。

“我儿子愿意顺其自然地等到你的记忆能被安全提取出来的那一天。他不希望他的小泥巴种遭遇什么不测，除非得到精神治疗师的首肯。”卢修斯叹了口气，向后靠上椅背，撇着嘴。“他毕竟年轻，太天真了。他在一场战争中立了大功，于是他现在认为严格小心地服从命令才是取得成功最可靠的途径。但我和他不同。我亲身经历过两次巫师战争，知道胜利的果实随时都有可能被夺走。大厦倾颓只在倏忽之间。一着不慎，则满盘皆输……”他的声音越来越低，坐在椅子里心不在焉地转着魔杖。

尔后，他沉默了许久。

赫敏开始在心里估算，如果她想逃离这里，她需要用多快的速度跑向门口。

“你是在等什么人吗？”卢修斯低沉含混的喉音突然逼近。她转头一看，却见他已经离开了椅子，站在距她不过几英寸远的地方，目光里满是轻蔑的嘲笑。“也许，是在等我的儿子？”

他在她身前跪了下来。“你是希望德拉科会来救你吗？”他勾唇轻笑，环视着四周。“这个房间可是特别得很。大量不同寻常的魔法都聚集在这里，甚至影响了庄园的地脉。不能幻影移形进来，也就无法轻易靠近你——我想，我也应该让我的儿子体会一下这是什么感觉。”

他抬起手，指尖轻轻钳住她的下颌。“我不愿意看到他因为被迫伤害你而遭到惩罚。”

赫敏喉咙抽紧。卢修斯又向她凑近几分，她禁不住一阵瑟缩。

他收紧了手指。“你也不希望变成那样，是吗？我想，你是喜欢他的对吧。他会带着你在我们的庄园里来回散步，你还会像一只听话的小宠物一样乖乖地等着他。如果挖出你脑子里那些情报的任务被交给了我，他或许就会在你身上少花点儿心思了。你是个治疗师，想必你一定知道你每根手指尖上有多少神经末梢吧？只要你告诉我凤凰社最后一条漏网之鱼到底是谁，我就不会伤害你了。”

“我不知道。”赫敏想别过脸去，但卢修斯的手指紧抓着她的下巴，捏得她颚骨生疼。“我不知道。我——我不记得那些事情。”

他的手猛地向前一扯，两人的脸几乎碰在一起。他的眼里射出逼人的亮光，嘴角挂着狰狞的讥笑，隐约露出了牙齿。“我不信。”

赫敏再也控制不住地发起抖来。

“我可不是傻子。抵抗军战败之前大约一年的时间里，食死徒中一直都潜藏着一个间谍。就连黑魔王也怀疑是他最信任的某个仆人背叛了他。可是这个问题的答案至今都不得而知。那些几乎散布在整个战争的过程中令人费解的蛛丝马迹；针对我们的监狱发动的一系列精确程度异乎寻常的进攻；以及明眼人一看就知道根本不是凤凰社作风的屠杀和破坏，想来背后都有那个人的手笔。那人炸毁了苏塞克斯，在最后一战结束后人间蒸发，却又在你重见天日的几个月后再度出现了。”他扼住她的下颌猛地将她的头向后仰起，令她呼吸困难。“你的低调顺从也许让我儿子产生了一种自信的错觉，但你骗不了我。你根本没有精神崩溃——你只是在蛰伏，在等待。”

他一把将她推倒在地，压制在自己身下。她的后脑“砰”地撞上了石地。

“我给你最后一次机会，泥巴种。如果你想完好无损地离开这里，就老老实实告诉我，那个间谍究竟是谁。”卢修斯的脸离她只有几公分远，她能感觉到他呼出的灼热气息拂过她的脸庞，夹杂着茶水的丹宁味。

“我不知道。我不记得了。”她的声音颤抖，想要移开视线不去看他阴森可怖的脸孔。她的心脏因为恐惧越跳越快。不要惊惧。不要惊惧。深呼吸。“马尔福一直想要把那些记忆提取出来。黑魔王也是。我真的不知道是谁。”

卢修斯分开两腿跪在她身上，她紧咬着嘴唇，竭力控制着不让自己惊惧发作。

他的手顺着她的身体向下滑去，停在了她小腹隆起的部位。她再也抑制不住全身恶心的战栗。他的手指滑过她的腹部，力道轻得几乎像是抚弄。“可是你怀孕不是应该会让这一切都有所改变吗？你会被送到这里成为我儿子的玩物，为的不就是这个吗？我听说你昏迷了整整一周。那么你现在一定已经想起些什么了。”

“我想不起来——我真的想不起来。”

他扼住她的喉咙。“我说过了我不信，泥巴种。我们为什么不干脆来瞧瞧呢？”他扳正了她的下巴，直直地盯着她的双眼。

她紧紧闭上眼睛。“不要！求你不要——求你不要。侵入式魔法会——流产——”她断断续续地挤出这些话。

卢修斯大笑了一声，掐紧她的喉咙。“你以为我会在乎一个泥巴种婊子的私生女？你难道以为我儿子会留着它把它养大吗？”

赫敏拼命扭着头，挣扎着想要扯开他的手。“黑魔王——侵入式魔法会有损记忆——他会杀了你的。德拉科之前就为此杀了蒙塔古——只有——”

卢修斯低头狞笑着看着她。“你似乎还挺关心我的性命。”

他抓住她的下巴，强迫她的脸正对着他。

“睁开眼，泥巴种，否则我把你的眼皮割下来。”

赫敏的心脏怦怦狂跳，胸口刺痛不已。

**你们要顺从。**

她的眼睫颤动着抬了起来，浑身的肌肉也随之松弛。

**你们不能伤害任何人。**

她嵌进卢修斯手腕的指甲不知不觉地松了开来。卢修斯的灰色双眼对上了她的，唇角勾了起来。

**你们要尽全力生出健康的婴儿。**

她僵住了。

尽全力。

尽全力生出健康的婴儿。

她要尽全力。她能尽全力。

她全神贯注于这个念头，奋力抬起头用前额狠狠撞上了卢修斯的脸，感觉到他的鼻子在自己出其不意的撞击下断裂。她迅速扭着身子，使劲踢开他，一边挣脱开来，一边向房门冲去。

皮包骨头的手指抓住了她的脚踝，用力向后拽去，让她跌倒在地，顺着黏糊糊的地板被拖了回去。卢修斯把她拖到身下，她拼命蹬开他的手、挣脱他的桎梏，同时抡起胳膊肘一击打中了他的太阳穴。

她瞄准他的眼睛，伸手抓向他的脸。他向后一缩躲开了她的指甲，钳制她脚踝的手也就此松开。她急忙抽身后退，用脚后跟重重踢上他的喉咙，然后再次朝房门冲去。跑到门口去。跑到门口去。

她撞上沉重的木质门板，抓住了门把手，用力转向一边，但门把手却纹丝不动。一阵灼热的痛楚随着她的动作逐渐蔓延到她的掌心和手臂。最后，她再也忍不住，发出了一声痛苦的尖叫，缩回了双手。她低头一看，发现手上的皮肉已经全部被烧焦，隐隐露出了骨头。她这才意识到门把手已经被事先施了魔咒变得滚烫。

卢修斯放肆地大笑起来。与他看着罗恩在折磨中死去时那种令人毛骨悚然、无休无止的笑声一模一样。

声波的振动如同尖利的冰渣一般流过她周身的血管。她慢慢地转过身，发现他正站在房间的另一侧，鲜血顺着他的脸淌了下来，流进他的嘴中，又从牙缝里渗了出来。

他举起一只肤色苍白的手捂住喉咙，咳了几下。“这倒是对我胃口。你以为你能逃得掉吗，小老鼠？”他低低地轻笑了一声。“你会死在这座房子里。就像在你之前无数的凤凰社成员一样。已经没有人能来救你了。”

赫敏站在原地瞪着他。随着心跳不断加速，她手上烧伤的地方也在剧烈起伏。

她一动不动地站在门口，一种冰冷的窒息感慢慢席卷了她全身。

德拉科无法及时赶来找她了。

他赶不过来了。他们能坚持到现在已经用尽了这辈子所有的运气了。

卢修斯不是阿斯托利亚。他把赫敏从她的房间绑到这里根本是早有预谋，而且是专门为了阻止德拉科干预而精心设计了一切。

她警惕地打量着卢修斯，直到他朝她挥动魔杖。赫敏立刻感觉到他的魔法抓住了她，拖着她向前走去。就在她走到他跟前时，他侧身一让，她便跌进了房间中央那只巨大的笼子里。

额头不偏不倚地撞上了一根铁栏，她的整个视线都随之摇晃起来。她无力地倚在栏杆上，摇着头，试图让脑海恢复清晰，挣扎着想要思考。

腹部突然传来一阵颤动，她的喉咙顿时发涩，肩膀止不住地颤抖起来。她用血肉模糊的手保护性地覆住自己的腹部。“求你了，卢修斯——你会不想要知道的。”

他的手指戳进她的肩膀，扳过她的身子让她面对着他。他的脸上满是鲜血，额头的抓痕颇深——是她先前差点把他眼睛抠出来时留下的。

她还能再逃一次吗？再试一次又会有什么意义吗？

她的双腿像是突然被抽空了力气，整个人顺着栏杆滑坐到地上。

“求你不要，卢修斯。”她哀求着他。“你不会想要知道的。”

卢修斯跪下身，抓着她的头向后仰起。她望进了他冰冷的银色眼瞳。

和德拉科的眼睛一模一样。她以前从未注意到这一点。

卢修斯挑起眉毛。“我接到命令务必揪出凤凰社余孽，我也一定会做到。这是一项绝对不容失败的任务。”

赫敏眼神呆滞地盯着卢修斯，她的视线中出现了许多深色的斑点，可是她还没有找到那一处细节——那一处关键。她用尽全力，仔细端详着他的脸，拼命寻找与德拉科相似的点滴。他们的眼睛那么像，就连其中的绝望也如出一辙。

卢修斯的眼中透着绝望。

她睁大了眼睛。

伏地魔渴望永生不死。他从未打算培养什么继任者。他所关心在乎的只有权力，前提是这份权力必须牢牢握在他自己手中。

他宁可把整个魔法界夷为平地，也不愿拱手让人。

“如果你失败了，他就会杀了德拉科，我说的对吗？”她感到他的手指几不可察地抖了一下。“德拉科上周之所以会受伤——根本不是什么自证忠心的考验，而是对你的惩罚。那个被迫对他用钻心咒的人就是你对吗？”

卢修斯的眼睛忽地一闪，继而迅速冷了下去。

但赫敏没有错过那个瞬间。她把头向后一仰，发出一阵哽咽的笑声。当然了，她早该知道的。这对父子连眼神泄露心绪的样子都别无二致。

她不闪不避地迎上他的目光，身子微微前倾。

“我就是最后一个凤凰社的成员。唯一仅剩的一个。”片刻后，她开口道。“现在，其他所有人都已经死了。只剩下我一个人了。”

他的双眼眯成了细缝。

“炸毁苏塞克斯的人确实是我。”她注目不瞬地盯着他冰冷的眼睛。“哈利——哈利已经死了。其他所有人不是死了就是被抓了，所以没有人能阻拦我。是我用炼金术知识找出了方法，先后两轮袭击用的炸弹，不管是霍格沃茨还是苏塞克斯，全都出自我手。你口中那种有趣的毒药，也是我发明的。夜骐血液。舟形乌头。角蝰毒液。砒霜。鲀鱼。毒堇根。蝾螈皮。从头到尾都是我一个人发明的。”

她深吸了一口气。“不过有一点你倒是说对了——战争结束前的最后一年里，食死徒的军队中确实有一个凤凰社的间谍。我就是他的负责人。”

看见卢修斯的眼里闪过一丝胜利的精光。赫敏只想一口唾沫啐到他脸上。

“但就算你知道了他是谁，就算你抓到了他，你也救不了德拉科。”她打量着他那张鲜血淋漓的脸孔，听着他像罗恩尖叫死去时那般狂笑不止。她朝他凑近几分，压低了声音，如同耳语：“因为那个杀死乌姆里奇、毁掉挂坠盒的间谍，就是你的儿子。”

卢修斯脸上狰狞的笑意霎时凝固，下一秒便扭曲成愤怒的冷笑。他扼住她的喉咙，猛地向前一拽，又把她狠狠摔回笼子的铁栏里。

“我儿子永远不可能与凤凰社同流合污。”

赫敏透不过气来，却始终死死盯着他的眼睛。

“他——恨伏地魔。”她边喘息边说。“他——一直都——恨他。你有没有想过为什么你的休息室里会有一只笼子？因为伏地魔当初就把你妻子关在这里。”

卢修斯猛地一抽，像是结结实实地挨了一鞭子。“你说谎！”

他掐紧了赫敏的喉咙，赫敏只能挣扎着喘息。他的手指残忍地压迫着她的气管，她脸上的皮肤因为压力而绷紧。

“伏地魔——就在这间休息室里——折磨她。所以德拉科才接受了标记，然后杀死了——邓布利多……”她抓挠着他的手，竭力想要挣脱开来。双肺已经开始痉挛灼痛。

“你以为我会相信你吗？”他松开了她的喉咙，她倒在栏杆上急促地喘着气，拼命把氧气吸进已经几乎冒烟的肺里。

他抬手将魔杖举到了她的脸颊旁，厉声吼道：“ **摄神取念！** ”

卢修斯不是摄神取念师，完全不擅长精神入侵魔法。他的摄神取念术就像是在用一根钝棒胡乱撬着她思想的大门似的。如果她此刻还有魔法，他就没有可能进入她的脑海。

可是她现在根本无法动用魔力。

于是他破门而入。

没有丝毫精确性可言。他横冲直撞地挤了进来，将她的意识全部践踏在自己的脚步之下。

他没有专注地去寻找特定的记忆，而是如身在泥浆中一般吃力地匍匐前行着，直到与一份记忆迎面相撞。

**德拉科……**

**他的手指顺着她的脊柱下滑，亲吻着她的肩颈。他的另一只手缠在她的发间，紧紧抱着她，与她肌肤相亲。**

**“我爱你。”“我爱你。”“我会照顾你的。”他贴着她的皮肤喃喃低语。**

赫敏试图把那段记忆从意识中抹去，但她没有办法凝聚魔力。她能感觉到腕上的手铐开始烧了起来。

**德拉科把她压在床头，拉起她的双腿盘上自己的腰，挺身进入她的身体。他深深吻她的时候，脸上流露出的毫无疑问是深切而虔诚的爱慕。她的手指缠绕着他的头发，回吻着他，迎合着他下身的动作。**

她能感觉到卢修斯的意识被惊恐的愤怒所占据。

她不知道如何领他去看那些她想让他知道的记忆。她甚至不能完全确定那些记忆分别散落在何处。他还没有找到那些碎片，就已经把她的意识碾得粉碎。

**她抬头望着德拉科的脸。“我知道我缺了什么东西了。有了它，我就能去掉你的黑魔标记。”**

**“哦？”**

**“凤凰的眼泪。如果我有一小瓶凤凰眼泪，我就能做到。”**

她强迫自己忍着剧痛集中精神。纳西莎。她必须让他知道纳西莎到底都遭遇了些什么。

纳西莎。纳西莎。

**纳西莎的肖像浮现了出来。“她希望他永远都不会知道。你根本不明白，为了不让他发现，她到底付出了多大代价。你觉得那种魔药服用三剂之后的戒断症状已经很难捱了对吗？可她一连服用了十几天——就是为了见到他的时候不会露馅。德拉科一直恳求她不要这样做。”**

卢修斯突然停下了对她意识的残忍蹂躏，有那么几秒钟，他似乎整个人都僵住了。

赫敏抓住这短短数秒的喘息时间，奋力搜寻着那些她想要让他看到的记忆。后脑传来一阵抽痛，仿佛有一把手术刀正慢慢地插进她的颅骨底部。

纳西莎。纳西莎。她需要那些德拉科向她说起纳西莎的回忆。

**德拉科怒气喷薄的面容凝聚在了她的脑海中，他正低头怒视着她。**

**“在你和你的朋友们把我父亲扔进阿兹卡班之后，黑魔王来了我家。那时候我甚至还没有从学校回家。当我到家的时候，他已经在等我了。他把我母亲关在一座笼子里，就在我家的休息室里。他已经折磨了她将近两周了。”**

卢修斯身躯一震。她能感觉到他的恐惧越来越深。

**“她——她再也没能恢复过来。她的抽搐——从来没有停止过，她受了太多钻心咒了。我甚至都不知道他还对她做了什么——在我回到家之前——”他的声音哑在了喉咙里。他拨开自己脸上的发丝，似乎在挣扎着维持呼吸。“整个夏天——我什么……什么也做不了，只能跟她说对不起。”**

**德拉科呼吸急促，双手也跟着颤抖起来，他不停地说着，那些话语仿佛是自动从他嘴里涌出一般。“我母亲——她——她身体一直都不好。当初怀着我的时候，她差一点就死了，然后再也没能调养好。从那以后，她就一直很虚弱。我父亲总是说我们必须照顾她。我从小到大，他让我一次又一次地发誓说我会永远照顾她。在黑魔王终于离开庄园之后——我想要送她离开的，想要把她送到一个他再也找不到她、再也没办法伤害到她的地方。但她不肯走——除非和我一起，不然她哪里都不肯去。”**

**他抬起双手，用掌根压住眼睛。“我一直都在努力照顾她。我只是想保护她的安全。我一直在想办法带她一起逃走——但是后来——她就在莱斯特兰奇庄园里被烧死了——”**

卢修斯动摇了一瞬。赫敏猜想他或许会就此从她的脑海里抽身退走。

然而他一鼓作气地闯进了她记忆的更深处。

她的整个意识空间都在瑟缩。她能感觉到一种几近碎裂的剧痛从她的后脑向周围扩散蔓延。

她感觉到周围响起了尖叫声。

**“那——你父亲知道吗？”她听到了自己的声音。比她印象中的还要年轻得多。**

**德拉科咽了口唾沫。“不。”他看向别处。“我父亲——他_他对我母亲有着非常强烈的保护欲。如果他知道了——”**

**德拉科沉默了一会儿。“他在大脑封闭术方面并没有什么天赋。至少没有达到他所需要的水平。如果他知道了，就一定会报仇，那样会让我们所有人都万劫不复。我母亲坚持要我们向他隐瞒她的情况。一个丹麦的精神治疗师给她开了一种魔药，可以掩盖她的大部分症状，让她在被要求露面的时候不致于恐慌。我父亲每次来看她的时候，她都会提前服药。我父亲获释后，黑魔王大多数时间都让他呆在法国和比利时。他以为，她是因为我接受了标记而责怪他，所以才对他那么冷淡。”**

记忆的场景发生了变换。

**她和德拉科同床而卧，他的双臂紧紧环抱着她，把头埋在她的胸前。**

**“我会照顾你的。我发誓，赫敏，我会永远照顾你的。”**

**“和我说说你母亲的事吧，德拉科。”她边说边用手指抚摸着他肩背上如尼符文的伤疤。“把所有那些你不能告诉别人的事情都告诉我吧。 >”**

**……**

**“我以前从来没有亲眼见过别人被折磨，”他过了半晌才终于开口，却并没有抬头看她。“她是第一个。他_赫敏感觉到他的下巴沉了下去，同时犹豫了一下。“他在她身上做实验，还让——其他几个食死徒去想该怎么折磨她。为了惩罚马尔福家族。”**

卢修斯一刻不停地向她脑海深处闯去。记忆变得越来越模糊，似乎已经开始溶解、破碎、消逝。

尖叫声仍在持续。持续。持续。

赫敏感到自己的意识正在悄然远去。

所有的一切都震颤起来。卢修斯在她脑海中留下的沉重感突然消失了。她的两只胳膊和右腿同时传来了刺痛。

她跌坐在笼子的栏杆边，艰难地喘着气，强迫自己保持清醒。房间里的事物缓缓映入眼帘。空气中弥漫着灰尘和烟雾，浑浊不堪。

卢修斯不见了。赫敏困惑地低头看着自己。许多大小不一的碎片扎进了她的手臂。耳朵里满是又尖又细的嗡鸣声，似乎根本没有停止的迹象。她刚一试图吸气，便忍不住眯着眼睛咳嗽起来。

她想要站起来，但身子微微一动，房间就在她眼前倾斜摇摆，视野变得一片血红。她跌了回去，挣扎着思考，一声哽咽的抽泣自喉间溢出。

她必须……

必须什么？

必须……

休息室。

她必须逃出休息室。跑到门口去。跑到门口去。

可是门在哪里？

她茫然地环顾四周。数道晃眼的光线闪过，令她无法看清周遭。房门原来所在的那堵墙已经消失了，只留下了一个巨洞，好像整面墙壁都被大力劈开了一般。

她必须在卢修斯回来之前逃出去。她颤颤巍巍地想要撑起身子。头部剧烈抽动，整个房间都在摇晃，她几乎要晕厥过去。她的腿动不了了。她低头一看，这才发现一块木片嵌进了她的小腿。

视线中的一切都开始扭曲变形。周围有什么声音在响，但她无法透过耳中的嗡鸣分辨出来。光线不停地闪烁。她眨着眼睛，想抬起头来看清楚那究竟是什么，可满目所见尽是浮动不止的波纹，而且越来越暗。她又倒回了原地。

再过一会儿。只要再过一会儿她就能站起来了。

她只是需要先喘口气。只要她的头脑再清醒一些，想要行动就会更加容易。

她抬起颤抖的双手，摸了摸自己的脸，然后举到眼前——手指上染满了鲜血……

身后的栏杆突然一阵摇晃，令她猝然一惊。

一双手紧紧握住了她的肩膀，把她从地上拉了起来。

铂金色一晃而过。

她开始挣扎。“求你——不要——不要——”

她被仰面平放在地面上，目之所及的是色泽淡薄的皮肤和头发。

“天哪——赫敏——对不起。坚持住。你一定要坚持住。”

声音像是从远方传来，近乎失真。

她眯起双眼。“德拉科？”

他脸色那么苍白，她几乎以为他变成了幽灵。

“你来了……”她伸出手，触碰到了他。他真的在这里。“我就知道你永远都会——”

他俯在她身前，飞快地低声念着治疗咒语。

“对不起，我不能给你服用止疼剂。”他声音颤抖。“为我坚持住，你现在安全了。我会带你出去的。我真的——对不起。”

她感觉到他拔出了她腿上的木片。痛楚顿时像烈火一样穿透全身，她不禁尖声痛呼。

突如其来的剧痛打散了眩晕的迷雾，令她的头脑瞬间清醒——卢修斯设计把她带到了南翼，强行闯入了她的思想。她急促地喘了一口气，胸口开始痉挛。

“天哪。天哪。天哪，德拉科。他用了摄神取念还有门钥匙。孩子还好吗？他伤到她了吗？”

德拉科朝她被烧伤的手连施了几道咒语，她却抬起手指握住了他的魔杖，用尽最后的力气推向自己的腹部。

“看看孩子，”她声音颤抖地说着，“我怕他伤到她了。”

德拉科迟疑了片刻，随后念出咒语。她屏住了呼吸。圆球自她的腹部腾升而起，明亮的金色光芒照亮了整个房间，它仍在飞快地颤动着。

赫敏怔怔地望着光球看了好几秒钟，如释重负一般地哭了起来。她强撑着坐起身。房间开始在眼前游移翻倒，但她强迫自己集中精神，紧紧攥住德拉科的袍子，看着他的眼睛。

“他知道了——对不起。你父亲他知道了。我把你母亲的事情都告诉他了。”她眼前一片模糊，必须离得极近才能看清他脸上细微的神情。

德拉科闻言愣住，眨了眨眼睛。

“没关系。这都不重要。”片刻后他说道。他低头吻了吻她的前额，头发轻轻蹭过她的。他的双臂滑到她的腰际和后膝，将她整个人抱在怀里。“我先带你回房间治伤，然后再来处理这里的事情。”

他站了起来。她能感觉到他在发抖。他的脸色那么苍白，身上很可能有某处地方正在流血。可是她也无法确定。她眼神呆滞地扫过四周。地板上满是碎裂的砖石，房门所在的那一整面墙壁都已经不复存在。

卢修斯瘫倒在房间中央的笼子里，两只手腕被分别铐在了笼子两侧的栏杆上。

那是为了防止他碰到黑魔标记。

鲜血自他身体一侧的伤口汨汨流出，滴在地板上。

德拉科注意到了她目光的方向。“这是对付他最快的办法。”

卢修斯动了一下，接着向后仰起了头，死死盯着德拉科和赫敏。他的头发凌乱地垂在脸上，但灰色的双眼里却迸射出愤怒的亮光。

“为什么不告诉我你母亲的事情？”他咆哮着质问道。

赫敏感觉到德拉科的手指贴着她的脊背抽搐了一下。他轻声叹息。“告诉你就能让她活得更久一些吗？”

卢修斯挪了挪身子，金属镣铐与铁栏碰撞出哐当的响声。他甩了甩头，好让自己看得更清楚些。“你应该告诉我的。她是我的！”

德拉科冷冷地盯着父亲。“没错。她是你的。你就非得让所有人都知道，对吗？甚至包括黑魔王？你从来都不肯放开她，就连我四年级结束后她想带我逃走、拼命哀求你的时候，你也还是不肯。你的爱把她送进了坟墓。”

卢修斯染满血污的脸霎时惨白。

德拉科苦笑了一声。“我一直都想不通，为什么你会以为当黑魔王能对她下手的时候，他还会费旁的心思利用我来惩罚你？我倒是觉得你所谓的那些创意跟黑魔王完全没有可比性。”

卢修斯沉默了一会儿，又把头歪向一边。“你现在又是在做什么？那个泥巴种张开了双腿安慰你，你就觉得自己该救她的命来回报她？”

德拉科默然不语。

卢修斯身体前倾。“那样的话你就必死无疑。如果她逃了，黑魔王只会把所有的罪都怪在你的头上。”

德拉科哼了一声。“就算她留在这里，我也不知道我要怎样才能活过接下来这几个月。”

卢修斯眯起双眼。“你都知道了。”

德拉科勾起唇角，冷冷点头。“情报可是我的专长，父亲。”

他看起来镇定平静，没有丝毫异样，但赫敏始终都能感觉到他全身的颤抖。

卢修斯又向前挪了几分，打量着德拉科，仿佛在重新审视着自己的儿子。他的眼里燃烧着怒火。“那你打算怎么处置我？”

“你觉得呢？你发疯失控，险些危及我的任务。我是在寻找泥巴种的过程中被逼无奈才不得不杀了你。我的记忆可以证明我说的完全属实。”

卢修斯点了点头，似乎并不惊讶。“我要见纳西莎。”

德拉科稍一犹豫，而后点头应允。“我想她现在应该愿意和你说话了。我会让小精灵把她的肖像带过来。你的时间到我回来之前为止。”

卢修斯沉默了。

德拉科转身向外走去。赫敏把额头靠在他的肩上，他抱着她艰难地在废墟里穿行。她的头渐渐朝后滑了下去。

“马上就好，格兰杰。不要睡。”

小腹又是一阵剧痛，她不由抓住了他的衣襟。

就在他们即将走出休息室的时候，卢修斯再度开口。

“如果我说我能救你，你会怎么做，德拉科？”

德拉科几乎没有任何反应，自顾自地继续向外走。赫敏却抬起了头，越过德拉科的肩膀望向卢修斯。

他的头仍然向后仰着，从笼子里盯着她，眼睛隐隐闪烁。

“凤凰的眼泪，不是吗？”他的嘴唇微张，露出了血迹斑驳的牙齿。“你需要多少？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章·七十二】更新时间约为本周中。


	72. 章·七十二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢我的三次元闺蜜 **YY** 和 **KK** 对本章的建议。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **警告：**  
>  本章包含一段医疗手术和大出血场景。文中已用星号标示出起始与终结点。

德拉科仍然没有停下脚步，但赫敏用力捏了一下他的手臂，试图从他怀里滑下去。她的眼睛紧盯着卢修斯，心已经提到了嗓子眼儿。

德拉科顿住。“格兰杰，不要。”

“德拉科——如果他真的有凤凰的眼泪……”她强迫他把她放了下来，紧紧扶住他的手臂以免摔倒，同时睁大双眼望着卢修斯。

他脸上的血迹已经凝固干涸。她必须眯起眼睛才能勉强从房间的这一头看清他。

“我需要十五滴。”她说。

卢修斯歪过头，看上去若有所思。“半小瓶会有多少滴？”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，失望的情绪令她的心骤然下沉，痛如刀割。“那要看是不是标准容量的小瓶了。现代的半小瓶大约只有十二滴。”

卢修斯皱起了眉。“如果是一只十五世纪的旧小瓶呢？”

赫敏轻喘出声，身子也跟着摇晃了一下。“那确实会更大一些。你真的有凤凰的眼泪吗？”

卢修斯的嘴角浮起一丝残酷的笑意。“你会怎么做？如果我真的有，你愿意拿什么来换？”

德拉科嗤笑一声。“别在他身上浪费时间了，格兰杰。他会关心我的唯一原因只是因为我还没有继承人罢了。”

他再次拦腰抱起她，头也不回地快步离开。

德拉科抱着赫敏穿过庄园，她的头始终靠在他肩上。她觉得颅骨有种断裂的感觉，但她强迫自己忍住疼痛不要睡过去。

跨进房门的一瞬间，她便听到德拉科的高喊：“波宾！”

他几乎是咆哮着叫出了小精灵的名字。

波宾立刻现身，扑通一声跪伏在地上。“德拉科主人！德拉科主人，波宾非常抱歉。波宾不知道卢修斯主人是怎么把小姐带出房间的。”

“餐盘上的勺子。那是个门钥匙。”赫敏说道。她的后脑像是被什么东西拖拽着，令她觉得自己在向后倒去。

波宾绝望地哀号了一声，开始不停地用自己的头撞向地板。连续的砰砰声让赫敏一阵瑟缩。

“够了！”德拉科的声音冷如寒冰。“把所有的治疗用品给我拿过来，再派两个小精灵把我母亲的肖像送到南翼休息室去。然后滚出我的视线。”

德拉科在墙边的肖像前停下脚步。“母亲，父亲想要见您。如果您还愿意和他谈谈，现在就是最后的机会了。”

说罢，他没等肖像有所答复，便转身抱着赫敏向床边走去。

似乎只过了片刻，她便被换上了干净的衣物平躺了下来，身边的床褥上摊满了治疗用品。德拉科将几块手巾浸入白鲜香精，包裹住她手臂和腿上的伤处，随后抬起了头。

他的脸上写满了恐惧，眼睛不自觉地闪烁着。然而刚一对上她的目光，他的表情便回归空白。

“对不起……我担心爆炸可能会害死你，否则我早就来了。真的对不起。”

赫敏毫不在意地摇了摇头，努力理清思绪集中精神。“德拉科……他可能真的有凤凰的眼泪。”

他的表情有一瞬间的紧张。“格兰杰，不要。”

他挥起魔杖，手却在咒语念到一半时痉挛起来。魔杖尖迸出点点蓝色火星，不一会儿便熄灭了。他面部的肌肉微微一抽，下巴紧绷，举起手小心翼翼地再次挥动魔杖，朝她的头部施了一道诊断咒。

她大脑的投影浮现了出来。分散的光点仍然遍布其中，但有几处已经失去了金色的光芒，转而变为了血红。细小的猩红线条像曲折分叉的闪电一般狰狞地延伸在她的大脑之中。

德拉科的脸色变得灰白。“我得——我得叫精神治疗师来。”

他起身刚欲离开，却被赫敏握住手腕拉了回来。“不要。德拉科，等等——你父亲说他有凤凰的眼泪。你必须弄清楚他想要得到什么来交换。”

他挣开了她的手，神情紧绷着。“格兰杰——就算弄清楚这点也没有任何意义。”

赫敏难以置信地望着他。“你——你说没有意义是什么意思？有了凤凰的眼泪我就能去掉你的标记了啊。”她的胸口一阵急促地起伏，再次握住了他的手。“你必须弄清楚他想要什么——你一定要去问问他——求你了，德拉科——求你——”

她苦苦哀求着，双肺也跟着抽搐起来。

他盯着她，几秒后叹了口气，坐回了床沿。他伸出双臂搂过她的肩，直到她的呼吸渐渐放缓。

然后他微微撤开身子，低头看着自己的手。

“格兰杰——”他停顿了片刻。“我已经没有办法再用这双手去同别人决斗了。”

赫敏低下头去，看到他的食指和拇指接连抽动了一下。他把双手攥成拳头。“如果是一周之前，情况可能还会有所不同。但是现在——”他举起右手，无名指不受控制地痉挛着。“现在已经没用了。今天我之所以能制服我父亲，是因为他实际上并不想要我的命，仅此而已。”

“德拉科——”

“我没有办法为你去打败黑魔王，格兰杰。”他用略带紧张的声音打断了她的话。“我知道你想救其他所有的人，但我杀不了他——就算你去掉了我的标记也无济于事。如果我真的去做了，去试了，那等待着我的也注定是场败局，我很有可能会被活捉。”他仍然没有抬头看她。“如果他审问了我——”他的头垂得更低，她能看到他下巴和双肩僵硬地紧绷着，“就算你在离开之前对我用了遗忘咒，他也迟早都会知道你、金妮和詹姆的事情，还有安全屋的大致位置。那我——”他的嘴唇扭曲了起来，“我会——”

“德拉科——”她的声音哽咽发抖，双手捧起他的脸颊，抬起他的头对上他的眼睛。“德拉科，我去掉你的标记不是为了要让你和伏地魔一同葬身在废墟里。我是为了照顾你，我是为了救你。”

她的手臂不住地颤抖，但她始终没有放开他。“只要你愿意让我去做，我就能救你。让我把你的标记去掉，然后逃走吧。和我一起走，就像我们曾经一直所说的那样。”

他一动不动地盯着她，嘴角浮起凄凉的笑意，却带着一丝神往，“可是格兰杰，我已经立下了牢不可破的誓言，没有——”

“我知道。你是对着我立誓的。”她打断了他未说完的话，目不转睛地望着他银色的眼瞳，拉过他的右手紧紧握在掌心，直到她几乎能感觉到他们之间的魔力波动。“德拉科·马尔福，你已经尽了全力帮助凤凰社打败伏地魔。我是凤凰社唯一仅剩的最后成员。我认为你已经完全兑现了牢不可破誓言中的承诺，而且远远超过了你需要做到的地步。”

她把他的脸拉向自己，直到与他额头相抵。“你所做的一切，已经比任何人理应要求你去做的还要多上百倍了。所以现在，让我来救你吧。拜托了，就请你冒险一次，相信我能做到。”

德拉科呆坐在原地。她能感觉到他在动摇。

几秒后，他缓缓点头。

* * *

卢修斯跪在笼子里，身体向前倾斜着，似是不顾一切想要触碰到面前的那幅肖像一般。

他望着肖像的表情就像一条龙。深不见底的占有欲。望眼欲穿的渴望。

他在哭。赫敏能看得出他全身都在发抖。

他抬起头，见德拉科和赫敏站在先前被炸出的巨洞前，便立即向后缩了回去，脸上的神情也敛了起来。

房间里大部分的碎石和血迹都已经被打扫干净。

赫敏慢慢地穿过房间，来到离笼子只有几英尺远的地方。她的头仍在剧痛，仿佛颅骨碎裂了似的。她服用了好几瓶增强剂才能勉强下地走路，但视力依然有些模糊。

德拉科本想叫精神治疗师来，但她坚决不同意。如果他们想要成功逃走，就必须隐瞒卢修斯攻击她的事情。

卢修斯紧盯着二人，弯起嘴角露出狰狞的笑容。“看看，看看，这不是我的儿子吗？来送我上路了是吗？还带着那个勾引他的泥巴种婊子！”

“卢修斯！”纳西莎尖声喊道。

他猛地瑟缩了一下，仿佛狠狠挨了一拳。无数的情感飞快地自他脸上闪过。震惊。内疚。悔恨。

他转头看着肖像。

“西茜……”

肖像中的纳西莎也不复往日里的镇定自若。她看起来筋疲力尽。

“他只有她了。”纳西莎说。

卢修斯的脸上露出了毫不掩饰的反对之色，但他仍是勉强点了点头，然后抬眼看向德拉科和赫敏。

赫敏抽了抽嘴角，朝他走近，打量着他。他全身上下被木片割出了无数伤口，鲜血从他脸上的切口中流出，顺着下巴流到了脖子。先前身侧伤口的血已经止住了。他显然受伤不轻，而且十分痛苦，但并没有任何生命危险。

她又向后退了几步。“你怎么会有凤凰的眼泪？”

卢修斯盯着她，挑起眉毛。“马尔福家族在英国的历史可以追溯到近千年前。十五世纪的时候，有人送了当时的家主一小瓶眼泪，以换取——家族的某些服务。几百年来，我们只会用它来保护家族的血脉传承。每当有新的继承人出生，父亲就会将这只小瓶传给儿子。”

“是吗？”德拉科冷漠的声音里透着怀疑。“你的意思是你有一小瓶凤凰的眼泪，可你却从来没提起过，也没有任何相关记录能证明？”

卢修斯露出高傲的神情。“眼泪只被用于保护家族血脉传承。可是你有继承人吗，德拉科？不。你当然没有。”他恶毒的语气里满是讥讽。“那一小瓶眼泪一直被保存在一只箱子里，用历代马尔福直系后裔的血液封存。如果你有了继承人，他的血液就会在他出生之后被立即添加进箱子的保护咒里。从那时候起——除非你死了——就只有你，也就是他的父亲，能打开那只箱子。同理，等他有了儿子之后，箱子的所有权就属于他了。”

德拉科转而看向肖像。“母亲——您知道这件事吗？”

纳西莎摇了摇头。德拉科的肩膀垂了下去，似是在平复纳西莎的回答所带来的冲击。他咽了口唾沫，随后重重地点了点头。“箱子在哪儿？古灵阁某个我不知道的金库里吗？”

“现在应该就在我的房间里。”卢修斯懒洋洋地坐在笼子里，声音冷淡地回答道。

德拉科眨了眨眼睛。“这么长的时间，庄园里一直有一小瓶凤凰的眼泪吗？”

“并不，”卢修斯翻了个白眼，“我说过，眼泪的用处是为了保护家族的血脉。所以我一直亲自保管。”

德拉科盯着卢修斯看了几秒钟。“那你的条件是什么？想要我用什么来交换？”

卢修斯发出一阵低沉的笑声，许久都未曾停下，直到赫敏几乎忍无可忍想要一拳砸上他那张惹人生厌的脸孔。他把头向侧面歪成一个不自然的角度，挡在他视线前的碎发终于向一旁散了开来。“这话怎么说，德拉科？为什么你会认为我救自己的儿子也需要交换条件呢？”

德拉科不为所动地哼了一声。

某种说不清道不明的东西从卢修斯眼中一闪而过。他挺直了身子。“我当然愿意救你，德拉科，因为你是我的儿子，也是我的继承人，而且我不需要你的任何回报。”

说罢，他将目光从德拉科脸上移开。

“那你想从我这里得到什么？”赫敏问道。

卢修斯扬起眉毛。“十分钟。单独谈话。就你和我。”

“想都别想。”德拉科的声音不带一丝温度。

卢修斯翻了个白眼，抖了抖被分别铐在笼子两侧的手腕。“这种时候，伤害她对我能有什么好处？”

“从前这么长的时间，你又真正得到过什么好处？”德拉科朝父亲冷笑道，神色轻蔑阴郁。“我绝不可能让她单独和你呆在一起。除非我死。”

卢修斯的身体抽了一下。

赫敏抬手搭上德拉科的胳膊。“我不会有事的，德拉科。”

对卢修斯所言，她并非完全相信，但她已经不在乎这些了。只要有哪怕一丝能得到凤凰的眼泪的可能，无论风险多大，她都不会退缩。

“格兰杰——”

她的手顺着他的衣袖向下，伸进了他的手掌之中，同时抬头定定地望进他的双眼。“就十分钟而已。”

德拉科纹丝不动。

她握紧了他的手。“拜托了，德拉科。你答应过我，会让我救你的。”

他端详着她，神色谨慎而戒备。她从他那双银镜般的眼睛里看到了自己的模样。她褐色的眼瞳和鲜红的衣裙。她的脸色比她想象中的还要苍白。

“拜托了，德拉科……”

他勉强点了点头。“那我就在外面等你。”

离开前，他大步走到笼子边上，撩开卢修斯的长袍四处翻找，收走了好几样武器，还有各种赫敏也认不出的东西。

卢修斯的袍子里还藏着三支魔杖，一只龙心弦的罐子，以及一整套缩成钱夹大小的刑具。德拉科先后施了数道检测咒，几乎每次都能翻出些新东西。

德拉科拿走最后一根魔杖时，卢修斯带着些许愠怒叹道：“我现在两只手都动弹不得，我真不明白你为什么还要担心我会杀她。”

而德拉科只是一言不发地冷笑一声，把所有东西一股脑儿地塞进自己的口袋里，毫不客气地对着卢修斯施了一道旋风扫净，让他直起身子。

接着他又用一道除垢咒粗暴地清理掉了卢修斯脸上的血污，后者发出一声低嘶。

一切做完后，德拉科低头盯着自己的父亲。“十分钟。如果你胆敢碰赫敏一根头发，我就当着你的面把母亲的肖像烧成灰。”

说完，他头也不回地转身离开。卢修斯的目光中染上了冰冷的愤怒。

休息室里只剩赫敏和卢修斯无言地看着对方。

他没有说一句话，只是一动不动地打量着她，似是想用那双银灰色的眼睛仔细品判着眼前的这个泥巴种究竟是什么人。

一分钟后，赫敏率先开口：“如果你的条件是让我答应放弃他，等他安全离开后就从他身边彻底消失，那我现在就可以告诉你，绝无可能。”

他眨了下眼睛，身子前倾。“你打算怎么处置我的儿子？”

她目不转睛地低头注视着他。“我要救他。”

卢修斯的双眼眯了起来。“然后呢？”

她的肩膀微微一抽。“然后——我们会活下去。再之后就没有计划了。其他的一切都微不足道。我们也没有想过任何后路。”

他嗤笑一声，带出肺里的一阵杂音，不由地咳嗽了起来，嘴唇也微微泛红。“如果你们以为自己能神不知鬼不觉地顺利逃走然后消失，那你们俩简直是愚不可及。黑魔王绝不可能放任他逃走的。就算逃到天涯海角，也会有人一路追杀你们。除非德拉科能永远保有他的权利地位，否则你们俩都只有死路一条。如果你还想安全地活下去，还想被好好地养着，最好趁早放弃你那些不切实际的幻想。保加利亚就有一户——”

“德拉科向凤凰社立下了牢不可破的誓言，承诺永远不会接替伏地魔的政权，也不会成为下一个黑魔王。”

卢修斯愕然。

“你，说，什，么？”他的声音如刀锋般致命。

赫敏的嘴角禁不住抽搐，但她强迫自己不露任何异样，继续冷漠地盯着他。“凤凰社担心德拉科会利用我们去实现他自己的野心抱负。为了证明他的忠诚，他立誓会尽他所能打败伏地魔，并且在那之后，他也永远不会夺权，永远不会成为下一个黑魔王。”

她跪了下来，让自己的脸离卢修斯更近。“你说的没错，他确实想救我。从我被送到这里的那一刻起，他所做的一切都是为了保护我，为了在他赴死之前把我送到一个安全的地方，确保任何人都找不到我。这是他的计划，也是他自己所想到的唯一能照顾我的方式。但是我想救他。因为我也亲口对他承诺过我会照顾他。只要能救他，我什么都愿意去做。”

卢修斯的表情渐渐转为嘲弄。“除了放弃他。”

她垂下头，过了片刻又抬了起来，迎上他的目光。“除了放弃他。”她咽了口唾沫，喉咙发紧。“我——我比他更自私。”

“那你又觉得你要怎么才能救他？”卢修斯冷声问道。“莫非你打算让我去刺杀黑魔王？好让我亲手替亡妻报仇，同时救我儿子的命？”

他语带讽刺，眼里的精光却亮得逼人。

赫敏平静地望着他。“不。出错的可能性太大了。就算你能杀得了伏地魔，也还有无数人想要置德拉科于死地。所以，在你帮我去掉德拉科的黑魔标记之后，我需要你自杀。”

卢修斯口音含混地大笑一声。“我还在想你要什么时候才会露出真面目。看来，那个把苏塞克斯炸成平地的人或许真的是你。”他仰起头。“可我又为什么应该认为，把我儿子的余生交到你手里，会比让他直接死去更好呢？”

他在引诱她。他想要她低声下气地乞求他。她能从他的眼睛里看出来。

在他眼中，她就是个勾引了他儿子的泥巴种婊子。是德拉科在为母亲伤心难过时能够索取安慰、以致对之产生依恋的、无足轻重的温柔乡。一旦世异时移，甚至客观环境稍有变化，德拉科会眼睛都不眨一下地踏过她的尸体，头也不回地继续向前。

喉咙越绷越紧，但她强迫自己保持平稳的呼吸。

现在唯一能让德拉科活下去的办法，就是说服卢修斯心甘情愿地接受她主动提出的条件。

她会让卢修斯点头的。

她也一定会救德拉科的。

她转头望向肖像。“他长得很像纳西莎，对吗？起初我并没有察觉，但现在一看到她，我就无法不去注意。她先是重病，然后去世，可是德拉科却要一直面对着她，一定非常艰难。”她转头看着卢修斯。“可是——现在一切都正在瓦解，不是吗？他已经不再是过去的他了。这场战争几乎吞噬了他的全部。如今伏地魔更是在故意摧毁他。”

卢修斯的嘴唇抿成一条扁平的直线。

赫敏仍然紧盯着他的双眼，小心翼翼让自己内心的绝望缓缓流露在脸上。此时此刻，她看着卢修斯，就像是用指尖触碰到了救赎圣典的书页边缘，却发现自己离得还不够近，无法将之牢牢抓在手中。心脏在胸腔里就像一只被束缚在笼中的雀鸟，拼命振翅想要逃离，却只能徒劳挣扎，直到耗尽最后一丝生命。

她的嘴唇抽动了一下。“伏地魔会杀了他的。就算德拉科不是间谍，就算他是几十年来最忠心耿耿的食死徒，伏地魔依然会为了确保自己的地位无可撼动而不停地折磨他，并且迟早有一天会杀了他。凤凰的眼泪再珍贵再罕见，也无法逆转杀戮咒，无法逆转钻心术对大脑和神经造成的损害。”

她的指尖触上了笼子的铁栏。“我相信你一定已经意识到了，德拉科之所以会成为间谍，是为了替纳西莎报仇。他从一开始就知道我们的赢面微乎其微，甚至知道自己最终会为此而死，但他还是义无反顾地选了这条路。这就是他的忏悔——因为他从小就承诺过会照顾纳西莎。他从来没有——”她的声音突然哽咽破碎，“——他从来没有想过这场战争以外的生活，无论是当初拼尽全力保护纳西莎的时候，还是如今不计一切想要保护我的时候。他总是认为他这辈子都不可能拥有那样的生活。”

赫敏向前挪了挪身子。“为了救他，我已经想尽了一切办法。我想到了很多主意，可是一直没有足够的原料。如果你真的有凤凰眼泪，那我就可以救他的命，但前提是你得帮我——如果对你来说，他能活下去就足够了的话。”

她的手指握紧了栏杆。“我不能答应你会离开他，因为我已经向他承诺过我决不会这么做。但我可以向你保证：一旦他获得自由，如果他想离开我——我一定会放手的。”

卢修斯向她凑近了些，直到两人的脸相距不过寸许。他银色的目光残忍而炽热。“用你的魔法起誓。”

她的嘴唇又抽搐了一下，抓着冰冷铁栏的手指也跟着痉挛起来。

她没有给自己一秒钟的犹豫时间。“我用我的魔法起誓。如果德拉科想要离开我，我一定会放手的。我向你保证。”

卢修斯仍然盯着她，好一会儿后才叹了口气，向后挺直了身子。“箱子在我的衣柜里，用我的魔杖就能打开柜门。把箱子带过来，我会打开它，你就可以检查一下瓶子里的眼泪到底够不够。”

说完，他的目光便又回到了那幅肖像上，似乎已经把赫敏的存在忘得一干二净。

她端详着他脸上那同时掺杂着渴望与绝望的爱慕之情，良久后才慢慢地站起身来。难怪德拉科始终认为他父亲的心里从来都容不下除了他母亲之外的任何人。

她摇摇晃晃地拖着步子穿过房间。全身上下到处都疼。甚至胸腔里的每一次心跳都伴随着剧痛。整个房间的空气也异常冰冷。

德拉科站在门口，看着她慢慢走向自己。他的眼神里满是担忧。她扯出一丝苍白的微笑。

“他说，你能用他的魔杖打开他衣柜的门。”她轻声说道。“箱子就在里面，他说他会帮忙打开的。”

德拉科拉着她走出了休息室。“我先带你回房间。”

赫敏刚点了点头，他就又将她抱了起来。

“我走得动，”她边说边挣扎着试图滑下去，“你的伤还没好。”

“你应该回床上好好躺着。”德拉科冷声回道。

赫敏累得无力争辩。她半睡半醒地把脸埋进他的袍子里，任他抱着自己穿过庄园。她本该因为肾上腺素激增而精神狂躁，可她却疲惫得几乎睁不开眼。她已经太累了。

“他确实是爱你的。”当他们快要回到她的房间时，她开口说道。“我觉得他只是不知道在你母亲不在的情况下该如何对待你。”

“我知道。”他小心地把她放在床上。“休息吧，格兰杰。如果我回来的时候发现你在看书，不管你有什么计划，我都会立刻叫精神治疗师过来。”

她顺从地点了点头。她依然头痛欲裂，根本看不进去一个字。她觉得自己几乎要晕倒了。“如果你真的拿到了凤凰的眼泪，小精灵们那里还有一张我所需的魔药原料和所有用品的清单。上面的每一种我都要，而且必须是质量最好的。你所有的治疗用品也都得补货。还有，告诉金妮不用过来了，然后记得解除你和庄园的血液保护咒，必须全部解除，否则的话——”

“你已经解释过了，格兰杰。别再说话了，休息吧。”

她卧在床上蜷成一团。

他拉开被子盖过她的肩膀，却被她一把抓住了手，用尽全力紧紧握着。“德拉科——你一定要帮我做到。我不认为——”她说到这里突然哽住，犹豫了一下。“答应我好吗？”

德拉科沉默了片刻。“我会处理好一切的。”

* * *

德拉科叫醒她的时候已经是傍晚了。他正专心地研究着悬浮在周围的六道不同的诊断光带。

四肢的外伤已经完全愈合，腹部的光球仍然闪烁着明亮的金色光芒，令她的头隐隐作痛。

“我得叫精神治疗师过来。”德拉科眉头紧锁，坐直了身子。

赫敏摇了摇头。“不。不值得去冒这个险。我没事。只是头有点疼，没有发病。真的没关系的，记忆可能只是——暂时有点模糊。但就算叫治疗师来也未必有用。损伤已经造成了。”

他的表情绷得更紧了。

她抬头望着他，心脏在胸膛里怦怦直跳。“你拿到了吗？是真的凤凰眼泪吗？”

德拉科从袍子里取出一小瓶银色液体递给了她。

“我知道有一种分析咒语，可以鉴别这是不是真的凤凰眼泪。”她一边紧张地说着，一边把小瓶拿在手里翻来覆去地检查。“眼泪也有可能已经失效了——如果真的已经过去了那么久的话。到现在为止几乎还没有任何关于长时间保存凤凰眼泪的研究。”

德拉科对着小瓶施出咒语。

赫敏的眼前出现了重影，但她强迫自己眯起眼睛仔细观察。

确实是一小瓶纯净的凤凰眼泪。检测读数一切正常，药效也依然完美。眼泪被完好地保存了下来。

分量也是足够的。她单是看了看这只形状不规则的小瓶，就知道其中至少有十五滴眼泪。

她低头目不转睛地盯着小瓶，试图消化着此时此刻手中的实感。她的胃在颤动，几乎连气都透不过来。

她能做到了。德拉科能活下来了。

她能救他了。

“我们得去南翼休息室里完成一切。”她终于再度开口。“那里原本就有许多魔法痕迹，能掩盖新咒语的标识。你都准备好了吗？和金妮联系过了吗？”

德拉科缓缓点了点头。“她知道我们的计划了。小精灵们也已经把需要的东西都准备好了。我——我母亲决定留在这里。她不想离开我父亲。”

赫敏端详着他的脸，片刻后站起身来，把手伸向他。房间顿时开始旋转。德拉科一把扶住她的手肘。

她虚弱地抓住他的衣襟，好一会儿才找回方向感。她深吸了一口气，挤出一丝乏力的笑容。“我到现在都没吃早饭。也许我该先喝几瓶魔药。”

她的胃难受得什么都吃不下，但她还是强迫自己服下了增强剂和营养魔药，又等待了足够久的时间，好让身体完全吸收。头部碎裂而空洞的感觉终于消失了。

她再次站了起来，绕着房间慢慢地走了一圈。小腿仍有些残留的痛感，但双手已然痊愈。她弯曲手指握拢，复又摊开，检查手指的灵活度。之后需要施咒的时候，她可以服用缓和剂来减轻颤抖。

视线中的重影也渐渐消退。

只要光线不要太亮，她就不会有事的。

德拉科站在原地看着她。他的表情被小心地敛藏起来，眼神中却带着沉思和担忧。“格兰杰，你——”

“我们必须要这么做，德拉科。”她打断了他的话。“倘若可能会死的那个人是我，你还会有半分犹豫吗？”

他勉强摇了摇头。

“我能做到的。我不会有事的。只要我们能成功离开这里，我就有无穷无尽的时间去慢慢恢复。但在此之前，我一定要救你。”

于是她转身走到门口，毫不犹豫地跨了出去。

卢修斯仍然呆在休息室的笼子里。

这已经是赫敏一天之内第三次走进这间房间了。她的胃几乎扭曲成了一个死结。

“波宾。”德拉科召唤了小精灵，语气依然带着怒意。

波宾“啪”地一声出现在休息室的入口。

“把所有东西都带过来，然后把马准备好。”

赫敏紧张地咬着嘴唇。“你觉得，一旦打开我的手铐，在伏地魔有所察觉之前，我们可以利用的时间会有多少？”

“依我看，不会超过半个小时。”卢修斯说。

赫敏点了点头。“我也是这么想的。那么，去除黑魔标记要花二十分钟，之后离开还要再花几分钟。总共——总共所需的时间可能在二十分钟以上，但这已经是我反复练习后所能做到的最好了。所以，在打开我的手铐之前，我们得尽量多做些准备工作。魔药必须事先熬制好。”

她看着卢修斯。“如果想要成功，就必须让所有人都相信德拉科已经死了，相信我们全都死了。你能做到吗？”

卢修斯横了她一眼。“易如反掌。只要我能拿回自己的魔杖。”

她点了点头，转过身去。小精灵们把一张大桌子搬进了休息室里，几乎和整个房间一样长。桌子的一侧摆满了魔药，另一侧是各类治疗用品，包括绷带、几十瓶补血药、白鲜香精、昂贵得让人心疼到流泪的止疼剂，甚至还有几卷八眼巨蛛的蛛丝。赫敏小心仔细地把所有东西整理了一遍。

边上还有一张小桌子，上面放着一堆魔杖，还有一只背包。

她的心跳漏了一拍。

那是她的背包。她伸手打开了它。里面仍然装着她当初匆忙离开格里莫广场时带上的所有炼金术原料和魔药，还有各式各样的治疗用品。

“你一直留着它。”她边说边用手指抚摸着打过蜡的帆布包面。

“以备不时之需。”德拉科干着嗓子答道，同时看着她专心地检查着包里的东西。

小桌上还有一套便于行动的衣服，马裤的腰扣正好能包裹住她的腹部。德拉科变出了一道屏风。她几乎是撕扯着脱下了身上的代孕长袍，扔在地板上堆成一团，然后穿上了新衣服。她的斗篷也被拿了过来，旁边还有一件加绒的防护外套，她的龙皮靴则挂在椅背上，边上还放着一副奶油色的皮手套。德拉科厚重的黑色斗篷就挂在一旁。

她系好鞋带，抬起头来看向德拉科。“怎么样，你准备好了吗？”

他点了点头，她站了起来。

“到时无论如何，你都没有办法自己驾马，因为药效不会在短时间内消退。在你恢复清醒之前，我应该让马飞去哪里？”

德拉科的表情愈发紧绷。“飞马认得路。告诉她‘回家’就行。她的伴侣就在那座安全屋里。她不会飞到其他地方去的。”

赫敏点了点头，手指紧张地抽搐着。自从五年级时骑着夜骐飞去魔法部之后，她就再也没有骑过任何神奇生物。

她强迫自己振作精神。她绝不能在这种时候惊惧发作。

她转过身，拿过一只银坩埚放在支架上。“德拉科，我需要你帮忙施咒。”

胸口的心跳越来越快，但她双手间熬制魔药的动作却像呼吸一样流畅自然。

她先倒入白雪松油，用小火加热坩锅，随后加入缬草根碎末。当香气开始逸出时，她便将蜂蜜水顺着坩埚边缘缓缓倾倒，直到装满了一半的坩锅。

“我需要你现在所能施放出的最强火焰。”她一边对德拉科说道，一边转身查看那些已经被家养小精灵们切碎并施了停滞咒的白鲜叶。

她用勺子把白鲜碎叶摊开，确认每一片碎叶都像手术用品一样形状精确、大小均匀。

随着液体猛烈沸腾，坩锅底部渐渐沉淀出浆状物。

她将风干的荨麻和蓍草碾磨成粉。两耳隐隐嗡鸣，她眨了眨眼睛，甩了甩头，全神贯注地盯着手中的药臼和药杵。

接着，她又拿起另一根药杵开始捣磨半打仙子翅膀，直到它们变得像银粉一样闪闪发亮。随后，她把所有的粉末都筛到一处。

她将一根铜质搅拌棒浸入尚在坩锅中的魔药，又抽了出来，然后默数到三，看着一滴浓稠的液体自搅拌棒顶端落入坩埚里。

“冷却到室温，越快越好。”她用紧绷的声音吩咐道。

液体表面一恢复平静，她就把先前处理完毕的粉末按“8”字形一点一点地倒进了坩锅。默数到十后，她将三十片玫瑰花瓣铺在已经开始结晶的粉末表面。德拉科解除了停滞咒，她又在最上方均匀地添了一层白鲜。

坩锅里的魔药静止了数秒，整个表面已经变为透明。赫敏立刻把碾碎的天竺葵倒了进去，用一根烟灰色的搅拌棒迅速搅拌，每过四次就加入一些腌制过的莫特拉鼠触角。魔药逐渐变成了亮蓝色。

“文火加热。尽量不要移动它。”

她取过滴管，小心翼翼地确认着凤凰眼泪的数量。十五滴。不能多，也不能少。小瓶里只剩下了最后两滴。

她一动不动地盯着支架上煨着的魔药。完美无缺。与她料想之中应有的样子分毫不差。

她的双手微微颤抖起来。

“德拉科，我需要缓和剂。”

他一句话没说便将缓和剂递给了她。她一口咽了下去。双手终于不再发抖了。

她将凤凰眼泪滴入坩锅。即便在缓和剂的作用下，她的心也提到了喉咙里。

当最后一滴眼泪落入其中后，她呆呆地站在旁边，两眼紧盯着坩锅。银色的凤凰眼泪如夜空滑落的流星一般沉入魔药，慢慢变成血红色，又将整锅魔药全部染红。

“玻璃瓶。”

她用一只撒过独角兽角粉的银勺把魔药舀进了德拉科递来的玻璃瓶里。

赫敏塞紧了瓶口，长长地舒了一口气。“完成了。”

“有了这个，就能去掉黑魔标记了？”卢修斯打量着她手中的魔药，带着些许好奇问道。

她转头看向卢修斯，胃部扭曲了起来。“不。有了这个，在我切除他的手臂之后，他就不会死于标记的诅咒了。”

卢修斯的表情茫然了一瞬，继而目露凶光，周身煞气腾起。

“你想让我儿子终身残废？”他挣扎着扑向笼子的铁栏，冲她恶毒地冷笑一声。“你不是号称妙手回春吗？怎么？你所谓的办法就是砍掉他的胳膊？”

赫敏望着卢修斯，紧紧抓着手里的玻璃瓶，心在胸腔里剧烈狂跳。一阵灼烫的痛楚顿时席卷了她的腹部。“你应该已经注意到了，我现在没有一点魔力。我已经连续两年没有用过任何咒语了。手铐一旦被打开，就意味着倒计时同步开始。我只有二十分钟时间去做一台需要一整个治疗师团队用一个小时才能完成的手术。而到时候我甚至都无法用我自己的魔杖。”

她的手越抖越厉害，只得将魔药瓶放在桌上。“如果我有更好的办法，我一定会去尝试的。难道你以为——是 **我想** 砍掉他的胳膊吗——？”她的声音也在发颤。

她只想冲他大声尖叫。

她转过身去，抬手按住胸骨，竭力维持呼吸。

她此前所做的每一台截肢手术，躺在她面前的病患无一不是四肢受到重创，可这次却不同。凤凰眼泪对整个手术乃至整个计划都是不可或缺的必要条件。当她拿到眼泪的时候，那股如释重负的宽慰感占据了她全部的心神，以至于直到此刻之前，她都没有完全认识到自己马上就要亲手切除德拉科的手臂的事实。

她觉得自己随时都会把刚才强行灌进胃里的魔药混着胆汁一并吐出来。

她隐约听到德拉科在跟卢修斯说着什么。

她的喉咙紧紧抽住。

她踉踉跄跄地穿过房间，走到最远处的墙边，身子紧紧贴在墙面上，挣扎着吸气。她艰难地忍下喉间的啜泣，倚着墙壁颤抖着。

她感觉到温暖的指尖轻轻拂过她的肩头。翻涌而上的内疚几乎将她压垮，她不禁瑟缩了一下。

“对不起，德拉科。对不起。对不起。真的……真的对不起。”她声音哽住，转过身来看着他。“我发誓，如果还有其他足够快的办法，我一定会去做的。对不起——”

她泣不成声。“你的手那么好看。我一直都觉得——你的手那么好看——”

德拉科双手捧起她的脸，她紧紧地握着他的手腕，站在墙边哭了好几分钟。他搂过她的肩，她止不住地抽泣着，想要牢牢记住被他的双臂拥在怀里的感觉。

“格兰杰，我从最开始的时候就已经有所觉悟，如果有一天我要逃走，我这只左手是不可能保得住的。”他低声说着，轻轻垂下头与她前额相抵，捻起一绺卷发别到她耳后。“如果可能的话，我早在几年之前就会把左臂砍掉了。”

她又哽咽了一声，点了点头。“我知道。我只是——我真的拼命去找过其他方法了。我真的尽力去找过了。我不想让你以为如果有其他选择的话我还会切除你的手。”

她抹掉泪水，深吸了一口气，转身面向桌子。

她走上前去，强迫自己不去看卢修斯，而是再次检查了所有的治疗用品，按照她稍后需要的顺序重新整理排放。她将整个手术的步骤在脑海中从头到尾排演了一遍，确认一切都已就绪。

腕上的手铐开始发烫。

“我准备好了。”她转向德拉科和卢修斯，伸出双手。

德拉科面无表情，但他的眼睛却像熔化的银子一般。他从长袍中抽出了卢修斯的魔杖。

他的手慢慢伸向了卢修斯，脸上的神情变得暴戾而危险。“如果你敢——”

“如果我敢伤害她，你就会点燃母亲留在世上的唯一一幅肖像，然后把我折磨到求死不能，最后让我们都死不瞑目。行了，我全都知道了，德拉科。”卢修斯边说边把魔杖从德拉科手中夺了过去。“难道你现在不该多关心一下你未来的幸福还有你马上就要变成残废的事情吗？你就不能爱上一个更厉害点的治疗师吗？”

德拉科冷笑以对，然后转头看向赫敏。他温柔地牵起她的双手，将她两只手腕的内侧紧紧压在一起。

“保持住，不要动。”他嘱咐道。

她端详着他握在她手腕上的手指，双眼不禁又一次发热，但她使劲儿眨了眨眼睛，将泪水逼了回去。

德拉科抬眼看着她。“准备好了吗？”

她没有说话，只是坚定地点了点头。

德拉科和卢修斯对视一眼，同时举起了魔杖。

“ **尸骨再现。** ”

黑魔标记自两支魔杖中滑了出来，但两团绿色的雾气并未向上飘至半空，而是缠绕在了赫敏的手铐上，继而消失在表面闪着微光的铜环之下。

空气中有片刻的停顿。

咔哒一声，两只手铐同时松开，掉在了地上。

赫敏低低地抽了一口气。她的魔力在顷刻之间如狂风扫境般回到了她的身上，令她险些摔倒在地。

仿佛她身体里的每一个细胞都在发光，束缚了她半年有余的强制指令也自她的意识中抽离而出。

她觉得兴奋不已。她一直都没有意识到自己已经适应了没有魔力的生活，直到此刻，庞大的魔力像海啸一样卷土重来。

身体里的每一滴血液都在摩拳擦掌，蓄势待发。她有魔力了。她能高举右手，挥杖，施咒。她要让整个世界臣服于她的意志之下。她要全凭自己所愿去创造、新生、颠覆、毁灭，以及……挽救德拉科的性命。

她克制住了血管里汹涌澎湃的激动振奋，集中精神。

她运起周身的魔力。它没有减弱，没有消散，也没有内化。她控制着魔力一路向大脑而去，接触到了她的意识和思想。大脑封闭术的墙壁层层叠叠耸立而起，有条不紊地划分隔离。

冷静。通透。清晰。明朗。

她拿起小桌上的一支魔杖，随手一挥。感觉像是把什么东西强行塞入已然堵塞的河道一样。魔杖尖迸出少许不太热情的火花。于是她又拿起下一支魔杖继续尝试，试图找到一支足够合适、能对她自身的魔力产生反馈并与之协调运作的魔杖。

这支没有反应。这支拒绝配合。这支又过于勉强。

桌面上的魔杖已经不剩几支了，她的双肩绷得越来越紧。德拉科甚至还把卢修斯的魔杖也递给了她，让她一并试试。她的胃开始因为恐惧而扭曲打结。

她刚要拿起最后一根魔杖，定睛一看却犹豫了，抬起头望着德拉科。“这是你上学时用的那支旧魔杖。”

“是。山楂木，独角兽毛杖芯。这支魔杖不会施放出任何黑魔法。”

当她的手指触上山楂木滑过杖柄时，她感到体内的魔力开始丝丝波动，让她的指尖越来越暖。她拿起魔杖，举到半空，轻轻挥动。

整个房间顿时被明媚的光晕照得透亮。

她手指发痒，很想施几道魔咒试验一下，在桌子上变出一样多余的装饰品，又或是让一旁的几只小瓶变形成别的什么东西。但她没有理会内心深处传来的诱惑。

找魔杖已经花去了她三分钟时间。

她变出了一只二十分钟的沙漏，魔杖一弹，倒计时启动。

“躺在桌子上。”她厉声吩咐德拉科，同时挥了挥魔杖，召唤出了几只药瓶。全身的血液似乎都在急速奔流，但她强迫自己专注于眼前。

“把这些都喝掉。然后我要打昏你。”

“不行。”德拉科的语气平静无波，把桌上的一排魔药全都喝了下去。

赫敏没有看他一眼，而是把绷带召唤到手边，割掉了他衬衫的整条左袖。“德拉科，我不想让你看着我切除你的胳膊。”

“我可不认为这会比我以前受过的那些还要严重。”他咬牙切齿。“你敢打昏我试试看，格兰杰。”

她抬起头，见他脸色几乎灰白，眼中却燃烧着炽烈的决心。还有恐惧。

九次。

曾经尝试去除标记的时候，他亲眼见过九个食死徒在过程中死去。如果她打昏了他，之后的手术又出了意外，他就再也醒不过来了，他就会那样全无意识地死去。那眼下这一刻就将成为永诀。

她紧紧抿着双唇，将另一瓶魔药召唤了过来。“好吧。那就把这个也喝了。”

魔药起效后，她握过他的左手，用魔杖尖绕着他的左前臂画出几道发光的直线，想要在确保黑魔标记诅咒不会灼伤皮肉的情况下尽可能保住他左臂的更多部分。然后她将他的胳膊自肩膀以下全部麻醉。

“你能肯定真的没有别的办法能去掉他的标记了吗？”卢修斯傲慢又恶毒的声音打断了她的注意力。“你到底做了多少研究——”

德拉科举起仍然握在右手中的魔杖猛地一挥，卢修斯的话戛然而止。

十一岁至今，赫敏从未以如此迅捷的速度接连施咒。她对他的健康状况和生命体征了如指掌。她在他周围施了数十道诊断咒和监测咒。他的心率先是不断加快，而后又随着药效逐渐减缓。

其中一道诊断光带变成了蓝色，表明所有的魔药都已被他的身体充分吸收。她握着他的左手举到唇边，深深吻了吻他的手掌，抬眼对上他的目光。

“我爱你。我爱你。”她轻声低语。“这次一定会成功的，我发誓。”

然后，她用粘贴咒把他的胳膊固定在桌面上，对他施了冰冻咒。

*****

她开始绑扎他的手臂，用魔法透过皮肤烧灼静脉和动脉血管。一旦她开始切割，出血点越少，成功的把握就越大。黑魔标记诅咒造成死亡的根本原因在于大量失血，就算有凤凰眼泪这等稀有药材的效用，任何不必要的失血也都会增加致死风险。

当诊断光带显示流向他前臂的血液已经被完全阻断时，她缓缓吸了一口气，用魔杖沿着她画好的其中一道直线划过。

她切断了手臂处的神经，德拉科不由自主地开始抽搐。她强忍住了抬头去看他的欲望。

她斜过魔杖，与他手臂的皮肤表面呈四十五度锐角，开始刺穿他的皮肤和肌肉，接着是骨头。

她隐约听到一旁传来了纳西莎的啜泣声。她仍然埋头继续。

德拉科急促地喘了一口气。突然间，鲜血喷涌而出，已经被烧灼凝滞的静脉和动脉开始剧烈扩张。诊断光带闪烁不止，变成危险的警告颜色。德拉科的心率急速攀升。

她立刻朝他的手臂施了一道强大的停滞咒，随后一把抓过那瓶加入了凤凰眼泪的魔药。

她扶起德拉科的头，把魔药全数灌进他的喉咙，又施了一道咒语防止液体回流。就算有冰冻咒的作用，她仍能感觉到他在颤抖。

她对上他的眼睛，魔杖在指间飞快旋转，咒语一道接着一道自杖尖射出，又隐没于他体内。

“坚持住。我就在这儿。我会救你的。相信我。你绝对不会死的。”

她又对着他的心脏连施了几道魔咒，让心率缓缓减慢平复，直到魔药生效。他的目光始终紧紧锁在她的脸上。

她一边观察着诊断光带，一边轻抚着他的脸颊。“你，我，还有我们的孩子，我们都会重获自由。我会救你。我们会离开这里逃到天边，任何人都没办法再找到我们。所以你一定要坚持住。”

光带的颜色和读数终于稳定下来之后，她立即喂他服下了一小瓶补血药。

赫敏甚至没有给自己一秒钟的时间来抒发内心的宽慰。她开始以最快的速度重新烧灼所有破裂的血管。

“德拉科，不要看。”她的声音绷得像弓弦一样紧。她也没有额外的时间去检查他究竟有没有照做了。

她面向他的手臂，低声念出咒语，切断了他的桡骨和尺骨。

他的手臂被完全切除了。

她的手微微颤抖，解除了粘贴咒，冷静地移开断肢，用一块布覆盖住。

她能感觉到，时间已经不多了。

她磨平了骨头截面，钻出几个小洞，用白鲜香精清洗了整个部位，然后将八眼巨蛛蛛丝召唤到桌前，迅速将肌腱与骨头缝合。她已经在自己的房间里无数次地想象、练习、回顾过所有的手术步骤，以及每一个动作的具体顺序。肌瓣固定完毕，她便开始用魔杖一层又一层地继续快速缝合伤口，比她曾经用于缝合他的如尼符文切口的咒语速度更快，固定程度也相对松弛。她的手指开始痉挛，但她没空再去修补歪七扭八的针脚了。

已经不剩多少时间了。

一针又一针，一层又一层，直到筋膜组织终于平整地贴合在了一起。

*****

“ **夹板紧扎。** ”她用魔杖划过他的皮肤。绷带紧紧地缠上了他的手臂，几乎一直包裹到他的肩部。

“好了。”她后退一步，给了自己片刻的喘息时间。她脸上已是汗珠密布。当她解除德拉科身上的冰冻咒时，她仍然如释重负地喘着气。他几乎只剩下了最朦胧的意识。沙漏里的沙子已经漏完了，她开始仔细检查他周围所有的诊断和监测咒语。

尽管身体和魔力都很虚弱，但他的总体状况尚属稳定。诅咒的影响仍有少许残留，但最致命的伤害已经被完全逆转。她递给他一剂抗吸血鬼毒液的魔药，以增加他血液中血小板的数量。

卢修斯晃动着双手的镣铐狠狠撞击着笼子的铁栏，发出一声又一声巨响。赫敏立刻转过身，解除了德拉科之前的无声无息咒。

“你最好是已经全部完成了。没有时间了，他正在召唤我。”他声音紧绷。

她的胃骤然一沉，随即点了点头。她穿上自己的外套和斗篷，戴上手套，挥动魔杖朝德拉科施了一道咒语，让他的体重变轻。她为他穿上长袍和斗篷，低声念出保暖咒，又将一只龙皮手套戴上了他仅剩的右手，然后拉过他的右臂搭在自己肩上，扶着他站了起来。

她从桌上拿起卢修斯的魔杖，递到他眼前。“你能做到吗？你愿意帮我们吗？”

他冷笑一声，一把从她手里夺过魔杖。“赶紧滚出我的房子，泥巴种。”

赫敏以最快的速度用咒语把剩下的所有用品和多余的魔杖全部收进背包里，将背包挎在肩上，搀扶着德拉科穿过房间朝门口走去。

“德拉科……”他们就快走出房间时，卢修斯突然开口。

赫敏正犹豫着该停下脚步还是继续向前，身边的德拉科却抽搐了一下。

她艰难地咽了口唾沫，停了下来，小心地扶着他转身。

卢修斯的目光穿过房间注视着他们所在的地方，脸上渴望的神情和他凝视着纳西莎时的一模一样。

“父亲。母亲。”德拉科的声音低沉而虚弱。

卢修斯抬起一只手贴在笼子的栏杆上。“你是我的骄傲。”

德拉科沉默了片刻。

“嗯……”他的声音轻如呓语。

纳西莎的眼睛紧盯着赫敏。“救他。”

赫敏郑重地点了点头。“我会的。”

卢修斯望着德拉科，几秒后又将目光转向赫敏。“带他走。”

赫敏搂紧了德拉科的腰，快步走出了南翼的大门。

波宾正和其他几个小精灵站在庭院里，手里握着格拉灵的缰绳。飞马已经被装上了马鞍，正等在一旁，不耐烦地用前蹄刨着地上的碎石，时不时地向上跃起。

小精灵们将德拉科扶上了马鞍，赫敏也爬了上去坐在他身后。她低头看着波宾。

“让所有小精灵都立刻离开庄园。千万别被食死徒发现，永远不要告诉任何人到底发生了什么事情。”

波宾点头领命。

赫敏接过她手中的马缰，深吸了一口气，然后抬起手腕猛地一甩。

“带我们回家！”她高声喊道。

格拉灵像是一匹刚被放出栅栏的赛马，昂首阔步向前奔去。它翅膀根部的肌肉绷紧，疾驰过庭院的碎石小道，后蹄用力一蹬，双翅唰地向两侧展开。烟雾般的灰色羽翼迎风拍打，载着他们乘风而起。格拉灵在空中盘旋数周，飞得越来越高。二人一马如离弦之箭一般越过了庄园的保护咒屏障，仲夏的晚风在耳边呼啸而过。

隆隆轰鸣自下方传来，连空气也为之颤动。

赫敏回过头去，最后望了一眼被甩在身后的马尔福庄园。屋顶爆炸了。一条厉火化成的巨龙张牙舞爪地自熊熊火焰中升腾而起，带着震慑灵魂的尖啸怒吼，把整幢房屋撕成了碎片。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【章·七十三】更新时间约为本周末。


	73. 章·七十三

* * *

格拉灵越过英格兰岛和北海，高空中气温冰冷，凛冽寒风从未间断。

飞马的速度却快得令人难以置信，连夜骐也望尘莫及，赫敏根本想象不出任何活物能在空中飞得这样快。

她紧紧抱住身前的德拉科，双手生疼。“不要死，德拉科。坚持住。”

她不停地低声念着诊断咒，确认诅咒的影响没有扩散、组织内部没有积液，安慰自己他的心率依然稳定。

他们飞得太高太快，以至于地面的一切都变成了模糊的缩影。她不让自己向下方瞥一眼。她不能发抖，不能害怕。

“不要死，德拉科。”她一边重复着，一边把脸埋进他宽厚的脊背。

她的头部已经开始阵痛。

飞马一直在不停地飞。

一个小时、又一个小时过去了。

下降的失重感和马蹄触地瞬间的冲击感让赫敏的胃瞬间翻腾起来。格拉灵双翅平展，通过多次触地再低空腾起不断减速。

赫敏茫然地抬头望去。此刻已经入夜，天穹一侧挂着一轮弯月。

格拉灵最终落在了一片开阔的野地上，慢跑着停了下来，

赫敏紧紧握了握德拉科的手。“德拉科……德拉科，我们落地了。可我不知道该怎么到安全屋去。”

她轻轻摇了摇他的身子，直到她感觉到他动了一下。“德拉科，我想我们已经到了。”

他缓缓抬起头来。

“尼克斯……”

“啪”地一声脆响，一个身材矮小、看起来上了年纪的小精灵出现在他们面前。

“德拉科主人，尼克斯没有想到您还会到这儿来。”小精灵的声音因为过于老迈而发颤。

德拉科望着地上的小精灵，最后慢慢点了点头。“牵马。”

赫敏松开了手中的缰绳。她正欲下马，踩着马镫的腿却乏力得支撑不住，她的身体开始向侧面倒去。

德拉科的意识忽然脱离了朦胧恢复了清醒。他立刻伸出右手抓住了她的斗篷。

“尼克斯！”

赫敏感到一股魔力接住了她。德拉科缓缓松开了手。她被飘浮咒托着轻轻落到了地上，筋疲力竭，几乎动弹不得。她望着头顶夜空中闪亮的繁星。

片刻后，德拉科支起腿跨到马鞍一侧，重重地落在飞马旁边。他拍了拍格拉灵的脖子，然后转过身跪在赫敏身前。他低头凝视着她，脸色就像月光一样苍白，神情略显茫然，却掩藏不住其中的忧虑。他用牙齿扯下了龙皮手套，伸手抚上她的脸颊。

她强迫自己扯出一丝无力的微笑。“我们成功了，德拉科。”

他的嘴角微微扬起，手掌顺着她的胳膊下滑，握住了她的手。她借着他的力慢慢站了起来，身子仍有些摇晃，与他彼此搀扶着向前走去。

不一会儿，德拉科突然停下脚步，向前伸出手。随着“咔哒”一响，苍白的烛光映入眼帘，一扇屋门应声打开。

他们甚至没有力气脱下斗篷，便双双瘫倒在床上睡了过去。赫敏的双手紧握着他的右手。德拉科的下颚抵着她的前额。她把脸埋在他胸前，呼吸着他身上的气味。

从沉睡中醒来的时候，已是第二天傍晚。意识深处持续传来的痛楚仍然让她的头难受不已。她眨了眨眼睛，小心谨慎地环顾四周。

这是一间A字型的小木屋。室内满是木材的气息，家具也没有几样。一只火炉、一张床，还有一张小桌子。墙上的挂钩上坠着一把色泽明亮的黄铜钥匙。窗户边也只挂了一副镂空蕾丝窗帘。他们依偎在一起，蜷缩着躺在床上，夕阳透过玻璃和蕾丝照在他们身上。

没有寒冷寡淡的庄园。没有黑暗魔法顺着墙壁和土壤悚然蔓延的感觉。没有金属手铐。没有强制指令。

有的只是安全。自由。远离战争。

她抬头凝视着德拉科，消化着眼前所见周身所感的一切，心脏几乎堵住了喉咙。

美好得不可思议，如同水月镜花。一定是的。因为她的生活从来没有这么美好过。

她把一只手从德拉科身前抽了回来，探进自己斗篷的衬里寻找山楂木魔杖。当她的手指握住杖柄时，德拉科动了一下。她抬起头，发现他正盯着她。

她回望着他，把魔杖紧紧攥在手里。

脉搏在不断加速，她的耳朵几乎能听到血液的嗡鸣声。仿佛稍有风吹草动行差踏错，眼前的一切就会分崩离析，温暖和安全感都会渐渐消失，而她会再次发现自己像一只飘忽无依的影子，躲在庄园昏暗寒冷的角落里，又或是被霍格沃茨地底深处的黑暗笼罩吞没。

“我总是觉得……这一切随时都会破碎。”她抬起手，用手指梳理他的头发，想要让自己相信他真的就在身边。周围所有的温暖、光明和安全也都是真实存在的。

他缓缓点了点头。她端详着他，将他眼周紧张纹路和下巴紧绷的样子尽收眼底。

她伸手解开了他的斗篷，将衣料轻轻掀过他的左肩，这样她就能看到他被绷带牢牢包扎着的手臂了。“很疼，对吗？”

他摇了摇头。“不疼。”

喉咙顿时抽紧。她一下子坐了起来。周围被日光照亮的一切立刻开始旋转。她飞快地眨了眨眼，同时抽出了斗篷里的山楂木魔杖。“不要骗我。如果你骗我，我就没法好好照顾你了。”

她没有理会头部的不适，而是麻利地脱下了身上的披风和外套，好让胳膊活动自如。

床边的小桌上放着一盘食物。德拉科坐起身，用叉子叉起一根烧焦了的香肠，小口小口地咬了起来，赫敏则在一旁迅速施了一道又一道诊断咒。她确认了他心脏的情况和其他生命体征，然后是血液的各项指标。她朝他的左臂施了一道复杂的诊断咒，仔细检查了每一条静脉、动脉和主神经，之后又花了几分钟时间将组织中的积液全部吸出体外。

她甚至没想起要用飞来咒，便一把抓住包带将她的小包拖到身边。她几乎把包翻了个底朝天，终于找到了她需要的魔药。

她拔开瓶塞把魔药递给他。“这种血清能防止血液稀释。我希望这不是什么长期副作用，但为了以防万一，你还是应该每十二小时服用一次。”他依言接过魔药举到嘴边一饮而尽。她转过头，看向窗外空旷的野地。

头部的阵痛仍未停歇，胃里扭曲的感觉也越发严重。她觉得自己就快吐出来了。她收回目光，从包里取出一卷吊臂带，放在大腿上，小心翼翼地施上各种减震咒，然后转向德拉科。他已经放弃了那根焦黑的香肠。

她帮着他把斗篷和外袍脱到肩部以下，挂上吊臂带，安全牢固地绑在他身上。

“我会帮你做个义肢。”她声音明朗，一边说着一边扣上吊环。“我已经有些想法了。之前我就做过一些研究。既然你需要的是胳膊和手，我就想着——或许可以在前臂部分加入魔杖杖芯——如果我能找到方法的话，也许你就能直接用义肢施法，而不需要依赖魔杖了。”

她飞快地取出几瓶止疼剂，拔开其中一只的瓶塞，把药瓶递给德拉科。他接过药瓶后，她又一次看向窗外。

“你该吃点东西。”他说。“有一根香肠还是完好的，一点都没焦。还有——豌豆……我猜那应该是豌豆吧。”

赫敏摇了摇头，视线仍然盯着窗外。“我真的不饿。”

她从他手里拿过空瓶，把下一瓶魔药递了过去，然后继续看着窗外。目所能及之处尽是茵茵绿草，点缀着错落的野花。指尖下魔杖柄光滑而温暖。

她攥紧魔杖，直到木质杖柄死死抵住她的掌骨。

“格兰杰，你还好吗？”

她蓦地转头看向他。“嗯。我很好。我只是不太饿。”

说完，她又转了回去面向窗户。然后她挪了几下来到床脚，伸手拉开窗帘，以便更清楚地看到外面环境。

小屋里陷入了长久而压抑的沉默，而她一直没有去理会。直到她觉得自己快要在这场沉默中崩溃了，她才转过身去，发现德拉科正目不转睛地注视着她。

她舔了舔嘴唇，抓着魔杖的手离自己贴得更近。“这——这座安全屋有些什么保护措施？我自从——自从被抓后就没有和别人搏斗过——我应该——”她的胸口开始痛苦地紧绷起来。“我应该多练习一下的。我没有想过——”

她气息不匀地吸了一口气，再次移开了目光。视线中的东西开始模糊游移，心脏地每一次跳动都在剧烈而痛苦地撞击着肋骨。

不行。她得保持冷静。封锁一切。集中精神。她还有工作要完成。她的感受一点都不重要。她还有工作。

“格兰杰。”德拉科抬手握住了她的魔杖。“这里很安全，门钥匙就在墙上。”他指了指那把黄铜钥匙。“只要我们触碰到它，就会被传送到地球的另一边。所以你不用担心。”

她喉咙发紧，心率开始快速攀升。“要是有人发现我们了怎么办，德拉科？如果我们失败了，他们已经开始找你了，可我们却不知道怎么办？我答应过会照顾你的。你受伤了——你原本就已经受伤了，现在我又把你的手臂砍掉了——”她断断续续语不成句，手指把魔杖捏得更紧。“要是有人发现我们了怎么办？那这一切都完了……这一切总是会——崩溃……”

呼吸越来越急促。她抬起左手按住胸骨，右手仍紧抓着魔杖。

她不能惊惧。

她不能惊惧。她必须——她应该在屋子周围多加几道保护咒。她不能使用任何黑魔法，否则会伤到孩子的。

但是如果追兵来了，她就不得不做出选择——

她的双肺开始灼痛。

“赫敏——赫敏，深呼吸。”德拉科也已经挪到了床尾，坐在她身边，用力将她手中的魔杖抽了出去。魔杖被夺走的感觉让她突然歇斯底里。她拼命伸着手想要抓住杖柄。

“不要——还给我！”她觉得像是被勒住了脖子，快要窒息而死。

他把魔杖放在床边的小桌上——仍在她能触及的距离之内，然后抚上她的脸颊，温柔地哄着她看向自己。他轻轻将她拉近，与她额头相抵。她还在不停地喘着气，挣扎着呼吸。

“赫敏，你已经做得很好了，不要害怕。你不用保护我，安全屋里有保护咒，我们也不会在这里呆太久的。而且，就算只剩一只右手，我的决斗水平也不至于太糟糕。”

她强迫自己深吸了一口气。

他吻了吻她的前额。“这就对了。深呼吸就好。是你把我们带到这里的。你答应过我，只要我们一逃出来，你就会静下心来养好身体，记得吗？一直以来都在忽视脑损伤的人不是我，而是你。你已经完成了所有你需要做的事情了。”

她用颤抖的手抓住他的手腕。“德拉科——我怕有些事情会出错。每次都是这样。每次我们就快要成功的时候，一切就都会出错。”

“我知道，”他的手指缠上她的发丝，把她拉得更近，“但你不需要一个人去承担全部。之前是我相信你，然后你就成功把我们都带到了这里。现在轮到你相信我了。我们在这里很安全，赫敏。你现在可以尽管放任自己感到安全了。”

她摇了摇头，觉得胸骨似乎正在寸寸断裂。“我做不到。我不知道该怎么做。”

她的皮肤已经冷得传来刺痛，整个身子都抑制不住地颤抖起来。

德拉科叹了口气，又将她拉近几分。“这里没有我在你房间里设下的那种保护咒。可能你现在已经习惯那些了，只有在那样的环境里才会感到平静。”

她怔怔地坐在原地思考着德拉科的话，忽然间哽咽出声，眼泪夺眶而出。就像冲破了堤坝的洪水，一旦倾泻而下，便再也阻拦不住。她靠在德拉科的肩头不停地哭，觉得自己仿佛是在为她这一生而痛哭哀悼。

他也并没有阻拦她，只是任她啜泣不止，直到她的哭声慢慢减弱下去。她无力地倚在他身上，觉得身体里一片空虚。就好像她已经亲手把自己的情感连根剥离，只留下空荡荡的躯壳。她的胸口不住地突突起伏，头部轻得几乎没有重量，却在不停地抽动，仿佛一只锣鼓在她的颅骨里剧烈地震颤回响。

当她的呼吸终于平复后，德拉科从长袍内侧的口袋里取出了一瓶无梦酣睡剂。“现在该你休息了，格兰杰。喝了吧。”

她向后撤开身子，一边转头看向窗外，一边摇了摇头，手指一点一点地伸向了桌上的魔杖。“德拉科，如果出了什么差错——”

他的表情像岩石般冰冷而坚毅。“我会处理的。睡吧。”

“可是如果——”

“格兰杰，倘若换作你是我，你会问都不问一句就把药灌进我的喉咙里。”

她嘴角一抽，接过了药瓶。她最后望了一眼窗外，然后拔掉瓶塞，一口气将魔药咽了下去。

只消片刻，她便倒了下去。心脏仍在狂跳，但她能感觉到他温暖的手掌扶住了她的肩头。所有的一切都消失了。

再度醒来时已是午夜。德拉科正站在窗前，月光照在他的头发上，为他的整个轮廓都镶上了银边。他凝望着窗外野地的另一头，魔杖悬在指尖。

她坐起身，他也似乎感觉到了动静，转过身来看着她。

她向他的身后望去，伸手去拿自己的魔杖。“还好吗——？”

“一切都好。”他离开了窗边，然后停顿了一下，想找个方便够着的口袋来放魔杖。他将魔杖塞进内侧的一只口袋里，又把手伸进长袍，好像在擦拭着什么。随后他颇有些局促地耸了耸肩，走到床边挨着她坐了下来。

她的头有些昏沉，但是那股痛楚已经没有那么剧烈了。他向后靠上床头，她把头枕在他的胸前，听着他的心跳，感受着他的手指抚摸着她的手臂，轻轻画着图案和如尼符文。

第二天早上她睁开眼睛时，入目皆是一片金黄。明媚的阳光穿过玻璃洒进室内，照得床褥也暧洋洋的。德拉科躺在她身边，仍在熟睡。头部的疼痛也终于减轻了许多。她翻身伸了个懒腰，双手滑过柔软的床单，把脸埋进了枕头里，享受着无处不在的温暖和户外传来的欢快鸟语。

她自由了。她正身处一个充满阳光的地方，她能随心所欲地使用魔法，而她身边的这个人更永远不会伤害她。她闭上眼睛，想让自己沉浸在这种美好之中。

然而她刚趴了一会儿，就感到膀胱被身体里的一只小脚愤愤地踢了一下。

她侧过身子，看向德拉科。

他的头发微微凌乱地散落在脸上。她觉得自己就像在做梦。

她试探性地伸出手，指尖捻住那些铂金色的碎发，轻轻拂开。她想要重新把他现在的模样一笔一画地刻入脑海。阳光为他镀上了一层金色的光晕，他看起来再也不像是什么被战争的斧刀雕刻出来的怪物了。他的表情舒缓而放松，五官也变得柔和。她的目光一一描摹过他突出的颧骨，薄薄的嘴唇，下颚精细的线条，还有那向下消失在领口阴影里的、肤色苍白的喉咙……

俊逸如画。

她只想屏住呼吸，让这一刻延续到天荒地老。

她的手指抚过他的耳廓，拨开他的发丝。他睁开了眼睛——那双风暴一样银灰色的眼眸。他的目光定格在她脸上，她看着他的眼瞳渐渐浸染上了阳光的色彩。

他凝视着她，那脉然深情的模样让整个世界都飘然远去，仿佛天地间只余彼此。他的眼神里是深不见底的占有欲，望眼欲穿的渴望，她都能感觉得到。

她向他凑近，亲吻了他。嘴唇相接的同时，他的手掌滑过她的喉颈。

过了一会儿，她若有所思地向后挪了挪。“我要检查一下你的手臂。”

他叹了口气，但是还是依言坐了起来，没有一句抱怨。她拿过魔杖接连施了几道咒语，以确认所有的地方都在有序地康复。诊断结束后，她重新包扎了一遍他的手臂。当她把吊臂带挂回原位时，她的指尖触到了他脖颈处苍白的皮肤，而后迟迟不肯离去。

她抬头看着他的脸，发现他眼睛的颜色已然变得深暗，正专注地回望着她。他慢慢地伸出手，手指轻轻抚上她的头发。她呼吸一窒，脉搏加速。

他的触碰和抚摸让她觉得那样安全。像家一样。

“我爱你。”片刻后，他开口道。

赫敏的嘴唇缓缓上扬，淡淡一笑。“我也爱你。”

他的手指梳理着她的卷发，动作柔缓。“我从来没有想过这辈子还能有机会在身上没有黑魔标记的情况下对你说出这句话。”

赫敏的下巴颤抖起来。

然后她也抬手抚上他的脸颊，温柔地滑过他的下颚，感受着指尖下胡茬的微微刺痒。“上天终究还是留给了我们一丝慈悲。”

他低声一笑，五指缠上她的发丝，又霸道地收紧。

她朝他挪近几分，身子前倾，直到他们的嘴唇几乎贴在一起。“我爱你。哪怕只有一息尚存，我也依然会爱着你。永远。”她在他的唇边低语。

他的嘴唇打破了他们之间仅剩的距离。

她合上眼睛，双臂攀上他的脖颈，深深地吻他。他的手顺着她的头发下滑，搂紧了她的腰，把她拉得更近，直到他们的身体严丝合缝地紧紧相贴。

我的。我的。我的。她是那么如饥似渴地想要他。她想把他永远藏在心里深深掩埋，任谁也无法窥探夺走。他们的时间总是少得可怜。周围的世界总是频频出错，一刻都不肯消停。他们卑微得就像跪伏在神祇脚下的信徒，从时间的缝隙里偷取所能触及的每分每秒——这就是他们一直以来所拥有的一切，也是他们拖着千疮百孔的灵魂苟延残喘至今的唯一支柱。

她那么想要他，觉得自己几乎快要死于对他的渴望。

所以她决不会放手。

这一次，她决不会任由这来之不易的美好被再度摧毁。她的心脏开始剧烈跳动。我不能失去他。我不能失去他。

她的喉咙和胸膛开始紧绷。她闭紧了双眼，用尽全力把恐惧推向脑后，试图在被它吞噬之前抢先遏制住它。

她不会惊惧发作的。她竭力稳住呼吸，贴着他的嘴唇急促地喘了一口气。

她强迫自己在脑海中把一切都分隔封锁。她的手指划过他的喉咙，抓住他的双肩，不停地吻着他。然后她微微向后退开，注视着他的眼睛，垂下左手握住他的右手。

“我会照顾你的。”她紧握着他的手，拉到自己胸前牢牢按住。“我是你的，只要你还想要我。”

他的手向上捧起她的脸。他凝视着她，银色的眼睛专注坚定。“我永远都要你。只要我还活着。”

她偎进他怀里，直到她的脑海中再也没有多余的空间去想别的事情。她又一次吻上他的嘴唇，直到喘不过气来。

她终于可以放肆地吻他，不用将此作为告别的方式，也不用担心能否还能再见到他。她终于可以就这样——仅仅因为她可以，仅仅因为他属于她——和他相守在一起。

“我爱你。”她贴着他的嘴唇不停地重复着这句话。“我爱你。我会永远爱你。”

她终于可以毫无顾忌对他说上千遍万遍。余生的每一天，她都可以伏在他的耳畔亲口告诉他，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。

她在他唇边低低地抽泣了一声。

德拉科立刻向后退开端详着她，神色紧张起来。

她对上他透着担忧的眼睛，双手将他的肩膀抓得更紧。“我很幸福。我曾经以为我这辈子都不会再感到幸福了，但我现在真的很幸福。我们活下来了，德拉科。我救了你。我本来以为我们做不到，但是我们真的活下来了。”

他的嘴角缓缓上扬。

于是相拥缠绵翻云覆雨成为了此刻再自然不过的事情。他们徐徐渐进，消磨着他们所有的时间。

赫敏跨坐在他身上，一边控制着节奏，一边注视着他。窗外的阳光照在裸露的肌肤上暖意盎然，她眼帘低垂，与他十指紧扣，身躯相连。她能看见他头发折射出的光芒，眼睛像熔化的银子一般闪亮。

他们的世界温暖得令人沉醉。

当他坐起身来、搂紧她的腰臀紧贴向自己、加重唇齿间的纠缠时，周围的温度变得愈发暖和。他的手掌滑过她的脊柱，拥紧她的身子。她能感觉到他在她的灵魂中沸腾燃烧。她迎合着他的每一次动作，双臂环过他的肩背，手指沿着他符文的伤疤温柔地抚弄着。

“我们应该尽快使用门钥匙。”两人仍陷在性爱的余韵中交缠而卧时，他开口道。“尼克斯煮的那些食物对我们的健康绝对没有半点好处。我现在才算意识到我从来都没怎么花心思去学一些基本的烹饪咒语。”

赫敏朝床边的小桌扫了一眼，目光落在了一堆焦黑的吐司面包上，上面还涂着厚厚一层果酱。德拉科伸过手去一番挑挑拣拣，拿起颜色最正常的一片递给她。

“他是个负责养马的小精灵。我估计这两天应该是他这辈子头一回接触做饭。”

赫敏勉为其难地就着吐司的边缘咬了一小口，这才发现原来那是一片是葛缕子黑麦面包，和草莓果酱混在一起的口味实在一言难尽。

她的喉咙噎了一下。德拉科面带歉意地看了她一眼。

他环顾着房间。“这只是一座临时安全屋。除了保护咒，我基本没做什么额外的安排。”他的视线回到了她脸上。“你现在能使用门钥匙传送吗？”

她的胃顿时一沉，双手保护性地向腹部探去。德拉科的目光顺着她的动作下移。

“我不知道。”她低头看着自己盆骨间的隆起，两手紧张地覆于其上。“上次——我没有提前服用缓和剂。我没想到会发生那样的事。那种感觉——那种感觉真的很糟糕。”

德拉科脸色绷紧，某种难以名状的情绪自他的眼睛里一闪而过。

她扯出一丝微笑。“不过，如果不出错的话——如果我事先做好充分的准备，而且只传送这一次——我想应该不会有事的。”

他沉默了几秒。“我们并不是必须得走。我们也可以留在这里。我会告诉金妮以你的状况没有办法安全地进行传送。”

她又低头看向自己的腹部。“但是，这里并不是足够安全，对吗？我们仍然在欧洲境内。丹麦与伏地魔之间也签有条约，停战协议的条款里明确要求他们交出所有逃犯。就算他们没有把你交出去，他们也不可能保护你。”她深吸了一口气，抬起头来。“我不会有事的。也许——再过一天左右吧，然后我们就走。”

德拉科的表情已经被尽数敛藏起来。他盯着她的腹部看了一会儿，随后点了点头。

她起身冲了个澡。头发里还残留着前一天庄园的爆炸扬起的灰尘，一头卷发乱蓬蓬地窝成一团。她花了十分钟时间用手指一点一点地理顺，然后才想起自己现在已经能用魔杖了。她把头发烘干，编成一条又长又粗的辫子。她刚绑好发圈，就觉得头又疼了起来。痛楚刺穿了她的后脑，让她几乎站立不稳。她穿上衬衫和内裤，勉强灌下一剂营养魔药，便蜷在床上睡了过去。

次日清晨她苏醒过来，只见头顶悬着一道诊断光带。德拉科右手拿着魔杖摆弄着那些读数，眼睛专注地盯着诊断结果。

仿佛浑身都浸在冰冷的海水中一般，那股令人安心的温暖已经不复存在。她一动不动地躺了一会儿，望着她大脑投影中那些分叉的猩红色线条。她抬手推开了他的魔杖，光带也随之消失。

她瞥开目光，看向窗户。

两人都沉默了许久。

“赫敏，到底发生了什么事？他对你做了什么？你究竟准不准备告诉我实话？”

她默然不语，艰难地吞咽着，过了好几分钟才开口说话。

“其实……我也不太确定。他不知道该怎么使用摄神取念，所以他就——把那些挡住他去路的东西全都碾碎了。就算现在我的大脑封闭术已经恢复了——记忆中也还是有一些地方，我再也——再也无法触及了。感觉——感觉就像建筑里的某些部分已经完全坍塌，如果我贸然靠近干扰——周围就会有更多地方倾覆崩溃。”

她抿紧双唇。“有些事情我又开始慢慢想起来了——但我不知道再过一阵子我还会不会记得。每次我醒来的时候，那些记忆似乎又都变得非常模糊。很多细节都在逐渐消失。”

德拉科的手指轻轻拂过她的脸颊。“你——”他声音紧绷，“你有哪些事情想不起来？哪些记忆在逐渐消失？”

赫敏沉默了一瞬。“所有那些你对我说起你母亲的记忆。现在那些地方都有很多空白。”

德拉科闻言重重地松了口气。“没关系。没关系的。你不需要记得那些。”

赫敏却只是望着窗外，又咽了一口唾沫。“有关系。那些记忆都很重要，对我非常重要。那些事情都是你告诉我的，有了那些我才知道你都经历过什么。我很怕有一天我的记忆会完全崩塌。就像——现在只是到处都有或大或小的裂缝，但之后，一旦有什么东西压垮了最后一根钢筋，所有的东西就会彻底崩溃的。要是我又忘记你了怎么办？”她无法掩藏心头不断加剧的恐慌。“在庄园里整整六个月的时间，我一直觉得自己的心都被挖出来了。你明明就在我身边——可是我却不知道我一直想要寻找的人就是你。”

小屋里的宁静暄和顿时染上了讽刺的色彩，仿佛这只是她做的一场白日梦而已。

他捧着她的脸转向自己，让他们四目相对。“就算如此，也不会和从前一样。”

她点点头，嘴唇却扭曲起来。“我知道。我的理智全都知道。我只是——”她的目光垂了下去，声音开始发抖。“我不知道该怎么去相信这一点。每次我一开始思考，心脏就会开始狂跳，我就会喘不上气。就算我拼命用大脑封闭术让自己冷静下来，身体上的惊惧也完全没有停止的迹象。我知道我现在应该感到宽慰，但我真的很怕我会失去你，就像在庄园里的时候一样。我觉得自己就像悬在峭壁边，手里只能抓着唯一一根救命稻草。每一秒钟，我都觉得周围的一切随时都会崩溃，然后重新回到从前的那场噩梦中去。”

她急促地喘了口气，坐起身来，抬手按住胸骨，让呼吸渐渐放缓。她低头看着自己的手腕。“我——我原以为只要打开手铐，只要我们逃了出来，一切就都会好起来。我以为我会慢慢恢复的——我以为我会变回以前的样子……”

她的声音轻了下去。

**“你一定知道，你的侵蚀已经发展到了临界点，再往前一步就真的会造成不可逆转的损害了。”**

她想起了庞弗雷的警告，怔怔地呆坐在原地。

她一直以为她腕上的手铐就是一切的关键；以为从前的那个赫敏·格兰杰只是蛰伏在她的内心深处，等待着在她的魔力和大脑封闭术恢复的瞬间破茧而出。然而现在看来，所有的这些念头都只不过是她的幻想罢了。

犹如身处湖畔，伸出手去触碰原本光滑如镜的湖面，看着反射向外的金色阳光随着涟漪波纹徐徐荡漾，露出了隐匿于水底深处所有真实存在的黑暗。

黑暗会侵蚀你的灵魂。

无论是精神还是身体，使用黑魔法都得付出代价。

她也一直都知道自己无法逃脱。

德拉科牵起她的手，拇指轻抚着她光秃秃的手腕。“现在对你来说，一切都是全新的境况。多给自己一些时间吧。”

她望着他，若有所思地点了点头。她静静地端详着他的脸，突然捕捉到了一丝痛苦的紧张之色。

她把胸口的重压推到脑后，竖起墙壁隔离开来。她坐起身，拿过她的魔杖。

她拉开背包，伸手去取止疼剂，然而下一瞬便僵在当场——魔药的存量不太对劲。她数了数药瓶，发现少了整整六剂补血药。她盯着包里的魔药看了几秒，随后把德拉科挂在床脚的长袍召唤到了手里，埋进衣料间闻了闻。

黑魔法的气味。

她呆呆地坐在床沿，仔细思考着这究竟是怎么回事。然后她忽然意识到，自从那天傍晚他让她服下无梦酣睡剂之后，她确实感觉自己平静多了。

她看着德拉科，怒火像爆炸一样在她心中燃烧。“你不该用血魔法的。你的血液现在太稀薄了，稍有不慎就有可能失血而死。我们根本就没打算在这间安全屋里久留，为什么还非要加这么多保护咒？这简直愚蠢到家了。”

她挥动魔杖开始飞快地朝他施咒诊断。德拉科只是默默地望着她，眼皮微微耸拉着。

“这样会让你感觉好些。”

她狠狠瞪了他一眼。“为了让我感觉好些，你甚至不惜伤害自己危及性命，我怎么可能还会感觉好些？”

他不再回答，只是由着她一丝不苟地检查着他的身体，给他灌下好几瓶魔药。她拆下了他脖子上的吊臂带以便更换绷带，同时检查他的手臂创口的愈合情况。新长出来的皮肤光滑白皙，她涂上白鲜香精，轻轻按摩。

然后她又握过他的手，开始治疗他的筋挛。一连几分钟，他们谁都没有再说话。

“不要为了我伤害自己，德拉科。”最后，她声音僵硬地开口。“不要再伤害自己了。我们总是用这种方式关心对方照顾对方，可我真的已经受够了。你不知道我有多讨厌你为了我而伤害自己。你那么讨厌看到我受伤，我对你也是一样的。”

他仍是一声不吭，也没有表露出任何悔意。

她继续包扎着他的手臂。这时，一只餐盘出现在了床边的小桌上，里面的食物依然不堪入目。他们只得无奈地用营养魔药代替早饭。不过，赫敏包里的存量已经不多了。

她仔细地清点了余下的所有用品，心里盘算着他们最多还能在此逗留几天。

“如果我们要想待久一点的话，我还可以多配置一些。”她抬头看向德拉科。

“都听你的。”他对她微微一笑。但是当她继续清点用品时，他却已经穿好了外衣和斗篷。她抬起头盯着他，注意到他的目光不经意地瞥向了窗户。

“我们该走了。”她将包带拉到肩上，把剩下的东西一股脑儿全塞了进去。“我相信——我相信不会有事的。就这一次。”

她取出一小瓶缓和剂，盯着药瓶看了几秒后才举到嘴边服下。她与德拉科十指紧扣，深吸了一口气，强迫自己在魔药生效之前就死死封住如潮水一般席卷全身的焦虑感。

她握紧了德拉科的手，拇指抚过他的指节，停留在了他的戒指上。她抬头看着他，犹豫地扯出一丝笑容，然后伸手抓住挂在墙上的黄铜钥匙。

肚脐后方被猛地勾起。她的左手紧紧拉着德拉科，两人一同被一股强烈的力量拉向上方。

转瞬落地。她试图站稳脚跟，却踉踉跄跄地向前跌出两步，一下子瘫倒在地，不停地干呕。她把手从德拉科手中抽了回来，捂住紧紧收缩的腹部。

“天哪……”她呻吟着，撑着身坐了起来，艰难地喘息着。

她感觉到德拉科的手掌抚上她的下背部。她紧紧闭上眼睛，竭力放慢呼吸。深呼吸。腹部的僵硬感终于渐渐消退。

她闻到了泥土和蕨草的气味。

她睁开双眼，发现他们正跪坐在一片林地里。“我们到了吗？”

重物滑动的声音和木材相撞的闷响接连传来。赫敏回头望去。他们身后有一座巨大的木屋。

金妮站在门口，瞪大了眼睛直直地盯着他们，手里紧握着一支魔杖。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 【章·七十四】更新时间约为下周三前后。


	74. 章·七十四

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢校对君的同学 **Chelsea** 对本章的助攻～

“赫敏！”金妮惊喘着叫出了她的名字，三步并作两步奔下台阶，扑到赫敏身前一把将她拉进了怀里，死死抱住。“天哪。我的天哪。赫敏。”

金妮的双手焦急地拂过赫敏的脸颊和肩膀，仿佛不敢相信她真的就在眼前。

赫敏也回望着金妮，几乎觉得自己是在做梦。

金妮看起来和从前一模一样。好像这两年的光阴不曾在她身上留下任何痕迹。她那属于韦斯莱家的标志性红发，棕色的眼睛，被泪水遮掩着的、熟悉的笑容，还有那道参差不齐、顺着她的脸颊蜿蜒而下的伤疤。她跪在地上，抱着赫敏泣不成声。

赫敏双手紧紧搂住金妮的肩膀，再也忍不住地痛哭了起来。“金妮——金妮。”

她们跪在一起，拥抱着彼此哭了好几分钟。

金妮向后微微退开，一边抹掉脸上的泪水，一边仔细端详着赫敏。“我以为我再也见不到你们任何人了。看看你——天哪，你怎么瘦成这样——”

金妮的目光顺着赫敏的身体向下看去，在她的腹部停了下来，呆呆地瞪着那处。

她脸上带着喜悦的宽慰顿时一扫而空，像是被突然掏空了内脏一般震惊不已。她握紧了赫敏消瘦的双肩，眼睛仍然盯着她的腹部。“天——天哪……对不起。真的——真的对不起。”

金妮猛地抬起头来，目光带着毫不掩饰的厌恶瞪着德拉科。“离她远点！你没有权利碰她——”

她说完便欲扑向德拉科，仿佛想要把他活活掐死。

赫敏一把抓住金妮的肩膀拦住了她。“金妮！”

“放开我！”金妮试图拉开赫敏的手。“他口口声声说他在乎你！他还三天两头就跑到这儿来，说这一切都是为你准备的，然后——”金妮的声音因为愤怒而剧烈颤抖，“——然后他就 **强奸** 了你一次又一次，直到你怀孕！”

赫敏喉咙抽紧。她挪过身子挡在德拉科身前。“金妮——他别无选择。不要伤害他。”

金妮的视线越过赫敏怒视着德拉科，但好歹停下了动作。她伸出手，握住了赫敏的手腕。

赫敏听到德拉科叹息了一声。“没事的，格兰杰。先进屋休息吧。我得去检查一下保护咒。”

赫敏感觉到他在自己身后站了起来。还没等她来得及动弹，金妮便唰地直起身，抡起胳膊狠狠地扇了德拉科一耳光。德拉科没有退缩，金妮又一巴掌重重地甩在他脸上。

“你该死。”金妮冷冷地说道。“你不配靠近她。就算你做得再多，也弥补不了你犯下的罪孽。”

“金妮，停下！”赫敏勉强撑着身子站了起来。“住口。别说了。是我救了他。是我把他带到这儿来的。他从来没有指望过，更从来没有要求过我救他。你如果真的那么生气，冲我来就是了。”

她握住德拉科的手腕，走近一步护在他身边。“离他远点。我是认真的。如果你再敢碰他一下——”

金妮举起双手以示投降，面部肌肉微微颤抖。“好吧。”她不情愿地答应道，两眼看着赫敏和德拉科，脸色慢慢变得苍白。

赫敏又盯着金妮看了一会儿，然后转身面向德拉科。

他面无表情，两颊各有一只鲜红的掌印。赫敏抽出魔杖，低声念出治疗咒，杖尖沿着他的颧骨轻轻划过，红痕慢慢地消失了。

“没关系的，格兰杰。”他说。“你该进去了。”

赫敏又朝他靠紧了一些。“我和你一起。你正好可以——带我参观一下这里。”

他摇了摇头。“我要幻影移形。先进去吧。你应该好好看看这做房子。”他淡淡一笑。“我想你会喜欢的。我半小时后就回来。”

赫敏勉强点了点头，但没有放开他的手腕。

“走吧。”德拉科领着她走出蕨草地，来到一条石子铺成的步道上。

他们身处茂密的森林里，参天大树在头顶延伸，眼前的大木屋外观井然，四处都有格子窗户，颇具亚洲风格。

他们走上几级宽大的石阶。屋前的木质游廊距离地面约有几英尺高，没有护栏，看上去像是环绕着整座屋子而建。当他们踏进游廊时，金妮快步从德拉科和赫敏身边走过，伸手推开了一扇格子木门。门后是一间较为狭窄的内厅，地板全由打磨得光滑发亮的木材铺成，户外的光线透过墙壁丝丝缕缕地渗入室内。

赫敏走进厅内，德拉科却在玄关处停了下来。他抽出斗篷里的魔杖，检查着屋内的保护咒。几分钟后，他弹了弹魔杖，抬眼看向默默望着他的赫敏和金妮。

“韦斯莱，她已经很累了。让她保持冷静，好好休息。我半小时后回来。”随后，他的目光锁在赫敏脸上。“你和金妮呆在一起没问题吧？”

赫敏有些紧张地笑了笑，点了点头。

他又盯着她看了一会儿，才悄无声息地幻影移形离开。

赫敏望着他消失的地方，愣神了几秒，然后迟疑地转过头来看向金妮。

久别重逢的感觉比她想象中的更加痛苦。她早就知道一切必然不会太过容易，但是她没有预料到事情会这么快就变得复杂起来。她从未想过，有一天她会觉得自己有必要让其他人接受她和德拉科的关系这样极其私人的东西。

“你不该打他。”

金妮看着她，面露失望和无奈。“你明明要比他好上千百倍，赫敏。”

赫敏哂笑一声，胃部开始扭曲。“我并不在乎你是怎么想的。他救了你的命。单凭我一个人根本救不了你。”

赫敏能从金妮的脸上读出足足十二分的反对，但她只是叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。

“好吧。”金妮转身轻轻关上大门。“如果你希望如此的话，我之后不会再说什么了。我只是——赫敏——”她的声音微微一滞，犹豫了片刻。“算了，没关系。”

两人之间陷入了一阵令人不安的漫长沉默。

赫敏慢慢地上下打量着她们所在的地方。“我们现在在什么地方？”

金妮的目光随着她一起环顾着四周。“我们在最上层。还是——你是问房子在什么地方？”她耸了耸肩，把脸旁的碎发拢到耳后。“其实我也不知道。马尔福说这里是亚洲东部的某个地方，但那有可能是骗我的。我们在——某个岛上。步行一圈大约需要半天时间。我一直都没离开过这里，甚至连怎么离开都不知道。小精灵们每隔几个月就去采买些补给品，但他们不听我的命令。”

透过墙壁照进来的光线发生了变化，赫敏意识到她可以隔着墙壁看到户外树木的剪影。她伸手抚摸着一面格墙，发现格子框架间的材料原来是纸。

“确实需要一段时间来适应。”金妮看着赫敏说。“大多数的墙都是能滑动的障子，所以每个房间之间可以随意连通或隔开。马尔福——他说你不喜欢太开阔的空间，所以我让小精灵们把所有障子都拉起来了。”

金妮将正对着大门的另一排木门向侧面拉开。门后的房间里有一扇巨大的环形窗户，可以俯瞰户外的森林和远处的海洋。

房间里细长的维多利亚式椅子和躺椅让赫敏想起了马尔福庄园。

赫敏盯着窗户，右手慢慢伸向口袋，紧紧抓住了山楂木魔杖。

她强迫自己向前迈出几步，然后又迟疑着突然停了下来，试图理清到目前为止发生的一切。她十分确信整座木屋都已经被设下了能让人情绪平静的魔咒，否则德拉科不会不带一丝犹豫便离开。可是尽管如此，她也还是希望德拉科能在这里，在她身边，让她知道他此刻很安全。

他们永远不会再回去了。

他永远不会再回去了。

她紧紧地闭上眼睛，一遍又一遍地让自己的意识深深确信这一点。

如果他就在她眼前，她就更能说服自己，就更能确信她所见的一切都是实实在在的，而不是什么会在她信以为真的同时化作尘土的美梦。

她应该陪着德拉科的。他可能还会再次使用血魔法。她不知道他有没有随身带上补血药。

可她现在却和金妮在一起。金妮看着她一动不动站在门口的样子，棕色的眼睛里满是矛盾和哀伤。

赫敏抿紧双唇，将自己的思绪强行拉了回来，努力想要说点什么。“詹姆在哪儿？他是——是叫詹姆，对吗？”

金妮略显迟疑地笑了笑。“是啊，詹姆。他还在睡觉呢。他每天下午都要睡上好几个小时。我本来想带你去看看他的，但他在睡觉方面实在太让人头疼了，如果一不小心吵醒他，那你们的初次见面就全毁了。”金妮慢慢伸手抚上赫敏的胳膊。“我带你去看看你的房间吧。你太瘦了。你该吃点东西，然后躺下休息一会儿。”

赫敏缓缓点头，不再去看窗外的大海。

“这座房子大得有些杂乱无章。”金妮拉住赫敏的一只手，安抚地捏了捏。“除了那些保护咒之外，基本没有什么魔力，所以你不必担心走廊会自己动来动去之类的事情。房子外围有一张巨大的保护网。我原以为格里莫广场的保护咒已经够多了，但跟这里真的不能比。马尔福在这件事上几乎有些疯魔了。每次他一过来，都要花上至少一个小时添加更多保护咒。”

木屋依山而建，门钥匙之前把他们传送到了山顶附近。赫敏能感觉到房子隐约呈U字形布局，像是一块完美契合地形的拼图，绕开了所有密集簇拥的巨石和树木。

整座房子并非只有一幢建筑，而是由几十幢共同组成，彼此由屋顶和阳台间的小桥相连。建筑群的中央则是一座草木葱郁的大花园。

金妮一边领着赫敏向前走，一边指着周围的东西向她介绍。

“我的菜园子就在那儿，”金妮说道，“那里采光最好。原本是用来种玫瑰的，但我实在无聊得要死，于是小精灵们就把花都移走了，这样我就有一小块地可以找点事情做。我现在——我已经很会做饭了，就像我妈妈一样。哈利以前也经常下厨。有时候他还会给我送早餐来，你知道的……”说到此处，金妮的声音渐渐轻了下去。她站在円月桥[1]的阶梯顶端，从这儿向下能看到一座池塘，里面有只肥大的锦鲤正畅意地游来游去。“天哪——要是我能有一张照片就好了，让我用什么去换都行。”

她看向赫敏，露出一丝怀念的笑意。“两年了，我终于不用只和小精灵说话了，感觉还有些奇怪呢。不管怎么说——你的房间就在这儿，整座房子的这一侧全部都是。我和詹姆住在花园的另一边。”金妮朝左边指了指，随后推开了面前的两扇木门，又向后退了一步，让赫敏进屋。

门后的房间和赫敏在庄园里住的那间卧室差不多大，成排的书架像墙壁一样高耸至天花板。两处墙角里分别放着一把翼椅和一张写字台。房间里的书少说有上千本，尽管赫敏一看便知书架被施了伸展咒，但还是被大大小小的书本塞得满满当当。一旁还有几只箱子和额外的几摞书，几乎占据了地板的大半空间。

赫敏走了进去，慢慢地转着身，观察着四周的一切。

“这些全都是马尔福带过来的。”金妮的声音自身后传来。“我想这大概很明显吧。”

屋内的三面墙上都分别有一扇门。赫敏推开其中一扇，朝里面望去——竟是一间魔药和炼金术实验室，到处都堆满了坩埚、罐子和各种各样的原料，墙边的挂钩上还挂了一只采药用的篮子。她的手指贴着木门抽搐了一下。然后她关上了门，喉咙发紧。

“他每次来看我的时候，都会先确认我和詹姆还活得好好的，接着四处添加保护咒，最后就把大部分时间都花在这里。他以前——刚开始的那段时间经常会过来，但之后就越来越少了。有时候他还会带些稀奇古怪的东西来，还总是说那是为你将来打发时间准备的。外面那片园子原本也是准备留给你的，我希望你不会介意我没打招呼就挪为己用了。”

赫敏摇了摇头，又推开了另一扇门——是一间客厅，同样放置了好几排书架，上面摆满了书。

客厅里的窗帘放了下来，遮挡了户外的光线。赫敏拉起一侧窗帘，见窗外并不是什么崖边海景，而是一片竹林，这才松了一口气。

她站在窗边望了一会儿，便将窗帘重新放了下来。

在客厅的另一侧还有一排巨大的木门。门板连同整面墙壁都被绘上了一幅云遮雾绕的森林图。

赫敏推开木门，映入眼帘的是一间昏暗的卧室，大部分墙面都被厚重的窗帘遮挡。房间里有一张低矮的梳妆台，还有一面镜子。赫敏看到了镜中的自己——就像一头受惊的小鹿。

皮包骨头，瘦弱不堪。

她身上依然是那套切除了德拉科的手臂、然后匆忙逃跑时穿着的衣服。

当初在休息室里，她是那样迫切地想要扯掉身上的代孕长袍。可是现在，她望着镜中的倒影，却同样渴望把这套骑装一把火烧个干净。这里肯定还有干净的衣物。她想要换一身别的衣服，一身没有沾染过任何曾经的噩梦的衣服。

她又看了一眼梳妆台，然后将目光转向金妮。

金妮的神色仍有些紧张。她一边尴尬地抬起手指拨弄着自己的发尾，一边扫视着周围，似乎很不自在。“我不知道你是想呆在这里，还是想过来和我还有詹姆一起住。如果你不愿意的话，你真的完全没有必要留在这里。我只是想要让你知道，只要你想，你一定会拥有属于自己的空间和隐私。我——”她的声音哽在了喉咙里，随后深吸了一口气。“我真的很高兴，你终于来了。”

赫敏缓缓点了点头，目光环视着房间四周。“别担心。这里就很好。我还在——适应的过程中。我已经很久没有——”她咽了口唾沫，手指划过床上的亚麻羽绒被。“我想……我最好还是能有一些空间。”

金妮点了点头，但是她眼神中的痛苦之色却愈发沉重。“不过，之后你有空的时候还是会来找我们的——对吧？除了我和马尔福，詹姆还没见过其他人类呢。我给他讲过很多关于你、哈利还有罗恩的故事——”

“当然。我只是想说——”赫敏发觉自己思绪茫然，不知道该怎么向金妮解释。“对我来说，现在这一切看起来都还不太真实。我们做的那些事——”她胸口抽紧。“这根本就是一场豪赌。到现在为止，我们仍然不能确定我们是不是真的成功了。”

她的手指碰了碰口袋里的魔杖。还有十五分钟，德拉科就会回来了。

金妮把头歪向一边。“我也在想这件事呢，到底怎么样才算成功？马尔福只说你们试图去除他的黑魔标记，并且靠卢修斯掩护然后逃跑。但是——马尔福迟早还是会回去的，因为他立下了牢不可破的誓言，一定要打败伏地魔，对吗？”

赫敏浑身上下紧绷发僵，以至于她觉得脊椎都要断裂开来。“不。他不能回去。他再也不会回去了。他会一直留在这里，和我在一起。”赫敏语气平静地回答。

金妮的脸上流露出毫无保留的沮丧，但很快被她遮掩了起来。

赫敏目光冰冷地盯着金妮，喉咙越来越紧。“他的誓言是尽他所能帮助凤凰社打败伏地魔。他已经拼尽全力，已经做得够多了。伏地魔一直都在折磨他，他现在几乎没办法和别人决斗了。他现在已经——已经做不了什么了。”

她紧紧抓住椅背，直到指节泛白。“他已经尽力了，”她继续说道，“真的。他已经做了所有他能做的事情。至于其他——”她喉咙发涩。“他已经兑现了他全部的誓言。所以——我们之前所做的那些就是为了制造他已死的假象。我去掉德拉科的黑魔标记之后，卢修斯就用厉火咒烧毁了整座庄园。我们只希望所有人都认为德拉科和我已经葬身火海。欧洲局势已经开始动荡。如果这个时候传出将官长的死讯，国际巫师联合会可能就会下定决心进行干预。”

房间里静默了一瞬。

“可是……伏地魔是不会死的。”金妮轻声说道，语速极慢，像是带着些许不忍把这一事实告诉赫敏似的。

赫敏觉得胃里一阵灼气上涌，几乎让她想要当场爆炸。

“没错。”赫敏的声音紧绷得有些颤抖。“但也没必要杀死他——只要打败他就够了。过不了多久，他自然会死。又或者，其他人也可以插手做些什么。”她急促地吸了一口气，强迫自己接着说下去：“如果德拉科还能像从前一样决斗，那在国际巫师联合会介入之前杀死伏地魔也不失为一种选择。但这样一来，世界上所有的黑魔标记就会彻底消失，那些幸存下来的抵抗军成员——无论是代孕女孩还是被关在监狱里的囚犯——就没有办法再取下手铐了，除非研究人员能找出办法伪造伏地魔的魔法标识。”

烧灼的痛楚顺着斜方肌向下蔓延。她把手伸进口袋，攥紧了山楂木魔杖——那支曾经属于德拉科的旧魔杖。

“以德拉科目前的情况，他真的已经无法再做什么了。他已经尽了全力。现在该轮到别人了。对伏地魔来说，失去将官长是最为致命的打击。如果国际巫师联合会也是因为忌惮德拉科才迟迟不肯出面，那么假死脱身就是他能做的最后一步了。”

“那这样——也算是兑现了誓言吗？”

赫敏猛地点了点头，手指贴着魔杖柄痉挛起来。“我想是的。当初是我和他一起缔结了誓约，兑现与否由我的意图决定，而我一直以来都只想救他，所以这样应该就足够了。如果失败了——”她声音哽住，心脏开始狂跳。“如果失败了——那我——我——”

胸口剧烈收缩，仿佛胸骨已经裂成了两半。她发不出声音，一双眼睛瞪得极大。

她的下巴开始打颤。“我——”

她的气息刚一出口便又窒住。

她竭力呼吸，但也只能浅浅地吸上一口气。

“我……”

金妮困惑地望着她，随后像是忽然明白了什么，脸色当即变得惊恐。她飞快穿过房间来到赫敏身边，手掌搭上赫敏的肩膀。“赫敏？赫敏，天哪。这个问题真是太蠢了。赫敏，深呼吸。我不该问你那些的。拜托了，深呼吸。我该做些什么？怎样才能让你好受一些？我这里有缓和剂。”

不要惊惧。

不要惊惧。

赫敏朝金妮摇了摇头，强迫自己保持呼吸。

金妮扶着她坐在一张躺椅上，紧紧地搂过她的肩。“你在这里很安全。你很安全，所以不用害怕。你能用大脑封闭术吗？你现在恢复魔力了，大脑封闭术会有帮助吗？”

赫敏点头，试图把内心的恐慌封锁起来，但那些情绪就像几十条滑不溜秋的鳗鱼一样钻进了大脑的各个角落，根本抓不住。

她紧紧闭上眼睛，全神贯注于一个念头。

深呼吸，深呼吸，深呼吸。

不要发病。你不能发病。

“叫德拉科回来。”她一边强忍着剧痛挤出一句话，一边艰难地喘着气。

“我要怎么——哦对了。 **呼神护卫！** ”

赫敏睁开眼睛，看见金妮的银色母马出现在了房间里。

“去找马尔福，告诉他赫敏惊惧发作了。”

母马跳跃着跑了出去，金妮转过身来面向赫敏。

“哦，赫敏，你不会有事的。你真的非常勇敢。你已经做得很好了。你现在很安全。我相信一切都会成功的。你们谁都不会再回去了。你和马尔福在这儿都很安全。你已经做到了。你很安全。你只需要深呼吸就好。”

赫敏继续强迫自己吸气，但她的呼吸始终又急又浅，直到一股浓烈的森林气息扑鼻而来，她的脸被埋进了质地熟悉的衣料中。

她立刻缩进德拉科怀里，感觉到他的手掌顺着她的头发和后背向下安抚。

“赫敏——振作点，深呼吸。”他在她耳边柔声轻语，将她紧紧搂在胸前。然后他的语气突然变得锋利而愤怒：“你做了什么？我不是告诉过你要让她保持冷静吗？”

“对不起——我不知道——”

赫敏的手指揪住德拉科的外袍内衬，随后抬起头，把他拉得更近，紧紧盯着他的眼睛。“德拉科——德拉科——如果我们失败了——如果你还是没能摆脱你的牢不可破誓言——那我——我答应过——”

“如果失败了，”他打断了她的话，“我会陪在你身边直到最后一刻。这就是我一直以来想要的结局。”

她拼命摇头，把他的脸捧在手心。“不——不。我还是有办法能救你的。我可以去——”

“你哪儿也不能去。你该做的事情已经全部做完了。”他的眼神渐渐变得冷酷强硬。“你要留在这里照顾我们的女儿，你保证过的。两年前你就向我承诺过，只要我帮你救出金妮，你就会停手，我想要你做什么都行。你答应过我你会远离战争，永远也不会回去。你已经绕了一大圈的弯路，现在，我要你必须兑现你的承诺。”

她又摇了摇头。“德拉科——”

他长叹一声，脸上冰冷无情的神色转为了恳求。他抬手托起她的下颌。“你总是拼命想着去救别人，为此不惜让自己在深渊里来回挣扎，可这根本不是你应该去做的事情。你有没有为自己想过，格兰杰？你整个人几乎都已经支离破碎了。”他睁大眼睛，专注地凝视着她。“如果我活下去的代价是你必须不断牺牲自己，那这条命对我来说就一文不值了。”

她的嘴唇扭曲了一下。“可是——我需要你，德拉科——我不能——”她的声音抖得厉害。

他垂下头与她前额相抵，手掌轻轻搂着她的后颈。“我也一样需要你。”

她发出一声破碎的抽泣，双臂环住了他的脖子。

“如果真的失败了，我们就再想别的办法，”他的嘴唇贴在她耳边低声说道。“但是无论如何，我都不许你再为了救我而去进行另一场自杀式行动。现在，慢慢深呼吸。我还好好地活着，我就在你身边。你很安全。”

赫敏颤抖地喘了口气。“万一出了差错怎么办？我们该怎么办？”

他的拇指腹拂过她的脸颊。“一定会有办法的。”

“你不能死。不要死，德拉科。”她一遍又一遍地低声重复着。

“需要我做点什么吗？”金妮在他们身边局促不安。“对不起，我不知道我会刺激到她。”

“食物。她已经几天没吃东西了。 **这** 才是她现在需要的。”德拉科的声音冰冷刺骨。

“噢天哪，她没告诉过我——我现在就去准备吃的。”

金妮快步离开，先后带起门板滑动的声音和木头撞击的闷响。

赫敏坐在躺椅上，紧紧抱着德拉科。几分钟后，她的心跳终于慢慢平复了下来。“对不起。我原本好好的，然后就——”

“没事的。”他抚摸着她的头发。“我本来也正准备回来。我应该留在这儿陪你的。我以为如果我不在场的话，你和金妮说起话来会比较自在。”

赫敏伤感地笑了笑。“我已经很久没有见到过我认识的人了。我都忘记——这是什么感觉了。”

德拉科发出一声急促的叹息，手指抽搐了一下。“你不必见她。她可以一直呆在自己的屋子里。”

“不。”她摇了摇头，坐直身子看着他。“我想要见她。只是……我本以为情况不会变得那么复杂。我想，现在对于我们来说，几乎没有什么话题还能称得上‘简单’了。她很好奇我们是怎么逃出来的，但是一谈起这个，我就不由自主地去想会不会有哪里出了差错。我有些承受不住——但我一直在坚持呼吸，以前我通常都做不到的。可是这次，我一直努力让自己深呼吸，直到你回来。这不是她的错。她不知道这个问题会刺激到我。我甚至自己也没想到会变成这样。”她的指尖轻柔地划过他的脸颊。“但她不该打你，这才是让我生气的事情。”

他哼了一声。“我第一次来这儿看她的时候，她抄起牛排刀就直接扑过来了，两巴掌根本不算什么。”说到这里他顿了一下，眼睛微微一闪。“说起来，我倒是记得你好像也往我脸上打过一拳。”

赫敏盯着他看了一会儿，然后她的嘴角向上弯了起来，两颊的凹陷处有些发烫。

她移开目光，环视着房间。“她说，这些房间都是你布置的。”

他点了点头。

“我很喜欢。”

他却皱了皱眉。“已经被我弄得太窄了，买书的时候我太过忘乎所以了。”

她对他微笑，斜眼看着他。“所以我才喜欢。”

他笑了起来。她觉得这可能是她头一次听到他发自内心的笑声。

尽管只持续了片刻。

赫敏凝视着他，感觉到自己眼角周围的皮肤也随着脸上的笑意慢慢皱了起来。“你还给我准备了一间实验室。”

他挑起眉毛，嘴角上扬。“嗯，我只是不愿让你再去忙活什么治疗工作了。我原本想着，等你安全来到这里的时候，就该让你有条件钻研一门你喜欢的魔法了。”

她唇边的微笑淡了下去，低头看着自己的膝盖。“我——我并不讨厌治疗。只是——与之相关的创伤太多太多了——因为战争。至于这门学问本身，我还是挺有兴趣的。”

他端详着她，眼神中透着怀疑。“在你意识到抵抗军需要治疗师之前，你就考虑过将来从事治疗吗？”

“嗯，”她用手指拨弄着衣摆，“当时大家都没有太多选择。”

“然而你还是偏偏那么巧选了其他所有人都不愿意走的路。”他的声音讥讽刻薄。

一大盘食物突然出现了他们身旁。餐盘里盛满了蔬菜、牛肉腰子派、土豆泥和苹果馅饼。

疗愈人心的美味。

德拉科盯着那些食物，颇有些懊恼地咂了咂嘴。“韦斯莱还在厨房里瞎捣鼓。”

赫敏没有理他，而是将食物分别盛进盘子里摆在自己和德拉科面前。这么多的东西，只怕他们俩加起来也吃不完。

德拉科不停地低声抱怨，赫敏则在一旁狼吞虎咽。她已经想不起来自己上一次一口气吃下这么多东西是什么时候的事了。所有的味道都是那样熟悉和怀念，全是她从小吃到大的食物——每一年的暑假，霍格沃茨开学之前，她都会在陋居享用这样丰盛的美餐。

忆起往事，她差点儿哭了出来。

尽管对金妮选择亲自下厨而浪费了受过法式烹饪培训的家养小精灵的行为牢骚不断，德拉科却没打算不吃。当赫敏往嘴里塞东西的速度终于慢下来时，他抬头看了她一眼。“吃完之后你就该躺下休息一会儿。”

赫敏摇了摇头。“不，我想见见詹姆。”

“明天再见也不迟，他不会跑去别的地方的。”

“我今天就想见到他。我本来应该照顾他的，可是现在他都快两岁了，我还没见过他一面。”

德拉科盯着她，赫敏却不闪不避地迎上他的目光，同时固执地又咽下一口苹果馅饼。他带着一丝恼意叹了口气。“好吧。那我等会儿交代一个小精灵，让它转告金妮把詹姆带过来。”

赫敏点点头，放下了盘子。“这里——有其他我能穿的衣服吗？还是说——你只带了书？”

他眯起眼睛，嘴角抽了一下。“我有准备衣服，但我不确定有多少适合在孕期穿。如果找不到合适的，金妮那儿也有。”

赫敏点了点头，起身走到梳妆台前开始翻找。衣服多得数也数不清，和其他东西相比简直多如牛毛。她一边翻拣着，一边将梳妆台下的抽屉继续向外拉开，却发现似乎根本拉不到尽头。

抽屉里有不少巫师袍，但大部分都是麻瓜的衣物。赫敏不停地挑来挑去，最终选了一套不需要用变形咒调整大小就足够合身的上衣和长裤。

* * *

詹姆长着一头根根立着的深红色头发，以及一双翠绿得惊人的眼睛。

除了发色，他的样貌和哈利简直是一个模子里刻出来的。赫敏怔怔地望着他，觉得自己的心都要碎了。

他的小胳膊紧搂着金妮的脖子，圆溜溜的绿眼睛怀疑地打量着赫敏。

一样的眼睛。一样的嘴巴。哈利。到处都是哈利的影子。

“詹姆，这就是你的教母，赫敏姨妈。还记得我跟你说起过她的事情吗？她是你爸爸在学校时最好的朋友。她特别喜欢书，和你一样，但她不喜欢飞天扫帚。”金妮对着詹姆的耳朵轻声说着，深情地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸颊。“她身边的就是马尔福。他第一次见你的时候你还只会在地上爬呢。记得吗，我们现在就住在他的房子里。那个派小精灵来找我们的人就是他。”

詹姆朝金妮怀里缩了缩，把脸进妈妈的颈窝，目光有些害羞地瞥向赫敏和德拉科。

“你好，詹姆。”赫敏终于振作起来勉强开口。“你还没出生的时候我就认识你了。我真的很高兴终于见到你了。”

詹姆哧了两声，抬起一只手捂住了小脸。

“除了我和马尔福，他还从来没有见过其他人类。”金妮边说边把头靠在詹姆的头上。“但是——如果参照他和小精灵们相处的方式，一旦克服了最初的害羞，他就会彻底黏上你了。詹姆，你能叫一声‘赫敏姨妈’吗？”

“不要。”詹姆有些固执地尖着嗓子小声回答。

“那说一句‘你好’怎么样？”

“不要。”

金妮叹了口气，手指戳了戳他的肋骨。“真没礼貌。”

詹姆却把脸埋得更深，贴在金妮的脖子旁咯咯笑了起来。

“没关系。”赫敏的声音有些干涩。光是看着詹姆，她就觉得快要承受不住了。“他长得和哈利太像了。”

金妮扯出一丝紧绷的微笑，点了点头，吻了吻詹姆的头发。“是啊。有时候我都会突然反应不过来。他偶尔做个鬼脸，我就像被游走球迎面打了脑袋一样，有那么一瞬间，我会忘记我面前的是詹姆，因为——我看到了哈利。然后他就又变回了詹姆。”她哀伤地笑了一声。“他刚出生那会儿，头发和眼睛都是棕色的。到了六个月的时候，他那头柔软的胎毛全部脱落了，等再长出来的时候就变得又红又硬，还乱糟糟的，眼睛也变成了绿色。我真没想到他会长出红头发。不过哈利的妈妈也是红发，所以我猜他的红发基因应该是够多了，所以才会变成这样。”

詹姆突然从金妮怀里抬起头，盯着赫敏。“蜜——妮。”他伸手指着她。“蜜——妮。”

“赫，敏。”金妮慢慢地纠正他，把名字里的每个辅音全部发到位。

詹姆摇了摇头。“蜜——妮。”

“我自己小时候也念不来。”赫敏微笑着说。

“他是个听话的小家伙。”金妮把詹姆换到另一只臂弯里抱着。“平时睡得不多，刚开始还有些疝气。但他现在每天都很开心。不过自从学会了下地走路，他就变得淘气多了，什么东西都要伸手去抓——”

赫敏注视着詹姆，不由自主地点了点头。

她不知道该如何与孩子交流。她已经习惯于在脑海中进行抽象的想象，但当真正见到一个有思想、会说话的幼儿时，她却觉得茫然无措。

她已经不记得自己上一次见到或抱着孩子是多久以前的事了。也许是战时她帮忙疏散孤儿的时候吧。

现在，金妮所处的世界忽然让她感到无比陌生。

赫敏已经忘记了人类是一种多么善于表达的生物。她根本不需要通过观察人们眨眼的方式、细品话语中的弦外之意才能了解他们。

幼儿，疝气，还有发育标志。如果她和德拉科真的能重获自由，那他们就会成为这个世界的一部分。

如果成功了的话。

如果他们安全了的话。

如果德拉科自由了的话。

金妮还在说着什么，但赫敏完全没有听进去，只是无意识地点着头，胸口越绷越紧。

她的头开始抽痛。

“金妮，格兰杰要休息了。”德拉科冰冷的声音突然传入她的耳中。

赫敏眨了眨眼。

金妮的表情顿时一僵，然后微微垮了下去。“抱歉，我太激动了。”她强笑了一下。“反正詹姆也到了该吃午饭的时候了。先休息吧。小精灵们等会儿还会再送吃的来的。如果你——如果你们还需要什么别的，告诉我一声就行。”

金妮眼神中透着忧虑，嘴唇紧抿。她又把詹姆换到了另一只手臂里抱着，转身向自己的住处走去。

赫敏目送着他们离去的背影。“她太孤独了，德拉科。你原本可以让她多留一会儿，再跟我多说说关于詹姆的事情。”

“你现在最需要的是好好休息。之后你还有数不清的时间去了解他。”

赫敏本想争辩，但她觉得自己已经疲倦得站着都能睡着了。

于是她躺到床上蜷起身子，闭上了眼睛。

德拉科坐在她身边，握着她的手，拇指拂过她的指关节，就像她当初晨吐时那样。

她快要睡着的时候，感觉到自己的手被轻轻地放在床上。床垫起伏了一下。

她的眼晴微微睁开一条细缝，迷蒙地透过睫毛看着他。他低头凝视了她一会儿，然后慢慢地转过身去，抬起手掌贴上墙面，仿佛在感觉着墙内的什么东西似的。

接着他抽出魔杖，开始低声念咒。

赫敏看着他在房间里接连不断地施加魔法，有的简单明了，有的复杂精妙。然而接下来的一幕却让赫敏一阵心惊肉跳。只见他从长袍里抽出一把匕首，牙齿咬住刀柄，在自己的右手上划开一道口子，用鲜血在墙壁上画出猩红色的如尼符文。随着他越画越多，所有的符文也变得闪闪发亮，最终隐没于墙中。

他服下了一瓶补血药，又取出一小瓶白鲜香精为手上的伤口止血。他盯着自己沾满血迹的手看了几秒，随后用长袍擦拭干净，又对着身上的衣服施了除垢咒。

他再次把手贴在墙上。

他的双肩向下一垂，但不过片刻便又挺直了身子，朝房门走去。

“德拉科？”

他浑身一僵，慢慢地转过身来面向她，脸上的表情被小心地掩藏了起来。

她只端详了他几秒钟，心脏便如坠千斤。“我们呆在这里安全吗，德拉科？”

“很安全。”他毫不犹豫地回答。

她坐起身，他的神色随即变得紧张起来。

“真的吗？”

他仍然站在门口，手里握着魔杖。“这里很安全。我向你保证。”

她点点头。“既然你这么说，那我相信你。”

他也僵硬地点了点头。

她舔了舔嘴唇。“可你为什么还要不停地加保护咒？如果我们很安全的话？”

他站在原地，盯着她，眼神中带上了一丝无措，显然不知该如何作答。

席卷而来的悲伤和痛楚淹没了她整个胸膛，她的嘴角浮起苍白的微笑。“我们现在该休息了。你不必再——像个士兵一样继续生活下去，我们已经摆脱战争的束缚了。”

他依然纹丝不动地站在门口。

她的目光越过房间望着他，渐渐意识到了他们之间的区别究竟为何，心下一片凄然：他从来没有想过，战争结束后他会做些什么、又或者会成为怎样的人。他同她不一样，他连最简单的期许也几乎不曾有过，因而也就不会因希望落空而感到失望了。

此时此刻的他像是突然远离了惯于生存的世界，不知道自己该做什么，只能将他做惯了的那些事情继续下去。

她向他伸出手，“留在这儿陪着我。这里才是我们该休息的地方。”

他一动不动，眼睛时不时地瞟向隔壁的房间。

“如果你有什么事情要做，我就在这儿等你。”

她看到他的手抽搐了一下，五指攥着魔杖握成了拳头。他的眼神里突然流露出了孩童般的脆弱和踟蹰。

除了做一名士兵拼命地生存搏斗，他对世间的一切都一无所知。

他又朝隔壁的房间瞥了一眼。

她向他伸出手。“留在这儿，德拉科。你也需要好好休息。”

他缓缓点头，脚下却没有动作。赫敏站了起来，走到他身前。她对上他的眼睛，抽出他手中的魔杖，放在梳妆台上。她褪下他的外袍，双手顺着他的衬衫和长裤向下摸索，发现了许多隐蔽的口袋。她从中掏出了好几支魔杖和武器。

她不确定除了武器之外，他还有没有随身带着别的什么东西。

于是她把所有她能找到的东西全都拿了出来，堆在梳妆台上。他的眉头紧紧皱了起来。

她停顿了一下，抬头看着他的双眼。“我们很安全，对吗？”

他咽了口唾沫，缓缓点了点头。

她牵起他的手。“那就把这些都放下吧。”

他们面对面躺在了她的床上。她的目光始终没有离开他的脸，他的视线却没有看向她，而是不停地望向梳妆台上的那些武器。

“你有没有想过未来要做什么——在被迫成为食死徒之前，你有想过以后要从事什么职业吗？如果没有这场战争的话，你会做些什么？”

他面无表情地看着她。“我是马尔福家族的继承人。如果没有成为食死徒，那我就只是马尔福家族的继承人而已。我父亲一直希望我能从政——我可能会成为一名政治家。”

“哦……那，上学的时候你最喜欢哪门课？”

她此时才意识到，自己竟从未问过他这个问题，她也不确定自己能否猜得出答案。一直以来，他们对彼此的了解都仅仅来自于那些已经被战争打磨得面目全非的细枝末节。

他沉默了几秒，似乎在努力回忆着。“我喜欢魔咒。”

她的嘴唇弯了起来。“我早该猜到的。我记得你魔咒课一直很拿手。那你现在可以重新开始钻研。炼金术里需要用到大量魔咒。我们之后也许可以一起做些研究。”

他抽了抽嘴角。“也许吧。”

他看上去已是筋疲力竭。赫敏偎进他怀里，他的手缠上了她的头发，把她拉向自己。

“我们在这里很安全，对吗？”她再一次问道，手指顺着他衬衫的前襟轻抚。“你不是——你不是为了安慰我才故意这么说的，对吗？”

德拉科向后挪了挪，两眼定定地看着她。“我们很安全，赫敏。”

胸口紧绷的感觉终于渐渐消散。“那就好。”

她深吸了一口气，合上了眼睛。

几小时后她醒了过来，他仍在熟睡，似乎九年间聚沙成塔的疲累终于在这一天之内尽数爆发了出来，笼罩了他全部的身心。

他这一睡就是好几天，整个人几乎失去了知觉。赫敏正好可以放心地解开他臂上的绷带为他治疗，他也不会因为疼痛而抽搐。

最开始的一整个星期，她都和他一起躺在床上。她没有想到自己已经疲倦到能连续睡上好几天了。但在她的印象中，这仿佛是她头一次感到心里那种持续不断的紧张终于得到了舒缓，这一场长久的睡眠也比曾经的每一觉都更令她神清气爽。

头痛的症状已经基本减退。她找出一沓羊皮纸和一支羽毛笔，小心仔细地把所有她能回想起来的、正在慢慢消失的记忆全都记录了下来。几天后，当她重新翻阅她亲手写下的内容时，发现许多细节都已变得陌生。

但是她的思想和精神却似乎维持住了某种微妙的平衡。

德拉科则一直睡到了第二周。期间，他会短暂地苏醒过来，起床吃些东西，检查房间里的保护咒，然后回到床上躺下，紧握住赫敏的手不肯放开。有时候她甚至开始担心他会不会是生了什么病了才会睡得那么多，于是她用上了各种诊断咒检查他的身体，确认并无异状后才安下心来。

如果她起身离开，他就无法再入睡。

有一次，赫敏试图偷偷地溜进隔壁的客厅去找些书来看。但她刚走出卧室不到两分钟，德拉科就出现在门口，手里拿着魔杖。她从书架上取下几本书，随后回到床边。

“我已经休息够了，现在可以起床了。”他仍然站在卧房门口。

“不够。我还要接着休息。”她面不改色地撒着小谎。“我只是想看书消遣消遣。”

躺回床上没几分钟，他便又睡着了。她靠在床头，一手翻着书，一手与他十指相扣。

第九天，德拉科睡得正香的时候，赫敏忽然听到轻轻的敲门声。

金妮推开大门，向房间里悄悄望了一眼。“詹姆睡着了，我能进来吗？”

赫敏合上了腿上的书，点了点头。自从她和德拉科来到这里之后，她和金妮通过家养小精灵给彼此带过几句话，但是除去第一天，两人真正面对面相处的时刻也不过区区几分钟而已。

金妮轻手轻脚地穿过外侧的房间走进卧室，随后停下了脚步，盯着赫敏身旁闭着双眼的德拉科。几秒后，她移开了目光，变出一把小椅子坐了下来。

两个女巫相对无言地坐了好几分钟。金妮打量着赫敏，眼神里带着忧虑。赫敏则紧握着德拉科的手，等待着金妮率先开口。

金妮盯着他们交握的手，然后又看向别处，有些不自在地挪动着身子。“我——我没意识到你们对彼此的感情居然这么强烈。我是说，我知道马尔福很在意你，但我想……我从没料到你也是这样——不仅是马尔福——你们俩——都是这样。”

赫敏能读出金妮眼中的担忧。但她没有接话。

金妮不停地将魔杖在两只手间来回扔来扔去。过了一会儿，她似乎突然意识到自己正在摆弄魔杖，于是停了下来，低头盯着自己的手。“你知道吗，第一年的时候，他连魔杖都没给我。”

赫敏不知道该说些什么。她用手指抚摸着书本的封面。

“在当时看来，这也许最好的办法了吧。”金妮苦笑了一下。“不管怎样，我确实试图谋杀他十几次了。来这儿之前，我最后的记忆就是在实验室的台子上被人强行喂下了药，等我醒来时就已经在这里了，而且只有我一个人。他第一次过来的时候，告诉我除了你以外所有人都死了，我就直接朝他扔了一把牛排刀。后来，他又告诉我你在战争期间究竟都做了些什么——他说你——”金妮的表情微微扭曲，“他说你和他在一起——我当时根本一个字也不信。我是说——我确实怀疑过你可能和某个人在一起，但我从没想过会是——马尔福。但是，当他把前因后果都告诉我——那听起来的确像是你会做的事……”金妮的声音轻了下去。

她垂下头，清了清喉咙。“可那是马尔福。他杀了邓布利多。他父亲还——”她抬手拂过脸颊上那道狰狞的伤疤。“马尔福家族向来都憎恶麻瓜出身的巫师。之后他还总是说他会把你也带到这里来，但我左等右等都不见你的影子。所以我以为这是个彻头彻尾的诡计。我以为是伏地魔想等詹姆出生，然后利用他做些什么可怕的事。”

“我很抱歉。”这是赫敏此刻唯一想到的能说得出口的话。

金妮挪了挪身子。“我——我也想过自杀。有几次我差点就成功了。”她避开赫敏的目光，拨弄着自己的发尾。“起初，马尔福每隔几天就会过来一趟，带些衣物和补给品，然后消失，没多久就又带上一大堆书和别的东西重新出现——他说等他找到你之后，你需要找点事儿做来打发时间。”

赫敏和德拉科缠在一起的手指抽搐了一下。

金妮又一次看向他们的手，然后转而望着自己的魔杖。“詹姆出生的那天——我差点就想把他直接闷死。我很怕马尔福会突然出现然后把他抢走，交给伏地魔。分娩结束后过了几个小时，他来了，还穿着结婚礼服。他看到我还活着，然后明显松了一口气。我想，那大概是我头一回在他脸上看到一丝真实的情感。他显然很担心我会死于分娩——但我知道，这并不意味着他真的在乎我和詹姆，而是对他来说，我们是他需要优先顾全的对象。但是——那天他似乎——没太能克制住自己的情绪。我当时气得很，问他是不是因为要和你结婚才迟到的，毕竟他应该很在乎你才对。”

金妮急促地吸了一口气。“我觉得他根本不会理睬我说些什么，所以我把所有冲到嘴边的话全都说出来了。可当我问起他的新娘是不是你的时候，他的脸一下子就白了，说不是你，是别人。那之后，他就不常过来了。”

金妮盯着德拉科。“那种感觉就像眼睁睁地看着别人活活饿死。他还是会偶尔带些一看就是为你准备的东西放在这里，但他不再——我不知道该怎么形容。从他的一举一动里，我能感觉得出，他似乎认定当你来到这里的时候，身体状况必然不会太好。从那时起，他就开始着了魔一样地四处加保护咒。”

赫敏垂下眼帘，胃在身体里扭曲打结。

“我最后一次见到他是去年夏天的时候。他说伏地魔已经对他动辄出国的行为起了疑心，他之后不能再离开英国了；说如果他找到了你，就会让斯内普把你带到这儿来。他还提醒我，我之所以能安然活到现在全都是因为你，之后又威胁我，逼我发誓会好好照顾你。然后他才给了我一支魔杖。再然后我就没见过他了，直到上周，你们俩一起过来的那天。”

金妮垂着眼，抖了抖手里的魔杖。“我一拿到魔杖，就学弗雷德和乔治以前用过的那招做了个无线信号接收器，然后开始读报。虽然报纸送到这里会迟上好几周，但我终于能慢慢理解英国和欧洲那边究竟发生了什么事。我——我知道那一定糟糕透顶，可是——我从来没有想到——”金妮的脸皱缩了起来，不敢去看赫敏的眼睛。“对不起。真的……真的对不起。”

赫敏不确定金妮究竟是在为了什么向她道歉。她低头看着腿上的书。“不是你的错。你加入凤凰社没几个月就怀孕了，根本没有办法改变任何事情。”

金妮咬着嘴唇，依然低垂着头。“我一直都知道你对战争的看法和哈利还有罗恩不同，可是——直到我听说了你做的那些事，我才明白这种不同根本是水火不容。我觉得任何人都没有意识到你的想法究竟不同到了什么地步，你甚至愿意——愿意——”

赫敏望着金妮，忽然觉得神思倦怠无比，仿佛连继续说话的力气也没有。“己所不欲，勿施于人——这是我的原则，我想你们应该都知道才对。”

金妮的脸色立刻变得惨白，使得她的伤疤看起来更加突出。“我知道。我真的知道。我只是——我相信哈利。我相信他坚持用爱的力量去战斗的方式。战场上，你能看到人们最坏的一面，但同时也能看到最好的一面。我一直以为你常年呆在医院病房里，所以才看不到这些。可你是对的——你从来都是对的，但这也一定让你比任何人都难受——因为你一直都知道，却还一直和我们在一起。”

赫敏的胸口顿时抽紧。金妮的话仿佛触碰到了那些早已被她忘在脑后、却仍然埋藏在内心深处的痛苦。她抿着双唇，紧紧握住德拉科的手。

泪水自金妮的脸上无声滑落。“对不起，我应该相信你的。你根本不该去承担那些。”

赫敏刚要开口，金妮却继续说了下去：“我不想让你觉得你需要去宽恕什么。至于那些已经发生的事情——那些事情——你不用装作没事，也不必强迫自己去接受。你生气、愤怒都是应该的。千万别——千万别对自己说你需要去克服这一切。我不想让你因为别人逼你做出的那些承诺，就觉得自己的余生都被束缚住了。”

赫敏的身子慢慢变得僵硬。她把德拉科的手朝自己拉近了几分。

金妮的目光垂了下去，两颊和下巴的肌肉紧绷起来。“我指的不只是马尔福。我知道，你答应过哈利会照顾我和詹姆。但我想让你知道是，你没有必要去做这些。你所做的已经远远超过所有人要求你去做的了。你一直都是对的，所以现在，是时候让别人去做点什么了，不该再让你被迫牺牲下去了。你应该去选择你真正想要的东西。这就是自由的意义。所以不要——不要把你的余生都耗费在过去的那些承诺上，耗费在任何人身上——无论是哈利还是我——又或者是马尔福。”

说完这句话，金妮唰地站起身来。“我只是……必须得把这些话都说出来，至少得当着你的面完完整整地说一次。你——”金妮望着赫敏，目光扫过她腹部明显的隆起时流露出了一丝痛苦。“我真的很高兴你终于逃出来了。你现在应该得到自由，真正的、彻底的自由，而不是别人施舍你的那些选择。”

金妮飞快地抬起手抹了把脸，转身离开了房间。

赫敏低头看了一眼德拉科与她握在一起的手，又转过头看着他的脸。“不用再装睡了。”

德拉科慢慢睁开了他银色的眼睛，抬起头来看向她，神色难辨。

赫敏注意到了他的表情，唇角微微弯了起来。“我不顾一切去救你，并不是因为过去的什么承诺——如果你是在纠结这个的话。毕竟，你不是也说过吗？我净是做出一些彼此矛盾的承诺，然后想遵守哪些就遵守哪些。”

“格兰——”

“我们一直说的都是‘永远’，不是吗？”她的声音有些发紧。“永远。如果你觉得这个词听起来话说得太满，那我就再加一句。”

她握紧了他的手。“每一天，我都会选择你。”

她侧过身，让他们的脸完全面对着彼此，十指交缠在一起。她的指尖沿着他的指关节轻抚，停留在了那只缟玛瑙指环上。她注视着它，他们过去的一幕幕都在她脑海中飞快闪过。

既有痛彻心扉的苦难，也有炽烈如火的挚爱。

“今后，我们的日子一定也会是苦乐俱全。”过了一会儿， 她开口道。“有太多——太多的事情，我们可能永远无法真正忘记。但是，只要你选择了我，而我也选择了你——日复一日——那么我想，我们就能变得足够坚强，一步一个脚印，携手走完每一天。”她对上他水晶一般光华夺目的眼睛。“不是吗？”

他专注而坚定地凝视着她，点了点头。

第二天一早，与早饭同时被送进卧室的还有一份两周前的《预言家日报》。一张马尔福庄园被烧成废墟的照片占据了头版。

赫敏瞪大了眼睛，一把将报纸从餐盘上抓了过来。她的心开始怦怦狂跳。

 **《厉火事故致将官长丧生》** 。

她用颤抖的双手摊开了被对折在一起的报纸，以便看清标题下方的摘要。

**“德拉科·马尔福命丧厉火，其父一手制造“自杀式谋杀”惨案震惊宇内。”**

她抬起头看向德拉科，如释重负地轻喘了一口气。“成功了，德拉科。你自由了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Moon bridge. 中式及日式园林中常见的一种桥身高耸的单孔拱桥，起源于中国，后传入日本。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 【章·七十五｜尾声·一】更新时间约为本周五或周六。


	75. 尾声·一

> **《厉火事故致将官长丧生》**
> 
> “德拉科·马尔福命丧厉火，其父一手制造‘自杀式谋杀’惨案震惊宇内。”
> 
> 黑魔王政府要员德拉科·马尔福及其鳏夫父亲被怀疑死于火灾。
> 
> 魔法部傲罗仍在继续调查本案。法律执行司的官方声明称，起火原因尚不清楚，但经相关官员非正式发言证实，事故现场所有迹象表明，本次火灾系人为蓄意及持续纵火造成。
> 
> 马尔福庄园废墟的照片与数年前莱斯特兰奇庄园火后情景几乎完全一样。据一位不愿透露姓名的消息人士称：“所有人都知道卢修斯对那场事故难以释怀。他在事后曾调查过所有的相关记录和文件，并多次前往莱斯特兰奇庄园勘查现场。这一次的火灾无疑是他肆意娱乐的结果，是一场惨绝人寰的悲剧：他从未放下过纳西莎的死。”
> 
> 据马尔福家族的密友表示，卢修斯在妻子死后便放弃了大部分家族义务，将家主之位和庄园交给了当时年仅二十岁的德拉科。此后数年，卢修斯一直鲜少回国，但此次他返回英国之后，行为变得相当古怪。经魔法部傲罗非正式发言证实，当局已怀疑卢修斯与数起人员失踪案有关，其中包括从法国度假归国后不到二十四小时便失踪的阿斯托利亚·马尔福。
> 
> 多年来，关于马尔福父子关系紧张的传闻一直屡见不鲜。两人尽管表面和睦，但却很少被目击到共同出行。2003年德拉科举行婚礼时，卢修斯也未回国出席。
> 
> 将官长之职预计将在本周内交由另外一名食死徒接任。已有多位将军被纳入候选范围之内。然而，截至本报发稿时，黑魔王方面仍未发布关于其继任者及德拉科和卢修斯之死的官方声明。
> 
> 失去像马尔福家族这样一支古老而高贵的血脉，对整个巫师界来说无疑是毁灭性的打击。德拉科是马尔福和布莱克两大家族的末裔。经一位人口再增长计划的治疗师证实，此前被移交给德拉科·马尔福的代孕者也死于本次火灾。事故发生时，她已怀有马尔福家族的继承人，腹中胎儿已将满四个月。

在床上躺了两周之后，德拉科和赫敏终于出门了。德拉科所做的第一件事就是检查岛上所有的保护咒，回来之后便带着赫敏去参观整座木屋。他们走进花园时，她握上了他的手。

他们刚走过一处转角，就发现詹姆正手脚并用试图爬上一座佛塔。金妮正站在一旁看护着，见他们二人走来，露出一丝略显紧张的微笑。

“啊，终于起床了。我还在想你们要什么时候才会停止冬眠呢。”她看向德拉科，“有人等着见你很久了。托普茜！”

金妮话音刚落，托普茜就伴随着一声响亮的“啪”出现在了他们面前。小精灵呆呆地站在原地，盯着德拉科看了好几秒，双手紧紧扭在一起，两只大眼睛闪着亮光。然后她上前两步，朝德拉科踢了一脚。

“托普茜非常生主人的气！”当托普茜的脚趾碰到德拉科的小腿时，她带着哭腔喊道。“托普茜一辈子从来没有这么生气过。”

然后她紧紧抱住了德拉科的腿，抽泣起来。“主人没有道别就把托普茜赶走了。托普茜还以为您会死呢！”

她把脸埋进德拉科裤管的衣料里，泪流满面地哭喊了好几分钟，直到德拉科尴尬地俯下身拍了拍她的头。

金妮意味深长地瞥了他一眼。“她刚到这儿的时候发现你们俩都在，还不肯相信，直到她亲眼跑去你们那儿确认过，然后就哭了一整天。我真不敢相信你居然就那样把她赶走了。”

托普茜哭了许久才终于放开了德拉科，走到一旁抱起詹姆，抽着鼻子离开了。

赫敏、德拉科和金妮站在原地面面相觑，沉默的氛围令人有些不自在。

金妮扯了扯自己的发尾，随后挺直了肩膀，头微微抖了一下。“我觉得我们应该计划大部分时间都一起吃晚饭。不一定每天都要，但我觉得多数日子里还是应该一起。至于剩下的时间，我们都可以有——自己的隐私，但我们应该一起晚饭。”

她打量着赫敏和德拉科的反应。德拉科一言不发。

“不错，”赫敏答道，“这是个好主意。”

金妮顿时松了口气。“那好，”她点了点头，“那太好了。嗯……我会转告小精灵们的。那么，晚餐时见。”

说完她转过身，匆匆走进了屋内。

赫敏望着她离开的背影，突然意识到如果自己开口叫住她，她可能会停下脚步回过头来。可是她刚刚张口，金妮却已经消失在了门后。

赫敏和德拉科在花园中默默地站了几分钟。她不知道他们现在该做些什么。

一切都缺乏实感。仿佛他们刚从一个现实中被剥离出来，又掉进另外一个现实中，然后如婴儿一般笨拙地起步去寻找未来的方向。

虽然这种感觉并不像是在做梦。她知道这是真实存在的。她能嗅到空气中的盐味还有林间樟树和青松的气息，听到微风拂过树叶的沙沙声和山涧溪水源源不断的潺潺声。德拉科与她交缠而握的手掌是那样温暖。

可她却始终无法挣脱某种偏执的边缘。一定有什么东西正潜伏在暗处，窥探着、等待着，最终在她放松警惕时突然发难。那将是一种无可避免的崩溃和毁灭，如达摩克利斯之剑一般悬在她的头顶。

这座小岛给她的感觉就像是建在一片脆弱纤薄的冰层之上。只要她稍有行差踏错，或是有那么一小会儿忘记了应该小心，整座岛屿就会崩塌，她就会让德拉科和其他所有人都堕入他们才刚逃离不久的那处冰冷黑暗的世界中。

每一次迈步。每一次呼吸。

小心。一定要非常小心。

你总是会失去你钟爱的东西。总是这样。

她的下巴开始颤抖。她想回到屋里去，呆在室内会让她觉得更安全。她的魔杖去哪儿了？

“我从来没有做过任何计划，”德拉科开口，“关于在这里生活的计划。”

赫敏从沉思中回过神来，抬起头望着他。他正远眺着大海，仿佛无法相信它就在那里。

他同她一样，不敢相信他们此刻正远离残酷的硝烟伫立于此。因为这个世界从未善待过他们。

然而，当他收回目光低头看向她时，她却发现那曾经笼罩他全身的紧张感已经不复存在了——这是她印象中从没有过的事情。他仍然不安，仍然随身带着两支魔杖、数把刀具还有一只黑魔法制造物，却没有了赫敏已经习惯了的那种紧绷强撑的感觉。他似乎不再觉得自己会突然受到什么冲击了。

她回想起他们在怀特克洛夫特见面时那经常挂在他脸上的神情。每次当他幻影移形来到安全屋时，她都能看出他已经做好了她可能会受伤的心理准备。然后她又意识到，自从她被送到马尔福庄园的第一天起，他就始终都是那样。而此时此刻——也是她记忆之中头一次——那种神情消散了。

冰层虽薄，至少能立于其上。

“你会希望我做些什么呢？”他问道。

她眨了眨眼睛。“任何你想做的事情。只要是你想做的，什么都行。”

他环顾着四周。“我觉得我已经忘记要怎么去做自己想做的事了。”

赫敏淡淡一笑。“我也是。”她跟随着他的目光望向周围，把他的手握得更紧。“我们会一起找出答案的。不必心急，因为我们还有整个余生。”

* * *

赫敏终于不用再担心自己离开床铺会惊醒德拉科了，于是她开始闷头在实验室里忙活起来。她花了一周时间为他做了一只基础义肢。截肢手术的伤口已经完全愈合，但除非他定期服药，否则他的血液浓度仍然很稀薄。

他坐在她工作台的边缘，看着她小心仔细地把义肢底座装在他的左前臂上。

“这第一个义肢并没什么大的用处，”她一边低声念咒一边对他解释道，“只会连通主神经，所以你当移动或者触摸物体的时候只会有些模糊的感觉。你不能靠它去完成任何需要精细动作控制的事情，但在我做出下一个更好的义肢之前，它会有助于维护神经结构。如果等得太久的话，之后装上义肢的时候就很难再恢复全部的活动能力了，因为你不会再有什么清晰的感触。”

她将那支金属义肢装到了底座上，发出轻微的咔哒一声。她用魔杖沿着金属手指轻轻敲击，手指随着她的动作弯了起来，带着一串呼呼的声响。她花了几分钟时间检查所有的地方是否都已经正确地连接起来，又对着诊断光带好一番研究，以确认义肢是否已完美无缺地安装完毕。德拉科一直向她保证说一切都没问题，直到他昏了过去。

她抬起头，神色紧张地看着德拉科。“会很疼的，但就一下下，就一次，之后我就不会再这么做了，除非你弄坏了底座。我要连接你的神经，所以必须得在你神志清醒的时候完成这一步，否则没有办法让它们完全连通。”

他咬紧了牙关。“尽管动手。”

“ **脉络贯通。** [1]”

德拉科手臂里的神经和义肢中的魔法神经立刻被连在了一起，他的牙缝中溢出了一声痛呼。一阵战栗紧接着传遍了他的全身，包括左臂的义肢。金属手指间传出了清晰可闻的咔哒声。

“对不起，对不起！”

他使劲儿摇了摇头，抬起胳膊盯着自己的左臂。“没事。”

她伸手抚上冰冷的金属表面。“你能感觉到吗？”

德拉科沉默了片刻。“我能感觉到有东西碰在上面，但只是一种模糊的压力，感觉不到质感、温度，也感觉不到被触碰的程度。”

赫敏的手顺着前臂一直抚摸到了手指。“你目前能感觉到的差不多就是这些了。”她严肃地看着他。“你得小心些。因为你现在的触觉并不明显，所以你不一定知道自己究竟用了多大的力。人们面对感官反馈缺失的情况，通常倾向于做一些更剧烈的动作去找回那些感觉，但总是不可避免地做过了头。所以我把手的部分做成了易碎的效果，这样的话，一旦你用的力超过了临界值，就会直接破坏手掌的内部机制，也就不会——弄坏其他东西了。”

德拉科猛地抬头看向她，表情紧绷起来。

她开始用魔杖和手指划过义肢，检查其中的魔咒。德拉科试图把胳膊从她手中抽出来。

赫敏握住了他的手腕想让他停下来，可他却更用力地向回拉扯。她抬起头，对上了他担忧的目光。

她移开了魔杖。“德拉科，你不会弄疼我的。看这个。”

她轻轻敲了一下义肢手腕内侧的一块金属板，将它打开，露出了内部的机械装置。“看到这个肌腱连接的地方了吗？我故意把每一块连接部件都做成了易碎的。如果你试图用力去折断一根骨头，那些部件就会立刻坏掉。你能在水果上压出痕迹，但你不可能把魔杖掰成两半。一旦这些连接部件坏了，整个手掌就都会使不上力了。”她说着又关上了金属板。“你不会弄疼我的。我只是想向你解释一下它刚开始的时候为什么会动不动就坏掉。这属于设计工艺的一部分。你需要一段时间才能学会判断你的用力大小究竟正不正确。我之后也会教你怎样自己修理。这些全都是整个过程的正常步骤。”

她又花了几分钟时间施咒测试，接着后退了一步。“你能试试把拇指和食指压在一起吗？”

德拉科盯着那只手看了几秒钟，然而金属手指没有半点反应，他眯起了眼睛。一分钟后，拇指抽动了一下。

他看上去有些恼火。“我知道它是跟我连在一起的，但我就是不知道该怎么控制它动。”

“没事的，你还需要习惯，多练习练习就行了。来，现在闭上眼睛，看看你能不能分辨出我摸的是哪根手指。”

* * *

他们有无穷无尽的时间。

他们探索了整个小岛。德拉科领着她走过蜿蜒穿梭于林间的小径和长满了苔藓的老旧步道，来到了布满岩石的海滩。赫敏站在水边，凝视着眼前一望无际的大海。

仿佛他们就是整个地球上仅有的人类，隐匿于一个远离战火硝烟的世界中。

赫敏开始带上她的篮子出门采药。德拉科早已经买了几本关于这个地区可食用魔法植物的书。这座小岛距离日本海岸线不远。德拉科——有时候也会是金妮和詹姆——陪着她在森林和野地里漫步，采集各种原料，堆满了她自己的橱柜。

他们仍然睡得很多。几乎天天都是早睡晚醒，有时过了中午才起床。

他们会挨着彼此坐在花园里，可是赫敏总是不知道该开口说些什么。他们有那么多的时间，以至于她从来都无法确定什么时候才最合适的说话时机。

有时候，她只想就这样继续下去，假装他们才刚到这里没有几天，新的生活也才刚刚开始。她不想再数日子了。她已经厌倦了生活在无尽的倒计时中。

时间太多太多了，赫敏都不知道该如何打发。

这种感觉最终演变为了反常和焦虑。当赫敏试图沉浸于长久的放松时，胃里就会蔓延出一种冰冷的恐惧。德拉科不在身边的时候情况最为糟糕——他每天都会外出两次检查整座岛的保护咒。

她会独自去找金妮和詹姆，通常都会呆上半个小时。但偶尔，当她逗留的时间接近一个小时的时候，她就会感到浑身不自在，变得愈发紧张起来。

无处安放的时间让她想起了马尔福庄园里那些空虚寂寥和荼毒身心的日子。

她无法让大脑停止思考。詹姆和哈利太像了，但从本质上来说，他还只是个两岁的孩子。赫敏每次看着他和金妮相处的样子，她的双手都会紧张地来回抚摸着腹部。

詹姆满嘴不停地说着话，并且根据金妮的情绪作出反馈。金妮的母性仿佛出自本能。她总是能立刻明白詹姆需要什么，似乎还能毫无障碍地理解他口中飞快的、甚至有时含混不清的话语。

这天，赫敏坐在游廊上望着詹姆，他正骑着一把小扫帚飞在半空，离地面大约有一英尺高。

金妮看了看赫敏，注意到了她脸上紧张的表情。“托普茜，你能带詹姆去海边玩儿吗？”

托普茜带着詹姆离开后，金妮在赫敏身边坐下，迟疑了片刻后，她伸出手轻轻地覆上赫敏的手。赫敏下意识地用胳膊环紧了腹部。

金妮没有说话，也没有问她什么。

赫敏注意到，德拉科不在的时候，金妮总是很少问她问题。

“我不知道该怎么去做一个母亲，金妮。”几秒钟后，赫敏开口说。

金妮的嘴角弯了起来，轻轻笑了一声。“你几乎已经做了你每一个朋友的妈妈了。如果没有你，哈利和罗恩估计连一年级都活不过。”

赫敏咽了口唾沫。“不一样的。我连怎么和詹姆交流都不知道。我可以给他读故事，但是我不知道要如何分辨他为什么不开心，也不知道怎么去理解他在说什么，他玩累了的时候我也看不出来。我不知道要怎么读懂孩子的心思。如果我一直都弄不明白怎么办？”

“这么说吧，小孩子不是刚生下来就有两岁这么大的。你对他们的理解是从分娩之后一点点起步的。刚开始的时候，他们成天想的都是睡觉、吃饭，还有抱抱。如果都不奏效，那可能就是需要换尿布了。一天一天这样累积下来，等他们长到了两岁大，你也能很轻松地就明白他们在想些什么了。别担心，我会陪着你的。再说还有托普茜在呢，关于抚养孩子的事儿，她什么都知道。依我看，她或许只靠自己就能养大一整座孤儿院的孩子。”

金妮向后靠了靠。“詹姆刚出生的时候，我根本不肯放他离开我的怀抱。但除了读过一些书以外，我对婴儿一无所知。我是全家最小的，所以也从没见过孩子慢慢长大的过程，你知道的。当初我读到书里婴儿护理的那一章节还觉得挺容易的，可是一旦自己上手，詹姆却变得非常不安，一个劲儿地尖叫。我不知道怎样才能让他用胳膊牢牢抱着我不乱动，又很怕如果我太用力就会伤到他。然后我就开始哭，詹姆就叫得更大声了。当时托普茜已经来了一个月了，但我不信任马尔福派来的小精灵，所以我几乎一直都是歇斯底里的状态，直到她终于说服我让她来帮忙照顾詹姆。放心吧，你绝不会是孤单一人的。”

赫敏看着金妮。“对不起。我真的无法想象你一个人在这里呆了那么长时间究竟是种什么感觉。”

金妮只是强笑了一下，移开了目光。“我觉得，比起那段时间你或是其他任何人呆过的地方，这里已经要好太多了。我真的没什么可抱怨的。”

“你现在还是这么觉得吗……？”

金妮点点头，望向花园的另一头，神情渐渐染上了痛苦之色。“有时候——我想到自己一直瞒着所有人我怀孕的事，就觉得胸口像是有个深坑，总有一天我会掉进去。有时候我真希望我能和他们一起死去。所有人都不在了，却只有我一个人还活在世上，这种感觉太糟糕了。”

“别这么说。”赫敏紧绷的声音里带着一丝尖锐。“你不该这么想。哈利心里最在乎的就是你的生命和安全。”

金妮垂下头。“我知道。我知道——我没有——我只是有时候会有这种感觉，你能明白吗？我觉得自己之所以还能活着，是因为我从一开始就做了最自私的选择，我欺骗了所有人。如果我告诉妈妈，她一定会兴奋得跳起来的。她一直说她会成为全世界上最好的奶奶和外婆。可她甚至到死都不知道。”

“如果别人知道你怀孕的事，伏地魔一定会下令找你。德拉科就不可能用别人的尸体瞒天过海。正因为这件事被彻底瞒住了，你和詹姆才能安全地活下来。”

金妮看上去仍然悲痛欲绝，但她还是缓缓点了点头。

“哈利说——”赫敏犹豫了一下，感到一阵内疚——她应该早些告诉金妮的。“在他让我答应照顾你们俩之前，他还让我告诉你，他一直都在想着你，直到最后一刻。”

金妮静默着，几秒后，她的嘴角露出一丝紧绷、渴望却又哀伤的微笑。“我很高兴你能把詹姆的事情告诉他。我真的很高兴，至少他知道了。”

赫敏伸手握住了金妮的手。她们默默地坐在一起，共同分担着她们所失去的一切留下的那份沉重。

* * *

赫敏把那些她不知该如何应付的过量时间全部花在了实验室里。只要埋头于研究，她就觉得连呼吸也通畅了许多。她可以专心致志地用自己的智慧和知识去攻克未知，而不用担心她的所作所为会耗费所剩无几的时间，从而危及别人的性命，这种感觉真的令她分外享受。

她有数不尽的事情可以去做。德拉科准备的那些书本和原料足够让她未来几年的精力都有所着落了。

然而，德拉科自己却四处忙碌。

他着魔一般地检查保护咒，读书，练习如何使用他的义肢。他足足花了两周时间才摆脱了一不留神就会弄坏连接部件的新手状态，但他却在这个过程中学会了怎样用这只义肢完成一些赫敏预料之外的事情。一切都完成后，他才回到实验室里安分地坐下，看着赫敏全神贯注地工作几小时。

除非赫敏频繁督促，否则他从来不会主动去找金妮和詹姆。

后来，她也就随他去了。就算他整个后半辈子都不愿去做任何事情，那也是他的自由。再说，她也喜欢他能陪在她身边。如果她看不到他，她的后脑似乎就会开始打结，导致她无法长时间集中注意力，直到她终于按捺不住出去找他，然后一遍又一遍告诉自己他一切安好。

但如果他就呆在她目所能及的地方，她就能完全放松心神，专注于自己的研究。

有时，当她从长久的魔药配置或研发义肢的工作中抬起头来，她会发现他就站在不远处凝视着她，流露出深不见底的占有欲。她的脊椎便立刻战栗发抖，浑身的血液都燃烧起来。

直到最近她才意识到，住在庄园的那段时间里，他一直都将这股欲望死死压抑，深埋于所有的理智之下。他深信她永远不会原谅他，而他最终也难逃一死，这些念头几乎吞噬了他。

但自从来到这里，随着时间慢慢推移，他的占有欲又被再度唤醒。他的眼神令她着迷上瘾，只想放开一切尽情沉溺其中——那是她除了在偷来的时间里短暂放纵之外就再也不曾拥有过的东西。

于是她会放下手头的一切，与他共同沉沦。她会亲吻他，脱下他的衣服，双臂紧抱着他，感受着他的体温和心跳，让自己确信他仍好好地活着。他们都好好地活着。他们活了下来，他们属于对方，他们彼此拥有。他会用手滑过她的喉颈，嘴唇向下吻过她的胸骨，她会听到他贴着她的肌肤低声呢喃——“我的”。

“我是你的，德拉科。我永远都是你的。”她会在他耳边如是承诺，就像她过去一直对他保证的那样。

但是，她意识的边缘总是存在着一些莫名的涟漪波动。有时，当赫敏把目光从德拉科身上移开，她会发现金妮正看着他们，脸上带着紧张的表情。

赫敏拒绝让自己去留意这些。

除了岛上的事情之外，德拉科唯一关注的就是欧洲方面的新闻。小精灵们每周都会送来一大堆报纸，欧洲、亚洲、北美、南美、大洋洲，各处俱全。他命令小精灵把巫师界所有翻译成英语的报纸全都买回来，然后通过一丝不落地阅读全部文章来相互佐证，就能大致准确地理解目前的局势。

这就是德拉科全部的兴趣所在了。

赫敏是他整个世界的中心和重心，现在她安全了，也就没什么其他事情可以让他操心了。除了赫敏，所有的一切都是多余的。

刚开始，她还觉得这只是一个阶段性状态。她原本以为一旦他们能够随心支配的时间越来越多，他关注的范围就会慢慢扩大。但渐渐地，她开始怀疑情况可能并非如此。他始终没有表现出对其他任何事情感兴趣的倾向或意图。无论是金妮、詹姆还是炼金术，一切都只是为了迁就她的所想所愿。

甚至对于他们的孩子，他的态度在某些方面也是一样。他关心赫敏肚子里的孩子和她的妊娠状况，只是因为怀着身孕的人是赫敏，只是因为她在意这个孩子。但是，除了他提醒赫敏要为了“他们的女儿”保持深呼吸、或是为了“他们的女儿”保护自己安全的时候，他便很少再说什么表达关心的话。比起他对赫敏强烈而偏执的在乎，这份关心也许只是略显苍白。

但随着他越来越担忧她的脑损伤情况，这种对比也日趋明显。她醒来时经常会发现头顶悬着一道诊断光带，而德拉科正坐在她身边神色紧张地盯着诊断结果。

她会伸手推开他的魔杖。“不要。我们没有办法的。”

这种损伤就像数道裂缝在她的记忆中不断蔓延，猩红的线条和金色的光晕混杂在一起，遍布在赫敏的大脑投影中。头一个月，金色光晕似乎开始在红色的裂缝周围慢慢凝结，与当初赫敏的记忆被自身内化的魔力封锁掩埋的情状颇有些相似。但他们都不知道为什么会这样，也说不上来这究竟意味着什么。

到了九月的时候，赫敏发现她已经无法再触及那些记忆，就算她想，她也做不到。并不是因为她觉得自己不该靠近可能存在危险的东西，而是因为她发现自己被完全挡在了外面，就好像她又一次被拦在了自己思想中的某个角落里。

她记得德拉科的母亲曾经被折磨过，德拉科是为了保护母亲才成为了食死徒，但她却想不起来自己是怎么知道这些的。有些信息就像常识一般已经深深融入了她对德拉科的认知之中，即使没有与之相关的具体记忆，她也都知道。

她甚至不确定自己有没有意识到某些记忆已经消失，但她知道自己忘记了德拉科母亲的名字。这实在于理不合，令人费解。她记得德拉科的母亲，却完全想不起来她的名字，她这才明白自己的记忆已经开始丧失。

赫敏非常确定她之前一定是知道德拉科母亲名字的。有时，她会从正在阅读的书页中或者梳妆台下的抽屉里发现一张羊皮纸，潦草地写着“德拉科的母亲叫纳西莎”，而且是她自己的笔迹。但是当她不再努力地思考这个问题的时候，那些细节就又悄悄溜走了。无论这些信息被存放在大脑中的什么地方，她都无法再窥探了。譬如与金妮闲谈一段时间后，或是在实验室里工作了几个小时后，她就会发现自己又想不起来了，直到她偶然间发现另一张羊皮纸，看到她曾经为了提醒自己而写下的“德拉科的母亲叫纳西莎”。

之后好几周的时间里，她一直坚持写日记，每小时都会重新回顾并补充更多的信息。她发现，一旦她无法让这些信息频繁地出现在脑海前列，它们就会消散在她无法触及的意识深处。战时的其他记忆日益清晰，但所有关于德拉科母亲的事情却仍然一片朦胧。

她知道德拉科察觉到了她一直记不起他母亲的名字。每当他向她说起他童年的事情，他总会刻意补充一句：“我的母亲，纳西莎” ，这俨然已经成为了他的习惯。

记忆丧失似乎被控制在了一定的范围之内，仅限于那些和德拉科母亲有关的信息，其余的一切都保持着不甚稳定却依然完好的状态。

她和德拉科把所有她想不起来的细节全都写进了簿册里，以便她不时翻阅回顾。虽然这种做法也仅仅是聊胜于无，因为几个小时后，她就会再次忘记。她记得自己会不断忘记一些事情，但她不知道那是什么事情。不过，当她知道只要自己需要的时候总能找到这些信息时，她便又放下心来。

多数时间，她都尽量不去想那些。就算回想不起某些特定的细节，她也还是有许多事情可以去做。她还有德拉科。他还活着，而如果她的记忆丝毫无损，他也许就活不到现在了。

只要能让他好好活着，她豁出一切都在所不惜，区区几段记忆又算得了什么呢。

但德拉科却并未从这一事实中获得一丝慰藉。

这一天，他们正躺在床上，她试图找到一个能让他感觉到孩子踢她的地方。

她把他的手按在自己的小腹上，他的手指下突然一阵颤动。

她对上他的目光，眼角的纹路弯了起来。“感觉到了吗？”

他点点头。她又牵着他的手放在她的肋骨附近。“她的头现在就在这里，脚在我的骨盆那里，一整晚都在踢我的膀胱。”

他的嘴角抽了一下，拇指抚过她肋骨间那道细窄的疤痕，他的注意力也从孩子身上转移了开来。

她收紧手指握住了他的手。

“德拉科——”她的声音紧张不安，说话时喉咙发紧。

他立刻抬起头看向她，银色的眼睛专注而热切，满是她在卢修斯脸上看到的那种强烈的占有欲和绝望的爱慕。她咽了口唾沫。“德拉科，你必须在乎她。”

他茫然地盯着她。

她的心在胸膛里揪紧。“你——你不能像你父亲那样。”

他脸上的神情立刻敛了起来，她紧紧地抓住他的手。“你必须关心她，”她带着不容辩驳的语气厉声说道，“以你自己的方式去关心她，你必须下定决心这么做，否则的话，之后你就真的不会再去关心她了，而她会知道的。”

某种难以捉摸的情绪从德拉科眼底闪过。

她坐起身来，目光始终望着他的眼睛。“你必须把她看作一个你真正关心在乎的人，一个对你至关重要的人。我不知道——”她的喉咙哽住了，“——我不知道将来会怎样。如果出了什么意外——为了我，你也必须好好爱她——”她的声音有些嘶哑破碎，“——就像我爱她那样。你必须把她当作至关重要的人来对待。”

德拉科脸色发白，但他仍是缓缓点了点头。“好。”他回答。

“答应我。”

“我答应你。”

她点了点头。“嗯。”

* * *

在那些被食死徒掌控的国家爆发的革命持续了几个月之后，国际巫师联合会于当年十月正式宣布了其“干预”欧洲局势的打算。欧洲的动荡已经对《保密法》构成了威胁，并将整个巫师界置于险境。

几乎没有一支伏地魔的连队试图反抗，哪怕是最表面上的挣扎也没有。食死徒作战一向严重依赖于黑暗生物的支持和协助，而伏地魔的同盟已经土崩瓦解，几乎连一支像样的军队都组建不起来。一旦战争再度打响，即便是食死徒们自己也不相信他们还有能力再赢一次。辛克尼斯部长发表了一则软弱无力的讲话以强调英国主权问题，但尽管《预言家日报》作为伏地魔政府的喉舌尽职尽责地完成了宣传，然而巫师界早已厌倦了战争，并且不再惧怕伏地魔。

公众的不满和怨愤如排山倒海，凭现存食死徒的数量想要阻拦无异于螳臂当车蜉蝣撼树。没有了德拉科这位“威震四方”的将官长，再也没有谁能够激起如当初同样的恐怖氛围来维护伏地魔的统治了。

十月底，国际巫师联合会进军丹麦，以风雷之势扫荡了整个北欧，形成了弯月状的包围圈不断向英国逼近。

透过报纸的字里行间，看着联合会的解放阵线一步步有效地粉碎了伏地魔的政权，赫敏只觉得天理昭彰因果报应，但同时也有一种深刻的背叛感，因为她也由此看到了，如果联合会在战时愿意对抵抗军伸出援手，那一切的结局又会变得多么不同。

每当赫敏念及此处，她的胸口便涌起一种令她反胃欲呕的痛楚和愤怒。要是之前几年美国魔法国会和国际巫师联合会没有作壁上观地放任抵抗军的成员被杀害、监禁、甚至强奸，如今还需要成立什么解放阵线？

如果是那样的话，哈利、罗恩还有其他所有人可能都还活着。

每次收到报纸，他们都会一边阅读，一边感受着如潮水般汹涌无尽的宽慰和悲痛。

* * *

赫敏把大部分时间都用来为德拉科做一副更好的义肢。整个过程就像拼凑一份由上千块部件组成的模型，她必须亲手制作所有的零件，并在不影响其他部分的前提下将它们全部组装在一起。

十一月的时候，她终于完工。她把德拉科原先的义肢从底座上拆了下来，又将新的义肢装了上去，德拉科则在一旁安安静静地打量着那只新手臂。当所有的神经全部连通后，德拉科发出一声低嘶，身子缩了一下。

“你是怎么——？”

她用手指顺着瓷制镀层轻抚，唇角漾起一丝微笑，“这么说你能感觉得到了？”

他点点头，试探性地张开手指，复又合上。手掌里传出几不可闻的金属呼呼声。

赫敏把他的义肢捧在手里，用拇指在那只手掌上轻轻摩挲，看着义肢的手指随着自己的触碰依次抽动着做出反应。“看到那些漩涡了吗？我在瓷质里面镶了银丝。一般来说，金属镀层在感官传递方面效果都不太好，还会与其他部分互相干扰，但我可以用银丝连通手掌和手臂的外镀层，就像真正的神经一样，多数都集中在手指上——”她边说边将自己的五只手指滑到义肢的五指指尖，他随即控制着手指精确地弯曲起来，抓住了她的手指，“——所以现在，你应该能感觉到大部分的东西了。这次的内部机制比之前那些要强大坚固得多。我的计划是随着你慢慢适应，每周给重新升级一次。”

“聪明。不过——”他拿起一支铅笔，在手指间来回转动，又转了转手腕，观察着那只手动作的方式，“你本来可以直接全部用银来做的。这样能省很多功夫。”

赫敏难以置信地瞪了他一眼。“你不会真以为我会给你一只银手让它慢慢地吸干你的生命力吧？那些如尼符文昼夜不停地往你的血液里输送的黑魔法已经够多的了，再加一只银手何苦呢。全部用银确实能大大缩短工时，但也会让整个义肢变得相当不牢靠，我查过很多文献，有不少案例都说银制义肢会扼制——”

德拉科轻笑了一声，赫敏顿时停下了口中的话，盯着他看了好几秒钟，然后翻了个白眼。

“你的幽默感真是能把人吓死。”她用自己的魔杖点了点瓷制的指尖，轻轻射出一道低压电流。

他惊讶地大叫了一声，把左臂缩回了胸前。

赫敏狠狠瞪了他一眼，收起了工作台上的几样工具，然后取出了一根羽毛。

“现在，给我严肃点，试一道咒语。”

德拉科正要伸手去拿魔杖，但赫敏拦住了他的动作，狡黠一笑。

“不，不是用魔杖，像这样。”她抬起左手向他演示，伸出食指，模仿着飘浮咒的魔杖动作。

德拉科诧异地看着她，又低头看了看自己的义肢。“上个月你还说行不通。”

她抬头对他微笑，将脸颊旁的一绺卷发拢到耳后。“没错。但是后来我想到办法了。不过，在此之前从来没有把魔杖做进义肢里的先例，所以我们必须定期检查，以确保所有的组件都保持安全独立运作。试试看吧。我自己测试的时候效果不太好，但我装进去的那只魔杖毕竟是你的，所以结果到底怎样还很难说。”

他举起左手伸向工作台，“ **羽加迪姆勒维奥萨。** ”

羽毛离开了桌面，毫不费力地飘浮在空中。

德拉科又一次低头盯着那只手，然后转向她，眼睛里闪闪发光。“这——你是怎么做到的？”

赫敏的喉咙微微发紧。她瞥了一眼工作台，整理了一下那套螺丝刀。“噢——呃，实际上，我用了我之前分析手铐的那些研究成果。”

她抬头看向德拉科，发现他站在原地一动不动，浑身像是冻结了一般。

她清了清喉咙。“苏塞克斯做过很多炼金术和魔杖杖芯方面的卓越研究，你知道的，譬如他们想出的那些剥离和引导魔力的方式，所以——”她抬起下巴，看着他的眼睛，“尽管我借鉴了他们的研究基础，但我做出来的是一样并不可怕的东西。”

他怔怔地盯着她看了几秒钟，又低头看着左臂的义肢。

赫敏垂下目光看着自己光秃秃的手腕。“世界上最糟糕的事情从来都是出自于战争，麻瓜世界也是一样。一旦滔天灾祸从潘多拉的魔盒中被释放出来，就再也没有办法把它们收回去了。我敢肯定用不了几年——所有巫师政府都会开始使用这种手铐来抑制囚犯的魔力。但我认为，这种技术应该被用于其他方面，发明一些对人们有所帮助的东西。”她朝他淡淡一笑，拿起了她的魔杖。“也许有一天，我可以把部分设计成果送去某家魔法医院。我想，多多少少会有一些战争中留下伤残的人最终能幸存下来，那么将来可能就有很多人会因为技术和功能更完善的魔法义肢而受益。”

她又抬头看向德拉科，他仍然站在那里。然后他迈开步子走到她身前，犹豫着伸出双手抚上她的脸，轻轻向上抬起，像从前一样温柔地捧在手心里。他用拇指轻轻划过她的颧骨，左手的触感比右手凉得多，她不禁打了个哆嗦。

他亲吻着她的前额。“你比这世上的所有人都要好上千百倍。”他轻声说道，呼出的气息拂过她的皮肤。“这个世界根本不配拥有你。”

* * *

十二月里，岛上下了大雪。冬景美不胜收。目所能及之处皆被覆上了白茫茫的积雪。赫敏时常会坐在德拉科身边，和他一起聆听着雪花飘落的声音。

赫敏觉得自己的身子又大又沉，简直像一座笨重的房子，八个月的身孕又让她精神不济只想冬眠，但德拉科还是把她从床上拉了起来，软磨硬泡地哄着她出门。

“太冷了。我一走路双脚和后背就都会疼。”德拉科帮她围上围巾时，她怏怏抱怨道。

“我抱你。”

她哼了一声。“别开玩笑了，你会闪到腰的。我现在就跟毒角兽一样重。”

“我在手上施道咒语加固一下，它就坏不了了。”他勾起唇角笑着说。

赫敏又惊又怒地抽了口气，眼睛瞪得老大。“你真是烦死了。”

“是你让我每天都督促你出门的，就算你不愿意也得把你拉出去。”

赫敏蹙着眉裹上斗篷，“我怎么知道你会打断我睡午觉。”

“我是想等你睡醒的，可是再等下去天都黑了。”

赫敏嗤了嗤鼻子，看着他替她系好了靴子。

他们走上了积雪已被扫净的步道。雪后初霁，头顶的天空、身旁的林木和脚下的地面都在闪闪发亮。

“快到圣诞节了。”她一开口说话，呼出的气就像云朵一样向上飘去。

德拉科点了点头。

“我没想到我有一天也会厌倦怀孕，但是——真的很难想象我们很快就要有孩子了。”她瞥了德拉科一眼。“一旦有了三个人，情况就会不一样了。”

德拉科又短促地点了下头。赫敏握紧了他的手。“但愿她不要遗传我们俩共有的倔脾气吧。”

德拉科哼了一声。“如果这是场赌博，我一定会说我们的赢面少得可怜。”

赫敏笑了。“很有可能。”

这个孩子的确倔得很。

赫敏的预产期到了，接着又过去了好几天，却连一次假性宫缩都没有出现。于是她狠下心来放弃了冬眠的生活，坚持爬过屋子里的每一处楼梯和岛上坡度最陡的步道，希望肚子里的宝贝能行行好给点反应，什么都行。

妊娠将满四十一周的时候，也是她终于无法忍受再多怀一天身孕的时候，终于出现了第一次宫缩。紧接着便是第二次。之后的两天时间里，宫缩会不定时地出现，直到渐渐稳定在了八到十分钟一次的频率上，并且持续不断。

托普茜来回踱步，一边时不时以一副老练的样子瞅着赫敏，一边踮着脚尖兴奋地摇晃着小身板。金妮把詹姆交给了另一只家养小精灵照顾，给每个人都泡了杯茶。赫敏尝试着用看书来分散注意力，不让自己去想宫缩的事情。可偏偏每一次都那么剧烈，她根本无法忽视。

德拉科似乎做好了死于慢性压力的心理准备。赫敏只要一动，他就会紧张起来；宫缩的力量达到顶峰的时候，他就会急促地猛吸一口气。他的目光始终没有离开过她。

每隔一小时，赫敏或金妮就会施一道诊断咒，查看宫颈口有没有完全扩张，结果却总是不遂人愿。

最后，赫敏强撑着起身，绝望地叹了口气。金妮和德拉科立刻站了起来。

她穿上斗篷，把脚伸进靴子，用咒语系好鞋带。“我要再去走两圈，也许能刺激一下开始分娩。如果还是行不通的话——”她看向德拉科，却没有说出她脑子里正在考虑的其他备选方案。

金妮会意地点了点头，努了努嘴。“我去看看詹姆。你们需要我回来的时候让小精灵带句话来就行。”

金妮刚一离开，德拉科就张口想要说些什么，但随后无声地闭上了嘴。

他伸出胳膊让赫敏扶着，任由她带着他爬楼梯。

她站在一座小桥顶上，紧紧握着他的手，努力压抑住喉咙里的呻吟，一边强忍着宫缩的疼痛，一边喘着气。

“格兰杰——我可以去找个助产士来。”

“绝对不行。”赫敏咬着牙说道。“我和金妮能处理好。我不能让你去冒那个险——也不能让你把任何人带到这里，然后又为了掩盖行踪再杀了他们。”

德拉科内疚地沉默了下来。

赫敏低低地舒了一口气。“我们再也不能做那些事情了。我们现在很安全。我们在这里很安全。你敢犯禁试试看。”

* * *

“我受不了了！”

“我知道。”

“疼死了！”

“我知道。”

“我没力气了，我已经用力好久了！”

“我知道。”

“你就不会说点别的吗！”

之后许久，德拉科都没再说一句话。

他们的手紧紧握在一起，力道大得几乎要折断指骨。

金妮跪在赫敏的两腿之间，托普茜就在她身边。“赫敏，你确定不要拿面镜子过来好让你直接看到吗？”

“不要。”赫敏平静地回答。她屏住呼吸，紧接着又一阵宫缩迅速袭来。她呻吟了一声，拼命用力向前蜷曲着身子。

“很好，很好，头已经出来了。再来一次，让肩膀也出来。”金妮抬头看向德拉科。“你想不想过来接着她？”

德拉科只是一言不发地盯着金妮，直到她再次低下头去观察赫敏腿间的情况。

赫敏咬紧牙关，紧闭着双眼。她再次用力，全神贯注于一个念头——要把孩子生出来。

“没错，就是这样。好样的！肩膀出来了，现在深呼吸就好。不要再用力了。”

伴随着一声响亮的啼哭，一团湿漉漉、蠕动着的小东西被放在了赫敏裸露的胸口上。

赫敏感觉到了女儿那张皱巴巴的小脸紧贴着自己的胸骨，不由轻轻抽了一口气。她看到了孩子头上那团潮湿的深色卷发。

满身的疲累立刻被丢到了九霄云外。赫敏用颤抖的双手环抱着婴儿沾满了皮脂的身体，手指小心翼翼地触上了怀里湿答答的小脑袋。她微微抬起了头看向赫敏的脸，嘴唇扭曲着，一阵带着颤动的嘹亮啼哭声从她的小嘴巴里号了出来。

赫敏几乎失语。金妮和托普茜正在一旁叽叽喳喳地说着什么，但赫敏一个字都没听进去。怀里的婴儿皱起了羽毛般淡薄的眉毛，微微睁大了眼睛。

像风暴中的闪电一般银亮夺目。

赫敏抽泣了一声，把她抱得更紧。“德拉科——她的眼睛和你一模一样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Amalgamare.
> 
> * * *
> 
> 【章七十六｜尾声·二】更新时间约为下周前半周。


	76. 尾声·二

赫敏坐在床上，数着女儿的手指，看着她粉红色的小指甲，用自己的手指抚摸着她窄窄的小脸。金妮已经为她称了体重，又用诊断咒做了详细的检查，然后托普茜动作熟练地用襁褓将她包裹了起来。蓬乱的棕色卷发已经开始变干，一簇一簇立在她的头顶。

“我想她的头发最后大概会变得和我一样，真是可怜的小家伙。虽然再过六个月之后，她也可能会变成金发。”赫敏微笑着抬起头，却发现德拉科正站在墙边，看上去一副随时就要幻影移形离开房间的样子。

赫敏顿住了动作，困惑地望着他。从她开始分娩到生下孩子的那一刻，他一直陪在她身边。她都没有意识到他是什么时候退到那么远的地方去的。

金妮和托普茜悄悄地溜出了房间。

赫敏隐约地听到了木门滑动关上的声音，她的眼睛始终打量着德拉科。他脸色发白，神情是她从未见过的不安，手指不停地抽搐着。

“德拉科……过来看看她。”

他咽了口唾沫。“格兰杰——”

“她是你的女儿。”

他的双手抖了一下，她能看到他下巴的肌肉寸寸紧绷。

“我知道。”他说话时牙齿反射着微光。“我记得她是怎么来的。”

赫敏脸上的笑意消失了，身子也跟着瑟缩了一下，把女儿抱得更紧。他的这句话就像一个耳光狠狠地扇在了她脸上，让她瞬间如坠冰窟。

幸福就像幻觉一样蒸发殆尽，仿佛先前的一切只是她自己构筑的一场美梦。

她咽了口唾沫，低头看着怀里的女儿。房间里死寂的氛围沉重得令她窒息。

总有些伤痕永远都不会完全消失。而他方才提到的，恐怕就是这样一道横亘于他们之间的伤痕。

“我想我该走了。”德拉科终于开口。

“过来。”她平静地说，同时再次抬头看着他。

他望着她，脸色绝望而苍白，就像心脏从胸腔里被生生挖了出来，而他正在她面前流血而死。他仍然站在墙边一动不动，没有朝她靠近。

“德拉科，过来。”她又一次说道。

他犹豫了一会儿，然后慢慢地向前走去。她的左臂放开了襁褓，伸了出去抓住了他的手，把他拉向自己，直到他挨着她坐在床沿。

赫敏深吸了一口气，试图拿定主意下一步该怎么做。她以为他已经习惯了这个孩子的存在，以为他们已经基本成功地将她恢复记忆之前发生的事情与现实和真相调和在了一起。

他从来都不想强奸她。如果还有别的办法能救她，他绝对不会这么做。他从没指望过她会原谅他。

也许直到现在，他也依然如此。

她收紧了握着他手掌的左手。他似乎完全不愿意靠近赫敏或他的女儿。

她的嘴唇发干。“你——你答应过我会关心她的。如果你——如果你——”她的下巴开始颤抖，“——如果你打算在她出生之后就离开——你应该提前告诉我。这是一个新的开始，对我们三个来说都是。记得吗？我们会把一切都抛到脑后——所有的一切——然后我们就能好好地在一起。可是你连看都没看她一眼。”

她挪了挪姿势，让女儿的脸面对着他，但德拉科浑身僵硬，目光死死地盯着别处。见他抗拒，她的身体像是被利刃刺穿一般剧痛。

“看看她，”她的语气激烈而不容争辩，“你必须要看看她。”

德拉科极不情愿地向下瞥了一眼。

“她只是个孩子。她不会伤害到你的，你也不会伤害到她。看看她吧。”

德拉科猛地抬起头，试图挣开她的手，同时发出一声短促而刺耳的哂笑。但是赫敏不肯放开他。他的表情不安得厉害，恨不得立刻从她身边抽身退开，逃去地球上随便什么地方都行，只要别再留在这里。

“格兰杰——”他的声音已经紧绷得发抖，“我除了杀人什么都不会。”

赫敏紧盯着他，然后把他的手抓得更紧。

“不。”她语气坚决。“那根本就是谎话。你救了我，救了金妮和詹姆。你原本还可以成为一个治疗师。你也能成为一个好父亲，我知道的。这件事——这件事对于我们俩来说可能都不太自然，但我们都会尽全力做好父亲和母亲。你——”

“赫敏——”他急促地呼出一口气，仿佛被人狠狠踢了一脚。他的声音生硬沙哑，眼睛仍然没有看向她。

“格兰杰……”他又一次试图把手抽回来。“格兰杰，我——我以前杀过孩子。我上一次——面对那个婴儿的时候，就是在处死了它的母亲之后，又对它用了杀戮咒。”

赫敏闻言僵住，抬头看着他的脸。

在某个时刻，她也曾想到他可能杀害过孩子。但这个念头早已被她封锁了起来，刻意忽略。

无论是巫师还是麻瓜。无论是朋友还是陌生人。无论是男人还是女人……又或者是孩子。

她心里一直都知道，但她也一直选择性地忘记。

然后，她想起了当初斯特劳德向德拉科提议帮助他处理掉一个他不想要的女婴时的那种就事论事的冷淡语气： **“** **那些潜质不错的孩子会被养大，之后为下个阶段的项目服务，其他那些则会成为有用的实验体。毕竟，关于婴儿早期魔力的发展，我们仍然知之甚少** **……”**

她咽了口唾沫，努力想要发出声音。“那是因为你别无选择。你从来、从来都没有任何选择。”她低头看着他们的女儿。“可是现在，我们要重新开始。她会在远离战争的环境中长大，而我们——我们会把曾经一切抛开。我们要好好照顾她，保护她的安全。这是我们俩需要一起去做的事情。我们俩都要好好照顾她。”

赫敏转向德拉科，将臂弯中的孩子置于两人之间。他们的女儿正睁着银色的眼睛望着他们。她的卷发已经干了，变成了一团棕色的乱毛；脸颊粉嫩剔透，看起来仍然有些窄；两只小手都没有被包进襁褓里，而是贴着自己的脸，一张小嘴正迈力地吮吸着自己右手的指关节。

她是赫敏迄今为止见过的最可爱的存在。

“看看她，德拉科。她是我们的孩子。我们的女儿。你不会伤害到她的。”

他垂下目光，呆呆地盯着女儿看了几秒。

当他低下头的时候，她能看得出他的呼吸已经停止了。他迟疑地向襁褓伸出手去，手指不自觉地抽了一下。他犹豫了片刻，然后轻轻拂过女儿的手掌，似乎担心他的触碰会毒害她或是打碎她。然而，那只小手条件反射般地紧紧握住了他的手指。

德拉科顿时怔住。

赫敏看着他低头望着那个固执地往他怀里蹭的小家伙，分辨出了他眼里那种她再熟悉不过的神情——

为我所有，为我所爱。

* * *

欧若尔·罗丝·马尔福[1]——用金妮的话来说——是全世界有史以来最让大人省心的孩子。从外貌上看，她几乎是赫敏的完美复制品，除了那双银亮得令人惊异的眼睛和与德拉科别无二致的嘴巴。

她睡觉时很乖，也很少哭闹。每当德拉科在实验室里默默看着赫敏工作时，她就会一声不响地在过分溺爱她的父亲怀里窝上好几个小时，趴在他胸口打盹。她还会一边咬着父亲义肢的手指，一边在父亲腿上正襟危坐地看着草药百科全书里的图片。

她是一个既安静又正经的孩子，与她父母的严肃认真一脉相承，但她的眼睛里却燃烧着炽热的火焰。

赫敏会用婴儿背带把女儿绑在胸前，这样一来，每当欧若尔因为森林里太过僻静或是天空太过宽广而感到紧张时，赫敏就能用双臂保护性地紧紧搂着她小小的身体。

等欧若尔终于能安全地坐起来后，白天大部分的时间里，她都会像骑马似的坐在德拉科的肩膀上，陪他四处检查屋子周围的保护咒。

德拉科对欧若尔说的话比对其他任何人说的都要多，甚至连赫敏也得屈居其后。

他什么都会对她说，包括树木、家具、所有那些他帮赫敏买书的商店，还包括天气可能会如何变化，以及每种分析咒语的颜色和色调分别代表什么结果。欧若尔通常会全神贯注地听他说话，而每当他分心或沉默太久时，她便渐渐烦躁不安。

尽管赫敏从理智上一直反对女儿和自己睡在一起，但欧若尔还是每晚都睡在德拉科和赫敏中间。这并不是因为欧若尔需要父母陪伴才能入睡，而是因为他们需要她。赫敏常常会握着欧若尔的手坐在床边的地板上睡去，德拉科则每晚都要起来几十次确认欧若尔还在呼吸。

一周岁之前，欧若尔几乎从没下过地。每当赫敏或德拉科把她放下来时，托普茜就会立刻出现，抱起她匆匆离去，又或者金妮也会把她带去和詹姆一起玩。

有时候，欧若尔会坐在赫敏身边，嘴里咬着一根羽毛，用木制搅拌棒敲击着赫敏的各种坩埚，看看发出什么样的声音。

当她终于学会走路的时候，她就变成了一只小影子一天到晚跟在别人身后，看着金妮在厨房和花园里忙碌，陪着赫敏在实验室里工作，跟着德拉科按照每日例行的路线检查保护咒。只要告诉她一条明确的规则，她就会说一不二地完美遵守。

她几乎就是个人间天使——如果没有那些来自詹姆·波特的影响的话。

欧若尔从詹姆那里学会了各种东西：骑上玩具扫帚绕着木屋到处乱飞，速度之狂野令德拉科观之色变；上上下下地爬山爬树，擦伤膝盖扯破衣衫成了家常便饭；在小溪里用溪水和淤泥做饭过家家，甚至连摔跤都学会了——这足以让德拉科为自己的纵容懊悔一辈子。

赫敏夜里醒来的时候，经常会发现一张严肃的小脸正趴在床边专注地盯着她，近到她们的鼻子几乎都要碰在一起。还好这样的事情时有发生，赫敏早已见怪不怪，否则大半夜的确实能吓得人毛骨悚然——因为欧若尔已经搬出父母的房间独自睡觉了。

“妈妈，我能抱着你睡吗？”

欧若尔每次都会认认真真地问赫敏，因为时至今日，德拉科唯一贯彻成功的规则就是不许欧若尔再和他们一起睡觉。

“不要吵醒你父亲。”赫敏一边低声叮嘱，一边快速向后靠进德拉科的胸膛，以便给女儿腾出更多的空间。

欧若尔爬上床，蜷缩进赫敏的臂弯里，两手搂住赫敏的脖子，没过几秒便又睡着了。

赫敏蹭了蹭女儿的鼻子，闭上了眼睛。

“我们有规矩的，格兰杰。”德拉科贴着她的头发低喃道。

赫敏把头朝前挪了挪。“这句话听着像是我的台词吧。”她辩解道。“再说我本来也没想吵醒你。”

“门一开我就醒了。”德拉科一副怨念不满的语气。“一旦她知道你会答应，就会每天晚上都跑来的。”

赫敏把欧若尔搂得更紧。“迟早有一天，她会不再想要抱着我睡的。”

德拉科换了个姿势，一只手滑过赫敏的腰胯。“这话你已经说了一年多了。”

赫敏把鼻子埋进了欧若尔散发着苔藓和树皮气味的头发里。“好吧，因为事实一直都是这样啊……总有一天她会想要独立的。我又不可能事先猜到哪天会是她最后一次这么要求。”

德拉科叹了口气。他的手臂以占有的姿态缠在赫敏的腰上，将她紧紧地搂在胸前，就像她抱着欧若尔一样。

* * *

岛上的生活如田园诗画，童话故事也莫过如此。不知不觉，这样的生活已经持续了足够长的时间，以至于赫敏也开始试探性地去信任当下了。唯一能暂时打破这份隐谧的只有如期被送来的报纸新闻。每天晚上詹姆和欧若尔睡着后，德拉科、赫敏和金妮都会一起看报。

赫敏的惊惧发作也慢慢成为了过去式。

欧若尔断奶后，德拉科和赫敏专门抽出了时间，乔装幻容一番后小心翼翼地离开了小岛去见专科精神治疗师，想看看赫敏的大脑究竟出现了什么问题。

根据精神治疗师的说法，赫敏的大脑中有太多反常的魔法活动，以至于很难确定症结所在。记忆虽然仍能勉强维持既有的结构，但这种平衡相当不稳定，几乎没有什么医疗干预的空间。治疗师强烈建议她在今后的生活中尽量不要让大脑再受到魔法干扰，并且保证低压力的生活环境。她可以服用一些温和的魔药来缓解焦虑，但由于彼此冲突的永久性魔法来源过多，治疗师也给不出任何简便的对策。而且在脑损伤发生之前，赫敏一直在使用黑魔法，这让情况变得更加棘手。

回程中，德拉科一直沉默着。

良久之后，他才开口问道：“伊希斯之心通常只需要靠近黑魔法源头就能进行净化，是吗？”

赫敏正透过火车车窗望着外面。听到德拉科的话，她闭上了眼睛，身子瑟缩了一下。一直以来，她都希望能避免和他进行这样一场谈话，也希望他永远不要注意到那些细节。

过了一分钟，她才慢慢点了点头。“嗯。如果是少量的黑魔法，暂时的靠近就足够了。”

“那如果是大量的呢？比如——反复施咒来分析和解构黑魔法，甚至是自己亲自施放黑魔法以便找出逆转伤害的办法，从你专业的角度来看，那会有多大的量？”他装出一副随意的语气。

赫敏侧身靠向一边，双脚交叉在一起，两眼仍然看向窗外。“那就要看具体情况了。”

接着便是一阵沉闷的停顿。赫敏垂下目光，整理着衬衫的衣摆，将之一点点抚平。她能感觉到德拉科锐利的视线几乎穿透了她的身子。

她清了清喉咙。“如果需要分析的新型诅咒很多，而研究人员不得不这样高频率地接触黑魔法，又没有足够的时间或资源来进行常规净化仪式的话，累积的速度会相当快。”

她透过眼角余光看到德拉科点了点头。

“用伊希斯之心治愈我之前，你都把它放在哪里？”

她的喉咙发紧。“有时放在我床底下，不过——通常情况下我都会把它穿在项链里挂在脖子上。我一直——”她咽了口唾沫，“——一直把它藏在我以前戴的一个护身符里。”

“护身符在哪儿？”

“嗯——”她扭了扭肩膀，故作轻松地说，“为了把伊希斯之心取出来，我把它踩碎了。所以后来我就把那些碎片都扔了。”

德拉科又一次陷入了沉默。

“我真的希望你能早点告诉我。”几分钟后他终于开口，声音轻如叹息。

赫敏的嘴角浮起一丝哀伤的微笑。“我们俩都不太擅长开口寻求帮助。我想，我们之前做决定时都没预料到我们最终能活过那场战争，更不会料到自己将来还会有机会感到后悔，无论是你还是我。”

赫敏转过头看向他。他正茫然地望着车厢的另一头，目光的焦点仿佛在无比遥远的地方。这是他在回忆往事、试图找出那些他本可以做出不同选择的岔路口时才会流露出的表情。

她伸出手去，握住了他的手，与他十指交扣。“如果我能改变过去，每一次，我都会选择救你。”

他的表情既没有放松下来，也没有任何其他变化。她轻轻靠在他的肩头，合上了眼睛。“让我们永远相爱吧，德拉科。”

她感觉到他亲吻了她的发顶。

“好。”

* * *

* * *

刺耳的尖叫声穿透了整座木屋。赫敏手中的魔药瓶应声落在地上摔得粉碎。紧接着又是一声尖叫。

她浑身的血液都随之冻结，战争的记忆和恐惧立刻排山倒海而来。她一把抓起魔杖和手边的一把小刀，脚下生风一般地穿过屋子，冲进传出尖叫声的房间时险些与德拉科和金妮撞个满怀。三人皆是魔杖在手，满脸惊骇，瞪着眼前的一幕——欧若尔用自己的小身板把詹姆死死制在身下，双手举着一本硬皮精装书狠狠砸上了詹姆的脑袋，同时愤怒地尖叫着。

赫敏把小刀放在一旁的架子上，踉踉跄跄地穿过房间朝两个孩子走去，她的双膝几乎已经因为突如其来的惊吓和宽慰而瘫软无力。她挣扎着呼吸，胸口不住地痉挛。

欧若尔在又一次用尽蛮力打了詹姆的头之后终于被赫敏拖到了墙角里。金妮也拉起了躺在地上大哭不止的詹姆，把他抱在怀里。

“怎，么，回，事？”德拉科的声音低沉而致命。

“我的书！”欧若尔尖声叫着，小脸因为愤怒而变得苍白。“他把我的新书撕坏了！”

赫敏和德拉科同时僵住，难以置信地抬头对视了一眼，眼睛瞪得老大。德拉科的脸色和欧若尔一样苍白，攥着魔杖的手指抽搐不停。

“我只是想要看一眼！可是欧若尔不给我看！”詹姆在房间另一头大声哭喊着，边上的金妮正在检查他头上有没有留下瘀伤。“我叫她带我一起看，可她就是不听！”

欧若尔又发出了一声愤怒的尖叫。“那是我的书！”她转过身扑进赫敏的怀里。“妈——妈——！他把我的书撕坏了……我的新书！他把有——有——有马的那一页撕坏了！”

赫敏抱着她，强迫自己不要再因为恐惧而发抖。

她把欧若尔抱得更紧，把脸埋进女儿乱成一团的头发里，竭力平复自己的呼吸。

“我知道。我知道。”她抚摸着欧若尔浓密的棕色卷发。“但是我们不能打人，无论是用手还是用书。”

“可是他把我的书撕坏了！”欧若尔的愤怒慢慢变成了绝望，哭了起来。

“我只是想要看一眼！”詹姆在房间那头大声喊道。

“那是我的书！”

“欧若尔！”随着最初的震惊逐渐消退，赫敏的声音变得严厉起来，“我们不能打人！你没有权利去打别人，你知道这条规矩的。人和东西，哪个更重要？”

欧若尔睁大了泪汪汪的灰色眼睛。她垂下头，盯着自己的脚。“人。”她不情不愿地回答道。

“没错。人更重要。”赫敏强迫自己深吸了一口气。“人永远是最重要的。书被撕坏了，我们可以修补好，或者再买一本新的，但人不行。一旦我们失去了他们，他们就再也不会回来了。所以我们永远不能伤害他们。如果别人惹我们生气了，我们也只能动口，不能动手。我现在——真的非常非常失望。”

欧若尔的脸皱成了一团，仰起头来嚎啕大哭。

赫敏抱起欧若尔，穿过房间去查看詹姆的情况。

詹姆的脸正埋在金妮的肩窝里。

“詹姆还好吗？”

金妮点点头。“一块淤青都没有。我估计他主要还是被吓到了，毕竟欧若尔从没发过这么大脾气。”

赫敏松了口气。“我也吓坏了。”

金妮紧张地笑了一声，但她的眼神仍然紧绷着，就如同赫敏此刻的心情。“呃——我只是很高兴能知道顽皮的孩子并不止我家这一个。我原本还开始担心是我的教育方法出问题了。”

赫敏不大自然地笑了一声，摇了摇头。“我想我们已经到了该小睡一会儿的时间了，然后我们再严肃认真地谈谈。欧若尔，你想为之前打了詹姆的事情向他道歉吗？”

欧若尔透过眼前乱糟糟的碎发看着母亲。“那是我的书。”她颤着声说道。

赫敏嘴角一抽。“好吧。那我们过一会儿再道歉。真的非常对不起，詹姆。”

詹姆的脸依然埋在金妮的肩膀上，没有回答。

把欧若尔送回房间看着她终于入睡后，赫敏一转身便倒进了德拉科怀里。

“我以为有人发现我们了。”她的声音剧烈颤抖。”我听到她尖叫的时候，我还以为——我还以为有人用诅咒攻击了她。我以为我穿过那扇门就会看到她奄奄一息地倒在地上。”

德拉科把她紧紧抱在胸前，他的手仍在抽搐。她感觉到他点了点头然后把头靠在了她的头上。她低低地抽泣了一声，努力想让自己镇定下来。她能听到他的心跳声，和她自己的几乎一样快。

“我都没有察觉到，我潜意识里其实一直都在担心，那些事情——”他们默默相拥了几分钟后，她才再度开口，“——它们一直都在那里。我当时直接就抓起了一把刀，根本没有停下来思考，抓起刀就跑过去了。”

* * *

解放阵线在詹姆三岁生日的前几天就已经抵达了英国，但直到将近一年之后才端掉了伏地魔最后的一处据点。辛克尼斯和其他大多数的魔法部官员、以及所有带着黑魔标记食死徒的人都被逮捕了。为了争取宽大处理，几个食死徒互相合作，替那些从霍格沃茨被释放出来的囚犯、以及人口再增长计划中所有的代孕者打开了手铐。

然而整个过程中，伏地魔本人从未现身。他一直躲藏在自己的城堡里，解放阵线久攻不下之后，最终决定暂时让他继续留在那里。他们昼夜不断地严密监守着城堡，同时暗自希望伏地魔能自己死掉，让他的堡垒最终成为他的墓穴。如同当初的格林德沃之乱一样，媒体报导的内容翻来覆去都没什么实质进展，整件事似乎就此了结。

部分战犯的庭审和定罪倒是进行得十分迅速。伏地魔政权一直保留着详实的记录，其中写满了食死徒们的暴行。根据《纽约先知报》报道：“ **自从安东宁·多洛霍夫在苏塞克斯研究所的爆炸袭击中身亡后，食死徒西弗勒斯·斯内普便接手了伏地魔政权内部的记录和结构管理工作，并对之产生了重大影响。爆炸原因至今仍未得到官方确认，研究所建筑中的大部分记录也被损毁。斯内普曾表示，这场导致了欧洲数百位顶尖科研人才丧生的悲剧本可以通过更加紧密的监管措施来避免发生。爆炸事件之后，斯内普要求各监狱和实验室都要将记录保存于外部地点，包括详尽的日常细节以及相关人员的签名，汇总成了一份列有所有相关人员名单、并清楚指明了各部门负责人身份的书面记录。2005年夏天，斯内普在罗马尼亚的一次政变中被暗杀，他从来没有想到自己当初的要求会在战后为他数百名同事和食死徒的审判提供最直接有力的罪证。** ”

而政权内部除了文书之外的其他方面则更加混乱，也更加恐怖。随着血淋淋的真相被一点点地揭露，政治的漩涡也开始上演。

国际巫师联合会无法否认他们知道人口再增长计划的存在，但是他们表示自己对于计划的细节一无所知。联合会会长发表了公开讲话，坚称联合会始终被告知代孕事件全部基于自愿，如果他们得知女性囚犯被当作计划中的小白鼠、被强奸、被强迫怀孕，那他们一定会在第一时间就出面干预。

斯特劳德逃离了欧洲，在人口再增长计划的相关庭审开始之前很久就消失得无影无踪。

赫敏不得不服用魔药才能压下自己急促的呼吸和心跳平静地读完所有的消息。她早就知道这一切会很可怕，但当她真正看到那些庭审证词的时候，她才意识到事实究竟残忍到了何种无以复加的地步，以至于她觉得自己随时都可能因为内心的负罪感而崩溃。所有幸存的代孕者都以证人的身份被带上了法庭。汉娜·艾博如同一具行尸走肉，当法庭向她询问有关强制指令和她的其他遭遇时，她只是蜷缩在证人席上，遮着自己的左脸。

由于大多数食死徒生育能力低下，许多代孕者都被迫服用了大量的助孕剂，导致多胞胎现象频发。帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔被带到法庭上时大着肚子，身后还跟着两个蹒跚学步、紧抓着她长袍的年幼孩子。

如果诊断显示代孕者腹中的胎儿魔力水平较低，妊娠便会被强行终止，然后以最快的速度让代孕者服下副作用更大的强力助孕剂，一切的目的都是以人力进行“控制”来达到满意的结果。到了最后，许多代孕者都因为严重的生殖系统损伤而终生无法生育。而那些没有失去生育能力的代孕者则必须在分娩结束的六周内完成产后恢复，然后再次被送回繁育计划的魔窟中，重新开始新一轮的妊娠。安吉利娜·约翰逊出庭时，怀里抱着一张空无一物的破烂襁褓，死活不肯松手。

最让赫敏感到愤怒的是，联合会居然还在应当采取何种措施方面争论不休。当下已有一些对魔法部进行人员调整和结构重组的尝试，使其成为一个更加民主的政府，从而不给那些企图如伏地魔一般幕后操纵的人任何可乘之机。然而，尽管整个英国巫师界都对庭审证词中的真相感到恐惧，但他们对那些所谓的纯血“贵族”观念仍然有着根深蒂固的执念。

一篇社论还就此发表评价称：伏地魔自己甚至都不是纯血巫师。如果英国那些古老的巫师家族要被迫为伏地魔造的孽埋单，那会成为彻头彻尾的讽刺。当务之急的是解决庭审中发现的问题，让受害者得到必要的赔偿，然后继续前进。

赫敏发现自己的嘴已经不知不觉张成了咆哮的口型，于是她放下了手中的报纸，有意识地强迫自己慢慢呼吸。

人口再增长计划中出生的孩子以及相关的妊娠都与英国一些历史最为悠久的巫师家族密不可分，其中大多数的家族成员——包括那些孩子法律名义上的父母——都已经收到了不止一份的终身监禁判决书。那么究竟该由谁来抚养这些孩子？幸存的代孕者又该被如何安置？社论总是没完没了地讨论着这些问题。

代孕者们对此的态度也大不相同：有些完全不想和她们被迫生下的孩子扯上任何关系，有些想要堕胎，还有些则态度坚决地保护着她们腹中还未出世的胎儿，或是拒绝让她们的孩子被带离自己的怀抱。在过了将近三年的被强制指令束缚的生活之后，许多代孕者的大脑都已经将这些指令内化，以至于她们的思想在强迫性的屈从和叛逆性的反抗之间来回徘徊不定。

种种因素使得法庭的判决开始向对于那些希望保留血统传承、承诺孩子将获得合法继承权的巫师家族有利的方面倾斜。代理律师甚至当庭辩护，称代孕者们的状况极不稳定，而最能满足各方利益的做法就是把孩子从她们身边带走，为她们提供一些金钱补偿，让每个人都能“继续前进”。

“我要回去。”读完最新一篇关于人口再增长计划的庭审报导后，金妮突然开口。“我已经考虑了好几个月了，我认为我必须回去。”

赫敏和德拉科默然不语。

金妮低头看着手里的报纸，指节泛白。“他们的所作所为根本就是在抹消一切。庭审，赔款，把孩子从母亲身边夺走、交给那些仍然抱着与当初发动战争时同样思想的老蛀虫去抚养，还表现得仿佛只要照此裁决，一切都会变得更好似的。他们会掩盖全部的真相，把自己描绘成英国巫师界的救世主，将所有真正发生过的事情和含恨死去的人们完全从历史的痕迹中抹杀。他们完全不关心幸存者，甚至提都没提起过那些为了正义和信仰而牺牲的人。感觉就像，他们正在试图用最快的速度处理了结所有事情，然后就能假装这一切都没发生过，假装他们不是放任罪行的帮凶。”

金妮怒不可遏地喘了口气，抬头看了看赫敏。“我要杀了他。我要亲手杀了伏地魔。让他一个人死在城堡里实在太便宜他了。送那个恶魔下地狱后，我要让所有人都牢牢记住，究竟是谁的牺牲才换来了最后的胜利。”她咽了口唾沫，脸色变得灰白。“所以，我需要你们帮我照顾詹姆，这样我才能安心地回去。”

赫敏觉得自己浑身发冷。

“还有——”金妮犹豫了一下，颤抖地吸了一口气，“我需要你们帮我做些准备。我想要知道，你当初为了闯入霍格沃茨设计的那种炸弹该怎么制作。我还要练习决斗技巧。我已经太久没有上过战场了。我打算——我打算等詹姆过了五岁生日之后回去。”金妮的眼睛里泛起了水雾。“这样我就有足够的时间来道别，以防万一——以防万一我再也回不来了的话。”

“金妮……”

“我必须回去。”金妮语气坚定，不容丝毫争辩。“我一直都对詹姆说，他的父亲还有我的家人都是铁骨铮铮的英雄，他们直到最后一刻都在为保护他人而战。我没有办法看着那双和哈利一模一样的眼睛，说着那些冠冕堂皇的话，却什么也不做，只是在这座岛上庸庸碌碌地度完余生。詹姆也不能在这里呆一辈子。他必须要去霍格沃茨上学，亲眼看看那个他父亲即使牺牲性命也要保护的世界——”金妮的声音哽住，她抬手抹了抹眼睛。“我该做的事情还没有完成。这是我自己的使命。自从解放阵线抵达英国的那天起，我就一直在思考这件事，可我总是告诉自己让国际巫师联合会去处理一切吧。但他们简直假仁假义无耻至极。我不可能再袖手旁观下去了。”

赫敏把手伸向桌子对面，想要抓住金妮的手。“金妮——金妮，如果你回到那里去，你可能会死的。不要——不要让詹姆成为孤儿。”

金妮的目光隔着桌子望着赫敏。“如果不这么做的话，我想不出我要怎样才能活下去。”她声音平静，面容却扭曲起来。“你现在坐在这里读着这些报纸都会觉得内疚，可是你当初甚至愿意为了赢得战争而卖掉自己。我在这里养花种菜的时候，你却被关在霍格沃茨的某个地洞里；我在这里自学做肉馅饼的时候，你却在被折磨被强奸，单脚踏进鬼门关的次数比我所能想象的还要多；就算精神治疗师说再次回去可能会要了你的命，你也还是对自己此刻坐在这里的事实感到内疚。”金妮垂下眼，咽了口唾沫。“为了詹姆而留在这里，对我来说只是借口罢了。我知道他和你们在一起会很安全。”

赫敏点了点头。

* * *

赫敏不情愿地把她所有关于制造炸弹的研究成果都整理了出来。她曾有大把的时间可以去优化炸弹制造的工艺，也曾把对制造原理的分析和技巧视为纯粹的智力游戏，在脑海里进行模拟完善，但她从未打算要把这些东西分享给别人，或者再次使用。

德拉科则教金妮如何决斗。他训练金妮时的样子比当初面对赫敏时还要不悦，要求也更加严格。赫敏此前从未察觉，德拉科到底花了多少时间和精力去谋划并制定杀死伏地魔的最有效方法。赫敏在一旁看着他们训练的样子，突然惊恐地意识到，如果他的神经失调性颤抖没有因为压力而加重，他很可能早在赫敏成功做出第二副义肢后就回到英国去试图杀死伏地魔。

赫敏把设计和制作炸弹的基本技巧全部教给了金妮。德拉科则将他所能回想起的所有关于伏地魔城堡的保护咒信息告诉了赫敏。

金妮看过了每一张分析结果和设计稿，然后抬头看向赫敏。“你应该把你的名字留在上面。别人一眼就能看出来这不可能是我发明的。就算你想让所有人相信你已经死了，你也应该因为这项成果而得到应有的赞誉。”

赫敏强笑了一下，垂下了目光。“可是我真的不想，金妮。我不希望任何人因为任何原因而开始调查关于我的事情。如果有人问起，就说这是你当年逃离英国的时候随身带上的凤凰社机密文件，你也不知道是谁发明的。”

为了庆祝詹姆的生日，金妮和德拉科还有詹姆一起去了日本大陆，回来的时候还带着一只名叫大脚板的长腿小狗。

“妈妈要离开一段日子，但你得留在这里帮助德拉科叔叔保护岛上的安全。”金妮叮嘱着詹姆。“大脚板会帮你变得像格兰芬多一样勇敢，对吗？”

詹姆郑重地点了点头。

金妮的眼睛闪着泪光。“我会给你写信的——每天都会。小精灵们会从我这儿带一大捆的信给你，赫敏姨妈会一封一封全部读给你听，也许她还会帮你给我写回信。一定要听赫敏姨妈和德拉科叔叔的话，记住了吗？还有，要好好照顾欧若尔——她是你最好的朋友。你们一定要互相团结友爱，知道吗？最好的朋友就应该这样才对。”

* * *

2008年十一月，金妮离开了小岛，留下赫敏和德拉科照顾两个年幼的孩子。

生活中忽然没有了母亲，对詹姆的影响不可谓不深。尽管大人们一直以来都努力向詹姆和欧若尔隐瞒战争的阴霾，孩子们也会自发地对周围这个不稳定、不正常的世界形成某种不可否认的认知。

詹姆的性格随和金妮的离开而变得愈发严肃。德拉科每次检查保护咒的时候，他都会跟着德拉科绕着木屋转来转去。于是欧若尔便取代他成为了岛上最淘气的人。

德拉科在他们住的地方额外准备了一个房间，这样詹姆就不用独自一人住在花园的另一侧了。

金妮离开后的第一个晚上，赫敏为詹姆掖好了被子，大脚板就躺在他身边。“德拉科和我就在走廊那头。”

詹姆坐在床上，两手紧紧抱着大脚板。“我是个格兰芬多，就像妈妈和爸爸一样，所以我很勇敢的。”詹姆的声音有些颤抖。

赫敏的心里一阵刺痛。她双臂搂过詹姆，亲吻着他头顶蓬乱的红发。

“你知道的，我也是个格兰芬多。”她的声音又涩又哑。“我们格兰芬多需要很多拥抱才能变得那么勇敢，所以我们一定要向其他所有的格兰芬多一样，互相拥抱，直到你妈妈回来。如果你还有什么需要的，直接来找我就行。”

赫敏照例在半夜里醒了过来，却发现欧若尔没有出现在卧室里问自己能不能抱着她睡。

于是赫敏坐了起来，德拉科也紧跟着她起身。他们推开了欧若尔房间的木门，发现里面空无一人。于是他们又轻手轻脚地走进詹姆的房间，只见两个孩子一起蜷在床上，大脚板被夹在中间。

德拉科眯起眼睛，盯着床铺看了好一会儿，然后走上前去把欧若尔抱回了她的房间。

第二天早上，两人却又一次在詹姆的房间里找到了睡得正香的欧若尔。

* * *

2009年一月，欧若尔三岁生日的一周后，伏地魔伏诛。

根据纸媒报道，一支由美国魔法国会傲罗组成的精锐部队攻破了伏地魔的城堡，同时参与行动的还有凤凰社最后一名幸存成员金妮·韦斯莱。他们使用了一种新型的高级魔法突破了城堡外围的保护咒。为了找出伏地魔的藏身之所，让他腐朽溃烂的身体暴露于青天白日之下，傲罗们煞费苦心地将整座城堡由外到内依次拆解。

多数傲罗都在这一过程中牺牲，金妮也险些丧命。负责本次行动的傲罗指挥官下令全员撤退，但金妮拒绝从命。她只身冲进城堡，施放出了她此生的第一道，也是最后一道杀戮咒。

次日，世界各地的巫师报纸都刊登了一张金妮芙拉·韦斯莱大步走出城堡废墟的照片。报上的她满脸血污泥灰，从前额延伸到下颌的狰狞伤疤是整张照片中最惹人瞩目的地方。她高昂着头、拖着伏地魔的尸体走入了镜头范围，脸上的神情既有连日战斗的疲惫，也有冰冷的胜利之色。

没有人能否认金妮是个英雄，尽管公众和媒体对于她过去几年间的行踪始终质问声不断。金妮却对此守口如瓶，只肯透露自己当初因为生病而不被允许参战，后来被一户巫师人家藏了起来。当她从媒体报道中察觉到解放阵线并没有杀死伏地魔的打算时，她决定回到英国。她不想被当作什么英雄，只想让整个巫师界都记住她的家人和朋友。

战后重建工作的重心渐渐从原先“继续前进”的坚定口号转向了对烈士和死难者的纪念，抵抗军、凤凰社、代孕者都在其中。金妮·韦斯莱始终坚定不移地支持幸存的代孕者。她毫不在乎那些巫师家族历史有多悠久、传统又有多古老。因为现实和真相告诉世人，正是他们那种令人作呕的血统论让他们不屑于制止发生在眼皮底下的暴行，从而直接导致了战争的爆发。秉持如此思想观念的家族根本没有养育下一代巫师的资格。

法庭只得决定将监护权暂时性地判给想要自己养育孩子的母亲。孩子们的生父则被剥夺了地位和财产，孩子成年之前，家族财产的控制权尽数移交至代孕者手中。对于那些不想养育孩子的代孕者，法庭判决给予其相应的“赔偿”，并将孩子送至专门成立的寄养处或孤儿院抚养，以便将来接管属于他们的家族宅邸。

社会曾一度掀起热议，认为要将霍格沃茨整个拆除，重新建立一所新的魔法学校，但金妮置若罔闻。这里是哈利·波特的第一个家，也是邓布利多军的诞生地。霍格沃茨将得到精心修缮，把历史的真相告诉一代又一代的小巫师，只有这样，巫师战争中的暴行才不会再度上演，也不会被后世遗忘。

此后，关于针对霍格沃茨黑魔法防御术任课教师职位的诅咒的流言不胫而走，金妮却公开宣布了她打算出任该门课程教授的意愿。

* * *

岛上的四人已经慢慢适应了没有金妮的生活。詹姆和欧若尔对彼此的依恋日益加深，以至于德拉科和赫敏在察觉到相关的迹象时常常会忧心忡忡地对视一眼。

“她承受不了的。”赫敏一边说着，一边看着一起在沙滩上踩水的欧若尔和詹姆。大脚板在岸边跑来跑去，对着海鸥不停地狂吠。“她占有欲太强了。我不知道从现在开始让她做好心理准备究竟是不是好主意。”

德拉科缓缓点头。他的手紧握着赫敏的手，两眼却目不转睛地望着女儿，她正追着詹姆飞奔，手里拽着一条长长的海藻拖在身后。

金妮在詹姆六岁生日之前回到了岛上。再度聚首十分愉快。她还带回了一些被复原完好的哈利、罗恩和赫敏上学时拍的老照片。

詹姆见到母亲非常兴奋，但金妮却没打算久留。她想把詹姆带回英国，在重建完毕的霍格莫德定居，帮助学校修缮，直到来年霍格沃茨重新开学。

“跟我回去吧，赫敏。”德拉科外出检查保护咒时，金妮对她说道。“你应该回去的。我现在所说所做的一切全都是你一直以来的想法，而我只是在复述你的观点。你比我更擅长这些。所有那些你曾经想过的要用来改变巫师界的方法——只要你愿意回去，大部分一定都能实现。人们也应该知道，伏地魔之所以能被杀死，你才是居功至伟。”

赫敏胸口抽紧，但仍是强迫自己轻轻笑了一声。“在我看来，你和德拉科也算功不可没。可你又觉得我该怎么做？是带上欧若尔一起回去，在我帮德拉科洗脱罪名的时候让她被挂在舆论的风口浪尖？还是干脆把他们俩全都丢在这里？”

金妮的表情变得紧张不安，她移开了视线。“你不可能帮他洗脱罪名的。我知道在你眼里他是一个悲剧式的英雄，但其他人不会这么想，就算你磨破嘴皮子去解释他的每一个行为也无济于事。我和傲罗还有律师都共事过。我看过那些记录。赫敏，你知道他杀过多少人吗？那名单长得——”

“我知道。”赫敏打断了她的话。

金妮把双臂紧紧抱在胸前。“他现在的名声和伏地魔在我们小时候那会儿几乎没什么区别。提起‘将官长’三个字，人们只敢轻声细语。甚至如果可能的话，没有人会称他为‘马尔福’。食死徒的内部记录里到处都是他的签名。就算是伏地魔本人似乎都没签过什么文件。只要看过那些记录，是个人都会认为他才是战后真正的掌权者。至少所有发生过的一切他都是知情的。”

赫敏的胃开始扭曲打结，但是她绷紧了下巴。“如果他不知情，又要怎么从内部去瓦解伏地魔的政权呢？”她声音干涩。

金妮无奈地叹了口气，瞥开了目光。

赫敏用眼角余光看了她一眼。“我不会离开他的，金妮。没有德拉科，我根本活不过这场战争。我们能活下来的唯一原因，是我们从头到尾都相信彼此。我已经太累了，不想再为了什么重建巫师界之类的事情去编造我是如何才能幸存的谎话了。”

金妮紧盯着赫敏，嘴唇抽搐了一下，似乎想要再辩驳什么。

“赫敏——”她深吸了一口气，挺直了肩膀。“赫敏，我知道我之前向你保证过我不会再多说什么，但是在我把你留在这里之前，我至少得把这些话全部都说一遍。”她咽了口唾沫，喉咙随之向下微微一沉。她脸上的伤疤变得猩红醒目，就像她从前每次生气难过时一样。“除了詹姆，你就是我唯一的亲人。对我来说，你比这世上的任何人都重要。我欠你一条命，我爱你，哈利和罗恩也一样爱你，所以我只说这一次。我知道你深爱德拉科。我只是——我觉得你没有意识到，除了你和欧若尔，他对其他人有多冷酷多无情。就算世界上其他地方全都变成炼狱火海，他都不会眨一下眼睛。他杀人的时候用的还都不是其他什么简单的咒语。任何人都必须是真心实意想要造成伤害才能施放杀戮咒——”

“我知道他是什么样的人，金妮。”赫敏再次打断了她。“正因为他是这样的人，你我才能活到今天。”

金妮的脸上闪过一丝沮丧，她又张口想要说些什么，但赫敏用眼神制止了她。

“对伏地魔射出杀戮咒的那一刻——你都想到了什么？”赫敏问她。

金妮猛地合上了嘴，连带着下巴都发出了“啪”地一声脆响。她瞪大眼睛望着赫敏，整个身子都僵硬起来。然后她的嘴唇被抿成了一条直线，直到她的神情渐渐扭曲，变得痛苦难当。

“天哪。是哈利。”她终于答道。她的声音因为悲伤而变得颤抖，双手紧紧攥成了拳头，指节根根泛白。“我想到了他对哈利所做的一切。”

赫敏点头，没有感到丝毫讶异。

她低头看着手上的缟玛瑙指环，几秒后才开口：“爱，并不总是如人们想象的那样美好纯洁。有时候也会有阴暗面。德拉科和我一路走到今天，从来都是携手并肩。是我把他变成了现在的模样。当初决定救他的时候，我早就知道他身上的如尼符文意味着什么。如果他是恶魔，那我就是那个让他堕入魔道的人。你以为，他的那些暴戾究竟都是从何而来？”

* * *

当欧若尔意识到金妮要把詹姆带走时，她一开始只是无法理解，然后——当他们准备动身时——变得歇斯底里。“他是我的！他是我的！他是我最好的朋友！你不能把他带走！”

她不想要德拉科或赫敏来安慰她，只是紧紧抱住詹姆不肯放手。虽然詹姆也对跟随母亲离开这件事颇为矛盾，但他一刻也没有松开金妮的手。

“她可以和我们一起去，”他说，“我会好好照顾她的。”

“不行。不行。欧若尔必须留在这里和我还有她父亲在一起，直到她长大。”赫敏边说边试图把欧若尔从詹姆身边拉开。

“我也要去！”欧若尔叫道，手指却被母亲一根一根从詹姆的袍子上扯了下来。“我也想住在英国。为什么我们就不能一起去呢？”

“对不起，欧若尔，我们不能去。”

“为什么？”欧若尔跌坐在地上，没等赫敏把她抱起来就挣扎着想要爬回詹姆身边。

赫敏把她从地板上拉了起来，紧紧抱在怀里。“我们去那里会有危险的。所以我们才一直住在这座岛上，而不是住在那些有商店的城里，记得吗？妈妈去了那里就会头痛，治疗师告诉过妈妈不能去那些会让她头痛的地方。”

“可是詹姆是我最好的朋友。我们要团结友爱。最好的朋友就应该这样才对。”欧若尔趴在赫敏肩上抽泣着。

德拉科站在一旁，一脸茫然无措，手指不停地痉挛。

詹姆松开了金妮的手，走到欧若尔身前。

“若尔，你得留在这儿和你爸爸妈妈呆在一起。去英国会有危险的。”

“我不怕，我也是格兰芬多！”欧若尔哽咽着说。

德拉科脸部的肌肉微微一抽。

“嗯，我当然知道。”詹姆放缓了语速，表情中流露出些许痛苦。“但是你不能去，因为你必须照顾大脚板。那里对狗狗来说不安全。在我们做好足够准备之前，它都不能去，而且它总是嚎叫得太厉害了。”

欧若尔从赫敏的肩上探出头。“真的吗？”她带着哭腔问。

“真的。”詹姆认真地点了点头。“那里对狗狗来说不安全。所以你得留下来好好照顾它。德拉科叔叔不喜欢它，蜜妮阿姨也不怎么出门。但它每天都需要到外面散步，所以你必须带他出去。”詹姆的手里紧紧攥着拴在大脚板脖子上的皮带。“不过，我仍然是它的主人。”

欧若尔慢慢地点了点头，詹姆把大脚板的皮带交到了她手里。

金妮和詹姆用门钥匙离开了。欧若尔坐在游廊上，抱着大脚板泪如雨下。

* * *

**四年后。**

欧若尔飞奔着跑进实验室，三两下爬到了赫敏的腿上，手里似乎还抓着一张纸片。

“妈妈，妈妈你看。父亲带我去逛市场了，有一位女士——她用绳子串了很多这种漂亮东西，还送了我一只。”欧若尔张开手指，露出手心里那只被抓得皱巴巴的小纸鹤。

赫敏轻轻抽了一口气，盯着欧若尔的手心，心脏突然揪了起来。

“哦，欧若尔，真漂亮。”

“她说如果我折完了一千只，就能实现一个愿望。”欧若尔用闪亮的银色眼睛注视着那只纸鹤。接着她又轻轻叹了口气，眼里的神采也渐渐淡了下午。“可是——愿望也只不过是想象而已。”

“你想许什么愿望？”赫敏问道，尽管她能肯定自己已经知道答案了。

欧若尔犹豫着抬起头看向赫敏。“希望我们能去英国。”

赫敏抿紧双唇，挤出一丝微笑。“那会很有意思呢，不是吗？”

欧若尔点点头，若有所思地盯着手中的纸鹤。

自从詹姆离开后，欧若尔大部分的顽皮嬉闹也一去不返。德拉科和赫敏试图让她重新找回热情的火花。德拉科会带她去日本大陆的游乐园和市场里玩，有时赫敏甚至也会同行。但欧若尔不愿和其他孩子交朋友。

拦在其中的障碍太多了。在麻瓜世界的时候，她不被允许提及魔法；在魔法世界里，德拉科和赫敏又非常小心严肃地警告她，不能把她父母的名字、他们的住处、以及德拉科和赫敏改变外貌的方法告诉任何人。

重重规则让欧若尔也变得颇为紧张。于是，她从来都没有参与玩耍。她总是静静地站在远处，看着别的孩子嘻嘻哈哈地玩在一起，脸上带着神往的表情，却拒绝了所有的邀请，就算德拉科和赫敏鼓励她去，她也不愿。即便已经过去了四年，她口中唯一的朋友也只有詹姆。

“妈妈……等我到了能去霍格沃茨上学的年纪，我能去吗？”

赫敏的胃扭曲起来，她强忍着一直试图忽略的头痛眨了眨眼睛。“我还以为你会想去新西兰的魔法学校呢？这样我和你父亲就可以时常去看你，过节的时候你也能回家来了。”

“你们不能去霍格沃茨看我吗？”

赫敏想到了天文塔下，韦斯莱一家的尸体就被吊在哈利的骸骨之下；想到她被拖着走过那条蜿蜒昏暗的走廊，然后被锁进了牢房里；想到她坐在礼堂里接受代孕培训，她的下巴再也克制不住地紧绷起来。

“如果我去霍格沃茨看你的话，我会——我可能会头痛的。那里发生过一些——对我来说非常悲伤的事情，如果我去了那里，我会想到所有的事情的。”

欧若尔没有说话。过了一会儿，她拿起了纸鹤，轻轻抚平了一些折痕，开口说道：“我想，新西兰的魔法学校一定也很好。”

赫敏听出了她语气中的失落和哀伤。她伸出手帮欧若尔拉直了纸鹤的翅膀，整理好了底部，让纸鹤稳稳地立在桌面上。“你知道吗？我以前也折过一千只纸鹤。”

欧若尔转头看着母亲。“那你的愿望实现了吗？”

赫敏点了点头，微微一笑。“我想是的。”

“你许了什么愿望？”

“嗯——”赫敏喉咙发紧，她抬起手，梳理着欧若尔蓬乱的卷发。“具体的我也不记得了，但我觉得我的愿望和你有关。我想——我是希望能住在一个和我爱的人在一起的地方，一个让我不再孤独的地方。曾经有一段时间里，我真的非常孤独。可是现在，我一直都和你还有你父亲在一起。所以我的愿望已经实现了。”

欧若尔的眼睛亮了起来，“你能教我怎么折纸鹤吗？”

赫敏的身子僵了一瞬，心脏揪得发疼。“不能。抱歉，我不记得该怎么折了。我也试过重新学，但我总是会反复忘记。”

“为什么？”

赫敏紧抿着双唇，咽了口唾沫。“嗯……当初我怀你的时候，头受伤了。脑袋里一直很痛。那是非常非常严重的伤，严重到我很多事情都想不起来了。很长一段时间里，我们都以为我迟早会开始忘记越来越多的事情。可是——”赫敏的嘴角浮起一丝微笑。“当时你虽然还在我肚子里，但是你用你的魔力把我大脑里受伤的地方保护了起来，这样我就不会再忘记别的事情了。不过那些被包裹在你的魔力里的地方，我现在自己也进不去了。它们都被紧紧地锁在一起，没有办法被打开。这就意味着，即使你告诉我一些事情，或者我试图自己去学习，我最后也会再次忘记。”

“我的魔力治好了你的伤吗？”欧若尔睁大了眼睛。

赫敏点了点头。“没错。这种现象叫做魔法胎儿微嵌合体[2]。治疗师是这么说的。而且这是一种非常非常罕见的现象。所以治疗师觉得，只要我足够小心，不去做那些会让我呼吸急促或者头痛的事情，那么直到你长大成家，有了自己的孩子的时候，我也能记得大部分的事情。”

“如果你又开始忘记的话，那也许你可以再要一个孩子，让它来治疗你的大脑。”

赫敏扯出一个紧张的笑容。“治疗师说我不能再怀孕了。所以我只会有你一个孩子。”

这时，德拉科出现在了门口。他的头发还是棕色的，五官也在咒语的作用下显得柔和。赫敏一看见他，浑身顿时僵硬起来。

“妈妈在跟我说我的魔力是怎么治好她大脑的伤的。”欧若尔对父亲说。

德拉科银色的双眼闪了一下，短促地点了点头。

赫敏吻了吻欧若尔的头顶。“亲爱的，你能去问问托普茜今天晚饭吃什么吗？我和你父亲需要谈谈。”

欧若尔拿起纸鹤溜出了实验室。随着她的脚步声渐渐远去，赫敏脸上的笑容也消失了。

德拉科盯着她，挑了挑眉。“怎么了？”

赫敏咽了口唾沫，觉得仿佛有块又尖又硬的石块卡在喉咙里。她从一堆纸张下面抽出了一份巫师报纸。

 **《潜逃战犯被发现，已于南美溺亡》** 。

德拉科看到标题大字的一瞬间，眼里闪过了一丝精光。

“斯特劳德在巴西海岸附近淹死了。”赫敏轻声说。她拿着报纸的手指抽搐了一下。“她的尸体是在麻瓜医院的太平间里被发现的。官方死因是游泳时心脏病发作。”

房间里沉默了片刻。

“真可惜没人杀了她。”德拉科声音冰冷地回答，接着轻轻挥了挥他的义肢，低声念出“ **咒立停** ”，解除了他头发和脸上的幻容咒。

“ **有人** 杀了她。”赫敏的声音几乎是愤怒的低嘶。

德拉科只是面无表情地盯着赫敏。

“不要。不要对我说谎。”她的心开始剧烈狂跳，痛苦地撞击着胸骨。

德拉科垂下目光，低声叹了口气。利如刀刃的锋芒霎时间重新笼罩了他全身。

只要欧若尔在场，他就会展露出最完美的一面，无论是温柔的神态，还是咧着嘴的笑容，还是轻声细语的滔滔不绝。可是现在，这一切都消失了，仿佛那只是一套他时常穿在身上的戏服，一个他想要成为的完美无缺、永远不会失败的父亲形象。

此时此刻，他又变回了最真实的那个他，像闪着寒光的钢铁一样冰冷锋利。

赫敏抬头看着他，觉得体内像有一道裂缝在慢慢撕扯着自己。“我们说好彻底停手的。”

“不。”他双臂交叉在胸前，扬起一条眉毛。“是你说彻底停手，我只是没有和你争论。”

赫敏的下巴颤抖起来，垂下了头。“你可能会被发现的。如果他们抓住了你，你会没命的。”

她的头开始抽痛，胸骨几欲断裂，仿佛被他生生劈成了两半。

“想要我的命可没那么容易。至少比杀死一个已过中年的治疗师麻烦得多。”他的眼神冷得几乎要将空气冻结。

“你做了什么？”她迎上他的目光。“钻心剜骨直到她在水里咽气吗？”

他别过脸去，嘴角抽了一下。“一如既往的聪明。”

赫敏没有接话，只是一动不动地紧盯着他，等着他转过头来看她。

“她该死。”他终于开口，两眼漠然地望着窗外。“想必你也早就料到，自从听说了她逃跑的消息，我就不可能坐视不理，我一定会亲手杀了她。你知道我一定会去找她的。”

赫敏努力想要吞咽。她僵硬地支撑着自己的身体，肩膀颤抖不止。“你骗我。你又骗我。你又对我说谎。你说你要去加拿大处理一笔财产转移事务。现在——每次你离开的时候，我都会猜想你到底在做什么，会担心你会不会再也不回来——”她的声音哽在了喉咙里。

德拉科的表情开始松动，他伸出手想要碰她。

赫敏立刻站起身避开他的动作，抬手按住胸骨。“我们现在拥有的这一切对你来说还不够吗？难道你就觉得现在的生活那么不如意，非要冒这么大的风险去报仇吗？”她的眼睛开始发烫。“再过几年，我们就不得不把真相全都告诉欧若尔。她会去上学，会在课堂上听到关于战争的事情，却什么都不能说。他们会谈论你，会把你曾经做过的所有事情都告诉她。”

德拉科咬紧了下巴。

赫敏急促地吸了一口气。“这会让她的整个世界都颠覆崩溃的——就算她是最先从你口中知道了一切也是一样。鱼与熊掌不可兼得，德拉科。这是你告诉我的。你说，有时候我必须认识到我不可能得到所有我想要的一切，那么我就得做出选择，然后安于这个选择。所以我选择了你。一直都是。我选择的一直都是你。”

她的肺部开始剧烈痉挛，喉咙里溢出一声压抑的呜咽。她双手紧捂住嘴。德拉科明显地畏缩了一下，又一次伸手去够她。

赫敏却怒视着他。“如果你不想再选择这些，你至少应该先告诉我。”

“格兰杰，不是那样的。”他边说边慢慢向她走近，声音也变得紧张起来。

她却向后退开。“不是？你难道还想告诉我你碰巧从加拿大跑去了南美，又碰巧遇见了她吗？你一直都在找她，是不是？”

他勉强点了点头，但眼神中仍然没有一丝歉意。“她对你做了那样的事，她死有余辜。一旦我知道了她藏在哪里，我就不可能放任她继续逍遥。”

赫敏的嘴唇扭曲起来，扭过头去不再看他。“你不该去找她。你根本就不该去插手。”她轻轻抽泣了一声。“最糟糕的是——知道她终于死了我真的很高兴，知道她受了折磨我也很高兴。我只是不希望那个人是你——为什么总得是你呢？”

德拉科快步穿过房间，没等她来得及后退便握住了她的手臂。

赫敏犹豫了一瞬，然后把自己整个人埋进了他的怀里。“我恨她。我恨她。我恨死她了。”

“我知道。”他边说边捧起她的脸，与她前额相抵，她仍在挣扎着呼吸。“我知道。”

她低声啜泣。

“我发誓，到此为止。求你，深呼吸。”他紧紧抱着她。“我保证，绝对不会再有下一次了。”

* * *

**十年后。**

赫敏站在惠灵顿中央火车站的巨大壁炉前，望着绿色的火焰渐渐熄灭。

“现在只剩我们俩了。”她的声音染上了一丝忧伤。

德拉科默然不语地站在她身边。他的手掌滑到她的腰际，温暖坚实，不容拒绝，不容觊觎。

她把头靠在了他的肩上。“你也意识到了她究竟为什么要去，对吧？”

停顿了片刻后，德拉科发出一声略带痛苦的叹息。“嗯……”

她的嘴角漾起微笑。“我想，这几乎是种必然。”

她抬头看向德拉科，他仍然望着壁炉，脸上的神情苦涩而无奈。然后他垂下眼，对上了她的目光。

他的样貌隐藏在幻容咒下，但他的眼睛永远都是原来的样子。无论她花了多久的时间去仔细端详，那双银瞳中似乎总有一些她未曾察觉的细微色彩变化。他对事物的感受是如此强烈，却也如此隐秘。在这一点上，他与她何其相似。

他低头凝视着她，眼睛如融化的银珠般明亮。

周围的世界飘然远去。

她的心跳渐渐加快。“那我们现在该怎么办？”

他的嘴角微微一扬——那是只有在她面前才会展露的笑意。“你想做什么，我们就做什么；你想有多久，我就陪你多久。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 插图由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
> [1] Aurore Rose Malfoy. Aurore为法语中黎明之意，源自拉丁语Aurora（欧若拉），即罗马和北欧神话中的黎明女神。  
> [2] Fetomaternal magi-microchimerism. 胎儿微嵌合体（fetomaternal microchimerism），或胎盘微嵌合体、母胎微嵌合体，指的是哺乳动物妊娠期间母体和胎儿之间交换DNA和细胞后，胎儿细胞会在母亲的血液和骨髓中驻留数十年的少见现象。该现象有利于促进母体组织修复和改进免疫系统，但也会导致自体免疫反应。
> 
> * * *
> 
> 【章七十七｜尾声·三】更新时间约为本周五或周六。


	77. 尾声·三

**2024年，八月**

英国魔法部，一处连入国际飞路网的壁炉突然亮了起来。一位年轻的少女出现在壁炉里，手里还拎着一只小手提箱。绿色火焰渐熄，少女睁大了银色的双眼，从壁炉中走了出来，望着魔法部正厅高耸的拱形天花板，又看着眼前熙熙攘攘步履匆匆的男女巫师们。

“欧若尔！”一个声音喊道。

周围好几号人都闻声把目光投向了这边，看着金妮·韦斯莱脚下飞快地穿过人群；她的儿子詹姆·波特就跟在她身后几步远的地方。金妮一把将欧若尔拉进怀里抱了好几分钟，才后退一步端详着自己面前的少女。

“看看你，看看你！这么多年过去，我都怕认不出你了，可你长得简直和你妈妈一模一样。”金妮的样子似乎都快要哭出来了。

欧若尔抱以微笑。“是啊，”她带着淡淡的新西兰口音说道，“父亲也总是这么说。”

金妮颇有些难以置信地摇了摇头。“我还是不敢相信他们居然终于肯让你过来了。我还以为你会留在新西兰，或者最终选择去澳大利亚。你妈妈在信里说，自从你以全科优秀的成绩通过所有考试之后，收到的入职邀请信差点把你整个人都淹了——”

欧若尔立刻红了脸，尴尬地低头看着自己的鞋子。

金妮咯咯笑了起来。“脸红什么呀，我们都知道你从小就是个聪明姑娘。但是——这么多年了，现在你总算来到这儿，来到英国了。”

欧若尔勾起唇角，露出了与母亲没有半分相似的笑容。“嗯，他们知道我一直都想来这儿，不过，得知我申请了古灵阁的职位并且被录用了之后，他们还是挺惊讶的。”

金妮腾出一只手向后一伸，一把将詹姆拽到了身边。欧若尔和詹姆的目光相接了不过片刻，便瞥了开去。

“我是真心希望你能像詹姆一样去霍格沃茨上学。我苦口婆心劝你妈妈让你过来，但你当时毕竟只有十一岁，到新西兰的距离已经是你父母所能接受的极限了。我知道你们俩一直没断过书信联系，然而他显然没有从那些越洋信件中学到你半分的用功。我敢肯定你到现在都还记得詹姆当年是怎么低分飘过OWLs才勉强够着傲罗门槛的。我简直羞愧得没脸见人。堂堂黑魔法防御术教授，自家儿子去考这门课居然差点没及格。”

詹姆的脸蓦地涨红，抬起一只手尴尬地捋了捋自己蓬乱的头发。“妈！我NEWTs的分数明明还不错的。你总不能一直把四年前的事挂在嘴边上吧。”

金妮毫无威严地哼了一声。“我想挂多久就挂多久。你六年级刚开学的那一个月，我在教师休息室里都不敢直视任何人的眼睛。”

詹姆看起来恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

金妮见状大笑了起来，似乎没有注意到正厅里其他的巫师们正在偷听他们的谈话。“不管怎么说，既然你已经来了，也许你能有办法让他学聪明点儿。他跟哈利当年没半点区别——遇到什么事都要像个英雄一样冲在最前面，就算是模拟训练都不例外。”金妮的眼眶里泛起了水雾，但没一会儿她便眨了眨眼，又笑了一声。“他需要的是一个头脑冷静、认真务实的好朋友，而不是像我这样的格兰芬多。我现在只要一想到他，就分不清自己是该为他骄傲还是该冲他吼叫。”

詹姆两颊的凹陷处已经变得通红，欧若尔则站在一旁，抿着嘴唇，露出尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，摇了摇头。

附近一位上了年纪的女巫轻轻咳了两声。金妮朝她转过身去。

“金妮，上个月的纪念仪式之后我就没见过你了。你过得怎么样，亲爱的？”

金妮熟练地摆出一副庄严得体的微笑。“图特利夫人，我很好——我正在享受开学前最后的暑假。今年九月会有一大批新生入学，詹姆第二年的傲罗培训也快结束了呢。”

图特利夫人点点头，似乎对金妮的回答完全不感兴趣，因为她正透过鼻梁上那副眼镜仔细打量着欧若尔。“多么可爱的小姑娘啊。是你的新朋友吗？”

金妮顺着图特里夫人的目光转过头去。“哦……这位是欧若尔·布莱克。我和詹姆在国外的时候认识了她的家人。她刚刚在古灵阁找到一份工作，所以在安顿下来之前，她会一直和我们住在一起。”

“欧若尔·布莱克？”图特利夫人睁大了眼睛，更加仔细地盯着欧若尔。“是那个古老的布莱克家族的亲戚吗？”

“他们在第一次巫师战争期间就移居国外了。”金妮压低了声音。

图特利太太的眼睛变得更圆了，用几乎是耳语的声音向金妮问道：“雷古勒斯？”

金妮眉毛一抽，不置可否地笑了笑。“真希望能有多一些的时间和您聊天，但我们现在真的得走了。过不了几天她就该去报到入职了，我答应过，她一来到英国我就带她去逛对角巷。詹姆，绅士一点儿，帮欧若尔拿着箱子。”

无数双好奇的眼睛都望着三人走向电梯的背影。电梯门刚一关上，正厅里就响起了此起彼伏的窃窃私语。

关于哈利·波特死后是谁把她藏了起来并保护了詹姆，金妮·韦斯莱在面对采访时一直三缄其口。现在，一位来自大洋洲的友人之女到访英国，绝对将在媒体上掀起一阵热火朝天的议论。布莱克家族——当然了。哈利·波特的教父就是一位布莱克。现在回想起来，一个古老而低调的巫师家族旁系，就算自己不愿意蹚战争的浑水，也愿意为哈利·波特的孩子提供庇护，这绝对是件情理之中的事。既然眼下战后的重建复兴已近收尾阶段，那么一位布莱克继承人出现在英国、意图接管没落已久的布莱克老宅也就不足为奇了。

魔法部正厅的那场谈话之后，许多只猫头鹰像雪片一样自英国飞往新西兰魔法学校，口中衔着的信件里写着一些看似漫不经心的询问，内容无一例外都是关于该校的某一位应届毕业生。

三人在对角巷街道间穿行时，欧若尔似乎完全没有注意到周遭人们的关注。金妮·韦斯莱很乐于扮演一位兴奋愉快的导游，而詹姆则跟在两位女巫的身后，时而盯着他的青梅竹马，时而扭过头去，嬉皮笑脸地冲着他所能发现的任何一个敢公然打量他们的路人咧出一个放肆的大笑。

金妮正指着一家新开张不久的餐厅向欧若尔介绍。就在这时，一位中年妇女突然撞到了欧若尔，接着突然愣住，一把伸出手紧紧抓住了欧若尔的胳膊。“赫——！”

欧若尔转过身，看着眼前陌生的女巫。

女巫生生截住了自己说到一半的话，缩回手按在胸前。她的好几只手指都是镀瓷的义肢。“不。不是。当然不是了。抱歉，我认错人了。刚才有那么一瞬间，我以为你是某个我以前认识的人。”

金妮转过身来，眼神微微一闪。

“安吉利娜，”犹豫了片刻后，她声音轻柔地开口，“这位是欧若尔·布莱克，哈利牺牲后我就一直和她的家人住在一起，当时詹姆还在我肚子里。”

安吉利娜紧盯着欧若尔，过了一会儿又看向金妮，肩膀渐渐耷拉了下去。

她的目光又回到了欧若尔身上。“哦，很高兴认识你。”她的声音充满了哀伤。“实在抱歉刚才突然那样抓住你，我希望没有吓到你。我只是太震惊了。她长得有点儿像赫敏，你不觉得吗？”

欧若尔面无表情地转头望着金妮。

金妮故作沉思地打量着欧若尔，像是努力想要找出安吉利娜所指的相像究竟是什么地方。“哦，是的。我想可能是她的嘴巴，是吗？”金妮看了安吉利娜一眼，然后面色严肃地转向欧若尔。“她说的是赫敏·格兰杰，我们念书时候的一位朋友。05年的时候她去世了，就是战后到解放前的那段监禁时期。”

“哦……”欧若尔惋惜地轻叹了一声，看向安吉利娜。“请节哀。”

安吉利娜的目光又在欧若尔脸上停留了好一会儿，然后才点了点头，转身离开。

金妮领着欧若尔来到了丽痕书店门口。“就是这儿，”她低声说，“你妈妈最喜欢的店。”

“当然。”欧若尔的眼睛闪闪发光。

书店里非常安静。返校高峰还未到来，顾客们都在过道或角落里安静地浏览阅读。

入口处摆放着一大摞厚厚的书籍。

 **《第二次巫师战争通史》，俄耳甫斯·巴沙特著** 。

欧若尔停下了脚步，盯着那些书看了几秒，然后伸手拿起了其中一本。

“这周刚出版的。”旁边一位店员望着欧若尔手中的书，热心地向她介绍道。

“我没见过这个书名，我猜也是刚发行不久。”欧若尔翻开封面，仔细阅读着章节目录。

“哦。您不是本地人吧？也不像是南非或者澳大利亚。您是新西兰人吗？”店员问道，两眼更加饶有兴趣地打量着欧若尔。

“我是在那儿念的书。”欧若尔一边用手指依次滑过章节标题，一边含糊其辞地回答。她的食指在书页上微微顿了一下。

“好吧，如果您想了解一下战争历史的话，这绝对是最合适不过的一本书了。我从头到尾一口气读完，当中连觉都没睡过。第二天来上班的时候就跟僵尸没什么两样，但绝对值得。俄耳甫斯的文采堪称一绝——不愧是《霍格沃茨，一段校史》的作者巴希达·巴沙特的亲戚。”

欧若尔扬起眉毛，点了点头。店员似乎把她的动作当成了一种鼓励的信号，朝她走近了一步。“他写这本书前前后后花了十多年的时间，还特别申请到了魔法部的特别许可来查阅战时所有的相关文件，甚至包括很多没有对外公开的审判记录——这些资料实在太惊人了。如果你的肠胃不好的话，里面有些章节我是不推荐你读的。但是——如果你真的想知道当年究竟发生了什么，这本书会解答你所有的疑问的。一切的真相都在里面。人们理应知道的一切都在。”

“那你呢？”欧若尔问。

店员有些迟疑。

“那些人们理应知道的一切关于战争的真相，你都知道吗？”欧若尔澄清道。

店员看上去很不自在。“呃——对我来说，很难不去了解那些。我是05年出生的，是——那批孩子的其中之一。当时审判接连持续了好几年，因为他们想要弄清楚究竟该如何安置我们。”

“抱歉。”

少年清了清喉咙。“不管怎么说，这本书——能帮助你正确地理解所有真相。”

欧若尔低头看着手中的书。“我会自己读读看的。我不是在欧洲长大的，但我们那边的人也听说过一些相关的故事。想要对那场战争一无所知，基本是不可能的事情。”

店员点了点头。

欧若尔把书夹在腋下，往店内更深处走去。她刚走进一条空无一人的过道，便迅速把书翻到目录页，手指一行一行向下滑去，直到找到了她急切想要阅读的章节标题。第186页。

她飞快地翻到了对应的页码。

“ **德拉科·马尔福，即无人不晓的将官长，巫师界数千年来最恶名昭彰的刽子手。由于在十六岁时便刺杀了伟大的著名巫师阿不思·邓布利多，他成为了有史以来加入伏地魔阵营时年龄最小的食死徒。马尔福穷尽一生都在拼命向食死徒军队中的高位晋升。他不仅是伏地魔最年轻的追随者，更是整个战争期间获得将官军衔时最年少的人。**

**业界普遍认为他对黑魔法的精通程度异乎寻常；但关于他究竟通过何种手段获取了这一能力，学者们的观点仍然存在分歧。**

**除了刺杀阿不思·邓布利多，他最为众所周知的罪行还包括直接导致时任凤凰社领导人金斯莱·沙克尔牺牲的萨里郡大屠杀，以及在霍格沃茨之战当日协助攻占了凤凰社所有的安全屋。战后，许多食死徒就此退役，马尔福的崛起却才刚刚开始。他积极追捕并审讯所有幸存的抵抗军成员，却没有将他们关押监禁，而是用自己的标志性诅咒杀死他们。他毫无节制使用杀戮咒的危险方式，正是他日后成为将官长及伏地魔公认继任者的关键原因。**

**人们一致认为，如果德拉科·马尔福未曾在马尔福庄园的大火中丧生，食死徒政权统治可能还会再延续几十年。当时，伏地魔本人的身体状况岌岌可危，公众相信他必然会在年底之前将权柄完全移交给马尔福。**

**黑魔法学者尤斯塔斯·塞达里斯在其所著《马尔福传：欧洲的将官长》一书中写道：‘德拉科·马尔福是一个披着人皮的怪物。单从外表上看，他与伏地魔并无明显相似之处，但是他留给整个巫师界的伤害丝毫不亚于他的主人。一位巫师如果想要如他一般连续不断地施放杀戮咒，必须完全摈除同情心，甚至放弃全部的灵魂。** ’

**早年生平**

**德拉科·马尔福系家中独子，出生于……** ”

听到身后传来一阵响动，欧若尔“啪”地一声合上了手中的书，转过身去，却见詹姆站在过道那头，咧着嘴冲她笑了一下。

她端详了他片刻，也回以微笑。

詹姆·波特从来都不像他父亲那样骨瘦如柴。两年的傲罗培训已经让他的肩膀变得宽厚。他的下巴也开始长出了深赤褐色的胡子，蓬乱的头发长得只堪堪露出他的眼睛。

“嘿。”他向她打了个招呼，手里仍拎着她的手提箱。

欧若尔扬起唇角，挑起贵族一般的眉毛，灰色的眼睛冷静地望着他。“嘿。”

他抬起一只手撑在欧若尔头顶上方的书架上，以便微微俯视着她。欧若尔两眼闪烁着亮光。

他低头注视着她。“已经开始躲我妈妈了？”

欧若尔唇边的笑容淡了下去，她垂下了目光。“没有。我只是对这本新书有点好奇。我想，我应该查阅一下关于将官长的章节。”

詹姆眼中潜藏的笑意消失了。“别看那些。这种书里永远不会有什么真相的。”

欧若尔耸了耸肩。“我知道。我只是——认为我需要知道别人都是怎么谈论的，但每次的结果都是一样。这本书还引用了塞达里斯的一句话，说将官长放弃了全部的灵魂。”

她抬起头，又一次若无其事地耸了下肩膀，那副无所谓的态度几乎让人信以为真。“你觉得我妈妈的名字会出现在索引里的概率有多大？”

詹姆伸手搭上她的手腕。“不要看。”

欧若尔却没有听他的劝。她转过身，把书放在书架边上，翻到最后的索引页，手指一行一行地滑了下去，直到在她熟悉的名字下方停了下来。

她深吸了一口气。“你看……”

她飞快地向前翻着书页，最后停在了“哈利·波特”那一章中用铜版纸印刷的照片页上。页面底部有一张动态的照片，下方附着说明文字。

欧若尔和詹姆一动不动地盯着照片里的人。

哈利·波特、赫敏·格兰杰还有罗恩·韦斯莱挤在一张沙发上，看起来皆是憔悴疲惫。

哈利和罗恩的胳膊绕过赫敏的肩膀，面向镜头，咧开嘴笑着，眼里流露出幸福的神色。

赫敏坐在两人中间，穿着一件绿色的套头毛衣，隐约露出瘦弱得令人心疼的锁骨。她的头发向后梳成了两只编得紧紧的辫子，在后脑底部盘成了又粗又大的一团。她睁着一双写满悲痛和不安的大眼睛，双手抓着身边的男孩们。

然后，她的嘴角微微向上弯起，刚刚扯出了一丝哀伤而勉强的微笑，照片便开始了又一次的循环播放。

欧若尔默默端详了几分钟，然后伸出手，轻轻抚摸着那张照片。“我从来没见过她战时的照片。你妈妈从学校里带回来了一些，但没有一张是在她四年级之后拍的。”

詹姆没有接话，但当欧若尔仍目不转睛地盯着照片时，他犹豫着把手按上她的肩头。她抬起头，对上他的眼睛，露出了与照片中的女孩别无二致的悲伤笑容。

她又垂低了目光，手指摩挲着照片下方的说明文字，仿佛想要把它们擦掉似的。

“总有一天……总有一天，会有人让真相大白于天下。”她轻声说。

詹姆清了清喉咙，挪了挪身子。“你也知道，我妈妈确实主动向你妈妈提出过的。她想把真相告诉所有的人，可她们俩那次差点吵起来。是你父母，他们自己不希望她这么做。”

欧若尔缓缓点点头，视线依旧锁在那张一遍又一遍回放的照片上。“我知道他们不愿意。我都明白的。真的。倘若换成我自己，从头到尾亲身经历了与他们同样的遭遇——我也会只想把所有事情都抛到脑后。试图解释这种事情没有任何意义，甚至根本不会有人想要去理解。”

“可是——”欧若尔的下巴微微颤动起来，“——她不该就这样被忘记。她不该成为一个毫不起眼的注脚。这不该是唯一一条与她相关的信息。她应该拥有属于自己的章节，拥有一整本为她而写的书。”她声音颤抖。“爸爸也不该被拿来和伏地魔相提并论，不该被当作一个没有灵魂的怪物，不该被误解为他所做的一切都是出于自愿——”她用掌根按住眼睛，深吸了一口气。“抱歉。我总是以为自己能控制好情绪，可每次都变得这么——生气，我觉得自己快要吐了。”

她轻叹一声，飞快地眨了眨眼。过了一会儿，她重重地呼出一口气，给了詹姆一个略显紧绷的微笑。“至少我身边还有你，还有金妮姨妈。妈妈说不管什么时候，只要我想谈谈，都能告诉她或者爸爸，但是——”她的嘴唇扭曲了一下，“——她实际上并不记得全部的事情。她还必须要事先服药，如果我开始哭，她就会呼吸困难，紧抓着爸爸的手，脸色越来越白。每当这种时候，爸爸看起来总是一副宁可去死的样子，而且似乎觉得我再也不愿意和他说话了。”

她攥紧了书缘，指关节都开始泛白。最后，她把书放了下来。“我都想象不出，如果没有你和金妮姨妈，如果不能把我所想的一切都写信告诉你们，我该怎么办。在学校的时候我很孤独，你知道的，我总是不得不在课堂上给出我明知是错误的答案，因为如果我说实话，我可能就会永远失去爸爸妈妈。我总是觉得，不管我和别人关系有多亲近，他们永远都不可能真正了解我，也不可能真正了解任何我关心在乎的事情。而你是唯一一个了解我的人。”

詹姆对她微笑，绿色的眼睛明亮而认真。“我永远都会在你身边。”

欧若尔点点头，片刻后，她也朝他缓缓微笑。

他们凝视着对方，四周有一瞬间的静谧，仿佛直到此刻才意识到他们正面对面站在一条空荡荡的过道里。

欧若尔屏住呼吸，两颊泛起了淡淡的红晕。詹姆眼睛的颜色变得深暗。他向前一步，与她靠得越来越近，然后向她伸出了手。

清脆的铃铛晃动声从店门口的方向传来。詹姆直起身子，把手缩了回去，胡乱捋了捋自己的红发，不自然地咳了两声，四下张望着。“呃，你知道，如果我们再不出去，我妈随时都有可能出现。不过——呃——我们确实应该多聊聊——有关于——”他的脸红得几乎滴血。“你懂的——如果你想的话。”

欧若尔呆呆地站在原地，好一会儿才回过神来，“哦，对。我们——是该多聊聊。”她不停地点着头，拖着步子从他身边挤了过去。

二人匆匆向书店门口走去，那本通史被留在了他们身后，仍然摊开在带有照片的那一页。照片下方说明文字写道：

**“霍格沃茨铁三角，摄于2002年圣诞。哈利·波特与挚友罗恩·韦斯莱（参见：第七章，罗恩·韦斯莱）及麻瓜出身的女巫赫敏·格兰杰。格兰杰在第二次巫师战争初期便离开了英格兰前往国外学习治疗。她是战后幸存者之一，却成为了人口再增长计划中的代孕者，并最终死于监禁期间。她是凤凰社中一位非活跃成员，未曾参加任何战斗。”**

* * *

**（全文完）**

**Author's Note:**

>  **作者注：**  
>  你们的评论和留言就是我赖以生存的空气。真心的。  
> 如有兴趣，请通过[tumblr](https://senlinyu.tumblr.com)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/senlinyuwrites/?hl=en)关注我。  
> Manacled Facebook小组 [Granians and Paper Cranes](https://www.facebook.com/groups/manacledsupportgroup)。  
> [Manacled pinterest Board](https://www.pinterest.com/senlinyuwrites/manacled/)。  
> Manacled Spotify [播放列表](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2PsvAIvWZ5vpb3vWVsn3Pa)。  
> [Manacled同人图合集](https://senlinyu.tumblr.com/tagged/manacled-fanart)。  
> 本文插图全部由 **Avendell** 绘制，各位读者可以通过[tumblr](https://avendell.tumblr.com/)及[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/avendellart/)关注她。
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **译者注：**  
>  感谢校对润色君 **saltedduck** ，顾问君 **GMeteor** ，以及所有在本文翻译期间为我提供帮助的小伙伴们。  
> 如需联系，请至[新浪微博](https://weibo.com/210008320)或[Lofter](https://windchime-akane.lofter.com)。

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [镣铐之下-番外](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452896) by [AkaneC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneC/pseuds/AkaneC)




End file.
